Bless The Broken Road
by ThumperE23
Summary: The Third Story of the Road Series. Its almost four years since the end of May the Road Rise to Meet You. What has changed? What has stayed the same? Who's lives have been altered and what does the future hold for the Tree Hillers.
1. Haley Peyton Brooke

Bless This Broken Road

Part 3 of One Tree Hill The Road Series

Disclaimer

I own nothing

Part 1 Persistence of Time

(Lucas Writing in Italics)

_Paracelsus wrote that, "Time is a brisk wind, for each hour it brings something new... but who can understand and measure its sharp breath, its mystery and its design?"  
_

OTH

Chapter 1 Haley Peyton Brooke

**March Almost Four Years Later**

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

It was quiet in the studio, and the three women went about what they were doing with a simple ease, with the environment, each other, and the task at hand. Even the aggressive red color of the walls did seem to bother them. There were a few things that seemed to break the silence in the sounds of music in the room, and the sounds of the photo quality printer on the desk.

"Thank God for digital photos", Haley said as she walked away from the desk carrying another stack of pictures, on photo quality paper. She dropped them in front of a blonde and a brunette who were huddling over several open scrapbooks, and with scissors.

_Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red  
And what the hell is on Joey's head_

And this is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we'd ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneaking out  


"Yeah, considering I have to do four of these things," Brooke, the brunette, said.

The blonde laughed and looked at the books and then over to the pulled out bed, where three three-year olds were sleeping. They were the three youngest, all daughters, of these three friends were sleeping. There was Brooke's daughter Kendall, Haley's daughter Lydia or LK, and her daughter Sawyer.

"What's wrong, Peyton?" Brooke asked the blonde.

"Just thinking of things," she said.

"What things?" Haley said as she sat down, and took up her cup of coffee.

"Just how so much has changed," she said, and looked at a picture of a young couple in formal attire.

"Well, things have changed," Brooke said.

Peyton nodded, and moved a picture, "Yeah, I raised a son and three daughters, and still have one to raise," she said, "Did you ever find out what happened between Keith and Izzy?"

Brooke shook her head, "No nothing, she was very quiet about it," Brooke said, "How did things go with Lucas?"

_And this is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must have done it half a dozen times_

I wonder if it's too late  
Should I go back and try to graduate  
Life's better now than it was back then  
If I was them I wouldn't let me in  


_Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, god, I  
_

Peyton shrugged, "Good, bad, indifferent, it was rough what we went through with Candi and Lindsay," Peyton shrugged, "I was really surprised how handy she was to have around, with Ellie getting sick and Sawyer."

"Have you talked with my nieces and nephew?" Haley asked.

Peyton shrugged, "Kay has been busy, they are in the Big East Championship, and probably will be a number one seed in the NCAA Tournament. Candi is doing well and Duke will be heading towards the NCAA, and, well, Keith is doing good, they should be playing and he's dating a really nice girl," she said and looked down at the pictures, "Remember when this picture was taken?"

Brooke nodded, "Their junior year, the formal," she replied.

"They looked so happy then," Haley said.

Brooke nodded, "So when do you have to leave for Raleigh?" she asked looking at Haley.

"Soon, since James and Ashlyn are both are going on the road, so I'll be watching Brett," Haley said.

Peyton nodded, "Hard to believe that she was able to hide it from the town," she said.

"It is amazing," Brooke said, and looked at her one books, and shrugged, "Do you think the kids will like these things?"

Haley looked at Brooke, "Your girls love you so much that they'd love them," she said.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, I understand", she said.

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
_

Peyton stood up and grabbed her mug. She walked over to the bed and looked at the three sleeping girls. Brooke walked over and placed her arms around her.

"They're so beautiful, aren't they?" Peyton asked.

"Yes, they are," Brooke said, "I can't imagine ever not having her."

"I almost lost one of my babies," Peyton said.

Brooke nodded and rubbed Peyton's shoulders, "I know, it's scary, I almost lost one of mine."

Peyton nodded, "I just don't want to leave her, especially with the others out of the house. With Ellie getting sick like that, Brooke, I'm scared."

Brooke nodded. Haley walked up, "Peyton, how's the label doing?"

Peyton nodded, "Brian should be home from tour soon, but I'm going to need to find another act".

Haley nodded, and looked over and smiled, "There's my best friend."

"Hey girls", Lucas said, holding several pizzas, "I brought some pizzas", he said.

Peyton smiled, "Good, and how was practice?" she asked.

He put the pizzas down at a nearby table, shrugged, rolled his eyes.

"That bad?" Peyton asked.

_Remember the old arcade  
Blew every dollar that we ever made  
The cops hated us hangin' out  
They say somebody went and burned it down_

We used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we know  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel

Lucas nodded, and took his wife of twenty-one years in his arms. She laughed, ignoring their two friend's snorts and whines. He kissed her and looked deep into her eyes.

"If we didn't have Willa, we'd not have a win, and they can't seem to win," he said, "But I really don't want to talk about practice anymore."

"Oh it was really that bad," she said.

_Kim's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since god knows when_

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, god, I  


He nodded, "Yeah," he said, and then kissed her on her forehead. He then turned to look at the three sleeping girls on the coach bed. He looked at the blonde hair girl, and smiled. He loved all his five children, but each held a special place in his heart. Sawyer, the baby, always made him smile, and well it was a compotation on who spoiled her more, him, or his wife.

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye._

Peyton smiled, and loved how her husband's face would light up when ever he saw their daughter. Finally he led him over to the table where Brooke and Haley were still working. He hugged and kissed each woman. He looked down at the scrap books they were making. He focused on a picture of his son and one of Brooke's daughters, it was after he won the state championship his junior year.

_I miss that town  
I miss the faces  
You can't erase  
You can't replace it  
I miss it now  
I can't believe it  
So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it_

If I could I relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change  


"That is a good picture of them," Brooke said, with her usual husky voice.

He nodded, "Yeah, that was an amazing weekend."

"Do you know what happened between them?" Brooke asked.

"Does Peyton know?" Lucas asked.

Brooke shook her head, "No."

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
_

"Then there would be an answer. Because everything I know, she knows," he said, and looked at the pictures, this time it was a high school graduation photo, of the group of friends, "Honestly, I wish I knew too," he finally said, "Well, dinner's here."

Brooke nodded, "And Luke, thanks for allowing me to rent the space," she said.

He nodded, "Well, I owned it and it's empty, no one better than you to rent it."

She smiled and they all headed to where the pizzas were spread out.

_Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
Every time I do it makes me..._


	2. Angela

Chapter 2 Angela

There was a vast darkness around her as she stood there looking around. The roof was well beyond her belief that she could reach it. There were a few pillars of light that lit some of the dark spaces. But she just stood there and looked at one of the walls, high up among the rafters that seemed like they were up in heaven.

_She moved back around here thirty-five weeks ago today  
Oh down the lane  
At night she walks on the banks and remembers how she  
Dreamed of rowing away  
And how she left one day  
She left with a driven look in her eyes  
Came back around with it still inside  
They said give it some time and you'll forget about it too  
We know they always do  
Well I know  
_

Dark blue nylon shorts and white tank top was all she wore, and her body was covered with sweat. She shifted her sneakered foot on the polished hardwood floor. Sighing she stretched her left leg, which the well defined muscles were defaced with a heavy knee brace. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail and resting against her back.

"You should really head back to the dorms," a voice echoed in the vastness of the Henry A. Gambel Pavilion and was followed by the echo of footsteps.

"I know, Coach, just tonight was a big night," Angela Scott said, looking off into the darkness.

_Some fine day  
You will find your way Across the river  
Row down slow  
There's a long way to go  
Across the river  
_

Coach Ralph walked over to the star senior guard and shook her head. "This is only the beginning, Angela. There are always more mountains," she said.

Angela nodded, "But you've never left here, you came back to coach," she said.

Coach Ralph nodded, "And my name is in the ring of honor, and the championship team I played on is up there. So I guess you're right," she said.

"Tonight was the last game I'll ever play here," Angela said.

"Are you always this emotional?" The Coach asked laughing.

Angela laughed and shook her head, "You know I am," Angela said, "I couldn't leave my high school gym," Angela said.

Coach Ralph shook her head, "You'll be back, you know as well as I do that you'll be up there with the rest of us, and that title we won when you were a sophomore is up there and won't be taken down. You'll always be up there," Coach Ralph said.

Angela leaned down and rubbed her fingers over the polished floor and the school's logo. She rested her fingers on the tongue of the UCONN Mascot of a white Siberian Husky. She laughed and stood up and looked at the coach.

_She was proud and so strong  
And she tried not to listen to idle talk  
Downtown where she walked  
They sit around and they say  
That she came back with her tail between her legs  
Like they always said she would_

__

"For Christmas my Freshman year I gave my baby niece a stuffed Jonathan. She loved that stuffed dog, and calls him Jon-Jon," Angela said.

"You miss North Carolina, don't you?" Coach Ralph asked.

"Don't you?"

"At times, I do, and there are times I don't," Coach Ralph said, "I've spent a lot of time up North."

Angela nodded, "It was so different coming up here, and yet I really don't want to leave," she said, "And I know I'll be probably playing in Atlanta again next year."

_Well I hear it's better on the other side  
They say you'll never do it so don't even try  
Well you may be beaten down with your closed mind  
But don't try and make it mine  
Well I know_

"Are you so sure that you'll be the number one pick?" Coach Ralph asked.

Angela shrugged, "Well, they were calling the lottery as the Angela Scott Lottery. Everywhere you look I'm being compared to the best players that came through this program. It's been a head trip Coach."

"Yeah, you know I played five years here," Coach Ralph said.

"Five?"

"I was red shirted my sophomore year after tearing my ACL again," she said.

"No offense, Coach, but so?"

_Some fine day  
You will find your way Across the river  
Row down slow  
There's a long way to go  
Across the river  
_

__ "After the Championship year I was a sure first round pick, but I did a freshman a favor and stayed to play my last year, to be in the back court with her. My knee went again, and well that was pretty much the beginning of the end. Enjoy every day you can play, and remember that these places, these memories, and these dreams, they're thin and fleeting. As a freshman you missed out on the Tournament because your knee went," she said.

"Carpe Diem, Coach?" Angela asked.

_"Your wild days are through" is what they said  
I dreamed she came, when I was down and  
I walked where she led  
_

"Just leave without any regrets, Angela, that's all," she said, "Now get changed and head to the dorms. Kay is probably worried sick about you."

Angela laughed, "She is a bit protective," she said.

Coach Ralph nodded, "I couldn't imagine having a niece like her."

Angela shrugged, "She is who she is. It is part of this idol thing she has for me. She's cool to hang with, but on the other hand her sister Ellie is more laid back. I like to head off and be with more adult things and she can't attend."

_Standing on the shore  
She looks to the west with a look of longing  
To where the grass seems greener  
There's a hard and distant prize  
It probably won't happen but I think I'll try  
Well even if it doesn't happen for me  
It still beats hanging around here  
Well I know  
_

__ Coach Ralph shook her head, "I really don't want to or need to hear this, we have the tournament and such and we'll need you in top shape," she said.

"I know, and I'm heading over to the dorms, I just wanted to see this place one more time tonight."

Coach Ralph nodded, "Well, just get some sleep, and leave the wondering and deep thought to poets," she said.

"Yes Coach," Angela said and walked away, leaving Coach Ralph standing there and she looked up at the rafters and her number, and name located in the woman's section of the ring of honor. She sighed and remembered that in the past her dream was to win a gold medal and she couldn't do it because her knees were so bad she was forced out of the game before the Olympics.

_Some fine day  
You will find your way Across the river  
Row down slow  
There's a long way to go  
Across the river_


	3. Haley Ashlyn

Chapter 3 Haley Ashlyn

The door popped open with the snapping sounds that would remind someone of a gunshot. She burst in, a whirlwind of blonde hair and energy. Through the empty and plain kitchen and the pack ratted dining room, she charged like a buffalo. In her way toys and books went flying as she kicked them to clear a path. Finally panting like a car with a shot muffler she looked at the vast and messy living room, covered from end to end with everything Barbie including many naked Barbie Dolls, except the Team USA Women's Basketball Barbie which she was never allowed to undress.

"Momma," a small six-year old's voice said, when she looked up from her toys. She stopped what she was doing and ran over to her and hugged her, "Momma, Grandma Haley and I watched you on the TV," she said.

Ashlyn Pierce-Scott, or as she preferred Ashlyn Scott, smiled and hugged her six year-old daughter. She turned and looked over where her daughter was playing and saw her Mother-in-law still kneeling on the floor, with her own four-year old right next to her playing.

"Thanks, Haley, you're a life-saver, I know how tough it is dragging LK up here all the way from Tree Hill," Ashlyn said.

Haley nodded and stood up, "I know how tough it can be, and I was grateful for whatever help I could get," she said.

Ashlyn smiled and kissed her daughter Brett's forehead and smiled, "Oh really, was Grandma Haley spoiling you by letting you stay up to watch me play?" Ashlyn asked.

Brett nodded and smiled, "Yeah, and LK couldn't," she said.

Ashlyn put Brett down and shook her head, "Go play with LK," she said.

"Okay," Brett said and ran over to where she was playing. Ashlyn shook her head and dropped her bags down and looked at Haley. The two women walked towards the kitchen.

"Let me get you a cup of tea," Haley said.

Ashlyn nodded and followed her into the kitchen. Haley was a practiced hand at making tea, and soon had two cups ready and prepared how they each liked it. She set them down and took a seat at the table.

"Thanks again for doing this, I know it's tough getting away from everything," Ashlyn said.

"It's nothing, I have an understanding boss that happens to be your fan. Anyways LK misses Brett, and she couldn't wait to get here. You know I can take her back to Tree Hill," Haley said.

"I don't want her to miss school."

Haley nodded, "So how long before you depart again?"

"A few days, we're headed to the Tournament and you know how that can be; especially with James also playing in the tournament."

Haley nodded, "Have you really studied the bracket?"

Ashlyn nodded, "Yes I have, and I'm aware of how it's set up. I don't know if it will happen."

"It might. Anyways I didn't know how much of a basketball fanatic Brett is," Haley said, "God, it is like being around Lucas when I was growing up."

Ashlyn nodded with a sour expression on her face, "That's James' fault. He lets her watch him practice out back."

"Ash, it's kind of hard for her not to be a fan, considering her parents all play. Speaking of which, have you seen Huck recently?"

Ashlyn shook her head, "No, he's been busy, but he does talk to her on the webcam weekly, and by phone daily."

"How does she handle it?" Haley asked.

Ashlyn shrugged, "She seems to think it's great, she has two Daddies to spoil her, Daddy James and Daddy Huck."

"How does Huck take it?"

"He's Huck," Ashlyn said.

Haley nodded, "Well, what can you expect?"

Ashlyn nodded, "Really not sure anymore, Haley. I've just tried to take this all in."

"How's Candi?"

Ashlyn rolled her eyes, "What can I say about her?"

"Does she still have jet black hair?"

Ashlyn shook her head, "No, it finally grew out."

Haley sighed, "She still, well, you know?"

"Have a chip on her shoulder?"

"Yeah, that."

"Haley, it was a pretty rough ride and you know it has only been like four years. She barely talks to her Mom."

"How about her attitude on the court?"

Ashlyn sighed, "She's usually pretty calm, but when we played UCONN this year she fouled out."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"She never fouls out and…"

"It was Kay."

"What?"

"She was fouling Kay on purpose."

Haley sighed, "Still that bad."

"I think some axes will never stop being ground, especially between those two."

Haley shook her head, "Yeah, as sad as it is."


	4. Chase

Chapter 4 Chase

The room was small, almost windowless- after all, it was a basement room. The coffee was old, from the local donut chain, more than likely no one got here early enough to make it fresh, and the donuts were several hours old. None of that mattered really, all she did was walk in and take a seat amongst the many chairs.

She looked out of place here. She was one of the youngest people in the room. Not even twenty-two yet, and most of them were close if not twice her age. Most of them wore simple clothing, jeans, button down shirts, sweat shirts, a few people were dressed nicer, coming from office jobs, but she again stood out, dressed in nicer more expensive clothes.

She silenced her phone and looked up front. It started as it always did. People gave talks, and birthdays were honored, she didn't have to worry about that. Her birthday was a few months off and she would be back home for it, with the people she was the most comfortable with.

Finally she stood up and walked to the front of the room. She wiped her nose and looked over the faces. The emptiness of those faces, that spoke of millions of miles treaded on them, but that didn't fit with many of the ages of them. They all had too many miles, and too sore of feet. Finally she nodded.

"Hello, I'm Chase, and I'm an alcoholic," she said.

"Hello, Chase," the crowd responded.

"It's been almost five years since I admitted to myself that I've had no power over drugs and alcohol. I've been clean since I was seventeen, which is sad since I was drinking and doing drugs since before my teenage years.

"I'm pretty much all the clichés, mommy and daddy were fighting all the time. My mommy is an alcoholic, and a very mean one. Daddy never hugged me enough.

"I was raised in the fast lane, and grew up way too quickly. I had to watch my younger sisters, and I really couldn't cope. I saw my mom when she was stressed reach for the bottle and I just did the same.

"Now, I could lie and say that was the only reason. But I will not insult your intelligence. I liked to drink, and I liked to take party drugs. I liked that warm but fake feeling of invincibility it gave you. I was the "It" girl, the life of the party, and all thanks to some pharmaceuticals and alcohol.

"Sometimes life would get to be too much and I would sink deeper into these friends," she held up her hands and made the air quotes, "and three times these friends tried taking too much from me. I OD'd three times before I was eighteen, and the second time I was legally dead, but death didn't stop me.

"The last time was considered an accident, I had reached a low point, and I wanted to escape it all. The cameras, the runways, the stress, every part of my life, I had seen and done things that no seventeen- year old should have.

"It was easy, just sneak more than what people thought you were taking. People thought you were just partying hard. They're as messed up as you are, and after a while everything gets surreal, you feel out of your body. The world shakes and your vision narrows, and then its all black.

"I remember thinking of a line I found in this book, 'To die proudly when it is no longer possible to live proudly. Death of one's own free choice, death at the proper time, with a clear head and with joyfulness, consummated in the midst of children and witnesses: so that an actual leave-taking is possible while he who is leaving is still there'.

"It is from Friedrich Nietzsche's 'Expeditions of an Untimely Man'"_._  
"Later as the darkness overwhelmed me I would hear voices on the end of this dark haze. It was my sister, who had come out with me that night. She was trying to keep me from slipping away. I was barely in it, but I remember thinking to myself, and believing that this would be my last thought, how selfish of her that she wouldn't let me go.

"I woke up in the hospital and just shook my head. There was some sort of light or just a mean spirited, bearded doctor, who yelled and called me selfish. Before I got to see my family, I was forced to look inside myself.

"I was selfish and I had to change, was what I learned. I never went home from the hospital. I went right into rehab, and ever since I've been sober.

"What is hard is staying sober, since I attend college; it is a curse, avoiding the drinking, drugs, and insanity. Every year at the beginning of the school year I constantly see freshmen being taken away, unable to handle separation, or too much drinking. At the end of the semesters it is drinking and craziness from the testing. There have been many times I've wanted to fall and lapse, especially with my boyfriend going to school in Georgetown.

But I try and remember D.H. Lawrence, 'The living moment is everything'.

"Thank You," she said, "it is these meetings, your stories, and your support that has helped keep me on the path. I graduate this year, and if everything goes well, with honors," she said to their claps and then took her seat. She really wanted her boyfriend right now.


	5. Nathan

Chapter 5 Nathan

He sat behind the desk, even though this is his third year doing this, he still couldn't believe that he was sitting behind the desk. The man that sat behind the desk when he played here was a big influence on his life, and now he was sitting here doing the same thing. Whitey Durham's shoes were big ones to fill.

The first year had been easy, most of the team returned. He worked them hard and he got them to play better. They did win the state title the year before, but they won it on raw talent. He molded them into a team, which played like a machine they could be, and carried it again.

Year two and three were a bit rougher. The talent wasn't as deep and they were playing well but just not winning like they had. They would be making the playoffs, there was no doubt about it, but it would be a rougher ride to get there this time.

Look across the desk, he studied the young man, which was funny, he really wasn't much younger then himself, and wondered where this was going.

"Thank you, Coach Scott, for the interview," he said.

"You're welcome," Nathan Scott said and rested his hands on the desk.

"So, second year in a row not having the season that most people would expect," he said.

"True, but when I first took over the team, the talent level was basically the same from the previous year, since we only had three seniors graduate, and the back court we had played well together, and Andrew McMichaels stepping in nicely for Huck Burke.

"Last few years we were gutted by graduation. The kids work hard and we do the best we can," Nathan said.

"Does the graduation of your two sons have anything to do with it?"

"Both James and Brian are very talented players. No matter how much myself or their Mom would like to still have them in high school, can't stop time."

"Are you flattered that James is considered the best college basketball player in the country and considered by most to be the first player taken in the NBA Draft?"

Nathan shrugged, "James is very talented. I've watched him his whole life play this game. Would I consider him good, sorry, I can't give you an unbiased answer. There are times when I watch him, and wonder if I was still in my prime, could I take him. Sadly I'll have to say no, he's just plain good," Nathan said.

"Do you think he would buckle under the pressure of being considered the Heir Apparent, he's been referred to as King James the Second, and The Game, does this affect him?"

"People place labels on everything nowadays. He doesn't pay attention, and he doesn't comment on them," Nathan replied.

"So you're not worried about his transition to the NBA? Especially with being a young father like you were?"

"No, and what is with all these questions about my son?' Nathan asked.

"Just part of the interview, Nathan," the reporter said.

"Your people asked about an interview about the basketball team, not about my son and my feelings about him. You want to know about him, ask him, and not me," Nathan said.

"Nathan, please," the reporter said.

"No, the interview is over," Nathan said, grabbed the tape recorder, and the reporter, and escorted them to his office door. Once the door was closed behind him he leaned against it. His eyes went over to a picture he had on the wall.

The picture was from his last championship with the Lakers. He was standing under the hoop, with the net wrapped around his neck. Haley was on one arm, and James and Brian were standing in front of him. He smiled, it had been a great game. Yet, in his heart, being only in his forties, somehow he felt so old.

He often in the dark of night would admit that he felt like James was surpassing him. In the next breath he would also say that a son is always supposed out- do his dad. James also didn't nearly have the rough road that he had had. Now would he take that time and would he turn out to be as good of a person as both Nathan and Haley wanted to be.


	6. Brian

Chapter 6 Brian

(Brian singing in Italics)

The stage was a bright fury of light and even some pyro. For those in the crowd they were disoriented by the manic blast of power from the amps, but the lights and the explosions were like throwing gasoline on a small campfire. Yet the man on the stage was unaware of this, he just fed off the energy that crowd that fed him.

_Trapped in purgatory  
A lifeless object, alive  
Awaiting reprisal  
Death will be their acquisition_

He smiled behind the black pits that were his sunglass- covered eyes. They were his food, and he was the vampire, their energy they would willingly give him. One more night, and one more number, and he would be gorged to overflowing.

He stopped, his black sneakers digging into the non-skid plating on the stage. His cut arms showed a life of lifting weights, and were defaced with the ink scars of tattoos. His dark brown hair was cut short and severe, but covered by a blue bandana worn as a head band, and the only other thing he wore was a black pair of basketball shorts.

_The sky is turning red  
Return to power draws near  
Fall into me, the sky's crimson tears  
Abolish the rules made of stone_

Pain, anger, greed, power, and release was passed on through the songs he sung and the band that was playing. Finally he rested his foot down on the monitor at the end of the stage. He leaned forward and smiled his wicked smile.

Brian Scott loved being on the stage. At first it was something that scared him. But after a while, it was his drug, and after struggling with his parents, where he had to be devoted to basketball and school just as much, he freed himself for this tour. Now it was all coming to an end, but all he needed was just more.

_Pierced from below, souls of my treacherous past  
Betrayed by many, now ornaments dripping above_

_Awaiting the hour of reprisal  
Your time slips away_

He turned to his crew and nodded. The bassist smiled and nodded, she had been with him since day one. Now it was time. He started to head- bang, this song was no pogo-ing here, just straight- forward head- banging. This was what the old school bands called metal up your ass. This was thrash metal, pure power, and anger.

As he moved around the stage with the two guitarists soloing and the drums pounding. It was that raw power, and aggression that he was not allowed to release. Now he was full, and the song would be coming to an end. He stood where he was supposed to. The coda was here, the last movement-one last stab for the cold power of this song.

_Raining blood  
From a lacerated sky  
Bleeding its horror  
Creating my structure  
Now I shall reign in blood!_

As he sang the last notes, there was a thunder-clap, that echoed like a cannon shot over the screaming crowds. The next soundtrack was the sounds of rain, and red rain fell on Brian. It was thick and deep red, he smiled wickedly, knowing it was fake but it tied in with the lyrics. He ripped off his sunglasses and threw them to the crowd.

"Good Night!" he yelled, and was off the stage. Behind the stage he grabbed a towel and wiped the mixture of sweat and what ever they used for the blood off of him. Next came the back slapping and the congratulations. All of which he just ignored, it wasn't about the acceptance or the accolades, it was about the music and the energy that he sucked off from the crowd, which they gave to him.

Finally he walked into his dressing area and threw the towel down.

"You had a great show," she said coming out of the corner she was hiding in.

"According to you, I always have a great show," he said.

"Its true, Brian," she said, "How was the energy tonight?" When he turned to face her she didn't need his answer by the physical state he was in standing before her. "I can see my answer."

He looked and then shook his head, "Whatever, I'm off to the shower," he said, and dropped his shorts and threw them in a pile with his sneakers, socks, and headband. He walked to the shower carrying a towel.

She waited a minute, then smiled wickedly. She slipped out of what little she was wearing and followed him into the shower. After a minute, there was a loud yell.

"Gabi, what the hell are you doing?" Brian yelled.

There was a wicked giggle, "Just lean back and enjoy the treatment," she said, and then there was silence.


	7. Keith

Chapter 7 Keith

There was a knock on the door. He rolled over and looked at the brown hair that had its back to him. Shaking his head, he sat up and looked at the strange room around him. Sighing, he shook the body next to her.

She struggled, and, like a wet cat, bared her claws, and that was when the banging started again. Finally the blue-eyed girl looked at him and smiled.

"Who in the hell is that?' she asked.

Keith Scott shook his head and looked at her, "Why am I here?"

She laughed, "You couldn't wait to get to your place last night," she said.

He shook his head, "Ugh!" he said, as the banging and yelling started again, "It's your room," he said.

She got up and slipped on a short robe. Walking over to the door she opened it up and looked at the person standing at the door. She rolled her eyes.

"Good morning, Nate," she said.

"Is he here?" Nathan Smith asked pushing his way through the door.

"Yes, please come in," she said.

"Shea, you don't understand the Coach is looking for Keith, and you live so far off campus," Nate said.

Keith came out of the bedroom, pulling on his pants. "Morning, Nate, why are you so worked up?" he asked.

"Keith Dog, Coach wants to see you," Nate said.

"Nate, please don't talk like that," Keith said.

"Sorry, Keith," he said.

"Why does Coach want to see me?"

"Something about you being late for some press thing," Nate said.

Keith shook his head, "Damn it! That freaking ESPN thing because of Tree Hill," he said.

"What about Tree Hill?" Shea asked.

Keith shook his head, "Just with us, Duke, and Georgetown, making the tournament, and then on the women's tournament Duke and UCONN, making it, that makes with Nate here, eight or nine people making it from Tree Hill and for some reason they find it interesting," he said.

Shea looked at Keith, "Isn't your sister in the tournament?" she asked.

Keith nodded, "Two of them are," he said and looked at Nate, "Get my shit?"

Nate nodded, "Yes, I do, Dog," he said.

Keith gave him a dirty look and he shook his head, "Sorry Keith," he said, and handed over his bag.

Keith leaned over and kissed Shea, "Babe, I'm going to grab a shower and head out with Nate," he said.

She let out a sigh of pleasure and looked at him, "Well, okay then, so are you still taking me to Tree Hill?"

He smirked that now infamous smirk, "Of course, when I return home after the tournament," he said.

She smiled and smacked his butt as he walked to her bathroom. Nate looked at Shea and shrugged then went to her small kitchenette and started to dig through her refrigerator. She walked over to the breakfast bar and stared at him.

"Yes, Nate, you can go through my fridge," she said.

Nate peeked out of the refrigerator and smiled, "Thanks, no problem," he said and came out carrying a can of something. He popped it open and took a strong pull of it. He smacked his lips and looked at her, "Your beer tastes weird," he said.

Shea laughed, "Nate, that's not beer, that's Slim-fast," she said.

"Oh," Nate said and kept drinking the diet shake.

Keith came out of the bathroom. He signaled for Nate to head out. He smiled at Shea, grabbed her ass and kissed her good bye. He followed Nate down the apartment stairs and threw his stuff in the back of Nate's car. They drove off towards the campus.

"I like Shea," Nate said.

Keith shrugged, "She's okay," he replied.

"She does have a hot body," Nate said.

Keith laughed, "Yes she does."

"She's nothing like Izzy," Nate said.

"Yes, and you remind me of it all the time, Nate."

Nate shrugged, "I don't know, I liked her, and what ever happened between you two? One minute you're so in love, it is like sickening in love and the next you're not even talking."

"Nate, I haven't spoken to Izzy in almost three years," he said.

"Kind of sad," Nate said.

Keith shook his head, "Not my fault," he said, as Nate pulled into the parking lot at the training gym. "Now wait for me and try not to get any more restraining orders," Keith said.

"Awe, Keith, you're no fun."

Keith shook his head and walked into the gym.


	8. Ellie

Chapter 8 Ellie

It was a strange day, it was cool, but she didn't mind, as she threw her stuff in an overnight bag. She headed out of her room, of the sorority she was a member of, and headed down to the front of the house. Several of her sisters were waiting there for her in front of an RV that they would be taking to the event.

"Why are you always late?" A tall raven- haired girl asked.

Elizabeth "Ellie" Scott, a five foot six inch curly- haired blonde, with green eyes, smiled. "There are some things that I don't like to be reminded of, Dana," she said, and boarded the RV.

She took her seat in the back and stayed quiet. The other girls laughed and joked, with the brothers from their brother fraternity. All Ellie did was just lean back and listen to her iPod and flip through her copy of Jane Eyre, the soft cover book had a broken spine, and a weathered and folded cover. Finally she leaned back and looked at the people riding in the RV. Everyone she could see was wearing green t-shirts, the color of their team.

This was just one of a few charity things they did every year. Usually stuff like feed the homeless, a week build for Habitat for Humanity, clothing drives, but this was a Relay for Life. Twenty-four hour team- walk to raise money for cancer research.

When they got to the location, they pulled the RV to where they had a spot saved. Set-up went quickly and soon the RV was a home away from home. They would be sleeping in shifts, or in several tents outside. Ellie as a freshman had to help with most of the set-up, yet people would stop for a minute and look at her and shake her hand.

Soon a grill was up and they were getting ready to start cooking. Ellie sighed and listened when they announced the beginning of the opening ceremonies. She headed over and collected with other people. She greeted the group she was around warmly and they smiled at her, since they all wore purple t-shirts.

It started with the people in purple walking the course, the first lap. For every Relay for Life events the opening lap was called the Survivor's Lap. Ellie Scott was just that, a survivor. When she was fifteen, she started not feeling right, fatigued, and started developing night sweats, eventually unexplained pain, and swollen lymph nodes in her neck. Her Mom was very proactive and when, by November of her sophomore year of high school, things didn't get better, the doctor ran the tests and well, they weren't good. She had Hodgkin's Lymphoma. For the next two years she went through treatment.

She sighed as the memories came back. She missed out on cheerleading for two years. At first she was sad, since she always wanted to be like her mom and cheerlead. The team was good to her and kept her on the roster. When she came back to actively participate she was made co-captain of the squad. Throughout the whole treatment she found out who her real friends were, four people who were always by her side, one was her twin sister Kay, her older half-sister Candi, her brother Keith and her friend Trin Adams.

Trin was the other captain of the cheer squad their senior year. Trin was the one that defended her when people wanted to make fun of her for her sickly appearance during her treatments. Trin was the one that kept her going when she just wanted to give up. She developed a bond with that girl that can't be denied. Even with Ellie attending college in North Carolina and Trin attending NYU in New York City they were still close. Ever to this day she would talk to Trin every night.

Ellie noticed the people standing along their campsites standing and clapping as they passed by. She was used to it; she got involved in raising money for cancer research since she was in remission. When the survivors' lap was over she returned to the camp site and started to do what was assigned to her.

"What is it like?" a brown haired guy asked.

Ellie looked up from what she was doing at him, her sunglasses slipped to the tip of her nose. Her green eyes studied him over the frames. There was a spark in her eyes when she noticed him.

"What is what like?" she asked.

"Sorry, Ellie, just, well you're the only one on the team that, like, I don't know," he said scratching the back of his neck.

"You mean survived cancer?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, that."

"It was the worst two years of my life," she said.

"Yeah."

She nodded, "Yeah, I was fifteen when I was diagnosed with Hodgkin's. I missed out on a lot because of treatment."

"You look so healthy, especially in that cheerleading picture you have in your room," he said.

Ellie looked at her watch, and then at him, "I'm going to have to walk," she said.

"I don't mind I'll be here," he said.

She nodded, "Yeah, look, I didn't catch you're name," she said.

"I didn't give it, my name's Beau," he said.

She laughed, "Beau, how original. Anyways, I have to go," she said digging out her iPod.

"It's for Beauregard, my mom's maiden name," he said.

Ellie shrugged, "A nice story, but I don't have time for it," she said, placed her ear buds in her ears and started walking, relieving someone from their team. She didn't look back and just kept walking. Shaking her head, she didn't need any romantic overtures, sympathy, or male attention at this point in her life. She had time she needed to make up, as being a survivor gave her a new outlook to enjoy everyday, and being young she wanted to make up for two years lost. But right now she just wanted to walk this course, and do her part.

_Father's Day Special release. Happy Father's Day._


	9. Izzy, Kari

Chapter 9 Izzy Kari

The room was quiet as she looked over the various pictures in the nice book she had just gotten in the mail. Leaning back she let her hair fall back from her face, exposing to the light a girl who wore black eyeliner, and black lipstick. She rubbed her forehead with her hands, showing she wore black finger nail polish. Looking down she stared at the pictures on this one page. Almost four years ago, that was when it was taken, and almost a lifetime ago.

"Hey, Izzy, are you here?" a voice called from the common area of the suite of rooms.

"Yeah, I'm here," Isabella Adams, better known as Izzy, said, as her roommate walked into their room. Originally she and Kari were rooming together in Silliman College. When it came time for junior year they found a nice apartment off campus, but still in New Haven.

Kari walked in and looked at Izzy, "I swear, you get more and more reclusive everyday," the amber-colored hair woman said, with a touch of an accent.

"I'm fine," Izzy said, not turning to face Kari.

"Well you don't seem fine," Kari said, "Get changed we'll head over to the Playwright or Black Bear, and see what is what, and if they're dead we can head to Bar or Alchemy, but there is no way I'm going to Gotham City tonight."

Izzy shook her head, "No, you go."

"What are you talking about? I need my wing woman," she replied.

"Just not feeling it," Izzy said.

Kari crocked an eyebrow. "Are you hiding something?"

"No, maybe I just don't want to go out," Izzy said.

Kari nodded, stood up and walked over to Izzy's desk. She saw the scrapbook there and snagged it off the desk before Izzy could react. As quickly as she could, she was out of Izzy's room and in the living room looking at the various pictures. Finally, Izzy came out of her room.

"You know that's private," she said.

Kari nodded, "I've always wondered why you never had personal pictures or stuff like that?"

"I just don't," Izzy said.

Kari nodded, and got out and moved away from Izzy, "Yea, like you had the most boring life; let's see here, you were a runway model in New York, were regularly in the Page Six Gossip column, and what's this a head cheerleader," she said.

Izzy threw a pillow at Kari, "Give me that," she barked.

"Not at all the girl I got to know freshman year," Kari said, dodging the pillow.

"That was another life," Izzy replied.

Kari nodded; "Right!" she said and came to one page. Looking at the various pictures she studied the happy faces, and then looked up at Izzy, "Or maybe it was heart break."

"What are you talking about?" Izzy asked.

Kari held up the book and showed her, "You two look quiet cozy. I wonder who he is?"

"He's no one," Izzy said.

Kari smiled, "I guess I hit a nerve."

Finally Izzy sat down on a couch deflated, "Well his name was Keith," she said.

Kari sat down across from her, "So this Keith was special?"

Izzy nodded, "He was very special," she said, near tears; then started laughing, "It took almost a year before we got together. After that we were inseparable. I had a crush on him since we were young."

Kari nodded, "Then what happened?"

Izzy shrugged, "We grew apart," she said.

Kari nodded, and looked at her. "I still can't believe you were a cheerleader."

Izzy shrugged, "That was a mom thing, she wanted me to do it."

Kari nodded, and gauged Izzy's reaction, "What about the modeling?"

"That was just fun," Izzy said, smiling to herself.

Kari smiled; Izzy looked and wondered if there was almost a glint of the devil's smile there. "I have a great idea," she said.

Izzy rolled her eyes, "What?"

"Take a shower and I'll inform you on the need to know."

Izzy nodded and headed to get her stuff. Kari went to her room and started to Google search some things on her computer. After a few minutes she smiled, and slipped away from the computer. She was sitting in the living room when Izzy came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel and drying her hair.

"Get dressed like you used to dress, none of this goth crap," Kari said.

"What? Why?"

Kari smiled, "Oh, we're going to have some fun tonight," she said.

"Kari!" Izzy said.

Kari smiled, "Don't worry, On the Wagon Girl, I won't make you drink."

Izzy nodded, "Good, thanks."

"No problem. Anyways, you know how you've been inviting me home every summer?"

Izzy nodded, "Yeah. You always blow me off for what ever reason."

Kari nodded and smiled. Izzy was chilled because she was pretty sure she saw the devil's own smile in Kari's, "Well this year I'm heading down there to hang with you and your family."


	10. Cade, BobbiLee

Chapter 10 Cade BobbiLee

It was big, heavy, old, and painted black, one of these links piled on the deck probably weighed more then he did, even with the slump shoulders from the burden he carried. Some would say it should get easier with age, now with number three of four in college, his life should be easier. Yet he stood on this hard, cold, and stark steel and teak deck staring at a heavy link of anchor chain.

He walked over to the rail. He rested his thick weathered trunks of arms on top of it. His left foot came up to rest on the bottom of the safe line. He looked into the downtown-scape of Wilmington, North Carolina, which was nearby where he lived.

The sea wing caught his fading red hair that poked out from under his well worn black hat with a faded number three on it. His hands, used to long hours of work, were turned and twisted like battered fencing and his veins wrapped around them like ivy on a building.

His life should be good, he reflected. His two oldest were out of college and had good jobs. The boy was off to college with a full ride. But there was the baby, his baby girl, that stubborn red headed girl; she was just like her old man.

Age, it kept creeping in on him. Every morning another pop or click would echo in the bedroom. The demon of age had slowly leeched its way into his body. He was fading and knew that soon he would have to step aside and let a new turk take his place.

The briny taste of the sea air filled his mouth. For years this had been his best friend. He sighed heavily and fiddled with his wedding ring on his left hand.

Cade "Red" Burke just leaned on the rail and watched the river. He came to the battleship, looking for peace. When he first arrived in the area he was drawn to the battleship. It was far from quiet in the summer days when he came here, most of the noise was the boats on the river and the children running and banging along on the deck. Finally, he would move to one of the lesser occupied parts of the ship.

There would be no need for that today. The winds were cold, and cutting. Icy needles of the wind's cold fingers poked at his body. The rumbles, pops and pains filled his mind, as the cables of his muscles, from knees that were ten years older then they should be, and his left shoulder felt like a hot knife cut at the joint between his arm and chest. He knew he was old, and all he could do was admit it.

"I can't believe you still come here," a feminine voice echoed in his ears.

"Bobbi, this place means a lot to me," he said to his second daughter Bobbi-Lee Burke.

The young red- headed woman stood next to her dad. He nodded and studied the river and the downtown.

"Dad, Kayla and I want to take you to dinner," Bobbi-Lee said.

He nodded, "When?"

"Any night that you're free," she said, "I still don't understand why you're still working so much?"

He shrugged, "With your sister and brother away at college, and you and Kayla being pretty much independent what else is there for an old man to do?"

"You can enjoy yourself and do things you want to do," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Bobbi, we're so programmed to work that if it is taken away we don't know what to do with ourselves, and the older we get, the harder it is to adjust," he said.

"Why don't you find a girlfriend?"

"Are we really going to have this conversation?" Cade asked.

"Dad, Mom died when Kelly was one, and she's twenty-one. You've been single too long."

"I repeat, are we going to have this conversation?"

"Yes we are, we all want you to be happy," Bobbi-Lee said.

"How's your sister?" Cade asked.

"Dad, she's doing well."

"Still won't talk to me," he said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Well my baby sister is still stubborn as all hell, and well I guess she's still working through the whole thing about Kayla."

"It's been four years," Cade said.

"Never said she was the most rational of us," Bobbi-Lee said.

Cade nodded, "So are you ready to see Huck play?"

"Yes, believe it or not I can't wait to see him again," she said.

Cade nodded, "Yeah, he's probably enjoying all this."

"Yeah, you know they are interviewing him on ESPN?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

Cade shook his head, "No."

"Yeah, they are," she said.

He laughed, "Let's get something warm to drink, it's starting to get cold here," Cade said.

"Are you getting old, Dad?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"Sad as it is to admit it, girl, but your old man is truly old," he said.

She smiled, and put her arm around him. They walked down the port side of the old retired battleship to the gangplank and down to their cars and off towards the cities on the other side of the river.


	11. Candace, James

Chapter 11 Candace James

The light danced across the room. With easy the one person on the court moved, muscles taught, legs pumping, hair like a kite's tails, through the Vaseline-like air. The banging echoes of the ball against the court filled her ears.

"Work harder", was the mantra. Push to the end of your endurances. You had to be the best. If you wanted to play, you had to be better then her.

She stopped at the foul line and let the ball drop. Her shirt was covered with sweat forming an inverted triangle. A heavy exhale blew out the air in her lungs and she breathed in the heavy air, trying to cool her lungs.

Candace Lynn Strauss stood at the foul line and looked at the hoop. She pulled her dirty blonde ponytail with jet black tips out of its hair tie. Her crystal blue eyes scanned the hoop and wondered.

"Well, what more can I do?" she asked, shook her head, and put her hair back up in a smooth motion and picked up the basketball. In one quick movement she started back down the court and was working with the ball. She had to win.

"You need to take it easy, Candi," James said as he walked into the gym and looked at her.

"You know as well as I do that I'm never the most talented player out there, and how I get by is through hard work," Candace said.

James nodded, "It's not a bad way to go through life, but the emotion in you has died."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"When you first came down to Tree Hill you were so full of life and basketball was just a distraction, now it is your life," James said.

"And it's not yours?" she asked.

James shook his head, "Not hardly, I do have a six year old step-daughter," he said.

"Life is just messed up, that's all," she said.

James shrugged, "Is this because of Kay?"

Candace shrugged, "Maybe."

"Candi"?

"Yeah, largely, you know the last time we faced off she practically beat the crap out of me. Have you been over our dad's during the holidays?"

James nodded, "Yeah I don't get that with her," he said.

"What does it matter? Right now I have to be the point guard in the Tournament and not worry about my sister," she said.

James smiled, "So that is why you're out here on a Saturday night busting your hump?"

She nodded, "Yes, I have to perform, and feed the ball to you're wife."

James laughed, "True."

Candace walked over to where her stuff was and grabbed her water bottle. After a long pull she looked at him. "So, Cousin, how is it being talked about as being the best player entering the NBA draft?" she asked.

James shook his head, "You can't believe the hype," he said, "It sucks. You know I can't even go to the park with Brett and Ashlyn without it making some sort of noise somewhere. Thank God they don't report on my farts," he said.

Candace laughed, "I could just imagine that scouting report."

James nodded, "Yeah, it would be funny."

Candace nodded, as James started to walk away. He stopped and turned, looking at his younger cousin. "Don't stay out too late, and use the back door," he said.

"Okay, thanks," she said.

"Oh, and Candi, don't worry about it, just play your game," he said, and walked away from her. She thought about what he said for a minute, and then grabbed the basketball again. Off she went like greased lightning, working up and down the court with the ball. She had to work harder, she had to get better, and that was what she kept repeating in her ears.

Some way she was going to get noticed. Some way she was going to prove she could do it. Some how she would outrun her demons that came and haunted her every night. Not only was she playing better but she was also playing to escape the demons that plagued her since the end of her sophomore year of high school.

She pushed hard for another thirty minutes. Finally stopping, she grabbed her stuff, and went to her car. After a minute she was off to the house she shared with James and Ashlyn for a shower and a fitful night's sleep.


	12. Huck, Chase

Chapter 12 Huck Chase

It was bitterly cold, and the snow was deeper then he could ever remember seeing on the lawn. His breath was a visible mist of white coming from his nose and mouth as he slowly paced his breathing. Looking over the vast lawn towards the stairs that were called the "Front Porch of America", and down the line to the vast rotunda that was the iconic image of the country. He nodded, and took a sip of his coffee.

He was a southern boy, and when he first arrived in Washington DC for his Jesuit College Education the coldness of the winters got to him. Soon the guys from the north showed him what to wear and what to do, and he adjusted to the coldness of the winters. Now he was a seasoned veteran, with a warm winter jacket, and his shortly cropped red hair covered by a Georgetown Hoyas watch cap pulled down to cover his ears.

Looking around the city, which he knew was once called Washington City, he wondered about it. His first thought was always the same, was Washington the northern- most southern city, or the southern-most northern one. He would mull this as he sat on the same bench by the reflecting pool. Yet he could never truly answer the question, so he just sat there and drank his coffee.

"You know this is getting old?" a female voice stated, as she came up and sat next to him.

He didn't move, instead he reached over with his free hand and handed her another cup of coffee. She accepted it and looked over to him. Her hazel eyes studied the stoic and rough jaw line of him.

He turned his head slightly towards her, and took her sight in. She looked good as always. Her black hair was down, and held back by a head band, he could see under her ear muffs. She had a scarf wrapped around her neck, and was wearing a nice jacket. His look changed slightly as he smiled, as he would always when he saw her.

"What is getting old?" he asked.

"Sitting here in the cold," she said, "My toes are frozen."

He laughed, "Only a few more months," he said.

She nodded, "So have you made plans for after college?"

He shrugged, "Not really."

"Huck!" she said, to her long-time boyfriend, who was born James Longstreet Burke, and would formally go as J.L. Burke, since he didn't like his name, or simply as Huck, a childhood nickname.

"Chase!" Huck said, he knew she was long suffering, and she didn't like that he wasn't thinking out his future, but dating Chastity "Chase" Adams was a mixture of living day to day and having a plan, a mixture of her 12 Step Program and Grandmother's influence.

"Seriously, I know you want to play baseball, but they haven't bit yet, so have you thought about the NBA?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No."

"Huck, I know you play for the love of the game, but maybe you should start thinking of it as a career option," she said.

He shook his head, "I'm not James or Keith. The NBA isn't and never has been my endgame."

"Huck, college is almost over, and your degree isn't set to any career path," she said.

He shook his head, "Chase, we hardly spend time together and I really don't want to spark this debate, which usually leads to an argument, again," he said.

"Huck, you know we talked about getting married after college," she said.

He nodded, "I know, and I still plan on that," he replied.

"Just, I know you know we won't want for money, because my Mom set up a trust fund, but I don't want to live on that, and I do eventually want children of my own," she said.

Huck nodded, "All will fall into place, it always does," he said.

She nodded, "It just doesn't feel like faith is enough this time," she replied.

Huck nodded, "We're still too young to worry about it," he said.

"We're going to be twenty-two," she said.

Huck nodded, "And we're plenty young," he said.

"Huck, by the time my Mom was twenty-two she had a multi-million dollar company, a growing drinking problem, a dead beat husband, and three daughters," she said.

Huck chuckled, "And do you want all those things?"

"Well, all of that?" she said.

"Well, because you have one and soon two of those."

"Which is the second?"

He laughed, "A dead beat husband."

She shook her head, "I was hoping you'd say the daughter thing."

He shook his head, "I just have Brett," he said.

She nodded, "Speaking of Brett, when do you see her again?"

"Soon hopefully," he said, and looked up at the Lincoln Memorial. Shrugging his shoulders he looked at Chase's feet, "Good, you brought your walking shoes."

"With you, I should expect to walk," she said smiling.

"Good, let's walk," he said, got up, and took her hand. They slowly headed off from the Mall and headed south across Independence Avenue. The cold wind blew up from over the Potomac River, and except for the chill in the air, it reminded him of being home off the Cape Fear River. They went through West Potomac Park and along the Tidal Basin, they headed out to Ohio Drive South West, and once they crossed a bridge, were in East Potomac Park, and on to East Basin Drive South West.

Standing there he pointed out to memorials, "That's George Mason's Memorial. But we're heading this way," he said, and lead her to the Jefferson Memorial. Once in side she spied upon the nineteen foot tall statue of Thomas Jefferson. On four of the walls were writings, but Huck pointed to the engraved words on the frieze below the dome.

"I have sworn upon the altar of God eternal hostility against every form of tyranny over the mind of man," Chase read.

Huck nodded, and stated, "That's all you need to know," he said, and wrapped his arm over her shoulder.


	13. Lucas

Chapter 13 Lucas

The room was cavernous, stark, and imposing. Cheaply made wood stained bleachers lined the two walls, now they were folded away. The blue pads covered the short walls. On the cement block walls above the bleachers was painted a large swooping raven.

Standing on the sideline of the court was a lone figure. He was dribbling a basketball, with the sounds of each bounce echoing off every corner of the gym. It was the sound of heavy cannon shots in the vast room. He seemed to be lost, and with each bounce his blonde hair wild as if it moved with its own motion. Yet his blue eyes seemed fixed on the records painted on the wall.

If one would follow his gaze it would be locked on one record. His breath was steady in the molasses-thick air, regular as a ticking clock. He was looking for motivation, a challenge, a goal.

The record was for Leading Scorer- Girl's Basketball. He followed the curves and the lines of the letters, his eyes reading them over and over again. The name associated with this record was Angela Scott. The number was unimportant; it was after all just a goal, a challenge, a motivation. What it really was a plateau to be reached and just something to beat.

Quickly he turned back to the court and watching the scrimmage among his team. Watching the blues and the whites he nodded and turned to his Assistant Coach, who was standing next to him. She nodded and he looked back.

He knew the offenses and the defenses so well that he didn't need a play book. He had been doing this for close to fifteen seasons. Even though the girls changed, and the quality of the teams changed, he was a constant, and so was his offense, defense and the drills he ran. His teams were disciplined, and executed and listened to his directions, but every so often someone would challenge that, and they were usually very talented players.

His trained eyes picked something up and he just froze. Finally he turned to his Assistant Coach, Kiera Sinclair, whom he had coached with since the start of the program. She nodded and he turned back to the court. He took his whistle and blew it hard.

"Willa, what the hell are you doing?" he bellowed.

"I was shooting for a three, Coach," his star player, and one of his best friend's daughters, Willa Taylor, answered.

He shook his head and walked out on to the court, "No, what you were doing at best was a block shot, and at worst a turn on, you were tightly double covered, and with an open passing lane to Cheri on the back side," he replied.

"Coach, but the scouts are looking to see me score, and not pass," she replied.

He sighed heavily, it was going to be one of those practices, "Team, what are we?"

"A Team, Coach," the other girls stated.

"What do we play?"

"A Team game, Coach," they replied.

"So what does that mean?"

"We do what the team needs us to do, pass, shot, screen, play defense, or sit on the bench, we win as a team, we lose as a team, but in the end we are just that, a team," the girls replied.

"Well, Willa?" he asked.

"Coach, you can't be serious?" she asked.

"Run it again, and if you're not in the position to shoot, Willa, pass it," he said.

"Yes, Coach," she said.

He walked back to the sidelines and blew the whistle, as they started the play over again. He watched and studied the movement. He was pleased this was one of his better squads; he did have two state championships hanging in the rafters, one from his sister's senior year and one when his daughter Kay was a senior, or last year. So this year he was looking at having a target on their back. He had seen four seniors graduate and move on, so the team was now led by Willa.

Willa was a very talented girl. But in some respects she was a punk, and hard headed. She did what she wanted, and at times was very uncoachable. Shaking his head, she was the most unique of the girls on the court. She was obliviously bi-racial, with blond hair and blue eyes, but a deep tan skin. He dad was Antwon "Skillz" Taylor, and her mom was Bevin Mersky, he was black and she was a blonde-haired blue-eyed white woman. They had loved each other, but their paths had taken each other to different places. Bevin was now a lawyer and twice divorced, living in Raleigh, and Skillz finally reached the NBA, but ended up in Hollywood as a Sports Coordinator.

He shook his head and blew the whistle again. They all stopped and he looked at Willa.

"What in the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"I was taking a shot, Coach," she said.

"Under tight double coverage," he said, "Erin, you're in for Willa."

"Coach, don't take me out," Willa said.

"Hit the showers, Willa, you're done today," he said, and looked at the team, as Erin stepped into Willa's place, "Run it again," he said, walked to the sideline, and blew the whistle. He watched as Willa walked to the locker room as her day was done.


	14. Kay

Chapter 14 Kay

She stopped dribbling the ball. Suddenly the gym was delivered in a thunderous silence. The ball now rested on the floor. She took the bottom hem of her jersey and wiped her forehead of sweat. She looked around and nodded, straightening out she heard the sounds of rice crispies in milk echo in the gym. She took the ball and placed it on the sideline, and walked slowly over to the baseline.

She crouched down into a starting stance. Her fingers set the stopwatch to go, then rested on the baseline. She felt the slippery, polished surface of the freshly refinished hardwood floor. She took one more quick breath and was off running suicides.

Her name was Karen Roe Scott, called Kay by everyone. When she was fourteen year old high school freshman she shot the winning basket in the championship game. She locked herself into the history of the Tree Hill High School Girl's Basketball Team, and cemented Angela Scott's legacy. That was high school, after that she followed Angela to UCONN, as she was just as heavily recruited by them as her aunt. He first season was almost done and again Angela would be graduating and now Kay had three more years left and needed to cement her legacy.

So she pushed, her muscles screaming in pain, wrapped tightly like springs ready to pop. Her breath was heavy and hard like a thoroughbred horse after a race. She had to raise the bar for her performance. The only way to get better was to push.

Kay wanted to be the best. If that meant erasing her aunt and mentor, then so be it. Angela would understand and would approve. It was her time, and Kay wasn't going to let it pass.

She finished her running, and stopped, clicking off the stopwatch and shook her head. She straightened up and saw one of her teammates standing there. The teammate was just shaking her head.

"Damn, you push yourself harder then Angela," she said.

"Chandler, I can't perform any less then equal to Angela," Kay replied.

Chandler Boone crooked an eyebrow and looked at the young freshman, "Why?"

Kay shrugged, "I just feel that I have to be my best, and she is the best."

"So next year you're going to emulate whoever is the best then?" Chandler asked.

Kay grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat from her forehead and shook her head. "No, not read to match multiple goals," she said.

Chandler shook her head and finally sighed, "You know you border on obsession?"

Kay shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, nor do I care," she said and started getting her stuff together. She headed out of the Gabel Pavilion and got her bike off the rack and started to ride over to where she was living. After locking up her bike, she headed up to her room.

Her gym bag went flying and landed on her bed. Her roommate picked her head up from the book she was reading. The roommate rolled her eyes and studied Kay.

"What is it with you and your aunt being so rough?" she asked.

"I'm not in the mood, Anya," Kay said.

"Another disappointing workout?" Anya asked.

Kay shook her head, "Chandler thinks I'm obsessed," Kay said.

Anya shrugged her shoulders, "You do push yourself to be good as Angela is. Nothing is wrong with that; just two people can't always meet the same standard."

"Gee thanks Anya, you're supposed to be my friend and roommate," Kay replied.

"Kay, I'm only telling you the truth. Take it as you would like," Anya said.

Kay rolled her eyes and started looking around her room.

"What are you looking for?" Anya asked.

"My shower things, unless you want this place stinking of my sweat all night and most of tomorrow," Kay said.

Anya shook her head, "This is why I keep telling you to put things in the same place all the time, so you can find them," she said, and got up.

"You're starting to sound like my sister," Kay said.

"Which sister?" Anya asked.

"Ellie, God, Sawyer isn't old enough to nag me yet, thank God," Kay said.

"I was talking of you're older sister," Anya said.

"I don't have an older sister," Kay said coldly.

Anya shook her head, "That is not what Angela led me to believe," Anya said.

Kay shook her head, "Just because Angela accepts that half-breed into the family doesn't mean I have too."

Anya nodded, "There is a saying Kay, friends leave you, but family is forever," she said.

"More of that psycho-babble?"

Anya shrugged her shoulders, "Sisters is probably the most competitive relationship within the family, but once the sisters are grown, it becomes the strongest relationship, Margaret Mead," Anya said.

"You've been on Quote Garden again?" Kay asked.

Anya shrugged, "Maybe, but Kay, look at the picture frame there, what does it say?"

Kay looked at the picture; it was of her, Ellie, Candace, and all three of them holding Sawyer still. Looking over it, it was something made by her mom, above the picture it said sisters, in the right corner it had a small one, to prove it was the first made. Her Mom made sure she was given number one, Kay always suspected it was to ease the feelings of Candace actually being the oldest. But at the bottom was a quote that came from one of Ellie's favorite books, Mansfield Park.

"Children of the same family, the same blood, with the same first associations and habits, have some means of enjoyment in their power, which no subsequent connections can supply," Kay read.

Anya nodded, "Exactly, and here is are your shower things," Anya said and handed them to Kay. Kay took them meekly and nodded, getting a smile out of Anya.


	15. Brooke

Chapter 15 Brooke

She looked into the bedroom from the door. Her hazel eyes studied the form sleeping under the blankets. It had been fifteen years since she had a baby in the house, before she came, and Brooke still was amazed by her almost four years later. She had once been devastated in her eighteenth year when they told her she was unable to have children, and now four times she proved them wrong, starting only a few months after they told her.

The small child had dark hair. She wasn't sure if it was her Dad's hair or hers, only when she was a little older Brooke would know. Now all the woman could do was just marvel at the new life in the bed before her. Sighing, she ran a finger gently over the sleeping form.

Brooke Davis smiled and turned away. She had always been this way with her daughters. To her each of them was a miracle, another proof that the doctors were wrong, and yet they seemed to think that she shouldn't be able to have children. She would laugh and smile and point out to them that three of their other patients were her daughters that she conceived and carried to term. But there was something special about daughter number four that slept before her.

Her name was Kendall Marie Stafford; she was the second and youngest daughter of Brooke's late fiancée Baldwin Stafford, who was murdered before he knew that she was pregnant with Kendall. In fact she was named after her Dad's mother.

Brooke sighed, having Kendall here was great. But there was emptiness. Her oldest, Chastity, aka Chase, had moved out to Williamsburg, Virginia to attend college at The College of William and Mary. Chase had been there from the beginning and Brooke always looked to her as a pillar of support, and now her oldest, beautiful, and yet flawed daughter, her baby girl as she would often refer to her, was gone.

He second daughter, Isabella, aka Izzy, was in New Haven, Connecticut. Izzy chose to attend an Ivy League School, and had worked for it. Izzy was a member of Silliman College, but lived off campus with her freshman year roommate. Izzy had changed; she was less the sarcastic and sensitive girl that she remembered. Brooke would look at her daughter, the one she often wondered if she should have been her best friend's husband's daughter, who seemed to have gone gothic. The girl that never seemed to want for dates was now chronically single. When asked by Brooke, Izzy would beg off or would out right avoid talking about it.

Baldwin's other daughter, and Brooke's "step-daughter" Fallon Stafford, had returned to New York City, and was attending New York University. She was attending NYU because she inherited a large estate of businesses, some of them family businesses, from her late Dad. She stated she wanted to be close to the businesses to learn how they worked and also to study business at one of the best universities in the world.

Brooke's third daughter was with Fallon. Trinity, aka Trin, was attending NYU. Trin was the closest to her grandma and the only one that followed her suggestion to attend NYU. Trin was also the forgotten one. She was the afterthought in her marriage to Chase Adams. Maybe even a last ditch attempt to save the marriage. Yet Trin was the one daughter that looked the most like Brooke, and Brooke was very protective of her. She also was the one that had a good rock solid friendship outside her small clicque of daughters. Trin stayed by Ellie Scott's side while she was recovering from her bout with cancer, and still to this day, based on the cell phone bills, talked to Ellie nightly.

Brooke slowly turned around and looked up and down the big empty hall. She had had this place built, about six years ago when Chase's drug habit was probably at its worst. Her idea was to take her and the girls out of the bad influences of New York City and finish raising them in the more wholesome small town environment. She never expected this big house to be and feel so empty.

Soon it would be spring break and Trin would be home. Brooke, Peyton, and Haley all had a rule that for freshman year everyone came home for spring break. But Chase, Izzy, and Fallon would be at the house that was bought just so they had a place for them and their friends to stay.

Still Brooke couldn't help but feel like the house was more then empty. The sounds of her very lively and energetic girls didn't echo in the corners of the rooms and the halls. Except for her, Kendall, and the ghosts of memories this place might as well have been a museum.

She was shaken from her wandering thoughts by coughing from the bed. She shook her head, stood up and walked over to the coughing girl. Sighing, she looked in at the small fussing girl, and still couldn't help but smile.

"Momma's Baby Girl," she said and rubbed her daughter's back and started to settle her down . It was a pure and true image and yet it seemed just so right.

_Author's Note: Happy Fourth of July. Special Chapter Publish to celebrate_


	16. James, Ashlyn

Chapter 16 James Ashlyn

The crash echoed through the rooms, like a drinking glass breaking on the floor. That was followed by the footfalls that sounded like an elephant stomping through potato chips. Shaking her head she was hoping that her daughter was a deep sleeper. One would be so lucky.

She closed the text book she was reading and looked at the bedroom door. She smiled as James Scott walked into the bedroom carrying his gym bag and book bag. Predictably the book bag went into the corner and the gym bag fell at the foot of the bed. He walked over to her side of the bed for a quick kiss and then went to the bathroom for a quick shower.

She put her book aside and waited. When the water stopped she started her count down. He was anything if not consistent. Almost on cue he walked out of the bathroom wearing just running shorts. He slide into the bed next to her and kissed her again.

"How was your day?" he asked.

Ashlyn shook her head, "Busy, trying to get all this class work done before the tournament sucks," she said.

James nodded, "Believe me, I know it."

She sighed, "Hard to believe we're almost done here. What is going to happen to this house?"

James shrugged, "I don't know, probably sell it, and buy one in Tree Hill," he said.

She slithered herself down and rolled on her side facing him. He wrapped his arm around her and rested her head on his shoulder. Lightly she started tracing shapes on his chest with her finger.

"What's on you're mind?" he asked.

"Just this was the first real home I've had since, well, I had Brett," she said.

He nodded, "What about when you lived with Angela?"

"That was only temporary, and it was homey enough, but this is truly my home. My daughter is here, she's living with her mom and a dad. It's just, well, everything I expected it to be," she said.

He laughed, "Except my mom was footing the bills."

She nodded, "I guess."

"So why are you so down?" he asked.

"Well if I get the chance to play basketball next year, the chances are we'll be playing in different cities and Brett will be living with your parents."

James nodded, "But we'll each see her different times of the year," he said.

Ashlyn nodded, moved herself closer to James and sighed, "Promise me, James."

"Yeah, sure," he said.

"No, I mean really promise me," she replied.

"I promise you, Ashlyn," he said.

"No matter what, if one of our careers doesn't take off in three years we quit trying to play professional basketball, and whoever it is will come home and raise Brett," she said.

"Ashlyn, I promise you that," he said.

She snuggled up. "Good, I want Brett to have a family."

"She does, Ash, she really does," he said.

"Basketball is not as important as she is to me," Ashlyn said, "I got my college degree, and two knee surgeries. I think the game has taken enough from me."

James nodded and kissed the top of her head, "All I have to say is make sure that the fire is out before you walk away," he said.

Ashlyn nodded. "You know I want to have more babies," she said.

James nodded, "I know you do, and I want to have children with you," he said.

She nodded, rolled over onto him, pinning him to the bed. She straddled his hips and with a devilish glint in her eye looked down upon him. "Good, because I want you to earn a lot of money, so we can buy a big house, and fill it with rug rats," she said, smiling the whole time.

He placed his hands on her hips and leaned up, "Now there is an idea I can get behind."

She laughed, "Behind, below, above, it all works for me," she said, slyly.

He laughed, pulled himself up enough to give her a deep kiss, "Now, Missus Scott, that is a plan I can truly approve of," he said in a low seductive voice.

She nibbled his neck and looked at him, "I knew you would," she said, and pushed him down flat on his back.


	17. Karen, Andy, Angela, Kay

Chapter 17 Karen Andy Angela Kay

Time off, that was something they didn't get when they played for UCONN. There were games sometimes twice a week, with travel, and practice. Not to mention there was classes, and homework. It had been almost four years, and Angela was used to it. But looking over in the passenger seat of her car, Angela saw Kay was starting to struggle. She sighed and looked at the road signs of Interstate ninety-one, as they were heading towards the merge with Interstate ninety-five in New Haven.

"How much longer?" Kay asked.

"About twenty minutes to a half hour," Angela replied.

"Why do we have to go?" Kay shot back, "I have papers to write."

"Because your grandmother, who loves you, wants to see her granddaughter, who happens to live in the same state as her," Angela replied.

Kay pouted and looked out the window at the bare trees that lined I-91 and the old buildings. Not soon after the merge with I-95 Kay watched a cemetery pass by and through the towns.

"So what should we expect for the Big East Tournament?" Kay asked.

Angela shrugged, "Basketball," Angela said.

"Is it a lot?" Kay asked.

"You know how we play Saturday and Monday?" Angela asked.

"Yeah," Kay said.

"That is done to prepare us for the tournaments," Angela said, as the Housatonic River passed below them.

"Where do they live?" Kay asked.

"Stamford," Angela said.

"Okay," Kay said.

The radio was playing, and the aunt and niece were quiet. Finally, Angela pulled off the highway, and onto the city streets. Sighing, Angela listened to the GPS tell her the way to go. Angela hadn't been here that often, so she still needed the GPS to find the house.

Pulling into the driveway, Angela smiled, looking at the two cars in the drive, and knew that they were home. She parked behind Karen's car, and shut down the engine. Sliding out of the car, Angela looked at the house and then over at Kay.

Kay was standing there in awe of the house. Angela laughed; she was the same way when she first arrived at this house. Shaking her head, she looked towards the door as it opened.

Angela smiled when she saw the now silvering hair of her mom. Karen came to the end porch and smiled.

"There are my girls," Karen said.

Angela walked over to the porch and wrapped her arms around her mom. "Hey Mom," she said.

They broke apart and Karen, standing on the top of the porch, now could look her daughter, who like her son was taller than her, in the eyes. "So have you thought about getting that tattoo removed?" she asked.

Angela looked at Karen and gave her a wicked little crooked smile, "Why do you want to take my angel's wings?" she asked.

Andy was now on the porch and was laughing, "That's my Little Angel," he said.

"Andy," Angela said, and smiled and hugged her step-father.

Karen smiled and walked over to Kay, "Impressive isn't it," Karen said.

"Yeah, I'm still used to you living in the small house," Kay said.

"I know, it does seem like a lot," Karen said, "Now come on in Kay Bear, before you get cold."

Kay and Karen walked into the house and found Angela and Andy standing over the framed jersey. The jersey was Angela's UCONN Jersey that was given to her with Karen and Andy beside her, on senior day, the last home game of the year. She stood there and shook her head studying the frame.

"That was an amazing day," Karen said, coming up behind them.

"An emotional day," Angela said.

"It was her best game of the year," Kay replied.

Angela nodded, "It was a day I never wanted to come."

Karen nodded, "I remember those early years, those long late night calls with you crying," she reminded her daughter.

Angela shrugged, "I was homesick."

"I know Honey," Karen said, and smiled, "Looks like dinner is ready."

After dinner, Kay found herself outside with Karen. They were wandering around the gardens of the estate. It was a typical New England March, which meant that there were warm days followed by bitterly cold days. It was one of the warm days.

"So how do you like it up here?" Karen asked Kay.

"Its okay, I certainly miss the mild winters," Kay replied.

Karen laughed, "I'll tell you what I was told when I first moved up here, if you survive the first winter then you're good."

"It's not the winters, it's the distance. I miss Ellie, and Dad," Kay said.

"That's natural, Kay," Karen said, "I stay in touch with your parents, your sisters, and brother."

"Yeah, I try and stay in contact with Ellie and Sawyer," Kay said.

"What about Candi?" Karen asked.

"I have no sister named Candi," Kay said.

"Kay, she's your sister," Karen said.

"Just because my dad had a fling with her mom and she resulted doesn't make her my sister," Kay said.

"It was more than a fling," Karen said.

Kay shook her head and refused to listen. From the windows of Andy's den Angela and Andy stood there watching. Angela held a cup of steaming coffee and watched.

"She's the most stubborn girl I know," Andy said.

Angela nodded, "In some respects she's very much like her mom," she said.

"God help us all," Andy said.

Angela laughed, "Hopefully she'll put the whole thing about Candi aside."

"Still bad?"

"Getting worse," Angela said, "You know I would've killed for a sister growing up, and she has three sisters."

"Some people don't know what they have," Andy said, and looked at the two women named Karen standing outside.

"Yeah, I thought she would get over it when Ellie was in the hospital with cancer," Angela said.

"So did all of us," Andy said.

Angela nodded, "Hopefully there is still time," Angela said and took a long pull of her coffee and looked out at her niece and mom, and wondered.


	18. Haley

Chapter 18 Haley

Finally, she had peace and quiet. What was she thinking watching all three girls? Already they were such good friends, and Lucas even referred to them as the trinity of trouble. Haley smiled as she looked at the three sleeping figures.

Already she knew who took after whom. There was Kendall, or Keni, dark hair, and all smiles, she was the charmer, and Haley knew from watching unobserved the trouble maker of the three. She was so Brooke's daughter. She was spread out taking up the largest part of the floor where the three girls were sleeping.

Next to her was Sawyer, or Sassy. The curly haired blonde, with green eyes, who had a way of making Haley laugh. She was the introvert of the group, she would be inside herself, and when she wanted to be left alone she would lash out. Sawyer was loyal and protective of the other two girls, but she liked her space. She was such a mini-Peyton.

Finally there was Lydia, or LK. Haley admired her sleeping daughter from a far. Lydia was the there sound asleep and in her space. She was the quiet one, and the mother of the group. Lydia was also the most studious one of the three, and was often found reading Doctor Seuss. She was a girl just like her mom.

Haley shook her head and headed down to the kitchen. She sighed, she hated not teaching anymore. But she gave it up to be a Mom and to help with Peyton's Label. There were times when she would just be bored, and this was one of them.

Finally she sat down at the breakfast bar with a cup of coffee and turned on the television. She flipped through till it rested on E!. Her youngest son Brian was on tour with his band, and she never heard from him, so she had to follow his antics on E!. Where James, her oldest, was the model son, already married and a step-dad, and would call home weekly.

"In the news, new music sensation Brian Scott, the lead singer of the Punk Band Mental Lapse, was arrested today for the charge of public indecency, breach of peace, public intoxication, committing a public sex act and possession of alcohol by a minor. Brian Scott is only nineteen years old, and is the son of former NBA Star Nathan Scott, and Platinum Selling Singer-Songwriter Haley James Scott. When asked about the incident all he had to say was "That's Rock and Roll, Baby." The Local Police Department had no comment and a court date has not yet been released," the overly cheerfully blonde reporter said. Haley turned off the TV and stood up.

She was shaking her head and pacing the floor. "Brian! Brian! Brian!" she said.

Finally her anger state was broken when her cell phone chimed. She opened it and placed it to her ear.

"Hello…yes I saw it. No I can't come into the office today…I have the three girls. Have you tried Peyton? Okay, as soon as I can I'll get down there, and thanks Miranda."

Haley closed her phone and set it down on the table. She shook her head and slowly walked to the wall where the pictures hung. She looked up at the picture of her parents, who were now both dead.

"Mom, what did you do to get Taylor to calm down?" she asked the picture.

Shaking her head she walked to the back patio. She looked over the pool and sighed. Finally after settling herself some more, she headed to where the girls were sleeping. Standing in the door she looked in at the girls. She sighed and let the thoughts of their innocence calm her, as she plotted on the slow and painful ways to kill her youngest son. Finally she left the door and started organizing the drawers in the kitchen.


	19. Fallon, Trin

Chapter 19 Fallon Trin

The sounds of the never-stopping, never-sleeping beast that was this City filled her ears as she walked into the lobby of her village apartment building. It was chic and totally what they wanted, the right address, close to The Main Campus of NYU, and the subway. It was very much a home away from the place she really considered home.

Taking the elevator to her floor she looked at the two packages that came to their PO Box. There was one for each of them, and she wondered what they were. When the car reached the floor that their apartment was on she opened the gates and stepped off. She sighed and looked around a large, comfortable, and expensive apartment that they shared. Also her roommate was standing there trying on a shoe.

"Good you're home," Trinity "Trin" Adams said to her roommate and step-sister Fallon Stafford, "Do you know if it is our weekend to visit grumpy or is she coming down here?"

"Trin, it isn't nice to talk about Izzy that way, even though it's true," Fallon said.

"It's been like three years, she should be over it," Trin said, and slumped down on the sofa, "Anyways, she was always the stick in the mud of the group."

Fallon shook her head and dropped one of the packages in front of Trin. She placed her package on the coffee table and then kicked her shoes off. As Trin was looking at her package, Fallon took the bag of groceries she had brought home to the kitchen.

"Hey you get those muffins I like?" Trin asked.

"Yes I did, and I took a swing down Canal Street," Fallon replied.

"Sweet! What movies did you get?" Trin asked.

"Avatar, Dear John, and The Narrows," Fallon replied.

"Pizza, or something different?"

"I was going to order Thai," Fallon replied.

"Great!" Trin said and looked at the package before her, "What's this?"

"What's what?" Fallon yelled back from the kitchen.

"This package you gave me!"

"Oh, those came from Mom!" Fallon yelled and walked out of the kitchen and handed Fallon a bottle of water.

"I wonder what she gave me?", Trin asked.

"Probably same thing I got," Fallon said, taking a seat in an upholstered chair. She drew her bare feet up underneath her, "Why don't you find out?"

Trin picked it up and shook it, "It's heavy," she said.

"Duh, I carried it from our PO Box."

"And it's not ticking," she said.

"That's good," Fallon said, "Just open it."

Trin looked over the package and finally opened it. She looked at the scrap book and finally opened it. Looking at the pictures she sighed when she came to rest on one with her in Ellie's hospital room. Trin shook her head and Fallon saw that she was fighting back tears. It was rough on Trin when Ellie was going through her cancer treatments.

"Ellie is doing well," Trin said.

"I know, you talk to her every night, and I get the emails from Candi too," Fallon said.

Trin nodded, stood up and walked to the window. She looked out on the streets and the people moving around. It had been a few years but the memory remained of the smell of the hospital. She was only in there a short time, but Trin would ride into the hospital with Peyton and Ellie for her treatments. Every time she entered a building and smelled that smell the memories of her best friend losing her hair and getting thin, looking like death would haunt her.

"So are we going up north or is Ms. Happy coming here this weekend?" Trin asked.

"Subject change?" Fallon asked, and stood next to Trin.

"More like a re-visit of the subject," Trin replied.

Fallon sighed, "I really don't know. She hasn't gotten back to me," Fallon said, and looked down at the street, "What happened really tore her in two."

Trin nodded, "Ellie tells me he has a new girlfriend."

Fallon nodded, "Candi said the same thing. You know she nearly got in a fight with Kay this season when they played against each other."

Trin nodded, "Yeah sounds like typical Kay, just not dealing."

Fallon turned and looked over their apartment, "Damn Scotts," she said.

Trin laughed, "I hear you," she said, "So let's get some Thai."

Fallon nodded, "Sounds like a plan."


	20. Nathan, Haley

Chapter 20 Nathan Haley

The house was quiet as a tomb when Nathan walked into the house. This was rare with LK usually running around and causing trouble. The thought of his high strung daughter brought a smile to his face; she got that from his wife and soul mate. Taking his coat off and hanging it up and he headed for the kitchen.

There he found his wife standing there. He walked up behind her, and embraced her from behind. Kissing the side of her head, he could feel the tension in her body. He sighed and was wondering what his brother, nieces, nephews, sister-in-law, sons, daughter, or any various family members had done today.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Your son," she said.

Which confirmed that is was bad and told him it was one of their sons. Now which one it was, was where the problems came. It was time to tread lightly.

"Which son?" he asked, so not to confuse them.

"The bad one," she said.

He nodded, "So who's the bad one."

"The one that didn't go to college," she said.

Nathan nodded again, "What did Brian do now?"

"A whole truck load of things. It was all over E! and the websites, and our names have been mentioned in it all," Haley said.

"Which is not atypical, he is living the rock and roll lifestyle," Nathan said trying to be funny.

"A public sex act, and various other things including drunk in public," Haley said.

Nathan sighed, "Really," he said and snorted, "That's just great."

"What are we going to do?"

Nathan sighed, "Have you been on the phone with the tour and the label?"

Haley nodded, "Yeah, and they say they'll post bail and he will appear."

Nathan nodded grimly, "You're damn right he'll appear, and maybe we should talk to our lawyers," he said, and started to dig into his pocket for his cell phone.

"I was thinking of that," she said.

"Haley, I'd said I'd never leave my kids in a bind like Dan did to me and you," he said and sighed, "By my instincts are screaming to let him hang out there on his own since he's taken advantage of us coming and bailing him out every time."

Haley nodded, "But that is not how we said we'd raise our boys," she replied.

Nathan nodded, "I know, I know, but Brian, well, he just doesn't want to learn."

Haley sighed and walked over to a sofa. Sitting down she looked at the muted big screen LCD TV on the wall. In full fifty-two inches she could see her youngest son being shown walking out of the jailhouse for the courthouse. She could see the new tattoos that he had been getting since he left for this extended tour. She sighed and knew they had to let him go and get the whole thing out of his system.

Haley knew that her son was a talented singer-songwriter in the making. But she also knew that Brian shunned her style of music and played hardcore, punk, and thrash metal. It seemed he developed the taste for the lifestyle and was trying to burn out rather then fade away.

Nathan walked over and rested his large hands on her small shoulders. He looked up at the screen and read the graphics. He shook his head at his youngest son. Often he wondered why Brian never seemed to fit any mold. Was it some mental disorder, or was it the fact he was sometimes called the spare, where James was the heir. It could also been that Brian was blessed with the talents of both his parents and didn't know how to live up to all those expectations.

"He looks very thin," he said.

Haley nodded, "And it looks like he's not been sleeping."

Nathan nodded, "Have you called his agent or Kat?"

Haley nodded, "His agent was very quiet about it all, and Kat said that they had worked on some songs before the show and when they got back to the hotel, he went to his room with a groupie and she went to bed."

Nathan snorted, "He has to come home now," he said.

Haley nodded, "I've already talked to Kat and the label about that."

Nathan nodded, "What did Kat say?"

"She wants to come home and rest. So she's behind cancelling or at least postponing the rest of the tour."

Nathan nodded, "Good, good," he said and walked to the kitchen. He returned a minute later with a pair of water bottles. He handed one to Haley and opened the other for himself. "I think it is time for Brian to work."

"What do you have in mind?" Haley asked.

"Well I'm going to talk to Lucas and maybe get him to bar back for TRIC or something like that," he said.

"If there is no space at TRIC, then maybe we should talk to Brooke, maybe her store needs a dock worker," Haley said.

Nathan nodded, and kissed Haley on the side of the head.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Because I just remembered why I love you," he said, and smiled, and she smiled back at him.


	21. Angla, Kay, Caprice

21 Chapter Angela Kay Caprice

It was Monday, and class was already over. Getting dressed in their warm-ups the UCONN Women's Basketball Team walked into the place they chose to sit and watch the NCAA Tournament Selection. With a 33-0 Record, a Big East Title, and an automatic bid just meant that it was all a matter of where they would be seeded as number one.

As she walked in, she took a bump to her side. She laughed and turned and looked at the tall black women, who with a toothy smile, looked back at her.

"Slow down there, Angel," she said.

"How long have we been roommates?" Angela said, and laughed as they took their seats.

"Since you were a skinny white girl from North Carolina that couldn't take the cold," the black woman said.

"Funny, this coming from a skinny black girl from DC that couldn't sleep without loud noises," Angela said.

The black woman laughed as they took their seats. Angela looked at her again and laughed. Angela was shocked when she was roomed up with Caprice Stewart, when they were freshmen. It was awkward, with Angela being the highly touted freshman, and one of the top players in the nation. Caprice was one of the recruits that were brought to fill a role. Their friendship was rough, and it didn't help Angela, who was very homesick.

Soon Caprice was fed up with Angela and finally confronted her about it. After a long conversation over a basketball on the court, they came to terms and their friendship began. It helped that they didn't play the same position, Angela was a shooting or two guard, while technically a guard Caprice was used more as a small forward or three. After Angela injured her knee that same year, it was Caprice that helped push her to go for her best when she was depressed. When she came back her sophomore year, Caprice moved into the starting line-up as well, which made her only the second regular player she played with as small forward in her career. Soon they were partners in crime.

"So you ready for this?" Caprice asked.

Angela nodded, "This is getting old," she said and laughed.

"Four times, four years?' Caprice asked, "Yeah it's old."

"Two titles," Angela said and sighed.

"You played in one," Caprice said.

Angela nodded and looked at her knee. "Are you going to miss this?"

Caprice laughed, "Maybe, just not the early mornings you subject me too."

Angela laughed, "And I'm going to miss you, Stewie," she said and laughed.

Caprice shook her head and laughed. "I know I'm going to miss you, Angel," Caprice said.

Kay came in and took a seat near the two roommates. She leaned against the table and loosened her back. Smiling she pushed her aunt.

"I can't wait for this," Kay said, shaking Angela.

Angela laughed, "We'll probably be announced in the bottom of the hour," she said, and looked at Caprice, "I'm thinking pizza after this."

"Yeah, some peppers and onions," Caprice said.

"Yeah, I'm really feeling Pepe's White with Clam," Angela said.

Caprice laughed, "Maybe after we get done with all this, we'll head down to New Haven," she said.

"Why aren't you taking this seriously?" Kay asked.

Angela sighed and shook her head. Caprice took it up, "Kay, we've done this before, and you just handle it because it is business as usual."

Angela shrugged and looked at the table. She traced the design that someone put in it. "Kay, remember when you were a freshman in high school, how we acted when everything was new to you?" Angela asked.

"Yeah?" Kay replied.

"Well same thing here but more business like," Angela said.

Kay shrugged as they sat there and watched and waited. There was joking around, small talk, and the usual, but there were also cameras. As Angela and Caprice said every other team seemed to not have their names called until the very end.

UCONN was a number one seed and was playing a number sixteen as expected. They were in the last region called, and they also knew what day they were playing and when.

After the cameras were off the Coaches had a quick team meeting. They laid out the travel plans and the practice schedule. When that was over they were let loose. As Angela and Caprice started to head out, Angela stopped and looked at Kay.

"What are you doing?' Angela asked.

"I was going to stay here for a bit and then head to my room," Kay said.

Caprice shook her head, "Come on, Clone Girl, you're invited," she said.

Kay shrugged and started heading towards them. Angela looked at Caprice, "Clone Girl?"

"She's a little clone of you," Caprice said.

"That is the last time we're watching Attack of the Clones," Angela replied.

Caprice nodded, "I never wanted to watch that movie anyway, who sent it to you to watch?"

"Huck," Angela said.

"That explains it," Caprice said, laughed and lead the two other young women out. Current mission- get a pizza and watch some movies, because it would be nothing but work after that, they had a National Title to win.


	22. Lucas, Peyton

22 Chapter Lucas Peyton

It was finally quiet, Sawyer aka Sassy was fast asleep with her teddy bear and blanket. Lucas looked around the near empty hallway. The house, his big house was now silent. Most of the kids were away at college, Kay the farthest away at University of Connecticut, Ellie and Keith were both close at North Carolina, and Candace was attending Duke; and he smiled, most of them got in on scholarships too, so he was just footing Ellie's bill. Shaking his head he walked into his bedroom and found his wife of twenty something years lying in bed reading one of his novels.

"Isn't that copy a bit worn out?" he asked.

Peyton lifted her head up, and he could clearly see her green eyes behind her reading glasses, "Yeah, but it's my favorite copy," she said.

He laughed and climbed into bed, "First edition paper back?" he asked, settling in.

She nodded, "Bought at the campus book store."

Lucas laughed, "That small apartment we were shacked up in with Keith's crib at the foot of the bed," he said.

Peyton nodded, "After he started to sleep through the nights, I couldn't sleep because I was worried about SIDS and stayed up all night watching him."

Lucas nodded, "Good times." He looked at the well thumbed through and nearly broken binding of the book. "Hard to believe it has been so long ago."

Peyton nodded, "Yeah, we were so young and stupid. Too bad they never finished the movie based off the book."

Lucas nodded, "I sort of have mixed feelings about that."

"Why?"

"Sure it would have been nice to see the story, our story on the big screen, but on the other hand, now it is just those few who read the book, that share in it," Lucas said.

Peyton nodded, she leaned back in the bed, "So which child's game are we going to first?" she asked.

"I'm still trying to figure that out, myself."

Peyton nodded, "None of them are playing local."

Lucas nodded, "Yeah and we have work, and I have basketball."

Peyton nodded, "And I don't want to see Lindsay," she replied.

"Aren't you over that yet?"

"When will Candi be my daughter?" she asked sarcastically.

"Peyton, Candi wants you to come to her games," he said.

"I know she told me, but I really don't know about seeing Lindsay."

Lucas sighed, "Well we do have to see at least one game of each of theirs."

"When will the multiple games be over?", she asked, laughing.

"After next season," Lucas said and rolled over.

Peyton rolled over and wrapped her arms around him, "So Coach, when are you going to retire?"

Lucas sighed, "I was just thinking about that."

"I want to travel, and see the world and enjoy our hard work."

"I know, but we have Sassy, and we want some stability in her life, and raise her with her cousin and Brooke's daughter," he said.

"Yeah, Brooke would kill me if I moved away," Peyton said.

"Well I was thinking maybe I'll retire when Sassy graduates and heads off to college," he said.

Peyton kissed his cheek, "That sounds like a plan."

"Nathan talk to you about one of your artists?"

"Oh boy, yeah, my brilliant but troubled nephew."

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, Nathan asked if I could find a job for him at TRIC doing what Keith did in high school."

"I don't think that would be a good idea, and last time I checked in with Magdalena, TRIC was fully staffed."

Lucas nodded, "I told him the same thing, I suggested he talk to Brooke."

Peyton laughed, "How would that humble him?"

"Think about it, he's working in a woman's clothing store and his image is that of this man's man."

"Where did he come up with that?"

"I don't know," he said and drifted off to sleep. Peyton snuggled up closer and was so close that she was actually sharing the same pillow as he was using. That was how they fell asleep.


	23. The Beginning of the Beginning

Chapter 23 The Beginning of the Beginning

Nathan stood at the door and held it open. Kat walked Brian in and sat him down on the sofa.

"Thank you, Kat," Nathan said.

"No problem Mister Scott," she said, and started heading off and looked at Haley, "Mrs. Scott," she said.

"Kat, get some rest," Haley said.

"Hey Kat, see you in the studio soon," Brian said.

"Ahhh, Welllll," Kat said.

"No, you won't, Brian," Nathan said, and gave Kat a chance to leave, "You'll be working."

"What? Yeah on my new album," he said.

"No Brian, you'll be working for Brooke," Haley said.

"Cool, I get to hang out with hot models all day," he said.

Nathan shook his head, "No, you'll be working at her store, as a stock clerk," Nathan said.

"What?"

"Time to learn some humility," Nathan said.

"More like be humiliated," Brian replied.

"Good, you need to be more humble," Nathan said and stared at his youngest son.

* * *

Cade walked into his firehouse and placed his bag next to the watch desk. He noticed a bunch of people standing on the floor. Looking over them he saw a woman standing there wearing a light blue shirt of a company officer. He looked at his Captain.

"Cade, come here and meet you're new Lieutenant," Captain Meyer said, "Simone, this is our first whip, Cade Burke," he said, "Cade."

"Lieutenant Simone Lowell," she said, took his hand and shook it.

"Cade Burke," he said and nodded to his new supervisor.

* * *

The room was dark, and silent. He sat at the edge of the bed and looked out the window. His breathing was slow and calm.

Keith sighed and looked up at the moon, the full bright silvery moon and wondered.

* * *

Huck and Chase lay in bed in each other's arms. Tomorrow she would return to Williamsburg and he would fly to where his first round basketball game would be played. Another two weeks apart, and he hated it.

* * *

Angela shut off the DVD player and the TV. She was the last person awake, so she made sure everything was turned off. Walking to her room she laid down on her bed. Tomorrow would be an early day, and it was time for her to become the fuse.

* * *

The phone rang and caused Lucas to shoot up in bed. This woke Peyton up as well as she was still snuggled up next to him. He grabbed the phone.

"Hello…yes you know it is the middle of the night, and I have a young daughter at home…Uh huh I'm listening….Maybe, but I have to think about it, good night," Lucas said.

"What was that all about?" Peyton asked.

"Someone wants to opt Ravens again," he said.

"Here we go again," she said.

"Yup," he said and got comfortable again, and soon he was asleep again.

Peyton got comfortable again and soon was asleep too, but it was a fitful sleep.

* * *

Brooke sat on the edge of her bed. She held a picture of her girls, taken last summer. She looked at the drab-dressed daughter, Izzy standing near the edge of the group. Shaking her head she sighed.

"Izzy, what happened to you?" she asked the picture.

* * *

It was early in the morning and James and Ashlyn stood at their front door as Ashlyn's cousin Augusta drove away with Brett in the car. They turned to each other and sighed.

"Time to go?" he asked.

She nodded and sighed, "Yeah time to go."

He leaned forward, kissed her, and when he straightened up he grabbed his bags and headed off. She sighed and watched him walk off. A minute later she grabbed her bags and headed towards where she would meet the girl's team. It was time for them to play the game.

* * *

Not far from Yale University in the neighboring city of West Haven, Izzy Adams sat on a bench by the sea shore. The cold winds blew in off the water. She sighed and looked up in defiance of the cold March wind. Her eyes were focused on the moon, as it shined bright, full and silvery in the night. In her lap was an old and faded picture, that had seen too many folds.

The image was her and Keith Scott at their senior prom.

* * *

(Lucas Writing in Italics)

_Benjamin Disraeli wrote the following, "But what minutes! Count them by sensation, and not by calendars, and each moment is a day."_

OTH

**Author's Notes**

Welcome to the third story in the Road Series, _Bless This Broken Road_. For my veteran readers you will remember the Author's Notes make the end of the Episode or Part and this is where the songs, outrageous situations, and general comments are made by me. But now they will be part of the Coda Chapter, aka the outro chapter of the episode. Just a little format change based on your complaints and comments.

The Story was named _Bless this Broken Road_, mainly to tie in with the first two, All _Roads Lead Back Home_, and _May The Road Rise to Meet You_. I know it is a _Racal Flatts_ Song.

Well _Part 1 (Persistence of Time)_ is the first part named after an album rather then a song. In this case it is an _Anthrax _Album. As I was writing this part which I took my time with and structured hopefully well, I had used another name. But reflecting the time movement by four years, I felt it was a much better title.

Chapter 1 (Haley Peyton Brooke) the song is _Photograph_ by _Nickleback_ off their album _All The Right Reasons_. I chose the song because it is reflective of the past, and that was what the ladies were doing. Also since they were scrap booking photograph works well too.

Chapter 2 (Angela) the song is _Across the River_ by _Bruce Hornsby and the Range_ off their album _A Night on The Town_. It is a song about a southern girl who moves away from her small town and tries to fit in with city life. Even with people telling that she won't make it. It fitted for Angela and the fact that her college career is coming to an end and she is not sure where she is going, the WNBA or back to Tree Hill.

Chapter 6 (Brian) the song Brian is sing is _Raining Blood_, By _Slayer_ off their album _Reign In Blood_. Well this was one of those Ipod songs, I was listening it was on and it fit. It also allowed for that great visual of fake blood raining down on Brian.

Thanks for the reads reviews, and patronage.

ThumperE23


	24. Family Moments

Part 2 Doing Time

(Lucas writing in italics)

_Bobby Knight wrote "You don't play against opponents. You play against the game of basketball." Sometimes I wish that is true, but if basketball is an analogy for life, then we fight more then against ourselves, and life. We fight against every thing and everyone, our enemies are many and our worst ones are the ones we carry within ourselves. _

OTH

Chapter 24 Family Moments.

The sun had set when Lucas walked into his living room and saw that no one was there. This was typical, with the kids mostly in college, and Ellie being the only one that could get home regularly, and she was probably out with her friends, if she wasn't home. He dropped his briefcase and checked his pocket. Sighing, he walked through the house following the strains of Something Corporate's "As You Sleep". He smiled and walked into Peyton's Studio.

From the door he stood there and watched his wife painting, with Sassy in an over sized shirt right next to her. Their youngest daughter had her own easel and was finger painting. Shaking his head, he took in such a mother/daughter moment. Looking around, he noticed Ellie was sitting at Peyton's desk with her nose stuck in a magazine. It was all just too perfect and he just didn't want it to end.

Suddenly little Sawyer, Sassy as she was called, stopped painting and walked, which was really in a nearly four year-old's world, a run, away from her easel and headed straight for Ellie.

Ellie jumped and dropped her magazine as Sassy jumped in her lap. Lucas smiled as his two youngest children shared a moment. The green eyes of Sassy locked with Ellie's green. His two youngest looked the most like their mom, which Lucas liked.

"Ellie," Sassy said.

"Yes, Sassy," Ellie said, looking down at her now finger paint covered cloths, and shook her head.

"Come see my painting," Sassy said.

"Okay," she said, and stood up holding Sassy. This was something that Ellie did often. When Sassy was a baby Ellie couldn't hold her because she was too weak from her fight with cancer. They walked over to the small easel and Ellie looked at it.

"It's nice Sassy, what is it?" Ellie asked.

"It's the sun, the house, and a dog, silly," Sassy replied.

"But we don't have a dog," Ellie replied.

"See my point," she said.

Lucas stifled his laugh, his baby girl wanted a dog and they had been telling her no. He knew it wouldn't be fair to have a puppy and not be around it, because of their busy schedules. He noticed Peyton had put down her paint brush and turned to look at her two daughters.

"Sassy, what did your Dad and I say about a dog?" Peyton asked, in her soothing Mom's voice.

"That I can't have one," Sassy replied and stuck out her bottom lip.

"Now Sassy, what did I tell you about pouting?" Peyton asked.

"Only do that to Daddy?" Sassy asked.

"No," Peyton said, "I said that isn't going to get you anywhere."

Sassy shook her head, "I see you do it with Daddy all the time and get what you want," she said.

Lucas laughed and walked into the room finally. "You have to admit she does have a point, Peyton," he said.

"Yeah, and why do I have to be cursed with such smart children?," she said laughing, as Lucas took her in his arms and kissed her. Sassy covered her eyes, and Ellie just cleared her throat. When Lucas broke away, "You know you're complaining about something most parents would dream of having."

"I know, so what's up?" she asked.

"Well, it was a long day, but I got something interesting sent to me," he said.

"Oh really, what is it?" she asked.

He reached in his pocket and handed it to her. She looked at it and crooked an eyebrow, "A DVD of the Senior Day at UCONN?" she asked.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, I figured it was either my Mom, or one of the girls up there."

"But why did it come to the school?" Peyton asked.

Lucas shrugged, "I don't know."

Peyton laughed, "Well, let's get cleaned up and we'll watch it," she said and reached over to shut off the stereo using the remote. He nodded and took Sassy from Ellie. They all departed in their own directions. Lucas ended up in the bathroom closest to Sassy's room and started to change her.

"Daddy?" she asked.

"Yes, Sassy," he replied.

"Why can't we have a dog?" she asked.

"We just can't take care of a dog right now," he said.

"I really want Jon-Jon," she said and pouted, and he shook his head, boy did she look like his wife when she did that.

Lucas shook his head, "Not yet," he said and finished helping her get changed and put her down, "Why don't you run and get Jon-Jon, we're going to watch something about Auntie Angela," he said.

Sawyer ran to her room. A few minutes later she came running back holding a war-worn, stuffed white husky with a battered blue UCONN shirt, he smiled at his baby girl. She watched basketball with them, and whenever Angela played, her favorite stuffed animal, Jon-Jon was right next to her. Lucas smiled as he scooped her up and walked down stairs to watch the DVD that was sent to them.

_Author's Note: I'm going on Vacation and don't know if I'll have a internet connection so I gave you this weeks updates ahead of time._


	25. Senior Memories

Chapter 25 Senior Memories

Lucas and Sawyer took their spots on the couch, Sawyer cuddled up to Lucas. He knew from day one she was going to be a Daddy's Girl, and Peyton didn't seem to have a problem with that. She took her seat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Ellie took a seat in a nearby chair after she set up the DVD Player.

"I wonder what this is all about," Ellie said.

Lucas shrugged, "From what your grandma told me is UCONN does things big for their seniors and this is footage from the day."

As the show came on, Peyton looked at it, "What's CPTV?" she asked.

"Connecticut Public Television, they're some big contributor to UCONN's fame," he said.

"Wow, they produced this show," Peyton said.

"Look Daddy, Jon-Jon," Sawyer said, pointing at the screen and the mascot of UCONN.

"Yes it is, Sassy," he said.

"Hey isn't that Caprice?" Ellie said, "Angela's roommate."

Lucas nodded, "Yeah."

Watching, he took it all in. Ellie smiled, "I wish Ravens hoops did something like this," she said.

"That would have been cool," Peyton replied.

"It would be nice if they did," Lucas said.

"Auntie Angela," Sawyer said and pointed at the screen.

(Television Broadcast in italics)

_The screen showed Angela leaning over. The camera had a tight close up of her face, and the sweat was rolling off her cheeks and dropping on the floor. The camera next moved to her eyes. They had an avian quality to them, the look of a hunter tracking down its prey. There was a competitive fire that burned inside._

_"Intensity, that is the best way to describe Angela," Coach Ralph said after the picture cut to her, "She just brings it all every practice, every game, every day, she is a warrior."_

_The picture cut to a montage of Angela playing basketball; she was scoring points, by driving to the basket, shooting three-pointers, stealing the ball, and on defense. There was this same look of grim determination with every play. Several scenes were cut in of the opposing coaches shaking their head._

_"Angela is the type of person you want in a foxhole with you," Caprice Stewart said, "On the court she is this demon. But in person, she is really the sweetest and most loyal friend you can have. She'll give you the shirt off her back._

_"Sure on the court she is competitive and intense, isn't that what you want. But she's like that in everything she does."_

_There were more scenes of Angela playing basketball. Several were some of her key blocks and steals. One was when she was ball hawking, intercepted a pass and took it from one end to the other for a lay-up. Clip after clip showed her shutting down other team's players on defense._

_"The best way to describe Angela and her attitude," Keely Brant, the third senior said, "Is probably best described in her four favorite songs by her favorite group Hatebreed._

_"She plays and lives like, This is Now, it the end._

_"She has the attitude stating, I will be heard._

_"The competition and game day, she Lives for it._

_"Her belief on the core is she, Becomes the Fuse."_

_The screen cut to several more scenes. Some of Angela during practice, and on the bench, but she was there looking determined. Next the screen cut to Angela being more relaxed, goofing off, and doing crazy things._

_"We all knew what type of player she was coming out of high school," Coach Ralph said, "Our biggest fear was she couldn't adjust. She lived in a small town, and never really got beyond this circle of friends. We were sure she could make the adjustment being away from her comfort zone._

_"It was rough at first, but she made it. She applied that same determination to adjusting to playing here and did. _

_"She had her setbacks. There were just days you saw her walking out of practice and almost knew you wouldn't see her again. There was the torn ACL her freshman year, and you had this instinct that she was done. _

_"Every time she rose to the accusation she crossed that hump, and she is arguably the best player in the country right now."_

_The screen cut to Angela, "When all is said and done, when that final buzzer sounds on my career at UCONN, I'll have four years and many great people to look back on and to have to thank. Most of all it would be Coach Rizzotti, and Coach Ralph, they gave me the chance to be the best player I can be and they worked with me to be here. But the list is too long," she said and laughed, and tapped her heart, which had become her signal that she meant her family._

The show ended and Lucas looked at Peyton. "That was a nice show," he said.

She nodded, "Yeah," she said overwhelmed.

Ellie nodded, "Wow, she's gotten really intense," Ellie laughed, "You see Kay was in the background of some of those shots?"

"She's grown up so much," Lucas said and laughed.

_The screen jumped to a basketball court. The crowd was packed to the rafters. It was the senior day footage._

_"As Guard from Tree Hill North Carolina, two time All-American, and Wade Trophy winner, joined by her mother Karen Roe, and Step-father Andrew Hargrove, number twenty-two Angela Scott!" the announcer said._

_Angela came out in her warm-ups and was handed flowers and greeted by Coach Rizzotti. She was also handed a framed jersey with her jersey number. Coach Rizzotti shook everyone's hand and they posed for pictures. The crowd was loud. _

_When they zoomed in close to Angela you could see tears were welling up in her eyes._

Lucas nodded, his sister had grown up. Now she was ready to step to the next level.


	26. Cradle of Basketball Greatness

Chapter 26 Cradle of Basketball Greatness

Nathan took a moment and sat down in a chair. He was flipping through the channels and landed on ESPN. He canted his head as the title card read "Tree Hill North Carolina, the new cradle of Basketball." He laughed and turned his head to the kitchen.

"Hales!" he yelled.

"What Nate!" she yelled back.

"Bring the girls, and check this out!" he replied.

Haley came out of the kitchen with Brett and LK right behind. She took a seat on the sofa and LK and Brett climbed into Nathan's lap.

"So what are we checking out?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, Grandpa Nate, what are we checking out?" Brett asked.

LK pointed to the TV, "Daddy, James," she said.

Nathan nodded, "Yes, that's you're brother," he said.

"What's this about?" Haley asked.

"I think this is that thing Mouth was putting together," Nathan replied.

Haley nodded, "Weren't you interviewed for that show?"

Nathan nodded, "Yeah, but I agreed not to talk primarily about James," he said.

The screen filled with the face of Mouth MacFadden, he looked directly in the camera and then started to speak.

"Four years ago barely anyone knew about the city of Tree Hill North Carolina. Now as the two NCAA Tournaments enter the Elite Eight Round that is all that is being talked about. Part of it is that three of the schools on the Men's side and two of the schools on the Women's side feature key players from this city. Or is it the fact that twelve players that attended school in a four year timeframe were all in the tournaments this year. This has left some of the critics wondering, is Tree Hill North Carolina truly the new cradle of the game," he said.

The screen cut to an exterior view of Tree Hill High School. The next thing heard was Mouth's voice.

"Here was where it all began. Before this time only one outstanding college basketball player came out of this school, and he came with baggage. That was Nathan Scott. Now from this gym, The Whitey Durham Memorial Field House, every Friday Night it seemed that new heroics were brought to a new level. One of the men guiding this was Girl's Basketball Coach Lucas Scott," Mouth said.

The screen cut to Lucas wearing a blue Raven's polo. "I was blessed those years of having great talent. Be it Ashlyn Pierce and Angela Scott; Mackenzie Ward and Devyn Brice; Candace Strauss; or even Karen Scott, they were all very good players. But they worked hard too," Lucas said.

"There was a tough training regime sent in by both programs. Discipline was enforced through physical pain, and results were earned. In the four previous years, four State Championships were added to the school's collection in Basketball, two each for Boys and Girls, including back to back for the Boy's team.

"The Boy's Team also was under two different coaches," Mouth said.

Nathan appeared in a similar polo shirt to Lucas and in the same type of back ground.

"The talent level had dropped when I first took over, and we had to replace three starters. After I installed a new offense it was amazing when it all just synced together. We went on this late season run and some of the underclassmen stepped up and we rolled to the state championship," Nathan said.

"The Twelve Players in that stretch that ended up in Division I schools, six for the Woman's Game, and six for the Men's Game. Duke University would get the largest share with three women and one man attending. Followed by UCONN and North Carolina with two each, with Georgetown, Air Force, Stamford, and Notre Dame getting one each, now let us meet the players."

Images of James playing basketball filled the screen, Mouth voiced over the narrative.

"The prize catch in the Men's Game his Senior Year was James Scott, Not only was he a talented player, but he was raised in the game, and how a famous Pro-Basketball Player Father. Unlike Michael Jordan's sons, James Scott excelled and was highly recruited. Now in his Senior Year of College, he is the starting two guard for Duke, and considered a lottery pick in the NBA Draft. He has been so effective and dominate since coming up to the college level he has earned the nickname "The Game"," Mouth said.

"Daddy," Brett said.

"James," LK said.

The screen changed and showed James wearing Duke warm-ups and a black background. "Every day I've lived with being compared to my Dad. We're two different players, with two different lives. It's nice to be in that rarified air, but he's not me and I'm not him. As for being called The Game, well people will call you what they will call you," he said.

Scenes were replaced with scenes of Ashlyn playing basketball. It was just a series of high lights.

"What was unexpected at Duke was James had gotten married right out of high school and brought his wife with him. Ashlyn Pierce-Scott walked on at Duke and was probably one of the most successful walk-ons in school history. Ending up a starter by her junior season," Mouth's voice banged out.

"Momma!" Brett yelled.

Ashlyn was now sitting to comment. "Basketball has been in my life since I was nine years old. When Duke invited me to walk on and earn a scholarship I was ecstatic, I got to keep playing the game. But I also had the opportunity to raise my daughter as well," she said.

New clips came up on the screen. A tall redhead was jamming basketballs away from the net. "The biggest surprise and probably one of the most dominate defensive forces in the game was James Longstreet Burke. The man of many nicknames, when he went to Georgetown he was expected to be a role player and shut down the post game, what he turned into was one of the most dominate power forwards in the game."

Huck was sitting now in the hot seat. "I never liked my name, so I was always referred to as JL by most of my teachers, or Huck, a childhood nickname. Here at Georgetown they call me Pete or Old Pete, after one of my teammate's comments. As for basketball, it's great just to keep playing."

Mackenzie Ward was shown playing basketball for Stamford. Her tall, strong body filled the screen. Nathan smiled as he remembered Lucas' comments about Mackenzie's goofy smile and just utter joy of the game.

"In a game known for it's dominate centers, such as Tina Charles, Candace Parker, Kara Wolters, Rebecca Lobo and Brittney Griner, it is hard to fall into that class. Junior Mackenzie Ward for Stamford did that when she stepped on the court. Known for her leaping ability the six foot seven junior also is a presence in the paint."

The scene changed to their interview with Mackenzie. "It's all about the love of the game and just working hard to be your best at it. No more no less, exactly what Coach Scott taught us since day one at Tree Hill High School."

The scene changed to Candace Strauss playing. She was in her Duke Uniform and running the offense. Nathan laughed when he noticed a lot of the scenes she had a zebra striped effect in her hair from when she dyed it black and it had started to grow out to her natural blonde. "Candace Strauss was the surprise Division One player. Over coming heart conditions early in life, she seemed to be destined for an average career in high school. Once starting to play in Tree Hill she soon was the starting point guard her junior year when the starting point guard was injured. Her performance over her last two years quickly gained attention and soon Duke came a knocking."

It was Candace's turn to comment, "Life has a weird way of working out. I never expected to play beyond high school or be a starting. All it took was someone to make me believe in myself. Now I'm here and I still pinch myself in disbelief," she said.

The screen showed Kay playing in Storrs and then several away games. Some of the time she was playing point guard and others she was playing shooting guard. Her face was a mask of grim determination; Nathan laughed and pointed to her.

"She even tries to imitate Angela's game face," he said.

"Nathan, that's not funny," Haley replied.

"Shhhh!" he said holding a finger to his mouth, "She's about to speak."

"I was always the little one, the baby. It got rough when my twin sister had gotten cancer. Basketball that was my escape and my challenge, and I wanted to play on this level."

The next player shown was Keith in his North Carolina Uniform. Nathan smiled when he looked at his nephew. Keith was showing his game, and Nathan knew it was good, damn good. He was ready for the next level.

"The game is in my blood. It is in my genes. I remember playing with my dad, on the River Court, in the back yard. There was something pure and right about it," Keith said.

The next person was Angela on the court. Nathan shook his head. Angela was just on another level, and he could see that only Ashlyn because of her growing up playing with Angela even had a clue what she would do. But what Angela learned in the college game just added too what she could do.

"Angela Scott, when she came out of high school, was a highly sought-after recruit. Now coming to the end of her college career she is a sure-in, number one overall in the WNBA Draft. Some have likened her performance and play as near perfection or like a well-written piece of classical music."

Angela was sitting in the chair now. "The game is meant to bring people together. It was said that sports are played on the field of friendly strife, well that is true. But for me it was a connection to my teammates, and to my Dad," she said.

The screen changed to Mouth standing in front of Tree Hill High School.

"We were unable to interview most of the other student athletes. What we have seen is a diverse group of people. This legacy should continue as Tree Hill High School Senior Willa Taylor has signed her national letter of intent with Baylor University. For ESPN, this is Mouth MacFadden," he said.

Nathan shook his head and laughed. "That was a totally wasted show," he said.

"Well you have to work with what you have," Haley said.

Nathan nodded, "Yeah, are you ready to travel?"

She nodded, "Yeah, and I can't wait, Richmond here we come," she said.

Nathan laughed.


	27. Secerts Revealed

Chapter 27 Secrets Revealed

It was quiet at the Davis-Adams Mansion. Brooke was moving around chasing her three year old daughter, Kendall, known as Kenni, around. She was shaking her head; she already feared that her little one was going to be the trouble maker of the group.

She tracked Kenni down to Chase's room. Her oldest was down from Williamsburg for a visit. Brooke walked in and found Chase sitting asleep. Kenni was shaking her.

"Mommy," Kenni said, "Chase is just groaning."

Brooke nodded, "She's tired," she said and walked over, "Let Mommy check her out," Brooke pushed at Chase a few times, "Chase, wake up."

"Mmmmmm," Chase said incoherently, and Brooke smelled a distinct fruity smell on her breath.

"Damn it, Chase," she said.

"Mommy, you said a bad word," Kenni said.

"Well, Mommy is mad at Chase right now," Brooke said.

"Is Chase okay, Mommy?" Kenni asked.

"I don't know, Baby," Brooke said and picked up a small book on Chase's nightstand and looked through it. She turned back towards Chase and took a small object out and stuck her arm. After a minute Brooke looked at it, "Damn it, Chase, you're supposed to be keeping better track of this."

"What is she supposed to keep better track of, Mommy?" Kenni asked.

"Kenni, can you go find your monkey?" Brooke asked.

"Sure," Kenni said and went running out of the room. Brooke grabbed Chase and half dragged, half carried her to her bathroom.

"This was a lot easier when you were little, Chase," Brooke said, and set her daughter down on the toilet. She went to a small refrigerator and went inside of it. Checking what she needed and making sure everything was good she turned to her daughter. "I really hate doing this," Brooke said.

Brooke checked the syringe and looked at Chase. She didn't look too well and she knew this would help. She took her daughter's tank top and pulled it up to expose her stomach. Brooke took a deep breath and then stuck the needle into Chase's stomach, and injected her with the clear liquid. Once it was all injected into Chase, Brooke removed it and disposed of it in the proper container.

After waiting a bit Chase began to stir. Brooke looked at her and shook her head. Brooke held her finger up to her mouth. "Let's get you back into your bed before Kenni gets back," she said. Chase nodded, and Brooke helped her to her bed.

Chase was now on her bed resting her back against her head board. Brooke sat at the foot of the bed and looked at her.

"Chase, you have to be more careful," Brooke said.

Chase nodded, "Mom, I'm usually very careful, this is just the fourth time in four years," she said.

"That is four times too much, Chase. I've nearly lost you three times already, and after Baldwin, I don't think I could take losing another loved one," she said.

Chase nodded, "You're not going to lose me."

"Well, you had better start taking better care of yourself," Brooke said, "Remember at James and Ashlyn's wedding, people thought you relapsed."

Chase nodded, "I remember."

"Does Huck know?" Brooke asked.

Chase nodded, "Yeah, as soon as I was diagnosed."

Brooke nodded, "Does he know how to help you?"

Chase nodded, "I showed him. I had a Doctor show him too."

Brooke shrugged, "It just worries me, that's all," she said.

Chase nodded, "Mom, I'm a diabetic, not dying. Sometimes my body is out of whack, but I've controlled it pretty well. That's what the Doctors say, anyways."

Brooke nodded and Kenni came running back into the room. She climbed up on the bed and was holding a purple monkey. She took a seat next to Chase and cuddled up next to her.

"Hey Squirt," Chase said.

"All better, Chase?" Kenni asked.

"Yes I am, I was just having a hard time waking up," Chase replied.

"Are we going to watch Huck?" Kenni asked.

Chase laughed, her little sister loved Huck. There were many times that Huck was over visiting and the only way he could get any time with Chase was when Kenni went to bed. Chase looked at the purple monkey.

"So how is Monk Monk?" Chase asked.

"Monk Monk misses Huck," Kenni said.

Chase laughed, "Well let's see," Chase said and got up, and picked up Kenni, "Maybe we can watch Huck when his game comes on TV."

"Yea!" Kenni said.

"Chase," Brooke said.

"Yes Mom?" Chase replied.

"I'll have some breakfast ready for you soon," Brooke said.

"Thanks, Mom," Chase said and carried Kenni out of her room. Brooke stood there and shook her head and then followed her two daughters out of the room.


	28. Caught in the Act

Chapter 28 Caught in The Act

Izzy jumped in her chair from shock. She turned and looked at her roommate.

"Kari, are you trying to kill me?" Izzy asked.

"All I wanted to know is what are you watching, and well it seems you're engrossed in it," Kari said.

"It's nothing, I was flipping through the channels," Izzy replied.

Kari nodded and said, "Uh huh," she then walked around the chair and saw what was on the TV.

"North Carolina versus Texas, very interesting," she said, and looked at the screen.

"I wonder who number thirteen is?" Kari asked, "Keith Scott, hey, he's our age and he's from where you graduated."

Izzy shrugged, "Yeah, Keith and I went to school together, so did Nathan Smith, the point guard," Izzy said.

"So why are you watching a basketball game, I can't even get you to go to The Game," Kari said.

"Kari, would you just drop it," Izzy said.

"I just find it funny, that's all," Kari said, "Anyways, don't you Goths hate sports?"

"One, I'm not goth, and two, I'm not watching sports," Izzy said.

"Yeah right, and it just happens to be a team from your home state, and with two people from your high school playing in it."

Izzy shook her head and sighed, "Whatever," she said and started to head for her room.

"Hey, are we heading to New York this weekend or are your sisters coming up to New Haven?" Kari asked.

Izzy shrugged, "I think that we're heading towards The Village this weekend."

Kari nodded, "Cool, I guess I can wear that new outfit this weekend," she said with a laugh.

Izzy shrugged, "I guess, I was hoping to just check out the Museum Mile."

"Visit old friends?" Kari asked.

Izzy shook her head, "I really don't have many old friends left in New York, just my sisters."

Kari nodded, "I see, sad, weren't you the It girl?"

Izzy shook her head, "No, not really. I was the closet friend of the It girl. They've moved on since then, and honestly I'm glad for that."

"Is it really like Gossip Girl?" Kari asked.

"The Book or the Series?"

"Either, or, Neither, nor," Kari said.

"In some ways yes and in some ways no, like anything fictional I guess there is always truth to all the stories."

"Is the Tree Hill Stories truthful?" Kari asked.

"Mostly," Izzy said and stepped into her bedroom door.

Kari looked at the television and then turned to Izzy, "Oh Izzy, just in case you were wondering, Carolina won, they're in the Elite Eight and Keith Scott scored thirty-five points," Kari said.

"Thank you," Izzy said, closed her door, and collapsed on her bed. She took a battered stuffed animal and hugged it. She looked at the battered picture of her and Keith that she kept near her bed, and started to cry.


	29. Beer Moonlight and Basketball

Chapter 29 Beer Moonlight and Basketball

There was a low eerie green glow that lit up the face of the watch. Nodding, he took his favorite position on his rear porch. A small television was put on the table before him and the ever-present cooler of beer was next him. He put his feet up on a foot rest and reached over for his first beer.

Cade took the remote and turned on the television. He flipped to the channel that he needed to be on and just leaned back to relax.

"Has the game started?" a female voice asked.

Cade shook his head, "No, not yet," he said.

His two oldest daughters, and two oldest children, joined him on the deck. Bobbi-Lee, his second oldest, got comfortable and joined her dad in putting her feet up. Kayla, his oldest, took her seat and slouched down. Cade reached over and offered each one of them a beer, which was accepted.

"So who is Georgetown playing?" Kayla asked.

"BYU," Bobbi-Lee said, "I told you that three times today, Christ, Kayla, I even helped you fill out your brackets at the office."

"You know that I don't follow basketball that much," Kayla responded.

"Girls, the game is starting," Cade said and turned to the screen.

They sat there and let the game take place. Georgetown set a crushing defense. Number Fifty-one was there on the court blocking shots, getting the hard rebounds on both sides of the ball. Cade just smiled, his son, his only son was working hard at the game that gave him his college education. It made him a very happy man.

"You think he'll go to the NBA?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

Cade shrugged, "I really don't know, Bobbi. I think his heart isn't in it that much."

"Even if he plays for a few seasons he should be set," Kayla said.

Cade nodded, "Yeah, if he even gets there."

Bobbi-Lee laughed, "With the way he's playing, I think he should be a draft pick at least, maybe not a top pick."

Cade nodded as Huck jammed another ball in a crushing block. He watched the ball bounce and get picked up from someone of his team. He adjusted and headed down to play offense. Once he was down there he put his hands up and grabbed a ball that bounced off the hoop. With a fresh thirty seconds he planted his feet and went up for a jumper in the paint. Huck was always known for his tough workman-like play, but he also had one of the prettiest jump shots that Cade had ever seen, he learned that from playing with the Scotts all these years.

"What is his degree in again?" Kayla asked.

"I believe it's history with a focus for teaching," Cade said, "Or something like that."

"I can't see my brother teaching," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Yeah, it seems that all he seems good at is baseball and basketball," Kayla said.

Cade nodded, "Yeah."

"Too bad he couldn't play baseball in college," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Yeah, but he didn't want to risk his ride," Cade replied.

Huck came off the court and took his seat on the bench. He wrapped a towel around his neck and tried to mop up the sweat. He had only had six points, and collected one foul, but he had seven blocks and five rebounds. Cade smiled, Huck was recruited for his defense and because he was known as a body guard for a team leading scorer. But over the past few years he proved himself to be more and instead of being this one dimensional player he became a key starter and team player. Cade smiled, that was always his son.

"What is with him, always grunting and growling?" Kayla asked.

"What do you mean?" Bobbi-Lee replied.

"Every time he slams the ball or scores with a jump shot he growls," Kayla said.

Cade laughed, "He's just being an animal."

"It's weird."

"That's our brother," Bobbi-Lee said, "And he's done that since high school."

"Doesn't he call it something?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah, Diesel Power," Bobbi-Lee replied.

"Where did that come from?" Kayla asked.

"You've been here four years and you don't know that?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"There is a lot I had to catch up on," Kayla said, laughing.

Cade turned around and laughed. "Ladies," he said.

"Yes, Dad," Kayla said.

"Yes, Daddy," Bobbi-Lee said.

"The game is over and your brother is in the Elite Eight," Cade said, to the laughs of his two oldest daughters.


	30. Blue Devils

Chapter 30 Blue Devils

It was quiet for a minute, and he just stood in the locker room. He pushed himself up and down off the wall. Finally he sighed and pushed himself upright. He walked over to his locker and looked at the picture he stuck in the corner. Staring back at him was a blonde and a redhead, his family. There were big smiles on their face. He nodded and turned to look forward.

It was time, he joined the team in line. The usual routine, the excitement and the rush, all the jitters were gone. This was his business, and his calling, now it was time. Loosening up his neck he started the jog out to the floor.

The same routine, the same drills, it was no different now in the Sweet Sixteen, than before any other game. The same warm-ups, the same drills. It was the all the same and now it was,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your starting line for Duke University.

"At Point Guard, Junior from Saint Louis Missouri, number twenty-two Dieon Baxter.

"At Small Forward, Sophomore from Alabaster Alabama, number thirty-four Joshua Braacker.

"At Center, Senior from Lakeland Florida, number forty-nine Tony Parker.

"At Power Forward from Hickory North Carolina, number fourteen John Western.

"Finally at Shooting Guard, from Tree Hill North Carolina, number twelve James Scott."

At the bench James removed his warm-ups and took his place on the sideline for the national anthem. When that was over it was game time and he took his spot on the floor. Looking across at the person matched up against him, it was time for the game to begin.

The ball was up and tipped. James ran down the court and took his place on defense. The other team scored and now they were running down the court on offense. Basketball was always a fast tempo game. He never really played any other game, other then basketball, so he was used to the tempo. He watched Keith and Huck play baseball after basketball and could never figure out how they could adjust to the different speed and the lack of action in the game.

The ball came his way. He planted and then set up a beautiful three pointer. It was a rainbow, and banked in for a three pointer and a small lead. There was plenty of time, he told himself, the game had just started and it was only the first few minutes of the game. All the while, he was running back to set up his defense.

The first quarter was tough. There was banging and hitting and a lot of fouls called. James even spent time on the bench with two fouls. Even when he couldn't breathe he wanted to get out there and start at it again.

Every play was a dogfight. No one seemed to hold a lead. Their opponents were tough and were ready.

"Man, J-Luc, this is crazy," Dieon said.

James nodded, "They're hungry, remember what that was like, Dee?" James replied.

Dieon nodded, "I'm still hungry, I don't know about you."

James laughed, "I just want a National Title, that is what my mind is on," James said, and took a swig of Gatorade.

"All do, even the guys on the other team, but the difference here as Coach said, is if all our heads are in the game, and let's face it if your mind is here and not in the NBA, we can win this all," Dieon said.

James shook his head, "I'm more worried about graduating and figuring out what to get my daughter for her birthday," James replied.

"Isn't her birthday in July?" Dieon asked.

"Yeah, something like that, but I need to start planning now, she does have everything."

Dieon shook his head and laughed, "How can you be so young and a Dad already, you don't seem like the type."

"Long story, Dee, a very long story," James said.

"Baxter, Scott, check in," the Coach yelled.

"Yes Coach," Dieon and James said and headed over to the scoring table and checked in.

At the next whistle James and Dieon went in. The game was hard-fought, right to the last minutes. The starters stayed in right almost to the very end, and James was the last one to take a seat, when they had a five point lead and less then thirty seconds left in the game. He stood there and watched as the last shot of the game ended up in the third row behind the baseline, and the Duke Blue Devils were in the Elite Eight!


	31. In Empty Spaces

Chapter 31 In Empty Spaces

Brooke stood in the middle of the floor. The windows were darkened and covered by old packing paper and the fixtures were covered with dust and dirty. There were a few leaks that needed to be repaired, some old and some newly developed. There was a dance slash rock club slash bar above, but not this part of the building, which sort of jutted out a little.

She sighed and put her bag down on the counter, which had almost an inch of dust of the surface. She turned and looked at the curly-haired blonde that stood not far away.

"It is sad what became of this place," Brooke said.

Peyton nodded and playfully wrote her initials in the dust on the counter. "It is, but it was what Karen wanted. She's happily retired and traveling," she said.

Brooke looked around the room, "It's such a waste. So many memories are lost here in this dust," Brooke said, "There is something missing from the kids' life, now."

"Which kids?" Peyton asked.

"The kids of Tree Hill," Brooke replied.

Peyton nodded, "Yeah, don't you mean our daughters?"

"Them too," Brooke said.

Peyton shrugged and looked at the windows and the lights. "I wonder what Lucas wants to do with this place?" she murmured out loud.

"Not much it would seem," Brooke said and walked into the center of the room, "You know my business is basically based here now."

Peyton nodded, "Yeah, I know, for the last four years."

"Well, we don't have a boutique here in Tree Hill," Brooke said.

Peyton nodded, "Yeah, the nearest place you have to go for your line is the mall."

"Well, don't you think that it is kind of sad?" Brooke asked.

"What is kind of sad?" Peyton asked, looking at the stained ceiling.

"That when I was based in New York, we had three stores there alone, and never mind the retailers that carried my clothes, and there are none in Tree Hill," Brooke said.

"Honestly I haven't thought about it. But Brooke whatever you want to do I'm behind you one hundred percent," Peyton said.

"I know you are Peyton, but do you think Lucas would let me rent this place out?"

Peyton shrugged, "I don't know, it's up to him really. But I can't see why not, right now it's just sitting here doing nothing."

Brooke laughed, "I can really see this place in purple."

Peyton smiled and walked over to where Brooke was standing. "Remember when we were here and we had to rescue Mouth?"

Brooke laughed, "Yeah he needed Ass."

"This was roughly where the table was, that the guys were all sitting at," Peyton said.

Brooke smiled, "Wow, how do you remember these things?"

Peyton shrugged, "I just do."

There were footsteps on the stairs heading down from TRIC. The Blonde and the Brunette looked at the stairs and smiled when they saw Haley bolting through the stairway. She stopped at the counter out of breath and looked at them.

"What's up, Haley?" Brooke asked.

"It is unbelievable," Haley said.

"What's so unbelievable?" Peyton asked.

"I was listening to the Duke Woman's Game on the radio in the office, and it was amazing what I heard," Haley said.

"Well, Rockstar Girl, spit it out already," Brooke said.

"Duke won and is going to the Elite Eight, I can't believe it, Ashlyn, and Candi are going to be playing in the Elite Eight and they say that it wasn't expected," Haley said.

Peyton shook her head and laughed, "Come, let's head upstairs and have something to drink and celebrate," she said.

"Celebrate what?" Haley asked.

"Candi and Ashlyn in the Elite Eight," Peyton said rolling her eyes, "and Brooke opening a store in Tree Hill."

"Brooke, really, a store in Tree Hill?" Haley asked.

"Yes, it's true," Brooke said, smiling.

"Have you picked a location?" Haley asked.

"You're standing in it," Peyton said, which made Brooke laugh, as they walked up the stairs.


	32. Brothers

32 Chapter Brothers

The sun passed through the window and across the room. Having one of the few windows in the girl's locker room he appreciated the peace and quiet he would get after basketball season ended. It was disappointing, but he couldn't help it, they were out played and even having Willa Taylor couldn't change that.

He liked the quiet and the final months of school. It really didn't matter to some people but to be alone, in the quiet in his steady ship was a comfort to him.

There was a knock on the door. He turned and looked at his office door. He smiled and nodded.

"Come in, Nate," Lucas said, and sighed.

Nathan walked in and took a seat. He looked around and placed a water bottle on the desk. Lucas smiled and laughed, taking the water bottle and took a deep sip of it. Looking across the desk he nodded.

"So, how are you holding up?" Nathan asked.

Lucas shrugged, "Good, considering we got further along in the playoffs than you did," he said.

Nathan laughed, "Yeah well we're in a rebuilding year, you had the best girls' player in the state."

Lucas shook his head, "You know, sometimes one player isn't enough," he said and looked down at the stack of papers on his desk.

Nathan nodded, "I know that. So what's the next step?"

Lucas shook his head, "Nothing, see what I have next year and move on," he said.

"Yeah, build on the positives," Nathan said.

Lucas nodded, and was very quiet. Nathan looked across the desk at his older brother and wondered what was on his mind. "You know Nate, I really was angry when you were offered your position and I wasn't even asked," he said, finally.

Nathan nodded, "I knew that when I took the job," he said.

"So why did you take the job?" Lucas asked.

"I needed a job and they weren't going to ask you. I figured, keep it in the family," Nathan said.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, better someone from here than an outsider," Lucas said.

Nathan nodded and sighed, "But being a hometown boy doesn't always make it an easy road either," Nathan replied.

Lucas nodded and looked at the clock, "Try winning a championship," Lucas said and leaned back.

Nathan nodded, "Try being an NBA star that comes home to coach," Nathan said.

Lucas nodded and looked back at the stack of papers. "How's the teaching coming?"

Nathan shrugged, "Of all the things I thought I would be, teacher wasn't one of them," Nathan said, "They never told me that I would have to teach too."

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, I know that kind of sucks, but those are the rules."

Nathan nodded, "Thank god they allow me to teach something easy, like history."

"How is history easy, Nate?" Lucas asked.

"All it is is to teach dates and facts," Nathan said.

"Nate come on you're a better teacher than that," Lucas said.

Nathan laughed, "I know, but I like getting a rise out of you and Haley when I say that," he said, and looked at the clock.

"Why are you looking at the clock?"

"Because I figure you're waiting for the end of the day, and the results of the UCONN game," Nathan said.

Lucas shrugged, "I already have one daughter in the Elite Eight, plus my son, nephew, and his wife, not to mention one of the women I coached is in the Elite Eight, and that is still not the Final Four," Lucas pointed out.

Nathan nodded and looked at the wall. There were posters on the walls, many of them were from his former players, three of them were of Duke alone, Ashlyn Pierce-Scott, Devyn Brice, and Candace Strauss, two of them were related to the Scott Family. There was also Mackenzie Ward whom played at Stamford, and two UCONN posters of Angela Scott and Kay Scott.

"Six Division One players, that is pretty good, for any coach," Nathan said.

Lucas nodded, "Soon to be seven," he said.

Nathan laughed, "Yeah, Skillz' little girl is pretty good."

"Where is he playing these days?" Lucas asked.

"He's in San Antonio, and last time I heard he's just trying to get to his union pension."

Lucas nodded, "Kind of sad, he really loved the game."

Nathan nodded, "But his side jobs didn't pan out either."

Lucas nodded and then saw his phone buzzing. He reached over and picked it up. He flipped the phone over so he could read it. After a minute or two he put it down and looked at Nathan.

"It seems that I have the potential of having a civil war on my hands," Lucas said.

"What did it say?" Nathan asked.

"Well it seemed that UCONN didn't falter and is now in the Elite Eight."

Nathan shook his head, "Especially with those two. How did that happen again?"

"You mean Candi and Kay hating each other?"

"Exactly," Nathan said.

"When Candi was a junior, Kay was a sophomore, Kay was replacing Angela as the shooting guard, and Candi was a reserve point guard. If you remember Faith Brown was our point guard and was injured.

"Anna Barclay was the back up point guard, but she wasn't ready, so it was either move Kay to the point or start Candi at point. At first, well that was okay, but Kay really knew the offense better, then Candi. So I switched them, and well we rolled to a district title and Candi got the notice, and Kay never really liked that," Lucas said.

"I can see that," Nathan said.

"Well I'm not looking forward to them coming head to head again," Lucas said.

Nathan laughed and got up, as he headed towards the door. "I have last period US History, can't be late since I'm teaching it," he said and laughed.

"Yeah I don't blame you," Lucas said and collect his stuff for his English Class.

"Oh and Luke, I don't blame you for holding that position at all," Nathan said and walked out, quickly followed by Lucas.


	33. William And Mary

Chapter 33 William and Mary

The Earth shook like baseball being hit by a bat. At least that's how it felt, she lifted the pillow and looked up at her room mate sitting over her on the bed. Pushing her off, the brunette sat up and removed the ear buds from her ears.

"What?" Chase asked.

"Whatcha doing, Chase?" Regina Hallowell, her roommate, asked.

"I was listening to the basketball game," Chase said.

"Really, would that be Georgetown versus Colorado?" Regina asked.

"Yes, it would, Gina," Chase replied.

Regina smiled and leaned back, "So how's Huck doing?"

"Good, why do you ask?"

"Well since tonight is the hottest party on campus, and Little Miss Stick in the mud is here in her Granny Jammies listening to a basketball game," she said.

"So?"

"So someone that devoted must mean he's like super rocking in bed," Regina said.

"Gina, is that all you think about, sex and parties?" Chase asked.

"No, I do think about drinking, and fashion," she replied.

"How did you ever get into here?" Chase asked.

Regina laughed, "Simple, my Daddy is an Alum that donated a lot of money," she said.

"Lucky me," Chase said.

Regina slipped off the bed, "Come on old lady, get up and get into something complete inappropriate and let's have some fun," she said.

Chase grunted and rolled her feet off the bed and on the floor. "You're lucky I actually like you," she said.

"Oh and don't worry, I won't let them give you drinks, I know how you can't drink because you're allergic and junk," Regina said.

"Have you been watching Tiny Toons re-runs?" Chase asked.

"No why?" Regina said, as she headed off to Chase's closet.

"You're starting to sound like Shirley the Loon," Chase said.

"Who's been watching too many cartoons now?" Regina asked.

Chase shook her head as Regina came out and threw some clothes at her. "Put those on," she said.

Chase held them up and looked at it, "What?"

"That outfit is so you," Regina said.

"Gina, a G-String and pasties has more material in it," Chase said.

"Exactly, we need to get you some action," Regina said.

Chase shook her head, "Want something done right…" she said, trailing off and heading to her closet. Somehow she figured her spacey but smart roommate set her up. But Chase didn't care now, she was committed, and well, she was going to see it through.

Finally, after picking out something that she thought was appropriate, she walked over. Gina smiled and nodded, "Good, let's go," she said.

They walked across campus, and it was almost funny, and Chase kind of liked the irony. They were sucked into the flow of people that were heading towards this party. The music started flowing into her ears, she laughed, so much like her old life, her New York Life, Chastity Davis' Life.

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

_Wake up in the mornin' feelin' like P- Diddy (Hey what's up girl)  
Grab ma glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit the city (Let's go)  
Before I leave brush ma teeth with a bottle of Jack  
'Cuz when I leave for the night I ain't comin back_

Gina looked at Chase and smiled, "You hear what they're playing?"

Chase nodded, "Yeah, your theme song," Chase laughed and headed to the front door. This Frat throwing the party even had a guy at the door letting people in and out, and being selective about it. Of course Gina and Chase were ushered right in, but Chase smiled for once it wasn't because of her, it was all Gina's doing. Chase always suspected Gina proved one of those college erotic urban legends right.

_I'm talkin pedicure on our toes toes  
Tryin on all our clothes clothes  
Boys blowin' up our phones phones_

_Drop top and playin' our favorite CD's  
Goin up to the parties_

_Tryna get a little bit tipsy_Chase quickly found a place to be out of the way and listen to the music. She made sure she had a bottle of water and she removed the top. She watched and wondered what Gina was up to, and quickly she saw her roommate was with the Frat President and Treasurer chatting it up.

Shaking her head she looked at her water and was wondering about the Georgetown game.

_Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Im'ma fight  
Til we see the sunlight  
TiK ToK, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh_

_Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Im'ma fight  
Til we see the sunlight  
TiK ToK, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh_

One of the seniors from the Frat came over and stood next to her. He smiled at her and she shook her head. He laughed and took a sip of his beer.

"So Gina finally dragged you down here, Chase," he said.

Chase shrugged, "Yeah, she talked me into it, you know the partying is not my scene, Chuck," she said.

He laughed, "Not what I heard," he said.

"Nope, not me, I'm an innocent woman, and I'm not going to replay any of those sick things you guys have done here with Gina," she replied.

"What makes you say that?" he asked and smiled, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket.

_Aint got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
Aint got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here  
Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger_

"What's that there, you're Frat Boy Date Rape Check List?" Chase asked.

Chuck shook his head and unfolded it, and pushed it to her. Chase took it and looked it over. Six years rushed back into her mind. It was an old New York Daily News Page Six picture of her and Izzy outside one of the then hottest night clubs in New York. Chase could tell that Izzy was buzzed. It was Chase herself that was messed up, she could tell she was drunk and more than likely high as well, and was using Izzy to support her. She knew he had her, as the color drained from her face.

"So it's a picture of two drunk models," Chase said.

"Not any two drunk models, but of Isabella and Chastity Davis the two biggest New York It Girls six years ago who disappeared after that summer, vanished, poof, gone. You always looked familiar to me Chase, but it wasn't until your sister came down two months ago for the visit, then it clicked.

"Davis wasn't really your last name. I did some digging and found out that your mother was married to the pro-skater Chase Adams, and so it was solved. I know your secrets, Chase," Chuck said menacingly.

"So what are you going to do with it?" Chase asked.

_I'm talkin' bout - everybody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys tryna touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk  
Now, now - we goin' til they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
Po-po shut us - (down)-man_

"Well I figure, since you've hid this secret so well and so long, that you'd not want it out, and that you'll pay to keep it on the down low," Chuck said.

Chase nodded, "Yeah, some secrets do run deep, Chuck," Chase said in a whisper.

Chuck smiled wickedly, he leaned over and put his lips near her ear, "Yeah, and I'm not looking for money," he said.

Chase gasped and then sighed, "What are you willing to accept for payment?" she asked.

"I will be willing to make this all go away, if you accompany to my bedroom, and not sleep at all. Anything goes," he whispered.

Chase sucked in her breath and held it. She waited and then sighed out, "I have a better idea, can I counter-offer you something different, I know we'll enjoy it sooooo much better," she whispered.

"MMMMM, I'm listening," he replied, in a snake like hiss.

_Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Ima fight  
Til we see the sunlight  
TiK ToK, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh_

_Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Im'ma fight  
Til we see the sunlight  
TiK ToK, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh_

There was a girlish scream that cut through the music. Everything stopped and they looked towards it. What they saw was Chase Adams standing over the form of Chuck. He was on the floor in the fetal position with his hands holding his groin. She was looking down at him with a wicked smile.

"Just remember these two things Chuck," she said, "One, never in a million years, no exceptions, and two, whatever doesn't destroy you just makes you stronger," she finished and looked around, "BTW I never hid it, I just never talked about it."

_You build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
You got me now  
You got that sound  
Yeah, you got me_

_You build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up_

_Now, the party don't start till I walk in_

Chase started walking towards the door and Gina intercepted her and looked at her.

"What was that all about?" Gina asked, "Sure Chuck's a slimeball but did he really needed to have his friend injured?"

"Gina, he tried using my past against me—sorry, wrong, big mistake," Chase said.

"C'mon Chase, it's not that bad," Gina said.

Chase shook her head, "No, not my crowd, I'll see you back at the room some time," Chase said.

Gina stopped Chase, "Don't bullshit me, Chase, I know you party and we've partied together, it can't be that damn basketball game, so why are you leaving?"

Chase shook her head, "Just not my scene, and I'll see you back at the room, some time," Chase said, and walked out with her head held high, and checking her phone to see that Georgetown was eliminated from the tournament, and that it would be Colorado versus North Carolina in their Elite Eight Game.

_Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Im'ma fight  
Til we see the sunlight  
TiK ToK, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh_

_Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Im'ma fight  
Til we see the sunlight  
TiK ToK, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh_


	34. Strains of Dark Notes

Chapter 34 Strains of Dark Notes

In the village apartment it was dark as the night slowly wore on. It was still too early to hit the clubs and the various other establishments in the area. Only tourists and losers were out at this hour. Her roommate was out, checking on something, it was funny how she could be so young and have so much power at the tip of her fingers.

She walked across the room from the permanently sealed window and sat on the floor. Looking at the expensive stereo system that they split the costs on, her lips turned up in a smile. Standing up, she walked over the floor with a simple grace, almost like a tiger on the prowl for a kill.

Producing her iPod Touch, she plugged it into the jack. Flipping the right buttons and switches she scrolled through the albums and found the one she was looking for. Finally she found it and set it.

She went over to where they kept the wine and poured herself a glass. Finally, as the first strains of the notes started to fill the room she sat down next to the coffee table, took the remote, and turned it up. Placing the remote down, she took a sip of her wine and smiled at the voice of Brian Scott singing.

(Brian singing in Italics)

_One last thing I beg you please just before you go  
I've watched you fly on paper wings halfway around the world  
Until they burned up in the atmosphere and sent you spiraling down  
landing somewhere far from here with no one else around  
to catch you falling down  
and I'm looking at you now_

_and I can't tell if you're laughing  
between each smile there's a tear in your eye  
there's a train leaving town in an hour  
it's not waiting for you, and neither am I_

_"Swing for the fences, son" he must have told you once  
but that was a conversation you took nothing from  
so raise your glass now, lets celebrate exactly what you've done  
just put off another day of knowing where you're from  
you can catch up with yourself if you run..._

_and I can't tell if you're laughing  
between each smile there's a tear in your eye  
there's a train leaving town in an hour  
it's not waiting for you, and neither am I_

_is this the life that you lead,  
or the life that's lead for you?  
will you take the road that's been laid out before you?  
will we cross paths somewhere else tonight?  
somewhere else tonight..._

_and I can't tell if you're laughing  
between each smile there's a tear in your eye  
there's a train leaving town in an hour  
it's not waiting for you, and neither am I  
and I can't tell if you're laughing  
between each smile there's a tear in your eye  
there's a train leaving town in an hour  
it's not waiting for you, and neither am I  
_

As the song ended, Trin sighed, and took the remote and shut it down. Standing up and taking her wine, she walked away. It was six months ago when she first heard that song. Originally it was in some dank dressing room in one of the many rock clubs that were in New York City, but it was a special night for her.

She took another sip of wine and looked in the mirror in her room. She dressed to impress that night, and looked the part. Brian Scott, her biggest crush in high school, and the guy she tried to date all four years, but had kept blowing her off, or playing her and Gabi against each other.

But that night it was just so special. The music was loud and not her taste but she loved it just enough when he played it. After his set she went back stage to the band dressing room. He knew the bass player, Brian's long-time collaborator, Kat Hartmann. Trin liked Kat and they chatted until Brian walked in.

She smiled when she saw his naked chiseled chest and abs. He was always in good shape, and had the triangle torso to prove it. The new tattoos offset the muscles and her wonder at what he was doing and why he was doing it. That was when she lost her mind for a moment, all because he hugged her.

After chatting and catching up they sat down and he pulled out a guitar. It was a new song they were working on, he told her, and then he started to play it. The music filled her ears and Brian's voice was magic to her. She knew something was going to happen tonight, but she didn't know what.

When he was done, he told her that he learned the song because it reminded him of her. He changed, much to her disappointment, and then they went out on the town. Trin being a Davis and Brian being a Scott they got in where ever they wanted and had no problem drinking. After a late after- hours meal they ended up in the village apartment.

It started out so innocently, they both had a little too much to drink, and she just wanted another kiss from him, a simple peck. But the peck became more, and soon they were caught on the alcohol-fueled wave of passion. She knew what she wanted and he wasn't stopping her, in fact he was helping the wave along.

It was hours before they fell asleep. When Trin finally woke up all she found was a note from Brian. He had to catch the bus with his band to head to their next gig. She sighed, somewhat hurt, and cleaned up, changing the sheets and throwing away the used condoms.

Trin nodded, now back in the present day and looked down at her bed. She smiled; she truly thought she was in love with Brian Scott now. He had been on tour and was probably back in Tree Hill, she knew in a few short weeks she would head back there, and maybe rekindle that spark that she felt that night/day and make it burn like a forest fire.

She sipped her wine, and smiled. Looking at her nightstand drawer she smiled wider. Yeah, there was going to be a workout tonight, and damn it, forget the party scene.


	35. Interviews And Poison Pens

Chapter 35 Interviews and Poisoned Pens

The Office really hadn't changed much. It started off as being just the office for the manager of club TRIC then morphed into being the headquarters of a Record Label and TRIC. But about two years ago there were some renovations and changes in the hierarchy of the Scott Family Businesses, and Peyton ceased being the manager of TRIC, so a new office was built. Now the vast office was the home of Red Bedroom Records, which was currently shared between Peyton and Hailey, and a small volunteer staff, the Street Team.

The Music Reporter had been in here several times, she had used it to interview several acts that played Club TRIC and later on several artists that were signed to Red Bedroom Records. To Candace Rollins, this was just the background she would write into her article to try and get the breath and depth of what these two were doing here in this large room, in this club that used to be a cotton warehouse.

Rollins looked across the desk at the blonde woman who was staring back at her. Peyton Scott had changed over the years, and she wasn't one that Rollins could lock down. Her hair was no longer long with slight curls, she now had short straight hair, and instead of most record label heads, she wore casual clothing. In the corner was a play pen with two young three year olds playing. Haley was at her desk flipping through some paperwork.

"I'll assume you've done this before, right?" Rollins asked.

Peyton nodded, "Yeah, I've done this plenty of times," she replied.

Rollins and set down a digital tape recorder, "I'm going to record this if you don't mind," she said.

"No I'm fine with that," Peyton said.

Rollins nodded, "So Peyton, where do you see Red Bedroom Records' next big move?" Rollins asked.

"Well we've had some success with our current artist, Haley James-Scott, Mia Catalano, Chris Keller has even brought us success, but we're never done looking for the next artist," Peyton said.

"I noticed you failed to mention the bad boy of your stable," Rollins pointed out.

"Yeah? Whom would that be?" Peyton asked back.

"Brian Scott, of course," Rollins stated.

"Well, Mental Lapse is an up and coming act. I wouldn't quiet put them in the success category just yet," Peyton replied.

"Is that because the lead singer Brian Scott is a relative or because of his recent flirtations with the badboy side of rock and roll?" Rollins asked.

Peyton nodded, "No, Brian is a young artist and still finding his voice and feet in the business. The brushes with the law are natural for someone so young and given too much freedom, he needs to be reigned in some. As for him being new and finding his feet we don't want him to think he's there yet when he still has a lot of climbing to do," she said.

Rollins nodded, "So on Brian Scott's legal problems, do you have a comment?"

"No," Peyton said.

"Okay, on to signing new talent; the local talent Gothic Serpent has left their label and management. Would you be interested in signing them to Red Bedroom Records?"

Peyton looked at Haley then back at Rollins, "I can't comment on anything involving the status of artist not currently signed to Red Bedroom Records. Also our interests in said artist are between the staff only," Peyton said.

"Spoken like a true owner, with a good lawyer," Rollins replied, "Now, Haley, are you ready?"

Haley shrugged and came over and stood next to Peyton, "Yeah, if this is quick," she said.

"Haley, how does it affect you to have so much family around?" Rollins asked.

"Well it's a non-issue really, I enjoy going to work with one of my best friends, who happens to be my sister-in-law, and I get to work with my son who is a very talented musician," Haley said.

"So, family problems don't leech in to the business, and business issues don't get affected by being a family?" Rollins asked.

Haley shook her head, "No not more then usual," Haley said.

"We generally try to leave our family's baggage at the door," Peyton said.

"There is certainly a lot of that," Rollins said.

"What does that mean?" Haley asked.

"Just that the Scott family has a rocky personal history," Rollins said.

Peyton held out her hand to calm Haley down, "It's true, but what does have to do with Red Bedroom Records?" she asked.

"Just that your partner has a troubled son that is also an artist on this label," Rollins pointed out, "That will not play good, it could be a conflict of interest."

"When that comes, we'll deal with it," Peyton said, "As for this interview, it is over for now. If you want to finish the story, please call and set up some time so we can finish with these interviews, but please bring more than questions about Brian Scott."

Rollins shut off her tape recorder, "I just might do that," she snapped and stormed out of the room.

Haley looked at Peyton, "Why did you do that? She'll just use it for her story," Haley said.

Peyton sighed and looked at the picture of her family on her desk, "Simple, she needed to know that we're sticking to our guns about Brian."

"Still, it would look bad for us, that outburst," Haley said.

Peyton stood up and walked over to her wall where there were several album covers framed. All were the albums released by Red Bedroom Records. Peyton smiled and turned to look at Haley.

"Good press, bad press, it doesn't matter as long as they spell my name right," Peyton said and laughed.

Haley laughed and she shook her head, "You set that up, didn't you?"

Peyton shrugged, "Well I knew what type of person Rollins was, and it would help us."

Haley nodded, "I thought you would chock when she asked about Gothic Serpent," Haley said.

"Well, I'm still not sure on them; I'll have to see on that. I really want to take in one of their concerts again," Peyton said, and which Haley just nodded in agreement.


	36. Business Is War

Chapter 36 Business Is War

The room was colored with deep blues, that didn't radiate a cold feeling, but a calming, and the expensive real woodwork was stained a tone that would offset and balance the blue. The center of the room was filled with a vast table, and comfortable chairs lined all sides. In front of each chair was a glass of water and a coffee mug.

Brooke sat at her end of the table and looked down at the various board members. Her eyes fell on one that had flown up on the same flight as her. The one woman that kept an eye on things for the rest of the Board, who also held title as Chief Operations Officer, or how Brooke's small staff, mainly Kayla and Bobbi-Lee, the two weirdest sisters she knows, and, standing behind her, Sabrina Cohen, who at age Thirty-two was where she was, the cut-throat bitch. The red headed Sabrina just looked back and smiled.

"Ms. Davis, we're glad you came up from exile to take this face to face meeting with us," the Chairman of the Board said.

"You're welcome, I'm up here as much as possible and I'm always in contact," Brooke replied.

"That we're aware of, and how since your mother has retired how well you've taken this company forward," he said.

"Why do I hear a 'but' in there?" Brooke asked.

"But we have been hearing reports from Ms. Cohen that you're planning to open a Boutique in Tree Hill, North Carolina," he said.

"That is true, I've already picked out the location and secured a favorable lease," Brooke replied, and signaled for Kayla to start passing out files with all the legwork she had done.

The Chairman looked at the file and closed it, "We're aware of your research and numbers, Ms. Davis," he said, "We're concerned with the need for a high end store there, when our normal retailers have done well spreading our product and name throughout the Cape Fear region."

Brooke nodded, "But Manhattan has three stores alone, not to mention all the retail outlets that carry our line," Brooke pointed out.

The Chairman nodded, "This is true, but we also have a clientele that is at least three times that of the Cape Fear Region, and the media penetration is more significant in the New York Metropolitan Area than down there," he said.

"I've not forgotten the statistics," Brooke said.

"We're just concerned about having to support a store and weakening ones that are doing well to make up for this one's shortfalls," he stated.

"I've thought about this myself," Brooke said, "But basically except for a few functions Davis Enterprises is run out of Tree Hill North Carolina, so why shouldn't we have a store, and show off the products of the company?"

"Brooke, we know you're from Tree Hill, and are very fond of it, we're just concerned that you're letting attachment to a location and affection for it affect your business judgment," the Chairman said.

"Let me remind you that Tree Hill and living in Tree Hill inspired my designs which, if I'm not mistaken, has made everyone in this room a great deal of money, so let us not underplay the importance of Tree Hill to the business," she said.

"We're not," he said.

"Is there anything else?" Brooke asked.

"No," he said.

"Then thank you, and I could see that this was a waste of time," Brooke said, and stormed out, quickly being followed by Bobbi-Lee and Kayla.

Brooke walked through the bull pen and came to an office on the far side. She walked in and the man behind the desk looked up at her.

"You could have warned me about the ambush, Marshall," Brooke said.

Marshall, Brooke's old assistant, and her eyes and ears in New York, looked up from his desk. He shook his head and sighed, "I wish I could have, I didn't know," he said.

"Marshall, you're supposed to be my eyes and ears up hear, and keep me informed of all the plots," she said.

"Brooke, you've always thought things are so Machiavellian," he said.

"Marshall, this is fashion, if they aren't cutthroat, then something is wrong, and for every knife in the gut there are five in the back," she said.

"Brooke, there was no indication," he said.

Brooke shook her head, and headed out towards the elevator, "I want you to some how find out how some of the information was being leaked to Sabrina," Brooke said, looking at Kayla, "And get Millicent down to Tree Hill, I'm going to need some of her insight on this."

"Yes, Brooke," Kayla said, "I'll do my best."

"No, you won't, Kayla, you will find the leak," Brooke said, and then turned to Bobbi-Lee, "How have the new designs progressed?"

Bobbi-Lee shrugged, "I'm almost done with some of my concepts that I haven't shown you, or Sabrina," she said.

"Yes, Brooke," Bobbi-Lee said.

Finally, they came to the elevator and found Sabrina Cohen waiting for them. The doors opened and all four women stepped into the car. As they headed down to the lobby, Brooke looked at Sabrina.

"Does it feel good?" Brooke asked.

"Does what feel good?" Sabrina asked.

"Stabbing someone in the back," Brooke said.

Sabrina nodded, "I was doing my job, just like your minions here do," Sabrina said.

"What do you have against me doing this project?" Brooke asked.

Sabrina smiled and nodded, "Simple, there are better places for our boutiques, and oh, we want you back in New York," Sabrina said, as the door opened and she stepped out heading towards the curb. Brooke looked at the two sisters with her and shook her head.

"What can I do?" Brooke asked.

"We're with you, Brooke," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Yeah, we're with you," Kayla said.

Brooke shook her head, "Just get done what needs to get done, and let's visit my daughters," she said.

"Yes, Brooke," the Sisters said.


	37. Lets Talk

Chapter 37 Lets Talk

The chill off the river started to jog memories. Many of those memories were good, and quite a few were bad. Many revolved around this piece of ground, while others were involved with other parts of the country. Yet, somehow, in all the melancholy he always ended back here, on the River Court.

Sighing, he figured he could pack up his wife and his young daughter and leave here. Leave everything and start anew, and yet, somehow, and in some form, he would end up back here on this stretch of blacktop. It was a home away from home, a refuge and sometimes the place he had come to fear the most. But most of all it was where the broken road of his life kept leading him to.

"They told me you would be here," a male voice said from behind him. It sounded like it belonged to a man around his own age, there was a bit of sincerity in it and also a bit of slickness, a wheeler and dealer in the voice.

"It depends," Lucas replied.

"What does that depend on?" the voice asked back.

"On who you are, who you are looking for, who sent you, and what do you want," Lucas replied.

"My name is Julian Baker," he said, "I'm looking for Lucas Scott," was the second answer, "Someone named Haley sent me this way," and finally, "I'm the man that wants to produce a movie based on your first book."

"Well, Mister Baker, someone already tried, and they pretty much failed to get out of the gate on the movie," Lucas answered.

"Well, they had big name actors, and no script or budget to speak of. Also Vincent Chase isn't the most stable actor out there. He probably slept with half the cast before they even did costume fittings."

Lucas laughed, "What you're saying doesn't help your case any," Lucas said, still not turning to face him.

"The way I see your story is that it is down and dirty, basics, a kid discovering himself. Also, I wouldn't be looking at big name stars, most are too old anyways. I'd want fresher, young, hungry talent, to play these characters that are hungry. Hungry to find themselves to stand out, to reach for their dreams," Julian said.

Lucas snorted, "Yeah, but what is the price you pay for getting your dreams?" he asked.

Julian walked over and took a seat next to him, "Look if you're scared that we'd butcher your material, we can write in some controls, but I really want to do this movie," he said.

Lucas shrugged, "Do you know how many times that I've heard that line? How many times I've sat here with someone asking me the same thing, Mister Baker," he said.

"How can I prove that this is different, that the movie will be made and it will be made right?"

"I don't even know if you have the right vision for what my story needs. The story is deeply personal and in fact several of my closest friends and relatives also see it as a very close and personal story. You'll have to be accepted in this group of friends before I can even accept you to make this story. They all have to be comfortable with you," Lucas said.

"I'll do what you want me to do, I really want to make this movie and tell this story," he said.

Lucas nodded, "Well, simple, come back in May and spend the summer with us," Lucas said.

"What?" Julian asked.

"You heard me, get to know us and let us get to know you," Lucas said, and stood up and faced Julian for the first time, "Then we can talk about the movie," he finished and walked away, figuring that everything was done, and there would be no more talk of movies.


	38. Alone Again

Chapter 38 Alone Again

The Locker Room was dark in the corner he sat in. The Trainers were done checking out his balking back, and now he just wanted to rest before warm ups. He looked down at his wrist and the hand woven hemp bracelet that Shea had given to him, and he wore except when he played basketball. His hand rubbed the back of his neck that bore his jersey number, thirteen, something he had gotten when he was dating some girl named Jessalyn Windsor. Finally he looked down at a faded, folded, and battered picture.

It was Keith almost four years ago when they won the State Championship Game when he was a junior in high school. He was standing there soaked and smiling, proud of winning the game. At his arm was a brunette cheerleader, she was also smiling, and on her cheek was a blue R for Ravens. He looked at the picture, and folded it back up.

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

_Alone again, alone again  
I'm in the twilight zone again  
Another lonely star crossed night  
Shivered to the bone again_

_They never stay, they always leave  
I wear my heart upon my sleeve  
I won't say what I don't believe  
I turn another heart to stone again_

_Alone again  
Can't stop the rain  
Alone again  
Put out the flame_

Across the country in New Haven, Connecticut, as a number of townies were getting ready for the partying, guys heading to watch the final four match up with North Carolina, or them just preparing for the UCONN Women's Basketball Team's latest game the next day, was a lone figure. She sat on her bed; her fingernails polished black, her eyes lined with black, and her lips black. Her brunette hair was pulled back in a ponytail mainly now for ease and nothing to do with her vampire-like image. As the low light consumed her like a ravenous beast, her dark clothes camouflaged her in the still being birthed night.

She flipped through the pages of a brand new scrapbook. Each picture would bring back memories, and sometimes surface old and deep scars. Finally she stopped at one picture. She looked deeply at it.

It was almost four years ago that picture was taken. It was a picture of a sweaty basketball player and an excited cheerleader. He mouth became thin and the slight smile became flat. Her hazel eyes became distant.

Izzy barely remembered that day, well, most days. It was a good day, it was when her and Keith seemed at their peak. She shook her head and walked over to the window.

_Betrayed again, unmade again  
Out of the sun, into the shade again  
The silent room, the unsung tune  
All the old games must be played again_

_And all the words we could not say  
And all the nights and all the days  
We quarreled in the same old ways  
And all the same mistakes were made again_

_Alone again  
Despair and Pain  
Alone again  
Can't break the chain_

Keith stood up from his locker and looked at the mirror that was in it. He sighed and nodded. It was time to play the game. He walked over to where his teammates lined up and took his place in line. They walked down the tunnel towards the arena and the crowds.

The echoes of the crowd filled his ears. He barely could hear his own thoughts over everything that was going on. That was when his name was called and he stepped out of the tunnel and into the bright lights and the cheers of the fans. Lost were all thoughts of what was before and the compulsion to look up at the moon and wonder about that brunette cheerleader from almost four years ago.

_Alone again, alone again  
To sit beside the silent phone again  
And all the words we spoke were knifes  
And so I'm here on my own again_

_The days are dark and drowned in tears  
I know the game the rules are clear  
I walk alone through all my years  
I know you never will come home again_

_Alone again  
Shot through the heart  
Alone again  
Tear me apart.._

In New Haven, Izzy, the new Angel of the Night stood before her apartment's open window. The stars had been erased by the light pollution of New Haven. But the one primeval guardian of the night was in clear view. She looked up, all gothed-out and in sullen darkness and looked at the slivery disk that filled her hazel vision.

The cold winds of the late winter night blew against her but she kept staring. Why wouldn't she be able to let ago?


	39. Final Four

Chapter 39 Final Four

Traveling with a three year old and a five year old was an adventure the first time around. Now it is just a plain nightmare, Nathan reflected as he carried LK in his arms while pushing a luggage cart. Haley was off chasing after Brett. This was all to see possibly two basketball games and then there was the strong possibility that they would be getting on another plane after the second basketball game and flying across the country to see yet a third game.

Haley came back, almost dragging Brett by her arm. The five year old was much like her Mom and that she was a bundle of energy. Haley rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Why are we doing this again?" she asked.

"To see our oldest son play basketball," Nathan said.

"Yeah, but we're also leaving the jail bird home, alone," Haley replied.

"He gets that from you, and by the way, we made him stay at Lucas and Peyton's," Nathan pointed out.

Haley shook her head, "I thought it would be easier with girls," she said.

"Brett's just high energy like her Mom, right Brett?" Nathan asked.

Brett nodded, "Right, Papa Nathan," she said.

Nathan laughed, "Now let's get ourselves a rental," he said.

"How do you know all these airports?" Haley asked.

"Remember, from when I was twenty I traveled playing basketball, and seen plenty of airports," he said.

Haley nodded as they came up to the Enterprise Car Rental Desk. Nathan handed Haley LK and stepped into line, when he was done they went out and waited as Nathan got the car. Soon they were on the road to their hotel.

"It's going to be crowded," Haley said.

"I know," he said.

"What about the girls?" Haley asked.

"I said I would take care of it and I did," he replied.

"I just hope we have a good room," Haley stated.

Nathan smiled as they pulled up in front of the hotel. The Valet took the car and they started to take out the bags from the trunk. Nathan and Haley each grabbed a child, and headed inside.

The staff greeted Nathan warmly and soon they were taking an elevator ride. Haley was used to the treatment from all the years of Nathan playing in the NBA, but she was shocked that he would get a two bedroom suite.

"Nate, this is too much," she said.

He shook his head, "No, just enough, we have a room and the girls have a room," he said.

Haley nodded and looked it over, "What else is there?"

"Just really good seats for the games," he said.

"You know we didn't have to spend all this money," Haley said.

Nathan shook his head, "I've earned it and I've done well. We have solid investments," he said.

She laughed as the girls were wandering around the main room looking at the various things. Nathan walked over to the bar and poured himself a glass of water. Haley looked at the girl's suitcases and decided to drag them into the bedroom they would share.

Nathan walked away from bar and over to the window that had two little girls leaning against it looking at the cityscape of Indianapolis. He stood behind them and laughed.

"That's a BIG city, Daddy," LK said.

"Yes it is," Nathan said.

"Where are all the people going to sleep?" LK asked.

"In there beds, Sweetie," Nathan said.

"Papa Nate," Brett said.

"Yes, Brett," Nathan replied.

"Will we get to see Daddy James?" Brett asked.

Nathan nodded, "I'm hoping to, Brett; I'm really hoping to," Nathan said.

"Me too, I miss him," Brett said.

Nathan nodded, and looked over his shoulder and there was Haley. She smiled, "Come on girls, time for a bath and then bed," she said.

"Okay, Mommy," LK said, yawned and wandered over towards Haley. Brett was a little more reluctant but she headed over to Haley. Nathan laughed and grabbed his and Haley's bags and carried them to their bedroom.


	40. Chasing The Mop

Chapter 40 Chasing the Mop

The sloshing of water filled his ears. The mop didn't like to glide over the floor, and this was the second time it was being mopped since the close of business earlier this morning. He sighed and walked over to the juke box and started sorting through his pockets and pulled out a handful of dollar bills.

Sliding them in one at a time he waited for the credits to take. Flipping through the catalogue he found a song. He selected his songs and as the first started to play he went back to the mop and the mop bucket.

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

_Come let us make bricks and burn them hard,  
We'll build a city with a tower for the world  
and climb so we can reach anything we may propose,  
anything at all_

_Build me up, tear me down  
like a skyscraper  
Build me up, then tear down  
These joining walls  
So they can't climb at all_

"Listening to some music while you mop the floor?" Magdalena said, as she walked out of her small office.

"It is better then the echo of the mop," Brian said.

Magdalena shrugged her shoulders, "In some respects I like it here when it's quiet like this," she said.

Brian shook his head, "I like the noise and the chaos," he said.

Magdalena laughed, "The young usually do," she said.

"How long have you been here?" he asked, curious.

"A long time, Brian, a very long time, I've seen plenty of Scotts come and go through these doors," she said.

Brian nodded, carefully swinging his mop around, "What did you do before you worked here?"

She shrugged her shoulders and started counting something on her fingers. "Wow, I had to remember for a minute," she said and laughed.

"It's okay," he said.

"Well I took this job because my music career wasn't taking off like yours. Need to make the rent and playing for basically beer money wasn't cutting it, so I started waiting tables here," she said, "Karen took me in and eventually I learned behind the bar and slowly I moved up."

Brian nodded, "Do you miss playing?"

She shook her head, "Hell no, Brian, I never stopped playing. I take my Les Paul out every day and play it for at least an hour," she said.

_I know why you tore it down that day  
You thought, that if you got caught we'd all go away,  
Like a spoiled little baby who can't come out to play,  
You had your revenge_

_Build me up, tear me down  
like a skyscraper  
Build me up, then tear down  
these joining walls  
So they can't climb at all_

Brian sighed, "I can't believe you play," he said.

"I do and I can't believe you are here mopping my floors again," she said.

Brian shrugged, "I guess people are jealous," he said.

"Or you've been a complete ass," Magdalena said.

"Hey, I was just living the life," he said.

"God, you're sounding like one of those asshole rock stars, I know you weren't raised to be one," Magdalena said.

Brian shrugged.

_Well madness reigned and paradise drowned  
When Babel's walls came crashing down  
Now the echoes roar for a story writ_

_that was hardly understood  
and never any good_

_Build me up, tear me down  
like a skyscraper  
Build me up, then tear down  
these joining walls  
So they can't climb at all_

_Build me up_

_Build me up_

Magdalena shrugged, "Two things, Brian," she said.

"Yes?"

"One, you have a good taste in music," she said.

"And Two?" he asked.

"You missed a spot," she said and headed over to the bar, letting him get back to mopping the floor.


	41. Quote The Raven Nevermore

Chapter 41 Quote The Raven Never More 

There was a light rapping, a slight tapping, at the chamber door. Ellie turned away from her book of Edgar Allen Poe Poems and looked at the door. Again there was that light tapping, a light rapping, Ellie shook her head, it had to be a woman.

"What doth the Raven quote?" Ellie asked to the door.

"What are you talking about?" the door called back.

Ellie sighed, stood up and walked to her bed chamber door. Shaking her head, her blonde hair moved about, what little there was since she wore her hair short. Opening the door, she started to say, "What did the Raven say in…" she stopped when she saw Shea Perkins, her brother's girlfriend standing there, "Oh hi, Shea," she finished.

"Ellie, do you want to get a cup of coffee?" Shea asked.

Ellie shrugged, "Who's buying?" she asked.

"I'll buy," Shea said.

Ellie nodded, again, "Sure."

The two young women walked out to Shea's car and climbed in. As they were driving to Shea's favorite coffee shop, the older woman turned to Ellie.

"I miss your brother," she said.

Ellie shrugged, "He'll be back soon," she replied.

"It's not that, he's just been so different recently," she said.

Ellie shrugged, "He gets that way sometimes, he's probably moodier than all of us girls combined," Ellie said.

"How many sisters do you have, again?" Shea asked.

Keith has four including me, there's Candi, Kay, myself, and Sassy."

Shea rolled her eyes, "Wow, your parents were busy," Shea said.

"Yeah, well, we have a large family," Ellie said.

When they got to the coffee shop, they grabbed coffee, Shea also grabbed a muffin, and Ellie a cookie. They sat down in a quiet corner and stared across the table at each other.

"So, are you close to Keith?" Shea asked.

Ellie shrugged, "As close as a sister can be with her brother, I guess. I'm actually closer with Kay than Keith. But since I've been attending NC we've gotten closer," she said.

Shea nodded, "Why is he so distant recently?"

"Probably basketball," Ellie said.

Shea nodded, probably not buying it, "What is with the thirteen tattooed on his neck?"

Ellie laughed, "Did he tell you that story?"

"He mumbled something about being drunk and stupid," Shea replied.

"One of his old girlfriends, Jessalyn, made him get that tattoo. It was his junior year of high school," Ellie replied.

"That must have gone over well with your parents," Shea said.

"That was a weird year, that's when Candi came to live with us," Ellie said.

"Wait a minute, you didn't grow up with Candi?" Shea asked.

Ellie shook her head, "No, she's my half-sister, her mom couldn't take care of her anymore and she ended up living with us," Ellie said.

"I see," Shea said, "What about his high school girlfriend?"

"Well there were two before Jessalyn, nothing really there, and then there was Izzy," Ellie said.

"Izzy?" Shea asked.

Ellie shrugged, "Yeah, she was in Keith's year, and was a daughter of my Mom's best friend," she said.

"Was there anything there?" Shea asked.

"Honestly I really don't know, I got sick at the end of my freshman year and well, I wasn't really strong enough to really pay attention until Keith was in college," Ellie said, "I do remember they were pretty inseparable for a while."

Shea nodded, "Life is a beautiful struggle," she said.

"Where did you get that?" Ellie asked.

"It's an old saying I have tattooed on my back," she said.

Ellie nodded.

"Keith is taking me to Tree Hill this summer," she finally said to Ellie.

Ellie nodded, "I'd think you'd like it there," she replied.

"I was just wondering what I would run into there," Shea said.

Ellie shrugged, "Just my family, and friends of my family, a lot of basketball talk, and a few of Keith's exes maybe," she said.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Shea said.

Ellie shrugged, "He didn't date the whole town. He had four high school girlfriends and chances are running into any of them is going to be rare."

"What about this Izzy?" Shea asked.

Ellie shrugged, "Izzy isn't the same girl she was in high school. Anyways, you have Keith now, and Izzy had her chance," she said.

Shea smiled, "Thanks for joining me," she said.

"You're welcome," Ellie said.

"I just need someone that knew Keith well to talk too," Shea said.

"I understand," Ellie said, "And by the way, it's never more."

"Never more?" Shea asked.

Ellie nodded, "Yeah Quote the Raven never more," she said.

"Oh," Shea said.


	42. Run This Town

Chapter 42 Run This Town

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

Mouth sat behind the sports desk and looked over to the teleprompter and sighed. It was the final four and soon college basketball season was over. He could get home more and spend time with his wife. Now on the other hand he had to get this show on the road.

_Feel it coming in the air (Yeah)  
Hear the screams from everywhere (Yeah)  
I'm addicted to the the thrill (I'm ready)  
It's a dangerous love affair (Wassup, c'mon)  
Can't be scaring nickel's down  
Got a problem tell me now (Wassup)  
Only thing that's on my mind  
Is who gon' run this town tonight (Uh, wassup)  
Is who gon' run this town tonight (Yeah, wassup, yeah)  
We gon' run this town_

"Welcome and this weekend is the Final Four for both the Men's and the Women's NCAA Tournament. Colorado will be playing Duke in tonight's game. Colorado is coming off a victory against Georgetown, where they made the vaunted defense of the Hoyas look like Swiss cheese, the only bright spot was senior JL Burke who continued his dominance in the paint."

_We are, yeah, I said it, we are  
This is Roc Nation, pledge your allegiance  
Get ya'll fatigues on, all black everything  
Black cards, black cars, all black everything  
And our girls are blackbirds, riding with they dillingers  
I get more in-depth if you boys really real enough  
This is La Familia, I'll explain later  
But for now, let me get back to this paper  
I'm a couple bands down and I'm tryna get back  
I gave doug a grip, I lost a flip for five stacks  
Yeah, I'm talking five commas six zeroes dot zeros, here doug  
Back to running circles round niggas, now we squared up  
Hold up_

"Duke, who has the most likely first pick in the NBA Draft, James Scott, has been dominating from the day one of the season. James Scott led the game in scoring and assists. Just another day of adding to his impressive statistics. "

"The other game is North Carolina versus UCLA. This should be an interesting match up. With North Carolina's Keith Scott on a hot streak where he's scored at least twenty-five in the last five games."

_Life's a game but it's not fair (Yeah)  
I break the rules so I don't care (Uh ha)  
So I keep doing my own thing  
Walking tall against the rain (Wassup)  
Victorys within' the mile  
Almost there, don't give up now (Wassup)  
Only thing that's on my mind  
Is who gon' run this town tonight  
Hey-ey-ey-ey-ey-ey, ey-ey-ey-ey  
Hey-ey-ey-ey-ey-ey, ey-ey-ey-ey  
Is who gon' run this town tonight?_

"On the Women's side UCONN is facing South Florida. What we might be seeing is the crowning of the next great UCONN Player in Kay Scott. She's been using her one year with her aunt Angela Scott, wisely. After being an understudy she's starting to emerge as her own player. She's scored in double digits in the last three games she played in, mostly from off the bench."

_We are, yeah, I said it, we are  
You can call me Caesar in a dark Caesar  
Please follow the leader so Eric B we are  
Microphone fiend it's the return of the god, peace god (Uh, uh)  
And ain't nobody fresher I'm in Maison, uh, Martin Margiela  
On the table screaming fuck the other side they jealous  
We got a bankhead full of broads they got a table full of fellas (Ewww)  
And they ain't spendin' no cake they should throw they hand in cause they ain't got no spades (Ewww)  
My whole team got dough so my bankhead is lookin' like Millionaires Row (Ewww)_

"The surprise game is Stamford versus Duke. The Lady Blue Devils have been a surprise team this season. Expected to have an alright season, they have been playing with house money and have become this years tournament story."

_Life's a game but it's not fair  
I break the rules so I don't care (Wassup)  
So I keep doing my own thing (Uh, uh)  
Walking tall against the rain (Yeah)  
Victorys within' the mile (Wassup)  
Almost there, don't give up now (Uh)  
Only thing that's on my mind (Mind)  
Is who gon' run this town tonight (Wassup)  
Hey-ey-ey-ey-ey-ey, ey-ey-ey-ey (Wassup)  
Hey-ey-ey-ey-ey-ey, ey-ey-ey-ey  
Is who gon' run this town tonight?_

"How long will Duke's Cinderella Season go on. Will they be in the championship game?"

_It's crazy how you can go from being joe blow, to everybody on your dick no homo  
I bought my whole family whips no volvos, next time I'm in church please no photos  
Police escorts everybody passports, this the life that everybody ask for  
This a fast life we are on a crash course, what you think I rap for to push a fuckin' rav 4  
But I know that if I stay stunting, all these girls only gon' want one thing  
I could spend my whole life good will hunting, only good gon' come is it's good when I'm cumming  
She got an ass that'll swallow up a G-string and up top, uh, two bee stings  
And I'm beasting, off the re-sling, and my nigga just made it out the precinct  
We give a damn about the drama that you do bring, I'm just tryna change the color on your mood ring  
Reebok baby, you need to try some new things, have you ever had shoes without shoestrings  
What's that yay, baby these heels, is that a may-what, baby these wheels  
You trippin' when you ain't sippin' have a refill, you feelin' like you run it huh now you know how we feel_

"One will have to wait and see."

_(Wassup) Hey-ey-ey-ey-ey-ey, ey-ey-ey-ey (Yeah, yeah)  
Hey-ey-ey-ey-ey-ey, ey-ey-ey-ey (Wassup)  
Hey-ey-ey-ey-ey-yeah, ey-ey-ey-yeah  
Hey-ey-ey-ey-ey-yeah, we gon' run this town tonight (Wussah!)_


	43. Telephone Game

Chapter 43 Telephone Game

It was quiet and a bit chilly as he took a seat on the edge of his bed. He looked over at his sleeping roommate and sighed. He looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand that was mounted on the wall and knew it was now or never. He reached over and grabbed his cell phone. Flipping it open he was greeted by his small family's faces looking back at him, as it was his wallpaper.

Clicking just the right number of buttons the phone started to ring. He waited a few and then heard it pick up.

"Hello," a young female voice said.

"Hey, Ash," James said.

She laughed on the other end, "James, I was hardly expecting this," she said, knowing full well that he would call, like they always did, right before bed when one was away.

"So how's my baby doing?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said, "How's my superstar doing?"

"You know how it is, shoulder is bothering me," he said.

"Just two more games if you can keep it up," she replied.

"Same for you," he said, "So what are you doing?"

She laughed again, "Well I'm laying back in a nice bubble bath, while sipping champagne and having my toes done," she said.

James laughed, "So is Gruber snoring yet?"

"No, how about Donaldson?", Ashlyn asked back.

James looked over at his sleeping roommate snoring away. "I'm surprised there are still trees around," he said.

"So you get to see our daughter tomorrow, I'm so jealous," she said.

"Yeah, my parents are up here, and they have the girls with them," he said.

"I know, Momma texted me too," Ashlyn said.

"Yeah, I can't wait to hold you again," he said.

"Well I have to get some sleep, Coach has us up early," Ashlyn said.

"Same here," James said, and could imagine Ashlyn sitting on her bed, dressed for sleep, ready to for as he heard her yawn.

"I love you," she said.

"Love you," James said.

They hung up. He put his phone down on the nightstand and slipped under the covers and was soon fast asleep. His thoughts were halfway across the country thinking about his wife, and wanting her in his arms.

* * *

Right next door to Ashlyn's room, Candace sat at the table and looked at her cell phone. She was bored and wanted someone to talk too. Her roommate, Hopkins, was asleep and she was too keyed up. Looking at the time, she knew most of her friends were either asleep or partying and half in the bag.

Sighing she thought about calling her Dad, but he wouldn't be answering. It was probably busy, anyways. There was one person, she rarely talked to them, but they were still related.

Finally she sighed and pressed the buttons she needed to. As the phone rang, she sighed and then it picked up.

"Hello, Lindsay Strauss, Senior Editor," the voice said.

"Hi, Mom," Candace said.

"Candi, wow, I'm surprised," Lindsay said.

"So am I," Candace said, "Have you been following college basketball?"

"Yeah, you're playing tomorrow in San Antonio," Lindsay replied.

Candace sighed, "Yeah our Final Four Game, if we win we're in the National Title Game," she replied.

Candace heard a deep breath on the other end and finally her Mom's voice, "That's great, Candi. I hope you play well tomorrow," she said.

"Are you going to come down?" Candace asked.

There was a long pause and Candace heard a sigh, "I can't, I'm working on an important book," Lindsay said.

"Mom, you've never come to any of my games," she replied.

"Candace Lynn Strauss, remember until a few years ago I had to support us, so there were things more important then your basketball games," Lindsay said.

"Yeah, and you missed out on what was important," Candace said, "Sorry to bother you since work is so important, and you've missed out on what was important."

Candace closed her phone, removed the battery, and wandered to her bed. She curled up and started to cry.

* * *

"Hey, Dad," Kay said on the phone before he even could say anything.

"Kay," Lucas said, laughing.

""So, I was wondering, when we win the national title, will you be here?" she asked.

"No, you know we can't, we have the business, I have work, and well we have to watch after your cousin," Lucas said, with a said tone in his voice.

"Well will you at least be there for the parade in Hartford?"

"Ugh, I can't promise you anything, but if you win, I'll see what we can do about getting up there," he said.

"I can't believe I'm a freshman and in the Final Four," she said.

"Believe it, you've always been very talented when it came to playing basketball," Lucas said.

"I'm just getting tired of being compared to Angela all the time."

"Kay, should expect that since you've followed her closely, Tree Hill, and then at UCONN. But when you were here you carved out your own notch and you'll do the same up there in UCONN," he said.

"Dad," she said.

"Yes, Kay?" Lucas asked back.

"I miss our talks," she said.

"So do I," he said.

"Okay, I have to play tomorrow, so I'll talk to you later," she said.

"Good Night, Kay," he said.

"Night , Dad," she said and hung up, walked over to her bed, and collapsed ready for sleep.

* * *

"So, any new downloads?" Keith asked to his cell phone as he lay on his bed, back against the backboard.

"No," a female voice answered, "No more new ones since the last time we talked."

"I figured by now there would be something I'd have to look up or you would email me," he said.

"It's been slow in that department, but has been busy in other ways."

"Yeah, so I'm playing tomorrow, wish you were here," Keith said.

"Didn't Shea make the trip?"

"No, Mom, she had too much to get done at school. Anyways I wished you and Dad could get out here," Keith said.

"Yeah, it sucks, Keith, your Dad is really crawling up the walls, especially with your sisters, James, and Angela also in the Final Four," Peyton said.

"I figured, and he couldn't choose to wear either shirt because of the war between those two," Keith said.

"I know Keith, just be careful and play your best, and don't get hurt," Peyton said.

"I will, Mom," Keith said.

"Also, Keith, thanks for helping Ellie out at college this year," Peyton said.

"What do big brothers do?"

Keith heard his mom force a laugh. She was thinking of his Uncle Derek. He shook his head, and knew that was a bonehead statement. She still missed him.

"Okay, Keith, I have an early day and you have to play," she finally said.

"Good Night, Mom," he said.

"Night, Keith," she said, they disconnected and Keith walked over to the bed and curled up to sleep alone, but yet he looked out the open curtains and could see the moon even through all the light pollution. He just stared at the moon.

* * *

Angela stepped out of the bathroom and finished drying her hair. Caprice was already asleep, and Kay had gone back to her room for bed check. She smiled and hopped onto her bed and threw the towel she was drying her hair with on a nearby chair.

She reached over and grabbed her cell phone. Clicking it open, she hit a speed dial button. It rang a few times then a sleepy male voice answered.

"Hello," he said.

"What are you wearing, sexy?" Angela asked.

"What? Huh?" he replied.

"Garrett, you're no fun," Angela said.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Eleven," Angela said.

"Angela, you know it's freaking midnight here," he replied.

"Garrett Stone, how dare you yell at your girlfriend like that?" Angela responded.

"It's just I'm tired, Baby," he said.

"And look, I was going to give you phone sex," Angela replied.

"Is Caprice asleep?" Garrett asked.

"Yes," Angela said in almost a purr.

Garrett laughed, "Good, I want to keep her that way. Look, Angela, I'm tired, and you have a big game over the weekend. I'm really glad you called me and I miss you, Baby. We'll celebrate when you get back," he said.

"You're blowing me off?"

"No, just need sleep, I'll talk to you after the game."

Angela smiled, "Okay, Good night."

"Night," he said and hung up.

Angela slid under the covers and pouted a moment. She really hated when he was like this but he usually made up for it in the end. She fiddled about and tried to get comfortable, it was game time tomorrow.


	44. The Final Countdown

Chapter 44 The Final Count Down

Mouth sat behind the anchor desk and looked at the camera. He was waiting for the red light on top of the camera to click on, so he could broadcast the latest in the NCAA Tournaments. He took one last sip of water and took a deep breath as the final countdown to broadcast started.

"Good night, and welcome to Sports Center, and the top story is the final two games of the college basketball season are set.

"In Indianapolis, the Men's Tournament will end with Duke just off their beating Colorado, and James Scott's greatest game of the tournament so far. James Scott ripped through the Colorado defense for his third triple double of the tournament. The only thing that was out of place was all the NBA GMs, Coaches and Scouts salivating at the prospects of selecting him in this year's NBA Draft.

"Duke will be facing UCLA, which upset the highly anticipated ACC Battle of North Carolina and Duke for the National Championship. UCLA took advantage of the Tar Heels off night. Most glaring was junior Keith Scott's inability to find the net. He had statistically his worst night since coming to the college level.

"The highlight of this Championship Game is that before his senior year James Scott was looking to play at UCLA and the Coach still remembers that. With the gaudy numbers he has put up for Duke, who could blame him. So UCLA might try and match up one for one with him and take him out of the game. Now over to Michael Wyatt with the match ups," Mouth said, and the camera's light went out.

Mouth took a few minutes to get himself ready for the next segment. He looked over at the monitor and watched the younger anchor talking about how there are possible ways to defend against James Scott. There was also talk of some of the other possible key match ups.

Mouth sighed and looked at what they did to Keith Scott. Michael Wyatt mentioned that Keith and his cousin had similar playing styles. Mouth looked at Keith's play in the UCLA game and shook his head. Knowing Keith since he was in diapers, Mouth noticed that Keith was playing off. He only played off when he didn't sleep or he was distracted. Shaking his head, he didn't want to think about it.

With the Scott family there was always the possibility of people wondering about point shaving. But Keith, be it his hot temper, and his attitude, did have too much respect for the game to do that. So it had to be either he had girl trouble emotionally or physically.

Mouth noticed the count and he took one more sip, and then got ready for the next segment. When the count ended and the red light was on, so was Mouth.

"In the Women's Bracket the final game in San Antonio will be the Cinderella Duke versus the basketball machine from the north, UCONN. Duke came through the hard way being a six seed and not expecting to get this far. They have proven their mettle.

"Duke has been lead by the dual back court of Ashlyn Pierce-Scott and Candace Strauss. Strauss only being a sophomore has shown outstanding basketball smarts, and has a strong command of both the offense and defense. She is truly the master of this puppet.

"Ashlyn Pierce-Scott, or as they refer to her Missus Game, by the fact that she is married to James Scott of the Men's Team, has been strong on the perimeter. When she came up from High School, she was a small forward and was converted to a two guard. She has also dispelled the questions about her durability, after two knee surgeries in high school, and only playing two complete seasons in high school.

"UCONN came in undefeated and the number one overall seed. They have been up to their own usual devil's brew up in Storrs. This time the reload was bringing in freshman point guard Kay Scott. In the tournament it had been more times than not when UCONN's offense is at full steam it has been Kay Scott at the point.

"But who the real motor of this machine is the two guard; Angela Scott. She is the younger Scott's Aunt. What is there to say about Angela Scott, other than she is the female version of James Scott. They play similar styles and are both highly touted prospects for the NBA and WNBA.

"But that is where the similarities end. Angela Scott will beat you, that is what everyone is saying. She'll either out-think you with her experience, and just knowledge of the game. But she also has the guts and lack of fear to be physical with anyone on the court. In the Stamford game she clashed often with All-American Center Mackenzie Ward.

"Now back to Michael Wyatt for analysis on this game," Mouth said and waited. He looked at the monitor and wondered about the women. He knew that it was going to be a lot of bad blood on the court and he knew who the two were that were going to spill it.

When Michael was done, Mouth was back on the air.

"Everyone, pre-game coverage for both games will start one hour before tip off. For Sportscenter and ESPN this is Marvin "The Mouth of the South" MacFadden," he said, and ended the broadcast and sighed. He couldn't wait for it to be over.


	45. Crowning The King of Kings

Chapter 45 Crowning of the King of Kings

The arena was packed as Nathan, Haley, and the two girls took their courtside seats. The two teams were going through their warm ups and Nathan could clearly see his oldest son standing there talking with another player. He was encouraging his teammates and soon was up doing his drills as his turn rotated through. Nathan studied him, and laughed.

His son stood there, tall and strong. His blonde hair was a little long and spiked. Funny how James looked so much like his Uncle Lucas, but Nathan just put it out of his mind. Nathan turned back to his family and helped Haley pass out the snacks that they bought.

He sighed; they had checked out of their hotel and had a private plane ready to fly them to Texas to see Ashlyn play tomorrow. But that was neither here nor there, and he had the hotel room. James would stay with the team and not travel with them, for several reasons.

Nathan sighed and took his water. He watched them head for locker rooms for the last time before the opening tip off. He looked up at the score board and saw the time remaining before tip off. As he settled into a comfortable seat, he looked to Haley, who was near the end with the girls between them.

Just then his phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out and looked it over. He smiled and answered it.

"Yes, Luke?" Nathan asked, "Yeah, they're good seats. Well, we have the plane ready and are heading there by limo right after the game….really, that is good, you got the time to attend and you're bringing Ellie too, how'd you manage that? Well yeah, I'm expecting the blood bath at the point…Yeah, I know they still get at it. Well, it's almost tip off time, yeah see you tomorrow, and I know LK and Brett would love to see Sassy, I'll tell her, bye," Nathan said, and turned to Haley.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"Lucas and Peyton will be meeting us in San Antonio," he said.

"That's great they gave him the time," she said.

"Yeah, they're stopping off and getting Ellie," Nathan said.

"What about Brian?" Haley asked concerned.

Nathan laughed, "Brooke has him," Nathan said.

Haley nodded, rolled her eyes, and went to watch the game, as the players came back out. The usual routine was followed for the pre-game, and the teams walked out to their spots on the court. James had his number twelve on, and looked around, when he saw Brett in the stands he smiled and then turned to focus on the game, just as the ball went up in the air.

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

_It's time to play the game...  
Time to play the game! Ha ha_

The ball was snagged by Duke and brought up court. James got to where his place was supposed to be for the play that was called. He looked and knew they were defending him tight. As per the plan, he counted and then broke in, he made sure he wasn't in the same place too long. He was on a break, cutting towards the paint, and saw the ball coming his way. He smirked as he snagged the ball, faked out the defended and was in the air.

There was a loud bang, and James landed on his feet with a smile. That dunk was harder than he thought, but it made a point. He was here and he was here to play, and there was no way he was going to be taken out of the game. Looking at the guy he slammed on he smirked, and now they knew why he was called "The Game".

_It's all about the game and how you play it.  
All about control and if you can take it.  
All about your debt and if you can pay it.  
It's all about pain and who's gonna make it._

_I am the game, you don't wanna play me.  
I am control, no way you can change me.  
I am heavy debt, no way you can pay me.  
I am the pain and I know you can't take me. _

Running down the court he took up his place in the defense. Never to be said that he couldn't play a complete game. He locked up his man, and his job was simple, shut him down. His player was almost in the place he knew he would be in and he slipped into the best place, and waited.

The ball came over, thinking that James was playing him too weak. James cut in front of him and deflected the ball. He turned and waited, watching the ball, which Duke recovered. Now it was back down the court for offense, that was the game, and that is how he played.

_Look over your shoulder, ready to run.  
Like a good little bitch, from a smoking gun.  
I am the game and I make the rules.  
So move on out here and die like a fool.  
Try to figure out what my moods gonna be.  
Come on over sucker, why don't you ask me?  
Don't you forget that the price you can pay  
Cause I am the game and I want to play..._

It's time to play the game...hahaha  
Time to play the game!

The game was hard fought, but Duke steadily pushed their lead more and more. James was having the game of his life. Nathan was watching his son tear up the opponents. The game and him were locked, in sync, they were together, and he was playing on a whole other level. Nathan had only seen this a few time before and the players that played that way had their names in the Hall of Fame in Springfield, Massachusetts.

If there was a King of Kings of College Basketball, James was that tonight. The second half was pretty much a coronation, the crowning as you would say, of him as this King of Kings. Nathan shook his head as James seemed to score easily and doing things as he almost willed them. Nathan noted that he never had it this good.

_It's all about the game and how you play it._  
_It's all about control and if you can take it._  
_It's all about your debt and if you can pay it._  
_It's all about pain and who's gonna make it._

_I am the game, you don't wanna play me._  
_I am control, there's no way you can change me._  
_I am your debt, and you know you can't pay me._  
_I am your pain and I know you can't take me._

The game was winding down. James was up at the foul line. He was shooting two. He knew when this was done and the next whistle was blown, he was out of the game for good. Next game he would play would be as a professional basketball player. He looked up at where his family was sitting and wished his wife was there. He also wished that he could watch her play.

That wasn't going to be happening. So he just focused on the hoop and sent the first free throw up. It hit the glass and fell through. He got the ball back and bounced it a few times and looked at the hoop. He wasn't going to take another shot after this, he knew it, and he also knew that he would pass it. The game was won and he would finish the game and would just pass the ball. One last deep breath and away the ball went, for another made free throw, and what James stated to himself, his last college points.

_Play the game_  
_You're gonna be the same_  
_You're gonna change your name_  
_You're gonna die in flames_

_Ha ha_

The other team called a time out, and James walked over to the bench. They talked with the coach and he saw his replacement check in. Once the huddle broke up, he walked over to the bench and slipped on his warm up shirt. There would be no encore, there would be no finishing the game on the court. He was done and he knew that in thirty seconds that they would be National Champions.

As the game clock ran down he looked up at the scoreboard, and watched the tenths of a second tick away. As the numbers reached double zero and the ball was in the air, he heard the horn. The ball bounced harmlessly off the top of the backboard and ended the game. James looked around and knew that the press would hound him, not only did he lead scoring, he out-scored the other team. The NBA talk would start and he sighed, it was time to play the game, as he stood up and started celebrating with his teammates.

_Time to play the game!_  
_It's time to play the game..._  
_It's time to play the game..._  
_It's time to play the game..._  
_Time to play the game! Ha ha_


	46. The Rush To The Final Game

Chapter 46 The Rush to the Final Game

It was rough moving through the crowd, which was normal, but add a six year old and a three almost four year old to the mix, and it was crazy. As he cut through the crowd, he held his step-granddaughter in his arms. Every so often he would look back and see his wife with their young daughter in her arms cutting through the crowd.

At the door he stopped and looked at Haley as she walked up. Nathan was not in playing shape anymore so he was sucking a little air. After catching his breath he looked out the window and saw the limo wasn't there yet. He turned to Haley.

"Hey, aren't you Nathan Scott?" a fan asked.

Nathan nodded, "Yeah," he said.

"Man, I remember when you started for Detroit," he said and reached out his hand, "I really wished they didn't trade you, but man I can't wait till you get into the hall of fame, man, it's such a pleasure to meet you."

Nathan shook his hand and put Brett down so the guy could get a quick picture and an autograph. Once the old fan left Haley shook her head and looked at him.

"Does that ever get old?" she asked.

Nathan shrugged, "Well, what about you, does it get old, Ms. Rockstar?"

Haley shrugged, "They've pretty much forgotten me," she said and looked at LK, "I know honey, just get some sleep."

Nathan sighed, "Thank god we have time to sleep on the flight," Nathan said.

Haley laughed, "You know our kids have a great life," she said.

Nathan nodded, "Yeah they do," he said.

"Too bad Brian is being an ass about it," Haley said.

Nathan nodded, "Yeah he is," he looked around, "You know Brett will have the same life."

Haley nodded, "Yeah, she will," she said and sighed, "Aren't you glad we settled in Tree Hill," she said, noticing people staring at Nathan, or throwing comments, or questions about how he thought James played tonight.

Nathan nodded, "Yeah, there we're just Nathan and Haley," he said, and nodded as some people walked by staring at him. Finally the limo was there for them and he started to lead his family out to the car.

"I wonder how Brian is handling being with Brooke?" Haley asked.

Nathan shrugged, "Probably enjoying the easy life," he said as he helped load them up into the limo.

* * *

Lucas and Peyton came out of their house. He sighed as he watched his wife strap in his youngest. He checked the bags and threw them into the back of Peyton's Expedition. As he placed the bags in there he looked over the last seat at her. She looked up from the car seat and smiled.

He closed the back hatch and watched as she slipped out of the car. Taking the front seats he got comfortable and buckled up. She slid in next to him and buckled up and started looking through the iPod she had plugged into the radio.

"You talk to Ellie?" Lucas asked.

Peyton nodded, "Yes, she's all packed, and before we reach the campus, just call her so she'll be waiting outside for us," she said.

Lucas nodded, started the SUV and was off. She looked out the window and started the iPod playing. He sighed and looked back at sleeping Sassy.

"You think it's a good idea bringing Sassy and taking Ellie from college?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas, how often would they get a chance to see two of their sisters, a cousin and an aunt play in a basketball game?" Peyton said.

"Ellie saw that a lot, she cheered for them," Lucas said.

"A national championship game?" Peyton asked.

"You have a point," Lucas said.

"We've been married for how long and you haven't learned the rule?" Peyton asked.

"What rule?" Lucas asked.

"That I'm always right, even when I'm wrong," she said.

Lucas laughed, "I guess not," he said.

Peyton laughed, "So have you decided what shirt to wear?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No," he said.

"I personally don't get it," she said.

Lucas shrugged, "I don't either, Candy is fine, it's Kay," he said.

Peyton nodded, "Have you talked to her?"

"I've talked to her about it many times, she just doesn't get it," he said, "And Candy, well, she just dyed her hair black."

Peyton sighed, "She's her Father's Daughter," she said.

"Who, Candy?"

"No, Kay, you're the same way, don't rock your keel."

Lucas nodded, "Yet she is bullheaded like you….ouch! Hey you whacked me," he said.

"That's for calling me bullheaded," she said.

"Then what are you?" he asked.

"I'm particular," she said and they both laughed.

* * *

There was a small stream of light that peeked through the curtain. That band of light, a small stream, cut across the room. In the way that only light could do, it flowed uphill across the bed.

Standing at the foot of the bed, Brooke was there looking down at the sleeping figure. She sighed and then shook the bed. The sleeping figured stirred then rolled and stayed under the blankets.

She sighed and shook the bed harder. There was grunting and groaning, but no movement this time. She sighed and knew this was going to more trying than she expected.

She walked over to the window and pulled open the curtains. The light was no longer a small stream but was a rushing torrent, and then a large steady river. She took the warmth of the torrent and felt the innate comfort. With one last sigh, she walked back over to the bed.

Grabbing the covers she ripped them off. Looking down she was shocked at the extent of the tattooed naked male body that was laying before her.

"Wake up, Rockstar," she said, "Just because everyone is away doesn't mean you can slack off."

He rolled over, grabbed a pillow, and covered himself up, "Aunt Brooke," he said.

"Don't Aunt Brooke me, you have stuff to do and have to work today," she said.

"Yeah, but I have a few hours,." he said.

"No you don't, you have stuff to do around here," she said.

"Aunt Brooke," Brian said.

"You want to play, you have to pay," she said.

"What about you, you played hard when you were my age," he said.

"I also paid hard," she said, "Now get going, and just for you information, I don't want Gabi Vincent in this house."

"Why?" Brian asked.

"She's a bad influence on you, and you need to stay on the straight and narrow," she said.

"Aunt Brooke, I'm not on the wagon," he said.

She sighed, "I know, but you should be before it's too late," she said and started to walk out of the room, she stopped and looked over her shoulder, "You have a half hour before you have to start," she said and left Brian alone.


	47. The End of The Season

Chapter 47 The End of The Season

(Commentators in Italics)

_March Madness is when teams step up and for these programs it is crunch time. This is the last game of the college basketball season, the Woman's NCAA Championship Basketball Game. On one side of the court is the very familiar University of Connecticut Huskies, who no less than six times captured the National Title while the Duke University Blue Devils have only sniffed at this shot. Duke, the ACC Power House, now must face the Monster from the Big East; UCONN, for their chance at NCAA Glory._

_This can be a very interesting game, and by the looks of the stands at the Alamodome in San Antonio, Texas, that the small town of Tree Hill North Carolina is well represented. As it should be, considering there are several players from Tree Hill North Carolina playing on this court. On the UCONN side there is arguable the best woman's college basketball player, Senior Guard Angela Scott, she is looking to capture another NCAA Tournament for her and her Husky Squad. There is also Freshman Guard Karen Scott, Angela's niece who is also in the starting line up. We have heard a lot of good things about young Karen Scott and she has shown us a few things in the games that we have seen them play,_

_Now on the Duke side Tree Hill is strongly represented with Senior Guard Ashlyn Pierce-Scott, it seems that this Scott family is a big one in Tree Hill, and she is married to a cousin of the UCONN Scotts. Pierce-Scott is an amazing story, a walk-on at Duke, she earned a scholarship by her work ethic, and it seems that the only reason she wasn't offered a scholarship early was because of questions about her knee. Now she is considered a sure early round draft pick for the WNBA Draft. Also playing is sophomore guard Candace Strauss, who was originally from New York City and ended her high school career in Tree Hill North Carolina. She was unheard of but her junior year she stepped up and delivered. But there appears that there is no loved lost between her and former high school teammate and UCONN Player Karen Scott. Also representing Tree Hill North Carolina and seems to have a more amicable relationship with all the players is junior forward Devyn Brice. _

_Well it is not a well hidden secret that Ashlyn Pierce-Scott has been in the starting line up because she has the ability to shut down Angela Scott for UCONN. There was talk that Pierce-Scott wouldn't have not been a walk on if she didn't have a knee injury her senior year of high school. But her stocks rose with Angela Scott's and it was not just pull up factor. Pierce-Scott at that time had played so many years with Angela Scott that she knew what she would do. That made her an excellent pick up for just that, and with Duke University having signed her husband James Scott, it was an easy task._

Angela walked on to the court and looked around the stands. Her heart was racing a thousands miles a minute. Since the Big East Tournament she had played to a setting sun. Every minute she pushed back; it was to keep the sun up just a little longer on this day. But here, win or lose, the sun was coming down; her career at UCONN would end.

Her stomached danced with the thousands of feet of butterflies. Here it was one of the biggest stages she'll play on, the National Championship Game, and here as the senior captain she would lead the squad. Her freshman year when they won the title, she was on the bench with a knee injury. Looking down she stretched her legs out, in her mind words that carried her through her life since she just had turned seventeen echoed in her skull, and it formed a mantra to play, and to live by.

She slowly lipped the words, "Now is the time for me to rise to my feet. Wipe this spit from my face; wipe these tears from my eyes."

She walked to the bench and removed her warm up shirt. Looking at the other four starters she sighed. She looked down the sideline towards the Duke Bench. She found her best friend and cousin's wife looking back at her. Ashlyn nodded and Angela nodded back, they both knew, since they have played against each other before, and Ashlyn had helped Angela rehab from her knee injury, that no matter what happened on the court, it would stay on the court.

Turning to look at Kay, she wished the same could be said for her two nieces. Kay and Candace always seemed at each others throats and sometimes it that was peeled off of whom on who had the upper hand. Candace Strauss, her brother's illegitimate oldest daughter, once it came out, Kay rejected her right away and never seemed to warm up to her. Lucas told her it made Candace's last few years of high school in his house rough. It translated onto the court when they were teammates, they barely could work together; now that they faced each other across the court it could be very bad.

They stepped onto the court. Taking her place she looked to where people were lined up. Looking across from her she sighed and nodded to Ashlyn. She nodded back.

"One last time," Angela said.

"One last time," Ashlyn repeated.

"No hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings," Ashlyn said.

"Winner buys first round in Tree Hill?" Angela asked.

"Deal," Ashlyn said.

The ball was thrown up and the game started. Again, as had happened in the past, the life-long friendship was put on hold. It was just number twenty-two against number nineteen. Now it was time for them to play and let the game leave its own judgment.

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

_I Won't own the consequence of your deception  
Or live within the confines of your blame  
I can't see the destruction of peace  
From the places I know are guarded by belief  
We may never undo what is ruinous  
But we will weather what storms may strike  
From this day on, may the torch inside always stay_

_Ignited with burning conviction_

_Become the fuse  
Behold the fire of redemption  
Become the fuse  
Let this be the catalyst of action_

The ball was moved down the court. Angela watched Kay as she was moving on the court and called the play. They were running the typical UCONN Offense, three guard, four out, one in. Ashlyn was tight on her, and that was the purpose when they were on offense.

Candy was running with her sister. Angela was just hoping that Kay would keep her head about her. She knew that Candy wouldn't play dirty, Kay would.

The ball was in the air. It was offline. Angela spun, got some room between her and Ashlyn, and snagged the ball in mid-stride. She couldn't stop and pull it up because of her momentum, but she saw her center blocking out a lane. With a quick adjustment she set herself in the post and put the ball up for two points. She knew she would have to become the fuse.

_You know what it takes to be ignited?  
So much more to say so much more to be done  
Silence can never be divided  
And love will never be enough_

_Believe only some of what you see  
Awaken the light you know that exists within  
You know what is holding you captive  
Is in conflict with your perception_

_Become the fuse  
Become the fire within  
Become the fuse  
The strength to be the catalyst of action_

The game started to take on the grinding pace that everyone expected. They were really both blue collar teams. UCONN was polished and powerful but they earned their way to the top by hard work and doing the small things. Duke came up the hard way, but they also worked hard.

Slowly, one side would pull ahead, and the other would tighten it back up. There were several times UCONN had Duke at the breaking point, but Duke would do what it would take to come back. Twice Duke had UCONN at that breaking point, and UCONN fought back.

Angela and Ashlyn fought a classic battle. Neither friend gave ground, neither would let the other one get ahead. It was physical and a clean game. But neither friend would back down. This was the biggest game they had yet to play against each other and both of them wanted to win.

_Awaken, the dormant force  
Awaken, the light within  
Awaken, it must be done  
Awaken, become the fuse_

_You know what it takes to be ignited?  
So much more to say so much more to be done  
Silence can never be divided  
And love will never be enough_

_We may never undo what is ruinous  
But we will weather what storms may strike  
From this day on, may the torch inside be always stay_

_Ignited with burning conviction  
Become the fuse  
Behold the power of redemption  
Become the fuse  
Let this be the catalyst of action  
Become the fuse  
Summon fire of devotion  
Become the fuse  
Let this be a life transformation_

The game was down to the last few seconds. UCONN had the lead, but a mere five points. The shot clock was off and they had the ball. Angela sighed as she watched Kay bring the ball up the court. She watched her niece, and the rising bruise on her face from an elbow to the face. They all started to relax as the last second ticked off.

The final buzzer sounded and Angela looked over to Ashlyn. She hugged her friend before she was mobbed by her team. The two friends never lost eye contact and smiled.

Angela broke away and looked up at the sky. She tapped her heart and pointed up. Looking up into the stands, she looked at her family and nodded. Kay came over and Angela hugged her, but she had separated herself as she was done, and looked at Candy and Ashlyn. Smiling, she walked to her bench and took her warm up jersey and headed for the team. She didn't want a t-shirt, or to cut the net, all she wanted was to get back home, and by that she meant Tree Hill.


	48. End of The Beginning

Chapter 48 Ends Beginning

In the stands, Lucas Scott stood with his arm around his wife. He smiled, and knew that there was a lot going on in his family. It would be a long summer, but on the other hand he had a great reason to celebrate.

He had both won and lost. Five of his girls played in this game. Three lost, two won, but they all played their hearts out. Both teams played hard, and no one quit. But like in all games one side had to win and the other side had to lose. It would be a long summer with Kay rubbing it into Candy's face.

"You're smiling," Peyton said.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, I'm happy."

"Because Kay and Angela won?"

He shook his head, "No, because all the girls I coached played the game the right way."

Peyton nodded and smiled. He always seemed to just get it.

* * *

Karen stood there smiling. Hopefully this foolishness of basketball would be over. She wanted to see her daughter settle down and find a career where she was happy. Basketball was taking away from that.

* * *

Nathan smiled and looked at the three girls in the row. It was a hell of a game. This was how championships should be decided, by the two best teams playing out their hearts. Yes, Duke would go home disappointed but they held the Evil Empire, the Basketball Machine back. It wasn't a walk over, it was a simple, hard-fought, hard-edged basketball game. That's what he liked to see.

"How do you think Ashlyn is handling it?" Haley asked.

"Like how Lucas taught her to, with grace and respect to the game," Nathan said.

"Well let's head down so Brett can see her Mom," Haley said.

Nathan nodded and smiled, "Let's," he said.

* * *

He flipped off the television and leaned back against the pillows. He looked to the other side of the bed and sighed. It was covered with his books and he shook his head. He reached over to the end table and picked up his cell phone. There was already a text message.

**Ashlyn:** _We Lost Angela is buying drinks_.

James smiled and laughed, and replied. **James:** _Okay, on drinks, and you played one hell of a game._

A few moments later she responded. **Ashlyn**: _Thank You My Love and need a shower._

He smiled. **James:** _Okay, see you home, ILU._

* * *

Ashlyn came out of the locker room and looked at Angela, who was standing there. Her best friend had snuck away from the media and her team for this moment.

"Hey," Angela said.

"Hey," Ashlyn said.

"I can't wait for the summer," Angela said.

Ashlyn shook her head, "Angela, you know you'll be in training camp and playing basketball," she said.

"So will you," Angela said.

Ashlyn shrugged, "I don't know."

Angela smiled, "I have faith in you, Ash," Angela said.

Ashlyn nodded and put her hand on her friend's shoulder, "I know you do," she said.

Angela put her hand on Ashlyn's arm and pressed her forehead against Ashlyn's "I'll always have faith in you," she said.

Ashlyn smiled, "I have to go see my daughter," she said.

"Say hi to my goddaughter," Angela said.

Ashlyn smiled and nodded, "I will," Ashlyn stepped outside to a jumping five year old. Angela heard Brett call her and saw her best friend pick up her daughter. Angela just stood there and leaned her head against the glass wondering what, if anything, she was missing.

* * *

TRIC had just finished cleaning up for the night. Brian walked out onto the street and put on his coat. There was a bit of winter chill in the air. He slowly walked towards the car he was using. He had to wonder if he was going to drive right back to Brooke's or head toward Kat's and maybe talk her into working on a new song.

Looking at his cell phone, he shook his head. When he got a day off he would talk her into playing. He sighed and reached for the car keys. He looked over to the car, and leaning on it was a young red headed woman his own age.

"You know Aunt Brooke doesn't want us hanging out together," he said.

"Does our dear stick in the mud, hypocrite of an Aunt Brooke think I'm a bad influence on you?" Gabrielle Vincent, the daughter of Rachael Gatina, said, with a devilish smile.

He nodded, and reached out to her, exposing some of his arm tattoo, "Yeah, basically, and she wants me to go to AA," he said.

Gabrielle laughed, "Typical AA people see drunks and drug users everywhere. They should worry about their own back yard," Gabrielle said.

Brian smirked and looked at her, "So how are we going to do this? Because Aunt Brooke will talk to my parents about her idea," he said.

"Leave that too me," she said and gave him a wicked smile. Brian almost thought he saw her Mom behind that smile.

* * *

(Lucas writing in italics)

_The social reformer Francois Duc de La Rochefoucauld wrote, "When our vices desert us, we flatter ourselves that we are deserting our vices." Funny how it seems to hold more true now in the Twenty-first century then in the nineteenth century when he wrote it.  
_

* * *

**Author's Notes**

The Song heard in Chapter 33 (William and Mary) is _TiK Tok_ by _Ke$ha_. I was just working out the chapter and I had the song stuck in my head and it worked for me.

The song heard in Chapter 34 (Strains of Dark Notes) is _Paper Wings_ by _Rise Against_ off their _Siren Song of Counter Culture_ Album. The funny story about this song was I wanted to use _Paper Wings_ by _Cauterize_. As I was listening to the song I really didn't like it in this chapter, and felt it would be better placed, so keep a look out for it. I was flipping through and I found this song and I'm like yeah this works better.

The song heard in Chapter 38 (Alone Again) is _Alone Again_ by _Doro Pesch_ with _Lemmy Kilminster_ of _Motorhead_, off her _Calling the Wind _Album. This is one of those fluke chance finds. I was feeling the urge to hear a certain _Motorhead_ song, a band I'm a fan of, and on _Youtube_ I noticed that _Lemmy_ had done a duet with _Doro_ and had my interested piqued. After listening to it and knowing my plans for Keith and Izzy it was perfect and here you go.

The song heard in Chapter 42 (Run This Town) is _Run This Town _by _Jay-Z _off his album _the Blueprint III_. This was just one of those songs that I just love hearing and wanted to slip in here.

The song heard in Chapter 45 (Crowning of the King of Kings) is _The Game_ by _Motorhead _off their album _Hammered_. It is known better as the WWE wrestler's Triple Hs entrance music. I was following around one night and heard this song and thought it was perfect for James, and that is why he has the nickname "The Game." In fact the chapter title also refers to Triple H and another Motorhead song.

The song heard in Chapter 47 (The End of The Season) is _Become the Fuse _by _Hatebreed_ off their album _Hatebreed_. When I heard the song, I knew that it belong in Angela's play list. This was also the perfect use of it in my opinion.


	49. The Word Comes

Part 3 Welcome Home (Sanitarium)

(Lucas writing in italics)

_Harriet Beecher Stowe once wrote "Home is a place not only of strong affections, but of entire unreserve; it is life's undress rehearsal, its backroom, its dressing room."_

* * *

Chapter 49 The Word Comes

Lucas took his favorite seat in his office. With the clicker in hand he turned on the all sports channel and waited. The WNBA Draft was today and he really wanted to know what was going on with his sister. He was being a good big brother, but also as her coach from high school he liked to see all the girls he coached be successful.

One of his girls, that came before Angela was Paula McMichaels and she has had a very successful career overseas, and even got to play in the Olympics. The rest have done well for themselves; but Angela and Ashlyn were the first two that entered the WNBA Draft. He was really interested on where they would end up playing.

Leaning back, he listened to the talking heads. Some of them were rather well spoken and made sense while others were well just plain talking out of their ass. Finally, the commissioner of the league stepped up and was getting ready to announce who the first player was selected.

The talking heads were saying that Angela Scott was the only choice. Some asked if it was true.

"With the first pick of the draft, the Atlanta Dream select Angela Scott, Guard from Connecticut," she said.

Lucas smiled and looked at his cell phone. It started shaking and buzzing with the vibrations. He grabbed it and looked at who it was, and he answered it.

"Yes, Angela," he said.

"Luke, can you believe it, I'm number one over all," she screamed into her phone.

He laughed, "Yeah, I saw," he said.

"Atlanta, Luke, do you still have the condo there?" she asked.

"Slow down, wait until the end of the draft, they might still trade you," he said.

"Luke, can you believe this, number one, wow, you know that is like a real honor," she said.

Lucas laughed, "Yes, is that your house phone going off?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, I'll talk to you later, I have to call everyone," she said and hung up. Lucas laughed and settled in. It was going to be a long draft, but then again it was only three rounds so it should be over pretty quick.

Peyton came up with Sassy. The three year old climbed into his lap and curled up with him. He wrapped an arm around her and smiled. He missed having one of his girls in his arms. But he thought it was over when Kay and Ellie grew out of it, but he was surprised when Sassy was born and she pretty much was a typical girl. In fact she was probably the most girlie of all four of his daughters, Ellie being a close second.

"I just got a call from Karen," Peyton said.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, I just talked with Angela," he said.

Peyton nodded, "So you know," she said.

"Yeah, she was practically bouncing like Ellie does," Lucas said.

"So, she told you about being in Atlanta," Peyton said.

"Yeah, and she asked about the condo," Lucas replied.

Peyton laughed and looked at the television. "So do you think Atlanta would be ready for her and Hatebreed music?"  
Lucas laughed, "Is anybody ready for Angela?"

"Good point," she said.

"Have you actually seen that tattoo on her back?" he asked.

Peyton nodded, "I was with her for a few sessions. It is pretty extensive," she said.

"Are they just wings?"

Peyton nodded, "Yes, they're angel wings."

Lucas nodded. He turned back to Sassy.

"Daddy?" she asked, he noticed that she was holding her battered and beaten, formerly white, stuffed husky.

"Yes, Sassy?" Lucas asked.

"Is Angela coming home, because Jon Jon misses her," she said.

Lucas nodded, "We all miss her," he said.

"But you and Mommy said she'll be moving to Atlanta, which is far far away, where Cinderella and Queen Amidala live," she said.

"Have you been watching movies with Ellie?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, we were watching Star Wars last time she was home. I want to grow up and be a Queen like Padme," she said, which caused Lucas to laugh.

"Okay, Princess," he said.

"Daddy, I want Angela to come home," she said.

"I'll let her know, Sassy," he said.

Peyton was watching the television then turned to Lucas. "You have to hear this Luke," she said.

"What?" he said and turned to look at the television.

"Seattle just drafted Ashlyn," Peyton said.

Lucas nodded, "That's good," he said.

Peyton nodded, "What is more interesting is Seattle traded her to Atlanta for net year's number one draft pick and a player to be named later," Peyton said.

Lucas nodded, "Interesting," he said, "So they'll be playing together again."

Peyton nodded, "So I wonder what she will be doing with Brett?" she asked.  
Lucas shrugged, "I don't know, I guess they'll have to wait and see where James will be playing. The NBA Draft is not till June," Lucas replied.

Peyton nodded, "We could offer to watch her," Peyton said.

Lucas shook his head, "What about Nathan and Haley? They are Brett's step-grandparents," he said.

"Well, I think it would be nice," she said.

"And because Haley is largely running Red Bedroom now?" Lucas asked.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I like watching LK, Sassy, and Kenni," she said.

"Didn't you name them the terrible three?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, but I prefer to think of them as the trinity," Peyton said.

Lucas shrugged his shoulders, "We shall see," was all he said and turned back to Sassy.

"Would that mean Brett would be living with us?" she asked.

"I don't know, Princess," Lucas said and looked at the television. This seemed to be one of Brooke's moments that everything changes.


	50. Dilemma Defined

Chapter 50 Dilemma Defined

Ashlyn walked into her living room and dropped the cordless phone on an arm chair. She sighed and looked at her daughter and her husband. He looked up at her and shook his head. She looked blown away and was not in her right mind, because she seemed like she was about to babble.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I was traded," she said.

"Already?" James asked.

"Yeah, I guess there was a deal in place and I'm heading, well my rights anyways, are heading to Atlanta. I'm going to be playing with Angela again," she said.

James nodded, "Isn't that a good thing?" he asked.

"Well maybe, but playing in Seattle I had a good chance of us being on the same coast," she said.

James shrugged, "The NBA Draft isn't until June, so I don't know where I'm going to be," he said.

"Just I'm worried about where, and with whom, Brett will be with," Ashlyn said.

"Momma, are you going away again?" Brett asked.

"Not right now, Baby, but Momma might have a job in Atlanta," Ashlyn said.

"Playing basketball?" Brett asked.

Ashlyn nodded, "Yes," she said.

"Will you be playing with Auntie Tall again?" Brett asked.

"Yes, I might be," Ashlyn said.

Brett nodded, "I miss seeing Auntie Tall all the time," she said.

Ashlyn smiled and nearly cried. She looked over and James was poking through his Blackberry. "As I see it Ash, the only time we'd have to worry is when you're away for training camp and early in the season, if I'm in the playoffs, other than that we're good, should only be a few months," he said.

"That's if I make it, if you make the playoffs, and if you're parents say yes," Ashlyn said, "That is a lot of ifs."

"Well we can clear some of them up by simply calling my parents. Anyways, if I get the NBA stuff that is being expected for me, we'll have a nice house right near them in Tree Hill and it should be all good," he said.

Ashlyn shrugged, "But I'm Brett's Mom."

James stood up and cupped her face, and planted a gentle kiss on her lips, "I know, being kept from her for those few years, but you have to live out your dream, so you never live in regret, my family learned that first hand," he said.

Ashlyn nodded, "Well, let's talk to your parents then," she said and looked down at her daughter and smiled.

"Good, because I just got a text back from my Mom and we have a Skype call after Brett goes to bed to talk about the arrangement," James said.

"You planned all this," she said, and slapped his shoulder.

He shrugged and gave her the Scott Smirk, "Maybe it was mentioned in a few emails and a few phone conversations. What matters is they want to help us out," he said.

Ashlyn laughed and nodded, "Okay, so what are we going to do for dinner?"

James smirked and walked over towards the kitchen, "I have to feed my baby good healthy food because right now she's my sugar momma," he said and laughed. A pillow followed him as he walked through the door and it bounced harmlessly off the door frame.


	51. Clay of the Earth

Chapter 51 Clay of The Earth

He sat in the stands and watched her practice with two other players. He looked at his watch and the paperwork he had in his hands. They were good, he noted, everyday at this time she would be working out. Almost the perfect client, one that made his job easier by keeping up and see that their job was playing basketball and earning them money and his percentage.

He could never understand why he was assigned to try to sign her. But she was a talent, and not a raw one, she had a polished game and a poise about her. She was most certainly a client he wanted to represent. No real trouble with the law, and an Academic All-American, probably the worst thing that was to be said about her was she tended to be stubborn. But, weren't most great athletes stubborn.

He stood up and headed down to the floor. He had made sure he wore sneakers so he could walk out onto the hardwood. He walked over and looked at the three women. They stopped and looked at him.

"Can I help you?' she asked.

"Angela Scott?" he asked.

"Who's asking?" the black woman asked.

"You must be Caprice," he said.

"Again, who are you?" the black woman asked again.

He held out his hand, "Sorry, I'm Clay Evans, I'm an agent with the Miller-Gold," he said.

"Caprice Stewart," the black woman said.

"Kay Scott," the youngest of the three women said.

The tallest one nodded and looked him over. She was studying him, and finally she nodded, "Angela Scott," she said and took his hand, and with a firm grip shook it.

"Do you work out like that everyday?" he asked.

"Most days," she said, "Game days its lighter," she said.

He nodded, "What is your view of your future career in the WNBA?" he asked.

"Play well, have a good career, and be a good role model for girls playing the game," Angela said.

He nodded, "Good, good, maybe we should talk," he said and started walking with her down the sideline.

"About?" Angela said walking with him.

"Now, I'm not going to lie to you," he said.

"Bull," Angela said.

"I see you've been well prepped," he said.

She laughed, "I have a cousin that was a pro," she said.

Clay nodded, "So what do you want to hear?"

"Well other than the standard fifteen percent, and other normal services, what can you promise me?" Angela asked.

"Well, it all is based on your performance, and seeing that you've not played on the professional level. The adjustment and playing time are issues, so who knows what we can get for salary, but being the number one overall is very good position to be in, if you are talking money," he said.

Angela shook her head, "I want to stay on the East Coast. Preferably in the south, but if the right deal takes me away I'll consider it," Angela said.

Clay nodded, "Is it important to you to be near your hometown?"

She nodded, "Very important, four years ago all I wanted to do was get away, now I want to be close to my young niece," she said.

"Well, you sign with me, I'll see what I can do," Clay said.

"Not so fast Agent Boy, I want to see and read your contact," Angela said.

"You don't want to sign?" Clay said.

"I want to sign with an agent, but I want the right agent," she said.

"Well, I guess our conversation is pretty much over," he said, and gave her a boyish look.

"The little boy lost look doesn't work on me," Angela said, "I have a lot of male relatives."

"Okay, and damn," he said, and reached into his messenger bag. He looked over the files and handed one over to Angela. She took it and flipped it open and looked it over really quick, "My card and numbers are in there."

Angela nodded; "Okay, I'll be calling either way," Angela said, closed it and nodded. He walked to the side as she walked passed and headed over to Kay and Caprice. Clay nodded and looked at his watch.

"I'll be waiting for you're call," Clay said.

Angela nodded and went back to talking to Kay and Caprice. Clay nodded and started walking away. He had some other places to be, one was Raleigh, North Carolina.


	52. Molded From Clay

Chapter 52 Molded From Clay

Clay Evans looked over the campus of Duke University. He had been to many college campuses and always wondered why even though they were all different they all also seemed the same. He liked to see the environment that the future professional athlete came from, wanting to gauge their character, and their intentions. At Miller-Gold he was once an up and coming agent, and now in the sports area he is the rainmaker. His clients were selected and groomed the right way, usually very stable, and rarely, if ever, in trouble. The one problem was he could never get Nathan Scott away from Arii Gold, but then again there were deals in place, and now Clay wanted to get what he saw as the new Nathan Scott, Nathan's oldest son James Scott.

Watching from a distance he watched as James and Ashlyn talked and walked. He knew that they were heading for the campus daycare center to pick up their five year old daughter. He also knew that he needed to land both of them, Ashlyn was already owned, for lack of a better word, by a team, and come June, James would be, more than likely unless he screwed up, the first player selected in the draft. Clay also knew that James being only six foot two would have to make the transition to point guard.

Clay walked slowly towards James and Ashlyn. He stopped where he knew their path would cross his and waited. When they were within earshot, he spoke.

"James, Ashlyn, can I have a moment of your time?" he asked.

James stepped forward, "Depends on who you are," he said.

"Sorry, my bad, I'm Clay Evans, I'm from the Miller-Gold Agency and I'd like to talk to the both of you about your futures," he said.

"We have class soon," Ashlyn said.

Clay nodded, "How about later at your house?" Clay asked.

"What time?" James asked.

"When is good for you? After your daughter is in bed?" Clay asked.

"How about nine o'clock," James said.

Clay nodded, "I'll see you at nine," he said.

"Do you need our address?" Ashlyn asked.

Clay shook his head, "No, I have it already," he said and nodded and walked away, leaving James and Ashlyn standing there curious.

Later that night right at nine o'clock the door bell rang at their house. James got up from his books and walked to the front door. He opened it and saw Clay Evans standing there looking back at him. James nodded.

"One thing I can say is you're punctual," James said.

"They say half the battle is just showing up," Clay said.

James nodded, "Come in, Ashlyn is in the dining room," he said.

Clay followed and saw Ashlyn sitting at the table with her school books spread out among the table. James shook his head and took his seat next to Ashlyn, and Clay took a seat across from them. He placed his messenger bag on the table and opened it, taking out two envelopes and handed it to each of them. James shrugged, looked at it, and handed it to Ashlyn, and Ashlyn handed him hers.

James looked at it and put it down, "Interesting," he said.

"I thought you would think so," Clay said.

"Yeah, but I was a third rounder," Ashlyn said.

Clay nodded, "So what do y'all see in your futures?"

James shrugged, "You want to know my dreams?" he asked.

Ashlyn shrugged, "What I want to accomplish?" she asked.

Clay nodded, "Exactly," he said.

James sighed, "I want to accomplish things, but overall I want to play ten years and be healthy. I have a family that I'm hoping to eventually grow, and I want to be healthy enough to be part of their lives," he said, "Also, let's talk about your percentage."

Clay nodded and laughed, "So you have been talking to your Dad," he said.

James nodded, as did Ashlyn.

"We both have and we know what we want," she said.

"What would that be?" Clay asked, "I make no promises, other than if you chose me to represent you, I will work my ass off to do what is the best for you."

Ashlyn said, "Okay, what I want is a salary based on what I was drafted, and to be the best that I can be, a no trade clause in my contract, and a guarantee that I stay on the East Coast."

"I'll do what I can," he said.

Ashlyn nodded, and turned to James. He sighed and looked at him. "It's simple, Clay, I want to be as near to home as I can be. If I get picked number one I get picked, but I really want to be as close to home as possible," he said.

"That will be hard but I can see what I can do," Clay said.

James nodded and looked at his wife. She sighed and stood up. Looking at Clay she smiled, "Mister Evans…" she said.

"Clay, please," he said.

"Clay, it is late, and we have studying to do. We'll consider your offers and be in contact," she said.

"Thank you, and I'll be waiting for your call. My card with all my numbers is in the envelopes," he said.

"Thank you, and I'll walk you to the door," she said.

When he was outside by his car, he pulled out his Blackberry and pressed a speed dial button. "Yeah, it's Clay, I think I have all three…I'll know soon," he said, and hung up and smiled.


	53. Northern Departures

Chapter 53 Northern Departures

There was a heavy sigh when the overhead door of the moving truck closed. She turned around and looked into the now emptying dorm where the last four years of her life had been lived for most of the time. Finally, turning away, she picked up her cell phone and pressed a speed dial button.

"Hey Luke, yeah everything is loaded, and Kay's stuff is in front. Yes, the car is being sent down too…Yeah it's hard but you have to move on to the next chapter in your life, and mine happens to be in Atlanta…Yeah, she'll be in the taxi with me to the airport…Yes, I have the key and does Ash? Okay yeah good…Okay, I'll see you in a few weeks…my love to everyone…bye, Luke," Angela said and hung up the phone. She walked over to where her friend and teammate Caprice Stewart was standing.

"Are you going to cry on me, girl?" Caprice asked, choking back tears.

Angela shook her head, trying to hold back her tears, "No," she said, and they both lost the fight as soon as they hugged. Soon, both had a shoulder wet from the other's tears. When they finally broke apart they looked at each other and shook their heads.

"I'm going to miss you, Stewie," Angela said.

Caprice shook her head, "No, I'm going to miss you, Angel," she said.

Angela nodded, "When I'm playing the Liberty you'll have to come and see the game and then maybe get a late dinner," she said.

Caprice smiled, "That sounds like a plan."

Angela watched as Caprice got into her car and drove away. She took one last deep breath, turned and looked right at her niece.

"You weren't this broken up when you left home four years ago," Kay said.

Angela nodded, "I know, it was different, I'd always know I'd see y'all again," she said.

Kay looked at her and sighed, "I can see what you mean about missing this place."

"Well, without a car it's kind of secluded, but it was a great place to mature as a basketball player," Angela said, and grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder.

"So, you think I can be where you're at today?" Kay asked.

Angela shrugged, "With enough hard work you can be anything you want, just look at Ashlyn, nearly out of the game because of injuries and now we're on the same team again," she said, and watched Kay shoulder her bag.

Coming up next to Angela, Kay looked at her, "Well, any suggestions?"

"Practice hard, keep working out, and listen to the Coaching Staff," Angela said as she put her bag in the trunk of the waiting taxi.

"That's all?" Kay asked, "That's stuff I already knew."

Angela took Kay's bag and put it in the trunk, "That's the secret to greatness, kid."

They got in the cab and Angela told them what airline they were flying on. Soon, as they rode away from Storrs, in Mansfield Connecticut, the younger woman looked at her Aunt.

"So, when are you coming home?" she asked.

Angela shrugged, "As soon as the team gives me enough time to," she said.

"So, I'm going to see you play as a pro," she said and laughed.

"There'll be tickets for my first home game," Angela said and laughed.

There was silence for most of the drive. Angela watched the trees and the Connecticut River pass by as they headed north towards Windsor Locks and Bradley Airport. When they pulled up to the terminal, Kay paid for the taxi and they checked in. After passing through security they stopped for a quick bit and then as Angela's flight was called they hugged and went their separate ways. Kay stood by the wind and watched as it carried Angela away.

* * *

The CT LIMO van pulled up to the stop. The driver got out and helped Izzy and Kari load their bags into the back of the van. They climbed in and grabbed their seats, buckled up and waited for the driver to pull away.

When they were away from the curb, Izzy turned to Kari, "Are you sure you don't want to visit your parents?" she asked, almost scared.

"What's wrong, Mistress of the Dark, scared I'll find out more about your past?" Kari asked laughing.

"No, I figured you'd want to see them, that's all, and not be bored in Tree Hill," Izzy said.

Kari shook her head, "Dad's probably drugged out in the maid's bed, and Mom's probably strung out in the gardener's bed," Kari said.

"Really crappy life," Izzy said.

Kari shrugged, "It is what it is," she said, "So, what is the plan again?"

"Well be meeting up with two of my sisters at JFK, and my Mom will pick us up. She'll put you up in one of the bedrooms and, well, we have the rest of the summer to do nothing or everything," Izzy said.

"Are you going to look like Ms. Grim Reaper all summer?" Kari asked.

"What?" Izzy asked.

Kari laughed, "Come on, Izzy, you can look better then some goth, even Abbey on NCIS looks better and she's so goth," Kari said.

Izzy shook her head, "You sound like my Mom."

"Listen to Momma, because she knows best," Kari said.

Izzy shook her head, "That's not what you say about your Mom," Izzy said.

Kari shook her head, "Not in my mom's case, she just knows it's time for her pills," she said, "Which sisters are we meeting anyways?"

"Fallon and Trin," Izzy said.

"I've always wondered how Fallon is your age and yet you're not twins," Kari said.

"A long story," Izzy said.

"Well, we have the time," Kari said, and Izzy rolled her eyes, and then laughed.


	54. The Second Wave

Chapter 54 The Second Wave

Leaning against his truck, Keith looked up at the Sorority House that his sister lived in. He looked over and saw his teammate since high school, Nathan Smith, coming over with his bag over his shoulder. Keith shook his head and looked back at Nathan.

"Keith, my friend," Nate said.

"What do you want, Nate?" Keith asked, pushing his sunglasses up.

"Can I get a ride back to Tree Hill with you?" Nate asked.

Keith shook his head, "Nate, I have to take Ellie home, so no," he said.

"Come on, Keith," Nate said.

"Sorry man, my truck is full," Keith said.

"How can you leave me hanging like this?" Nate asked.

"Nate, listen to Keith," Shea Perkins said as she came up from behind Nate. Keith held his arms open and she slipped into them. He gave her a soft light kiss on the lips and when they broke apart she turned around and looked at Nate, "Nate, why can't your Dad or Mom pick you up?"

Nate shook his head, "My Dad's working, and I don't want to be involved with my Mom," he said, and then stormed off. With that, Shea turned around and looked at Keith.

"What's that all about?" she asked.

"Long story," Keith said.

"So, are you and Ellie going to be okay without me?" Shea asked.

Keith nodded, "Yeah, and you'll be following us to Tree Hill in a few weeks?" Keith asked.

Shea asked, "Yeah, I have a few things to do here, and then I'll be down there. So, your parents have no problem with me staying in that house?"

Keith shook his head, "No, not at all, they checked with my Aunt and you can stay in the small house," he said.

She nodded, "I'd rather stay in your room," she said.

Keith nodded, "I know, and well, that is their rules," he said.

Shea nodded and leaned against Keith, resting her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and sighed. Keith looked down at her and shook his head.

"Would you two get a room," Ellie said, as she walked over to where the truck was parked, weighted down with her bags; she looked at them, "Would you help me out here?"

Keith and Shea separated and walked over to her and relieved her of her stuff. Keith carefully put it all in the bed of his truck. He made sure nothing was loose and nothing would blow away. He turned to his sister and shook his head. She nodded, and walked to the passenger side of the Ford Ranger.

"Well, I have to get going if I want to make it home at a decent hour," he said.

Shea nodded, "Okay, call me when you get home," she said.

"Will do," he said, gave her a quick kiss, and slid into the truck. Soon they were off, leaving Shea standing there watching him drive off with his sister.

* * *

James walked into the front door of his house and looked at Ashlyn standing there with Brett. He admired his small family, his wife and step-daughter. There was always something so settling about having a family, and soon he would be seeing his wife, his true love, so little, because she would be off working on her career.

"We're all loaded, just waiting for Candi and we can get you over to the airport," he said.

Ashlyn shook her head, "We're leaving our home," she said.

James came over and wrapped his arms around her, "Yes, but we'll have a new one that we'll make our home," he said.

She nodded, "When, September? If you don't make the playoffs?" she asked.

"Ash, we can do it, we agreed no regrets," he said.

She nodded, "I know, but I just, I don't know," she said.

James nodded, "We'll be fine, and anyways we'll have the beach house, so no Brian and LK, it will be ours, until we buy our own," he said.

She nodded, "What about our stuff?" she asked.

"Dad said the movers will come and pack up the rest. Our realtor will sell it for us," he said.

Ashlyn nodded, "So, where's Candi?" she asked, looking at her watch.

James shrugged and scooped up Brett. He noted she was getting too heavy to be carried. But when she was too heavy he would miss holding her. She looked at him and smiled.

"We go soon?" Brett asked.

James nodded, "Yes, we'll go soon."

"We're going to see Sassy, Keni, and LK?" she asked.

James nodded, "Yes, we will," he said, as they walked out of the house.

"Cool, I can't wait to see them," she said, and she looked at the truck and there was Candace standing there, "Candi!" the little girl cried.

"Brett," Candace said.

"You coming with us?" Brett asked.

"Yes, I am," Candace said and walked over and kissed Brett on the cheek, "I loaded my stuff," she said to James.

James nodded, "Then let's get going, we have a professional basketball player that needs to get her career going," he said.

Ashlyn blushed, but they climbed into the truck with Candace and Brett squeezed into the extended cab. Ashlyn took her seat and looked out the window as they drove away. Her car had been sent ahead to Atlanta the other weekend. As they drove away, Ashlyn looked out the window and watched the house that was her first home disappear in the distance.

* * *

The beltway was in his rearview mirror, and so was the national capital. Finally, he would be free of the Jesuits and their teaching, away from it all. He still had a few choices he had to make. Mainly, they were all about his future. His Dad said at his graduation that his future would be determined by the next few choices he made.

As he gripped the steering wheel of his big red F-250 Diesel Pick Up Truck, his mind was drifting to various things. One was the hazel-eyed brunette that was waiting for him in Williamsburg.

"Well, Huck Ol' Boy, you've got a lot to think about and a short time to do it in," he said.

The window didn't answer him. He shook his head and just focused on the road and would wait until later for the choices he had to make. All he wanted was clear seas and a following wind, to complete his voyage home. All he need was the radio and feminine voice of Maggie Ellen, his GPS, to keep him company.

It was time to move on, but he knew he wasn't ready. He feared the choices he would have to make, but it was now time for him to be lost in the music and the voice of Maggie Ellen.

* * *

As they settled into their first class seats, Izzy looked over to see Kari talking with Fallon. Izzy shook her head and started looking for her noise-canceling head phones. But before she could find them Kari turned back to her.

"So, Keith was the one true love of your life?" Kari asked.

Izzy shook her head, "No, I wouldn't say that," she said.

Kari laughed, "That's not what Fallon says," Kari replied.

Izzy leaned forward and looked across the aisle at Fallon, "Last time I trust you, Judas, and imagine I called you sister," she said.

"Iz, I'm not going to lie," Fallon said, "Anyways, you and Keith were deeply in love."

"Yeah, so deeply in love," Trin said, and started making kissing sounds.

"The key word is 'was'," Izzy said.

"Yeah, how can an epic love like that just end?" Kari asked.

Fallon nodded, "Yeah, Izzy, what happened, why are you and Chase so quiet about what happened in Europe?"

Izzy shook her head, "How many times have I told you, nothing happened in Europe," she said.

"Europe?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, Izzy and Chase went to Europe before Chase went to College," Trin said.

"So what happened in Europe?" Kari asked.

"Nothing!" Izzy said.

Before Kari could follow up, the pre-flight announcement started. Kari was going to follow up but she saw that Izzy had already gotten her headphones on. As the plane took off and headed south she sighed. Her mission this summer is to find out why Izzy was so unhappy all the time, and try to fix it the best that she could.

As the plane leveled out at cruising altitude Kari reached for her own headphones. She always had problems flying, but she would just listen to her music and plan her next move. One way or another she would find out and fix this issue.


	55. Fallen Angels Broken Wings

Chapter 55 Fallen Angels Broken Wings

Atlanta was one of the largest and busiest airports in the world. Everything around her made her feel small. She was, after all, just a small town girl that achieved so much. She felt the same way when she arrived for her freshman year of college, but now she was just standing there, a lone fish in this vast ocean.

She walked down to baggage claims and took up her bags. Finally, she headed towards the door and noticed someone holding a sign up that said "Angela Scott".

"I'm Angela Scott," she said.

"I have a limo waiting for you," he said.

Angela nodded and followed the driver. He popped the trunk and she put her bags in the trunk. When she was done and the trunk closed, she was shown into the back door of the limo. As they pulled away from the curb, the driver looked back.

"Where would you like to go?" he asked.

Angela told him, then leaned back. She watched the scenes pass by and heard in her mind what was about to happen. Finally, the limo stopped in front of the condo, and she got out. The driver popped the trunk and took out her bags. She brought them in the house and noticed that someone was already there. She dropped her stuff in the entrance way and started to look around.

"Hello!" Angela yelled.

There was some noise and then there was a voice that returned, and it was broke as if crying, "Angela!"

"Yeah, it's me, is that you Ash?" Angela said and started to go to where the voice was coming from.

Angela found Ashlyn sitting on the floor of one of the bedrooms. She was looking at pictures. Angela sat down next to her.

"You're finally here," Ashlyn said.

Angela nodded, "Yeah, there was a stop over that took for ever," she said.

Ashlyn nodded, "I've been sitting here alone, missing Brett," she said.

"You'll be fine," Angela said, "I'm here and I think we should be home in time to see Brett start first grade."

Ashlyn nodded, "Its just not that, its been the first time where I'm living away from her since high school," Ashlyn said, "And I'm missing James."

Angela nodded. "I'm missing Garrett," she said and shrugged.

Ashlyn nodded, and she slipped up to sit on the bed. Angela slipped up to sit next to her again.

"It's going to be good playing with you again," Ashlyn said.

Angela nodded, "Yeah, I couldn't believe they traded for you," she said.

Ashlyn nodded, "I was surprised myself," she sighed, "I guess they really want to keep you around by bringing us back together."

Angela nodded and looked down at her friend's hand.

"How's your knee?" Ashlyn asked.

Angela nodded, "Its good, and holding up," she said.

Ashlyn nodded, "That's good."

"You're telling me," Angela said.

Ashlyn laughed, "So, we're both two guards, so what do you think will happen?"

Angela shrugged, "One of us will be on the point or move to small forward," she said.

Ashlyn nodded, "So I didn't see your car here," she said.

"It was sent to Tree Hill, and Lucas will be bringing it down," she said.

"Luke is coming here?" Ashlyn asked.

Angela nodded, "Yeah, he's bringing my car down," she said and sighed.

"Hopefully he'll bring James and Brett down," she said.

Angela nodded, "I hope so too, I've not seen my goddaughter in a while."

Ashlyn leaned her head on Angela's shoulder, "So, when do I meet this Garrett?" she asked.

Angela shrugged, "Hopefully soon," she said.

Ashlyn nodded, "He's busy?"

Angela nodded, "Yeah."

Ashlyn nodded, "This is going to be weird."

Angela nodded, "You've never been without someone you know living with you," she said.

"No, I haven't," she said.

"We've lived together before," Angela said.

"True, and you usually left the bathroom a mess," Ashlyn said and pushed Angela.

"Hey, you were messy too," Angela said, and pushed Ashlyn back, "Well, you don't have to worry about that now since we both have our own bathrooms."

Ashlyn laughed, "You know, Angela, I missed you."

Angela nodded, "I've missed you too, Ash," she said and they laughed and held each other, before Angela went and got her stuff to head to her room.


	56. Fablous Ladies Arriving

56 Chapter Fabulous Ladies Arriving

Something told her she should have rented a 15 passenger van, and have Lucas drive it to the airport. She was picking up five girls and all their bags, and she knew that only Kay would have something small. Good thing she left Keni at Lucas and Peyton's place. One thing she insisted on was that they all fly the same airline and that way it was one stop at the terminal, which was what she was planning on doing when she pulled up to the curb, and saw five young women standing there.

Stepping out of her vehicle, she looked them over and then on her remote, popped the trunk. "Okay, you've lugged them this far, now load them," she said.

"Awe, Mom!" Trin said.

"Don't 'Mom' me, c'mon load them," Brooke said and smiled.

The younger women groaned, but then started moving their bags to the back of the car. Kay had the fewest and threw them in and quickly got into the car. She was followed by Trin and Izzy.

"Izzy, sit up front please," Brooke said.

"Yes, Mom," Izzy said.

Kari looked at Izzy, "What's that about?"

Izzy shrugged, "I don't know," Izzy said and walked to the front of the car and climbed in.

Kari and Fallon finished up and started heading for the car. "I wonder what that is all about?", Kari asked Fallon.

Fallon shrugged, "She works in strange ways, but they always seem to work out in the end," Fallon said as she climbed into the car and buckled up.

Once Brooke was all set and everyone was ready, they pulled out into traffic. Once they were out of the airport and in normal traffic, Brooke sighed.

"What happened between you and Keith?" Brooke asked.

Izzy shrugged, "Nothing, we just drifted apart," she said.

"Izzy, don't lie to me," Brooke replied.

"I'm not lying, Mom, why all the sudden interest in an old high school flame?" Izzy asked.

"Well one, he's my godson, his parents are good friends of mine, and he will be home probably by the time we drop Kay off and pick up Keni," Brooke said.

"Mom, I'll be fine with it," Izzy said.

"You know how you said you wanted a job with Peyton and Haley?" Brooke asked.

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, I figure it would be a good summer job," she said.

"Keith will be helping at the label," Brooke said.

"Label?, What label?" Kari asked.

"Brooke's best friend runs Red Bedroom Records," Fallon said, "And several of us have stake in it."

Kari nodded, "Oh, that is the label with Mia Catalano and that guy that just got arrested for trying to out-Ozzie Ozzie Osborne," she said.

"Yeah, Brian Scott," Fallon said, "He's a great singer, but a bit of a bad boy."

Kari nodded, "Okay."

"I'll just work at the label, mom, and that's that," Izzy said, and looked back at Kari. Kari gave her a knowing look and Izzy flashed her a look that clearly said "take that".

Finally, they reached Lucas and Peyton's house. Kay, who had remained quiet, shook her head and hopped out of the car. She grabbed her bag and looked at Brooke, who was getting out of the car. Kari looked at Fallon and Izzy, and then finally at Trin.

"So, what is this story about Keith and Isabella," Kari said, using Izzy's full name because it would annoy her.

"Oh, they dated in high school, and broke up in freshman year," Trin said.

"Trinity Paris," Izzy said.

"Isabella Peyton," Trin replied.

"So, you dated him when you were at Yale?" Kari asked.

Izzy shrugged, "If you could call it dating," she said, "We were half way across the country."

Brooke came back and Trin helped get Keni strapped in to her car seat.

"Trin, I missed you," Keni said.

"I missed you too, Keni," Trin said.

Keni did the roll call and soon they were off on the road again. Brooke had built her home not far from where Lucas and Peyton lived, more out of chance than anything else. Kari was expecting a minor house and that they would be sharing rooms, but once they drove through the main gate, she was shocked, the house was huge.

"What the heck?" Kari asked.

"Oh this place, it was originally built as a vacation home," Izzy said, matter-of-factly.

Brooke nodded, "Yes, it was," she said.

She parked in front of the house. She looked at them, and smiled, "The bags aren't going to unpack themselves, and Izzy, since Kari is your guest you give her the nickel tour," Brooke said and helped Keni into the house. Izzy sighed and grabbed her stuff and looked at Kari.

"Follow me, and try not to get lost," Izzy said, and led her in the foyer.

Once they reached the end, Kari was in awe at the atrium.

"This is the atrium; to your right is the dining room, living room, and family dining room. To your left is the parlor, smoking room, family room and sitting room, straight ahead is the hall, out back and down stairs bathroom, in the back is the kitchen and solarium," Izzy said, and started heading up the arced staircase, of which there were two. Kari followed and was on the second floor and looking around.

"Where do I stay?" Kari asked.

Izzy laughed, "to the left, this is important, count the doors, yours is the fourth, and never go into the fifth," Izzy said.

"Why?" Kari asked.

Izzy shook her head, "Don't worry about it," she said, "I'm here," she pointed, "Second if you take a right." Izzy went to her room and Kari went towards hers and just shook her head, this was too weird.


	57. Tarheels Home

Chapter 57 Tarheels Home

Opening the front door and smelling the chocolate chip cookies made him really glad he came home. He sighed and looked at Ellie, and she looked back at him.

"Smells good," he said.

"Let's just hope that it's Dad baking them," she said.

Keith laughed and remembered the cookie dough fight. Slowly they prowled through the house and walked into the kitchen. He smiled when he saw two of his little sisters sitting there chatting with his Mom. His baby sister looked up at him and her eyes lit up and she held out her arms.

"Keith!" she said.

"Sassy!" he said and walked over and picked her up, she hugged him tight and was all smiles.

"Keith," she said.

"Yes," he said looking at his sister.

"Jon Jon missed you," she said.

Keith laughed, "Oh really, well I'm home now," he said.

"For good?" she asked.

"No, until school starts again," he said.

"Oh," she said and pouted.

Ellie stood in the door and looked at her brother and baby sister. She used to be the baby in the family. Keith was always the best brother, always watching after them, and protecting them. His tattoo was a sign of that.

"Ellie," Sassy said, and smiled.

"Sassy!" Ellie said and walked into the room. She took Sassy from Keith and hugged her, and put her down in her chair, and finally she looked at Kay, her older fraternal twin sister, "Hey, Ms. Grumpy," Ellie said.

"McSlutty," Kay said.

"Why are you so gloomy, you won the championship, isn't that what you always wanted?" Ellie asked.

"Whatever," Kay said, "Didn't you want to be like a Dallas Cowboy's cheerleader?"

"I just want to live my life," Ellie said, as the twins stared each other down. Ellie was the shorter one, and had light curly blonde hair, where Kay was taller and had straight dirty blonde hair.

It was like two cats prowling, and then finally Kay broke her grim expression and smiled. The two sisters, as different as night and day, embraced.

"How you been Els?" Kay asked.

Ellie shrugged, "Busy and stuff, but not as busy as you," she said.

Kay nodded, "Yeah."

Peyton finally stood up, "Now that the posturing is done, can we all behave this summer?" she asked.

"What do you mean, behave?" Keith asked.

"Let's see, the brawl at TRIC, and let's not forget the skinny dipping episode," Peyton said.

"Mom, you're no fun," Ellie said.

"Elizabeth Scott, I don't feel like bailing you out of jail again and bringing you clothes," Peyton said.

"I want to live my life," Ellie said.

"Just because you survived doesn't mean you can embarrass yourself like you've done in the past," Peyton said.

Keith shook his head and grabbed Sassy and walked into the other room. Kay had followed and they found their Dad standing, looking out the window at the basketball half-court.

"She's still mad about Ellie being a wild child?" Keith asked and sat down, and let Sassy play away.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, she just doesn't want your sister going down the wrong path, and with Brian's troubles recently she's been worse," he said.

"Dad, we're good kids, we stay out of trouble, mostly, and get good grades," Kay said.

Lucas nodded, and looked over his shoulder as Candace walked into the room.

"Dad, what're Peyton and Ellie screaming about?" she asked.

Kay shook her head, turned up her nose and walked out.

"It seems we all have our battles to fight," Lucas said.

"What?" Candace asked, and took the seat Kay had vacated.

"Just Peyton and Ellie fighting over Ellie behaving," Lucas said.

"We're not kids anymore, Dad," Keith said.

Lucas nodded and looked back out the window, "Believe me, we know, but sometimes it is hard to really comprehend that."

"Dad, is there going to be much trouble with me here? I could stay at Grandma's or with Angela," Candace said.

"No, this is your home, Candi," he said.

Candace nodded.

"What do you mean; we all have our battles to fight?" Keith asked.

Lucas nodded, "You and Izzy will be working together this summer at the label. I also know you'll be having Shea visit, which can cause problems."

"Shea or Izzy being the problem?" Keith asked.

"Both," Lucas said.

"Izzy and I are over and we're fine, as friends," Keith said.

Lucas turned and looked at the basketball half court again and nodded. "If you believe so," he said.

Keith put Sassy down, who then climbed into Candace's lap. He looked at his dad and his older sister, and then walked away.

"Some wounds don't heal that fast, Dad," Candace said.

"I know, Candi, I know," he said.

She just sat there with Sassy playing on her lap and looked at her Dad. She knew exactly what he meant. But with the way their relationship was, she wouldn't say anything nor go any further since it was an unspoken agreement.


	58. Alone On The Shore

58 Chapter Alone On The Shore

He slid open the back door and walked out onto the deck. Looking over, he noted that his grandma had installed the gates again. Just to be careful, he walked over and made sure they were secure. He didn't want Brett wandering off towards the beach and the ocean. Sighing in relief, he leaned down on the railing and looked off towards the sea.

The waves beat their timeless rhythm against the sandy shores. He could feel the air coming off the waves and moving the bangs of his dark hair. He looked over to Brett who was running around with a stuffed teddy bear. The wind moved her red hair about and he just smiled. It made a lot of things just seem right for him.

He pushed off the railing and walked into the house. Checking the door, he made sure he could see her, and also felt the stuffiness of the house. He hadn't turned the air conditioning on yet. Finally, he came upon the note that was left for him. After reading it, he walked back outside and collected Brett.

"I want to play outside," Brett said.

"We have things to do first," James replied.

"When's Mommy coming home?" she asked next.

"I don't know," James said as he headed upstairs.

"I want Mommy!" she yelled.

James sighed and knew this was going to be a fight. She was always like this for the first couple of days when Ashlyn was on a road trip. She'll get used to Ashlyn being away and will be back to normal.

He placed her down on her bed and looked around the room.

"Well, Baby Girl, this is your room, for now," he said.

"What does 'for now' mean?" Brett asked.

"Well, if everything goes right with Mommy's new job and if things work out for me, then we'll have our own place, instead of staying at one of Grandma Deb's places," he said.

"What about our old house?" Brett asked.

James shook his head, "We're selling it, and we've moved to Tree Hill," he said.

Brett nodded. She slipped off the bed and started looking around the room. James shook his head and went downstairs. He retrieved her bag from the living room and brought it upstairs. Most of the stuff was in storage for now, and would only be moved when they finally got a house of their own.

He walked upstairs and found Brett on the bed curled up with a pillow and her teddy bear. He leaned over to check her and found her asleep. He smiled and gently put her bag down. He walked downstairs and found himself in the kitchen.

Slowly he checked the cabinets and the refrigerator. His Grandma had this place well stocked. Very well stocked, it was as if he could feed two armies, never mind just himself, Brett, and maybe Ashlyn for a few days here and there. Laughing, he grabbed a box of crackers and headed to the living room.

Flopping down on the couch, he opened the crackers and started to snack. Reaching for the remote he flipped on the TV. After a bit of channel surfing he settled on Animal Planet, something was on about wild rabbits.

He was lost in the show, when he saw out of the corner of his eye the front door open. Startled, he looked up and saw his Dad standing there.

"He scared me," James said.

Nathan shrugged, "I didn't mean to," he said and walked in and sat down, "I was just checking to see how you were settling in."

James shrugged, "We're doing alright," he said.

Nathan nodded and looked around the room. "So where is my Granddaughter?"

"She's asleep, in her room," he said.

Nathan nodded, "So, have you heard from Ashlyn?"

James nodded, "She arrived in Atlanta, and she's getting situated in Lucas' condo," he said.

"How's Brett taking it?" Nathan asked.

James shrugged, "Like normal, she'll bitch on and off; then accept it."

Nathan nodded, "How about you, excited about the upcoming draft?" Nathan asked.

James shrugged, "Not really sure, Dad. One part of me can't wait," he said.

"And the other?" Nathan asked.

"Really wants to be here, and doesn't want to leave Brett for nearly a whole year," he said.

Nathan nodded, "I knew you would feel that way, son," he said.

James nodded, "I know getting drafted means I could set my family up, and not have to live in Grandma Deb's beach house," he said.

Nathan nodded, "All good things, but go into this career if your heart's into it, not because of the money."

James nodded.

"Daddy!" Brett screamed.

James sighed. Nathan held his hands up, smiled, and nodded.

"Duty calls," Nathan said.

James nodded, laughed, and headed upstairs, "Don't you know it," he said as he climbed the stairs, leaving Nathan sitting there smiling and laughing.


	59. Oldest Daughter Home

Chapter 59 Oldest Daughter Home

The house was amazing. She had known that Izzy came from money, but she didn't think it was this much money. Also, she looked at Izzy's Mom, she figured that her Mom would be pampered, but she was quiet down to Earth. She was stylish but wasn't snobby about it. There was something that just didn't ring right about the Adams Family.

Kari would often laugh. They weren't like the family, like the famous creepy family from the Movies. For one thing Mrs. Adams, Brooke, as she liked to be called, looked familiar. Izzy and Trin looked like Brooke as well, but Fallon didn't and Keni looked like a mix of Brooke and Fallon. Also Fallon and Keni both had different last names, Stafford, as opposed to Adams. Also where did all this money come from?

As she walked into the atrium, and felt the light come through the skylights, the front door opened. Another brunette walked into the house. She was carrying a few bags, and was dressed nicely, but also not to attract too much attention. Flip-flops, jeans, and a loose fitting button down shirt that wasn't completely buttoned was what she wore. She had a blue bandana in her hair in place of a head band, and her hair was straight. Her eyes were probably hazel, but were covered by small wire-framed sunglasses, not the big ones that seemed in style.

"Hi," she said, standing at the door.

"Hi," Kari said.

She nodded and put her bags down. She studied Kari for a minute and removed her sunglasses. After a deep sigh she spoke, "Not to be rude, but I've just been on the road for a long time and I'm tired, so can you please introduce yourself."

"Oh!, Sorry," Kari said.

She made a gesture meaning no big deal.

"Kari Johanson," Kari said and held out her hand.

The woman took it, "Chase Adams, so you're Izzy's roommate," she said.

"Yeah, I am. If you don't mind me saying, your sister is a rather interesting woman," Kari said.

Chase laughed, "That's our Izzy, always very difficult. Is she still dressing goth- like?"

Kari nodded, "When I can't get her not too."

"Stubborn, thickheaded," Chase said, and walked to the foot of one of the staircases, "Izzy!" she yelled.

A moment later there was an echo, "What, Chase!" it was Izzy's voice.

"Get your black-wearing butt down here!" Chase yelled.

Kari heard foot steps on the stairs. Soon, Izzy was standing on the stairs and leaning on the banister. Chase nodded when she noticed she was wearing a black sun dress.

"At least it's not S&M Gear," Chase said.

"I really missed you, too, Chase," Izzy said.

"You also said you've moved past all this," Chase said.

"Maybe I lied, like you," Izzy said.

"I don't lie," Chase said.

"By admission, which is still lying, Chase," Izzy said.

Chase shook her head, "Touché," she said.

Izzy walked over and the two sisters, which were by what Kari could see just about to start a cat fight, were hugging.

"Missed you," Izzy said, leaning against Chase's shoulder.

"Missed you too Iz," Chase said, and kissed the side of her head, "Are you going to try and make an effort?"

Izzy shrugged, "I don't know."

"I'll have to live with that," Chase said.

"Is that my big sister I hear?" a voice came booming through the room.

"Yes it is, Trin!" Chase yelled back.

Trin came down and greeted her sister. Kari really studied the three sisters now. They all looked a lot alike. But Chase was a little taller than Izzy and Trin, Trin was the shortest. Izzy had her hair thick and slightly curly, as opposed to the straight hair worn by Trin and Chase, and Trin's was worn in a bob while Chase and Izzy had theirs long.

"So, how's it being a graduate?" Trin asked.

Chase shrugged, "Weird."

Trin laughed.

"Chase!" a young voice yelled and Chase turned to see Keni running in the room, followed by Fallon. Chase went down on one knee and grabbed her little sister. She picked her up and did a quick spin which caused the little girl to laugh.

"Again!" Keni said.

"Maybe later," Chase said.

"Promise, Chase?" Keni asked.

Chase nodded, "Always, Keni!"

Chase kissed Keni and then put her down. She looked over to Fallon, and smiled.

"Welcome back," Fallon said.

"Thanks, its good to be back," Chase said.

Fallon smiled crookedly, "So, are you going to New York?" Fallon asked.

Chase shook her head and looked at the door where Brooke was coming in from. She sighed and looked at Brooke.

"No, I'm staying here, and not really interested in heading back to New York ever again," Chase said.

Brooke nodded, "Really, Chase?" Brooke asked.

"Mom, I don't want to talk about it right now," Chase said.

"Just we discussed you working with your Grandma in New York," Brooke said.

"If I remember, we were both in agreement that it wouldn't be best for me," Chase said.

Brooke shook her head, "I would be more comfortable if one of my daughters were in New York working for me," she said, "No offense, Fallon."

"None taken," Fallon said.

Chase shook her head, "No, I'm staying here, I already have a job lined up," Chase replied.

"Where, working at a bar for Peyton?" Brooke asked, "That's a waste of your degree."

"My choice," Chase said, "Now excuse me, Mother," she said and headed upstairs.

Kari slowly followed her until she caught her standing outside her bedroom door. Sighing, Kari pulled up some courage.

"You're Chastity Davis?" she asked.

Chase stopped and turned and looked at Kari. "Now, there's a name I've not heard in a long time," she said.

"Okay, Obi-Wan," Kari said.

Chase laughed, "My boyfriend rubs off on me too much sometimes," Chase said.

"So are you?" Kari asked.

Chase shrugged, "Maybe in some other life, but not now."

"So that means your Mom is…" Kari started.

"Yes she is," Chase replied.

"That explains a lot," Kari said.

"All different people and times," Chase said.

Kari nodded, "Yeah, but why did you give it all up?"

"To save my life," Chase said, "How did you know?"

"It was your sunglasses. When I use to see you in the paper, magazines, and tabloids, I always thought it was weird you would wear such small sunglasses," Kari said.

Chase laughed, "Well, I'll just remember that," she said and walked into her room leaving Kari standing there stunned.


	60. Welcome Home Boy

Chapter 60 Welcome Home Boy

He walked on to the back porch, and, as usual, he was there. Whenever he wasn't working he would be sitting on the porch, with either whiskey or beer in his hand. It was getting out of hand and it seemed what vibrancy his life once held was slowly fading into the vast grayness of old age. Soon even that grayness would leave and nothing but blackness would be left.

Huck watched his Dad. It was as if he could see he was a veteran of countless wars. But his scars were on the inside. Huck wondered if his Dad had lived on the edge so long that he was ready to fall off.

"Boy, are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to come up here and have a beer?" Cade asked.

Huck walked up to his Dad. He dropped his bags down and took a seat next to his Dad.

"I was just wondering if you were sleeping," Huck said.

"I never sleep, Boy, it's called resting my eyes," Cade said.

Huck laughed, "Do you snore when you rest your eyes?" Huck asked.

"Enough, have a beer, and let's talk," Cade said.

Huck reached into the cooler and pulled out a long neck. Removing the cap he took a deep pull and let out a refreshing sigh.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Huck asked.

"Your future," Cade said, "Now, I figure if you want to teach, you need a master's degree and need to start doing what ever else you need to get certified.

"But there is this NBA nonsense, there are agents calling all the time, and showing up at the station," Cade said.

Huck nodded, "Well, they want to sign me, and well, they figure I garner enough attention to make them money."

"Boy, you worked your ass off and proved that you can do it. You were what, tied with the tournament record for block shots?"

"I guess, it's not about the numbers. Anyways, I really don't know what I want to do," he said.

"You better pick your future before it picks you," Cade said.

"Like you with Kayla's Mom?" Huck asked.

"That is a complex issue," Cade said.

"Untangle it a bit," Huck said.

"In short, we were young, rushed into things, had your sister, and well, really wanted different things," Cade said.

"So did you find what you wanted?"

Cade nodded, "Yeah, I did, with your Mom, and we had many great years together and three great kids. But as you know, she was taken from us well before her time should have been," he said.

"Thanks for attending my graduation," Huck said.

"You're welcome, and you're Mom would be proud of you," he said.

"I know, and I know she was there with us," he said.

Cade nodded, "Yeah, so is everything good with you and Chase?"

Huck nodded, "Yeah, she's great. What is weird is the whole future planning and building thing," he said.

"It always is, but remember, it's not the destination that makes us…"

"It's the journey," Huck said.

"I've been saying that too much?"

"Yeah," Huck replied.

"So why do I feel there is something more between you and Chase?" Cade asked.

Huck sighed, "I just feel that she was raised mostly in New York City, and she's not really a small town girl, and well, I think she wouldn't survive here. I'm a small town guy and really don't want to live anywhere else," he said.

Cade nodded, "Are you sure she would suffer here?"

"I don't know, really," Huck said.

"Shouldn't you talk to her about it?" Cade asked.

Huck shrugged, "But it does make playing in the NBA more endearing," he said.

"Boy, don't you want to be happy?" Cade asked.

Huck nodded, "Yeah," he said.

Cade moved his feet off the rail. He stood up and stretched. Finally he looked at Huck and shook his head. Huck looked up at his Dad and knew he was about to get a lecture.

"Boy, the most important thing is for you to be happy. If you're not happy, how can you make her happy?"

"What if she's not happy?" Huck countered.

"That is something you can't worry about, because if she is not happy to begin with, how can you make her happy?" Cade asked.

"What?" Huck asked.

"Boy, just be happy," Cade said, stretched again and looked at Huck, "I'm heading to bed."

Cade walked into the house, and left Huck sitting there looking off at the river.


	61. Dailey Play Date

Chapter 61 Dailey Play Date

It was early, and she was moving about the second floor making sure everything was ready. The house was full again, and she found that comforting, she could hear her son's light snoring, her middle daughter's tossing and turning. She knew if she peeked in on her oldest daughter and step-daughter they would be gone, probably running or working out. Her baby would be thrashing about in her room, and her husband would be in his office doing God-knows-what he does in there.

She walked downstairs, and looked at the kitchen, so thought about breakfast, it was the one meal she was allowed to make, since it was usually cereal or toaster waffles. She couldn't kill them that bad. Shaking her head, she went into the playroom. The room that has seen many kids, and many uses, now it was back to its original usage since Sassy came.

She looked around the room and made sure that it wasn't too destroyed from last time. There was a daily play date between her and her two best friend's daughters and it was Peyton's turn to host it. So she would have to get up early and make sure everything was set. Of course she's always cursing herself that she should really get ready the night before, but she never does.

Finally set, she walked to the living room and collapsed on the sofa. Peyton was hoping for more than a moment of peace. But that wouldn't come, as she heard the first set of footsteps upstairs. They were heavy and male, the house shook, as a door slammed and she knew Keith was out of the house and on his way out for the day. That wasn't that bad, as she went back to relaxing.

Next down the main staircase came Ellie. She wasn't always the energetic twin, but since she beat cancer she was living life. She really didn't want to question her about it, as it was their unspoken deal that she was given a gift and that Peyton wouldn't interfere with her life, unless she had too.

"Bye, Mom," Ellie said in a flurry of blonde hair and haste.

"Bye, Els," Peyton said.

Now, that wasn't too bad. So she still had a break. That was when she heard the heavy footfalls of a child, followed by a set of men's footfalls.

"Mommy!" Sassy cried and jumped into her lap, which made Peyton go "umph".

Peyton picked her up and set her more comfortably on her lap. She looked at the blue eyed, curly-haired blonde girl. Where each of their older children took a physical look more closely to one of them, Kay and Keith looking like Lucas, and Ellie like herself. Kay just had green eyes, as opposed to Lucas' blue, Sawyer, aka Sassy, was a strong mix.

"Sassy!" Peyton said.

"Are we seeing Keni and LK today?" Sassy asked.

Peyton nodded, "Yeah, in fact they are coming here today," she said.

"Yea!" Sassy said, hopped off Peyton's lap and ran back upstairs. Peyton laughed, she was probably going to get ready.

"Where did she come from?" Peyton asked.

"I wasn't a science major, so my guess would be, I don't know," Lucas said as he walked into the living room.

"So are you going to abandon me to three three-year-olds?" Peyton asked.

He shook his head, "Only to make sure we have lunch for them," he said, and kissed the top of her head.

"Why?" Peyton said, smiling.

"I remember the last time you tried to cook," he said, laughed, and walked towards the front door. He found Haley standing there, "Hi, Haley," he said.

"Lucas, Peyton," Haley said as she came in the front door, "I didn't think you would mind, but I'm making this a foursome, James needs some time alone, and I brought Brett with me," she said, and was dropping bags.

Peyton shook her head, "No," she said.

LK was standing by the edge of the sofa. The little Haley clone was staring at Peyton. They saw each other almost daily, but still LK was quiet and took things in before doing anything. But there was a crash and Peyton looked over, and, as she figured, there was a five year old redhead involved.

"Hi, Peyton, and I didn't do it," Brett said.

Peyton laughed, and knew it wasn't something terrible. Four kids, she knew not to keep breakables out. Brett was so much like her Mom, it wasn't funny. But she could see her dad, Huck, in her more and more everyday. Brett was going to be a tooth-pick. Lucas already wanted to recruit her for basketball, but Ashlyn wouldn't have it.

"So, you staying?" Peyton asked.

"No, you've forgotten I have that meeting with Mia today about her next album," Haley said.

Peyton slapped her forehead, "Damn! I forgot! Do I need to be there?"

Haley shook her head, "No, it is just laying the ground work, you know, this did this and we'd like to see you do this, and that crazy stuff," Haley said.

Peyton nodded, "I missed doing that," she said.

"Well, tomorrow, when we have the follow up, and start getting her song writing again, you can be there," Haley said, and started heading towards the door, "Well, I have to run."

"Haley, please don't leave me alone," Peyton whined, but Haley was half out the door, and Brooke walked in.

"Hi, Hales, bye, Hales," Brooke said and walked in, "Was that a patented P. Scott whine I just heard?"

"What about it, Brooke?" Peyton said, pulling a pillow over her head when she heard a crash.

Keni went running off to follow the noise. Brooke looked at Peyton, "What's wrong, ol' Bestest Friend of mine?"

"Haley brought Brett over too," Peyton said.

"So, just another person to keep the terrible three entertained," Brooke said.

"You heard the crash," Peyton said.

"Is Lucas home today?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, he just went to make sure he had stuff for lunch," Peyton replied.

"That sounds like a good idea, I still remember the last time you cooked for the kids," Brooke said.

Brooke got wacked with a pillow, "Hey, you're not much better of a cook," Peyton said.

"Hey," Brooke said and threw the pillow at Peyton, "Anyways I wish I could stay but I have to see Fallon over at the old café."

"What are you doing there?" Peyton asked.

"Just some Clothes over Bros stuff," Brooke said, "Tomorrow when it's Haley's turn we'll both play hooky and have some adult time."

Before Peyton knew it, Brooke was gone. There was another crash. She sighed and got up. She looked around, "We're playing hide and seek now and you four better have some very good hiding places," she said loudly so it echoed through out the house, as she headed towards where she thought the crash came from.


	62. Future Ventures

Chapter 62  Future Ventures

The room was vast and empty. Brooke stood in the center looking at the various states of construction that were being done. She looked at the back staircase that led up to TRIC that would be enclosed and a door put up there. Finally she sighed as Fallon came walking in, dressed for a day out in the hot, sticky North Carolina summer air.

"Hey, Brooke, so what did you want to see me about?" Fallon asked.

"I was wondering what you've decided to do after college next year", Brooke asked.

Fallon shrugged her shoulders, "Honestly, Brooke, I've not thought a minute on it. I have so much on my plate, and I'm still sorting out this whole independently wealthy thing," Fallon said.

Brooke nodded, "So have you looked over all those companies your Dad left you?"

Fallon nodded, "It was a vast holding, and they are all performing well. He, as you know, set aside plenty for me to attend college, except for having Trin up there I'd be bored to death," she said.

Brooke nodded, "Except end up on Page Six," Brooke stated.

Fallon shrugged, "It happens, but I have my grades, and I'm here and not in New York. Which I don't have to come back to," Fallon said.

"I know, and I know you know how much it means when you do come back," Brooke said.

Fallon nodded, "I know, but the beach is calling, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, this place, whenever they finish it, will be a Clothes Over Bros Boutique, and I was wondering if you would want a job here. Maybe learn from the ground up, and work your way up in my Company."

Fallon looked at Brooke, "I have many of my own companies, as we already established," she said.

"But how many would you see yourself running?" Brooke asked.

Fallon nodded, "I get your point," she said.

"It would be nothing big, you'd have to start on the retail floor, and then move up."

"Where your daughters would start in the office?"

Brooke shook her head, "Oh hell no, all my girls if they started in my company would come up the hard way," she said.

Fallon nodded, "Good to see you're fair."

"Well, what do you think?" Brooke asked.

"Me, work retail?" Fallon asked, "You've always had me intern at the office."

Brooke nodded, "But it is time for boot camp, and really learning things."

Fallon shook her head, "I'm not sure."

"Think about it," Brooke said.

"Where would I be working?"

Brooke shrugged, "I was hoping here, but we can always set something up in one of the New York Stores," she said.

Fallon shrugged, "I'm not sure."

"As I said, think about it," Brooke said.

"I will," Fallon said and looked around.

"It's not much now," Brooke said, "But wait and see."

Fallon nodded, "I just might."

"So, who are you heading to the beach with?"

"Just myself, I want to get rid of some of this New York pale."

Brooke laughed, "God, I remember being New York pale, it was still better than Jersey Shore Tan," she said.

"God, you're right, sweet potato orange, ugh," Fallon said.

"Behave, Fallon," Brooke said.

"Don't I always?" Fallon asked back.

"Page Six if I have to remind you," Brooke said.

Fallon laughed, "Why would they stalk me here?"

"Because they would stalk you wherever you go," Brooke said.

Fallon shrugged and headed up to TRIC. Brooke stopped and looked at her clipboard and papers. She sighed and wondered what was next.


	63. Double Trouble

Chapter 63 Double Trouble

Walking into to TRIC always triggered a long string of memories for her. Many of them were good memories and were about the person she was going to see. Pausing at the inner door, she looked in the reflective surface in the alcove and adjusted herself. She really wanted to look good when she saw him. It had been a few months, and she knew that since March he'd been here working.

Finally, when she summoned up enough courage, she walked through the inner door. She had worked at TRIC in High School, only just ending her employment last summer. The chairs turned over on the tables and the lights on fully didn't bother her. In fact she didn't mind, because this is when the staff really got to know each other.

The Manager would be on duty, but Trin knew that Magdalena would be in her office doing ordering or talking with her booker. She looked behind the bar and didn't recognize the bartender. Finally she turned to the one guy mopping the floors. She smiled and walked over to the guy.

"So, how the mighty have fallen," she said.

He turned and looked at the voice. At first he had an annoyed look finally he saw her and it softened. Finally it turned into a smile.

"My God, Trin, what are you doing here?" Brian asked.

"Well, I live here, and college is over," Trin said.

Brian shook his head, "No, I mean here at TRIC," he said, a goofy smile.

"I came to see you, and see how you're doing," she said.

Brian shrugged, "As you know every so often I have to appear in court," he said.

Trin nodded, "What happened there?"

Brian sighed, "Too much."

"Too much?" she asked.

"Too much drinking, too much boredom, too much thinking I was a god, you know, too much," Brian said.

"So, your punishment is working here?" Trin asked.

Brian nodded, "Yeah, my parents want me to be humble. Haley put a hold on my second album, and well, Kat needed a rest, and when you opened the new shop, I work for her," Brian said.

"So what is happening with Mental Lapse?" Trin asked.

Brian shrugged, "We're on hiatus for now," he said.

Trin nodded, "Too bad, I was hoping for a new Mental Lapse album."

Brian smiled, "Well, Kat and I started working on some concepts, we were thinking of calling it Stormbringer, the album that is."

"Interesting name," she said.

"Yeah, wait until you here the stories behind it," he said.

Trin nodded, "Yeah, I can't wait."

Brian smiled; Trin noticed a glint of deviousness behind his eyes. That was the Brian Scott she remembered from the concert. She was about to say something when an older female voice echoed in the vast emptiness of TRIC.

"Trinity Adams, would you please stop distracting my employee," it said.

Trin turned and saw Magdalena standing by the bar.

"Hi, Mags," Trin said.

"Hello, Trin, I can barely get him to work as it is. I don't need you distracting him," she said.

"Sorry, I just wanted to pop in and say hi to Brian," Trin said.

"You said hi, now run along," Magdalena said.

"What time do you get off?" Trin asked.

"Eleven O'clock," Brian said.

"I'll see you then," Trin said, and was off.

Magdalena shook her head. Finally she sighed and looked at Brian.

"Now I see you still haven't chosen between her and Gabi," Magdalena said.

"What do you know really about it?" Brian asked.

"Brian, I was a bartender before I was a bar manager, I was bar manager before I was assistant club manager, and that before I ran the club. I've pretty much seen it all and done it all. Believe me, I when someone is in double trouble, and that's you, Brian," she said.

Brian shrugged, "If it is then let it be so."

Magdalena shook her head and sighed, "If you want my opinion, I would choose Trin, if I were you."

"Why would you pick Trin?"

"Less trouble and you know that she's there because she wants to be with you, and not because this week you're lead singer of Mental Lapse," she said.

"I'll take that under advisement," Brian said.

Magdalena nodded and walked away. Brian looked at her and shook his head. He wondered why people thought you couldn't have your cake and eat it too.


	64. Home Court Advantage

Chapter 64 Home Court Advantage

Keith stood on the foul line on one side of the basketball court. He held a well used basketball and looked up at the hoop. He was alone and was busy thinking about what he needed to practice and work on during the summer. The Coaches wanted him to improve parts of his game and well, he was going to do that. He knew soon his cousin would have an NBA team and a big contract, so he wanted the same.

"Yo! Keith Dawg, what the hell was that back on the campus?" Nate Smith asked walking on the court.

"Nate, don't talk like that," Keith said and bounced the basket ball.

"Seriously, Nate, why didn't I get a ride back home? I had to call the Bitch," Nate said.

Keith shook his head, "She's my sister, Nate, and there was no more room in my truck."

"She doesn't take up that much room," Nate replied.

Keith shook his head, "Nate, it's your responsibility to get home, not mine," he said.

"C'mon, we're friends and teammates. Didn't I introduce you to Shea?"

"The girl you were border line stalking," Keith said.

"Hey but it worked out with you, especially since you were all still moping around from your breakup with Izzy," Nate said.

Keith shook his head and looked at Nate, "What does that have to do with me giving you a ride back to Tree Hill?"

Nate shook his head, "It's the point that you owe me."

Keith shook his head and took his shot. The ball bounced off the backboard and fell into the hoop. Nate took the ball and bounced it a few times and then tried a flatfooted lay up, which he missed. He went and snagged the ball and passed it to Keith.

Keith caught the ball and snapped it up for another shot. It bounced off the rim into the air. Nate snagged it and then popped off a shot, which bounced again, and Keith snagged it. He shook his head when Keith caught it in stride then went up and slammed the ball. He turned and looked at Nate.

"That just reminded me why you are a point guard," Keith said.

Nate shook his head, "Not everyone is as gifted as you."

Keith shook his head, "And not everyone works as hard as me."

"Let's not get into a pissing contest again, Dawg," Nate said.

"Nate, please stop talking like that," Keith said.

Nate shook his head and picked up the basketball.

"What's bothering you?" Nate asked, "You've not been right since the tournament."

Keith shook his head, "Just that Shea wanted me to move in with her," he said.

"Keith, duh! Do it, you practically live there anyways, why not just do it," Nate said.

Keith shook his head, "I don't know," he said.

"You're a fool, how many girls like Shea come along?" Nate asked.

Keith shrugged, "I really don't know," he said, walked over to the baseline and picked up a water bottle. He popped the cap off and started to take a drink.

"You don't know, how can't you know, Keith, there is one, maybe two girls like Shea that come along in a life time," Nate said.

Keith shook his head, "You seem to be more upset that I didn't move in with Izzy than me," he said.

"You said Izzy," Nate said.

"I meant Shea," Keith said.

"Damnit, you've been thinking of your ex again. Keith, you can't keep doing this to me or yourself. Shea is coming here, and she's really and in the flesh," Nate said.

Keith shook his head, "I'm working with Izzy this summer."

"So?" Nate asked.

"Shea is coming here for the summer," Keith said.

"So?"

"You're dense, aren't you," Keith said.

"Just because your ex and current are in the same town, it's happened to you before," Nate said.

"It's just different this time," Keith said.

Nate laughed, "You dog, trying to set up the threesome."

"No," Keith said.

"Why are you even worried?"

"Are you nuts, Nate?"

"No, you'll be okay," Nate said.

"In what wisdom, and I use that term loosely, makes you say that?"

"Simple, Keith, you have the home court advantage," Nate said, which caused Keith to laugh and shake his head.


	65. Pool Side

Chapter 65 Pool Side

It was a hot and humid day, so typical in the young days of summer. These two young women chose to stay home, and one was surprised when the other changed into a bikini and headed out by the pool. The surprised woman quickly changed and rushed out to the pool. The Surprised Woman, a blonde, found the other, a brunette, already in a chaise lounge leaning back, her eyes covered with sunglasses.

"Of all the people that would be lying out, I'd hardly expected you to be one of them," Kari said as she got situated in her own chaise lounge.

"I always take the time to get sun," Izzy said, and sighed.

"Yeah, I would think it is because you don't want a certain basketball player to see you all pale," Kari replied.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Izzy said.

"I thought denial was a river in Egypt," Kari said.

"Ha Ha, funny," Izzy said, and reached for a book.

Kari looked over and noticed the book had been through a wood chipper, or at least it looked like it. She shook her head and leaned back.

"What are you reading?" Kari asked.

"My favorite book," Izzy said.

"What is the book called?"

"Aesop's Fables."

"Is that the guy with the Tortoise and the Hare?" Kari asked.

Izzy nodded, "Yeah."

Kari nodded and leaned back. After a few minutes, she looked over at Izzy and shook her head.

"What?" Izzy asked.

"How do you have the right to have such a good body?" Kari asked.

"Little you know, roommate," Izzy said.

"Right, little I don't know about you," Kari said.

"That I'm in the gym everyday," Izzy said.

"You are?" Kari asked.

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, and well there are a few other things."

"Other than you being a cheerleader in high school, and working out daily, what else don't I know about you?" Kari asked.

"Volumes, Kari, volumes," Izzy said, and leaned over, placing the book down.

Kari noticed the book sitting between them. She grabbed it and started looking it over. Finally she came to the flyleaf and an inscription.

"To my goddaughter, may you find the wisdom in these stories, until then enjoy, love Uncle Lucas," she read out loud, "Uncle Lucas?"

Izzy looked back at her, "Hey, that's mine," she said and grabbed it.

"Interesting how you call your godfather uncle," Kari said.

Izzy shrugged, and looked down at the book, "He's my Mom's best friend's husband, and was like a dad to me when my dad wasn't around," she said.

"Why wasn't he around?" Kari asked.

Izzy looked at her strange.

"Your Dad," Kari said.

Izzy shrugged, "From what I understand, at first it was his job, then it was my mom's drinking, then being a dad of three girls, and finally I think it was Aunt Tasha," she said.

"Now who is Aunt Tasha?" Kari asked.

Izzy sighed, "Someone my Mom did business with, and well, they became friends, and we were always around," she said.

"So you started calling her Aunt Tasha?" Kari asked.

Izzy nodded, "So what does that have to do with your Dad not being home? Did he catch her and your Mom in bed together?"

Izzy shook her head, "No, hell no, actually, my sister Chase and I found her in bed with my Dad."

"Your Mom?"

Izzy shook her head, "No, my Dad and Aunt Tasha."

"Wow!" Kari said, "What happened?"

Izzy shrugged, "We never told, and we changed. Chase became girlie, until then she was such a Tom-Boy, and well, I became me."

Kari nodded, "What is it with you and keeping secrets?"

Izzy shrugged, "I'm very private about things, and guarded on who I let close and what I let out. I guess it goes with how I was raised," Izzy said.

"Well you're good at it, I hardly knew any of this about you," Kari said.

Izzy shrugged, "Yeah, well I'm not as good as some people, me and my sisters are all like that."

"Trin?"

"She's not as bad as I am," Izzy said.

"Fallon?"

Izzy laughed, "Hardly, Fallon is my step-sister anyways."

"What about Chase?"

Izzy nodded and looked up at the house, "Well, Chase is a master."

"What?"

"Let's just say that she never lies, but she lies."

"How can you lie but not lie?"

Izzy nodded and leaned back in her chaise lounge and adjusted her sunglasses. "We'll head in soon, we don't want to get burned," Izzy said.

"Still, you didn't answer my question," Kari said.

"Which was?" Izzy replied, knowing full well the question.

"How can you lie, but not lie?"

Izzy nodded, and picked up her book, "You ever hear the fable of the Crow and the Fox?"

Kari shook her head, "No."

"Basically the Crow had a piece of cheese that the Fox wanted to eat. So the crafty Fox praised the Crow and convinced it to sing, when it went to caw the cheese fell out and the Fox got it," Izzy said.

"And?"

"Beware of Flatterers," Izzy said, and leaned back, "And people who lie by omission."

Kari just stared at Izzy and shook her head. She flipped over and just could fathom the concept.


	66. On The Sand

Chapter 66 On the Sand

It is said that the worst things that any person could be subjected to are waiting and being separated from the one you love, which James found annoying with his college life over and the NBA season still going on, he really wanted to know his fate. His agent would call constantly and inform him of what was going on, but James still wasn't sure. He really wanted to talk to Ashlyn, and hear that everything was all right, but she was in Atlanta and over the phone or Skype just wasn't the same.

He worked out daily every morning. It left him the afternoon to do what he wanted to do. Usually he spent time visiting family or going to one of the various businesses that his family owned. But today he took Brett to the beach, and they were busy under the hot sun playing in the sand.

"James," Brett said.

"Yes?" James asked.

"When's Mommy coming home?" she asked.

James sighed, it was a good question, "Hopefully this weekend," he said.

Brett nodded and stuck her finger in the sand. She drew a few designs in it and then looked up at James.

"I really miss Mommy," Brett said.

James nodded, "Yeah, I really miss Mommy too," he said.

"Why does she have to work in 'Lanta?" Brett asked.

James shrugged, "That was where she was hired, Baby Girl," he said.

"I'm not a baby anymore, James," Brett said.

James nodded and looked at her, "I know, Brett."

"Where's Auntie Tall?" Brett asked.

"She's in Atlanta with Mommy," James replied.

"She is? Why?"

"Because that is where she works with Mommy," James said.

Brett nodded and thought for a minute. Finally she looked at James and shrugged, "So Auntie Tall and Mommy are playing basketball together again?"

James nodded, "For now they are," he said.

"Mommy missed Auntie Tall," she replied.

James snorted, and the laughed, this little redhead sure knew her mom, "Yeah she did miss your Auntie Tall, and Auntie Tall missed your Mommy," he said.

"So when are you going to play basketball again?" Brett asked.

James shrugged, "As soon as I know what team picks me," he said.

"So who do you think it will be?" she asked.

"I'm hoping Charlotte, but it could be almost anyone. I really don't want to play on the West Coast," James said.

"California?" Brett asked puzzled.

James shook his head, "No, I want to be close to you and your Mommy," he said.

Brett nodded, "So when do I get to play?" she asked.

James shook his head, "You don't," he said.

"Why?" Brett replied.

"Because you're a little girl and little girls don't play basketball," he said, using Ashlyn's normal response.

"But Mommy and Auntie Tall are girls and they play basketball," she said.

James sighed, she did make a good point, "That's just the rules, Brett, and the rules were different when your Mommy and Auntie Tall were little," he said.

Brett nodded, "So what do I do?"

"Whatever you want to do," he said.

"I want to play basketball," she said.

James shook his head, "No, you can't, and it's the rules."

Brett nodded and turned back to the sandcastle, "It's not fair."

James nodded, "It's the rules, though."

Brett shook her head, "When's lunch?"

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"A little," she said.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"A Cookie," she said.

"You can't have a cookie before you have lunch," James said.

"Grandma Haley allows me to," Brett said.

"Oh, does she?" James asked.

"Oops, I wasn't supposed to tell you that," Brett said.

"Don't worry," he said, and winked at her, "I won't tell."

"Okay, James," she said, and went back to playing the sand. James laughed and soon joined her.


	67. Return to Books

Chapter 67 Return to Books

She walked through the front door and walked over to the counter. She dropped her bag on the counter and smiled. The older man looked up from the papers in his hand and smiled. They looked at each other and then leaned forward and hugged each other.

"Ellie, when did you get back in town?" he asked, he was Mister Morgan, the manager.

"Late two days ago," she said.

He nodded, "So let me guess, you want some hours?" he asked.

"Of course, what else is there, chasing Trin around Tree Hill and soaking up the sun on the beach?"

"Well, you've done plenty of that, too," he said.

Ellie shrugged, "Yeah, but I like the smell of old books."

Mister Morgan laughed, and reached under the counter. He was holding a lanyard with a plastic card at the end. "I figured you'd be back, throw your stuff in the back, you can start now," he said.

"Thanks, what do you want me to do?" Ellie asked.

"Help Dylan with the shipment," he said.

"Dylan?" Ellie asked.

"The New Guy, can't miss him," Mister Morgan said.

Ellie nodded and headed to the back of the book store. She found her old locker, with the sticker that Kay designed for her still stuck on it. Ellie shook her head, and hated that her twin sister, a brilliant artist and basketball player would always use a rainbow motif in her art work.

Heading out she walked along the stacks and found the cart. A tall, brown haired boy was standing there looking over the books. He had a similar badge and lanyard arrangement to that which Ellie wore around her neck. She looked it over and shook her head.

"So, you must be Dylan?" Ellie asked.

He turned and looked at her. She noticed his eyes moving vertically, he was checking her out. His body language softened a bit, and there was a slight up turn of the corners of his mouth. She knew right away he found her attractive. She sighed, she missed her long hair, but then again, that was almost three years ago and she lost it to save her life. Dylan wasn't that bad looking himself.

"He finally hired some help," Dylan said, with a relieved sigh.

Ellie smiled and shook her head, "I've been here a while buddy," she said, "I'm no new hire."

"Oh really, where were you then?" he asked.

"I was away at college," she said.

"Duke? Wake Forest?" he asked.

"North Carolina," she said.

He nodded and wiped his hand on his pants and offered it out, "I'm Dylan," he said.

Ellie held out her hand, "Ellie," she said.

"So you're the famous Ellie that Mister Morgan gushes about," Dylan said.

"I guess, I would really not know," Ellie said.

"Like the sticker on your locker," he said.

"Thanks, my sister would appreciate the complement."

"She did that sticker?" Dylan asked.

Ellie nodded, "Yeah, she stopped in here one day and looked at the lockers and noticed mine wasn't decorated and decided right there to do it."

Dylan nodded, "So you're an old pro at this?"

"Yeah," Ellie said and started in on the books, "So what do you do when you don't work here?"

"I'm a student at Cape Fear Community College," he said.

Ellie nodded, "So how long have you been here?"

"Two weeks," he said.

Ellie nodded, and started putting books on the shelves, "The trick is to line them up a head of time on the cart," she said.

Dylan laughed, "Duh, right!"

They started putting books on the shelves. He watched as they went through the cart pretty quickly. Ellie was a machine, just focused on it. When they got through the books, and he was pushing the cart back, he looked at her.

"Was it true you read every chick-lit book in here?" Dylan asked.

"No," Ellie said, "I've read the classics."

"All by woman authors."

"So, I'm a feminist, but I don't read chick-lit," she said.

"So what are you studying at UNC?" he asked.

"Literature," she said.

"So you want to teach?" he asked.

"Who knows," she said.

Dylan laughed, "So are you headed to that showcase at TRIC Friday, all local bands?" he asked.

Ellie nodded, "Yeah, I am."

"I guess I'll see you there," he said, smiled and walked away. Ellie shook her head and laughed.

"Yes you will," she said, and went to the front of the store.


	68. Knocking Balls Around

Chapter 68 Knocking Balls Around

There was a loud sharp crack that echoed through the air. The two redheads nodded at each other and waited. Then there was another one equally as loud. The person they were coming to see was here. That distinct crack was louder than the rest they heard and they knew that only a handful of people in this town and at these batting cages would cause such a sound.

They slowly walked down the line of cages. The clicks of heels came from one of them while the other wore simple flip-flops. They heard a few more cracks and finally settled outside the cage that they were coming from. Looking at the batter they nodded, as they were right, the tall and slender batter was also a red head and was busy hitting balls deep.

"You never fail to amaze me," the redheaded woman with heels said.

"Why wouldn't I stop amazing you?" the guy asked back.

"You're daughter is in town, you have a completely free pass to see her, and yet here you are, hitting a baseball," she shot back.

"Still didn't answer my question," he said.

"JL, let's not split hairs; why haven't you seen Brett?" Bobbi-Lee, his older sister, asked.

"I've been busy," Huck said.

"Yeah, right," Kelly, the other red headed woman, and his younger sister, said.

"Let's not get started Kell, have you been to see dad?" Huck asked.

"We're not here to talk about Kell's and Dad's dysfunctional relationship, we're here to talk about yours and Brett's," Bobbi-Lee said.

Huck cut in on a ball and the crack of the bat echoed through the cages. The ball traveled far and landed on the far end of the net. He nodded and then looked over at Bobbi-Lee.

"You know, I've always wanted to play major league baseball," Huck said.

"Yeah and there were a few scouts looking at you in high school," Kelly said.

Huck nodded, "Yeah, and even if I was drafted Dad wouldn't hear nothing of it, I had to go to college," he said.

"So, we all did," Bobbi-Lee said.

Huck shook his head. He focused on another incoming ball, and even though it was out of the strike zone he cracked it for a hot shot deep. He turned and looked at Bobbi-Lee and shook his head.

"With you and Kell, it was strongly encouraged, with me it was a mantra, I had to go to college and I had to make sure it was Georgetown, and well, it was going to be scholarships, athletic if I could. Baseball, Basketball, it didn't matter, but basketball beat baseball, and well, now he's pushing the NBA Draft, so I can help take care of Brett," he said.

"So why don't you?" Kelly asked.

"Takes passion to play on that level, even though most players are money players. You need passion, and love of it. I've never loved the game that much to play like that," he said and cracked the bat against another ball and sent it flying.

"That doesn't explain why you haven't seen Brett yet," Bobbi-Lee said.

Huck sighed, and when the machine clicked off, walked out of the batting cage. He looked at his two sisters. He was taller than both of them. Walking over to his bag, he started to put his bat, batting helmet, and batting gloves away. He was slow and deliberate, which was starting to get Bobbi-Lee mad, and was exactly why he was doing it.

"Its simple, I've been in town exactly two days, this is just the beginning of my third. I got in late on the first. The second I had to meet with my agent and that took way too long, and as for today, James and Brett already had plans," he said.

"You've been in contact with them?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

Huck nodded, "Yeah, in fact I talked to Brett in the past two days and I plan on talking to her later today," he said.

"Well, I didn't know," Bobbi-Lee said.

Huck laughed, "Bobbi, you're my older sister and I love you, but well, sometimes you assume too much," he said, and turned to face his sister.

"What?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"That is a Dad trait, and you just don't have the depth of understanding of people that he has, yet," he said.

"So what are you saying?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

Huck sighed, "What happens when you assume?"

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Even after all these years I'm still being outdone by my kid brother," she said.

Kelly laughed and nodded, "Yeah, well, he's always been the brains of the family," she said.

"And you were always the sidekick," Bobbi-Lee shot back.

Huck shook his head and grabbed his duffle. He pushed past his sisters and looked over his shoulder. "I'm going to let you two debate on the subject, I'm going to head home, shower, and pick up Chase," he said and walked away.

"He was always a wise-ass," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Wise in many ways, Bobbi, in many ways," Kelly said, and shook her head, watching him walk to his truck.


	69. A Simple Visit

Chapter 69 A Simple Visit

Lucas opened the front door and was shocked when he saw an average height brunette standing there. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and her big, expressive, hazel eyes looked up at him. He smiled and pushed the door open wider to let her in.

"C'mon in, Izzy," he said, smiling that his goddaughter wasn't gothed out like the last time she visited.

"Is Aunt Peyton here, Uncle Lucas?" she asked.

"No, she went to the office today, I have Sassy," he said and led her to the living room.

"So where is Sassy?" Izzy asked.

"She's in the play room," Lucas said, and offered Izzy a seat, "Would you like anything to drink?"

Izzy shook her head, "No," she said as she sat down.

Lucas sat down across from her, "So, what do I owe this pleasure to?" he asked.

"I figured I was in town, settled, I figure I'd stop by and talk. Something we've not done in a while," Izzy said.

Lucas nodded, "And catch a glimpse or find out how Keith is doing?"

Izzy shook her head, "No, not at all," she said.

Lucas laughed and looked at her, "So how are your studies coming along?"

Izzy shrugged, "I'm doing well, I was on the Dean's List again, and I'm hoping to graduate with honors," she said.

Lucas nodded, "Have you decided what you want to do after Yale?" he asked.

Izzy shrugged, "I looked at a few colleges for my masters, but I have a feeling that I would really end up working for my mom," she said.

"Is there something wrong with working for your mom? The company is doing very well for her and has done well for you," Lucas said.

Izzy shrugged, "I just don't know, I really don't. My heart isn't into it," she said.

Lucas nodded, "So what is your heart into?" he asked.

Izzy shrugged, "That's the funny thing, Uncle Lucas, I really like the idea of teaching, and that is why I've been really looking hard for the right University for my masters," she said.

Lucas laughed, "And people wonder if you're my daughter," he said, and looked around the room, "Well, you should follow your heart. And see what your Mom says about you becoming a teacher."

In the hallway, child footsteps echoed and then they picked up pace coming towards the living room. Lucas smiled because he knew who they belonged to. In a moment the small blonde haired girl came running around the corner and looked at him.

"Daddy?" she asked.

"Yes?" Lucas asked.

The little girl looked around the room. She saw Izzy and her eyes grew wide. Lucas saw her drop her stuffed Husky Dog; something she rarely did. In a moment, she was a flash and she was in Izzy's lap.

"Izzy!" she yelled.

"Sassy!" Izzy said.

"I missed you so much," she said.

"I've missed you too," Izzy said.

"Keith isn't here, just me, Daddy, and Jon-Jon," she said.

"Really, where's Jon-Jon?" Izzy asked.

"Oh! I dropped him," Sassy said, climbed off Izzy's lap and went running to where her stuffed animal was.

"She's gotten big," Izzy said.

"I can hear you," Sassy said.

Lucas laughed. Izzy shook her head, "And sarcastic."

"She's very much her Mom in that respect. She's an absolute joy," Lucas said.

Izzy laughed, "What about your other daughters?"

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Let's see, Candi and Kay hate each other, and Ellie and Peyton are always arguing, so, Sassy, Keith and I always seem to hide."

Izzy laughed, "They're still at each other?"

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, and ever since Candi was offered a Division One Scholarship it's been worse. Kay thinks that Candi was just leeching off her talent."

Izzy shook her head, "Wow that is jealously."

Lucas shrugged, "Kay was always the daddies girl and the oldest daughter, and when Candi turned back up, her world changed and she's been lashing out at Candi ever since."

Izzy nodded, "You must be in an awkward position?"

"Yeah, to say the least. They're both my daughters, but Kay is the only one who refuses to acknowledge that fact," he said.

Izzy nodded, "Now what is the mess with Aunt Peyton and Ellie?"

Lucas sighed, "Peyton doesn't like certain things Ellie does, and she lets Ellie know about it, and well, Ellie gives it back to her."

Izzy nodded, "So, do you get any peace around here?"

Lucas shook his head, and heard a crash come from the backyard. He sighed and looked at Izzy. "That's Candi and Kay right now, trying to behead each other, but they call it one on one."

Izzy shook her head, "No rest for the weary?"

Lucas nodded, and he winced when he heard another crash. Sassy came running up to him and hid on his lap. He sighed and looked at Izzy.

"Yeah, that sounds just about right," he said.

Izzy laughed, "You know what, Uncle Luke," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"I'll think I'll take you up on your offer for a drink," she said.

"Okay, what do you want?" he asked starting to get up.

"Don't get up, I'll get it," Izzy said, which allowed Lucas to sit back down. She stood up and walked out of the living room towards the kitchen at the rear of the house. She always liked this house, it was once a center hall colonial that had a wing put on, removing a pair of rooms from the original floor plan and adding a second wing which made the house bigger and replaced those two rooms with five. But still she laughed, it was small and cozy, as compared to big like her Mom's mansion, but Lucas and Peyton Scott raised four kids in it, and are raising one in it now, and it never seemed crowded. She just smiled and enjoyed being here, it made her happy.


	70. Scoes to Settle

Chapter 70 Scores To Settle

The air wasn't like Vaseline yet, but it was damn close. Already, her shirt was stained with sweat and all she was doing was dribbling the basketball. Being so close to two bodies of water the air always seemed moist. That was something she had some what gotten use to, after nearly a lifetime in New York and the hot baking summers in the asphalt, steel, and concrete landscape that was the Big Apple.

Tree Hill was different. It was a different landscape, a different heat, just different. She liked the difference, and by some ironic twist of fate or destiny, most of her clicks from New York had ended up here. It was as if this place led them here, like moths to the flame.

It had all been good for her, and instead of spending time with her Mom, which over the time they had become more and more estranged, she learned about her Dad, got to know him, and love him. In most cases she was accepted by her younger step-siblings, but there was one holdout, just one.

The sound of the basketball hitting nearby trash cans echoed like a cannon shot in the heavily day. Candace turned and looked from the direction it came. Never tempt fate they said, and speak of the devil, for he, or in this case, she, would answer. Kay, her younger half-sister, and the bane of her existence for the last four years, two years younger, but graduated a year behind Candace because of Candace's early life health issues. Kay was also militant, and a daddy's girl.

"Off the court real players need to practice," Kay said.

"I'm a real player," Candace said.

Kay snicker, "No, you're number two, which means you get flushed."

Candace nodded, "If I remember correctly, I shut your skinny ass down," Candace said.

Kay nodded, "Oh we have jokes, but who was visiting the president?"

"Who cares?" Candace asked.

"What's wrong, just realized that Second Place is first one to lose?"

Candace shook her head, "You're just mad because I wouldn't foul you," she said.

"Whatever, you just can't compare to me," Kay said.

Candace laughed, "Oh, I remember a year where you led the team in scoring, and who was feeding you the ball, oh that's right, it was me. So let's not get into your high and mighty attitude because you wouldn't have gotten to UCONN if I wasn't passing you the ball," Candace said.

Kay walked over to her basketball and picked it up. She looked squarely in the eyes of Candace and smiled an evil smile. "Simple, then, we settle it the Scott way, the way Scotts settle things between themselves, but since you're not a Scott we won't be able to do it that way," Kay said.

"As much as you refuse to admit it, Kay, we have the same dad, and that makes me a Scott by birth and a Scott before you were one," Candace said.

Kay looked at Candace, "So be it, one-on-one, prison rules," Kay said.

"So what, you're going to rape me?" Candace asked.

Kay looked at the fire in her eyes, "You wish you were so lucky," she said, and checked the ball to her, "Your ball."

Candace took the ball and started at the mid-court line. That was the end of the court since they only had a half-court. She started to move up, but Kay was tight on her. The younger woman was hitting her, not the light taps she would get in a game, these felt more like punches. Candace just smiled, and with her free hand, she pushed Kay aside, sending her across the court, pulled up and banked a shot in for the first basket.

"Going to have to do better then that," Candace said.

Kay shook her head, "Watch me," she said.

Candace started off again. Kay came up and tripped her. Candace set off a snap shot throw. With a loud thud she hit the ground, and was quickly back up. The ball bounced off the hoop, and Kay went for the rebound. Candace was up behind her and basically manhandled her out of the way. She snagged the ball and sent up a nice and easy throw, which made the basket.

"What is that, two?, Miss National-Champion," Candace said.

"Shut up and play," Kay said.

"I am, you're not," Candace said and started moving the ball again.

"Just play," Kay said.

Again Candace started moving up. Kay was tight on her. Candace smiled, "So what you want to date me now, isn't that incest?" Candace quipped.

Kay hauled off and back handed her across the face. Candace was stunned for a moment, and her free hand went up and touched her nose. There was fresh blood on her hand.

Candace just smiled, "No foul," she said, pushed off Kay, and snapped off a shot from three point range that made it.

"Three, I believe," Candace said.

"And, game!" Lucas said walking out of the house. He looked over at his two oldest daughters and shook his head. Looking at the battered and bruised girls, and the fresh red stain on Candace's t-shirt, he sighed.

"Enough of this! You two are sisters, and Kay, you better not talk wise to me about this. There will be no more talking wise, or this gladiatorial version of basketball you two play. While both of you live under my roof, you two will get along. If you can't act civil to each other, then don't talk to each other, period," he said.

"Yes, Dad," the two women said.

"Now get inside and get cleaned up. I don't want either of you causing Peyton concern or losing your scholarships because you let egos get in the way," he repeated.

He watched as they left the half court. Sighing, he picked up the basketball and tossed it at the hoop. It banged off the back board and rolled into the hoop. Shaking his head, he picked up the ball and looked it over. Finally, he walked into the house and placed it in the wood box by the back door that all the athletic gear was collected in. Hopefully that would keep the peace and settle the score between those two.


	71. The Pain

Chapter 71 The Pain

She slowly, stiff legged, walked into the living room. She took her spot on the couch and slung her leg up on the coffee table. She looked across the table at the person to which was attached to the other leg that was resting on the table. Shaking her head, she took a bag of ice and dropped it on her knee, just like the other woman.

"How is the knee feeling?" Ashlyn asked.

"Like every time I start trying hard, sore and swollen," Angela said.

Ashlyn laughed, "Welcome to my world," she said.

Angela shook her head and then finally laughed.

"What did you find so funny?" Ashlyn asked.

Angela shook her head, "You said that to me the summer I was rehabbing it," she said.

Ashlyn laughed, "Wow, am I getting old or what?" she asked.

"If you're getting old, you're getting older faster than me," Angela said.

Ashlyn threw a pillow at Angela, "You like being younger then me," she said.

"Someone has to be younger," Angela said.

Ashlyn nodded, and sighed, "So how long is this ride going to last?"

Angela shook her head, "I don't know," she said.

Ashlyn finally sighed. She looked down at the play book and finally at a framed picture in front of her. After a few long moments, she looked up at Angela.

"I'm giving up a lot for this chance, to make the WNBA, to play again with you, and just to see, but I really do miss him and her," she said.

Angela nodded, "Yeah, the sacrifice," she said.

"What about you? This is your dream," Ashlyn said.

Angela sighed, "Yeah, but have you ever been burned out?"

Ashlyn nodded, "In some ways, yes."

"All I have to do is just push through the pain," Angela said.

The doorbell rang, and Angela looked at Ashlyn. Ashlyn just shrugged, and Angela got up, taking the bag of ice off her knee and walked over to the door. She opened the door and looked at who was standing on the step.

"Garrett?" Angela asked.

"Hey, I told you I would come," he said.

"You did, but I wasn't expecting you," she said.

"Well, are you going to show me in?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," Angela said, and looked at his eyes, "Please come in."

She walked over and let him in. When they walked into the living room, he was surprised when he saw Ashlyn sitting there. Angela smiled and looked at Garrett.

"Garrett, this is my best friend and cousin, Ashlyn," she said, "Ashlyn, this is my boyfriend, Garrett Stone."

Ashlyn smiled, "So this is Garrett," she said and nodded.

"You're Ashlyn, Angel talks about you all the time," he said and laughed, "I was expecting to see you wearing a cape."

Ashlyn nodded, "Nah! Angel tends to exaggerate," she said.

"So you call her Angel too?" Garrett asked.

Ashlyn nodded her head yes, "Yeah, all the time."

Garrett nodded, "Yeah it seems perfect for her."

Angela grabbed his arm and pulled him off towards the bedroom. "Come, Garrett, we only have a few hours before I have to be asleep," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"We have early practice," Angela said.

"What?" Garrett asked.

"Never mind," Angela said, "He's cute but dumb sometimes," she said and Ashlyn shook her head when she heard the door close.

"Oh! Boy," Ashlyn said.


	72. Sun Setting On Day One

Chapter 72 Sun Setting On Day One

The last light was turned off and the alarm was set. The closing staff walked out on to the sidewalk and watched as the door closed. It was over and it was still only just eleven o'clock.

Dylan turned towards Ellie and smiled, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

"Will you?" she asked, with a slight purr in her voice, "Why don't you see me tonight?"

"I can't," he said.

"C'mon, the night is still young," she said.

Dylan shrugged, "Sorry, maybe tomorrow, after we get off?" he suggested.

"Oh, you'll get off tomorrow," she said.

"Well, I have to go," Dylan said and headed off. Ellie smiled as she watched him walk away. After a moment she was turned around gently and was looking at Mister Morgan.

"Ellie, please leave Dylan alone?" Mister Morgan asked.

"Why?" Ellie asked.

Mister Morgan sighed, "Ellie, I know your past, and how you want to live right now. I've tolerated that you've gone through all the guys that I bring on staff, since you're the best worker I have ever had in the store, but please, not Dylan. He's got too much going on and he's a good worker, I don't want to lose him," Mister Morgan said.

Ellie nodded and smiled slightly, "Okay, Mister Morgan, I won't pursue him, but if it happens that he chases me, I don't know," she said.

"Please just say no," Mister Morgan said and walked away. Ellie stood there and smiled.

* * *

Peyton looked at her watch and then leaned back in her chair. With a sigh, she turned to Haley.

"What?" Haley asked.

"The day is almost over," Peyton said.

"Can't wait to get home?" Haley asked and laughed.

Peyton nodded, "Yeah, I can hardly wait."

Before Haley could reply, someone walked into their shared office. The woman was tall, and she seemed impeccably dressed. She had a sensible suit on with a white shirt, and her red hair was held back with a single clasp that matched her suit. She had knee length high heeled boots and carried a brief case. They noticed that her green eyes scanned the room. There was intelligence behind those eyes. Yet Peyton and Haley thought they had seen this woman before.

"Sorry, Clothes over Bros is downstairs," Haley said.

"What?" the Woman asked.

"Well, aren't you looking for Clothes Over Bros for an interview or application?" Haley asked.

The Woman shook her head, "No, I'm actually looking for Red Bedroom Records," she said.

"That would be us," Peyton said and laughed.

"Okay, good, I do have the right place," The Woman said, "I'm Gianna Cohen, and I'm here to talk about Gothic Serpent," she said.

"Well, Ms. Cohen, are you a reporter?" Haley asked.

Gianna shook her head, "No, I'm their manager, and I'd like for you to at least listen to their music and think about signing them to your label," she said.

Peyton smiled, "Well, come in, sit down, and let us listen to that demo," she said.

Gianna nodded and smiled, and walked towards Peyton's desk.

* * *

The lights were dimmed as Nathan walked into the beach house and found his oldest son passed out on the couch with his step-daughter cuddled up next to him. Nathan walked over and saw that the TV was still on and the WNBA Game was in the fourth quarter. He smiled and turned to his son.

Slowly, he pulled the blanket up over the two of them. Shutting off the TV, he walked over to the kitchen. After writing a note telling them he stopped by, he left them there sleeping.

* * *

The boat drifted just outside the shipping lane and the dim Coleman lantern kept them lit in the young night. Cade stood by the wheel of his boat and looked down at the fishing deck, watching his four children, all adults, now fishing. He smiled and noted how typical they were of each other and how strange others were.

Huck, his only son, and second youngest, was leaning back in his deck chair. His line was out, but he was leaning back, hat over his eyes and beer in his hand, like Huck didn't have a care in the world.

Bobbi-Lee, his second oldest, and Darcey's oldest, was staring intently at her line. She was focused on it. Every time she went fishing she wanted to catch fish. Bobbi-Lee was focused.

The surprise was his oldest and youngest, Kayla and Kelly. Kayla had never been fishing before. Kelly had, and loved it. From their start where they would talk, to now, was an amazing change. Kelly was teaching Kayla how to fish. The only problem was, Cade mused, was Kelly still was aloof to him.

Cade nodded, it was still nice to have all his children together.

* * *

Chase stood in Brooke's office and the two women stared each other down. Finally, Chase walked over to the chair and took a seat. She rested her hands on the desk and sighed.

"Mom, I really appreciate you wanting me to work for you and learn the family business," Chase said.

"Why do I hear a 'but' here?" Brooke asked.

"Clothes Over Bros is your passion, and not mine. And to run this empire, and to keep doing what you've done and bring it forward, you need to be passionate about the work. That is what the loyal customers expect, and if I run it I would be giving them far less than they deserve," Chase said.

Brooke nodded, "Thank you, Chase, for being honest with me. They say that when a child is born, their parents plan out their life, and that when the child goes off the book, it is like a death to them," she said, "You were born before their was an empire, you were raised with the empire, and by birthright, it is yours.

"But you're also right, you should have a passion for what you do and if you don't then you'll never give it your all.

"So you want to work for Peyton and maybe run her club?"

Chase shook her head, "I want to learn from Peyton and own my own club," Chase said, "Maybe more than one."

Brooke nodded, and sighed.

* * *

Fallon leaned back on the sofa and looked at Kari. Shaking her head, she sighed.

"So, this is life down here?" Kari asked.

"Yes, very laid back, and family-centric," Fallon said.

Kari nodded, "I'm not used to this," she said and looked at the two girls, Keni and LK, playing on the floor. "It wasn't like my parents were around when I was growing up."

Fallon nodded, "Yeah, I know that feeling," she said.

"You do?"

Fallon nodded, "My Mom died when I was just a teenager, and my dad died when I was in high school. Between my birth and him moving us here, I saw my parents less frequently than you would think," she said.

Kari nodded, and looked over at Candace, asleep near Fallon, "And her?"

"She had her Mom, who she saw rarely, and we ran in the same crowd together in New York. About six months after I moved here her mom got into an accident and she was sent to live here with her dad. Her younger half-sister and her don't get along, so, she's here," Fallon said.

"Why didn't you go to Yale with Izzy? You're smart enough and I'd think it would be cool to have you around," Kari said.

Fallon laughed, "I was accepted, but I really wanted to be close to my companies."

"Companies?" Kari asked.

"Didn't you know, I'm independently wealthy," Fallon said with a laugh, "When my Dad died I inherited everything. Most of it is based in New York, and I'm going to school to learn what everything means. Also I'm setting some of it up for Kenni," Fallon said.

"Why did you get everything?"

Fallon started to get distant, and tear up, "He died before he knew about Kenni," she said, and shocked Kari to silence.

* * *

The sand was abrasive under his bare feet. It felt like sandpaper as he ran his foot back and forth. The fresh smell of the saltwater invaded his nose and mouth. His skin felt like it was wrapped in a warm blanket under the persistence of the sun's rays.

He sat on some abandoned piling of some long-forgotten pier. He was shirtless; in fact the only stitch of clothing he wore was a pair of basketball shorts. On his knee was a guitar, and he fiddled about with the strings.

This whole summer it would look like he had to come here, and played. After his work he would shower and retreat to this solitude.

It had been a momentous year. He played in front of many crowds of various sizes, and it was fun in some respects.

Here he would work on songs he liked; playing every note and chord with just the seas, sand, and seagulls as his audience. He would listen to the notes echoing off the water.

Peace and solitude, that was how he created his music. That was his magic, which was the gift he was most blessed with. This forgotten piling on this forgotten stretch of beach was his workshop, his practice hall, and his laboratory.

Brian always felt that life seemed to pull him in different directions, academics, basketball, and to music, he excelled in all three of theses fields of endeavor. Yet it was music that he felt called to the most.

That day when he walked into that garage was when life seemed to come into focus. That was when the confusing and the tangled strings that were called his life seemed to un-ball and straighten out.

That was his life. His passion was trying to balance the various talents. It was like keeping the various strings of the universe in balance, if not the world would fall over to whatever side pulled harder.

Various strings and chords echoed off the water, off the sand and into his ears. This was slowly coming together, the song. Soon he would have to bring it to the next level.

With that, he finished the song. He slipped the guitar off and placed it in its case. Slowly he stood up and stretched, being hunched over his back tightened up.

Grabbing his shirt, he slipped it back on. Looking back over the beachscape before him, he nodded to his audience to acknowledge their listening to him playing. Finally, he walked away and started to head off into the city and the place he made his home.

* * *

Kay looked across the room and shook her head. Trin was sitting there waiting patiently. Finally, Kay put down the magazine she was reading and looked at her.

"Are you waiting for Ellie?" Kay asked.

"Why?" Trin asked, back.

"Well, she's not usually home for another ten minutes, unless she found a bed warmer on the way home," Kay stated.

"Must you always be so blunt?" Trin asked.

Kay shrugged, "I like telling the truth," she said.

"So your sister likes men, is that so scary to you?" Trin asked.

"Men is a good term, and like them, yeah, for the night," Kay said.

"But does that scare you?" Trin asked.

"I'm not going to verbally box with you, Trin," Kay said.

Trin smiled, "Are you scared that I was going to call you out in front of your parents?"

Kay shook her head, "No."

"Have you told them yet?" Trin asked.

Kay shook her head, "No, but I think they know."

"What makes you say that?"

"Since I've never had a boy around here like Ellie," Kay said.

"Or Candi," Trin replied.

"Don't say that name around me," Kay said, sharply and full of venom.

Trin nodded, and looked at Kay, "So how's dating life?"

"It is there, just have to be careful, for now," Kay said.

Trin nodded and picked up a magazine. That was all she was ready to hear from Kay for now.

* * *

Ashlyn finished drying herself after the shower and slipped on her pajamas and robe. After brushing her hair, she gathered her stuff and headed out of the bathroom for her room. About half way down the hall, as she neared Angela's room, she heard noises and banging.

She stopped by the door and placed her hand on the doorknob. Placing her ear near the edge of the door she listened liked she always did before checking in on Brett. That was when she heard the squeaking of springs, the panting and moaning.

Ashlyn put her hand up to her mouth to cover her giggle. She shook her head and walked away, leaving her best friend and her boyfriend alone.

* * *

Izzy stood up and looked at Lucas and Sassy as the little girl climbed into her dad's lap. That was something Izzy never had in her life. It was something she always wanted. For a while, she had it with Lucas, but things went wrong there.

"I have to head home," Izzy said.

Lucas nodded, "Okay," he said and stood up, and hugged her, "It's good to see you again, and please don't be a stranger."

"I won't, Uncle Lucas," she said.

"Bye Bye, Izzy," Sassy said.

Izzy squatted down and looked at Sassy in the eyes, "Bye Sassy," she said and hugged the little girl.

Izzy walked out of the room Lucas and Sassy were in. She headed down the hallway, passing Kay and Trin. Smiling, she knew Trin was waiting for Ellie, Kay's sister. There were the sounds of a car in the driveway. Izzy smiled, she knew it was about the time Ellie got home. She liked Ellie and would be glad to see her.

Smiling as she walked towards the door, she had a smile on her face. As the door opened, she stopped and waited. It wasn't Ellie that walked through the door. No, it was the one person she really didn't want to see again.

Keith Scott walked through his parents' front door and froze. The woman who broke his heart was standing there in his parents' hallway. Both she and he stood there frozen in place, like two scared deer in headlights. Her hazel eyes and his blue eyes came up and locked. Both stood there, too scared to move and too scared to say anything, as the years and the pain flowed between them.

* * *

(Lucas writing in italics)

_Robert Frost wrote "Home is the place where, when you have to go there, they have to take you in."_


	73. Heroes and Ghosts

Part 4 Summer Side of Life

(Lucas writing is italics)

_Walt Whitman once wrote "Press close, bare-bosomed Night! Press close, magnetic, nourishing Night! Night of south winds! Night of the large, few stars!  
Still, nodding Night! Mad, naked, Summer Night!" It seems summer in Tree Hill is just one long mad naked summer night._

* * *

Chapter 73 Heroes Or Ghosts

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

Keith Scott walked through his parents' front door and froze. The woman who broke his heart was standing there in his parents' hallway. Both she and he stood there frozen in place, like two scared deer in headlights. Her hazel eyes and his blue eyes came up and locked. Both stood there, too scared to move and too scared to say anything, as the years and the pain flowed between them.

_So here we go - heroes or ghosts - one man's mood can break another man's soul  
Or am I just too cynical for my own good, too scared to say, we'll get there if we should  
And you know, yeah you know, it's harder than it looks, yeah it's harder than it looks  
But I know, it's gonna take a lot of time and a little bit of luck  
_

Those blue eyes held her there. The depth and the emotion that was expressed in them, that was always her weakness. He could hold no secrets from her, because she could see to the bottom of his soul through those two blue orbs.

They were also like two vacuums, they sucked her soul in. What she could see in them under the mask of shock was a tormented mix of emotions. There was anger, frustration, pain, and sadness there in those eyes. But underneath it all she thought she saw a spark of happiness, desire, yearning, and excitement. Maybe she was deluding herself; it had been three years since they last came face to face.

She squirmed uncomfortably. Her body was reacting to him and his presence. It was uncomfortable for her. She hadn't been a nun since they broke up, but then again she really hadn't had much male company. This was causing her to move her legs to find her footing and comfort.

_And it's beginning to happen, it's beginning to move  
I've seen a reaction, yeah I've watched us improve  
And you could say we don't care or that we don't believe  
But this is what we've got and there's nowhere we'd rather be._

Hazel, his whole world was hazel. He was lost in her eyes. Her eyes were disarming, they would always take him out of his game. There was so much he did or couldn't do when he was locked with those eyes. They were strong and willful, and had the power to hold him.

His feet felt like they were anchored in lead shoes. He was fixed, and with those eyes he couldn't shift his gaze. Time rewound in his head. It wasn't the summer after his junior year of college; it was his junior year of high school. Back then he was the man who ruled Tree Hill High School. He was everyone's hero, but was he just a ghost. That was when he first saw those eyes, in the tutor center, and his world changed. She changed his world.

He felt hot, almost feverish. He couldn't stand comfortably. He hadn't been celibate, far from it, but now he was with Shea. But why was Izzy making him uncomfortable. He was trying to adjust himself to where he was comfortable standing, but the thick hot air invading the house from the open door behind him didn't help. Sweat started to run down his temples.

_And you know these roads, they could take us to the start  
From the shadows you're cast to play the part  
So don't grow old, forgetting who you are  
A simple goal could get you very far  
And you know, yeah you know, it's harder than it looks, yeah it's harder than it looks  
But I know, it's gonna take a lot of time and a little bit of luck_

Slowly, he steadied himself in the door frame. Sighing, he just crumbled against the wall and stared at her. She also admitted defeat and leaned against the wall. They both seemed spent and worn, as if all their energy had been drawn out of them.

"Izzy," he said.

"Keith," she whispered.

He nodded, "You look like you've been doing well," he said.

"So have you," she said.

He nodded, "How is your family?" he asked, weakly.

"They're good," she said.

_And it's beginning to happen, it's beginning to move  
I've seen a reaction, yeah I've watched us improve  
And you could say we don't care or that we don't believe  
But this is what we've got and there's nowhere we'd rather be._

He nodded, "That's good," he said.

Peyton suddenly was behind Keith and pushed him gently out of the door. He stumbled forward and leaned on the nearest thing trying to regain his balance.

"Keith, don't stand there with the door open," she said.

"Sorry, Mom," he said.

She was shaking her head when she looked over and saw Izzy standing there. She stopped and looked at her.

"Izzy," she said.

"Aunt Peyton," Izzy said.

"You seem to be doing good, and look good," Peyton said.

"Thanks, and so do you," Izzy replied.

"Visiting Uncle Lucas?"

"Yes," she said.

Peyton smiled, "Good, we missed you, I'll see you at the office tomorrow," Peyton said.

Izzy nodded, "Thanks again for the job, sorry but I have to go," Izzy said and took off. Peyton watched the young brunette leave, and smiled. She nodded and hid her smile when she looked at her son.

"Mom!" Keith cried.

"Keith, get over it," she said and walked away leaving him there.

_And it's beginning to happen, it's beginning to move  
I've seen a reaction, now we've so much to prove  
And you could say we don't care or that we don't believe  
But this is what we've got and there's nowhere we'd rather be_


	74. Soot and Grime

Chapter 74 Soot and Grime

He sat at the kitchen table like he always did. His nose was buried in a newspaper, and he was seemingly cut off from the rest of the world. If he could see he would have the lights down low. These were moments which he wanted; they were moments of peace and quiet.

The silence was broken by the sounds of sirens, and klaxon bells. He dropped the newspaper and looked around the room, and then up at the ceiling. It was time for him to go to work.

"Reported Alarm of Fire, at 173 Davis Drive, Engine 23, 25, 28, Truck 26, Battalion 20, and Rescue 27, for report of an Alarm of Fire, there has been one call, Battalion 20 your third due engine is Engine 28, time out 1752 Hours," the disembodied voice came from the speakers.

Cade Burke stood up and slid out from behind the table. With a practice ease and steady pace he walked over to the large red fire engine. Kicking off his shoes he slid his feet into his night hitched boots and pulled up the suspenders. Looking around he saw the rest of the crew doing the same.

Donning his coat he climbed into the rear of the engine's cab and took his seat. Sliding into his SCBA, he buckled his seat belt. Next thing he did was removed his hat and donned his flash hood, finally zipping his jacket all the way. After setting his intercom head set on his head, he told the people in the front he was ready.

Slowly, in the chill that the air conditioner made in the cabin, Cade prayed, silently. This was his ritual. He never asked for his soul to be safe, or to be protected, he asked his superior architect of the universe to protect the occupants of the location and his family.

As they were getting closer to the location, the smell of smoke started to fill his nostrils. Listening over the intercom Cade knew that Engine 25 pulled up on something. He looked over at the person opposite of him and he nodded, knowing that they were dropping a supply hose to the other engine. Cade steeled himself for getting ready to attack the floor above.

"Cade, you heard that?" Lieutenant Simone Lowell asked.

"Yeah, Lou," Cade said.

"We're going to pull a line off Twenty-Five and get to the floor above," she ordered.

Cade nodded and started to free himself of the bracket that held his SCBA. The engine stopped and the other man next to Cade dismounted and started his role in all this. Soon the engine made the last few hundred feet to the fire. The last three people dismounted and went about their tasks. Cade and the Lieutenant grabbed a hose line off Engine 25 and went to the porch. The driver took the larger supply hose and connected it into Engine 25. Once he was done he started to get his SCBA on to join the Lieutenant and Cade who had entered the building.

It was like walking into a blast furnace. The heat forced them to their hands and knees, and the toxic gray-black smoke was filling the air. This left them just a few, maybe no more than three feet, from the floor of clear and cooler air. The air around them wasn't cool, maybe a few hundred degrees, but compared to the few thousand at the ceiling it was cool.

Slowly, step by step, they ascended the main stairs of the house. They weren't headed to the seat of the fire, but it was still getting hotter. Heat rises, he told himself, as he felt the floor.

The sense of touch, really taken for granted in the real world. Sight is king to the normal people. But when your safety equipment and the environment limit your senses you have to develop the others. Right now he has lost sight taste, and smell because of the heat, smoke, and hot gases, causing him to protect himself with heavy gear and SCBA, without them his lungs would be seared and his face burnt off. What was left was hearing and touch, and here touch was king. A hardwood floor felt differently, even with the heavy gear, then a carpeted floor, a solid floor felt differently then a compromised floor. Again, a victim felt differently than a floor, with or without various coverings.

Even though you are with a partner or partners, you are isolated a bit. There was really no time to meditate while you were doing it. Your senses were to be fully open, and attuned. Safety was a buzz word, but safe and burning building was like walking a thread over a pit of hungry alligators, you were on the razor's edge, and it charged your body.

Inch by single inch they moved, dragging the heavy hose line, filled with water. Doorway to doorway they moved and checked for victims and fire. It was hot and lonely, except for a few touches and short bursts of words. The indications of life were nil, so it seemed that the occupants had exited the structure. About halfway through, members of Truck 26 arrived and took over the search, now they were just protection for the Truck Company.

The heat abated as the fire was vented. The hot toxic flammable gases escaped through the hole cut in the roof. Now it made the going much easier. But they were done, the bells of their low air alarms started going off. As a team they slipped out of the clearing building and outside for fresh air, a change of air bottle and rest.

The fire was pretty much over. Cade looked at Lieutenant Lowell and nodded.

"We did good," she said.

Cade nodded and pointed to the once white shield of her helmet, "And you got your color," he said.

She looked at her helmet shield and nodded. It was now tinted with soot and grime, a mark that she was now a seasoned fire officer.


	75. Last Letter Home

Chapter 75 Last Letter Home

She sat at her desk in the corner of her living room and looked over the various letters and bills. She picked one up and studied the envelope. Placing it down, she sighed and reached for the letter opener she kept handy.

"Staff Sergeant John Mason, USA, 2nd 504th Airborne 1st BCT 82nd Airborne Division," she said and sighed, "What do you want now Johnny?"

(Johnny Mason writing in italics)

_Dear Bobbi,_

_ Every time I sit here I think about the past, High school and what I did, and what we were. It brings me comfort that I can visit this place and remember. It was a simpler time for me, and well I would guess for you too. _

_ I've been in this man's army for eight years now. This is my third time to this god forsaken place on the edge of the world. It seems that every time we're about done here, we lose ground. Every president promises that he'll bring us home, and yet again here we are. But as a good soldier I do my duty for God and country. Yet sometimes I wonder if God is with us, or the country. I seem forgotten out here in the Hindu Kush Mountains._

_ The country does have this stark beauty to it. Only if there wasn't a war going on, I think you'd like to see the vistas, and the sun coming up over the mountains. I could almost see myself building a cabin here and retiring, marrying a good woman and having a cabin full of kids._

_ I know we're the past, high school, and you're with DZ now. But the memories of what we were sustain me. There is just too much, and I've been worn thin. I find myself drawn to the words of Alan Seeger. Just remember I never failed._

_ Remember I told you the last time I was home about Sergeant Davis Gregory. The Ironman, my platoon sergeant. Well they med-evaced him home last week, he was caught in an ambush, and got pretty banged up. They said he was the last one from the patrol up and fighting when the QRF got there. Some man, his family should be proud, he's twice the man I am._

_ I want you to know this, Bobbi. You will always be special to me. I cherish our times together and the friendship we built. The past is the past, but I think we can always be there for each other. I want you to be happy, and be married, and have children._

_ I can never return home for more than a visit. My turning in JJ has basically made me unwelcome and probably a dead man if a stay for more than a few days. Declan knows and understands that's why I stayed with him. So my home is here now, wearing this uniform and being under this red beret. I would cheer louder when they say Airborne All The Way, but I lost that fire._

_ I'd also like to thank you for those CDs and emails. I really enjoyed some of the music. Some I could have left unheard but it was all appreciated. And I listen to it often._

_ Just remember you'll always be important. And remember this: If I fall and shall never rise to fight again, bury me where by brothers lay. Let them greet me with open arms. They shall remove my burdens and bring me to the camp fires. We shall sit around the fires, drink our coffee, and share stories together in the green hills._

_Yours,_

_Johnny._

Bobbi-Lee looked at the letter again. She folded it up and placed it back in the envelope. She opened her desk drawer and pulled out a folder marked Johnny. She took the collection of letters and slipped this one on top. She made sure the rubber band was secure and put the file away.

She looked at the still open drawer and sighed. "What am I going to do with you, Johnny," she said and then closed the drawer.


	76. OK Corral

Chapter 76 Ok Corral

As normal, Peyton was the first to arrive and unlock the large sliding door to the Red Bedroom Records Office. The mail was at the bar when she walked in and she started going through the mail, and mentally tagging what goes first second and third. Before she entered the cavernous space she flipped the lights on.

The place had taken in more desks, but it still had the homey touch from when she just managed TRIC. She had talked to Haley about maybe getting an office building and moving out of the club, so they could have more space. But that really didn't go anywhere.

So when she finally reached her desk, after dodging the couches and a few toys from the three year olds, she dropped her bag and the mail on it and looked over to the coffee maker. That was when the next internal debate began, should she or shouldn't she make a pot of coffee. The haze and cobwebs of the morning still filled her head, and she knew soon Haley would be in and bright and cheery in the morning.

This was what exactly happened. She took her eyes away from the coffee maker and there was Haley. Her sister-in-law was a bundle of energy, and was bouncing around, babbling about something. She was talking about two miles a minute while she made the coffee and started with getting ready for the day. If Haley wasn't a good producer and worked with the artists so well, Peyton would have killed her after a few too many of these super-charged mornings.

"So today's the first day," Haley finally said directly at Peyton.

Peyton shook her head, "The first day of what?"

"Keith and Izzy start working here, together. I know you've been avoiding this for years," Haley replied.

"Izzy made it easy, but she really wanted this job," Peyton said.

"Yeah, and I say she is a glutton for punishment," Fallon said, walking in and going straight to her desk. Fallon started out as an intern here when she was in high school, and after her Dad's death she became part owner. Unlike her Dad, who was a silent partner, Fallon liked working here and seeing her investment grow. Last year she also became Brooke's representative. Fallon was pretty much the person who ran the summer concert series, Peyton would start booking them, but Fallon was the woman with boots on the ground, and generally traveled throughout the summer making sure things went right.

Peyton took a long sip of her coffee and looked at the papers on her desk. Looking back at Fallon, she sighed.

"Well, this local showcase is sucking right now," Peyton said.

"Peyt, why do you say that?" Haley said from behind her desk.

Peyton laughed, "All we have is You, Chris Keller, and Mia, not really a big all day showcase festival card," she said.

"What about Mental Lapse?" Fallon asked.

"Ask Haley about Mental Lapse," Peyton said and flipped through the papers.

"Well, Haley?" Fallon asked.

"Well, since the lead singer of Mental Lapse can't keep himself out of trouble we've put them on hiatus," Haley said.

"How can you do that? They're the best-selling band on the label," Fallon said, "And much of it has picked up since Brian was getting arrested and we're hot."

"Some things just aren't worth the price," Haley said.

Chase walked into the room and slumped down on the couch. She sighed and looked over at Peyton.

"Can we help you, Chase?" Peyton asked laughing.

"Sorry, I needed a break and Mags' office is locked," Chase said.

"A break from what?" Haley asked.

"Oh, my sister and Keith, and the mutual tension between them," Chase said.

"Tension?" Haley asked.

"God, are you out of it," Chase said, laughing.

"Send them in, please," Peyton said.

Chase stood up and nodded, "Will do," she said and walked back out. A moment later Keith and Izzy walked in. Peyton had taken her spot behind her desk. She looked at them and pointed to the chairs in-front of her desk. Keith took the seat to Peyton's right side and Izzy to the one to her left.

"Okay, you two are going to be working here this summer. You two will get along," she said.

"But…" Keith started to say.

"No buts, Keith," Peyton said.

"Peyton…" Izzy said.

"No back talk from you, Izzy," Peyton replied.

Haley laughed. Peyton shot her a look. She stayed quiet.

"Okay, both of you will be doing most of the running and go-getting for us. You will be working the street team, and when we have the show case you two will work for Fallon who runs the shows behind stage. There will be no war, and this office will not be the Ok Corral, this is my place of business, and it will be a place of business," she said, "Understand me?"

"Yes, Mom," Keith said.

"It's Peyton, here," Peyton corrected him.

"Yes, Peyton," Keith said.

"And you?" Peyton asked looking at Izzy.

"Yes, Peyton," Izzy said.

Peyton smiled, "Good, now for the first test, sort the mail," she said.

Keith and Izzy stood up and headed towards where Peyton was pointing.

"This should be easy, how much mail could there be?" he asked.

He froze when he saw the four bags sitting on the table.

"A lot more than I would have thought," Izzy said.

Keith nodded, "I hear you," he said.

"So, where do we start?" Izzy said.

"The top," Keith said and pushed two bags off the table and started looking for bins. Izzy shook her head and started opening a bag. Peyton leaned back in her chair and reached over for her headphones, time to go to work.


	77. Showcase Try Outs

Chapter 77 Showcases Try Outs

Later that day Peyton and Haley sat at a table in front of the stage at TRIC. There were papers spread out before them and on the two clipboards they had a series of red, blue, green and black marks. Since Red Bedroom Records was sponsoring the show they would have some top spots, but this was going to be an all-day thing and they needed to fill the roster.

"Really, is local talent that bad?" Haley asked.

Peyton nodded, "Yeah, remember you only get the screened talent," Peyton said and looked at the roster.

"I don't think they'll show," Haley said.

"They'd better, and I believe Gianna," Peyton said.

"C'mon Peyt, how long have you been the business, and you know how people are loyal and keep their word," Haley said.

"Yeah, I hope that they prove that wrong," Peyton said.

Haley nodded, "Me too."

"So how about this, we put Brian and Kat on stage, doing an unplugged set?" Peyton asked.

"Peyton!" Haley said.

"We need to fill the roster, and we'll keep a leash on him," Peyton said.

"Oh yeah, who?" Haley asked.

Peyton smiled, "Kay, and she'll keep Trin and Gabby away from him," she said.

"Trin?, Why Trin?" Haley asked.

"You haven't noticed how Brian has Trin wrapped around his fingers?" Peyton asked, Haley shook her head no; Peyton laughed, "Haley, how long have you been in this business?"

"Point taken," Haley said.

Peyton and Haley turned their heads when they heard a thunderous bang and clank. They saw a bunch of guys bring up gear. She shook her head and saw them walk in. One of them was really built but had a black and orange mohawk haircut.

"Hi, Gianna sent us," he said.

Peyton took the paperwork, and looked at it. It included pictures of the band. This was Goth Serpent. Peyton nodded and looked over the pictures. The guy that handed her the paperwork was known as Hades.

"Hades, I see," Peyton said, "Where's Gianna, I'd expected her to be here too."

Hades shrugged, "She doesn't like these things, but she has a great head for business," he said.

"Well then, let's see if you're all that she said you'll be," Peyton said.

He nodded and smiled, "Of course we are," he said and walked up to the stage, and checked his guitar.

After a quick tune-up, Hades counted out. The music started and the lead singer stepped up to the microphone. With a smooth motion she pushed back the hood of her sweat shirt, and her bright red hair was in pigtails, and her face was done up with dark make up, and she had several facial piercings. Peyton looked at the band packet and noticed that she was listed as Persephone the Goth Chick. Peyton rolled her eyes and sighed.

(Persephone singing in italics)

_We've been seeing what you wanted, got us cornered right now  
Fallen asleep from our vanity, might cost us our lives  
I hear they're getting closer  
Their howls are sending chills down my spine  
And time is running out now  
They're coming down the hills from behind_

_When we start killing  
It's all coming down right now  
From the nightmare we've created,  
I want to be awakened somehow_

_When we start killing it all will be falling down  
From the Hell that we're in  
All we are is fading away  
When we start killing..._

_We've been searching all night long but there's no trace to be found  
It's like they all have just vanished but I know they're around  
I feel they're getting closer  
Their howls are sending chills down my spine  
And time is running out now  
They're coming down the hills from behind_

_When we start killing  
It's all coming down right now  
From the nightmare we've created  
I want to be awakened somehow_

_When we start killing it all will be falling down  
From the Hell that we're in  
All we are is fading away  
When we start killing...  
When we start killing..._

_I feel they're getting closer  
Their howls are sending chills down my spine  
And time is running out now  
They're coming down the hills from behind_

_The sun is rising  
The screams have gone  
Too many have fallen  
Few still stand tall  
Is this the ending of what we've begun?  
Will we remember what we've done wrong?_

_When we start killing  
It's all coming down right now  
From the nightmare we've created  
I want to be awakened somehow_

_When we start killing it all will be falling down  
From the Hell that we're in  
All we are is fading away  
When we start killing...  
When we start killing...  
When we start killing...  
_

When they were finished, Peyton turned to Haley. Haley was staring at it, moved by the voice of Persephone. The crunching guitars and booming bass completely seemed out of place and yet this worked.

Peyton marked her clipboard, and then looked back to Haley. Haley nodded.

"Hades, is it?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Well, have Gianna call me, it seems I have a place for Gothic Serpent in the show," she said.

He nodded, "I will do that," he said, and went back to helping them break down the stage set-up.


	78. Dinner

Chapter 78 Dinner

They walked into the seafood restaurant Cutty Sark 2 and were greeted by the Hostess. Bobbi-Lee smiled at her and waited for her boyfriend DZ to catch up. When they were standing there, Bobbi-Lee smiled.

"Burke, Party of two," she said.

The Hostess looked at the book and nodded, "Okay, right this way," she said and grabbed two menus. She showed them to a table overlooking the water and handed them their menus.

"Welcome to Cutty Sark 2, our specials for tonight are the Maui Maui, and Chef's Special, Surf and Turf with Alaskan Snow Crab, your server will be Jacqueline tonight, any questions?" she said.

Bobbi-Lee and DZ both shook their heads and were left alone. Slowly their eyes met and he sighed.

"So did I tell you I was over in Lisbon the other week?" DZ asked.

Bobbi-Lee shook her head, "No you travel so much, I really can't keep track," she said.

DZ nodded, "Yeah, well one of the ships was having issues, and the Captain didn't trust the divers that were there, so Uncle Ian sent me and the dive team over there. It turned out to be a bent propeller blade. The ship will head to New York and we'll dry-dock her and replace the screw," he said.

"DZ, have you ever thought about stopping the world-traveling for your uncle and settle down, have a family?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

DZ shrugged, "I do think about it. I'm only twenty-six, but I'm trying to get all the adventure out of me. But I wouldn't mind having a family," he said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded just as the server arrived.

"Hello, I'm Jacqueline and I'll be your server tonight, can I start you off with some drinks?" she asked.

DZ nodded, "Yes, I'd like to have a Dewers," he said.

Bobbi-Lee looked at the waitress, "I'll have a white wine, I can't say the name," she said and pointed on the wine list.

"Okay, I'll put these in and I'll be back to take your order," she said, and left.

"What makes you ask?" DZ asked.

Bobbi-Lee shrugged, "I don't know, maybe seeing the new babies some of my co-workers have, see my boss and her daughters, and maybe it is because my family isn't getting any younger. I see my niece and I'm just totally amazed how my brother is with her," she said.

"It seems more than that," DZ said.

Bobbi-Lee shrugged, "I always thought I'd be married by now, and well…"

"Well what?"

"Something else not related," Bobbi-Lee said.

"What is it?"

"I've been getting letters from Johnny, and well, to put it bluntly he seems depressed," she said.

DZ shrugged, "He joined the army," he said.

"I know, but the way he seems surrounded by life and death and lives for the moment, I started thinking maybe there is no tomorrow. I mean my dad was married twice, fathered as far as we know," she said with a bit of a laugh, "four children, and had the love of his life with my mom. But she was taken much too soon, and I see him on that back porch, pouring his regrets into a glass and drinking them down. I don't want the regrets, I want to live," she finished.

DZ nodded, "Well Bobbi, you know how my parents are. My Mom is kept here, except when my dad needs her in Washington, and he has mistresses. He shook his head, I don't know if I can be that go-to guy for you," he said.

"You were for Kim," Bobbi-Lee said.

DZ shook his head, "No, I wasn't, I was a cash cow for her," he said, "She wanted an NFL player."

"DZ, we all have messed up parents," she said.

DZ nodded, "I just don't want to hurt you," he said.

"We have to live, and being hurt is part of it. I've never been hurt so bad that it outweighs the good in my life," she said.

DZ shook his head, and took her hand, "Just a little more time, I promise," he said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Okay," she said.

He smiled, and just then their waitress came up to their table. They both smiled and ordered. They enjoyed a great meal and then went to her place for the night.


	79. Shadows

Chapter 79 Shadows

The night was damp and hot as the two men sat down by the river. The younger man poured a clear amber liquid into a glass and pushed it over to the older one. He took it and they both toasted the river.

The younger one took a sip and leaned back. His eyes started to get a far away look. He was in the realm of memories.

(Flashback in italics)

_The waves lapped the dock's pilings in a rhythmic dance of the wind and the tides. The scent of the blossoms filled the air with the fresh smell of the birth of the new season. The zigzag trails of light danced along the end of the far piling, typical late season fireflies. The air was sweet in the scent of the nearby trees and tidal basin as the wind picked up from the south, bringing the briny taste to the air that rested on the tongue like a fine wine._

_ "Aye Boyo, have a wee nip," the older man, Carson Murphy said, and handed a flask to the younger. A quick clank, bang, and gulp followed with a refreshing ahh! As amber liquid that filled the flask passed down the young man's throat, warming it with its touch and loosening his tongue._

_ "That's good stuff," The younger man named Cade Burke said, with a northern accent._

_ "Aye, good Irish Whiskey," Carson replied, "Now that we have drank, so it is now time we talk."_

_ "About?" Cade asked._

_ "My Grandniece," Carson replied._

_ "What about Darcey?"_

_ "Why are you leading her on, Cade?" he asked._

_ "I'm not."_

_ "Cade, that girl is the last of my family. Do you know what that means, Boyo?"_

_ "I do."_

_ "Well she was crying last night, she thought you felt the same way, now Cade I like you Boyo, but Lad you better not be playing around with her heart."_

_ "I'm not, its complex," Cade said, and couldn't meet Carson's eyes._

_ Carson scratched his chin, the rough sound of uncut finger nails on beard stubble echoed in the thunderous silence. Cade turned and looked at Carson as if to study him. By Carson's look one would know he was choosing his words carefully._

_ "Explain," Carson simply said._

_ "I was married," Cade said, "And it was a mistake."_

_ "Hmmmm," Carson murmured, now rubbing his chin, "You said were."_

_ "Well I was engaged to my ex-wife, Michaela, and one morning on vacation we were careless with protection._

_ "At first we didn't want the baby, and we had the appointment set. About a week before, I had a change of heart and told her. She didn't want to go through with it either._

_ "We were married quickly at City Hall, because I didn't want my child to be a bastard. Four months later we had a beautiful baby girl, and named her Kayla."_

_ "A pretty name," Carson said._

_ "Yeah, and she's a very pretty girl. Things were never great between Michaela and me, then they just got progressively worse. Soon she moved in a man that I knew as an adoptive uncle. That was only the beginning as she told me she was re-evaluating her life."_

_ "What?" Carson asked, "That's really messed up."_

_ "It gets worse," Cade said._

_ "How worse?"_

_ "She asked me to leave; then got the Police to get me out. So, at my Parents I ended up, and the Process Servers came, first the Restraining Order, then the Divorce Papers. It was like a freakin hammer coming down, she got Kayla, alimony and child support. I got supervised visitation._

"_After my second weekend, as the judge dropped the Restraining Order down to a Protective Order, I ended up in a cage again, and she visited me, breaking the Protective Order, the charges didn't stick because they were bull, but she was telling me she'll stop the bull if I stay away from Kayla, but I had to keep paying child support, or it would start again, I agreed._

_ "Soon she married the guy she called her uncle, and the alimony was gone, dumb move on her part. But I was depressed, out of work, because of this bull, and so I just left, I followed my parents advice and just left," he said._

_ "Do you still pay child support?" Carson asked._

_ "Yes."_

_ "Why not give up Parental Rights, now, she's in a different state?"_

_ "I can't do that to my daughter."_

_ Carson nodded, "Aye, I knew you're a good man, Cade."_

_ "So you say," Cade said and took another pull from the flask, "But one choice brought me here. Keeping Kayla; I love my job, I could never get on a fire department up North, and I love this town, and I love Darcey, but sometimes I wonder what would have happened if we didn't keep Kayla."_

_ Carson nodded, and took the flask away, "Aye, you need to tell her," he replied._

_ Cade stood up. He stretched out his back and the popping of tight joints echoed over the river. He stumbled over an invisible block of wood, and then meandered up to the shore and to the house, where he ended up in the office area._

_ Looking around the comfortable room, he smiled. The medium brown stained wood trim, the color of tea, popped out against the snow white of the walls, but matched the hardwood floors. Over stuffed leather couches filled a corner of the room, and that was where Cade saw her, Darcey Kelly. She was stretched out on of the couches reading a book, one could see she was tall, possibly taller then Cade. Smiling, he took a seat across from her, and admired her. She smiled back, and he knew that he made the right choice of keeping Kayla and moving down South, where he found what he thought he had with Michaela, true love._

Cade started coming out of his fevered dream-like state. He looked over and saw Carson staring at him. Cade sighed and reached for his glass of Irish Whiskey.

"Aye, you were dreaming, weren't you Boyo," Carson said.

Cade nodded, "Yeah, dreaming of memories."

"What memories?" Carson asked.

"When we were sitting down not far from here drinking whiskey and talking," Cade said.

"Have to narrow that down a bit Boyo," he said.

"I wasn't married to Darcey," he said.

"Ah! Right after she told you she was pregnant with Murphy," Carson said.

Cade nodded, "Yeah, but it wasn't sharp, like shadows were leeching in."

Carson nodded, "Aye, I know that well, the shadows stealing you," he said, "I see it every day at the home, I know I can't get around enough and I chose it, but watching the shadows steal people, be it because their mind fails, or the alcohol we console ourselves with has stolen it. Its age, Cade, and abuse, and we're not getting any younger," he said.

"So what keeps you in good spirits?"

"Ah! I know people there will be waiting for me and they will greet me warmly. That and there is a lot of young ladies to keep me happy," he said.

"You're a dirty old man, Carson," Cade said.

"Aye, but y'all wouldn't have me any other way," he said.

"True!"

"Don't worry Cade, good people will be there for you, and so will Darcey," Carson said, "No let us drink and celebrate our lives, not brood on aging," Carson said and took a healthy pull of his whiskey, which Cade joined him in doing. He didn't see Bobbi-Lee standing just beyond the open sliding glass door. She nodded and quietly walked away.


	80. Street Teaming It

Chapter 80 Street Teaming It

It was early when Keith and Izzy walked in. Keith went right away to the coffee station and started making the coffee for the office. Izzy had brought the bagels and was setting them on a table with various cream cheeses and butter. While this was going on, Fallon, who opened the office started taking boxes out from behind her desk and placing them on their table.

When Keith and Izzy were done they walked over at the table and looked at the boxes. Keith sighed and looked at Fallon, "Are we sorting out mailings again?" he asked.

"No, you two are going to load this stuff into the pick-up, and no, not yours Keith," Fallon said and handed Izzy a set of keys, "The labels pick-up."

"Why?" Izzy asked.

Fallon nodded, "Today you to will be doing the street team thing. That means taking all these flyers and putting them on bulletin boards, phone poles, under car windshield wipers. In short you're promoting the big show case," Fallon said.

"Okay," Keith said, "Are their staple guns in these boxes?"

Fallon nodded, "Yes, there are."

"What are you going to be doing while we do this?" Izzy asked.

"I have stuff to work out with the venue and the bands," Fallon said.

"You're just getting off telling me what to do. After all these years of having to follow my lead," Izzy said.

Fallon looked her dead in the eyes, "If you weren't my sister I would so deck you right now for even questioning me like that. Now stop trying to be a bad ass and so cold, just because your ex-boyfriend is in the room. I'm not firing you and I'm not sending you home, so deal with it," Fallon said.

Izzy nodded. Fallon looked at Keith and he held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. Finally, she looked them over.

"This won't do, we need you in the right t-shirts," she said and walked over to her desk and pulled out two t-shirts. She threw them each one, "Now go in the bathroom and change."

"I'll go first," Izzy said.

"No, both of you now, don't have time for these games, have to get the whole city done today," Fallon said.

They both shook their heads and walked to the private bathroom. Keith turned his back and slipped his shirt off. Izzy was trying not to look but saw him in the mirror. She started to drift off. Her hands got warm remembering what it was like to touch those muscles and feel him next to her. The memories and images wouldn't shake, but she kept trying, because she wanted to avoid the physical reactions that would come.


	81. Human Sexuality

Chapter 81 Human Sexuality

The bookstore was quiet and it was slow time. The tourists hadn't shagged their way in from the nearby boardwalk yet, mainly to hide from the midday sun, with the heat and humidity up. Nor had the regulars wandered in, as they were still working, keeping the tourist machine that was the summer season going. So this was the time to re-stock, and put the new deliveries out.

Ellie wandered over to the section that the cart ended up in. She looked at the title and laughed, it said Sexuality. Shaking her head she walked over and found Dylan sorting through the books.

"If this embarrasses you, I can do this section and you can do the gardening," Ellie said.

Dylan shook his head, "Ha Ha, very funny, I'd figure as a woman you would found most of this erotica offensive," he said.

Ellie laughed, "Quiet the contrary, I find it hot. Anyways, is that how you see me, a prude?" she said.

"You do seem to carry yourself above most of this," he said.

She laughed, "Hardly, and for your information, I'm not a virgin either," she replied.

"Shocking, quiet shocking," he said.

"Hey, I live life, Dylan, that is all you can do," she said.

"Everyone says that," he replied.

Ellie took a book off the shelf and flipped it open. She studied the picture and then showed it to Dylan. "So what do you think?" she asked.

Dylan shrugged, "I don't know," he said blushing.

"C'mon, it's human sexuality, it's natural, and fun. Everybody does it," she said, smiling devilishly.

He shrugged, "Well, it looks pretty advanced, and, well," he blushed, "Something I've not tried but looks interesting. You?"

Ellie shrugged and put the book back on the shelf. "I don't know about advanced, but it was fun," she said.

"No way," he said, shocked.

She held up her hand and in a peace sign, "Twice," she said.

"Shocking," he said, and looked at the books on the shelf.

Ellie shrugged, "That one is pretty good too, page two twenty-five to be exact," she said.

He shook his head, "Shocking," he said.

Ellie shrugged, "I was also the one girl that wasn't pissed about the freshman fifteen," she said.

"No way?"

"Hey, I benefited, I actually got closer to my ideal weight and filled out some more," she said.

Dylan shook his head, "You're confusing me," he said.

"Let's just say the same reason I had to work to fill out this body, is the same reason I'm living life," she said and smiled.

Dylan nodded and noticed that Ellie was grabbing some books. She smiled and pointed her chin at the book shelf. "If you want to discuss more about this, just let me know," she said.

"It could be interesting," Dylan said.

Ellie laughed and smiled her devilish grin, "Oh I see, can't wait to get off," she said, and walked away.

Mike, one of their co-workers, came up to get some books and shook his head. Dylan was a bit flustered.

"Woo, she's a hot one, that Ellie Scott," Mike said.

Dylan nodded, "She does look good," he said.

"Boy, you're messed up, she's taken a shine on you, and believe me Ellie is a woman that gets what she wants," Mike said.

"What do you mean by that?" Dylan asked.

"Let's just put it the way my brother the cowboy would say it, she's hotter than a June bride with a burr under her saddle," he said, "She'd probably bring her own saddle too."

Dylan shook his head, "That I find hard to believe."

"Believe me it's true, what you two talk about?"

"Mainly her living life, and she showed me a picture of a position in this book," he said and pointed to it.

"What else?"

"Something about page two twenty-five," he said.

Mike laughed, "Dylan, she wants you," he said.

Dylan shook his head, "I find that hard to believe."

"Dylan, my Man, believe it, and as I said earlier she gets what she wants and she seems to want you," Mike said, and grabbed some books from the cart. This left Dylan alone and he started to think on his conversation with Ellie and Mike, and decided it was just too surreal and he went back to putting books on the shelf.


	82. Out On The Sand

Chapter 82 Out On The Sand

They walked out onto the beach and looked at the two brunette women standing out on the sand. One of them removed her small sunglasses and looked at them. Shaking her head, she sighed.

"So you dragged us out here, what's up?" Chase asked.

"Don't you miss the beach, up there in Virginia?" Fallon asked.

Chase shrugged, "Maybe," she said.

Fallon yawned and stretched, "I think we need to liven this place up like when we were in high school," she said.

"Miss Goth, what do you think about this?" Chase asked.

Izzy shrugged, "She's my boss, and I was told to come here," she said.

"Trin?" Fallon and Chase both asked.

"I don't know," Trin said.

"I think it's a great idea," Kari said.

Fallon shook her head, "Who asked you, Rich Girl?" Fallon asked.

"Hey, you're the richest of us all," Kari said.

"Some of us are just lucky," Fallon said and smiled.

"So, what is your plan?" Chase asked.

Trin shrugged, "I liked you better when you were in New York," she said.

"I actually work here," Fallon said, "Well, I've been looking to expand the brand of Red Bedroom. I was thinking of throwing a beach party, with a bonfire, and live music."

Chase nodded, "I see."

"It could work," Izzy said looking down the beach, "If we set it up just right."

"What about the permitting and all the legal stuff?" Chase asked, "Because you're going to have to provide some refreshments too."

Fallon nodded, "What do you think I do all summer every year, for the last three summers now?"

Chase nodded and laughed. "Still, there would be a lot to do."

Fallon nodded and pointed down the beach, "I figure there would be the stage, and there, there and there would be bonfires. Somewhere in-between would be the drink stand, reasonably priced of course," she said.

"Yeah, wouldn't want a repeat of Woodstock," Izzy said.

"What about toilets?" Trin asked.

"Yeah, we'll have to get port-a-lets," Fallon said.

Chase laughed, "Are you sure Peyton and Haley will go for this?" she asked.

"Fortes fortuna adiuvat, Chase," Fallon said.

Chase nodded, "Thought you were a business major?"

"Have to study some philosophy," Fallon said.

"Ah yes, true," Chase said.

Fallon looked it over and shook her head, "It would be glorious!" she yelled into the Atlantic Wind.

Trin laughed and kicked some sand onto Kari.

"Hey!" Kari said.

"Wanna hang, have to take the crap too," she said.

"Enough," Chase said before the argument really got started.

"Are you guys always like this?" Kari asked Izzy.

Izzy shrugged, "Like what?"

"Never mind, Fallon, I do have one question though," Kari said.

"What would that be?" Fallon returned.

"Who's going to play this festival?" Kari asked.

"Festival, didn't even think of that," Fallon said, "Red Fest?"

The other girls shook their head no.

"Beach Fest?"

"Oh, hell no," Trin said.

"We'll figure it out," Fallon said.

"Still what about who is going to play it?" Kari asked.

Fallon laughed, "We'll wait and see who received the best exposure at the show case and maybe book more acts."

"This is going to be expensive," Chase said, and looked out to the water.

"But worth it," Fallon said.

Chase nodded. Fallon smiled and started walking down the beach with Izzy. She was holding up her hands trying to frame what she saw in her head into words that Izzy could write down.

Trin, Kari, and Chase stood there and shook their heads. Fallon was on a roll and she wasn't going to be stopped. Chase sighed and walked off the beach. That left Trin and Kari there. Trin looked at Kari and walked away, leaving Kari standing there looking at the two brunettes as they walked down the sandy beach talking and making notes.

Yes, Tree Hill was a very interesting place. She was glad she came down here, but she still wasn't sure about what was going on with Izzy.


	83. Arrival of the Other Woman

Chapter 83 Arrival Of The Other Woman

The mechanical female voice echoed in her car.

"Your destination is three hundred feet ahead on the right."

Shea sighed and pulled into the driveway of the Lucas Scott House. There were a few cars in the driveway but none of them were Keith's pick-up truck. Sighing, she parked her car and slipped out. She really wasn't sure about knocking on the door of Keith's parent's house without Keith being on the other side of the door.

Walking towards the door, she heard some noise coming from the backyard. Heading over by the car port she looked in back and saw two women around her age playing basketball. Both were dirty blonde, Shea nodded, they must be Keith's sisters. Checking off all the pictures he showed her, she came up with Kay and Candi, the two sisters that sandwiched him. She remembered Ellie had naturally lighter hair, and she's was somewhat friendly with Ellie.

The game ended when one of them noticed Shea watching. She stopped and shoved the basketball under her arm and looked over at the fence. She was the taller woman, which Shea deduced was Kay. From what she knew, really what Keith told her, Shea was scared of Kay.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm Shea Perkins, I'm looking for Keith," Shea said.

She nodded and looked Shea up and down, from toes to forehead. "Are you looking to say you're pregnant?" Kay asked.

"No, I'm his girlfriend and I was expected," Shea replied.

"Kay, enough," the other woman said, "She has every right to be here," she said and stepped forward, getting a shove from Kay.

"You would have been better as a wet spot on the sheets," Kay snapped at the other woman, which shocked Shea, as it was full of malice.

"Why don't you go play with dolls," the Other woman said and walked to the fence, offering her hand, "I'm Candace, everyone calls me Candi, and this miserable pile of scat is Kay, my half-sister."

"You're not my sister," Kay shouted.

Candace shrugged, "Ellie got the better genes," she said, "So you're Keith's new girl. I would have come over to meet you, but they keep us busy at Duke."

Shea nodded, "Yeah," she said as Candace walked her to the front of the house, "So that's Ellie's twin sister?"

"Yeah, a fraternal twin, which is a good thing, I don't think that I could handle two like her," Candace said.

"So this is where Keith grew up?" Shea asked.

"Yeah, pretty much, here and the River Court. So how long are you going to stay?" Candace asked.

"Hopefully until Keith has to head up to NC for summer session," Shea replied.

"Cool, cool, around when I have to return to Duke."

Shea nodded and noticed that Candace was just doing small talk. "So where's Keith?"

"He's working at the record label today," Candace replied.

"You don't work at the record label?" Shea asked.

"No, I help our dad with his summer stuff, and Kay works out," Candace said.

"Is Izzy Adams in town?" Shea asked.

Candace froze and looked at Shea, "Why would you ask that question?"

"Because I want to know," Shea said.

"You have Keith, that's all you need to know," Candace replied.

"You're starting to get snippy like your sister," Shea pointed out.

Candace shook her head, "Sorry, just I really think you don't want to know the answer and anyways, she lives here," Candace said.

Shea nodded, "So you don't like me, already?"

Candace shook her head, "No, I didn't say or act that way. Just understand something here, Keith is my brother, and Izzy is one of my oldest friends, so just put it that way," Candace said, and led Shea into the living room. Shea was shocked at how many people stayed in this small house. She expected Lucas Scott to live in a large house, and not a simple two story colonial. Shea didn't know it but she was led to the rear of the house and the addition.

"Peyton," Candace said.

Peyton looked up from her easel, and smiled, "Yes, Candi?" Peyton responded.

"Keith's girlfriend Shea is here," Candace said, quietly.

"Show her in," Peyton said.

"Yes, Ma'am," Candace said and showed Shea into the room.

Shea looked at the blonde haired woman behind the easel. Having seen Peyton's picture before she knew what she looked like, and accept for the light curls in Keith's hair he took after his Dad. Ellie was a dead-on clone of Peyton though.

"You must be Shea," Peyton said, as she walked over and shook Shea's hand.

"Yes, Ma'am," Shea replied.

"Keith's told me about you," Peyton said.

"I hope it's all good," Shea replied, smiling nervously.

"It wasn't much," Peyton replied, "I was more shocked that he told me you were coming. We had to clean out the space over the garage."

"The garage?"

"Yeah, no son of mine is having his girlfriend sleep in the same bed as him, under my roof and with his three year old sister just down the hall," Peyton said.

Shea nodded, "Okay, that's reasonable," she replied.

Peyton nodded and looked back at her easel. "I hope you understand Tree Hill is a small town and well, it is one where everyone has a past and everyone knows about each other's past."

"So are you saying people will know my past here? I'm from Winston-Salem and I don't think they would know my past," Shea said.

Peyton shook her head, "Not your past, hun, Keith's past," Peyton said, Shea nodded.

"Well, thanks for the warning," Shea said.

Peyton looked at the clock on the wall, "Keith should be home soon. So I'd take the time to get settled, Candi will show you around," Peyton said.

"Thank you, I will," Shea said, and looked at Candace. Candace gave Peyton a look which Peyton returned. Candace nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Shea staring at Peyton, who ignored her and went back to her painting.


	84. Motor Breath

Chapter 84 Motor Breath

She was standing in the dirty parking lot of the club, waiting. She really hated waiting; it was never one of her more endearing qualities. Being the oldest, and for a time the heir apparent she always seemed to get what she wanted when she wanted it. When she got older, and was noted for her beauty, she could wrap men and women around her fingers and without even trying get what she wanted when she wanted it. Then he came into her life.

She wanted him, and he fought her off. That was when patience came to play part of it. It was a new and interesting game. A game that intrigued her, and she wanted to play, and be good at. She wasn't even close.

Chase always laughed, that Huck was probably the worst best thing for her. He was her anchor and that strong center, but he was also someone that would try her patience, without meaning any harm. Yet he tended to get stuck in places.

Now she was standing outside her job, with two days worth of clothes in her over night bag, and a garment bag. Waiting for him, so they could have this secret alone away from Tree Hill time, and he was late.

She shook her head, and then saw the big red pick-up truck pull into the parking lot. He was going fast again, and she saw the dust and gravel get kicked up. She always wondered why Peyton never had the parking lot paved. She smiled, that would be the first thing she would do when and if she got a chance to run TRIC.

She looked up at Huck, who had rolled down his window. Typical Huck, he was not wearing a t-shirt, and had his Truck Cap with a number eighty-eight on it, pulled down low over his eyes.

"You're late," she said to him.

"Sorry, had some last-minute details to work out," he said.

"You owe me," she shot back, "I need to eat, I feel my blood sugar is getting low."

"I figured so I got something for y'all to eat. Now get the stuff in the bed and let's go Hillbilly Deluxe style," he said.

She shook her head and sighed, he was in one of those moods. She got her bags into the bed of the truck, and then climbed into the passenger side. On the seat she found a brown paper bag. She grabbed it and opened it. Smiling she started going through it. It was her favorite meal. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Babe," she said.

"You're welcome," he said, dropped the truck out of park and started off, kicking up dust and gravel as he spun around in the parking lot and headed out.

Half wait out of the road, towards NC-133. He looked at her chowing down on her food.

"Why don't you give people cute nicknames like you're mom does?" he asked.

She looked at him, "I inherited my Dad's sense of humor, and fondness for celebrities."

"They explain me?" he asked.

"I'm slumming?" she asked with a cute smile and a shrug.

"I guess I deserved that one," he said.

Chase laughed, "You did," she replied.

Huck nodded and reached for his iPod. He clicked a button and let the music start to play.

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

_Living and dying laughing and crying  
Once you have seen it you will never be the same  
Life in the fast lane is just how it seems  
Hard and it's heavy, it's dirty and mean_

Chase sighed, "Must we listen to this?"

"Hey, my truck…"

"My rules," Chase said, "So what are we doing on this trip?"

"We're heading up to Washington," he said.

Chase sighed, "Huck we just spent the last four years in the Nations Capital Area, why do you want to go back?"

Huck nodded, "Yup, we did, and we're not going that far north, well at least not yet," he said.

_Motorbreath  
It's how I live my life  
I can't take it any other way  
Motorbreath  
The sign of living fast  
It is going to take  
Your breath away_

He got the truck heading north of US-17 and just watched the lines pass by. Chase just sat there staring at him. She knew he had a perchance for speeding, but this time he was going fast. When he could he would pass cars. This was not him.

"Would you slow down?" she asked.

Huck shrugged, "Trying to make up sometime so we can get some sleep," he said.

"Well, where are we headed?"

"Washington," he replied.

"But not DC."

Huck nodded, "Right, more like NC," he said.

"There's a Washington, North Carolina?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, called the Heart of Inner Banks, it's on the Pamlico River. Last year I sailed up to there before heading back to Georgetown," he said.

"So what is in Washington, North Carolina?" she asked.

"A surprise," Huck said, "Full speed now!"

_Don't stop for nothing it's full speed or nothing  
I am taking down you know whatever is in my way  
Getting your kicks as you are shooting the line  
Sending the shivers up and down your spine_

The trees passed by and Huck sighed. Finally, Chase looked at him.

"So are you entering the NBA Draft?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, some agent named Clay Evans keeps calling me about it," he said.

Chase nodded, "That is who represents James, Angela and Ashlyn," she said.

Huck nodded, "Was that a package deal?"

"I think you should consider it," she said.

"And what, live life in the fast lane? Do you want to live life in the fast lane again?" Huck asked.

"No, I don't, and you know it would destroy me to do that again," she said.

Huck nodded, "I can't see myself being in the fast lane, but I'm not sure if I'm done yet," he said.

_Motorbreath  
It's how I live my life  
I can't take it any other way  
Motorbreath  
The sign of living fast  
It is going to take  
Your breath away  
_

"Contradiction, but Huck, you do need to pick a path," she said.

Huck shrugged, "Easy for you to say, you have a massive business empire to fall back on and be a cog in," he said.

Chase shook her head, "Cog, I wasn't going to be a cog, and I'm not going to be in that world," she said.

Huck nodded, "And I'm not sure if I want to be the token on a team," he said.

_Those people who tell you not to take chances  
They are all missing on what life is about  
You only live once so take hold of the chance  
Don't end up like others the same song and dance_

"Well I hope to reach our hotel before it's too dark, and so we can get some sleep before our appointment tomorrow," he said.

"You're deflecting," she said.

"Damn right I am," he said.

"An appointment, for what?"

Huck shrugged, "It's a surprise, and you'll find out."

"James Longstreet Burke," Chase stated.

"Chastity," he said, and laughed driving off into the darkness.

_Motorbreath  
It's how I live my life  
I can't take it any other way  
Motorbreath  
The sign of living fast  
It is going to take  
Your breath away_


	85. Sherman Reversed

Chapter 85 Sherman Reversed 

The sun was barely up when there was a loud banging on the door. She shifted left and right in the bed and pulled the pillow over her face to hide the sounds. There was a bang again and the door was thrown open.

"C'mon, time to get up, we have to hit the road," Lucas said, looking across the room at Ellie.

"Dad, it's like three in the morning," she said.

"We're driving to Atlanta, and you said you wanted to see this game," he replied.

"You're not dragging Sassy up at this hour are you?" Ellie shot back.

"She's already at Aunt Brooke's," he said, "Now get up, and I don't care if you were out all night."

Ellie slid to a sitting position and rubbed her eyes. Finally rolling out of bed, she walked over to where she had laid clothes out. She had cotton mouth too; she shouldn't have had those beers last night with some friends from high school. But it was Mark's anniversary. She shook her head, bad times and bad memories back then.

Getting dressed, she walked out into the hallway and found Kay and Candace were already arguing about who was sitting where. Ellie rolled her eyes and bumped into her brother.

"Sorry, Keith," she said.

"No problem," he said and looked at his other two sisters, "When will Candi grow up and stop feeding into Kay's shit?"

Ellie shook her head, "Pigs haven't flown yet."

Keith nodded, "Yeah, I forgot to say it but, I know it was Mark's anniversary yesterday, and I'm sorry."

Ellie nodded, "Yeah, two years ago," she said and sighed.

"So are you ready to listen to Kay brag about Angela for like the whole ride, or her argue with Candi?" Keith asked.

Ellie shook her head, "Not really," she said.

"Me either," he replied, "Anyways I have to go make sure Shea is ready," he started to walk away.

Ellie nodded, "Keith?"

"Yeah?" he said stopping after taking a few steps downstairs.

"What do you see in Shea?" Ellie asked.

"She's happy," Keith replied.

"Well, you were happy with Izzy," Ellie said.

"Sometimes things change and well, so do people, they become a lesser version of themselves," he said.

Ellie nodded, "Is that why you're always quiet in April?"

Keith shrugged, "Maybe," he said and started to walk away.

Ellie walked down after him and went to the kitchen for her morning vitamins and some fruit. She found Kay sitting there eating her morning concoction she called breakfast.

"Why do you like Candi so much?" Kay asked.

"She's a cool person, fun to be around, and well, she is our sister," Ellie said.

"We have to be fraternal, or Mom cheated on Dad, how can my twin sister be born without any sense?" Kay ranted.

Ellie sighed, "Just because she stole your thunder those two years in high school, doesn't change the fact that she is by blood our half-sister," Ellie said.

"Look Ellie, it has nothing to do with her being the focus of our last two years of high school. We were raised as sisters, you and I, Ellie," Kay said.

"Well I hope we were, since we are, we did share a womb for nine months," Ellie said.

"She's not one of us, she came later, and it's not the same," Kay replied.

Ellie shook her head and sighed, "Sometimes you're so like Mom," Ellie said and headed out with her fruit towards the living room.

Ellie shook her head and looked at Peyton who just came down the stairs. "What's wrong, Ellie?"

"How come Kay has to be so difficult?" Ellie asked.

"In some ways she's very stubborn, and so are you," Peyton said, "And you know why."

"Mom, I'm not going to suffer through this whole trip with Kay and Candi trying to see who has the bigger balls and you degrading me because of choices I've made with the permission you've given me to live my life the way I wanted to, since I lost years battling cancer. Now is there anything else?" Ellie said.

"All I was going to say is that both me and your Dad are known for our stubbornness," Peyton said.

"Okay, sorry, I'll be waiting by the car," she said and headed out towards the car.

Candi was leaning against the Expedition. This was the vehicle they were going to take to Atlanta. Sighing, Candi looked over at the garage.

"You know you're going to be stuck next to Keith and Shea," Candi said.

"Crap, I was hoping to be seated next to Ellie so there wouldn't be fighting all the way to Atlanta," Ellie said.

"Ellie, I already have to room with Shea, damn it, Peyton doesn't want her sneaking into Keith's room," Candace said.

"What?"

"I know seems hypocritical, but that was what I was told, and with my little reaction between me and her, I'm not a big fan," Candace said.

Ellie nodded, "Just be careful, here she and Keith come," Ellie said.

Candace nodded and stood there as Keith and Shea walked up.

"Does your family always do these road trips?" Shea asked.

Ellie shrugged, "Well, this is a good game, and it's one where most of us can go to."

"Most of you?" Shea asked.

Keith nodded, "Yeah, my Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley, plus James and Brett are flying down to watch Ashlyn play, they'll meet us at the hotel for dinner," he said.

"Oh!" Shea said, "So why are we driving?"

"Because we're bringing the army," Lucas said, "Now mount up, and Ellie, sit with Shea and Keith."

Ellie shook her head and climbed in. It was going to be a long day and all she could hope for was plenty of fuel stops.


	86. Out On The Tiles

Chapter 86 Out On The Tiles

It was show time; Fallon knew that, everything was ready. The people were on the floor and ready. From her place backstage she would control the pulse of the music. This was something she was very familiar with and actually it was a rush.

Walking around she found something was out of place. She fixed it and then went looking for her two interns, which was funny since they were the same age as she was, and one was for all purposes her sister. The other was the son of the man that was the trustee of her trust fund. Weird and awkward but she was used to it by now.

But now she was their boss and they needed to get chewed out. Heading deeper behind stage she found one of them, Keith, talking with a blonde haired woman. It was rather tender looking and seemed like they were having a moment. Tact was best used here. Fallon would talk to him when they were done.

After what seemed like a forever kiss the blonde headed away. Just before Fallon could step out to dressing him down, her other intern walked over to him. The brunette, Izzy Adams, her step-sister, was there and in Keith's face.

"What was that crap?" Izzy asked.

"Crap?" Keith asked, "For your information, and which it is none of your business, that was my girlfriend, Shea."

"So what was she doing back here, we're supposed to be working," Izzy said.

"Well, she was wishing me luck," Keith said.

"By what, sticking your tongue down her throat, damn I figured you would be more professional, since this is your Mom's company," she replied.

Keith shrugged, "It runs pretty good and why can't I have a moment to myself before I devote my time to my Mom's Company?"

"Because you can't," Izzy said.

"What is this really about, Izzy?" Keith asked.

Izzy and Keith locked eyes, for a long pregnant silence that was most thunderous. Finally, Izzy spoke, "It was four years this April," she said, "And there was nothing from you, not even a note."

"I had to move on, Izzy," he said.

"Damn it, Keith, that is not something you can just shut off," she said.

Keith nodded, "And I didn't. It happens to many people and most of them don't run off, use black eye shade, black nail polish, and hide away from the world," he said, holding her wrist, "I mourned, there were many nights I cried and wanted to be supported, but you weren't there, you hid away."

"Wha, wha, what about you Keith, where were you? Playing basketball, and getting your face all over ESPN," Izzy shot back.

"Unlike you, my Mom isn't paying my way to some Ivy League School. Basketball is how I'm getting through school. I was there, every night, my phone was by my pillow, every night I was logged in to instant messengers, and every night nothing from the woman that said she loved me, who never wanted to drift apart, well all you did was hide, and guess what, I moved on."

"Were you in Shea's bed the same night we broke up?" Izzy asked.

"No, we've been seeing each other less than a year," Keith said.

Izzy nodded, and before she could answer Fallon stepped in and looked at both of them. "Enough," Fallon said, "We're going to make this work or I'm going to kill y'all trying. Keith, go run for Gothic Serpent, and Izzy, go see Peyton," Fallon ordered, when they didn't move she amped up her voice, "That means now."

Fallon shook her head as she watched them head off. Kari slinked out of the woodwork and looked at Fallon.

"What do you want?" Fallon asked.

"Well, I saw some roadies I liked, but well, some info," Kari said.

"What info?" Fallon asked.

"What caused Keith and Izzy to break up, and made her all doom and gloom," Kari said.

Fallon shook her head, "What caused it is not my business to tell you. You'll have to ask one of them, and well, if they don't tell you, then it is none of your business," Fallon said and walked away, leaving Kari more confused.

* * *

A limo pulled up outside and when the driver opened the door out stepped a tall elegant dirty-blonde haired woman. She would be considered a knock-out anywhere, and well in Tree Hill she was more than the usual ten that she was anywhere else. Looking back in her car, a man slipped out and stood next to her.

He was tall like her, but had a powerful build. His hair was the same shade of dirty blonde. He had chiseled features damaged by a scar on his face. He was younger than her and while she was the sports car he was the SUV.

They were the oldest two children of the oldest and favorite daughter of the richest man in Tree Hill. She was Destiny Garland and he was named Wolfgang, but they more commonly known as Dusty and Wolf. She smiled as she walked up the stairs to the club door and they were passed through. There was still some advantage to being tied to the Drake name, people notice and you can pass through the velvet ropes.

Inside she walked right to the bar, and the men took notice. Wolf snarled like his namesake. He was very protective of his sister, even though she was twenty-one and he was only nineteen. Wolf saw himself, and was reinforced by his Dad, that as the oldest son he had to protect his siblings. The bartender looked at Dusty, nodded and started getting her a drink. Sighing, she looked at Wolf.

"What?" he asked.

"I think your cheerleader friend is coming over," she said.

"Which one?" Wolf asked.

"Ellie," Dusty said.

He laughed, "Yum, yum, said the hungry wolf," he replied.

"Behave," Dusty said.

"Don't I always?" Wolf responded.

"Badly," she stated.

"Badly is still behaving," Wolf said and laughed.

"Watch it she's almost here," Dusty said, "I can't believe you like to slum."

"It's the best way," Wolf said.

Ellie finally arrived and looked into Wolf's blue eyes. "Hey there, Wolfman," she said, laughing; he detected she already had some alcohol in her system.

"Miss Ellie," he said in his best southern gentlemen imitation.

"The DJ is playing a great song and I want to dance, and you're the only hot guy here," Ellie said.

Wolf nodded, "You're right," he said and bared his teeth including two that looked like fangs. He took her hand and led her off, "Let's destroy this dance floor," he said with a wicked tone.

* * *

Dylan finally got into the club. He walked over to the juice bar and got himself a sweet tea. Looking around he could see that the pretty and the popular were all here to be seen. This was not his crowd.

He came for two reasons, one was he came for Ellie. She inquired that he should be here. Also he wanted to see Gothic Serpent in concert. This was the best chance he could do that.

Walking around, he found Ellie laughing. She was always a very interesting person. Her attitude was so different from the girls he used to hang out with. She was also flirtatious and he imagined just a little bit dirty.

He was about to walk over, but that was when he saw it. She leaned forward and hugged a tall, beefy blonde guy. Dylan nearly dropped his drink. Shaking his head, he started to walk away.

Running through his mind was one thought: How could he be so stupid? A woman like that, of course she would head for the beefy football guys. Shaking his head, he headed to the back wall and leaned against it.

He just wanted to run home. But his urge to see Gothic Serpent held him there. What else could he do? He just leaned against the wall and shook his head. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Peyton looked at Fallon. Fallon nodded and Peyton walked out onto the stage. She stood in front of the microphone and smiled.

"Welcome to Red Bedroom Records Talent Showcase here at Club TRIC. We have a great card for you tonight.

"So without further delay, I'd like to introduce the heart and soul of the Band Mental Lapse, Brian Scott and Kat Hartman," she said and cleared the stage.

Brian and Kat walked out each carrying an acoustic guitar. They took their seats on a pair of stools and adjusted the microphones.

"Hey, we've been on a bit of a hiatus, and then we get a call to play this," Brian said and people looked at him, "Heard any good jokes lately?" he laughed, "No, little Brian won't be making an appearance tonight. Well, Kat and I have played together since we were both fourteen, I know five years big deal, but musically we're the same person."

"What Brian is trying to say," Kat interrupted, "is that we're going to play some music that influenced us and continues to influence us."

Brian laughed, nodded, and Kat counted. They started playing and he let the music and the message fill him.

(Brian and Kat singing in italics)

_Where the road is dark and the seed is sowed  
Where the gun is cocked and the bullet's cold  
Where the miles are marked in the blood and gold  
I'll meet you further on up the road_

_Got on my dead man's suit and my smilin' skull ring  
My lucky graveyard boots and song to sing  
I got a song to sing, keep me out of the cold  
And I'll meet you further on up the road._

_Further on up the road  
Further on up the road  
Where the way dark and the night is cold  
One sunny mornin' we'll rise I know  
And I'll meet you further on up the road._

_Now I been out in the desert, just doin' my time  
Searchin' through the dust, lookin' for a sign  
If there's a light up ahead well brother I don't know  
But I got this fever burnin' in my soul_  
_So let's take the good times as they go  
And I'll meet you further on up the road_

_Further on up the road  
Further on up the road  
Further on up the road  
Further on up the road_

_One sunny mornin' we'll rise I know  
And I'll meet you further on up the road  
One sunny mornin' we'll rise I know  
And I'll meet you further on up the road.  
_

When that was done they played a few more. He smiled and looked at Kat. There was one song he wanted to play to end their set. She fought about it, but he said it was something personal. That was when she relented.

"For our final song, for those in the know. This might seem like an odd piece. But true musicians listen to everything and learn from everything. From country to classic, so here we go," he said and Kat counted off. When the music cues it the spot he started to sing. The dark and soulful lyrics echoed in the room, which caused people to stop and look at him. He knew he had them.

(Brian and Kat singing in italics)

_I've wept for those who suffer long  
But how I weep for those who've gone  
Into rooms of grief and questioned wrong  
But keep on killing_

_It's in the soul to feel such things  
But weak to watch without speaking  
Oh what mercy sadness brings  
If God be willing_

_There is a train that's heading straight  
To heaven's gate, to heaven's gate  
And on the way, child and man,  
And woman wait, watch and wait  
For redemption day_

_Fire rages in the streets  
And swallows everything it meets  
It's just an image often seen  
On television  
Come leaders, come you men of great  
Let us hear you pontificate  
Your many virtues laid to waste  
And we aren't listening_

_There is a train that's heading straight  
To heaven's gate, to heaven's gate  
And on the way, child and man,  
And woman wait, watch and wait  
For redemption day_

_What do you have for us today?  
Throw us a bone but save the plate  
On why we waited til so late  
Was there no oil to excavate  
No riches in trade for the fate  
Of every person who died in hate  
Throw us a bone, you men of great_

_There is a train that's heading straight  
To heaven's gate, to heaven's gate  
And on the way, child and man,  
And woman wait, watch and wait  
For redemption day_

_It's buried in the countryside  
It's exploding in the shells at night  
It's everywhere a baby cries  
Freedom  
Freedom  
Freedom  
_

When the song was over he thanked the crowd and headed off. Kat was right behind him. The show would keep going on, until the headliners came on. Peyton came out and introduced Gothic Serpent. She smiled because the Showcase always raised money for charity and they did well this year.

Hades oversaw things as the band hooked up. There were quick sound checks and he stepped up to the microphone and looked them over.

"We're Gothic Serpent, and this is Right Here in These Arms!" he announced. The music started playing. Everyone who was familiar with the band knew that things would be interesting, but where was the lead singer. With a few flashes of light there was a robed figure standing there. When the music cue hit, the figure shed the robe. Persephone came out with the microphone, flame red hair in pig tails and very little else except some tattoos. She had an energy that Peyton hadn't seen before. She owned the stage. Singing and hoping around like a bunny rabbit.

(Gothic Serpent singing in italics)

_She is smiling like heaven is down on earth  
Sun is shining so bright on her  
And all her wishes have finally come true  
And her heart is weeping.  
This happiness is killing her._

_She'll be right here in my arms  
So in Love  
She'll be right here in these arms  
She can't let go_

_And she'll be right here in my arms  
So in Love  
She'll be right here in these arms  
She can't let go_

_So hard she's trying  
But her heart won't turn to stone... oh no  
She keeps on crying  
But I won't leave her alone  
She'll never be alone_

_She'll be right here in my arms  
So in Love  
She'll be right here in these arms  
She can't let go_

_And she'll be right here in my arms  
So in Love  
She'll be right here in these arms  
She can't let go_

_And she'll be right here in my arms  
So in Love  
She'll be right here in these arms  
She can't let go_

_And she'll be right here in my arms  
So in Love  
She'll be right here in these arms  
She can't let go  
_

_And she'll be right here in my arms  
So in Love  
She'll be right here in these arms  
She can't let go  
_

When the song ended they continued on with their set. Sometimes, Persephone would be the lead singer, and other times Hades. There were several times it would seem that the crowd couldn't be contained by the size of TRIC with all the energy that they were putting off. Especially when Hades and Persephone sang duets. Finally it was coming to the last song of the evening.

Slowly Persephone stepped up to the microphone. Hades stepped up to his.

"This is Samhain," he announced and the music started to play. The cue hit and she started to sing.

(Gothic Serpent singing in italics)

_Memories flood through my brain  
Tears drown my heart filled with rage  
Blinding silence takes your place_

_Broken forever by this life  
Why_

_Wake from where you lie  
Don't say goodbye  
I'm praying for more time  
Don't sleep tonight_

_Heaven hear me, hold them safe  
Time stands frozen, no more strength_

_Broken forever by this life  
Why_

_Wake from where you lie  
Don't say goodbye  
I'm praying for more time  
Don't sleep tonight_

_Lay low, peaceful dreaming,  
Your last breath shall die _

When the song ended, the energy was still high. Slowly as the band said good night the place came down from its high. Slowly people moved out towards the doors. It was over and the world was done for just one night. A few staff and band members hung around, but the show was over and the bar was closed.


	87. After The Show

Chapter 87 After the Show

As the show was ending Brian slipped out of his stage shirt and started drying himself off. Looking around the dressing room he sighed. He missed that rush, but it was only a tease, a small fix. It was a bit of nutmeg to help him get over the detox. It was cruel in a way.

He looked at the door and saw Trin standing there. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Good set, I'd never expected that," she said.

Brian nodded, "Yeah, Haley and Peyton wanted it small, and it was also just easier to get Kat," he said.

"What were most of those songs?" Trin asked, and stepped into the dressing room. Brian had turned his back to her. She reached out, but stopped just an inch from his skin. She really wanted to reach out and touch him.

"You want to touch me," he said.

"What?" Trin asked, in shock, her eyes open wide like a deer caught in the headlights of a tractor trailer.

Brian shrugged, "I'm used to it. On the road I always get it, because of my voice, my muscles, my tattoos, those are just a few reasons," he said.

"Must be rough," she replied.

He shook his head, "I'm nineteen years old, and horny, it's not, not at all," he said.

"So you've slayed a few dragons I see," Trin replied.

"I know you would want to be one of them, Trin," he said.

"What?" she replied, shocked again.

"You've wanted me since high school, freshman year to be exact," he said and turned around. Their eyes met, his blue and her hazel. It was electric, there was a surge of heat that ran through her body. There was a moment, and then it was quickly lost.

Gabrielle Vincent came rushing into the room and jumped on Brian. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and her legs around his waist. It was if she was taking in the smell of his body, and sweat.

"That was so awesome, Brian," Gabrielle said.

Brian smirked. Gabrielle couldn't see it, but Trin could. Trin knew Brian had changed gears and her chance again slipped away, like sand through her fingers. Again she was blocked from what she wanted by this woman.

"Yeah, it was a great show," Brian said, Trin noticed a different tone in his voice. When he spoke with her it was like a stalker or hunter. With Gabrielle it was the tone of a predator.

"Enough of this, the backstage is closed!" Magdalena's voice boomed as she entered the dressing room area, "Trinity Adams and Gabrielle Vincent get the hell out of my backstage. Brian Scott, as for you, don't you have a mop to chase?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Brian said and pushed Gabrielle off him. The red head and the brunette women ran from behind the stage. Brian looked at the older and more formidable woman.

"I see you haven't learned anything here chasing a mop," Magdalena said.

"Mags, they came back her and found me," he said.

"And you were going to take advantage," she replied.

"If I was, so what?" he asked.

"Where was the quiet boy that was nervous when he took my stage for that Halloween show just four years ago?" she asked.

"He grew up and saw what he could get," he said.

"I see," she said, "Put on a shirt and get after the floor," she finished and walked away leaving him there, giving her a dirty look.

* * *

Keith was sitting at the bar going over some of the comments that were left in the bag at the door. He shifted about them dividing them by the band and if they were positive or negative. It was the most tedious job he could think of, and that was why Fallon probably assigned it to him.

He looked up and was caught in the green gaze of a dirty blonde haired woman. She smiled at him, and he nodded.

"Damnit, Keith, don't tell me you don't recognize me," she said.

Keith laughed, "Of course, Dusty, how could I forget you," he said.

She laughed, "Yeah, the awkward girl from junior high school," she said and took a seat next to him.

"Yeah, the one that had a crush on me," he laughed.

Dusty shook her head, "Man, Keith I missed you, so much. It was fun hanging down by the river with you, Huck, and Kelly," she said.

Keith nodded, "Yeah, the scared girl with those thick glasses. I see Win-Sal has done you good," he said.

"As well as Vassar," she replied.

Keith nodded, "So why are you still here? The bar is closed, and I figure Wolf would be waiting for you and probably chewing on the limo's interior by now."

Dusty shrugged, "He wants me to wait before I come out," she said, "So enough about me, I heard you're interning for your mom?"

Keith nodded, "Yeah, if the basketball thing doesn't take off, I have plans on running the company."

"How can it not work out, you're way too talented," Dusty said.

Keith shrugged, "You never know," he said.

A bright flash of black and red appeared out of the corner of his eye. In a moment there was a woman standing next to him. It shocked both Keith and Dusty.

Keith eyed her up and noticed she was tall, and wore a short tight micro-mini skirt and something that passed as a tank top, which in most respects only covered the bulk of her breasts. She had multiple earrings in each ear and hoop in her nose. The shirt exposed her six pack stomach and showed that her belly button was pierced too. On her left biceps was a tribal tattoo that was covered by most shirts. Her dark red hair was worn back in pig tails, and her makeup was dark earth tones.

"She has a great ass," Dusty muttered absent mindedly.

She turned and looked at Dusty, who was only a little taller than her. Then she looked at Keith and craned her neck back to look at him in the eyes.

"You think my ass is nice, don't you?" she asked.

"No, I don't," Dusty said.

"Don't retreat, because I heard you say that," she said, and then turned up to look at Keith, "Do you like the view?" she asked.

"I, I, I," Keith said.

"I take that as a yes," she said.

"Okay," Keith replied.

She looked back at Dusty. "Just FYI, I think you're hot too," she said.

Dusty looked at her wide eyed, and Keith chuckled. While her back was to him he saw her two other tattoos which were on her back, she had a tribal band on the small of her back, and Tribal Cross between her shoulder blades. The woman turned back and looked at Keith.

"Are you Keith Scott?" she asked.

Keith nodded, "Yes, I am," he said.

"Fallon said to see you about the results," she said.

"Not quite done, and who are you looking for?" Keith asked.

She smiled, and looked him up and down as he had stood up to look at the piles better. "I'm Persephone from Gothic Serpent," she said.

Keith turned and nodded, "If you'd give me a few minutes I'd gladly count things out for you," he said.

Persephone nodded, "Are you Keith Scott, the NC Basketball Star?" she asked.

Keith nodded, "The same," he replied.

"What POSITION do you play?" she purred.

"Small forward," he replied.

She smiled back, "One of the big boys," she said, getting him to chuckle, she knew where the kill shot was, "So are you a big boy?"

Keith choked up, and Dusty laughed. Persephone turned around and looked at Dusty, who smiled.

"Those are nice tats," Dusty said.

"Thanks, they are one thing I pride myself on," she said.

"What else do you pride yourself on?" Dusty asked.

"My choice in girlfriends, drinking buddies, and the fact I just look good naked," she said.

Dusty choked up now, which caused Persephone to laugh. Keith shook his head.

What was unknown to them was from the stage they were being watched by Shea, and she wasn't happy.

* * *

Ellie moved quickly, she reached over the half passed-out Wolf and grabbed an article of loose clothing. She didn't want to get caught by her Mom coming out of the limo, and having her clothes being all de-shuffled. There was enough crap being put out by her Mom on what she thought was Ellie's misguided behavior.

Wolf grabbed her arm as she reached for her bra. He opened his eyes and looked at her, and smiled his wolfish grin.

"You don't have to go so soon," he said.

Ellie looked at him defiantly, "Yes I do, the show is over and soon my Mom will be out here. I need to be home soon," she said.

"Why do you always run off so soon?" he asked.

"I just have too," she said.

Wolf shook his head, as he watched her finish dressing herself. He leaned back and sighed. She opened the door and started to slip out.

"Hook up again soon?" Wolf asked.

"Maybe, I'll call you," Ellie said, and slipped out of the limo. Closing the door, she looked over towards her car and saw Dylan standing right there.

"I looked everywhere for you," he said.

"I was in there," she said.

"How long you wait for me?"

"Three hours," she said.

"I was tied up on line," he replied.

"Why, I put your name on the guest list," she replied.

"You didn't tell me," he shot back.

"I did and you weren't paying attention," she said, "Now move, so I can go home."

"So who was that guy?" he asked.

Ellie shrugged, "That was Wolf Garland, he was just a play toy," she said.

"Damn it!" Dylan said, "No wonder people told me to avoid you. You are trouble."

Ellie looked at him, and the combined fire that was in her parents came to the surface. Ellie had the hottest temper of Lucas and Peyton's four children. She had the mixture of the Roe/Scott and Peyton's tempers, which behind her demeanor wasn't known, but once shown no one got her mad again.

"Who the hell are you to judge me?" she asked.

"Well, it seems that you'll hop into any rich man's limo," he said.

"You have no right to judge me, and you know nothing about me," she said, walked over to her car, and pushed him out of the way, "I was going to offer you a ride home, now I could care less. I'll see you at work and hopefully your head and ass will be in the right places," she finished, got into her car and took off, leaving Dylan standing there shocked.

* * *

Izzy came out from backstage and was greeted by Shea. The brunette looked at the blonde and sized her up. The blonde, being shorter, stood her ground.

"Can I help you?" Izzy asked.

Shea held out her hand. Izzy looked at her weirdly but took it and shook it.

"I'm Shea Perkins, Keith Scott's girlfriend," she said.

"Well good for you, Shea Perkins," Izzy said, "And what does that have to do with me?"

"I just want you to know where you stand, I'm with Keith, not you," she said.

"Okay, so you're with Keith. I'm not, so what does that matter?" Izzy replied.

"I want you to stay away from him," Shea replied, trying sound more menacing.

Izzy nodded, she had been through this before. The jealous girlfriend, she's been there done that and been so over that for a long time. "Well, we work together, so it is kind of a hard thing, don't y'all think," she said, imitating Shea's deep accent.

"Are you making fun of me?" Shea asked.

Izzy shook her head, "No," was all she said.

"You could have any job you wanted in a international company, all you had to do was ask your Momma, and what do you take for a job? You're an intern on your ex-boyfriend's momma's record label," Shea stated.

Izzy shrugged her shoulders, "Which is also owned by a woman I consider my sister. I suggest before you shoot off that back water mouth of yours," Izzy said and pushed past her.

"Don't walk away from me," Shea said.

"Or what?," Izzy asked.

"I'll kick your ass, bitch," Shea said.

Izzy put her bag down, turned around, and slipped off her wrist an expensive wrist watch. She smiled and looked at her, "Do you really want a catfight?" Izzy asked.

Shea looked at her, "You're just a wall flower, a paper one at that, I can take you," Shea said.

Izzy snorted and looked over to see that Big Joe, the gorilla-sized bouncer, was paying attention. He looked at Izzy and she nodded. Izzy turned just to see Shea sizing her up.

"If you say so," Izzy said.

Shea shrugged, turned her back and started to walk away. "If you say so," Shea said, and then lunged at Izzy. Having sized Shea up, Izzy slipped aside, step one avoid, grabbed her, step two control, and then threw her towards Big Joe, step three counter.

"Hey Joe, she tried jumping me," Izzy called out.

Joe grabbed her. "Okay," he said, "Come on, Little Lady, you're going to have to wait outside for Keith."

Izzy just stood there for a minute. Sighing, she reached down and retrieved her watch. She shrugged as Shea was dragged out of the club, shocked and cradled by a monster of a man. Shaking her head, she retrieved her bag and headed out the backstage entrance.

* * *

Haley and Peyton were sitting in their office when Fallon walked in. Peyton looked up and saw Fallon standing in the middle of the room. Peyton put down the paper work she had and looked at Fallon.

"Well, congratulations; tonight was a major success, and you were a major part of it. Tonight ran very smoothly," Peyton said.

Fallon nodded, "That is good to hear," she replied.

"Yeah, I'm going to clear that beach party plan you had. I'll have the bands that had the best results booked for you, and don't worry about the permits," Peyton said.

Fallon nodded, "No problem," she said.

"What's wrong, Fallon?" Haley asked.

Fallon sighed, "I don't think having Keith and Izzy working together is going to work out," she said.

Peyton looked up, "Why don't you think so?" she asked.

"Before the show, they were arguing about personal stuff back stage," Fallon said.

Peyton nodded, "It happens, is that why you split them up?"

Fallon nodded, "Yes, that's why."

"There's more, or you wouldn't bring this up," Haley said.

Fallon sighed, "Shea had a physical confrontation with Izzy after the show," Fallon stated.

"Who started it?" Peyton asked.

"Who finished it?" Haley asked.

"Shea started it and Izzy finished it," Fallon said.

Peyton smiled slightly, "Okay, thanks, I'll handle it from here," she said.

"Peyton," Fallon said.

"You've had a long night, go home get some sleep, and we'll start your beach party planning in the morning," Peyton said.

"Peyton," Fallon said.

"And don't worry about Keith and Izzy, I'll handle it," Peyton said, and left it at that.


	88. Watching The Pool

Chapter 88 Watching the Pool

As the night settled into its middle age three people were sitting on the balcony that over looked the pool. They were all kicked back and had beers.

"So what is this family-only trip you and Kayla are going on?" DZ asked.

Bobbi-Lee shrugged and looked down below. "It is something to do with Huck. He and Chase are in Washington, and he invited us up for something," she said.

Kayla nodded, "Yeah knowing Huck it could be anything," she added in.

"What do you think it is?" DZ asked.

Bobbi-Lee sighed, "I haven't heard anything about Brooke heading up to Washington, so I don't think it's a wedding," she said.

"Yeah, I always found your brother a little strange," DZ said.

"What?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

DZ shook his head, "It's he's just so out there. Always doing strange things and moving about like he doesn't care. We use to think he was retarded," he said.

"Who thought that?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"Most of the guys on the football team," DZ said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "So the Neanderthals that I cheered for and snuck into my parent's house to party thought my brother was retarded?"

DZ shrugged, "Yeah, it was pretty much the truth there."

Bobbi-Lee looked at him, "Yeah really, and I can't believe I'm dating you," she said.

DZ shook his head, "Do you know who really started that talk?"

"Who?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"Kate," he said.

"So just blame everything on Kate, and it will go away?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"Believe what you want to believe," DZ said and stood up. He looked over the rail at the pool, "Whoa!" he said.

"What?" Kayla asked, as she came to the rail, "No way," she said.

Bobbi-Lee shook her head and walked over to the rail. They looked down at the pool and Bobbi-Lee laughed. There was someone swimming in the pool, naked. Bobbi-Lee laughed, and watched her swim. She was paled skinned, with long red hair, and had multiple tattoos on her body.

"Kayla," Bobbi-Lee said, "Can you believe this?"

Kayla laughed, "Yeah amazing, someone still has the balls to do that," she said.

DZ laughed, "I remember in high school, when me, you, Johnny, and Kate snuck in here and did the same thing," he said.

Bobbi-Lee laughed, "Yeah, that was fun times," she said.

Kayla nodded, "Yeah, we never had fun like that when I was growing up," she said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Too much with the stoner parents?"

"That and too cold half the time to skinny dip," Kayla laughed, and looked over to see Kelly walking over to them.

"What are you three looking at?" Kelly asked and joined them on the rail, which she started laughing, "Oh my, I see now."

"So how was the show?" Kayla asked.

"It was awesome, Gothic Serpent killed," Kelly said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "I heard they were a great live act."

Kelly nodded, "So what is this thing that Huck has going on up in Washington?"

Bobbi-Lee shrugged, "I don't know, but Brooke doesn't know about having an invite," she said.

"And she didn't get one," Kayla said.

"So we don't think it's a wedding," Bobbi-Lee said.

The three sisters nodded. They sighed and kept on watching the apartment neighbor skinny dip in the complex's pool, as the night moved from mid-life towards it's dying minutes.


	89. Standing On The Sand

Chapter 89 Standing On The Sand

The wind was strong off the sea today. The loose hairs on the women's head were being blown around as they looked around the space that they were led to. Peyton looked over it all and smiled; she turned to Haley and nodded.

"You have a good eye, Fallon," Peyton said, "This is perfect."

Haley nodded, "Yeah, much better than my welcome home concert," she said.

"Well, that was the River Court," Peyton said.

"How did you know, you weren't around?" Haley asked.

"Nathan," was all Peyton's response.

Haley just shook her head, "He gave you the YouTube link, didn't he?"

"Yeah," Peyton said.

Fallon laughed, "So, are we good to go?" she asked.

"Yeah, I have all the permits, and TRIC will handle the concessions," Peyton said.

"Good. So what do you want me to do next?" Fallon asked.

Peyton shook her head, "It's your idea, your baby, your plan, and you're in charge. I just did the permitting and the Scott Corps stuff. In fact, Haley and I will be sitting on the porch of the beach house, which is too far to walk to when you're in trouble for help, and our cell phones will be off," Peyton said.

"Throwing me in the deep end full of sharks?" Fallon asked.

"Well yeah, in a way, but you've done all this before, you're ready to do it with out the training wheels," Peyton said.

Fallon nodded, "Thanks," she said.

"Hey it's your big shot, now run with it," Peyton said and started to walk away, Haley following. Peyton looked at Keith who was standing there, "Keith, please walk with us," she said.

He nodded and followed them as they headed towards the place where they all parked. Peyton stopped when they were out of earshot of everyone. Haley stood there making sure that no one came near.

"Keith, when you are working, before the show and after. During, I don't care, but she can't be around," Peyton said.

"Why, Mom?" Keith asked.

"She's a distraction and has caused problems," Peyton said.

Keith nodded, "Is Izzy behind this?"

"No, Fallon is," Peyton replied.

"C'mon, you can't be serious," Keith said.

"This is a business, and well, I have to make choices based on that," Peyton said.

"What about Izzy's friend?" Keith asked.

"She hasn't caused problems, Keith and I've made my choice, and it won't be changed," Peyton said.

Keith looked at Haley, "Aunt Haley, do you agree with this?" he asked.

"Yes I do, Keith," Haley said.

"Don't get huffy, Keith, and get back to work," Peyton said and walked away. Haley followed, leaving Keith standing there shaking his head.

* * *

Keith returned to the group and Fallon looked at the four of them. She reached into a bag and brought out what looked like a wheel on a stick. She handed it to Izzy.

"I want you to box off an area three hundred feet from this way, two hundred feet towards the water, six hundred feet back the other way, two hundred feet up from the water, and three hundred feet back. In short I want a six hundred by two hundred box marked off," Fallon said.

"With this thing?" Izzy asked.

"That wheel will count off the distance for you," Fallon said and looked at Keith, "Take this other bag and mark off the corners, if you need help Izzy will help you. Start from here," Fallon said.

"Anything else?" Keith asked.

"Yeah, no arguing with Izzy," Fallon said, and sighed, "Kari, Nate, take the other bag of stakes and scene tape and fence off this area. Help each other, and Nate, no hitting on Kari," Fallon said.

"What are you going to do?" Nate asked.

"Simple, I'm going to arrange for the real fences, staging and generators to arrive," Fallon said, and she looked at Keith, "When you and Nate are done, come see me about digging the fire pit."

Keith nodded, "Yes", and looked at Nate, who just shrugged.

Fallon nodded and walked back to the parking lot. As she walked she was looking for which way to bring the trucks and matting in for them. Keith looked at them and sighed.

He took out one of the poles and, with Izzy's help, started to drive it into the ground. Once the post was secured in the sand Izzy started pacing off the fence line. Keith was following, holding the posts and hammer.

Kari and Nate were following behind. When Keith was out of earshot, Kari turned to Nate.

"You're Nate Smith, right?" she asked.

"Why, yes, I am," he said, trying to be charming.

"You were there for all the Keith and Izzy high school stuff," she said.

He laughed, "Yeah, I was there for all the Kizzy drama," he said.

"What happened between them?" she asked.

Nate shrugged, "That well is kind of hard to explain since a lot was kept private. But I do remember they were very much head over heels for each other, they were almost inseparable."

Kari nodded, "That seems to be what everyone else knows," she said.

He laughed, "Yeah, now let's talk about us, want some of the Nate?" he asked.

She laughed, "Not in your dreams," Kari said.


	90. Just Pass The Damn Ball

Chapter 90 Just Pass The Damn Ball

They walked off the court and into the locker room. They were worn and tired from the game they just played. They were heading out on the road and they just had their butts handed to them on their home court.

Angela sat down on the chair in her locker and looked to Ashlyn sitting in her locker next to her. She sighed and wiped her face with a towel. Looking across the locker room she saw the starting point guard sitting there chatting on her cell phone.

Shaking her head, Angela looked at Ashlyn.

"Don't, Angela," Ashlyn said.

One of the veterans looked across the room. "Don't what, Rookie?" she asked.

Angela sighed. She had taken a lot of bull because she was the rookie on the team. But something in her, be it the Roe fire, or the Scott stubbornness, the music she listened to, or just pride, she had had enough. She stood up and stared down the veteran player.

"So, doesn't want me to speak my mind," Angela said.

"I see, and what would you say, rookie?" the Veteran Player asked.

"Clara, if I remember my freshman year, you were a fifth year senior, and well, I didn't know shit, and I could show you up," Angela said.

"So Angela, we're going to bring up college?" she shot back.

"No, just the only reason you are a veteran players is you're older than me. Also why don't we play with some sort of pride, it is a game we all at one time loved playing," Angela said.

"College is over, little girl, this is a job, and let's face it, playing in the WNBA is a hobby," Clara said, "I make more money playing in Europe."

"All I'm saying is play with pride, where I come from if you don't give your all then you're cheating people," Angela said.

"Where you're from they probably still attend church regularly, salute the flag, and call everyone 'sir' and 'ma'am'," Clara said.

"All I'm saying is pass the damn ball," Angela said.

"So you get fed all the points?"

"No, pass the ball and let it flow to where we can shoot and win. I don't know about you, but I do like to win games," Angela stated.

"If only you weren't so naïve," Clara said.

Ashlyn stood up and took Angela back, "Enough, don't waste your words at a wall. She has made up her mind, and you can't change that," Ashlyn said.

"Better listen to your cousin, Little Girl," Clara shot back.

"Let it pass, let your play do the talking," Ashlyn said.

Angela nodded and sat down. She sighed and started to finish drying herself. Sighing, she started getting changed.

From the office in the corner of the locker room, the coach looked out and nodded. They were correct in drafting Angela Scott, and they were also right in trading for her best friend, and cousin, Ashlyn Pierce-Scott; now they had to get rid of the dead wood. The Coach smiled and took a seat behind her desk. Yeah, they were right, but would they survive enough for everyone to know it.


	91. In The Stacks

Chapter 91  In The Stacks

The book store was quiet that morning. The air was also chilly. The latest day of stocking was being done. There were people dusting, doing anything so they didn't have to talk to each other. But that was very difficult to do.

Ellie came over to dust the shelves that Dylan was stocking. He looked at her glared then quickly looked away.

"So that's how it's going to be," Ellie said.

"Pretty much," Dylan said.

"Because of what happened at the club?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, pretty much."

"Wolf, well, he was a distraction," she said.

"A distraction, you called him a play toy," he said.

"Yeah, he's that," she replied.

"Why don't you admit that you're a slut?" he asked.

"Because I'm not," she said, "I'm living my life."

"You keep saying that, what happens when living your life touches other people's lives? Do you take into account how much that could destroy their life?"

"Most people know what they're getting into when they cross paths with me, Dylan. You seem to be the only one who doesn't. Also, for your information, I do more to help other people that have their lives destroyed. Also, FYI, we're not in a relationship, I just said I'd see you at the club, not that I was meeting you there," she said.

"Then why did you put me on the guest list?" he asked.

"I was being nice," she said.

He looked at her with downcast eyes.

"Dylan, I do that for anyone that wants to go to shows at TRIC," she said.

"But every day you flirted with me, and you're off with some pumped up juicer," Dylan said.

"Juicer? Are we from the Jersey Shore now?" Ellie asked.

"Stay on target," Dylan replied.

"Wolf was an old high school fling. We got together for old times sake, it was fun for like a minute, and then I remembered why I ended it," she said.

"So why did you end it?"

"He is, how do you say, short and fast, that's it," she said.

Dylan shook his head, "I really didn't need to know that," he said.

"Well, you asked," she replied.

"So how many more guys are around like Wolf?" Dylan asked.

"Not that you need to know. I don't have a number since, unlike guys, I don't count, but there are a few. None of any consequence," Ellie said.

"So what made you this way?" he asked.

Ellie shrugged, "A few things," she said.

"A few things?" Dylan asked.

"We're not at the point where I share that information," Ellie said, and was ready to walk away. Dylan saw that she went to a very dark place.

"So are you going to this beach blow out thing or something?" he asked.

"Yeah, we can meet there, and see what happens," she said, "And you'll be on the guest list."

Dylan nodded and watched her walk away. He noted that she had a nice ass, and that she was letting her curly hair grow long. He looked over and saw one of his co-workers staring at him.

"What, Mike?" Dylan asked.

"You know how that girl is and you're going to try it again? Man, you're a glutton for punishment," Mike said.

"She seems genially sorry," Dylan said.

"Man, don't you know how the game is played? Wow, did they teach you anything in that church school?"

"I was home-schooled," he said.

"Damn, well here's the four-one-one on girls like Ellie Scott, sure they look good, and you can bounce a quarter off that ass and get fifty cents, but she knows that too. She can have anyone and probably has had any one she wanted. She's a love 'em and leave 'em girl. You know, a high standard slut," Mike said.

"She doesn't strike me that way," Dylan said.

"I went to high school with her our senior year. Man, she was always hooking up, and she was also the cheer captain with some brunette snob named Trin Adams," Mike said.

"She was a cheerleader, doesn't strike me as the type. Seems too intelligent," Dylan said.

Mike shook his head, "Man, I'm going as your plus one to that Beach Concert."

"Why?"

"One, I want to go to the show, maybe hook up with the lead singer of Gothic Serpent, I heard she's banging, and two, you need someone to help teach you the game."

Dylan shook his head, "Okay, can I finish stocking?"

"Yeah, Man, and don't forget we have to look good that night, so you're going shopping with me, can't have you hurt my rep," Mike said.

Dylan shrugged, "Okay," he said and went back to work.


	92. Signal Fires

Chapter 92 Signal Fires

The bonfire was lighting up the beach. People were filing in and Keith just leaned against a post and looked at the mess he was going to have to clean up. He sighed and looked over at the crowd and saw a red headed woman walk out of the crowd and meet up with him.

"So, are you going to tell all your basketball buddies at NC this was how you spent your summer vacation?" Kelly Burke asked.

"What are you going to tell your friends?" Keith asked.

Kelly laughed, "Simple, I hung with my sisters and we went to Washington for something for my brother," she said.

"What would that be?" Keith asked.

Kelly laughed, "Knowing Huck, it could be anything. But he's still Huck, a pain in the ass."

He nodded, and looked at the dirty blonde-haired woman walking over. Kelly shrugged and sipped his beer. "So, giving the back door to Dusty Garland now? What would Shea think?" Kelly asked.

"Dusty and I, as you know, are really good friends," Keith said.

Dusty walked over and smiled, "Still jealous that you're not Keith Scott's only platonic girlfriend, Kelly?" she asked.

"Not as much as when we were thirteen, Dusty, and I was in a bra first," Kelly said.

Dusty laughed, "But I ended up winning that race," Dusty said and laughed.

Kelly shook her head, "Yeah, at least I didn't go to a lesbian school," Kelly said.

"By the way Kelly, Jessalyn sends a message, she wants to kick your ass," Dusty said.

Shea came out of the crowd and walked up over to Keith. She protectively wrapped her arms around Keith's arm and leaned up against him.

"So, you must be Shea," Kelly said.

Shea nodded, "And who are you?" Shea asked.

"I'm Kelly, and this is Dusty. Keith was our gay friend growing up," Kelly said.

"Oh, so you were his bitchy friends?" Shea asked.

"Yeah, you were his bitchy friend," Dusty said to Kelly.

"No, I thought you were the bitchy friend," Kelly said.

Shea shook her head and looked at Dusty. "How did you get the name Dusty?" she asked.

"My parents lost a bet," Dusty said, and laughed.

"No way," Shea said.

"Way…too gullible," Dusty said, "My name is actually Destiny, but I've had freckles since I was a baby, and my uncle commented on the dusting of freckles and started calling me Dusty, and well, it stuck."

"Any other weird names in your family?" Shea asked.

"Just my brother Wolf, but that's short for Wolfgang, and there's Rolf, but pretty much the rest have normal names," she said.

"How many brothers and sisters do you have?" Shea asked.

Dusty laughed, "Ever hear of the Duggares?"

"Yeah, the family with like nineteen kids," Shea said.

Dusty nodded, "My parents, being conservative Catholics, had fourteen," she said.

"Damn!" Shea said and looked down at her stomach.

Dusty smiled and shrugged, "Well, there are two sets of twins," she said.

Kelly laughed, "Jamison?" she asked.

"I think I'm going to need a triple," Shea said.

Dusty laughed, "I think that's what my mom said before I was conceived."

Shea wondered off with Kelly, leaving Keith and Dusty alone. He looked at her and shook her head, "You love telling that story," he said.

Dusty shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah and it freaked her out. That was so priceless," she said.

"I still like your Cheaper by the Dozen version," he said.

Dusty laughed, "Well, when you have Drake money you can do anything, really," she said.

Keith nodded, "Yeah," he said.

* * *

At the bar Shea leaned against it and looked at Kelly. The red head shook her head at the blonde. Finally, Shea spoke up.

"You've been Keith's friend for how long?" Shea asked.

Kelly shrugged, "Forever, I'm probably his first real friend, and well, he's my brother," she said.

"So can you tell me about Keith and Izzy?" Shea asked.

Kelly shrugged, "About Keith and Izzy, well I'm probably the worst person to ask about that. I had my own issues and really wasn't there when Keith and Izzy were Keith and Izzy," she said.

"So you can't really help me?" Shea asked.

Kelly shrugged, "Keith is with you now. Izzy is the past, that's what you have to worry about," she said.

"I've read the books, and I know what happens when a women gets in-between a love that was destined to be. I don't want to be Brenda or Lisa from the books that got between Langdon and Penny," Shea said.

"You'll only become a wreck like that if you allow it to happen to you," Kelly said.

"What about Jessalyn?" Shea asked.

"I'm only going to say one thing about Miss Jessalyn Windsor, she spent more time hunting down Keith's aunt then she did with Keith. Anyways she was so mean the accident was just karma," Kelly said.

"Accident?"

"She and her best friend got really messed up in a drunk driving accident," Kelly said, "They were the only car involved."

"So, what happened?" Shea asked.

"Basically there was a fight at the basketball game that night, the cheerleaders got into this big brawl, and well Jessalyn and Daria got drunk on the bridge and were driving home and hit a tree," Kelly said.

"Who started the fight?" Shea asked.

"Jessalyn and Izzy," Kelly said.

"What was it over?" Shea asked.

Kelly swallowed hard. She looked around and really didn't want to tell her the reason for that epic cheerleader brawl. Finally she noticed Shea staring at her.

"Tell me Kelly," Shea said.

"It was Keith," Kelly replied.

Shea shook her head and looked over at Keith. "He seems to leave a trail of broken bodies and hearts where ever he goes, doesn't he?" Shea asked.

"That's a Scott for you," Kelly said.

* * *

Izzy was backstage. She walked over to where Peyton and Fallon stood. Her step-sister and her godmother stood there going over the last second details. Finally they picked up their heads and Fallon looked at Izzy.

"It's time," Fallon said.

Peyton walked out on stage to introduce the act. Izzy walked to the trailer. She knocked on the door, and told the band. Intro music was heard and they came to the stage. The lights were dimmed to the point of darkness. The sounds of the lead singer wooing filled the dark Carolina night and echoed off the vast emptiness of the sea.

(Persephone Singing in Italics)

The bands started to come in over with the vocals. As the riffs filled the air the vocal cue was hit and the vocals came in.

_Are we alone?  
Is there more than we believe in?  
Haunting these walls  
Shadows crawling out, revealing_

The drums kicked in and the lights came up. The audience saw Gothic Serpent on the stage playing. Persephone was standing at the microphone stand, her tattoos were visible and her red hair was in her trademark pig tails. What she wore was short black and seemed just right for a beach setting. That was when things picked up.

_Fear in me, Stays in me_

_The nightmares inside here  
My dark fears  
All in my head again  
The nightmares I might hear  
All my tears pull me through hell again_

Shea had come over to where Keith was standing. She found him staring at the crowd. He was providing help with the lighting unit. But the vocals passed through Shea's ears and something snapped in her. She looked at Keith and looked inside herself. Persephone's voice was like a siren's song, it had her mesmerized.

_I wake in the night  
And I pray that I've been dreaming  
There's nowhere to hide  
From this nightmare calling to me  
_

Izzy stood in the wings of the stage. She looked out to the band. The words flowed through her ears and down into her soul. It reminded her of every night of her life over the last three years.

"Still having the nightmares?" Fallon asked.

Izzy nodded, "Every night, if I'm awake or asleep."

"I still mourn Bladwin," Fallon replied.

Izzy nodded, "That's different than what I'm going through."

"Never said it was the same, Iz, just telling you that you're not alone," Fallon said, just as the band started picking up its tempo.

_Fear in me, Stays in me  
The nightmares inside here  
My dark fears  
All in my head again  
The nightmares I might hear  
All my tears pull me through hell again_

During the instrumental break, Peyton took a pull of her water. She felt some hands around her. She turned and saw her husband standing there. He gave her that winning smile that would melt her.

"Hey, Blondie," he said.

"Luke," she said, almost in a whisper, "What are you doing here?"

"The girls and Brooke were asleep and I wanted to see this big thing you and Haley were putting on," he said.

Peyton smiled and nodded, "Well, don't look at me, this was all Fallon," she said.

He nodded, "Whoever thought this up, it's amazing," he said.

Peyton nodded and looked around, "It is, isn't it," she said.

Lucas looked out on the stage and nodded.

_The nightmares inside here  
My dark fears  
All in my head again  
The nightmares I might hear  
All my tears pull me through hell again  
The nightmares inside here  
My dark fears  
All in my head again  
The nightmares I might hear  
All my tears pull me through hell again_

The music died down and the guitarist called Hades stepped to the microphone. He looked around and leaned in just a little bit closer.

"We're Gothic Serpent, and welcome to the Beach. This is Saint Johns," he said, "One two three four."

The music started playing. Persephone stepped to the microphone stand. When the vocal cue was reached she started singing.

(Persephone Singing in Italics)

_This night is alive with the smell of insane  
Its reaching for me and its calling my name  
I beg for silence to drown out their weep  
How did this asylum become where I sleep_

From the stage wing Izzy got a far-off look. There was a time in her life that she didn't want to travel and suddenly this song brought her back to this place. The darkness filled her soul and heart again. The place was called pain, and regret.

_So ashamed of waking  
All my life you failed to keep me safe  
My whole world's forsaken  
Won't let you destroy my faith again_

Keith looked at the stage memorized by the songs and Persephone's stage presence. He shook his head. It was bringing him to that place he always felt when it came to his romantic life. He wrapped an arm around Shea and just sighed.

_All my Questions get no answers  
Locked up tight from the world outside me  
Mommy come get me out tonight  
All my Questions have no answers  
I can feel the fear inside me  
Mommy come get me out tonight_

Fallon looked at Izzy. She pushed her headset off her ears and wrapped her arms around her.

"It's okay Izzy, just let the memories pass," Fallon said.

"So cold," Izzy said.

"It's the past, and the pain is just the scar forming," Fallon said.

Izzy nodded. Fallon held her and comforted her. There was too much darkness here.

_So close I almost could taste my own grave  
My moment of selfishness caused by your pain  
Almost threw this life you gave me away  
In this institution for you now I pray_

The vocals echoed through Peyton's ears. It reminded her of her time in Atlanta. Her eyes glazed over and she knew it was coming again. Soon her trip would have to be made again. She stiffened under Lucas' arms.

He sighed, "Its okay, I'm here," he said.

"Its time again," she said.

Lucas nodded and sighed, "I'll make the arrangements," he said.

"For two," she said.

"Two? Who's traveling with you?" he asked.

"It's time for Ellie to meet her uncle," she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Peyton nodded, "Never been more so about anything ever, including this," she said.

Lucas nodded, and sighed, "I'll do it after the show."

She nodded.

_So ashamed of waking  
All my life you failed to keep me safe  
My whole world's forsaken  
Won't let you destroy my faith again  
_

Kari wandered around the crowd. The music wasn't interesting her, so she looked for something that interested her. Finally, she saw the one that was called Candi, if she remembered correctly she was Keith's older half-sister, but had a different last name.

She was in a heated argument with a short guy, and a brown haired woman. It was really very heated too. Kari leaned against the table and tried to listen. But the music was drowning out the sounds. All she knew was there was some deep feelings here and it was very interesting. She found something to break away from the non-drama of Keith and Izzy.

_All my Questions get no answers  
Locked up tight from the world outside me  
Mommy come get me out tonight  
All my Questions have no answers  
I can feel the fear inside me  
Mommy come get me out tonight_

Izzy shook her head. She slipped Fallon's grip, found her bottle of water, and sipped it. Taking a seat she looked at the stage and the band, and knew why they were so successful and why they were wanted by Peyton and Haley.

_Forgive me  
With wings adorn me  
So I can fly  
All my Questions get no answers  
Locked up tight from the world outside me  
Mommy come get me out tonight  
All my Questions have no answers  
I can feel the fear inside me  
Mommy come get me out tonight  
Mommy come get me out tonight  
_

The song ended and the band was covered in sweat. The man called Hades walked to the microphone and nodded.

"We're Gothic Serpent, good night," he said, and they were off the stage. The stagehands were on the stage right away trying to get things turned around. This was where Fallon was at her best, running the crew.

Ellie walked over to the bar and looked over, and saw Dylan standing there. She took her drink and walked over to him. She gave him her winning smile and looked him over.

"You made it," she said.

He smiled bashfully and nodded, "Yeah, I did," he said.

"You missed Gothic Serpent," she said, "They were amazing."

"I know, I caught them, I got here just before they started," he said.

Ellie smiled, "My cousin Brian is going to be on soon, maybe you can dance with me," she said.

He shook his head, "I don't dance that well," he said.

"Don't worry," she said, "I don't either."

Dylan was caught in between a rock and a hard place. Ellie smiled, she loved when men got confused and couldn't make a decision. It usually meant that she could push just so much and get her own way.

"Hey, Ellie," a new voice said.

Ellie and Dylan turned to see who it was. She shook her head and sighed, "Hi, Beau," she said.

Dylan's shoulders slumped, in the way to say not again. Ellie looked at him as his shoulders slumped, she had to do something.

"Dylan, this is Beau, he's a member of my sorority's sister frat," she said.

"Hi," Dylan said.

"Hi," Beau said.

Before Ellie could say anything else, Dylan walked off. Ellie was left there holding her drink and looking at Beau.

"I guess were alone again, and you're little friend took off," Beau said.

"Yeah, I can see that," Ellie said.

"So, can I get his dance?" Beau asked.

"No," Ellie said and walked away.

On the stage Brian and Kat took their seats and were ready with their guitars. They started playing and singing together in a duet.

(Brian and Kat Singing in Italics)

_Alone again, alone again  
I'm in the twilight zone again  
Another lonely star crossed night  
Shivered to the bone again  
They never stay, they always leave  
I wear my heart upon my sleeve  
I won't say what I don't believe  
I turn another heart to stone again  
Alone again  
Can't stop the rain  
Alone again  
Put out the flame_  
_  
_

Peyton looked out on the stage and studied the crowd and Brian. She was torn between being the label head and letting him gain the cheap publicity or be an aunt and try to get him to straighten out his act. She looked at her husband and yet with the coming pilgrimage she felt so alone again.

_Betrayed again, unmade again  
Out of the sun, into the shade again  
The silent room, the unsung tune  
All the old games must be played again  
And all the words we could not say  
And all the nights and all the days  
We quarreled in the same old ways  
And all the same mistakes were made again  
Alone again  
Despair and Pain  
Alone again  
Can't break the chain_

Izzy was sitting down, and leaned against the small desk. She sighed and knew that she was truly alone. Just over four years ago she lost it. Alone, that is what she felt. It was funny, she felt isolated in New York, but never as empty and lonely as she had felt the last few years.

_Alone again, alone again  
To sit beside the silent phone again  
And all the words we spoke were knifes  
And so I'm here on my own again  
The days are dark and drowned in tears  
I know the game the rules are clear  
I walk alone through all my years  
I know you never will come home again  
Alone again  
Shot through the heart  
Alone again  
Tear me apart.._

Keith leaned against the post and looked at his two friends, Kelly and Dusty, and then his girlfriend, Shea. But as Brian's and Kat's singing filled his ears, he found his mind filtering in thoughts of his ex-girlfriend, Izzy. This wasn't good.


	93. Safety Dance

Chapter 93 Safety Dance

Izzy came out from behind stage and walked over to Keith. She laughed, she always knew Keith had a lot of female friends, and Izzy dealt with it when they were dating. She became friends with most of them. Izzy would also refer to them as his harem.

"Izzy, it's been a long time," Dusty said, and hugged Izzy. Izzy hugged back, and there were the air kisses on the cheeks.

"It has, Dusty, how have you been?" Izzy asked.

"Good, good," Dusty said.

"That's great," Izzy said and turned to Kelly, "Kell, how have you been?"

Kelly shrugged, "The usual," she said.

Izzy and Shea locked eyes. Keith watched them, and noticed they were getting ready to start circling. They were sizing each other up. Keith stepped forward.

"You needed me?" he asked.

"Yeah, Peyton said, take a break and enjoy ourselves, she'll page us when we're needed again," Izzy said.

Keith nodded and looked at Shea, "Shea, c'mon, let's dance," he said.

Shea shook her head, "No, I don't think so, why don't you dance with Izzy," she said.

"Because you're my girlfriend, Shea," Keith said.

Shea nodded, "Yeah, remember that, and if you and Izzy are just friends then this dance should mean nothing," Shea said, "Unless you two are scared."

Izzy shook her head, "I don't know what you're trying to prove here, but fine," she said, and dragged Keith on the floor as Brian and Kat started playing a slow version of Doro and Motorhead's song "Love me Forever". She started dancing, holding Keith, and feeling her blood start to boil up with desire.

(Brian and Kat Singing in Italics)

_Love me forever, or not at all,  
End of our tether, backs to the wall,  
Give me your hand, don't you ever ask why,  
Promise me nothing, live 'til we die,_

"Izzy, you don't have to do this," he said.

Izzy shook her head, "I'm getting tired of her. Anyways, what does she know about us?" she asked.

"We dated for a few years," Keith said.

"So she doesn't know everything," Izzy said.

"No, and doesn't need too," Keith said.

_Everything changes, it all stays the same,  
Everyone guilty, no one to blame,  
Every way out, brings you back to the start,  
Everyone dies to break somebody's heart,_

Izzy couldn't help but be overcome by Keith's scent. She always liked smelling him. He had this animalistic quality to him. She couldn't help but be drawn to that. All she could do was put up a small resistance, which failed.

He found himself being held tighter, and slowly being drawn closer. Keith felt an old stirring deep inside of him. Yet, though he knew this was wrong, he didn't push her away. He moved anyway he could in order to be close to her, and not show his reactions. Her warmth and scent filled his body and pushed things in directions he didn't want to go, but was powerless to fight.

_We are the system, we are the law,  
We are corruption, worm in the core,  
One of another, laugh 'til you cry,  
Faith unto death or a knife in the eye,_

Kelly and Dusty stood on the sidelines and watched. Kelly shook her head and looked at Dusty. Dusty shrugged, and leaned over so Kelly could speak in her ear.

"This isn't good," Kelly said.

"Why not?" Dusty asked, out of naivety.

"That was how they acted in high school," Kelly said.

"Oh boy," Dusty said.

_Everything changes, it all stays the same,  
Everyone guilty, no one to blame,  
Every way out, brings you back to the start,  
Everyone dies to break somebody's heart,_

Keith was really lost. His mind was caught in the moment. His blue eyes were peering down and locked with her hazel eyes. Slowly, as if he was in the tidal pools of the shore, he was lost in the vast life in them.

A spark of life had re-emergence in what once had been a lifeless glint. All they had was the moment. Izzy was one that was known to act impulsive. The first time they were alone together, not far from where they were now, she stripped and went skinny dipping. So she had to act now.

Some said it was the kiss that was heard around the world. Or that the pillars of the Earth shook when Izzy kissed Keith that night. All she could remember was the music stopped being heard and there was a great silence. He didn't push away, fight, nor did he push forward, but he did kiss back. All victories, she would say.

_Love me or leave me, tell me no lies,  
Ask me no questions, send me no spies,  
You know love's a thief, steal your heart in the night,  
Slip through your fingers, you best hold on tight._

Izzy wasn't sure what happened next, but suddenly she was banging into a table. Her eyesight cleared and she saw Shea standing over her. Her instincts kicked in and she got back to her feet. There were not martial artists here; it was a straight up cat fight. Shea was scrappy, and it was going to be a tough battle.

_Everything changes, it all stays the same,  
Everyone guilty, no one to blame,  
Every way out, brings you back to the start,  
Everyone dies to break somebody's heart  
_

Kari came over to where Kelly and Dusty were standing. She looked down at Izzy and Shea brawling. Finally she looked at Dusty and Kelly.

"What did I miss?" Kari asked.

"Shea made Izzy and Keith dance," Kelly said.

"Then Izzy kissed Keith," Dusty added.

"Keith didn't push back," Kelly added next.

"So Shea grabbed Izzy and threw her into a table," Dusty went on.

"So Izzy started fighting back," Kelly said.

"Damn it, I missed it all," Kari said, "Something exciting happened and I missed it."

"It will happen again," Kelly said.

"Are you sure?" Kari asked.

"It's Tree Hill," Dusty replied.


	94. Break the Bottle

Chapter 94 Break The Bottle

The wind was blowing off the Pamlico River as the pair of cars pulled up to where they were told to meet. Both were red and made by Ford, one an Explorer and the other a Mustang. They parked next to the large red Ford F-250 sitting in a space. The occupants of the two vehicles got out and looked over the river and saw Huck and Chase standing over on the docks.

Bobbi-Lee closed the door to her Mustang and looked at her two sisters. Kayla shrugged her shoulders and Kelly shook her head.

"So you mean to tell me Keith's ex-girlfriend and current girlfriend were cat- fighting on the beach over him?" Bobbi-Lee asked as she put on her sunglasses in the early morning glow.

"Yeah, I heard Shea got two black eyes and lost a tooth, and well, Izzy broke a nail," Kayla said.

"Is that true, Kelly?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

Kelly shook her head, "No, it lasted like two minutes, and Big Joe broke it up. They actually looked like kittens being scuffed," she said.

They looked and saw their dad and Carson Murphy walk over. Carson looked them over and smiled.

"Aye there are my girls," he said, "So what has been keeping you, can't you visit an old man and make him happy in his dying days?"

Bobbi-Lee smiled, laughed a little and hugged her Great-Uncle, "Carson, if you weren't family," she whispered in his ear, "And you're a dirty old man, not an old man," she finished and broke the hug.

"Aye, Bobbi, I am," he said and laughed, leaning on his cane.

Kelly walked over and hugged Carson, "I've missed you, Carson," she said.

Carson smiled and looked at Kelly, "Aye, how you have grown, hard to believe this is Little Kelly, and every time I see her she is more and more the spitting image of her Mom," he said, and made Kelly blush.

Kayla came over and gave a lighter hug to Carson. She wasn't related to him, because Carson was her brother and sister's mom's relative.

"Carson," she said and slipped back.

"Miss Kayla," he said and tipped his hat, "You just made an old man's day."

Kayla smiled, "You're bad, Carson," she said.

Cade walked over and smiled. He hugged each daughter, and exchanged a small greeting. The coldest was with Kelly. Nodding, he adjusted his Dale Sr. hat and walked out onto the pier, helping Carson, where they were met by Chase and Huck.

"Why, Miss Chase, you look beautiful as always," Carson said.

Chase smiled, "What's with the fake charm?" she asked.

"Cade told me to be behave today," he said, and winked.

"You always behave," Chase said.

He nodded, "Aye, behaving badly is still behaving," he laughed, and turned to Huck, "So Boyo, what drags this old man out of his nice bed that is surrounded by many young and pretty nurses?"

"Carson, I bought a boat," Huck said.

"What? Let's see her? Is she a beauty?" Carson asked.

Cade smiled and shook his head; he knew what this was all about. "So, what you name her?" Cade asked.

"Damn! I was hoping for a wedding," Kelly said.

"Well, that would explain why Chase's family isn't here," Bobbi-Lee said.

"How close do I have to get to the water?" Kayla asked.

Huck nodded, "She's just down her at the end," Huck said, "Well, it's a tradition, we have to christen her and of course we have some stuff cooking onboard."

"Did Chase cook?" Kelly asked.

"No, Huck cooked," Chase said.

"Oh good, we'll live," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Not funny, Bobbi," Chase said, as they came upon the boat.

"Aye, she is a beauty," Carson said, "What is she, a thirty-five footer?"

Huck shook her head, "No she's a Pacific Sailcraft thirty-seven footer, made right here in Washington," Huck said.

Cade nodded, "Have you had her out yet?"

"Some trials in the estuary and out on the Pamlico, tomorrow I'm going to take her up the inner water ways and Albemarle, and fine-tune her," Huck said.

Cade nodded, "So why a PS37?"

"I was looking at the PS34 and PS31 but I really liked the cabin layout of the 37 better, and the extra room will come in handy," he said.

"So, where's your first trip too?" Kayla asked.

Huck shrugged, "Well, if everything goes right, New York and maybe Uncasville, see Angela and Ashlyn play on the road," he said.

"How you going?" Cade asked.

"Sounds pretty nice," Kayla said.

"Well, I don't want to sail Cape Hatteras, so maybe head up Albemarle to the James River, and then from the Chesapeake out to open ocean and New York City. What scares me is if we head to Uncasville via the boat the Races or Hell's Gate, I'm really not sure if I want to take them," Huck said.

"Going alone?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"No," Chase said, "I'm heading back with y'all and wash some things and head back to work. After about a week or two I'll head back up and we'll set sail for this trip."

"Sounds like a plan," Cade said.

"So, are we going to stand here until I'm dead and y'all are as old as me or are you going to break the bottle, this old timer is hungry," Carson said.

Everyone laughed and Huck nodded to Chase. She took the bottle and broke it against the ship. "I christen thee the Sundowner, may she have fair winds and flowing seas," she said.

Huck smiled, and looked at Cade who held out his hand, "Congratulations, son," was all the dad said to his son and then hugged him.


	95. Sundowner Traveler

Chapter 95 Sundowner Traveler

The sun was slowly descending over the land. Huck carried an armful of dishes down the small ladder into the cabin. Right behind him was Chase with her own armful of dishes and glasses. He slowly started unloading them into the sink full of water and soap suds. Once he was done, he took Chase's burden and added it to the soaking pile of glass and china.

"So, I would say today was a success," Chase said.

Huck nodded, "Yes it was, too bad Kayla won't leave the center-line of her," he said.

"You know she's scared of deep water," Chase replied.

Huck nodded and walked away from the dishes. Chase sighed and looked at him.

"Are we going to do this again?" she asked.

"Do what again?" he replied.

"Have the debate about why I can't stay up here while you finish trials and shake her down," she said.

"It was bought so we had someplace to escape to together," he said.

Chase nodded and sighed, "I know, and I really want to stay with you, but I do have to work some, and learn the job, Mags and Peyton have been very understanding so far," she said.

"I know, just it won't feel the same without my first mate aboard," he replied.

"Well, I'm not your first mate yet," she said and walked over toward the ladder heading up to the deck.

Huck sighed, "So, are you going to learn how to sail her?" he asked.

Chase nodded, "I will, I agreed to take sailing lessons and get my licenses from the Coast Guard," she said.

Huck nodded and walked over to the built-in chest of drawers. He rummaged through and took out a sweatshirt. She looked at him oddly.

"In case it gets cold," he said.

She nodded, "Yeah, so are you going to walk me to the car?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, but I really don't want to," he replied.

She smiled, "I don't want to be leaving you anytime soon, either," she said.

He nodded, "Well this will be our first place we'll stay that one of us owns, it's ours, not your Mom's, not my Dad's, but ours," he said.

Chase nodded and looked at the bed under the ladder. She smiled and touched the pillow. She looked back at him.

"I know, and personally I can't wait for that," she said.

He nodded, "Yeah, as we travel up along the coast and night off some beautiful beaches and swim," he said.

"Don't you mean skinny dip," she said.

"Yeah, I can see that happening, many times," he said.

Chase laughed, "Now, don't forget to bring my bags with you," she said as they walked up to the deck. Huck grabbed her bag and followed Chase off the boat. As they walked up the pier they were arm and arm.

Huck looked up and saw his sisters had left already. His dad and Carson were waiting up by his Dad's Explorer.

"You really don't want me to leave, do you?" Chase asked about half way up the pier.

He shook his head, "Not really," he said.

"You'll do fine, just stay in the local waters like we talked about and you'll be fine," she said.

Huck nodded, and looked at the wind blowing in her hair. "I can't wait to get you out there alone," he said.

"Behave," she and laughed.

"I always behave," he said.

"Just like Carson, badly," she and laughed, as they got up to the Explorer where Carson and Cade had slipped inside. He put her bag in the back and met her by the rear door. She leaned against the Explorer and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He leaned forward and kissed her. His kisses always took her breath away. When they broke off she sighed in pleasure and looked into his eyes. He always seemed to take her breath away.

"Huck?' she asked.

"Yes?" he replied.

"What does Sundowner mean?" she asked.

"In Australia Sundowner is a term for a traveler," he said, "That is why I named her Sundowner, but it also comes from a Gordon Lightfoot song named sundown."

She smiled, "Seems perfect, for what you have planned," she said.

He nodded, "Yes, it is."

She smiled and leaned up, and kissed him again. Then they broke and sighed. Studying his eyes, she smiled.

"Oh, and Huck, do one thing for me," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"Sleep in the other bed," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I want us to be the first people to sleep in it, together," she said, laughed, gave him a light push. He nodded and smiled, opened the car door for her and let her in the car.


	96. Humidity off the Waves

Chapter 96 Humidity Off The Waves

Izzy sat with her back against the headboard of her bed. She leaned back and sighed. She looked over her body and saw some chips and scratches she got in the brawl at the beach.

Finally, she looked at Fallon and Kari who were sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Yes?" Izzy asked.

"Are you okay?" Fallon asked.

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, a few bumps and bruises, and a minor headache but I'm fine," she said.

"That's good," Fallon said, "As a sister I'm proud of you going after what you wanted, be it not the time or place."

"But?" Izzy asked.

"As your boss I'm pissed. So are Peyton and Haley, needless to say you're suspended for two days," Fallon said.

"Gee thanks, Sis," Izzy said.

"Just be lucky Haley talked Peyton out of firing you," Fallon said and walked out of the room.

Izzy shook her head, "God Damnit," she said.

"I can't believe you kissed him and he kissed back," Kari said.

"I forgot you're here," Izzy said and slumped down on her back.

"Well, was it as you remembered?" Kari asked.

"I'm so not talking about this right now," Izzy said.

"So, it was that good," Kari said.

"UGH!" Izzy said and covered her head with a pillow.

"Okay, so you don't want to talk about Keith, how about the drama around Candi Strauss?"  
"She and her sister don't get along," Izzy said, muffled by the pillow.

"It wasn't Kay, it was a couple, a brown haired woman and a short guy," Kari said.

"That's Skye Gregory and Rerun Vasquez, they have some history, and that dates back four years," Izzy said.

"Does everyone have ties to each other here?" Kari asked.

"Welcome to small town living," Izzy said, and sighed as Kari knew she was done speaking for now.

* * *

"Keith, I can't believe your parents kicked me out," Shea said.

Keith shrugged, and looked at her, "It was two scenes you caused in a row," he said, "And my Mom takes her business seriously."

"What about little Miss Izzy; the Angel of Tree Hill; how does she get punished?"

"She was suspended for two days," he replied.

Shea sighed as she finished packing her bag. "I guess I'll just go home and do nothing until you come back," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Keith, I shouldn't even be talking to you right now, you kissed your ex-girlfriend right in front of me," she said.

"She kissed me, Shea," he said.

"Did you push her away? Did you fight her off?" she asked, he said nothing, "No, you didn't, it only broke because I broke it up."

"Shea, don't go," he said.

"Where am I going to stay, I can't afford a hotel," she said.

"Remember, I told you that my aunt would let you stay at her place?"

"Yeah, but your Mom changed those plans," Shea said.

Keith laughed, "My Mom and Aunt might be close, but my Mom doesn't control my Aunt, and she would like someone to stay at her house," he said.

Shea nodded and looked at him, "Can you stay away from Izzy Adams?"

"That's hard, we work together, but I won't socialize with her."

Shea nodded, "I guess I'll stay," she said and looked at Keith who simply nodded.

OTH

Ellie looked across the book store at Mister Morgan. She then went about dusting and looked over at Dylan. He nodded and smiled at her. They had a good night last night and she dropped him off at home.

Yet she felt that he was disappointed in what did or didn't happen last night. Ellie shook her head, and knew that he was different. Yet he seemed to be hoping that he wasn't. What they really needed was to talk.

* * *

Lucas looked up from his desk and at his wife. She sighed as she sat in the chair.

"Well, the trip is booked, you just have to tell Ellie," he said.

"Yeah, I know, I don't think she'll like it," Peyton said.

"You need this time alone with her, and well, you two need to come to some form of closure."

Peyton nodded, "I know, and it was rough almost watching her die, and now how she is wasting her life," she said.

"She's a good kid, just she had two years stolen from her," he said.

Peyton nodded, "I know, and our son seems to be causing trouble again."

"Keith seems to be attracted to it," he said.

She got up and walked to the window. She slowly watched as Shea's car pulled away.

"Finally, she's out from under my roof," she said.

"You can't choose your son's wife, Peyton. I know you want to see him with Izzy," Lucas said.

"Strange to hear that from the romantic writer over there," she said.

"Sometimes things aren't destined," he said.

"We were," she said.

"But that was us, and not Keith and Izzy," he said.

Peyton nodded, "Yeah, I hear you."

* * *

The sun was rising over the outer banks. Huck sighed as he trimmed his sail and took in the wind. He checked his compass and made sure he was bearing the right way. He set a course for Croatian Sound and eventually Albemarle Sound. It was time to shake out the kinks that the Sundowner might have.

Quickly looking back to the shore and the slip he had breathed her. He sighed and really wished Chase was with him. As he turned back to the sea, he could feel the warming rays of the sun and feel the humidity off the waves. He knew it was going to be a good day out on the water today.

* * *

(Lucas writing is italics)

_Henry Wadsworth Longfellow wrote "Then followed that beautiful season... Summer...  
Filled was the air with a dreamy and magical light; and the landscape  
Lay as if new created in all the freshness of childhood."_

* * *

**Authors Notes**

Part 4 Summer Side of Life is named after the title track of Gordon Lightfoot's Seventh Album.

In Chapter 77 (Showcases Try Outs) the song preformed by Gothic Serpent is The Howling by Within Temptation of their Album The Heart of Everything.

In Chapter 84 (Motor Breath) the song heard on the radio is Motor breath by Metallica off their first album Kell 'Em All.

In Chapter 86 (Out On The Tiles) the songs played by Brian and Kat played Further on Down the Road by Johnny Cash off his posthumous album American V: A Hundred Highways it was originally done by Bruce Springsteen off his post-9/11, which was inspired by the events of 9/11, Album The Rising. The second song they played was Redemption Day also by Johnny Cash but off his second posthumous album American VI: An't No Grave, it was originally by Sheryl Crow off her second Album Sheryl Crow.

Gothic Serpent played were first Right Here In These Arms by HIM off their Album Razorblade Romance. The second song is Samhain a bonus track off We Are The Fallen's debut album Tear Down the World.

In Chapter 92 (Signal Fires) the songs sung by Gothic Serpent are both from We Are The Fallen and are both from the album Tear down the world. They are in order, St Johns, and Through Hell. Brian and Kat sing Alone Again by Doro Pesch and Lemmy Kilmeister.

In Chapter 93 (Safety Dance) Brian and Kat sing Love Me Forever by Doro Pesch and Lemmy Kilmeister.


	97. Before the Rain Falls

Part 5 Confession Part 2

* * *

(Lucas Writing Lyrics in Italics)

_Henry Wadsworth Longfellow wrote, "Into each life some rain must fall." It's been five years since my twin daughters entered high school. It's been four years since my sister graduated high school, and it seems that since nothing has happened to us but rain. When will it ever end. Now today another storm threatens us. Well as Longfellow said "Into each life some rain must fall." But when will we get some sun? _

* * *

97 Chapter Before the Rain Falls

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

_In the early morning rain with a dollar in my hand  
And an aching in my heart and my pockets full of sand  
I'm a long way from home and I miss my loved one so  
In the early morning rain with nowhere to go.  
_

The skies were slowly growing darker. Standing by his back porch, Lucas looked up at the sky and shook his head. He stepped inside and found the three little girls he was watching busy playing with their dolls.

He smiled and laughed. They were so different and yet the same. LK was setting her dolls up like they were in school. Keni was changing their clothes and mixing and matching things to make new outfits. Sassy seemed to be making stories up about who they were and what they were doing. Finally he sighed and leaned back.

Just then his cell phone rang. He knew the tone at once and picked it up.

"Hey, Blondie," he said.

"Luke, what does the weather report say again today?" Peyton asked.

"It was about sixty percent change of wind and rain today. Well, that is what Weather Bug said," he replied.

"Okay, I'll let Fallon know. She's out with the street team," Peyton said.

"Okay, where's Haley?"

"She's in Raleigh today, she should be back tonight," Peyton replied.

"So what are you doing in that big office by yourself?" he asked.

"Paperwork, and behave, you have the girls," she said.

"Alright, and Brooke is in the storefront?"

"Yes, Luke," Peyton said laughing.

"Okay, well I'm going to watch the girls play with their dolls," he said.

"Bye, Luke," Peyton said.

"Bye, Peyton," he said and laughed, and looked out the window at the darkening sky.

_Cut on runway number nine, big 707 set to go  
I'm stuck here on the ground, where the cold winds blow  
The liquor tasted good and the women all were fast  
There she goes, my friend, she's rolling down at last._

* * *

Brooke looked out of the crack in the paper on the window. The bright and sunny day that greeted her when she woke up had turned into a grey angry beast. The winds off the water were strong and blowing down the streets. She could see the trees shaking and shook her head.

She walked over to the half-built counter and punched up . She did have the app on her phone but she wanted to see it on the bigger screen. Sighing, she saw the storm would pretty much cover the whole coast.

Minimizing the window, she looked at the wallpaper on her computer. It was a picture of her and her girls right after Chase got home from William and Mary. Chase was wearing her cap and gown and they were all smiling. Looking at her watch, Brooke sighed and wondered where Chase and Huck were in his brand new sailboat that Chase showed her pictures of.

She sighed and went back to inspecting the work that had been done this week.

* * *

_Hear the mighty engines roar, see the silver bird on high  
She's away and westward bound, far above the clouds she'll fly  
Where the morning rain don't fall and the sun always shines  
She'll be flying over my home in about three hours time._

On the River Walk he sat by the fountain, watching the water. His stares were blank. It was weird, she thought, and came over and sat down next to him. He sighed and watched the silver and copper coins flicker in the water, deformed by the spray of the fountains.

She held out her hand, and he took it. He gently started to stroke it with his fingers. She nodded and he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Still bothering you?" Skye Gregory asked.

He nodded, "Yes, it is," Rerun Vasquez nodded and held her hand tightly.

"You know she was basically raped," she said.

He nodded, "I do, but that doesn't mean it hurts any less," Rerun replied.

Skye nodded, and looked at the fountain and the waters flowing. She sighed and kept rubbing Rerun's hand. He just shook his head and sighed.

"It's not what is bothering me," he said.

Skye looked at him in a strange way. He would face her, and had been this way all summer. "Then what is bothering you?" she asked.

"She won't talk to me," he said.

Skye shrugged and finally took his hand into both of hers. She gripped his hand tightly and sighed. "Rerun, she'll talk when she is ready. This has to be tough on her too," she said.

"I bet," he said.

Skye nodded, "I'm pretty sure," she said.

He shook his hand free and stood up. He walked slowly to the rail by the river. He watched the river plow on by, with a force that was visible. He was pretty sure if he jumped he would be down the river quickly and within minutes be in Wilmington, which was downriver. After that were the outlets at the mouth of Cape Fear and the Atlantic Ocean. Skye finally walked over to him. He rested his hands and chin on a post. Finally he spoke, "I hope you're right, Skye, I really hope you're right," he said, and all she did was nod and rub his back to comfort him.

_This old airport's got me down, it's no earthly good to me  
Because I'm stuck here on the ground, cold and drunks as I might be  
You can't hop a jet plane like you can a freight train  
So I'd best be on my way in the early morning rain_.


	98. Who'll Stop The Rain

Chapter 98 Who'll Stop the Rain 

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

_Long as I remember, The rain been comin' down.  
Clouds of myst'ry pourin' Confusion on the ground.  
_

On the river the air temperature had dropped, and the humidity was gone. As the wind started to whip down the water, he nodded. He took in the briny scent and felt the air blowing over his skin. He looked up at the churning sky and knew a storm was rolling in.

He started to walk up towards the house. He glanced back and double checked that he had both lines tied to his fishing boat. He sighed and walked up to the back wraparound porch. Sliding into his favorite and well-worn chair, his feet went up and his hand went into the cooler right next to his chair.

The rain started coming down. He looked at the torrents as they came down. Nodding, he leaned back and pulled his Dale Sr. Hat down low over his eyes.

Looking over, he saw Bobbi-Lee running up to the porch. She looked like a cat that fell into a swimming pool. As mean as a wet cat, he figured.

"You okay?" he asked.

"All I have to say is thank god I keep clothes here," she said and walked inside the house.

He shook his head and leaned back. It was time to enjoy his beer.

* * *

_Good men through the ages, Tryin' to find the sun;_

The seas were rough, as the Sundowner sailed north. Huck stood at the wheel and felt the wet wind cut at his exposed skin. Chase, god bless her, was up and about, and showed no signs of being sea sick. She kept popping in and out of the cabin, bringing him water bottles and crackers.

The maritime radio was broadcasting a major storm for most of the East Coast. He shook his head and waited for the first drops to his the deck.  
"Chase!" he yelled.

"What?" she yelled back from the cabin door.

"Get up here and hold us steady!"

She came up on deck, wearing rain gear he bought for her in Washington, and he explained the course he wanted her to hold. He slipped down into the cabin. A minute later he had a sextant and took a quick shot. Down below he checked his charts, calculations and GPS co-ordinates and started making a plan.

He came up on deck and relieved his now soaked girlfriend. She looked at him, as his blue eyes had turned steel grey with determination.

"There's a small bay about two hours sail, we're going to put in and anchor, hopefully it is well enough protected," he said.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Stay close and rig yourself up to a life line," he said, "Here, take the wheel."

She took the wheel again and held her as best she could on the new course. Huck took two polypropylene ropes and tied them to the mast. He then took the other end and tied them to each other and handed her a life jacket, after he donned his. After taking back the wheel he sighed.

"Alright, stay close and be ready to adjust the sails like I showed you," he said.

"Okay," she replied.

"Also hold on, it will be a bumpy ride," he said.

* * *

_And I wonder, Still I wonder, Who'll stop the rain._

Walking around the streets, Keith kept looking at the sky. He looked over at Izzy, who had been giving him the cold shoulder all day. This hit every store and telephone pole thing was getting old, but he knew that was how you got the buzz going about a band or an album.

The wind picked up and the temperature dropped quickly. He looked over at the grey painted Truss Deck Bridge before him. That was the bridge; he remembered that was the bridge where Jessalyn and Daria were drinking before their accident. Also, his Mom would hide under that bridge when she was little.

There was one more gust of wind and the rain came. It was hard and heavy. With in seconds he knew he would be soaked. There were no cars or really any buildings they could get too. They were along the railroad viaduct.

"Follow me!" he yelled to Izzy.

"No!" she yelled back.

He shook his head, and ran across the road. In a swift motion he scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder. He headed for a well known trail, and could feel her fist pounding his back, and her yelling to put her down.

Finally he got to this old abandoned boxcar and put her down. She looked at him and shook her head.

"What, are you going to rape me now?" Izzy asked.

Keith shook his head, "Stop being a bitch, this is shelter from the rain," he said and climbed into the boxcar.

After a few seconds of being in the driving rain she shook her head and climbed in. She looked at him as he sat down on the floor and leaned against a wall.

"So, what do we do?" she asked.

"Sit and wait it out," was all he said.

* * *

_I went down Virginia, Seekin' shelter from the storm._

Fallon pulled her Mercedes SUV to the curb and looked out the window at the local church. There was a guy in his early twenties out on the lawn mowing it. He had his shirt off and Fallon could see he still was defined but not as well as when she last saw his chest in high school.

Finally she sighed, and slipped out of the car. Looking around, she headed over to where he was taking a break. This had been a long time coming, but she needed to get some things off her chest.

"Is that the same truck from high school?" Cale Howard asked.

"No, I bought a newer one last year," Fallon said, stopping about ten feet away from him.

"You're looking good, a bit too skinny, must be that grass you eat up north," he said.

"I'm kept busy so, I don't get good meals anymore, and Trin is an awful cook," she replied.

"Well I figure you'd get yourself one of those gourmet chefs since your independently wealthy and all," Cale replied.

"I have money, and I have a lot of responsibilities because of it. Biggie Smalls said it best, Mo Money Mo Problems," Fallon said.

"Now I wouldn't know anything about Biggie Smalls, Mo Money, or Mo Problems, now would I?" Cale asked.

"I wouldn't know that," she said.

Cale looked up and saw the storm clouds had gathered. He slowly started pushing the lawn mower back to a shed. She followed him back there as he put the machine away.

"What is this? You just can't walk away from somebody in the middle of a conversation," Fallon said.

"I wanted to put the lawn mower away," he said.

"That could have waited until we were done," Fallon stated.

"No it couldn't," he said just as the rain fell down. Fallon looked out and saw the rain coming down like buckets. She sighed. "C'mon, let's wait inside the church," he said.

"It's pouring," she said.

He laughed, "We have towels inside," he said, "So c'mon."

She sighed and nodded. He looked at her, nodded, and they took off for the church.

* * *

_Caught up in the fable, I watched the tower grow.  
_

It was still dark when Brian slipped out of his house. He threw a bag into his car and looked around. He reached into his pocket and took out a cigarette. He really needed one of those, it's been a while, and his family was keeping close tabs on him, he couldn't smoke, and what he really need was some pot. If cigarettes were bad, pot was down right out of the question.

He smiled; he needed this week away from rules, and a job. Sighing, he wasn't like this in high school, but then again this wasn't high school. The world had been opened up to him and his eyes liked what it saw.

"Brian, what are you doing out here?" a female voice asked.

"I'm running away for a week, Trin," he said.

Trin walked out of the shadow, "Really?" she asked.

"Really, and what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was jogging," she said.

He nodded and smiled, it was too perfect he thought, "Why don't you come with me," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"You don't have a summer job, and let's face it, Tree Hill is boring, so come with me for the week," he said.

"Brian, I don't have anything to wear," she said.

"Don't worry," he said.

"Don't worry?"

"Haven't you wanted to do anything spur of the moment and wild?" he asked, knowing the answer, and playing on some old resentment she had from when her mom moved her from New York City to Tree Hill.

She nodded and walked over to his car, "Where are we going?" she asked.

He laughed, "That's the best part, it's a surprise," he said and hopped into the car and drove off, "Let's just hope we beat the rain," he said.

* * *

_Five Year Plans and New Deals, Wrapped in golden chains._

James stood on the deck of the beach house and watched the angry waves. Brett was playing less than ten feet away, and he wondered if he should have called Uncle Lucas to pick her up. Today was draft day and he wanted to be alone for it, since Ashlyn wasn't able to come up for the visit. He knew his Mom had to work and really didn't know where his Dad was.

As the wind was picking up, he looked over and saw his Dad walking up to him. James nodded, and waited for Nathan to take his spot next to him.

"Biggest day of your life, and I bet you miss Ashlyn," he said.

James nodded, "Second Biggest Day, Dad, getting married was my biggest," he said.

"I was just testing you," Nathan said, "Marrying your Mom, and watching you and your brother be born were pretty high, on the list, actually higher then being drafted by Detroit."

James shrugged, "It could be the longest day of my life," he said.

"Yeah, waiting for that call," Nathan said, "Ashlyn couldn't come up? I know it was an off day for them."

"She's worried about the weather, and you know how Angela gets when she's cooped up alone."

Nathan laughed, "I think Karen is still paying off her cell phone bill."

James snorted, "Yeah, Angela can be a bit high strung," he said.

"So, what are you planning on doing for the rest of the day?" Nathan asked.

"I was going to watch the draft and try to keep Brett from wanting to go outside," he said.

Nathan nodded, "Yeah, looks like that storm is about to roll in," he said.

James nodded, "Want something to drink?" he asked.

"Are you inviting me to watch the draft with you?" Nathan asked.

"If you want to stay, Dad, you can," James said.

"Well then, let's watch the draft," Nathan replied.

James nodded, and Dad and Son walked into the beach house.

* * *

_And I wonder, Still I wonder Who'll stop the rain._

They walked into their condo and two bags dropped on the foyer floor. The slightly taller woman took her hair out and wrung it out. She sighed and looked at the other woman. After a quick nod they both walked to their respective rooms. Soon the two showers of the large condo were running.

When they were done with their showers, they came out to the living room. Each one grabbed their bags and dumped them in front of where they were going to sit. Soon both were sitting down and had a foot up, and a knee being iced. The gym bags were opened and the clothes that were wet with sweat and the heavy rains that followed them from the car to the front door were being removed, for laundry.

"You know, most professional athletes have at least a housekeeper," Angela said.

Ashlyn nodded, "Yeah, but I like to do this on my own, no one can seem to get it right how I like my clothes done," she said.

Angela nodded, and produced the remote, "The NBA Draft is about to start, want to watch?" she asked.

Ashlyn nodded, "I guess I should, so I can know the future," she said.

Angela nodded, "Yeah," she said, and clicked on the television which was already set to ESPN.

* * *

_Heard the singers playin', how we cheered for more.  
_

Shea looked at her watch. She knew that Keith would be passing here and that he would take his lunch here. They might be running late because Fallon got them out late in the neighborhood posting fliers.

Looking out to the sky, she could see the clouds were threatening to rain. She hated the rain, it ruined so many good days out by the pool and on the beach. Sighing she looked at her watch again. Anyways, she hated it when Keith was wet or sweaty, he smelled like a dog when he was wet.

After another sigh, that was when the rain came down. It was a torrent that was best described as coming down in buckets. The first crash of thunder made Shea jump, and when she looked up she saw a blonde woman standing there.

"I think we're both going to be stood up today," she said.

"What makes you say that?" Shea countered.

"Well, I'm Izzy Adams' friend, and we were meeting here for lunch," she said.

"Izzy's friends aren't my friends," Shea replied.

"Shea, right? Why are you so worried about it?" she asked back.

"Look, whatever your name is, I really don't care, and Izzy has caused me nothing but trouble since I got here," Shea answered, curtly.

"Kari," she said and sat down.

"Kari? Kari, what?" Shea asked.

"That's my name," Kari said, "And I think we need to talk."

"About?" Shea asked.

"Keith and Izzy," Kari replied.

* * *

_The crowd then rushed together, Tryin' to keep warm._

There were patters of rain against the window as Ellie walked into the book store. She sighed and headed to the back of the store. Mister Morgan was running the cash register and it looked like no one else was there. She shook her head and walked into the break area and saw Dylan sitting there.

He was looking down at the newspaper spread out before him. She checked her watch and saw that she had a few minutes to get ready. She walked over to her locker and started putting her stuff in it.

Dylan looked at her and shrugged and returned to the newspaper. Ellie slammed her locker door and he jumped from the noise.

"What'd you do that for?" he asked.

"Because I'm tired of your attitude towards me, I've been nothing but nice to you, and even apologized for what happened the night of the show at TRIC. Even though I didn't have to," she said.

"I don't have an attitude, I have no clue where you're getting that from," he said.

"Just put it this way, you've been giving me the cold shoulder since the night of the beach. Is it because I didn't screw whatever brains you have out that night?" she said.

He shook his head, said "No," stood up, put his ID on and punched in. Before Ellie could reach him he was on the sales floor. She grunted, grabbed her ID, and punched in.

When she was out on the sales floor she saw Dylan up by the register. She walked over and knew she was working the register today. Mister Morgan looked at them as Ellie walked behind the register.

"We're expecting a slow day today, and well, I have to run to the bank, I can trust both of you with the store, hopefully this shouldn't take long," he said, and left.

Just as the front door closed, Dylan looked at Ellie. He sighed, and then as he was just about to speak, heavy drops hit the windows. They turned and looked out of the windows and watched the torrent of water coming from the skies.

Ellie sighed and looked at Dylan, "So what are we going to do now?" she asked.

* * *

_Still the rain kept pourin', fallin' on my ears.  
_

It was said that after Hannibal defeated the Romans at the Battle of Cannae the fields ran red with blood. On the backyard half court on Lucas Scott's property the two basketball players would have given the old Battle of Cannae a run for the amount of blood per square foot.

It was typical battle between two half sisters. One was the oldest of their Dad's children; Candace Strauss held the ball and tried to fight off the charging next oldest girl. Her opponent was taller, stronger, and always seemed more polished. She was the oldest of three girls from their Dad and his current wife, she was Kay Scott.

Candace finally got pissed at Kay and pushed her back one-handed. The taller blonde looked at the shorter blonde. Candace was a mixture of her parents, having her Mom's grey eyes and facial structure, but their Dad's dirty blonde hair and body structure. Kay was their Dad's daughter, had his build, height, and hair color, she, like her fraternal twin sister, had their mom's green eyes.

"What's with the shove?" Kay asked.

"What's with the humping me to death?" Candace asked.

"You wish I was humping up on you," Kay said.

"God! Are we going through that again?" Candace shot back.

"I told you, you're not my type," Kay said.

"Whatever! Can't you ever play a clean game?" Candace asked.

"Yes, and I do it all the time," Kay said.

"So why don't you do it?" Candace shot back.

"'Cause it's simple, you need to be wiped out," Kay said.

"God, you're still not over the whole us being sisters thing? It's been four years, Karen," Candace said.

"Don't call me Karen," Kay shot back, "And you're not my sister."

"We have the same Dad, get over it, we're sisters," Candace said.

Before Kay could respond, the rain opened up. It came down so fast and so hard that the two sweaty girls were soaked to the bone. Candace shook her head and headed off towards the nearest shelter. They ended up in the garage and were looking at each other. Now they were stuck in the guest apartment together in heavy rains. They just stood there and looked each other. Both were hoping that the rain wouldn't last that long.

_And I wonder, Still I wonder Who'll stop the rain._


	99. Who's Murphy

Chapter 99 Who's Murphy

A few minutes after the initial torrent, the rain had settled into a heavy but steady fall. Cade got up off the chair and pulled down the fold-out screens to offer more protection. After having them down, in place, and locked in, he returned to his chair and pulled out a water bottle. His feet went back up and he made sure his trusty Dale Sr. hat was pulled down low over his eyes.

After a few minutes the screen door to the house opened up and out of the corner of his eye he saw Bobbi-Lee walk out onto the porch. She had changed into some of the clothes she kept here, but they were older, didn't quite fit right, and were more revealing then what she wore now. Cade also noted that her hair was still damp from the initial downpour.

"I forgot I didn't have a hair dryer here," she said.

"Towel works just as well," he replied.

"Yeah, well I'll go with the wet look for a while. I also have to update my clothes here, I don't think I've worn these since high school," she said.

Cade nodded, "Yeah, you running around dressed like god knows what, with your friends, let's see, there was DZ McMichaels, Kate Sheridan, Johnny Mason, Lorelai Stewart, and what was that girl that always wore black when she wasn't cheerleading?" he said.

"Lissa Newark," Bobbi-Lee replied.

Cade nodded, "Yeah, those were strange days," he said.

"Yes they were," Bobbi-Lee sighed, and sat down next to her Dad, "Working tonight?"

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" he asked.

"Well, you're always working, and also you're drinking water instead of beer," she said.

"True, true," he said and laughed, "What ever happened to the girls you used to be friends with?"

"Lilly is assistant manager over at The Liverpool. Kate, after she left DZ, is god knows where, and well, Lissa is still around, working for the city," Bobbi-Lee reported.

Cade nodded, "Amazing how things never turn out how you plan them," he said.

"Yeah, well, what can I say," Bobbi-Lee sighed, "You did send me to college."

"That I did, and worked my ass off to do it too, and well, these last five years, you working for Brooke has really paid me back," he said.

"How so?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"A Dad always wants to see his children do better than himself," he said.

"Why didn't you use your degree?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"I met your Mom, and well, Carson, and this opportunity came up to take the test and I came out in the hiring bracket, so I took the job," he replied.

"Why, do you have secrets from us? We're all adults now," Bobbi-Lee said.

Cade shrugged, "Some secrets are kept out of habit, some out of shame, some because they are my business, and well, some because I was a different person once," he said.

"Like when you were with Kayla's Mom?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"Yeah, very much so, that time in my life, I was a very different person," he said.

"Why did you marry Kayla's Mom?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

Cade sighed, "I thought we were in love, I was young, she was young, and well, we made a mistake. Unfortunately for Kayla, we had her when our relationship was falling apart," he said, "It wasn't fair to her."

"What wasn't fair to her?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"Being born to parents that really weren't in love with each other and well, were too selfish to give her a good life," he said.

"Is that why you were never around when we were growing up?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

Cade shrugged, "Well, your Mom wanted to stay at home and raise y'all. So I worked to support us and put money away to make sure y'all could get schooling under your belt. It wasn't always smooth, with Carson getting hurt and your Mom dying but I think y'all turned out pretty good," he said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Yeah, I had my rough spots, and so did JL."

"Yeah, but in his defense, Brett is a beautiful little girl, and I absolutely love my granddaughter," he said, almost smiling.

Bobbi-Lee smiled, "How does it feel to be a grandfather?"

"Good, very good, I'm a bit young to be one, but I think everyone says that. Honestly Bobbi, every man wants to live long enough to see his grandkids," he said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded and smiled. It was funny how on her desk, Kayla's desk, and even Brooke's desk there was a picture of a little six year old red headed imp, named Brett Pierce-Burke.

"By the way, we forgot to mention Lilly Stewart's cousin, James," Cade said.

"Yeah, he hung out with us," she said and laughed, "He was the conscience of the group."

"Every group needs one," he said.

"Were you that in groups when you were growing up?" she asked.

Cade shrugged, "I don't know, sometimes."

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "I guess we're all in those positions," she said.

"Yeah, I see your point," he said.

"Dad, one more question," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Who's Murphy?" she asked.


	100. On The Sundowner

Chapter 100 On The Sundowner

The window howled through the open cabin door as Huck came down from the deck. He pulled the hatch closed and looked at Chase sitting by the salon table. He smiled and slipped off his oil skins. Hanging the drenched rain gear on its hook he sighed, and saw that she was wrapped in a blanket and towels trying to get dry. Sighing, he started stripping out of his wet clothes.

_Some things we don't talk about  
Rather do without  
And just hold the smile  
Falling in and out of love  
Ashamed and proud of  
Together all the while  
_

"Where are we?" she asked, "Are we going to sink?"

He shook his head, "Nah! I put in to a protected bay and dropped anchor, we'll ride it out as best as we can, the waves should be okay."

Walking over to a cabinet, he pulled out a beach towel and stripped out of the last of his clothes. Wrapping the towel around his mid-section, he looked at her.

"Cold?" he asked.

She nodded, "Very."

"Are your feet dry?" he asked, as he took a towel and started drying his feet."

She shrugged, "Sort of," she said.

He took a towel and threw it to her. She grabbed it and looked at him. "Dry your feet," he said.

She nodded and started drying her feet. "Huck, have I been a bitch to you lately?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Maybe, I'd say more of a bit whiney and spoiled," he said.

Chase sighed, "I just don't want to be stuck like my Mom was with my Dad," she said.

_You can never say never  
While we don't know when  
But time and time again  
Younger now than we were before  
_

"So, you don't want to be stuck with me?" he asked.

"No, not at all. I want to be with you, Huck. Just I want to feel that we're building something together and we're both working on it," she said.

He nodded, "I know. It's just that my whole life I've been directed to baseball, basketball, and college. Baseball didn't work out, and I'm not sure about basketball. College was fun, but I really want to find out who I am, before finding that career path," he said.

She nodded, "I just want to know if we're in it for the long haul," she said.

Huck nodded, "I get it," he sighed and looked over the cabin. He stood up and walked over to the small galley. He took out a pot and two cans of soup and started to prepare the soup.

"Soup?" she asked.

"Hearty soup, feeds you and warms you up. We're going to be out here for a while. He had made sure the generator had fuel and was running, so they would have power. After the soup was warm, he pulled out two bowls and spoons and brought them over to Chase.

"Your favorite," he said, and started to eat.

"Are we going to just eat and sit here wrapped in towels and blankets, or are we going to talk about this?" she asked, after trying the soup.

"We will, just let's get dry and warm before we get to the real serious conversation," he said, "And anyways, I'm going to want to turn on the marine radio to get storm updates. Our safety first," he replied.

"Are you trying to avoid this?"

"No," he said.

"Feels that way," she said.

_Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go_

He shrugged, "This weekend they are performing the NBA Draft. My name is in the draft. I'm just not sure if I want to play," he said.

"So what do you want to do?" Chase asked.

He shrugged and sighed. After another spoonful of soup he looked at her, "Honestly I don't know. It was so easy in high school. Now I really don't know anymore," he said.

"Do you think it is easy for me? I still don't know how you got Mags to give me the time off," she replied.

He shrugged, "Mags always liked me," he said.

"So what are we going to do other than talk?" she asked.

"Talk, sleep, eat, and ride out the storm," he said.

_Picture, you're the queen of everything  
As far as the eye can see  
Under your command  
I will be your guardian  
When all is crumbling  
To steady your hand_

Chase nodded and finished her soup. She got up and walked over to the galley. She put the stuff in the sink and waited for Huck to finish. He handed her his bowl and spoon. She took her newly gotten experience and made sure she had everything and rinsed them quickly. After that she put them in the dish drainer to let them dry.

When she was done she walked over to the dressers and pulled out some clothes. She slipped out of the blanket and towel. Huck watched her and admired her body. He laughed when he saw her butterfly tramp stamp. That tattoo, the one she was embarrassed that she had gotten in some drunken or high state, so she covered it constantly, he laughed, well, except on the beach.

_You can never say never  
While we don't know when  
Time, time, time again  
Younger now than we were before_

"What would make you choose?" she asked.

"Choose what?" he asked.

"The path you choose for a career?" she asked.

"I'd really don't know, maybe something that changes my life," he said.

She nodded, "So something that changes your life, or everything?"

"Well, my life, but if something changes everything then my life is affected so I'd have to make the choice," he said.

"I see," she said.

"Do you have news that would change my life?" he asked.

_Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go_

_We're pulling apart and coming together again and again  
We're growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together again_

_Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
_


	101. High School Failure

Chapter 101 High School Failure

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

The rain was beating against the roof of the abandoned boxcar. Keith stood over by the door and was looking outside. He seemed to be making sure that no one was coming to join them in this abandoned rolling stock. He looked back inside and saw Izzy huddling in the corner.

Finally, he moved around the boxcar and was picking up scraps of wood. He dumped them in a beaten and burnt fifty-five gallon drum that had been cut down. Making sure he had the right stuff, he took out a lighter and lit a flame. Finally, he turned to Izzy and nodded.

_How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
I can't win your losing fight all the time  
How can I ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride  
No not this time  
Not this time_

"This should keep us warm and allow us to dry off somewhat," he said.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

He looked back at her stunned, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You used to be this sweet guy, the guy any woman would fall for in high school, and now you're someone I hardly know. I see flashes of him, but it seems he is gone for ever," she said.

Keith shrugged, "I'm the same guy, Izzy," he said.

"No you're not. Some respects, you're older, more mature, maybe even jaded in some respects," she said.

Keith shrugged as he felt his skin drying against the warmth of the fire. Finally, looking around, he slumped his head and looked at the floor of the boxcar.

_How did we get here?  
Well I used to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well I think I know  
_

"I could say I'm all three because I was with you," he said.

"That isn't fair, Keith," she said.

"Izzy, I'm more a sweet guy because you brought that out in me. I'm more mature because you helped me find that in me. I'm jaded because of you," he said.

"That's so wrong!" she snapped at him.

"You wanted to know," he said.

"You could have been nicer about it," she replied.

"So could have you," he said.

"I'm sorry, I just snapped at you," she said.

"I wasn't talking about just now," he said, and looked at the fire.

"That was three years ago, Keith. We barely made it through high school together, and how would we suffer through college with you here in North Carolina and me at Yale," she said.

"You were going to attend North Carolina with me," he said.

"Things changed, and Yale was too good of an opportunity for me," she said.

Keith nodded, "Are you sure it wasn't other things?" he asked.

Izzy shook her head, "Not everything is black or white Keith, there is a lot of gray," she said.

"I know, and we're in the middle of it," he said.

"Why do we do this?" she asked.

"Because we never finished it to our own satisfaction," he replied.

_The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And its hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well I will figure this one out  
On my own  
(I'm screaming "I love you so")  
On my own  
(My thoughts you can't decode)_

Izzy stood up and walked to the door. She looked out at the overgrowth that crept up on the boxcar. She listened to the pounding rain and felt the howling wind blow by.

"Keith, you just can't ambush someone in high school and ask them to marry you," she said.

"It was the right thing to do, for all of us," he said.

Izzy shook her head, "You shouldn't have, and you didn't have to do it. I was alright on my own," she said.

"That's not the point, Izzy, yes you were alright, but did you really want to live under your Mom's roof, and have a job working for a company, yes, be it a family business, but a place you didn't want to work," he said.

_How did we get here?  
Well I used to know you so well, yeah  
How did we get here?  
Well I think I know  
_

"My Mom survived with me and Chase when she was our age and built that company. My sperm donor wasn't around during that, if she could do it I could do it," she said.

"How much of life is luck?" Keith asked.

"That's not fair, Keith," she said.

"It's not fair to compare me to your Dad, I'm not him," he replied.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Because my Dad was raised by a Mom, and had a sperm donor," Keith said, "and he raised his kids."

"Explain Candi?" Izzy shot back.

"He was there, until her bitch of a mom took her away," he said.

"Still didn't make her any better than me or Chase, Trin, Fallon, need I go on?"

"What the hell do you want from me? You pushed me away. It was a tough time for me too, and I needed you. But no, you had to be Izzy Adams, fall back on your sisters, and ignore the one person that was going through the same exact thing as you," he shot back.

_Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools of ourselves_

_Yeah...!  
_

"I'm sorry, but that is how I would deal. You don't get it Keith, you had Lucas and Peyton there with you and for you; your whole life. It wasn't until my Mom got sober that I had more than Chase in my life," Izzy replied.

"Right, smile, be strong, and remember I'm right next to you," Keith said.

"That's how it is," she said.

"Well, I wanted to be right next to you, and I needed you right next to me, when Adam died," he said.

Izzy turned and looked at him. Something inside her snapped. "Don't ever say that name again," she said.

_How did we get here?  
Well I used to know you so well, yeah yeah  
How did we get here?  
Well I used to know you so well_

"What? I can't say Adam?" he asked.

"No you can't, he didn't exist," she said.

"So that's how you deal with it. You totally forget that he even existed, even though you and I held him in our arms," he said.

"It's better this way," she said.

Keith shook his head, "You said you hardly recognized me anymore. You were wrong, you changed, and I hardly recognize you," he said and stormed to the other side of the box car. There they stood, two people that used to be so close, now so far away. Less than twenty feet apart and yet they were miles away from each other, as the heavy rains kept falling and echoing off the wooded railcar roof.

_I think I know  
I think I know_

_Ooh, there is something  
I see in you  
It might kill me  
I want it to be true_


	102. Haunting The Chapel

Chapter 102 Haunting the Chapel

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

_As I am strolling down the garden path,  
I saw a flower glowing in the dark.  
It looked so pretty and it was unique;  
I had to bend down just to have a peek._

_Hello old friend,  
It's really good to see you once again.  
Hello old friend,  
It's really good to see you once again._

They were in one of the small rooms in the back of the chapel. He walked over to where he had a duffle bag and pulled out a towel. He looked over to her and sighed, and reached into his bag and threw her another towel. They weren't really that wet but it was still the point.

"There is a donation box in the front, maybe you can find something to change into if you want dry clothes," he said.

"Thanks," she said. Fallon looked at Cale and wondered how someone could be so nice.

Cale pulled on his shirt and looked at Fallon. He often wondered about her, since their break-up four years ago. It did hurt him, but on the other hand it could be said it was mutual.

"So, how is seminary going?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Its okay, and they allow me to come back here to do my community work. But it's something I have to go through to get to where I want to be. How about NYU, do you enjoy it?"

Fallon shrugged, "I work hard, and really, that's about it. Trin does talk me into going out sometimes, but really I don't have the time," she said.

"It can't be that intensive," he said.

"I'm also trying to stay in touch with the business that I inherited. I want to know about the jobs, the products, and the people," she said, "I want them to see me and see that I know about them and I've tried to treat them fairly."

He nodded, "I see," he said, "I wonder where you got that from?"

"Something I believe I heard in this chapel," she said.

He nodded, "Do you still attend services?"

"As often as I can, almost every Sunday. It is my time of peace," she said.

"I see that something I helped you with rubbed off enough to stay with you," he said.

_I saw you walking underneath the stars;  
I couldn't stop 'cause I was in a car.  
I'm sure the distance wouldn't be too far  
If I got out and walked to where you are._

_Hello old friend,  
It's really good to see you once again.  
Hello old friend,  
It's really good to see you once again._

She nodded, and looked out the window, "I wouldn't know or couldn't know how I would be able to handle my life now without what I've learned when we were together. Cale, you taught me so much," she said.

He smiled and nodded, "That is pleasing to hear," he said.

"What are you, some old timer?" Fallon asked.

Cale shrugged, "Get used to the King James Bible, and you tend to talk like it," he said and laughed.

"So when will this rain stop?" she asked.

"When its time has come to pass," he said.

She laughed, "Enough with that, speak normally," she said.

"So, how is Izzy doing?" he asked.

"Better, it has been a few years, and well, time does heal some of the wounds," she replied.

He nodded, "I could never imagine going through what she went through. But for her pain it made us all a little bit stronger," he said.

"How so?" Fallon asked.

"I was counseling, well actually helping, a couple that went through something similar and I was able to use what I experienced and observed to at least talk to them with some knowledge," he said.

"What about me?" she asked.

"It made you more assured, and step up. Her grief and depression, finally helped you break your grief and depression, it took a loss to heal a loss," he said.

Fallon nodded, "Yet now we're so far apart. Now we're nowhere near where we were in high school. I see Izzy because she works for me, and we live under the same roof. Chase is off sailing away with Huck. Trin is being the beach queen. I'm trapped between Keith and Izzy's little personal war. Cale, why can't we just go back and be who we were? It was so much easier back then," she said.

"The past is a great place to visit, but you can't live there," he said, and walked up next to her.

_An old man passed me on the street today;  
I thought I knew him but I couldn't say.  
I stopped to think if I could place his frame.  
When he tipped his hat I knew his name._

_Hello old friend,  
It's really good to see you once again.  
Hello old friend,  
It's really good to see you once again._

Fallon nodded, "I know, and the good old times were never as good as you remember them," she said.

Cale nodded and looked at the window, "You hungry?" he asked.

"What?"

"You hungry, there is food in the pantry and also I brought some lunch."

"Why are you being so nice?" she asked, shocked.

Cale shrugged, "Part of the calling, and Fallon, we never parted on bad terms," he said.

"Still, it doesn't mean you have to be nice to me," she said.

"I do, and are you hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah, I could use some soup," she said.

He nodded, and smiled, "I'll see what I can do," he went to the cupboard and started looking through the cans. She stood there and watched them. They were so different, but yet a short four years earlier they were dating. When college came, they decided to part ways and follow their own chosen paths. But he was right, they did leave on good terms. She just stood there and smiled, and knew that maybe she would continue to haunt this chapel.

_Hello old friend,  
It's really good to see you once again.  
Hello old friend,  
It's really good to see you once again._


	103. On The Road

Chapter 103 On the Road

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

They were almost into Atlanta when the rain caught them. It came down like the waters that floated Noah's Ark, and yet Brian kept pushing on through. Trin held on tightly and made sure her seatbelt was secure, because all she seemed to see when she was looking out the window was water.

He was fiddling with the radio. Finally, some eighties music came on and they just listened to it for a few minutes. Brian started singing to the song on the radio.

_Woke up to the sound of pouring rain  
The wind would whisper and I'd think of you  
And all the tears you cried, that called my name  
And when you needed me I came through  
_

_I paint a picture of the days gone by  
When love went blind and you would make me see  
I'd stare a lifetime into your eyes  
So that I knew you were there for me  
Time after time you were there for me_

Trin laughed, "I didn't know you liked this stuff," she said.

He shrugged, "I like all types of music, I just play a certain type," he said.

"Hard to believe it," she said.

"That is what being a musician is all about, taking and learning from all forms of music, so you can create your own and share it with people," he said.

She nodded and fidgeted. "Brian, what am I going to do for clothes?" she asked.

"Don't worry, we'll be near factory outlets and you can get clothes there," he said.

"Off the rack?" she asked back, "Factory Outlets? You can't be serious."

"Hey, you wanted the adventure," he said.

_Remember yesterday - walking hand in hand  
Love letters in the sand - I remember you  
Through the sleepless nights and every endless day  
I'd wanna hear you say - I remember you_

"Well, I guess I can use my debit card," she said.

Brian shook his head, "No debit card, I'll handle it all through cash," he said.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"I needed to get away," he said.

Trin nodded, "So you just withdraw money, sneak out of the house and drive off in probably the worst thunderstorm I've seen in years," she said.

"Sounds like a plan to me," he said.

Trin shook her head, "How did you change? I mean, you weren't this wild in high school," she asked.

_We spend the summer with the top rolled down  
Wished ever after would be like this  
You said I love you babe, without a sound  
I said I'd give my life for just one kiss  
I'd live for your smile and die for your kiss  
_

_Remember yesterday - walking hand in hand  
Love letters in the sand - I remember you  
Through the sleepless nights and every endless day  
I'd wanna hear you say - I remember you  
_

Not taking his eyes off the road, he just shrugged. Sighing, he tapped on the steering wheel a few times. She knew he was formulating his answer. "Well, it is said if you're not on the edge you're taking up too much space," he said.

"I think it's more than that," Trin said.

Brian shrugged, "Not hardly; it is what it is," he said.

_We've had our share of hard times  
But that's the price we paid  
And through it all we kept the promise that we made  
I swear you'll never be lonely_

_Woke up to the sound of pouring rain  
Washed away a dream of you  
But nothing else could ever take you away  
'Cause you'll always be my dream come true  
Oh my darling, I love you  
_

"So where are we going?" she asked, again.

"It's a surprise," he said and watched as a tractor trailer passed by.

"Why is it a surprise?" she asked.

He laughed, "Well, because I don't want to share just yet," he said.

"You always have to be so cool," she said.

He shook his head, "Not always, just most of the time," he said.

_Remember yesterday - walking hand in hand  
Love letters in the sand - I remember you  
Through the sleepless nights and every endless day  
I'd wanna hear you say - I remember you_

She shook her head and looked out at the pouring rain. He just smiled and kept driving as they drove nearer and nearer to Atlanta. What she didn't know was his ultimate destination wasn't Atlanta, Georgia, but was further on down closer to the Gulf Coast.

_Remember yesterday - walking hand in hand  
Love letters in the sand - I remember you  
Through the sleepless nights and every endless day  
I'd wanna hear you say - I remember you_


	104. The Lonliness

Chapter 104 The Loneliness

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

James walked out of the kitchen and handed Nathan a bottle of water. He sat down next to him and pulled out the remote and turned on the TV. After the channel was set, he placed it down and opened the bottle of water and took a sip.

_Sittin in the morning sun,  
I`ll be sittin' when the evening come,  
Watching the ships roll in,  
And I'll watch 'em roll away again, yeah,  
I'm sittin' on the dock of the bay,  
Watching the tide roll away, ouh,  
I'm just sittin' on the dock of the bay,  
Wasting time._

"So, have you been following the NBA?" Nathan asked.

James nodded, "Yeah, I could go anywhere, but I'm pretty sure that I'm heading to Denver, they have the first overall, can't trade it, and need just about everything," he said.

"You really don't want to play in Denver, do you?" Nathan asked.

James shook his head, "Considering Ashlyn plays in Atlanta, and well, we live in Tree Hill and that's a whole lot of country in-between, and Brett will be starting school, in Tree Hill," he said.

"Are you worried about living out in Denver, and Ashlyn and Brett living in Tree Hill, it's the loneliness you're worried about," Nathan said.

_I left my home in Georgia,  
Headed for the Frisco bay  
I have nothing to live for,  
Look like nothings gonna come my way,_

__ James nodded, "Yeah."

"I know that very well," he said.

"When you played in Charlotte?" James asked.

Nathan nodded, "Yes, and sometimes when I played in Detroit, when you're mom took you and Brian down to Atlanta. When she recorded sometimes in Los Angeles, and when I was on long road trips. I'd been married to your Mom since we were both sixteen, and lived together pretty much that whole time. So there is a certain comfort to having the one you love with you every night," he said.

James nodded, "Yeah, it is pretty tough now. I can't imagine how it is for Ashlyn, since she really wants to spend more time with Brett," he said.

_So I'm just go sit on the dock of the bay  
Watching the tide roll away,  
I'm sittin' on the dock of the bay,  
Wasting time  
_

Nathan nodded and looked at the draft coverage. He sighed and leaned back. His back was pretty worn out. It missed about a year of his career with a back injury when he played in Los Angeles. What ended his career was one last knee injury. He looked at his oldest son and wondered where and how it would start and end for James.

"Have they started?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, Denver is on the clock," he said, and glanced over to the phone by him. He looked down at his cell phone and saw that it was quiet.

_Look like nothings gonna change,  
Everything still remain the same,  
I can't do what ten people tell me to do,  
So I guess I'll remain the same, yes,  
_

__ Denver picked and it wasn't James. Nathan put his hand on James' shoulder to comfort him. James nodded and knew that playing for Denver wasn't good for him, and his family.

"Well, you didn't want to play there," Nathan said.

James nodded, "I really don't fit into that offense anyways," he said.

"Atlanta would be nice," Nathan said.

"Yeah, we could live in Atlanta and Brett can go to school there," James said.

Nathan nodded, "Both of you playing in the same city would make things easier," he replied.

James looked over at the phone and stared in silence. He sighed and looked at his cell phone and leaned back against the sofa and sort of stared at the television. Finally, when the selection was made, he shook his head.

"Yeah well, who wants to play for Atlanta," Nathan said.

_Sittin' here resting my bones,  
And this loneliness won't leave me alone, yes,  
Two thousand miles I roam  
Just to make this dock my home_

James got up and walked out of the living room. He found himself walking into the kitchen and standing at the back slider and watching the heavy rains, and the heavy surf.

Nathan walked over and stood next to him. Sighing, he put a hand on James shoulder.

"Relax, it is very stressful today," he said.

"How long before you knew where you were going?" James asked.

Nathan laughed, "I was picked in the last round, so it was hours," he replied.

"How did you deal with it?" James asked.

"Your Mom helped, she said that it didn't matter where I played as long as I was happy, and that I loved y'all," he said.

James nodded, "Yeah, and honestly I wish Ashlyn was here," he said.

"I know son, but life doesn't always give us what we want," Nathan said.

"Don't you dare say sometimes you found out you get what you need," James said.

"Damn! There goes the best line I had," Nathan said, and laughed.

"You've been spending too much time with Mom," James said.

"When I could, remember I'm working on my master's degree so I can keep my job," he said.

James nodded, "So how do you beat the loneliness?" James asked.

Nathan shrugged, "I would text, call, email, and Skype. Some guys drank and partied, and some had on the road girlfriends," Nathan said.

James nodded, "So it is whatever you can do?"

"Whatever you can do and do right by your family," Nathan said. To that statement James just nodded, watched the rain and waited for the phone to ring.

_Now I'm just go sit at the dock of the bay  
Watching the tide roll away, ooh  
Sittin' on the dock of the bay  
Wasting time_


	105. The Future

Chapter 105 The Future

The rain pattered against the windows of the condo. Angela looked out to the deck and watched the water start to puddle up in the low spots. Once the rain was over, she would have to go out there and squeegee the water off the deck. Leaning back, she looked up at the ceiling.

Ashlyn turned off the TV and clicked on some music from the Playlist on the house sound system. Lucas had kept this place in tip top shape and would often take the family down here for spring vacation, when they were little. The ATL was a fun place back then, but now to them it was where they did business.

"It's not the same for you, is it?" Ashlyn asked.

Angela nodded, "Not really," she said.

"I know you like to win, but why are you so moody recently?" Ashlyn asked.

Angela was quiet and just leaned back and stared at the ceiling. Finally, she let out a sigh and looked across the room at her best friend. In Angela's hand was an old bandana that was blue and black, their old high school colors. She sighed again and looked down at it.

"There are nights I wonder why I do this," she said.

"Do what?" Ashlyn asked.

"All of it, giving my life to the game, since I was nine years old, everyday, waking up before the sun, road work, foot work, ball handling, shooting drills, defensive work, biomechs, everything. I'm twenty-two years old, I've had three boyfriends, one was the spawn of satan, one was an Irish Separatist, and the third is never around. What good is passion? What is my life? A game, and my husband's name is Spalding," she said.

"We all have our doubts, believe me, my life has been nothing but doubts since I found out I was pregnant back in high school," Ashlyn said, "And as for those losers, you'll find someone that loves you, more than you can imagine."

Angela still pouted, "It just feels that all my work has come to naught," she said.

Ashlyn sighed, "The future, I think about it all the time. I've achieved more than I could have believed in this game, I can go home tomorrow and have no regrets," she said, "I know you can't, I know it will never be enough for you."

"Maybe I just want a family," she said.

"Okay, Monica," Ashlyn said.

"Monica, have you been watching Friends again?" Angela said, "I know Lucas keeps copies of it around here, since he and Peyton both love that show."

"No, it isn't from Friends," Ashlyn said, "It is from Love and Basketball. Angela, I know why you are not happy. One thing is your love life, it sucks, it always has."

"Gee, thanks," Angela said and turned around, "Can you pull your knife out, my ex-best friend."

"It wasn't an insult, just an observation. We've known each other too long to mince words. You've picked three winners, but I know your heart. Once we get under the bravado, and the focus, we find a soft and caring heart. Someone that made friends very easily. No doubt most of the people we played with in high school, and most of your college teammates would drop everything for you. Now, we just need to find a guy that would like that in you," Ashlyn said.

"Yeah, right," Angela said.

"I found mine," she said, "Angela, we've been more than friends for a long time, you've been my sister, and you are my cousin. I want you to be happy, but let us focus on the future now."

"What about it?" Angela asked.

"I'm not going to play that long. I already know that my knee will give again, and when it does, I'm done. But you, you're unstoppable, we both know that, and we know until that fire that burns inside you, that same fire that makes you a great player, also makes it hard for you to calm down and end it," she said, "I know one day we will be in Springfield looking at your plaque."

"So what do you say I should do?" Angela asked.

Ashlyn sighed, "When the season ends, play in Europe. Play here, just play, until the fire burns out."

Angela shook her head, "I don't know if I can do it."

"Why?"

"It's different, the people are different. When we played in Tree Hill, we were a team, even when we were split we still came together and there was a closeness. At UCONN we were together and we were the team, and a click. Now it's a job," Angela said.

"But you have to get that fire quenched," Ashlyn said.

"How?"

"Just play," Ashlyn said.

Angela sighed and looked down at the old bandana. She laid it out and started to fold it. Finally, she tied it around her head. Ashlyn smiled as she looked at her best friend, sister, and cousin.

"So, what now?" Angela asked.

"Lunch, pack for New York, and talking about your love life," Ashlyn said, and laughed. Angela laughed back and listened to the rain again hit the sliding glass door.


	106. Preceptions

Chapter 106 Perceptions

It was the hard rain that beat against the tempered glass window of the Waffle House they took refuge in. A pair of cups of coffee was in front of each of them. Neither was touched as they stared across the table at each other.

They were from two different camps. Both were newcomers to this story, one from the old North, and the other from the old South. The Blonde was a supporter of the old regime, the one that was both old South and new North. The other one was the leader of the new and current regime.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?" Shea asked, staring down at Kari.

"I would not expect to be with Keith," Kari said.

"We hook up all the time," Shea said.

Kari shook her head, "No, not that. Have you actually seen how Keith and Izzy look at each other? How when they get at each other throats they forgive each other just as quickly?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, so? Old friends do that," Shea said.

"It's inhuman, there is an affection there that I've never seen," Kari said.

"Y'all seem to forget that I'm with Keith," Shea said.

Kari shrugged, and looked around. She finally took her coffee and fixed it how she liked it. After taking a long sip, she pointed the ceramic mug at Shea.

"Do you really want to be the wreckage on the beach, when the two storms named Keith and Izzy come in contact with each other?" Kari asked.

"Are you so sure that is what will happen?" Shea countered.

"I've seen it before. It is something that will happen, and you'll be caught, and dare I say it really hurts," Kari stated.

"You know this would carry more weight if it was coming from someone other than Isabella Adams, number one cheerleader," Shea said.

"I'm just trying to save you grief, that's all," Kari replied.

There was a long silence after Kari's last statement. The rain kept coming at a pace that would remind Kari of the season she spent in India when the Monsoons came. Slowly they both drank their coffee, and observers would size them up. Like two boxers they sized each other up. If they were standing, they would be circling. Two blondes, two women of twenty-two years, two people from two different sides of a battle, and yet here they sat in détente.

Some in the coffee shop wondered when the rain would stop. Others would stare at the two women and wonder when they would fight. One guy wondered when they were going to start making out. But there they sat, drinking their coffee, and staring at each other. Some people wondered, under different circumstances, would they be friends.

"How long have you known Izzy Adams?" Shea asked.

"Three years now, we've been roommates since freshman year," Kari said.

"Are you two good friends?" Shea asked.

"I guess, Izzy is a very private person, she keeps what she is thinking to herself. She has a Bella Swan mind," Kari said.

"A what?" Shea asked.

"A Private mind," Kari replied.

Shea nodded and took a long sip of her coffee. Looking outside the window she sighed and watched the droplets of water run down the tempered glass windows of the shop. Finally, she looked at Kari.

"There is a reason that I asked you how well you know Izzy," Shea stated.

"Yeah, why?"

"I wanted to see if you knew what connection her and Keith share," Shea said, she shook her head, "It just seems that no matter what happens they can't be separated."

Kari shook her head, "Honestly, I don't care either way who Keith ends up with, I just see when they are together the chemistry and the pull. It is like they are each other's own personal drug. I only really found out about Keith this year," Kari said.

"She hid him?" Shea asked.

Kari nodded, "Her Mom sent her a scrap book that had pictures of her and Keith from high school, and I inquired about him, since she never dated when I knew her. Her freshman year she said she had a boyfriend back home, until after Christmas break when they broke up. After that she's been pretty much a gothic nun," Kari said.

Shea raised an eyebrow, "Keith got one of those scrap books too," she said and shook her head, "Keith didn't date until me either, and it took me a lot of time to get noticed by him," she finished and took a sip of her coffee.

Kari nodded and sipped her coffee. They both looked out the window and watched the rain beat down in a steady pounding against the black top and concrete.


	107. Disclosure

Chapter 107 Disclosure

The rain made its presence known with its loud echoes against the building. It was almost as unbearable as the silence between the two people in the story was. Finally, Ellie looked up at Dylan and sighed.

"You're wondering about me and the rumors you heard about me?" she asked.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Simple, most guys wonder about them," she said, "What was the wildest one you heard?"

Dylan brought his hand to his chin and started to rub it. He's been thinking about stuff. Ellie knew this look, as she had seen it before on the many of the guys that she asked that question to.

"The three guys in the high school locker showers your senior year," he said.

Ellie made a face and nodded, "Yeah, that one that is my favorite rumor. I hate to say this, but that one was untrue," she said.

"So what about the one behind the Waffle House?" he asked.

"Which Waffle House?"

"The one by the harbor," he said.

Ellie laughed, "That one is also not true," she said.

"On the old rail trestle bridge?" Dylan asked.

Ellis shook her head, "Nope, that one isn't true either," she said.

"So, are any of the rumors and stories true?" Dylan asked.

Ellie nodded, "Yeah there are a few, but not as many as you would think," she said.

"Why are you doing those things?" he asked.

Ellie shrugged, "I lost two years of my life, and well, when I was a senior I was told I could live my life how I saw fit, and well I've always liked boys, guys, men, whatever you want to call them, so I'm out there seeing what I like," she said.

"So you slutted it up?" he asked.

"That's not the only thing I did," Ellie said, "I did things that I was scared to do, and things that I wanted to do."

"Like what, women too?" he asked.

"Not just that, but that was college and experimenting, I've rock climbed, I've boogie boarded, street raced, been up thirty-six hours straight on a road trip. I've been to Hemingway's, Poe's, Twain's and several of Harriet Beecher Stowe's houses. I've read more books than a lot of my professors. That's what I mean by living my life. Last year Trin and I hitch hiked across Europe," Ellie said.

"So what are you trying to tell me?" Dylan asked.

"I wanted you to know that not everything you hear or see is one hundred percent true," Ellie said, "I really like you Dylan, and honestly you're the first guy that I've met in a while that I want something more than a roll in the grass."

"What does that mean?" he asked.

Ellie nodded grimly, "I had a boyfriend when I was a freshman in high school. We dated and he stood beside me when I lost those two years, well not completely. He was riding his bike and he decided to turn on a red light into on-coming traffic, and let's say he didn't make it.

"He was dead by the time he hit the pavement. I was going through those lost years and Mark, well, he ended up six feet under," she said.

"So you've been healing?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, physically, and emotionally," she said, and held her hair, "This is not how I like my hair, but it has taken two years to grow it back this long, I like it at least bra strap length."

"What are you talking about, I'm lost here, Ellie, you're talking about lost years, physical and emotional healing and lost hair," Dylan said.

Ellie shrugged and sighed, "Sometimes guys are just so dense," she said.

"I just can't figure out what you're saying, you're talking in circles," he said.

She sighed, "In short, Dylan, I had cancer in high school," she said.

The thunderous silence returned to the book store. All that echoes amongst the shelves and books came from the downpour outside, as the two nineteen year olds looked at each other. One of them stared in shock and the other in relief.


	108. Blood Split

Chapter 108 Blood Split

Candace was the first one to break down, as she walked away from the window, watching the rain come down in five gallon buckets. Turning, she looked at Kay sitting on a stool by the breakfast bar. Candace shook her head and walked into the bathroom.

She came out and threw a towel at Kay. Kay grabbed it and started drying herself off. The younger of the two watched as Candace started rummaging through the cabinets and refrigerator.

"What are you looking for?" Kay asked.

"Peyton and Dad stocked this place when Keith said he was bringing Shea down for the summer," Candace said.

"So?" Kay asked.

"I'm wet, and chilly, so I'm hoping for something like coffee or soup," she said.

"Don't call him Dad," Kay said with some venom.

"Why are you so turned up about that fact? Because you're not Daddy's big girl anymore, Kay?"

"What?"

"Kay, I would love to have the relationship you have with him," Candace said, "I lost him when I was two and didn't get him back until I was sixteen, you had him your whole life. So he coached me more, but I needed it, you're just too good to need the attention, especially since I was new learning the system and I was pushed into starting at the point," Candace said.

"You jumped over Anna, who was already in the system," Kay said.

"And she was ineffective, don't you think that I was worried when I was called into the office and was told I was starting against Bear Creek that weekend. But we played and we went to the finals."

"So we got the title," Kay said.

"You know I was recruited by UCONN, too," Candace said.

"I know, and hated you for it," Kay said.

"I also knew you wanted to go there, and I didn't want to attend near Lindsay, so that was why I followed Ashlyn," Candace said.

Kay nodded, "But why did you even play basketball?"

Candace nodded, "Well, why should I give up something I love?"

Kay stood up and walked over to the bed in the alcove. She looked over the small apartment. It was really was an apartment, with a small sleeping area, a full bath, kitchenette, and a common room. Kay walked back to the breakfast bar and started picking at the bumper material on the breakfast bar.

"What are you doing?" Candace asked.

"None of your business," Kay said.

"Really, we're stuck here until the rain stops or at least slows down," Candace said.

Kay sighed, "I've not been up here since we finished it," she said.

Candace nodded, "Yeah, I know."

"It is hard to believe that Red, Dad, and Uncle Nate built this for Keith and Izzy," Kay said.

Candace nodded and walked over to the sleeping alcove. She looked at an even smaller alcove that was just off the main sleeping area. She sighed and looked over to where Kay was sitting.

"Funny how they never used it," Candace replied.

Kay nodded, "It was the weekend they were going to move in that it happened," Kay replied.

"I remember, and it seems that was when everything started to fall apart," Candace replied.

"Yeah," Kay replied.

"Izzy never moved over here," Candace said.

"Keith never slept up here," Kay said.

"Yeah, sad days, and black in the summer down here sucks," Candace said.

"Yeah," Kay said.

They both sighed and turned to look out the window. The rain was still falling heavy. They both were wondering when they could get out of here and away from the pale hue of this place. There was always a new smell in this room, Kay remembers, and to her it smelt of unpleasant things.

So all that filled Kay's mind, more so than Candace's mind, was rain and unpleasant things.


	109. Family Secerts

Chapter 109 Family Secrets

"Who's Murphy?" she asked.

Of all the questions in the world this was one that he never expected to be asked. Especially on a hot, wet, and stormy night, on his back porch, by his second oldest daughter, but it had come. The two redheads were locked on each other. He sighed, this was a day he had hoped, wished and prayed he would never face. This was the day he knew would change things. He had to explain to one of his children about the day that his marriage really changed.

"Murphy is your Grandma Fiona's maiden name. Carson is her Uncle, hence why his last name is Murphy," Cade said, to Bobbi-Lee.

"I know that Dad, and stop trying to Bullshit me," Bobbi-Lee said, she sighed, "The other night I stopped by and came through the house, I heard you and Carson talking. Against Doctor's Wishes, you were both drunk. You mentioned that you dreamed of a conversation with Carson, when Mom was pregnant with Murphy."

Cade nodded, "Yeah, I did have that conversation with Carson."

"So who is Murphy?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"Bobbi, it's a family secret," he said and sighed.

"I'm family, now share," she said.

Cade sighed and looked over the river. He took a healthy pulled of his drink and set it down. He was stalling, really. Getting adjusted in his seat, he sighed. One last thing, hopefully she would forget, was adjusting his hat. But Bobbi-Lee inherited one thing from Cade, his stubbornness.

"I guess you're not going to let this go, are you?" he asked.

"I wasn't planning on it," she said.

Cade sighed, "Murphy Kelly Burke was you're older brother," Cade said.

"I have another brother?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"Some ways yes, and some ways no," Cade said.

"How much older is he?" she asked.

"He would be about a year older," Cade said.

"Would be? Dad, what aren't you telling me?" Bobbi-Lee asked, she wasn't too focused on his words.

"Your Mom and I had been dating for a while, and Carson had helped me get onto the fire department. Things were going well, I had just moved in, and was happy. That was when you're Mom told me she was pregnant with Murphy," he said.

"So what happened?" she asked.

"We did the respectful Irish thing. We got married, and well, Murphy was born, to term," he said.

"There wasn't a scandal?"

"Never heard the story about Irish Babies?"

"Not that I'm aware of," she said.

"The first is born premature, the second is born at nine months," Cade said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Oh, so go on."

Cade nodded, "Well, your Mom was pregnant with you, and I was working. Well, your Aunt Ann Marie and your Mom went out shopping. So Murphy was left in care of your Grandpa John and Grandma Fiona. Carson and I worked together, and your Uncle Dan was away.

"Well, that was the day that Carson got hurt. I had my shoulder ripped up trying to save him. So everyone raced to the hospital. I was good and was released, so we took Murphy home.

"We didn't live here at the time; it was your Grandpa and Grandma's place. So anyways we put Murphy to bed and your Mom made sure I was fine and resting."

"Does this have a point?" Bobbi-Lee asked, impatient, another trait she got from Cade.

"It does," he said.

"Okay, just asking," she said.

Cade steeled himself with one last deep cleansing breath. "The next morning your Mom got up and got me my pain meds. She walked into Murphy's room because he had been quiet and then she screamed," Cade sighed, and held back tears, something Bobbi-Lee had seldom seen him do, was tear up, "He had died during the night. I rushed to his room and tried with my one good arm to give him CPR.

"It was too late. When he arrived at the hospital he was pronounced dead on arrival. Your Mom did take the news too well and she herself was admitted," he said, choked up, and a tear escaped his eye, "We nearly lost you that day too. The family was a wreck.

"Carson was in the hospital, I was hurt, Murphy was dead, and your Mom was in bad straights and nearly lost you. It was one of those days everything changed, Bobbi. That's why it's not spoken of.

"Because less than a week later your Uncle Dan died in his accident, and by the end of the year Grandpa John was dead from grief."

"We moved in here with your Grandma, and Aunt Ann Marie, to help with them, and because your Mom didn't want to be in the apartment ever again."

"How did Murphy die?" Bobbi-Lee asked, almost automatically, she was in such shock by the story and the affect it had on her Dad.

"He died of SIDS," Cade said, and hung his head.

Bobbi-Lee leaned back and sighed. He was right when she was a kid, sometimes it wasn't always the best to know the truth. She looked out to Old Man River and listened to the rain fall.


	110. The Narrows

Chapter 110 The Narrows

"Do you have news that would change my life?" he asked.

She looked at him and shrugged, "No, I don't," she said.

He nodded and sighed, "I don't know if I should be glad or sad," he said.

Chase shrugged, got up from the table, and walked over to him. She placed her hands on his shoulder and cheek. "Huck, we're not ready for that, but I have no problem practicing," she said with a laugh.

Huck smiled and nodded. In a quick instant, he leaned forward and kissed her. She giggled and looked over to the bed they had shared for the past few weeks. He suddenly lifted her up and carried her to their sleeping space.

The heavy rain was still beating on the overhead of the boat. It just added rhythm to their love making. It was the first time in a while where it wasn't rushed and or in someplace that they would be walked in on. They lingered and enjoyed each other, finding the sensitive places on each other's bodies and fulfilled each others desires, physically, and emotionally.

As they lay in the afterglow, listening to the rain, he looked at her head resting on his chest and sighed. There was something he liked about being out here on the Sundowner, they were alone together and the real world was not intruding on their lives together.

She moved and turned to look at him. She smiled and kissed his chest.

"I missed when we could do it this way all the time," she said.

He smiled, "It was a great summer," he said, "Weren't we on a boat too?"

She laughed, "Yeah, that yacht we lived on off the Riviera," she said.

Huck nodded, "Only problem was it was powered."

She slapped his chest lightly, "We had that great yacht that my Mom paid for us to use and all those good times and you're complaining about that it was a powered boat," she said.

"I like sail boats," Huck said and laughed.

She laughed and looked at him, "So, how far are we from New York City?" she asked.

"We're less then twelve hours from the mouth of the Narrows," he said.

"The Narrows?" Chase asked.

"The entrance to New York Bay," he said.

"Oh, and from there where will we be going?" she asked.

"I rented a slip in Manhattan," he said.

"So we're getting to see a few basketball games?" she asked.

"Yeah, and hang out with Ashlyn and Angela," he said.

"That sounds like fun," she said.

"Yeah, I want to see as much of the city as possible, as I've never been to New York," he said.

She nodded and sighed, "Okay, what would you like to see?"

"Everything and anything?" he replied.

She laughed "Okay."

He moved his free arm and reached into a bag. He came out with a small felt covered box of a deep navy blue. He rested it on his chest and waited. She scooted her head and looked at it.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Something for you," he said.

She reached over and grabbed it. With a practiced ease she opened it and looked at the golden ring, with the diamond mounted on it.

"Huck?" she asked.

"Yes, it's for you," he said.

She looked at it and sighed. Propping herself up on an elbow, she looked deep into his eyes.

"You had this planned the whole time for the trip," she said.

He nodded, "Yeah, I was originally going to do it on top of the Empire State Building, but I think this is a better moment," he said.

"Well, it is certainly a great moment," she said.

"So what is your answer?" he asked.

"You didn't ask the question," she said.

"I'd figure the ring would say it all for me," he said.

"Huck, you should know that us ladies like to hear it asked," she said.

"You do?" he asked back.

"Yes, we do," she said.

"Okay, I guess I'll ask."

"I know I've trained you well," she said.

"Haha, very funny," he said.

"Just asked," she said.

"Chase, will you marry me?" he asked.


	111. In the Boxcar

Chapter 111 In the Box Car

As the heavy rain pattered down on the old boxcar, Keith finally turned from the open door and walked to the fire. Izzy looked up from the flames, and stared at him.

Keith could see that her face was tear-streaked from her crying. He had fought tears himself. Now with all the anger out and the tension between them somewhat relieved they sat there staring across the fire at each other. The world was torn apart that day, and sighing, he looked at her.

"I'm sorry that I snapped," she said, "You have every right to say Adam's name."

"Why do you find it so hard to speak of him?" he asked.

She sighed, "It's hard to explain," she said.

He nodded, "We have time. No one has called for us yet," he said.

Izzy nodded and looked at the fire. "Maybe it's just how everything happened, so quick and so sudden. He came too early and left too soon," she said.

Keith nodded, "I know. I still have a tough time with it. Especially with all the dates and anniversaries, it's tough for me, I can't imagine for you," he said.

Izzy nodded, "So, how did you get Shea?" she asked.

He sighed, "Nice subject change," he said.

"I need to change it for now," she said.

Keith sighed, "She actually picked me," he said, "I didn't date really, and she was there in several of my classes and seemed to turn up at the same parties. Finally, she just would ask me out. I just kept saying no, and that went on until I just gave up to shut her up," he said.

"So, how did you end up dating?" she asked.

"When we went out something changed, I had fun. It had been years of wallowing in self-pity, and missing you, being worried about what happened. It was addictive and well, I kept wanting my fix," he said.

"Are you happy?" she asked.

He nodded, "I believe I am," he said.

Izzy nodded, "I'm glad. I've not been happy in a long time," she said.

"Why is that?"

Izzy shrugged, "I guess a piece of me died," she said.

"You're still young," he said.

"I know, but you never forget your first," she said.

He nodded, "Yeah, I know," he said and threw a wood chunk in the fire.

Just then Izzy's cell phone rang. She reached into her pocket and grabbed it.

"Izzy Adams," she said, "Oh hi Peyton…no Fallon hasn't come looking for us or called. We're sitting out the storm somewhere…Oh really, thanks, yeah we're by the abandoned rail spur in one of the box cars…see you soon, bye," Izzy said on the phone, then she turned to Keith, "You're Mom got worried and called us, she'll be here soon to pick us up and bring us to the office," she said.

Keith let a fake smile break his face, "That's great," he said.

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, I need to get out of these wet clothes," she said.

Keith laughed, "Me too," he said.

Izzy sighed, "I think Peyton is pissed at Fallon," she said.

"Why?" Keith asked.

"Duh Keith!; she left us out here in the rain," she said.

Keith laughed, "Well, at least we go this stuff dealt with," he said.

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, I guess we did," she said, knowing that it wasn't totally over and that Keith was just lying to himself.

"So, maybe we can find you someone," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"So you're not the odd one out, when we're doing corporate events and you don't have a date," he said.

"Keith, that is very insensitive," she said, "And I have no trouble finding dates."

"Oh yeah," he said.

He looked out the door and saw the Ford Expedition pulling up. He sighed and stood up, as if not wanting this time to end, "She's here, let's get going," he said.

"What about the fire?" Izzy asked.

Keith found two buckets and poured them on the fire. He looked at her, "Taken care of," he said.

Keith and Izzy jumped out of the box car and walked over towards the waiting Expedition. The rain was still coming down and they were getting even wetter. Finally they climbed into the truck and found towels waiting for them. As Peyton took some towels and made sure they had them to dry off.

"Thanks, Mom," Keith said.

"No problem, I wonder where Fallon is?" she asked.

"Thanks, Peyton," Izzy said, "She's fine, knowing Fallon."

Peyton nodded, "Yeah, you're right," she said.

"Oh and Peyton, can we stop somewhere before we head back to the office?" she asked.

Peyton nodded, "Sure we can," she said and left the box car behind them.


	112. Confession and Communion

Chapter 112 Confessions and Communion

They sat in the middle of the chapel. Cale sat in one pew and looked at Fallon who was laying down in another one. She looked at the simple ceiling and wondered what was going on. He had been sitting there in silence for a while.

"What are you doing?" Fallon asked.

"Just sitting here thinking?" he said.

"About what?" she replied.

"Nothing important," he said.

She laughed and sat up, "I thought you minister types were always thinking about saving their flock and the next sermon?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Just wondering about life and where I'm meant to be and who I'm meant to be."

Fallon nodded, "I do that all the time," she said, "Every day, actually."

"You've always been over thoughtful," he said.

Fallon sighed, "What has your life been. I mean we've talked and stayed in contact, but beyond a few pleasantries this has been the longest time we've been together since we both left for college. So, have you dated anyone since me?"

Cale shrugged, "I've dated a few times, some girls more than once, but really nothing serious," he said.

She nodded, "I guess I'm a hard act to follow," she said.

He laughed, "I guess, so how about you? I've seen your picture with several guys," he said.

She shrugged, "Some of those," she said then laughed, "Actually all of them were arranged for my appearances. I met them like two hours before and just went to the event together. Most of them were rather boring," she said.

"So, is that why you keep coming back here every holiday and summer?" he asked.

Fallon nodded, "Here even with my Southern New York accent I feel accepted here. Here I can have my biscuits and gravy for breakfast and not get yelled at for eating unhealthy, I might live and work in New York City, I might originally be from Long Island, but this place is my home," she said.

Cale nodded and looked at her, "I should have never introduced you to sausage and biscuits," he said and laughed.

She laughed, "It's good," she said smiling.

"Yeah, well, my saddest thing is that we were a group in high school, and now we're never seeing each other, everyone is just too busy," he said.

Fallon nodded, "I agree, but it's hard since Keith and Izzy aren't Kizzy anymore," she said, "No one wants to be in the middle of that cold war."

Cale nodded, "Yeah, but it would be nice, one time on the beach or even the River Court," he said.

Fallon nodded, "That does sound like a plan, and guess what, Fourth of July is coming up," she said, looking at her cell phone.

"Yeah, one last bash, because when will it happen again?"

"Cale, you're not thinking like a Minister," she said.

"I know," he said and laughed.

Just then the phone rang out in her hand. Cale looked at Fallon and she sighed. She took the phone and clicked it on.

"Yes Peyton? They never called me…I figured they holed up in a store along the way…What, they were in a box car? No, I didn't think about calling them, yes, I'll head back to the office, see you soon," she said and hung up.

"In trouble?" Cale asked.

Fallon nodded, "Yeah, pretty much."

"So I guess you're off?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, I have to face the music."

Cale nodded, he stood up and met Fallon as she was heading away from where she sat.

"What's up?" she asked.

"It's good seeing you again, and please don't be a stranger," he said.

"It was, I'm not and I won't," she said.

"Also, I think we need to get the band back together again," he said.

She nodded, "I'll see what I can do," she said and they hugged and she took off for her car.


	113. Gulf Shores

Chapter 113 Gulf Shores

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

They got there just before ten o'clock. As Brian had promised, they beat the rain. The house was small, but nice enough, and the back porch opened up to the beach. Trin walked out on the sand and looked over the wide and vast white sand beach.

_Hot summer streets and the pavements are burning  
I sit around  
Trying to smile, but the air is so heavy and dry  
Strange voices are saying (ah, what did they say?)  
Things I can't understand  
It's too close for comfort, this heat has got  
Right out of hand_

Not being raised in the south, she didn't expect much out of Alabama. But to her surprise she loved the look of the waters and the beaches. She heard Brian refer to it as sugar sand. It was a good description, as the sand was a powdery white, just like processed sugar.

She turned back and saw Brian standing there. His shirt was off and she could see the rippling muscles and the ink that he had been getting since he left high school a year ago. She sighed and walked up to him, wrapping her arm around his neck.

_It's a cruel, (cruel) cruel summer  
Leaving me here on my own  
It's a cruel, (it's a cruel) cruel summer  
Now you're gone  
You're not the only one  
It's a cruel_

"I need to get some clothes, or at least some swimwear," she said.

"No need to fear, I just finished making a list of what we need, and let's head off shopping soon," he said.

"The heat, the wind, the water, and the sand, it just wants to make you go naked or nearly naked," she said.

_The city is crowded, my friends are away and I'm on my own  
It's too hot to handle, so I gotta get up and go, and go  
_

Brian smirked, that Scott smirk that has been weakening the hearts of women, and getting the men in trouble for over three generations. Trin shook her head and knew that he would do that. There was something about Brian she liked.

Trin looked at him. She first met him on some fix up thing. His cousin Ellie had a date, but she wasn't allowed to go out single and she asked Trin to tag along, and they dragged Brian with them. She first fell for him then, back then there was something different about him, he was quiet, smart, and somewhat lost.

_It's a cruel, (cruel) cruel summer  
Leaving me here on my own  
It's a cruel, (it's a cruel) cruel summer  
Now you're gone  
You're not the only one  
_

She smiled; she could see below the surface and see that Brian was that same child. He was just let off the leash, and like all dogs, that for whatever reason was leashed, he ran with it.

_It's a cruel, cruel summer (leaving me)  
Leaving me here on my own  
It's a cruel, (it's a cruel) cruel summer  
Now you're gone  
You're not the only one  
Cruel_

Now don't you leave me  
Now don't you leave me  
Well don't you leave me  
Come on, come on

_Now don't you leave me  
Now don't you leave me  
Well don't you leave me_

Come on, come on

"What was with the big shark in front of that building?" she asked.

"That's a local trademark sight. In fact that's where we can get you a swimsuit," he said.

_It's a cruel, cruel summer (leaving me)  
Leaving me here on my own_

It's a cruel, (it's a cruel) cruel summer  
Now you're gone  
You're not the only one

Trin grinned wickedly, "Yeah, and food?"

"We'll find a place," he said.

"So, how long are you renting it?" she asked.

He laughed, "I'm not," he said.

"Did you steal it?" she asked, concerned.

"No, and how can you steal a house?" he asked.

"I don't know, so how did we get access to this place?" she asked.

"Let's just say we do, and for as long as we want," he said.

Trin nodded and looked into his eyes, and smiled.

_It's a cruel, cruel summer (leaving me)  
Leaving me here on my own  
It's a cruel, (it's a cruel) cruel summer  
Now you're gone  
You're not the only one_

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"How many bedrooms?" she asked.

Brian's smirk grew wicked, "Four," he said.

"Do you think we could break in all four….tonight?" she asked.

He laughed, "We can sure as hell try," he said and he leaned forward and kissed her. In moments he picked her up and carried her upstairs.

_It's a cruel, cruel summer  
It's a cruel, (it's a cruel) cruel summer_

It's a cruel, cruel summer  
It's a cruel, (it's a cruel) cruel summer

It's a cruel summer


	114. When the Call Comes

Chapter 114 When the Call Comes

James just nodded, watched the rain, and waited for the phone to ring. He looked over to Nathan and sighed. The rain splashed heavily on the deck and wondered when the rain would stop.

"What are you thinking?" Nathan asked.

"About maybe seeing about going to New York and visiting Ashlyn," he said.

Nathan shrugged, "Yeah, where are you going to get the money?"

James nodded, and started to walk away from the window. Finally, he sighed and knew his Dad had him there. Finally, he walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water.

"I don't know Dad, I really don't know, but I'll manage," he said.

Nathan was about to say something, then the phone rang. James looked at it and picked it up. He looked at the number and clicked it on. He looked at Nathan and sighed.

"James Scott," he said, "Yes sir, I'm aware of your team and its reputation. Yes, I did enjoy my tour of your team facilities, and yes, I'll be watching," he said, and hung up.

Nathan looked at James and didn't get a response, as James walked to the TV. Nathan followed and stood next to his son as the Commissioner of the NBA walked to the podium.

"Miami pick with their First Round Pick, from Duke at Guard James Scott," he said.

James nodded and smiled. He looked at Nathan and saw his Dad was beaming at him.

"Miami?" Nathan asked.

James nodded, "Yeah, they're looking for a shooter to step in as a back up right away, and in a season or two will be a starter. It's close to home and well, the team has a good history of winning. Personally, I was hoping for Orlando, but I'll take the Heat," he said.

Nathan nodded and smiled, "So, how are we going to celebrate?"

"Well, I'm going to call my Wife, and then, maybe Mom can make dinner for us and Brett," he said.

Nathan nodded, "Yeah, so when does this guy Clay show up?"

James counted off on his fingers and waited for it to happen. Then his phone started to ring. James answered it.

"James Scott," he said, "Yeah Clay, Miami, I know you were hoping for Orlando too, but I'll take Miami…So when will you be up here? Yes, I'll be able to sit and talk then, but it will be at my Beach House…no not yet, I'll wait to see how things pan out before I buy a house, and I know, Clay, it would be a great place for my daughter to grow up. Remember Ashlyn plays, would live there, and would have a say in buying it, plus, I need to find a place in Miami, yeah, see you tomorrow," James said and hung up; he looked over at Nathan.

"I see it already began," Nathan said and looked out a window, "Where's the press?"

James shrugged, "I didn't give them permission to be here," he said.

"Not good," Nathan said.

"Dad, I wanted privacy, and the other phone is vibrating," James said.

"Vibrating?" Nathan asked.

"The cell number I gave the press and anyways, I've been planning a press conference for the local media," he said and laughed.

Nathan nodded, "So, Miami," he said.

James nodded, "I'm not complaining," James said.

Nathan shook his head, "Do you want the truth?" Nathan asked.

"No Dad, lie to me," James said, smiling.

"I was rooting for the Lakers," he said.

"Los Angeles, Dad?"

Nathan shrugged, "It was a great city to play in, and as a family we had great years there," Nathan said, "Anyways, the Lakers are a great club to play for."  
James shook his head and looked towards the stairs leading to the second floor. He reached into his pocket and took out a coin and set it down. He looked at it; it was a good luck coin he found in Los Angeles. Finally, he walked back to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water.

"No, Dad, I don't want to raise my family in Los Angeles, and well, they won't be raised in Miami either. They'll be raised here in Tree Hill," he said.  
Nathan nodded and sighed, "It is your life and your family," he said, "I just think it would be nice to have my son play for the same team I played for."

"I understand Dad, and would you please excuse me, I have to call Ashlyn and tell her the news, even though I bet she knows from watching ESPN," he said, and started to dial his phone.


	115. Loving Without Fear

Chapter 115 Loving Without Fear

The phone vibrated on the counter and shook. One of the blondes turned and reached for it. She clicked it open and looked at it, and brought it up to her ear.

"Hey honey, what's up?" Ashlyn asked, "Hey James, how's it going? Yeah I saw you're playing for Miami, that's cool…Yeah, I can't wait, I know, well, we shall see how often I can get down there, of course I'll be in Charlotte when you play and I'll get Brett to as many games as I can so she can see you…I love you and hopefully see you soon," she said and hung up.

Angela looked across the Breakfast Bar at her. Ashlyn shrugged and smiled, "What?" she asked.

"How can you two do that?" Angela asked.

"Do what?" Ashlyn replied.

"How can you two love like that? Garrett and I don't seem to have one tenth the connection you and James have," Angela said.

Ashlyn shrugged, "James and I have been together five years, and married four of those, and we have Brett. But the big difference is that we truly love each other," she said.

"Are you saying Garrett and I don't love each other?" Angela asked,

Ashlyn shrugged, "No, but I will say I don't see the love between you two. He blows in here when he wants and you two hump like rabbits in a hutch, and how often do you get a phone call or an email from him?"

"I don't know," Angela said.

"Also, I watch you with him, and you do give him love, but it is tempered with fear," Ashlyn said, "James never looks at me with fear, and he never thinks of me as a piece of ass. I know I do the same, and we respect each other and discuss everything."

Angela nodded, "So, you're saying I face all my relationships with fear?"

"Not all, when people get close to you and you let them in, there is no fear, just like with me, Caprice, Huck, and the Scotts. Everyone else you hold back," Ashlyn said, "We've known each other too long, Angela, I know why you do that. Andy is a good man and he treated you like you were his own flesh and blood, but he wasn't your Dad. You didn't have that genetic link. I know people say that they didn't have a Dad and it's not what it is cracked up to be. Believe me, I hated to keep Huck away from Brett, but you should see her with him and James, she's spoiled. I'm very close to my Dad, and James to his, and it made us better people."

Angela nodded, and walked over to the back slider that opened up to a small porch. Ashlyn walked over and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Oh Honey, I'm sorry, but you're bright and you should have suspected," Ashlyn said.

"That's the point, Ash, I always suspect, with Rhett, Garrett, and a half a dozen men I've been in relationships with," Angela said, "But I never listen to my instincts."

Ashlyn nodded, "What about Kevin?"

"How can I be involved with, as one of our presidents puts it, a Terrorist?" Angela asked.

"Kevin was a Terrorist?" Ashlyn asked, shocked.

Angela nodded, "Yeah, you know Huck's Uncle Sean?"

Ashlyn nodded, "Creepy in a bad way old guy," she said.

"He was Sinn Fein, well, Kevin was an American Volunteer for the IRA to free the North Counties from the English Crown," Angela said.

"Wow, I didn't know Kevin was involved. I knew Sean was but, wow, that's pretty messed up," she said.

"Yeah, and I actually liked Kevin," she said.

"What about this Garrett guy?" Ashlyn asked.

"We met at UCONN, and well, I guess it was more physical than anything else," Angela said.

Ashlyn nodded, "Things will get better," she said, and moved to stand next to her best friend, "I thought Huck was the one, and well, seven years later I'm married to James."

Angela nodded, "It seems we all can't be so lucky, Ash," Angela said.

"It will be your time, mine was four years ago, Huck's will be soon as we know. You will find your prince charming, as they say," she said.

"You have to lay off the Fairy Tales," Angela said.

Ashlyn laughed, "Brett is kind of in that age," she said, "I can't exactly read her Lucas Scott."

"Yeah," Angela said.

"Just know this, Angela, one day you will one day learn to love without fear," Ashlyn said.


	116. Deceptions

Chapter 116 Deceptions

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

Kari nodded and sipped her coffee. They both looked out the window and watched the rain beat down in a steady pounding against the black top and concrete. A new song clicked on the juke box. Kari looked at it and then at Shea. Shea just smiled.

_\Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
Please don't take him just because you can_

"So, why do you stay with him?" Kari asked.

"I guess because he's just so nice and so good…" Shea started to say.

"Oh! I really don't need to know that," Kari interrupted.

"What, I thought you Northern Girls only talk about sex and your pocketbook dogs," Shea shot back.

"That's cruel to the dog," Kari replied.

_Your beauty is beyond compare  
With flaming locks of auburn hair  
With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green  
Your smile is like a breath of spring  
Your voice is soft like summer rain  
And I cannot compete with you, Jolene  
_

Shea just shook her head, "I know what you're really trying to do," Shea finally said after a long pause.

"And what would that be?" Kari asked in reply.

"You're a messenger, telling me to stay away from her territory," Shea responded.

Kari shook her head, "No I'm not."

"You are, and in ancient Greece, I would have you beheaded."

"No need to get violent here," Kari replied.

_He talks about you in his sleep  
There's nothing I can do to keep  
From crying when he calls your name, Jolene  
_

"Well, I find it distasteful that Izzy is telling me to stay away from her so called territory through retainers. It's simple Kari, she surrendered the territory and she's just pissed because someone moved in. She's being a spoiled brat, well, she can't have her cake and eat it too," Shea said.

"Wow, are you hot tempered," Kari said.

"You haven't seen anything yet, and let Izzy try it," Shea said.

_And I can easily understand  
How you could easily take my man  
But you don't know what he means to me, Jolene_

"What would you do?" Kari asked, interested.

"Simple, I'm a good Southern Woman, I'll fight for my man," she said.

Kari nodded, "Really, I watched your last fight and Izzy handled you quiet handily," she said.

"Hardly," Shea said.

"She didn't even use her ninja skills, and she has mad skills," Kari said.

"What, are we in Middle School now?" Shea asked.

"No, just stating a fact," Kari said.

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
Please don't take him just because you can_

Shea shook her head, "You are the devil," she stated.

"If I'm cursed to burn in hell, then what about the rest of us?" Kari replied.

"Right? Better to Rule in Hell?" Shea asked.

"Maybe, Milton was smarter than people give him credit for," Kari said.

"Milton?" Shea asked.

"He wrote Paradise Lost, which you quoted," Kari stated.

"What are you, some sort of book worm?" Shea asked.

"I'm a Literature Major, so my Degree will be in Letters," she replied.

_You could have your choice of men  
But I could never love again  
He's the only one for me, Jolene  
_

"So you're one of those smart rich kids?" Shea asked.

"Yeah, pretty much, and you?" Kari asked.

"Just rich," Shea said.

"So here we are, just a whole bunch of poor little rich girls," Kari said.

_I had to have this talk with you  
My happiness depends on you  
And whatever you decide to do, Jolene_

"I would tend to agree," Shea said.

Kari nodded, "I see, well, maybe I guess we should just agree to disagree," Kari said.

"Yeah, agree to disagree," Shea said and looked out to the falling rain.

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
Please don't take him even though you can  
Jolene, Jolene_


	117. Understanding

Chapter 117 Understanding

She sighed, "In short, Dylan, I had cancer in high school," she said.

The thunderous silence returned to the book store. All that echoed amongst the shelves and books came from the downpour outside, as the two nineteen year olds looked at each other. One of them stared in shock, and the other in relief.

"You had cancer?" he asked, in disbelief.

Ellie nodded, and picked up the end of her hair, "My hair is this length not because I like it this way, but because it is growing back in," she replied.

"Cancer?" he asked.

"Hodgkin's Disease, specifically, it was discovered the summer after my freshman year, and I was in remission by my senior year. I still get checked pretty regularly for it," she said.

"I just can't believe it," he said, "You said you were a cheerleader in high school."

"I was all four years, I was active my freshman and senior year, and was kept on the squad out of respect my sophomore and junior years," Ellie said.

Dylan shook his head, "So you were being wild because you had cancer?" he asked.

"When I was in remission, my Mom made a deal with me, that since the disease took away two years of my life, I would be allowed more hands off by my parents, and allowed to live my life to make up for lost time. As you know now I happen to like the company of men," she said.

"So that's how you justify your behavior?" he asked.

"No, just telling you about the deal. I don't have to justify what I've done in the past to you," she said.

"My, I never noticed how sharp tongued you can be," Dylan replied.

"I get that from my Mom, but anyways, I wanted to find out what I liked, and I found out I liked men, and well, there is nothing wrong with experiencing things, and I went out and did it," she said.

"How do your parents feel about it?" Dylan asked.

Ellie shrugged, "Mixed. My Dad wants me to sow my wild oats because it was something they never really got to do. While my Mom is not really big on it, and lets me know about it," she said.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to process this whole thing. Oh well, is there anything else you do to sow your oats?" he asked.

"I've sky-dived, bungee jumped, rock climbed, water skied, motor crossed, for a while I was an adrenaline junky, Trin laughed when I sent her pictures and I was covered in dirt, just smiling," she said.

He shook his head, "I can't believe that," he said.

Ellie held out her smartphone and showed him pictures on her Facebook account. He shook his head and handed it back to her. Wiping his nose, he looked at her.

"Wow, never would have guessed," he said.

"Well, you should have accepted my friend request," she said.

"Sorry, I was having trouble with my computer," he said.

"Excuses, excuses, but anyways, I do more than sleep around and action sports, I'm very involved in raising funds for Cancer Research, and I also go to local children's hospitals here and at school, volunteering with Children with Cancer," she said.

Dylan nodded, "I would never expect that," he said.

"Yeah, I'm a contradiction," she replied.

"There are so many things I don't understand, or can't see in you, but yet they seem to fit," he said.

"I'm a little bit of an angel and a devil, I know, but that is who I am," she said.

"What do you really want to do with your life? I mean, you keep coming back here and working?" he asked.

She laughed, "I've always liked books, I've read books forever, and I've re-read many books. So it just fits, me working here," she said.

"But yet you still didn't answer my question, what do you want to do with your life?" he asked.

She sighed, "I want to be like my Dad, and publish novels."

"A lofty goal," he said.

Ellie nodded, "Well, you asked."

"What about family?" he asked.

She shrugged, "You didn't ask about that, and well, I'm nineteen years old, and there is time, but I would love to have a relationship like my parents, and have children, but I'm not going to rush into it," she said.

He nodded, "I get you there," he said.

She smiled, "I think we need to go out," she said.

"What?"

"You heard me," she said.

"Yeah, didn't we do that before?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No, silly rabbit, we went to events, I'm talking a real date type thing," she said.

"Oh I get you, so when are we going out and what are we doing?" he asked.

She laughed, "I said I think we need to go out, I didn't ask you," she replied.

"Well, let's go out," he said.

"Is that how you ask?" she asked, back.

"Ellie, would you go out with me?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded, "Yes, let's go out," she said and laughed, "So when do you want to take me out?"

"Can I get back to you on that?" he asked, and they both laughed.


	118. Detente

Chapter 118 Détente 

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

They both sighed and turned to look out the window. The rain was still falling heavy. They both were wondering when they could get out of here and away from the pale hue of this place. There was always a new smell in this room, Kay remembered, and to her, it smelt of unpleasant things.

So all that filled Kay's mind, more so than Candace's mind, was rain and unpleasant things. Finally, Kay turned to Candace.

_Wait, I'm wrong  
should've done better than this  
please, I'll be strong  
I'm finding it hard to resist_

so show me what I'm looking for

save me, I'm lost  
oh lord I've been waiting for you  
I'll pay any cost  
save me from being confused  
show me what I'm looking for  
show me what I'm looking for  
oh lord  


"I've often wondered what I did wrong, you existed because I wasn't the perfect daughter, or that I wasn't Daddy's little girl enough, that you were to fill that hole in his heart," she said.

Candace shrugged, "No, I'm far from perfect, and honestly, I can never fill that hole. You have the greatest relationship with him, and all I can do is envy that. I might be his oldest daughter, but you are by far the closest to him," she said.

Kay nodded, "But why does he spend more time with you?"

"I'm still learning the ropes, Kay, and hell, you have the ropes mastered. It's been almost four years since I moved here, and well, I'm still trying to fit in. This place is you, you were born into it, this is your world," Candace said.

Kay nodded, "Yeah, but you're going to be the one walked down the aisle, not me," she said.

_don't let go  
I've wanted this far too long  
mistakes become regrets  
I've learned to love abuse  
please show me what I'm looking for_

save me, I'm lost  
oh lord I've been waiting for you  
I'll pay any cost  
save me from being confused  
show me what I'm looking for  
show me what I'm looking for  
oh lord

Candace laughed, "What's that?" Candace shook her head, "I've not dated since Rerun, and well that was years ago. Also, they allow that type of marriage in some states."

"Still, it can be a disappointment," Kay replied.

Candace nodded, "I know, it can be. But look at your parents, they're very tolerant people, and you're their daughter, they'll accept you for who you are. Also, let's not go into not having kids, there are ways for it to still happen," she said.

"How do you know this stuff?" Kay asked.

"Friends, research, and well, just watching what people do," she replied.

Kay nodded, "So what does this mean between us, we've poured out our hearts to each other?"

"That is up to you, Kay. You've always been bitchy to me. I've never harbored ill will towards you," Candace said.

Kay nodded, and sighed, "It's still raining," Kay said.

"Yeah, I noticed that," Candace said.

"So how long are we going to stay up here?" she asked.

"I really don't know," Candace said.

That was when the echo of steps bounced off the walls. They both looked at each other and shrugged. The front door opened and there they saw Lucas standing there looking at them holding an umbrella over his head.

"Hi, Dad," the two young women said in unison.

"Are you two just going to stand there looking lost or are y'all coming into the house?" he asked.

"We're right with you," they said and followed him down to the main house.

_show me what I'm looking for  
show me what I'm looking for  
show me what I'm looking for_

save me I'm lost  
oh lord I've been waiting for you  
I'll pay any cost  
to save me from being confused  
wait, I'm wrong  
i can't do better than this  
I'll pay any cost  
save me from being confused

show me what I'm looking for  
show me what I'm looking for  
show me what I'm looking for  
show me what I'm looking for  
oh lord


	119. Have You Ever Seen The Rain

Chapter 119 Have You Ever Seen the Rain

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

_Someone told me long ago  
There's a calm before the storm,  
I know!_

The rain started to slacken; Cade looked at his watch. He stood up and looked out at the river. With one final sigh, he turned to Bobbi-Lee.

"I have to head to work," he said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "I know, still to this day you're a workaholic, I know I'm one too," she said.

Cade nodded, rested his hands on her cheeks and kissed her on the forehead, "We are a lot alike, Bobbi, that is why we've had our troubles, but I've always loved you, and wanted the best for you," he said.

"I know you do," she replied.

"If you are interested, Murphy is buried three rows behind the Kelly Grave," he said and walked into the house.

Bobbi-Lee nodded and sighed. She watched the rain fall, and less, and less. There was a lot learned today, and she wasn't sure how she was going to process it.

OTH

_It's been comin' for some time.  
When it's over so they say  
It'll rain on a sunny day,_

"Chase, will you marry me?" he asked.

She looked at him and took the box. She sighed and opened the box and looked at the gold and diamond inside it. She slipped it out and studied it in the faint light of cabin. Finally she slipped it onto her left finger and looked at it on her hand.

"Yes, Huck, oh god, yes," she said and leaned over and kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on top of him. They broke their kiss and looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"You hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what?" she replied.

"The rain stopped and the wind died down," he said.

"So what does that mean?" she asked.

He sighed, "We have to get going soon," he replied.

"Damn!" she said.

"I know," he answered.

"One request?" she asked.

He nodded, "Sure," he replied.

"Make love to me one more time, but now as my fiancée?" she asked.

He nodded, smiled, and kissed her hard and with a passionate fire.

OTH

_I know!  
Shining down like water!  
_

Peyton stormed into the Red Bedroom Office and looked over at Fallon's desk. She found her younger partner sitting there looking over paperwork. She sighed, and then turned to the two interns, Keith and Izzy, both still soaked.

"You two go home and get changed before you get a cold, and you're done for the day," Peyton said.

"Mom," Keith said.

"Peyton," Izzy said.

"I'm fine," they said in unison.

"No arguing, go," Peyton said and watched the two twenty somethings leave. Finally, she turned to Fallon.

"Where were they?" Fallon asked.

"The abandoned boxcar," Peyton said.

"That's good," Fallon said.

"No it's not, as soon as it started to rain you should have been on the phone finding them and getting them back here," Peyton said, "Instead, you were off getting laid."

"It wasn't like that, I stopped to see Cale," Fallon said.

"No excuses, Fallon, you're supposed to being doing a job, and this shows me you're not. This puts me in a tough place, since as an employee you should be punished, but you're also a partner. Fallon, do yourself a favor and take a couple days off, so I don't kill you," Peyton said.

"Peyton," Fallon said.

"Please, don't, and please just leave," she said, and watched as Fallon nodded and left.

OTH

_I wanna know: have you ever seen the rain?  
I wanna know: have you ever seen the rain  
Comin' down on a sunny day  
_

Out in the parking lot, Keith was starting to open up his truck. He turned and looked at Izzy who was standing there by her car looking at him. She had gotten a new car, still understated, but more flashy then what she had before.

"Not getting the Porsche yet?" Keith asked as he opened his truck door.

"No," she said.

"It is a little more fitting for you than the Focus," he said.

"I like it," she said.

"Yeah, but it's a MINI Cooper," he said.

"Hey, don't bash the Cooper," she said.

"Where's the Focus?" he asked.

"I gave it to Trin, she wasn't happy but Mom didn't want to get her a sports car at sixteen," Izzy replied.

"I get that," he said.

"So how often do you visit Adam?" she asked.

Keith shook his head, "At least once a week," he said and sighed, "It's never an easy trip."

Izzy shook her head, "I'm terrible; I've only been there once. I remember him daily, but I've only been there once."

Keith nodded, "It was a hard thing, look at what it did to us. I'm a mess, and well you look like you should be slitting your wrists and saying I'm a Beautiful Hate Machine," he said.

"I'm not EMO!" she responded.

"Yeah, whatever, for precious friends hid in death's dateless night," he said.

"Okay, well, see you tomorrow," she said and climbed in her car and took off.

Keith nodded, got into his truck, and took off.

OTH

_Yesterday and days before  
Sun is cold and rain is hot,  
I know!_

He walked out of the Chapel and looked across the lawn. He sighed and walked to the shed. It was a fun interlude, but Cale knew he had to go back to doing the Lord's Work.

OTH

_Been that way for all my time.  
Till forever on it goes  
Thru the circle fast and slow,_

The setting sun's light danced across the room. It ran across the bed and highlighted the two figures in the bed.

She looked down at his sleeping figure. This was the fourth bed they were in today. She completely forgot where her clothes were in the house. Finally, Trin sighed, and she started to trace the ink lines around Brian's body. She secretly hoped she wouldn't wear him out.

OTH

_I know  
It can't stop I wonder!_

__James stood on his porch and watched as Nathan walked to his car. He nodded and hoped that he would be as good as his Dad was. Soon, he would be away for training camp for the Miami Heat.

Nathan looked back from his car at his oldest son. He knew now that he felt old, having a son that was drafted into the NBA. But also he wondered if his son could play at that level. He, like most Dads, never wanted his son to fail.

OTH

_I wanna know, have you ever seen the rain?  
I wanna know, have you ever seen the rain  
Comin' down on a sunny day?  
_

` Both Angela and Ashlyn sat on the sofa with their laptops. Angela glanced over at Ashlyn and was watching as she was playing around making her own custom Miami Heat Jersey. Angela sighed.

Ashlyn used to wear number nineteen, but since college she had been wearing number twelve. The same number as James. It was cute. Angela smiled.

She turned back to her computer and looked at pictures. She never seemed happy in most of them. Maybe she was wrong, but then again, maybe she was right, and now she knew she was jealous of what her best friend had, and knew she wanted something just like it.

OTH

_YEAHHHHH!  
_

As the last of the drops of rain fell, Shea looked at Kari.

"It was most enlightening talking to you," she said.

"Who talks like that?" Kari asked.

"I must do," Shea responded.

"Yeah, I guess you do," Kari said.

"Well, I have to go, my ride is here," Shea said and walked out to Keith's waiting truck.

OTH

_I wanna know, have you ever seen the rain?_

Dylan looked out the window and watched the rain slow down. He turned to Ellie and sighed.

"The rain is ending," he said.

Ellie nodded, "Yeah and Mister Morgan will be back soon," she replied.

Dylan nodded and they both went about doing their work.

OTH

_I wanna know, have you ever seen the rain?_

__ Lucas stood in the doorway as his two oldest daughters took off their socks and sneakers. He watched and noticed that they didn't fight. For Kay and Candace this was a major step and he wondered what caused this and if it was temporary.

_Comin' down on a sunny day?_

OTH

(Lucas Writing Lyrics in Italics)

_John Updike once wrote "Rain is grace; rain is the sky condescending to the earth; without rain, there would be no life."_  
OTH

**Author's Notes**

This ends Part 5 (Confession Part 2), which is named after an Usher song. The idea is that groups of people were confessing their fears and sins. Some of the groups were no brainers others well were let's see how to play these two. Well I hope you liked it.

**Playlist**

Chapter 97 Before the Rain Falls [Early Morning Rain by Gordon Lightfoot]

Chapter 98 Who'll Stop the Rain [Who'll Stop The Rain by Creedence Clearwater Revival]

Chapter 100 On The Sundowner [Never Say Naver by The Fray]

Chapter 101 High School Failure [Decode by Paramore]

Chapter 102 Haunting the Chapel [Hello Old Friend by Eric Clapton]

Chapter 103 On the Road [I Remember You by Skid Row]

Chapter 104 The Loneliness [(Sittin' On) The Dock Of The Bay by Otis Redding]

Chapter 113 Gulf Shores [Cruel Summer by Ace of Base]

Chapter 116 Deceptions [Jolene by Mindy Smith]

Chapter 118 Détente [Show Me What I'm Looking For by Caroline Liar

Chapter 119 Have You Ever Seen the Rain [Have You Ever Seen the Rain by Creedence Clearwater Revival]


	120. After the Rain

Part 6 Fade To Black

* * *

(Lucas Writing Lyrics in Italics)

_David Russell the guitarist once said "The hardest thing in life is to know which bridge to cross and which to burn."_

* * *

Chapter 120 After the Rain 

Keith pulled his pick up into his driveway by the garage loft stairs. He sighed and looked across the cab to Shea. She looked at him and smiled. He just nodded and looked back straight.

"Why don't you come up, get out of those clothes and I'll warm you up," she suggested, with a purr in her voice.

He kept looking forward.

"Keith," Shea said.

He was still staring forward in his own little world.

"Keith," Shea said, and shook him.

He settled back vertical, and was watching the rain drip off the overhang of the garage. She shook her head, and pushed him hard.

"Keith!" she yelled.

That shook him awake and he turned to look at her. "What?" he responded loudly.

"God! Pay attention, I was suggesting you come upstairs and spend some time with me," she said.

He shook his head, "No, you go ahead, I have something to do, and maybe I'll stop by later," he said.

"Keith," she whined.

"Later," he said and almost pushed her out of the truck. She stood there and watched as he gunned the engine and pulled the truck out of the driveway.

He shook his head, and drove through the streets. Finally, he parked on the dirt, mostly mud now, parking lot. Slipping out of the truck, he walked across the grass. The scent of the freshly fallen rain and grass filled his nose, it was one of his favorite smells around his home. Looking over at the wet basketball court, he smiled, and walked to the riverbank. He started looking at the city center.

He sighed and let his mind drift off. It had been a shocking day. It was maybe the first time he and Izzy really talked since that day. When he meant talk, he meant really talked. They both withdrew that day and never really talked and the broken road was laid.

(Flash back in italics)

_"Hello Aunt Brooke," Keith said._

_ "Keith," Brooke responded._

_ "Is Izzy with Adam?" Keith asked._

_ Brooke's face went pale. She looked at Keith and then averted her eyes. He stared at her and started to get concerned. Finally Keith reached forward and grabbed Brooke._

_ "Aunt Brooke, what's wrong?" he asked._

_ She finally looked up and locked eyes with Keith._

_ "We tried to reach you, but you weren't answering your cell…" she said._

_ "What happened, Aunt Brooke?" he asked._

_ She sighed, and was starting to shake. "Keith, Adam is dead," she said._

_ "What?" Keith asked._

_ "Izzy found him not breathing, I called the nurse and tried to get you, well, I'm sorry, Keith," she said._

_ Keith's arms dropped to his side. He hung his head and walked outside. Finally, he walked to his truck and hopped into the cab. He saw the stuffed animal in the passenger seat and that was when he lost it, and started crying._

Keith was shaken out of his dream-like state. He felt the hand on his back. Turning around, he saw a tall redhead about his own age standing there.

"Hey, Buddy," he said, and let a weak smile break across his face.

"Hey," Kelly Burke said.

"How'd you know I'd be here?" he asked.

"It's a Scott Guy thing, and I just had a feeling you needed a friend," she said.

"I do," he said.

"What happened?" Kelly asked.

"Izzy and I finally had it out," he said.

Kelly nodded, "So y'all finally talked about Adam, and his death?"

Keith nodded, "Yeah."

"How do you feel?" Kelly asked.

Keith shook his head, and tears welled up, "I miss him," he said.

Kelly opened her arms and took him in. He rested his head on her shoulder and started crying. She just rubbed his back and let him cry.

* * *

Bobbi-Lee walked through the garden of stone. She stopped and looked at the Kelly grave. She rubbed her fingers over the name of her mom. Sighing, she looked up and saw the rows past where she stood. She walked past the headstone and felt the wet grass through her sneakers.

Finally she found the small tombstone. It simply said "Burke". Looking down, she found the footstone. She gently cleared it of the grass and traced her fingers over the engraved letters and numbers.

She leaned back and read the few words.

"Murphy Kelly Burke, beloved son, who was with us far too short. Aged three months at death," she read.

Bobbi-Lee nodded and looked over the quietness of the cemetery. This area had a lot of her relatives buried here, many of them years before she was born. The Murphys and the Kellys had lived in the Cape Fear region since before the Civil War, and at one time had a plantation. After the war, the family went into decline, and pretty much anyone with the name Murphy of Kelly now in Tree Hill or the region were related to them. The Burkes were the last of that line, and Carson was the last of the old Murphys.

"So you're my older brother. I don't know if you were aware but our Mom was pregnant when you died and I was the baby she carried. My name is Bobbi-Lee Darcey Burke, and I'm your little sister," she said, and stared at the grave marker.

* * *

The air was crisp and the spray was sharp. Huck smiled behind his sunglasses as the Sundowner made good time from its hideaway on the Jersey Shore. He could see the early traces of Staten Island on the horizon.

"What's that?" Chase asked as she came up on deck and pointed to the land.

"Staten Island, we're almost to the Narrows, maybe another hour or so," he said.

"What after that?" Chase asked.

Huck laughed, "We pull into the slip, clean up, and go celebrate our engagement," Huck said.

Chase smiled and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissed the side of his face, and rested her head on his shoulder. "Except for calling my Mom, that was exactly what I was thinking," she said.

Huck nodded, "It's going to be a good time," he said, laughed, and let the wind whip through his short hair. Chase slipped her arms off of him and returned to the cabin to make sure everything was all set for their time in New York City.

* * *

She walked out of Red Bedroom and walked over to the bar in Club TRIC. Pulling up a stool, she looked at the bartender. He looked at her then walked away when he was signaled. Fallon turned and saw Magdalena walk over and behind the bar. She took up a glass and sent it front of Fallon.

"So Peyton yelled at you," Magdalena said.

Fallon nodded, "Yeah, because I left Keith and Izzy out in the abandoned boxcars during the rain storms," she said.

Magdalena nodded, "That was foolish, so where were you?"

"I stopped by to visit Cale, and when the rain came he dragged me into his church. He wouldn't let me go until I had no excuse," she said.

Magdalena nodded and reached under the bar. She put a newspaper clipping down in front of Fallon. Fallon looked at it, shrugged, and handed it back.

"What's that?" Fallon asked.

"That was taken my first day I worked here, believe it or not I was a twenty-one year old waitress here once, earning my way to be behind the bar. The paper came here because Haley James Scott was opening her tour here, the Tutorgirl Tour I believe, well anyways, I got into the picture as we were setting it up. Peyton blew a fuse, and dressed me down. It was bull, but she is somewhat of a control freak, at times. Anyways, the next day all was forgiven," Magdalena said.

"Are you sure?" Fallon asked.

"I'm here, ain't I. Also you own the part of Red Bedroom Records, so don't worry," Magdalena said.

"So why do you keep that clipping?" Fallon asked.

"Just to remember," Magdalena said.

Fallon nodded, "So, are you going to pour me a drink?" Fallon asked.

Magdalena shook her head, "No, and I took the glass out because it was dirty," she said and picked it up, "And I know there is no drinking in your family," she finished, and walked away, leaving Fallon to think.

* * *

Ashlyn opened the door and let the guy in. He looked at her and she nodded.

"One minute," Ashlyn said, and turned to face in the house, "Angela, c'mon, the car service is here."

"Be down in a minute!" Angela yelled, and walked down the stairs carrying her bags.

"I'm your best friend, cousin, and teammate, not your keeper!" Ashlyn replied, and looked at Angela, and was shocked.

"What?" Angela asked.

"No pants suit? Earrings, and showing skin? Wow!" Ashlyn said.

Angela shrugged, "What, I've worn this before, my second final four," she said.

"I know, I'm just shocked, something I didn't expect," Ashlyn said.

"A fresh start," Angela said, and smiled at the driver, "Are we ready?"

"I guess so," Ashlyn said, and sighed, and followed Angela and the driver out of the door. They had a road trip and New York City was stop one.

* * *

Nathan walked into his brother's office and saw he was sitting there looking at his wife. Peyton looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi, Nate," she said.

"Peyton, Luke," Nathan said, and took a seat next to Peyton.

"Nate," Lucas said, and sighed, "So what's up?"

"James is going to play in Miami," Nathan said.

Lucas nodded, "I saw and tried to call, but his lines are busy," he said.

Peyton nodded, "That's great, Nate, I bet you're proud of him."

Nathan sighed, "I am, but well, I feel like, well how do I put it," he said.

"Like he shouldn't be signing his rookie NBA Contract, and should still be in diapers?" Peyton asked.

Nathan nodded, "Yeah, that is part of it," he said.

She laughed, "I know that well," she said and looked at Lucas.

"I bet it is also you are feeling like he will surpass you," Lucas said.

Nathan nodded and looked over Lucas' walls, and finally rested with his gaze outside the windows. He saw Kay and Candace working on something together.

"Yeah, you're right," Nathan said.

"So when is Haley due back?" Peyton asked.

"Well, she changed her flight so she can be here for James' press briefing," Nathan said.

Lucas got up and walked over to the window, "Something is changing, I have that feeling that something big is coming, some big change," he said.

"And the fact that our two oldest girls are getting along isn't a big change?" Peyton asked.

"You have to admit, she's right," Nathan chimed in.

Lucas shrugged, "I don't think so, but that is a big change," he said.

* * *

Simone had a smudge of black ink on her cheek. As she looked into the rear-view mirror she saw it, as she closed the cab's passenger side door. After buckling her seat belt, looking back in the mirror she touched the spot, hoping that it was just soot from the last job, but alas it was not- it was ink.

She sighed heavily, pushing her heavy turn-out jacket aside, and reached into her shirt pocket for her pen. Looking at it, the silvery case was defaced, she saw the black ink was leaking out of it, and her hand and glove were also covered, like the dark stain of an oil spill on the ocean.

"What's wrong, Lou?", Dawson, the driver, said as he slipped into the driver's seat of the large fire engine.

"My pen exploded," Lieutenant Simone Lowell said, putting the pen back into the pocket of her now-ruined light blue shirt.

"Okay, there should be plenty back at the station," he said, and started checking everything, "Straight back then?"

"Yeah," Simone said and reached for the radio microphone. She held it in her hand and felt the weight of three other lives in it. She keyed the microphone, "Engine Twenty-three is available and returning to quarters," she reported back to central.

"Roger, Engine Twenty-three available and returning to quarters," the radio answered.

She nodded to Dawson, and he put the truck into gear. The fire engine pulled away from the curb, with an ease and grace like a sure footed deer, belaying its size and weight. The groans and creeks filled her ears, were like the sounds of an old man getting out of bed, they were just normal sounds that the truck made when it moved and flexed over the road. Yet she still thought about the broken pen in her shirt pocket.

It was a far trip, but easy going, there wasn't a lot of traffic on the roads yet. When they got back to the station, the crew hopped off the engine. She walked into the small ground floor kitchen and found one of the members of the relief shift sitting there. She looked at him, the Company's senior man, sitting at the table reading the local tabloid newspaper.

"Afternoon, Lieutenant," he said and changed the page in the paper.

"Red," she said in a low voice.

He nodded, "What's wrong?" he asked, fatherly.

"My pen exploded," she said.

He nodded and flipped the paper over to read under the fold, "It's just a pen, you don't have to get depressed over it; we have plenty of them in the office."

She looked at the pen and threw it in the trash can. The sigh that followed echoed through the small room like a coin hitting a tin pan. She couldn't stop staring at the pen; it was an expensive steel-cased pen, with an engraving on it that said from a Proud Dad to his Daughter.

"My Dad gave me that pen, when I finished Probie School. It's been with me for every assignment since," she said.

"You can always get another from him," he said.

"No," she said and shook her head, "He died last year."

He nodded and leaned back in the chair. The contours of his face showed as if he was in deep thought. She only watched him out of the corner of her eye. The titanium- colored tube, defaced with black lying in the pile of trash kept her attention.

"I used to have a necklace that once belonged to my wife," he finally said.

"Used to?" Simone asked.

"Yeah, it was my first anniversary present to her," he replied.

"Still, you said used to," she repeated.

"Just before you transferred here, I dropped it into the river," he said.

"Why?"

"Sometimes you just have to let go, move, and change your shirt," he said.

She looked down at her ruined light blue work shirt. Shrugging, she started to unbutton it. As she dropped two buttons she exposed her blue t-shirt.

"Engine Twenty-Three, your still location is in front of One four seven Amistad Road, for the reported car fire," echoed through the station from the in-house speakers.

She turned to Red, "I have to go," she said.

"Don't let me stop you," he said, and threw her a pen that was next to him.

She caught it and smiled, "Thanks, and can you take out the trash please?" she asked.

"Sure, Lieutenant," he said.

She took one last look at the pen, turned around. Taking one last breath, focusing, listening to her crew shuffle to the fire engine, she nodded, game face on, and she walked away. She looked over and saw Red relieve the man in his position and climb on the engine. Just another call for Engine Twenty-three.

* * *

The grass was wet and needed to be cut. She walked from her Mini towards a lone stone. The rain left a fresh smell, and the dampness of the grass leaked through her sneakers, wetting her feet. She came right from work and never changed, so she was wet from when she got caught in the downpour.

Looking down at the small granite stone she saw the cherub engraved on it. She sighed and read the large family name engraving, "Scott".

Looking at the small corner name, she sighed. Nodding, she looked around and sighed again.

"Adam Kelly Scott, beloved son, you came into our lives early, brought happiness, and left too early. Age three months," she said and sighed.

She fell to her knees and looked at the stone hard. Finally, she dropped her head, and cushioned it in her hands, letting tears flow.

"Momma's Baby Boy," she said.

She cried for what seemed like hours. Finally, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She shot up stiffly and turned to face the person. She looked at another brunette woman. After a sigh, Izzy smiled.

"Skye," she said.

"Hey Izzy," Skye Gregory replied, "Visiting Adam?"

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, I'm finally being a good Mom and visiting her son."

Skye nodded, "I really don't know what you're going through or went through," she said.

"It's just enough for you to be here, Skye. And it's all me that caused the friction," Izzy said.

Skye nodded, "Yeah, it's a big step, you just coming here," she said.

"I know, and I finally did it. Now I just have to let go of his Daddy," she said and walked towards her car.

Skye watched Izzy walk away and sighed, "If it was only that easy to let go of your soulmate," she said, and watched Izzy get into her car and drive away.


	121. Lower Manhattan

Chapter 121 Lower Manhattan

Chase finished tying off the bow line of the Sundowner, and she watched as Huck finished stowing the sail. Finally, he slipped off the boat and onto the pier. He threw their bags down and looked at her. She smiled.

"So are you ready, Fiancée?" she asked.

He laughed, "Yeah, let's get ourselves a cab," he said, and picked up their bags and headed up towards the end of the marina.

Chase stopped and looked up. She stared at the tall building and sighed,

"What is it?" he asked.

"That's the Freedom Tower," she said.

"Freedom Tower?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, never heard of it?"

He shook his head, "Can't say that I have."

"The son of a firefighter, and you've never heard of the Freedom Tower."

"Can't say that I have, honestly, Chase," Huck said.

"That was the building that was the centerpiece of the complex that replaced the Twin Towers," she said.

Huck nodded, "Yeah," he said, "We never really discussed it in my house, I asked my Dad once about it and he said it was done by bad people, and never to bring it up again."

"How old were you when you asked?" Chase asked.

"I was ten, and well, he was pretty mad when he said it," Huck said.

Chase nodded, "That's strange for Cade," she said.

Huck nodded, "Yeah, he was strange that day," he said.

Chase nodded, "Enough with the nodding," she said, "Follow me," she grabbed him and dragged him the best she could a few blocks. They ended up by the side of the building looking at several brass plaques. Huck looked it over and then looked at Chase.

"What's this?" he asked.

"This is the list of every firefighter that died on that day across the street. It is mounted on a firehouse, called Ten House, which was right across the street, the roof of the fire station was damaged in the collapse. They were among the first firefighters there that day. This was done by the firefighters to remember those who fell," she said, and looked at him, and he was looking back, shocked.

"You didn't know about this?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No, Nine Eleven was not spoken about in my house, and well, we just never learned about it," he said.

"You mean I knew this and you didn't?" she asked.

He shook his head, "Yeah."

"Yes," Chase said and fist pumped, "Well, I always remembered that."

Huck laughed, "Yeah, not always that smart," he said.

Chase nodded and looked back at the memorial, "Father Mychal Judge, he was the FDNY Chaplain, who was killed early on, and was considered the first victim of that day."

Huck nodded, "How do you know all this?"

Chase shrugged, "I had to write a paper about it."

Huck nodded, and looked at the buildings. He sighed and looked at the names, "Was he Catholic?"

Chase nodded, "Yes he was, a Franciscan, they called him the Saint of Nine Eleven."

He nodded.

"So let's go and get a cab," she said, lead him away from the memorial. He looked at all the tall buildings and was just in awe. Washington DC was relatively low, and Tree Hill didn't really have tall buildings. But it seemed that everything here was a high rise building.

Huck bumped into a firefighter from Ten House. Huck smiled and nodded.

"Cade?" the Firefighter asked.

Huck shook his head, "No, my Dad is named Cade, though," he said.

"Cade Burke from North Carolina, who was originally from Connecticut?" The Firefighter asked, with his heavy New York Accent.

Huck nodded, "Yeah, my Dad, he's a Firefighter down there."

The Firefighter nodded, "Hey, tell him when you get back that Mackie said hi," Mackie said.

"Okay," Huck said, "How do you know my Dad?"

Mackie nodded, "I know him from the memorials, and he was here helping find firefighters, on the Pile," he said.

"The Pile?" Huck asked.

"You never heard the story?" Mackie asked.

Huck shook his head, "No."

"Well, your father volunteered across the street to help search and recover victims," Mackie said.

"Oh," Huck said and shook his head, "We have to catch a cab," he said and took off.

Chase hailed a cab and when it pulled up they put the bags in the trunk. They climbed into the back seat and he gave the driver the hotel name. They pulled away and Huck was thinking about what he just learned.

* * *

The smoke rose from the disabled car. It was not pushing anymore so it was out. Cade backed away and looked back at the engine. The Lieutenant nodded and he started to pack up the short hose line they pulled.

"Engine Twenty-Three to Tree Hill, we're available from the One four seven Amistad Road Alarm," Lieutenant Simone Lowell said into the radio.

"Engine Twenty-Three you're available, we have a new assignment, Ten Fourty-two New Bedford Road, for the reported structure fire, you will be replacing Engine Twenty-Eight," the dispatcher responded.

"Roger, Engine Twenty-Three will be responding to a reported structure fire at ten forty-two New Bedford Road," Simone said, and looked at the crew, "Mount Up, we have a fire."

They nodded and climbed back onto the truck. Simone climbed into the front seat and they were off. Cade, in the back, looked down at his helmet in his lap. It was rented, scarred and faded. He flipped it over and looked at the picture of his kids on the inside. Finally, he sighed and looked at the word that he spelled out in reflective stickers; it said "Invictus."

He just leaned back and tried to clear his thoughts as they raced towards the call.


	122. Pitching Coins

Chapter 122 Pitching Coins

Dylan walked into the break room and found Ellie sitting there. From the coffee shop were two coffee cups. He watched as she would sip from one, and she would bounce a quarter off the table and try to get it into the other one. He walked over and took a seat across from her and watched her.

"This is what you do on break, play quarters by yourself?" he asked.

Ellie shook her head, "No, I'm bored. I also have writers block, so here I am drinking lukewarm coffee and flipping quarters into a cup," she said.

"You write?" he asked.

"You sound shocked," she said.

"I didn't know you wrote. I just thought it was your Dad that was the writer," he said.

She pitched a quarter and landed it in the cup. She reached in and pulled it out.

"You know, I never played quarters at a party," she said, "And someone had to inherit his writing talent."

"What do you write?" he asked.

"Stories, mainly." She said, "Nothing great."

"Can I read some?" he asked.

She shook her head and pitched the quarter again, "No one reads my stuff."

"Why not?"

"They suck, and they're deeply personal," she said, and pitched the quarter again.

"Your dad shared his life with the world, how much more personal can you get?" Dylan asked.

"I'm not him," she said.

Someone came into the break room and looked at them. Ellie looked up from the two cups and studied the redhead that was about her brother's age. Ellie took in a deep breath and then let it out.

"Ellie, Mister Morgan was looking for you," she said.

"Did he say what he needed?" Ellie asked back.

"Someone is looking for some Feminist Writer and he's lost," she said.

"Thanks, Reagan," she said, and got up. Once she left the room, Reagan looked at Dylan.

"Like a moth to the flame," she said.

"Why does everyone allude that I'm her next meal?" Dylan asked.

"Because we've all seen it before, and she's doing this whole Melancholic thing, it's probably just an act," Reagan said.

"What, about the Cancer thing?" Dylan asked.

"Oh that is real, I've known her since high school, and well, she did have cancer," Reagan said.

"How do you know her from high school?" Dylan asked.

Reagan shrugged, "We traveled in some of the same circles," she said, and walked out of the room.

Dylan shook his head and looked at the two cups. He picked up the quarter and tried tossing it like Ellie did and ended up knocking over the empty cup.

"She has a way of making everything look easy," he said.

* * *

Cade looked over his shoulder out the front cab windows. He could see the column of smoke rising on the horizon. He knew that this was going to be a job. The area they were going to was known for large buildings, and more units would be coming, and probably units from the other cities nearby.

He adjusted his breathing pack straps and made sure that his gloves were handy. Under his breath, he murmured a small prayer and slowly started to recite the words to his favorite poem.

"Engine Twenty-Nine to Tree Hill, arrived on scene to a heavy timber building, heavy fire showing from the Charlie Delta corner, keep additional units coming, working fire," echoed off the radio.

"Roger Engine Twenty-nine, heavy timber frame, heavy fire in Charlie Delta corner, working fire signal sent," the dispatcher acknowledged.

Cade felt the rush, the so-called edge. It was the adrenaline rushing into his system. He started to use breathing techniques he was taught years ago to slow down the rush, and his heart rate. They would be the next arriving Engine since Twenty-Five and Twenty-Eight were on the highway.

"Truck Twenty-Six to Tree Hill, arrived, starting roof operations," echoed over the radio.

"Roger Truck Twenty-Six, arrived and starting roof operations," was the response.

Cade started to wonder where Car Twenty, the on-duty Battalion Chief, was, and the other units. But soon he cleared his mind of this, now it was time to focus on what needed to be done, and step one was to control himself.


	123. Back At Red Bedroom

Chapter 123  Back at Red Bedroom

She walked back into her Label's office and found that the supposed to be empty office and studio did have an occupant. Peyton lowered her bag down on the pool table and looked at the brunette girl sitting on one of the sofas. She had her back to the arm rest, her knees were drawn up to her chest, and her arms hugged her knees. Peyton watched as she rocked slowly back and forth.

Peyton walked over and looked at the young woman. She sighed and took a seat, and tried to make eye contact with the youth. Peyton saw that the young woman's eyes were red rimmed from tears. Finally, Peyton sighed, and reached out her hand and rested it on the youth's hands.

"What's wrong, Izzy?" Peyton asked.

For a few seconds, Izzy kept rocking, and then she stopped. She looked up at studied Peyton as if she was trying to figure out what or who she was. Finally, she let understanding fill her hazel eyes.

"I visited my son today," she said.

Peyton nodded, "It had been a while since you saw Adam," she replied.

"I'm a horrible Mom, I only was there once before today," Izzy said.

"Oh honey, no you're not. You just couldn't be there," Peyton said.

"How would you know?" Izzy asked.

Peyton shook her head, "There were times that I couldn't visit my Mom's grave because I wasn't ready," she said.

Izzy shook her head, "I'm still horrible, I should have looked to Keith to mourn our son, and instead I slowly pushed him away," she said.

Peyton put her hand on Izzy's chin and lifted it up. "Izzy, you're not horrible, and Keith was unreachable anyways," she said.

Izzy shook her head, "Why are you even helping me, I'm nothing to you?"

"Wrong, you're the daughter of my best friend, my goddaughter, and you are the Mother of my first Grandson," Peyton responded.

"Not anymore, I'm not even with your son anymore," Izzy said.

"But you still are the Mom of my Grandson," Peyton said.

"He's dead," Izzy said, "And Keith is with Shea."

Peyton nodded, and then sighed, "Adam dying doesn't mean that he doesn't still or didn't exist. Well, Keith is with Shea, so what?"

"Do you like Shea?" Izzy asked with a questioning look in her eyes.

Peyton shook her head, "Not really," Peyton stated.

"Why do you tell me this?" Izzy asked.

"You make my only son happy, and even in the darkest days, you made him happy. He was probably happier with you then he has ever been in his life."

"But I'm the past," Izzy said.

"Of the future," Peyton said.

Izzy shook her head, "What?"

Peyton laughed, and moved her hand from Izzy's chin and placed it on her shoulder. "Believe me, Izzy, I know what I'm talking about. Just be there and be his friend."

Izzy shook her head, "What? Why?"

"Do you still love Keith?" Peyton asked.

Izzy nodded, clinching her jaw, as if trying to force herself not to speak the words.

"Believe me, I have quite a few years, miles, and wisdom on you, but the highest form of love is sacrifice, that is what you have to do with your feelings, and you will be rewarded," Peyton said.

"Aunt Peyton, you sound like some weird card," Izzy said.

Peyton shrugged, "Trust me, I know," Peyton said, and stood up, "Now go to the bathroom and wash up."

Izzy slowly agreed and moved to the bathroom. After washing up and clearing the tear streaks and redness from the tears, she came out of the bathroom and found Peyton standing at her desk looking over large sheets of paper. Slowly, she walked over and looked at the various sheets of paper.

"What are these, Aunt Peyton?" Izzy asked.

Peyton shrugged, "Just a dream I have," she said.

"What dream is that?" Izzy asked.

"Just giving Red Bedroom its own offices, away from TRIC," she said.

"Cool, when are you going to do this?" Izzy asked.

Peyton sighed, "Probably not in my lifetime," she said.

"Is there something you're not telling us?" Izzy asked.

Peyton shook her head, "No, nothing, just, it never seems like the right time to do it," she said.

"I see," Izzy said, and listened to the sirens scream past them in the distance.

* * *

Engine 23 stopped behind Truck 26. The four people on it slipped out of their seats. Cade and the person that sat across from him grabbed the large hose line that they dropped down the street and dragged it over to Engine 29. After connecting into the Engine, he stopped and looked at building. He started to study it and read it.

Lieutenant Lowell stood on the front law, and she took her radio microphone up.

"Engine Twenty-three arrived, Portable Twenty-Three-Two is establishing New Bedford Command," she reported in the radio.

"Roger New Bedford Command, be aware Car Twenty is a two minute ETA," the dispatcher came back.

"Roger Tree Hill," she replied and looked at Cade.

"Yes, Lou?" he asked.

"Get me a walk around, Cade," she said,

"Yes, Lou," he said, and grabbed someone and they started to walk around the building.

Lieutenant Lowell looked at Dawson, the driver of their rig, who was now wearing full gear including air pack.

"Dawson, get a second line ready to go in and back up the attack line," she ordered.

He nodded, "Yes, Lou," he said.

Lieutenant Simone Lowell looked at the burning three story large building and sighed, this was going to be one hell of a job.


	124. Pale Sand

Chapter 124 Pale Sands

(Brian singing in Italics)

Trin came downstairs and looked over the large living room of the house they were staying in. She had a battered button down shirt on, but unbuttoned and showing a lot of skin. Looking around, she found Brian sitting down by the sliding doors.

She studied him. She could see that he was naked, and he was playing his guitar while looking out towards the Gulf of Mexico, as its water lapped the sugar sand of Gulf Shores, Alabama. She smiled, watched, and listened to the notes he was playing.

_We skipped the light fandango  
turned cartwheels 'cross the floor  
I was feeling kinda seasick  
but the crowd called out for more  
The room was humming harder  
as the ceiling flew away  
When we called out for another drink  
the waiter brought a tray_

She loved this song. She had no clue that Brian even knew how to play it. He also showed the range of his voice. Brian was currently singing in the style known as blue eyed soul. His voice and the lyrics filled her ears and she knew that her heart was melting again.

_And so it was that later  
as the miller told his tale  
that her face, at first just ghostly,  
turned a whiter shade of pale_

His hands were good on the guitar strings, and on her skin last night. She sighed, as she thought about the hours of love making, and how tired she was when they were done. Brian seemed to be a machine, and just seemed to last and last and last.

It all seemed so perfect. They had a house, they had each other and that was all they needed. Trin smiled, she was different then her sisters. Chase wanted a family and some sort of stability; she wanted to be a mom. Izzy had her family and lost it on a tragic April day, and was now numb to any thought of her own family. Fallon really just wanted to be accepted, since she lost all her family, and was adopted by them.

Trin beamed at Brian. This was all she wanted and needed, her and the man she loved. They needed to have a beautiful house, and of course it would have to be on the beach. They didn't need children and they could spend the time naked and making love, except when they had the house keeper and cook in the house, then they would have to wear some clothes.

_She said, 'There is no reason  
and the truth is plain to see.'  
But I wandered through my playing cards  
and would not let her be  
one of sixteen vestal virgins  
who were leaving for the coast  
and although my eyes were open  
they might have just as well've been closed_

She walked over towards the living room area. Brian was still playing the guitar and Trin started to dream about them being on her skin and exploring her body again. She knew the song was ending and she wanted to be there when it ended.

_And so it was that later  
as the miller told his tale  
that her face, at first just ghostly,  
turned a whiter shade of pale_

When he was finished he looked up and found her standing there. He looked at her and was about to say something. His eyes traced up the gap in the shirt she wore and up to her eyes. She smiled wickedly, as he was about to say something, she took her extended index finger and placed it on his lips. She leaned down and kissed him hard on the lips. When she straightened back up he looked at her, his eyes filled with lust, and watched her drop the shirt.

Brian didn't need any words. He pushed aside the guitar and picked her up. After another long hard kiss they fell onto the nearby sofa, and continued.

* * *

They crossed over the river in convoy. Captain Junk Morettin sat in the passenger seat of Car Twenty. He was acting as the Battalion Chief today, and in his third time as Acting Battalion Chief he was catching his first working fire as the Acting Battalion Chief.

Looking out of the window of the Ford Explorer, he could see the column of smoke rising above the roof line. He looked in the rearview mirror and saw that Engine Twenty-One and Rescue Twenty-Seven were behind them, they were the last of the initial assignment on the alarm.

"Car Twenty to Tree Hill, what do we have available?" Junk said into the radio microphone.

"Car Twenty, currently available is Truck Twenty-Two and Engine Twenty-Four," the dispatcher responded.

"Roger," Junk replied.

"Don't worry, Cap," his driver said, "We'll have them when we need them."

"New Bedford Command to Car Twenty," came over the radio.

"Go Ahead New Bedford Command," Junk said.

"Car Twenty, we're starting to advance in deuce and a half inch lines, and we're holding the fire," Lieutenant Lowell replied.

"Roger Command, Car Twenty is one minute out," he replied.

"Roger Twenty."

Junk shrugged and looked at his driver. Finally, he sighed and clicked the microphone, "Car Twenty to Tree Hill."

"Tree Hill, Car Twenty," replied.

"Do we have mutual-aid companies coming in?"

"Negative, Car Twenty, would you like me to activate them?"

"Roger," Junk sighed and looked at the looming pillar of smoke. Looking back into the rearview mirror, he could see the other two companies and he was hoping he wasn't going to need more of them.


	125. Why Here?

Chapter 125 Why Here?

Keith grabbed stuff out of the bed of his truck and headed to the sand. Kelly was walking behind him carrying a few things, amongst them a pair of lawn chairs. She looked over the beach and looked at two people they were going to meet.

One of them was a woman about their age and the other was a slightly younger guy. One could tell the guy liked the girl and she didn't want to be anywhere near him.

"Why here?" Keith asked.

"Well, Dusty missed hanging out and well, she wanted to go to the beach," Kelly said and looked over her shoulder at the large column of smoke, "Whoa, look at that."

Keith stopped, turned, and looked. Shaking his head, he looked at Kelly, "Want to check it out?" he asked.

"No, just because my Dad is working we don't have to check it out, and well, you're not getting out of this that easily."

"Get out of what?" he asked.

"Coming here, relaxing, and stop flagellating yourself over Adam," Kelly said, "Damn, I'm Catholic and I don't torture myself as much as you do."

"Kelly, that's not fair, that was my son," Keith said.

Kelly shook her head, "Well, this is your friends, and try to have fun," she said.

They reached the other two and the sandy colored woman looked at Keith and smiled, "Hey Keith," she said.

"Hey Dusty," he replied.

"It's such a beautiful day," she said, bubbly, and leaning over slightly, giving Keith a view of her cleavage encased in her white bikini.

"Ah ummm, Yeah, it is," Keith said.

"Oh sorry, I forget there," Dusty said and looked at Kelly, "Why did you leave me with that thing?"

"It's just Nate," Kelly said.

"Yeah, Nate the Creep, Nate the Perv, he's been doing nothing but trying to get me to at minimum go down on him," Dusty said.

Kelly laughed, "Like you never went down on someone," she said.

"That's not the point," Dusty said.

"It's totally the point," Kelly said.

"Well, not with him," Dusty said, and looked over at Keith and Nate standing there out of earshot, "I wonder what they are talking about?"

"Who knows?" Kelly said.

Nate looked at Keith, "I think Dusty totally wants some of the Nate," Nate said.

Keith shook his head, "I wouldn't count on it," he said.

"What?" Nate asked.

Just then, Dusty walked over and took Keith aside. They started walking down the beach. He looked around and noticed that she was getting him out of the range of ears.

"Where's Shea?" Dusty asked.

"Staying at my Aunt's place, I just didn't want to deal with her today," he said.

"Trouble in paradise?" Dusty asked.

"I guess," Keith said.

"Keith, be honest, she's just a play toy," Dusty said.

"I really should be having this conversation with Kelly," he said.

"Kelly and I are your best friends, she is more intellectually compatible with you, well, we have our own connections that separate what we have from what you and Kelly have," she said.

"I thought we agreed to remain friends," he said.

"We did, just I know your looks, and Kelly and I have talked, and we know you're not happy," Dusty said.

Keith shrugged, "I don't deserve to be."

"It's time to get over Adam, and get the woman you love," Dusty said, and walked away, leaving Keith standing there thinking.

* * *

The Ford Explorer pulled up, and Junk and his Driver got out of the vehicle. He walked over to where Simone was standing and looked at her. She turned from the building and looked at him.

"Do a walk around and let me know what you see," Junk told his Driver.

"Yeah, Cap," The Driver said, and was off.

"What do we got, Simone?" Junk asked.

"Heavy fire on the Charlie and Delta corner, Truck Twenty-six has the roof team working on the venting, and the interior team is doing the floor above search. Engine Twenty-nine is fighting the fire with an inch and three quarter, and Engine Twenty-Three is supporting Truck Twenty-six with a deuce and a half line," she reported.

"Go to your company, Simone," he said, she nodded, and was off. Junk picked up his radio microphone and sighed. "Car Twenty is now Command."  
"Roger Car Twenty is now New Bedford Command."

"Engine Twenty-one," Junk called out.

"Engine Twenty-one," came back.

"Take your deuce and half line, connect to Engine Twenty-nine and relieve them on the fire floor," Junk commanded.

"Roger, Command," was the answer.

"Rescue Twenty-seven, establish the Rapid Intervention Team," Junk commanded.

"Roger Command," was the reply.

"New Bedford Command to Tree Hill," Junk stated.

"Go Ahead New Bedford Command," Tree Hill Replied.

"Strike a Second Alarm for the New Bedford Incident," he ordered.

"Roger, Striking Second Alarm."


	126. Hello You Don't Know Me

Chapter 126 Hello You Don't Know Me

The office was small and cozy. The colors were warm and bright, and the rug felt good. Brooke sat behind her desk and had her shoes kicked off. She was rubbing her fleet along the rug and was enjoying the feeling. It was quiet, and she was enjoying it, the kids were asleep, and that was a task since there were four of them.

"Brooke," Kayla said from the door.

"Yes?" Brooke asked, stopping the rubbing of her foot on the rug.

"A man name Julian Baker wants to see you," Kayla said.

"I don't know a Julian Baker," Brooke replied.

"He said that, but he wants to talk business," Kayla replied.

Brooke nodded, "Show him in," she said.

Kayla showed the man in and Brooke nodded. She noted that he kind of had a bad boy look to him, but some reason she could see that he seemed to have a depth to him. He was wearing a goatee, and had dirty-blonde to brown hair. In other words, he was hot.

Brooke stood up and offered her hand. He took it and shook it. She noted he had a powerful grip of a man, but yet it was gentle.

"Julian Baker I presume," Brooke said.

"That is who I am, and I would presume you are Brooke Davis," he said.

"Have a seat," she said.

They both sat down and looked across the desk at each other. He smiled a roguish smile, and stated, "Hello, you don't know me, but I'm producing the movie based on Lucas Scott's Novel," he said.

Brooke nodded, "I heard that before, and that was before it went into Development Hell as Lucas called it."

"Well, I'm here to save it, and I'm starting from scratch," he said.

She nodded, "And what does that have to do with me?" she asked.

He smiled, almost as in a laugh, "Well, I want you as a technical advisor and maybe help with the wardrobe department," he said.

"Why me?"

"Because you were there," he said.

"I was? I don't remember a Brooke in the book," she said.

"There isn't one," he said.  
Julian nodded, "That is because you are Becca Davidson in the book," he said.

"How'd you know?" Brooke asked.

He smiled roguishly "I suspected but you just told me," he said, "Also, I feel that you should look at my offer," he stood up, and left a folder on the desk.

"What's that?" she asked.

"What I propose for you to be my costume designer," he said and walked away.

"Oh, really?" Brooke asked.

"Really," he said, "And I'll show myself out."

He was gone just liked that. Brooke took the folder and opened it. She looked at it for a minute or two and nodded. Finally, she looked at the door.

"Kayla!" she yelled.

Kayla walked into the room and looked at Brooke. "Yes, Brooke?"

"What does the design schedule look like?" Brooke asked.

"We're pretty good, Bobbi is done with most of her share," Kayla said.

Brooke nodded, "What do I have coming up?"

"Design-wise?" Kayla asked.

"Yes, that is what we're talking about," Brooke said.

"Nothing for private, expect that Chase wants to talk to you about something and you designing it, she was cryptic on the phone," Kayla said.

Brooke nodded, "Thanks, I'll talk to Chase when she's back from New York," she said and returned to the folder. Kayla nodded and headed back to where she was working.

* * *

It was dark and hot. The smoke was banking down and he started to wonder why they were even in the building. But that was pushed out of his head, since he often asked that when it was this bad.

Glancing over his shoulder, he looked at the person behind him. After a deep breath, he needed to call back.

"You okay back there?" Cade asked.

"Yeah, Red," he called back.

Cade nodded and wondered if the sweat was from the heat his body was in and putting off, or from fear. He looked around and found a glow coming out of a door way. He looked back and pointed. His partner nodded and they slowly pushed towards it.

At the doorway, he opened up the nozzle and started to knock down the fire. He looked back when he saw the Driver and Lieutenant Lowell were right behind them.

The light from the flames darkened. Slowly, Cade started to move forward. It was time to enter the mouth of the beast.


	127. The View

Chapter 127 The View

He slid the curtain closed and looked back at the brunette that was coming out of the bathroom in a short terrycloth bathrobe and had a towel wrapped like a turban around her head. He smiled at her, and scratched his shoulder.

Her hazels eyes glinted in wickedness, mirth, and contentment. He studied her movements as she slowly unwrapped her hair. It wasn't as long as she used to wear it, and it was thinned in a bob, where she used to have it full. But she always looked amazing, even in this cheap terrycloth bathrobe that would have fit a person a few inches shorter then her.

"What are you looking at?" Chase asked.

Huck smirked and looked at her, "I was just enjoying the view," he said.

"There is a great view from this hotel, you picked a good place," she said.

"Yeah, the view from the window is nice too," he replied.

Chase gave him a mock laugh. "Very funny, James Longstreet," she said.

"What's wrong with me admiring my fiancée?" he asked.

She smiled wickedly and removed the towel from her head. She shook her hair out and walked over to him. She started to play with the hem of his shirt and looked him dead in the eye.

"I'd better be the only woman that you're admiring," she said.

He nodded, "You know there is only one other woman I admire," he said.

She pouted fakely, "Am I always going to be number two in your eyes?"

He shook his head, "You know about a Dad and his daughters," he said.

She shook her head, "I don't really," she said, and turned her back to him.

Huck reached out and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back against his chest.

"I want to have our own kids," Chase said.

Huck nodded, "I want to have more kids myself," he said.

"I want sons," she said.

Huck made an expression that was one of shock, then kissed the top of her head, "Why do you want boys?" he asked.

"Well, I've been raised around girls only, and well, I'm tired of the drama. Also, you need a boy to keep the family going, and I want to teach them how to skate," she said, and laughed.

He laughed, "That's right, you never grew out of that," he said.

"Never had and never will," she said.

He laughed, "Maybe we should practice."

She laughed, "That's all we do is practice," she said.

"Practice makes perfect," he said.

She nodded, "I just want to talk about a few things first," she said, fighting the urge to turn around and push him down on the bed. She loved it when he kissed and nibbled on her neck.

"What do you want to talk about?" he said, with a husky whisper, in her ear.

"Well, what time is the game tonight?" she asked.

"We have a few hours," he said.

"Good," she said.

"What else do you want to talk about?" he said, kissing her neck and nibbling her ear.

"What do you want to do for our wedding?" she asked.

"Well, I was thinking you would handle most of that since you probably have planned it since you knew what one was," he said.

She shook her head, "No, I never even thought about it," she said.

He nodded, kissing her shoulder, "Personally, I'd like something small," he said.

"Like how small?" she asked.

"Me, you, a JP, our closest friends and family," he said.

"Maybe in a garden?" she asked.

"A Gazebo?" he asked.

"Yeah, a gazebo would be nice," she said.

"MMMM, maybe my Dad can build one, I know this great place to get married," he said.

Chase nodded, "You're going to have to show it me," she said.

"I will," he said.

Chase smiled wickedly, turned around, and pushed him down on the bed. She untied the waist belt of her robe, and then slipped it off. Huck looked up at her and smiled, liking what he saw.

* * *

On the front lawn, Junk looked at the burning building. He had what he could get, and as soon as they could get more units they were coming. He looked at the roof and the walls and they didn't look right.

He shook his head and took up the radio, "All internal companies evacuate the building," he said.

The air horns started blasting to signal the people to get out of the building. Junk started walking around the fire ground and getting stuff organized to start defensive operations.

As he started to count the people coming off. He was wondering who was still inside.

"Who's left inside?" Junk asked.

"Twenty-three," His Driver said.

Junk nodded, "Why are they last?"

"They have a deuce and a half and went the furthest in," The Driver said.

"Get on the radio and get Lowell and her people out of her ASAP!" Junk ordered.

The Driver got on the radio, "Command-two to Twenty-three-two," he said.

"Go ahead Command-two," Lowell replied.

"EVAC the building now," he ordered.

"Roger, we're backing out now," she replied.

Junk looked up at the roof. There was loud creaking and shrieking coming from the building. Junk got on his radio and clicked it open.

"Command to Twenty-three, get out of the building NOW! Leave the hose," he said.

"Roger, Command," was the calm and simple response by Simone Lowell. Junk sighed, but knew he would breathe easier once that Engine Company was out of the building and being rehabbed.


	128. Walking On Broken Glass

Chapter 128 Walking on Broken Glass

He slow walked into the CD area and found her going through the various CDs on the rack. She would write something down on the clip board. She straightened up, sighed, and looked over at him.

"Admiring the view?" she asked, and in fact, part of him was, she had a short, tight skirt on.

"Maybe a little," he said, choking on his words.

She laughed, "Maybe more than a little," she said.

He shook his head, "What was that all about in the break room?"

Ellie shrugged, "I was bored, and I don't do well bored," she said.

He looked at her strangely.

"You were thinking I was bi-polar as well. No, maybe a little ADD, but no, I'm not bi-polar," she said.

"I'm still trying to understand you," he said.

She shrugged and started walking to the next rack. "What is it with guys trying to figure out people? That is a female trait, and I even find it annoying in me. Can't you just accept me for who I am?" she said, and went back to checking the stack of CDs.

"Maybe it is the same instinct that attracts a moth to a flame. They should know that it will burn them, but yet they still fly into it," Dylan said.

"Maybe, but then again, maybe you're just attracted to my ass, or the rumors that I'm an easy lay," she said.

He shook his head, "Maybe it's just a fatal attraction, fatal that is, to me," he said.

She laughed, "So now I'm a black widow, that's a new one," she said.

"You like being called things?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I find it funny, because I know the truth and the people I know, and that matter, also know that same truth."

He shook his head, "You have a unique viewpoint on the world," he said.

"I was practically a corpse for two years, so well, when you are that close to death you have an appreciation for life and finding out what really matters," she said.

"Is that your reason for everything?"

Ellie sighed, "Someone said there are moments in life that change everything," she said.

"I would tend to agree with that," Dylan replied.

"Well, being young there weren't many of those moments that could define me, and that one was so big it dwarfs the others," she said.

Dylan nodded, "What would be the next biggest one?" he asked.

She looked at him and shook her head, straightening up she smiled, "You really don't want to know," she said, with a touch of embarrassment in her voice.

"No, I really do," he said.

She shook her head, "No, you don't," she said, starting to turn a bit red.

He nodded, "I do want to know," he said.

"You'll make fun of me," she said.

"No I won't," he said.

"Yes you will," she replied.

"No I won't," he said.

"Fine," she said, "Promise you won't make fun of me."

"I promise," he said.

She sighed, "Do I have to tell you?"

"Yes, you do," he said.

She sighed, "Fine," she said, "It was when I made the cheerleading squad my freshman year."

"Okay," he said.

"See I knew you'd make fun of me," she said.

"I'm not, just a little taken aback. I just never figured it meant that much to you," he said.

She nodded, "When I was little all I ever wanted to do was cheerlead and read books. I did both, and the height was being a Raven's Cheerleader," she said.

"But why don't you cheerlead now?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I really don't how to put it, but there are things that are more important to me now then cheerleading is," she said and went back to the CDs.

He nodded and walked towards the section that he was covering. He knew that Ellie Scott was probably one of the most interesting people in the world to him right now.

* * *

They slid out of the door. He was backing up, holding the water stream at the fire. Simone crawled forward and tapped Cade on the helmet.

He turned and looked at her, "Yes?" he asked.

"We're being ordered out," she said.

"I heard," he said.

"They want us to abandon the hose, you heard the creaking," she said.

"I know, Lou, get them out, I'm going to hold this beast off," he said.

Simone slowly backed out from the door frame. Cade braced himself against the door frame. He looked at her, "Get down the stairs, don't worry, I can get down," he said.

Simone sent the first two down the stairs. She looked back just as the creaking and screeching of the ceiling and the roof reached a high point. Looking at Cade, she saw him shut the nozzle and start to head out of the way. She then saw what she would later describe as the ceiling opening up.

As the debris was falling down she slid down the stairs, and landed on the landing, looking through her mask at the two members of her crew. The smoke was starting to clear, not totally, but just enough. She looked up to the top of the stairs and saw just a pile of debris from the ceiling, attic and roof all in the third floor.

She sighed when she didn't see Cade at all. Shaking her head, she opened and closed her eyes several times. Even through the water droplets, dust, dirt, and scratches on her mask, and the sweat in her eyes, she still couldn't believe what she saw.

She reached for her radio microphone and clicked it. Placing it near the exhalation valve on her mask, she chirped in.

"Mayday, Mayday, Mayday, Firefighter down on third floor," she reported.

"Tree Hill to all units, clear frequencies, a Mayday has been sounded," was booming over all the speakers.

"Command to unit that sounded Mayday," Junk called over the radio.

"Twenty-Three-Two, we have a man down on the third floor," Simone responded.

"Can you see him, Twenty-Three-Two?"

"Negative," she responded.

"Do you know who it is?"

"Roger, it's Cade Burke, he was caught in the collapse," she stated clearly over the open airwaves.


	129. Ballroom Blitz

Chapter 129 Ballroom Blitz

Izzy walked across the floor of TRIC and took a seat at the bar. She looked at Magdalena and Fallon. She sighed and slumped forward. She rested her head on her hands and sighed.

"Long day?" Fallon asked.

"Yeah, very emotional," Izzy said.

Magdalena reached under the bar and placed a bottle of water on the counter. Izzy took it and opened it, taking a long pull of water.

"So now you have your drink, now tell the wise old bar tender what is wrong?" Magdalena said.

"Just the usual shit that happens between exes," Izzy said.

"So what did Keith do?" Magdalena asked.

"We just finally talked, and I mean really talked since Adam died," she said.

Magdalena nodded and looked at Izzy, "So talk," she said.

Izzy shrugged, "It started out as screaming and well, once we finished yelling, we ended up actually talking. And I learned he was as deeply hurt by Adam's death as I was," she said.

Magdalena nodded, "He was the Daddy," she said.

"I know, just I never thought about him," she said, "I was lost in my own grief."

Fallon nodded and leaned close to Izzy, "Did you finally visit Adam?" she asked.

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, after I went home and changed I visited Adam. It was, well…"

"Well what?" Fallon asked.

"I don't know," Izzy said.

Fallon nodded, "I didn't know what to feel when I first visited my Dad's grave," she said.

Izzy nodded, "Then what do I do with me?" she asked.

"What?" Magdalena and Fallon asked at the same time.

She shook her head, "I think I'm still in love with Keith," Izzy said.

Magdalena nodded, "Yeah, I knew that," she said.

Fallon agreed, "I'm in agreement."

"What? How'd you know?" Izzy asked.

Fallon laughed, and looked down at her water.

"It was written all over your face," Magdalena said.

"What face is that?" Izzy said.

"Your Keith-stealing face," Fallon face.

"What face is that?" Izzy asked.

"The only face you have," Fallon said.

"Bitch," Izzy said and slapped Fallon.

"You know it," Fallon said.

"Thanks for being my sister," Izzy said, and hugged Fallon.

Fallon nodded, "Now go and get your man," she said.

Izzy nodded and left TRIC. Fallon sighed, and looked at Magdalena, and started at her water again. There was an echo of footsteps off in the darkness, Magdalena looked up and nodded.

"So do you think she'd fight for him now?" a woman's voice asked.

"Yeah, I believe she will," Magdalena said.

"She'd better, I didn't risk getting a butt chewing from Peyton over this set up," Fallon said.

"It was perfect, and the weather was perfect," the female voice said.

"Yeah, let's just hope old rock head will follow his heart," Magdalena said.

The footsteps echoed, disappearing into the darkest part of TRIC. Peyton came over to the bar from Red Bedroom and looked at Magdalena.

"Who were you to talking to?" she asked.

"Ourselves," Fallon said.

"Didn't sound it," Peyton said.

"It was," Magdalena said, and poured Peyton a cup of coffee.

Peyton nodded and headed back to Red Bedroom, leaving them at the bar alone.

* * *

The rear roof fell in upon itself with a loud crack and followed by a bang. Junk looked and was about to reach for his radio. But he was quickly cut off.

"Mayday, Mayday, Mayday, Firefighter down on third floor," she reported.

"Tree Hill to all units, clear frequencies, a Mayday has been sounded," was booming over all the speakers.

"Command to unit that sounded Mayday," Junk called over the radio.

"Twenty-Three-Two, we have a man down on the third floor," Simone responded.

"Can you see him, Twenty-Three-Two?"

"Negative," she responded.

"Do you know who it is?"

"Roger, it's Cade Burke, he was caught in the collapse," she stated clearly over the open airwaves.

Junk nodded and sighed. He looked at the units and it was time for him to step up.

"Twenty-three-two, pull out of the building," he ordered.

"Command, our man is trapped in there," she replied.

"You're low on air, now get out," he said over the radio, "Rescue Twenty-seven deploy, man down on third floor."

The six men of the Rescue Company started off towards the building. They were each carrying tools. Junk sighed, and walked to the front of the building.

"Command to Tree Hill, we need two more Chief Officers, a third alarm assignment, and a dedicated channel," he ordered.

"Roger, third alarm assignment is being dispatched, Chief Officers are being called, and your dedicated channel is channel five."

"Roger Tree Hill," Junk said and looked into the building just as the first members of Engine Twenty-Three were exiting the building and being pasted by Rescue Twenty-seven's crew. Junk knew that each member of Twenty-Three's crew was telling them to get their guy.

Junk picked up his microphone and sighed, "Command to Twenty-three three, please come in," he started to repeat over the radio.


	130. Sun Worshipping

Chapter 130  Sun Worshiping 

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

She lay out on the blanket and took in all the rays that the relentless sun was beating down on her. She was a bit self conscious, not because so much of her body was showing, but because she was wearing an off the rack bikini. All her swimsuits had been custom made for her, but in the rush to get here, she packed nothing and was living like a tourist with him.

_The air is visible around you, rising up and off your lips in slow currents  
And I watch as your face is framed in its slow currents  
Drifting curls a trailing path  
A long drag becomes a dress of blue and ash_

She turned her head, and behind the dark lenses of her sunglasses she studied him. He was on his back, and heavily covered with sun screen. His body was covered with a liberal amount of ink, which he explained that he had got on the road. But what made her somewhat annoyed was that he was passed out.

_If it is born in flames then we should let it burn  
Burn as brightly as we can  
And if it's gotta end then let it end in flames  
Let it burn all the way down_

Trin Adams laughed and went back to sun bathing. She was starting to enjoy this, being away from family, from drama, and from Gabi, and being here alone with Brian made things even more special.

_The air is visceral around us  
Turning in its simple steps on slow currents  
and I watch as it pirouettes and spins in slow motion  
A long drag becomes a slow dance and a halo of ember_

Looking over, they had brought a small radio, and it was playing. It was some old song on the radio and she wasn't sure why it was even playing but it was so perfect for what she was feeling. She really wanted this to be more permanent. The road, that was where he wanted to be, well, then she would be with him.

_If it is born in flames then we should let it burn  
Burn as brightly as we can  
And if it's gotta end then let it end in flames  
Let it burn all the way down, all the way down_

Of course she would finish college first. Also, she wanted children, and once they were in school, only the best private schools, she would stop going on the road, and he would cut down his touring. She had it all planned.

_And if this is ever meant to end, then I hope it ends where it began  
So hot with love, we burned our hands  
If this is ever meant to end, then I hope it ends where it began  
So hot with love, it burns our hands_

Trin looked at her left hand and the ring finger. Slowly she started tracing her finger around the base of her ring finger, and secretly dreamed of two rings being there. She sighed and laid her head down. In the meantime, Brian just laid there snoring and not even knowing what Trin was thinking, plotting, or even planning.

_If it is born in flames then we should let it burn  
Burn as brightly as we can  
And if it's gotta end then let it end in flames  
Let it burn, let it burn  
If it's gotta end let it burn_

_If it's gotta end let it burn  
It ends where it began, so hot with love, it burns our hands_

* * *

"Command to Twenty-three three, please come in," kept coming over his radio.

Slowly he tried to roll on his side and found he maybe only got a quarter turn. There was pain in one of his arms, and he hardly felt his legs. It was dark too.

Reaching underneath himself he pulled out his flashlight. He was caught under a pile of debris and there was heat he felt. It was the door frame that saved him from being totally crushed.

"Thank God for some miracles," Cade said.

There were sounds as he heard people moving. He heard the fire burning, and the water hitting it. There was also the radio. Reaching again, he pulled it out from under him.

He clicked the microphone, "Twenty-three-three to Command, I hear you," he said.

"Cade, it's Junk," came the reply.

"Hey Cap," he said.

"Switch to channel five," he replied.

"Roger channel five," Cade said and switched to it, "Twenty-three-three here."

"Cade, can you give me a status on yourself?" Junk asked.

Cade sighed, "Well I'm pinned, having trouble feeling my legs, and have pain in my right arm. I can barely move," he looked at his air gauge, "I have maybe one thousand pounds of air, and it's getting hot up here."

"Hold on there, old friend, I've got the Rescue heading towards you," Junk replied.

Cade smiled, "Just keep them coming," he said.

"Hey Red, remember No one left behind," Junk said.

"Roger Cap, Roger," Cade said and laid his head down. He needed to rest and wait. He probably broke legs, and arm, possibly his back. He was going to be out awhile but all that mattered was that he got home to be with his kids.


	131. Red Head Wisdom

Chapter 131 Red Head Wisdom

The waves battered the rocks around him. The ocean spray covered him in thousands of millions of droplets, and he was still unmoved. He sighed and looked out over to the horizon. He watched as Dusty and Kelly were having fun trying to drown Nate. He smiled for a brief second and then finally returned to his dower state.

Slowly, Kelly looked over to him. She looked at Nate and Dusty and shook her head. Finally she walked out of the water and headed towards Keith. She stopped just before him and was starting to get some of the same droplets that Keith was collecting.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked.

"It's a free country," he said.

Kelly sat down and looked off to the horizon. She sighed, and rested her hand on Keith's shoulder. "What's on your mind?" she asked.

"The World," he said.

"If it's thoughts of going after Dusty, she does look hot and if I leaned that way I'd be all up on that," Kelly said.

"Kells, you talking like a guy doesn't suit you," he said.

Kelly shrugged, "It is what it is," she replied.

"Why does everyone hate Shea?" he asked.

"She's too much like Jessa," Kelly said.

"Bullshit, it's because she isn't Izzy," Keith said.

"She has that going against her too," Kelly said.

Keith sighed and worked out his fingers, "Shea is fun, but there are times I just feel empty when I'm with her. It feels like she wants to be the star player's girlfriend and the Baller's wife," he said.

"Like how you felt with Jessa?" Kelly asked.

Keith nodded, "Yeah."

"When did you feel the most fulfilled?" Kelly asked.

Keith picked up a rock and threw it at the incoming waves, "When I was with Izzy and right after Adam was born."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, and well I don't know if we can go back. We hurt each other too deeply with how we grieved Adam's death," he said.

Kelly nodded, "The only bridge not worth it was the one not taken," she said.

"Awkward," he said.

"It sounds it but it's true," Kelly said.

"So what are my options?" he asked.

"Not my place to even point them out to you," Kelly said.

"Just tell me," he said.

"Well, you can stay with Shea and be miserable. You can have a fling with Dusty, since she has one hell of a crush on you. You can try Izzy and God knows what happens. Finally, you can still sit here and nothing changes," she said.

"Yeah, they all pretty much suck," he said.

Kelly shook her head, "You're going to have to make the choice," she replied.

He sighed, "I want the one where nobody gets hurt," he said.

Kelly shook her head, "That's the sticking point, someone will get hurt, and in one case everyone gets hurt. Personally, I think Dusty can handle you're rejection, so I wouldn't choose that one," she said.

"So that leaves Shea, Izzy, or no one," he said.

"Pretty much," Kelly said.

He shook his head, and Kelly nodded. Finally, she got up and walked over to where Dusty was trying to fend off Nate. Keith just sat on the rock and looked off on the horizon and was starting to think.

* * *

Junk looked at the building and sighed. The crews were setting up the exterior attack, and two crews were working inside, one protecting the crew that was trying to dig Cade out. Junk sighed, this was his first working fire as acting Battalion Chief and it was one hell of a fire, and nothing seemed to be going right.

Just then he saw the Chief of the department roll up. Junk sighed and looked at the most senior fire officer in the department and shook his head.

"Capt, what's going on?" he asked.

"Chief, we have a firefighter trapped on the third floor, Rescue Twenty-Seven and Engine Twenty-nine are deployed in getting to him. I have Truck Twenty-two and Engine Twenty-three waiting to relieve those teams inside, everyone else is set up for exterior attack, and suppressing the fire," Junk reported.

The Chief nodded and slipped on his coat that he carried down. Taking it all in, he turned back to Junk.

"You maintain command of the rescue, I'm going to direct the exterior operations and assume you have contact with him, bring him back," the Chief said.

"Yes, Chief," Junk said.

The Chief picked up his radio and clicked the microphone open, "Chief One to Tree Hill," he reported.

"Tree Hill, Chief One."

"Chief One is now Command, and Car Twenty is Rescue Operations Command," he reported.

"Roger Chief One assuming Command," was the reply.

Junk nodded and slowly walked to the front of the building and the waiting teams.


	132. Friends Talk

Chapter 132 Friends Talk

Brooke slowly walked into the empty offices of Red Bedroom Records, knowing she would find Peyton sitting behind her desk listening to several demo CDs. Well, on the surface that is, at least what it looked like she was doing. Peyton had her feet up, noise canceling headphones on and sunglasses over her eyes. Brooke smiled and knew that Peyton was sneaking a nap.

Brooke smiled when she noticed the stereo wasn't even turned on. She kicked off her high heeled shoes, in order not to make a sound, and slipped around the desk. She checked the volume and made sure it was set, and then turned the stereo on.

Peyton jumped into a sitting position, knocking a few things over with her feet, and her sun glasses went flying. She was startled and had this deer in head lights look to her as she looked around the room.

Brooke just stood there laughing. Peyton turned and shot her a dirty look.

"That wasn't funny," Peyton said.

"It was priceless," Brooke said.

"What was?" Peyton asked.

"The look on your face," Brooke said.

Peyton shook her head, "So what's up, My So-Called Best Friend?" Peyton asked.

"When did you start taking naps during the day?" Brooke asked.

Peyton yawned and put her headphones and sun glasses down on her desk. Shaking her head, she worked the kinks out of her neck.

"Pretty much since Sassy was born," Peyton said.

"When did we get so old?" Brooke asked.

"When did we get so many kids?" Peyton countered back.

Brooke nodded, "Good point," she said.

"So what's up, Brooke?" Peyton asked.

"I talked with some guy named Julian Baker," she said.

Peyton nodded, "Yeah, I've met him, years ago," she said.

"He wants me to work on this movie he's producing based on Lucas' book," Brooke said.

Peyton nodded, "Yeah, Lucas told me about them wanting to make the movie, or attempting again," she said.

"I'm kind of torn, I have the time to do it, and well, since I lived it I know what the people wore, so it would be authentic," Brooke said.

"So why don't you do it?" Peyton asked.

Brooke shrugged and looked at the wall and sighed. "I've well, been thinking of backing down from working to spend more time with Keni," Brooke said.

Peyton shrugged, "How much work can it be?" she asked.

Brooke shrugged, "I don't know, since I haven't done a movie in years, and I barely remember because, well, I was drunk," she said.

"Well, just do it," Peyton said.

"Why?"

"Because someone once talked me into doing this and well, it worked out, so I'm here to support you," Peyton said.

Brooke nodded, and looked across the desk at Peyton and smiled.

* * *

Under the pile Cade looked over at the radio. After another sigh he looked down at the air gauge strapped to his shoulder straps. Closing his eyes he adjusted his helmet and tried to get comfortable. His mind started to drift back to the past.

(Flashback in italics)

_The fire was hot. He looked through the slowly fogging mask. The hose was under his hand and it was the only protection they had. _

_ Looking up, he saw the staircase that had collapsed. He was down there, and he and the person he was with moved around until they found the stairs going down. Opening the door, he could see that they could traverse the staircase, even though there was debris on the stairs._

_ He slowly led the way down the stairs, feet first. About half way down he found him. The man, another firefighter, who fell through the stairs, Cade nodded, and looked up at the other person. Cade grabbed the pack straps of the stricken man and pulled him up, slowly started back up the stairs._

_ At the top of the stairs, Cade and his partner grabbed the firefighter and headed towards the front door. They hit the front porch and they pulled the mask off the victims face. Cade and the other guy removed their mask._

_ "Aye, thanks Boyo," said Carson Murphy, who hung between Cade and the other man's shoulders._

_ "Carson, I couldn't let you die down there," Cade said, "What would my kids say?"_

_ Carson laughed, and started coughing, "Aye, they would miss me," he said, and turned to look at the other man, "Junk, don't you ever smile?"_

_ "Carson, you know I smile," Junk said, as they slowly carried Carson towards the waiting gurney._

_ "Boyo, you have the most dower looking face I've ever seen," Carson said._

_ "Take it easy Carson," Cade said, "You're pretty beaten up."_

_ "I'm fine, Boyo," Carson said and tried putting his legs down and then pulled them up with howl of pain. They got him medical care and they started stripping him of his heavy gear. That was when Carson passed out. Cade started to reach for him but was restrained._

Cade shook his head and looked at the wood and debris. Hopefully they'd get here soon, as it was getting hotter and the smoke seemed to be banking down.


	133. Court Side

Chapter 133 Court Side

They walked down to their seats in Madison Square Garden. Huck smiled and adjusted his tie, which was in the colors of the Atlanta Dream. Chase was right next to him, dressed for dinner afterwards. Taking their seats, he looked around the stands and shook his head.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I've never seen an arena this empty," he replied.

"Its woman's basketball," she said.

Huck shrugged and looked across the floor. The players were out doing their warm ups. Chase tapped Huck's shoulder and pointed to two players on the floor. He nodded and looked down at the program. He found the two Scotts, well, a Scott and a Pierce-Scott, and noticed that Ashlyn changed her jersey number to number twelve, and Angela was still wearing number twenty-two, which she had since high school.

"So, what do you think of this game?" Huck asked.

Chase shrugged, "I really don't follow the game," she said.

He laughed, "Me either, the records seem to have them being pretty equal," he said.

"But as we know, that doesn't matter," Chase said.

Huck smiled and nodded, as the time ended for warm ups and everyone went back into the locker rooms. After everything was done in the locker room, they came out to start the game.

It started with the tip off and the Liberty won it. Huck smiled as he watched the girls he grew up with move down the court like they did in high school. Angela was out on the perimeter, while Ashlyn ended up in the low post. He smiled as he watched Angela lock one eye on the ball and the other on the person she was covering.

The ball came across the court and within a second she made her move and caught the ball. Huck laughed, he had seen her do that many times, steal the ball and run the court. On the professional level she didn't do it as often because the players were so much better and in many cases more experienced, but at least once a game they made the mistake and forgot that Angela was a known ball hawk.

Chase laughed as Angela laid up the ball. She pulled back and was ready to play defense again. Huck laughed and leaned back in his seat. He loved watching his two best woman friends play basketball. It reminded him of the many days on the River Court in their home town along the Cape Fear River.

But he noticed something was different. Angela was still playing with the passion that she always played with. She ran from one end of the court to the other, she played her role, and did her assigned task. When she sat for a breather he noticed the intensity level had dropped off. That was what he admired about her; she was an all in or all out woman.

Ashlyn, on the other hand, while just as talented as Angela, her intensity had dropped off. She was losing the fire that made them an effective team. It seemed that Ashlyn was starting to move on with her life and maybe she was playing just to make sure that she had no regrets. Maybe it was that she wanted to be with their daughter.

Huck's mind drifted from his friends on the court to the young redheaded girl back in Tree Hill. Since he came home this had been the longest extended time that she hadn't seen him. He really missed his daughter.

Chase nodded as she looked at Huck. She knew that he was remembering the time he was young and basketball and his friends were all he looked forward to. But she also noticed he got that look he would get when he thought of Brett, his daughter, and she knew this trip, though nice, and had a purpose, was tearing him apart because he missed her.

"So do they know about dinner plans tonight?" Chase asked.

Huck nodded, "Yeah, I talked with them last night," he said.

Chase nodded, "Cool, we'll be meeting them there?"

Huck nodded, "Yeah," he said and watched Angela score another two points.

* * *

Cade picked his head up and looked at the radio. He reached over and took the microphone and pulled it over.

"Go ahead Interior," Cade said.

"How are you feeling Cade?" Junk asked.

"I'm in pain, and a bit light headed. It's getting hot in here, and well, I'm wondering if I have feet," he said.

"Well, they're coming for you, just stay positive," Junk said.

"Roger," Cade said.

He looked at the radio and shook his head. Reaching over, he checked his air gauge and shook his head. Finally, he laid his head down and closed his eyes.

(Flashback in italics)

_He opened his eyes and looked at the white ceiling. The light danced through the windows and he sighed. Pulling the blankets closer, he could feel the residual heat on the bed next to him. Adjusting himself into a sitting position, he looked at the window. _

_ In the bright early morning light he could see her standing there, naked, looking out the window. Her red hair glistens in the early morning light. She was young, and beautiful, and he couldn't believe that he was in love with her._

_ She turned and looked at him, "What are you looking at?" she asked._

_ "The most beautiful woman in the world," he said._

_ "Cade Burke, are you trying to get me back in bed with you?" she asked._

_ He chuckled, "No, Darcey Kelly, I wasn't trying, I was hoping," he said._

_ She walked over to the bed and kneeled down on it. Slowly she walked up on her hands and knees. She stopped with her face about two inches away from his._

_ "You're just so lucky that I find you totally and unexplainable sexy," she said and leaned forward to kiss him._

_ He smiled and went with the flow of the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her over on her back. Slowly they started to make love._

Cade picked his head up, and looked around the little space that he was trapped in. Finally, he sighed and lowered his head again. Wanting to return to the pleasant memories of him and his late wife, and pass the time until they came in get him. He was also getting tired of the PASS Alarm which kept going off.


	134. Rooftops

Chapter 134 Rooftops 

(Song lyrics in italics)

_The first time you looked at her curves you were hooked  
And the glances you took, took hold of you and demanded that you stay  
And sunk in their teeth, bit your heart and released  
Such a charge that you need another touch, another taste, another fix_

He walked out on the damp roof. Looking around, he saw the low buildings of the cityscape. Slowly, his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the summer sun and the heat beating off the still-wet roof. Finally, he found her leaning against the wall looking out in the middle of nowhere.

He carefully walked over to where she was sitting and sat down next to her. She looked over and shook her head. He sighed and leaned his head back against the wall.

_She just might get you lost  
And she just might leave you torn  
But she just might save your soul  
If she gets you when she gets you any closer_

"Thanks for coming," Ellie said.

"No problem," Dylan said.

"I needed someone to talk to, and with Trin being out of town, and Jolie is inspecting some hotel mattress right now, I really have no one I want to talk to but you," she said.

"I don't know if I should be insulted or flattered," he replied.

"Flattered, I have very few people I want to talk to, about stuff like this," she said.

He nodded, "Thanks, but the top of a building?" he asked.

"My Grandmother owns the building, and well, it is better than under the railroad bridge," she said.

He nodded, "I'll agree to that," he said.

She sighed and looked around. The sun was hot today. After all the rain the day before, it was starting to get hot and the humidity was so thick, it was Vaseline. But she wanted to come here and talk.

_She leads you up, points out skylines and stars, steeple chases in bars  
And took your keys and demanded that you stay  
The city longs well for rooftops and invitations  
All lace in secret places, she moves you to touch with her hands_

"I'm going to Washington DC for a week," she said.

"When?" he asked.

"Soon," she said.

"So what is so bad with that?" he asked back.

"It's alone with my Mom," she said.

Dylan nodded, "What I wouldn't do for a week in Washington DC with my Mom," he said.

Ellie sighed, "It's just my Mom and I haven't seen eye to eye since my senior year in high school," she said.

"Why?" Dylan asked confused, "Moms and daughters don't always get along."

"It's really a long story," she said.

"I have the time for at least the cliff notes," he said.

"Well, between my junior and senior year I went into remission and was allowed to start getting ready to resume my life. That was when my hair started growing back, and I started being strong enough to cheerlead again," she said.

"Yeah," he replied.

_And she just might get you lost  
And she just might leave you torn  
But she just might save your soul  
If she gets you when she gets you any closer_

"Well my Mom pulled me aside and she made me the deal, where she would let me be off the leash, because I had life to make up for. It was fine, then she started disapproving of what I was doing," she said.

"Well, you started sleeping around, by your own admission," he said.

"Not as many people as you would think, but it was also the drinking and staying out all night. She got into my stuff about that, and I kindly reminded her about our deal, and she said on the Bible she would never take it back, well, ever since we've been at each other's throats, and we used to be so close. Anyways, now I have to spend a week with her in DC," she said.

_Under the cold sheet, where the welcomed touch of skin and skin will meet  
Out on the inside where a girls prize is at the tip of your tongue  
Where every move and each impulse brings clarity  
To stay like this is everything you'll ever need_

"What's that all about?" Dylan asked.

"She does it almost every year, except for when I first was diagnosed with cancer, which was right after Sassy was born. It's so hush-hush, but I'm the only one of my siblings, except for Sassy, who hasn't gone, even Candi went," Ellie said.

"It has to be something important," Dylan said.

Ellie shrugged, "Maybe," she said and leaned closer to Dylan.

"Just take it for what it is," he said and leaned his head closer to hers.

"Thanks for listening to me," she said.

"No problem," he said.

"I do mean it," she said and leaned over and kissed him on the lips, and let it linger.

_She just might get you lost  
And she just might leave you torn  
But she just might save your soul  
But she gets you any closer_

_Can you believe your eyes_

* * *

Junk stood at the front porch of the building and watched as the interior crews came out. Their low air alarm was buzzing. They had gone through one bottle of their air supply. The relief crews went upstairs to keep working on what the first crew was doing.

Junk shook his head. This was taking too long and he was worried that Cade would be dead before they got to him. Shaking his head, he walked over to where the crews that just came out were and started to help change bottles, he wasn't going to let them do this without him helping more, and, since Cade was his friend and mentor, he deserved the most one can do to help him, because he knew Cade would do the same for them.


	135. Drifting From Bar to Bar

Chapter 135 Drifting From Bar to Bar

She walked into the empty and barely lit barroom. Compared to the Clubs she knew in her past life in New York, to Club TRIC across town, and even to the College Street Clubs in Downtown New Haven, this place was barebones. The wood fittings, if they were ever finished, were worn down to a smooth gray by many uses. Looking around she wondered why she ended up all the way over here, on the very border of the town.

The lone bar tender stood behind the bar, looking down at the news paper. He had skin that looked like he bronzed in the sun light. His long dark brown hair looked thick and coarse, and was worn back in a ponytail. He also had a full beard, also dark brown. For a moment he didn't seem to move, then he perceived her, and gently he picked up his head and turned to look at her.

"Please come in," he said, "It's been quiet today and I can use the company."

She nodded, and walked to the bar. Taking a seat, she watched him as he wiped it down just to be sure, since it was already clean, spotless almost. He placed a cheap cardboard coaster out and a napkin. She looked down and saw that it read of a local microbrewery that went out of business two years ago. He walked to the back of the bar and upon his return he placed a drink down in front of her.

"What is this?' she asked.

"Coke with a twist of lemon, disguised as a rum and coke, you're usual drink," he said.

She looked at him, "What? How did you know?" she asked.

"Perception is everything, how people see you, and how you want to be seen by them. Not your fault you're like that, you were raised with certain expectations because of your family," he said.

"This is just all so creepy," she said.

He shrugged his shoulders, "To some it is. I just watch and pay attention," he said, and reached into his pocket, and pulled out an old battered pack of cigarettes, "Do you mind?"

"You're not supposed to smoke in public buildings," she said.

"It's just me and you? So who's going to rat me out? Not me," he said.

She nodded, "I don't mind," she replied.

He lit the cigarette and took a healthy puff. After exhaling, he looked at her, "I keep saying I'm going to quit after this pack, but it never seems to run out," he said.

She shrugged, and looked at him. "So why is this place so dead?"

He shrugged, "Why is anything anything? Why does the sun rise in the East and set in the West? It just is that way; as long as I make enough to stay open it is all good. The more important question is why you didn't mourn."

Izzy looked at him, shocked and scared, "Mourn?" she asked.

"Yes, mourn, the loss of one's son, especially when he was so young, and you were so young is a tragedy," he said.

Izzy looked around, and looked at him, "Alright, how much did they pay you? Are my sisters filming this for Youtube?" she asked.

He laughed, as smoke came out of his nose. "No, there are no cameras here. I've been remised, my name is Joshua Davidson, most people call me Josh," he said and offered his hand.

"Izzy Adams," she said.

He nodded, "Now you are, at one time you were Isabella Davis," he said.

She looked at him, he shook his head and laughed, "Your fan websites are still up."

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, I hate that damn thing," she said.

"It is what it is," he said, "You have to accept it and move on."

"Easy for you to say," she said.

"I accept that this place is empty," he said.

"But how can you accept the loss of your child?" she asked.

He shrugged, "People do it all the time, by mourning and not pushing away the ones that love you. I've had one of my closest friends betray me, and yet I forgive him, though many others do not," he said.

Izzy sighed, "He was such a beautiful little boy, and he was my heart, when he died, when he was taken from me, all the love I could have had went with him…Why would God be so cruel?"

Joshua nodded and leaned down in front of her, "God has a plan, I bet your sister's friend Cale would tell you that, and believe me I do believe there is a plan. But like Fallon told you, maybe you should talk to Keith," he said.

Izzy looked at him and kinked an eyebrow. He straightened his back up and reached under the bar. He pulled out a book and placed it on the bar surface. Izzy looked down on it and saw it was the latest Lucas Scott novel.

"He's a good writer," Joshua said.

"Damn Uncle Lucas," she said and took up her drink and took a deep pull. She laid a few bills on the bar and walked out of the bar. Joshua cleaned the bar and looked down at his hand, and saw the scar on his wrist, and smiled.

* * *

Standing on the front lawn, Simone looked at the building. She watched the water being sprayed on the building. She sighed and watched as her crew gathered up the equipment and headed towards the front of the building. Finally, she slung something over her shoulder and looked at the guys from Truck Twenty-six.

She masked up and followed them into the building. Shaking her head, there was something bothering her. Her instincts were ringing and she didn't know what was causing it, but she had a bad feeling about this all.

Into the darkness, heat, and smoke, she walked. Once more into the breach and once more they went to look for their man.


	136. Steamers

Chapter 136 Steamers

They took a seat at the picnic table on the deck of the seafood restaurant. He looked at her when she looked at the menu and smiled when she seemed confused. She smiled meekly at him and he winked.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Without question," she said.

He smiled and looked at the waitress, and ordered. The waitress wrote down what was needed and walked away. He looked at her and smiled.

"So how did you find this place?" she asked.

He sighed, "We had a few days break when we played Mobile and someone owned a house out here and we came out here to rest and recharge from that leg of the tour," he said.

She nodded, "This place is absolutely beautiful," she replied.

He nodded, "Yeah, I just love the beaches and I said I'd always come back. Well, this was the first chance I got," he said.

She smiled, "Thanks for sharing this place with me," she said.

Nodding, he looked out at a nearby building with a large pirate ship built to it. "No, thank you for joining me," he said.

"So how much trouble do you think we're in?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I'm really not sure. I'm probably going to get boiled alive. I don't know, maybe lose your platinum card."

She shrugged, "It would be worth it," she said.

He smiled and started playing with his fingernail. The waitress brought them their drinks and quickly left. Brian took the paper from his straw and started playing with it.

"Yeah, maybe," he said.

"What's wrong, Brian?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I get like this, when I'm on top of the world I should be happy, right?"

She nodded, "Yeah, you should be happy, you should be dancing in the streets, screaming your name from the tallest mountain happy," she said.

He looked out at the pirate ship, "That's what I thought," he said.

Trin looked at him, "What's wrong?"

He shook his head, "Nothing, it's nothing," he said.

"Brian Durham Scott, what are you not trying to tell me?" she countered.

Brian sighed, "All of this success, notoriety, it means nothing. Except when I'm on stage and that is even becoming suspect, I feel nothing," he said.

"How long have you been feeling this way?" she asked.

"Since high school, but I've always been laid back, but I mean I truly feel empty inside," he said.

"And what do you feel about me?" Trin asked.

He sighed, "Trin you're one of my oldest friends, and probably one of the few people I can truly talk too…" he said.

"But?" she asked.

"No buts, you're one of the few people that I can have feelings for or feelings about and they are all positive," he said.

Trin smiled, and was about to say something, but the waitress brought their two steamer plates out. He smiled and reached over and started eating. She shook her head and knew that whatever moment they had, it was now gone.

* * *

There were the sounds of power tools entering his ears. It was muffled, but he knew that they were getting closer. Every step closer that meant that they were going to be able to get him out of there and under his mask that made Cade smile, just a little.

Trying to glance down, he knew that he was pretty badly injured. If and when he was brought out of the building he would have to rehab and recover, only to be retired. That was a fate that now he was locked on. He would be obsolete and damaged and he would be reduced to sitting on his back porch with Carson thinking about the glory days that have passed him by.

His hand was numb now; the pain had made him numb there. He just had one thing to worry about and that was steady and regular breathing. Air supply, that was what was his limiting factor. He closed his eyes and tried to put himself into a meditative state. It was the only way that he would be able to steady his breathing.

There was too much to worry about. Too many souls that would stop and see him, and seek his advice, he had to survive. But his body was failing him, his legs were worthless and he had only one hand. He hoped that the people coming for him were well trained.

He just kept his eyes closed and tried to quit his mind. He needs to fade to black, to sleep, but the sleep that people come back from.


	137. First and Amistad

Chapter 137 First and Amistad

He walked into the bar room and looked over the tired and well worn wood fittings. He found the bar tender looking at the various bottles and writing down what he needed to order. He noticed the man was well tanned, had a full beard, and his coarse dark brown hair was worn in a ponytail.

Keith smiled and looked at the empty place and took a seat on one of the stools. The bartender turned around and smiled. He put down the clipboard and walked over to a cooler and pulled a beer bottle out and opened it. He removed the cap and put it down in front of Keith.

Keith looked at the bottle and then up at him, "How did you know?" Keith asked.

"Careful observation of people," he said and nodded, "So Keith, what brings you here to my humble bar?"

"How do you know who I am?" Keith asked.

The Bartender laughed, "You're Keith Scott, I followed your basketball career since high school," he said, "Just so you don't feel scared my name is Joshua Davidson."

"Well Joshua, what is with this place, there is no one here?"

"Everything has its season," Joshua said, and reached for his beat up old cigarette pack, "You mind, it's my last one?"

Keith shook his head, "No, I don't mind."

"I saw you were admiring my handiwork," Joshua said.

Keith nodded, "It's beautiful work, you did it all?"

Joshua nodded, "Yeah, years ago, I've been meaning to refinish it."

"So you're a carpenter?" Keith asked.

Joshua nodded, "I was in another life, now I'm the so called all wise bar tender," he said.

"I don't believe in that, it's just some TV myth," Keith said.

Joshua lit his cigarette and took a health drag. As he let out the smoke he looked at Keith, "It seems to me you don't believe in much."

"Give me something to believe in," Keith countered.

"Well I am the all wise bar tender," he said.

"Prove it," Keith said.

"Ask me anything," Joshua said.

Keith looked at him and thought about it for a minute. Finally he looked at Joshua, "I was involved with a girl in high school, and we had a son, who died soon after his birth and we broke up within a year of his death. I recently started dating this woman and I brought her here. It seems that no one really likes her, and well, I'm not sure I can be just friends with this girl from high school, and recently since I came home from Chapel Hill I've done nothing but run into her," he said.

Joshua nodded, "Well, you have this connection with this high school girl, I'll call her Izzy. Now this new person, well, calling her Shea for now, well there is really just a physical connection. I'd say part of your problem with Izzy is she never mourned the death of your son. Now Shea, well you're a pelt, something to brag about around campus, the star athlete that never hooked up," he said and took a drag of his cigarette.

Keith shook his head, "Who set you up?" he asked.

Joshua shook his head, "No one, it is all from watching, listening and reading," he said.

"Reading?" Keith asked.

"Yes, reading," Joshua said.

Keith shook his head, "Damn it, Dad," he said.

Joshua laughed, "Don't blame him. But for a free piece of advice take it for what it's worth, I'd go with the woman that you can trust by your side and support you in all the decisions you will have to be making soon," he said.

Keith nodded, "Thanks," he said and started to drink his beer.

* * *

"Damnit," was the only muffled voice that Simone heard.

"What's wrong up there?" she yelled up to the crew.

"Jake fell through the floor and he can't keep going on," was the answer that came back.

"What's going on?" she replied.

"They just aren't holding weight anymore," was the reply.

The building shook for a second and then settled. Simone shook her head, this wasn't good. Finally she sighed, and clicked on her radio.

"Twenty-three-two to Interior," she said.

"Interior, Go ahead Twenty-Three Two," Junk replied.

"We're not liking the building conditions in here, we just had someone fall through the floor, and the building isn't behaving normally."

"Roger Twenty-three two, we're monitoring conditions, let's get y'all out and see what we have for a second approach to this," he ordered.

"Roger," Simone said, "They ordered us out," she yelled.

"Lou, we can't do that," one of her people said to her.

"It is get out or be added to the list of the trapped. Anyways, we're just going to take another look at this," she said.

They all nodded and started getting their gear ready, and the guy that fell through the floor ready to leave the building.


	138. Okay Have You Seen

Chapter 138 Okay Have You Seen

Brooke looked at Peyton as her oldest and best friend came back with a cup of tea for her. Peyton took her spot behind the desk and sighed. They looked at each other and wondered what was going on.

"It's been too quiet," Peyton said.

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked.

"I've not heard a lot of sirens, usually I hear the fire trucks pass by once or twice a day, but I've heard them once very early on," she said.

Brooke shrugged, "A quiet day, that's not a bad thing, it means people are being safe," she replied.

Peyton nodded and looked up as someone walked into the office. Peyton smiled and put down her cup of tea.

"Welcome back, Haley," Peyton said.

Brooke turned and looked at their friend, "Hey, Hales," Brooke said.

Haley nodded and dropped her bag on her desk and shook her head, "It's been crazy coming here from Charlotte," she said and sighed, "There is a major fire on the East Side too."

"I guess that's why you didn't hear the fire trucks," Brooke said.

Peyton nodded, "So how was your sister?"

Haley shrugged and walked over to the coffee station, "It was okay, but Quinn seemed well, not herself, and of course I ran into Taylor and well she was…well Taylor," Haley said.

"Family is family," Peyton said.

"Yeah, so how has that drama been going? I'd hate to see your rug cleaning bills, Peyton, I swear James and Brian were never as violent as Candi and Kay are to each other," Haley said.

Brooke shrugged, "Yeah, P-Scott, how do you handle those two?"

Peyton shrugged "Usually with a garden hose, or I send Lucas in, he can actually talk to those two. I have more trouble with Keith's bed warmer," she said.

"Don't you mean girlfriend?" Brooke asked.

"Look at who is being diplomatic," Haley said laughing, "She seems a handful, and I heard you kicked her out, where is she staying now?"

"Karen's place, and I'm not too happy about that either," Peyton said, "But I have to be a good southern woman and at least give her that much hospitality."

Brooke nodded, "Well, I have a house full still; thank God Chase is away in New York. Come to think of it, I've not seen Trin in the past day or so," Brooke said.

"That's not odd to you?" Peyton asked.

Brooke shrugged, "With work and what she does, we pass once every few days."

"What does she do?" Peyton asked.

"Usually spend time with friends, but she checks in," Brooke said.

"Speaking of which, have you seen Brian?" Haley asked.

Brooke shook her head and Peyton also shook her head. Peyton turned in her chair and was on her cell phone in a minute. After a few moments she turned around and sighed, "Kat hasn't seen Brian either," she said.

"Damn," Brooke said, "I bet they ran off together, Trin has always had a crush on Brian."

Haley shook her head, "I'm going to kill him," she said.

"Nathan or Brian?" Peyton asked.

"Both," she said, as she took her cell phone out and started to call people. Peyton looked at Brooke and shook her head.

"Damn, I thought Trin was more level headed then this," Brooke said.

Peyton shrugged, "She is as much Chase's sister as she is Izzy's and like all kids they make mistakes and have poor judgment. Welcome to my world, I have just as many problems, and trust me, boys aren't easier," Peyton said.

Brooke shook her head, "What can I do?"

"Nothing, she's eighteen, and Brooke, welcome to my world," Peyton said, and sighed.

* * *

Junk looked at his radio and shook his head.

"Twenty-three-two to Interior," she said.

"Interior, Go ahead Twenty-Three Two," Junk replied.

"We're not liking the building conditions in here, we just had someone fall through the floor, and the building isn't behaving normally."

"Roger Twenty-three two, we're monitoring conditions, let's get y'all out and see what we have for a second approach to this," he ordered.

"Roger," Simone said.

Junk looked at the crews, they were exhausted. He heard the creaking and the shifting of the building. It resettled but he didn't like it. He sighed and looked to see what was going on with fire suppression, and even if they put the building out, they were going to tear it down, it was too badly damaged.

The Chief came over and looked at the conditions and at Junk.

"We're losing the structure," The Chief said.

Junk nodded, "I know," he said, "I have my crews coming out and we're going to see if we can get this another way."

"We can't keep at this, Junk. I'm not going to sacrifice two whole companies for one man, no matter who it is. This isn't Worcester," The Chief said.

"All I want is one more chance, Chief," Junk said.

The Chief nodded, "You get one more chance, and then we're ending all interior operations," he said.

Junk nodded, "Understood, Chief," Junk said.

"I know what he means to this department and you especially, but we can't risk anymore people for one man," he said.

Junk nodded, "Understood, Chief," he said and looked at the building.


	139. Dinner With Friends

Chapter 139 Dinner With Friends

Huck stood up as Angela and Ashlyn were shown over to the table. He took his seat after they took theirs. He smiled and they adjusted themselves in the seats and looked around.

"Why, Huck, you clean up rather nicely," Ashlyn commented."

Huck laughed, "Thank you, Chase wouldn't let me wear my hat," he said.

"Well this is not a place to be wearing a stained trucker's hat," Chase said.

Huck laughed. "Talk about me cleaning up nice, look at Miss Angela over there," he said, "She looks very nice."

Angela blushed, a little, "Well thanks, Huck," she said.

Chase nodded and the waiter came over. They all ordered what they wanted for drinks and looked around the room.

"This is an expensive place," Ashlyn said, "How can y'all afford it?"

He shrugged, "Don't worry about it," Huck said, "Were here because we're all friends and we're here to celebrate."

"What are we celebrating?" Angela asked.

"Well for one, both of you making the WNBA," Huck said.

Chase laughed, "Believe me, y'all should be glad that you didn't come home. My Mom was gushing so much about it she was ready to sign you both to endorsement deals."

Ashlyn laughed, "Well this super model here would be a better fit than me," she said.

"Hey, if you weren't my best friend…"

"You'd what, Angela?" Ashlyn asked.

"I never get that far," Angela said sheepishly.

Huck laughed, "Thought so," he said.

"You said for one that usually follows for two, etc," Ashlyn pointed out.

Chase smiled, "Well for two, on the trip up here, during the storm we took refuge in a bay and well, Huck, the romantic that he is, proposed and I accepted," she said beaming, "Huck and I are getting married."

"What?" Angela asked in shock, "No way, he finally did it."

"Congratulations," Ashlyn said, "Have you set the date yet?"

Chase shook her head, "I was hoping to set it when we all could get to Tree Hill," Chase said.

"No big New York Wedding?" Ashlyn asked.

Chase shook her head.

"That part of you is dead, if I remember you saying correctly," Angela mentioned.

Chase nodded, "You are," she said.

"We so have to celebrate," Ashlyn said.

"I wonder what their best sparkling cider is?" Angela asked.

Huck laughed, "Yeah, I can't wait to tell everyone back home in person," he said.

"And our daughter," Ashlyn mentioned.

Huck nodded, "I know, and I think all of us should tell her," he said.

Ashlyn nodded, "That would be best," she said.

Angela laughed, looking at the menu, "I wonder how their lobster is here?"

"Lobster?" Huck asked.

"Yeah, because I bet you Chase is going to order it," she said.

"How'd you know?" Chase asked.

"You're celebrating," Angela said and laughed; because the last major event that Angela attended that Chase was celebrating she ordered lobster.

Chase laughed, "Sometimes you know me too well," she said.

"Sometimes, not enough," Angela said and returned to her menu.

* * *

He picked his head up and listened. It wasn't sounding good, but they were keeping the radio chatter on his end down. Checking his air gauge, he didn't like what he saw; it was starting to get low and the floor was not feeling right under him.

He laid his head down and closed his eyes.

"Close your eyes and forget your name," he said, he sighed, "You're new here…"

(Flashback in italics)

_He was still new here; his clothes still spoke of the cold Northern winters and the milder summers. He was dressed for Northern Spring when people were bundled up here like it was cold. We walked into the small corner Café called Karen's and walked to the counter._

_ A woman about his age turned and looked at him, and smiled. Karen had been one of the first and few people that opened up to him, and he enjoyed getting his coffee from her every morning. It made working in the warehouse bearable._

_ "Hello, Cade," Karen said and put a cup of coffee in front of him._

_ He smiled and took it. Sitting down, he took out his paper and started to read._

_ "Still looking for another job?" Karen asked._

_ He nodded, "Yeah, the pay sucks and I really don't like working in the warehouse. Plus, I can't seem to meet anyone, I've even thought about trying to get into the dealership," he said._

_ Karen shook her head, "I'd not do that, the Owner is an ass," she said._

_ "Know him?" he asked._

_ "Long story, and that was over eight years ago," she said._

_ "Anyways Cade, he wouldn't like you, too hard working, you'd show him up," a calming masculine voice said and sat down next to him. Cade smiled, one of the other people that he befriended since coming here._

_ "Thanks Keith," Cade said, "It's tough getting good work, and I do appreciate you giving me those few hours here and there."_

_ "Don't worry about it, I need the help, and well, Karen is a good judge of character in most cases so you're a pretty good guy in my book," he said._

_ Cade smiled weakly, "Thanks, Keith," he said._

_ Karen nudged Keith, who looked at her. There was a closeness Cade noticed between these two and he wondered if they were together. Keith and Karen's son Lucas has the same last name. But it wasn't his place to comment, not anymore, he swore he would just observe and leave it at that._

_ "Hey Cade, you noticed that redhead by the door?" Keith asked._

_ Cade nodded, "Yeah," he said._

_ "She's been checking you out the past few days," he said._

_ "Keith, don't take credit for it," Karen said._

_ "Okay, Karen noticed it first," Keith said._

_ Cade turned around and looked out the window just past her. He pretended to be checking out his gunmetal blue Jeep Wrangler. She was a stunning redhead, with beautiful green eyes, he couldn't help but smile. She turned her gaze to meet his, and he returned it. She wasn't shy at all, he noticed, but did notice that she was sizing him up. _

_ Cade noticed Keith and Karen slipped away under some pretenses of her needing him to lift something. The Redhead took the chance to walk over to him and she smiled a brilliant smile._

_ "You're new here," she said, "To Tree Hill, that is."_

_ He nodded, "Yes, I am," he said._

_ "Where y'all from?" she asked._

_ "Up North, I really don't want to say, too long of a story," he said._

_ She smiled, "Maybe you can tell me the story tonight?" she asked._

_ Cade looked at her, "What?"_

_ "Tonight when you meet me here for dinner," she said, "Around Six O'clock, and maybe we can head to Wilmington and check out the clubs on Front Street."_

_ "How are you so sure I'll be here?" he asked._

_ "You'll be here," she said and started to walk away._

_ "What is your name, by the way?" Cade asked._

_ She paused for a second looked over her shoulder and smiled, "Darcey Kelly," she said._

_ "I'm Cade Burke," he said._

_ "See you at six," she said, and walked out of the Café._

Cade sighed and just lay in this mock tomb of his. He really did miss his wife.


	140. Down by the River

Chapter 140 Down By The River

They had left the roof top on his insistence and he slowly led her towards the River Walk, a mere few blocks away. She held his arm and leaned against him in the blistering heat and humidity. For some reason she was finding comfort in him and he wasn't complaining.

They passed by the Coast Guard Cutter that was home ported in the Cape Fear River Estuary. The ship was in and the sailors on duty were going about their tasks. That left Dylan little comfort as he looked up and made sure he didn't know anyone aboard the ship. Finally, they were past the ship and over in a quiet area.

She looked at him and shook her head, "You know, my Uncle Mouth told me a story about some Australian model he took on a date, and he was so nice to her she told him that he deserved a shag and was it her place or his," Ellie said.

"A shag?" Dylan asked.

"Sex," Ellie said.

"Oh," he said, "So did your Uncle Mouth take her up on the offer?"

Ellie shook her head, "No, instead he would eventually marry my Aunt Millie. There was a lot of tension there since my Aunt Millie worked for my Aunt Brooke and my Aunt Brooke and Mom weren't talking," she said.

"You have a lot of Aunts and Uncles," Dylan said.

She shook her head, "Not really, I have my Uncle Nathan, Aunt Haley, and Aunt Angela on my Dad's side, and I have an Uncle Derek on my Mom's side but she hardly ever talks about him and I've never met him," she said.

"Still, that is a pretty big family, since you have three sisters and a brother, plus you have at least three cousins," he said.

"Well, my cousin James has a daughter, named Brett, really a step-daughter," she said.

"Still, there aren't many people in my family I talk about," he said.

"Why's that?' she asked.

Dylan shrugged his shoulders, "My family isn't the best family around here," he said.

"It can't be that bad," she said.

He nodded, "Yes, it can be," he said.

Just then an unmarked police car pulled up, and one of the detectives got out of the car and looked them over. He removed his sunglasses and smiled.

"Hello, Dylan," he said.

"Declan," Dylan said.

"I believe it should be Cousin Declan," Detective Sergeant Declan Gordon said, in a calm voice.

"You're right, Cousin Declan," Dylan said.

"I stopped by the book store and you weren't there," Declan said, "I was looking all over for you."

"Why?" Dylan asked.

"Grandma wants to see you," Declan said.

Dylan nodded, "Okay," he said and turned to Ellie, "I have to go, family emergency."

Ellie nodded, "Okay," she said and turned to face Declan.

"Miss Ellie," Declan said.

"Declan," she said.

"You know her?" Dylan asked.

Declan nodded, "Yeah, I live next to the house her Grandma owned, and now her Aunt Angela owns," he said.

"Really?" Dylan asked, "So you knew my Cousin Declan all the time?"

Ellie nodded, "I just didn't know he was your Cousin Declan."

Dylan nodded, "Yes, he is," he sighed.

"So that makes you?" Ellie asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, that makes me Dylan Mason," he said and lowered his head, and headed towards the back seat of the car. This left Ellie shocked. The Mason family was truly a notorious family in Tree Hill.

* * *

(Song lyrics in italics)

He laid there in the dark with just the faint light from his dying flashlight to illuminate his tomb. He mentally took note on how he was feeling. In his mind he knew he was slowly descending into shock, he was bleeding out and he would lose what consciousness he had soon, as what he could feel below his waist was slowly getting cold. His eye sight was starting to get dim and tunnel. He also knew his air was running out and the building was losing its structural integrity around him. It was starting to look dark.

_Life it seems, will fade away  
Drifting further every day  
Getting lost within myself  
Nothing matters no one else  
I have lost the will to live  
Simply nothing more to give  
There is nothing more for me  
Need the end to set me free_

He closed his eyes again. It was important not to panic and stay calm. It would keep his blood loss slower and his air usage lower. He kept remembering the old song line, close your eyes and forget your name. He need to keep himself alive, death his adversary and the shadow off his shoulder just out of view, was close and he needed to beat him just one more time.

_Things are not what they used to be  
Missing one inside of me  
Deathly lost, this can't be real  
Cannot stand this hell I feel  
Emptiness is filing me  
To the point of agony  
Growing darkness taking dawn  
I was me, but now He's gone_

He didn't want to Fade to Black. He didn't want to leave his children or Carson behind. Life was too precious, and he felt though he was mostly done, he wanted to see a few more milestones. Death was greeting him warmly, but he was at least in part not ready to say good bye.

_No one but me can save myself, but it's too late  
Now I can't think, think why I should even try  
Yesterday seems as though it never existed  
Death Greets me warm, now I will just say good-bye_


	141. Back Home

Chapter 141 Back Home

(Song lyrics in italics)

She walked into the main room of the house her Mom built here. It always reminded her of a small Palace, maybe it was some of her Mom's ego when she designed the place. Shaking her head she walked up the main staircase. Izzy always wondered why the front door was red, but then again it didn't matter.

Slowly she walked up the steps one by one. Looking at the pictures along the wall, she saw the faces of her and her sisters. Occasionally she would see one of her Mom, or a prom picture. Maybe one or two of the pictures would make the corner of her mouth turn up. But her mood reflected her dark nail polish and she really did want to put on her dark make up again and dress in black. Her insides were now dark as if she was mourning. This time she truly was, before she was hiding behind her own inner darkness.

_The sun is sleeping quietly  
Once upon a century  
Wistful oceans calm and red  
Ardent caresses laid to rest  
For my dreams I hold my life  
For wishes I behold my nights  
A truth at the end of time  
Losing faith makes a crime_

The sun was going down and lit the hall with the fiery shades of the dying day. Slowly, she walked down the hall to where her room was located. The spot that her young son died, and the room she would keep even when offered a different one. But she would have none of that, the death chamber as she would privately refer to it, became her own prison, her own penance, for his death, and for not mourning her son's death.

She pushed open her bedroom door and found the red light of the death throes of the day gave her room a deep crimson glow. She let the corners of her mouth give a slight curl of pleasure. Finally, she closed the door behind her and dropped her coat on the floor.

_I wish for this night-time to last for a life-time  
The darkness around me - shores of a solar sea  
Oh how I wish to go down with the sun  
Sleeping  
Weeping  
With you_

Looking to her left and her right she walked to the window and looked out at the dying sun. Again the hunter of the sun, the moon, the twins, Apollo and Artemis would keep their chase up. Izzy nodded and pulled her shades closed. This was best done in complete privacy. Now she was going to break down.

Slowly, she walked over to the book case and moved a few books. Behind them, where things were double deep in books was a small box. She removed the box and looked at the very old wood. Finally she opened it and took out some old pictures, and a piece of paper fell on the floor.

Slowly, she looked over the pictures and looked at herself pregnant with Adam. She was all smiles, and Keith was beaming as well. As she flipped through the pictures she hid because she knew that they would cause her pain, she saw how happy she was being with Keith, being pregnant, and having Adam in her arms.

_Sorrow has a human heart  
From my God it will depart  
I`d sail before a thousand moons  
Never finding where to go  
222 days of light  
Will be desired by a night  
A moment for the poet`s play  
Until there`s nothing left to say_

Finally, she put down the pictures, fighting back the tears. She finally saw the piece of paper on the floor and she picked it up. Opening it, she sighed, "No matter how far and how long you were always loved by him, and I'd always love you, and I'd always be yours, just ask, Keith," she read, dropped it and cried.

* * *

The tunnel vision was slowly getting worse. What heat there was he was starting not to feel anymore and his mouth was getting dry because he was sweating all his water out. It was looking good for our hero, he thought, in deep reflection. He was fading to black and death was ever closer, the margin was narrowing where he could cheat the old fiend again.

He checked his air gauge again. That was when his mask started to vibrate; he was on his emergency air now. He knew that you could last over a half-hour just by doing nothing. But he had to use some of this precious air.

"Twenty-three-three to Interior," he said in his radio microphone.

"Go ahead, Cade," Junk replied.

"My low air alarm just went off," he said.

"Roger Cade, keep your head about you and we're coming to get you," Junk replied.

"Roger," Cade said and laid down his radio microphone.

Cade put his head down again and looked at his worthless arm. The pain was gone, mainly because he became numb to it. He knew time was slipping away for him, and the tunnel vision got narrower as he started to fade to black.


	142. Good Night and Good Luck

Chapter 142 Good Night and Good Luck

They walked in the front door, and both collapsed down on the sofa. Trin looked over at Brian and laughed. The fake IDs they had worked, and Trin was able to drink as opposed to when she was around her family, out of respect for Chase, and her Mom didn't drink. She giggled as Brian tried to take off his shirt.

"Now I know why they wanted Jim Morrison not to drink whiskey," he said.

Trin nodded, "What is Patron again?" she asked.

"Tequila," Brian said.

Trin nodded, "Who, that stuff is strong," she said, and giggled.

"You said Who," Brian said and laughed.

"I meant whoa," Trin said and giggled, "I don't think I can walk any further."

Brian nodded from the sofa he was face down on, "I know what you mean, and where are my pants?"

"I think they're in the driveway," she said, "The better question is, where is my bikini top?"

"I think we tipped someone with it, or you lost it when you flashed the camera," he said.

Trin laughed, "Yeah, I hope they like that digital recording," she said.

"I know I would want a copy of that recording," he laughed.

Trin nodded, "We're drunk," she said and laughed.

"Yeah I know, it feels good, I've not been this messed up in a while," he said.

"Well we're drunk, missing clothes, and alone, so doesn't that usually mean we should be having angry drunk sex?" Trin asked.

"Well, maybe," he said and rolled over to face her.

She smiled, "I know what you need," she said and rolled off the sofa she was on.

"What would that be?" he asked.

"Shhhhh, let me do all the work," she said, and slipped her shirt off.

"MMMM, I like this already," he said.

"Quiet, and let me work," she said.

He nodded and she went to town on him. She never was like this, so aggressive and forward, but he wasn't going to stop her as she climbed on the sofa to join him after what she did to get things rolling.

Brian smiled and looked up at her.

"What?" she asked.

"All I have to say is, Good Night and Good Luck," he said and just let her go at it.

* * *

The tunnel was getting closer, and the vibrating was getting annoying. He tried to rest but his face would shake. All he could was to try to think about something.

(Flashback in italics)

_There was the smell of fire in the air, but that was mixed with the tinge of plaster dust. It hit his nose even through the mask he worn on his face. There were still large columns of smoke billowing out of the ground and the piles. Ironically there were two of these towering pillars, but they would merge into one._

_ He walked slowly over the wreckage and the ruins with a five gallon pail. He would stop and reach down every so often and pick something up, look at it and throw it into the bucket in his other hand. Bits and pieces was what he picked up._

_ There was no glamour in his job, but it had to be done. He did volunteer to come down the coast and help. He wanted to honor the pledge he made to himself that he would help out no matter what it took._

_ When he looked up and through the breaks in the smoke he could see the damage wrought on the surrounding buildings. Many of them he knew would have to be torn down. The damage was amazing._

_ "Cade," someone said behind him._

_ "Yeah?" he asked._

_ "Stop looking at the Deutsche Bank Building," he said._

_ "Hard to believe that two airplanes did all this," Cade said._

_ "Believe it, because it happened," he said, and looked around._

_ Cade nodded, "Sad," he said._

_ "Yeah, have you seen the fence?"_

_ "What fence?"_

_ "The one on Saint Paul's Chapel ground across Church Street," he said._

_ Cade shook his head, "No."_

_ The guy grabbed Cade, telling him he needed a break. They carefully walked off the pile and across a street that was covered in dust and debris. The man showed Cade the fence._

_ "That is what we're doing this for, so these people who have come down here ask for help finding their loved ones who are missing. Many are in that chapel and praying for their loved ones to be found or their soul," he said._

Cade nodded, "So this is why we do this?"


	143. The Boxcar at Twilight

Chapter143  The Boxcar at Twilight

The sound of tires over the rails shook him out of his haze as he saw the abandoned and battered boxcar under his headlights. The sun was going down leaving an angry red glow on the Earth. He sighed and opened the door, sliding out, his boots hit the crushed gravel that made up the ballast stone of the rail bed. This spur line had been abandoned for years, just like the old boxcar, and it became a local hang out for kids and homeless people.

Keith walked over to the old wooden structure and looked at where his passenger side headlight lit up. The paint had long since chipped and faded, and what was left was slowly graying wood and found the millions of initials that have been engraved in the walls of the beast.

He took a small LED Flashlight out of his pocket and checked the inside. When he was sure he was alone he climbed inside. The old fire pit was there and cold, no one would be burning that night. He looked around and came to a row of carvings that he knew he had made. Finally, he found the one he was looking for; it read simply "KS+IA TLFE".

He smiled and ran his fingers over the various engraved letters.

"Funny how some off the cuff remark is so true that we keep repeating it," a male voice said from behind him.

"What would that be, Dad?" Keith asked.

"If we do not learn from history, we're doomed to repeat it," Lucas said.

Keith nodded, "You've always been more philosophical than me, and I've always been like Uncle Nathan in school," he said.

"But you know the story," Lucas said.

Keith shook his head, "Ellie is better at it than I," he said, "But is this the story about yours and Uncle Nathan's conversation on the River Court, where you went to the woman you loved and instead of Mom it was Aunt Brooke, and how bone headed you were?"

"No not that story at all," Lucas said, "But Uncle Nathan was right, there is a woman out there you truly love, and you need to go to her and be with her and stop lying to yourself about your feelings," Lucas said.

"What if that is not so simple?" Keith asked.

Lucas nodded, "Is anything in life that is worthwhile easy?"

Keith shook his head, "I guess not," he said.

Lucas shrugged and hopped out of the boxcar, "I'll see you at home," Lucas said.

Keith looked at Lucas, "How did you know I was here?"

"Joshua told me," Lucas said and walked away, leaving Keith alone in the boxcar looking at the chipped and gouged walls and settled on the initials of his and Izzy's name and nodded.

He walked around looked at the walls, and then went to the door. He hopped out and walked over to his truck. He clicked off his flashlight and climbed into his truck. He drove down the abandoned rail bed and up the old service ramp that many people used to access the boxcar.

As he drove off into the night he knew what he had to do. That meant he had to drive out to his Grandma's old house. That was something he wasn't looking forward to but that was something he had to do.

* * *

The rear staircase was narrower than the main. It was more an escape route then an access route. Slowly they walked up the stairs, ever so cautious because of the various shakings and creaking of the building. Truck Company Twenty-Six led the way and Engine Company Twenty-Three was right behind them, carrying the hose that would be the protection for the crews.

As they turned on the landing a loud crash filled their ears. Simone looked at the crew and shrugged her shoulders.

"Lieutenant, what the hell?" One of the men asked.

"Yeah, that sounded bad," she said.

"Engine Twenty-four to Command, the Bravo Charlie corner collapsed," came over the radio.

Simone sighed, they were on the opposite corner and if that side collapsed that meant that soon they would be called out. She looked at them and shook her head.

"What would Cade do?" she asked.

"WWCD?" one of the guys said and laughed.

"Not a laughing matter," Simone said.

"I know Lou, I know," he replied.

She sighed and looked at the other officer. He nodded, "Your man, your call," he said.

She shook her head and knew it was time to put up or shut up, "We push on until we find him or we get called out of here," she said.

"WWCD?" someone asked.

"WWCD," Simone said and watched as the crews started walking up the stairs for the floor that Cade was trapped on.


	144. Motherly Advice

Chapter 144 Motherly Advice

She walked into the great room with the grand staircase and looked around. It was dark and she could barely hear the sounds coming from the second floor. Most of the year when Kenni was over Peyton's or Haley's it was quiet. Brooke slowly walked up the stairs, listening. It had been years since the rooms of this house had been noisy, but this noise was eerie, almost sounded like if Peyton was in one of the rooms re-living high school.

On the second floor, Brooke tilted her head and slowly started to walk towards the sound of the music. She found it coming from Izzy's room. Slowly, she pushed open the door and found her daughter sitting on the floor with pictures spread on the floor. Izzy was wearing just jeans and a bra. Brooke shook her head when she noticed the black clothes lying out on the bed. Brooke shook her head and walked over to her.

Brooke kicked off her heels; that was a habit she was starting to get back into Tree Hill, since the walking was less, and crouched down in front of Izzy. That was when she looked at the pictures spread out on the floor. Brooke sighed and picked one up, it was a family shot of Keith, Izzy, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, and in Izzy's arms was her son Adam, the first grandchild.

"So, you finally broke down and broke out these old pictures," Brooke said.

Izzy looked up, her eyeliner was streaked from tears. Her lovely face was marred by tears, and leaning it on her hands and knees. "I couldn't even mourn him," she said.

Brooke nodded, "You had way too much on your table," Brooke said.

"Don't make excuses for me, Mom, I've done enough of that on my own," she said.

Brooke slapped Izzy, "One, never talk to me like that, I've never tolerated it when you were a child, and I will not tolerate it as an adult, and two, snap out of it," Brooke said.

"How would you know what you tolerated, half the time you were curled up in a bottle of Grey Goose," Izzy snapped back.

"What would you know about that? I've given you everything and turned a blind eye to everything you had done. I know about the guys, the clubs, the drinking and the drugs, but you, Izzy, were the most level headed of my girls, and you gave me my first grandchild, way too early, but you did, and he was beautiful," she said.

"But he died in my arms, in this very room," Izzy said, "How could you say I had too much on me, to mourn my own son?"

Brooke shook her head, "Well, you were seventeen, and still in high school, also you had post partum depression, right there that kept your plate full, and well, let's be honest with ourselves, I was a drunk, and well, you ran from your problems and when you went to Yale you never slowed down to mourn," she said.

"No, I can't get off that easily," Izzy said.

Brooke laughed, "Easily? You lost your true love, and you live like a recluse, and hardly get along with anyone, except Kari, she seems to be the only person since high school that could reach you. Trust me, you've paid your debt," Brooke said.

"Yeah, right," Izzy said.

Brooke shook her head, "Cry, talk as long as you need, once you're done crying you'll have a new perspective on things, and you'll know what to do," Brooke said, and got up, retrieving her shoes.

"Are you sure, Mom?" Izzy asked.

Brooke sighed, "It's either that or grieve the way I grieved when your Dad stop coming home and then left," she said.

"Which was?" Izzy asked.

"Crawling into a bottle of Grey Goose," Brooke said, "Something I don't highly recommend."

Izzy looked at her as she walked away. She then lowered her head and started to cry again.

* * *

(Flashback in italics)

_The light at the end of the tunnel was like a pin point now. Most of his body was numb. His jaw was like pins and needles from the vibrating of his face piece and his ears were pierced by the PASS Alarm going off. He could feel the building falling down around him. He wasn't sure if he could hold out any longer. He closed his eyes and the images came back again._

_ Cade walked into Karen's Café and looked at Karen standing behind the counter. She smiled and watched him sit down._

_ "Evening," he said._

_ Karen smiled, "My, my, don't you clean up nicely," she said, looking at his khakis and button down blue shirt._

_ "Thanks," he said, "I don't know what Darcey has planned so I went with this."_

_ Karen smiled, "I'm surprised Darcey took to you," she said._

_ "Why?" Cade asked._

_ "Darcey usually keeps to herself, she, well, didn't have it easy," Karen said._

_ Cade looked at her strange, "What do you mean?"_

_ "She had several brothers and sisters, as well as her parents, all die pretty young," Karen said, "She's pretty closed up."_

_ "She seems outgoing," he said._

_ "If you mean bossy, yeah she can be, but well, she has a good heart," Karen said._

_ "Giving away all my secrets, Karen?" Darcey asked and sat down next to Cade, she turned and looked at him, "Punctual, I like that."_

_ "Thanks," he said._

_ Karen smiled, "C'mon," she said, and took him by the hand and led him away. The rest of the night was a blur. He remembered they had dinner and they went clubbing. Finally, they ended up at the beach. As they walked through the sand barefoot they looked out to the dark horizon._

_ "Do you ever wonder what is out there?" Darcey asked._

_ "More water?" Cade asked._

_ She laughed and punched him, "No silly, the future, what is over the next horizon," she said._

_ Cade shrugged, "Maybe, but since Kayla was born I was more worried about the next pay check," he said._

_ "How could she do that to you?" Darcey asked._

_ Cade shrugged, "A friend told me she was a mercenary and that she would leave as soon as she got what she wanted," he said, "I didn't listen and well, he was right. She got what she wanted and she left me."_

_ Darcey shook her head, "That's wrong," she said and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'd never use someone like that," she finished and leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed her back and when they broke apart she started to walk away, he just stood there. After a few steps, she stopped and turned and held out her hand, "Well, are you coming?"_

_ "Where are we going?" he asked._

_ "Come home with me," she said._

_ He shook his head, "What?"_

_ "Come home to me," she said, and his memory she wasn't the young twenty something single woman; but his wife just before she got bedridden with Cancer. He saw the loving expression on her face that she would wear when she really wanted him to do what she asked. She stretched out her hand, "Cade, please come home to me," she said._


	145. Gotterdamnrung

Chapter 145 Gotterdamnrung

(Song lyrics in italics)

_The sky was falling and streaked with blood  
I heard you calling me then you disappeared into the dust  
Up the stairs, into the fire_

Chase and Huck walked into their hotel room. He dropped his suit jacket on the nearest chair, and she dropped her bag on another. She smiled at him.

"Well, Fiancée?" she asked.

"Well?" he asked back.

She giggled, "It was nice seeing Angela and Ashlyn again, it's been so long since we've done that," she said.

Huck nodded, "Yes, it has," he said, "I miss the old days."

Chase nodded, "It's just sad that Angela is always all alone," Chase said.

Huck fell back on the bed and looked up at her, "She'll find her man. Come to bed," he said.

She sighed and slipped out of her dress, and crawled onto the bed next to him. He smiled, wrapped his arms around her, kissed her and they fell asleep.

_Up the stairs, into the fire  
I need your kiss, but love and duty called you someplace higher  
Somewhere up the stairs into the fire_

* * *

_May your strength give us strength  
May your faith give us faith  
May your hope give us hope  
May your love give us love_

Ellie walked into her room. She had had a long day. Finally, collapsing on her bed, she found two battered books on her pillow. She picked up one and looked at it.

"Poems by Alan Seeger?" she read, and then put it down, and picked up the other one, "The Poems of Wilfred Owen," she shook her head, and found the note, "Just some pre-trip reading, love Dad."

Ellie shook her head and picked up the book of poems by Alan Seeger and opened it up. She looked at the flyleaf and read the inscription, "I wonder why Keith wants me to read that page?" she asked and flipped to and started to read.

_May your strength give us strength  
May your faith give us faith  
May your hope give us hope  
May your love give us love_

* * *

_You gave your love to see in fields of red and autumn brown  
You gave your love to me and lay your young body down  
Up the stairs, into the fire  
_

Kari came into the backyard by the pool and smelled the foul smell of something burning. She quickly walked over to where the scent was coming and found Izzy standing over a barrel.

"Izzy, what are you doing?" Kari asked.

"Just burning some old things," Izzy said.

Kari looked at her, "Like what?"

"Stuff I don't need anymore," Izzy said and went over to a nearby table and grabbed one of her black goth outfits.

"Seriously, you're burning your Queen of the Damned Collection?" Kari asked.

"Yes, I am," Izzy said, "I don't need it anymore."

Kari smiled and practically did a cheerleader-like leap, "Yes! Finally!"

Izzy laughed and watched the clothes burn in the burn can.

_Up the stairs, into the fire  
I need you near but love and duty called you someplace higher  
Somewhere up the stairs into the fire_

* * *

_May your strength give us strength  
May your faith give us faith  
May your hope give us hope  
May your love give us love_

_May your strength give us strength  
May your faith give us faith_

Brian and Trin just lay in a knot on the floor of the beach house that Brian rented. He had a blank, almost dead, look on his face, while Trin was completely content.

_May your hope give us hope  
May your love give us love_

_May your strength give us strength  
May your faith give us faith  
May your hope give us hope  
May your love give us love_

* * *

_It was dark, too dark to see, you held me in the light you gave  
You lay your hand on me  
Then walked into the darkness of your smoky grave  
_

There was a knock on the bedroom door. Shea sat up from the bed and looked at the door. It was odd since whenever the Scotts checked up on her they entered either through the kitchen door or through the front door.

She slipped off the bed and opened the door. She smiled when she saw Keith standing there. In an outburst of joy she planted a hard kiss on his lips. They separated, she looked at him.

"It sucked that you had stuff to do all day, I was bored," she said and smiled, "Now you're here, and there is so much we can do."

He nodded.

"Better yet, there is one thing I would like to do right now," she said.

He shook his head and pushed her away.

"Keith, what is wrong?" she asked.

He sighed, "Shea, head to your parents house," he said.

"Are you're parents evicting me again?" she asked.

"When you get back to Chapel Hill, don't look me up," he said.

"Keith, what is going on, you're scaring me?" she asked.

"I've been denying myself too long and I can't be with you anymore," he said, "So tomorrow, pack up and head home," he turned, and left, leaving Shea standing there stunned.

_Somewhere up the stairs into the fire  
Somewhere up the stairs into the fire  
I need your kiss, but love and duty called you someplace higher  
Somewhere up the stairs into the fire_

* * *

_May your strength give us strength  
May your faith give us faith  
May your hope give us hope  
_

Brooke sat at her desk and looked at the information that Julian left her. Shifting through it she closed it and placed it down on her desk. Finally she sighed and looked at the pictures on her desk. There was the most recent one of her and all of her kids, and there was the one of her and Baldwin. She sighed and picked it up. Looking over his face, she placed it down and picked up the phone.

"Hello Mister Baker…yes, yes, okay Julian, I've looked over the information you left me. I'll do a proposal…Okay I'll see you in a week, my assistant Kayla will call you to set up a meeting, bye," she said and put down the phone, and knew sometimes you had to jump in feet first sometimes.

_May your love give us love  
May your strength give us strength  
May your faith give us faith_

* * *

_May your hope give us hope  
May your love give us love_

_May your strength give us strength_

He opened his eyes. Looking around the tomb, he nodded. The last flashback, hallucination, was too real to be just his mind replaying old memories as he got weaker. Finally, he felt the mask stop vibrating, pulling his gauge to his narrowed vision, he saw it was almost empty.

The building shook around him; he felt another bang and crash all around him. There was smoke starting to fill his area of the building. Nodding, he banged his good hand against his chest reaching for his Saint Florian's Medal, but his coat prevented him.

He reached for the radio microphone.

"Twenty-three three to Interior," he said.

_May your faith give us faith  
May your hope give us hope  
May your love give us love_

* * *

_May your strength give us strength  
May your faith give us faith  
May your hope give us hope  
May your love give us love  
_

"Twenty-three three to Interior," Cade said over the radio.

"Go ahead, Cade," Junk replied.

"I'm done, call them off," he said.

"Cade, don't do this," Junk said.

"The beast won this time," Cade said.

"Cade, Red, you told me never to give up, don't you do it on me now," Junk said.

"Junk, do it, don't risk the boys," he said.

"Cade!"

"Junk, do me one last favor," Cade asked.

"What is it, Old Friend?" Junk asked.

"Watch after Carson and my kids for me," Cade said.

"I can do that," Junk said.

The radio was silent. Junk looked at the microphone and shook his head. He was crying, his friend, his mentor, was in there. He looked over to the Chief and sighed. He clicked his radio, "All interior units evacuate the building, all search and rescue operations are called off, repeat, All interior units evacuate the building, all search and rescue operations are called off," he ordered.

The air was soon filled with the blasts of air horns signaling all firefighters to evacuate the building. Junk stood there and made sure everyone he sent in, except Cade, was out of the building. Simone Lowell looked at Junk with an evil look until she saw him crying and softened her gaze. She then turned and watched the building as the companies started to pour water on from the outside. Less than a minute after they pulled out for the last time, the building completely collapsed.

_May your love give us love_

* * *

(Lucas Writing Lyrics in Italics)

_My friend Cade, one night on his back porch while having a beer, got me talking. I told him that he was a brave man every time the calls went out for him and every time he walked into a burning fire. Cade looked at me and shook his head, he said, _

"_No I'm not."_

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "Edward Croaker said it best," he replied, "When a man becomes a fireman his greatest act of bravery has been accomplished. What he does after that is all in the line of work."_

_ That is how I will always remember Cade's wisdom that way. Simple and humble, it was all in the line of work._

**Authors Notes**

So ends Part 6 (Fade to Black) of this Story Three, and Final Story of the Road Series. I chose this name because of the song by _Metallica_ off their second and personally my favorite album of theirs, _Ride the Lightning_. This chapter is a turning point and probably the climax of the story, and the mid-way point.

So Cade dies in the end here. Cade, as some people called him, not that interesting of a character, but then again he was the oldest regular recurring in the Road Series. So he lived his life and was pretty laid back about it. But his death was planned since Story One (All Roads Lead Back Home). I hope this character where much of the back story I created for myself was revealed here does him justice. For those who ask, yes, Cade was at Ground Zero cleaning up.

Thanks for the reads and reviews.

ThumperE23

**Playlist**

Chapter 124 Pale Sands [A Whiter Shade of Pale by Procol Harum]

Chapter 130 Sun Worshiping [Currents by Dashboard Confessional]

Chapter 134 Rooftops [Rooftops and Invitations by Dashboard Confessional]

Chapter 140 Down By The River [Fade To Black by Metallica]

Chapter 141 Back Home [Sleeping Sun by Nightwish]

Chapter 145 Gotterdamnrung [Into The Fire by Bruce Springsteen]


	146. Announcements

Part 7 Into The Fire

(Chase speaking in Italics)

_The English Poet John Donne once wrote, _

"_Whoever comes to shroud me, do not harm _

"_Nor question much, _

"_That subtle wreath of hair, which crowns my arms;_

"_The mystery, the sign you must not touch, _

"_For 'tis my outward soul, _

"_Viceroy to that, which then to heaven being gone, _

"_Will leave this to control, _

"_And keep these limbs, her provinces, from dissolution. _

"_For if the sinewy thread my brain lets fall _

"_Through every part, _

"_Can tie those parts and make me one of all, _

"_These hairs which upward grew, and strength and art _

"_Have from a better brain, _

"_Can better do't; except she meant that I _

"_By this should know my pain, _

"_As prisoners then are manacled, when they're _

"_Condemn'd to die._

_ "Whate'er she meant by it, bury it with me, _

"_For since I am _

"_Love's martyr, it might breed idolatry, _

"_If into other's hand these relics came; _

"_As 'twas humility _

"_To afford to it all that a soul can do, _

"_So, 'tis some bravery, _

"_That since you would save none of me, I bury some of you."_

* * *

Chapter 146 Announcements

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

_I close my eyes, only for a moment, and the moment's gone  
_

A shrill tone came over all the truck, station and portable radios, it was an alert tone. Everyone in within earshot paused and listened. That was when the dispatcher first came over the speakers of the radios.

"Attention all Stations and Units, the Tree Hill Fire Rescue Department is sad to announce the line of duty death of Firefighter Cade Burke of Engine Company Twenty-Three, at the ten forty-two New Bedford Road fire, our thoughts and prayers all go out to his family," that was all that was said over the various radios. The once electric air was now gone and there was a deathly silence that filled the air, and the sky seemed just a bit grayer.

* * *

_All my dreams, pass before my eyes, a curiosity  
Dust in the wind, all they are is dust in the wind.  
_

The Chief stood by his command post and watched. Shaking his head, he knew that this was the hardest thing he could watch or ever be a part of. He tried to hold back his emotions, for now his Department needed him to be strong, as another giant had passed into nothing but memory.

He watched as the surviving members of Engine Twenty-Three, and Junk Moretti walked out of the collapsed wreckage of the house they had fought all day, most of it to save him. They all carried a stokes basket, a rescue stretcher brought off Truck Twenty-Six, on it laid the mortal remains of Cade Burke, wrapped in a blanket. One of the people that loaded him into the basket placed his battered and damaged black helmet onto his chest.

The slow procession headed towards the Medical Examiner's van, the Chief insisted that Engine Twenty-three carried him out, as it was tradition. Never leave a man behind, and always carry out your own. It was solemn as the firefighters that stood by slowly removed their helmets and lowered their heads as they passed.

They stared as he was placed into the back of the van. Shaking his head, the Chief sighed, and now it was time to find his family and tell them what he hoped he would never have to tell them.

* * *

_Same old __song__, just a drop of water in an endless sea  
All we do, crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see_

Bobbi-Lee opened the door and saw several people standing there, all dressed in Fire Department uniforms. She sighed and let them in. She looked over to her work area where Kayla was working. The older sister nodded and walked over to join Bobbi-Lee. Kelly came out of the back room out of curiosity and saw what was going on, and took the other side of Bobbi-Lee.

"I think we should sit for this," Junk said.

The three women nodded and sat down on the couch next to each other. Junk looked to Simone Lowell and the Department's Catholic Chaplain and just sighed.

"There is no easy way to say this, girls," Junk said, and it seemed right since he'd known two of them since they were girls, "But your Dad, well, he was trapped in a burning building, and we did the best we could, but we couldn't get to him in time."

Bobbi-Lee sat there stunned. Her face was frozen in shock. Kayla screamed and ran out of the room. Kelly just started to cry and buried her face into Bobbi-Lee's shoulder.

"Is Kayla going to be okay?" he asked.

"I don't know, Junk, I'm not sure if I'm going to be okay," Bobbi-Lee said.

Junk nodded, "We stopped at the house, where's Huck?" he asked.

"He's in New York," Bobbi-Lee said, she sighed, "Junk?"

"Yes?" Junk asked.

"Let me tell Huck and Carson, I think its better coming from me," Bobbi-Lee said.

Junk nodded, "I can do that," he said.

"Thanks," she said and watched as he left. Simone Lowell came over to her, and looked at her.

"I was only your Dad's Lieutenant a short time, but if you need anything, just call," she said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded and watched as she left, and the Chaplain followed because Bobbi-Lee gave him a look. Now, there she sat one sister hiding and another balling her eyes out, and a clueless brother. It was time to step up.

* * *

_Dust in the wind, all we are is dust in the wind_

Bobbi-Lee had left Kayla home alone with Kelly. Kelly was there just making sure Kayla stayed balanced. Bobbi-Lee took it upon herself to do the hard tasks. She slowly walked down the hallway of the Assisted Living Home. She looked into a door way and found Carson Murphy, her late Mom's last living relation, sitting in his chair crying his eyes out.

He looked up at her standing in the door. He took his ever-present cane and stood up. He looked at her and shook his head.

"Aye, Lass, I know already," he said.

"You do?" she asked.

With his free hand he pointed to a dresser-mounted police scanner, "Aye, I followed the whole damn thing."

She started to cry too. "What do we do, Carson?" she asked.

"Lass, I don't know, I really don't know. I'm still trying to get over listening to it unfold, but I know your Dad would want you to go on," he said, standing up to hug her.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "What about you?"

"Aye, what about Old Carson? I'm old and I'm sure he took care of me," he said, and sat back down. Bobbi-Lee sat down in the other chair, "Now, the big question is, are all of you ready for what is going to happen?"

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "I'm not entirely sure," she said.

"Well, just to let you know, your Dad is not yours anymore, he's the community's," he said.

"When did that happen?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"Once he died fighting a fire," Carson said, and sighed.

* * *

_Now don't hang on, nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky  
It slips away, and all your money won't another minute buy._

The phone vibrated the table next to the bed. It was loud and annoying and finally, Chase had had enough and elbowed Huck hard.

"Huck, answer your damn phone!" she said.

"Um, hump, yeah," he said and reached over and took the phone, "Yeah…What, slow down, Kayla…What? When? Yeah, yeah, we'll get back as soon as we can, thanks, how is everyone holding up? Okay, bye," he said, hung up, and sat up.

Chase looked at Huck, worried. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong, Hun?" she asked.

He looked at her; she could see he was holding back. Finally, the tears came, overwhelming his body control. "There was a big fire in Tree Hill, Dad was on the call and got trapped in the building. They tried to rescue him, but it was too late," he said and exhaled heavily, "My Dad's dead, Chase," he said.

Chase wrapped her arms around him, and started to comfort him. "I'm here for you. He was also my family, now, too," she said, tapping her ring against his shoulder.

He rested a hand on hers, "I know, and I'm going to need it," he said.

* * *

_Dust in the wind, all we are is dust in the wind  
Dust in the wind; everything is dust in the wind._

Ashlyn put down her phone as she waited for the private jet. She looked at Angela. She looked back. Ashlyn sat down and told Angela. The two women hugged each other, and then Angela walked over to the Coach and they started to talk.


	147. Arrangements

Chapter 147 Arrangements

There was a knock on the suite door. Chase, still wearing the hotel robe, walked over to the door and opened it. She looked at Angela and Ashlyn standing there. She raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you two were heading back to Atlanta?" Chase asked.

"We were," Angela said, "But I talked to the Coach and he got things straightened out with the GM, and we're cleared and here to help."

"Thanks," Chase said and then looked at Ashlyn, "How are you holding up?"

Ashlyn shrugged, "Shocked still," she said.

"Please come in," Chase said and let them in, "Huck's in the bedroom," she pointed out.

Ashlyn nodded, and headed to the door, "I just need a few minutes," she said.

"I understand," Chase said and sat down, and watched as Angela sat down across from her.

"How do you do it?" Angela asked.

"Do what?" Chase asked.

"Deal with Ash and Huck being so close?" Angela asked.

Chase shrugged, "It was the past, and they have Brett that keeps them together. I trust them both, I have to, because I know if I made him choose between me and Brett, I'm gone. Sometimes you just have to have faith, that is what I learned from what I've been through," she said.

"I know I can never trust Rhett again," Angela said, "Or, for that fact, Kevin."

Chase laughed, "One, Rhett was a cheating scumbag, and well, Kevin was just a liar," Chase said.

"Nice sugar coating," Angela said.

"Something you learn to do, but Huck won't leave Sundowner here so we're going to miss his Dad's funeral," Chase said, worried.

Angela shrugged, "Don't worry, anyways, I've got some good news," Angela said.

Chase looked at her, "What?"

"Karen and Andy are coming down from Greenwich, and they'll sail Sundowner back, they'll then spend some time down in Tree Hill and help," Angela said.

"What about us? How are we getting back?" Chase asked.

"Ash and I already have four first class tickets to Wilmington and Luke will pick us up," Angela said.

Chase nodded, "Thanks, Angela," she said.

"Don't worry about it, you and Huck have been there for me many times now it is time for me to pay a little back," she said.

* * *

Ashlyn walked into the bedroom and saw Huck sitting on the bed. She saw his left hand stretched out and he was staring at the tattoo on it.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Like crap, what else would you expect?" he replied.

"I've got both my parents, even though we don't talk to each other, I wouldn't have a clue what you're going through," she answered.

"It feels like my guts have been ripped out," he said, "And what is worse, I can't even be there, I've no way back except the Sundowner."

"You'll be there," Ashlyn said, "And your sisters understand."

"What does it say on my hand?" Huck asked.

"Fidelis," Ashlyn said.

"Do you know what it means?" he asked.

"Faithful, I believe," Ashlyn said.

"How can I be considered faithful if I can't even see my own Dad off? I'm here in New York, being selfish because I wanted to show the woman I loved a great time, and propose in style," he said.

"It's called being human, and Cade wasn't on his death bed, he died in an accident," she replied.

"You can't tell me any different," he said.

She sighed, "You'll be there," she said.

"How? The fastest way is through the Intercoastal and I did the calculations and it won't be in time."

"Angela and I bought tickets and we're flying back today," Ashlyn said.

"And my boat?" he asked.

Ashlyn sighed, "Andy and Karen are coming down to sail it back."

Huck nodded and kept looking at his hand.

"Now, can we not be selfish for a few moments?" Ashlyn asked.

He nodded, "Yeah," he said.

"We have a little girl that just lost one of her granddads," she said.

Huck nodded, "Yeah," he said.

"I talked with James, and he agreed not to tell her, and to wait for us to get back to Tree Hill," she said.

"Okay," Huck said.

"I would like it if we both talk to her and tell her that Cade died," she said.

Huck nodded, "It should be coming from her parents," he said.

"Good, so when we get down there and get settled, we'll talk to Brett," she said.

Huck nodded, "Yes."

"Also, Huck," she said.

He looked at her, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry to hear about your Dad," she said.

He nodded, "Thank you," he said softly.

Ashlyn walked out of the room, leaving him there staring at the tattoo on his hand.


	148. Private Reflections

Chapter 148 Private Reflections

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

Lucas dropped his cell phone and looked at it. Finally, he stood up and walked over towards the wall in his office. He looked at two pictures on the wall, one was of his Championship with Kelly Burke on the team, and the other was of him, Jake, Cade and Junk on Cade's boat fishing after they finished remodeling the house he lived in.

He pulled away from his pictures and walked to the window. Looking out the window onto his side lawn, he wondered and thought. Was there ever a time in his life that the man with the red hair wasn't in his life? Remembered serving him coffee, and watching as he would arrive with his late wife, and his children. There was the time he attended the wake and the funeral for his oldest son, and when his wife passed.

Now what was going to happen to this world?

_So, so you think you can tell Heaven from Hell,  
blue skies from pain._

* * *

She had closed the outer door of her office and sat down behind the desk. She sat behind her desk and leaned back. Her blonde hair cascaded over the back of the chair and hung down. Her green eyes were focused on a certain crack in the ceiling.

How many nights did she spend on his back porch talking to him? He was a second councilor to her, a sounding board, very similar to her Physicist or even her Dad. Now he was gone. Like a thief in the night, death took him.

He was that red headed man that always joked with Karen. He was that guy that helped fix up this house that they lived in. His son and youngest daughter were her son's best friends. Another one of his daughters was probably one of her favorite but most troublesome employees.

It was amazing how much one another's lives brushed against each other.

_Can you tell a green field from a cold steel rail?  
A smile from a veil?_

* * *

She leaned on her window and looked outside. The cell phone that was the messenger of the bad news lay across the floor, where it had landed. Resting her hands on the sill, her forehead hit the glass. The only noise was the whistle, much like a train whistle, of the central air conditioning.

Her sister's voice was tense as she boarded the plane. Izzy knew that Chase was stressed and that what was going to happen would test her. It was her sister's way of telling her to sweep the house for bottles and drugs, Chase was going to be tried and she wanted her support network working. She was sixteen when she first started her journey to sobriety, and Izzy knew she lapsed several times before she graduated and twice in college.

So, her husband-to-be's Dad is now dead. Izzy really spent very little time with Cade Burke. She had spent time with his children, Huck because he was dating Chase, Kelly because she was dating Keith, and Bobbi-Lee and Kayla because they worked for her mom. But yet, there was a loss in her heart, maybe it was because she knew Huck was close to his Dad, or the fact that Chase would be stressed, or maybe it was because of Brett Pierce-Burke, Huck's daughter with Ashlyn, but she knew that this death was going to be big. Judging from what she heard about when Firefighters who die fighting fires in New York City, this was going to be big, period.

_Do you think you can tell?  
And did they get you to trade your heroes for ghosts? _

* * *

He stood center court and looked up over the river, the timeless river that flowed past them every day. He finally sat down and looked over the water, the grass, and the rocks. Finally, he was taking the time out that he was always told that he needed to do. Finally, he listened to the dead man's advice, something he had been trying to tell him for years, slow down and enjoy things.

Now, his two best friends in the world lost their last parent. Of course, Red Burke went out with a bang. Keith always knew that the silent and wise man would find a way to be noticed in his death. Just as much as he hid in plain sight, his loss would be noted and would be memorable.

Keith smiled, that was just so Red.

_Hot ashes for trees?  
Hot air for a cool breeze?  
Cold comfort for change?_

* * *

The office was quiet, she looked out the door and saw her temporary secretary making notes and taking messages. Pushing away from her desk, she slowly walked over to the door and closed it. After waiting a moment, as if to gather strength, she retraced her steps back to her desk and sat down.

She remembered the smell of beer and salt water that was what the back porch smelled like every time she visited the Murphy House. Cade always insisted on when they would talk they sat on the back porch and watched the river flow by. He was a creature of habit, wise, and yet unforgiving when it came to making stupid comments and mistakes. He would listen, and direct, but always would try to point out the reverse side of the coin. He was very much a Devil's Advocate. That was what she needed, especially in the early days of her return to Tree Hill.

Now, that strange light and life was gone from this world. Would it be replaced, she couldn't venture to imagine. There was something heroic and poetic in the fact he died the way he did. She always thought of him, and his once broken and scarred knuckles as a Warrior Philosopher, and Cade had his death, and Brooke chose to see it as a warrior's death, fitting the Warrior Philosopher he was.

_And did you exchange a walk on part in the war for a lead role in a cage?  
How I wish, how I wish you were here._

* * *

The happily married couple walked onto the deck of their family's Beach House. They could see the glories of the beach before them and that would usually bring a smile to their faces. Now hers was a stern mask of concern, and his, well, he looked taken aback by it all. Nathan and Haley Scott looked in on their oldest son and wondered what was going through his head.

They always wondered about their son's marriage, in some cases it seemed there were four people in it, James, Huck, Ashlyn, and Chase, but there was no funny business, they all were being part of Ashlyn and Huck's daughter's life. Or, as Nathan and Haley described her, their first granddaughter, it was weird but they got along, and James was also Huck's friend before he was Brett's step-dad. So Haley wondered how the news was affecting him.

As they looked inside they saw James talking on the phone and looking after Brett. They seemed normal, as normal as one would expect a just drafted NBA Rookie and step-dad of a grade-schooler. She smiled and looked at her husband, who had an equal look of concern on his face, relieved. James had told them they wouldn't tell Brett about Cade's death until Ashlyn and Huck could do it.

Nathan nodded, and reflected upon his time, and knew that Cade was the one that kind of gave him the push to be serious and get his education to teach. Nathan wasn't the greatest student, but once Cade and him talked on that old back porch with a beer or two he was behind it and was right away looking up Master's Degrees and Teaching Certifications.

Both Haley and Nathan smiled, Cade would be missed, but they knew that his impact was still being felt.

_We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl, year after year,  
Running over the same old ground. _

* * *

They walked into the Firehouse, and felt the sullen mood of the men and women manning the station. They looked at each other, and being the same age, one of them looked much older. Finally, they walked into the Company Office.

Junk and Jake were both asked by Bobbi-Lee to pick up her Dad's things from his locker in the Station. Looking across the desk at Simone Lowell, she nodded and lowered her head. Slowly, she pushed the box forward and they started to look through it to check the inventory.

Jake shook his head and sighed. Junk looked down at it and pondered. Was this the sum total of Cade Burke's life and career? Some clothes, toiletries, some old books, and as he looked over the various pictures, he wondered. He must have never cleaned his locker out of pictures.

They were going back to when he was a rookie. Junk recognized old pictures of Darcey, his late wife, whom he never met, pictures of Kayla, Bobbi-Lee, Huck, and Kelly, at various ages. There were some with Cade in them, and Junk could see how he aged, but yet throughout those years there was some form of the same happiness, and that was Cade.

Jake shook his head and looked at the contents of the box. He quietly wondered if this was it, the some total of a man's life, was this box. It was just handed over freely, and anything embarrassing was discarded. Quickly arrived, quickly used up, and quickly forgotten. Jake wondered if this was going to be his fate, a box of stuff, some discarded bits, and maybe a funny story or two. He sighed, and wondered if that was what Cade wanted.

_What have we found? The same old fears.  
Wish you were here._


	149. Public Rituals

Chapter 149 Public Rituals

The funeral home was packed, Bobbi-Lee noted, as she took her seat in the receiving line. She looked to her left, and Kayla, as the oldest, was sitting there. To her right was Huck, and then Kelly. Sighing, they had already paid respects to their Dad.

She looked at the now closed casket. They were told that they could make him look presentable, so it was closed flag draped casket. One thing she noticed was that they placed his battered and discolored helmet on the casket. She could clearly see the shield mounted on the front of it. It was twisted and deformed by the heat and the physical damage. Also, there was a flower wreath of poppies and yellow roses, Bobbi-Lee knew from a letter that her Mom commented on how her Dad always seemed drawn to red poppies and yellow roses.

She barely remembered the Chief of the Fire Department walking through the line and offering his condolences. It was part of the public ritual that was about to take place. He stood and waited as several firefighters entered the room.

Bobbi-Lee looked up and saw Junk in front of her. She was always used to seeing him in his working uniform, but he was dressed in his Class A uniform, and his badge had a black band of mourning on it. She noted he had all his ribbons, and his eyes were slightly red rimmed.

"Bobbi," he said, "I'm sorry, I did the best I could to save him."

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "I know, Junk. We all know you tried, that was all he could have asked from you," she said.

He nodded, "It's just a different world without him."

"Junk, he always spoke of you proudly, and he always respected you, and thank you for your condolences, it does mean a lot to me," she said.

Junk thanked her and walked away. She looked up next and saw Jake standing there. He was always the thoughtful, and, she would dare say, soulful, person that her Dad took under his wing at the fire station. He looked at Bobbi-Lee and nodded.

"Bobbi, I'm sorry for your loss," he said.

"Thanks, Jake," she said, "How are you holding up?"

He shrugged; one thing about Jake was he was always quiet and understated in his actions. "One day at a time," he said, "But it slowly gets better."

She nodded and watched him walk away. The doors were open, yes, but she watched Junk and Jake form up with the Chief. All the firefighters, mostly from Engine Company Twenty-Three, stood in formation behind the Chief. A few short commands were given and the group rendered honors. An honor guard was set with Jake and Junk, by Bobbi-Lee's request, who took the first guard shift.

That was when the doors were opened. Bobbi-Lee nodded and watched as the first man walked into the room. She knew him on sight and watched as he limped and supported himself on a cane. His broken body fought him as he kneeled before the casket and said a prayer. Once he was done he kissed his fingers and touched the casket, reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a flask. He silently toasted the casket and took a healthy pull.

Slowly, he made his way over. Bobbi-Lee was fighting a smile when he finally came up to her.

"Aye Lass, I know ye want to smile at my antics," Carson Murphy said.

Bobbi-Lee shook her head, "Carson, I can't laugh, but I know you have some Jamison on you," she said.

He nodded, "Aye, that I do, no matter what, your Dad was Irish, and he deserves a proper send off," he said.

"I know," she said, "I would be offending our traditions if I didn't have a wee nip, right?"

Carson made a quick grin, and then hid it, "Aye Lass, I like how yur thinking," he said, and produced his flask. He handed it to Bobbi-Lee who took a quick belt, and handed it to Carson who did the same. As he put it away, he nodded, "I'm going to miss the Ox, but he's now at peace and with your Mom," he said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "I know, and I'm glad."

"Aye, and he's probably smiling in that box there, he's not seen your Mom in a long time," he said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, now trying to hold back tears, "Thanks, Carson, for coming," she said.

"Aye, you're welcome," he said and moved on, he had refused to sit in the line, since he said it was for the next-of-kin, and he was just a small part of the family.

Bobbi-Lee stood there and watched the various people wander by. She slowly started to tune them out. Many were people that were there because he was a fellow firefighter. Some were people from up North she barely knew or didn't know at all.

Finally, she saw Lucas and Peyton Scott walking up to her. She had known them for a while and was actually glad to see them.

"Bobbi, we're so sorry," Lucas said, and Peyton hugged her.

"Thanks," she said, her voice had become very devoid of emotion.

"Bobbi," Peyton said, "I'm always around if you need help."

"That goes for me too," Lucas said.

"Thanks, I just might need your help," she said, "We're probably going to have to clean out Murphy House."

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"I'm not sure what is going to happen to it," she said, "My Mom was the last owner and Dad just held the title because of community property, we might lose the house."

"No, you won't," Lucas said, "I'll make sure you won't, I can get Bevin down here to help if you need it."

"Thanks, I know Brooke offered her corporate lawyers too," Bobbi-Lee said.

"See, you're not forgotten, Bobbi," Peyton said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Thanks, y'all," she said.

"You're welcome," they both said and moved on, leaving Bobbi-Lee with a glimmer of hope.

* * *

Kayla stood at the head of the line. She really didn't want to stand there, this was after all, her brother and sister's town, and she would have been more comfortable at the end of the line. Bobbi-Lee insisted, she was, after all, the oldest, but Bobbi-Lee was the one doing everything.

Kayla looked over to the flag draped casket. She really only just started to get to know the man that for years she thought was a sperm donor. He greeted her with open arms and made her part of his family, down here. She was shocked when he did this, and was doubly surprised that it was him who paid most of her bills and education growing up. But it was a knife in the heart when she found that it was her Mom that kept him away from her.

The swarm of people really degenerated into a mass of faceless, nameless, hands. It was a steady stream, many of these people she "knew", she barely did. Looking to her right, she saw Bobbi-Lee; really she had a shadow of Bobbi-Lee's life. Kayla knew that she would have to make a tough choice now, leave Tree Hill and find her old life again, or stay and try to make herself a new life, and one that wasn't in the shadow of Bobbi-Lee.

She looked up, and the first face she truly knew was there. Kayla smiled at the brunette with hazel eyes, as if to greet her and thank her for breaking her out of her doldrums.

"Kayla, I'm so sorry for your loss," Brooke said.

Kayla nodded, "Thanks, Brooke," she replied, almost mechanical.

Brooke nodded, "It's sad you were only starting to get to know him," she replied.

Kayla nodded, "Yeah, in some ways, he's why I stayed."

"He was a great man, and had a great heart, and when he talked of you he was very proud of you and the woman you became," Brooke said.

Kayla nodded, "Yeah, and in some ways I have him to thank for it, and others I can curse him for it."

"What does that mean?"

"Just that I have some serious thinking to do," she said, and looked at Brooke and hugged her, "Thank you for coming, I really mean it, and thank you, Brooke, you don't know how much you've helped."

Brooke nodded, shocked, and moved on. Kayla just stood there and looked around. Yeah, she had hard choices she would have to make.

Kayla seemed lost in this sea of people. They passed her by, and she paid little regard to them. She wasn't trying to be cold, but she was never one for Public Ritual, she always preferred Private Mourning, and with her Dad dying the way he did it was all Public Ritual.

She was broken from her thoughts again, by another co-worker. In this case, a mousy brunette. She smiled and hugged Kayla.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Kayla," Millie said.

"Thanks Millie, it means a lot," Kayla said.

Millie nodded, "How are you holding up?" she asked.

"As good as I can, I suppose," Kayla answered.

"If you need a break, I do have an opening in Hartford in my district, I've seen your resume, and it is a little more what you went to school for than being Brooke's assistant, I could get you transferred," Millie said.

Kayla nodded, "Thanks, and I'll keep that in mind," she replied.

"You're welcome, and think about it," Millie said, and walked down the line.

Again, Kayla was drifting off into thought. It was a tide of black and navy, all the colors of mourning. She could barely keep anything straight. She rarely went to wakes, because they were so depressing. What was driving her even battier was the formality of it all. The honor guard standing at the corners of the casket, silent and impassive. There was no emotion, almost no movement. It was too much for her.

"I hate these things, too," a younger voice said.

Kayla looked and saw one of the twin daughters of Lucas and Peyton Scott standing before her. She had trouble telling them apart, which was often commented on, since it was said that neither was anything alike. But there was a sameness about them, maybe it was the same green eyes between them or the shade of hair, but Kayla never could tell them apart.

"Well yeah…" Kayla said.

"Ellie," she said, "That's right, you're the one person in this whole town that has trouble telling us apart."

"Yeah, sorry," Kayla replied.

"When my hair grows out more, the curls will come back and that is when you can tell," Ellie said, "And you don't need to apologize, I should be saying I'm sorry to you."

Kayla nodded, "Thanks, I guess," Kayla said, confused.

"Don't worry, there are always people around to help," Ellie said and walked away, confusing Kayla even more. She had little time to recover when the next uniformed person showed up. Kayla looked at her and was confused.

"I'm sorry for your loss, your Dad was a great man and a great teacher," Simone Lowell said.

"Thank you," Kayla said, confused.

"Oh sorry, Simone Lowell, I was your Dad's last Lieutenant," she said.

Kayla nodded, "You were his boss when he died?"

"In a way you can say that," Simone replied.

"Why did he die? I thought you had ways to save them?"

"We do, but the building wasn't cooperating. I wanted to go and get him, I was close, but he called it off," Simone said.

"He what?" Kayla asked.

"He called it off, he didn't want anyone else to die because of him," Simone said.

Kayla clammed up and shook her head. Simone took that as a sign and left her there, even more confused and lost.

* * *

Huck stood there, the third in line. So much and so many faces; it was not like the TV shows or the movies. He was living it and he was confused. The one person who was always there and who always could be sought for advice was his Dad, and now he was gone. Now he was alone, in a world of women. He sighed and looked over to the chairs that people were sitting in, contemplating, and conversations were being carried on. She was there since the beginning; she was part of the family, but, like Carson, decided not to stand in line. But Chase's presence, the constant glances and eye contacts made him more uncomfortable up there in this sea of strangers and sadness.

He would look to her and she would nod. He knew that she really didn't want to be there either. But she was here and that was all that mattered.

Huck looked at James and Ashlyn as they walked through the line. The last time he saw them was when he and Ashlyn sat down with Brett and told her that Grandpa Cade was dead. She was smart, but for a while she didn't seem to get it, and then she ran off and hid in her room in the beach house. Huck nodded, and that was when it first really sank in for him. Looking at the married couple, with their odd relationship with him, he nodded.

"Huck, I'm sorry," James said and shook his hand.

"I'm sorry, Huck, I'm going to miss your Dad," Ashlyn said and hugged him.

"Thank you for coming," he said, in a very mechanical manner.

"Are you going to be alright?" James asked, trying to satisfy his own worried thoughts and Ashlyn's.

"I'm as good as you can expect," he said, also in a mechanical manner.

They nodded and walked away. Leaving him there alone, until Angela, who was right behind them, stepped up to talk.

"I'm sorry, Huck, I'm going to miss Red, too," she said, and hugged him.

"Thank you for coming," Huck he said.

"Huck, what's wrong?" she asked, knowing he was too sedate for his usual self.

"I'm doing as well as can be expected," he answered.

Angela shook her head and stepped away in order to give him space.

Huck was pretty much mechanical throughout the whole wake. Nathan and Haley tried to talk to him, but nothing. Ashton, one of his oldest friends, was frozen out, and Cale, who he played many games with and was close enough to joke with in high school, was frozen out. People were beginning to worry about him.

* * *

Kelly stood at the end of the line. When they did things by age she always had to fight the feeling that she was an after thought. She was the youngest, and because of that, had the least amount of memories, and didn't even remember her Mom. But she stood there and greeted the people. And she would make faces at some of them behind their back because they gave her the most sympathy because she was the baby.

"You better not give me that face," Keith said as he approached her.

She actually smiled and hugged him, "Thanks for coming," she said.

"Kell, you know I'd be here for you and Huck," he said.

She nodded, "I know," she said and glanced over at the casket.

"You two weren't totally back to good, were you?" Keith asked.

She shook her head, "No," was her one word answer.

"I'm truly sorry, then," Keith said.

Kelly nodded, "Keith, just remember one thing," she said.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Time is too short for regrets," she replied.

"Thanks," he said, nodded, and walked away.

Kelly stood there, and watched her brother re-write the meaning of numb. She made faces at people that annoyed her and just tried to get through the whole thing.

"Kelly," Izzy said, and hugged her, they had gotten somewhat close during their senior year, mainly because Izzy was dating her best friend.

"Izzy, thanks for coming," she said.

"You're welcome, I really wanted to be here for you and your family," Izzy said.

"Well, what's left of it," Kelly replied.

"That's what happens, life takes us here ultimately," Izzy said.

"Yeah, I remember the last time we did this," Kelly said.

"When was that?" Izzy asked.

"A few years ago, and a much smaller coffin," Kelly said, "I remember a couple completely lost and hanging onto to each other."

"That was the past," Izzy hissed.

"But they still need each other, and it seems that they are the only ones too blind to see it," Kelly said.

"Well, sorry for your loss," Izzy said and walked away.

Kelly nodded, and looked at the casket. She wondered if that was how her Dad would have handled it. She just shook her head and listened to the condolences being showered on her. She did remember that Dusty came, and Fallon, and Kay and Candace came together and weren't fighting. But she felt she did and said what needed to be said.


	150. Last Ride

Chapter 150 Last Ride

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

The end was near for the visitations and the people were slowly led out to their waiting cars. Kelly watched as they wheeled the flag draped casket that held the mortal remains of her Dad out to the foyer of the church.

As they walked through the rear door, the firefighter that was tasked with escorting her and her siblings opened the door to the limo and let them slide in. She looked out the window and saw the bright red fire engine sitting there. It was Engine 23, polished and detailed for the solemn duty. She sighed and leaned back. It was going to be a long day.

_Come on, come on  
Put your hands into the fire  
Explain, explain  
As I turn and meet the power  
This time, this time  
Turning white and senses dire  
Pull up, pull up  
From one extreme to another  
_

* * *

Simone Lowell stood at the head of the detail. She watched as they slowly wheeled her firefighter out to her and the waiting members of her company. The Captain chose her since she was his Platoon Commander. She would be the leader of this detail.

Once the casket was between the six firefighters, she gave the orders and lifted up the Casket. Slowly they marched through the door. Simone could see the people had lined up and there was an honor guard that was posted outside the door.

Every uniformed person, firefighter, or police officer gave a hand salute. The pall bearers walked to the Engine and slowly lifted the casket up to ride on the hose bed. Engine 23 carried him to his last call, and the trusted old steed would take him for his last ride, Simone Lowell reflected.

_From the summer to the spring  
From the mountain to the air  
From Samaritan to sin  
And it's waiting on the end  
_

* * *

Huck looked out the limo window and saw his Dad's casket set up in the Fire Engine's hose bed. As they moved forward in procession to the cemetery he could see the people had lined the ways. The Church had been packed when they did the service.

Everywhere he saw Firefighters standing in groups and as the Engine passed they rendered honors and saluted his Dad one last time. As they passed city hall, the flags were lowered to half-staff.

He wondered what made all these men so special. How they could walk into a burning building and shut off the primeval fear that made everyone else run out of the building. Could they walk into the fire time and time again knowing in the back of their head that this might be the last time? That they would or could be taking this last ride, like his Dad, that they could leave their families behind so they could protect, risk their life and maybe even die for people that were strangers.

Huck wondered if he could do it. Could he be a man like his Dad? Could he walk into the fire?

_Come on, come on  
Put your hands into the fire  
Explain, explain  
As I turn and meet the power  
This time, this time  
Turning white and sense dire  
Pull up, pull up  
From one extreme to another  
_

* * *

Junk marched behind the limo and looked up at the Engine. His mentor was dead. How could life be so cruel? This was a man that needed to live. But yet, here they were, in a parade of mourning.

Firefighters from all across the east coast, and as far west as Chicago, came to pay their respects, Junk noted. One group was strange, it was a volunteer fire company from up North. They came as a group and didn't have the dress coats that most of the firefighters did. They even laid a helmet shield on his casket. Junk asked one of them and he said that Cade had been a volunteer up there before he moved down south and that many of them were trained by him.

So he asked why Cade moved down here and they said, they didn't know. But there was one strange thing about this man they were going to bury, he always seemed to serve.

_From the summer to the spring  
From the mountain to the air  
From Samaritan to sin  
And it's waiting on the end  
_

* * *

Bobbi-Lee leaned back and hid her eyes behind sunglasses. She didn't want anyone seeing her eyes. She was trying to hide the tears and the runs in her mascara. She had been the strong one ever since they were told that their Dad was dead, but now she was breaking down and mourning.

It was all so real now, once they brought that casket from the church and onto the Fire Engine she couldn't deny it anymore to herself. This was it, her parents were both dead. Now she would have to look after all of them. She knew that was really Kayla's job, but Bobbi-Lee also knew that she was so used to it from childhood that she could easily do the job.

_And now I'm alone I'm looking out, I'm looking in  
Way down, the lights are dimmer  
Now I'm alone I'm looking out , I'm looking in  
Way down, the lights are dimmer  
_

* * *

As the procession made its way to the cemetery, Kayla looked out the side window. Day after day since she found out about his death she weighed her choices. Millie's offer had merit. But so did staying in Tree Hill.

Kayla knew that she was in a dead end. She wasn't using her degree, and she was losing her touch. But maybe it was now the time to return. Maybe even head back north and start over there. That was something her Mother would love, to have her only child back home again.

But of all the things she thought about and wondered, she knew she would have to make her choice soon.

_Ooooh_

_Come on, come on  
Put your hands into the fire  
Come on, come on_


	151. Aftermath

Chapter 151 Aftermath

It was decided that after the funeral was to be private get together. Most of the firefighters and various people that traveled went their own way, those close to Cade retired to Club TRIC. Peyton offered it up so that they wouldn't have people stamping all over Murphy House as they were trying to sort things out. Also, they had plenty of alcohol for the guests to drink.

Standing by the office door to Red Bedroom Records, leaning on the rail, Peyton Scott looked over the crowd. This was her usual place when something was going on in her club, she was the inspiration for the founding of it and ultimately she ended up running it. Slowly, she had been turning over the reins to her assistant as she wanted to concentrate more on her newer venture, Red Bedroom Records. Now she stood here, watching over a private party, which she, for the lack of a better term, donated everything to the family for this, and wondered about this all.

"I'd like to thank you for this all, Peyton," Bobbi-Lee said, walking up the few steps and standing next to her former employer and a woman she considered a friend, and in some respects, a surrogate mom.

"You're welcome, your Dad was a good friend, and a great person, it's my pleasure," Peyton said and never took her eyes off the crowd.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "He also always spoke highly of you," she replied, "He was glad that you took me under your wing."

Peyton nodded, "It wasn't always easy, and honestly, there were times that you would have been and should have been gone," she said.

"I know, I was a bit too wild for my own good," she replied.

Peyton nodded, "I think we all were at some time," she said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded and looked over at the crowd, "I don't know what to do with Carson," she said.

"He's survived this long, he'll hold up," Peyton said.

"Yeah I know, but my Dad was also his only real friend that he opened up to," Bobbi-Lee said.

Peyton nodded, "Yeah." Just then, they heard a toilet flush. Peyton looked towards her private bathroom and nodded. Coming out of her office was a Catholic Priest. He looked at Peyton and smiled.

"Thanks for allowing me to change, Mrs. Scott," Father Quinn Nolan said.

"No problem Father, and please, call me Peyton," she said.

"Okay, Peyton," he said with a smile, and he saw Bobbi-Lee standing there, "Well, well, well, Bobbi-Lee Burke, a pleasure seeing you again," he said.

"Father," Bobbi-Lee said, to the Priest that served on her Dad's funeral.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, your Dad was a faithful member of the church, and I was often glad to see him and talk with him," Father Nolan said.

"Thank You, Father," Bobbi-Lee said.

He nodded, "Now, I'll let you two get back to what you were talking about, and Bobbi-Lee, if you need anything just stop by, you know where I live, and Peyton, thanks for the use of the bathroom again," he said and walked away, leaving the women alone. Bobbi-Lee looked at Peyton.

"I'm really worried about Kayla, she's seemed lost since he died," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Your Dad was why she was here," Peyton said.

"I know, well, Kelly is being Kelly, she's handling it, but JL is really scaring me," Bobbi-Lee said.

"How is he scaring you?" Peyton asked.

"He's just not responding to anything, it's like he's a machine going through the motions," Bobbi-Lee said.

Peyton nodded, "It does happen, he'll snap out of it," Peyton said.

"When, is the question," Bobbi-Lee answered.

Peyton nodded, "Yes, that is the question."

* * *

Across the barroom, Kayla stood at the bar looking at the empty glasses before her. She couldn't believe that she had drank that much, and she was feeling the effects of the alcohol. Today was a rough day for her. Now, she looked over the rows and rows of bottles and wondered what was the next thing she would drink to numb the pain.

If she returned North, she would have to make contact back with her Mother. Michaela was a bit of a bitch and for most of Kayla's life she was alternating between being a bitch and being drugged out on pain killers. Her Mom and Step-Dad were pill poppers and well, he was much worse then she was but still, between them and the cats it was insane.

"Kayla, that stuff doesn't do anything but white wash the pain," Brooke said, taking a seat next to Kayla.

"It's an Irish thing, Brooke," Kayla said, "See, Carson is over there and if I'm not mistaken, he's on his third fifth of Jamison."

"I see, but Carson is doing it in celebration of your Dad's life, you're doing to numb your brain and forget the pain," she said.

"Brooke, can you please not give me this John W crap, I know it worked for you and Chase, but I'm not a drunk," Kayla said.

"Then what do you call the state that you are in?" Brooke asked.

"Comfortably numb," Kayla said.

Brooke nodded, "Kayla, I know you are in pain, and when you're ready you'll deal with it, I also know that Millie offered you a job which amounts to a promotion. If you want it, I'll approve the transfer," she said, and walked away, leaving Kayla sitting there staring at empty glasses and wondering what the affects of this much whiskey could do to her, and if she could have another one.

She looked over and saw a Priest standing next to her. She shook her head and looked down at her drink.

"Father Nolan, I'm not thinking of becoming a Nun, and well, I'm not into podium sex," Kayla said.

He shook his head, "Sorry, I don't think the Sisters would appreciate someone so lovely as you in with them, and, sorry, I keep my vow to be chaste," he said.

"Also," she said, and drunkenly pointed at him, "No sermons on the daemons of alcohol."

He shook his head, "I'm a Catholic Priest and an Irish one at that; I'm practically a card carrying drunk myself."

"Good, then what do you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

"Nothing right now, I just came for a drink, and I was heading over to see Carson," he said.

"Oh," she said.

"It usually works better if you come to me to talk when you're ready," Father Nolan said, took his drinks, and walked away, leaving Kayla feeling stupid.

* * *

Against the wall in his usual spot, Huck leaned. He looked around the room and wondered if he should move and get more water. He was largely feeling empty inside, and he pretty much was going through the motions. Needless to say, he was also pretty tired.

He hadn't been able to sleep the past few nights at Murphy House. He would lay in bed and just stare at the ceiling. He didn't know what, why, nor did he care why he couldn't sleep, just that he couldn't.

He looked up and saw Junk standing there. Huck nodded, and let the older man take a place on the wall next to him.

"You're taking this pretty well," Junk said.

Huck nodded, "Thanks," he said.

"Your Dad was always very proud of you," Junk said.

"I know," Huck replied.

"What have you thought about doing for a career?" Junk asked.

"I don't know," Huck replied.

"Okay," Junk said, "Take care of yourself and I'll be in contact." Junk walked away, leaving Huck standing there alone.

Huck just stared off into the room. His mind was blank for a weird change, and his heart seemed to have left his chest. He didn't know if he died as well, or might as well have died when his Dad passed on.

He looked over and saw one of his Dad's friends, and the Dad of one of his best friends, and brother to another of his. Lucas Scott came over and stood next to Huck and leaned against the wall.

"I used to do this too," Lucas said.

"What was that?" Huck asked.

"Lean against the wall, and try and feel," Lucas replied.

"When did you do that?" Huck asked.

"Do you know that Keith was named after someone? Well actually two someones," Lucas said.

"Vaguely," Huck said.

"Keith was named after my Uncle Keith and my friend Jimmy; they died together in the High School hallway. Jimmy killed himself, and well, my Uncle Keith was murdered. I lost the man that was my Dad that day, and I ended up in a very dark place," Lucas said.

Huck nodded, "Are you scared I'll end up there?"

"End up? No, I'm not scared that you'll end up in that dark place," Lucas said.

"That's good, Mister Scott," Huck said.

"I can't be scared for that, Huck, since you're already there. I'm more worried that you can't find your way back," he said.

Huck nodded quietly. Lucas looked at him and shook his head.

"If you need to talk, just call me," Lucas said, and walked away, leaving Huck alone.

For what seemed like a few good minutes he was alone. That was when the fire officer that was leading the pall bearers walked up. Huck looked at her and she looked at him. She shook her head and sighed.

"You look so much like your Dad," Simone Lowell said.

"I've heard that before," he said.

"I just want to say that he was the best man I've ever had the privilege of serving with," she said.

Huck nodded, "Thank You," he said.

"You're welcome," Simone said and walked away from the awkwardness of speaking with Huck. He just leaned there as she walked away.

The next person that visited him was the Priest that said his Dad's funeral mass. Huck wasn't very religious, but had read most of his Dad's books on the subject. He also he respected that his Dad wanted to go out in his beliefs the right way. Cade, it seemed, had this whole idea of atonement.

"I believe they call you Huck," Father Nolan said.

Huck nodded, "That they do, Father," Huck said.

"So what did you think of the Mass? Did it capture who your Dad was?" Father Nolan asked leaning against the wall.

Huck nodded, "The Cliff Note's version of him, but yeah, largely, you did," he said.

"I knew your Dad for years, and I served on your Mom's funeral too," Father Nolan said, "I'm going to really miss him."

"Thanks, Father," Huck said.

Father Nolan watched Huck's eyes, "So that is the woman that stole your heart," Father Nolan said.

"Yes, she is," Huck said.

"I've heard rumors that there is a wedding in the planning," Father Nolan said.

Huck nodded, "We got engaged in New York just before my Dad died," Huck said.

Father Nolan nodded, "I would love to marry you two," he said, "Just like when I was a young priest, I married your parents."

"We've not even talked that far ahead, with my Dad dying and all that," Huck said.

"Well, think about it," Father Nolan said and looked at Chase, "And I'll leave you to the future Missus Burke," he finished and walked away.

When he saw a certain brunette woman walk up he cracked a smile. She smiled and came up to him.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"I was checking my blood sugar, you know, diabetes," she said.

"Yeah, but I was getting lonely," he said.

"How can you say that, people were coming up to you all the time," she said.

"They aren't you," he said and took his hit on the shoulder, then hug. As he held her, he sighed.

"You're sweet, and a jerk sometimes at the same time, how can you do that?" Chase said.

"I'm skilled," he said.

"Funny," she replied.

"I try to be," he said, but no life behind the voice.

"I talked with Andy and Karen, they should be here in a few days," she said.

"Cool," he said.

"Now behave," she said, and separated from him, "We still have more of this to deal with."

He nodded and she led him from the wall and over towards the crowd.

* * *

Off in another part of TRIC, Kelly was standing and chatting with Nathan and Haley Scott. The youngest of Cade Burke's children was looking at the retired basketball player and recording artist and smiled.

"So, how is college going?" Haley asked, ever the teacher.

"It's good, and I've checked, I still have enough to pay for my last two semesters and then I'm off to the big cruel world," she said.

"So, what are your plans once you leave college?" Nathan asked.

Kelly laughed, "I'm going to find a job and have some fun," she said.

"No family?" Haley asked.

"Well Missus Scott, not everyone meets their soul mate at sixteen, and I'm young, so family is in the plans but I also want to find Kelly," Kelly said.

"Haley, please let the girl breathe," a female voice said and came up next to Haley and Nathan.

"Quinn?" Haley asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I took the assignment shooting the funeral, and I decided to check in on my favorite sister," Quinn James said and looked at her sister. Kelly noted they truly looked like sisters, unlike the picture of Haley's other sister, Taylor, which didn't look anything like her.

"Wow, it's been a while," Haley said.

"Yeah, pretty much since you stopped touring and I started," Quinn said and laughed, she turned to Kelly and looked at her.

"Kelly, right?" Quinn asked.

Kelly nodded, "Yes, Kelly," she replied.

"Quinn James," Quinn said, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Kelly nodded, "Thanks, I've heard a lot of that the past few days," she said.

"And I bet you'll hear a lot more of it," a male voice said and a priest came up alongside, "Kelly, true sorrow is something the world is never free of."

"But yes, Father Nolan, how do we know if it is true sorrow?" Kelly asked.

"You, my Dear, have always been the hard headed one, much like your Mom, but you've always been the light, too," Father Nolan said, and turned to the rest of them, "Sorry I'm being rude, Father Quinn Nolan."

"Nathan Scott," Nathan said and shook his hand.

"Wow, really, you're an amazing ball player," Father Nolan said.

"Thanks," Nathan replied.

"You're welcome, and I'm serious, you were like poetry," Father Nolan answered, "So this must be your wife, Haley?" he asked.

"That's me," Haley answered.

"My dear, have you ever thought about singing in a choir, you're voice is like the angels," Father Nolan said.

"Thanks," Haley said and blushed.

"You're welcome," he said, and looked at Quinn, "And you might be?"

"Quinn James, I'm Haley's older sister," Quinn said.

"Ah yes, one Quinn meets another," Father Nolan said.

"So your Parents gave you the same funny name too?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, too bad I really was hoping my Mom's Maiden name was Ryan, then I could say I was named after the pitcher," he said.

"Wasn't he Nolan Ryan?" Quinn asked.

"Yea, but it was close enough," he said and laughed and turned to Kelly, "Kelly, you've got an open invite to talk, you know where I live."

"Thanks, Father," Kelly said and watched the Priest leave. Kelly shrugged.

Nathan nodded, "Are you thinking if you had family they would turn out like your family now?"

"What, Mister Scott?" Kelly asked.

"Why, you're not planning on a family," Nathan replied.

"I don't know, I don't care, and it doesn't make a difference," Kelly said, "They say to live is to die, and that's what I'm going to do, live," she said and smiled, which put off Nathan and Haley, they couldn't figure Kelly out. Kayla and Huck were depressed, they got that. Bobbi-Lee was stressed, over worked, and not yet mourning, they got that, Kelly was like she wasn't affected, and that was scary to them.

* * *

Keith sat on the stage and looked over the crowd. He hated wakes, he hated funerals, and he hated suits. But they were something he would have to get used to. The last one he attended was for his infant son, and there were some bad memories he really didn't want brought back up by this, but were.

"Hiding, too?" Izzy asked and leaned on the stage next to Keith. She wore a navy colored dress and didn't want to sit.

"Yeah, and trying to deal with stuff," he said.

"Me too," Izzy said.

"Adam?" he asked.

Izzy nodded, "Yeah," she said mutely.

Keith slid off the stage and looked over the crowd. He finally looked back at Izzy. "Watching Bobbi-Lee is kind of looking in a mirror to how I was back then," he said.

"How so?" Izzy asked.

"I was too busy running around making sure everything was alright with our parents and stuff, that I just didn't have time to mourn, and when I did you were already gone," he said.

Izzy nodded, "Then who was I like?" she asked.

Keith looked at her, "I think like Huck, too numb to mourn," he said.

Izzy nodded and smiled, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Anyways, I got to go rescue someone," she said, and walked away, leaving Keith just shaking his head.

* * *

Angela walked over to the bar and ordered another drink. She looked at the man standing next to her. He was tall, well built and had very dark blonde hair. He turned around and looked at her; they were about the same height. He smiled.

"Well hello there, beautiful," he said.

Angela rolled her eyes, "Don't you know its bad form to pick up a woman at a funeral?"

"It is, damn, I guess Wedding Crashers was all wrong," he replied.

She shook her head, "Where's my drink?"

"Why are you in a rush?" he asked.

"Well, if a guy bases his life off a Frat Pack Movie then he's hardly worth my time," she said.

He reached out and touched her arm, "Sorry, I was trying to make a joke," he said.

"It wasn't that funny," she said.

"At least give me another chance," he said.

Angela rolled her eyes for a minute, "Okay, make it quick," she said as her drink arrived.

He reached out with his right hand, "Spencer Churchill Grady," he said, "But everyone calls me Church."

She took his hand and shook it, "Angela Scott, everyone calls me Angela."

He smirked and then started to laugh, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Angela," he said.

She took her drink and looked him in the eyes, "Then it was entirely your pleasure, Church," she said, and walked away, leaving him at the bar, stunned.


	152. Quiet Reflections

Chapter 152 Quiet Reflections

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

_Through the mirror of my mind  
Time after time  
I see reflections of you and me_

Slowly, the night danced through the apartment. She walked over to the breakfast bar and put her glass of red wine down. Taking up the bar stool, she adjusted her robe so that it covered her legs, and turned to the bar.

Across the counter top of the bar, pictures were spread out. She picked them up and looked them over. Most of them had been taken over the last four years and they showed her with her siblings and her now dead Dad. Some she had been recently given by Bobbi-Lee, which showed her and her Dad when she was a baby, and there were some that were given to him by her Grandparents.

Finally, Kayla looked at the third pile, which was from her childhood. There were various pictures from various ages. Some she was happy in, like when in high school she won the State Mock Court Competition. Others she had a passive face, mainly around the holidays and she was with her Mom and Step-Dad.

Sighing, she took a sip of her wine. She knew she had some hard choices to make soon, and as she looked at the various pictures she couldn't figure out which one was the right one for her now.

* * *

_Reflections of  
The way life used to be  
Reflections of  
The love you took from me_

In his attic bedroom, he sat on his bed. He looked at the scrap book that was sent to him by his Mom. It had many pictures, including him holding each one of his younger sisters. Finally, he flipped the page and his Mom wanted to remind him of his various girlfriends.

He looked at the senior prom picture. Closing the book, he dropped it from his hands, shaking. He and Izzy didn't look happy in that picture. It was only a few months after they lost Adam, and it was also those same few months when she told him she was going to Yale instead of North Carolina like they talked about.

Shaking his head and fighting back tears, he looked down at the scrap book. It had fallen open to the section about Adam. There, he saw the picture of him in the hospital gown holding his son right at birth, before he was taken away and put into the NICU. Adam came early, and wasn't very healthy, but the pictures of him and Izzy holding their son showed absolute joy.

* * *

_Oh, I'm all alone now  
No love to shield me  
Trapped in a world  
That's a distorted reality_

She walked into her bedroom. Her only friend had left for home; Kari had left a note, because Izzy had been busy at the funeral. Now Izzy truly felt alone. Slumping down on the bed she clicked on some music. The Supremes came on playing their hit Reflections. Izzy looked at the stereo and wondered why oldies were playing.

Shrugging her shoulders, she reached over for her bottle of water and found the new scrap book her Mom gave her. She took it and opened it. She flipped to the section that showed her in Tree Hill, during High School. She kept finding Keith and Cade in the pictures.

Cade had been there watching over them, and he was there when she went into labor with Adam. He was there to help until Keith arrived. Shaking her head, she looked at the pictures and flipped to the section that covered Adam and saw his hospital bracelet, next to hers, and the first group picture that had Cade in it.

Even Adam's middle name was after a Burke, in that case Kelly. Izzy shook her head and wondered what was next. How were people, especially her Mom, able to move on with so much negativity around them? She wondered, and drank her water.

* * *

_Happiness you took from me  
And left me alone  
With only memories_

She took a beer out of her sister's fridge and walked out onto the balcony. Closing it behind her, she took a seat on the chair and looked out along the various buildings and water bound ship lights. Her mood was somber.

Kelly never had gotten what she wanted in life. She never got the guy she wanted. She never had a Mom or Step-Mom she always craved. And worst of all, she was never able to get back to good with her Dad before he died.

Why was it always her fault? She never seemed to be blessed, as her sisters were. Bobbi-Lee knew both of their parents. Kayla, the one that caused the falling out between Kelly and her Dad, at least had her Mom and a Step-Dad. Kelly just had her sister, her brother, and her Dad.

Now life felt like it was slipping away. Huck had Chase, and Bobbi-Lee had DZ, and even begrudging the fact that Kayla was there, there was no guarantee that she would even stick around. So now the worst thing that she was told about started to become real again, loneliness, again, Kelly was starting to feel alone again.

* * *

_Through the mirror of my mind  
Through these tears that I'm crying  
Reflects a hurt I can't control  
'cause although you're gone  
I keep holding on  
To the happy times  
Oh, when you were mine_

She threw the covers off her body. She slipped on a robe and started out towards the kitchenette. Finally, she looked back at the sleeping form in her bed. Looking out the balcony window, she could see Kelly asleep in the lawn chair. Shaking her head, she took a seat on the bar stool.

It had been a long week, and she had to do the heavy lifting. Kelly and Kayla shut down, one from shock and one from denial, and neither helped plan anything. Huck was away, so now she was alone, doing everything with the department's help. Looking back to the bedroom and the sleeping form, she sighed.

DZ came into town. What was he there for? Really pretty much moral support, that was about all he was good for.

Turning to the mail piled up, she pulled out the one email she printed out. Looking at it, she nodded and cried. It was the one person from her peer group that she was truly happy to hear from and was one hundred percent sure what they said was sincere. It came all the way from Afghanistan and the name was Johnny Mason.

She sighed and laid it down. She missed her old friend.

* * *

_As I peer through the window  
Of lost time  
Looking over my yesterdays  
And all the love I gave all in vain  
(all the love) all the love  
That I've wasted  
(all the tears) all the tears  
That I've tasted  
All in vain_

She pulled out of the gravel driveway and looked over her shoulder. Sighing, she knew he would be lost for a while. As the stones crackled under her car tires, she tried to tune it out and focus on the Supremes song playing on the radio.

Chase sighed, she was worried about Huck, he seemed so lost now. She wasn't sure if it was because he wasn't there when his dad died, or was it any number of things. Now his life was real, was what she knew and he didn't seem to be taking to it. She didn't know what to think.

Looking out the window, she drove by a few package stores and sighed. She just kept driving all the way home.

* * *

_Through the hollow of my tears  
I see a dream that's lost  
From the hurt  
That you have caused_

He looked across the pillows and saw her sleeping face. Rarely these days did he go to bed with his wife next to him. She was tired and burnt out, and soon would have to head back to Atlanta. He wondered what she was thinking, there had always been parts of her mind she kept closed to him, and he knew it had to do with her upbringing.

The loss of Brett's Granddad really jolted her for some reason. James wasn't sure about Ashlyn when she was off her keel. That was rare since she was the most even keeled person he knew. He just wanted her to be happy.

* * *

_Everywhere I turn  
Seems like everything I see  
Reflects the love that used to be_

She walked into her small home, the one where she was pretty much raised. Her nose went out of joint from the smell of perfume. She shook her head at it, to her it smelled like a French whorehouse. Sighing, she walked to her room and dropped her bag on the bed.

Looking at the walls, she saw the pictures of the past. Many great times and many sad memories flowed back into her head, including her trip to Ireland and the loss of her innocence, where included. Names like Rhett, Kevin, and Garrett, all people that seemed to hurt and fuck her over. Yet she couldn't become a lesbian. Angela knew she was straight but that even seemed not to be working out for her. Finally, she laid back and sighed, she needed sleep.

* * *

_In you I put  
All my faith and trust  
Right before my eyes  
My world has turned to dust_

She lay in his arms, like she did most nights. Her gentle snores always made him laugh. He rested his chin on her head. She was the cornerstone of his world. He almost lost her a few times, and his world just destroyed itself without her.

Nathan sighed as he held Haley. It had been a long week, and today a long day, but he was glad they were together. Now they could rest and regroup, and tackle the problem child when he turns up.

* * *

_After all the nights  
I sat alone and wept  
Just a handful of promises  
Are all that's left of loving you_

She stood in her office looking out among the men in the day room. She turned to look out the window and saw the flag was still flying at half-staff. The usual joyous dayroom of the fire station was muted. They had lost their ring leader.

Simone Lowell sighed and walked to her desk. Pulling out some papers, she looked over the transfer notes. She sighed and sat back down. It was time, as with every other fire station, to move on.

* * *

_Reflections of  
The way life used to be  
Reflections of  
The love you took from me_

The windows were always very large in the house she now lived. They were so large that someone could sit in one. That was her favorite thing to do when she wanted to think and it was what she was doing right now.

Fallon leaned back against the casement and looked out towards the property and the river in the distance. She hugged her knees and leaned back, finally she rested her chin against her knees. She knew all four of the children, and like her they were now orphaned, and she felt for them. But in the darkness the feelings of loss came back to those four years earlier when a murderer named JJ Mason took her Dad from her.

* * *

_In you I put  
All my faith and trust  
Right before my eyes  
My world has turned to dust..._

She walked down the road and looked through the woods. Finally, she stopped and leaned against a tree and looked at the distant lone light of Murphy House. She watched as the one form in the house moved across the window.

Dusty wondered if she should check to see if Huck was alright. Or should she head over to where Kelly was staying and see if she was fine. What it all came down to was her friends were hurting and she didn't know how to help them.


	153. Fragments of Life

Chapter 153 Fragments of Life

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

Huck took a seat in the seldom used living room of Murphy House. His back was to the front window and he looked towards his Dad's office. Sighing, he leaned back and looked around the darkened walls and corners of the room. Now with everything that has happened this week, and now the house seemed so empty.

He was used to this since the last six months of high school he lived there alone. Kelly had moved in with their sister, and his Dad had worked long hours at the fire house. Yet the clicks and echoes of everything in this house seemed amplified. Even with the music he could play they would not block out the sounds that filled the empty halls and corners of the house.

_There's no time for us,  
There's no place for us,  
What is this thing that builds our dreams, yet slips away from us._

His Grandparents wanted him to stay with them at their hotel. But he refused, this was his home. Looking at the various pictures and decorations he thought about how austere his Dad kept the place. He always said that was how his Mom kept it and how it was when they moved into Murphy House after his Maternal Grandparents had passed away. But Huck also suspected that was just his Dad's personality, keep things simple and unadorned.

He barely remembered his Mom, he was only around two or three years old when she was taken by cancer. That was his first touch with death, and yet he really didn't understand it. Now as a twenty-two year old adult, he felt the full brunt of death. His Dad died and now he was the patriarch of a family. Also his daughter lost her granddad, and had no contact with her other set of grandparents.

_Who wants to live forever,  
Who wants to live forever...?  
There's no chance for us,  
It's all decided for us,  
This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us._

He sighed and wondered how many ghosts haunted the walls. His family had lived in this house since before the Civil War, and so there were probably many stories and tragedies that had happened here. Huck just sighed and listened to the bugs and the groans of the settling house.

Inside he felt worn out, and thin. There was nothing he could do, as there was no effort or ambition to do more than be here in this room, in this house, alone. Again he looked towards his Dad's Office, and half expected him to walk out of that door any minute. How many times had he sat down on this couch, think he is alone, and watched his Dad would walk out from that office and they would exchange a few words and then go their separate ways.

_Who wants to live forever,  
Who dares to love forever,  
When love must die._

Looking across the room, he decided that he would stay down here on the couch. He kicked off his shoes and turned around and lay down. He closed his eyes and tried to get comfortable. He had too much on his mind and he knew that he wanted to get his truck back from Washington. Leaning back, he sighed and tried to let sleep steal him away.

But that thief, one of the few that truly came at night, would not come. The noises and shadows played in his mind. It caused fear in the dark hollows of his mind, but he would seem not to care. He just lay on the couch and stared at the small crack in the ceiling, and tried to sleep and close his eyes.

_But touch my tears with your lips,  
Touch my world with your fingertips,  
And we can have forever,  
And we can love forever,  
Forever is our today,  
Who wants to live forever,  
Who wants to live forever,  
Forever is our today,  
Who waits forever anyway?_


	154. First Time Meeting Red

Chapter 154 First Time Meeting Red

The five old friends took their seat at the table in the Cutty Sark 2. Lucas sat next to Peyton, and Peyton was next to Brooke, Brooke was next to Jake, and Jake was next to Junk who was next to Lucas. The Waitress, Connie, took their orders and walked away, leaving the friends to look at each other and have adult time. It was silence as they looked at the menu and wondered what they were going to have.

Finally, Lucas broke the silence when he closed the menu and looked them over. "I'm going to have the Atlantic Salmon," he said and finally sighed, as Connie delivered the drinks and disappeared, "I just got a call from Red's Lawyer, I was named the Executor of his will."

"When did this happen?" Peyton asked.

"Apparently two weeks ago, which was when he filed his latest will," Lucas said.

"Wow, do you even know what it says?" Jake asked.

"I've not got a clue, I'm picking up the document and signing papers tomorrow," Lucas said.

"He trusts you a lot," Junk said, "Why else would he name you?"

"True, but I'm not sure I can face his kids," Lucas said.

"Luke, you're one of the bravest people I know," Brooke replied.

"Thanks, but this is a lot of responsibility, and I have to settle everything with his Estate," Lucas said and sighed.

"Well, we can do it," Peyton said.

"I know we can," Lucas said and looked at Connie, and they went around the table and placed their orders. When they were done, Lucas looked at them, "I was just thinking, we've been so tied up with Red's death I was wondering how we all first met him? Me, I was young, and it was at my Mom's old Café. He had started to become a regular there, with his wife, before they were married. There would be many times, when it was slow, we would chat about books and bug Haley."

Peyton laughed, "Come to think of it, I do remember him and Darcey there. They usually kept to themselves in the corner, and when he was alone he would talk with Karen and Deb.

"But I remember meeting him after I was shot. It was late at night in the hospital and he stopped in. He introduced himself and just said he wanted to see how I was doing. I asked him why and he told me that he was at the school, and saw me being carried out, and wanted to make sure I was okay. He also mentioned that I reminded him of his daughter.

"I would assume Kayla, since she is the only one of his girls that has blonde hair," she said.

Junk laughed, "I would assume so," he said, and looked over the table, "We use to sub contract through the same contractor. We had bumped into each other once or twice, and would say hi, but nothing more than that. It was when we re-did your house, Lucas that I really got to know him.

"I remember re-doing Ellie's room and we were talking and he asked me what I was doing with my life. I told him swinging a hammer and I really wasn't sure what else there was to do. That was when he suggested taking the fire department exam, and well, I passed and got onto the department and he mentored me," Junk said.

Jake nodded, "My experience with Red was pretty much the same. I met him when we were redoing you house, Lucas. I was driving for the lumber yard and Red and I got talking and well, one thing led to another, and soon I was taking the fire department test. I ended up just like Junk, being mentored by Red and loving my job," Jake said, and took a sip of his drink.

Everyone turned to Brooke. She shrugged, "Well, I guess I waited on him a few times when I worked at the Café, but he didn't leave an impression on me. Out of us all I probably knew him the least amount of time. But there was something about him I could trust and at that time it was very hard for me to do that.

"But I remember meeting him outside the body shop. I had just gotten into an argument with Cooper and stormed out mad. He introduced himself and talked me down from probably doing something foolish. He helped me take my stuff home from out of my wrecked SUV and took me to Karen's for some coffee and we just hit it off. He always had this good ear for listening," Brooke said.

"I'll agree to that," Jake said.

Peyton held up her glass, "Well, to Red Burke, someone who was unique and will be sorely missed," she said.

"To Red," the friends said, and clicked glasses.

Almost with perfect timing, Connie came with their salads as the toast was done. After that, the conversation turned to lighter hearted matters. It was now time for the five friends, all living, to have some fun, since the last week had been about nothing but death.


	155. Reading of The Will

Chapter 155 Reading of The Will

They all grouped together that night. He sat behind his desk and looked them all over, sitting on the sofas that he kept in his office. It had been hard for Carson Murphy to get up there but James Scott and Huck Burke helped him, and he was seated up front in the chair looking at him.

Lucas leaned back and sighed. Finally, he took up the papers before him and looked them over. Now it was time.

"We're all here because Cade Burke named you all in his will, and I'll be reading it soon. Hopefully we'll be able to discharge Cade's last wishes quickly," he said, and adjusted himself, "As you all know, I've been name executor of the last will and testament of Cade. So let us begin," he adjusted the papers and read ahead just to double check it, and checked his notes in case there were any questions.

"I, Cade Burke, of a sound mind and body, put forth this last will and testament in order to settle my affairs as quickly as possible, so that my four surviving children can move on after I've shuffled off this mortal coil. Please do not mourn me long and please give Lucas Scott much support as I have named him my executor.

"First and foremost, all my accounts should be settled, and all my assets except Murphy House, that includes stocks, bonds, property, cars, and boat shall be sold. This should cover more than enough any remaining debt in my life.

"As for what remains, and the profits from the said sales shall be divided as this will sets forth.

"Carson Murphy will have a trust fund established so that he can live in the style he has become accustomed to. His trust will take care of all of his expenses until he too leaves this world.

"To my only Granddaughter, Brett Pierce-Burke, an education trust shall be established so she can attend the college of her choosing when she so reaches that age. If she does not attend college, the fund will revert to her upon her reaching her twenty-fifth year. Her Mother, Ashlyn Pierce-Scott, shall be the trustee of that fund, as I've always loved and trusted her as one of my daughters.

"Any remaining monies are to be divided equally to my four children.

"To my oldest daughter, Kayla Burke, I leave to you Grandma Burke's jewelry. It has been in the family since before we came over from Ireland. It was left to me since there were no granddaughters and I find it fitting that the oldest great-grandchild should have them. Also I leave to you my custom made mahogany office set, I've often watched you admiring it when you think I wasn't looking. It is yours and I hope you find your dreams with it.

"To my daughter Bobbi-Lee Burke, I leave to you your Mother's jewelry, the old Kelly and Murphy Family Jewels. They belong to you as they should the oldest girl of the Kelly and Murphy Family. Also, I leave to you your Mother's hope chest, and anything that is within it. This belonged to your Mother's family since before the Civil War, and I also think it is fitting to go to you.

"To my son, James Longstreet Burke, I know, Huck, you don't like your name, I leave to you the collected jewelry of the male line of Burkes, they have belonged to the oldest son since before your Grandfather was born. You are the patriarch of his family now, they rightfully belong to you. Also, I leave to you my rare book collection; you have always had many hours of enjoyment in those old volumes, more so than I have ever had. They have always really been your books.

"Finally, to my youngest daughter Kelly Burke; we have not always spoken and seen eye to eye, but I know you have always loved me as much as I have always loved you. I will complete my promise that I've left to you and all of my children, you shall never have to worry about your education, what is left is to be paid for by my estate. Also, you will become the title holder of Murphy House under these conditions, all your brothers and sisters shall have equal access and use at anytime to the house, always have a bed, and shall never be turned away. The house shall also always remain in the family, and if you choose to sell it, it must first be offered to your brother and sisters. Murphy House has belonged to your Mother's Family since before the Civil War, and shall remain in her family. Kelly, your Mother always loved you and I believe it would please her that you receive Murphy House," Lucas read, and looked over their faces.

He sighed, and folded over the will, "Any questions?" he asked, "Well, after his assets are sold and the provisions in his will for Carson, Brett, and Kelly have been taken care of, there will be a nice sum for each of you."

They nodded. Lucas leaned back and just shook his head, that was one of the hardest things he would ever have to do in his life.


	156. Two Ravens Away

Chapter 156 Two Ravens Away

They walked into the airport, five friends, well, some of them were really family, and went to the ticket counter. Two tall blonde women checked in and turned in their bags to baggage claims. They came out of the line and met up. The five of them headed over to security and stopped, since only two of them could pass beyond this point and it was time for them to say their good byes, for now.

They all exchanged looks. Finally, one of the blonde women spoke up.

"I'm only going to be in Atlanta for a few more months then I'll be home for a few weeks," Angela said.

"So, where are you going to play in the off season?" Chase asked.

Angela shrugged, "I've been listening to offers from teams in Russia, Turkey, and Ireland. I really don't know, but I've been leaning to Ireland, and Clay has yet to iron out the finer points of any of the deals," Angela said.

Chase smiled and nodded, "Well, I'm hoping Ireland, since it's much nicer then Turkey or Russia," Chase said, "And I can drag this lug to the Old Sod as Carson would put it."

Angela nodded, "That would be nice, I just don't know what is going to happen for a few more weeks," she said, and shrugged her shoulders.

Chase nodded, "Well, you'll make the right choice for your basketball career, you've always done that," Chase said.

"Thanks," Angela said, and turned to Huck, "Chin up, Boy, let this lady take care of you and everything will be okay."

Huck nodded, "Thanks, Angela," he said.

"I mean it, if anyone here is good at watching after you it's Chase, she's a keeper, don't let her slip away," Angela replied.

Huck nodded and looked her over, then he moved his mouth, "While grief is fresh, every attempt to divert only irritates. You must wait till it be digested, and then amusement will dissipate the remains of it," he said.

"Samuel Johnson?" Angela replied.

He nodded, "Yes."

"Just remember to swallow," Angela said and laughed.

Huck smirked and nodded. Angela turned to James, her cousin, and smiled.

"You take care of my wife for me," James said.

Angela nodded, "We've always looked out for each other," she replied.

"I mean it, though," James said.

"I know you do, and I mean it too," Angela said.

James nodded and smiled, "I probably won't see much of you before you head to Europe," he said.

She nodded, "I know you'll have Mini-Camps and stuff, just remember I want a signed basketball," she said.

"Why?"

"Ebay, when you get all big and famous," she said and laughed.

James shook his head. Angela hugged her three friends and headed through security. That left Ashlyn looking at her friends.

Finally, she looked at Chase. "Look after my Baby for me," she said.

Chase nodded, "I will, like I always do, just as if she was my own," Chase said.

Ashlyn nodded, and hugged Chase, "Thank You," she said and turned to Huck, her Baby Daddy.

"I'll make sure everything is set up for her fund," he said, in a low mumble.

"Don't be a stranger, she does miss you when you don't see her," Ashlyn said.

"I won't," he said.

"Trust me, he won't," Chase said and hugged Ashlyn, which was soon followed by Huck hugging Ashlyn. That couple walked away leaving James and Ashlyn, husband and wife, standing there looking at each other.

"I'm really going to miss you," he said.

"Yeah, but I've talked with your parents, I'll be able to spend time with you down in Miami as much as possible, and I'll even bring Brett on some of the school vacations," she said.

"I know you would, but we both agreed to be in her life, and raise her in Tree Hill so she can be among family," James said.

"I know, but it's just not family when I'm gone for months on end and then you're gone for months on end. Not fair to her," Ashlyn said.

"We'll figure it out," he said, "Have you talked to Clay yet?"

Ashlyn nodded, "Yeah, there is interest in me playing in Italy, and Spain in the off season, and it can be good money," she said.

James nodded, "I'm torn here, part of me wants you to live for no regrets and part of me wants to say don't go, and be here for Brett," he said.

Ashlyn nodded, "Me, too," she said, looked at her watch, embraced him, then gave him a strong passionate kiss, "I have to go, Love you," she said.

"Love you," he replied, and watched as she headed through security.

He stood there and watched as Angela and Ashlyn met back up and headed towards their gate. He sighed and then headed towards where Chase and Huck were waiting. It was going to be a long few weeks, was all that flashed through his mind.


	157. Gulf Shore Fallout

Chapter 157 Gulf Shore Fallout

It was the scariest thing he ever saw in his life. If this was his definition of hell then at least they had comfortable sofas. He just looked at the two pairs of eyes across the coffee table at him and wondered who was going to jump first to rip off his head.

But that little spark of the devil inside of him, that voice he always listened to, started to speak. He was eighteen, and it was his own money, so it didn't matter. They were just mad because they didn't have the balls to do it themselves. So, upon listening to that spark of the devil, he started to smirk.

"What are you smirking about, Brian?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing," Brian replied still smirking.

"Oh, it has to be something, you Scott men only smirk when they think they are smarter then the rest of the world or they think they can get away with something," Haley stated.

"Mom, I'm thinking about nothing," he said.

"That's Bullshit, Brian," Haley said, "You're thinking what the hell are they mad about, I'm eighteen, I'm rich, and I can do what ever the hell I want."

"Well, Brian, is your Mom right?" Nathan asked.

"Honestly, I don't see what the big problem is, I'm not James and married a girl that got knocked up when she was like fifteen, right out of high school," Brian said, "Oh, oops, I forgot, you and Dad married when you two were seventeen and you were knocked up before you graduated high school, Mom."

"Why you little shit, I carried you for nine months, and raised you and that is the respect I'm being shown?" Haley said.

"What, the truth hurts, Mom?" Brian asked, "Let's face it, this family, this extended family isn't exactly the family value poster family, so why should me running away for a week to Gulf Shores piss y'all off?"

"The point is, you were pulled off the road because of how you've been acting, and you were supposed to remain anchored with some core values," Nathan said.

"What, by working the loading dock of some Woman's Dress Store?" Brian asked.

"Exactly, that's how you were supposed to learn things," Haley said.

"Sorry, I don't buy this Chinese Re-education through Labor Bullshit," Brian said, "You're just mad because I'm living life. Look at Ellie, she's screwing any guy she meets, and I suspect a few girls for the hell of it and Uncle Lucas and Aunt Peyton aren't batting an eyelash at her behavior."

"Leave Ellie out of it," Nathan said, "This is about you, and not your cousins."

"Does that include the Dyke one too, Dad?" Brian asked.

"I will not have you talking like that in my house," Nathan said.

"What, speaking the truth? Kay is gay, and Ellie is a slut, and I believe Keith is bi-polar," Brian said.

"Brian, little do you know that Ellie and Peyton fight all the time over her behavior," Haley said.

"Well, I guess we all can't be Saint James, god that guy can never do anything wrong in your eyes," Brian said.

"James has been in trouble plenty of times," Haley said.

"Yeah, and half the time you two were never around to enforce it. What's wrong, Mom, just mad because I stole your life?"

"Brian, be glad that you're my son," Nathan said.

"Why?" Brian asked.

"Because I would have snapped your head off," Nathan said calmly.

Brian shook his head, and reached into his pockets. He tossed down his wallet, cell phone, car keys, and anything else he had in his pockets and walked towards the stairs. Nathan and Haley looked at each other as he walked up stairs. They just didn't get it.

* * *

She didn't know what was worse, being yelled at or the silent treatment. When she walked into the front door her Mom looked right at her and stated, "Don't talk to me, and go right to your room, and I'll see you about this when I'm ready not to try and kill you."

So Trin came up to her room, and found a lot of her expensive electronics stuff moved out of it. She just shook her head and leaned back against the head board of her bed. She sat there until Izzy came and got her for supper, and at dinner, her Mom would talk to Izzy, Fallon, and Kenni, but completely ignored her. Also, her sisters were ignoring her, except for Kenni, but Kenni was small and didn't know better, and spent half the meal playing with her peas.

Trin choked down supper, since her Mom specifically made sure the most of the stuff on the table was stuff that Trin didn't like. So, shaking her head, she walked back upstairs after she cleared the table and resumed her position sitting against the head board of her bed.

She eventually hugged her knees and thought. It was so great just being on the beach, just her and Brian. After the week there she really felt sore, but then again they made love every night, several times a night, and most days they made love several times a day. Trin smiled, she loved being in his arms, and yet this treatment she was getting from her Mom was all worth it for that one perfect week.

Trin shook her head. Her stomach felt a bit off, but then again she didn't like eating lamb because it affected her this way. Just to prove a point back to her Mom she ate everything she had on her plate. This treatment was nothing new, during high school this was how they were punished. So Trin was just leaning back and looking at the blank spot on the wall where her LCD Flat Screen TV once hung, and wondered about the world and what would come next.

She turned and looked out the window and wondered how Brian was being handled. Finally, she shrugged and inched down on the bed and rested her head on the remaining pillows, as her Mom took the extra ones. Trin wrapped herself up in the one sheet and decided it was time to take a nap since she had nothing else to do.


	158. Single Again

Chapter 158 Single Again

The sun was beating down on the Earth and heating the world. It was bright and most people that were out were wearing sunglasses. The four friends that hung at the basketball court by the river were no different. They just sat there and did what they had to do.

One of them lay on the concrete court at the foul line. He didn't seem to be bothered by the hot painted surface below him. One would venture to guess that he actually liked the heat against his body.

He was spinning a well worn basketball between his fingers and looked up at the hoop. Finally, he took the ball fully in both hands and chucked it up, at the backboard. It banked off the backboard and landed in the hoop. The guy sitting under the hoop on the grass snagged it and rolled it over to him.

Keith laughed and looked at one of the two women with them. "So, is it true what I heard?" he asked.

"Which one of us are you asking?" Dusty asked.

"Kelly," Keith said, laughing.

"Then my response would be, what did you hear?" Kelly asked.

"That you'll be a home owner soon," he said.

She nodded, "Yeah it's true, I was left Murphy House," Kelly said.

"Sweet!" Nate said from his place on the grass, "We have a new party central."

Dusty looked at Nate, "Is that all you think about, parties and getting drunk?" she asked.

Nate shook his head, "No, I also think about getting laid," he replied.

"Ugh! I hope for the sake of the human species you are still a virgin and remain that way until you die," Dusty said.

"What's wrong, I thought you'd want a little bit of the Nate," Nate said.

"Damn it, Nate, don't you have an original line in that head of yours," Dusty said.

Nate shrugged, "Those are classics, and well, I have to stick to them," he said.

Kelly shook her head, "Yeah, if they work, and my money is still on your parents made you with the help of a lot of Jack Daniels," Kelly said.

"Hey guys, Nate might be slow but he does have feelings," Keith said.

Kelly nodded, "Speaking of feelings, I heard a nasty rumor that you sent Shea Perkins packing?" Kelly asked.

Keith nodded, "Yeah, the day after you're Dad died," Keith said.

"Wow, so what does that mean?" Dusty asked.

"Hey, Keith-Dawg, what does that mean?" Nate asked.

Keith laughed, "Yep, it is true I'm single again," he said.

Kelly shook her head, and tried hiding pumping her fist, "Good for you, making a choice," she said.

"Keith Scott single, wow!" Dusty said.

"Keith-Dawg, Bro-Code and all, so when we get back to UNC can I like try and get with Shea?" Nate asked, "Damn! Keith, that was Shea Perkins, how can you let that shit go?"

Dusty shook her head, "God! Nate, can you be anymore of a caveman?" she asked.

"Bam! Bam! Baby, want me to drag you to my cave?" Nate replied.

Kelly shook her head, "Anyways," she said.

"The utter lack of tact and the lack of respect for women you show, Nate, makes me sick," Dusty stated.

Keith shook his head and was dribbling the basketball one handed. "So, Kelly, is it true that Huck and Chase are still having their Engagement Party with you know?"

Kelly nodded, "Yeah, their going to celebrate this low key, and I heard they haven't decided what to do about the big splash."

"Big splash?" Nate asked, scratching his head.

"Well, Chase is the oldest daughter of the owner of a pretty big clothing company, and many think the heir apparent to the company, so there might be some big social gala thingie," Kelly said.

Dusty nodded in agreement, "I can see that happening, I barely remember when my Aunt Alex got engaged, wow, talking about some big garden party, I had the cutest dress and Wolf screwed it up by pouring mud down it," Dusty said.

Keith shook his head, "I can't see Chase or Huck wanting that," he said.

"Garden Party? Clothing Company? That means models, Kelly, you've got to score me an invite to that party," Nate said.

Keith, Kelly, and Dusty shook their heads, "Yeah, me either, but you know how these people travel, Dusty can back me up on that," Kelly said.

"Yeah, she's pretty much on the money," Dusty said, "Some of these people are so stiff they still call me Destiny."

"Isn't that your name, Miley Cyrus?" Nate asked.

"Nate, only my teachers and my Grandpa call me Destiny, everyone else calls me Dusty," Dusty replied.

"So, Keith, what are you doing for a date for the Engagement Party?" Dusty asked.

"I don't know yet," Keith said.

Kelly shook her head, "Me either, maybe we should both go stag," Kelly said.

"How about, Kelly takes me, and Keith takes Dusty?" Nate asked.

"Listen to him, the dumbass finally makes a good point," Dusty said.

Keith suddenly just started laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kelly asked.

"I just can't get the picture of Victoria Davis blowing a gasket over Chase marrying Huck," Keith said.

The other three thought for a moment and then started laughing to themselves out loud.


	159. Haunted Murphy House

Chapter 159 Haunted Murphy House

He sat up in his bed. Sleep, that night creature, would normally visit early and leave him catatonic for eight hours, but this night specter hath yet to visit him. The darkening hours of the summer night ticked on as he sat upright in his bed. Watching the shadows play across the one lit corner of his bedroom.

The silence was over whelming and under whelming at the same time. It was a strange eerie sound that creaked and groaned every so often. He would turn and look towards where the sound came from. It just heightened his awareness of the place.

Logic told him that it was just the place settling. But it seemed like more, and knowing the house was old he wondered if some of the old residences were coming back to visit. As he lay there, Huck Burke looked around and was sweating.

It just didn't seem right for him to still be here. This was really the house he identified with his parents, and mostly his Dad. It wasn't right him being here. The spirits of the past residents were telling him that.

He shifted in his bed. These spirits were robbing him of his sleep. He really needed sleep; he had a lot to think about. He needed to get his truck, which was in Washington, NC, still and he needed to make sure his boat was safe. This wasn't fair, why did they steal his sleep?

Finally, he threw off the covers and walked out of his room. There was an eerie silence to the house. Occasionally, he would hear a lone car passing by on the road, but other than that it was just the rare creepy creak and groan coming from the walls of the house. Huck shook his head and lay down on couch. He was going to try and get some sleep even if it killed him.


	160. Hard Court

Chapter 160 Hard Court

The River Court in the Morning was always the best time to shoot around and practice. The sun was coming up over the horizon and lighting up the downtown area. It was also before the heat was up, so more could be done before the thick humidity and heavy heat set in.

Looking across the court, he saw Huck standing there. Keith shook his head and put down the basketball.

"You look like hell, man," Keith said.

"Thanks, I didn't get any sleep last night," Huck said.

"Why not?"

Huck shrugged, "I just couldn't get to sleep," he said.

Keith shook his head and went to pick up the basketball, "Think you could shoot around?"

Huck nodded and took the basketball and took some shots. He turned and looked at Keith.

"I heard from my sister that you're single again?" Huck asked.

Keith nodded, "Yeah, I've been keeping it quiet, but I sent Shea home and broke up with her," he said.

Huck nodded and looked things over, "Good, I didn't really like her anyways."

"So, what now?"

"So, what now?" Huck asked.

"You usually ask that question," Keith said.

"I wouldn't know what to tell you even if you had a plan," Huck said, and took a shot, "All I'm wondering is does my future sister-in-law have something to do with this sudden change of heart, or is he going after one of his two childhood friends, one of which happens to be my sister."

Keith shook his head and took the ball from Huck and made a few shots. "One, Kelly and I would never work, so rest your head on that one," Keith said, "Two, me and Dusty, that would be weird," he answered next, "And three, I really don't know about me and Izzy. It was a past, now it's what ever it is."

"It's something you can't escape," Huck said.

Keith nodded, "You sound like a bartender," he replied.

"Maybe we all are at one point in our lives," Huck said.

"When did we get here?" Keith asked.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I got here about eight ten," Huck said.

"No, you don't get it," Keith said, "When did we get here, you getting married, and me single. You thinking about your future and me trying to figure out what I should do now in my life."

Huck shrugged, "I guess when we started growing up," he sighed, and looked over the Cape Fear River towards downtown, "Sucks, doesn't it?"

Keith nodded, "Yes it does, very much so."

Huck laughed, "I guess I have to grow up even faster now," he said.

"How you figure?" Keith asked.

"Well, I'm getting married as soon as we figure out in what religion, and also my Dad is dead so I have to sort of be the patriarch of the family. Man, Keith, it's a tough spot to be in and damn it, I just finished school too," Huck said.

Keith nodded, "Someone once told me that man doesn't pick the time, the time picks the man," he said.

Huck laughed, "Look at you, trying to get all philosophical," Huck said, "But what are we really? Two people standing here that are nothing really but kids still. We don't know anything, and yet we claim we have all the answers," Huck said.

Keith shook his head, "I wouldn't know how to respond," he said.

"Because we can't, we can't even acknowledge the fact that we don't know anything from a hole in the wall," Huck answered.

"Yeah," Keith said and sat down on the court.

Huck joined him, "The said thing is I spent all this time reading all those books and not one word from all these great thinkers from around the world could help me with this problem, this new path," Huck said.

"Maybe it's there," Keith said.

"It's not," Huck said and leaned back on the hard basketball court surface. Keith just looked at him and shook his head.

"Okay," Keith replied.

"There is one thing I do want you to do for me," Huck said.

"What would that be?" Keith replied.

"Stand next to me when Chase and I get married," Huck said.

"Yeah, sure," Keith said and then turned to him, "What?"

"Be my best man, Keith," Huck said, "You're my closest friend, and no one else can fit that bill. It's you or no one."

Keith nodded, "Do I get to plan the bachelor party?"

"That is the Best Man's job," Huck said.

Keith laughed, "Count me in," he replied.

Huck nodded, "Thanks," he said.

Keith looked at him, "Don't mention it."


	161. Girl Talk

Chapter 161 Girl Talk

Each one of them had their own room, which was really a suite of rooms, because the bedroom was big enough to have their own sitting area, they had a walk in closet, and their own private bathroom, but usually when they wanted to congregate and talk they came to the back of the massive house and sat in the Solarium. From this room, they could see the pool and the gardens that made up most of the property. The place was always bustling and they did enjoy living here. It wasn't always the case.

"So Trin, how is the freeze out coming along?" Chase asked as she leaned back on her chair.

Trin shrugged, "The not talking part is getting old, but I really can't stand the food she is cooking. She knows I have a sensitive stomach, unlike the rest of y'all," Trin said.

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, but you also pissed her off big time. She wasn't pissed that you slipped out early to see Brian, she was more pissed that during the storm you went all the way to Alabama for a week and didn't tell her," Izzy said.

Trin shrugged, "I am eighteen, you know?" she stated.

"Eighteen doesn't mean an adult, nor does it mean you don't tell people where you're going," Fallon stated and took a sip of her sweet tea.

"Still, it's not fair," Trin said.

"That's life, and the way Mom was stomping around here steaming you should expect more coming your way," Izzy said.

Fallon laughed and leaned back, "Yeah Izzy, but how is the drama in your life going?"

"What do you mean?" Izzy replied.

"Yeah, tell us, it sounds good," Trin said.

Izzy shook her head, "What drama? Do you mean me and Keith?"

"You and Keith? Shit! I've been out of the loop too long," Chase said.

"Wow, getting together with the ex again?" Trin asked.

"No, he has a girl friend," Izzy said.

"Never stopped you before," Chase said.

"That was a misunderstanding," Izzy said.

"Right!" Fallon said.

"It was," Izzy replied.

"Izzy, we've known you too long, so you don't fool any of us, and you really shouldn't lie to yourself as well," Trin said, and laughed, "Did that sound smart?"

Izzy rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"And I heard he's single again, the day that Cade died he sent Shea home," Chase said.

"What?" Fallon and Trin said at the same time.

"It doesn't matter, we were so high school, and anyways, can we talk about something else other than my past relationship with Keith," Izzy said.

"He was your Baby Daddy," Fallon said.

Izzy nodded, "Yeah he was," she shrugged, "But it is the past."

Chase laughed, "So, new subject, Iz?"

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, a new subject," she said.

Chase smiled and nodded, and looked them all over, "Well, y'all know that Huck and I are getting married," she said.

"Yeah we all know, that's been the second biggest piece of news all week," Fallon said.

"Yeah, I've only been the third," Trin said.

Izzy laughed, "And the point?"

"Well the point is we're having an engagement party soon and I wanted to make sure you know about it," Chase said.

"Of course we do, Brooke is throwing it and it's going to be in the middle dining room here," Fallon said.

"Yeah, I knew that like right after you called and told her," Izzy said.

"It's been that long? Where was I?" Trin asked.

"Alabama," Fallon, Izzy, and Chase said at the same time.

"Oh, yeah, right," Trin said.

"So anyways, we've not planned the wedding, actually we've not even started to plan the wedding, but there is one person I want with me throughout this," Chase said.

"Yeah?" Trin asked.

"Izzy, will you be my Maid-of-honor?" Chase asked.

Izzy looked at her stunned for a minute. Back in the days before boys, and parties, in the days when they were innocent girls raising themselves in New York City, they often talked about their weddings. The one thing she shouldn't have been shocked about was that Chase wanted her to be her Maid-of-Honor, as it was always a known fact that she would be, as Chase would be hers. Yet, hearing it formally asked to her, well, that was a shock in its own right.

"Well Iz?" Trin asked.

Izzy nodded, "Yes," she said barely, "Yes, I would."

Chase smiled and leaned forward and met her sister as she was coming over to her. They hugged and smiled.

"What about Bride's maids?" Trin asked.

Chase shrugged, "I don't know yet, since Huck does have three sisters. We haven't gotten that far in planning. He's also worried about the whole year of mourning thing," she said.

"Damn it!" Trin said, which caused Fallon to laugh.

"Personally I'd want both you and Fallon in the wedding," Chase said, which brought a smile to Fallon's and Trin's faces.


	162. Engagement Party

Chapter 162 Engagement Party

When Brooke had this house built the original concept was it was to be a summer home and retreat for her, her family, and she would have her design staff come down with her and work. So the house was big, with a whole wing dedicated to just her business and eight suites of rooms for guests. Also, it was intended to hold parties and meetings for her business, including fashion shows, so the main room of the house was called the Great Hall, with the business and small dinner party Dining Room called the Middle Dining Room, and the private family dining area called the Family Dining Room, all were served by the same kitchen. Today the Middle Dining Room was being used for entertaining so the tables were moved for that and a DJ was brought in.

Brooke stood off to one side, as the Mother-of-the-Bride to be she didn't want to be the center of attention. She looked over the room and she was glad that over ten years ago, she decided to build this place. Some things in the house reflected her life from back then, and were just left in because they were useful. Now she looked at the buffet lunch and the DJ music and across the room at her oldest, now engaged to be married, and smiled.

"So what are you thinking about, B. Davis?" Peyton Scott asked as she walked up and looked at room.

"Just how time flies when you close your eyes," she said.

Peyton nodded, "Hard to believe Little Chastity is getting married, and to Huck, nonetheless," she replied.

Brooke nodded, "Amazing, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Peyton said, "And it's amazing that I don't think I've ever been in this room before."

Brooke laughed, "There are some rooms I still walk into and wonder if I have ever been in them before."

"So you've made it," Peyton said.

Brooke nodded, "Yes, I have," and then she turned and looked at her second daughter, "I'd just wish she would find the same peace that her sister has."

Peyton looked at whom Brooke was talking about. She could see that it was Izzy. Peyton nodded. Brooke's second daughter was sort of named after Peyton, and Peyton always kept a close eye on her because of that. "Yeah, she was happy, once," Peyton replied.

Brooke sighed, "Yeah, with your son," she said.

Peyton nodded, and looked Brooke in the eyes, "And Keith was happy with Izzy," she said.

Brooke nodded and pointed to the two young adults casually. "I wonder if they will ever get over their hardheadedness and see that they still love each other?" Brooke asked.

Peyton shrugged, "I don't know."

Across the room Kelly and Izzy were standing by the bar. Kelly sighed and looked at Izzy, "You know that Huck chose Keith as his Best Man?" Kelly asked.

Izzy shook her head, "No, I didn't," she said.

Kelly nodded, "I would have thought you would have expected that. Well anyways, you know what that means?"

"We'll have to spend a lot of time together," Izzy said.

"Yeah, exactly," Kelly said.

Izzy shook her head and looked at her sister and future brother-in-law. "I wonder if they planned it that way?"

"I doubt it," Kelly said, and took up her drink, "Just have fun with it."

Izzy rolled her eyes and took her drink, "Easy for you to say," she said, and they both walked away.

Kayla and Bobbi-Lee were sitting at the same table and looked at each other. Finally the younger redhead spoke up.

"I heard you're thinking about leaving," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Yes I am," Kayla said.

"Why?"

Kayla shrugged, "Mainly because I was here to get to know our Dad, and well, he's gone now and I have very little reason to stay," she said.

"You have your family here, and your career," Bobbi-Lee said.

"I have two half-sisters and a half-brother, the rest of my family is up North, and as for career, I'm a secretary, before that I was running business offices, I took the demotion to get to know Cade," Kayla said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "I see, but why do you have to leave?"

"Bobbi-Lee, don't take this personally, but in reality, I feel like I have a poor imitation of your life," Kayla said.

"You don't have that, and you shouldn't think that," Bobbi-Lee said.

"I've not even dated since I got here," Kayla said, "And the only men that have showed interest in me are the ones you've rejected."

Bobbi-Lee shrugged, "Maybe we should have a drink and talk about this later, and not ruin Huck and Chase's day."

Kayla nodded, "I agree."

Huck stood in the center of the room and looked at his only living relative from his Mom's Family. Carson Murphy looked at Huck and smiled.

"So, hopefully there will be a new generation to inhabit Murphy House," Carson said.

Huck nodded, "Yeah, hopefully soon," Huck said, and looked at Chase, "But she's not pregnant."

"Aye, I know," Carson said, "But with a bride like Chase she shouldn't be long before she's not pregnant."

Huck laughed, "Yeah, she is beautiful," he said.

Carson laughed, "Aye, Boyo, do you know what I would do if I was your age, and I had a woman like that? I believe it is illegal in many states," he said.

Huck laughed, "Why didn't you get married?"

"Never found the right woman, I guess," Carson said.

"That is sad, Carson," Huck said.

"Aye, but I know one thing," Carson said.

"And what would that be, Carson?" Huck asked.

"That the best part of kids is making them," Carson said, laughing.

Huck laughed and shook his head.

Not far away from Huck and Carson was Chase. She was greeting well wishers and smiling. Finally, she looked up and saw Lucas standing there. She smiled and hugged him; they kissed each other's cheek. Finally, they separated and looked at each other and smiled.

"Uncle Lucas," Chase said, "Thanks for coming."

"Congratulations, Chase," Lucas said, "So, have you set a date?"

Chase shook her head, "No, there are still things we're working out, such as if we're getting married as Catholics or not. Where we'll get married, and stuff like that," she said.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, I can see that is a lot". He looked around, "I'm not good on advice, we got married very quickly and in a small ceremony," he said.

Chase nodded, "Well, with my Grandma, it will have to be big," Chase said.

Lucas nodded and looked around, and then settled back on Chase, "Have you seen what you live in? I bet if you talk to all the brides that rented this place out for their receptions and wedding would sing the praises of this place," Lucas said.

Chase nodded, listening to what Lucas said, "Interesting," she said.

Lucas nodded and smiled, and then looked over at Chase's sister Izzy talking with Trin and then over at his son Keith talking with his friend Dusty. Chase noticed what he was looking at and sighed.

"Yeah, I wish they would get over themselves too," Chase said.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, maybe have another wedding of a resident of Beaulieu Manor in the manor itself," he said.

Chase nodded, "Yeah, I couldn't believe this place when I first moved here, it was like all those childhood dreams of being a princess seemed to come true. This place is a palace," she said, "Does your home have a name, Uncle Lucas?"

Lucas nodded, "Yeah it's called Leighton," he said.

She smiled and nodded.

Across the room, Izzy was sitting in a chair and leaning against the wall. She was holding her drink and looked at Trin. She sighed and Trin took it as the moment for her to speak.

"So, are you thinking about Keith?" Trin asked.

Izzy shrugged and sighed again, "Yeah, I try to stay away from him every time I come back here and this year of all of the years I can't seem to get away from him," she said.

"Maybe fate is trying to tell you something," Trin said.

"I doubt it," Izzy said.

"Never doubt fate," Trin smiled and sipped her drink.

As far as you can be from Izzy was Keith and Dusty. He looked across the room and sighed. Dusty looked at him and shook her head.

"Still thinking about Izzy?" Dusty asked.

"Yeah, it seems recently I can't seem to sleep without dreaming of her," Keith said.

"Maybe your mind and body are telling you something," Dusty said.

Keith sighed, "I don't know," he said and shook his head.


	163. In Through the Bedroom Window

Chapter 163 In Through the Bedroom Window

She walked through the grand Gallery of the private wing of the Beaulieu Manor, on the second floor. Looking at the portraits and artwork that lined the walls, she sighed, because many were, especially in this wing, of her, her daughters, and them as a family. She smiled and found one of her rare Peyton Sawyer's, even during the their long estrangement Brooke still would look for Peyton Sawyer's Painting on the market and had silently purchased a small collection, which most were sent down here to adorn the walls of Beaulieu Manor as she had been building it.

Coming to the door of Chase's suite of rooms, she sighed. Opening the door, she walked in. Brooke looked at the lights as they came through the bay windows and across the sitting room and the sleeping area. She looked to the large queen size bed and sighed. She found Chase was up and she listened to hear the shower running. Shaking her head, she looked at the bed and saw Huck passed out and his breathing showing the patterns of him sleeping.

Huffing, Brooke turned and walked into the private bathroom and pushed open the shower. Chase turned and looked at her Mom.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Chase asked.

"Why is Huck asleep in your bed?" Brooke asked.

"Mom, we're engaged, and you could deduce that we've had sex before," Chase said.

"I understand that, but didn't his sister give him a ride home last night?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, and Mom, do you please mind, can I finish my shower before we finish this conversation," Chase said.

Brooke nodded, "Okay," she said and walked out of the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Chase walked out of the bathroom drying her hair and wearing a bathrobe. She looked at her Mom and shook her head.

"What's wrong, Huck and I have been together like five years now, it's hardly the Middle Ages when you don't have sex," Chase said.

"I just don't want this to be the Tudor era, I like your head where it is," Brooke said, and laughed, "No more or less shocked since his truck is still in Washington."

Chase shrugged, "He walked here, he came in about one and woke me up," she said.

"What was that a late night booty call?" Brooke asked.

Chase shook her head, "No, he said he had trouble sleeping in his home," she said.

Brooke nodded, "So he climbed through the window?"

Chase shook her head, "He probably came through one of the many doors," she said, and walked over to her closet, where most of her clothes were kept.

"So, what are we going to do with him?" Brooke asked.

Chase shrugged, "I was going to let him sleep and then drive him somewhere to get breakfast," she said.

Brooke nodded, "So how many times has he done this?"

"This was the first time," Chase said, and sighed, "I think it is because of his Dad's death."

Brooke nodded, "Which leads us to another question. Are you moving into Murphy House after you get married?"

Chase shook her head, "Not sure, Murphy House went to Kelly, not Huck. We've though about living on his boat," she said.

"What about here?" Brooke asked.

"I'm not sure that my sisters would like having us as neighbors," Chase said.

Brooke shrugged," So it's here or the boat?"

"Probably the boat," Chase said.

Brooke nodded, "Do you think this will happen again?"

Chase shrugged, "I really don't know, Mom," she said and walked into her closet where her clothes were kept and she would dress. After a minute, Chase came out wearing a pair of jeans and a tank top. She sighed and looked at her sleeping fiancée. Walking over to the bed, she shook him.

Huck stirred and rolled over. Looking up, he saw Chase and he smiled.

"Morning, Babe," he said and leaned up for a kiss.

Chase kissed him quickly and then pushed him down, "My Mom is in the room," she said.

Huck nodded, "Okay," he said, and turned and found her in his sights, "Morning, Ms. Davis," he finished.

"Morning, Huck, I trust you slept well," Brooke said.

"I did, Ma'am, yes I did," Huck said.

Chase nodded, "Okay, time to get dressed and I'm going to take you out for dinner," she said.

Huck nodded and slipped into a sitting position. Brooke averted her eyes as he stumbled towards the bathroom as he was naked. She sighed and looked at her daughter, and shook her head, "Just be careful," was all Brooke said.


	164. Office Visit

Chapter 164 Office Visit

After leaving Chase's suite, she walked around to the opposite wing. Walking through the business second floor gallery, she looked at the paintings and framed pictures. These were more business related than the private wing's personal ones. She paused for a moment at the sealed door, Baldwin Stafford's Old Office.

Baldwin was Fallon and Kendal's dad, and her late Fiancée. He was murdered getting something from a local store. She shook her head and turned towards the stairs that were mid-wing, walking down the stairs she walked out into the work space for her business. She headed for her office and nodded to Kayla.

"A Mister Baker is waiting to see you," Kayla said.

Brooke nodded, and looked at Kayla, "Send him in, and Kayla, we need to talk," she said, and walked into her office.

Taking a seat behind her desk, she picked up a file and started reading it. There was a knock on the door and Kayla opened it.

"Mister Baker," she said.

Brooke nodded and gestured to a chair. She looked across the desk at Julian Baker and shook her head.

"You're a few weeks early," Brooke said.

"I know, I heard about the death and your daughter's engagement so I came here to check in," he said.

"To make sure I'm doing the work for your movie and not spending more time planning my daughter's wedding?" Brooke asked.

He nodded, "In short, yes," he said, "I have a lot invested in this movie."

"I know you do, believe me I know you do," Brooke said and looked around, "Just understand that I also have a family and a business to run."

"I know that, I just want to make sure you can handle it all, you know, considering your past," he said.

Brooke shook her head, "Let's see, because I'm an alcoholic? Gee, you sound like you've been talking to Victoria Davis," Brooke said.

"I've met her, and we've talked, she shown some concerns," Julian said.

"Let me guess, she mentioned she'll be coming down here too," Brooke said.

Julian nodded, "Yeah," he said.

Brooke nodded, and handed him a file, "Take a look," she said.

He took it and looked through the file. After a few minutes, he put it down and looked back at her, "What was that?" he asked.

"That is the basic concept sketches I did for the last time they tried doing this movie, I just updated based on cost and materials," Brooke said.

"Is that all of them?" he asked.

"Most, there are a few that I would like to design once I see who will be playing who," Brooke said.

Julian nodded, "There's more, isn't there?"

"I was thinking that your marketing people would do well if we could tie in a retro look produced by my company and using some of the actors from the movie as models for the line," Brooke said.

Julian rubbed his chin, "Interesting, I'd like to run that by my people and maybe discuss this later," he said.

She smiled, "Sure, take your time," she said.

"I'll do just that," he said, "Now, if you don't mind I've got work to do."

"No, go ahead," Brooke said, and watched him leave.

She took the folder and placed it back on the proper pile. A minute later she was back looking over some designs on the drawing board. That was when the intercom buzzed.

"Yes, Kayla?" Brooke answered.

"Mister Baker is on line three," Kayla said.

"Thanks, and send him through," she said.

The line buzzed and Brooke put him on speaker phone.

"What did you forget, Julian?" Brooke asked.

"Nothing concerning what I initially wanted to talk to you about," he said.

"So, are you happy with the progress I've made?" she asked.

"Yes, and pleasantly surprised," he replied, "The director would like to meet and see the designs, and a few of the actors."

"We can set that up, even if you want prototypes, we can stage a show here," she said.

"Good, good, we can discuss that and your proposal at dinner," he said.

"Dinner? When?"

"In about a week when I come back, I've talked with the marketing people and there is some initial reluctance but it seems favorable. I'm going to settle up something and sell them on your proposal and then try to get things rolling here," Julian replied.

"That's good, so when?" Brooke asked, confused.

"How about a week from Friday? I know this place that's pretty good there," he said.

"Really, I'm from here, I know what is pretty good," Brooke said.

"How about Cutty Sark Two?" Julian asked.

"That's pretty damn good, yeah sounds like a plan, let me know the details and what I should bring," she said.

"Will do, and thank you, Brooke for working on this," he said.

"Well, you're paying well enough, I have this palace to support," she said and laughed, and they hung up.


	165. A Spot

Chapter 165 A Spot

They met on the River Walk. Standing around a table, they looked at each other. She had a look of determination on her face, while he was just standing there confused. She tilted her head and finally sighed.

"So, why did you drag me out here?" Keith asked.

"Well I heard that Huck asked you to be his Best Man," Izzy said.

"That is true," he said.

"Well, Chase asked me to be her Maid of Honor," Izzy said.

Keith nodded, "That's to be expected, but what does that have to do with the price of bananas?" he asked.

"Just means we'll be spending a lot of time together," Izzy said.

"So?" Keith asked.

"Considering our past, are you sure it is a good idea?" Izzy asked.

"I'm not telling Huck I won't be his Best Man anymore," Keith said.

Izzy shook her head, "Likewise, I'm not telling my sister and best friend that I will not be her Maid of Honor," Izzy said.

Keith nodded, "And we're both adults, so we shouldn't need to be chaperoned," he said.

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, and it would cramp their style and ours." she said.

"We just have to be adult about this, and I just got out of a toxic relationship so I'm not ready to jump into a new one just yet," he said.

"Gee, great, Keith, you think our relationship was toxic," Izzy said.

Keith shook his head, "No, our relationship wasn't toxic, mine and Shea's and mine and Jessalyn's were," Keith said.

Izzy smiled, "Keith, you're so sweet," she said.

"Whoa! I just said it wasn't toxic, did I say it was perfect?"

"Who said we were a perfect couple, we were far from it, I just said you were sweet," Izzy said.

"Yeah well, look at the woman who would freak out at every test," Keith said.

"This coming from the guy who wouldn't crack a book until the day before a test," Izzy said.

"Hey, I knew I wasn't and never had been a great student," Keith said, "At least I was honest about it."

"Oh yeah, what wasn't I honest about?" Izzy asked.

"Nothing, I was just pointing out that I was honest, and one thing that caused tension was how you got defensive," Keith said.

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, well, whatever," she said and turned and looked at the river.

Keith shook his head and took a seat at the picnic bench. She stood there breathing for a few minutes. Finally, she turned and looked at Keith.

"There was one thing we never had," she said, "All teenagers seemed to have them, but we never did."

Keith looked at her, "What didn't we have?"

"A Spot," Izzy said.

"A spot?" Keith asked.

"Yeah, a spot, our spot, a place that had meaning to us, you know," Izzy said.

Keith shook his head, "Not really," he said.

"Your Aunt and Uncle have their spot, that table you are sitting at, and your parents have one, that curve in the river," Izzy said.

"So, we didn't have a spot, it's not like we can have one now, and I don't have a time machine in my pocket to go back in time and tell myself that we need to have a spot," Keith said.

"I was just pointing out how dysfunctional we were as a couple," Izzy said.

"What some people would call dysfunctional, others would call unique," Keith said.

"I never wanted to be unique, I wanted to be ordinary," Izzy said.

"Why?" Keith asked.

"I lived the life of the spotlight and being unique, I just wanted to be myself, Izzy Adams, not Isabella Davis," Izzy said.

"But we had a child together, that isn't ordinary," Keith said.

Izzy shook her head, "But nor is it unique," she said.

"But we were a family," Keith said.

Izzy nodded, "That we were for a few days," she said.

Keith nodded, "It ended so soon," he said.

Izzy nodded, "It ended too soon," she said, "Do you miss our son?"

You wanted to talk to me about the wedding and then a spot?"

"Keith, don't avoid the question," Izzy said.

Keith nodded, "Yes, I miss him everyday," he replied.

Izzy nodded, "Me too," she said, and they just looked at each other.


	166. A Far Off Bar

Chapter 166  A Far Off Bar

They walked into the bar room and looked over the tired and well worn wood fittings. They found the bartender looking at the various bottles and writing down what he needed to order. They noticed the man was well tanned, had a full beard, and his coarse dark brown hair was worn in a ponytail.

Bobbi-Lee and Kayla took a seat at the bar. They looked in the mirror and didn't see the bartender notice them. Kayla turned to her younger half-sister and shook her head.

"Why did we come here?" Kayla asked.

"I've heard the drinks are good here, it's an out of the way place, so we can talk," Bobbi-Lee said.

Kayla nodded, "But it seems that we're being ignored," she replied.

"You're not being ignored," The bartender said and turned around, "I was just finishing my list," he walked over and looked at them. He smiled and nodded, "I'm Joshua Davidson; I'm your Bartender Extraordinaire tonight."

Bobbi-Lee laughed and shook her head. Kayla just nodded.

"Let me guess, you two are half-sisters and just had a loss in the family," he said.

Kayla looked at him, "Are you a conman?" she asked.

"Why would I be?" he asked.

"I don't know; then what are you?" Kayla asked.

"I am," he said and smiled, then looked at Bobbi-Lee, "I'd say you're Bobbi-Lee."

Bobbi-Lee, who had been enjoying the show, stopped and looked at him. "How did you know?" she asked.

"It's simple, really," he said, "You're wearing an old cheerleading jacket with your name on it. Between us three, wearing it isn't a good idea at a bar."

Bobbi-Lee looked down and shook her head, laughing. Joshua turned to Kayla and nodded, "You're Kayla," he said.

Kayla nodded, "Are you a stalker?" she asked.

Joshua produced a front page of a paper with their picture and names on it. "Not really, just pay attention to the fine details," he said.

Kayla nodded, "I see that," she said.

He nodded, "Well, you'll have a Madori Sour, Miss Kayla, and Miss Bobbi-Lee will have a Jamison and Soda," he said and started making drinks. When he returned, he handed them their drinks, which they were shocked he knew what they wanted. He produced a cigarette and went to light it up, "I hope you don't mind," he said.

They shook their head, "No," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Good," he said, and looked at Kayla, "Ever listen to the song The Gambler by Kenny Rogers?"

Kayla shook her head, "No."

"There's a line in it that fits you very well," he said.

Kayla nodded, "And what would that be?"

Joshua laughed, "I've made my life out of reading people's faces, knowing what their cards were by the way they held their eyes. So if you don't mind me sayin', I can see you're out of aces," Joshua said.

Kayla nodded.

"You're looking at a crossroads in your life. The loss of a parent does that to you, I know I was like that when my Dad died. He taught me all I know about carpentry, and he helped me build the wood for this bar. All I can say is you have to go where your heart takes you and it is the most healthy for you," Joshua said.

"What if that is leaving here?" Kayla asked.

Joshua nodded, "Then so let it be written, so let it be done," he said, "But your Mom and Step-Dad aren't healthy people, and your Grandparents aren't exactly spring chickens. Also you've chosen to live your life in Bobbi-Lee's shadow, if I was you I would step out of that shadow," he said.

"Some hard words," Kayla said.

Joshua nodded, "You needed to hear those hard words," he said.

"So what do I do?" she asked.

"That is your choice," he said, "But I would find my own identity."

Kayla nodded and started to sip her drink. He turned to Bobbi-Lee. "As for you, just know that you need to be happy," he said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, and he walked to the back of the bar and started counting his bottles again. The two sisters looked at him, then their drinks, and started to drink and relax. That was very strange indeed, they both concluded.


	167. Rocks and Water

Chapter 167 Rocks and Water

They sat on the rocks and watched the waves lap over the sand and the lower rocks. These two friends sat there and looked over at the horizon. This was where they had been coming since the longest they could remember. It was a refuge for them and a place where they could think and talk.

Keith looked at Kelly and shook his head, "Izzy was complaining that we didn't have a Spot," he said.

"Last time I checked, you and Izzy weren't together," Kelly replied.

"We're not, which is what makes it even weirder," Keith replied.

"Y'all didn't have a spot when you were dating?" Kelly asked.

"No, not that I recall, and it seems that she doesn't seem to recall either," Keith answered.

"Well, you two were never really conventional anyways," Kelly replied.

"I know that," Keith said, "Why would she comment on how we didn't have a spot?"

Kelly shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know why you are getting bent out of shape about it?"

"It's just a strange thing to be concerned about, especially now," Keith said.

"She still cares about you and your relationship together means something to her," Kelly said.

Keith shrugged, "I guess," he replied.

"It means something to you too," Kelly said.

Keith shrugged, "It means my ex-girlfriend is worried that when we dated we didn't have a spot," he said.

Kelly shook her head, "Whose idea was it to end it?" Kelly asked.

"Izzy's," Keith replied.

"I see," Kelly said, and picked up a small stone and chucked it across the river. Keith watched as it skipped a few times, and then died.

"So are you saying that it is bugging me, because we didn't have closure?" Keith asked.

"See, you're not as dense as they say," Kelly said.

"So what do I do?" Keith asked.

Kelly laughed, "Two things; nothing, and it stays status quo antebellum, or you do something about it and find out if she feels the same," she said.

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then you know, and don't tell me that you're going to let fear rule yah," Kelly said.

"No, I'm not going to," Keith said.

"Good," she replied.

They stood there and watched the downtown and the river flow its never ending trip from the inland to the ocean. They were just two people sitting there on the rocks. Finally, Keith looked at Kelly and shook his head.

"Speaking of fear," he said.

"What about fear?" she asked.

"You are scared," he replied.

"Of what?" Kelly countered.

"Moving into your house," Keith responded.

Kelly shrugged, "Maybe a little, but on the other hand the date has been set for me to move back in," she said.

"Yeah?"

Kelly nodded, "Yup, and I'm going to tweet it to you later," she said.

"Why tweet it to me?" Keith asked.

"Because, my oldest and dearest friend, you're helping me move," she said.

Keith shook his head and laughed, "Okay."

"As for fear of moving, I understand you're still living in your attic room," Kelly said.

"Yeah, I am," he said.

"If I'm not mistaken, you have that nice studio with a kitchen and private bathroom over the garage, which has only been used by your ex, Shea, and it's just waiting there for you," Kelly said.

"Maybe that is because it was supposed to be Izzy's and my place," he said.

"So, it still can be," Kelly said.

"She's not going to get back with me," Keith said.

Kelly laughed, "Somehow, I highly doubt that you're right."

"What?"

"You're wrong," Kelly said.

"Oh, and no, I'm not," Keith said.

"Keith, we're twenty-one, not six," she replied.

"Fine!" Keith said, crossed his arms, and pouted.

Kelly laughed, "Enough of that," she said.

"No!" Keith said.

Kelly laughed and stood up, "Whatever, I have to get to Bobbi-Lee's," she said, and started to walk to her car.

Keith shook his head, got up, and started following her, leaving the rocks and the water alone.


	168. Battery Buchanan

Chapter 168 Battery Buchanan

At the very southern tip of Cape Fear, on the Island called Pleasure Island, once know as Federal Point, is a small mound of earth overlooking the New Inlet. The people around would jet ski, walk, and kayak from this point either in the Cape Fear River or the Atlantic Ocean, but wouldn't pay any mind to the mound of earth. A lone tree sat on it, and it was the highest point in the area, and except for a few people, and kids playing, it was generally ignored.

At one point this mount, which was completely man made, was a sentinel. It watched and controlled the flow of ships inside the Cape Fear River that were coming through New Inlet. Still used as a navigation beacon, it is just a shadow of its former self. Two cannons were once placed there, and it was the southern point of a coastal fort complex that now over half has been reclaimed by the Ocean.

Many people came and enjoyed the grounds, the sports, the sun, the wildlife, but ignored this mound. This last redoubt of this fort, and where the Port of Wilmington was closed to the Confederate States of America by the Northern Forces under General Alfred H. Terry. This mound was where the climactic end of the Second Battle of Fort Fisher took place, but this was largely left unnoticed or unmentioned except for a lone wooden sign and maybe a few people who visited it for that purpose.

But Battery Buchanan still stood watch over the New Inlet. It was here that he came to think, drink, and also keep watch over the mouth of the river.

_My love more dear than this life you are to me  
Your kiss more clear than the crystal of the sea  
Please save me I'm fallen here  
I'm lost and alone_

He sat down on the compressed sand-like material that made the mound. He simply sipped his beer and looked out to the ocean. The setting sun was to his back and he really didn't want to look forward, he just wanted to look back. The small boat that he took down here, taking most of the day to reach Pleasure Island, was sitting not far away, high and dry.

He wasn't paying attention, or he would have seen the SUV pull up. It was green, and a Mercedes, and typically it was driven by Fallon Stafford. But it wasn't Fallon that got out of the SUV and walked over the patch of grass towards the small mound, and the hiding Huck.

"What are you doing up there?" Chase asked.

"Probably breaking several laws," he said.

"Why don't you come down, and let's go home?" she returned.

"What about my boat?" he asked.

"The row boat?" she responded.

Huck nodded, "Yup, that one."

"Kelly told me it was missing, that's why I borrowed Fallon's truck," Chase replied.

"I don't want to come down," he said.

"Then I'm coming up!",she stated, and started to close the distance between them by slowly scaling the mound that was Battery Buchanan.

_An angel weeps  
I hear him cry  
A lonely prayer  
A voice so high_

When she reached the top, she plopped down right next to him. She noticed he was drinking beer. That was something that was very uncommon, especially since they had been dating. The smell invaded Chase's nostrils, even though in her past she really wasn't a beer drinker; the scent of the alcohol made her mind and body crave it.

This would be a test of many wills. Her will would be tested more, since she would have to test her will power to avoid taking any of his still sealed beers, and she would have to break down his stubborn Irish ways. He would want to stay here.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I wanted to think," he said.

"You couldn't do that back home?" she asked.

"Here on this Battery I'll be left alone?" he said.

"Battery? I don't see any wires," she said.

"An artillery battery was here, long ago in the past," he said.

"That's kind of a redundant statement," she replied.

"But isn't that what life is all about? Becoming redundant?" he asked.

"I don't know what life is about," Chase said, "If I did, I wouldn't have made a lot of mistakes I've done."

"Tell me about it," he replied.

"So, how long are you going to stay here?" she asked.

"Until the sun rises on one more day," he said.

"That's almost ten hours from now," she said.

"I have plenty of beer," he replied.

_Dry all your tears  
Come what may  
And in the end the sun will rise  
On one more day  
Hey_

He finished his beer and dropped the bottle. Chase watched as it rolled down the mound and clicked when it hit several other bottles down below. Sighing, Chase watched as he reached over and pulled out another bottle and pulled the top off and started to drink it.

"Are you thinking about your Dad?" Chase asked.

"I'm always thinking about him, I haven't stopped thinking about him since we were told about his death in New York," he said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chase asked.

"'Cause I wanted you to enjoy being engaged and showing off the ring, and all that girlie stuff you like," he said.

"Huck, Cade was like a Dad to me too, and trust me, I'd rather have put off the celebration then put you in an odd position," she said.

Huck laughed, "I should have been in deep mourning based on catholic etiquette on such things, that meant I couldn't even go to our own engagement party," he said.

"Are you feeling guilty about that?" Chase asked.

"I'm not sure, Father Quinn, well, I'm not sure if he'll marry us," he said.

"Why not?" Chase asked.

"Some stupid mourning rules," Huck said.

Chase shook her head, "Catholics," she said.

"Yeah, we're messed up," he said and laughed, "But those might be the rules."

"We don't have to rush to do anything," she said.

Huck shook his head, "I don't want this to be a long engagement," he said.

Chase laughed, "There are always ways around things," she said.

Huck nodded.

_Céile mo chroí, do croíse, ar Shlánaitheoir  
(Together my love, your heart, our Savior)  
Is císte mo chroí, do chroí sábhálaim comh thíar  
(My heart is a treasure, your heart I cherish like the sunset)  
O 's follas gur líon do chroí  
(it's obvious that you filled your heart)  
Dom grása, a stór.  
(with my love, my dear)  
_

She looked at him and he just kept drinking his beer. Finally, she took the bottle and poured it out. He looked at her.

"Hey, that is alcohol abuse, that's a party foul," Huck said.

"Huck, believe me when I say, I've committed or created almost half the party fouls you know about. You don't need this right now," she said.

"Is that more of that AA Stuff talking?" Huck asked.

"No, this is Momma talking, and if Momma ain't happy, no one is," Chase said.

"So what do I do?" he asked.

She smiled, "First, get off your ass and get that rowboat up on Fallon's Truck and secured," she said.

"And second, because there is always a second with the first," he said.

"Second, get in the truck and we're heading back to my house and you're staying the night, not like you don't already," she said.

He saluted and got up, "Yes, ma'am," he said and went about what she told him to do.

_Dry all your tears  
Come what may  
And in the end the sun will rise  
On one more day  
Hey_

Chase watched as he did what he was told. When he had trouble with the boat, she helped get it on top of the SUV. She even helped him tie it down. Once he was in the SUV, she walked around and made sure she collected all of his beer. She walked over to the Ocean side and looked out at the darkening water.

She took a deep breath and wound up her arm, and let the beer fly. It crashed into the waters of the Atlantic Ocean. She nodded in satisfaction and walked back to the SUV. Getting in, she started the engine and started back off the island and to Tree Hill. Small steps, she kept telling herself, as they drove north and Huck passed out.

_The sun will rise on one more day_


	169. Into The Fire

Chapter 169 Into the Fire

(Chase speaking in Italics)

She stormed upstairs and went right into her suite of rooms. She fell on the bed and grabbed the pillow, and pulled it close to her chest. Izzy Adams held it close and started to cry. She was slowly dying inside, just because she felt it her duty to be the bigger person and let Keith, her true love, go, even if the flames of passion still burned for him.

Fallon heard her storm upstairs and walked into her room. She found her in a ball, crying. Walking over, she took a seat on the bed and started rubbing her back. Izzy slowly started to sob. All Fallon could do was rub her back and tell her it was going to be alright.

_When I am called to duty, God,  
wherever flames may rage,_

* * *

She sat across from her Mom in the media room. She sighed and knew that she was going to be frozen out, but she had to make the attempt. Trin Adams held her seat and watched the movie being displayed on the screen. She shook her head when she saw the names on the screen.

"Mom," Trin said.

Brooke just kept watching the screen.

"Mom, are you going to get involved with Mister Baker again?" Trin asked.

"Why would you be so worried about that, you don't seem to care about me," Brooke finally said.

"Mom, I do care," Trin said.

"Then why did you run off to Alabama with Brian Scott?" Brooke asked, "And not tell me where you were going?"

Trin shrugged, "It was stupid and impulsive, and I don't know what I was thinking," she said.

"I was like you once, in a lot of ways," Brooke said, "Actually, I was a lot like all three of you. I was impulsive once with your Dad, Trin."

"How did that work out for you?" Trin asked.

"Ask Chase," Brooke said dryly, "Anyways, why are you so worried about me becoming associated with Julian Baker again?"

"It wasn't a good time back then," Trin said.

"For whom?"

"All of us," Trin said.

_give me strength to save a life,  
whatever be its age._

* * *

He walked in from the fresh night air and looked around the beach house. He knew he was going to have to get a place of his own soon enough. Dropping his cell phone on the table, he walked over to the floor and found his Step-Daughter curled up sleeping on the floor.

James looked over at her and nodded. She was so innocent, and she really didn't need to lose her Granddad, considering she didn't see her other grandparents. Finally, he sighed and watched her stir. She looked up at him and shook her head.

The little redhead smiled, "Daddy James, please cuddle with me?" she asked, "I'm having trouble sleeping."

James nodded, "Sure, Baby Girl," he said and lay down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

_Help me embrace a little child  
before it is too late,_

* * *

Junk sat in the room and looked across the table at Carson Murphy. The old man, Cade Burke's mentor, and his kin, smiled back at him. He reached behind him and placed two glasses on the table. Junk knew Carson from his earliest days on the department.

"What are those glasses for?" Junk asked.

"Captain, don't make me club you with my cane here, I know you brought it," Carson said.

"Brought what?" Junk asked.

"Aye, you think just because I'm old and crippled I'm soft in the head, the damn Irish Whiskey!" Carson demanded.

Junk smiled and nodded. He pulled out from his coat a small flask. Smiling, Junk removed the cap and poured the contents into the two glasses. Carson took the two and looked at them.

"Aye, these are mine," he said, smiling, then nodded and handed one to Junk.

"So, what do we drink to?" Junk asked.

"What do we always drink to in times like these?" Carson asked.

"Yes, I know," Junk said.

"To Cade, the best damn firefighter I ever knew," Carson and Junk said at the same time in a toast and drank down their amber colored liquid.

_or save an older person from  
the horror of that fate._

* * *

They stood at the foot of the gravel driveway and looked up at the house. He shook his head and then turned to his redheaded friend. She sighed.

"So, that is all yours," Keith said.

"Yup, it's all mine," Kelly said, "And supposedly my Mom wanted me to have it, and I was only a baby."

"Well, maybe she had a feeling that you would respect the house," Keith said.

"Or she wanted to leave me part of her and her life," Kelly said.

"Maybe," Keith said.

Kelly shook her head, "What am I going to do with a whole house?" she asked.

Keith shrugged, "Live in it?" he asked and got her to laugh.

_Enable me to be alert,  
and hear the weakest shout,_

* * *

The fire was raging when Engine Twenty-Three and Truck Twenty-Six pulled up. They were on the second alarm, and the crews walked up to the raging fire. Finally, they stood in the front. The two crews studied the building.

Lieutenant Simone Lowell, of Engine Company Twenty-Three nodded, and studied the building. She sighed and looked to the crew. They nodded, and she turned and looked at the Truck Company Crew, and saw that the one called Jake nodded at her.

She nodded, "WWCD," she said, and looked at them, nodded, and walked forward to get her and her company's assignment.

_quickly and efficiently  
to put the fire out._

* * *

Nathan sat down and looked at his son sleeping. He hadn't seen Brian sleep this well in a long time. Something about his younger son and how he slept told him about the dangerous life he was living. Finally, he turned and looked at his wife.

Haley shook her head, "There's not much we can do," she said.

"We're his parents," he said.

"And he's eighteen years old, he legally can do what he wants," Haley said.

Nathan nodded, "I know, and it sucks."

Haley nodded, "Come to be," she said, "All we can do is advise him now, he's got the stubbornness of a Scott. Let's hope his calling won't lead him to destruction."

"Yeah," Nathan said as they headed to their bedroom.

_I want to fill my calling,  
to give the best in me,_

* * *

Lucas sat in his office going over the numbers. Finally, he sighed and looked up to see his wife Peyton holding two cups of coffee.

"Thanks," he said, and took it.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Just going over the numbers again," Lucas said.

"Are they not adding up?" Peyton asked.

Lucas shook his head, "They are, but it's a big responsibility Cade left me with, he had a lot of assets and I just want to make sure I don't miss anything," he said.

Peyton nodded, walked behind him and started rubbing his shoulders, "Luke, Cade picked you because he knew he could trust you, and that you'd do right by his kids," Peyton said, "I would be honored and pleased if he did that."

"I am," Lucas said.

"So why so worried?" Peyton asked.

"Because I don't want to mess up their future," he said.

"You won't," she said, and kissed him on the neck, "Now come to bed, I have a surprise for you," she whispered in his ear.

Lucas smiled and got up, following her to their bedroom.

_to guard my friend and neighbor,  
and protect his property._

* * *

Kayla and Bobbi-Lee sat on Kayla's sofa and were looking over family picture albums. They smiled and laughed and started to bond all over again. This was something that they never shared.

Kayla was showing Bobbi-Lee pictures of their family up North and telling stories. She wasn't sure she was going to stay, but she did want to share now her life, at least the positive sides of it, with her family.

Bobbi-Lee would show her pictures of their family in Tree Hill. Since most of the Murphys and Kellys were dead when Bobbi-Lee was growing up it focused on her life and their brother and sister's. She told stories about her wild years and was surprised that Kayla was so controlled. But they were two different people and what was right for Kayla wasn't right for Bobbi-Lee and what was right for Bobbi-Lee wasn't right for Kayla.

_And if according to Your will  
I must answer death's call,_

* * *

Chase looked out of the large bay window in her room and sighed. She looked to her right and saw him curled up. She rubbed Huck's arm and was glad that he was sleeping. She could still smell the beer on his breath and she would have to fight the scent. But she was glad her man was safe. Something was spooking him and she was going to make sure he was good, that was what a future wife did.

She kissed his hand and pulled him tighter. She got comfortable and joined him in his restful sleep.

_bless with Your protecting hand,  
my family one and all._

* * *

**Authors Notes**

Welcome to the end of Part 7 (Into the Fire). This part was named for two songs, one by Bruce Springsteen, and one by Thirteen Senses. I found both songs haunting and moving, and this was the perfect place to use them, the series dealing with Cade Burke's Death and its aftermath.

Not listed in the playlist, mainly because it isn't a song is what Chase is saying in Chapter 169 (Into The Fire). She is saying the words of the Fireman's Prayer. I found it a fitting way to end this part.

In Chapter 146 (Announcements) Chase is quoting the Elizabethain/Jacobian poet and priest John Donne. You may not of heard him since he is over shadowed by Shakespeare but he did write two very famous lines, "Ask Not For Whom the Bells Toll, for it Tolls for Thee," and "No man is an Island," both came from his work Devotions upon Emergent Occasions Mediation 17. Ernest Hemingway and Thomas Merton both used one of those lines for book titles. The poem that was used in this is "The Funeral".

So now we've dealt with the direct aftermath of Cade's death. More will come, as things get settled. Stay tuned and we'll see what happens next.

**Playlist**

Chapter 146 Announcements: Dust in the Wind (Kansas)

Chapter 148 Private Reflections: Wish you were Here (Pink Floyd)

Chapter 150 Last Ride: Into The Fire (Thirteen Senses)

Chapter 152 Quiet Reflections: Reflections (Diana Ross and The Supremes)

Chapter 153 Fragments of Life: Who wants to Live Forever (Queen)

Chapter 168 Battery Buchanan One More Day (Sinead O'Conner)


	170. Hard Floors

Part 8 Save a Prayer

(Chase speaking in Italics)

_ It is said that "Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal." But can death of someone else steal away the love that leaves that memory?_

* * *

Chapter H170 ard Floors

The sun peeked through the bay windows and lit up the large room of the personal suite. Chase leaned on her side and looked across the large bed at her fiancée as he still slept. Partially, he was sleeping off the beer he drank the previous night down on Pleasure Island; partially, he really wasn't sleeping well unless he was staying at her house. Something was creeping him out about sleeping in his own house.

She started rubbing her fingers over his arm and wondered what was happening to him. He was at one time, this happy go lucky goof ball. Now she didn't even recognize him, he'd become dower and withdrawn. All she hoped for was that he would find his way back to her, and the relationship they wanted. She rubbed her stomach and looked at him, and wondered.

He stirred a bit, and finally his eyes popped open. In the early morning haze that was in his eyes, Chase saw that the Huck she loved was behind those blue eyes, but he was diminished. It was becoming a growing concern with her.

"Morning, Love," she said.

"Morning," he said, rolled on his back and grabbed his temples.

"Headache?" she asked.

"Hung over," he replied.

Chase nodded, and reached over to the night stand and handed him two pills and a glass of water.

He sat up and took them. Looking them over, he stared at her.

"Midol? Last time I checked, I have a hangover, not PMS," he said.

"Laugh it up, fuzz ball," Chase said, "It works great for hangovers, and seeing as I won't be needing it."

Huck looked at her strangely, "What?"

Chase nodded, "You heard me right," she said.

"Maybe there is beer left in me, and well, hell, it could just be the morning, but repeat that in slow even tones, and small words," he said.

"I won't be needing the pills anymore since I won't be PMS-ing, for a while," she said.

"How long is a while?" Huck asked.

"Oh, until our baby is born," Chase said.

Huck shook his head, "What?"

She nodded, "Yeah, we're Pregnant," Chase said and laughed, and was bear hugged by Huck.

"When did this happen?" he asked.

"Before we left for New York, or on the Boat, not sure, but I took the test the day of the funeral and it was positive," she said.

Huck smiled, "Well, cool!" he said.

Chase nodded, "Does this complicate the wedding?" she asked.

Huck shrugged, "All I know is if you want to wear a nice wedding dress without a bustle in the front we're going to have to move fast," he said.

Chase nodded, "I know," she said.

Huck smiled, took his pills, and laid back down, "Wow! I'm going to be a Dad," he said.

Chase nodded, "I was thinking, if we have a son we can name him Cade, and if we have a daughter we can name her Darcey," she said.

Huck shook his head, "Thanks," he said.

"Didn't like my suggestion?" Chase asked.

Huck sighed, "We just have a tradition of having no namesakes in our family, my Granddad started it," he said.

"You and your sister were named for Confederate Generals, how's that no namesakes?" Chase asked.

"Sorry, no family namesakes," he said.

"So, what would you suggest?" Chase asked.

Huck shrugged, "I don't know, it's like 'wow, I'm going to be a Dad'," Huck said.

Chase smiled and nodded, "I know."

Huck shook his head, "And here I am, still in bed hung over, and I want to tell the whole world," he said.

Chase shook her head, "Let's wait a bit on that, make it official and all after I see the Doctor," she said.

"And what if I can't wait?" he asked.

"Then you won't be sleeping in my bed," Chase said.

"Why should I mind, I've already knocked you up," Huck said laughing.

"Keep that attitude up, and if I let you sleep here it will be on the floor," she said.

Huck shrugged, "But Baby, you have hard floors," he said.

"Then I'd be nice or get used to it," Chase said, and leaned over and kissed him.


	171. Babysitting Hell

Chapter 171 Babysitting Hell

The Extra Room in Beaulieu Manor on the family wing was converted to a makeshift daycare room when Brooke found out she was pregnant with Kendall. Pretty soon, she was hosting her and her friends' kids there, regularly. Now, she had a new caretaker for the four young kids that would be there.

Brooke looked at Trin, her youngest daughter from her marriage to Pro-skater Chase Adams. Shaking her head, she put down several pieces of paper in front of Trin.

"Mom, for punishments this blows," Trin said.

Brooke nodded, "Punishments are supposed to, as you put, blow," she said, and pointed to the paper, "That is everything you need to know."

"Mom, I've watched Kenni before," Trin said.

"I know that, but have you watched, Brett, Sassy, or LK alone, never mind as a group?" Brooke asked.

"I've watched LK," Trin said, "But this sucks."

"Trin, you left the state without telling anyone, and on top of that your sister wants to spend time with you," Brooke said.

Kendall took her cue and crawled into Trin's lap. She cuddled up with Trin, resting her head on Trin's shoulder, and gave her puppy dog look with her big brown eyes.

"I miss you, Trin," Kendall said.

Trin nodded and stood up, holding Kendall. "Okay, I'll do it just to prove you wrong, and anyways, how hard can a few girls be, you raised us and look how we turned out," Trin said.

"Okay, I'll stop in around lunch and eat with y'all," Brooke said and left.

Trin was walking around and looking at the stuff that they had. There were toys and games, and blankets and pillows. Trin thought this would be a piece of cake, get them tired and she would coast. Looking down at Kendall, she could see her baby sister looked like she was still tired.

"When will they get here?" Kendall asked, stretching and yawning.

"Soon, Kenni, soon," Trin said.

"Okay, Trin," Kendall said.

Haley was the first mom to arrive. She was holding LK's hand and she looked at Trin. Finally, she looked at LK.

"LK," Haley said.

"Yes, Mommy," LK said.

"Why don't you and Kenni go play, I have to talk to Trin," Haley said.

LK nodded and started to walk off. Trin put Kendall down and watched the two little girls walk over to a corner of the room and play. Trin turned and looked at Haley.

"My daughter is only here because she's friends with Kenni and Sassy. Trin, once I heard you were going to be watching them I almost didn't want to leave LK alone with you," Haley said.

"Haley…" Trin said.

"Let me finish, Trin," Haley said, "I'm very disappointed in you. I expected you to at least attempt to steer Brian onto the right path, but I guess that is too much to expect," Haley said.

"Haley, I'm…"

"I'm not finished," Haley said, "You and your sisters have always reminded me of your Mom, in different ways. I knew you could be a bitch like her, Trin, but Chase was the irresponsible one, not you. Just don't screw up with my daughter," Haley said, and left leaving Trin standing there.

"Haley, I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was thinking," Trin said.

"Wrong Scott, Trin," Peyton said and looked at Trin.

"Sorry, Aunt Peyton," Trin said, and looked at the little blonde girl she was holding, "Hi, Sassy."

"Hi Trin," Sassy said, and Peyton put her down. She wandered over to where the other two girls were playing. When she was there, Peyton looked at Trin.

"Sometimes I wonder about you," Peyton said.

"Aunt Peyton?" Trin asked.

Peyton shook her head, "I've cleaned up after your Mom a lot when we were growing up. She's done stupid things, too. But Trin, you should have known Brian needed to be reigned in," she said.

"Aunt Peyton, I think I love him," Trin said.

Peyton nodded, "Of course you do, Trin. Everyone loves Brian, but this isn't the Brian everyone loves, and I don't think he knows how to feel for other people," she said.

Trin shook her head, "I think you're wrong, Aunt Peyton," Trin said.

Peyton nodded, "I hope you're right," she said and left.

Trin looked at the girls playing quietly. Trin sighed, and sat down. She was looking over the paper when James walked in. She stood up and looked at James. He shook his head and let Brett run off to play with the other girls.

"Don't say a word, Trin," James said.

"James," Trin said.

"You and Brian went on some hedonistic adventure, and well, let's be square here, were very lucky the press never found you," he said, "Imagine that mess."

"James, we're just two college kids having fun," Trin said.

"Brian isn't in college," James said, and turned and walked away.

Trin shook her head, when she heard a big crash. Turning around, she saw the girls, who were calm, were now running around playing tag. Things went flying every where. Trin shook her head, and fell down in a upholstered chair. This was sheer madness as things went flying, it was hell. Trin shook her head and felt her stomach turn; it was going to be a long summer, she thought.


	172. Sadness

Chapter 172 Sadness

She walked in through the main double doors and walked down the main aisle. They called this place a Meeting House, in some faiths, because they believed that the people were the Church. She didn't know what they called it, but she knew she was looking for someone. She found him sitting in one of the front rows. Slowly, she walked over and took a seat next to him.

"I didn't expect to see you back here so soon," Cale Howard said.

"Well, it's been one hell of a week," she said, "Oops, can I say hell in here?"

Cale laughed, "Don't worry about it, I think he'd forgive you this one time," Cale said.

"So what are you doing here?" she asked.

Cale shrugged, "I usually sit here, and think about things before I get going during the day. I try to think about life and how God and Jesus want me to live it," he said.

Fallon nodded, "If it was only that simple sometimes," she said.

"Life is simple, we just muck it up," Cale said, and turned to face her more fully, "But you're here for more than checking up on an old boyfriend."

Fallon nodded, "Yeah, I am."

Cale nodded, "Is it you, or other things?"

"It's other things, mainly the sadness surrounding Cade Burke's death," she said.

Cale nodded, "I know, I feel sorry for Huck, Kelly, and their sisters. Their Dad was a credit to this community," he said.

"It was just bringing," she said.

"Some bad memories were dredged up?" Cale asked.

Fallon nodded, "Yeah, I still remember those days vividly," she said.

Cale nodded, "They weren't pretty days," he replied.

"Yeah, I was sitting in the room to my house, which was empty because we had moved into Beaulieu Manor, with a Swiss Army Knife and my arms bare," she said.

Cale nodded, "I remember you telling me," he said.

"Just seeing them standing there greeting people," she said.

"Reminded you of when that was you," Cale said.

"Exactly, I was sixteen when JJ Mason murdered my Dad. Cale, that is something that no teenager should have to go through," she said.

Cale nodded, "Just think of Angela Scott, her Dad was murdered by her Uncle, before she was born," he said.

Fallon nodded, "I can't imagine how that affected her," Fallon said.

"Well, Angela has yet to have a healthy relationship with a man, she's emotionally shut down to people, and she channels all her anger into sports, that's how it affected her," Cale said, "But we all handle stress differently."

Fallon nodded, "It seems that Bobbi-Lee is handling it well," she said.

"I'm not so sure about that, she's bottled up being strong for the others. A lot like Izzy when Adam died," Cale said.

Fallon nodded, "Yeah, that was so sad, he was the most beautiful baby boy," she said.

"It wasn't his time," Cale said, "God has a plan."

Fallon laughed, "Sometimes I wish I could take a look at his plan," she said.

Cale laughed, "If I had a ten for every time I heard that said to me," he replied.

"The church would be rich," she replied.

"They'd only take ten percent, which is God's Law," he said.

"Still," she said, and smiled.

"See, you're smiling and laughing already," he said.

"Thanks, Cale, I needed some cheering up," she said.

Cale nodded, "No problem, and I'd like to extend an invitation to you," he said.

"And what would that be?" she asked.

"Please come back to service with us," he said.

"I do go to service," she said.

"Anglican service," he said, "Nothing wrong with that, it just seemed you were happier coming here to our service."

Fallon shrugged, "Things are different now, Cale," she said.

"Being in control of all your worldly assets doesn't help your spiritual needs," he said.

"I have things I have to do," she said.

"Remember when you told me service gave you the spiritual fuel so you can get through the week, which is why you came every Sunday?" Cale asked.

Fallon shook her head and stood up. "It did, but please, Cale, let it lie," she said, "Just let it lie," she replied and then started to walk away from him towards the big double doors.

"We'll always be here, Fallon," Cale called back to her as she walked out the door.


	173. Returning Home

Chapter 173 Returning Home

He stood on the front porch and watched as the two cars and one pickup truck arrived. There really wasn't much to move, since most of her stuff was kept here, but she would only come here when their Dad was not home. She would talk with him, but only on neutral ground. Huck shook his head at his baby sister sometimes; she held a grudge for their Dad not telling them about their half-sister Kayla. He believed in his heart that Kelly considered him having an older child and having a previous marriage as cheating, and she wouldn't be turned from that opinion no matter who talked to her.

As the cars and truck parked, he stood there smiling. He watched as his sisters, best friend, and another girl climbed out. Huck nodded.

"Hey Keith, Dusty!" he yelled to the two that got out of the pick-up.

"Hi, Huck!" Dusty yelled, and helped Keith pull a few bags out of the back of his pick-up. She also grabbed a bag and headed to the house.

"Where are we going with these?" Keith asked.

"My room for now," Kelly said, and walked into the house.

Huck looked at her, then at Bobbi-Lee as she walked up to the porch. "What does she mean by her room for now?" Huck asked.

"She's been thinking about changing rooms," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Not Dad's room?" Huck asked.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Yeah."

"She can't do that," Huck said.

"Huck, it is her house now. And she's not going to jump right into it, she wants to clean it out and maybe repaint," she said.

"He's not even cold in the grave yet," Huck said.

"Hey Bro, don't get yourself all twisted," Kayla said, "We've discussed it with her, and said she should wait until the will is probated, which will be next year."

"Still, it's not right," Huck said.

"JL, what do you want it to become, a shrine? Many Murphy's and Kelly's have died here, we've slept in some of their rooms, so get over yourself," Bobbi-Lee said.

Huck shook his head and walked into the house. He ended up in his Dad's office sitting behind the desk. He sighed, and looked up at Kayla when she walked in there.

"Are you taking the office set now, too?" he asked.

She shook her head and sat down in one of the chairs. Looking across at him, she sighed.

"Not yet, it seems to belong here, and well, I don't have a place for it," she said.

Huck nodded, "They do belong here," he said.

"Huck, you've been the most flexible person I've known since I've come down here, why are you trying to fix everything as it was?" Kayla asked.

"I'm not," he said.

"Yes you are, it's like you are expecting him to walk through that door any minute. It's not going to happen," she said.

"Things are just happening so quickly," he said.

"Let them happen, go with the flow, and move on," she said.

"I I I…" he said.

"Huck, you're engaged to marry a great woman, I would be focused on that instead of the worrying about keeping the past," she said.

Huck nodded, and looked around, "This wasn't always an office," he said.

"Yeah? What was it before?" Kayla asked.

"It was Carson's room," Bobbi-Lee said, and sat down.

"Carson?" Kayla asked.

Huck nodded, "After he was injured and retired, our Dad moved him in here," Huck said.

Bobbi-Lee walked over to the bar and looked at the bottles, "Yeah, he wanted to keep an eye on him and make sure he was sane."

"So why does he live at the assistance home?" Kayla asked.

"He got hard to handle and his leg got worse, and we couldn't leave him alone," Bobbi-Lee said, "It caused a lot of issues with Dad. He really didn't want to send him away, but it was actually Carson's idea. Well, Carson loves it, he gets to be the Dirty Old Man he is with all the nurses and staff."

Kayla laughed, "That sounds like him."

"What about Kelly owning the house?" Huck asked.

Bobbi-Lee sighed, "Dad knew I was looking to buy my own house. He knew that you and Chase would get your own place, and well, Kayla doesn't have an attachment to it. So he wanted to give it to who it would help the most, but make sure we kept the house in the family," Bobbi-Lee said.

Huck nodded. Bobbi-Lee looked at him and left the room to check on Kelly. Kayla smiled and leaned back. She was worried as this wasn't the brother she had gotten to know and love, he was someone different.


	174. A Mason

Chapter 174 A Mason

She walked into the break room and dropped her lunch on the table. She looked across the room at Dylan and shook her head. Slowly, she opened the container and let the steam off her food fill her nose with the aromatic scent of its goodness. Finally, she turned and looked at him.

"This silent treatment is getting very old," Dylan said.

Ellie looked at her food and took her plastic fork and poked at her meal. "Yeah well, why didn't you tell me you were a Mason?" she asked.

"It never came up in conversation," he said.

"Still a Mason, when the Police say round up the usual suspects, most of them are Masons," she said.

Dylan shrugged his shoulders, "It happens from time to time. I feel sorry for Declan, because they often think he pulls strings to get those Masons off but he really has very little to do with them," Dylan said.

Ellie shook her head and took a forkful of her lunch. Finally, she looked at him and sighed, "I really shouldn't be talking to you. One of my best friend's dads was killed by a Mason," she said.

Dylan nodded, "Yeah, JJ. I know about it. Ellie, look, I'm not one of those Masons, my Dad was Rick Mason, the youngest, he works over at the steel plant," he said.

Ellie nodded, "But it does changes things," she said.

"How? You have a murderer in your family," he said.

"You mean Dan," she said.

"Yes, you're Granddad. Killed his brother in cold blood, I do believe," Dylan said.

"We don't talk about Dan," Ellie said.

"Just like we don't talk about JJ. The only difference is, your Granddad is on death row and my cousin is doing life," Dylan replied.

"But still, I've been seeing a Mason," she said.

"I've been seeing a Scott. Do you know how many times I've been given condoms, or been told you are a slut?"

"That's not the truth," Ellie said, "And you know that."

Dylan nodded, "I do, but most people don't. Just like most people, and that is, right now including you, are stereotyping that my family has lowlifes and criminals."

"Ellie, if I told you I was a Mason, would it change things?" Dylan asked.

Ellie looked at him. She poked at her lunch then took a forkful. Finally, she said something, "It might have."

"That is why I didn't tell you, because I'm prejudged. It is the same reason you don't talk about your Granddad," he said.

Ellie shrugged, "We don't talk about him because he was never mentioned. My Dad and Granddad never got along and my Granddad was never really in my Dad's life."

"Still, what other family members have done tends to follow you," Dylan said.

Ellie shrugged, "To some extent," she said, and ate another bite.

"So how does that make us different?"

Ellie shrugged, "I don't know."

"Ellie, it doesn't," he said.

"Dylan, let me eat my lunch, and I have to think about it. There is a lot going on," she said.

"It's not fair," he said.

"Life isn't fair," Ellie said, and went back to eating her lunch. She was ignoring him, as he kept trying to speak to her. When she was done, she threw out the remains of her lunch and went back to work. He would follow when it was time for him to start work. The rest of the day Ellie spent trying to avoid him as much as possible.


	175. What are you Doing Here?

Chapter 175 What are You Doing Here?

It was a spirited practice, and Angela smiled when she walked into the locker room and dropped in front of her locker. The trainers always kept her late and checked her knee; they were worried, with the investment they made in her, if her knee would hold up to the punishment of the pro-game. After her treatments, she would just start to strip off her practice gear and shower. Today was a long day, and she knew the game later would be rough. Her plan was to shower and study some tapes before she could come back, get checked again, and get dressed for warm ups.

Wiping the sweat off her face with a towel, she leaned forward and rested her arms upon her knees. So often she'd heard Cade Burke mention that it wasn't always the years that made you feel old, it was the miles, and well, she wondered how many more miles did she put on. These were the rare and private moments that she would show that ever-present human weakness. These were the moments of failure and doubt that would stoke the fires to compete even harder. It wasn't that she was the biggest dog on the court, it was she had the biggest fight in her.

"You're getting old," a voice said from the shadows of the locker room.

"And you are still the same pain in the ass," Angela replied.

"Still holding grudges from high school," the person answered.

"I don't know, I've been told it's a Scott trait, why don't you ask Dan Scott, I'm sure he'll like to have a visitor," Angela replied.

"Why, Sugar, I would, but I wouldn't do that," she said and came out of the shadows. She had dark brown hair and a clear complexion, and there was a slight hitch in her right leg, also there was something not quite right, and that no plastic surgery seemed to fix, about her nose.

"I really need you now, like I need a spike through my head," Angela said.

"You really should talk nicer, I am in the front office," she said.

"Daria, please, get to the point, I want to be in the film room sometime this week," Angela said to one of her old high school nemeses, Daria Churchill.

"Yes, you are," Angela said.

"And I'm trying to make your career bigger," Daria said.

"And make me the face of the team," Angela said.

Daria nodded, "Right, that too," she said.

"So what brings you down to the locker room, usually you have us come up to see you," Angela said.

"You still think I'm that same girl from high school, don't you?"

"I'd still not turn my back to you in a room full of knives," she said.

"For your information, I'm showing my cousin around here," Daria said.

Angela nodded, and stood up. "Then I'm leaving," Angela said.

"Well, he wanted to meet you," Daria said.

"Daria, look, I'm in no hurry to renew anything with Rhett, as far as I'm concerned your cousin is a slime ball, and a lowlife, and I want nothing to do with him," she said.

There was a laugh, "I couldn't agree with you any more," a male voice said and came out of the shadows. He looked at Angela, and she looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Getting a behind the scenes tour from my cousin," he said.

"I see you already met my cousin Spencer," Daria said.

"Yeah, and if I knew he was your cousin, I wouldn't have given him the time of day then," Angela replied.

"Come on Angela," Spencer Churchill Grady said.

"C'mon, Church. Have you been lying like your other cousin and saying I gave more than barely tolerable conversation?" Angela asked.

"Spencer, you still like to be called Church?" Daria asked.

"Yes, Daria," Church said, "No, I've not been spreading rumors. I came here to see where my cousin worked and she mentioned your name and I said I'd like to meet you. That's it," he said.

Angela nodded, "Well, get him out of here, I have to shower and have films to watch," Angela said and walked away.

Daria shook her head and led him out of the locker room.

"She's got fire," Church said.

"Yeah, she's dangerous, but she isn't the one that strikes like a sledge hammer," Daria said.

"Then who does?" Church asked.

"Her best friend, Ashlyn, she can hit," Daria said.

"Is that what happened to your nose?" Church asked.

Daria nodded, "Yeah, we don't like to talk about it much. I wonder what happened after I left up there?"

Church shrugged, "I don't know, I've lived most of my life here in Atlanta," he said.

Daria shook her head, "The last time I really have any memory of being there, was…"

"Before your accident?" Church asked.

"Yeah, I remember the hospital and the time after that, but I've not really been there since."

Church nodded, "So, what else do we have here?" he asked.

"Well, just down this way is…" Daria said, her voice trailing off as they walked off into the distance, leaving Angela alone in the shower, thinking.


	176. Chills

Chapter 176 Chills 

Peyton walked into the Red Bedroom Records Office and looked around. Haley was over in the soundproof engineer's room mixing some tracks. So Peyton looked over next to Fallon and her two interns. Fallon was at her desk busying herself with the latest promotion for the upcoming Gothic Serpent concert that was happening at TRIC. But it was the interns, Keith and Izzy, that made Peyton shake her head.

Dropping her bag off at her desk, she retreated into the engineer's booth. The door opening caused Haley to stop and look up at Peyton. Haley held her index finger up, signaling she would be with her in a moment.

Once she was done, she turned and looked at Peyton.

"Is that the new track?" Peyton asked.

Haley nodded, "Yeah, I was just finishing mixing it. It's still a little raw but it's a great track," Haley said.

Peyton nodded and looked out the window at the interns, "What is with the ice storm out there?"

Haley shook her head, "Not sure, they were getting along a few days ago," Haley replied.

Peyton rolled her eyes, "I can't stand this on again off again whatever the hell they are, relationship," she said.

Haley shook her head, "I don't think they can, either," she said and looked out the window, "And it's driving everyone crazy including themselves."

Peyton shook her head and sat down, "Can we hide in here all day?" she asked.

Haley laughed, "No, but maybe you should kick your son's ass," Haley said.

Peyton laughed, "He's way too big for that now," she said, rubbing her forehead.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked.

Peyton nodded, "Yeah, I'm good."

Haley laughed, "Good, because here comes Fallon."

Fallon stepped in and looked at the two older women, "All we need is some drinks and a deadbolt and we might get some work done," Fallon said.

"Feeling the chills, too?" Haley asked.

"Chills? Yeah, maybe the chills they felt when the Titanic went down," Fallon said, "And just a few days ago they were fine."

"Yeah, now it's hell, and I bet they have a street team assignment today, together," Peyton said.

Fallon nodded, "Yeah, and boy, I just can't wait to send them out there," she said.

"Does this have anything to do with Cade Burke's death or Huck and Chase's engagement?" Haley asked.

"Probably the latter, since Keith is Huck's best man and Izzy is Chase's maid of honor," Fallon said.

"Oh boy!" Peyton said, "Fallon, things have to get done."

Fallon nodded, and walked out the room. Once the door closed, Haley looked at Peyton. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Peyton nodded, "Stress about this concert, and getting Gothic Serpent a record, Brian and his never ending drama, my trip with Ellie, and now my son and Izzy. When will it end?"

Haley laughed, "Many people postulated that in the past."

"Who says postulated anymore?" Peyton asked.

"I do," Haley replied.

Peyton shook her head and laughed. She looked to see Fallon talking to Keith and Izzy.

"Keith, Izzy," Fallon said, and looked them over, "I don't care what little drama kit y'all brought today, I need you both to go out there do a good job. No girlfriends, no friends, and no drama, this is very important, got that?"

"Yes, Fallon," Keith said.

"Yes," Izzy said.

Keith stood up, "Where are the keys to the truck?" he asked.

"Where they always are," Fallon replied.

Keith nodded and headed to the board. Izzy stood up but was beat out the door by Keith. She looked at Fallon.

"Don't forget the flyers and ticket coupons," Fallon said.

Izzy looked at Fallon, "Why me?"

"'Cause you're on the street team, and well, Keith took off to start the truck," Fallon said.

Izzy grunted and picked up the box, and looked at Fallon, "I'm seriously thinking of disowning you as a sister," Izzy said.

"Whatever, I'm still your boss," Fallon said.

Izzy shook her head and started to walk out, "Don't remind me," she said. When she got to the truck and got inside, she looked across the cab at Keith.

"Smooth move, leaving me with the heavy stuff," Izzy said.

"Stop PMS-ing and shit," Keith said.

"I'm not PMS-ing!" she said.

"Well, what was that crap about a spot, and being all stressed out?" Keith asked.

"Stressed, I'm not stressed, look at you, breaking your knuckles again," Izzy said.

Keith looked at his hand, "A wrench slipped," he said.

"Bullshit," she replied.

"No bullshit," he answered.

"Whatever, let's just get this done," she said.

"Fine, and talk very little," he said.

"Agreed," she retorted. He nodded, put the truck in gear, and off they went to do their job.


	177. Return to Work

Chapter 177 Return to Work

Her vacation was over, and really it wasn't a vacation, because she didn't get paid. But Chase didn't mind, as she walked in and made sure her uniform shirt was in place and there were no rips and tears in her pants. Getting behind the bar, she looked over at the head bartender Amy, and smiled.

"Well, who is this stranger behind my bar," Amy said.

"I wasn't gone that long," Chase said.

Amy nodded, "Long enough, and I'm truly sorry, I know how close you were to Mister Burke," Amy said.

"Thank you," Chase said, and went about doing her part of the set up.

The Club Manager came over, set her clipboard down on the bar, and looked over at the two women. Magdalena nodded.

"So, you two know what we're expecting tonight, right?" she asked.

Amy shook her head, and Chase shrugged, "No," Chase said.

"Well, Red Bedroom is using this as a single launch for Gothic Serpent and they are even filming a music video for it, so be prepared for that," Magdalena said, "And Chase, I hope all that salt air didn't make you rusty behind the bar."

"Don't worry Mags, all is going to go well," Chase said.

"Sorry to hear about Huck's daddy, Mister Burke was a good man," Magdalena said.

Chase nodded, "Thank you," she said.

"So, I hear a nasty rumor that you're being made an honest woman," Magdalena said.

Chase shrugged, "As honest as he can make me," she replied.

"So, let's see it," Magdalena said.

Chase turned and held out her left hand. Magdalena looked at it and nodded. Amy came over and looked it over, and smiled.

"So when's the wedding?" Amy asked.

"Haven't set the date yet, we want to make sure everyone can be here," Chase said.

"What about the venue?" Amy asked.

"That's not a problem, Huck and I agreed to get married at Beaulieu Manor, so it's available anytime we want it," Chase said.

Magdalena laughed, "Its nice owning or being related to a person that owns some place like that," she replied.

Amy laughed, "I remember my wedding day," she said.

"Yeah," Chase said, "You were the groom and it was Boston, I believe."

"No, smart ass, I was the bride; she's the bull," Amy said, and laughed.

Magdalena rolled her eyes, "Okay, enough, so just remember the wristbands."

"We will, Captain," Chase and Amy said at the same time and saluted.

Magdalena shook her head and walked away. The two women laughed behind the bar. Then they returned to work.

"So, what do you expect tonight?" Amy asked.

"Not a lot of tips," Chase said.

Amy nodded, "I hate those damn GS Fans," she said, "Too cheap."

Chase shook her head and watched as the crowd poured in. Chase and Amy were busy pouring drinks and keep the patrons happy in their alcohol-induced state of bliss.

Soon, the bands came on and they were moving less and less through the drinks. It gave them a chance to catch their breath and work on a few things, such as keeping things clean. Finally, the main act came on.

"Hello, we're Gothic Serpent and we'd like to thank you for coming out tonight!" Hades, the guitarist, yelled to the crowd and then the music started, he looked them over, "We're going to start off with this one, one! Two! Three! Four!"

Persephone stepped to the microphone, and on cue started singing.

(Persephone Singing in Italics)

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
Please don't take him just because you can  
Your beauty is beyond compare  
With flaming locks of auburn hair  
With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green_

_Your smile is like a breath of spring  
Your voice is soft like summer rain  
And I cannot compete with you, Jolene_

_He talks about you in his sleep  
There's nothing I can do to keep  
From crying when he calls your name, Jolene_

_And I can easily understand  
How you could easily take my man  
But you don't know what he means to me, Jolene_

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
Please don't take him just because you can_

_You could have your choice of men  
But I could never love again  
He's the only one for me, Jolene_

_I had to have this talk with you  
My happiness depends on you  
And whatever you decide to do, Jolene_

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
Please don't take him even though you can  
Jolene, Jolene_

When the song ended, they went to the next one. Chase just kept working the bar. She smiled and knew that she loved what she was doing and that she would be moving up. After all, that was the plan, and she was being groomed to replace Magdalena running this place.


	178. Slipping Out

Chapter 178 Slipping Out

It was a hot and humid night, so typical for the coastal area, and with the River in the backyard. She slipped out of her bed and walked down the stairs, walking lightly so as not to wake up her brother. Finally, she came to the kitchen and looked in the fridge. Shaking her head, she couldn't believe how much beer her Dad had kept in the house. It often made her wonder if he had a drinking problem.

Grabbing a bottle of water, she started to head out of the kitchen. There, through what pale light that came through the windows, she saw him. Shaking her head, she watched for a minute or two.

He was coming down the stairs, he was really creeping down. One of his hands rested against the wall, as if guiding him down them, and in the other he carried his sneakers. Kelly laughed to herself about what her brother Huck was doing.

"Sneaking off to be with your bride?" Kelly asked.

Huck jumped and dropped his shoes; he looked around and saw Kelly standing over by the kitchen door. "Kell, you scared me," he said.

"That was the point, Huckleberry," she said, and came more into the pale light.

"Yeah well, you can kill someone doing that," he said.

"Wasn't my intention," she said, "So what're you doing?"

"I was heading out," Huck said.

"Huckleberry, it's one in the morning," she said.

"What are you doing up?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep, it was too stuffy," she said.

"Yeah, same here," Huck replied.

Kelly nodded, "I believe that," she replied.

Huck shook his head, "Look, I'm just going to Chase's."

Kelly nodded, "You're my big brother, you don't have to explain that you want some nookie," she said.

"It has nothing to do with that? Nookie?"

"I've been listening to Limp Bizkit," Kelly said, "And that's not the point then."

Huck shook his head. He walked over to a chair and sat down. Kelly took a seat across from him. Through the thick dark night air they looked at each other for a minute or two. Finally, he blinked.

"I've been having trouble sleeping here since Dad died," Huck stated.

Kelly nodded, "It's not easy for me to sleep here, either," she said.

Huck nodded, "So until my boat gets here, I've been sleeping at Chase's."

"But what was with the show of you going to bed here?" Kelly asked.

He shook his head, "Because I'm trying to sleep here. I'm trying to work through whatever it is causing me to not be able to sleep here," he said.

Kelly nodded, "This is your house too, and you should be able to sleep here," she said.

Huck nodded, "I know," he said and looked at the walls.

"So, how have you been getting to Beaulieu?" Kelly asked.

"I've been taking the rowboat," he said.

Kelly nodded, "That's a good row up there," she said.

Huck nodded, "Yeah, I know."

Kelly nodded, "So you're heading there now, want a ride?" she asked.

"You're going to give me a ride?" Huck asked.

"You need to sleep, and if you can only sleep away from here, then so be it," Kelly said.

Huck nodded, and Kelly reached over to the table and grabbed her keys. She signaled with her head for him to follow. He looked at her, shocked, and then caught on and grabbed his sneakers. He followed her out to her classic Jeep Wrangler TJ, and climbed into the passenger seat. She started the Jeep and pulled out of the gravel driveway, kicking up the gravel as she took off. Once she was on the road, she shifted through the gears nice and easily. Huck always admired Bobbi-Lee and Kelly, since they both could drive a manual transmission.

"So where is your truck?" Kelly asked.

"Still in my spot in Washington," he said.

"Don't you think it's time to go get it?" Kelly asked.

Huck shrugged, "There's a lot keeping me here," he said.

Kelly pulled into the gates of Beaulieu Manor and slowed down. She followed the driveway and eased her Jeep into the Outer Court of the building. Huck nodded and thanked her for the ride and headed towards one of the outer doors. Kelly looked at the cars lined up in the court, and shook her head. Finally, she put the Jeep back into gear and headed back towards Murphy House and her own bed.


	179. Shooting Around

Chapter 179 Shooting Around

He walked out towards the half court and looked at his two sisters standing there. Shaking his head, he took out the basketball from under his arm and started to loosen up. The younger of the two women looked at him and she sighed.

"Want to shoot around?" Kay asked.

Keith nodded and took a shot, sinking it. Candace got the ball and passed it back to him. "So, Keith, we hear you and Izzy are fighting a cold war," she said.

"I guess that is what it has been called," Keith said, and shrugged, "I guess she's just being moody, sometimes she'll talk to me and sometimes she won't, and, well, it just isn't worth my time when she's not talking to me."

"Keith, that's not how you get a woman," Kay said.

Keith shook his head, "You know about getting women?" he asked.

"Duh! Yeah, I do," Kay said and laughed.

"Oh yeah, Master pick up artist, what do I say?" Keith asked.

"Be honest, if you want to sleep with her, just tell her that you want to heat up the sheets together," Kay said.

Candace shook her head, "That works for a hook up, and only for you," she said, "Keith, and you know you're my brother, and I love you, but let's be honest, you and Miss Thang there are dense when it comes to love. Be honest with her and be nice, melt her heart," Candace said.

"Why is everyone so interested in my love life?" Keith asked.

"Because ours sucks," Kay said.

"Never mind her, she just loves the attention of playing for a big program," Candace said, "We really want you and Izzy to be happy, and it seems that the only time you two are happy is when you two are together."

"Can't I judge my own happiness?" Keith asked.

Kay shook her head, "You have a lousy choice in women that aren't named Izzy," Kay said.

Keith shrugged, "So what, you're picking my women for me now?" he asked.

Candace shook her head, "No, we just think that you should try and work on getting Izzy back," she said.

Keith shrugged, "And what would happen if all these moves and shit works and then Izzy finds out, well wait a minute, she already knows that I'm not like that," he said.

"All we're saying is, be nice to her and let her find her way back to you," Candace said, "Let her remember you as the guy she fell in love with and had a son with."

Kay nodded, "And probably had hot Monkey Sex with," she said.

"Kay, stop being a perv," Candace said.

"Anyways, it's nice to know that you're concerned, but let's shoot some hoops," Keith said.

Kay nodded, and took the ball. Candace looked at Keith and sighed, "I have to run inside," she said.

"C'mon Candi," Keith said, "What's so important?"

"Woman thing," she said.

"Oh yeah, go right ahead," he said.

Candace ran inside and looked around. She grabbed her Blackberry and hit a button.

"Hey, yeah it's me….Yeah he's blowing it off being all macho…Yup, next idea…Thanks, see you soon," Candace said, shut off her Blackberry and headed to the bathroom.

Across town, Chase put down her Droid and looked at her sister across the room. They were going to have to be isolated and she didn't know how, just yet. But Chase knew she wanted her sister happy again.


	180. Coffee

Chapter 180 Coffee

His Explorer pulled into the Outer Court of Beaulieu Manor, and he guided it in line with the other vehicles parked there. Slipping out of the car, he walked into the nearest door that allowed access to the Personal Wing of the house. Once he was inside in one of the Long Galleries, he headed towards the room he knew they would be situated in. The Family or Personal Wing was divided on the first floor to areas used for entertaining of guests and for the family to seek their own entertainment and luxury.

Lucas Scott walked into the Billiards Room and found Huck and Chase shooting pool. He placed himself where he was out of the way and yet he could still watch the game. It wasn't hard to predict or follow as Chase was beating the pants off of Huck. Chase was a minor pool shark, very much like her Mom is.

Once Chase sank the eight ball, Lucas stepped forward. Chase smiled when she saw him, and nodded.

"Hi, Uncle Lucas," she said.

"Hello Chase, Huck," he said.

"How can we help you?" Chase asked.

Lucas shrugged, "Well, I was wondering if Huck would like to have a cup of coffee with me," he said.

Huck shrugged, "Sure, the kitchen, here?" Huck asked.

Lucas shook his head, "No, I had another place in mind," Lucas said.

Huck shrugged, "Well, I don't have my truck," he said.

"That's okay, I don't think Chase would mind if she would have to pick you up if we had separate plans," Lucas said.

"No, not at all, Huck, go with Uncle Lucas," Chase said.

"Okay," Huck said and followed Lucas out to the Outer Court. Lucas climbed into his SUV and put on a pair of sunglasses. Huck took a seat in the passenger seat and leaned back as Lucas drove towards the center of town.

Lucas was listening to some music and Huck sort of tuned it out. That was good since Huck didn't want to talk right now and he figured it was something important if Lucas wanted to talk to him. So all Huck did was stare out the window and watched the various things pass by all around them.

They parked in front of a small diner and Lucas led Huck in. He ordered two cups of coffee and waited for it to arrive. Finally, Huck looked Lucas in the eyes.

"What's up?" Huck asked.

"I wanted to check in and see how things are going, with life, and the wedding," Lucas said.

"There's more than that," Huck said.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, I crunched the numbers, and well, I was wondering about what you are planning to do for work," Lucas said.

"I don't know, I have a few dollars and well, Chase has her trust fund, and after that I'll figure something out," Huck said.

Lucas nodded, "Well, I just wanted to express some concerns, because your share of your dad's Estate is not enough for you to live on for the rest of your life," Lucas stated.

Huck nodded, "I figured that, that is the downfall of being in a large family," he said.

Lucas nodded, "Kelly is also concerned about you not being able to sleep in Murphy House," Lucas said.

"Lucas, I'm fine, it's just trying to get over the whole place, there's just so much of my Dad's presence there," Huck said.

"Are you also worried about Kelly moving in, as owner and starting to make the house hers?" Lucas asked.

Huck shrugged, "It doesn't seem right for her to get ride of our dad's things so quickly after his death," Huck said.

"You have to move on, and Kelly is doing it quickly; have you talked to her, maybe she is affected as much as you are," Lucas said.

Huck shook his head, "No, not yet, but I have a lot going on with the wedding and stuff," he said.

Lucas nodded, "What about jobs?"

"Still looking around and thinking, maybe heading over to the steel plant," he said.

"I see," Lucas said.

"Have you heard about the Sundowner?" Huck asked.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, they've been delayed by weather in the Chesapeake Bay, they'll be here in a few days," Lucas said.

"Thanks," Huck said.

"You're welcome," Lucas said.

"I'm serious, Lucas, thank you for your help, and for being concerned, you were always one of my Dad's favorites and it would have meant a lot to him, you watching out for us like this," Huck said.

Lucas nodded. They finished their coffee and Huck called for Chase to pick him up. Lucas went on to do other things he needed to do.


	181. The CleanerPipes Cleaned

Chapter 181 The Cleaner Pipes Cleaned

He walked into the front door of the house as the note said. Standing there, he found her sitting on the sofa. She looked up, her red hair was down and he could see the piercing in her nose. Brian Scott smiled and looked at her.

"Hello, Brian," Gabrielle said.

"Gabi," he said.

"So, I heard you and Trin had a little tryst in Alabama," she said.

Brian nodded, "Yeah, we did," he replied.

She smirked wickedly. "So how was it?" she asked.

"I enjoyed myself," he said.

"That's all that matters, right?" Gabrielle asked.

Brian nodded, "Yes, that's all that matters, are you jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous, I know about most of the other girls," Gabrielle said, and laughed, "Yet, how many nights did you end up in my bed?"

Brian laughed, "Plenty."

"I guess I do something that you like, or none of the other girls do," Gabrielle said, slyly.

Brian shrugged, "I don't know, you're a good pipe cleaner," he said.

"And by how you are standing I would guess that you need your Pipes Cleaned," Gabrielle said.

Brian shrugged, "Maybe," he said.

Gabrielle nodded, "You like how my tongue ring slides up and down on your skin?"

Brian shrugged, "Maybe," he said.

"How I grip you tight, and how warm I am?" Gabrielle asked.

Brian shrugged, "Possibly," he said.

"My panting, moaning, and screaming out your name when I climax?" Gabrielle asked.

Brian just stood there and didn't say anything. She took it as an opening and stood up. She let her robe fall open and showed off her body to him. He could see some of her ink and some of her piercings. He once thought she wasn't a natural red head, but when he confirmed she was he had to use her eyebrows. This was one of these moments.

"Like what you see?" she asked.

Brian shrugged, "Possibly, not one hundred percent sure," he said.

She smiled, and slowly walked to him. Her stripper heels rang on the hardwood floor, as she stepped toe to heel towards him. Brian nodded, and approved of her seduction methods. A few steps from him, she reached up and pushed her robe off, showing him everything.

Brian chuckled.

"What?" she asked.

"I never expected you to like being sky clad," he said.

"Sky clad?" Gabrielle asked.

"Naked," he said.

"Only when you and maybe some other girl are involved," Gabrielle said.

Brian chuckled, "So, are you my Pipe Cleaner?"

"Do you need your pipes cleaned?" she asked back.

"You know you're not supposed to answer a question with a question," he replied.

"You just did that," she pointed out.

"I know," he said.

She reached him and put her hands on him. With her stripper heels she was close to his height, so she leaned forward and nibbled on his neck. She knew that he liked that and knew the heat of her naked body pressing against his body would wear down any sort of resistance.

Gabrielle smiled; she wasn't going to lose her star to anyone, never mind Trin Adams, her rival for Brian since high school. She bet Trin knew what she was doing but Gabrielle knew that she had a deeper reservoir of techniques and acts that would hold him steadily and firmly in her grip.

She leaned back and looked into his eyes, "So, do you need your Pipes Cleaned?" she asked, again.

He smirked the famous Scott smirk, "I guess I do, and you're the Pipe Cleaner," he said.

"I knew you'd see it my way," she said, took his hand, and pulled him into her web, now she owned him, at least for now. But there was more than one way to secure a boat, or skin a cat.


	182. Chase Honey

Chapter 182 Chase Honey

She walked into the Great Hall heading across the Manor towards the Business Wing of the vast house. She stopped when she found her oldest daughter standing there, looking it over. For a moment or two, Brooke studied Chase and then finally walked up to her.

"Chase, Honey, what are you looking at?" Brooke asked.

"I was just taking this all in," Chase said.

"Taking what?" Brooke asked.

"Beaulieu, Tree Hill, my Life, it's hard to believe that nearly five years ago I was just out of a twenty-eight day detox, and was being rushed out of New York City on a forced lifestyle change," Chase said.

"But that change saved your life," Brooke said.

Chase nodded, "I know, and it was destined to be. That first night, not even seeing Beaulieu, I meet the man I'm about to marry, as he saves us from the burning Denali," Chase said, and laughed, "I was such a priss and bitch, and when I was in New York I would have never given the time of day to someone called Huck. Yet, I would have missed out on the best man of my life."

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, funny how things change and how life works out."

"It's like what you said, 'The Moment that Everything Changed.' That was so when the Denali caught fire and Huck came ripping around the corner in that big old red truck of his," Chase said.

Brooke nodded, "It changed a lot of things," she said, and walked over to her daughter, she played with Chase's bangs and pushed them out of her eyes, "It's hard to believe that my Baby is getting married. I look back on all these years and I can't help but remember what we've been through together."

"We've survived it all, Mom," Chase said.

Brooke nodded, "But I still remember myself being that scared, just married teenager, in that small cramped apartment, and there you were, this little bundle in the crib, and soon we had your sister and things just snowballed."

Chase nodded, "So, where does it all begin and where does it all end?" Chase asked.

Brooke nodded, "It starts with a step and ends with one as well," she said.

Chase nodded, and looked at the Grand Gallery that surrounded the second floor that looked down into this hall. She was wondering about the place and how things would be set up.

"What are you thinking about?" Brooke asked.

"How the wedding will happen in this room. Where people would sit and where I would enter," Chase said.

Brooke shrugged, "I haven't thought about it. Hey, aren't you talking about getting married by a Catholic Priest?" Brooke asked.

Chase shrugged, "We talked about it. It is his faith and the faith of his Dad. Since we're not really religious, well, I don't know, it sounds right but we've only been talking about it," Chase said.

Brooke nodded, "You know that if you get married by a Catholic Priest, you'll have to sign an affidavit that you'll raise your children Catholic?" Brooke asked.

Chase shook her head, "No, I didn't," she said.

Brooke shrugged, "Just something to think about," she said.

Chase nodded, and looked again, "I just feel sorry, Cade was so much a part of Huck's life and that he won't be here, and he died not even knowing that we're engaged," she said.

Brooke nodded, "Cade lived his life, from what Junk told me, he was unbeaten by the situation and he knew when it was over he chose his death. He chose his death to save others. He lived his life the way he chose to, and by his motto he was Invictus, he was unconquered," Brooke said.

Chase nodded, "He was," she said.

"Now, Chase, what are we going to do with Mister Huck?" Brooke asked.

"What do you mean, Mom?" Chase asked.

"Well since we buried his Dad, Huck has slept here," Brooke said, "So, are you planning to do live here?"

Chase shrugged, "We've not talked about it. If push comes to shove we can stay on his boat," she said.

Brooke nodded, "I think you need to think that through," she said.

Chase nodded, "We'll talk about it," she said and watched as her Mom started to walk away. Chase sighed, "Oh, Mom, I do have a question for you."

Brooke stopped, and turned and looked at Chase, "Yes?"

"Why haven't you dated since Baldwin?" Chase asked.

"Well, having a young daughter, and four other girls, a business, there is just no time," Brooke said.

Chase nodded, "I think of all people you should be happy, and you should find your happiness," Chase said.

Brooke nodded, "Thank You," she said, "Maybe I will find my happiness, again," she turned and started to walk towards the Business Wing. Chase nodded and sighed and started to look over the Great Hall again, trying to figure out what needed to be figured out.


	183. Woo Her

Chapter 183 Woo Her

He followed her around the stacks. His tall, muscled frame dwarfed her small slight one. The only thing that would tip them off as brother and sister was the color of their hair. Even their eyes were different, he inherited their Dad's blue and she their Mom's green. But for all their physical differences they were probably the closest of all the siblings in their family.

"Keith, stop following me around, I do have to work," Ellie said.

"I'm looking for help," Keith said.

"You know this store as well as I do; what can I help you with that you don't already know?" Ellie asked.

"It is help with finding a specific book," he said.

She stopped and looked at him. She sighed, "What is the name of the author and the book?"

"I don't know," he said.

"Then how is it a specific book?" she asked.

"Well," he said, "I'm looking for something I can use to…"

Ellie rolled her eyes, "You're trying to win Izzy back, aren't you?"

"No," Keith said.

Ellie just gave him a look. He recoiled, Ellie looked so much like their Mom it was scary, and the fact that she was giving him one of their Mom's "I know you're lying" looks didn't help. "Well….Yes, I am, happy now?"

Ellie looked at him for another moment, then nodded and smiled, "Finally, you're getting over that foolish pride of yours, and going for it," Ellie said.

"Foolish pride?" he asked.

"Don't worry, it comes from both sides. So anyways, what are you looking to do?" she asked.

"I want to get Izzy back," Keith said.

"Duh! Thank You, Captain obvious," Ellie said, "What is your plan?"

` "I need a plan?" Keith asked.

"God, sometimes I wonder how you can be so dumb," Ellie said.

"I'm not dumb," Keith said.

Ellie shook her head, and put down the books. "So, what idea did you have?" she asked.

"Well, I wanted to show her that I learned something other than Playmate measurements and sports stats," Keith said.

Ellie nodded, "So what is your college major?"

"Business Management," he said.

Ellie nodded, "Yeah, boring," she said, "We need you to show that you learned something that Izzy likes."

Keith shrugged, "I know she likes to read Aesop's Fables, and Dad's books," he said.

Ellie nodded, "Yeah, she is a voracious reader, but she knows all the fables, and well, Dad's books are a lay up, to use a term," Ellie said.

Keith nodded, "I did see her reading a book of …" he hit his forehead a few times, "Damn! Damn! Damn! I can't remember it."

"Do you remember the name?" Ellie asked.

"Earp," Keith said.

"Earp?" Ellie asked.

"That's how I remember it," he said.

"By Earp, it sounds like you passed gas," Ellie said.

"No, I associated names, Wyatt Earp, so she was reading someone named Wyatt," he said.

"Wyatt, as in Sir Thomas Wyatt the Elder?" Ellie asked.

"I guess," Keith said.

Ellie shook her head, "Sometimes it surprises me how you breathe," Ellie said.

Keith shook his head, "So what do we do?" he asked.

"You learn poems," Ellie said.

"So I just learn stuff from Thomas Wyatt?"

"He might be one of the Fathers of the English sonnet, but using him or Henry Howard would make it seem…well, fake," Ellie said.

"Who's Henry Howard?" Keith asked.

"Never mind, and follow me," Ellie said, and put down the books she was putting out. Keith followed her through the aisles. Finally, they came to the poetry section, and Ellie started looking around. Keith found a collection of Thomas Wyatt's poems and took it off the shelf. He flipped through the poems and started reading them. Finally, he settled on one.

"I like this one," he said.

"Which one?" Ellie asked, still looking.

"Whoso list to hunt," Keith said.

Ellie nodded, "I thought I said avoid Wyatt," she said.

"It just seems that Izzy had an interest in Wyatt, go with it," he said.

"That's a good idea, but I wouldn't impress her with that poem," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"It is reputed to be about an Unrequited Love with Anne Boleyn, and him calling off his pursuit of her because King Henry the Eighth was after her," Ellie said.

"Good point," Keith said, "I did watch the Tudors."

Ellie asked, "For you, that is good enough," she said, stood up, and pulled a book off the shelf, and handed it to him, "I think that if you want go with the Wyatt, this should serve you well."

Keith looked at it, "Are you sure?"

Ellie nodded, "Yeah, some stuff is a bit too religious for my tastes and some of it is a bit erotic but he's complex and you can get meaning behind it that you'd impress her," she said, "Just think, you have to woo her."

"Okay, I'll take these two," he said.

Ellie nodded, "Good, now go pay, and leave me alone," she said.

"Thanks again, El," he said.

"You're welcome, and I'll see you at home," she said, and went back to her work, while Keith went up to the register. Ellie just shook her head, and laughed.


	184. Talks Begin

Chapter 184 Talks Begin 

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

The rear doors were silent as he pushed them open. Walking through, he felt the silence and looked over the large room that was simply adorned; there were no paintings, statues, or even stained glass. This was a different world than what he was used to, but in the world of the person he was planning on seeing, this was normal.

Huck walked over to a row of seats and took a seat. He looked around and wondered what the person he played two years on the basketball court next to saw in this life. But if this was going to be his life, then let Cale Howard choose this life.

Cale walked out of a back room and saw Huck standing there. He nodded, and took a deep breath. For some reason, Cale knew that this was coming and yet, when it was here, he wasn't prepared for it. Sighing, he walked over to where Huck was sitting and took a seat next to him.

_You saw me standing by the old  
Corner of the main street  
And the lights are flashing on your window sill  
All alone ain't much fun  
So you're looking for the thrill  
And you know just what it takes and where to go_

"Hello Cale," Huck said.

"I'm again sorry about your Dad," Cale said.

"Again, thanks," Huck said.

"So, what brings you here?" Cale asked.

_Don't say a prayer for me now  
Save it 'til the morning after  
No, don't say a prayer for me now  
Save it 'til the morning after  
_

Huck nodded and looked up at the ceiling. Finally, he leveled his head and turned to look at Cale.

"I'm looking for advice and I thought I'd seek out an old friend," Huck said.

Cale nodded, "Spiritual advice and moral advice I can help you with, anything else I'm not so sure," Cale said.

"Some things just don't seem right," Huck said.

"Like what?"

_Feel the breeze deep on the inside  
Look you down into your well  
If you can, you'll see the world in all his fire  
Take a chance  
Like all dreamers can't find another way  
You don't have to dream it all, just live a day_

"Life," Huck said.

"Do you feel that it is your engagement to Chase or the death of your Dad that is causing this?" Cale asked.

"Either of those, or people asking me about my plans for the future," Huck said.

Cale nodded, "Well, considering you are getting married, a plan for the future would be reasonable," Cale said.

Huck nodded, "I know, but I just can't choose the path," he said.

Cale nodded, "I see."

_Don't say a prayer for me now,  
Save it 'til the morning after  
No, don't say a prayer for me now  
Save it 'til the morning after  
Save it 'til the morning after  
Save it till the morning after  
_

"There's so much I want to do and see, before I settle down, and yet with my Dad dying I can't do them, I have to settle down, and I have to be the Pater Families," Huck said.

Cale nodded, "Did anyone ask you to take on that role?"

"I'm the only son, it is my role," Huck said.

"I see, well, I would talk with Chase. She would maybe want to see and do those things with you," Cale said.

Huck nodded.

_Pretty looking road,  
Try to hold the rising floods that fill my skin  
Don't ask me why I'll keep my promise  
Melt the ice  
And you wanted to dance so I asked you to dance  
But fear is in your soul  
Some people call it a one night stand  
But we can call it paradise  
_

"What should I do? Should I sign with the NBA since there, several teams want me, should I stay local?" Huck asked.

"I can't answer that, those are your choices, Huck. But I will make this suggestion to you, talk with Chase, and since she'll be your wife, make this choice together," Cale said.

Huck nodded, "Thanks," he said, stood up and started heading towards the back of the building.

_Don't say a prayer for me now,  
Save it 'til the morning after  
No, don't say a prayer for me now,  
Save it 'til the morning after  
Save it 'til the morning after  
Save it 'til the morning after  
Save it 'til the morning after  
Save it 'til the morning after  
_

Cale stood up and looked at the back doors. He watched them close behind Huck. He sighed, he never saw a person so lost, and wondered what he could do to help him. Cale shook his head.

"I'll pray for you, Huck," he said.

_Save a prayer 'til the morning after_


	185. Sisters and Problems

Chapter 185 Sisters and Problems

There was a knock on the door. She looked up from her desk and looked at the door through her brunette bangs. Standing in the door was a slightly older version of her, with a different hair style. Turning around more fully, they looked at each other.

"Can I come in?" Chase asked her sister.

Izzy nodded, "Sure," she said.

Chase stepped into the room and closed the door. She took a seat on the bed and looked across to Izzy who was still sitting at her desk. Finally, Chase sighed.

"I have two things to discuss with you," Chase said.

"Okay?" Izzy asked.

"Well, one is I need you to drive Keith Scott out to Washington and pick up Huck's Truck," Chase said.

"Okay, why me?" Izzy asked.

Chase sighed, "Well, dragging the twins into this is just bad. Candi doesn't drive that well for that long of a trip. Fallon, well, she's heading to New York for a meeting. Trin is in trouble. Bobbi and Kayla are working and Kelly is hard to find since she got the house. So that leaves you," Chase said.

"What about you or James?" Izzy asked.

"I have to work, and James is busy," Chase said.

"Why Keith?" Izzy asked.

"He's the only other one that is able to drive Huck's truck, and let's face it, the only one Huck would allow to drive it," Chase replied.

Izzy nodded, "I just don't like this, it feels like a set up," Izzy said.

"It's not, we just need to get Huck's truck back to Tree Hill," Chase said.

Izzy nodded, "It just seems weird that Huck would not want to get his truck himself," she said.

"He's going to be busy, and honestly, we need to get the truck as soon as possible," Chase said.

"May I ask what you'll be doing when I'm getting Huck's truck with Keith?" Izzy asked, "Who, if you've not checked your score card or are suffering from your burnt out addict brain fart, is my ex, whom we had a son together that died."

"Sometimes Izzy, your tongue is too sharp for its own good," Chase said, "It really isn't important what we're doing when you're picking up the truck, but just in case your mind needs to be put at ease, Huck and I are meeting Karen and Andy at the marina when they bring in the Sundowner."

Izzy nodded, "Sorry," she said.

"It's okay," Chase said.

"So what is the other thing you have to tell me?" Izzy asked.

Chase sighed, "Well, keep it under your hat," she said.

Izzy felt her head, "I'm not wearing a hat," she said.

"You know what I mean," Chase said.

"Okay, I do," Izzy said.

"Only one other person knows, but I have to share it with my closest sister," Chase said.

Izzy nodded, "Thanks, so what is it?"

Chase sighed, and looked at Izzy, "Well, I think I'm pregnant," she said.

"You're what?" Izzy asked shocked.

"I think I'm knocked up, preggo, bun in the oven, you know, with child," Chase said.

Izzy shook her head, "Wow," she said, "Wow."

"Hard to believe, I know," Chase said.

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, I know. Did you see a doctor yet?"

"No, soon, I've got an appointment," Chase said.

Izzy nodded, "That's good, and well…wow," she said.

Chase nodded, "Yeah, I know," she said.

"So what does Huck think?" Izzy asked.

"He's happy, I'm happy," Chase said.

Izzy nodded, and then smiled, "Wow, my sister is having a baby," she said, suddenly stood up, and jumped Chase in a crushing tackle/hug. The two sisters hit the bed and bounced for a moment. Chase looked up at her sister and smiled.

"Careful, I have your niece slash nephew in there," Chase said.

"I'm just so happy for you sis," she said.

Chase nodded, "I know you would be," she said.

Izzy rolled off her sister and sat next to her, "I just hope you're luckier than I was," she said.

Chase nodded, sat up, and placed her hand on Izzy's shoulder, "So am I. I was here when we buried Adam, and I held you as you sat on this very bed and cried. I'd never want to go through what you went through," she said.

Izzy nodded, "Thanks," she said.

"You're my girl, Iz, I want you to be happy," Chase said.

Izzy nodded, "I know."

"Thanks for being here, and being next to me at the alter, and being the god mother for my child," Chase said.

Izzy nodded, "Smile, be strong, and I'm right next to you, that hasn't changed, Chase, we always hang together," she said.

Chase nodded, "I know," she said, and moved closer to Izzy and hugged her from behind.

"And I'll drive Keith to Washington to get Huck's truck," Izzy said.


	186. Sundowner Returns

Chapter 186 Sundowner Returns

They stood on the pier of the Marina, waiting. He had gotten a call that they had entered the New Inlet and were heading up the river. So she took him down to the Marina where he had rented a slip for his boat. Standing on the pier, Huck looked south and wondered where his boat was.

He turned and looked at Chase, and sighed, "I hope everything is okay," he said.

"Huck, the Sundowner is fine," Chase said, she knew that he was nervous, and she had a feeling he was anxious because he was planning on living on the boat instead of Murphy House.

"I don't know, I'm just nervous about her coming in," he said.

"She's your baby, and I know you want to make sure everything is alright, but Andy is a good sailor, he'll bring her in, in one piece," Chase said.

Huck nodded, and that was when he saw his boat arriving at the mouth of the Marina. Slowly, he watched as it pulled into his slip and Karen threw him a line. Huck took the line and tied his boat to the pier.

Karen was the first off the boat and she looked at Huck and Chase.

"Well, two things, Huck, I'm very sorry about your Dad. He was a great man and a very good friend," Karen said, "And if you need anything, Andy and I are at your disposal."

Huck nodded and looked at Karen, "Thanks, Karen," he said and was hugged by Karen.

She then turned to Chase, "You're welcome, and you, Miss Chastity Adams, I heard this big lug is making you an honest woman," she said.

Chase nodded, "It's true," she said, and was hugged by Karen.

"Well, congratulations," she said, "And please, feel free to ask for any help, but knowing your Mom the way I do, she'll want to do everything herself."

Chase laughed and nodded, "Yes, that's so my Mom," she said.

Karen nodded, "Well, we're hoping to be in town for the wedding, since Huck is like a nephew or another grandson to me," she said.

"Nephew or Grandson?" Huck asked.

Karen laughed, "It depends on how much you piss me off at the time," she said.

Andy came out of the cabin and was carrying two bags. He looked up and nodded at Huck.

"Hey Huck, can you help?" he asked.

Huck nodded and took the bags. Andy disembarked and looked at Huck and Chase when he was solid on the pier.

"Huck, I'm sorry about your Dad," Andy said and offered his hand to him.

Huck took it and gave him a firm hand shake, "Thank you, Andy," he said.

"You're welcome," Andy said, and turned to Chase, "And you Chase, I hear congratulations are in order for finally cornering him."

Chase laughed, "Yes, they are," she said.

"Yeah, it took a little less time than it did for Karen to nail me down," he said.

"Who was chasing who?" Karen asked.

Andy shrugged, "Got me there," he said.

Chase smiled, "I hope you too can attend the wedding," she said.

Andy nodded, "We're planning on it, have you set the date yet?"

Chase shook her head; "No; but it can be anytime," she said.

"Why's that, Chase?" Karen asked.

"Well, we're holding it at Beaulieu and I happen to know the owner really well," Chase said.

Karen laughed, "Yeah, I'm sure you do," she said.

Chase nodded, "Well, you're invited," she said and hugged Karen and Andy, "Thank you for all that you did for us."

"You're welcome," Karen said, and looked at Huck, "Huck, any time you need to talk you know where I'll be."

Huck nodded, "Thanks, I'll do that," he said and sighed.

Andy looked over and saw a limo pull up, "Well, that's our ride, we'll see you soon," he said.

Huck nodded, "Thanks for bringing her down," Huck said.

"You're welcome, and I wrote down some problems and some tune ups she might need. It's on the table in the cabin," Andy said.

Huck sighed, "Thanks."

"You know what they say are the two happiest days in a boat owner's life?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, the day you buy the boat and the day you sell the boat," Huck said.

Andy laughed, "So true, I'll see you soon, Mate," Andy said and grabbed the bags and headed up to the limo.

Karen looked at them and smiled, "Well, take care and I'll see y'all soon," she said, and followed Andy.

Huck stood on the pier and watched them leave. After they were out of sight, he climbed onto his boat and into the cabin. He looked around and saw that they stripped the sheets off the bed they used. He found the note Andy was talking about and read it. He nodded and put it down.

Chase followed him aboard and looked at him.

"Can you take me to the market?" he asked.

"Sure, but why?" she replied.

"I want to get a few things for the boat, and replenish the stores," he said.

Chase nodded, knowing he meant to stay on the boat. "Sure, let's do it," she said and headed off the boat. He nodded looked around and then followed.


	187. Road to Washington

Chapter 187 Road to Washington

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

_You cannot quit me so quickly  
There's no hope in you for me  
No corner you could squeeze me  
But I got all the time for you, love_

He slipped into the passenger seat of the Mini Cooper and buckled up. When he first met her she wasn't the greatest driver in the world, and her skills had improved but she still scared the hell out of him on long trips. As they pulled out of the driveway of Leighton Manor, he leaned back and pulled down his UNC Ball cap to cover his eyes. She sighed and watched him lean back.

_The Space Between  
The tears we cry  
Is the laughter keeps us coming back for more  
The Space Between  
The wicked lies we tell  
And hope to keep safe from the pain_

"Are you going to sleep for the whole four- plus- hour ride?" Izzy asked.

"No," Keith said, "Just for the parts you'll let me."

"You know the only reason I'm doing this is because he's going to be my brother-in-law," she said.

He nodded, "And the fact you want to be alone with me, and no work to be done," he said.

"Either you are suffering from too many blows to the head, or you're blonde is showing," Izzy said.

"Right!" he said.

"Why do you always have to be Mister Cool?" Izzy asked.

"Why do you always have to be Miss Bitch?" Keith asked.

"Can't we just drive in peace?" she asked.

"That's my plan, but you talked first," he said.

"You answered," she said.

"Pot!" he said.

Izzy rolled her eyes, "Fine!" she said as she pulled onto the highway. There was silence except for the radio as they moved north. Keith leaned back and was soon snoring gently. Izzy laughed but kept her eye on the road. She really didn't want to risk watching him, like she used to when he fell asleep when they were together. That was a long time ago and she didn't want to get all caught up in that again.

_But will I hold you again?  
These fickle, fuddled words confuse me  
Like 'Will it rain today?'  
Waste the hours with talking, talking  
These twisted games we're playing  
_

When they were on the road she hit a divot in the road and the car bounced. Keith shook awake and pushed his hat back and started looking around. After the initial start was over, her settled back down and got comfortable again.

"How far along are we?" he asked.

"Not far along," she said.

He nodded, "Are we going to stop for lunch?" he asked.

"Food, really?" she asked.

"Look, Iz, it's four plus hours up and four plus back, it is all day, and I figure why rush either way. We're young, enjoy it, anyways my vacation is ending soon and I have to return to Chapel Hill, and get started on my Senior Year," he said.

Izzy nodded, "How does that work?" she asked.

"Well, we do a class or two during the summer session to cover the fact we take a lighter schedule during the season, but it makes it a whole year round commitment," he said.

Izzy nodded, "How do you have a life? I know you dated Shea, but how?"

Keith shrugged, "Like anything important, you make the time," he said.

Izzy nodded and looked ahead, "Okay, we'll stop for lunch," she said.

Keith smiled and leaned back, closing his eyes.

_We're strange allies  
With warring hearts  
What wild-eyed beast you be  
The Space Between  
The wicked lies we tell  
And hope to keep safe from the pain_

Keith climbed out of the Mini and looked up and smiled. He looked at Izzy and she shook her head. He laughed.

"Keith, it's just a Waffle House, it's no big deal," he said.

"It is, I love the Waffle House," he said.

Izzy sighed, "There are better places to eat," she said, following him inside.

"What, you used to like the Waffle House," Keith said to her.

"Just saying," she said and they got into their seat. Keith picked what he wanted right away. Izzy took her time and ordered. He shook his head and looked at her, and then out the window.

"Madam, withouten many words,  
"Once I am sure you will, or no:  
"And if you will, then leave your bourds,  
"And use your wit, and shew it so," he said.

Izzy looked at him, "What did you say?" she asked.

"Madam, withouten many words,  
"Once I am sure you will, or no:  
"And if you will, then leave your bourds,  
"And use your wit, and shew it so," he repeated, "Thomas Wyatt."

Izzy nodded and looked at him, "So when did you start reading Sir Thomas Wyatt the Elder?" she asked.

"I had to read something," he said.

"Yeah, usually it's the back of a Gatorade Bottle," she said.

"Ouch! That hurts," he said.

"I bet it did, and I bet that is all you know," she said.

"What are you willing to lose?" he asked.

"I can think of a few things," she said.

"Okay, shake," he said.

"Shake," she said and they shook hands.

_Will I hold you again?  
Will I hold...  
_

He sighed and looked out the window for a moment.

"Well, I'm waiting," Izzy said.

"Give me a moment," he said.

"A moment, you've already had several," she said.

"Fine," he said, "Madam, withouten many words,  
"Once I am sure you will, or no:  
"And if you will, then leave your bourds,  
"And use your wit, and shew it so,  
"For, with a beck you shall me call ;  
"And if of one, that burns alway,  
"Ye have pity or ruth at all,  
"Answer him fair, with yea or nay.  
"If it be yea, I shall be fain ;  
"If it be nay—friends, as before ;  
"You shall another man obtain,  
"And I mine own, and yours no more."

Izzy nodded, "Impressive," she said.

"Yeah, I've been known to enjoy some poetry, from time to time," he said.

Izzy laughed, "When?"

"Now," he said, just as their food arrived. They started to eat and she looked at him as if something was up.

_Look at us spinning out in  
The madness of a roller coaster  
You know you went off like a devil  
In a church in the middle of a crowded room  
All we can do, my love  
Is hope we don't take this ship down_

After he paid and left the tip, they started heading back to the car. Shaking her head, she climbed in and looked at Keith.

"I bet you don't know another poet, and that you only knew Sir Thomas Wyatt, because you saw me reading one of his poems when we were in high school," Izzy said.

"Another bet? We still haven't concluded the terms of the first one," he said.

"Well, how about double or nothing?" she asked.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes I am!" she demanded.

"Okay, how about John Donne?" he asked.

"Ha! John Donne?" Izzy said.

"Where, like a pillow on a bed,  
"A pregnant bank swell'd up, to rest  
"The violet's reclining head,  
"Sat we two, one another's best.  
"Our hands were firmly cemented  
"By a fast balm, which thence did spring;  
"Our eye-beams twisted, and did thread  
"Our eyes upon one double string.  
"So to engraft our hands, as yet  
"Was all the means to make us one ;  
"And pictures in our eyes to get  
"Was all our propagation.  
"As, 'twixt two equal armies, Fate;  
"Suspends uncertain victory,  
"Our souls—which to advance their state,  
"Were gone out—hung 'twixt her and me.  
"And whilst our souls negotiate there,  
"We like sepulchral statues lay;  
"All day, the same our postures were,  
"And we said nothing, all the day.  
"If any, so by love refined,  
"That the soul's language understood,  
"And by good love were grown all mind,  
"Within convenient distance stood,  
"He—though he knew not which soul spake,  
"Because both meant, both spake the same—  
"Might thence a new concoction take,  
"And part far purer than he came.  
"This ecstasy doth unperplex  
"We said and tell us what we love;  
"We see by this, it was not sex;  
"We see, we saw not, what did move :  
"But as all several souls contain  
"Mixture of things they know not what,  
"Love these mix'd souls doth mix again,  
"And makes both one, each this, and that.  
"A single violet transplant;  
"The strength, the colour, and the size—  
"All which before was poor and scant—  
"Redoubles still, and multiplies.  
"When love with one another so  
"Interanimates two souls,  
"That abler soul, which thence doth flow,  
"Defects of loneliness controls.  
"We then, who are this new soul, know,  
"Of what we are composed, and made,  
"For th' atomies of which we grow  
"Are souls, whom no change can invade.  
"But, O alas ! so long, so far,  
"Our bodies why do we forbear?  
"They are ours, though not we ; we are  
"Th' intelligences, they the spheres.  
"We owe them thanks, because they thus  
"Did us, to us, at first convey,  
"Yielded their senses' force to us,  
"Nor are dross to us, but allay.  
"On man heaven's influence works not so,  
"But that it first imprints the air ;  
"For soul into the soul may flow,  
"Though it to body first repair.  
"As our blood labours to beget  
"Spirits, as like souls as it can ;  
"Because such fingers need to knit  
"That subtle knot, which makes us man ;  
"So must pure lovers' souls descend  
"To affections, and to faculties,  
"Which sense may reach and apprehend,  
"Else a great prince in prison lies.  
"To our bodies turn we then, that so  
"Weak men on love reveal'd may look;  
"Love's mysteries in souls do grow,  
"But yet the body is his book.  
"And if some lover, such as we,  
"Have heard this dialogue of one,  
"Let him still mark us, he shall see  
"Small change when we're two bodies gone," Keith said.

Izzy shook her head, "Damnit! Has Ellie been coaching you?" she asked.

Keith shrugged, "Being coached and being able to perform are two different things," Keith said.

_The Space Between  
Where you're smiling high  
Is where you'll find me if I get to go  
The Space Between  
The bullets in our firefight  
Is where I'll be hiding, waiting for you  
The rain that falls  
Splash in your heart  
Ran like sadness down the window into...  
The Space Between  
Our wicked lies  
Is where we hope to keep safe from pain  
_

Izzy looked over to Keith as they parked in the Marina parking lot. She sighed and looked him over.

"I had fun," she said.

"Just wait, it's only half over," he said.

She shook her head, "Don't remind me," she said.

He nodded, "We best get on the road," he said, "We got a late start and we want to get back before it gets too late."

Izzy nodded, "Yeah," she said.

Keith sighed, "There is a motel not far if we need to stop," he said.

"Just go," she said.

Keith nodded and walked towards Huck's Truck. She watched him and sighed. She always like watching him walk away, he always had a nice ass.

_Take my hand  
'Cause we're walking out of here  
Oh, right out of here  
Love is all we need here_

Once Keith got the truck going she let him lead. Slowly, they headed back the way they came. Keith checked his watch and wondered what would happen next. He knew they would have to stop for diesel, and maybe some food. But he wasn't sure if he wanted to stop for the night. He had no doubt that would have separate rooms, but he didn't want to risk it.

_The Space Between  
What's wrong and right  
Is where you'll find me hiding, waiting for you  
The Space Between  
Your heart and mine  
Is the space we'll fill with time  
The Space Between..._


	188. What's Your Game?

Chapter 188 Whats Your Game

She walked out of the locker room and head towards the player's parking lot. She sighed, and adjusted her bag on her shoulder. Ashlyn had left before her so she would drive to the condo alone. Sometimes she liked to drive home alone and focus on what she was doing today and decompress, but days like today she wanted to talk to her friend and vent. She was really looking forward to being at home, with a glass of wine, and venting to her best friend.

"Angela," a male voice said, and completely destroyed her state of peace.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Is that any way to treat a fan?" Church Grady asked.

"A fan, no; a stalker, yes," she said.

"I'm not stalking you," he said.

"A judge and the police might say differently," she replied.

"I just wanted to explain," he said.

"Explain what? That you're related to two of my tormentors?"

"My Mom might have been a Churchill, but I'm not a Churchill," he said.

"Bullshit, you're middle name is Churchill, and you're called Church," she replied.

"I was named for my Mom, Spencer Churchill, I was supposed to be a girl," he said, "Just because Daria is related to my Uncle Clark, and Rhett is William's son, doesn't make me like them."

Angela shook her head, "You don't know what Rhett put me through," she said.

Church nodded, "Make you fall in love with him, sleep with him, and embarrass you?" he asked.

"How'd you know?" she asked, "Not that it's any of your business."

Church shook his head, "He's done it before, and I've also heard the story, Daria told me."

"Daria, another one I'd like to break in half," Angela said.

"Like Ashlyn broke her nose?" Church asked.

"Yes," Angela said.

Church sighed, "I love my cousins, they're family, but they are weak. My uncles are very controlling and they basically crushed them. Rhett has more free will then Daria but they are both followers," he said.

"And what does that make you?"

"The poor relation," he said.

"What is your game?" she asked.

"No game, I just want dinner," he said.

"Sorry, not interested," Angela said.

"What, will dinner kill you?"

"No, I don't see Churchills anymore, and what is your game? I find it hard to believe that the Churchills have poor relations," Angela said.

"No game, and we do, and that is the Grady's," he said.

"Can't see it," Angela said.

Church sighed and looked her in the eyes.

"My Mom was disowned," he said.

Angela looked at him, shocked, "Why?"

"She married below what my Granddad thought she should marry. So, she went to Vegas, married my Dad, and was pregnant with me," he sighed, "When my Granddad found out she was cut off from the fortune and was written out of the will."

Angela shrugged, "Okay, so you're the poor relations, doesn't mean you're someone I want in my life," she said, and started to walk away.

"Angela, I'm not one of them," he said.

She stopped and turned to face him, "No means no, Church," she said and walked away.

Church looked at her and watched her enter the player's parking lot. He shrugged and turned and was about to walk away.

"I told you to expect that from her," Daria Churchill said.

Church nodded, "Yeah, you were right," he said.

"Jessa did a number on her in high school," Daria said, "And from what I understand her last two boyfriends weren't much better."

"What do you mean by that?" Church asked.

"Well, from what I hear, she dated an Irish Terrorist and some dude that just used her for sex and to say he banged the All-American Angela Scott. She's very insensitive now because she's been hurt, a lot," Daria said.

Church nodded, "What did you do to her?"

Daria sighed, "I was just mean to her, because of Jessa. Jessa was just evil to her."

"Why was Jessa evil to her?" Church asked.

Daria sighed, "Basically Jessa wanted Angela, and Angela turned her down, and the rest of high school was trying to get revenge or get her in bed. That was Jessa's life even after the accident," she said.

"She dragged Rhett into it?"

Daria nodded, "Yes, because he wanted one of her friends, it was very messy," Daria said.

Church nodded, "I see."

"So, I would tread lightly," Daria said and started to walk away.

Church sighed and turned towards where he parked. Slowly, he walked away wondering what his next move would be.


	189. Benefits

Chapter 189 Benefits

The four men sat on the deck of the boat and looked at each other. Huck pulled his hat down over his eyes and sighed. He scanned his eyes over the other three men; one was Carson, the only other man alive in his family, and a retired firefighter. Next his eyes fell on Jake, a Truckie that his Dad adopted as a student of firefighting. Finally, was Junk, the man that was a firefighter that his Dad was always proud of, because he advanced and was destined to become a Battalion Chief, if not higher.

"So gentlemen, how may I help you?" Huck asked.

Carson was the first to speak up, "Aye Boyo, we're here to talk to you about your future," he said.

Huck nodded.

"Yeah, since we know you're getting married, and you had no real plans," Jake said.

"There is the NBA," Huck said.

Junk sighed, "Yeah, we know, but we also know you've not signed and haven't trained. So, we're pretty sure that isn't an option," he said.

"So, I've not signed," Huck said.

"Boyo, we want you to find happiness and take care of your family," Carson said.

"Also, you're family. Your Dad was a firefighter, and he watched after Junk and Me," Jake said.

"Aye, and I watched over him," Carson said.

"So, you're family," Junk said, "And we take care of our own."

Huck nodded, "I've heard my Dad say that before."

Carson nodded, "Aye, and he believed it. He also believed in paying debts," Carson said.

Junk nodded, "And we all have debts to discharge, that are now yours," he said.

"What?" Huck asked.

"We owe your Dad," Jake said.

"For what?" Huck said.

"Many things Boyo, mainly me, he saved my life and took care of me after I was retired," Carson pointed out.

"He brought me in, taught me, and saved me a few times," Jake said.

"I owe him a lot, for a lot of things," Junk said.

Huck nodded, "So, how are we going to discharge this all?"

Carson sighed, "Boyo, your Dad was a line of duty death. That is very important, and well, it works for you in your favor," Carson said.

"Oh yeah, how?" Huck asked.

"Let's just say you jump to the front of the line for a job," Jake said.

"So, what are you telling me?" Huck asked.

Carson nodded, "Boyo, I love Chase and she's very good for you. I can't wait to see you in front of the priest and saying your vows. But I also love her like a daughter I never had, and would like to see her taken care of properly," Carson said.

"I know you do, and Chase loves you too," Huck said, "But what is the point?"

Junk stood up and shook his head, "We want you to take the up and coming Department Test," Junk said.

"What? You want me to become a firefighter?" Huck asked.

Jake nodded, "Yeah, and we know you'd have points coming to you, with a college degree, and well, a dead hero dad," he said.

"So what would me becoming a firefighter do or prove?"

"I'd think you'd love the job, and well, Boyo, and it is a steady pay check," Carson said.

"Also, I could get you into my company," Junk said, "Jake's Company, or even Engine Twenty-three."

Huck nodded, "Well guys, thanks for your concern and you've given me a lot to think about. I do have a wedding coming up soon, and I would like to focus on that first," he said.

"Aye Boyo, just think it over," Carson said, "And we'll leave you alone."

The older man got up and headed towards the pier. Junk and Jake said their good byes and joined Carson in disembarking. Huck shook his head and walked into the cabin. He crashed on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He did have a lot to think about, but he really didn't want to make the choice right now.

His wedding was coming up soon. Chase had yet to set the date, but he knew she was looking and talking with Angela and Ashlyn every night and seeing when they could get up to Tree Hill, and checking with James to make sure he would be in town. So, he really didn't want to focus on anything beyond the wedding.


	190. Fall Out

Chapter 190 Fall Out

They walked out of the store and slowly walked their way to her car. He climbed into the passenger seat and she got behind the wheel. It wasn't a great car, she really wanted the classic Mustang that was in their garage, but she didn't have to buy it, just pay for the insurance, maintenance, and gas, so she wasn't complaining.

Slowly, they made it through the streets. She looked over the steering wheel through the window. Sighing, she looked back at him.

"Still not over this whole 'I'm a Mason' thing?" Dylan asked.

"Trying to wrap my head around the fact I'm sort of seeing someone who killed one of my best friend's dads," she said.

"I didn't kill him, it was my cousin JJ," he said.

"Sorry, you're right," she said, "I just phrased that wrong."

Dylan shrugged, "Its okay, it could be worse," he said.

Ellie nodded, "Yeah, it could be."

As they drove through, she saw the nightlife. The young people coming from the beach and heading towards the bars, and she wondered about them. It was, in some respects, what she wanted to be doing. In others, she knew that soon she would be off on the road trip with her Mom.

"So, what are you doing for the Fourth of July?" he asked.

"Spending it with my parents and family, soon after that I'll be headed on this mysterious road trip," Ellie said.

Dylan nodded, "Any clue what that is about?"

She shook her head, "No. Maybe just some bonding time with my Mom," she said.

Dylan nodded, "Yeah, time with your parents, it sucks," he said.

"How about you?" Ellie asked.

"Mainly spending it with Declan and his family," he said.

"What about your parents?" Ellie asked.

He shook his head, "Not really in the picture that much anymore. My Dad works a lot at the steel planet and, well, god knows where my Mom is," he said.

Ellie nodded, "That blows," she said.

"Yeah it does," he said.

"So, where am I taking you tonight?" she asked.

He sighed, "Over to Declan's, I'd rather stay there than my Grandma's," he said.

"Okay," she said.

As they headed toward Declan Gordon's, she looked over at him.

"You want to ask something about him, don't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, what's the story with him?"

"Well, basically, as my Aunt puts it, he's living in sin with Leslie. They have a daughter together, and she has two daughters from a previous relationship. Other than that, it's pretty much as it seems," he said.

"How does it work and all?" Ellie asked.

"Well, Reanne and Cailyn are older now so it doesn't matter, but Leslie gave him some form of permission so he could make decisions in medical emergencies and such," Dylan said.

"Strange, huh?" she asked.

Dylan shrugged, as they pulled up in front of Declan's place. Ellie looked out and saw her Grandma's place, which was empty again; her Dad closed it up recently. She laughed after he aired it out, because he said it smelled of cheap perfume.

She got out of the car and started to walk Dylan to his front door.

"You don't have to do this," he said.

"Well, I gave the ride, that makes me the guy, so I have to walk you to the door," she said.

Dylan laughed and shook his head, "So, you want me to play your coy mistress?"

"Breaking out the English poets again?" Ellie asked.

Dylan laughed and was about to say something, when the front door opened. Declan walked out and looked them over. Dylan nodded and walked into the house. Ellie stood there and looked up at the tall broad man. He nodded.

"Miss Ellie," he said.

"Mister Gordon," she said.

"Declan, please, my Granddad was Mister Gordon," he said.

"Okay, Declan," she said.

"Thank you," he said, "So what are you and Dylan?"

"We're friends," Ellie said.

Declan nodded, "Are you sleeping with him?" he asked.

"No," she replied, "Why would you ask that?"

"Dylan has had a rough life, and he has great potential. I don't want him ruining it, and well, I've been friends with your family for years, but let's be honest, you do have a reputation," he said.

"Don't always believe what you hear, and Dylan and I are friends that work together, we're not sleeping together," she said.

Declan nodded, "Just please stay away from him."

Ellie shook her head and walked away.


	191. Morning Huck

Chapter 191 Morning Huck

She walked through the lights that came through the bay window in the family dining room. She rubbed her eyes and saw him standing there. He was hunched over, pouring himself a cup of coffee, his short brush cut red hair reflected the light of the new born day, and showed some slight blonde high lights so common in his shade of red hair. She stood there and admired him for a moment or two.

"Good Morning, Huck," Brooke said.

He stopped, turned around, and looked at her. He smiled, "Morning, Missus Davis," he said.

"Huck, you're soon going to be married to my daughter, please call me Brooke or Mom," she said.

Huck nodded, "Yes, Ma'am," he said.

"Oh and definitely don't call me Ma'am," she said.

Huck nodded and went back to fixing his coffee. She sighed and walked over next to him to get herself a cup.

"So, did you stay here tonight?" she asked.

"No," he said, "I slept on my boat; I just like your coffee, much better than what I make."

"Oh, I see," she said and reached for some fruit, "So, do you and Chase have plans?"

Huck nodded, "Yeah, I think we're going to be doing some wedding stuff, and she wants to talk to me about something."

Brooke nodded, "So, how are things other than the wedding?"

He shrugged, "Well, I have my boat and truck back, and Kelly has settled back into Murphy House, so that seems to be going well," he said.

"What about you?" Brooke asked.

He shrugged, "Well, I have a lot to think about, and I have to help clean out my Dad's bedroom and stuff like that."

"I can't imagine doing that," Brooke said.

He shook his head, "It's tough, and we have to decide what stays and what goes. How can you simply sum up a man's life into what stays and what gets donated?"

Brooke shrugged, "I don't know," she said.

Huck nodded, "Well, when I figure it out I'll let you know," he said.

Brooke walked over to the table and sat down. Huck followed and was at his end. He was poking around at some bagels that the cook left out. There was a thunderous silence in the room, which was finally broken when Chase walked into the room. She walked over to the coffee and poured herself a cup. She grabbed something from the table and took a seat next to Huck. After a quick kiss from him, she went to eating her bagel.

"So Chase, what do you and Huck have planned today?" Brooke asked.

Chase waited a minute and finally she looked up at her Mom, "We're going to register, and check out some DJs and stuff," Chase said.

"What about the invitations?" Brooke asked.

Chase nodded, "Well, what are you doing tonight?" she asked.

Brooke shrugged, "What I do a lot of nights, spend it doing paperwork," she said.

"Well, when we're done, today, want to start doing the lists?" Chase asked.

Brooke nodded, "Sure, how many people do you think?" she asked, "Roughly?"

"Well, my sisters, Keith plus one, Carson, a few other people," Huck said, "For me about twenty at the most."

"Well, I don't know," Chase said.

Brooke nodded, "We'll talk later," she said.

She looked over and saw Trin wander into the room. She walked over and grabbed some coffee and a muffin. Trin looked tired and just didn't look well. Before anyone could say anything, Trin was out of the room.

Brooke shook her head, "She didn't look right," she said.

Chase shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah," she said.

"Unlike you, Chase," Brooke said, "If I didn't know better you looked positively glowing."

Chase laughed, "Thanks, Mom, I feel good," she said.

"Yeah, well let's get this wedding stuff done and then you can tell me how you feel," Brooke said.

Chase nodded, "I had no clue that planning a wedding would take so much time and effort," she said.

Brooke nodded, "Believe me, it does," she said.

"I believe you," Chase said.

"What's your take on it, Huck?" Brooke asked.

"Are these fresh or frozen bagels?" Huck asked.

"Frozen," Brooke said.

"Huck, we can't get good fresh bagels here," Chase said.

"Oh! I had some good bagels when I've played in New York," he said.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, there were good bagels in New York," she said.

Huck nodded, and turned back to his coffee and bagel. This left Mom and daughter to discuss some details of the up and coming wedding. He would put in his input when he was directly asked.


	192. Seasick On Land

Chapter 192 Seasick on Land

The coffee and bagel didn't sit well with her. Most food she was eating now wasn't sitting well with her. She shifted upright and put her hand on her stomach. The coffee was definitely not a good idea.

She looked around and shook her head, she felt seasick on land. Then, in a quick burst of speed, she ran to her bathroom and reached her toilet just in time. What little she put into her stomach was emptied out into the water.

Once she was done, she flushed the toilet and rolled to a sitting position on the floor. She sighed and rested her head on the cold porcelain of the toilet. This was getting bad, she couldn't keep anything down, and she was feeling weaker and weaker daily.

Leaning back, she looked up at the ceiling. Shaking her head, she sighed again. When she lowered her chin she saw someone standing in the door.

"Are you okay?" Ellie Scott asked.

Trin nodded, "I've just not been feeling well for a while," she said.

"You need to go to a doctor," Ellie said.

Trin shook her head, "No, I'll be fine."

Ellie shook her head, "How long have you been putting your face in the toilet?" she asked.

"About two weeks, right around when I got back from Gulf Shores," Trin said.

"Anything else?" Ellie asked.

"My nipples are sore," Trin said, "Like all the time."

Ellie nodded, "Are you crying a lot?"

"Maybe more than I usually do," Trin said.

Ellie stepped forward and reached out her hand. Trin took it and Ellie pulled her to her feet. Without even missing a beat, Ellie had her cell phone out and was making a phone call.

"Yeah, Mister Morgan, it's Ellie Scott, I had an emergency come up and I won't be in today…Yeah I'm fine, I have a friend that needs help really bad…Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, thanks," Ellie said and disconnected her phone.

"What was that all about?" Trin asked.

"Just grab your shit and let's go take care of a few things," Ellie said and walked out into Trin's room.

Trin followed her and looked at Ellie, "What?"

"I'm taking you to a few places, and trust me, you will do this," Ellie said.

"Why?" Trin said.

"Because you need to know what is wrong," Ellie said, and grabbed Trin's stuff and threw it at her.

"Do we have to?" Trin asked.

"Yes," Ellie said, grabbed her friend, and dragged her out of her room, down the gallery and to the mid wing stairs. On the bottom floor, they ran into Brooke.

"Hi girls, what are you up too?" Brooke asked.

"We're just going to be running around a bit, Aunt Brooke," Ellie said.

"Anything special?" Brooke asked.

Ellie shook her head, "No, just best friend stuff," Ellie said.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, I've done that a few times with your Mom, Ellie," Brooke said.

"Okay, cool, well, we'll be seeing," Ellie said and dragged Trin with her out the door into the outer court where Ellie had her car parked.

Brooke watched from one of the courtside bay windows. She watched as Trin climbed into the passenger seat and Ellie got into the driver's seat. Once the car was started and gone, she turned around and saw Fallon standing there.

"What was so interesting?" Fallon asked.

"I think I'm going to be a Grandmother twice over," Brooke said.

"Don't look at me," Fallon said.

Brooke laughed, "Not you," she said and looked out the window.

"So which one of the other strumpets found themselves in the family way," Fallon said.

Brooke laughed, "Those are my blood daughters you're talking about," Brooke said.

"I know, and they call each other sluts all the time," Fallon said.

"Well, I think Huck and Chase will have one before they've been married a year," Brooke said.

Fallon laughed, "Like we didn't see that one coming," she said.

"What does that mean?" Brooke asked.

"Carson, when he was drunk…" Fallon said.

"When isn't Carson drunk?" Brooke asked.

"Said that the first born Irish child is always premature, and the second is born at nine months," Fallon said.

Brooke laughed, "So much for a devout Catholic country," she said.

"Yeah, and who is the other lucky winner?" Fallon asked.

"Trin," Brooke said.

"Oh, yeah, that's bad," Fallon said.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, I know," she said and looked out the window at where Ellie's car was parked.


	193. Melancholy and the Infinite Sadness

Chapter 193 Melancholy and the Infinite Sadness

(Chase speaking in Italics)

_John Donne once wrote to his wife after the loss of one of their children,_

"_A__s__ virtuous men pass mildly away,  
And whisper to their souls to go,  
Whilst some of their sad friends do say,  
"Now his breath goes," and some say, "No."_

Huck stood next to Chase as she flipped through several pages of a notebook. He sighed, and leaned back on the cushion on his boat. She finally put it down and looked at him.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked.

"Think about what?" he replied.

"The DJ's?" she asked.

He shrugged, "They all seemed good," he said.

Chase nodded, "Good, so we'll have to come up with a song, and well, I guess a playlist for the DJ," he said.

"Nookie by Limp Bizkit," he said.

"No, we're not playing that song at our wedding," she said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I don't think the people would appreciate the line, 'I did it all for the nookie, so you can take that cookie and shove it up your ass," she said.

"How about Closer by Nine Inch Nails?" Huck asked.

Chase shook her head, "No! Even though it would be fun to see Victoria choke on her drink when she hears 'I wanna fuck you like an animal'," Chase said.

"Yeah, that would be priceless," he said.

Chase nodded, "In all seriousness, let's do it this way, you pick the playlist, and be serious about it," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Since I'm doing most of the work, you can do that," she said.

Huck nodded, "Okay, and I'll be good," he said.

"You better," she replied.

Huck nodded.

"Okay, also I think we should get an apartment together," she said.

"What, don't we want to live on the boat?" he asked.

Chase shook her head, and rubbed her stomach, "Not really," she said.

"Okay."

"Would have thought we'd stay at Murphy House at first," she said.

Huck shook his head, "No," he replied.

"So that settles it, either at Beaulieu or we get our own place," she said.

Huck nodded, "Okay, we'll look for our own place," he said, and started to look over the DJ stuff.

* * *

_So let us melt, and make no noise,  
No tear-floods, nor sigh-tempests move;  
'Twere profanation of our joys  
To tell the laity our love._

Bobbi-Lee looked at Kayla and sighed.

"So, I heard you were thinking about leaving us?" she asked.

Kayla nodded, "Yeah, I came down here to get to know our father, and now that he's dead, I'm not sure I want to stay," she said.

"What about us?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

Kayla nodded, "What about us? My life is so much different then yours or theirs. I gave up a lot here to do this, and every day I feel like I have a cheap imitation of your life. I don't want that," Kayla said.

Bobbi-Lee just nodded and looked at her half-sister with nothing more to say.

* * *

_Moving of th' earth brings harms and fears;  
Men reckon what it did, and meant;  
But trepidation of the spheres,  
Though greater far, is innocent._

Angela looked at a scrap book she had for years. Her Mom made it just after she finished her Freshman Year at UCONN. Looking through the pictures, she found the section that someone jokingly put into the broken heart section. She sighed and looked at the pictures of Rhett and Kevin, and then finally she put a picture of Garrett in there. After that, she flipped through to a section that was labeled "my heart", and she looked at the pictures of Brett, her goddaughter, and smiled.

* * *

_Dull sublunary lovers' love  
—Whose soul is sense—cannot admit  
Of absence, 'cause it doth remove  
The thing which elemented it._

Keith looked across the parking lot. He saw Izzy climbed into her car and then drive away. Finally, he sighed and climbed into his truck and went home. He really enjoyed his time with her on the way to Washington North Carolina.

* * *

_But we by a love so much refined,  
That ourselves know not what it is,  
Inter-assurèd of the mind,  
Care less, eyes, lips and hands to miss._

Brian walked away from Gabrielle. He was shaking his head, and refused to talk to her. She was crying and he was cold. He climbed into his beater and took off, leaving her there crying.

* * *

_Our two souls therefore, which are one,  
Though I must go, endure not yet  
A breach, but an expansion,  
Like gold to aery thinness beat._

Kelly was sitting on the back porch of Murphy House, her house now. She looked over and saw Lucas climb up on the porch and took a seat next to her.

"Hi, Lucas," she said.

"I see you're enjoying the view," he said.

She nodded, "Yeah, I do believe the Master of Murphy House is expected to enjoy this past time," she said.

Lucas laughed, "Yeah, I know what you mean," he said.

"Sorry I have no beer yet, I've not bought any and Huck took what was here with him," she said.

Lucas shook his head, "That's okay, I was just here to sit with you and think," he said.

"About what?" she asked.

"Your Dad," he said and they both nodded.

* * *

_If they be two, they are two so  
As stiff twin compasses are two;  
Thy soul, the fix'd foot, makes no show  
To move, but doth, if th' other do._

Brooke walked into Peyton's studio and sat down. Peyton looked up from her canvas and sighed.

"What's up?" she asked.

"How do you know something is up?" Brooke asked.

"Because we've know each other how long?" Peyton asked.

"True," Brooke said, "Well, I think I'm going to be a grandma again, twice over."

Peyton sighed, a sigh of relief, and Brooke looked at her, "You said you would be, not us, so that means it's not Keith and Izzy, again," Peyton said.

Brooke shook her head, "No, Chase, and I think Trin this time," Brooke said.

Peyton laughed, "Huck and Chase upholding a Tree Hill Tradition," she said.

"Yeah," Brooke said.

Then Peyton shook her head, "But Trin, it would be with Brian," she said.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah."

Peyton shook her head, and sat down, "Oh Boy! This isn't good!" was all she said.

* * *

_And though it in the centre sit,  
Yet, when the other far doth roam  
It leans, and hearkens after it,  
And grows erect, as that comes home._

Ellie and Trin were sitting in the Doctor's exam room. Finally, the Doctor walked in and looked at them. He sighed, and nodded yes. Trin lowered her head, and Ellie tried to comfort her. But Ellie knew that there was probably not going to be a lot of comforting when Trin finally told everyone the news.

* * *

_Such wilt thou be to me, who must,  
Like th' other foot, obliquely run;  
Thy firmness makes my circle just  
And makes me end where I begun."_

* * *

**Authors Notes**

This is the end of Part 8 (Save a Prayer) which is named after a song by Duran Duran. I chose this because it is dealing with the mourning process and life trying to return to normal after Cade Burke's death and his funeral.

The poems Keith recited in Chapter 187 (Road to Washington) are Madam, withouten many words, Sir Thomas Wyatt the Elder; and The Ecstasy, John Donne.

The poem in Chapter 193 (Melancholy and the Infinite Sadness) is A Valediction: Forbidding Mourning by John Donne.

**Looking for songs that would be perfect KIZZY Songs...Please message me. Thanks**

**Playlist**

Chapter 177 Return to Work Jolene (QueenAdreena)

Chapter 184 Talks Begin Save A Prayer (Duran Duran)

Chapter 187 Road to Washington The Space Between (Dave Matthews Band)


	194. Early Morning

Part 9 Johnny Has Gone For a Soldier.

(Johnny Mason writing in italics)

_Lieutenant Wilfred Owen wrote in May 1918 that "__Above all I am not concerned with Poetry. My subject is War, and the pity of War. The Poetry is in the pity. Yet these elegies are to this generation in no sense consolatory. They may be to the next." Maybe as a fellow soldier my letters home can also be this warning._

* * *

Chapter 194 Early Morning

The morning dew was still fresh as the first rays of the sun peaked over the eastern horizon. Already at Leighton Manor there was activity, as three people were already up and moving. With them collecting in the kitchen, and packing the last bits of stuff they needed for the trip that two of them were taking.

Lucas stood there filling the thermos full of coffee and also made sure he had two travel mugs ready to go. He looked over and saw the younger of the twins staring at him.

"What is it with Mom always bringing out the Comet for this trip?" Ellie asked.

"Els, you've asked before and I've always told you, it is up to your Mom to tell you," he said.

Ellie nodded, "It just seems weird that Mom gets dressed like she does and drives the old car, and digs out CDs when everyone has MP3 players and stuff like that," she said.

Lucas shrugged, "Everyone has their rituals, Els," he said, "You told me once you wanted to be a writer like me."

"I still do," Ellie said.

"Well, one of the first things you notice about people are they have their own little things they do, and their own little quirks, and there is usually a reason for it. Well, that goes for me, you, and even your Mom," Lucas said.

"So I'm quirky?" Peyton said, walking into the room with an old leather jacket on.

"Only in a good way, Blondie," he said, and got a kiss on the cheek.

"That's what I expect to hear," she said with a laugh, "So, is everything ready?"

"Yes, the bags are in the trunk and the coffee is poured," Ellie said.

Peyton looked at Lucas, "Where are the others?" she asked.

"I've let them sleep, they have enough on their table," he said.

"Okay, and you can handle everything back here?" she asked.

"I always do," he replied.

Peyton nodded and grabbed one last bag, the thermos, and her travel mug and head out the door. Ellie shrugged and grabbed her travel mug. Lucas followed and watched from the door as they climbed into the car and were off.

Once the car was out of sight, he took a step back and closed the door. With a sigh, he walked up the front stairs and headed to his office, and he hoped that Peyton and Ellie would bond on this trip and come to some settlement on their differences.

* * *

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

The heat was always the first thing he noticed when he arrived in country. This was his third time in this hell hole. Promises had been made to end it, but they never seemed to be kept. So, here again he was, now he was a squad leader, before that he was a nobody and a team leader.

_O'er the hills and o'er the main  
Through Flanders, Portugal and Spain.  
King George commands and we obey  
Over the hills and far away._

_There's forty shillings on the drum  
To those who volunteer to come,  
To 'list and fight the foe today  
Over the Hills and far away.  
_

He strapped on his helmet again and walked from where he was barracked towards the command center. In some respects, this country was very beautiful, and in others, it was the end of the world. Often he heard negative comments by other men in his unit about the people and the place, and sometimes it was directed at the natives who they were there to help and train.

_O'er the hills and o'er the main  
Through Flanders, Portugal and Spain.  
King George commands and we obey  
Over the hills and far away._

_Mid smoke and fire and shot and shell,  
And to the very walls of hell,  
But we shall stand and we shall stay  
Over the hills and far away  
_

The dry soil and stone crunched under his boots as he walked to the place his platoon was assembling. He looked them over and adjusted his M4 Carbine and looked at them, his eight men, the eight men that he had to make sure came home.

"Sergeant, what's the story?" one of the Privates asked.

Johnny Mason, Staff Sergeant USA, shook his head, "Same shit different day, we're heading out and making sure some area we checked last week is secure," he said.

There was whining and bitching from his men. Most of that was typical, it was a soldier's thing, and infantrymen did it the best. Many years he heard it and he himself had done it, but now he was their leader and couldn't feed into it.

_O'er the hills and o'er the main  
Through Flanders, Portugal and Spain.  
King George commands and we obey  
Over the hills and far away._

_Though I may travel far from Spain  
A part of me shall still remain,  
And you are with me night and day  
Over the hills and far away.  
_

"Mason, are your men ready?" Sergeant First Class Davis Gregory, the platoon sergeant, someone that came to the unit being called the Ironman, said.

"Yes, Sergeant," Johnny said.

_O'er the hills and o'er the main  
Through Flanders, Portugal and Spain.  
King George commands and we obey  
Over the hills and far away._

_Then fall in lads behind the drum  
With colours blazing like the sun.  
Along the road to come what may  
Over the hills and far away.  
_

He nodded and looked them over, "Well, they sure look mean," he said.

"They are, Sergeant," Johnny said.

_O'er the hills and o'er the main  
Through Flanders, Portugal and Spain.  
King George commands and we obey  
Over the hills and far away._

_When Evil stalks upon the land  
I'll neither hold nor stay me hand  
But fight to win a better day,  
Over the hills and far away.  
_

_O'er the hills and o'er the main  
Through Flanders, Portugal and Spain.  
King George commands and we obey  
Over the hills and far away._

"Let's take it to them," Sergeant Gregory said and walked towards the vehicle he would ride in. Johnny nodded and looked at his men; they nodded and climbed aboard their machine. Once they were all settled, they headed out for that day's mission.

_If I should fall to rise no more,  
As many comrades did before,  
Ask the pipes and drums to play  
Over the hills and far away.  
_

_O'er the hills and o'er the main  
Through Flanders, Portugal and Spain.  
King George commands and we obey  
Over the hills and far away._

* * *

(Johnny Mason writing in italics)

_Dear Bobbi,_

_ What can I say? I enjoyed the last visit you and DZ took when you came down to Fort Bragg to see me. Of all the things about home, I seem to miss you the most. Those seemingly innocent days we spent, skipping school, going to the beach, the parties, and the endless summer activities. _

_ Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever find the happiness you have found in your relationship with DZ. Now all I have is my gear, my rifle, and my men. Maybe it is time for me to choose if this will be my career or I will come home and try to be like Declan and try to put the Mason past behind me._

_ I heard from my sister that Dylan has been seen around town with Ellie Scott. Also that Ellie Scott could be trouble. Please let me know that Ellie is a good influence on Dylan. He doesn't deserve to end up like me, JJ, or any of or other cousins. He should be like Declan, and get away._

_ Some of the most common asked-for things here are porn and alcohol. We can't have neither of those things here. But the locals do sell beer on the roadside. I think one of the other squads in the Battalion have come up with a way to make jungle juice. Not that I want to try any. But we're on the frayed ends of sanity here, and for some of us, we have to find that peace in drink._

_ If you ask where I find my peace, it is on a sandy beach along the Atlantic Coast of North Carolina. Or sitting on the slopes of Battery Buchanan looking out to the sea and watching the ships from Wilmington leave and ply their trade. How often do you dream of these things? _

_ Well, I best be going now. You are very important to me, Bobbi, even if we never are more than just friends. _

_Yours,_

_Johnny._


	195. Talking Again

Chapter 195 Talking Again

It was interesting how much crap would get caught up in a truck. Keith found himself in the parking lot of Club TRIC working on the undercarriage of his truck. Sticks, leaves, stones, and other assorted debris ended up in there. Sliding out from under his truck on a piece of battered cardboard, he looked up and shook his head, because he found himself looking up some woman's skirt.

Rolling over so he was sitting up, he looked up and saw that it was Izzy.

"Were you looking up my skirt?" she asked.

"Not intentionally," he said.

"Better not be," she said.

He sighed and leaned against the bumper of his truck, "So what's up?" he asked.

"Just wanted to come over and see what was going on with you?" she asked.

Keith looked up at her, "So we're talking now?"

Izzy nodded, "The problem with us, Keith, is we can never seem to stop talking to each other. We have that fatal attraction thing going on between us," Izzy said.

Keith nodded, "I guess so," he said.

Izzy nodded, "So, what are we going to do while your Mom is on vacation?" she asked.

"Well, I guess listen to Fallon or Haley," Keith said.

Izzy sighed, "Damn, I was hoping for some time to help Chase out," Izzy said.

Keith shook his head, "Nope, and to top it off, I think Haley is on the warpath," he pointed out.

"Is that why you're out here?" Izzy returned.

"I was checking the Red Bedroom Truck, and I'm taking the extra time to check mine before Haley goes ballistic."

"Is Brian misbehaving again?" Izzy asked.

Keith nodded, "That's what I've been hearing," he said.

Izzy shook her head, "I knew I should have called out today."

"It could be worse," he said.

"What could be worse?" Izzy said.

"She could be mad at you," Keith said, and started to get into position to get under his truck. Izzy shook her head and started to head inside.

* * *

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

Dismounted patrol, never a fun thing, and he hated it. Some people told him that it was safer to be on foot. For some reason he always liked the security of an armored vehicle around him. Not that he minded using the LPC, Leather Personal Carriers, or simply boots, just he had a comfort zone in the armored mine proof vehicles. That was probably just a paranoia he had.

_The beast behind our eyes is loose,  
The day has come, the day has come,  
We march to Armageddon, hungry for the war  
I see the hated enemy, I see what I was taught to see  
And one of us will bend the knee  
We understand the law_

_The blood lust jerks our legs to march,  
Fife and drum, fife and drum  
Our eyes are fixed and fearless  
Searching for the war  
Our statesmen deal in blood and lies  
100 million stifled cries, 100 million wasted lives  
Already gone before_

_So March or Die, March or Die  
The stench of death is in the sky  
We never fail to satisfy  
We rend with tooth and claw_

The ground crunched under each step he took. Be it the hard pan of the ground, or the stones. This wasn't fun, as the heat was starting to rise and made things harder under the heavy weight of their combat gear. The water in their camel packs kept them hydrated. But that was just barely enough.

_Sword and shield and jackboot heel  
We love to kill, we love to kill  
We love to taste our own blood  
Squirm in our own gore_

_Children weep and widows wail,  
Our education systems fail,  
To hide our guilt we build more jails,  
and we shall build still more  
Our forests die, the stranglehold  
That we put on the earth for gold  
Will yet increase ten thousand fold  
And no one knows what for_

_March and die, March and die  
Defecate, despoil and lie  
Cheat, dissemble, preach & spy  
Build your house of straw_

He sighed and signaled out for his men to form a security ring. It was time to check things out. Pulling a map and his GPS unit, he started to get his bearings. Looking around he wondered. did this ever change, the barren windswept landscape he saw before him.

_Laugh and cry, laugh and cry  
Bloody sunset drowns the sky  
For earth to heal then we must die  
No-one deserves it more_

_I tell you we are doomed my friends  
Our time is come, our time is come  
We live within a charnel house  
Rotten to the core  
We glorify lust, greed & pain  
We drown our hope in poison rain  
We point the finger, shift the blame  
Ambition makes us whores_

_March or croak, march or croak  
All your lives a cosmic joke  
Fill your days with piss and smoke  
The wolf waits at your door_

Looking over the map, he made his choice. Putting the GPS unit away, as well as the map, he set his men back up. They were off again. It was, after all, a patrol.

Johnny looked up for a moment and saw a helicopter fly overhead. Shaking his head, he knew what it was; they were flying to the Combat Area Support Hospital someone that was wounded, dead, or dying- just another day at the office.

_Burn and dance, burn and dance  
Sex, death, torture, false romance  
Whoop and howl, you have no chance  
Burn and rise no more  
Burn and rise no more_

_Die, die, die, die, die  
Die, die, die, die, die  
Die, die, die, die, die  
Die, die, die, die, die  
Die, die, die, die, die  
Die, die, die, die, die  
Die, die, die, die, die  
Die, die, die, die, die  
Die, die, die, die, die_

* * *

(Johnny Mason writing in italics)

_Dear Bobbi,_

_ Have you ever heard of the saying of today just being yesterday again? That is what it feels like. I swear I see the same hills everyday even if we're in different areas. It's the same routine, the days bleed together, and I lose track of the day of the week. _

_ The only day that matters is the day that we get relieved. That date is marked in my mind and everyone else in this unit. As it should be as we're kept away from the people we care about._

_ We chose this life, I will admit. Also, I do like the honor of defending what we hold dear. Just sometimes I feel that I've done more than my fair share. Also, the mission seems vague and we don't know what is being accomplished here._

_ Sorry, just sometimes you have to rant in order to feel better. Thanks for listening, and please write back soon. Include any news, and any changes, it means so much._

_Yours,_

_Johnny._


	196. Enjoying the River

Chapter 196 Enjoying the River

He made his way of the small staircase. His youth had long since passed him by, and his movement was further hindered by the ravages of time, and an old injury that affected his legs. Now his constant companion was a cane. Between the reduced movement and youth his body was out of trim and it was hard for him to move as he once did on these steps in his far off youth.

By a fell clutch of circumstance, his last name was the same name that the house carried. But he did not own it. A few generations before his birth, it passed to the older line and it left the Murphy Family, for the Kellys. Now it belongs to the Burkes, as the Kellys were not a productive race, and died out when the last member, Darcey Kelly-Burke, passed on, leaving her children the heirs to Murphy House, and the Murphy Family Legacy.

Once on the porch, he found the new owner of the house sitting with her feet up. Her flaming red hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and a bottle of water was in her lap. He laughed and took a seat next to her.

"Enjoying the river, I see," Carson Murphy said.

Kelly Burke nodded, "Yeah, it's a nice day and I get to enjoy this, and maybe even listen to some music, it's a good day," she said.

Carson nodded, "Aye lass, it is. So what are your plans when you head back to school, with the house?" he asked.

Kelly shrugged, "I don't know, there are a few ideas, including stopping the mail and closing down the house," she said.

Carson nodded, "Why would you do that?"

"I know Huck won't live here, he told me already. Bobbi-Lee likes having her own place. You have to be in assisted living, and well, who knows what Kayla will be doing by summer's end," Kelly said.

Carson nodded, "Aye, I see. Come, I have something to show you," he said.

"What is it?" Kelly asked.

"You'll see," he said.

He got up and headed the opposite way he came. Soon, Kelly was following him off into the woods. Slowly they walked, she kept wanting him to stop and rest, or slow down. But he moved like a man possessed.

Finally, they stopped in an area where the trees were thin. There was a large depression in the ground. Kelly noted the oddity of the walls being lined with loose stone, except for one that had collapsed. She looked over to Carson and wondered what he was trying to show her.

"What is this place?" Kelly asked.

"Aye Kelly, this is Tree Hill Plantation," Carson said, and looked around, "What is left of it. It was destroyed in a fire after the Civil War. Personally, I think it was done to avoid paying taxes on it, but I digress.

"This was where the Murphys lived for many years before the Civil War. Murphy House started as the Caretaker's House for the Plantation. But since the founding of the Plantation, these houses, Tree Hill and Murphy House have always had someone living in them. I wouldn't want that to happen now with you closing up when you head back to school," Carson said.

Kelly nodded, "So, what do you suggest?" she asked.

"Aye, not my place to suggest the solution, but just to tell you to fix the problem," he said.

Kelly nodded, "That's not helpful," she said.

"It drove your Dad nuts too, now Lass, let's head back to the house and wet my whistle," he said, and started heading back to Murphy House, leaving the ruins of Tree Hill Plantation behind, and Kelly standing there, looking at it and wondering.

* * *

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

_Yo, We at war  
We at war with terrorism, racism, and most of all we at war with ourselves  
(Jesus Walks)  
God show me the way because the Devil trying to break me down  
(Jesus Walks with me) with me, with me, with me_

It was hot, and he already smelled the sweat on his body. He adjusted his grip on his M4 Carbine and looked left and right to make sure the rest of the people were ready. Just another place to check, and probably another door to break down, but that was their job.

_You know what the Midwest is?  
Young & Restless  
Where restless (Niggas) might snatch your necklace  
And next these (Niggas) might jack your Lexus  
Somebody tell these (Niggas) who Kanye West is  
I walk through the valley of the Chi where death is  
Top floor the view alone will leave you breathless Uhhhh!  
Try to catch it Uhhhh! It's kinda hard hard  
Getting choked by the detectives yeah yeah now check the method  
They be asking us questions, harass and arrest us  
Saying "we eat pieces of shit like you for breakfast"  
Huh? Yall eat pieces of shit? What's the basis?  
We ain't going nowhere but got suits and cases  
A trunk full of coke rental car from Avis  
My momma used to say only Jesus can save us  
Well momma I know I act a fool  
But I'll be gone 'til November I got packs to move I Hope_

Today's mission was to raid this compound. There were suspected insurgents in there, and they were more than likely crashing out now. So they were standing there, outside this small adobe building, waiting for the word to breach.

_(Jesus Walks)  
God show me the way because the Devil trying to break me down  
(Jesus Walks with me)  
The only thing that that I pray is that my feet don't fail me now  
(Jesus Walks)  
And I don't think there is nothing I can do now to right my wrongs  
(Jesus Walks with me)  
I want to talk to God but I'm afraid because we ain't spoke in so long_

_(Jesus Walks)  
God show me the way because the Devil trying to break me down  
(Jesus Walks with me)  
The only thing that that I pray is that my feet don't fail me now  
(Jesus Walks)  
And I don't think there is nothing I can do now to right my wrongs  
(Jesus Walks with me)  
I want to talk to God but I'm afraid because we ain't spoke in so long_

Johnny counted out with his fingers, slowly. When he reached three, the door burst open from being breached. In they went, in the familiar stack that they had trained constantly in doing. Left, right, middle, they secured the first room and moved slowly securing people. As the rest of the unit came in behind them, slowly the two squads swept through, securing the building and the people.

_To the hustlers, killers, murderers, drug dealers even the strippers  
(Jesus walks with them)  
To the victims of Welfare for we living in hell here hell yeah  
(Jesus walks with them)  
Now hear ye hear ye want to see Thee more clearly  
I know he hear me when my feet get weary  
Cause we're the almost nearly extinct  
We rappers are role models we rap we don't think  
I ain't here to argue about his facial features  
Or here to convert atheists into believers  
I'm just trying to say the way school need teachers  
The way Kathie Lee needed Regis that's the way I need Jesus  
So here go my single dog radio needs this  
They say you can rap about anything except for Jesus  
That means guns, sex, lies, video tapes  
But if I talk about God my record won't get played Huh?  
Well let this take away from my spins  
Which will probably take away from my ends  
Then I hope this take away from my sins  
And bring the day that I'm dreaming about  
Next time I'm in the club everybody screaming out_

Slowly, after securing the prisoners, they moved out to where their MRAPs were parked, and guarded. Johnny looked around, always keeping an eye towards the roof tops. Finally, he looked over at his Platoon Sergeant, Sergeant First Class Davis Gregory.

"Did good today, Mason," Sergeant Gregory said.

"Thank You, Sergeant," Johnny said.

Sergeant Gregory nodded, "Don't thank me yet, you still have to get them out of here safe," he said and headed out towards where his MRAP was.

_(Jesus Walks)  
God show me the way because the devil trying to break me down  
(Jesus Walks)  
The only thing that that I pray is that my feet don't fail me now  
(Jesus Walks)  
And I don't thing there's nothing I can do now to right my wrongs  
(Jesus walks with me... fades)  
I want to talk to God but I'm afraid because we ain't spoke in so long_

* * *

(Johnny Mason writing in italics)

_Dear Bobbi,_

_ Dante defined hell as a cold place away from God. Some people describe hell as a place like the Sahara Desert. But this is my hell. _

_ There is nothing redeemable about this place. The smells, the sounds, the people, I can hardly stand them. This is my third time here, and well, each time I've come here my opinion goes lower and lower of the people and the place._

_ I was walking through an area and I heard one of the soldiers commenting on how this place should be removed from the face of the Earth. He also commented on the common habit of what the men do, with each other and the farm animal life. I can't stand this place._

_ Never mind the fact that there are spiders here that would stalk you. This place is just utter and total hell on Earth. _

_ Sorry about the ranting. Please write back soon, and send any news about home, it matters a lot to me and us out here. I'll write soon._

_Yours,_

_Johnny._


	197. Almost There

Chapter 197 Almost There

Peyton pulled the car into a rest stop and shut down the engine. She looked over at Ellie. Her daughter pushed back her sunglasses and shook her head at her Mom. Peyton sighed and got out of the car.

Ellie soon followed, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Mom, why did we stop?" Ellie asked.

"I need to get rid of some of the coffee I drank, and I need a rest from driving," she said.

"Well, if we pushed on, wouldn't we get there faster?" Ellie asked.

Peyton shook her head, "Not safer, and anyways, what's the rush," she said.

Ellie shook her head, and took a seat on a picnic bench. Peyton nodded and walked inside the building to use the rest room. She reached into her bag and pulled out one of the books Keith gave her.

She flipped it open to where she had left her book mark. Slowly she re-read the page, and after a moment or two pulled out a second book and started making marks in it.

Soon Peyton came out of the building, and was carrying some water bottles. She looked and saw her daughter, probably the most studious of all her children, hard at work reading a book, and making notes in a reading journal. She laughed, that was so like Ellie, she really was putting in the effort on becoming what she wanted to become.

Peyton finally nodded and walked over to Ellie.

"Ready?" she asked.

Ellie looked up and nodded, "Yeah," she said.

Ellie cleaned up and headed to the car. She was there before Peyton and was waiting when Peyton climbed in.

"We're almost there," Peyton said.

"I can't wait," Ellie said, and rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses. After they were on the road a bit, Peyton looked at Ellie.

"So what are you reading?" Peyton asked.

"A book," Ellie said.

"Duh! Who's it by?"

"It's a collection of poems," Ellie said, "Keith gave me a few books to read before I came here; he said it was to be prepared for this trip, whatever that means."

"Just some things to think about, that's all," Peyton said.

Ellie nodded, "Coming from Keith of all people," Ellie laughed.

"He's not dumb, so anyways, what were you reading?" Peyton asked.

"Rupert Brooke, War Sonnet Five, The Soldier," Ellie said.

"Read me it, please?" Peyton asked.

* * *

(Ellie Scott reading in italics)

The patrol came to the foot of the hill. Looking around, they called out a security set and it was quickly established, as they waited for their MRAPs to arrive to pick them up. Johnny Mason looked around and took a quick pull of water from his camel pack.

In the silence that was broken only from the winds through the mountains and the hillocks, he scanned for threats. He sighed, and checked his watch. Looking over, he saw his Lieutenant was also checking the GPS Unit.

A loud explosion echoed through the hills and valleys. Every soldier was distracted, as they turned and looked for a visual indication on where it came from. A large column of smoke was billowing up. Shaking his head, Johnny checked his M4 Carbine and readjusted his grip again.

_If I should die, think only this of me:_

_That there's some corner of a foreign field_

_That is forever England. There shall be_

_In that rich earth a richer dust concealed;_

The ground crunched under their boots as they moved from where they were towards the column of smoke. Carbines and Light Machine Guns pointed in every direction, except across another member of the unit.

Johnny didn't like this. They should have stayed where they were, or called in looking for orders. It could be a trap, an ambush within an ambush. Too many young men have been maimed or died here. Shaking his head, he didn't want to see that anymore. There were too many times he saw the empty boots, rifle on a bayonet, the helmet, and dog-tags, the soldier's cross.

_A dust whom England bore, shaped, made aware,_

_Gave, once, her flowers to love, her ways to roam,_

_A body of England's, breathing English air,_

_Washed by rivers, blest by suns of home._

They reached the site of the explosion. It wasn't one of their vehicles since the MRAPs were designed to take a mine blast. It was a HUM-VEE, and he shook his head, and wondered what it was doing outside the wire. It was a dangerous area to be in.

Their pick up vehicles were already there and set up a perimeter. The foot patrol joined the security ring, and the medic went to look at the crew of the HUM-VEE. Johnny shook his head.

"I hear the choppers hovering; they're hovering overhead; they're coming for the wounded; they're coming for the dead," he muttered the lines from an old marching cadence to himself.

Finally, he looked at the sky and saw the Blackhawk coming. He just shook his head and sighed.

_And think, this heart, all evil shed away,_

_A pulse in the Eternal mind, no less_

_Gives somewhere back the thoughts by England given,_

_Her sights and sounds; dreams happy as her day;_

_And laugher, learnt of friends; and gentleness,_

_In hearts at peace, under an English heaven._

* * *

Peyton looked at Ellie and nodded.

"So why did you pick that one to study in more detail?" Peyton asked.

Ellie shrugged, "Something about the finality of it struck me," she said.

Peyton nodded, "Yeah."

"And how they would die and never come home," Ellie said, "Wherever they were they would leave a piece of England, and how, because of their death, England was lessened."

Peyton just nodded and kept driving.

* * *

(Johnny Mason writing in italics)

_Dear Bobbi,_

_ Sometimes I dream of home. Nothing special, but of home, I could be in my Grandma's trailer, or along the River Walk. But there is always something about home._

_ Ever since JJ went away I've been not welcome back to our little city. Instead we've visited where we could. But there is something about the smell of the early morning dew on the grass in our hometown. _

_ I remember getting caught in the early morning rain at football practice. Or me you, DZ, and Kate running through the wet grass, on some odd day, after school, before practice. Spending time on your dock fishing, or listening to your Dad's advice, I do miss it._

_ Sometimes I wonder if I should make a deal with God like Major Dick Winters did. That, if I survive this, that I should find a place of earth, and spend the rest of my life living a quiet and peaceful life. But it seems that it will never be._

_ Thanks for writing, and sending me the care package. _

_Yours,_

_Johnny._


	198. Sales of Assets

Chapter 198 Sales of Assets

There was a knock on his office door; looking up from his work, he smiled and nodded.

"Come in, Kayla," Lucas Scott said.

Kayla nodded and came in. He stood up and she stopped just before his desk.

"Please sit down," he said, and watched her take a seat. He re-took his and looked over her a second and adjusted some papers, "So, you're wondering why I asked you to stop by today?"

"The thought has crossed my mind," Kayla said.

"Well, as you know I was charged by your Dad's Will to sell off his assets and divide the proceeds to specific places, so named in the will," he said.

Kayla nodded, "Yes, I'm aware of that," she said.

"Well, your Dad had a considerable portfolio of stocks and bonds, but there were some interesting bank accounts that I found," he said.

Kayla nodded, "I've only known the man four years, I wouldn't know about them," she said.

"Well, it seems they were meant for you in one way or another, because your name was put on them," Lucas said.

Kayla shrugged, "I wouldn't know anything about that," she said.

Lucas nodded, "Well, they are old accounts too, since they have your name on them and have to be probated, in the end you'll get them, they are yours anyways, a bonus I guess," he said.

Kayla nodded, "Some bonus," she said.

Lucas looked her over, "Losing a parent sucks, I know," he said.

"How do you know? Your Dad is on death row, and your Mom is married to a rich guy," Kayla said.

"My Dad was never really in my life, and when he was, it wasn't worth mentioning, well, my Uncle helped raise me and was more a Dad to me than my own Dad," Lucas said.

Kayla nodded, and stretched out, "Is there anything else?" she asked.

"Well, put my mind to rest on this rumor I heard, please," Lucas said.

"What rumor is that?" Kayla asked.

"That you are leaving Tree Hill," he said.

Kayla shrugged, "I've been thinking about it," she said, "I do have family elsewhere I've not seen as much as I would like."

Lucas nodded, "If you do it is your business, but please remember to leave me some way to contact you," he said.

Kayla nodded, "I will," she said, got up, and left. That left Lucas to just sit there and wonder about her.

* * *

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

They were billeted in a semi-permanent building. It was typical GI plan, ordinary, bland, but for a year it was home. The walls had reminders of home, and of course, Johnny could hear some of the guys playing Modern Warfare on their XBOX360, they brought.

_While goin' the road to sweet Athy, hurroo, hurroo_

_While goin' the road to sweet Athy, hurroo, hurroo_

_While goin' the road to sweet Athy_

_A stick in me hand and a drop in me eye_

_A doleful damsel I heard cry,_

_Johnny I hardly knew ye._

_With your drums and guns and drums and guns, hurroo, hurroo_

_With your drums and guns and drums and guns, hurroo, hurroo_

_With your drums and guns and drums and guns_

_The enemy nearly slew ye_

_Oh my darling dear, Ye look so queer_

_Johnny I hardly knew ye._

He just laid back and looked at the ceiling. The peace and quiet was something he very rarely got out in the hell holes like this one. The stubble of his hair rubbed hard against the skin of his hands, as they held his head from resting on his pillow.

_Where are your eyes that were so mild, hurroo, hurroo_

_Where are your eyes that were so mild, hurroo, hurroo_

_Where are your eyes that were so mild_

_When my heart you so beguiled_

_Why did ye run from me and the child_

_Oh Johnny, I hardly knew ye._

_Where are your legs that used to run, hurroo, hurroo_

_Where are your legs that used to run, hurroo, hurroo_

_Where are your legs that used to run_

_When you went for to carry a gun_

_Indeed your dancing days are done_

_Oh Johnny, I hardly knew ye._

"Hey Sergeant Mason," someone called him.

Johnny picked up his head, and looked at the Specialist, another member of the Righteous Order of the Shame Shield, and probably one of his best soldiers in his Squad.

"What can I do for you, Simms," Johnny said.

_I'm happy for to see ye home, hurroo, hurroo_

_I'm happy for to see ye home, hurroo, hurroo_

_I'm happy for to see ye home_

_All from the island of Sulloon_

_So low in flesh, so high in bone_

_Oh Johnny I hardly knew ye._

_Ye haven't an arm, ye haven't a leg, hurroo, hurroo_

_Ye haven't an arm, ye haven't a leg, hurroo, hurroo_

_Ye haven't an arm, ye haven't a leg_

_Ye're an armless, boneless, chickenless egg_

_Ye'll have to put with a bowl out to beg_

_Oh Johnny I hardly knew ye._

"Just wondering if you wanted a coke, Sergeant Mason" Simms said and held up a red can. Johnny laughed one of the few simple pleasures. He sat up and swung his feet off his bunk and accepted it.

"Thanks, Simms," Johnny said.

Simms nodded, and sighed, "You're welcome, Sergeant Mason."

"Is there something else?" Johnny asked.

Simms nodded, "They were saying you were here before, Sergeant," he said.

Johnny nodded, "Twice before, your first deployment?"

Simms nodded, "Yes, I guess I've just been lucky, Sergeant," he said.

Johnny nodded, "You're doing good, Simms, just pay attention," Johnny said, and watched as Simms walked away.

_They're rolling out the guns again, hurroo, hurroo_

_They're rolling out the guns again, hurroo, hurroo_

_They're rolling out the guns again_

_But they never will take our sons again_

_No they never will take our sons again_

_Johnny I'm swearing to ye._

* * *

(Johnny Mason writing in italics)

_Dear Bobbi,_

_They say war takes a lot out of you. Maybe it does, listening to the stories and seeing how people change are things you don't get use to. But they are very routine here._

_ Several of us share this wooden hut, and their area is divided off to cubicles for two men. We usually agree on what we post and how we do things, in my cubicle at least. So I spend many nights flat on my back looking up at the ceiling. One thing I try to keep religiously up on is my calendar, as I mark off the days._

_ There is this guy in my Squad, a Specialist Simms, a really good guy. For some reason he is on his first tour. I don't mind that and he's doing well. He'll go far in this Army._

_ Again I think of getting out. I'm an NCO, as they would call me, not what it usually means either, Non-commissioned Officer, in this case it means No Chance Outside. Maybe I'm just like those guys in prison and can't live out in the real world. All I know is there is something inside me that wants to give it a try. I enjoy the Army but something right now is starting to wear me thin, like my soul has been stretched out to the thickness of fine tissue paper, and just as fragile._

_ Again I have to go. The mail collection will be soon. Thanks for writing and keep doing so please, it is very important to me._

_Yours,_

_Johnny._


	199. Sand and Suds

Chapter 199 Sand and Suds

They walked out from the beach house slowly, and about half way between the end of the deck and the high tide mark they dropped their beach chairs and took a seat. A beer in each man's hand, they looked out towards the vast imposing panorama of the Atlantic Ocean before them.

Finally, one turned to the other to speak.

"I would like to have my daughter in my wedding," Huck said to James.

James nodded, "Have you spoken to Ashlyn about that yet?" he asked.

Huck shook his head, "No, I've called but she has yet to call me back," he said.

James nodded, "So why did you want to talk to me about this?"

Huck sighed, "We were friends, before college, and yes, Ashlyn and I have a daughter together. But you shouldn't be jealous of that; she married you, not me. We're friends that just happen to have a kid together," he said.

James nodded, "I know."

"I just wanted to hang out with a friend, have a few beers and chat," he said.

James nodded, "You also want to see if I would be jealous if you have Brett in your wedding," James said, "She's your daughter, and I would expect her to be in your wedding."

Huck nodded and took a pull of his beer, "Thanks, James," he said.

"Don't mention it," James said and sighed.

Huck nodded, "So, are you ready for the next step?" he asked.

James nodded, "I was born ready, all my life I wanted to be on that level and now its here," he said, "You know maybe I can get you a try out down in Miami?"

Huck shook his head, "I've had offers already," he said.

"Why didn't you pick one?" James asked.

"Because I think I'm not going. You're going to have to make that journey on your own," he said.

"Huck, you're one of the best players I know. You can play easily two positions, if not more, why waste that talent?"

"Why put gas in a car with no engine?" Huck asked.

"So, you're saying that you don't have the fire in you anymore?" James asked.

Huck shrugged his shoulders, "Like anything, it's a fire of unknown origin, and it came just as fast as it left," he said.

James held up his beer bottle, "Well, the best of luck to you, and I hope you find your calling soon," he said.

"I'll drink to that," Huck said, and clicked glasses with James.

* * *

(Johnny Mason's Voice in Italics)

It was dark, almost pitch black. Even with night vision it was hard to see. There were no patrols tonight; there were no LPs or OPs. There was something in the air tonight, and Johnny knew what it was.

He took this guard detail because he wanted to see something. It was probably the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It was a work of air in a morbid sort of way. It would be one hell of a show.

_What passing-bells for these who die as cattle?  
Only the monstrous anger of the guns.  
Only the stuttering rifles' rapid rattle  
Can patter out their hasty orisons.  
_

The call came down from Battalion, and Johnny knew that it came from much higher up. Keep all patrols and Ops and LPs inside the wire. There was a new nemesis over the land tonight. A night demon, a ghost, some called Azrael, an angel of death, death was in the air tonight, and it was called Specter.

_No mockeries now for them; no prayers nor bells;  
Nor any voice of mourning save the choirs, -  
The shrill, demented choirs of wailing shells;  
And bugles calling for them from sad shires._

Johnny smiled, Specter was an AC-130 Gunship. It was a modern marvel of military power. And tonight the Air Force had a Specter out hunting in their operations area.

Watching the wire, he could hear the roar of something. Shaking his head, he heard the far off whine that sounded like a chainsaw on speed. Off in the distance he found what he was looking for.

_What candles may be held to speed them all?  
Not in the hands of boys, but in their eyes  
Shall shine the holy glimmers of good-byes.  
The pallor of girls' brows shall be their pall;  
_

There was the so-called cone of fire. It was a spiral coming down from the heavens. It was divine retribution, it was the angel of death, and it was beautiful. Off in the distance, he could see a small fire and then he waited.

A large thump banged out and echoed into his ears. That was the heavy ordnance, and they were passing out the final verdict. It was all over. The result of that thump finally came to his ears, with the crash of the explosion.

Johnny laughed and smiled, "That was cool!" he said.

_Their flowers the tenderness of patient minds,  
And each slow dusk a drawing-down of blinds_

* * *

(Johnny Mason writing in italics)

_Dear Bobbi,_

_ Last night I saw the most amazing light show. They had a hunting party out, and they found something. It was a rain of fire that brought death to whomever they found. It was amazing, and beautiful, poetry could be written about it._

_ The next day we were sent out to find what they were shooting at. Have you ever heard of a body count? Well, we couldn't count bodies, but we counted feet. It is one of those weird things in war._

_ For those moments where you have these weird moments of joy, you have many more of heartbreak. I'm sitting here alone looking at the ceiling and wondering what will happen next. Well, I know I'll be out beyond the wire again._

_ Please write back soon._

_Yours,_

_Johnny._


	200. Talk Cheap Talk

Chapter 200 Talk Cheap Talk

He leaned against the park bench and looked out among the various plants and people enjoying the day. Finally, he looked over to the person sitting next to him. She had her hair pulled back and leaned forward, her forearms resting on her knees. She had called him and asked him to meet her here.

Keith sighed and adjusted his position because he had a feeling that this was going to be a long conversation. Finally, he sighed.

"What's up, Dusty?" he asked.

"So, are you into Izzy Adams still?" she asked.

"Blunt," he said.

Dusty nodded, "I've always been, and that is what you've always liked about our friendship," she said.

"Yeah, but you were no Kelly," he said.

Wham, he recoiled from the sharp blow of her hand against his arm. Dusty had a bunch of brothers, but of all his female friends she was the most girlie. It was more a love tap than a blow.

"So I don't play sports like she did," Dusty said.

"Yeah, but you kept me in school," he said.

"Until Izzy," she said.

"Hey, you were sent to New Hall Academy," he said.

Dusty nodded, "Yeah, my Mom wanted me to attend the school that she attended. Just like my sisters that are there now," she said.

Keith nodded, "So what about me being into Izzy Adams?" he asked.

"Well, you are," Dusty said, a bit of disappointment in her voice.

Keith nodded, "I am."

Dusty smiled wickedly, "So why don't we go out, as in a friend's thing?" she asked.

Keith shrugged, "Sure, why not," he said.

Dusty smiled, "Just listen to me and you'll see it will all work out," she said.

* * *

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

He sat on his bunch and looked down at a battered old picture. His memories faded back to the time and the day. Slowly, Johnny Mason was back in the hot and humid late spring of Coastal North Carolina.

_I thought I heard the Colonel crying  
March brave boys there's no denying  
Cannons roaring - drums abeating  
March brave boys there's no retreating  
Love Farewell_

Removing his cap and taking off the tassel, he looked over and saw three of his friends walking over to him. He smiled, they made it, four years of high school, and now the world was before them. Scratching his head, the first thing he got was a hug from one of the now young ladies. This was followed by a handshake from the guy and a hug from the other woman.

They were his click, his people. He, Bobbi-Lee Burke, DZ McMichael, and Katherine "Kate" Sheridan, two football players and two cheerleaders, Johnny always laughed at that. Shaking his head, he knew that DZ was going to college on a full ride football scholarship and was expecting to play him next season. Johnny never signed his letter of intent, and had other plans.

"Man, its over," DZ said and looked around. He stretched out and rested his hand on Johnny's shoulder, "So, are you ready for tonight?"

Johnny laughed, "Yeah," he said.

Kate smiled and looked at him, "Remember, play nice tonight," she said.

Johnny nodded at the rebuking. For some reason Kate always mother-henned them. He shook his head and laughed, "We won't hurt anyone," he said, and took Bobbi-Lee in his arm.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

She nodded, and they started to walk away.

_If I should fall in far off battle  
Cannons roar and rifles rattle  
Thoughts fly homeward - words unspoken  
Valiant hearts are oftimes broken  
Love Farewell  
_

"He didn't show up," Bobbi-Lee said, "I got a text saying he was held over and he was sorry."

"He's trying to make sure you, Huck, and Kelly have a good life," Johnny said, "My parents didn't show up either, they're probably under some barstool somewhere."

"Hey Johnny! Bobbi! Come back here really quick!" Kate yelled.

Johnny rolled his eyes.

"Only a few more days to deal with her, and then we're off to school together," Bobbi-Lee said.

Johnny nodded, "Yeah," he said. They walked over and got in a picture with DZ and Kate. DZ's mom took the picture. After that, they walked towards a red Explorer.

"Your Dad has the Wrangler?" Johnny asked.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Yeah, I have the rugrats," she said.

"Are we going to be able to have the party at your house tonight?" Johnny asked.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Yeah, JL and Kelly are going over the Scott's," Bobbi-Lee said and smiled.

Johnny laughed and looked at her thirteen year old brother and twelve year old sister walking over to them. He shook his head at them, as they were an odd match. Huck was tall and gangly with long red hair he styled as a mullet, and Kelly was tall for her age but seemed distant.

"Johnny!" Huck said.

"Huck!" Johnny said.

"Can we pass the football?" Huck asked.

Johnny laughed, "Sure, get in," he said and climbed in next to Bobbi-Lee with her siblings piling into the back.

_Will you go or will you tarry  
Will you wait or will you marry  
Would this moment last forever  
Kiss me now and leave me never  
Love Farewell  
_

The night sky dimmed the lands around Murphy House. Johnny stood on the back porch, leaning on the rail. His long neck bottle was hardly touched as he looked out at the river, and watched as the fireflies danced around him.

Bobbi-Lee stood leaning in the back door. She just watched him and wondered. Finally she pushed off the door jam, and left the music and the Bacchanal of the Graduation Party behind her. She ended up next to Johnny, leaning on the rail.

"Are you channeling my Dad?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

Johnny shook his head, "No, just watching the river and wondering," he said.

"I've tried to ask the river questions, like my Dad," she said, "The River doesn't answer back."

Johnny nodded, "Yeah," he said with a sigh.

"C'mon, cheer up, in a few short weeks we'll be moving up Wake Forest and no parents, no siblings, and no family drama," she said.

Johnny nodded, "Yeah," he said lowly.

"What's wrong, Johnny?" she asked.

"I don't know what to say," he muttered out, "Or how to say it."

"Johnny, you're scaring me," she said.

Johnny slumped forward, and sighed, "I'm not going to Wake Forest," he said.

"What? We planned this for a while, and we were going to go to college together, and get married and get the hell out of this town," she said.

Johnny shook his head, "I couldn't do college, I'm not college material," he said.

"So what, are you staying here?" she asked.

"No, I'm not staying in Tree Hill," he said.

"I'm not going to Wake Forest then, I'm going with you," she said.

He shook his head, "No, don't follow me. Go to Wake Forest, and don't waste your talents. Where I'm going you can't follow," he said.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

Johnny sighed, "I joined the Army," he said.

"What! When? When are you leaving?" she asked.

"In two days," he said.

Bobbi-Lee slumped down. He just shook his head.

_I thought I heard the Colonel crying  
March brave boys there's no denying  
Cannons roaring - drums abeating  
March brave boys there's no retreating  
Love Farewell_

He stood outside the Bus Station. His bag was down on the ground, and his paper work was in his hand. Looking forward, he saw the big opening and his future. Turning around, he saw his past.

A past that he hoped would be forgotten in the shattered charred remains of some other time and life. Some things are best left buried in the ash pile of torched memories. But there was one memory; one person he hoped would still remain. He hoped that she would be there, to see him off.

That was when he saw a flash of bright red hair. It was moving towards him. He held open his arms and she jumped into them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips.

They broke apart and looked at each other.

"I thought you wouldn't show," he said.

She shook her head, "No, I couldn't do that," she said.

He nodded, "Thanks, it means a lot to me," he said.

She nodded, "I know, and Johnny, please write to me," she said.

He nodded, "I will," he said and grabbed his bag as they called his bus, and looked at her.

"They used to call gates like these "Gates of Tears," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because Sweethearts and Moms would see their men off to war and cry because they never knew they would be seeing them again," she said.

"Bobbi, you'll see me again," he said, and looked at her, "I love you!"

She nodded, "I love you," she yelled. He was on the bus and didn't turn. She stood there and watched the bus pull away, and was crying the whole time. She'd lost the one person she could always count on.

_Oh Judy should I die in glory  
In the Times you'll read my story  
But I'm so bothered by your charms  
I'd rather die within your arms  
Love Farewell_

Johnny looked at that old faded picture from the day of his high school graduation. He wondered if that was the moment that changed his life and was it for good or for bad.

Shaking his head, he put down the picture and reached over for his letter pad.

* * *

(Johnny Mason writing in italics)

_Dear Bobbi,_

_ I was looking at that old picture of me, you, Kate, and DZ from when we graduated. It was also the day I told you I was joining the Army. It was a sad day for both of us. That day I knew I had to give up the best thing in my life in order to build a life worth having. It was also the day I broke your heart_

_ I'm truly sorry for that. Sometimes a man has to make amends before moving on. Well, today I'm doing that. No excuses, but I look at that picture and all I see is two scared and lost kids. Maybe we made some bad choices back then, but you always seemed to make the right ones. You'll always be my hero Bobbi, never forget that._

_Yours,_

_Johnny._


	201. Display Room

Chapter 201 Display Room

Kayla showed the gentleman through the Business Wing of Beaulieu Manor to the Private Display Room, which separated the Inner and Outer Courts. He took a seat and Kayla made sure he had something to drink.

"Brooke isn't waiting for me?" Julian Baker asked.

"Sorry, Ms. Davis was detained on a detail, and she'll be with you in a minute Mister Baker," Kayla said, "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, Thank You, I'm all set," he said, and watched as she walked out. She closed the door behind her and clenched her fist. She hated being an errand girl again. Brooke's Mom must have done a number on her to make her such a control freak. Shaking her head, she passed Brooke in the Grand Gallery.

"Brooke," Kayla said.

"Yes, Kayla?" Brooke asked.

"Julian Baker is in the Private Display Room waiting for you," she said.

Brooke nodded, "Does he have refreshments?" she asked.

"Yes, he does," Kayla said.

Brooke nodded, "I guess I can't delay this anymore," she said, "If I'm there for ten minutes, stop in and check on me. And every ten minutes after that."

Kayla nodded, "I will," she said and checked her watch.

Brooke walked into the display room and looked at him. She sighed, "Good afternoon, Julian," she said.

"Afternoon Brooke, even have your staff making excuses so you don't have to see me," he said.

Brooke shook her head, "I do have a multi-million dollar business to run," she said.

"Yeah, and even when you were drunk and Victoria ran it all you used it to hide behind," he said.

Brooke laughed, "I wasn't always drunk, Julian," she said.

Julian nodded, "True, there was that one year, and then boom, right back to the Gray Goose," he said.

Brooke nodded, "So I wasn't that stable, I'm better now," she said.

"Good, because we have something to talk about," he said.

"Yes, business. I have some concepts and prototypes for you to look at," she said.

"That's not what I want to talk about," he said.

Brooke turned and looked at him, "Then what are we supposed to talk about?" she asked.

"How about our son?" Julian asked.

Brooke shook her head, "Look, Julian, when we broke up you took Tucker away, and basically made me sign away parental rights. So legally, I don't have a son," she said.

"But you do have a son," Julian said.

Brooke looked around and nodded, "I know I do, and only my three oldest know about him," she said.

"Do they ask about him?" Julian asked.

Brooke sighed, "No, not really."

"I know Tucker is asking about his sisters, all four of them," Julian said, "Since it made TMZ that you were pregnant and had another girl."

Brooke nodded, "It was."

"Well, he feels rejected because he wasn't a girl," Julian said.

Brooke shook her head, "I didn't reject him, you forced my hand, and anyways with Silvia around he's probably more girlie than my girls," she said.

Julian nodded, "He wants to meet you, and his sisters," he said.

Brooke sighed, "I guess that can be arranged," she said.

Julian nodded, "Good, I'll be in contact," he said and started to walk away.

"Don't you want to see the stuff?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke, I know what you can do when you design, and as a business woman I trust you and know you'll deliver; so no, I don't need to see them," he said and walked out. That left Brooke alone in the room, shaking her head and crying.

* * *

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

It was dark, pitch black, and yet he couldn't sleep. He leaned back on his bunk and looked at the ceiling. He heard the gentle sounds of the thunderous snoring from across his cubical. His roommate snored, and sometimes it just kept Johnny awake. Especially on nights when he couldn't sleep, but when asked what dreams may come, he would have answered waking dreams.

_Here I sit on Buttermilk Hill__  
__Who can blame me, cryin' my fill__  
__And ev'ry tear would turn a mill,__  
__Johnny has gone for a soldier.___

He was just home from Basic and Jump School. Slowly, he walked through the crowds at Club TRIC. He felt odd in civilian clothes, and his hair was way too short for the crowd. Finally, he came up to the bar and found himself looking square in the eyes of the ever-knowing bartender Magdalena.

"Hello Johnny, what will it be, soda or water?" she asked.

"Water, Mags," he said, and reached for some money.

"Your money is no good here," Magdalena said, "But take the advice, I'd get out of here."

"Why?" Johnny asked.

"Just put it to you this way, she don't want to see you, and well, Peyton doesn't want any scenes," Magdalena said.

Johnny nodded.

_Me, oh my, I loved him so,__  
__Broke my heart to see him go,__  
__And only time will heal my woe,__  
__Johnny has gone for a soldier.___

"Mags, you know me, would I create a scene?" he asked.

"No, but it's best to be going," Magdalena said.

That was when Johnny looked and saw Red Burke and Carson Burke walk over. Red put his hand on Johnny's shoulder and pushed him down.

"We're good here, Mags, if you give us a moment," Red Burke said, and looked at Johnny.

"Red, Carson," Johnny said.

"Hi Johnny, welcome home," Red said.

"Aye Lad, welcome home," Carson said.

"So what's up?" Johnny asked.

Red sighed, "We'd just thought we'd wait for you and make sure you don't make an ass out of yourself," Red said.

_I'll sell my rod, I'll sell my reel,__  
__Likewise I'll sell my spinning wheel,__  
__And buy my love a sword of steel,__  
__Johnny has gone for a soldier.___

"Red, why would I do that?" Johnny asked.

"Because, Boyo, that's what most Boys who get Dear John letters do, and you're no exception," Carson said.

Red nodded, "She doesn't want to see you and decided to make a new life. Do I blame her? I don't know, but Johnny, just leave her alone," he said.

"Do you know why she dumped me?" Johnny asked.

"No, I don't, but it was her choice," he said, "And I'd best be going."

Carson leaned on his cane. It gave Johnny enough room to get up and walk away. Red shook his head, and looked at Carson.

"Johnny has gone for a soldier," Red said.

"Aye he has, Boyo, he has," Carson said.

_I'll dye my dress, I'll dye it red,__  
__And through the streets I'll beg for bread,__  
__For the lad that I love from me has fled,__  
__Johnny has gone for a soldier._

Johnny shook his head and rolled onto his side. Closing his eyes, he finally was able to get a few hours of fitful sleep.

* * *

(Johnny Mason writing in italics)

_Dear Bobbi,_

_The nights when I'm not on duty seem to be the loneliest. Of course there is always watching what we can on the laptops, and playing video games. After a while that become routine and you just stare at the walls. _

_Sometimes I wonder if we're just becoming numb to it all. Other times, I just want to sleep. There is a madness here, in this part of the world, that makes our madness seem tolerable. Some days I feel like Kurtz from Conrad's Heart of Darkness and wonder if we should just kill them all. Other days, I feel trapped in a cave just seeing the shadows on the wall._

_ Enough of my whining. Please write back and tell me how you are and all the news from home. _

_Yours,_

_Johnny._


	202. Meeting The Man

Chapter 202 Meeting the Man

Ellie walked into the lobby of the hotel they were staying in and her eyes went wide. Looking around she couldn't believe this was where they were staying. It was so beyond what she was used to; when she would travel with her family.

Peyton smiled and walked next to her daughter. She rested a hand on her shoulder and shrugged.

"Yes, we're staying here and we have a suite, so you'll have your own room," Peyton said.

"Wow! This is just so wow!" Ellie said.

Peyton laughed, "You're the one that's read every book in our house three times and all you can say is wow," she said.

"This place is impressive, Mom, it is so…I don't know," she said.

"It's a nice place," Peyton said.

Ellie nodded, "So why do we stay here?" Ellie asked.

"Good service, good food, it's close to the Metroline…" Peyton said.

"And I happen to like this hotel," a male voice finished, and came up to them. Ellie watched as Peyton opened her arms and hugged him, and he returned the hug, but Ellie noted his right arm was fake, and there was scarring around his right eye, "You're looking good Peyton, time treats you well, unlike this old man here."

"Alex, don't kid yourself, you still look good," Peyton said, and they broke apart.

He smiled and looked over, "So this is Ellie," he said, "I've not seen her since she was just a little baby."

"Mom, who is this?" Ellie asked.

Peyton nodded, "This is Alex Chilton, and old friend of mine," she said.

"Friend or friend?" Ellie asked.

"Nothing is going on between us," Alex said, "Why do all of your kids think that?"

Peyton laughed and shook her head, "I don't know," she said.

Alex laughed, and looked at the book sticking out of Ellie's bag. "So was it your Dad, Kay, or Keith that gave you that book?"

Ellie looked down and pulled it out, "Keith gave it to me," she said.

Alex laughed, "Let's hear some," he said.

* * *

(Ellie Scott reading in italics)

Looking out the window of his vehicle, he saw the various wreckage of the past. For many years the locals fought the Forces of Soviet Russia, and after that they fought amongst themselves. So many places there was nothing but the wreckage of trucks, armored personnel carriers, and tanks; the burnt out hulks had started to slowly rust away.

Johnny turned to his men, and sighed, "When you're wounded and left on Afghanistan's plains, and the women come out to cut up what remains, Jest roll to your rifle and blow out your brains An' go to your Gawd like a soldier," he said.

"Where's that from, Sergeant?" Burgin, one of the privates asked.

"Kipling's Young British Soldier," Johnny said.

Burgin nodded, "Yeah, sounds about right, Sergeant," he said and looked at looked at the rest of the squad, "Well, I had this dream last…"

Johnny shook his head and leaned back. His mind drifted back to when he used to dream.

_I dreamed kind Jesus fouled the big-gun gears;  
And caused a permanent stoppage in all bolts;  
And buckled with a smile Mausers and Colts;  
And rusted bayonet with His tears._

This was so typical of the landscape. There were times that he would see beauty in the land. But those were just moments, and quickly those moments were gone, a glimpse into something better and bigger. Yet, people wouldn't see that, because the people and the humans would ruin it.

There was a time he once dreamed. Now all he could see was the burnt and battered hulks of what was a nation.

_And there were no more bombs, of ours or Theirs,  
Not even an old flint-lock, nor even a pikel.  
But God was vexed, and gave all power to Michael;  
And when I woke he'd seen to our repairs._

Shaking his head and sighed, "If the doors of perception were cleansed everything would appear to man as it is, infinite," he said.

"What, Sergeant?" Burgin asked.

"Nothing, go back to your story," he said and looked out the window.

* * *

Alex nodded as Ellie closed her book. "I've had that dream before," he said.

"Where?" Ellie asked.

"Iraq," Alex said.

Ellie nodded and looked at her Mom.

"Well, we should get to our room and get ready for dinner," Peyton said.

Alex nodded, "Yes, that would be a good idea," he said, and headed towards the elevator. Peyton led Ellie away as well.

* * *

(Johnny Mason writing in italics)

_Dear Bobbi,_

_This place has a beauty all its own. It can go from green around the rivers, to a dark brown or gray in the mountains. It has its hot moments, but there are times it is so cold that if it could it would snow. There are times in this vast wasteland when I'm alone in the setting sun, and with a slight breeze it is done right amazing._

_ It reminds me of what Buzz Aldrin said when he stepped on the moon, "Magnificent Desolation." _

_ What ruins it is the wars and the remains of the wars. There are just piles and piles of debris and wreckage. It reminds me that this is the land of Kipling's Young British Soldier; this is the land that turned back Alexander the Great. It is the graveyard of Empires, and armies. _

_ Sorry, but I needed someone to vent to. Please write, and I'm not depressed, just missing home. And your letters are my windows back home, and please send CDs of the latest music. Maybe Peyton can help select them._

_Yours,_

_Johnny._


	203. Stained Glass

Chapter 203 Stained Glass

The old beauty of the church, St. George's, hadn't changed, and it had been two years since Huck stepped foot into this church. The church was the one he went to when he grew up only a block from it. This, as anything else, was home.

A Deacon walked down the aisle and stopped Huck. The man was new, as neither man showed any sign of knowing the other. But both were equally capable men in their own way.

"Can I help you?" The Deacon asked.

"Yes, I am looking for Father Nolan. I stopped by the rectory and they said he was over here," Huck said.

The Deacon nodded, "He is over in the Chapel of Saint Patrick," he said.

"Thank you," Huck said, and headed for the small Chapel of St. Patrick.

Huck looked over the small Chapel. Only a few pews filled it and there was a small altar. Huck genuflected to the cross and crossed himself. When his eyes adjusted, he saw the man he was looking for. Walking over to the Pews, the Priest sat in, and Huck joined him there.

"Father Nolan, do you have time?" Huck asked.

"Yes, I always do for my flock, especially a Burke," the Priest said.

Huck laughed through his nose, "Still have time for me?" Huck asked.

"I ask after you every Sunday. Your sister told me you were back. It was a matter of time before you stopped by to see me," Father Nolan said.

Huck leaned back and looked up at the stained glass window, which showed St. Patrick chasing the snakes out of Ireland.

"I've missed you Huck, the last time I saw you, it wasn't the best of times," Nolan said.

Huck nodded, "Yeah, I had to bury my Dad. Thank you again for doing the funeral."

"Huck, I've known your family for a long time. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Yes, Father."

Nolan turned to look at Huck. The elder man's red hair was starting to gray, but his eyes still showed that strong spiritual peace. His eyes measured Huck.

"But the one question is why did you come here? Not just to see how the old family Priest is doing," Nolan said.

Huck sighed, "I was in the area and wanted to talk to you about you marrying me and Chase, and thank you for doing the funeral."

Nolan nodded, "It still hurts, doesn't it. I can't take the pain away, Huck," Nolan said.

"I would never ask you to, Father," Huck said.

Nolan laughed, "That is the difference between you Huck and your sisters," Nolan stated, "Kelly always confessed her pain and sins. Bobbi-Lee always covers them. You, Huck, will eviscerate yourself about it."

"That is an observation."

"Remember, I have been your family's confessor since before your birth."

"Actually, I came for advice," Huck said.

Nolan steepled his fingers and tapped them against his chin.

"Always, there is more with you, Huck. We seem never to have a simple conversation anymore. But as your Spiritual Guide, family friend, and confessor, I am always here to listen," Nolan said.

"You seem embittered," Huck said.

"Huck, I will be blunt here, when you were a wee lad we used to play chess at your dining room table," Father Nolan looked square at Huck, "Ever since your dad died, something died in you. Understandably, you have changed, but you lost something, your confidence. Now, advice from one father to another, always think of your child first, before you. Raise her in your morals and the morals of mother church, and finally, pray to Jesus for guidance when your soul is tried," Father Nolan shifted to face Huck more comfortably, "Accept the grace of the Holy Spirit and be blessed and may raising Brett be your greatest blessing.

"As a man to a man, you need to have some steel in your backbone. God has blessed you, Huck; you just have you believe it.

"Now, as for a man about to get married, Chase is a blessing. You need to live and love with each other to the extent of human ability.

"Finally, as one shepherd to another. You are a leader and a guardian, as am I. Me in spiritual matters, and you in martial matters, but shepherds none the less. You must be strong, just and compassionate to lead, and those blessings can be given to you by his grace, all you have to do is ask."

Father Nolan slid to the end of the pew. He genuflected, crossed himself, and stood up, the he turned to Huck.

"Sorry, I have matters to attend to. Also, I don't expect you to understand my advice yet," he said.

"Thank you, Father," Huck said.

"Oh, by the way if you are still in town I would like to see your daughter again; it has been a long time."

"I'll try Father, to bring her over to see you."

"God Bless You, Huck Burke, and bring Chase by and then I'll talk about marrying y'all.", Father Nolan said, and left the Chapel.

* * *

The battered MRAPs were pulling into the Forward Operating Base. Johnny came running out, his M4 Carbine in his hand. The Medics were pulling the people out of the MRAPs. Johnny shook his head, as he was supposed to be on the patrol but he was pulled because of some trouble he was having with his jaw.

Johnny went over and helped pull out the last person. Once he was done bringing them into the aid station, he walked over to the MRAP. Looking in the back he saw the amount of blood on the floor. Someone walked over with a bucket of water and threw it in there to get a fair amount out.

Shaking his head, he looked back and saw his Lieutenant standing there. Johnny turned around and looked at him.

"Sorry Sir, I didn't see you standing there," Johnny said.

"No problem Sergeant," he said.

Johnny nodded, "Thank You, Sir," he said.

"You wanted to be out there?" The Lieutenant asked.

Johnny nodded, "With my squad and my men," he said.

"So did I," The Lieutenant said.

Johnny nodded, "Yes, and now they are gone," he said.

"Only Simms, the rest are banged up but will be back to duty soon enough," The Lieutenant said.

Johnny nodded.

* * *

(Johnny Mason writing in italics)

_Dear Bobbi,_

_ Now I think only of these words._  
_Happy are men who yet before they are killed  
Can let their veins run cold.  
Whom no compassion fleers  
Or makes their feet  
Sore on the alleys cobbled with their brothers.  
The front line withers.  
But they are troops who fade, not flowers,  
For poets' tearful fooling:  
Men, gaps for filling:  
Losses, who might have fought  
Longer; but no one bothers._

_And some cease feeling  
Even themselves or for themselves.  
Dullness best solves  
The tease and doubt of shelling,  
And Chance's strange arithmetic  
Comes simpler than the reckoning of their shilling.  
They keep no check on armies' decimation._

_Happy are these who lose imagination:  
They have enough to carry with ammunition.  
Their spirit drags no pack.  
Their old wounds, save with cold, cannot more ache.  
Having seen all things red,  
Their eyes are rid  
Of the hurt of the color of blood for ever.  
And terror's first constriction over,  
Their hearts remain small-drawn.  
Their senses in some scorching cautery of battle  
Now long since ironed,  
Can laugh among the dying, unconcerned._

_Happy the soldier home, with not a notion  
How somewhere, every dawn, some men attack,  
And many sighs are drained.  
Happy the lad whose mind was never trained:  
His days are worth forgetting more than not.  
He sings along the march  
Which we march taciturn, because of dusk,  
The long, forlorn, relentless trend  
From larger day to huger night._

_We wise, who with a thought besmirch  
Blood over all our soul,  
How should we see our task  
But through his blunt and lashless eyes?  
Alive, he is not vital overmuch;  
Dying, not mortal overmuch;  
Nor sad, nor proud,  
Nor curious at all.  
He cannot tell  
Old men's placidity from his._

_But cursed are dullards whom no cannon stuns,  
That they should be as stones.  
Wretched are they, and mean  
With paucity that never was simplicity.  
By choice they made themselves immune  
To pity and whatever mourns in man  
Before the last sea and the hapless stars;  
Whatever mourns when many leave these shores;  
Whatever shares  
The eternal reciprocity of tears._

_ I'm sorry I just had a bad day._

_Yours,_

_Johnny._


	204. Just Drinks

Chapter 204 Just Drinks

She walked out of the locker room and dropped her bag. Shaking her head, Angela sighed as she looked at Church Grady standing in front of her.

"I swear you'd be a stalker in most states," Angela said.

"You don't return my notes," he said.

Angela shook her head, "What is this, high school?" she asked.

"Well, I don't have your cell phone," Church said.

"Maybe there is a reason for that," Angela said.

Church cocked his head and looked at her, "What did he do to you?"

"What are you talking about?" Angela asked, confused.

Church nodded and took a step closer. "What did Rhett do to you?" he asked.

Angela shook her head, grabbed her bag, and started to walk past him. Church grabbed her elbow. She stopped and turned to look at him.

"Let go of me," she said.

"What did my cousin do to you?" Church asked.

Angela pulled her arm away from him, "One, it is none of your business, and two, I don't do cousins," she said.

Church shook his head, "I'm not asking you to do me, I just want to have a drink with you," he said.

Angela turned and looked at him, "I don't date," she said.

"Date? It's just drinks," Church said.

Angela shook her head, "You are the most stubborn man I have the displeasure of knowing," she said.

Church shook his head, "Just drinks," he said.

She shook her head; "Would you just leave me alone," Angela said, pushed him away and then headed towards her car.

"Pushing her won't get you closer," a female voice said.

"What?" Church asked.

"She doesn't like getting forced into doing things," she repeated.

"Oh," Church said.

The blonde woman walked over and put out her hand, "Ashlyn Pierce-Scott," she said.

"Pierce-Scott?" Church asked.

"Yes, I'm related," Ashlyn said, "I married her cousin, but that's not important, I've known her since we're nine, and trust me, forcing her isn't going to make anything happen." When she was finished, she started to walk away. Church caught up to her.

"So what do you suggest I do?" he asked.

"Leave her alone," Ashlyn said.

"What if I can't do it?" he asked.

Ashlyn stopped and looked at him, "Look, Church, I know who you are, and who you are related to. Let's put it to you this way, what your cousin Daria did to us, and what Rhett did to her, so you'll get no help from me," she said.

"Could you reconsider?" Church asked.

"No," Ashlyn said, and left. Church stood there and watched her drive away.

* * *

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

_Lay me doon in the caul caul groon  
Whaur afore monie mair huv gaun  
Lay me doon in the caul caul groon  
Whaur afore monie mair huv gaun_

_When they come a wull staun ma groon  
Staun ma groon al nae be afraid_

He stood in formation with the rest of his squad. He couldn't see but under some of their uniforms were bandages. Several of them have been caught in the ambush that killed Simms and two other men of the company.

Johnny had been here before, standing in formation listening to the Commander and the Chaplain. They looked ahead, a soldiers cross before them, their rifle on a bayonet, usually stuck in the ground, but this case held up by sandbags, their helmets on the butt of the weapon, dog tag hanging from weapon, and a pair of their boots at the bottom of the rifle. He's seen it several times before; this is just the first time on this tour.

_Thoughts awe hame tak awa ma fear  
Sweat an bluid hide ma veil awe tears_

_Ains a year say a prayer faur me  
Close yir een an remember me_

_Nair mair shall a see the sun  
For a fell tae a Germans gun_

After what needed to be said was said, they saluted the crosses. They were dismissed and returned to duty. Johnny found himself walking towards his bunk. He crashed on his bunk.

He looked up and saw Burgin standing there. Johnny shook his head, picked up his body armor, and started checking it out.

"What can I do for you, Burgin?" Johnny asked.

"Does it get easier?" he asked.

"Are you serious?" Johnny asked.

"Sergeant, I am," Burgin said.

Johnny shook his head, "Just walk away," he said and returned to working on his gear.

_Lay me doon in the caul caul groon  
Whaur afore monie mair huv gaun_

_Lay me doon in the caul caul groon  
Whaur afore monie mair huv gaun_

_Whaur afore monie mair huv gaun  
_

* * *

(Johnny Mason writing in italics)

_Dear Bobbi,_

_ I think I won't be coming back to the US for R and R this time. The need for rest and the fact that coming all the way back is cruel. So I'm going to be heading to London for a few weeks. Of course I'll take pictures, and is there anything you want?_

_ I'm about half way through this tour, and well I'm still thinking about getting out. It's been bad; Sergeant Taylor is now the Platoon Sergeant. More to follow on that._

_ Write back soon._

_Yours,_

_Johnny._


	205. Strange Idea

Chapter 205 Strange Idea

She sat on the back of the boat and looked at the Marina, and sighed. Looking around, she saw Huck come out of the cabin with two bottles of water. He handed one to her and he sat down. They looked at each other and he smiled.

Chase shook her head, "Do you ever think about the future?" she asked.

Huck shrugged, "Sometimes," he said.

"We have a baby on the way, and well, you're going to need a job," she said.

Huck nodded, "There've been a few nights that I've stayed up thinking about it."

Chase nodded, "But have you acted on any of those thoughts?"

Huck shook his head, "No."

"I also thing why you're not sleeping too well is when you're not sleeping at Beaulieu, your sleeping here on the boat," she said.

Huck nodded, "There might be some truth to that statement," he replied.

"So, I was thinking," she said.

"That's what I smelled," he said.

Chase gave him a funny but not so funny look, "So anyways, I had this strange idea, and since we're getting married, and I'm knocked up, so why don't we just get an apartment together?"

Huck nodded and looked over his boat.

"Let's do it then," he said.

Chase smiled, "I'd know you'd see it my way," she said and laughed.

* * *

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

_I'm ..._

_All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go  
I'm standin' here outside your door  
I hate to wake you up to say goodbye_

_But the dawn is breakin', it's early morn  
The taxi's waitin', he's blowin' his horn  
Already I'm so lonesome I could die_

_So kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go_

_'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh, babe, I hate to go  
_

All his stuff was packed up and secured. Anything of sensitive nature was turned in and accounted for. He moved to the fly out airbase. After waiting a few days he got his flight. Johnny Mason grabbed his bag and got onto the aircraft that would take him out of the hell hole that he described in so many letters.

_I'm ..._

_There's so many times I've let you down  
So many times I've played around  
I'll tell you now, they don't mean a thing_

_Every place I go, I think of you  
Every song I sing, I sing for you  
When I come back I'll wear your wedding ring_

_So kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go_

_'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh, babe, I hate to go  
_

As he felt the engines rev up his happiness increased. Leaning back to get comfortable, he felt the aircraft roll down the runway and towards his freedom for two weeks. Once the wings bit into the air and they were airborne, Johnny was asleep. It was going to be a trip but he was glad to be away from the fighting for a short period of time.

_Now the time has come to leave you  
One more time, oh, let me kiss you  
And close your eyes and I'll be on my way_

_Dream about the days to come  
When I won't have to leave alone  
About the times that I won't have to say ..._

_Oh, kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go_

_'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh, babe, I hate to go  
_

As he slept, he couldn't help but dream. He dreamed that soldier's dream that Wilfred Owen wrote in his poem; where all the weapons were broken and the wars were at end, and he could live, in peace.

_And I'm leaving on a jet plane  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh, babe, I hate to go_

_But I'm leaving on a jet plane  
(Ah ah ah ah)  
Leaving on a jet plane  
(Ah ah ah ah)  
Leaving on a jet plane  
(Ah ah ah ah)  
Leaving on a jet plane  
(Ah ah ah ah)  
Leaving on a jet plane  
(Ah ah ah ah)  
Leaving on a jet plane  
(Ah ah ah ah)  
Leaving on a jet plane  
(Ah ah ah ah)  
Leaving on a jet plane  
(Ah ah ah ah)  
(Leaving) On a jet plane_

* * *

(Johnny Mason writing in italics)

_Dear Bobbi,_

_ London was great, I was able to book a great hotel for those two weeks. For about half my time there I spent it being the American Tourist. Among the things I did was go on the Jack the Ripper Walking Tour, and of course I went to the Tower of London. A few other things I went to do was to see the Imperial War Museum and other locations. Also I paid my respects to the Unknown Warrior in Westminster Abbey._

_ The highlight of the trip was I got to eat some of Gordon Ramsey's cooking. Now I'm heading back. Now you might wonder what I did in London the rest of the time, well, I slept, and the rest, I was drunk; I needed it._

_ Write me back soon with all the news from home._

_Yours,_

_Johnny._


	206. In There Again

Chapter 206 In There Again

Fallon walked into Trin's room and heard the wrenching of someone returning their last meal. Shaking her head, she slowly walked to the bathroom door. Her nose wrinkled up from the stench that came out of the bathroom.

She leaned against the wall and shook her head.

"In there again, Trin?" Fallon asked.

There was some coughing, "Yes, I am, and very sick," Trin said with a weak voice.

Fallon nodded, "How long has this been happening?" she asked.

"A few weeks now," Trin said, being honest.

Fallon nodded, "Ever since you've come back from Gulf Shores, right?"

"Yeah, soon afterwards," Trin said.

Fallon sighed, "Any more need to come out?"

"I don't think so," Trin said.

"Okay, get your stuff, were heading out," Fallon said.

"Why?" Trin asked.

"Trin, you're sick and need to see a doctor," Fallon said.

"I'm not sick," Trin said.

Fallon shook her head, "No, you're not sick, you're pregnant," she said.

"Pregnant?" Trin asked.

"Yeah, with child, bun in the oven, roast on slow cook, knocked up," Fallon said.

"What? When?"

Fallon laughed, "Unless you and Brian read Keats and Shelley in Gulf Shores, I would say sometime that week," she said.

"What do I do?" Trin asked.

"First, get your stuff and go out with me," Fallon said.

"And do what, shop for baby stuff?" Trin asked.

"Second, we find out if you are, officially," Fallon said.

Trin got up and walked towards her room. Shaking her head, she grabbed her bag and the two women, some considered sisters, and roommates in New York left Beaulieu Manor in Fallon's Mercedes SUV for her appointment with destiny.

* * *

(Johnny Mason reading in italics)

_Gone, gone again,  
May, June, July,  
And August gone,  
Again gone by,_

_Not memorable  
Save that I saw them go,  
As past the empty quays  
The rivers flow._

The helicopter landed, and he climbed off. It had been a week since he got back in country and he got the first resupply run back to his unit. As he walked across the FOB with his gear and bags, he returned to his bunk, and put away the stuff he didn't need, once he was done he walked over to the Company Command Post and reported back in.

Johnny stood, and tried to refocus himself. He was back and it was time to get back to work. He was thinking of London and the people he met and the women he spent time with. He really missed the beer.

_And now again,  
In the harvest rain,  
The Blenheim oranges  
Fall grubby from the trees_

_As when I was young  
And when the lost one was here  
And when the war began  
To turn young men to dung_

Slowly, he walked over towards his duty station. The new Platoon Sergeant was Sergeant Terry. Sergeant Gregory was wounded in the ambush that happened just before he left. For some reason, he felt the unit had its heart ripped out.

Taking a place to sit, he looked around. Digging out his cleaning kit, he broke down his M4 Carbine and started to clean it. It was a good habit that he got into, and it was something that he even did now to relax himself. He needed it now, since this was hard for him returning to the war.

_Look at the old house,  
Outmoded, dignified,  
Dark and untenanted,  
With grass growing instead_

_Of the footsteps of life,  
The friendliness, the strife;  
In its beds have lain  
Youth. love, age, and pain:_

Once he finished cleaning his M4 Carbine, he re-assembled it and walked to his place. He relieved the person there and started his watch. It was going to be a long trick but it was something he needed.

Anyways, it was good to jump right back in. In a sick way, it was almost comforting to be sitting there watching the wire. It would put an edge back on his senses, which had grown dull when he was away. It was time to get his head back into the game.

_I am something like that;  
Only I am not dead,  
Still breathing and interested  
In the house that is not dark:-_

_I am something like that:  
Not one pane to reflect the sun,  
For the schoolboys to throw at-  
They have broken every one._

* * *

(Johnny Mason writing in italics)

_Dear Bobbi,_

_ Now being back on the line would freak some people out and take some time to get used to. To me it is comforting. There is something to say about the daily boredom. But that one moment of sheer terror is such a rush._

_ It was said you are never more alive than when you are closest to death. Maybe I've become a junkie looking for that rush. That sudden flash of survival. Then again, maybe I'm losing my mind. _

_Yours,_

_Johnny._


	207. Temple of The Mind

Chapter 207 Temple of the Mind

The three of them walked in to the small Memorial. It's domed chamber open to the air and in the middle a statue of the Philosopher President of the United States of America, one know to us as the Sage of Monticello, standing with the light of the ocular at the top of the dome. On the four walls were words ascribed to him. These are the words of wisdom; which many politicians have taken to heart, or crushed under their boot.

Standing there looking at the nineteen foot tall bronze statue, they nodded. In the past they went to monuments and memorials that spoke of the heroes of the nation. But here this man, a founder, a man who was written, and some might have said had written the founding myth of the United States, was memorialized here. Yet off the beaten path, and disconnected from the rest of them, he is left alone. Very much like the man himself, hidden in the background, yet revered so much that it was stated by one successor that when he had nineteen Noble Laureates in the White House, he said it was the greatest collect of intellect in this building since this man, Thomas Jefferson, dined by himself.

Peyton turned to Alex and shook her head, "I don't think I've ever been here," she said.

Alex shook his head, "I was here once and never really paid it much mind, but your Ellie seems enthralled with this place," he said.

Peyton nodded, and watched her daughter reading each panel. Finally, she looked up and started to read. It was on what is called a frieze along the base of the dome. She stopped and walked over to Peyton and Alex.

"That is so inspirational," she said.

"What is?" Alex asked.

"Those words on the frieze," Ellie said, and held up her iPhone and started to take pictures. Alex shrugged and looked up at the statue again. Peyton turned her eyes to the frieze and read it.

"I have sworn upon the altar of God's eternal hostility against every form of tyranny over the mind of man," she read and looked at her daughter.

"So Ellie, I have one question," Peyton said.

"Okay, ask away?" Ellie asked.

"What do you want to do after college?" Peyton asked.

Ellie smiled, "I want to be a writer like Dad," she said.

"And if you don't get published or until you get published?" Peyton asked.

Ellie smiled, "I can be a journalist or even a teacher," she said.

Alex looked up at the frieze and wondered about it. Peyton turned and walked over to them. After a few minutes, she turned to look for Ellie. She was gone.

Peyton went out the way they came in. She looked around and then walked to the small grove on the far side. Peyton worked her way through there, and found a circular pool with a long wall and a statue sitting there, and found Ellie and Alex sitting there talking.

She came closer and listened. Alex was asking Ellie about her life, and why does she read that way. Soon, she was reading a poem again.

* * *

(Ellie Scott reading in italics)

_S. I. W._

_"I will to the King,_

_And offer him consolation in his trouble,_

_For that man there has set his teeth to die,_

_And being one that hates obedience,_

_Discipline, and orderliness of life,_

_I cannot mourn him."_

_W. B. Yeats._

It was hard being back from the real world. Johnny knew this, but he tried to get back into a routine. Finally, he was starting to get his legs back. As he walked across the compound, full combat gear, and carrying his M4 Carbine, he watched out for camel spiders and other natural vermin.

It was hot again, but there was a wind. He looked around and wondered why they had such a late patrol start. Shaking his head, it didn't matter as long as they were able to keep up and keep busy. It made the time fly by, it was the only way to keep sane, was not to think about what was happening.

_Patting goodbye, doubtless they told the lad_

_He'd always show the Hun a brave man's face;_

_Father would sooner him dead than in disgrace,-_

_Was proud to see him going, aye, and glad._

_Perhaps his Mother whimpered how she'd fret_

_Until he got a nice, safe wound to nurse._

_Sisters would wish girls too could shoot, charge, curse, . . ._

_Brothers-would send his favourite cigarette,_

_Each week, month after month, they wrote the same,_

_Thinking him sheltered in some Y.M. Hut,_

_Where once an hour a bullet missed its aim_

_And misses teased the hunger of his brain._

_His eyes grew old with wincing, and his hand_

_Reckless with ague. Courage leaked, as sand_

_From the best sandbags after years of rain._

_But never leave, wound, fever, trench-foot, shock,_

_Untrapped the wretch. And death seemed still withheld_

_For torture of lying machinally shelled,_

_At the pleasure of this world's Powers who'd run amok._

_He'd seen men shoot their hands, on night patrol,_

_Their people never knew. Yet they were vile._

_"Death sooner than dishonour, that's the style!"_

_So Father said._

You had to become hard, and forget about the real world. Insensible to the suffering of others, to be of a hardened heart, that was how you survived. As John J. Rambo said in Rambo Two, to survive war you have to become war.

In the silence of the wind, he was snapped from his thoughts. Looking around he heard that sound. It was something he hated to hear, it was bad. He picked himself off the ground, by reflex, he dove down.

Checking that his carbine was ready to go, he ran towards the sound. It was the sound of an M4 Carbine on three round burst. It could mean many things, one could be an accidental discharge, or someone was shooting at another someone.

_One dawn, our wire patrol_

_Carried him. This time, Death had not missed._

_We could do nothing, but wipe his bleeding cough._

_Could it be accident?-Rifles go off . . ._

_Not sniped? No. (Later they found the English ball.)_

When he reached the port-a-lets, he looked around. He was the first one there, and he saw one of the roofs of the port-a-let was blown partial off. Johnny shook his head and walked over to the door, and found it locked.

Shaking his head, he bashed at the hinges with the butt of his carbine. Once they were gone, he pulled the door off and was faced with a scene from a Saw film. He put his hand over his mouth then turned.

_It was the reasoned crisis of his soul._

_Against the fires that would not burn him whole_

_But kept him for death's perjury and scoff_

_And life's half-promising, and both their riling._

"MEDIC!" was all he yelled, but he knew it was not really needed. The back wall of the port-a-let was covered with blood, bones, and brains. Shaking his head, he couldn't believe that someone would do it. Looking forward he saw a letter, blood soaked, written to him. Shaking his head, he didn't know what it said, but he knew what it was.

Sighing, he stepped back as the Medics and Officers came over. Insensibility, those were the blessed. Here he stood in the clear area of the FOB, staring all around him, numb to all the sights and sounds around him.

_With him they buried the muzzle his teeth had kissed,_

_And truthfully wrote the Mother "Tim died smiling."_

* * *

Ellie nodded and looked at Alex.

"All done," she said.

Alex nodded, "Yeah, I knew someone like that," he said.

"Why did he do that?" Ellie asked.

"I don't know," Alex said, and turned towards Peyton, "Right Peyton."

Peyton nodded, "People that would do that have serious problems. I think its time for dinner," she said.

"Yeah," Alex said and then got up. Ellie nodded and soon followed.

* * *

(Johnny Mason writing in italics)

_Dear Bobbi,_

_ What do you have to say to a family when their son decides to swallow the muzzle of his carbine? How can you comfort them, when his brains are splattered all over the inside of a fucking outhouse? How can the sight of a man with half a head, by his own hand, not affect me anymore?_

_ It is getting harder doing this, Bobbi, not easier. Every day I think about leaving the Army and becoming a PFC, a private fucking civilian. On the other hand, I have no home, and where do I go?_

_Yours,_

_Johnny._


	208. On The Porch

Chapter 208 On The Porch

Instead of the desk, they sat in comfortable sofas in the office area. He looked around and noticed that not the desk set nor the books had been packaged up, so they hadn't been claimed like the house had been claimed by the young woman that sat across the small table from him. She smiled and looked over the papers, and handed them back to him.

"It seems to be all in order," Kelly said.

"Yeah, I've been going over everything twice just to make sure. Also I wanted to let you know I've been named trustee for Carson's fund and will be paying his bills," Lucas said.

Kelly nodded, "That's good," she said, "He seems to like it there and likes flirting with the nurses."

Lucas laughed, "I remember your Dad saying that pretty nurses were a requirement for the home he was going into," he said.

Kelly laughed, "That's Carson, the same Dirty Old Man," she said.

"Well, onto Murphy House, if you would like I can see about getting an overseer here for when you're away at college, if your sisters or brother choose not to live here," Lucas said.

Kelly nodded, "Thank you, and should I put some of the money away for that?" she asked.

"Honestly houses take a lot of money and I would put away all I can," Lucas said, "And make sure I have a good job to support this house."

Kelly nodded, "Yeah, I know that much," she said.

"Well, one thing I know your Dad has said is he was worried if you would have a career path planned out," Lucas said.

Kelly nodded, "I know, and look Lucas; I have my feelers into things. But thank you for being concerned," she said.

Lucas nodded, stood up and collected the paperwork. He looked out onto the porch and saw a young guy standing there. Finally, he turned to her and cocked his head.

"Now who is that?" Lucas asked.

Kelly shook her head, "Just a friend," she said, and walked Lucas to the door. He smiled and let the door close behind him.

She shook her head and walked out onto the back porch. Looking over, she smiled at the guy leaning against the rail.

"What did Lucas Scott want?" Andrew McMichael asked.

"Just updating me on the status of my Dad's estate," she said.

He nodded, "Cool," he said and took her in his arms. She rested her head against his chest.

"Yeah, it's cool," she said, leaned up and kissed him.

* * *

There were times when Johnny would be amazed at what he saw. In this country, that at times really wasn't a country but an area on the map drawn by people that were from other places. He could see the vast difference in things, the influences, and the differences.

On one patrol he found some old ruins that pre-dated the current culture. He's seen the remains of Buddha Statues, Hellenistic pottery shards; British Imperial, Soviet, and now American items appear. Yet, they seem not out of place.

As he looked off to the rising sun over the mountains, he wondered. Was this truly the end of the world? Was this where everything was dumped? Was this, as many of his fellow soldiers remarked, the asshole of the world? Nothing he could see seemed to answer this question.

Shaking his head, he remounted his MRAP and they continued on their patrol. Just the same day all over again.

* * *

(Johnny Mason writing in italics)

_Dear Bobbi,_

_ There are times when I wonder when it is too early to start counting the days again. It has been months of the same days. It is the time that wears on you, and the isolation. This land is vast, and one would care to venture untamed._

_ I need new music and new movies, everything has been passed around and the local village doesn't have a great selection for some reason. So send me what you can, please. _

_ Reading has become a new hobby for me. For some reason, I've been drawn to Kipling. I read his versus and prose and wonder about life. The last stanza of his poem the Young British Soldier echoes in my head the most. I know I've written of this before, but it is having a profound effect on me._

_When you're wounded and left on Afghanistan's plains,_

_And the women come out to cut up what remains,_

_Jest roll to your rifle and blow out your brains_

_An' go to your Gawd like a soldier_

_Yours,_

_Johnny._


	209. Doctor Visit

Chapter 209 Doctors Visit

The alarm was harsh but she was used to it by now. Rolling out of her bed, she meandered her way to her private bathroom. After a reviving shower, she wrapped herself in a towel and went to her walk in closet. Picking out something comfortable and simple, she started to get dressed.

After looking at herself in the mirror, she smiled and made sure looked good. Staring at her jewelry case, she had to pick what she would wear. Over her years she had acquired many pieces, some simple, some amazing, and some she was wondering what they were thinking when they bought it. Smiling, she chose what she was going to wear.

Around her neck was a simple gold necklace, and on her left ring finger, her engagement ring and her one ring that she had had since she was a senior in high school. It was a Claddagh Ring worn with the heart facing out, meaning being engaged.

She smiled when she looked at herself in the mirror, and left her room. Walking through one of the Great Galleries of Beaulieu Manor, she looked at the patriots that lined the wall. Many were moved here from New York when they came back down here permanently. Several of them were new, and there were many painted by Peyton Scott, that were exclusive to this collection.

Finally, she arrived on the first floor in the room known as the Family Dining Room, and poured herself a glass of water and grabbed a bagel. She looked over to her Mom sitting at the head of the table.

"So, today is the big day?" Brooke asked.

Chase nodded, "Yes, Huck is taking me to the Doctors," she said.

Brooke nodded, "Good," she said.

"How did you know that I suspected I was pregnant?" Chase asked.

Brooke laughed, "A Mom knows," she said.

"Seriously, how did you suspect?" Chase asked.

Brooke nodded, "I've been pregnant before, and you were showing signs of it," she said, "And I hope you and Huck have a good appointment today."

Chase smiled, "Thanks," she said and looked at her phone, "That's him," she said.

Brooke laughed, "Tell my Grandbaby Daddy I said hi," she said.

Chase nodded and walked through the house, leaving via the Great Hall, and walked through the Inner Court, before she headed out into the Outer Court where Huck was sitting in his truck. Chase climbed in and kissed him.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Chase nodded, and they drove off. When they got to the Doctor's Office and after she checked in, they sat down. Chase was called and went in for her check up. Later, he was brought in and they looked at the ultrasound. After a few minutes, they got ready and headed home.

Huck was smiling the whole time.

* * *

Looking out in the darkness, he sighed and walked back into his barracks building. Dropping down on his bunk, he collected his stuff and started disassembling his rifle and started to clean it.

He sighed and leaned over to his computer and turned on the music. As he listened to the music on his laptop, he made sure his weapon was ready for the next day. Just like yesterday, the same day.

* * *

(Johnny Mason writing in italics)

_Dear Bobbi,_

_ Please send me more music, or I will go madder than I've been going. Every night I listen to it while I clean my weapon. My music and what we've swapped around I'm bored with. Please._

_Yours,_

_Johnny._


	210. Friends Date

Chapter 210 Friends Date

He leaned against the window of the Aston Martin DB9 as it went through the street. Sighing, he looked over to the driver. Dusty looked right behind the car, she was always awkward in most situations, but she always seemed to fit in when she was in places or around things that showed wealth. Yet, as long as he knew her, she always claimed to be uncomfortable around them.

"Like the new car?" she asked.

Keith shrugged, and sighed, "It's nice, a bit much," he said.

She shrugged, "The engine is a bit big, when my Granddad bought it I tried to get him to return it," she said.

Keith laughed, "What did old man Drake said to that?" he asked.

She shrugged, "One, he said you're a Drake and he wouldn't have me drive anything less than the best, and I'm his oldest Granddaughter so he wanted to spoil me," she said.

Keith laughed as they pulled into the parking lot of Cutty Sark 2. She smiled and climbed out. Shaking his head, he slipped out of the car. Looking over at Dusty, she really went all out, and was wearing some dress that hugged to her curves, and dove low on her cleavage. He laughed, and compared to her, he seemed underdressed.

They were quickly shown to their table. Keith took his menu and started to look things over. Not that he needed to, since he had been there many times. He looked over the top of the menu and saw Dusty looking back at him. She looked over the top of her menu at him through the dim candlelight. Looking over towards another table, she saw that Izzy was sitting at the table with Skye Gregory.

"This is so nice," Dusty said.

"Yeah," Keith said.

Their waiter came and Keith ordered water. Dusty ordered a glass of the best house wine. The waiter nodded and left to fill their order.

"So, what did you think of the play?" Keith asked.

"It was okay, the acting wasn't that good. But again I am used to the Royal Shakespeare Company," Dusty replied.

"Really, are they as good as they say?"

"The Royal Shakespeare Company? Yes they are. But Keith, you are not a big play person, why would you want to see a play?"

"Because you've always liked to go to plays, Dusty," Keith said and felt her foot rub up and down his leg. He relaxed a little and smiled. He reached across the table and took her hand, "Enough, please."

"But you didn't have to do it for me," she said, making sure she could get Izzy's attention.

Keith was about to say something, when the Waiter returned with their drinks. They then ordered their meals. Keith turned back to Dusty and smiled.

"Why? It is something that you like to do," Keith said.

"Keith, you still didn't have to."

"Why? Because you've never had it done for you before?"

"It is sweet, Keith. Really I just don't want you doing things you don't like to do."

"Dusty, I've never said that I don't like plays. I've just never gone," he said.

Dusty smiled, a little. It was a simple statement, so Keith, but something like that from him always brought a smile to her face. For as long as she knew him, he had this simple way of disarming her with the simplest statements. She sipped her wine and looked into his eyes. "Izzy's influence, I bet. You're not drinking? When did you give that up?"

"When I got to North Carolina I was drinking too much, and it was starting to change my life, so I decided to change that," Keith said.

"But your life has changed anyways."

"Yes, but it was becoming a problem," Keith said, and nodded.

The waiter showed up with their food. Over dinner, they ate quietly. Every so often Dusty would make suggestive gestures with her tongue. When Keith saw the gestures, he would try to ignore them. He would just blush and then smile back at her, awkwardly. Dusty made eye contact with Izzy and smiled slyly.

When they were finished, they sat across from each other. Keith was nice and relaxed. Dusty had another glass of wine. The evening was going well. But he wasn't sure how many glasses she had during the meal.

"Thank you for that book you gave me at Christmas," Keith said.

"You're welcome," Dusty said.

"I've just finished it. Personally, I found it detesting, the woman leaving the guy for the bull fighter because he was able to get it up."

"Well, his manhood was destroyed figuratively and actually. He was down about that too," Dusty pointed out.

"Just that whole group of people if I ran across them I wouldn't want any of them covering my back," Keith said.

"Keith, when did you become a reader?" Dusty asked.

"Since Izzy started tutoring me in high school, just not as a major hobby. It is something I learned to pass the time during transit from town to town," Keith said.

Dusty nodded. Then the waiter returned. They ordered dessert and waited. When their dessert came, they quietly ate it. Dusty's dessert had whipped cream, which she had fun with, at Keith's expense. Keith tired to ignore the suggestive gestures with her tongue, but he couldn't help but blush. He then just gave up, smiled, and shook his head. Dusty saw that Izzy was trying to look away, was disgusted and rolled her eyes. Skye was trying to comfort her.

"Not tonight, Dusty," he said.

"Why not tonight?" she asked, smiling back devilishly.

"I have an early day tomorrow," he said, faking pouting.

"Aww! Poor baby," Dusty said, "Maybe after everything is done and over with, I could offer again?"

"We'll see, Dusty," Keith said, sighing and rolling his eyes, she had too much to drink.

When they were done, Dusty left to go to the Ladies' room. Keith paid the bill and retrieved their coats. He waited by the door when she arrived, he helped her put on her coat. Then they left the restaurant.

They walked down to the riverfront. Dusty put her arm in Keith's and rested her head against his arm. They also held hands while she leaned against him.

"That is a nice dress," Keith said.

"Thank you," she said.

They walked along the river, until they came to a small point. They turned off the walkway and stopped under a tree. Together they stared up at the moon.

"It is beautiful tonight," Dusty said.

"Yes it is. What would make it better would be if there were no city lights," Keith said.

"Only you would ruin a moment like this," Dusty said.

"I was pointing out how much better it would be without the city behind us," Keith said.

"Shut up and kiss me," Dusty said and smiled.

"No, Dusty, we're just friends," he said, but she didn't take no for an answer. She dove at him and kissed him hard. After a moment, he pushed her away.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Kissing you," she said, smiled slyly. He turned, and followed her eyes, and saw Izzy standing there, shaking her head in disgust and running away. Keith just looked at Dusty, shook his head and chased after Izzy.

* * *

Sitting at the mess table, he looked down at the tray. At least they had okay food. There was a contract to some third party to supply food to all the FOBs in country. It was warm, and edible, and better then MREs.

Johnny sighed and poked at his food. He was missing some ribs and fried chicken right about now.

"Not liking the food, Sergeant?" Sergeant Taylor, the new Platoon Sergeant, said and sat down across from him.

Johnny sighed, "There are moments that I miss the food back home," he said.

"Like now?" Sergeant Taylor asked.

Johnny nodded, "I was thinking about this small shack by the river in my hometown, they had the best pulled pork, and it was like heaven," Johnny said.

Sergeant Taylor nodded, "You never talk much about your home, why's that?"

"It's long and fucked up, but to sum it up, I turned in my cousin for murder, and I'm not welcomed back home," Johnny said.

Sergeant Taylor nodded, "I see," he said.

Johnny nodded and went back to poking back at the food on his tray.

* * *

(Johnny Mason writing in italics)

_Dear Bobbi,_

_ I really miss the food back home. I remember many of nights we would drive to that little shack along the river and get some pulled pork and sit and watch the sunset. The food, the friendship, and later the beer, I really miss that. _

_Well, now the food here is pretty good, but after a while you don't get used to it. Yet I still dream of innocent days with my friends from school, and just wasting time. Now, here I just wish to make it through to another sunset, and then after that to another sun rise._

_ Well, other than that I'm well and still in one piece. Hoping for new CDs and Music, and for you to write back soon._

_Yours,_

_Johnny._


	211. Looking Green There

Chapter 211 Looking Green There

She came down from the Personal Wing and into the Family Dining Room. She looked around and found her Mom sitting at the table reading the newspaper, and with breakfast before her. From the stories Trin heard about her Mom, reading wasn't her strong suit, but as long as Trin knew her, she would read the Lifestyle and Fashion sections of the Newspaper every morning, followed by the Business section. The few times she went to work with her when they lived in New York, she would read fashion magazines and company paperwork in the limo to work.

She looked to see what her Mom was eating and her stomach turned. This had been happening a lot; nausea, and a lot of vomiting. Which was funny since she liked Western Omelets, she just shook it off and walked to the Breakfast Bar. She took some dry white toast and a bottle of water.

Taking her seat, she started to chew at her toast. Brooke put down the newspaper and looked down the table at her. Brooke folded the paper and put it down and rapped her finger nails on the table.

"Yes, Mom?" Trin asked.

"Looking a little green there, Trin. Are you feeling Okay?" Brooke asked.

Trin nodded, "Yeah, just a touch of summer flu," she said.

Brooke nodded and looked her over, "You've been sick for a while," she said.

Trin shook her head, "You know I have a sensitive stomach, Mom," she said.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, well, maybe I should take you to the Doctor," she said.

"No, I'm fine," Trin said.

Brooke nodded, "Okay."

Trin sighed, and dropped her piece of toast on the plate. "Mom?" Trin asked.

"Yeah?" Brooke asked.

"I think Julian Baker wants more than for you to work on the costumes for the movie he's doing," Trin said.

"Why do you say that?" Brooke asked.

"I just have a feeling," she said, shrugging,

Brooke laughed, "Okay, Missy, if it isn't for me to do his movie, then what is it?"

"Tucker," Trin said.

Brooke shook her head, "No, it has nothing to do with Tucker," Brooke said, and got up, "And if you don't start getting better I'm taking you to the Doctor." Brooke turned and walked out of the Family Dining Room, leaving Trin sitting there suddenly now sick to her stomach from fear.

* * *

He heard the rhythm of the main rotor blades of the UH-60 Blackhawk Helicopter he looked to the sky. He saw the far off bird pass by a distant mountain. In a moment, the helicopter went from forward flight to falling from the sky.

Johnny shook his head and climbed off the place he was standing and checked his weapon. Slowly he walked over to where his Squad was sitting, and waited. He started to get them up and going when the call came in.

They were the quick reaction force and headed out to secure the crash site, and bring out the helicopter crew. As he sat in the MRAP, he looked over his reduced squad. They all checked their weapons and leaned back, trying to catch one last moment of peace.

As they bounced over the unimproved roads, they were ready. Finally, they stopped and the red door opened. They piled out and started to walk up towards the wreckage of the Blackhawk.

Johnny shook his head; it really wasn't a bad crash. Looking around, he knew that the machine was done, and they'd have to wait for the recovery crew. Shaking his head, he led his Squad forward and then saw one of the Warrant Officer Pilots stand up and held his personal weapon at rest.

Johnny shook his head slightly, and laughed under his breath. He could tell that the guy was scared shitless. Finally, Johnny lowered his weapon and looked at him.

"What took you all so long?" the Warrant Officer asked.

Johnny smirked, and then chuckled, "We got here as soon as we could, Sir," he said.

* * *

(Johnny Mason writing in italics)

_Dear Bobbi,_

_ There are moments of sheer insanity and there are scenes of sheer lunacy here. We had just gone to secure a helicopter that went down. We walked up and secured them and the bird and the pilot just looked at me._

_ Bobbi, he asked me what took so long. Can you believe that? Well anyways, now here we are, waiting for them to recover the bird. And later they decide to just blow it up, two hours later. Anyways…_

_ Hope you're doing well. Please write back soon._

_Yours,_

_Johnny._


	212. Pale Stones

Chapter 212 Pale Stones

Slowly they walked through the field of green grass and white stones. It was as if the rolling hills of Northern Virginia were decked with an emerald carpet. But it was broken by the lines and lines of white teeth. These white marble teeth were in near prefect lines; that no matter what way you looked you could see lines.

She was artistic in nature and could connect these marble teeth into shapes and designs. But after the first few patches of these barren planets, she lost interest. When she came here she was expecting the usual tour when they came to Arlington National Cemetery. When they got there, instead of getting on the tour bus, and seeing John F. Kennedy's Grave Site, or the Tomb of the Unknowns, and even the Custis-Lee Mansion, they started off walking into the cemetery.

She sighed and listened to the silence. Her mind started to drift as she watched her Mom and Alex, who, for a disabled person, walked very fast. Shaking her head and looking around, she sighed.

"War's a joke for me and you, while we know such dreams are true. - Siegfried Sassoon," she said.  
_  
_

* * *

(Ellie Scott speaking in italics)

Johnny looked at the rough, craggy walls around him and sighed. He looked out among the wreckage and ruin around the plains. There were a few mud brick walled compounds near the remains of war. He could clearly see the remains of Russian Armored Vehicles resting where they were dumped after they broke down or were destroyed.

Gone was all their dignity, as the locals had picked anything that had survived that was of any use. Shaking his head, he turned to one of his men who walking up to him. He held up something and showed it to Johnny.

Johnny took it and looked it over.

_Out there, we've walked quite friendly up to Death,-  
Sat down and eaten with him, cool and bland,-  
Pardoned his spilling mess-tins in our hand.  
We've sniffed the green thick odor of his breath,-  
Our eyes wept, but our courage didn't writhe.  
He's spat at us with bullets and he's coughed  
Shrapnel. We chorused when he sang aloft,  
We whistled while he shaved us with his scythe._

"What is that, Sergeant?" he asked.

Johnny shrugged for a minute. He rolled it around in the palm of his hand. Finally, he handed it back to the man.

"That is an old British Bullet," he said.

"British?" he asked.

Johnny nodded, "Yeah, the British fought three wars in these mountains," he said.

"Aren't they here now with us?" the Man asked.

Johnny nodded, "Yeah, and you ever hear of Kipling?"

The Man shook his head, "No, Sergeant."

"The Jungle Book?" Johnny asked.

He nodded, "Okay, Sergeant."

"Well, he was born and partially raised in India, and he knew about those wars and wrote about them. Saying that when the Women came to cut you up, roll to your gun and go to God a soldier," Johnny said.

The Soldier nodded and looked at the hulks down range. He sighed and knew what Johnny was getting at.

_Oh, Death was never enemy of ours!  
We laughed at him, we leagued with him, old chum.  
No soldier's paid to kick against His powers.  
We laughed, -knowing that better men would come,  
And greater wars: when each proud fighter brags  
He wars on Death, for lives; not men, for flags._

* * *

"Ellie, better get caught up or you'll get lost!" Peyton yelled.

Ellie nodded, "Coming, Mom," she said and raced to catch up with Alex and Peyton.

* * *

(Johnny Mason writing in italics)

_Dear Bobbi,_

_ Looking at the remains that we see around the country, I think about things. And I know is that this land was called the Graveyard of Empires. Now this was what I see every day now._

_ I miss the scent of the coast, and the river. I miss home, and want to come back. The one thing I miss the most is being with my friends._

_ Please write back soon._

_Yours,_

_Johnny._


	213. Looking For A Place

Chapter 213 Looking for A Place

They walked into the apartment and looked around. The Realtor put her paperwork on the breakfast bar; slowly she walked the young couple through the small two bedroom apartment. Finally, they ended in the living room and shook hands.

Chase led Huck out the door and towards her Mustang. Taking their places, with Chase behind the wheel, and Huck sitting in the passenger seat, she sighed.

"What do you think?" she asked.

Huck shrugged, "It is as nice as any of the other apartments we looked at," he said.

She nodded, "I know," she said, "Well, there is a plus, your sisters live here."

Huck nodded, "Sometimes that is a place, sometimes it isn't," he said.

Chase nodded, "I'm so used to having my sisters around me," she said.

Huck nodded, and looked over the place. Finally, he sighed, and looked at her.

"It has enough room for the three of us, and it won't have all the action of Beaulieu, but well, it is our own place," he said.

She nodded and looked around, "We'll need furniture," she said.

Huck nodded, "Yeah, we will," he said, and wrote something down.

"The parking is good too," she said, "The only thing is that it is on the second floor."

Huck nodded, "Yeah, but that isn't a major issue," he said.

Chase nodded, "So, you want to put our name up for this place?"

Huck nodded, "Yeah," he said, and got out of the car. Chase followed him and they walked over to the Realtor. Within minutes they were talking and started walking towards the apartment office. Huck let them walk in first. He paused and looked around the place.

Nodding his head, he closed his eyes hard. A line from some distant past filtered through his ears. Pick your future before your future picks you, was what he kept hearing. Finally, he nodded and picked up his cell phone. Pressing a speed dial button, he waited for a minute and then it was picked up.

"Hey Carson, Huck…No duh I programmed your phone…Yeah, well I've made my choice…I'll see you and Junk on the Sundowner tonight at seven…talk to you later," Huck hung up his phone. Looking over the apartment complex, he turned, opened the door, and walked inside.

* * *

There was a new person on the FOB. The officer was walking around talking to several people. Finally, he started to talk to the members of Johnny's Squad. He wasn't scheduled to talk to him, so by nature he was curious.

But good soldier's sense told him not to actively pursue finding out what was going on. So he walked to the mess hall, got his tray, and took a seat at the table. It had been a while since the ambush that cost them several of their Company Mates, and their Platoon Sergeant. So, Johnny had just been taking it all in stride.

Looking up, he looked at Sergeant Taylor, who was now sitting across from him.

"Sergeant," Johnny said.

"Mason," Taylor said, "You've been wondering about the Man investigating, aren't you?"

Johnny shrugged, "Sergeant Taylor, I might be curious who the new officer is but on the other hand it isn't my business."

Taylor nodded, "A good attitude to have," he said.

Johnny nodded, "It has kept me alive so far," he said.

"Well, they are investigating Sergeant Gregory's actions at the ambush," he said.

"I wasn't there, I already had my orders for R and R, and was pulled off the line," Johnny said.

Taylor nodded, "I know, I just have a feeling that they have something big planned for him," he said.

"Why?"

"Well, The Ironman was the last man standing during the ambush and held them off from carrying a few men away," Taylor said, "Remember, I was with the QRF."

Johnny nodded, "Yeah."

"It was amazing," he said, and went to eating his meal.

* * *

(Johnny Mason writing in italics)

_Dear Bobbi,_

_ I remember this one time we were at your house late. We had a few too many drinks, and my memory is fuzzy, we might have had a few other things in our system as well. That not being important, we were sitting on your living room floor and you put in the DVD of the movie The Doors._

_ Not that I remember much of that movie. It was kind of fuzzy, see above for possible reasons. But there was this one scene near the end. When it seemed like the world was crashing down around him, Val Kilmer, as Jim Morrison, turns and looks at the camera. He breaks the fourth wall and states, "I think I'm losing my mind."_

_ That is how I feel here some days. It is as if sanity is sapped from the body slowly. Just enough each day for you to know that you're being diminished, but not enough for you to know it is a problem. Because by the time you know it will be a problem it is too late, you're already gone. I can see why many of us turn to drink, and drugs. I can feel what humanity we have left drifting slowly away._

_ I once wrote to you, "__Happy__ are men who yet before they are killed. Can let their veins run cold. Whom no compassion fleers."_ _I see these men and I now know what Owen means when he wrote those words. This isn't Owen's war, but for some reason I can feel for him. _

_Yours,_

_Johnny._


	214. Confrontation

Chapter 214 Confrontation

He walked into Red Bedroom and looked and saw Izzy standing by the pool table holding a pool cue. She shook her head at him and then took the thing and pointed it at his chest.

"Good morning to you too," he said.

"What the hell were you doing with Dusty Garland?" Izzy asked.

"I went out to dinner with a friend," he said.

Izzy shook her head, "Huh!"

Keith shrugged, "What, it's the truth, also how would you know, and why would you care?"

Izzy shook her head, "C'mon on Keith, you went to the Cutty Sark, Skye Gregory's Mom's restaurant, on the night we usually get together for dinner. Also, you know her two older sisters work there," she said, "And anyways, Dusty was dressed to seduce you, and for crying out loud she was practically ready to slide under the table and go down on you."

Keith took the pool cue in his hand and removed it from Izzy's hand, and placed it on the pool table. He sighed and looked at her. "How much did you see?" he asked.

"Everything up till when she tried licking your stomach from the inside," Izzy said.

"I pushed her away and ran after you," he said.

"Just to apologize for being caught," Izzy said.

"No, not at all," Keith said, "To explain to you."

"There is nothing you need to explain. You've known each other forever and well, things happen, I've always thought it would be you and Kelly, but Dusty I can get, she is rich and cultured," Izzy said.

"And not you?"

"Exactly, she's not a train wreck, and a woman that couldn't even keep her son alive!" Izzy yelled.

"You're right," Keith said.

"What?" Izzy yelled.

"She isn't you," Keith said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Izzy asked.

"Dusty Garland is a great person, but she can never even hope to be anything close to who you are. Izzy, you are just so amazing, and no matter whatever happened in the past, that won't change. Adam died of SIDS; we couldn't control that, and well, no matter what you're this amazing person and you're the one person that saved me," he said, shook his head, turned around and left Red Bedroom Records. That left Izzy standing there, tears running down her face, watching Keith walk away again.

* * *

Johnny just sat there on his bunk and looked at the walls. He glanced down and checked the Carbine again. It wasn't the heat or the dryness, or even the Camel Spiders. Something inside him broke, and there was no way to fix it.

He looked over to his bed and saw the open book. A collection from an obscure American poet named Alan Seeger. It was opened to his one famous and long lasting poem. Slowly, he read and committed to memory the words.

* * *

(Johnny Mason writing in italics)

_Dear Bobbi,_

_ There is a time in your life when you are confined to your fate. Once you figure out that your sentence has been passed you become very much at peace with yourself. Fear nothing and live on the edge._

_ Pray for me and keep writing. I will write again soon._

_Yours,_

_Johnny._


	215. Choices Made

Chapter 215 Choices Made

The sun was going down, when Huck came out on deck and greeted Carson and Junk. They followed him into the cabin and took their place at the small table. Huck already had the whiskey out and took his seat, looking them over.

"So, Boyo, you called us," Carson said.

Huck nodded, "I did," he said.

"So what's up?" Junk asked.

"Well, as you know, I'm getting married soon," he said.

"Aye, and Congratulations," Carson said.

"Yes, congratulations, you're a lucky man, Chase is a good woman," Junk said.

Huck nodded, "Yes I am, and I'm getting a better woman then I deserve," he said.

Carson nodded, "Aye," he said.

"Also, I'm going to be a Dad again," Huck said.

"Dad again, when were you a Dad the first time?" Junk asked.

"What Boyo?" Carson asked.

"Well, Chase is pregnant," he said, "And well, Junk, Ashlyn's daughter is also my daughter."

Junk shook his head, "Here we go again," he muttered.

Huck looked at Junk. "What does that mean?" he asked.

"Boyo, just ignore him, it's about the whole two children with different Moms thing, which seems to be a common thread in this town," Carson said.

Huck shrugged, "I guess."

"So, what was the choice that you made?" Junk asked.

Huck nodded and looked them over, "I'm going to take your advice and try to get on the Department," he said.

Carson nodded, "Aye, that is a good choice," he said.

Junk looked at Huck and nodded, "Well, I'll get some things together, and we'll start preparing you for the test," Junk said.

Huck nodded, "Okay, and I won't be living on the boat," he said.

"Why?" Junk asked.

"Chase and I rented an apartment today. I'm going to be married, and a Dad again, and this time I'll be in my child's life more," he said.

Carson leaned forward and rested a hand on his shoulder, "Aye, your Dad would be proud of you," he said.

* * *

(Johnny Mason speaking in italics)

The sun was rising in the usual position in the East. Between two ridges, it would lighten the day and bake the earth. Already there was movement on the FOB. The early morning brought the men out and started them walking around and preparing for the days activities.

One of the men was Staff Sergeant John Mason. He walked from place to place. He checked on the members of his squad, and just plain nodded. He was stone silent most of the time. His eyes were glazed over, and it seemed he was just going through the motions.

_I have a rendezvous with Death  
At some disputed barricade,  
When Spring comes back with rustling shade  
And apple-blossoms fill the air  
I have a rendezvous with Death  
When Spring brings back blue days and fair._

After the orders and the briefings were done, the men walked out towards their vehicles. The smaller unit leaders told their men their part of the task. When they were done, they all mounted the MRAPS and secured anything that would bounce around on the unimproved roads and injure anyone inside.

Johnny took his spot and looked over his depleted unit. Death and injuries had taken their toll on the nine man unit. They would go out at full strength, but people from other units were put in the missing places, and they were on a rotation so there were very few familiar faces. It wasn't the same anymore.

_It may be he shall take my hand  
And lead me into his dark land  
And close my eyes and quench my breath  
It may be I shall pass him still.  
I have a rendezvous with Death  
On some scarred slope of battered hill,  
When Spring comes round again this year  
And the first meadow-flowers appear._

Sergeant Taylor looked in on them before heading to his vehicle. He looked at the Captain and shook his head.

"What's wrong, Sergeant?" The Captain asked.

"I think Sergeant Mason snapped," Taylor said.

Captain shook his head and looked in on Mason's squad. He walked away and looked at Sergeant Taylor.

"He's fine," he said.

_God knows 'twere better to be deep  
Pillowed in silk and scented down,  
Where Love throbs out in blissful sleep,  
Pulse nigh to pulse, and breath to breath,  
Where hushed awakenings are dear...  
But I've a rendezvous with Death  
At midnight in some flaming town,  
When Spring trips north again this year,_

Taylor nodded and mounted his vehicle. After a minute, with all the snorting and chugging of the Jet fuel-burning diesel engines, they were ready. The small force moved out of the FOB. The Captain and the units staying behind went about there business. There was just one last person that stood there and watched the patrol pull off into the dying darkness of the early morning dawn.

_And I to my pledged word am true;  
I shall not fail that rendezvous._

* * *

(Johnny Mason writing in italics)

_Dear Bobbi,_

_Every time I sit here I think about the past, High school, and what I did, and what we were. It brings me comfort that I can visit this place and remember. It was a simpler time for me, and well, I would guess, for you too. _

_I've been in this man's army for eight years now. This is my third time to this god forsaken place on the edge of the world. It seems that every time we're about done here, we lose ground. Every president promises that he'll bring us home, and yet again here we are. But as a good soldier, I do my duty for God and country. Yet, sometimes I wonder if God is with us, or the country. I seem forgotten out here in the Hindu Kush Mountains._

_The country does have this stark beauty to it. Only if there wasn't a war going on, I think you'd like to see the vistas, and the sun coming up over the mountains. I could almost see myself building a cabin here and retiring, marrying a good woman and having a cabin full of kids._

_I know we're the past, high school, and you're with DZ now. But the memories of what we were sustain me. There is just too much, and I've been worn thin. I find myself drawn to the words of Alan Seeger. Just remember, I never failed._

_Remember, I told you the last time I was home about Sergeant Davis Gregory. The Ironman, my platoon sergeant. Well, they med-evaced him home last week, he was caught in an ambush, and got pretty banged up. They said he was the last one from the patrol up and fighting when the QRF got there. Some man, his family should be proud, he's twice the man I am._

_I want you to know this, Bobbi. You will always be special to me. I cherish our times together and the friendship we built. The past is the past, but I think we can always be there for each other. I want you to be happy, and be married, and have children._

_I can never return home for more than a visit. My turning in JJ has basically made me unwelcome and probably a dead man if I stay for more than a few days. Declan knows and understands, that's why I stayed with him. So my home is here now, wearing this uniform and being under this red beret. I would cheer louder when they say Airborne All The Way, but I lost that fire._

_I'd also like to thank you for those CDs and emails. I really enjoyed some of the music. Some I could have left unheard, but it was all appreciated. And I listen to it often._

_Just remember, you'll always be important. And remember this: If I fall and shall never rise to fight again, bury me where by brothers lay. Let them greet me with open arms. They shall remove my burdens and bring me to the camp fires. We shall sit around the fires, drink our coffee, and share stories together in the green hills._

_Yours,_

_Johnny._


	216. Unimproved Roads

Chapter 216 Unimproved Road

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

"Good Bye, Alex, see you soon," Peyton said as she placed her bags in the trunk of the Comet.

"Bye Alex, nice to meet you," Ellie said and placed her bags next to Peyton's.

Alex waved with his left hand and watched as the two blonde women climbed into the car. Slowly, they pulled away. They headed to the Beltway and once they were on the beltway and through the building traffic, they turned south on Interstate Ninety-Five and their return trip to Tree Hill, North Carolina.

_Lay me doon in the caul caul groon  
Whaur afore monie mair huv gaun  
Lay me doon in the caul caul groon  
Whaur afore monie mair huv gaun_

* * *

Brooke stood in her office and looked out the large bay windows. The large bay windows were a design trait of Beaulieu Manor. They were actual structural parts of the wall that jutted out. They and the many chimneys, and red brick façade gave Beaulieu its distinct look.

Her oldest daughter just moved out of the house today. Slowly, that started to sink into her. Her daughters were starting their own life. In less than a few weeks, she would marry the man she moved in with. Shaking her head, she looked down at the book spread out in the Bay Window before her. She looked at the old pictures of her and her daughters, but she seemed to keep looking at this one lone picture tucked almost forgotten in the corner, of Brooke holding in her arms a baby with a blue cap on to keep it warm.

_When they come a wull staun ma groon  
Staun ma groon al nae be afraid_

* * *

The charter flight started to roll down the runway. Angela looked over and found Ashlyn asleep already. Shaking her head, she wondered how Ashlyn could simply fall asleep on an airplane. Finally, she sighed and looked down at her hands.

She hadn't seen any of her exes in a while. Garrett and she broke up over the phone. Kevin just disappeared. Well, there was Royce, but they never really dated, they were really just friends. Of course Rhett Butler Churchill; and that was a subject she would broche.

Shaking her head, she looked at the chipped nail polish and wondered about Church Grady, and if she should give him another chance. But her heart was always foolish and naïve when it came to giving people a chance. So she just sat there and shook her head.

_Thoughts awe hame tak awa ma fear  
Sweat an bluid hide ma veil awe tears_

* * *

He would have to leave soon or be arrested for trespassing. The sun was going down, but yet, he didn't want to leave. Looking over the grassy hills and the empty land, he sighed and squatted down.

"Hey buddy," Keith said to the tombstone, "It's your Dad again. I just wanted to visit and tell you I miss you. Well, I also miss your Mom. We had another fight, I don't know, but no matter what I'll always come here to visit you," he said.

_Ains a year say a prayer faur me  
Close yir een an remember me_

* * *

She stood in the empty doorway. Looking over the nicely made bed, she knew the room looked perfect. Yet, Izzy knew that the heart and soul of the room was gone. Her older sister was gone, gone from the house.

It wasn't bad when she went away to college or when they were both away. Izzy always knew that they would return for the summer and be under the same roof together. Now, Chase had moved on.

It was a whole new world for Izzy, and she didn't know how she was going to deal.

_Nair mair shall a see the sun  
For a fell tae a Germans gun  
_

* * *

The bathroom was dark. The tiles were cold. The porcelain of the toilet was cold and comforting. The strength of the toilet was all that was holding her up.

Trin shook her head and rested her forehead against the cold porcelain. It was comfort because the nausea and vomiting was really bad today. There was almost nothing she could hold down. She knew she was going to have to do what Fallon wanted and see a Doctor.

_Lay me doon in the caul caul groon  
Whaur afore monie mair huv gaun_

* * *

Even though the apartment was small, about the size of the bedroom suite she just moved out of, they were happy. They were home now, and the things were about to start for them. They would unpack, and prepare for the up and coming wedding and the birth of their first child.

Huck smiled and cuddled closer to Chase. She was asleep, and sleeping well. He was finally comfortable and sleep would soon take him for his first night of restful sleep outside her old bedroom at Beaulieu, and in a place he could call his own home.

_Lay me doon in the caul caul groon  
Whaur afore monie mair huv gaun_

* * *

She opened the apartment door. Having thrown on a robe, she covered up her simple boxer shorts and tank top pj's. Staring at the man standing outside her apartment door, she shook her head.

Bobbi-Lee was weirded out by the man's look. He was tall and broad shouldered. His face was covered in bandages, and he was dressed in an Army Uniform. Finally, he sighed and looked at her.

"Bobbi-Lee Burke?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah," she said.

"Sorry to bother you at this hour," he said, "I'm Sergeant Davis Gregory, I served with John Mason."

"Its okay, any friend of Johnny's as they say," she said, smiling slightly.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

She nodded, "Want anything to drink?" she asked.

"No, I'm good," he said as he stepped in and looked at her. She turned and saw that his eyes were clear and there was sadness in them.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

He shook his head, "I'm no good at this, but well, I think you should know since John spoke highly of you," he said.

"Know what?" she asked.

He sighed, took a deep breath, and swallowed hard, "John Mason is dead," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"He's dead, he was killed in an ambush." he said, and watched her shake her head.

_Whaur afore monie mair huv gaun_

* * *

**Authors Notes**

So Part 9 (Johnny Has Gone For A Soldier) is finally over. This Part well I don't know, and I'll let you be the judge of them. The title is a traditional American Revolutionary Song; sung from the woman's perceptive as her love leaves to fight the war. The Original Title was going to be The Last Letter Home after The Dropkick Murphy's song, but I couldn't resist the reference to Johnny Mason in the title.

In Chapter 204 (Just Drinks) and Chapter 216 (Unimproved Roads), the song called Sgt. Mackenzie is written in the local Scots Dialect of the writer. The words in common English is:

_Lay me down in the cold cold ground  
Where before many more have gone  
Lay me down in the cold cold ground  
Where before many more have gone_

_When they come I will stand my ground_  
_Stand my ground I_

_'__ll not be afraid_

_Thoughts of home take away my fear_  
_Sweat and blood hide my veil of tears_

_Once a year say a prayer for me_  
_Close your eyes and remember me_

_Never more shall I see the sun_  
_For I fell to a Germans gun_

_Lay me down in the cold cold ground_  
_Where before many more have gone_  
_Lay me down in the cold cold ground_  
_Where before many more have gone_

_Where before many more have gone_

**Poems**

Chapter 197 Almost There: War Sonnet V: The Soldier (Rupert Brooke)

Chapter 199 Sand and Suds: Anthem for Doomed Youth (Wilfred Owen)

Chapter 202 Meeting the Man: Soldier's Dream (Wilfred Owen)

Chapter 203 Stained Glass: Insensibility (Wilfred Owen)

Chapter 206 In There Again: Gone, Gone Again (Edward Thomas)

Chapter 207 Temple of the Mind: S.I.W. (Wilfred Owen)

Chapter 212 Pale Stones: The Next War (Wilfred Owen)

Chapter 215 Choices Made: I have a Rendezvous with Death (Alan Seeger)

**Playlist**

Chapter 194 Early Morning: Over The Hills and Far Away (John Tams)

Chapter 195 Talking Again: March or Die (Motorhead)

Chapter 196 Enjoying the River: Jesus Walks (Kanye West)

Chapter 198 Sales of Assets: Johnny I Hardly Knew You (Karen Casey)

Chapter 200 Talk Cheap Talk: Love Farewell (John Tams)

Chapter 201 Display Room: Johnny has Gone for a Soldier (Mark O'Conner and James Taylor)

Chapter 204 Just Drinks: Sgt Mackenzie (Joseph Kilna Mackenzie)

Chapter 205 Strange Idea: Leaving on the Jet Plane (Chantal Kreviazuk)

Chapter 216 Unimproved Road: Sgt Mackenzie (Joseph Kilna Mackenzie)


	217. Intro Southern Roads

Part 10 Gone Away

(Candace Strauss writing in italics)

_Doctor Elisabeth Kubler-Ross in her book On Death and Dying stated that she observed that people faced with terminal illness went through as many as five different stages of coping with the information. These are commonly known as the five stages of grieving, people have been noted with going through no less then two of these stages; which are Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression and Sadness. She also observed that this coping extended to the families of the terminally ill and eventually other people dealing with loss._

* * *

Chapter 217 Intro/Southern Roads

(Candace Strauss writing in italics)

_It is commonly accepted that people mourn differently. This has been observed in many different medical studies. In common culture people are recognized as going through what is called the five steps of mourning, which are identified as Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression and Acceptance. It was also noted that not every person goes through all five stages, but they at least go through two of them. A misnomer these steps don't have any pattern._

She leaned back from her laptop and turned. Stretching out, she loosened up her back. Leaning her head back, she sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"Rough time?" Lucas asked from her door.

Candace straightened up, turned around in her desk chair, and looked at him. "Kind of, Dad, just writing a paper for my online class," she said.

"Really, you're taking an Online Class?" he asked.

"Yeah, I want to graduate on time," she said, "And well, I want to go to medical school."

Lucas nodded and looked at his oldest. "Really, you want to be a Doctor?"

She nodded, "Yeah I do, Dad," she said.

Lucas nodded, "That's good, I thought you would follow in your Mom's footsteps and become an editor," he said.

She shook her head, "I enjoy books, but not my passion."

"So, what type of Doctor do you want to be?" he asked.

She sighed, "I want to be a Cardiologist, and work on children with Congenital Heart Defects," she said, "I was lucky that my defects weren't bad but I've read about people far worse. I kind of want to be like Shawn White and show people that you can have a life and do it too."

Lucas nodded, "Very noble. You think you can get the requirements in four years? You said you want to graduate on time," he said.

She nodded, "Well, with my AP Credits I have one semester covered and well, the online classes help," she said.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, so what are you writing about?"

She sighed, "I'm writing about the Kubler-Ross Model of Coping," she said.

"What?"

"The five stages of coping or mourning," she replied.

Lucas smiled, "Okay, do you want anything?" he asked.

Candace shrugged, "I'm good, but thanks Dad," she said.

Lucas nodded and left the doorway. Candace nodded and turned around and looked at the monitor of her laptop.

* * *

As they felt the warm southern Virginia wind in their hair with the rag top down, Ellie smiled and felt the sense of freedom. Looking over, she could see her Mom, Peyton, at the wheel enjoying the wind and listening to the very loud music on the radio. She seemed to be in her own little world, listening to the music.

Finally, Ellie looked over and smiled, "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm listening to the music," Peyton said.

"Mom, this is the most depressing song I've ever heard," Ellie said.

"It's the Cure, Love Song," Peyton said.

"The Cure? Sounds like some Goth Band," Ellie said.

Peyton laughed, "I wouldn't call them that," she said.

"Whatever," Ellie said.

"Now, there is something that is out of date," Peyton said.

"God, I can't win, can I?" Ellie asked.

Peyton shook her head, "No, you can't. Because no matter what, until the day you die, I'll always be your Mom," she said.

Ellie nodded, "I do have one question, though," Ellie said.

"Let me guess, who is Alex, and who is in the grave we visited," Peyton said.

Ellie looked at her, "How'd you know?"

Peyton sighed, "Your brother and sister asked those same questions," she said.

Ellie nodded, "So who are they?"

"Derek Somers is my half-brother, your uncle. He was in the Marines, and just after you were born, near the end of his tour in Iraq, he was in a truck on some mission, and a land mine went off. Your Uncle Derek was on the side of the blast, Alex was across the truck from him, and his injuries were from the blast," Peyton said.

Ellie looked at her, "So Alex served with Uncle Derek?"

Peyton nodded, holding back tears behind her sunglasses, "Yes, they did. Can't figure out why Alex was driving, because he was senior to Derek. But well, things happen, I guess," she stated.

"So why do you keep coming back here?" Ellie asked.

"I guess it was the way I learned about his death. Maybe it was the fact I only really started to get to know Derek. Probably because I miss him very much," Peyton stated.

Ellie looked out the windshield. Shaking her head, she turned to her Mom, "So, tell me how you learned about Derek's death?"

Peyton nodded, "I don't think you want to hear that story," she said.

"Mom, it affected you greatly and well, I'd like to know about it. It was something Dad didn't write about," Ellie said.

Peyton sighed, "Yeah, you're Dad didn't write about it in detail as he didn't know all the details, and well, out of respect for my grief. It is okay for him to write about Uncle Keith's death because it is his grief, but he and I talked about it; that was when he decided not to include it in one of his books, I believe it was College Ravens that covered that time period."

Ellie nodded, "Then I would like to know," she said.

Peyton sighed, "There is a rest stop up ahead and well, I'll tell you about Uncle Derek, Alex, and me," she said and nodded, keeping silent after that, which left Ellie spooked.


	218. Notification

Chapter 218 Notification 

It was mid-evening, and as always, she had just gotten home from her small cubical office in the Business Wing of Beaulieu Manor. Being one of Davis Enterprise's up and coming designers, and, by birth and blood, a workaholic, she would put in easily twelve to fourteen hour days. She would then come home and possibly put in two to three more hours worth of work. This suited Bobbi-Lee Burke just fine, her boyfriend, DZ McMichael, was living in Raleigh and traveling for his Uncle Ian acquiring ships for his shipping firm, so she really just had her work and her family, which had gotten smaller with the recent death of her Dad.

Tonight she swore she would treat herself to a glass of Merlot and soak her feet. Brooke kept an informal office, so she generally allowed comfortable shoes to be worn, but when a client was visiting they had to look perfect. Today was one of those days, and Bobbi-Lee spent the day in heels and her feet were killing her. So wine, soaking her feet, maybe some Thai or Chinese food and Blu-Ray episodes of some old TV Series, maybe Dawson's Creek.

So once she was home, her briefcase landed on the breakfast bar, and her heels in a pile. Being single, and living alone, she tended to be sloppy when she really wanted something, which was now a shower, so her clothes were starting to land in a trail towards the bathroom. That was all she craved, steaming hot water over her tired aching body, and some scented body wash, she so wanted to spoil herself tonight.

The warm water worked its magic and she could feel the tension, tiredness, and knots work their way out. Soon, she had enough strength to start to lather up her body and wash the sweat and grime of the day off. The offices were air conditioned, but the ride home in the hot humid weather made her wet and sticky as her body tried to cool itself naturally. So the shower, nice and long shower, revived her she dressed in her PJs and headed out to the main part of the apartment.

First thing she did was neaten up, picking up her discarded clothing and putting it in the wash. Next, she looked through the menus to try and decide what she wanted to eat.

While she was looking at the menu, she walked over to her modest wine rack; it was nowhere near the Buttery that Beaulieu Manor had for entertaining guests, nor as extensive in fine wines. Bobbi-Lee tended to like Californian Wines, but her favorite was Yellow Tail from Australia, and she poured herself a glass. Slowly, walking over to her racks of Blu-Ray Discs, she slowly looked over and finally selected which one she wanted.

Setting the wine glass down, she put the disc in the player. She was sitting her ass down on the sofa and putting her feet up. She reached for the phone and was planning on calling for dinner. That was when there was a knock on the door.

"Damn it, Kayla, not tonight," she said, and got up and walked to the door.

She opened the apartment door. Having thrown on a robe, she covered up her simple boxer shorts and tank top PJs. Staring at the man standing outside her apartment door, she shook her head.

Bobbi-Lee was weirded out by the man's look. He was tall and broad shouldered. His face was covered in bandages, and he was dressed in an Army Uniform. Finally, he sighed and looked at her.

"Bobbi-Lee Burke?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah," she said.

"Sorry to bother you at this hour," he said, "I'm Sergeant Davis Gregory, I served with John Mason."

"Its okay, any friend of Johnny's as they say," she said, smiling slightly.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

She nodded, "Want anything to drink?" she asked.

"Nom I'm good," he said as he stepped in and looked at her. She turned and saw that his eyes were clear and there was a sadness in them.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

He shook his head, "I'm no good at this, but well, I think you should know since John spoke highly of you," he said.

"Know what?" she asked.

He sighed, took a deep breath, and swallowed hard, "John Mason is dead," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"He's dead, he was killed in an ambush." he said, and watched her shake her head.


	219. They Call Me Huck

Chapter 219 They Call Me Huck 

Once he walked into the office, he could see the place was designed for comfort. The walls were a soothing tone, with some form of paneling, and the furniture was warm, inviting, and comfortable. He took a seat and looked across the small table at the other person.

"So James, why did you come to see me?" The Doctor asked.

"People don't call me, James," Huck said and took his seat.

"Well, that is what your name says on the file," The Doctor said.

"I've not really been called James for years," Huck said.

The Doctor nodded, "Well, we have to have a comfortable working relationship, so we can work together, so what would you like to be called?" he asked.

Huck shrugged, "My Dad called me Huck. My sister Kayla calls me Huck. My sister Bobbi-Lee calls me JL, and my sister Kelly calls me Huckleberry," he said.

The Doctor nodded, "So what do most people call you?"

"They call me Huck," Huck said.

The Doctor nodded, "Would you mind if I call you Huck?"

Huck shrugged, "No I don't," he said.

"Good then, Huck, so you were recommended to me because?" The Doctor asked.

"My fiancée was worried about me, and she wanted to make sure I was healthy; before we get married," Huck said.

"Healthy, in what way?" The Doctor asked.  
"Mentally healthy, I guess. She wants a stable marriage, and with the baby on the way, she wants me to seek counseling," Huck said.

"Okay, is she the only one?" The Doctor asked.

Huck shook his head, "My sisters, Carson, and Junk," he said.

"Junk?"

"That's what he's always been called," Huck said.

"Just like you're called Huck?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Huck said.

The Doctor nodded, "So why do they want you to come to counseling?"

Huck sighed, "They are concerned that I'm not taking my Dad's death too well," he said.

The Doctor nodded, "I see. When did your Dad die?"

"Not that long ago," Huck said.

"Was he sick?"

"No, he died on the job," Huck said.

"A Workplace accident?"

"In a way," Huck said.

"What type of workplace incident?"

"He was caught in a collapsed building," Huck said.

"Construction worker?"

Huck shook his head, "Firefighter," Huck said.

"Oh okay, he was the firefighter that died recently," The Doctor said.

"Yes he was," Huck said.

"I'm sorry for your loss," The Doctor said.

"Thank you," Huck said.

"So was that what brought you here?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes," Huck said.

"You've not mentioned your Mom, why is that?" The Doctor said.

"She died of Cancer when I was just over a year old, I never really knew her," Huck said.

The Doctor nodded, "Were there any women in your Dad's life?"

Huck shook his head, "No, not that I recall. He worked three jobs and made sure we got good educations. Honestly, except for maybe hanging down at the Cafe and with Carson he really didn't have much of a life," Huck said.

The Doctor nodded, "And what about you, Huck? What were you like before now, say high school and college?"

Huck shrugged, "I was just kind of there. I was popular really only because I was friends with Keith Scott, and I played football, basketball and baseball. I only had two girlfriends in high school, Ashlyn and my current fiancée Chase."

"Why did you and Ashlyn break up?"

"Her Mom had forbidden her to see me, because I'm Catholic and I got her pregnant," Huck said.

"Did she keep the child?"

Huck nodded, "Yes, we have a six year old daughter," he said.

The Doctor nodded, "So how does this affect your relationships?"

"Chase and Brett, my daughter, are very close, Brett actually looks up to Chase and she likes kids. Ashlyn is married and he's a great guy," Huck said.

"Do you get along with him?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, we were actually friends before he dated Ashlyn."

"Okay," The Doctor said, "So where were you when you were told your Dad had passed?"

"I was in New York with Chase, having sailed up there on my boat, and proposed to her. We also visited with two friends that play in the WNBA," Huck said.

The Doctor nodded, "Really, how was the trip?"

"Except for that massive thunderstorm, it was great, except the end," Huck said.

"How did it end?"

"Me finding out my Dad died and flying home to be with my family," Huck said.

"I see," was all the Doctor said, and looked at his watch, "It appears that this session is over, I'd like to get together soon."


	220. Scrap Books

Chapter 220 Scrap Books

Slowly, she walked into the Solarium in the rear of the house. The light came through the glass panes that made up the various walls and roof of the room. Slowly, she set things right and she organized herself. Her mug of herbal tea was resting on the table and she took a seat on the chaise longue. Getting comfortable, she looked out the glass at her gardens that extended beyond the pool and out to the nearby river.

She could see the large garage that they kept the extra cars and stored things in, and the small stable that was built but never used; and the pool house that she had to keep locked or the girls would have used it for more than changing for pool parties. Things were changing and she looked down at a battered scrap book.

Sighing, she opened it to page one and looked at the pictures on it. She took a sip of her herbal tea and let the effects of it run over her body. It was calming and she enjoyed it, it was something that she used to replace her old comfort drink, Gray Goose Vodka.

Shakespeare had his character Hamlet ask one profound question, well, one of many, in the climax speech of that play. He asked "What dreams might come?" and Brooke often wondered that as she sat there and looked at old pictures and drank her herbal tea.

(Flashback in italics)

_It was New York and she was busy with a million things. Designs for fall had to be finalized and sent to the prototype shop for the first look and tweaking. The company had to get ready for Fashion Week. The hours got longer and the time at home got shorter. That didn't matter much anymore, her husband was divorcing her, and her daughters had their nanny, so she had to spend more and more time at work._

_ But her nerves were always on fire. So she walked over to the bar in the corner of her Corner Office and grabbed the bottle of clear liquid and poured a healthy amount into her mug of coffee. They had several times tried to replace the warming fiery liquid with simple water but Brooke always caught on and changed it._

_ It was no big deal, she always told herself, just a nip. It was just enough to help her get through the stress. Shaking her head, she knew in some part of herself it was a lie, but then again she didn't want to deal. She had two daughters at home that were absolutely in shock about the divorce and break up. Even her tomboy, how that happened Brooke never knew, but her oldest, Chastity, was more a boy than any boy she knew, and even wore her hair short._

_ There was a knock on the door, and Brooke looked at it._

_ "Come in," she said._

_ Millicent, her assistant, walked in, carrying several files and closed the door behind her._

_ "Brooke, there is a Julian Baker here to see you," Millicent said._

_ "Julian who, Millie?" Brooke asked._

_ "Your appointment," Millicent said and shook her head, looking at Brooke and where she was standing, "He wanted to talk to you about working with the costuming department for the Haley James Scott Movie."_

_ Brooke nodded, "Haley James Scott Movie?"_

_ Millicent walked over and took the cup of coffee and sipped it. "Brooke, it's early, and how many of these did you have?"_

_ "That's my first one, I swear," Brooke said._

_ "Victoria wouldn't like it," Millicent said._

_ "Millie, I need it to deal with the stress," Brooke whined._

_ "You have to meet with Mister Baker," Millicent said._

_ "Fine," Brooke said and went to take the coffee mug back._

_ "No, not until after the meeting," Millicent said, holding the cup away._

_ "Fine," Brooke said, "I'm not going to like it."_

_ "Victoria wants this deal, it could be a new venue for revenue," Millicent said._

_ "Fine," Brooke said and sat behind her desk._

_ Millicent nodded and opened the door, letting Julian Baker in. Brooke looked up and saw the most handsome man she had ever seen. He smiled a devilish smile and took a seat in front of her desk._

_ "Good Morning Ms. Davis," he said._

_ "Brooke, please, everyone calls me Brooke," Brooke replied._

_ "Okay, Brooke, I'm Julian Baker," he said._

_ "You're here about me working with your people on the Haley James Scott Movie," Brooke said._

_ Julian nodded, "Yes, I'm the producer, and well, Haley has been so far a dream to work with, but she has been a diva in only one area," he said._

_ "Careful, she is my best friend," Brooke said._

_ Julian nodded, "Then I can see why she made the request. Well, she won't wear anything for the film unless it was designed by you," he said, "The studio really wants this movie and well, what she wants is what she gets."_

_ Brooke laughed, "Tutorgirl was always loyal, so what are we talking about me doing?" she asked._

_ He reached inside his bag and pulled out a folder, "This is the shooting script for the movie, I'd like you to read it and come up with some ideas," he said._

_ Brooke nodded, and looked at her watch, "How about this?" Brooke asked._

_ "How about what?" he asked._

_ "I'll read your script and we'll meet for dinner tonight and discuss things," she said._

_ "That's fast," he said._

_ She smiled, "I like to work fast," she said._

_ "Okay," he said, a bit nervous. He reached in his bag and handed her his card, "My cell number is on that."_

_ Brooke nodded, "Thank you, myself or Millie my assistant will be in touch with the details," she said._

_ Julian nodded and stood up. She was already looking at the file and he shrugged and walked away. Millicent replaced him and stood by the desk._

_ "That was quick," Millicent said._

_ Brooke smiled, "Yeah, and Millie, make reservations for two at the usual place, and please read and make notes for me on this," Brooke said and handed her the script._

_ Millicent nodded, "Okay, so what's with the reservations?"_

_ Brooke just smiled and looked at some paperwork. Millicent nodded, just her body language told her enough had been said, and she went about her tasks._

Brooke nodded, smiled a bit and turned the page in her scrap book.


	221. Doctors Appointment

Chapter 221 Doctors Appointment

The Doctor's waiting room was warm and inviting in the color of the seat cushions and the wall to wall carpeting, but the walls were stark white. Trin looked around and was nervous. She sighed, and hoped they didn't recognize her. Fallon sat next to her and flipped through the various out of date magazines in the waiting room. Finally, she settled on a battered copy of a sports magazine.

She looked at the cover. She smirked and showed it to Trin.

"What about it?" Trin asked.

"That's Angela on the cover," Fallon said.

Trin took it and looked it over. It had a picture of a woman kneeling naked with her back to the camera showing tattooed angel wings on her back. The woman's blonde hair was worn up. Trin smiled.

"Yeah, that's her," she said.

"Yeah, it says here Angela Scott the Dream's Avenging Angel," Fallon said and laughed.

Trin nodded and looked around. "Yeah, I guess she's really lighting up the score board," she said.

"Yeah, Chase said she enjoyed watching them play in New York," Fallon said, "Maybe when we get your health sorted out we can take a road trip down to Atlanta and see her play."

Trin shrugged, "Yeah, get away from everything," she said.

"It could be worse," Fallon said, still reading the magazine.

The door opened and an MA stood in the door, "Trinity," she said.

Trin stood up, and headed for the door. Fallon was right behind her- something that Trin didn't want to have happen.

"Welcome back," The MA said.

"Thanks," Trin said.

"You've been here before?" Fallon asked.

"Yeah, last week," the MA said, "Getting a second opinion?"

Trin nodded and followed, "Yeah, pretty much," she said.

Fallon looked at Trin, "You were here before?"

Trin nodded, "Yeah, Ellie took me, but well, I didn't believe it," she said.

Fallon smiled, "Good, we're going to settle this once and for all," she said.

"Gee, great," Trin said as they walked into the room.

"I guess you know the drill," The MA said.

Trin nodded, and started to get ready as soon as the door was closed. Fallon sat in the nearby chair, reading the magazine. Finally, the Doctor came in and looked at Trin.

"Welcome back, Trinity, I see you still don't believe me," she said.

"Let's just say I'm here under protest," Trin said.

The Doctor looked at Fallon sitting in the chair. "New moral support person?" The Doctor asked.

"My Sister, Fallon," Trin said.

The Doctor nodded, "Well, let's see here," she said.

As the Doctor went through the examination and drawing blood for the test, Trin laid there shocked. She would look over to Fallon who was still reading the magazine. At times, Trin would take Fallon's hand for extra support. When the Doctor was done, she stood up and looked at Fallon, and noticed what she was reading.

"Angela Scott, she's awesome," The Doctor said.

"You're a basketball fan?" Fallon asked.

The Doctor nodded, "Yeah, and Angela Scott is from Tree Hill," she said.

Fallon nodded, "Yeah, I know. I went to school with her," she said.

"Yeah, did you know her?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, somewhat, I wasn't in her inner circle, but my sister Chase was," Fallon said.

"Wow, what is she like in person?" The Doctor asked.

"She's focused and driven, and tends to be quiet, but she does have a goofy side," Fallon said.

"Hello, I'm still here," Trin said.

The Doctor sighed, "Sorry, well were going to test this, and well. you know the drill," she said, and left.

Trin sat up and looked at Fallon, "Gee, love talking sports," Trin said.

Fallon shook her head, "Not really, but this was the only good magazine in the waiting room," she said.

Trin shook her head, "I just want this to be over with," she said.

"Well, my math might be off, but that would be March," Fallon said.

"Haha, very funny," Trin said.


	222. Intro Rest Stop

Chapter 222 Intro/Rest Stop 

(Candace Strauss writing in italics)

_The commonly listed first stage of grief in the Kubler-Ross Model is __Denial__—"I feel fine."; "This can't be happening, not to me." Denial is usually only a temporary defense for the individual. This feeling is generally replaced with heightened awareness of positions and individuals that will be left behind after death. Is the common model that follows this stage. It can be one of the fastest stages that the subject will go through. In some cases it can also be one of the longest._

Candace slid away from the desk and turned around. Again, her Dad was standing in the doorway. She smiled and looked at him. It had been commented by her Uncle Nathan that even though Candace had a lot of her Mom in her, he could see enough of Lucas in her to know that she was his daughter.

She was also in the weird position. She was only a sophomore in college, but she was older than her half-brother Keith, who was a junior. Shaking her head, she was used to it, but it was funny when she was grouped in with her younger twin half-sisters instead of the older kids, which were closer to her age.

"I was going to run to get some lunch," he said.

Candace nodded, "What are you getting?"

"Thinking a salad," he said.

Candace nodded, "I'm going to regret it, but can you get me a small antipasto?"

Lucas nodded, "I know it's not the same as New York," he said and laughed.

She nodded, "Yeah."

"So, are you preparing for the MCATs?" Lucas asked.

Candace nodded, "I've been studying for them, but they are a bit off, Dad," she said.

Lucas shrugged, "Okay, Candi, a small antipasto," he said and walked out of the doorway.

Candace laughed and turned back to the computer. He was well meaning, and she would stay up late watching chick flicks, and eating take out with him, but for some reason, she knew he was more sincere than her Mom.

* * *

They parked in the rest stop and went to the building. After doing what they had to do, and meeting back at a picnic bench in the shade, they both cracked water bottles. Peyton looked around and took a long pull of her water.

"I was pregnant with you and your sister, and your Dad and I were living in Chapel Hill trying to finish up our college. Your Uncle Derek was based at Camp Lejeune. I was about two months pregnant with you and Kay when he deployed to Iraq. We had a good but busy existence in Chapel Hill, and we saw Derek as much as possible.

"When he deployed, we were out of contact for a while, but we talked, emailed, and wrote. As you and Kay were getting closer to being born, so was Derek to coming home. I was excited when that he would be home about the time you were to be born.

"Then one day, I was coming home from class. There were two men waiting for me at our door. I looked at them and they looked at me.

"One said, 'Are you Peyton Scott?'

"I nodded, he looked at me, and said, 'We're sorry, but your brother Sergeant Derek Somers was killed in action in Iraq.'

"I'd say about what happened next I'm not too proud of how I acted. I pushed past them and looked at them. They handed me some sort of letter. I shook my head, and said, 'No, my brother isn't dead. I'd know if he's dead. So whoever paid you for this cruel joke, tell them this isn't funny.' I slammed the door in their face and went about my usual thing. I put the envelope down and went about my day.

"When your Dad came home, I was laying down. He found the letter and came to the bedroom door and held it up. 'What's this?' he asked. 'Someone's cruel joke, just ignore it,' I said.

"He nodded and looked at it. 'I think this is real,' he said.

"I shrugged and opened it. Looking at it, I shook my head and balled it up and threw it at him. 'It's bullshit, Luke,' I said.

"He shook his head and looked at me. 'I'm going to make dinner,' he said, and left.

"Yeah, your Mom was a bitch," Peyton said.

"Wow!" Ellie said.

"Yeah," Peyton said.

"Hormonal, much?" Ellie asked.

"Wait, it gets worse," Peyton said.

"How can it get worse?" Ellie asked.

"It does," Peyton said, and took a pull from her water bottle.


	223. It Cant Be

Chapter 223 It Can't Be 

Bobbi-Lee stood there looking at the bandage- faced soldier. She shook her head, and took the envelope that he held out for her. Opening it, she read the words, syllable by syllable, and letter by letter. She understood what they were saying, but she couldn't comprehend what it was saying to her. Finally, she lowered the paper and looked at Davis Gregory standing there.

"This has to be some sort of a cruel joke," Bobbi-Lee said.

Davis shook his head, "No, I can assure you that I'm not joking, the Army doesn't joke in these matters," he said.

"Then it is Johnny playing a trick on me. He always had a bellicose sense of humor," Bobbi-Lee said.

Davis shook his head, "I'd sit down, Miss Burke," he said.

"Why should I?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

Davis stood there and looked her over. She studied him. He was an older man, she could tell. She noticed that he had three stripes and three rockers on his Uniform sleeve. Something that Johnny told her didn't seem right.

"Johnny said you were a Sergeant," she said.

"I am, a Master Sergeant, I was just promoted," he said, and sighed, "He said that you were probably one of the most beautiful women he knew."

"He did?" she asked.

"Yes, and well, except for my wife, you are one of most beautiful woman I've met," Davis said.

"Even dressed like this," she said.

He nodded, "Yeah," he said, and noticed she was looking at his face. He reached up and touched the bandages, "Sorry, this was from my deployment with Johnny. I was caught in an ambush and held them off long enough to be rescued."

She nodded, "How bad was it?"

"They had to rebuild my cheek bone and orbital. Also lost a few teeth," he said.

She looked at his brown eyes, and saw that they were scanning the room like a predator, "Did it hurt?"

"Not then, but now, well, in the wet climate of Tree Hill it does. But I would have to say the worst thing is how my daughters look at me now," he said.

"You have daughters?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

He nodded, "A wife too, I have three daughters, Jacqueline, Constance, and Skye," he said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "What do they think of you being a soldier?"

"I don't think they really think about that much. Since I've been in the Airborne I really haven't moved a lot, so their teenage years have been stable enough. Skye just graduated three years ago and is in college," he said.

"My sister Kelly graduated three years ago," she said.

Davis nodded, "Yeah, I was there. She gave a good speech," he said.

"I'll let her know. Were you a recruiter?"

He shook his head, "No, just a proud Dad watching his baby girl graduate high school. My family lives here," he said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "And you live in Fayetteville?" she asked.

"Yeah, I wanted my girls to have stability. When I didn't have to be on base I was here spending time with them. I tried to visit as much as possible and see as many of their events as I could."

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Yeah, that would make sense why Johnny would get you involved with this sick joke," she said, holding up the letter.

Davis nodded, "I see, Bobbi, you will be mad at me when I tell you this…"

"This is not a joke, you've said that before," she said.

"That is true, I said it before and it is the truth. And I know he is dead," Davis said.

"What makes you say that he is dead?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

Davis looked at her and shook his head. "I'd sit down if I were you."

"I don't need to sit down. Johnny does this all the time," she said.

Davis shook his head, "Johnny didn't send me," he said.

"Then who did? DZ?"

"No, the US Army sent me. That is a real letter, and John Mason died in combat," he said.

"So why did they send you?"

"To notify you that Staff Sergeant John Mason died in service to his country," Davis said.

"How do you know? I mean know for sure?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

Davis sighed, "I was there when his body arrived," he said.


	224. I Was In New York

Chapter 224 I Was In New York City

He walked into the office and took his place in the chair. The Doctor came around and sat across from him. The notepad was out, and he looked at Huck. Huck nodded and sighed. Finally, he looked the Doctor in his eyes and nodded.

"So where do you want to go today?" Huck asked.

"How about when you heard that your Dad died?" The Doctor asked.

"Let's see, I was in New York, and we had just seen our friends Angela and Ashlyn play against the New York Liberty the night before. Later that night, all four of us went to dinner and there was some drinking, except for Chase," Huck said.

"Why is that?" The Doctor asked.

"Chase is a recovering alcoholic," Huck said.

"Okay, go on," The Doctor said.

"Well, Chase and I went to our hotel and went to bed. The next thing I remember was Chase elbowing me to wake up and answer the phone. I rolled over and answered the phone. It was my sister Kayla. She told me that my Dad had died in the fire.

"When I hung up, I looked at Chase and told her my Dad was dead. She comforted me. Angela and Ashlyn came over after getting leave from the basketball team. They quickly made arrangements for us to fly back home.

"It was a long and quiet flight. When I got home I found Bobbi-Lee had already started taking over making all the arrangements with the city and the funeral home. So all I could do was sit around and do nothing," Huck said.

"How did it make you feel, Huck?" The Doctor asked.

Huck shrugged, "I felt helpless and sort of out of it. I couldn't sleep in my old house, nor could I be around people. Even in my mind, there was a point that I didn't even believe he was dead."

"Denial is common in a loved one's death, that is completely normal," The Doctor said.

Huck nodded, "Well, I just felt like he would walk into the room at any minute. So I stayed awake in anticipation, and my senses became heightened and I heard everything. I was not able to sleep in my bed because of that so I started sneaking over to Chase's and sleeping there. Which meant walking the distance between my place and hers since my truck was still in Washington," he said.

The Doctor nodded, "So, do you feel that this feeling of denial was forcing you into isolation?"

"I don't know," Huck said.

The Doctor nodded, "So how long did this denial last?"

"Sometime after the funeral, I would guess," Huck said.

"So you didn't mourn?" The Doctor asked.

"In some ways, you can say that," Huck said.

"When did you start allowing yourself to mourn?"

"When I was able to move onto my boat, when it arrived from New York," Huck said.

"Were you able to sleep on your boat, without having to sneak off to Chase's?"

"Yes I was," Huck said.

"Did the feeling of denial start to recede then?"

"Somewhat," Huck said.

The Doctor nodded, "It seems that our session is coming to an end, Huck."

"Already, Doc?"

"Yes, already."

"So what do I have to do?"

"Well, let's keep exploring your feelings after the funeral, next time we meet," The Doctor said.

"Okay," Huck said.

The Doctor nodded, "You're doing good," he said.

"Thanks, Doc," Huck said, got up, and left the room.


	225. Gray Goose

Chapter 225 Gray Goose

Sipping at her herbal tea, she wondered if it didn't have a slightly intoxicating effect on her. She shook her head and sighed. Flipping through the scrap book, she came to another picture that jogged her memory.

The picture was taken in the old apartment in New York. She was wearing something that was appropriate around the young girls. She was smiling in what she knew was her hung over look. There was a small smile that cracked on her face; she started to remember that day. It was an interesting day.

Shaking her head, she leaned back and let those dreams come.

(Flashback in italics)

_She rolled over and looked up at the face on the other pillow next to her. She smiled slightly. Her eyes perked up when she heard the noise of children roaming around the apartment outside the door. She rolled out of bed and immediately started looking for something to cover her nakedness. It would be only a matter of time before one of her daughters would come barging into the room looking for something._

_ Brooke sighed and found the little lacy thing that she wore last night and slipped it back on. Finally, she walked to the bed and shook the body in her bed. He rolled over and looked up at her._

_ "Dressed already?" he asked._

_ "Julian, you have to get up, my daughters are up and they'll be looking for me soon," Brooke said._

_ "So?" he asked._

_ "The oldest one is only seven," Brooke said._

_ He smiled and rolled out of bed, "Don't worry, Brooke, kids love me," he said, and started to pull on his boxer shorts._

_ "I'm not sure with my brood," Brooke said._

_ "I'll be fine," he said._

_ Brooke shook her head, "Your funeral," she said, and they led him out of her room and out towards the living room. Looking around, she could see the house keeper was already moving about the apartment. Finally, she looked over and saw one of her girls standing staring at her and Julian._

_ "Julian, this is my middle daughter Isabella," Brooke said._

_ Julian stooped and looked at her, and smiled, "Hi Isabella, I'm Julian," he said, and noticed she was holding a book. "What are we reading?" he asked._

_ She showed him the book._

_ "Aesop's Fables, my favorite," he said._

_ She nodded, and held the book tighter. He sighed as she turned and ran away. He looked around and found her hiding behind a couch. He straightened up and sighed. Looking at Brooke, she just shook her head._

_ "Isabella is kind of shy," Brooke said._

_ Julian nodded, "Are all your daughters like that?" he asked._

_ "Unfortunately, no," Brooke said._

_ There was a loud clatter and another brunette girl came running into the living room. Julian was shocked when he saw that she looked a lot like Isabella but where Isabella was dressed in a cute dress, this child was dressed in a hoodie and baggy pants. He also noted that Isabella had a long hair, while this girl had her hair cut short._

_ "Mom, believe me when I tell you, it wasn't me," she said._

_ "Chasi, were you riding your skateboard in the house?" Brooke said._

_ "No," Chasi said._

_ "Then who did?" Brooke asked._

_ "Isabella?" Chasi asked._

_ "No, try again, Isabella was hiding behind the couch when the crash happened," Brooke said._

_ "Okay, so it was Trinity," Chasi said._

_ Brooke gave her a look. She gave that look right back._

_ "Julian, this little Tom Boy Ball of Fire here is my oldest daughter Chastity, we called her Chasi," Brooke said._

_ "Hi Chasi," he said._

_ "You can't call me that!" Chastity yelled at the top of her lungs, "My Dad gave me that nickname and only he gets to call me that," she said, and stormed off._

_ Julian looked at Brooke and she shrugged her shoulders, "She always worshiped her Dad," she said._

_ Julian looked up at the stairs and saw a small girl standing there. She was holding a blanket._

_ "Hi there," he said._

_ She turned and ran off. Julian looked at Brooke._

_ "So much for kids loving me," he said._

_ Brooke shrugged, "Trinity is young and not used to having men around the house. Her Dad left before she knew him to be around," she said, and looked at Julian. She felt the stress, she liked him, but she had the girls, and a need for the girls to like him._

_ Julian turned around just to see the youngest, Trinity, come running down the stairs and hug her Mom's leg. Brooke moved slowly and sat down, which prompted Trinity to climb into her lap. Julian framed up the scene and snagged the digital camera sitting nearby._

_ "What are you doing?" Brooke asked._

_ "Just smile," he said, and snapped the picture once she smiled. When Trinity heard it, she looked up and saw the camera. She freaked out and ran away._

_ "Sorry," Brooke said, "I forgot to mention Trinity doesn't like having her picture taken."_

_ "No problem," he said, and showed her the picture. She nodded, but finally she found herself with her hand on the bottle of Gray Goose, and reaching for a high ball glass. She started pouring the clear liquid into the glass._

_ "Brooke, don't you have to go to work?" Julian asked._

_ Brooke shook her head, "Not really, I don't have many responsibilities down there," she said._

_ "Wouldn't you say it is too early to be drinking?" Julian asked._

_ "Well, it's five O'clock somewhere," she said, and took a drink._

_ "Don't you think it is a problem?" Julian asked._

_ Brooke shook her head, "No, not at all," she said, and laughed._

Brooke nodded, smiled a bit and turned the page in her scrap book.


	226. Finding Out The News

Chapter 226 Finding Out The News 

Trin looked at the door and shook her head. Finally she turned and saw Fallon looking back at her. Trin shook her head again and turned back to the door.

That was when she noticed how cold the room felt, and the coldness of the metal against her bare flesh. For some reason, she felt Fallon's eyes burning into her.

"What?" Trin asked, finally turning to Fallon.

"Nervous?" Fallon asked.

"Yes," Trin said.

"This is your second time for this test, don't you think the results aren't going to change?" Fallon asked.

"They were wrong the first time," Trin said.

"Why would you think that?"

"They just were, I'm not pregnant," Trin said, "I can't be pregnant."

"Did you have sex?" Fallon asked.

Trin nodded, "Yes," she said.

"Then there is a chance you are pregnant," Fallon said.

"We used protection," Trin said.

"Are you sure? Every time?" Fallon asked.

"Yes," Trin said.

"You know, birth control is not totally effective," Fallon said.

"I do, and you're not my Mom," Trin said.

"No, I'm your sister and roommate, so in most cases, I'm the next best thing," Fallon replied.

"Just leave it alone, please," Trin asked.

"So is it Brian's?" Fallon asked.

"What? Why would you even bring up his name?" Trin asked.

"Well, ever since you found out he was back home from his tour you've been going crazy for him and trying to get him alone. Trin, you're head over heels in love and obsessed with Brian Scott," Fallon said.

Trin turned away and made an audible huh sound. Fallon shook her head and went back to the out of date magazine. The silence was most deafening in the small exam room.

Finally, the Doctor came in and set the files down. Trin sat up and leaned forward in anticipation.

Fallon put down the Magazine.

"Trin, well, the results are the same, you are pregnant, congratulations," The Doctor said.

"No," Trin said.

"Well, in your case, I would say so," The Doctor said, "Now if you don't mind, I would like to do an ultrasound."

Fallon leaned back and sighed. Trin just nodded.

Throughout the whole ultrasound, Fallon was leaning on the exam table to get a closer look at the screen. She was very much interested in what was happening. Trin couldn't be bothered. She only looked when prompted.

When it was done and over with Trin got dressed and they walked out together. When they climbed into Fallon's SUV, Trin looked at her and shook her head.

"I need a drink," she said.

"What would you like, water or juice?" Fallon asked.

"I think I need a beer," Trin said.

Fallon shook her head, "You can't have a beer," she replied.

"Why can't I have a beer?"

"Because you're nineteen, and you're pregnant," Fallon said.

"You believe that crap? The tests are wrong, and they are lying, Fallon," Trin said.

"Trin, they aren't lying, and I have a print out of your ultrasound to prove it," Fallon said.

"I saw that picture, it doesn't look like anything," Trin said.

"You're pregnant Trin, get over it," Fallon said.

"Why is it so important to you that I'm pregnant?" Trin asked.

Fallon sighed, "Let's just say that some people don't have the same gifts as others," she said.

"What in the hell does that mean?" Trin asked.

"I can't get pregnant, Trin," Fallon said.

"Oh…Sorry, when did this happen?" Trin asked.

"When I was a freshman in college; had some issues and they removed my ovaries," she said.

Trin nodded.

"So I can't have children," Fallon said.

"Is that why you and Cale broke up?" Trin asked.

"No, we broke up before that," Fallon said, "We became friends because of it though."

Trin nodded, "But what is important here is I'm not pregnant," she said, and Fallon just rolled her eyes.


	227. Intro Finding Out

Chapter 227 Intro/Finding Out 

(Candace Strauss writing in italics)

_The stage that often follows Denial is Anger—"Why me? It's not fair!"; "How can this happen to me?"; "Who is to blame?" Once in the second stage, the individual recognizes that denial cannot continue. Because of anger, the person is very difficult to care for due to misplaced feelings of rage and envy. Any individual that symbolizes life or energy is subject to projected resentment and jealousy. This is the stage where isolation starts to settle in which is the first step to depression or the common fourth stage. _

She heard the footsteps and pushed away from her laptop. Turning in the swivel chair, she rested her arms on the desk. Lucas walked in and put down her salad and several bottles of water. He pulled up one of the extra chairs and sat down in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Candace asked curiously.

"I thought I'd have lunch with you. We don't get to spend as much time together as I'd like," he said.

"Well, having a lot of kids prevents that," Candace said.

"We never really talked about how you felt not having me around," he said.

Candace shrugged, "Honestly Dad, I never thought about it. It was Grandma Strauss, Mom, and I most of the time. Really it was just me, since Grandma Strauss was really out of it, for most of the time I remember," she said.

Lucas nodded, "I wanted to be there, but well…"

"You thought I was dead, in some sense it was true Candace Scott was dead, since she changed my name to Strauss. But I wouldn't trade a lot of things, and growing up in New York is one of them. I got to know the Adams girls and Fallon very well from the Private Schools we attended together, and I had other real good friends," she said, and then sighed, "This is so different too, and I like this better. Here I learned and found the direction I wanted to travel."

Lucas nodded, "Glad we could help," he said.

"At least someone did. I was pretty much aimless in New York," she said as she tore into her salad, "I spent most of my time playing basketball, or sneaking out to party."

"How did that change when you got here?" Lucas asked.

"You made us toe the line. You also talked about life after high school and basketball and made sure we all had a direction. Where Lindsay, well, she didn't," Candace said, sipping at her water.

"Has she contacted you recently?" Lucas asked.

Candace shook her head, "No, and in some sense I guess she's relieved that her flawed daughter is not under her care anymore," Candace said.

"She does love you, Candi, I do believe it," he said.

Candace shrugged. It had been commented that facially Candace looked the most like Lucas out of his five children. Her eyes and hair were more her Mom, Lindsay Strauss, but she was pretty much looks and build Lucas.

"Well Dad, she has one hell of a way of showing it," Candace said, and went back to eating.

* * *

Ellie looked at Peyton, "Seriously Mom, how does it get worse?" she asked.

"Well, you know the steps of grief, right?" Peyton asked.

Ellie nodded, "Yeah, I took psyche 101," Ellie said.

"What follows denial?" Peyton asked.

"Anger," Ellie said.

"Exactly," Peyton replied, "I became filled with rage. Anyone and anything that crossed me I went off on," Peyton laughed, "Maybe that is why Kay is the way she is, anyways, back to the story. Your Dad called and found out that since Derek's Mom had died I was his sole next-of-kin.

"That set me off. I started throwing things and breaking things. Then when I would calm down I'd start to cry. Your Dad was there helping me and taking care of Keith, plus doing his classes and writing a novel. Well anyways, we had a week to plan this before his body came home, and we had no money.

"So I chose to bury your Uncle Derek in Arlington National Cemetery. He loved being a Marine, Ellie. It saved his life and gave him something to live for," Peyton said.

"So you felt it was fitting to bury him there?" Ellie asked.

Peyton nodded, "Yeah, but three days before the funeral, I went into labor with you and your sister. Y'all were a hard labor, but I now had two healthy daughters," Peyton said.

"So why did you name me Elizabeth and Kay Karen?" Ellie asked.

"After you're Grandmas, Kay was born first on July Twenty-third, and a few minutes later you were born on July Twenty-fourth. You two were always different, but I've always loved you the best I could.

"You two couldn't travel being newborns, and well, I had to attend the funeral. So I loaded up the Comet," she said, and pointed to the car, "And drove up to DC, and stayed at that hotel we stayed at. Same room, as a matter of fact, your Grandpa Larry and Grandma Karen paid for it."

Ellie nodded, "So why did you keep going back?"

"Let me finish and you'll understand," Peyton said.

Ellie nodded. Peyton looked at her and smiled, and took a pull of her water. They were finally bonding, was all she thought.


	228. Why Are You Telling Me This?

Chapter 228 Why Are You Telling Me This? 

Later the next day Bobbi-Lee left her apartment. She wondered about that man that visited her. His scars, his story, and his family, those things were on her mind. Something started to eat at her gut. This was a feeling she didn't like. But it was real, all too real now, the pain, and the suffering she was doing.

Johnny was dead, she knew that. There was no denial, and she had a few days to plan for it. The choice, the decision she would have to make was where to bury him. He had named her his next-of-kin, since he really had no family he totally trusted. She also wondered how this would affect her relationship with her globe trotting boyfriend, and his former high school football teammate, DZ McMichael. There was always a jealousy with DZ and Johnny over her.

Johnny was her high school friend, boyfriend, friend with benefits, as the mood struck. But she had always been close to Johnny. They were, if there was a possibility, the best of friends. Through the insanity of living through high school, having no mom, watching her brother and sister, and her dad always working, he was that stability, that rock. No he was gone.

They had drifted apart, when she went to Wake Forest, and he was in the Army. But they were still friends, and she could never figure out why he would choose her to be his next-of-kin. Why everything he had was left to her.

Finally, she parked her car in the parking lot of Cutty Sark 2. She pushed her hair back and set it behind her ears. Sighing, she got out of her car and walked to the door. They were closed but she knew they had this door open for staff to come in and go out of.

As she walked in, she found Skye standing by the hostess station.

"Sorry, we're closed," Skye said, "Oh sorry, Bobbi-Lee, I didn't know it was you."

"Don't worry about it, Skye," Bobbi-Lee said, "Is your Dad in?"

Skye looked at her weird. Bobbi-Lee would usually ask for Jackie her oldest sister, but now she asked for her Dad. Someone she probably had never even met.

"Yeah, he's in the bar," she said, "He has the bandages on his face."

"I know," Bobbi-Lee said, and walked towards the bar. She looked around and found him sitting at the bar talking with one of the bartenders. Shaking her head, she walked over and sat next to him.

He finally looked over and nodded to her, "Bobbi-Lee Burke," he said.

"Yes, that is who I am," she said.

"How can I be of service to you?" he asked.

"You can answer me a few questions," she said.

He nodded, "Okay, I'll try my best," he said.

"Why are you telling me this? Why even tell me that Johnny was killed?" she said.

"That was what I was ordered to do," he said.

"So what are you, robots? Do whatever the man tells you to do?" she asked.

He nodded, "I see, well, do you think I wanted to inform anyone that their loved one was killed? Damn it, that wasn't something I wanted to face, or do," he said.

"So why did you do it?" she asked, "You have free will, you have a family, so why did you show up at my door and tell me?"

He nodded, "When you put on the uniform you are expected to do things, and follow orders is one of them, even if you find them distasteful," he said.

"But what gives you the right to ruin someone's day, someone's life, and then you get to go home and spend time with your intact family?", she belted out, her voice getting louder.

"It's simple, Ms. Burke, if I was to die when I got this," he pointed at the bandages on his face, "I would want someone telling Anna. And don't think it's all fun and games. When my wife gets home, she has to help me clean and change my dressings. My daughters who used to always come up and hug me, sometimes for no reason, are scared to touch me because they don't want to hurt me. So believe me, informing you of some guy you screwed a half a dozen times, and decided to leave you everything, was just the highlight to another perfect day."

Bobbi-Lee shook her head, and walked away. She could see that Davis Gregory was shaking his head, and from the kitchen his wife came out and started to comfort him. She walked past Skye and pushed open the door to the restaurant. Shaking her head, she climbed into her red mustang convertible.

For a long moment she paused, then started the engine. Driving through the city, she headed out toward the one place that was hers and Johnny's. Turning off the main road towards a long forgotten and overgrown service road, she slowly drove down. When that ended, she parked and got out.

The sun was starting to give up its chase of the day, and retire behind the horizon. Looking around, she saw in the twilight what she was looking for. The long abandoned box car on the long forgotten spur line. Slowly, she walked over to the tracks, the twin long silent serpents that ran down the rail cut.

As she walked towards it, hearing the crushing of the stones beneath her feet, she let the anger taint the memories of her youth. Finally, when she reached the box car, she took a small LED Flashlight out and started looking around the walls. Generations of youth and some adults had scratched their initials and love messages on these walls.

Bobbi-Lee was no different. That was what she was looking for right now. That one moment, that happened in this spot.

Finally, right where she thought they were was a hand carved heart with the initials BLB and JM inside the crude vaguely heart shape carving.

Sighing, she reached into her pocket and took out a knife. She worked slowly and started to eradicate the initials. There was too much pain and anger now for her to even think about what she was doing or destroying. But all she wanted was to erase it, and she was doing rather well with her knife at doing just that.


	229. He Could Have Left At Any Time

Chapter 229 He Could Have Left At Any Time

He walked into the office and greeted The Doctor. Next, he took his seat across from The Doctor. They looked at each other and he nodded. The Doctor took out a notebook and started to look over the notes on Huck.

"Okay, Huck, so I wanted to explore your feelings after the funeral in this session," The Doctor said.

Huck nodded, "Well, let's see, it was a typical line of duty death for a firefighter. They brought him to the church from the funeral home on a fire truck and to the cemetery on a fire truck. There was an honor guard, and his fellow Company Members acted as pall bearers. Firefighters came from all around, I heard a few, mainly old timers, came from as north as New York City, and some from Connecticut where my Dad was originally from to attend the funeral," Huck said.

"Why from New York City?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, I found out that my Dad, before he moved down here, volunteered to help search for lost FDNY Firefighters at Ground Zero," Huck said.

"When did you find this out?"

"When I was in New York with Chase. We were at the World Trade Center site and visited the memorial that the Fire Department put up at the Fire Station there. I had happened to bump into a firefighter from that station in the front and we talked. He mentioned when I said my name that he knew a Cade Burke, which was my Dad."

"How did that make you feel?"

Huck shrugged, "I knew my Dad was very quiet about his life. He was open only when asked, but usually kept details about himself very private. So it really didn't surprise me. I kind of wondered because he would always take a vacation that week and disappear," Huck said.

"Now, how about after the funeral, how did you feel, or how do you remember yourself feeling?"

"I was angry," he said bluntly, "There was no reason for him to be at the fire. He had pointed out a while ago, and I know he had money set aside to pay for Kelly's college. There was no real reason for him to work anymore. He really could have gone at anytime. Why did he stay?

"He had Brett, his granddaughter, and now there is another grandchild on the way, he could be there for them. Now, I have a young sister owning a house, and well, me having to be married and no one to turn to," he said.

"How did leaving the house to your sister make you feel?"

"My Dad and Kelly had been at odds since her junior year of high school. She lived her whole senior year with my sister Bobbi-Lee. So in some sense, I being the only son, and the heir to the Burke's, Kelly's and Murphy's I should have gotten the house. That way it stayed in the family line and with the family name.

"On the other hand I can't stand to live in that house anymore. So giving it to Kelly was probably a good thing," he said.

"Why can't you stand to live there?"

"Too many ghosts, it doesn't feel right. I also expect someone that has been long since dead to be right around the corner waiting for me."

"So you were paranoid?"

Huck shrugged, "I don't know, Doc. If you want the gospel, I'd say missing my Dad."

"You said that Kelly, your younger sister, inherited the house," The Doctor said.

"That is true, and she already moved back in. We went through and cleaned out his stuff, and gave it to charity. We kept what we wanted and noted what we were left in his will. Kelly mentioned she was planning to move into the master bedroom, my Dad's room."

"Did that go over well with you?"

"No, I was pissed; it felt like she was jumping into his grave. Bobbi-Lee told me it was a long range plan and well, that she understood and wanted some time."

"Are you close with your sisters?"

"I'm closest with Kelly. We're the closest in age. I'm somewhat with Bobbi-Lee, and not so much with Kayla."

"Does that make you feel angry?"

"No, not really, Kayla is really older than me and Bobbi-Lee and I were raised together, but she was in charge when we were older. Generally, I get along with them," he said.

The Doctor looked at the clock, "Okay, this session is nearing the end."

"Boy does time fly," Huck said.

"It does as you talk," The Doctor said, "Let's explore more about how you felt about after the funeral."

"See you next week, Doc," Huck said, and walked out of the room, and went to make his next appointment.


	230. Separation

Chapter 230 Separation

She looked at the scrap book. The secrets of the past, and the moments that were captured, all in no context to someone that didn't know what they meant, but to her they were old scars. Some of them have been buried in the past, scabbed over and healed, showing wisdom and experience, others still fester. But her herbal tea and just memories visit some of these wounds. It is a good thing as they start to heal, and mend over.

(Flashback in italics)

_ She walked into her living room and found Julian looking through an old scrap book. Stopping, she took the book and closed it._

_ "That's personal," she said._

_ "I can see that," he replied, "Why won't you let me look at it?"_

_ "Simple, there are things I don't want to share," Brooke said and put the book back on the shelf._

_ "Raw nerve?" he asked._

_ "No old scars," she said._

_ "I was wondering about the blonde woman holding Chase," he said, "I've never seen her before, and I know she's not Haley James-Scott since I've met her."_

_ Brooke looked at him stunned and shook her head, "I wish you wouldn't call her Chase. She's Chasi or Chastity, Chase is that good for nothing sperm donor that begot her, and her sisters," she said._

_ "Why not, she likes being called Chase? Maybe we should call the girls what they like to be called," Julian said._

_ "What? Call Chasi Chase, and Trinity Princess?"_

_ "You didn't mention Izzy," Julian said._

_ "Why, she comes to whatever I call her, and she never speaks up," Brooke said._

_ "She's qui__t__e, well spoken actually. I've had many conversations with her," Julian said._

_ "And she told you she likes to be called Izzy?"_

_ "Yes, because that is what Chase always calls her."_

_ "Chasi couldn't pronounce her name, that is why she calls her Izzy," Brooke said._

_ Julain shook his head. Brooke walked over to the bar and looked at it. She turned and looked at him._

_ "Where is my vodka?" she asked._

_ "When Victoria found out you were pregnant she had the staff clean out the bar and told them not to restock it or let you have any," Julian said._

_ "And you let her?" Brooke asked._

_ "Not that I had a choice, she controls your purse strings, and besides, I happen to agree with her. Our baby shouldn't be exposed to your drinking," he said._

_ "Who's carrying this child?" Brooke asked._

_ "You are," he said._

_ "Who's been pregnant three times before?" Brooke asked._

_ "You have," he said._

_ "So, who do you think will be better equipped to know what this child needs," Brooke said, patting her not yet baby bulged stomach._

_ "Not you," he said, "Look, Brooke, you have a real bad drinking problem. I've seen it, I know it and worse yet, the girls know it."_

_ Brooke nodded, "I do not have a drinking problem, from what I see you have a problem, Julian," she said._

_ He shook his head, "This anger isn't good for the baby," he said._

_ "Baby this, Baby that, we have a problem here, and that is you think I'm a lush," Brooke said._

_ Julian nodded, he looked to the stairs and saw the three girls standing there looking down. He sighed, "Come on girls, let's go to the park, Mommy needs to cool off," Julian said._

_ "Julian! Don't take them out," she said._

_ Julian stopped as he showed the girls out to the hall. "Brooke, you're irrational right now and need to think things through. You're coming off your drunk and the DTs will hit. Once you're in your right mind, you'll understand," he said and walked out the door, closing it behind him._

_ Brooke screamed and started tearing the apartment apart. She looked every where for her secret stashes of Gray Goose, but Victoria had done her job too well, and tracked down every one of them. So she found herself on the sofa laying back in the dark staring at the ceiling._

_ That was when Julian returned with the girls. He looked around and saw the place was trashed. Knowing that this wasn't good, he told the girls to head up to their rooms. He came over and sat down next to Brooke._

_ "Brooke?" he asked._

_ She didn't move._

_ "Brooke?" he asked, again._

_ She didn't move._

_ "Brooke?" he asked a third time._

_ "You're right, Julian; I need to stay sober for the baby. How did you know?" she asked._

_ "Experience," he said._

_ "Experience?" she asked._

_ "My Mom also has a drinking problem," he said._

_ Brooke sat up and nodded. In the pale light, he could see that she was crying. "So what happens now?" she asked._

_ "Well, I hate to say this, but I was called back to Hollywood, there seems to be an issue with the movie, and I need to attend meetings on it," he said._

_ Brooke nodded, "How long?" she asked._

_ "Hopefully not that long," he said._

_ "So, what is going to happen to me and the baby?" she asked._

_ "I won't forget you too," he said, "And I've already talked to Victoria and she is going to make sure you are taken care of."_

_ Brooke nodded, "Thanks," she said in a hushed voice that made her normal raspy voice sound raspier._

_ He nodded and took her into his arms._

Brooke nodded and turned the page in her scrap book. _  
_


	231. Broken Glass

Chapter 231 Broken Glass

When they got to Beaulieu Manor, Fallon followed Trin up to her room. It was known that she followed her, but Trin made no comment. Quietly, she took a seat at the desk chair that all of the rooms seemed to have. Fallon laughed that each room had its own style but basically had the same furniture. It was as if you were allowed to pick how it looked but you had to have certain things in the room.

Fallon shook her head, across the courts, inner and outer, and the great hall; were the guest bedrooms and they were all done with the same style. Over the years, Brooke had many customers and business associates stay. But the only real person she really remembered staying a long time was Rachel Gatina, when her house was being fixed up, and that also meant Gabi. Fallon shook her head, she never liked Gabrielle Vincent, and from the looks on the face of Trin, she knew one reason why. Gabrielle and Trin were in love or some form of love with the same man, boy really, Fallon corrected herself, Brian Scott, the Baby Daddy of Trin's unborn bundle of joy.

Fallon watched as Trin walked over to her mini-fridge and reached for something to drink. The mini-fridges were new, after Trin went to college they were allowed to have them, and the house staff would leave forms to see what they were filled with. Even though there was a house staff, the rooms they had to maintain, their clothes they had to put away, they had to make and change the bed clothes, and they had to make sure their clothes got to the laundry.

As Trin walked away from the fridge, with a glass bottle, she headed towards one of the bay windows that dominated the outside wall. Fallon never complained since the rooms were all well lit by the natural light. Trin just stood there in the bay window looking out upon the grounds.

Finally, the glass bottle broke, as Trin had thrown it against the wall. The water splashed out and streamed down the wall, as glass cascaded down making the sound of chimes as they hit the floor. Trin slowly turned and looked at Fallon.

"It's not fair!" Trin barked.

"What's not fair?" Fallon asked, confused.

"You, Izzy, Ellie, Kay, Candi, and Kelly, all of you get to finish college and live your life, and I have a baby to take care of," Trin said.

"Who had unprotected sex?" Fallon asked.

"I didn't have unprotected sex, we used condoms, and I'm on the pill," she screamed, "But of course, I get knocked up!"

"Would you rather be Ellie and have had cancer?" Fallon asked.

"Yeah!"

"What?"

"Ellie is looked upon as brave and she can do what ever the hell she wants because she almost died and me if I do show or lead a good example I'm going to be crucified! Why me? I never wanted kids, all I wanted was to live an exciting life, and now I can't even get that," Trin yelled.

"Exciting, life isn't what it's cracked up to be," Fallon said.

"How would I know? I've never gotten a chance, just as I have; now I'm pregnant. But not everyone is as lucky as you, Fallon, you can't get knocked up, so you can be as careless as you want," Trin said, "Or Ellie, sleep with a hundred guys and yet not even a sniff of an STD. Crap, even Kay hasn't gotten pregnant."

"I don't think you have to worry about Kay getting pregnant anytime soon," Fallon said.

"Are you belittling me?"

"No, Trin, just saying Kay is not into guys," Fallon said.

"But I know you, here you're all nice and friendly, but as soon as your away from me, you'll be mocking me and the fact that I'm pregnant," Trin said.

"I would never do that," Fallon said.

"That isn't what Chase and Izzy used to say about you," Trin said.

"That was then, this is now," Fallon replied.

Fallon shook her head, "You're just angry right now, it will pass," she said.

"Damn right I'm angry, you would be too if you were in my situation," she stated.

Fallon shook her head and stood up. Walking over to Trin's mini-fridge, she opened it and took out anything that had alcohol in it and walked over to the bay window where she smashed the bottle. Look straight at Trin, she started breaking the other bottles.

"What the hell are you doing?" Trin asked.

"Making sure you don't drink any more and hurt the baby," Fallon said, she was also doing to spite Trin.

"Damn it, Fallon, that's my stuff," she said.

"Which you don't need to be drinking anymore and I'm going to make sure the household staff keeps you off coffee," Fallon said.

"I can't live without my coffee," Trin said, "You know that!"

"Well, you're going to have to start to thinking about that since you're going to have a baby!" Fallon bellowed.

"Damn it! Why are you doing this? Why do you hate me? Why are you being cruel?"

"Don't like it, do you?" Fallon asked.

"No I don't," Trin said.

"Good, because if you're going to play whoa is me and curse me because I can't have kids then I'm going to be a bitch to you on what you have to do while you are carrying your baby," Fallon said.

"Fallon, don't do this," Trin said.

Fallon shook her head and started to walk away. As she took steps towards the doorway to the Gallery, Trin was shaking.

"Fallon, please don't leave me," Trin said.

Fallon looked over her shoulders, "Next time think about how much your words hurt people, especially when they can only dream of having your blessings," Fallon said, and then walked out the door, leaving Trin alone, with a bruised ego and her thoughts.


	232. Intro Pleading and Burial

Chapter 232 Intro/Pleading And Burial 

(Candace Strauss writing in italics)

_After Anger it is typically followed by the stage known as Bargaining—"Just let me live to see my children graduate."; "I'll do anything for a few more years."; "I will give my life savings if..."_

_The third stage involves the hope that the individual can somehow postpone or delay death. Usually, the negotiation for an extended life is made with a higher power in exchange for a reformed lifestyle. Psychologically, the individual is saying, "I understand I will die, but if I could just have more time..." _

_ It has been observed that some people, even with out any sort of religious belief and affiliations will even try to bargain with a higher power. The specter of loss is so great that they would try anything._

Candace walked back from the bathroom and took a seat at her desk. Looking over the paper she had been writing, she sighed. There was a lot she wanted to bring in, but she was having trouble putting it into words. Finally, she walked away from her desk and walked over to her Dad's office, of which the door was down the hall, but the office and her room shared a common wall.

The door, as most times, was open, and she simply walked in. Her Dad's office was weirdly set up. There was a sofa, an upholstered chair and his desk up against the wall. He usually had his 32inch flat screen on with some DVD of a basketball game running. What was nice though was he would usually stop anything he was doing and just talk when one of the kids needed it.

He noticed her in the room. Put down his papers, he turned his desk chair to face her.

"What's up, Candi?" he asked.

"What do you do when you can't an idea out of your head and onto the thing you're writing?" she asked.

Lucas looked at her and nodded, "Usually I try to force it, but if I do I usually end up scraping whatever I was writing that way."

"That's not a lot of help," she said.

He shrugged, "Well, the ideas aren't ready to be born yet, Candi," he said, "You need to let them develop and then they will come."

"How do you do that?" she asked.

He smiled and reached under his desk. He came out with an old leather basketball, and held it out to her. "Wanna shoot hoops?" he asked.

Candace smiled, "Sure, why not," she said and they went out to the half court.

* * *

Ellie nodded, "So go on," she said.

"Well, Els, I'm kind of telling parts of the story out of order. But the first thing I did was head out to where your uncle's body was brought. I guess I had to sign for it and make arrangements, and something told me I had to be there to do it.

"So I was driving up, barely out of delivery from you and your sister, probably hormonally not in the best place either. Your Aunt Brooke was with me, and she did most of the driving. She was big then," Peyton said.

"I can't picture Aunt Brooke big," Ellie said.

"She was pregnant with Trin at the time, that's what I mean. So we were driving, and between tears and happiness, I was pretty out there."

"No! Not you, Mom," Ellie said.

"Just because I was loopy after Sassy was born, doesn't mean I was with you and Kay. Well anyways, back to the story."

"Yeah, back to the story," Ellie said and laughed.

"Your Aunt Brooke would swear I kept saying things, even in my sleep. Yes, I know I talk in my sleep, and sometimes you can be a real wiseass," Peyton said.

"I get that from you," Ellie replied.

"But you are so much your Dad's daughter," Peyton said.

"So I've been told, but where does Keith come from?" Ellie asked.

"I don't know; do you want me to finish the story?" Peyton asked.

"Yes, please finish," Ellie said.

"Good, and no more side tracks and tangents?" Peyton asked.

"Okay, no more side tracks and tangents," Ellie said.

"Now, what I was supposed to be saying was something to the effect of Please God do not let it be Derek, I'd be a better person if it isn't my brother," Peyton said.

"You were bargaining?" Ellie asked.

Peyton nodded, "Yes, I was bargaining, the whole trip up there, according to your Aunt Brooke I was bargaining," she said.

"You were that bad?" Ellie asked.

Peyton nodded, "Yes, I didn't want to lose him. Your Grandpa Larry was away all the time. I had met and was unimpressed by my birth Dad, and well, Derek was the only other member of My Side of Our Family, mostly everyone is from your Dad's Side," Peyton said.

Ellie nodded, "So, what happened when you got to where you were going?" Ellie asked.


	233. Is There Some Wat I Can Change This

Chapter 233 Is There Some Way I Can Change This? 

The vast room that was the main room of worship in the church was quiet. There were just a few security lights on, and just the sunlight peeking through the various stained glass windows. It was oppressively hot and humid in there. But that didn't stop the lone occupant from kneeling in one of the pews, head down in prayer.

The silence was broken when one of the rear doors of the church opened. Slowly he moved down the aisle and headed towards the kneeling figure. His moves were slow and deliberate. His foot falls echoed in the vast empty and silent space.

As he inched closer to the kneeling person, he could hear them praying out loud.

"If this is punishment for the life I lead in high school, please do not visit this upon my friends, oh God," he heard her praying, "Please don't make it be him when I see the body, I will improve my life even more, my God."

He genuflected when he reached the pew she was kneeling in and crossed himself. He slid down to be sitting right next to her.

"Bargaining with God can't change the fact that John is with him in Heaven now," Davis Gregory said.

"Amen," Bobbi-Lee said, crossed herself, and slid up into a seated position, "It is all in God's hands."

"Well believe me, John is no Lazarus. He's in a metal box waiting to be claimed and buried," he said, "I've seen it personally. I understand the bargaining, though."

"How would you understand coping, and how did you know I was in here?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"Father Quinn told me," Davis said, and he leaned back and looked at the heavy timber beam. Finally, he lowered his head and looked at Bobbi-Lee, "And I've been to this Church many times myself. When I was younger than you, this was where I worshiped."

"You're Catholic?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

He nodded, "Born and bred. Anyways, I know a lot about coping," he said, and pointed to his face, "I cope with my injuries and the memories of how I got my injuries."

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Johnny mentioned you were caught in an ambush."

He nodded, "Yes, we were in MRAPs, which are basically heavy armored trucks. Now, they are generally invulnerable to most mine attacks, since the high grade military explosives are pretty much used up, and they were using HME," he said.

"HME?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"Home Made Explosives," he replied, "But this must have been some new people or they were able to get weapons in. They had good Anti-Tank Mines and Anti-Tank Missiles. We took a beating, they knew what they were doing, hitting us at a choke point and taking out the lead and rear vehicles."

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Wow."

He nodded, "It was a full court press, and slowly our people were dwindled down. I was already injured, but something told me to keep on fighting.

"Once during the battle, I was blown flat on my back. My camel pack ruptured and covered me with water, I was stunned too. All I could think was I was bleeding out, badly. I was dazed and thought I was dying, and all I wanted to do was see my wife and daughters again.

"I did pray and swear an oath to God. If I lived and got to be able to go home to my family again I would never fight again. So I do know something about bargaining."

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "So are you living up to that bargain?"

Davis nodded, "So far. I spend my time here or on my butt behind a desk at Fort Bragg."

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "What happened next?"

Davis shrugged, "It is all sort of a blur. The next thing I remember is the QRF arriving like John Wayne's Cavalry. They mopped up the fighting and started treating the wounded.

"At that point I had been standing there blasting away so long that I was exhausted and collapsed. They later told me what they saw and some of the wounded talked about what I did.

"I honestly don't remember much of that. Soon I was out of country and in Germany at a hospital. All I know is my face was smashed, ribs and bones were cracked, and they pulled two AK slugs out of me," he said.

"Was Johnny with you?"

Davis shook his head, "No, not that time. He was pulled because his leave was coming up. John was a great soldier and I really wished he was with us. Road not taken," he said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "So you bargained with God?"

Davis laughed, "Yeah I did."

"You didn't go through denial or anger?" Bobbi-Lee said, laughing.

"Probably didn't have the time, but I might have been angry for a moment, but my training kicked in," he said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "So what happened when your wife found out what you did?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

Davis laughed. Bobbi-Lee noticed that only half his face moved with his laughing. One side of his face was still covered with bandages. "When Anna heard, she was scared stiff. Jackie, my oldest, had to run the Restaurant for a few days. When Anna got to my bedside when I got home in the hospital at Fort Bragg, and found out I was then in pretty good shape, she almost kicked my ass."

Bobbi-Lee laughed, "She must be a ball of fire," she said.

"Oh yeah," Davis said, "I'm surprised you didn't know that since you're friends with Jackie."

"I never really got to meet your wife," Bobbi-Lee said, and sighed, "One question."

"Go ahead," Davis said.

"Is there some way I can change this?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

Davis shook his head, "No, I'm sorry there is no way to change this," he said, and Bobbi-Lee just nodded.


	234. If They Only Did

Chapter 234 If They Only Did 

It was routine now, Huck walked in and took a seat in the same chair that he always did. The Doctor would take a seat across from him. They would look at each other for a moment or two and just make small talk. It was all about getting comfortable and breaking the ice. Then that would be when Huck would start talking about what was bothering him.

"So what do you want to talk about this week?" The Doctor asked.

"I was just thinking about a few things, and I wanted to share them with you," he said.

"And what would they be?"

"Would things have turned out the same way if I was a better person in high school? If they only did things differently? I mean, if I was in Brett's life during that time would my Dad still be here?"

The Doctor nodded, "You've been thinking a lot about that have you?"

"Yes," Huck said, "It was something major; I mean Brett is his first grandchild, and now the only one he got to know."

"How would you being in Brett's life change him dying?"

"He wouldn't have to have worried about me, he would have seen me taking responsibilities and he wouldn't have to stay on the job for as long as he did," Huck said.

"Don't you think that is bargaining in some way?"

"Maybe," Huck said.

"Have you considered that your Dad liked being a Firefighter and he didn't want to retire because of that?"

"No, but something told me that he was tiring of it. He always wanted to walk away from it and have no regrets," Huck said.

"So he wasn't ready to walk away."

"Maybe he wasn't, or like many people, they didn't know how to walk away," Huck said.

The Doctor took some notes and looked at Huck, "Why were you bargaining to bring him back?"

Huck shrugged, "I miss him," Huck said.

"I can see that. What I can also see is that beyond loving him, you're scared because now you have to go it alone and you have no more safety net."

"That's not true," Huck said.

"Let's look at what you told me so far."

"Okay," Huck replied.

"You can't sleep at the house you've lived in pretty much your whole life. You were listless and undecided on what you wanted to do after college, and your Dad was supporting you. Also, you took the nest egg you were given and spent it on toys, such as your boat."

"I find this offensive," Huck said.

"It's the truth, and in your own words."

"So you're saying I need to grow up?" Huck asked.

"Yes, Huck, let's see what you have coming up, shall we? One, you are getting married, and that means a wife and a household. Two, you have a second child on the way, which means more responsibilities. Three, you also have a daughter in grade school that is going to need her Dad."

Huck nodded, "So I've been being childish?"

"In a word, yes."

Huck nodded and looked at the Doctor, "So, you think that I've been running scared because I'm going to have to work, something I've never done in my life?"

"Yes."

Huck nodded and looked at the Doctor. They stared each other down for a minute or two and finally the Doctor looked at the clock and nodded.

"Well that will be the end of our session," The Doctor said.

"Okay," Huck replied.

"I will see you next week," The Doctor said.

Huck stood up and walked out, and all he said was, "Maybe."


	235. Child Is Gone

Chapter 235 Child Is Gone

The Bay Windows, which from the street were the primary feature of Beaulieu Manor, were Brooke's idea from the beginning. She always liked the warm natural light that would be let in by many windows, and there was no better way to increase the number of windows then by introducing bay windows. But they were really part of the building itself and jutted out from the main wall, and ran from the first floor up to the third floor.

They were also a great place for small benches. She often would sit in one and look out among the grounds and watch nature and think. Each one of the girls that lived under this roof had done the same. Brooke caught them each doing that, even her baby Kenni. She sighed and leaned against the wall.

She had raised nothing but girls. Her and Chase had three daughters, Chastity, Isabella, and Trinity, and her and Baldwin had one daughter Kendall, named after his Mom. She also took guardianship of Baldwin's older daughter after he was murdered, Fallon. She was amazed that all the girls melded together, and considered each other sisters, even though Kenni was the only one related to them all.

Yet she often missed the chance to have raised a son. She did have a son, with a short relationship after her divorce from Chase. Julian Baker, Director and Producer of many movies, most of them independent B-films, but he did have an eye and a talent. They were together maybe a year, and most of that year she was pregnant with their son Tucker Baker. It was also the only year she spent most of it sober, but soon after he was born she would turn back to the bottle, until seven years ago when she committed herself to sobriety and went to the Betty Ford Clinic to clean herself up.

She looked down at the scrapbook that was next to her. She was now sitting in a bay window in her bedroom at the back of Beaulieu Manor. Her empty coffee mug next to the scrap book and her back was against the wall as she sat across the bench hugging her knees. She could feel the aches and pains of way too much cheerleading when she was younger. But her focus was on the one and only picture she had of her and Tucker, and the only time she ever held him, the day he was born.

(Flashback in italics)

_ It had started the night before. She called Millicent and made sure she had a ride to the hospital. Her nanny would watch her girls and Millicent sat with her at the hospital. Brooke looked up at her and sighed._

_ "So, you're going to be a Mother again," Millicent said._

_ Brooke nodded, "We've known this how long now?" Brooke asked, and winced in pain._

_ "Another contraction?" Millicent asked._

_ "What do you think it was?" Brooke asked, with a touch of venom._

_ "Sorry," Millicent replied._

_ "Did you call Julian?" Brooke asked._

_ "Yes, I called him, just as I told you the last five times you asked," Millicent said._

_ Then the door flung open and they both looked up and saw Victoria walking in. Brooke looked at her and shook her head. Her Mom also wasn't the person she liked to see when she was going through something. And what she was going through right now, she wasn't the person she wanted next to her._

_ "Millicent, can you leave me and Brooke alone," Victoria said._

_ Millicent nodded and rushed out the door._

_ Victoria took a seat next to Brooke's bed._

_ "Hello Mother," Brooke said._

_ "You know, Brooke, your children always have a way of wanting to come when their Grandma is in the middle of her beauty sleep," Victoria stated._

_ "Well, next time I'll write a memo for them not to be born until their Grandma is done sleeping," Brooke said._

_ "Gee, Brooke why so nasty? Just a little pain? Why do you think you're an only child?" Victoria asked._

_ "Who invited you?" Julian asked as he entered the room._

_ Victoria stood up and shook her head, "If I'm not wanted then I'll go wait with that Eastern European Bag Lady of an assistant of yours Brooke, who by the way called me to tell me my only daughter was in labor with my Grandchild," Victoria said._

_ "Then just leave," Julian said, and watched Victoria walk out of the room. Brooke looked up at Julian._

_ "Thank you," she said._

_ "I'm just here for our baby," Julian said._

_ The labor wasn't as long as she expected it to be. Trinity was a long and painful labor and she wasn't sure she would ever want to go through that again. But when it was over and they handed her their son, all she could do was cry tears of joy. She may be tired, ragged, sweaty, and ready to pass out, but she was happy._

_ After the young baby was moved to the nursery and she returned to her room, Julian was there. He looked at her and nodded._

_ "Thanks for being here," she said._

_ "You're welcome, but I was only here for our son," he said._

_ Brooke nodded, "I know," she said, with a sad smile on her face._

_ He walked over to where he had left his messenger bag. He reached in and took out a folder. He opened it and placed it in front of her and handed her a pen._

_ "Please sign that," he said._

_ "What is it?" she asked._

_ "You would be giving me sole custody and parental rights to our son," he said._

_ Brooke shook her head, "No," she replied._

_ "It's simple, Brooke, we can do it this way, or I walk out this door and put in a motion to have our son removed from your custody and placed in mine and we'll start that battle. Something I can outlast and win, but I don't think your skeletons could survive," he said._

_ Brooke thought a hard moment or two, and then took the pen and signed the papers. "Julian, why are you doing this?" she finally asked._

_ "I was a child raised by an Alcoholic Mother and I'll be damned if my son will be raised by one," he said, and left with the papers._

_After that, she fell asleep. The next morning when she was checked out and brought home, she wandered into her bedroom and cried._

Brooke nodded and turned the page in her scrap book. _  
_


	236. Please Make This Be Wrong

Chapter 236 Please Make This Be Wrong

Finally, Trin walked out of her room, and down the Grand Gallery towards Fallon's suite of rooms. This wasn't a far walk since they all had their room suites in the same Gallery of Beaulieu Manor. When Trin came to Fallon's open door, she looked in and found Fallon sitting in the bay window looking out at the river.

"I'm sorry, Fallon," Trin said.

Fallon snorted, "You go off half cocked all the time, Trin. You're not a teenager any more, and well, you're not going to have much choice but change your ways," she said.

"All I keep thinking and saying to myself is please make this be wrong," Trin said.

Fallon nodded, "I was there too, soon after I found out I couldn't get pregnant, even with treatments," she said.

Trin shook her head, "I can't imagine what it must be like," she said.

"Honestly, there are times I can't even grapple with the concept. But I know and I accept it, believe me it is hard dating knowing that he might want to have a family, and I'm going to have to tell him when we get serious," Fallon said.

"I do have options," Trin said.

Fallon nodded, "Yes, you do, three," she said.

Trin nodded and walked into the room. Of all her sisters, Fallon was the neatest. There was an OCD quality to how she kept things. But that was part of Fallon, even in her own appearance and life she had everything in the right place. She also looked a lot like them so when she was introduced as her sister, people believed them. The one major difference people pointed out was that Fallon had brown eyes when Trin, Chase, Izzy, and Keni had Hazel eyes.

"I know I can't do one, no matter how many problems I can solve doing it, I just can't," Trin said.

Fallon nodded, biting her lower lip, "I remember when Miranda told me her story about that," she said.

Trin nodded, "That is what scared me off to that idea years ago, was Miranda and how she experienced things," she said.

"Yeah, funny how we know two women that were pregnant in high school," Fallon pointed out.

Trin nodded, "I wouldn't have wanted it to be Ashlyn's way either," she said.

Fallon nodded, "But I don't think Brooke would be like Maddie Pierce," Fallon said, "So that leaves you with two options."

Trin nodded, "Yeah, and I think I know which one I'm going to take," she said.

"What?" Fallon asked.

"I can't bargain my way out of this one, Fal," Trin said, "Just I'm not sure if that is the right choice."

"Trin, you know we all love you and would support you in whatever choice you make," Fallon said.

Trin nodded, "Yeah, maybe I know which way I'm going but I'm still not ready to go that way," she said.

Fallon nodded.

"What scares me is that Victoria would probably be disappointed," Trin said.

"Why would you worry about her?" Fallon asked.

"She is my Grandma," Trin said.

"Also, she is a bitch, and well, she's the bitch of bitches," Fallon said.

Trin nodded, "She can be," she said.

"Can be is an understatement on the lines of saying that Death Valley is a hole in the ground," Fallon said.

"Yeah, but I always got the feeling that she wanted more from us than being married and pregnant," Trin said.

"Well Honey, you ain't married," Fallon said.

"I know," Trin replied.

"Well, Victoria has her own daemons, and she's is visiting her shit onto you," Fallon said.

Trin nodded, "I know," she said.

"Yeah," Fallon said.

"She didn't get too pissed when she found out when Izzy was pregnant," Trin said.

"Also, Victoria has never really thought much of Izzy," Fallon said.

"That's harsh," Trin said.

"It's true," Fallon said, and turned back towards the window.

Trin nodded and walked away, heading back down the Grand Gallery towards her room. She stopped and leaned on the rail looking over the Great Hall, the heart of Beaulieu Manor, and just shook her head.


	237. Intro Darkest Days Follow

Chapter 237 Intro/Darkest Days Follow 

(Candace Strauss writing in italics)

_The fourth and in many respects the most dangerous stage in the Kubler-Ross model is Depression—"I'm so sad, why bother with anything?"; "I'm going to die... What's the point?"; "I miss my loved one, why go on?"_

_During the fourth stage, the dying person begins to understand the certainty of death. Because of this, the individual may become silent, refuse visitors and spend much of the time crying and grieving. This process allows the dying person to disconnect from things of love and affection. It is not recommended to attempt to cheer up an individual who is in this stage. It is an important time for grieving that must be processed. For people suffering from loss this is also the stage where they can succumb and they themselves commit suicide. _

Candace looked at the paper on the screen and pushed away from the desk. Slowly, she walked out of her room and down the back stairs to the dining area. She found her sneakers and slipped them on. After a minute, she walked out to the back yard and headed to the half court that was over by the garage. There, she found Lucas at the three point arc taking shots.

"Still pose after every shot," Candace stated.

"It's called follow through," he replied.

"Right, and you yelled at us for doing it," she said.

"Well, some of you would follow through too long," he said.

"Oh, would that be say Kay Scott?" Candace asked.

"Among others," he said.

She laughed and took the ball. Setting up, she shot the ball in a beautiful arc and the end result was the ball going through the hoop, nothing but net.

"You did teach me a few things on the court," she said.

"I didn't teach you, I made you learn your potential and take off those rough edges. You were always very talented," he said.

"But I've always been held back," she said, and looked down towards her chest.

Lucas shook his head, "I talked with your doctors, and you were able to play hard, and you did. It was all in your head," he said, having placed a hand on her heart for the first statement then moving it to her head as he finished.

"Well I'm not giving up, I'm going to be a Doctor," she said.

Lucas nodded, "Good," he replied, "Now shoot the damn ball."

Candace smiled and grabbed the ball and set herself up for another shot.

* * *

In the waning light of the North Carolina Summer Day, Peyton looked at the younger of her twin daughters, and sighed. Ellie looked back her and nodded. Finally, Peyton leaned forward and sighed.

"Well, that brings us to when it was time to bury your Uncle," Peyton said.

Ellie nodded, "Yeah, you don't have to tell me," she said.

Peyton nodded, "I started the story, and every story has three parts," she said.

"I know, Mom, a beginning, middle and an end," Ellie said.

Peyton nodded, sighed and looked out the wind coming out of the tree line. Turning towards Ellie, she sighed again, "Well, when the time came for the funeral, we packed up our bags. Your Grandma Karen came up and watched you, Kay, and Keith. We loaded up the Comet and headed up towards Washington DC.

"We checked into the hotel, the very same room that we stayed in. Slowly, we walked through the city looking at the various memorials and museums. The night before the funeral I spent the night crying with your dad holding me.

"The next day we dressed and went Arlington Cemetery for the funeral. The funeral was a blur to me. I was sitting there in a dark place wondering what life meant, and what the point in it all was.

"Finally, we walked through the church and headed towards the cemetery plot. I was sitting there on a chair watching as they brought in the casket. The Chapel finished the funeral readings and then the military ceremonies took place. They fired their rifles and the bugler played taps. The flag was folded and it was handed to me. The officer that handed the flag to me told me to accept the flag in the name of a grateful nation. We stayed there looking at the plot as they lowered my brother into his grave. Finally, as the dirt was being spread on him, I looked over and saw a crippled man. He walked over and held out his left hand.

"He said, 'I'm Gunnery Sergeant Alex Chilton.' I nodded and shook his hand. Nodding and sighing, he told me his story. My brother was in the truck with him on the day he died and Alex was sitting next to him when the mine went off. We talked and walked around the cemetery.

"He told me about what they experienced over there and how Derek would talk about me and your brother. I found out how excited he was about you and Kay being born. That he couldn't wait to meet you, and he was searching the markets for something to get you and Kay.

"I was not very happy and I had probably had post-partum depression on top of dealing with Derek's death, so I was really in a dark place. Your Dad just hung back and let me and Alex talk and bond.

"It opened up and helped me get through the day. Later that night, we had dinner together, and then finally we drove home," Peyton said.

"So what did Alex tell you?" Ellie asked.

Peyton sighed, "That Derek was a good Marine and that he died needlessly," Peyton said.

Ellie nodded, "Wow," she said.

Peyton nodded, and sighed, "Yeah, that is true, and how what was pointless was his death."

Ellie nodded, "So that is how you met Alex?"

Peyton nodded, "Yeah, that is how I met Alex," she said.

Ellie looked at her Mom, and to the darkening day and wondered what would come next.


	238. Tears That Follow

Chapter 238 Tears That Follow 

There was a steady tapping on the door. She didn't move off the couch but just kept staring in the dark corner of the living room, beyond any thoughts of the outside world. Finally, the door which wasn't locked was opened and the man walked into the apartment.

Looking over, he found her lying on the couch, not moving except for breathing. Shaking his head, he walked over and took a seat blocking her line of sight. That got her to move and shake her head.

"It's not worth it," was her response to him.

He shook his head as he didn't say a thing. Finally he sighed, "Look, we said we'd go to the funeral together to save gas, and you're not ready," Davis Gregory said.

"What's the point," Bobbi-Lee said.

"The point is a friend of yours is dead and you are expected to be there as you are considered his next-of-kin," Davis said.

Bobbi-Lee shook her head, "There's no point in going, all they are going to do is put him in the ground and hand me a flag, there is no sense, and how he died makes no sense," she said.

Davis shook his head, "Sense or not, I think you should be there, John would want you to be there," he said.

"Why, Davis? He wouldn't know the difference," she stated.

"Go to other people's funerals or they won't go to yours," Davis said.

"That makes no sense," she said.

"It makes perfect sense," he said.

"How so?" she asked.

"If you don't give a shit about someone, how would you expect people to give a shit about you," Davis stated.

She shrugged, "I don't care, there is no point in all this, we're born and then we die, so in a sense we're born to die," she said.

Davis shook his head. He had had enough. Walking over to the couch, he grabbed her and carried her into the bathroom. Turning the shower on cold, he placed her under the streams of water and made sure she stayed under it.

Bobbi-Lee fought him all the way, screaming and flailing under the assault of ice cold water. Finally, she calmed down enough where he could look at her. There was still some wild eye rage in those eyes, but he just shook it off.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"You needed to be woken up," he said.

"Maybe I didn't want to be woken up, maybe I wanted to stay in the dark," she said.

Davis shook his head, "No one really wants to be in the dark," he replied.

"So what now?" she asked.

"You get out of the shower, change and get packed," he said.

She nodded and he walked out of the bathroom. It took time, but he was patient. Every so often he would look in on her. Finally, she followed him out of the apartment and down to his waiting car. Her bag went into the truck next to his and one other. Finally, she climbed into the back seat and he was seated in the passenger seat.

Bobbi-Lee looked at the driver and saw a blonde woman looking back at her and smiled.

"Hello, Bobbi-Lee," she said.

"Anna," Bobbi-Lee said to Davis' wife. Bobbi-Lee had met Anna several times through her friendship with Jackie Gregory their oldest daughter. Jackie was a year behind her in high school and also a cheerleader.

"So how have you been doing?" Anna asked.

"I live, I guess is the best thing I can say," Bobbi-Lee said.

Anna nodded, "That is better than a lot of people," she said, and started the car on its trip. Bobbi-Lee looked out the window and wondered about the leaves. Did they know when they first were buds that they would be cut down in the cold weather and never live again; they would lose their majestic green color for some earthy tone that lay beneath that beautiful health green hue?

Was life worth living? What did it all mean?

"Stop thinking, the car is dragging," Davis said.

Bobbi-Lee shook awake and looked at him, "What does that mean?" she asked.

"The weight of the world is on your shoulders," he said, "Lighten up."

"Says the person going to a funeral," she replied.

"Yes, but one shouldn't take a death's burden upon themselves if they weren't involved in it," he said and turned back to watch the road. This left Bobbi-Lee alone with time to think upon what he said.


	239. Paint It Black

Chapter 239 Paint It Black 

He stared across the table at his Doctor and studied the lines and creases on that face. Finally, Huck looked up at the Doctor and sighed.

"Ever heard the song Paint it Black by the Rolling Stones?" Huck asked.

The Doctor nodded, "Yes I have, many times."

"Well you know how there is this line or series of lines in that song, that go something like 'I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes, I have to turn my head until my darkness goes," he said.

The Doctor nodded, "Yes, I believe I do."

"That is how I've been feeling, I've been with Chase for many years, and we're finally getting married. I know she looks at other guys and I know she knows that I look at other women, but recently the other sex hasn't interested me. There are young hot women walking around dressed in band aides and all I want to do is turn my head," he said.

"What do you think this means?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, the optimist would say that I've totally committed myself to Chase. But that's not the truth, I've been committed to her for almost five years, and it was always understood that we could look, as long as that was it, now I don't even want to look," he said.

"So it would be what?"

"Depression, I don't want even want anything that would remind me of happier times," he said.

The Doctor nodded, "So you've been feeling down and sluggish?"

Huck nodded, "I've been sneaking out to my boat and sitting there wondering about everything, and if it meant or was worth my trouble," he said.

The Doctor nodded, "So you found yourself plunged into darkness?"

"You didn't have to sound so Dungeons and Dragons about it, but pretty much that is what it was like," he said.

The Doctor nodded, "Did you ever think about ending your own life?"

"No, I wouldn't let it come to that," he said, "Between the new job I want to get, the wedding, and the boat, I have too much I want to live for, I have no time to die."

The Doctor nodded, "An interesting, but good view of things."

"I'm reminded of what my Dad had tattooed on his left hand," he said, holding his up, "Mine says Fidelis, which means…"

"Faithful," The Doctor said.

"Well, his said Invictus, which means…"

"Invincible," The Doctor said.

"No, Unconquered, something completely different, it means I've tasted setbacks and defeats, I've fallen but to rise again," Huck said.

"So why have you been thinking about that?" The Doctor asked.

"I couldn't let it drag me down, the whole death of my Dad and the depression, I had to push on, and that was when I decided that I would have to come and see you," he said.

"Do you still get those dark feelings?" The Doctor asked.

"Doc, most people get dark feelings. There are times I see a red door and I want to paint it black. I try to work through them, but I know I can't always do it."

The Doctor nodded, "But you do recognize when you have a dark mood and try to head it off, don't you?"

Huck nodded, "I try," he said.

"Well, I can see we are making progress here in that respect," the Doctor said.

"That's good?"

"Very good, Huck, very good," The Doctor said.

"So what do I do?"

"Keep working on it."

"That's it?"

"That's all you can do, take it one step at a time and make sure you don't get too overwhelmed."

"I can see that," he said.

"That's good, I can see you understand it," The Doctor said.

"It's one of those easier said than done things," Huck pointed out.

"Many things in this world worth doing are that way," The Doctor said.

"Okay," Huck said.

The Doctor checked the clock and turned to Huck, "Well it's that time, let's see if we can keep at this next time," The Doctor said, and Huck just nodded as he stood up and left.


	240. Back to the Bottle

Chapter 240 Back to the Bottle

The sun was slowly coming down and catching the last of the glass on the bay window. That was always a magical time for her, the sunset. It was the time when things seemed to thin out and the past and the present seemed to touch, that twilight, the birth and death, of light and night. It was almost poetic, and tragic, somber and celebratory. When she was a wild youth the darkness meant that the good times were just starting. When she was a single mother it meant the worries were just beginning. When she was a drunk, it meant that the bars would soon close. Now, as a Friend of Bill W, she knew it was the toughest time of day.

Beaulieu Manor, her dream, was once filled, maybe even for a year the sounds of young voices. Now, slowly, she knew it would be emptying. Chase was already gone. Izzy; who knew how much longer she would stay under this roof? Fallon; she would stay in New York City when she finished college and only summer and visit here, because of her inheritance and wealth. Trin; she was a hard nut but she too would be gone. That would just leave Brooke and Kenni in the vast empty Galleries and rooms of the living spaces in Beaulieu. It was depressing in a way. It was just another loss in a long line of losses.

Brooke looked down at the pictures. This time this was one celebrating something. But that was soon after Tucker was taken away from her. It was when she descended back into her own personal Hades. Yet she was still smiling.

(Flashback in italics)

_The car service dropped her off, and she slipped out of the car. It was a change; she was back in the office. The new sneakers she bought felt good on her feet as she crossed the concrete and headed towards the building's front door. She had been working from home ever since she was sawing with Tucker. Now that he was born and gone, she had no excuse not to be in the office._

_ But then again, she always feared this tall, cold and impersonal building. Already, her mouth craved something strong that would burn her throat. The old insecurities were there still, now reinforced by the fact that her ex-boyfriend didn't even think she was worth enough to have their son._

_ Shaking it off, she walked in and greeted the security guard, who buzzed her into the elevator foyer. Taking the elevator, the doors opened on the floor they rented and she walked through the outer office and into the area where the staff was working. There were greetings and smiles. The designers always liked her, especially since she gave them leeway and would only tweak something once it was done._

_ Brooke smiled, she did miss them. Many were some what friendly to her. Other's she counted amongst friends. Finally, she entered her office and looked up to see her assistant walking through the door._

_ "Brooke, we didn't expect you back so soon," Millicent said._

_ Brooke shrugged, "I have no reason to stay away now, so I came in," Brooke said, as she started to slip off her sneakers and reached for her designer heels._

_ "About that, Victoria told me what happened, I'm so sorry," Millicent said._

_ Brooke nodded, "Thanks, Millie, so what is on for today?"_

_ Millicent shook her head, "Nothing really; as I said, you weren't expected back so soon," she replied._

_ Brooke nodded, "Typical Victoria. Speaking of Mommy Dearest, where is she?"_

_ "Right here," Victoria said, walking into Brooke's office._

_ "Hello Victoria," Brooke said._

_ Victoria nodded, "I would have expected you would be enjoying your maternity leave," she said._

_ Brooke shrugged, "Why, there is no baby to enjoy it with," she said._

_ "Yeah, I couldn't believe Julian would do something like that, well anyways, let's move on, and maybe work you back into the pace here," Victoria said._

_ Brooke looked at her, "How could you be so cold?" Brooke asked._

_ "My Darling Brooke, we have a business to run, and mourning the loss of a baby that you gave up, well, that is just a waste of time and energy," Victoria said._

_ "That was your grandson," Brooke said._

_ "Which you freely gave up to his father," Victoria pointed out._

_ "Because he was going to ruin the company by a drawn-out custody battle," Brooke said._

_ "Which shows what you hold more important, the business. Anyways, I do have three granddaughters as well, unfortunately none of them have any potential, they must take after their Mother," Victoria said._

_ "Victoria, that is insulting," Millicent said._

_ Victoria looked at Millicent, "Who are you to question me?"_

_ "My assistant," Brooke said._

_ Victoria shook her head, "Whatever. Brooke, stiffen that upper lip of yours and lets get you back into the working swing, the company has missed your energy," Victoria said and walked out of the room._

_ Millicent looked at Brooke, who was nearly in tears. Brooke stood up and walked to her liquor cabinet. She found it locked and turned to Millicent._

_ "Get me the key," she said._

_ "Brooke, I can't," Millicent replied._

_ "Get me the goddamn key now," Brooke said._

_ Millicent nodded and went to her desk and retrieved the key. Brooke unlocked the door, took out a bottle of Gray Goose and a high ball glass, and filled it. With one straight pull, the clean liquid was gone, and she was pouring another. Millicent just stood there in horror and shook her head._


	241. There Goes My Life

Chapter 241 There Goes My Life

Trin had found her way through the Galleries of Beaulieu Manor, where she ended up in the Reading Room. It was rarely used except for Izzy. So Trin curled up in a one of the reading chairs and hugged her knees. She laid there for what seemed like a long time. The day light had started to go down, darkening the room, and started to make it darker and private perdition.

Finally, she rolled over and saw Fallon was standing there looking down at her. Trin rolled into a sitting position and Fallon sat down on a chair across from her. She leaned forward and rested her hands on her knees.

"There goes my life," Trin said.

"Why do you say that?" Fallon asked.

"Anything I ever wanted to do, I can't now, I'm going to have junior with me, until he's eighteen," Trin said.

Fallon nodded, "True, but there are different things that you could experience," Fallon said.

"Sorry for me sounding selfish, but I would actually like to experience life before I have children," Trin said.

"Well, you are being selfish, but let's look at the facts, you are going to have a child in a few months, now put that in your pipe and smoke it," Fallon said.

Trin shook her head, "Which is why my life is over," she said.

Fallon shook her head, "Your adventure is only just beginning and you're going to have some with you," she said.

"Oh great, that and diaper changes," Trin said.

"Well you could become a specialist with men who have mommy and baby fetishes," Fallon said.

"Not funny, Fallon," Trin said.

Fallon shrugged, "I was trying to get you to laugh," she said.

"I know, but I don't think this is worth it," Trin said.

Fallon shrugged, "Well the old saying is don't do the crime unless you can do the time," she said.

Trin nodded, "But I had fun doing the crime," she said.

"I really don't need to know," Fallon said

"Over and over again," Trin repeated.

"Really, I'm serious, I don't need to know," Fallon repeated.

"On the couch, all the beds, the shower, the floor, the counters," Trin said.

"Trin, what part do you not understand?" Fallon asked.

"Understand what?"

"That I don't need to know," Fallon said.

"I just thought I would share," Trin said.

"Fine, but not Brian," Fallon said.

"Why not Brian?"

"Well, first of all he is just covered with those god awful tattoos," Fallon said.

"I happen to like those tattoos," Trin said.

Fallon shrugged, "Brian had a nice body, until he started getting inked," she said.

"He wanted to stand out from his brother and dad," Trin said.

"Well, there is also another problem," Fallon said.

"What problem would that be?" Trin asked.

"Well, there is always Gabi," Fallon said.

"What about her?" Trin asked.

"She's always been there and always had some connection with him and well, Brian is the Dad of this little peanut," Fallon said, resting her hand on Trin's belly.

Trin nodded, "Yeah, he's junior's Daddy," she said.

"So, I think you would at least want something with him, either supporting junior or being involved with junior," Fallon said.

"I would love to have Brian in our lives," Trin said.

Fallon nodded, "Well I guess you're going to have to tell him," she pointed out.

Trin nodded, "I know I'm going to have to do that, and soon," she replied.

"Well, there are two people you are going to have to tell first," Fallon stated.

"Okay, and who shall they be?" Trin asked.

"Well, your Mom would be number one, and well I guess either Chase, Izzy, or my god, Victoria would be the second," Fallon said.

"Oh boy, I don't want to tell Victoria," Trin said.

"Don't look at me, she scares me," Fallon said.

Trin nodded, "She scares me and she's my Grandma," Trin said and smiled.

Fallon laughed, "Well, we share that," she said.


	242. Intro Birth Death Family

Chapter 242 Intro/Birth,Death,Family

(Candace Strauss writing in italics)

_The final stage of the Kubler-Ross Model is Acceptance—"It's going to be okay."; "I can't fight it, I may as well prepare for it."_

_In this last stage, the individual begins to come to terms with his mortality or that of his loved one. This is where the person now finds the strength to move on and do what they need to do to close out the book. This works for loss, news, or any change of life or life style. It is one of the hardest stages to achieve._

Candace clicked the mouse down the pages and nodded. She hated re-reading what she had done, but she wanted to make sure that everything would support her theist and she didn't leave herself up for misinterpretation. Finally, she pushed away and looked over towards the door.

Standing there, like he had been several times this day, was Lucas. Her Dad, the man that brought her life, the man that never abandoned her when she was lost, the man that took her in after her mom was nearly killed, the man that taught her how to be a basketball player, and the teacher that taught her to reach for that brass ring. He was her man for all seasons.

"So, how did the paper work out?" he asked.

"Almost finished, I just have to write out my conclusion and then it is done," Candace said.

Lucas nodded, "I would like to read it when you're done," he said.

She nodded, "Sure, I'll print out a copy once I'm done," she said.

He smiled, "Good, I hope you learned something," he said.

She nodded, "I did Dad, I really did."

"Good," he said.

"Dad, did I ever tell you Thank You?" she asked.

He looked at her funny, "For what?" he asked.

"For being my Sir Thomas Moore," she said.

"Sir Thomas Moore? The writer and lawyer that was beheaded by Henry the Eighth?" Lucas asked.

Candace nodded, "Yeah, he was also called the Man for all Seasons," she pointed out.

"I heard of that movie," he said.

She nodded, "Yes, it won best picture at the Oscars," she said.

Lucas nodded, "Cool," he said.

"Well, I just want to say you've been my Man for all Seasons," Candace stated.

Lucas nodded, "You're welcome," he said, shocked.

"Not sure what I mean?" Candace asked.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, pretty much," he said.

"Just everything I've needed since I was sixteen, you've been a mentor, a role model, and a confidant, I had a close relationship with Lindsay, but well, nothing compares to having a Dad," she said.

Lucas nodded and looked at her, "So, do you want anything special for dinner?"

Candace shook her head, "No, I'll have whatever you Kay and Keith are having," she said.

Lucas nodded, and walked over to her. He hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "Never forget, you'll always be my oldest," he said, and went to cook.

* * *

The sun was almost down and she looked at her near empty water bottle. Finally, her hand went to her phone and checked the time. Peyton sighed and looked at Ellie.

"We're going to have to head home, or we'll get in very late," Peyton said.

Ellie nodded, "Yeah, but you've told me the beginning and the middle, I need to know the end in order to close the story out," Ellie said.

Peyton stood up and looked at her daughter. Matched green eyes met and finally Peyton sighed, "Come on, let's head to the car and I'll tell you," she said.

"Okay, let's do this," Ellie said.

Slowly, they walked towards where the Comet was parked. Peyton looked at the car and back to her daughter.

"Soon after we got back to Chapel Hill, life was finally getting back into some sense of normality. I had people taking notes for my classes while I tended to you and Kay. Your Dad finished his second book."

"Would that be Comet?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, and we don't talk about that much. But he already had it in printing soon after that. That was when I decided to forgo Graduate School and take up art; it was just a matter where your Dad would go.

"I knew he wanted to be in New York City, so he could be close to Candi. Also there were several good grad schools there. We finally got notification where we were going and it was New York City.

"With what your Dad made and some money we had left over from our wedding, we bought the brownstone and moved to New York after Graduation. Alex didn't live that far away and we started talking and getting closer. Also, Aunt Brooke and her girls were there too," Peyton said as they reached the Comet. She looked at Ellie, "Let's put the roof up," she finished.

Ellie nodded and helped put the roof up. They climbed in and were soon under way. Finally, Peyton looked at Ellie, and sighed, "That Spring, Alex and I decided that we wanted to visit Derek on the day of his death. We went there and it was some sort of cathartic thing for us, well, we made the choice to travel every year to visit him and remember him, on the day he died.

"That was how this yearly trip started," Peyton said.

Ellie nodded, "Wow, and Dad is cool with this?" Ellie asked.

Peyton nodded, "We all have our own rituals," she said and kept driving home towards Tree Hill.


	243. Pillar of Strength

Chapter 243 Pillar Of Strength 

It was a nice Washington DC Summer day; the sky was overcast, and the humidity was down so it wasn't bad standing outside. The grass was green and there was a slight breeze off the Potomac River. The two people stood there looking at the nation's capital from across that river in the great Commonwealth of Virginia. Finally, they turned back and looked into that great field of rolling green hills, and shade trees that were broken by the seemingly random but patterned small white marble stones.

Arlington National Cemetery, the place of final repose for many of the nation's defenders, was laid out before them as the slowly watched a flag draped casket being carried in. They were a funeral detachment from the oldest Regular US Army Regiment, the Third United States Infantry Regiment, otherwise known as the Old Guard. Bobbi-Lee had to admit they looked very good as they carried Johnny Mason to his final resting place. He was going to be buried in these fertile hills, among his comrades. That was what he meant in his last letter home. So, as his next-of-kin, she honored his wishes and buried him with the people he truly thought were his family.

Bobbi-Lee looked over to the side and saw Davis Gregory standing there in uniform. He was silent, but his facial bandage was now gone, and she could see the scar that destroyed his face. A visible price that was paid for service to the country, and she nodded, wondering. What if people like Davis or Johnny didn't choose to stand on that wall with their rifle and defend their way of life, what would have happened.

The services were short and the bugler sounded taps. All the soldiers saluted as the rifles were fired, and the flag was folded. An Officer walked over to her after taking the flag and crouched down, offering her the flag.

"Take this, in thanks of a grateful nation for loved one's service and sacrifice," he said.

Bobbi-Lee took it. She fought back tears, as she watched the few people, mainly wounded veterans and a few people Johnny had serviced with. None of the other Mason's came, and she only heard from Declan Gordon, Johnny's cousin, saying he couldn't make it because of work, but he would visit him soon enough. That was the price he paid, and how he was remembered.

Before he was lowered into the ground, Bobbi-Lee walked over to the casket. She took a handful of dirt and sprinkled it on it.

"You were always the best you could be, Johnny," she said, and started to walk away, holding the flag.

Davis stood there waiting for her. He nodded, "It never gets easier," he said.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

He shook his head, "This isn't the first time I've been here, or buried someone I knew from this war," he said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded and turned back to the grave that was being filled in. It would be bare until the stone was ready, and he'd just be another one in this cemetery. All it would say would be John Mason, Staff Sergeant US Army, Silver Star, Purple Heart, North Carolina and his birth and death dates. She shook her head and looked at Davis.

"Thanks for coming," she said.

He nodded, "You're welcome, but you don't have to thank me," he said, "It's just sad that his family couldn't be here."

"Johnny had a falling out with them over something, and well, many of them didn't like what he did. I think that is why he wanted to be buried here," Bobbi-Lee said.

"To be buried amongst his brothers?" Davis asked.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Yes, to be buried amongst his family," she said.

"So he chose you because he knew you would honor his wish?"

"Yeah," Bobbi-Lee said, and looked over the stones and grassy fields, "He's had a rough life and now he has earned his small plot of land."

Davis nodded, "So, what are you going to do with that flag?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said, "It really should go to a Mason, but I don't think so."

"Just don't throw it away," Davis said.

"I would never dream of it, and especially not this one, Johnny, well, he earned this one," she said.

Davis nodded, and sighed, "One day I'll be here," he said.

"Why?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"Well, I was just informed that they started an investigation on me," he said.

"Why? What did you do wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing I did wrong. It was for the ambush that I told you about, the one that sent me home," he said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Yeah?"

"Yeah, someone put me in for the Medal of Honor," he said, shaking his head.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Well, congratulations, I guess," she said.

Davis shrugged, "I don't know, that is something that changes everything," he said.

"Only if you let it," she said, "Davis, you've been there throughout this, and for that I thank you. You've been my pillar of strength, when I needed it."

Davis nodded, "Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome, Davis, and now let's go home, to my sisters and brother, and your wife and daughters," she said, and he nodded in agreement.


	244. Moving Forward

Chapter 244 Moving Forward 

He walked into the office as he always had done and took his seat. Looking up and across the table, he saw The Doctor sitting there with the notebook and pen, they were ready. It was then that Huck sighed.

"So how have you been, Huck?" The Doctor asked.

"I've been doing well. I actually stayed a night over my sister Kelly's house in my old room last week," he said.

"Why did you do that?" The Doctor asked.

"I was there using some of my Dad's old books studying for the fire department exam," he said, "It was late and I didn't want to risk getting into an accident, so I called Chase and crashed there."

"How did you sleep?" The Doctor asked.

"I slept the whole night. I did miss Chase, but when I saw her the next day she said I looked rested and was smiling."

"How did It make you feel?"

"It felt good Doc, it really felt good," he said.

"That is good to hear, now how is the preparation for the wedding coming?"

"No stress here for me, Doc, it seems that Chase and I have to do just a few things, like a guest list, talk to the priest, wedding party, and I have to get my Tux. Her Mom is handling most of the arrangements, since we're getting married at her place," Huck said.

"That would be Beaulieu Manor?"

"Yes, it would be the Great Hall in Beaulieu Manor," he said.

"Having your future Mother-In-Law running things doesn't bother you?"

"No," he said.

"How about not having your Dad around?"

Huck shrugged, "It would be great for him to be there, and my Mom, too. But I've never really had her either. So I just deal, and I'll have him close to me," he said.

"How's that?"

"In my heart," he said.

The Doctor nodded, "So you're also going to be a father soon," The Doctor said.

Huck nodded and smiled, "Yes, Chase is pregnant, and doing very well. This is her first and my second. I'm excited, because of circumstances, I wasn't involved with my daughter, but I'm excited. We've been talking about names too, I can't wait, and I even attend the birth classes and read the same books as she does. I'm at every appointment," Huck said.

"So has that affected your relationship with your daughter?"

Huck shook his head, "No, I still see Brett three times a week, and she still calls me Daddy Huck. Anyways, she knows Chase and I are getting married and she is excited that now she'll have two Mommies as well as two Daddies. I've not yet talked to Ashlyn about telling Brett about the baby," he said, "I will when she is up here for the wedding."

"You have such a good relationship with Ashlyn that you discuss everything," The Doctor said.

"We were friends long before we were dating, and had Brett, and she felt bad for keeping Brett from me, but she wants me in her life, and to have a say. But day to day she makes the decisions, but the big things we talk about before making the final say," Huck said.

"So how is that going to affect the wedding?"

Huck shrugged, "I know I want Brett in the wedding, and Chase wants all her sisters, so I have a feeling it is going to be a big wedding party, since Chase has four sisters," he said, "But Kenni is only four so who knows."

"That's brings us now to this attempt at a new job, a firefighter?"

"Yes, I'm taking the test before the wedding," he said.

"Isn't that a dangerous job?"

"It can be," he said.

"What does Chase think about it?" The Doctor asked.

"She is glad I have a direction in my life, and she thinks I need to follow this out."

"Even as how your Dad's recent death proves it is a dangerous job?"

"Sometimes you have to take risks to do what is right, and well, for me what is right is providing for my wife, my daughter, and my unborn child," he said.

The Doctor nodded, "Your attitude has certainly changed since you first came here."

Huck nodded, "Yes, it has," he said and smiled.

"That is good, and it seems that you have settled in with Chase."

"Yes, and we found out that she needs to learn how to cook," he said.

"You cook, don't you?"

"Yes, I do, but if I get this fire department job she'll need to know too," he said.

The Doctor nodded, "So what other issues have there been?"

"Just the usual, she was fairly pampered when she was growing up, but she learns quickly. She knew how to clean a bedroom, and how to organize laundry, but doing dishes and laundry she had to learn but she's taken to it quickly," he said.

"That's good," The Doctor said.

Huck laughed, "I found her using a sponge to wash the kitchen floor, and I shook my head and showed her the mop."

"She didn't mop at the club she works at?"

"No, the bar backs do that," he said.

The Doctor checked the time and looked at Huck.

"Well, that is it today," The Doctor said.

"I believe you are right," Huck said, got up and walked out.


	245. Loss And Sobriety

Chapter 245 Loss And Sobriety

She sighed and stood up. Grabbing her scrapbook, she closed it and put it back on the shelf. On the wall of her bedroom was a picture, it was her at New York Fashion Week. She looked bloated and worn out. Brooke nodded, and knew why she had that picture on the wall. It was a reminder, that was what she was after the loss of Tucker and self-destructive behavior, in the frame next to it was a Gossip Column Clip that commented on her partying the night before and completely making a fool of herself. Showing how low she had gotten, but less known was the fact she saw her daughters going down the same road.

(Flashback in italics)

_She looked in the mirror above the liquor cabinet in her office. Sighing, she turned and looked at her new assistant, a man named Marshall. He nodded and clicked his pen._

_ "What can I do, Ma'am?" he asked._

_ Brooke sighed, "Make sure these bottles are gone, now," she said and walked to her desk. She looked over the various files and papers on them._

_ "Yes, and will there be anything else?" he asked._

_ "Please have this desk cleaned off and everything filed away before I come back," she said._

_ "Yes, Ma'am," he said._

_ Brooke sighed, sat down and looked all over the office and through the glass windows. She sighed and put her hands down on the desk surface._

_ "Make sure my daughters aren't corrupted against me by my Mother," she said._

_ "What?" Marshall asked._

_ "Never mind, Marshall, I was just thinking out loud. Also the fact that I'm here sober and scared shitless," she said._

_ "Why are you scared?" he asked._

_ "Well, there is a lot of crap in my life I've had to deal with, and I didn't, I just went through life pouring all my problems in a bottle," she said._

_ "But you are going to do something about that now," Marshall said._

_ Brooke nodded, "Yes, I'm flying away soon to the Betty Ford Clinic, and starting treatment for my problems," she said._

_ "Well, it shouldn't be long, just a month," he said._

_ Brooke shook her head, "No, I'm going to do an Outpatient treatment after detox," she said._

_ "You really want to get and stay clean, Ma'am," he said._

_ Brooke nodded, "Yeah, I have a clear vision in my life for the first time in a long time," she said._

_ He nodded, "Ma'am, may I ask you a question."_

_ "Go ahead, Marshall," she said._

_ "Who was this Tucker you were mumbling about when we picked you up off the floor?" Marshall asked._

_ Brooke shook her head, "Tucker?"_

_ "Yeah, you said 'Tucker, my son, Mommy misses you," he said._

_ Brooke shook her head, "I don't know, I must have been worse then, I think. Dementia possibly, I don't have a son," Brooke said, and stood up. She picked up two pieces of paper and walked over to Marshall._

_ "Yes Ma'am?"_

_ "Two things, Marshall," she said._

_ "Yes ma'am," he said._

_ "One, never talk about what I mumbled again that night. It is a secret that will die with you, understand?" Brooke said._

_ "Yes Ma'am," Marshall said._

_ Brooke looked at him and walked over to where the two glass walls met and she looked over the city around her and sighed._

_ "The second thing, Ma'am?" he asked._

_ "Keep up on the Beaulieu Project, I want to have updates as much as possible," she said._

_ "Ma'am, what is the Beaulieu Project?" he asked._

_ "There is a folder on your desk, the contact down there is an Architect named Ryan Atwood, he's very good and comes highly recommended," she said._

_ "Yes Ma'am," he said._

_ Brooke sighed and watched her breath fog up the glass for a second and then it fade. "I'm going to miss New York City," she said._

_ "What, Ma'am?" he asked._

_ "Just lamenting how I will miss everything here," she said._

_ Marshall nodded, "Yes ma'am," he said._

_ Brooke turned around, looked at her watch, and sighed. It was time. She walked over to Marshall and handed him the two pieces of paper she held in her hands._

_ "Frame these in one frame and hang on my wall, please," she said._

_ "Yes Ma'am," he said._

_ "Well, here goes nothing," she said, and walked out of the office towards the elevator and to the car service that would take her to JFK and eventually to sobriety._


	246. I Guess Im Going To Be A Mom

Chapter 246 I Guess I'm Going To Be A Mom

Trin got up and walked towards the Great Hall. Already, things were being moved from the attic storage rooms to set up for the wedding. It was still a few weeks away but the staff and Brooke wanted to get things set up quickly. A lot of it had to do with Brooke working out things. Trin just stood by one of the coat rooms and looked around. The room was trimmed out with some of the nicest marble. Trin believed it was Italian Marble.

Fallon stood next to her and waited. Finally, Trin looked up at the sky lights that lit up the great hall. She moved her eyes along the viewing galleries that surrounded the Great Hall, and to the Grand Staircase. Many of fashion shows had been thrown here, and many of parties, even a few wedding receptions were held here as Brooke had rented it out to a few people she knew.

"This place is going to look beautiful when they are done setting up, and well, it will be a dream wedding," Trin said.

Fallon nodded, "Brooke always makes sure it is the best, for us," she said.

Trin nodded, "Yeah well, she's going to be a Grandma again twice over," she stated.

Fallon nodded, "Brooke always loved kids," Fallon sighed, remembering she'll never have any of her own.

Trin turned and looked at Fallon, "What woman wouldn't think herself a princess if she could get married here and have her reception here?" Trin said, looking at the marble and fine woodwork.

"Not many, but then again, Brooke had this place built to impress," Fallon stated, "I know when I walked in here for the first time with my Dad I was blown away. But you and your sisters were already at ease with this place."

Trin nodded, "It was awe inspiring when we first walked in those doors. You have to remember we had a long day of traveling from Raleigh and the car had just caught fire, so we were pretty much spent. Bobbi-Lee took us in through the then incomplete garden and through the main doors to this very room. It just took our breath away, except Mom, since she had been here before to check on construction," Trin said.

"Do you miss this place when we're in New York?" Fallon asked.

Trin nodded, "Yes, and well, this is my home, New York City was but it never had the feeling that this place has. My one regret is that Junior won't spend as much time here as I did," she said.

"Junior, spend time here. Where did that come from?" Fallon asked.

"I can't deny it, I can't be angry about it, I can't bargain it away, I can't be depressed about it, all I can do is accept it, I guess I'm going to be a Mom," Trin said.

Fallon nodded and looked over the walls, "So what is your next move?"

Trin sighed, "First, I'm going to have to tell Mom, then Brian, and well, eventually, Victoria," she said.

"I don't want to be there when you tell them," Fallon said.

"Tell who?"

"Mainly Victoria," Fallon replied.

Trin nodded, "Who do you think I'm the most scared of talking to?"

Fallon laughed, "Hard to believe she's your Grandma," Fallon stated.

"Yeah, believe me I know. Ever see Karen, with Keith and his sisters?"

"Yeah," Fallon said, "Now that is how people think a Grandma should be."

"Yeah, did you ever know your grandparents?"

Fallon shook her head, "No, all I knew that my Dad's Mom was named Kendall, and that is why Kenni is named Kendall," she said.

Trin nodded, "Yeah, now I have to do something I fear," she said.

"Yeah, tell the truth," Fallon stated.

"I don't always lie," Trin said.

Fallon laughed, "We shall see," she said.

"Whatever," Trin said and walked away.

Fallon shrugged and looked over the Great Hall one more time. She sighed and walked out of one of the doorways that led to the Great Gallery in the Family Wing. Walking down it, she came to the Mid-Wing Stairwell and went up to the second floor. She crossed over using the View Gallery, which you can see the Great Hall and the Inner Court from, and ended up in the Business Wing. She came to a locked door, and looked around. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her keys, unlocked the door and walked inside. Closing the door behind her, she took a seat at the desk. She blew away some of the dust and looked at the picture of Brooke and her Dad on the desk surface, and then the picture of her.

"Well Dad, I miss you," Fallon said and leaned back in the chair.


	247. Theist

Chapter 247  Theist 

The computer keys clicked as she banged on the keyboard. The paper was almost done and soon she would be sending it off to the professor. Sighing, she turned towards the door and saw Lucas standing there, checking in as he had done all day.

"How's it coming?" he asked.

"Almost done, just writing up my conclusion to support my theist," Candace said.

Lucas nodded, "Peyton just called, her and Ellie are about an hour away, so they'll be home tonight," he said.

"So, back to normal," Candace said.

"Yup, pretty much, back to the normal summer fun, except that we have Huck and Chase's wedding coming up," he said.

Candace nodded, "Yeah, I know, I think Peyton was going to take us dress shopping," she said.

Lucas nodded, "Clothes over Bros wedding, have to look your best," he said.

"Don't I know it," Candace said.

Lucas nodded, "I'm taking you from your work, I'll let you finish up," he said.

Candace nodded, "Okay," she said, and then turned to fully face him, "Oh, and Dad."

"Yes Candi?" Lucas asked puzzled.

"Thanks for today, I had a good time, probably the best time I ever had writing a paper," she said.

Lucas smiled, "You're welcome," was all he said before he let her finish.

* * *

Peyton leaned back in the passenger seat. She really enjoyed her trip with Ellie and felt they got closer and came to an understanding, which prompted her to do something she would normally never do; she parked the car and got out and let Ellie drive the last hour of the trip home.

As she sat there looking at the daughter that everyone knew looked the most like her, she smiled, and knew that her wild daughter was going to turn out okay, and that she had almost finished sowing her wild oats. Now, she leaned back and let Ellie drive the rest of the way home, and now she could rest, because she was and had been very tired recently.

* * *

She walked into her apartment from her trip at the local craft store. It had been a few days since she had traveled to Arlington, Virginia. Now things were starting to get serious, and she had a wedding to prepare for. Working for the Mother of the Bride, and being the sister of the groom, she really got it from both ends.

Shaking her head, she walked over to the breakfast bar and put down the bag. Reaching into it, she took out a triangle shaped shadow box and removed all the tags and cleaned the window. Sighing, she reached over and took up the triangle of blue nylon with white stars, it was perfectly folded. She looked it over, rubbed a star and gently placed it in to the shadowbox. She closed the cover and flipped the latch. Reaching into the bag again, she took out a small brass plaque and placed it on the box.

Looking around, she went to the wall and set up where the hangers would be placed. Slowly, she set the hangers and then she walked over and took the Flag in the Shadowbox and hung it on the wall.

Taking a step back, she looked at it and silent read the Plaque.

John "Johnny" Mason

Staff Sergeant USA

504th Infantry Regiment (Airborne) 82nd Airborne Division

Beloved Friend

"…Not About Heroes…"

* * *

The front door opened and Chase walked into their apartment. She put some bags down and looked around. She sniffed something and headed towards the second bedroom, the Baby's room. Looking in, she found all the furniture had been assembled and then covered with drop cloths. The walls were freshly painted with the color she chose for it. Turning around, she heard some light music and even smelt some food cooking in the oven.

She crossed the small hallway and found Huck sitting at the small desk in their bedroom studying.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Hi, how are you doing, the love of my life, how was your day?" Huck asked back.

Chase shook her head, "Sorry, just everything I asked you to do since we've moved in, you did in a few hours, and well, you're studying and dinner is cooking. Before, you could barely get going in the morning," she said.

"I had a great day, and just couldn't stop, and I even completed my list of who needs to be invited to the wedding," he said.

Chase shook her head, "What happened to you?" she asked.

Huck shrugged, "I've accepted things I can't change, and moved on," he said, stood up, and hugged her. He then planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"I've missed you, Huck," she said.

"I know, I missed me too."

* * *

Brooke put the scrapbook back on the shelf and walked away from it. There were many things that she regretted in her life. There were a lot of things in her past that she could have and should have done differently. Now, one of those things is coming back and maybe she could at least make amends.

She saw Lucas do it with his daughter Candace. Maybe she could do it with her son Tucker. Sighing, she picked up her Blackberry and scrolled through the numbers in the contact list. She found the one she was looking for, "Mama's Boy", and clicked it.

As the phone rang, she got more and more impatient, and anxious.

"Hello," Julian said.

"Hi Julian, this is Brooke," Brooke said.

"I know who it is, Brooke, I have you programmed into my phone," he said.

"Oh sorry, habit," she replied.

"No problem, what can I do you for, Brooke?" he asked.

"I thought about what we talked about, and I'll meet Tucker," she said.

"Good, good, he'll be pleased," Julian said.

"Just one thing, Julian," she said.

"What's that?" Julian asked.

"I want to meet him before Chase's wedding," she said.

"I'll see what I can do, Brooke," he said, and hung up.

* * *

Trin walked through the Great Gallery in the Family Wing, passed through the Pocket Room and walked into the Family Dining Room. She found her Mom sitting in her usual spot and Trin nodded. She walked over to the buffet that was usually served and made herself a plate. Then she took her seat and poked at her food for a minute or two. Finally, she turned and looked at Brooke.

Brooke looked up and locked eyes with Trin. Hazel gaze met hazel gaze and finally it was Trin that looked away.

"Trin, do you have something to tell me?" Brooke asked, gently.

"I do, but I'm ashamed to tell you," Trin said.

Brooke nodded, "Trin, I'll always love and support you, even if whatever you tell me will get me to fly off the handle. So just tell me, please, I've had a rough day myself, as I can see you had one too," she said.

Trin nodded, and sighed, and finally looked up and met her Mom's gaze, "Mom, I'm pregnant, and Brian is the Dad," she said.

Brooke paused a minute and nodded, "Are you sure?" she asked.

Trin nodded, "Yes, I have a whole bunch of pregnancy tests and two doctor's visits, I'm pregnant," she said.

Brooke sighed, "I suspected, well I guess we're going to have to make sure you and my Grandbaby are healthy," she said.

"You're taking this rather calmly," Trin said.

"Trin, I've been around a long time, and had children myself, and believe me; I was your age when I was married to your Dad and pregnant with Izzy. What you need is not my anger, but my support," she said.

"Thanks, Mom," Trin said.

Brooke sighed, "You have to tell Brian as soon as possible," Brooke said.

"I will," Trin replied.

"Then we'll worry about Victoria," Brooke said and Trin just nodded.

* * *

(Candace Strauss writing in italics)

_Doctor Kubler-Ross and her model of people coping or grieving is a good blue print to how to deal with people dying, dealing with a death, or life changing incident. But it is now a road map. Not everyone goes through these stages at the same pace, or in the same order. What one could say is that even in coping we are very much human, and very much different. So some people will go through it faster than others there is one stage that is absolute that they all have to eventually go through, acceptance, and that is what makes us the most human of all the steps._

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Welcome to the end of Part 10 (Gone Away). The title is from the Offspring off their album Ixnay on the Hombre. It is a song that deals with loss and which is a major theme in this part, loss and those left behind.

This part came about rather late in the process. I was finishing up Part 9 (Johnny Has Gone For a Soldier) and was working out some details I needed to cover for the up and coming wedding of Chase Adams and Huck Burke. Some things with me, and from you my readers and reviewers just hadn't been dealt with. Some of them I felt had to be dealt with before the wedding. One day I was looking up the five stages of grief, which I wanted to use as the structure for this Part, and I came upon the article about Doctor Elizabeth Kubler-Ross who was the person that formulated the Kubler-Ross Model which is the Five Stages of Grief. So boom another piece of the puzzle, and we were under way.

As for the story lines, Bobbi-Lee Burke's was the first to be put in. It was the major driving factor in creating this part. After Part 9 I felt I needed to deal with her story in more detail. So boom six chapters, an introduction and one for each stage of grief.

Next came Brooke's storyline. This came about because I felt with the bombshell of introducing the concept of Tucker Baker I needed to explore the story and the events that led up to him existing. So I dug down deep into the big jump from S4 to All Roads Lead Back Home and placed this story in. The methodology of telling the story had more to do with I've always liked telling Brooke past in flashbacks, Brooke has always been a very introspective character to me when it came to her emotions and feelings. So six more chapters, doing good here.

So Huck's story came about next. This is where you're reading and reviews come in handy. Every time a Huck Chapter has come about everyone has stated he's in a dark place and needs to straighten up. So instead of him waking up and being Good Ol' Huck again, I sent him to therapy. So that filled six more chapters.

I was doing good and I wanted to tie in and show Bobbi-Lee Burke wasn't the only one that suffered a loss like Johnny mason's death. Peyton having lost her brother in the wars came next. It allowed me to tell some more of the missing or alluded to back story, and show Peyton and Ellie bonding. So Peyton was added, as since she had dealt with the grief hers was more retrospective. Another six chapters added, so with a CODA Chapter I was up to Twenty-five, right around my limits to start, then came Trin's storyline.

Trin's was the late arrival in the story. This was looking at what I had planned out, and knew I really couldn't deal with her story very effectively without more meat on the bone. So her storyline was added. Using Fallon as her cohort was natural, because Fallon and her are roommates, and well Ellie (normally my first choice) would be away with Peyton, not really able to make that work. Boom there was the story lines.

Now Candace's storyline was one of the early things I added when I started reading about the Kubler-Ross Model. She would be the one to introduce the concept, and that is why Peyton's story is also first among the five. I've always had some information about the characters that I use as motivation or possible storyline, and it allowed me to work it in here with Candace. Also this gave me an opportunity to show her and her relationship with Lucas.

Why was Keith and Izzy not put into this part, well because they could be dealing with the loss of Adam Scott. Well simple, I've covered most of it earlier on and didn't want to tread back on the subject. Also Part 10 was created in a general re-organization of the last few Parts of the story and one of it is Keith and Izzy have their own part to party through.

So Keep Reading and hopefully I'll see you all soon in Part 11.


	248. Priest and Plots

Part 11 Sundown

(Ellie writing is in Italic)

_There have been a lot of marriages that passed through Tree Hill. I, myself, am a product of one of those marriages. If you read, and many you have since you are reading this now, know that my parents had this fairytale relationship, from what I heard it could be compared more to a Greek Drama. Now I see another marriage on the horizon, my friends Huck and Chase. Yeah, all I could think of is what George Bernard Shaw said, "When two people are under the influence of the most violent, most insane, most delusive, and most transient of passions, they are required to swear that they will remain in that excited, abnormal, and exhausting condition continuously until death do them part."_

* * *

Chapter 248 Priest and Plots

The vast room was quiet and dark, except for the few shafts of light that drifted through the various stained glass windows that caught the mid-morning sun. Silent aisles and empty wooden benches kept guard of this room. Many believed, and many more once believed, that miracles took place here. Where God would come, and changed basic things to redeeming things, where wrongs were forgotten and souls saved from damnation.

Yet now on this mid-morning of this fine summer day, the young couple walked down the silent aisles, and past the empty wooden benches. Now, these halls are but the realm of the old, the dying, and the infirmed. Many would see this place as homely, out of touch, out of date, or just simply a waste of space. Long since the sway of these words held hard and true, men with names like Martin and The Eighth Henry tore down its pillars of strength.

The ages have come and passed, and this building, built much later than these men Martin and the Eighth Henry, have seen better days. As the age of faith was replaced by the age of renaissance, so too was renaissance replaced by the age of reason, which reason fell to industry, industry to the atom, and now the atom to information. One would wonder why this young couple, born in the time when many could see the rebirth of Ptolemy's Library, or the reconstruction of Babylon's Tower, now ride in everyone's pocket, they would come here, to this vast, empty, silent, dark room of faith.

Chase looked at Huck and shook her head, "Why are we doing this, again?" she asked, resting her hand on her stomach, something she did now as if waiting for the baby bump to form.

"Because you have no real religion, and this is the faith of my father," he said.

Chase nodded, "Seems like a thin reason," she said.

Huck nodded, "Sometimes it is all the reason we need," he said.

"Faith, my children, is always the only reason we need," Father Quinn Nolan said as he walked over to them, "Or so we are led to believe. Personally, I feel that we need more than just belief, because wouldn't it be foolish not to have some form of reason."

"Father Nolan," Huck said, and smiled and shook the Priest's hand.

"Huck, you're looking good, and so this must be Chastity," Father Nolan said, "We may have met before, but I'm an old man, so please allow me to re-introduce or introduce myself as it may be."

Chase smiled, "Sure," she said and held out her hand to shake hands.

Father Nolan took her hand, bowed, and kissed it, "I am Father Quinn Nolan, and it is a pleasure to meet you, my Child," he said.

Chase shocked simple stated, "Chase Adams."

Father Nolan let go of her hand and looked them over, "Come, come, let us retire to the Chapel, I like talking there better than the Rectory or even this room," he said.

Slowly, they walked through the aisles and entered the chapel just off the main church. Where the main room was large and dark, the Chapel was small, well lit, and even inviting. Father Nolan showed them to the pew where he was sitting. Chase slid in, and she noticed that both Huck and Father Nolan genuflected to the altar and crossed themselves before joining her.

Father Nolan looked at Huck, "So, I heard you're getting married. Congratulations, Cade would be very pleased, he spoke highly of you, Chastity," he said.

"Chase, please, Father," she said.

"Okay, Chase, and please, don't Father Nolan me, you're both adults, it's Father Quinn," he said.

"Yes, we are," Huck said.

Father Nolan nodded, "And you want me to marry you, I guess," he said.

"Yes," Huck said.

Father Nolan sighed, "You know, I baptized you and two of your sisters, and I married your parents. I would be cold and heartless to say that I wouldn't be honored to marry you, but you know there are some hanging points," he said.

"What would those be?" Chase asked.

Father Nolan nodded, "Well, one is Huck should be in a period of mourning," he said.

Huck nodded, "Okay, and any others?"

"Why would you say there were any others?" Father Nolan asked.

"Because you said one," Chase pointed out.

"Oh yeah, sorry, my age," Father Nolan said, laughing, letting them know he was joking, "Simply put, and don't get offended, Chase, but it is you."

"Me?" she asked.

"Well, we knew this was coming," Huck said.

"Yes, you not being Catholic. Yadda Yadda Yadda, it's in my opinion, and between us and Jesus over there I think a load of meadow muffins; either Chase would have to convert to Catholicism or sign an affidavit saying she will raise any children Catholic, but you know The Vatican and its plots, I've read all about them in Dan Brown," Father Nolan said, laughing.

Huck nodded, "Okay," he said.

"Well, I have no religion per-say, and it is important to Huck that you marry us," she said, "So I'll sign your paperwork."

Father Nolan nodded, "Yeah," he said.

"Now, as for the mourning period, I know you can get things waived and annulled," Huck said.

"Oh, how can you say that?" Father Nolan asked.

"I called my Uncle Brandon and he said you got my Dad's first marriage annulled so he could marry my mom," Huck said.

"I see, well, I'm going to have to talk to the Bishop," Father Nolan said.

Huck nodded, "Let us know, and hopefully the figure is reasonable," Huck said.

Father Nolan held up his hand with a single finger over his lips, "Shhhh, about that, it almost brought down Mother Church last time that got out," Father Nolan said in mock jest, "Anyways, I'll be in contact with all the details."

"Thank You," Huck said.

"Thank You," Chase said.

"You're welcome," Father Nolan said and let them slip away.

Outside the church, Chase looked at Huck. "That was different," she said.

Huck shrugged, "He is kind of offbeat for a Priest. My Dad said he's less about Dogma and more about helping you spiritually. If you didn't get it, he was poking fun at the stereotypes."

Chase nodded, "I see," she said.

Huck sighed, "Lunch, then home so I can study?"

"Sounds good," she replied.

"Let's go then," he said and they walked down the stairs towards where they parked, leaving Father Nolan to stand in a nearby doorway watching and smiling at them, knowing they were good.


	249. Why Are You Even Trying

Chapter 249 Why Are You Even Trying?

The sun light peeked through the curtains on the front window of the condo. He sat there in a chair staring at the light as it slowly made its trek across the floor. He was breathing heavily, yet he was in shape. His shoulders were slumped with the weight of the world on them.

Finally, a woman walked out of the bathroom and took a seat across from him and crossed her ankles. She rested her elbows on her thighs and steepled her fingers, studying him.

Finally, he looked up at her and studied her. He could see some of the faint scars on her face from a car accident no less than four years ago. The one that got her home schooled, and eventually into college early. Now, she was living away from where she was born and raised working in the Front Office of a Professional Sports team doing Public Relations work. Yet Church Grady always wondered if even his once dumb cousin, having been replaced by a smarter version of herself, still had some of that old social warrior that he knew when she was in high school, and was thankful that he lived in Atlanta instead of Tree Hill.

"Why are you even trying?" Daria Churchill asked.

"Trying what?" Church asked.

"Well, far be it from me, but I will be crass here," she said, "You trying to get into Angela Scott's pants."

Church sighed, "I'm not trying to get into Angela Scott's pants," he said, and Daria gave him a look, "Well, okay, I'm a straight man, of course sex is in the thoughts, but I really want to take her on a date and get to know her."

Daria nodded, "Well, she doesn't trust guys readily and let's face it, myself, Jessalyn, and Rhett really worked her over in high school," she said, "Something I personally regret doing."

"So what do I do?" Church asked.

Daria laughed, "Asking the wrong person here," she said, and stretched out her leg. Church knew that was the leg she seriously hurt in that car accident.

"What led up to your car accident?" Church asked.

"Nothing important," Daria said.

"Seriously, I think it is," Church said.

Daria shrugged, "Jessalyn and I lost our social standing and well, we were suspended. Jessa was drinking and well, boom, here I am," she said.

"Angela was involved?"

Daria nodded, "She was part of that cabal. But she wasn't the ring leader, that was Chastity Adams," she said.

"Why does that sound familiar?" Church asked.

"Think Chastity Davis," Daria said, "That was her name for modeling."

Church nodded, "She was hot, but wild, if I remember," he said.

Daria nodded, "In fact, she's getting married soon, and Angela and Ashlyn are going to the wedding," she stated.

"What?" Church asked.

Daria nodded, and slipped out of the chair. She walked over towards her desk in the corner. She looked through her Blackberry and then made a call.

"Hey Pete, Daria down in Atlanta…Yeah, I know I hardly call anymore, well, since Daddy is always traveling and Momma is on some Spa Vacation weekly for no reason…Yeah doing well, but I do have a question…Do we still do a large amount of business with Davis Enterprises?...Good, can you see if you can get an invite for Church…Yes, Aunt Spencer's son…personal reasons…thanks Pete, and I will send those to you," she said and hung up.

Slowly she walked back to the chair and sat down. She looked at Church and nodded.

"Well, Pete will see about getting you an invite and a plus one," Daria said.

"What?"

"Yeah, Daddy does business with Chastity Davis' Mom Brooke. So I might be able to get you there where Angela Scott will be, so you can get some face time," she said.

"Wow, Thanks," Church said.

"Don't thank me yet, we haven't gotten it yet," she said.

"Still, that is a lot to do for a poor relation," Church said.

"Whatever Church, just make sure you're doing this because you want to have a relationship with her, not just a notch in your bedpost," Daria said.

"No, not me," he said, "And why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Atonement," she said, "And if you can make her happy, then let it be."

"What about Rhett?" he asked.

Daria laughed, "You mean Prison Bitch, he shouldn't have gotten involved with the Greggs," she said.

"What about Jessa?"

"You won't see her there, even if her husband is Jack Drake," Daria said.

Church looked at her. "Who?"

"The Grandson of William Drake," Daria said.

"Oh, so she married well," he said.

Daria nodded, "Yeah, so if I was you I'd make sure I'd fit in that Armani you have in the closet," she said.

"How do you know?" he asked.

Daria laughed, "Trust me, I do," she said.


	250. Darkness In The Soul

Chapter 250 Darkness In The Soul

The space that he would practice was the same they used since being signed. It was an old storefront, with its windows boarded up from the inside and painted black. This was where various incarnations of various bands came and would play. This was also where Brian Scott would retreat from his parents and his mindless job that he had to suffer through.

Sitting there in the room, he looked across the room and saw his Musical Soul mate, Kat, working on something with her bass. He smirked and looked around the space, dark, small, and just how he liked it. This was where he felt most at home when he wasn't on the road, and he was really jonesing for that fix. It had been too long, and he knew it.

Brian pulled his sunglasses down over his eyes. He once drew a comparison between him and a vampire, but instead of blood he needed the crowd's energy to feed him. Now he was starting to feel like he was starving. Trin and Gabi were like nutmeg to an addict, it just took the edge off, but he needed the real thing. He needed the crowds to worship him, this child of the night, he needed to expose the darkness in his own soul. If he was the hunter, they were his prey, and he needed to taste them.

He looked down and saw Gabrielle sitting there. She was his familiar, his personal groupie, ever since high school, the one person that worshipped him no matter what he did. She always gave herself away to him, and while too easy, he did enjoy it and always knew he had a port to park this ship in.

Kat was still playing with her bass. She had headphones on so that she couldn't hear what was going around her. She didn't mind Brian, the fact he was very talented and enjoyed the same music as she did. Slowly, she began to tolerate his rather hedonist activities and beliefs. It was his behavior that led to the break-up of their high school band High Performance Heart Attack. But a talent like Brian's was hard to come by, and she really liked working with him. They were never intimate, something she was proud of, and figured that if they ever were it would ruin their working relationship. Brian seemed to have the same beliefs.

He turned towards the rear of the building as he heard the door open and close. Sighing, he settled back into his chair as he saw Trin walk into the room. It was a relief, it could have been worse; it could had been Peyton, or even worse, his Mom.

"What is she doing here?" Trin asked.

"Hanging out," Brian said.

"Well, Brian, we need to talk privately," Trin said.

Brian nodded, "We're in private," he said.

"I mean without the hitch sucker here," Trin stated.

"She stays or we don't talk," he said.

Trin nodded, "Okay."

Brian settled in more and spread out his arms. "So you're here, I'm here, so let's talk," he said.

"Brian, we have to make some tough choices soon," she said.

"What's this 'we'?" he asked.

"Brian, you remember what happened in Gulf Shores," she stated.

Brian smiled, "Oh yeah, and if I'm correct, many times it happened," he stated, proudly.

Trin nodded, "Well, one, or multiple times, I guess our protection failed," she said.

Brian shrugged.

"Brian, do I have to spell it out for you?"

Brian nodded, "Yeah," he said.

"Brian Scott, for such a smart guy you're thick. I'm pregnant, Brian, and since I've not slept with anyone else this year that makes you the Dad," she said.

"That's nice," Brian said.

"That's nice?" Trin responded, "That's all you can say?"

"Well, yeah, and how are you going to take care of it?" Brian stated.

"Take care of it? Can you be so cliché?" Trin asked.

"You're the one with the problem, not me. So as I see it, you have to fix the problem," he said.

"You can't even say child, baby, kid, or pregnant," Trin shot back.

Brian stood up and looked at her. He smirked again and walked past her, "Not my problem," was all he said. Gabrielle stood up and followed him. Trin looked around, shook her head, and walked out of the building.

Meanwhile in the other room, Brian was pouring himself a glass of whiskey. Gabrielle walked up to him and put her hand over the freshly poured glass.

"How can you be so rude to Trin like that?" Gabrielle asked.

"Simple, her bastard kid is not my problem. I'm not Dad material, and well, she wouldn't want me in that kid's life," he said.

"You know your Dad's brother was a bastard," Gabrielle said.

Brian shrugged, "So?" he said, and tried for the glass of whiskey.

"Are you really that heartless?" Gabrielle asked.

Brian nodded, "I am heartless, you've known that for years," he said, "How else can I screw you and two other groupies on the same bed and record it, oh, and I forgot, release it on a free porn site?"

"What would you do if I told you I was pregnant?" Gabrielle asked.

"What would you expect? Me, to love you more than the heiress to a fortune? C'mon Gabi, be realistic, I would tell you the same thing," he said.

Gabrielle removed her hand from the glass and hugged herself. She started to cry and looked at him. Finally, she sighed, "Well, I am, and I was hoping to surprise you with it," she said, and stormed away.

Brian snorted, "Whatever, you'll be back," he said, and took his whiskey.

Kat walked into the room and shook her head. "You are a cold son of a bitch," she said.

Brian nodded, "I learned from the best," he said.

"Those two women are pregnant with your children, and you cast them out like old trash," she said.

Brian shrugged, "I'm all about the music and touring, you know that, and that is why you've not left to join other bands that want you," he said.

"You knew about those?" Kat asked.

Brian nodded, "Yeah," he said, and finished his whiskey, "So, you want to work on that new song?"

Kat nodded, "Yeah," she said.

He walked out to the practice room and picked up his guitar. Kat followed and picked up the bass and they started playing slowly, working out the notes and chords.


	251. Flag On The Wall

251 Chapter Flag on The Wall

She walked out of her bedroom and was still drying her hair. Even though it had only been a half day, Brooke sending everyone home early, because of wedding preparations that needed to be made, and she wanted to be nice, she still needed a shower. The plan was for them to head to the beach and get some sun before the wedding, so they didn't look so pale, as to betray their Irish blood. This was where Bobbi-Lee envied her older half-sister and her Italian blood; she tanned, where Bobbi-Lee would burn or get more freckles.

She looked across her living room and found two people sitting there. One was Kayla who wanted to go to the beach. Bobbi-Lee noticed that she was already and was relaxing. Bobbi-Lee always laughed at how fast Kayla could get ready and be set for the next event, and looked like she took forever to prepare. Bobbi-Lee wasn't even ready.

"Ready for the beach?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

Kayla nodded, "Yeah," she said, "And it's great to get a half day off with pay."

Bobbi-Lee laughed, "I think she's just in a good mood for a change," she said, and folded the towel real quick and hung it on the back of the nearest stool.

Kayla nodded, "Yeah, I noticed," she said.

Bobbi-Lee turned to the other person in the room. He was her plus one, her boyfriend, DZ McMichael, who was sitting on the sofa. She noted that he was looking at something on the wall. She turned and looked at what he was staring at. He was fixated on Johnny's flag, which hung in its simple shadowbox on the wall.

"What are you looking at?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"The flag on the wall," he said.

Bobbi-Lee looked at the flag and shrugged, "It's a funeral flag," she said.

"Whose?" DZ asked.

Bobbi-Lee shrugged, "Johnny Mason's," she said.

"Why do you have Johnny Mason's funeral flag hanging on your wall?" DZ asked.

Bobbi-Lee sighed, and part of her knew that this was coming, and yet part of her would have expected DZ to have understood that even though they had dated, and it was over, Johnny and her had remained friends.

"Johnny named me his next-of-kin, and well, they give them flags," she said.

DZ made a noise, "I see, so you decided to hang it out for public display?" DZ asked.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Yeah, Johnny and I were close and well, I felt it was a way to remember him," she said.

"Remember what about him?" DZ asked, getting up, and walking towards the flag display.

"Just who he was and what he did for this town and country," she said.

"mmmmhmmmm," DZ said, reading the plaque.

"Yes," Bobbi-Lee said.

"What is this nonsense about not about heroes?" DZ asked, "With Johnny, it was all about heroics. How many times I had to come up on the football field and cover his ass because he missed going for broke."

Bobbi-Lee sighed, "He came from a very different place. He was lost and had run out of things. Anyways, that came from Owen's Preface," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Owen's Preface?" DZ asked.

"Johnny had been finding consolation in World War One Poets, and well, Wilfred Owen's Preface seemed fitting to set an epithet for him," Bobbi-Lee said.

DZ shook his head, "I don't like it," he said.

Bobbi-Lee shook her head, "You don't have to like it. Johnny was my friend, and he chose me to settle his affairs, and there is no way that I'm not displaying his flag," she said.

DZ shook his head, "Fine," he said.

Bobbi-Lee shook her head, and walked into her bedroom. She looked at her bag and started going through her stuff, making sure that everything was packed away, and walked out of the room and into the living room.

"Are we ready?" she asked.

DZ nodded, "Yeah."

Kayla nodded, "I'm ready".

"Let's go," she said, and walked out of the room, leaving them behind. DZ and Kayla followed and closed the door behind them, leaving the flag still mounted on the wall.


	252. I Have To Ask

252 Chapter I Have To Ask

The summer wore on and that meant fall and the school year would be approaching soon. It was a never-ending battle to stop the sands of time. Lucas Scott always liked his summers off, and becoming a teacher allowed that to happen. He still worked, being the department head, and teaching classes himself he always had work to do. Usually he went in when the school opened and spent most of the morning in his office, finishing the work he needed to do. When that was done he would sign out and head home. Usually that was where the serious work was done.

He was still under contract to write books, so he had a few more to write. He sighed and went back to his computer. More and more he found basketball and school were taking from his writing, but he always made his deadlines.

Sitting back in his chair, he stared at the computer monitor and wondered what the next thing was that he would translate into the book. Finally, he felt someone was in the room with him. He paused and turned to look at that person. Sometimes the open door policy sucked, he silently lamented.

Chase Adams stood there looking at him. She sighed and let her hands drop to her side.

"Hi Uncle Luke," she said.

Lucas nodded, "Chase, is this going to be a standing or a sitting?" he asked.

"Sitting," she said.

He nodded, "Well be my guest," he said, and waited for her to take her spot on the sofa, and get comfortable. He turned the swivel chair to face her.

"So what's up?" he asked.

"Well, you know I'm getting married soon," she said.

Lucas nodded, "I know, and I'm waiting for my invitation, and your Aunt Peyton can't wait, she's been going crazy looking for the perfect dress," he said.

Chase nodded, "Well, knowing Aunt Peyton and my Mom, they'll find her a perfect dress, even if my Mom will has one made," she said.

Lucas nodded, "I can believe that," he said.

"Well, there is something else I want to talk about," she said.

Lucas nodded, "What would that be?" he asked.

"Well, you know my Dad is not really in my life," she stated.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah I do," he said.

"Well, I'm not putting him on my list for the wedding," she said.

Lucas nodded, "Okay, I can understand it Chase, he really wasn't there when you were growing up," he stated.

"Well, it comes to who will walk me down the aisle, or in this case, the stairs," she said.

"So you are coming down the Grand Staircase," he said.

"Yeah," Chase said.

"Last time I heard you were undecided," he said.

Chase nodded, "Well my Mom talked me into it, going with some whole Princess theme thing," she said.

Lucas laughed, "Well if you think about it, you are a Princess, and until recently you did live in a Castle," he said.

"Beaulieu is a Manor, not a castle," Chase said, laughing.

Lucas turned around and reached for something on his desk. He showed her the cover; it said "Beaulieu Manor, Tree Hill North Carolina's Castle."

"Okay, point taken," Chase said and laughed.

"So how can I help you?" Lucas asked, "Personally, your Mom could walk you down, it is a new millennium."

Chase shook her head, "I was thinking something a little more traditional," she stated.

"Okay," Lucas said.

"Uncle Luke, you're the closet thing I have to a Dad, would you please give me away at my wedding?" Chase asked.

Lucas looked at her for a minute, and then shook his head, "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

Lucas nodded, "Then I'll be honored," he said.

Chase jumped up and hugged him, "Thanks, Uncle Lucas," she said.

"You're welcome," was his only reply.

OTH

While Chase was talking with Lucas in his office, Huck walked into Peyton's studio on the first floor. She was at her canvas painting, which was what she did when she wasn't attending to her family, or working.

He just stood back and watched as she worked. Peyton was powerful in the emotions she expressed. This was always the way she would let out the darker and more painful memories. Until just a few years ago most people never saw them, but Lucas put on a show of her work, and now she had galleries calling to display her work. Huck made note to get her to paint a portrait of his family or several very soon.

"Yes Huck, how can I help you?" Peyton asked, not even turning from her canvas.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked.

"I've known you since you were ten, I know your breathing patterns," Peyton said, finished her stroke, and put down her brush. Turning around, she rubbed her hands on a rag that was sitting nearby.

"I need a favor from you," Huck stated.

"Well, go ahead and ask," she said.

"Are you sure?" Huck asked.

"Yeah, one you never ask, and two, I don't think it would be too big, that's just not you," he said.

"Well, we're going somewhat traditional in the wedding, and well, since I'm now an orphan, and I would feel weird dancing with Kayla or Bobbi-Lee for this, well, could you dance the son and mother dance with me?" he said.

"Are you sure, Huck?" Peyton asked.

"Yes," he said.

"You have no other family members you want to ask?" she asked.

Huck shook his head, "No, no one I really know well enough, and Peyton, you've been as much a Mom to me as anyone," he said.

Peyton nodded, "Sure, Huck, I'll do that for you," she said, "As long as I get to pick the song."

"I'll have to run it by Chase," he said.

"Of course," Peyton said, and smiled, "I wouldn't expect anything less."


	253. Irish Hurricane

Chapter 253 Irish Hurricane

She walked into the office and looked at Brooke. Brooke looked up and stared at Kayla.

"What's up Kayla?" Brooke asked.

"Well someone is here to see you about the wedding," Kayla said.

Brooke sighed, shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Is it my ex-husband?" she asked.

"No, it's my Uncle Sean," Kayla said.

"Uncle Sean? That guy in the wheelchair?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, and his handler Kevin is here too," Kayla stated.

Brooke nodded, "Show him in please," Brooke said.

Kayla nodded and held the door open. An old man in a wheelchair was wheeled in by a rough looking man in his late twenties or early thirties. The light red hair of the man pushing the wheelchair, and his fair complexion showed off a heavy scar on his face. This contrasted with the slumped man in the wheelchair with silver hair.

Brooke stood up and came out from behind her desk.

"So you're the mother of the woman that slayed my boy Jimmy," Sean-Patrick McLaren said.

"You can say it that way," Brooke said, "Brooke Davis," she said.

He nodded, "I know, so this is your place. I've never seen a house handicap accessible like this place," he said.

"Well, it is also a place of business," she said.

"Aye, aren't all of them. So can you please show me where Jimmy and your daughter are getting hitched, because I heard it wasn't in a church," he said.

Brooke nodded, "Follow me," she said, and walked out of the office, she tapped her watch, which was a signal for Kayla to call her in ten minutes. Kayla slightly nodded and walked back to the outer office.

Slowly, they went down the Grand Gallery in the Business Wing of Beaulieu Manor. Kevin was in his usual position pushing Sean, and Brooke led the way to the Great Hall.

"This is where they are getting married, we've been preparing for weeks to do this," Brooke said.

Sean nodded, "Aye, this is a grand place, it reminds me of those damn English Manors built on the backs of Irish Labor," he said.

Brooke nodded, "I see, well, they will be getting married over there and refreshments will be served thereafter, a small social hour in the Middle Dining Room through those doors," Brooke said.

Sean nodded, "So where is the stage?" he asked.

"The stage?" Brooke replied.

"Aye, for the wedding singer and the band," Sean said.

"We were going to use a DJ," Brooke said.

"Aye, I see. Well, can you set a stage up, since I've got a very nice wedding present for Jimmy and Chastity," he said.

"Okay, I'll talk with the property manager," she said.

"Good, good," Sean said, "Kevin, give the lady the check."

Kevin straightened up and reached into his pocket and took out an envelope and handed it to Brooke. She took it and looked at it and then turned to Sean.

"You don't have to," she said, "I make more than enough to cover it all."

"Aye woman, don't bother, it is tradition, use it somewhere in the costs, I'm about as much family as Jimmy has left," Sean said.

Brooke nodded, "So what is this I heard that you're not Catholic," Sean said.

"No, we're protestant," Brooke said.

"So is Jimmy getting married in one of those non-domination weddings?" Sean asked.

"No, that has all been taken care of, Sean-Patrick," Father Nolan said as he walked out from the Butler's Hallway and stood next to Brooke, "I'll be marrying them."

Sean nodded, "Aye I see, Quinn, you'll be marrying them," he said.

"Yes," Father Nolan stated.

"So did you get Chastity to convert?" Sean asked.

Father Nolan nodded, "No, but she agreed to raise their kid catholic," he said.

"Good good," Sean said, "Kevin, let's go."

Kevin started pushing Sean away. Once they were gone, Father Nolan looked at Brooke.

"It's okay, he's gone," Father Nolan said.

"What is with him, it seemed he wanted to take over everything," Brooke said.

"Sean-Patrick McLaren, a northern Irish-American asshole," Father Nolan said, "He's also involved with the Cause."

"The Cause?"

"Northern Ireland," Father Nolan said, "Kevin, his nephew, has actually fought over there."

Brooke nodded, "That's what Angela meant when she said she dated a terrorist, I thought she meant he was an ass."

Father Nolan shook his head, "No, she was literal."

"Well, isn't there peace in Ireland?"

"Mostly, but there are people that believe that there shouldn't be Northern and Southern Ireland, there should be just Ireland. Well, Sean is one of those, and has an outdated mode of thinking," Father Nolan said.

"And he's related to Huck?"

Father Nolan shook his head, "No, just an old family friend."

Brooke sighed, "Good," she said, "What do I do with this check?"

Father Nolan shrugged, "Endorse it and I'll donate it in Huck and Chase's name. You don't want his blood money anyways," he said.


	254. Sand Pebbles

Chapter 254 Sand Pebbles

They were sitting out on the River Walk watching the people walk by. The older man leaned on his cane and watched the young women walk by.

"Aye, Huck, why give up this single life fer one with a wife. Look at all these women, where were they when I could chase, and more importantly where were they when I could have done something when I caught them. Aye Lad, what they are wearing can make a blind man sin," Carson Murphy said.

Huck laughed, "You had your share of women in your day, Carson," he said.

"Aye, my share and a few other guys share, but Boyo, why give it all up for just one?"

"I think you're thinking too hard on it," Huck said.

"Aye Boyo, are you telling me Chase swings both ways and wants to share ye?"

"No Carson," Huck said and laughed, "Just we want stability now, nothing crazy like the past."

Carson nodded, "Aye, and you take the test soon."

Huck nodded, "Yes I do," he said.

"You been studying with Junk and Jake?" Carson asked.

Huck nodded, "Nearly every night," he said.

"Good, good, you keep studying and you'll have nothing to worry about," Carson said.

"Now what is this, the top graduates get to pick their assignment?"

"The top two, but remember you only get what is open," Carson said.

Huck nodded, "Yeah, that's cool."

"So Boyo, what is really on your mind?" Carson asked.

"The wedding," Huck said.

"Aye, let's get some food first, there are some good Po'Boys just down the walk," Carson said.

"You know you're not supposed to have those," Huck said.

They got up and walked to the sandwich shop that Carson was talking about. They ordered their sandwiches and took a seat. Carson took a bite and smiled.

"Boyo, that place takes away all the joys of living, have you ever tasted anything better?" Carson asked.

Huck shook his head, "No, you're right, they are pretty good," he said.

"So what about the wedding is driving you crazy?" Carson asked.

"Well Uncle Sean showed up and started throwing orders around, and well with Chase and Brooke that goes over…"

"…Like a lead balloon," Carson said.

Huck nodded, "Pretty much," he said.

"Well, I've known Sean a long time. He came down here to visit your Dad right after he married your Mom. Back then he could walk and that monster Kevin didn't follow him around like a puppy dog," Carson said.

Huck nodded, "Hard to believe Angela dated that guy," he said.

"The Lady likes her Irish I guess. I guess she also found out about the Irish Curse," Carson said and laughed.

"Well anyways, what can I do with Uncle Sean rolling around driving Brooke crazy?" Huck asked.

"Well, I've never liked Sean. To me he's always been a charlatan or worse, an outright criminal. Kevin, well he's a murderer. All I got to say is ignore him, he's trapped in time, and believing in walking the wrong path for what some would consider a good cause," Carson said.

Huck nodded, "Okay."

"Huck, just think of him as what he is, a sand pebble," Carson pointed and then took a bite of his sandwich.

"A sand pebble?" Huck asked.

"A small insignificant stone that drives you crazy when it's in your shoe," Carson said.

Huck nodded, "I see what you mean," he said.

"Don't worry too much about Sean, he had a genuine affection for you Burke's, for what ever reason. So he'll do right by you, and just make sure you appease him," Carson said.

"Isn't that feeding into him?" Huck asked.

"Aye it is, but better to keep the pain you know appeased than upset the ones you don't know about," Carson said.

Huck nodded, "Okay."

"Now Huck, look at that," Carson said and Huck looked, "That is what passes as skirts these days, I've seen waist bands with more material."

"It is what it is, Carson," Huck said.

"Aye true, but tell me why would you want to give all that up?" Carson asked.

"I think I found something better," Huck said.

Carson nodded, "Aye," was all he said and went back to eating his sandwich.


	255. Wedding Party is Set

Chapter 255 Wedding Party Is Set

Chase walked into the Media Room, on the first floor Family Wing of Beaulieu Manor, and sat down next to Fallon. She was watching some movie on the home theater and was chewing on some popcorn. Chase got comfortable and watched the movie for a few moments, and then Fallon offered her some popcorn.

"Thanks," Chase said.

"Don't mention it, I do believe it was only a matter of time before you asked," Fallon said.

"Asked what?" Chase returned.

"Can you have some," Fallon said.

"I see," Chase said, "What are you watching?"

"Atlas Shrugged, Part One," Fallon said.

"Okay, never thought of you as the Ayn Rand type," Chase said.

"It is what it is," Fallon said.

Chase nodded, "True."

"So what do you really want, and I know it's not watch movies with me since we have very different tastes," Fallon said.

"Well, I want you to be in my wedding party," Chase stated.

Fallon nodded, "Chase, I knew you were going to ask, and yes, I'll do it," she said, and smiled.

Chase nodded and hugged her.

OTH

"Seriously Cale, you'll just be an usher and well, you don't have to take part in any of the religious stuff," Huck said.

Cale nodded, "Still I'm not sure," he said.

"Dude, you're one of my oldest friends, c'mon," Huck said.

Cale looked at Huck and sighed, "Just seat people and stand up there with you?"

"That's all," Huck said.

Cale nodded, "Okay, I'm in," he said.

Huck nodded and smiled, "Good, thanks."

OTH

Chase found Trin in her room sitting at her hardly used desk. When Trin heard Chase approaching, she slammed the book closed that she was reading and hid it.

"What was that you were reading?" Chase asked.

"Some book Ellie got for me," Trin said.

Chase rolled her eyes, "If you wanted to learn new sexual positions, Trin, just ask Ellie, she's the one with the dog-eared copy of the Kama Sutra," Chase said.

"Thant's not true, I asked and she let me check," Trin said.

Chase nodded, "Okay," she said, "So want to be one of my bridesmaids?"

Trin looked at Chase and smiled, "Sure."

Chase smiled; she had all her sisters in the wedding party which was what she wanted.

OTH

Huck walked into the practice space that Brian and his band kept. He looked around and found Brian was just sitting there picking at his guitar. Huck took a seat across from him. He waited for Brian to stop and look up at him.

"What's up, Huck?" Brian asked.

"How would you like to be an usher at my wedding?" Huck asked.

Brian looked at him, "Do I get to go boom-boom with the bridesmaids?" Brian asked.

"Okay Stifler, considering most are Chase's family, or my family, you know where you stand there," Huck said.

"Crap, maybe there will be some hot women attending," Brian smiled, smirking what seemed to be an evil smirk, and nodded, "I'll do it."

Huck nodded and just looked at Brian.

OTH

She walked through the Business Wing of Beaulieu Manor and wasn't even given a second glance. On the rare chance a new person would at a quick glance think she was her Mom, and greet her as such. That always made Chase laugh and was a little offended at the same time. She did look a lot like her Mom, but her Mom also had close to twenty years on her. Brooke on the other hand was always flattered by the mistake.

Chase ducked into the design space for Brooke's personal design team. These were the best and the brightest that worked on all the key projects and the high end lines. They were also hand chosen for their talent, and many of them have moved on to their own design houses. Brooke had no problem with creating her competition, but rather felt they helped the industry as a whole.

The two people she was looking for were sitting there, having lunch together as they normally did. Kayla was always at Brooke's beck and call, so she wouldn't head over to the Middle Dining Room for lunch, and Bobbi-Lee wouldn't stop working so she always ate at her desk and would still sketch and think. So Kayla started having lunch with her sister for a break from the Outer Office she usually sat in.

"Hey Chase," Kayla said.

"Chase," Bobbi-Lee replied.

"How are things going?" Chase asked.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Well, the material is coming in tomorrow, and well, the prototype shop will start making the dresses soon afterwards," Bobbi-Lee stated.

Chase nodded, "Good," she said.

"You're not here to ask about the dresses, even though we don't know how many bridesmaids there need to be," Kayla said, always the efficient one.

"Well, that brings me to the reason I'm here," Chase said.

The two sisters nodded, "And that would be?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"Well, being Huck's sisters I felt that it would be a good idea to ask you to be in my wedding party," she said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "I'll be there, JL is my only brother," she said.

Kayla nodded, "Of course, Chase, I'll be there with you," she said.

Chase smiled and nodded, "Thanks," she said.

OTH

Huck walked into a t-shirt shop by the beach and looked around. Standing behind the counter was the man he was looking for. His old friend and point guard from high school basketball, Kole Brown. The tall black man smiled and looked Huck.

"The Ol' Redneck, what brings you to this humble place of business?" Kole asked.

Huck smiled and looked at him, "I'm getting married," he said.

"I read in the paper, Chase is finally making you an honest man," Kole said and laughed.

Huck nodded, "She finally broke me down."

"So is this my personal engraved invitation?" Kole asked.

Huck shook his head, "No, I do have a question to ask you though," he said.

"What would that be?" Kole asked.

"Would you be one of my groomsmen?" Huck asked.

Kole looked at him, "Dude, does that mean choice seats at the bachelor party?" Kole asked, "And single Bridesmaids?"

Huck asked, "Yeah, I guess," he said.

"Count me in," Kole said.

Huck nodded and laughed, "Okay."

OTH

Chase walked onto the back porch of Murphy House and looked around. She saw Kelly sitting in the chair with a bottle of water with in reach. She wore sunglasses and was dressed to get sun, which came in and touched her skin gently. Chase shook her head and remembered how many times she visited her dad and he was sitting out this porch enjoying the day and watching the river.

Chase sat down and looked down. Finally, Kelly realized that she was there and moved to sit up. She pushed back her sunglasses and looked over her future sister-in-law.

"Hey Chase, what brings you down to my humble home?" Kelly asked.

"I wanted to talk with my future sister-in-law, and she how she is doing," Chase said.

Kelly smiled, "She is doing just fine, and just sitting here relaxing, and planning my future," she said.

"Already?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, I have one year of college left and I think I might take a few offers from several colleges," she said.

"And do what?"

"Teach College, and get my masters," Kelly said, "I like the sound of that, Professor Burke."

"That sounds cool," Chase said.

"Well, I have to support Murphy House now," she said.

Chase nodded, "True," she said.

"So, what do you want to ask me?" Kelly asked.

Just then Andrew McMichael walked out onto the porch. He saw Chase and was about to walk back inside, and give them girl time. Chase looked at him.

"Stay here Andy," Chase said.

Andrew nodded, "Okay," he said.

"So what is it, Chase?" Kelly asked.

"Well, I want you to be in my bridal party," Chase stated.

Kelly nodded, "Is that it? Sure Chase, I'll be in yours and Huckleberry's wedding," she said.

Chase smiled and turned to Andrew. "Huck asked me if I saw you here to ask for him, would you be one of his groomsmen?"

Andrew looked at Kelly and then at Chase, "Sure," he said.

Chase nodded, "Thanks guys, it means a lot to us," she said.

OTH

Huck was sitting on the back porch of the Scott Beach House with James. Brett was out getting spoiled by Haley, so the men were there having a heart to heart.

"So you're joining me in the ring knocker club?" James asked.

Huck nodded, "Yeah, and it's coming up soon," he said.

"So how is the planning coming along?"

"It goes, well, I have most of the groomsmen I want, Rerun just agreed to join the wedding party."

"Rerun Vasquez?" James asked.

"Yeah, I've known Rerun for years," Huck said.

James nodded, "So, who don't you have that you want in your wedding party?" James asked.

"You," Huck said.

"What?" James asked.

"Well, one, we're good friends, and you're the Step-Dad to my daughter. Also, you're the only person in the Championship Season Starting line up that wouldn't be in the party," Huck said.

James nodded, "Are you sure about this?" James asked.

"Yes I am," he said.

"Well I'll do it," he said.

Huck laughed, "Good, you'll be the married sensible one of the group that keeps us out of too much trouble," Huck said.

James laughed.

OTH

Chase sat on her sofa and listened to the ringing cell phone in front of her. She had it on speaker because she didn't want it against her head at the present moment. Finally, the person on the other end picked up.

"Ashlyn Pierce-Scott," she said.

"Hey Ash, it's Chase," Chase replied.

"Hey Chase, what's up?" Ashlyn asked.

"Just doing some last minute details for the wedding, and wanted to talk to you and Angela," Chase said.

"Cool, we'll be heading up for the wedding," Ashlyn said, "Not long now isn't it?"

"Nope, not at all."

"So what else is up?"

"Is Angela there?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, she's here," Ashlyn said.

"Can you put your phone on speaker?" Chase asked.

"Sure, hold on," Ashlyn said, "Chase, you're on speaker, and Angela is here."

"Hi Chase," Angela said.

"Hi Angela, how is your non-dress policy working down there?" Chase said.

"I'm not doing too well holding that rule up," Angela said.

Chase laughed, "Well, how would you like to get dressed in a fancy dress for a day, and it won't be a stereotypical ugly one?" Chase asked.

"What?" Ashlyn asked.

"I want you two to be Bridesmaids at my wedding," Chase said.

"What?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, what she said," Ashlyn said.

"What about Fallon and your sisters?" Angela asked.

"Or Huck's sisters?" Ashlyn asked.

"They are all in the wedding. Did I mention that it ended up being a big wedding?"

"No," Angela said.

"I'll do it," Ashlyn said.

"I'm in," Angela said.

"Thanks, Ladies, I'll see you up here soon, and my Mom will fit you for your dresses, since she still has your measurements on file," Chase said.

Chase hung up and looked around her apartment. Her side was done.

OTH

Huck stood by the front door of his apartment complex and looked at the old man in the wheel chair and his ever present attendant. Huck sighed and then smiled.

"Hello Uncle Sean," Huck said.

"Jimmy, have you been avoiding me?" Sean-Patrick McLaren asked.

"No, I've been busy studying," he said

"For the fire department? Huck, you can do more good playing professional basketball," Sean said.

Huck shrugged, "My heart isn't there," he said.

Sean nodded, "Well, I have one favor to ask of you," Sean said,

"Okay Uncle Sean," Huck said.

"Can you please put Kevin in the wedding party," Sean said.

Huck nodded, "Let me check with Chase, but if we can I'll do it," he said.

"Thanks Jimmy," Sean said, "Come, Kevin, let's get out of this heat."

Huck just stood there as Kevin pushed Sean away. He just shook his head.

OTH

Later that night as Chase and Huck lay in bed, Chase sighed.

"Did everyone say yes?" Chase asked.

"Yes they did, since you said Andy said yes," Huck stated.

"Yeah," Chase said, staring at the ceiling, "Sean McLaren really demanded you include Kevin in the Wedding Party?"

Huck nodded, "Pretty much."

"That's wrong," Chase said.

"That's Uncle Sean," Huck said, "So, did you get everyone you wanted?"

"Yes, I did."

Huck stated, "Good."

"Yup, our wedding party is set," Chase said.

"Good," Huck said, and then rolled over, "I love you."

She smiled, "I love you," she said, they kissed, and both moved until they were comfortable and went to sleep, as it was a long day.


	256. Getting Back on the Horse

Chapter 256 Getting Back on The Horse

At the end of the Great Galleries on all three floors of Beaulieu Manor was what was called a pocket room. It was where four of the heavy masonry walls formed a room. They were usually used for a small sitting area or just a hall. They were common, and the first floor ones emptied into the Great Hall. The one in the Business Wing was used to transfer materials from the Receiving Area to the Material Storage Room near the Prototyping Shop. The one in the Family Wing was just a place to sit and hang out.

But off the first floor Pocket Room in the Family Wing, was one of the more decadent things Brooke had designed into Beaulieu Manor. She had a Steam Room Built into Beaulieu. Her thing was it was something she enjoyed, and she could unwind in there, and she knew that Chase and Izzy also liked their steam baths. So, she had the money, why not have one installed.

Well today two of the young ladies that called Beaulieu Manor home where hanging out in the steam room. One of their friends had joined them. By practice they each had a spot in the steam room and most were wrapped in towels.

"So Skye, how is your love life?" Fallon asked. She was laying naked on one of the benches a towel underneath her.

Skye shrugged, "About the same I guess. I'm still Skye the tutor here in Tree Hill. At College I have dated my share," she said.

Fallon smiled, "That's good," she said, "Do you enjoy yourself?"

Skye blushed, she wasn't gay, or even attracted by women, but she couldn't help but notice that Fallon had a nice body. She really didn't mind showing it off. That made her self-conscious, and she also didn't like talking much about her romantic life, or lack thereof compared to the girls that came from Beaulieu Manor.

Skye always envied the girls that lived here. Chase, within months of arriving in Tree Hill, found the love of her life, and would marry him shortly. Izzy was in this epic relationship; that seemed to be in one for the ages. Fallon found a boy that helped her grow and become who she was now. Well, Trin was one of the most popular kids in school by the time Skye graduated, and from what she heard, that just grew. She wondered how could this house run with five Queen Bee types in it, and not be a constant struggle. Something she faced with her two sisters all the time.

"Yes I do," Skye said, "And you, Fallon, do you date often?"

Izzy laughed, and Fallon turned her head to face Skye. "Often and many," she said.

"What does that mean?" Skye asked.

Izzy leaned over. "When it was known that Fallon was a rich heiress her stocks went up in New York City. She never wants for company, and well, she dates often, and with many different guys," she said.

"Eeee, you're a slut, Fallon," Skye said.

Fallon laughed, "Not hardly; I date a lot but that doesn't mean many of them see the inside of the apartment I share with Trin. Very few, in fact, see my real-estate," Fallon said with hand gestures to show Skye what she really meant.

"Wow," Skye said, "So how about you Izzy, anyone since Keith?"

Izzy shook her head, "No," she said.

"What?" Skye asked.

"Yeah, after Adam died, and her and Keith broke up freshman year, Izzy has been going the Queen Victoria route," Fallon said.

"Queen Victoria? Like your Grandma, being a bitch?" Skye asked.

"No, our Little Izzy here went into Deep Mourning, you know she went goth up in New Haven," Fallon said.

"No I didn't; she always seemed fine in our emails, and when she was home," Skye said.

"And act, she's a pretty good actor, Our Little Izzy," Fallon said, noting Izzy was the shortest of the Adams Girls, by a few inches.

"You know I'm right here," Izzy said.

Skye turned to her, "Why don't you get back on the horse, c'mon Izzy," Skye said.

Izzy shook her head, "No, I'm good."

"Izzy, c'mon, Keith moved on, twice, with that what's her name, and Dusty," Skye said.

Izzy shook her head, "That was Dusty Garland's idea, and she attacked Keith," she said.

"So move on," Fallon said, "The best way to get over someone is to get under someone else."

"Yeah, Keith does it all the time it seems," Skye said.

"So, you're saying sleep with someone else?" Izzy asked.

"No," Fallon said, "I'm saying get back on the horse."

Izzy shook her head, "If that's not sexual coming from the exhibitionist laying over there, then what is?"

Skye shook her head, "Izzy, Fallon is right though, you need to get out there and take chances," she said.

Izzy shrugged, "I don't know."

"What ever happened to that impulsive girl I knew that would streak just because she felt like it. Or just go up and kiss a guy because she could get away with it?" Fallon asked.

"She lost her son, and grew up," Izzy stated.

Fallon sat up, "Right!" she said.

"It's different for guys," Izzy said, "It's easier to move on."

"Bullshit, we have what the guys want," Fallon said.

"Great, back to the sex part," Izzy said.

"Izzy let's face it, you've grown old, and you're using Adam's death as an excuse. You're just twenty-one, you can have another child. We couldn't have saved Adam if we tried, SIDS happens. But you let it take two people to the grave," Fallon stated.

Skye nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah."

Izzy shook her head and laid down, and just ignored the other two women.


	257. Chords and Notes

Chapter 257 Chords and Notes

They sat in the practice space. Kat looked around and saw that the walls were covered with peeling paint, and the ceilings showed the signs of a leaking roof. The glass of the windows was either painted black, or so dirty that light barely penetrated through them. She wondered if this was what Milton meant in his opening of Paradise Lost, and was she now one of the fallen angels and Brian, sitting there in his upholstered arm chair, the Prince of Darkness.

Kat looked at Brian, his long, dirty blonde hair, greasy from lack of washing, his face gaunt and pulled his upper body bare except for the mad swirls of tattoo ink that covered him. His age looked to be ancient, but he had yet to end his teenage years. Yet he sat there like the king of the world.

"William Blake once wrote The Road to Excess Leads to the Palace of Wisdom," Brian said.

Kat nodded, "Funny how you're quoting from the Proverbs of Hell," she said.

Brian nodded, "Isn't that what it's all about?"

"What it's about?" Kat asked.

"Our mission, our journey, the Marriage of Heaven and Hell, isn't that what we're always trying to do?" Brian asked.

Kat shrugged, "I just want to play music," she said.

Brian laughed and stood up. He walked over to his guitar and picked it up. He started to play a few notes and looked at her, and smirked, "It's so simple to you, Kat, it's all about Chords and Notes, you'll play anything you like just to play," he said.

Kat nodded, "Yeah, pretty much," she said.

"Don't you know we have a higher calling, a calling that very few of us ever get. We have to answer it," he said.

Kat walked over to her bass and picked it up. "Do you want to run through the new song?" she asked.

Brian nodded and started playing the guitar and Kat joined with the bass. Soon Brian was singing.

(Brian singing in Italics)

_I am_

_Heart_

_Of the_

_Devil_

_I am_

_Heart_

_Of the_

_Devil_

_I can make a man_

_Freeze in his tracks_

_I can make a man_

_Fall to his death_

_I can make a girl_

_So eager to please_

_I can make a young girl_

_Lay down_

_For me_

_Because_

_I'm evil_

_And love is gone_

_I can make the skies_

_Thunder and shake_

_I can make the world_

_Tremble and quake_

_I can make your pulse_

_Pound in your veins_

_I can make your heart_

_Stop_

_And start_

_Again because_

_I'm evil_

_Love is gone_

_I can make the world_

_Tremble and shake_

_I can make the skies_

_Black in my wake_

_I can make a girl_

_So eager to please_

_I can make a young girl_

_Lay down_

_For me_

_Because_

_I'm evil_

_And_

_Love is gone_

_My love is gone_

When the song was finished, Brian put his guitar down. He took his spot back in the battered chair that most of the band members started to refer to as his throne. Kat placed her bass down and took a spot on the stool. She looked at Brian and shook her head.

"Where did those lyrics come from?" she asked.

Brian shrugged, "I don't know."

"It seems that you're singing about yourself," she said.

"Aren't we always singing about ourselves in some way?" Brian asked.

"What about your unborn children with Trin and Gabi?" Kat asked.

"What about them, they are not my concern," he said.

"You fathered them," Kat said.

Brian shook his head, "So, little of my concern," he said, "My job is to travel and sell the marriage of heaven and hell. Not rise to brats."

"Okay, Arthur Rimbaud," Kat said.

"Thanks," Brian said, and walked out of the practice space.


	258. Pretty Little Booties

Chapter 258 Pretty Little Booties

There was one thing that Brooke Prided herself on when she sat down with the architect and started planning out Beaulieu Manor, is that it could be, and since she had enough money, was able to be whatever she need it to be, and be all things for all people. Right now, she walked through the Personal Great Gallery and towards the Sitting Room which was near the rear of the wing by the Pocket Room. Entering the room, she found all the girls from her oldest daughter's life.

Chase had told her that she was pregnant not long ago, and Brooke insisted that they threw a baby shower. So all the friends that Chase could think of were invited, and all but like two people couldn't make it, and that was Angela and Ashlyn who were in Atlanta and couldn't leave the basketball team, but they did send presents. So Brooke took a seat at the back of the room and looked at her two oldest friends in the world.

"Hard to believe Chase is getting married and pregnant," Brooke said.

Haley nodded, "Yeah, weird, just a few years ago weren't we doing this for Izzy?" she asked.

Brooke nodded, grimly, "Yeah, that sucked," she said.

Peyton reached over and put her hand on Brooke's shoulder, "I miss Adam too," she said.

"So, too bad we couldn't have one for Ashlyn when she and James got married," Brooke said.

"Kind of hard when the child in question is already three," Haley said and laughed.

Brooke nodded, and looked around the room. She sighed and looked at Peyton, "I think we might still have a chance to be family," she said.

"Ah Brooke, please, do we have to bring up that Keith and Izzy are still into each other?" Peyton asked.

"Okay, we won't," Brooke said, "So, how did your trip with Ellie go?"

Peyton nodded, "Pretty good, I think we got over most of our difficulties. I think she really enjoyed the trip, and Alex and her seemed to hit it off," Peyton said.

Haley nodded, "At least it's going well there. I can't seem to crack Brian's thick skull, he just keeps getting worse," Haley said.

Peyton shrugged, "I've tried everything business wise," she said.

Brooke nodded, "I just couldn't believe he ran off for a week to Alabama," she stated.

"Yeah, and Trin followed," Haley said.

"She's still in hot water over that one," Brooke said.

Haley nodded, "Yeah, Brian's still in trouble too," she stated.

"So, onto more pleasant things, how do you think Lucas is handling the girls?" Brooke asked.

Peyton laughed, "Knowing Lucas, he probably has them in a diabetic coma right now and is working on his novel," Peyton said.

Haley shook her head, "That's just so wrong," she said.

Peyton laughed, "Honestly, I don't know how he handles the kids by himself but he manages, he's just good with kids," she said.

Brooke smiled, "Yeah, I see he's good with Teenagers too," she said.

Peyton nodded, "So, what are you expecting from this Grandchild?" Peyton asked.

Brooke smiled, "I'm hoping for a granddaughter this time, so I can spoil her," she said.

Peyton laughed, "Yeah, I can see you doing that," she said.

Brooke shrugged and smiled.

"So, how has Huck been hanging in there, the last time I saw him, he was in this dark place," Haley said.

"He's doing much better, and he's preparing to take the fire department exam," Brooke said.

"Going into the job that crippled his great-uncle, at least I think that's what Carson is to Huck, and killed his Dad, and Chase is good with this?" Haley asked.

Brooke nodded, "We talked, and she wants him to be happy and productive, and since he doesn't want to go to the NBA which he could have played for several teams, he needs a job, and he wants to play firefighter; then let him, I checked, it's a good job," she said.

"And they have an apartment together?" Haley asked.

Brooke nodded sadly, "Yeah, the first of my birds left the nest," she said.

Peyton nodded, "Yeah, mine should be leaving soon," she said.

"Mine already has," Haley said, and sighed and looked at Brooke and Peyton, "It could be worse."

"How so?" Brooke asked.

"Chase would get Pretty Little Booties for your Grandbaby," Haley said and laughed.

Peyton rolled her eyes and shook her head. Brooke just stared at Haley, like she had three heads. But these friends eventually just laughed and sat back and watched the younger women celebrate Chase and her unborn baby.


	259. Concerns and Talks

Chapter 259 Concerns and Talks

After the last guest left and the cleaning started, Fallon pulled Trin aside in the Grand Gallery. The adopted daughter looked at Trin and sighed.

"Have you talked to Brian?" Fallon asked.

Trin nodded, "Yeah I did," she replied.

"So what did he say?" Fallon asked.

Trin shrugged, "He said that it wasn't his problem, and that I should take care of it," she said.

Fallon nodded, "Did you expect any less?" Fallon asked.

Trin shook her head, "Yeah, I expected him to man up," she said.

"You expected who to man up?" Brooke asked walking down the Grand Gallery, "Remember Girls, this Gallery runs almost four hundred feet and sound travels nicely in it," she said and took up position near them.

"I did expect more from him," Fallon said.

"Who are we talking about so heatedly, and I would suggest if you want a private conversation I wouldn't hold it in the Galleries," Brooke stated, looking at Fallon.

"Don't look at me," Fallon said, "Talk to Trin."

Brooke turned to Trin, "Well, Trin, who are we talking about?" she asked, again.

Trin sighed heavily, "Brian Scott," Trin said.

Brooke nodded, "I see, and what about Brian Scott?"

"Mom, I don't want to tell you, you're one of Brian's Mom's Best Friends, and I don't want to ruin that for you," Trin said.

"I've known Aunt Haley a long time, and I don't think what Brian has done would affect our relationship," Brooke said.

"I really don't want to tell you," Trin said.

"Trin, I'm your Mom, if your worried I can help," she said.

"I'm not so sure," Trin said.

"Trin, she will be able to help," Fallon said.

"Fallon, enough," Trin said, "I really don't want to tell anyone else."

"Tell anyone else what?" Brooke asked.

"Trin, they're going to find out eventually," Fallon stated, "And it's best to talk about it now."

Trin sighed, "I can't do it to him, and everyone else," she said.

"You said it yourself, he told you to take a hike, so you owe him nothing," Fallon said.

"What are we talking about now?" Brooke asked, confused.

"Brian and him being an ass, still, Brooke," Fallon said.

Brooke nodded, "From what I get, he's like that with everyone," she stated.

"I'm not sure if it's for the same reasons," Fallon said.

"Excuse me," Trin said, and rain in the direction of a bathroom.

Brooke looked at Fallon. All Fallon could do was shrug. Brooke shook her head and followed Trin into the bathroom. She saw Trin's feet as she was kneeling on the floor, her face in the toilet, and the sounds of retching echoed through the walls. Brooke walked over and held her hair back.

When Trin was done and sitting on the floor, Brooke took a seat next to her. The Mom looked at her daughter and took a piece of toilet paper and wiped her face. Finally, she sighed.

"So, how far along are you?" Brooke asked.

"What?" Trin asked.

"How long have you been Pregnant?" Brooke asked.

"About six weeks," Trin said.

Brooke nodded, "And Brian is the Baby Daddy?"

Trin nodded, "Yeah, he is, when we were in Gulf Shores he got me pregnant," she said.

Brooke nodded, "I figured," she said.

Trin started to cry, "How can I be so stupid?" she asked.

Brooke shook her head, "That you had sex?"

"No, I know that's stupid, and I know why I did it, which were stupid reasons, just how could I be so stupid to believe Brian would do the right thing?"

Brooke shrugged, "Maybe because his Dad and his Brother were you figured he would be too," she stated.

Trin shrugged, "I guess, now I'm going to be twenty and pregnant," she said and sighed.

"I was almost twenty and pregnant," Brooke said.

"Yeah, with Izzy," Trin said.

Brooke nodded, "Well, Missy, you're carrying my Grandchild, a Scott Grandchild, there is a gift and a curse in that," she stated.

Trin nodded, "I've seen," she said.

Brooke sighed, "We'll figure this out," she said, and pulled Trin over and held her crying daughter.


	260. Grandmother Alert

Chapter 260 Grandmother Alert

She came out of the Grand Gallery into the Great Hall and looked across the room, seeing her sister standing in the middle. She stood there watching the woman that was probably the closest person to her in the world; they almost always had each other.

Chase noted how similar they were but how different they were at the same time. Sighing, Chase, even without heels, was the tallest of the three Adams Sisters, where Izzy was the shortest. The world came easy to Chase, she got what she wanted, and when she wanted it; Izzy was the one that had to work for everything. Chase sighed, but Izzy was the stronger person, she resisted many temptations, even though Izzy was the most impulsive of the sisters. Chase was wild one, but it fell onto Izzy to be the responsible one.

Finally, Chase walked over to her sister, who was looking up at the ceiling and the skylights letting in the natural light which bathed the whole Great Hall and the View Galleries on the second floor in light. Chase smiled and looked at what Izzy was looking at. Yet she didn't get it.

"You're wedding is going to be beautiful here," Izzy said.

Chase nodded, "And when you get married here, yours will be more beautiful," Chase said.

"I'm not getting married," Izzy said, "Anyways, you always have the most beautiful things, and the guys flock to you, you have one of the greatest guys in the world."

"Yes, I get things easy, and Huck for the most part makes things easy, but c'mon, Izzy, you know every time you always get the better deal, and always get the more precious item, because you work hard for it and know how to maintain it because you've earned it," Chase said.

Izzy sighed, "Stop blowing sunshine up my ass," she said.

"Why would I do that?" Chase asked.

"Because you've been on Team Keith the whole time," Izzy said.

"Team Keith?" Chase asked, and laughed, "You have got your jersey colors wrong, Sis, Not only am I wearing the jersey of Team Izzy; in fact I have the Captain's C on it. Look, if you're happy being with Keith, then be with Keith. If you're happy without him then be without him, I just want my best girl happy."

Izzy sighed, "Thanks, and Grandma Alert," she said after she dropped her head.

Chase rolled her eyes, "Gee, Thanks," she said, "Is it too late for me to sneak out the foyer?"

"Yeah, she saw us," Izzy said.

Victoria came down the Grand Staircase and when her high heel shoes hit the expensive marble floor it made a click. Victoria Davis walked over and looked at her two oldest granddaughters.

"My two lovely Granddaughters," Victoria said, "I see you share everything, including pre-marital pregnancies."

"Hello Grandma," Izzy said.

"Grandma," Chase said.

"Girls, I told you, call me Victoria, Grandma makes me feel old and I'm not that old," she said.

"Okay Grandma," Izzy said.

"Yes, Grandma," Chase said.

"So Chastity, I see you finally got your redneck to propose to you, it only took a pregnancy, so what is this? The first of a dozen, since he's not only country, he's catholic, such a disappointment?" Victoria said.

"Actually, Grandma, he proposed before we knew I was pregnant," Chase said.

"Still, at least you're getting married, unlike Isabella here," Victoria said.

"Grandma, didn't you say this was the in thing for teenage marriages? Well, I didn't feel like I wanted to be in the in crowd on this one," Izzy stated.

"Isabella, you've always been the let down, but at least you walked away unscratched from your unfortunate incident," Victoria said, and turned back towards Chase, "As for you, Chastity, I've always had so much hope for you. With my guidance you could have ruled the world."

"No thank you," Chase said, and looked at her expensive watch, "I have to go back to the trailer, and make some possum stew, you know that increases fertility so I can have my baseball team of kids."

Chase shook her head, and walked away, heading out the front door, heading towards the Inner Court and eventually to the Outer Court where she parked her car.

Victoria looked at her, "What is with her?" she asked.

Izzy just shrugged her shoulders. "Hormones?"

"Funny Isabella, Very Funny," Victoria said.

"I try," she stated.

"I heard you burned those god awful black clothes. Black should only be worn in cocktail dresses," Victoria said.

"Or dirty girl underwear," Izzy replied.

"None of that wise mouth of yours," Victoria said.

"Yes, Grandma," Izzy said and took off heading up the Grand Stair Case to her room on the second floor.

Victoria shook her head, "Am I the only sane one in the Family?" she asked, and walked over towards the Personal Wing.


	261. Okay Lets Go

Chapter 261 Okay Lets Go

He stood in the front of the Leighton Manor and watched the road. Finally, the large red Ford pick-up pulled into the driveway. He sighed and looked at Keith standing next to him.

"He's getting later," Lucas said.

Keith nodded, "Well, it is because he's been studying constantly for that fire department exam," he replied.

"He's serious about that job," Lucas said.

Keith nodded, "Yes he is," Keith replied.

"What's Chase think about this all?"

"She's behind him, in fact they had talked about writing their own vows, but once he showed her what he studies, she changed her mind," Keith said.

Lucas nodded and watched the tall skinny red head walk up to them, "Sorry I'm late," Huck said.

"Let me guess, you were studying," Lucas said.

"Yeah, sorry Lucas," he said.

Lucas nodded, "Don't worry, so do we know what color Chase's Bridesmaids gowns are?"

Keith nodded, "Yeah I do," he said.

"Good, so we know what color we have to get stuff," Lucas said.

"So should I buy or rent the Tux?" Huck asked.

Lucas shrugged, "It's up to you," Lucas said.

Huck nodded, "Never owned a Tux before," he said.

"Well, you won't wear this after your wedding day," Lucas said.

"What do you mean?" Huck asked.

"Let me, Dad, I speak Huck," Keith said.

"It is kind of like Chase and her wedding dress for your tux you wear at the wedding," Keith said.

"Oh, so I'll buy two," Huck said.

Lucas shook his head.

"Dad, he doesn't know the price," Keith said.

Lucas nodded, "Okay, let's get going," he said.

The two guys followed Lucas to his Explorer. Lucas got behind the wheel, and Huck got into the passenger seat, and Keith in the back. Slowly, they headed out of the drive way and into town.

"So, are the rest of the guys meeting us there?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, even Kevin McLaren," Keith said.

"Kevin McLaren?" Lucas asked.

"Yes the same, Kevin McLaren," Keith said.

"And Angela is going to be in the Wedding Party?" Lucas asked.

"Yes," Keith said.

"Oh man, and I thought you and Izzy being the Best Man and Maid of Honor was going to be bad," Lucas said.

"So little faith in me Dad, so little faith," Keith said.

"Faith about what?" Huck asked.

"That Izzy and I can behave," Keith said.

Huck laughed, "I wouldn't be so worried about them arguing, Lucas," Huck said.

"Yeah, what would you be worried about, Huck?" Keith asked.

Lucas laughed, "I figured that, Huck," he said.

"What are you two talking about?" Keith asked.

"Slutty wedding sex," Huck said.

Lucas laughed, "Yup."

"Boom Boom with the Bridesmaids," Huck said.

Keith rolled his eyes, "Am I the most mature person in this vehicle?" he asked.

"Maybe," Lucas said.

"Yeah maybe," Huck said.

Lucas sighed, "So this is going to be a really big deal, from what I hear," Lucas said.

"Yup, we got to invite who we wanted, and well, for business purposes Brooke invited people, right now we're just hoping that people don't realize that Chase is Chastity Davis and looking to get pictures and stuff," Huck said.

"Okay, so where are you taking your wedding photos?" Lucas asked.

"In the Inner Court, the Garden there is perfect and anyways, it is secure, Chase is worried about the grouping off all the people and Press, you know," he said.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, I get that," he said.

Huck said, "I just want to get this fitting done and over with," he said.

Lucas nodded, "Yup," he said.


	262. The Fittings

Chapter 262 The Fittings

In the same room that Brooke found out that her long lost and long forgotten, for legal reasons, son wanted to meet her she stood looking at her two oldest. Sighing, she returned to pinning in the white dress that her oldest wore. Brooke pushed back and started to walk around and looked at her.

She sighed and looked into the mirror. Her three oldest looked the most like her, it was amazing. But they also reflected different parts of her personality so strongly. Brooke looked at Chase, her oldest, and her wild one, who was confident and yet very vulnerable, and insecure. She also tended to wear her hair long and straight like she did through most of high school.

Brooke turned her gaze in the mirror towards Izzy, standing there in her bridesmaid dress. Izzy, on the other hand, was the quiet thoughtful side of her, she was the responsible one, the pregnancy being the one exception, and was very much the caretaker of the group. Yet Izzy also had Brooke's impulsiveness and closed off emotions. Izzy was not one that came around easily when she was hurt, and often didn't trust as easily when she was hurt. Izzy also wore her hair about bra strap length, and she tended to have fuller hair.

"What are you thinking about, Mom?" Chase asked.

Brooke shook her head, "The Road," she said.

"The Road?" Chase asked.

"The Road of my Life, and the Journey down it," she said.

"What about it?" Chase asked.

Brooke straightened out and looked at her daughters. "I'm going to embarrass both of you," she said.

"What Mom, never," Izzy said.

"Yeah Mom, talk to us about it," Chase said.

Brooke shrugged and looked them over, "Well okay, I was remembering when we were living in New York…" Brooke started.

"More of your drug stories, Chase?" Izzy asked.

"Enough," Chase said.

"…and your Dad and I were living in this small apartment with you two. Both of you were so helpless, and we couldn't even afford a second crib so you two shared it. Now look at you two, and Chase is getting married, I swear you two shared everything, except men…Wait, did you two ever share a guy?" Brooke finished.

"EEEEE, no," Izzy said.

"No Mom, you raised us better then that," Chase said.

Izzy stepped forward, "Anyways, Mom, we have and always have different tastes in men," she said.

Brooke nodded, "Good, that can cause a lot of problems," she said.

Chase nodded, "Believe me, we know, we've read the books," she said.

Brooke shook her head, "Lucas and his damn books," she said, and laughed.

Izzy walked over and looked at herself in the mirror, "At least the dress isn't ugly," she said.

"I couldn't do that to my daughters, and well, I never believed in ugly bridesmaid's dresses," Brooke said.

Izzy smiled and looked at Chase. "What about you and my unborn niece?" Izzy asked.

"Why do you say my baby is a girl?" Chase asked.

"I have a feeling, just like I knew that I was going to have a boy when Adam was born," Izzy said.

"I wouldn't rely on that, Izzy," Brooke said.

"Why Mom?" Izzy asked.

"Well Izzy, I had a feeling you were going to be a boy," she said.

"What?" Izzy asked.

Chase was laughing, "Izzy a boy, priceless," Chase said.

"Yeah," Brooke said, "And your Sperm Donor of a Dad was excited."

"What was Izzy going to be named if she did pop out with a wick?" Chase asked.

"Oh that was simple, Chase, she was going to be called CJ."

"CJ?" Izzy asked.

"Chase Junior," Brooke said.

"Oh great," Izzy said and rolled her eyes.

"How did Dad react to Izzy," Chase said, and paused, "Well, Izzy being Izzy."

"Not well, he wanted a son, and in the end that was what we were trying for when we had Trin," Brooke said.

Chase shrugged, "Yeah," she said.

"Girls, don't get me wrong, I wanted a son for your Dad, but I wouldn't ever trade any of you for the world," Brooke said.

Izzy and Chase smiled and nodded.

"Now, let's get back to these fittings," Brooke said, and headed over towards Chase.


	263. Lunch with The Girls

Chapter 263 Lunch with The Girls

There was something Chase wanted to do before they went out to celebrate her leaving Bachelorettehood, and that was take all the women she cared about out to a nice lunch. So she invited her whole bridal party, except Angela and Ashlyn, who weren't in town yet, and went to the Cutty Sark 2. It was a nice restaurant and the fact that one of the daughters of the owner was her sister Izzy's best friend outside the family, it seemed right.

So as they walked in, Chase looked around the collection of people she had with her. There was her Mom, and of course, and not by choice, her Grandma, Izzy, Fallon, Trin, Kelly, Bobbi-Lee, Kayla, Candace, Kay, and Ellie. Chase laughed, they were all dressed nice, but they were certainly a motley group. From Victoria's high-end outfit, to Kay looking out of place in her summer dress. Yet these were her girls, she wanted to invite Skye, because she was in that group but Skye had to work, which meant she was going to probably be their waitress.

As they walked into the restaurant, Connie, the Hostess, and Chase had just learned Skye's older sister, showed them to their table in a more private place in the dining room. Chase took the head of the table, but got a dirty look from Victoria. Brooke took her aside and settled them down into seats. Chase looked to her right and saw Izzy sitting next to her, and smiled, it had almost always been her and Izzy and this was just so right with Izzy sitting at her right hand.

To her left was Kayla. Well, that was a weird moment when they were choosing to sit. Kayla was technically the matriarch of that family now. But since she was raised away from here, most people looked to Bobbi-Lee, who was also much more of an Alpha Female type then what Kayla seemed to be. But Chase noticed that Bobbi-Lee was starting to let go of the reigns on family events and letting Kayla take her natural role.

Fallon and Trin sat next to Izzy, and Bobbi-Lee and Kelly sat next to Kayla. The three Scotts and her Mom were next, with the twins on one side, and Brooke and Candace on the other. Victoria, as the Matriarch of the family, was at the foot of the table.

After the waitress took their order, the conversations became more lively. Kelly looked to Izzy and smiled.

"So, do you have a good Bachelorette Party planned for later?" Kelly asked.

Izzy shrugged, "I really don't know what you mean by good?" Izzy asked.

Kelly looked down the table, she saw Victoria, and then turned back to Izzy, "You know, pampering at a Spa, maybe some Mimosas and girl talk," Kelly said.

"When do you like girl talk, Kelly?" Kay asked.

"Since when do you like guys," Trin stated back at Kay.

"Well, maybe you should get your head out your ass, and see my cousin is a prick," Kay said.

"Kay, why do you have to be so aggressive?" Ellie asked.

"Why do you have to have all the slutty jeans?" Kay asked.

"Your Mom," Ellie said.

"She's your Mom as well," Kay said.

"You two are the worst Twins ever," Candace stated.

"Hey accident, can you stay out of this?" Kay asked.

"Candi, trust me, from one accident," Kayla said with air quotes, "To another, sometimes it is best to keep quiet and let the stubborn one yell."

"Who was the stubborn one?" Bobbi-Lee asked.

"Kelly," Kayla said.

"Hey, I'm not stubborn," Kelly said.

"Point taken," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Isn't it great we could have lunch like this," Fallon said, and laughed.

"Yeah," Izzy said, and looked at Chase.

"So we're not just doing the whole Spa thing are we?" Chase asked.

Izzy looked at her, "Chase, you're my girl, do you believe that?" Izzy stated.

Chase smiled, "Okay, let's just keep it legal," she said.

Izzy nodded, "Believe me, we will," she stated and looked down the table at Brooke and Victoria.

"I wonder what they are talking about?" Fallon asked.

"Probably that I'm marrying beneath my station, and that I'm a disgrace being pregnant, and well, the normal Victoria stuff," Chase said.

Fallon laughed, "Wasn't your Dad a Pro-Skater?"

Chase nodded, "Yeah, and well, Victoria wasn't the best wife either," she stated.

Chase nodded and looked down the table, "Maybe we'll be doing this for you and Keith soon," she stated.

"I'm not getting back with Keith," Izzy stated.

"Yeah right!" Trin stated.

"I think thou protest too much, Izzy," Fallon stated.

Izzy looked at Chase. Chase smiled and shrugged, "I'm not the only one."

Izzy rolled her eyes, "Why me?"

"We want you to be happy," Fallon said, "And it seems that you are only truly happy when you're with Keith."

"But we drive each other crazy," Izzy said.

"And you think Huck and I don't have that in our relationship? Trust me, Huck isn't the easiest guy to live with," Chase said.

"And I bet he'll say the same about you," Fallon said.

"What, that I'm not an easy guy to live with?" Chase asked.

"Whatever, Chase," Fallon said and laughed.

"Heads up, salads coming," Izzy said.

"So, we know what Trin will just be eating," Chase said.

Trin gave Chase a look.

"Be careful, or your face might freeze like that," Chase said.

"Haha so funny, Chase," Trin said, as the salads were put down in front of them.


	264. Guys at the River Court

Chapter 264 Guys at the River Court

They sat along the bleachers or lay in the basketball court and looked around. James laid at the foul line and was shooting up the ball at the hoop, while Keith just returned the ball to him.

"This sucks," Kevin McLaren said, "The girls get a nice dinner and we sit here and watch Rerun grill some burgers and James toss the ball at the hoop."

"Mainly because I have a Test to take in like two hours, and James can't do anything that would jeopardize his new job," Keith said.

"Gee, we're just a bunch of woozies?" Kevin said.

Kole laughed, "And you like to blow shit up for fun," he said.

"Don't you mean, Blow Shit," Andrew corrected.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Kole replied.

"Andrew, I would expect more of you, considering you're Irish," Kevin said.

"And German on my Mom's side," Andrew said, "Sorry, Kevin, I feel no heart strings being pulled for the struggles in Ulster, considering they are at peace."

"Ireland should be one republic separate from the English influence," Kevin said.

Keith walked over and grabbed a bottle of water, "Kevin, enough with the Free Ireland, and Ireland for the Irish Bullshit. That is one of the main reasons my Aunt dumped your ass," he said, and sat down.

Kevin looked at Keith, "So, none of you like me?" he asked.

"Not really," Keith said.

"So why am I in the wedding?" he asked.

"Because Uncle Sean demanded you be included," Huck said, and took Keith's place chasing the basketball.

"So why do you listen to Uncle Sean?" Kevin asked Huck.

"Out of respect for my Dad," Huck said, "But he's gone, and well, Uncle Sean is an old man. Let's face it, those times are over."

"So are we going to play basketball?" Kole asked.

"No," Keith said.

"Horse?" Kole asked.

"No," Keith said.

"So what are we going to do here?" Andrew asked.

"Just hang out," Huck said.

James got up and walked over to the bleachers and put down the basketball. "You know, this is weird," he said.

Huck walked over, "Yeah, I'm getting married and Chase is pregnant with my second child, I'm hoping to be a firefighter soon, and be in my daughter's life and well, just would like to be home," he said.

James nodded, "Funny, how just as you're coming back into her life, I'm getting ready to leave," he said.

Huck smiled, "Yeah, but you'll be her first Daddy," he said, "Anyways, Rerun, how are the burgers coming?"

"Almost ready," Rerun said.

Huck nodded, "Soon guys, we'll have fun," he said and smiled.


	265. Taking The Test

Chapter 265 Taking The Test

He closed the last of the books he was studying and placed it down. Standing up, he walked out of the cabin of his boat and headed onto shore. He had liked studying on the Sundowner, as it was quiet, and so far Chase had understood. So far, but she was still early in her pregnancy and from what people have told him he could do that. After a while he would have to be lo-jacked.

As he walked towards his truck, he saw Junk and Carson standing there. He smiled and walked over to them.

"Hey, came to wish me luck?" Huck asked.

Carson nodded, "Aye Lad, wanted to see you made to the test alright," Carson said.

Huck smiled, "Carson, it's nice of you to worry," he said.

"Lad, you're the only guy left in this family, of course I worry," Carson said.

"What about you?" Huck asked.

"Boyo, I'm past my prime," he said.

Junk laughed, "Come on, Huck, you'll do well on the test, I already have a feeling you'll be in the academy soon," he said.

Huck smiled, "Thanks for the vote of confidence," he said.  
"Huck, I've known you a long time, and well, believe me Huck, you'll get this test," Junk said.

Huck nodded, "So thanks for seeing me off," he said.

"No problem, Boyo," Carson said.

"You're welcome," Junk said.

Huck nodded and climbed into his truck. Soon, as he was off from the marina, Carson looked at Junk.

"He doesn't have a clue about the rules," Carson said.

Junk nodded, "Yeah, he doesn't."

Carson sighed, "He has preference for the job, all he has to do is pass," Carson said.

Junk nodded, "I know," he said, "But why didn't you want to tell him."

"Huck wouldn't agree because that is the way Huck is," Carson said.

"Sometimes he is so much like his Dad," Junk said.

Carson nodded and started to wander towards the car that Junk brought them in to the marina. Junk watched the space that Huck's truck was sitting in. Shaking his head, he walked to his vehicle and joined Carson and they pulled out.

Huck drove down the street and parked in the high school parking lot. He pulled out his cell phone and pressed a speed dial.

"Hey Chase…I'm at the school…yeah I'm about to head in…I'll come right home, and yes, I know our parties are tonight…Okay, I'll call you when I'm done…I Love You, and talk to you soon," he said and closed his phone down, put it on silent and walked into the school building.

After he checked in, he found where he had to take the test and sat down. When everything started, he took one look outside the window and sighed. Turning back to the test, he started to work on it.

After the test was over, he headed out of the school towards his truck. He looked back towards the school and hopped into the truck and drove off.


	266. Keep It Clean

Chapter 266 Keep It Clean

In the hallway of Leighton Manor, Lucas watched as his daughters left and hopped into Candace's Car. He sighed and knew they were heading over to Beaulieu Manor and met up with the rest of the girls for Chase's Bachelorette Party. Shaking his head, he remembered what happened when Haley was thrown one by Brooke. He was hoping that Izzy and Fallon weren't as wild as Brooke was.

Turning, he looked to his brother Nathan who stopped by before they would head home. Karen, Lucas' Mom, decided that she would take the four kids and watch them with Andy at his house, which freed everyone up. Lucas sighed, and knew Peyton and Haley were already over Beaulieu Manor, and wondering what they were going to do there.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Nathan asked.

Lucas shrugged, "I have no clue," he said, "I'm done writing, and if I look at another lesson plan, I'll scream."

Nathan laughed, "Same here, no basketball planning?" he asked.

Lucas shook his head, "Still a bit too early. So, want to get a drink?"

Nathan shrugged, "Hell, why not?"

Lucas nodded and watched as Keith came running down the stairs. He was dressed up and was checking his watch.

"Running a bit late?" Lucas asked.

Keith shrugged, "Somewhat, I have to meet the guys over at the Marina," Keith said.

"So, Huck is hanging out at his boat?" Nathan asked.

"Well, they are sleeping apart until the wedding now, some new thing. I guess the Priest that is marrying them suggested it," Keith said.

"Okay?" Lucas asked.

"Hey Luke, not everyone slept with their future wives right up to when they got married," Nathan said.

"Yeah, I remember your recommitment ceremony, and you sleeping on my bedroom floor," Lucas said.

Nathan stretched his back out, "Don't remind me," he said, with a chuckle.

Lucas nodded and smiled, and looked at Keith, "So where are you headed to?"

"Out, maybe get a few drinks," Keith said.

"Bullshit," Nathan said trying to cough to cover it up.

"Seriously, we are," Keith said.

"Keith, what strip club are you off to?" Lucas asked.

"The Brass Monkey," Keith said.

"Wow! Guest Highrise is headlining there tonight," Nathan said.

Lucas looked at Nathan, "And how would you know that?"

Nathan laughed, "I'm friends with her on Facebook," he said.

Lucas shook his head, "Okay."

Nathan smiled and walked into the other room. That left Keith and Lucas standing there looking at each other. Lucas smiled, reached into his pocket, and took out a wad of one dollar bills and handed them to Keith.

"Make sure Huck doesn't pay for anything," Lucas said.

Keith nodded, "Okay, Dad."

"Anything else you need?" Lucas asked.

"A good bail bondsman?" Keith asked.

Lucas nodded, "Maybe you should stay in jail overnight, do you guys some good," he said, and laughed.

Keith shook his head, "Hey, I'll call if we can't drive," Keith said.

Lucas nodded, "Good, and leave your Mom alone, she's having girl time with Aunt Haley and Aunt Brooke," he said.

Keith nodded, "I won't," he said.

"Also, leave the girls alone, let them have their fun," Lucas said.

Keith nodded, "I won't."

Lucas laughed, "Be glad that Chase didn't want to have a Jack and Jill Party," he said.

"What's that?" Keith asked.

"Basically it is a Bachelor Party and Bachelorette Party rolled into one," Lucas said.

Keith laughed, "How can that be any fun?" he asked.

Lucas shrugged, "I don't know," he said.

Keith shrugged, "Okay, well, I'm off," he said.

"Keith, keep it clean," Lucas said.

"I will, Dad," he said and walked out of the house.

Nathan came out of the kitchen area eating a banana. He looked at Lucas, "Didn't you have a Jack and Jill when you and Peyton got married?" he asked.

"Yeah, and let's not go there," Lucas said.

Nathan laughed, "So where do you want to get a drink?" Nathan asked.

"I know this little out of the way place," Lucas said.

Nathan laughed, "Sounds about my style," he said, and they soon followed Keith out of the house.


	267. The Pony Express

Chapter 267 The Pony Express

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

The music bounced off the walls with the force of a racquetball. The lighting was low and there almost seemed to be a trace of smoke. The scent was that of fermions, alcohol, and sweat. Then the girls walked into the club, and Chase stood there and smiled.

"So that's why it's called the Pony Express," she said, and laughed.

_I'm on my second drink  
But I've had a few before...  
I'm tryin' hard to think  
And I think that I want you on the floor  
Uh huh, yeah on the floor!_

_Go on and take it off_  
_(echo) Take it off!_  
_You gotta shake it off baby, for me_  
_C'mon and break me off_  
_(echo) Break me off!_  
_'Cause I get what I want and I like what I see_

Izzy nodded, "It was Fallon's idea," she said.

"Gee, what made you think of this?" Chase asked.

Fallon just shrugged, "It just came to me," she said, and led them to the table that said reserved at the front row.

Chase looked up and nodded, "Yeah, I can see this is a stable full," she said, and laughed.

"Are we going to have horse jokes all night?" Kelly asked.

Chase laughed, "Maybe," and placed a dollar in front of Kelly's spot at the rail.

The dancer came over and started dancing for Kelly. Chase laughed, and she saw Fallon ordering drinks. She just smiled and was enjoying it all.

_Need your love 1,2,3  
Stop starin' at my D cup  
Don't waste time, just give it to me  
C'mon baby, just feel me up  
C'mon, just give it up_

_Go on and take it off_  
_(echo) Take it off!_  
_You gotta shake it off baby, for me_  
_C'mon and break me off_  
_(echo) Break me off!_  
_'Cause I get what I want and I like what I see_

Kelly looked over and gave Chase a look, but Chase was just into having fun. She wanted to enjoy herself; she knew that things in her life were changing. Responsibility was coming quickly and she wanted to be there for her baby. Her Mom was only a so-so mom when Chase was younger, and when she was a teenager her Mom was a drunk, but near the end of her teenage years her Mom was there for her.

She planned to enjoy herself tonight. One of the dancers saw that she was the Bachelorette and pulled her up on stage. There she was, laughing and dancing with the Dancer. She looked down at the table, and she could see her sisters and friends laughing, which was funny, Ellie getting a lap dance from another one of the dancers.

_Forget the application...  
You're the right guy for the task  
Let me take you on vacation  
Just do it, you don't have to ask!_

_Go on and take it off_  
_(echo) Take it off!_  
_You gotta shake it off baby, for me_  
_C'mon and break me off_  
_(echo) Break me off!_  
_'Cause I get what I want and I like what I see_  
_Take it off_  
_(echo) Take it off!_  
_Take it off baby, for me_  
_Take it off_  
_(echo) Take it off!_  
_Take it off baby, for me._

The girls left the club after the show and headed down the street. A few of them were more than a bit tipsy. Chase noted that Trin, even with the fake ID she knew that Trin had, didn't drink anything heavier then orange juice. She shrugged it off, but when they were about halfway towards their destination, a local diner, Chase ended up next to Trin, and more than a few feet away from the rest of the group.

"So, enjoy yourself tonight?" Chase asked.

Trin nodded, "Yea," she said.

"So I noticed you weren't drinking, you alright?" Chase asked.

"I'm fine," Trin said.

Chase nodded, "I see, and you seem a bit thicker in the face too," she pointed out, "And fuller in the boob area."

Trin shrugged, "I put on a little weight," she said.

Chase nodded, "And you wouldn't be pregnant?"

Trin shook her head, "Why would you say that?"

Chase laughed, "Well, I'm also pregnant, and I've had the same effects happen, plus I've seen the same effects on Mom when she was pregnant with Kenni. We're too much like her," Chase stated.

Trin sighed, nodded, and choked back tears.

Chase reached out and rubbed Trin's back. "Hey Little Sis, its okay; is Brian the Dad?"

Trin just nodded.

Chase sighed, "We're here for you," she said.

Trin nodded, "Thank You," she said.

"Well, let's go have some fries," Chase said, and Trin just nodded.


	268. The Brass Pole

Chapter 268 The Brass Pole

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

The group of guys walked into the so-called Gentleman's Club. James laughed, that everyone and everything had to have its own sense of dignity. In this case a strip club would call itself a Gentleman's Club or a Cabaret, and the performers would call themselves Exotic Dancers instead of strippers. Shrugging, he took his spot along the brass rail along the stage.

They had two tables that were along the stage and several of the guys put up dollar bills. James just laughed and leaned backed and ordered a drink. He looked across the table to Huck, the guest of honor.

"You're into this?" James asked.

Huck shrugged, "A little, but I know they took Chase to an All Male Review," he said.

"Two wrongs?" James asked.

Huck shook his head, "Goose and Gander," he said, and watched the bottle blonde with huge fake breasts swing along a brass pole. A few other dancers walked around and started to try to get the guys to buy lap dances.

Keith looked at his cousin, "Just because you're married you can loosen up," he said.

_Kelly won't kiss my friend Cassandra,  
Jessica won't play ball.  
Mandy won't share her friend Miranda,  
Doesn't anybody live at all?_

_Amanda won't leave me empty handed,_  
_Got her number from the bathroom stall._  
_Brandy just got way too much baggage,_  
_And that shit just gets old._

_But I got a girl who can put on a show,_  
_The dollar decides how far you can go._

_She wraps those hands around that pole,_  
_She licks those lips and off we go,_  
_She takes it off nice and slow,_  
_'Cause that's PORNSTAR DANCIN'!_

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg,_  
_She drops that dress around her legs,_  
_And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this,_  
_PORNSTAR DANCIN'!_

James shrugged, "Just not my style," he said.

"What, you're supporting the performing arts," Kole stated, and walked away with a Stripper arm and arm for a lap dance.

James shook his head, "Yeah, pole dancing is a performing art," he stated.

Kevin looked at him, "Remember, a lot of them are single mothers," he said, "So you're supporting them."

James shook his head, "Ashlyn was a single mother and she did do this to make ends meet," he said.

"Ashlyn also married you right out of high school," Keith pointed out.

Huck shrugged, "Just drink your juice and chill," he said.

James shook his head as he watched the guys each go off and get lap dances and drink. Cale hadn't jointed them because they were coming here. James respected that he would stick to his guns, and his morals. Sighing; he never was this type of person, but then he was married like his dad at a very young age.

_Your body's lightin' up the room.  
I want a naughty girl like you.  
There's nothing harder to do._

_Stacy's gunna save herself for marriage,_  
_But that's just not my style._  
_She's got a pair that's nice to stare at,_  
_But I want Girls Gone Wild._

_But I know a place where there's always a show,_  
_The dollar decides how far you can go._

_She wraps those hands around that pole,_  
_She licks those lips and off we go,_  
_She takes it off nice and slow,_  
_'Cause that's PORNSTAR DANCIN'!_

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg,_  
_She drops that dress around her legs,_  
_And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this,_  
_PORNSTAR DANCIN'!_

One of the dancers took a seat next to James. He looked at her and sighed.

"I don't want a lap dance," he said.

She shrugged, "Okay, do you mind if I sit here?" she asked.

James shrugged, "Be my guest," he said.

She sighed, "Not your type of place?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No, I'm married and love my wife," he said.

She laughed, "Many of the customers here are married, with children, and love their wives," she said.

"But I would like to remain faithful to my wife," he said.

She nodded, "And they too remain faithful, others don't. They come in to relax," she said.

James nodded, "So how can you do this?" he asked.

She shrugged, "It's hard at first, you get nervous, but on the other hand it's a power trip, you have control. It's a rush," she stated.

James nodded, "I get that playing basketball," he said.

She smiled, "I see," she said.

"So what made you do this?" he asked.

She nodded, "Money,"

_Your body's lightin' up the room.  
I want a naughty girl like you.  
Let's throw a party just for two,  
You know those normal girls won't do._

They wont do I need a girl that's kinda frisky, Drinking with the fellas taking shots and getting tipsy.

Always wanna party cause she's sexy as hell and if I ever get in trouble bailing me outta jail.

Cause she a stone cold stunna hotter then a summer when she step up in the club every man and woman wanna.

She make me wanna get a stripper pole up in my home cause her porn star dancing has got me in the zone!

_She wraps those hands around that pole,_  
_She licks those lips and off we go,_  
_She takes it off nice and slow,_  
_'Cause that's PORNSTAR DANCIN'!_

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg,_  
_She drops that dress around her legs,_  
_And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this,_  
_PORNSTAR DANCIN'!_

James nodded and looked at her. "Money?" he asked.

"Yeah, I wasn't fortunate enough to get a scholarship to college, so I'm working my way through it," she said.

He nodded, "Okay."

"Hey, I'm an open book," she said, and an older gentleman walked by.

"Hello, Mystery," he said to her.

"Hello David," she said, "I'll see you later," her voice was nice and sweet, as if there was genuine affection there.

When he was out of earshot he looked at her. "You're good," he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"How you made him believe you like him," he said.

She laughed, "Because I actually do, David is a sweetheart," she said, "Not all of it is about the money."

James nodded, "Yeah, and they call you Mystery?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, "That's what they call me."

"Coming to the Stage now is Mystery," the DJ announced over the speakers.

"Well James, we'll talk about this more later," she said, smiled, and stood up, heading to the stage. He looked at her, shaking his head, trying to remember if he told her his name. He watched her stop by Huck and smile, laugh, and kiss his cheek, then head to the stage.

James just put it all out of his mind. She probably was a basketball fan and saw him on television. He would at least take her advice and enjoy himself the rest of the night.


	269. Discussions and Contemplations

Chapter 269 Discussions and Contemplations

Where the two young wedding parties were out painting the town red, the older crowd was doing their own thing. In this case the Mother of the Bride and her two best friends were at Beaulieu Manor enjoying the steam bath. This was a weekly thing they started doing a while ago, to spend time in there relaxing and unwinding. They also got to have serious or not so serious talks without being disturbed.

Currently, Brooke laid on one of the benches, draped in a towel, just letting the stress of the up and coming wedding leech out of her. She was basically the wedding planner, the mother of the bride, the owner of the facility holding the wedding, and a handful of other things, on top of the business she had to run in the mean time.

Peyton lay on the bench opposite of Brooke. She was just enjoying the time with her friends. Her life was pretty good, and she really didn't want for anything. Her first business, Club TRIC, was in solid hands with Magdalena, so she never really had to worry. It was the Record Label that would give her the pain, and it has been mainly with her nephew Brian. Sighing, she kept her eyes closed and would just listen.

Haley sat on the third bench. Her towel was wrapped tight around her and she just took it in. She had much of the same stress as Peyton but it was multiplied because Brian would bring his attitude and his disregard for everything home, and was pretty much very rude and disrespectful.

"You know I'm going to be a Grandma again," Brooke said.

"I know, Chase is pregnant, I bet you're excited," Peyton said.

"I wasn't referring to Chase," Brooke said.

"Then who are you referring too?" Haley asked.

"My guess would be Fallon," Peyton said.

"Why would you say Fallon?" Haley said.

"I don't know, it can't be Kenni, and well, Izzy is about as cold as ice," Peyton said.

"Hey, that's not nice," Brooke said.

"It's true, Brooke," Haley pointed out.

"Still not nice," Brooke said.

"So that leaves Fallon and Trin," Peyton said.

Haley nodded, "For some reason I can see Fallon more than Trin," Haley said.

"Well, it's Trin," Brooke said.

Peyton rolled on her side, "What? Wait a minute, Little Trin?" she asked.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, she's not so little anymore," she said.

"I'd say," Haley said.

Peyton sighed, "Do we know who the Dad is?" she asked.

Brooke nodded, rolled on her side, sat up, and looked to Haley. "Yeah we do," she said.

"So, who is it?" Haley asked.

Brooke swallowed hard, "It's Brian," she said.

"What?" Haley asked.

"Brian Scott," Brooke said.

"Brian Scott, as in my son Brian Scott?" Haley asked.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, when they ran away to Gulf Shores it happened," she said.

Haley crushed her lips together and started shaking her head, after a moment she started shaking her head and muttering, "God damn that boy," she said.

Peyton sat up and looked at Brooke, "Are you sure?"

Brooke nodded, "Trin is a lot of things, but she isn't one to lie about stuff like this," she said, "And she always loved Brian."

Haley nodded, "Damn it," she said, "Has Brian been told?"

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, and in case you're wondering, we have all the at home pregnancy tests, and two blood tests," she said.

"What did Brian say?" Haley asked.

Brooke sighed, "Do I have to say?"

Haley nodded, "Yes you do, Brooke," Haley said.

"He told Trin it wasn't his problem and that she had to take care of it," Brooke said.

"Wow, Dan Scott much," Peyton stated.

Haley shook her head and stood up, "I'm going to have to knock some sense into that Boy," she said.

Brooke sighed, "Well, I hope it works," she said.

Peyton looked at Brooke, "So what is Trin's plan?"

"She's keeping the baby, and going to finish college in New York," Brooke said.

"How is she going to do that? I had a husband and three kids in that city and barely managed," Peyton said.

"Fallon said she'll help, and there is always Victoria, and I could help her with childcare," Brooke said.

"Well, Fallon has college herself, and well, do you want your grandbaby subjected to Victoria?" Peyton asked.

Brooke shrugged, "Fallon was planning on staying in New York anyways," she said.

Peyton sighed and nodded. She wasn't happy at Brian, but she also believed it would be best for Trin to transfer local and finish school, so she had more of a support network. But she started to let it drop and wanted to just try and relax and salvage what she could of the rest of the night, while Haley added her own steam to the room, and Brooke just shook her head.


	270. At the Bar

Chapter 270 At The Bar

Lucas and Nathan walked into this old bar on the edge of town, and found the usual empty place was packed. Lucas looked over and saw that there were two Beer Pong Tables set up and some guys were playing beer pong. Nathan looked at his brother.

"I don't know, usually this place is empty," Lucas said.

"I guess not tonight," Nathan said.

"Hey, if you want to go somewhere else we could," Lucas said.

Nathan shook his head, "No, this place is good," he said.

They walked over and took a seat at the bar. Nathan looked at the bar tender and shook his head. He sort of looked like the bearded guy from The Hangover, just with a ponytail.

"This place looks amazing," Nathan said.

The bartender walked over and nodded, "Thanks, me and my Stepfather did all the wood work. In my other life I was a carpenter," he said.

"Well, you do good work," Nathan said.

"Joshua Davidson," the bartender said, "And you're Nathan Scott, you had one hell of a jump shot, too bad your knee went out."

Nathan nodded, "Yeah, but I was retiring anyways, I missed being around my family," he said.

Joshua nodded and reached under the bar. He brought out a pair of beers, "On the house, for my favorite author and retired pro basketball player," he said.

"Thanks," Nathan and Lucas said.

Joshua nodded and looked over at the games.

"It's pretty busy here tonight, what's with that?" Lucas asked.

Joshua laughed, "It's beer pong league night, the boys come down here and play beer pong, round robin style," he said.

Lucas nodded and looked at the guys playing beer pong. He noticed four were fishermen, and he remember seeing one of them at the tax office. Lucas shook his head and turned back towards Joshua.

"So, how long does Beer Pong Last?" Lucas asked.

Joshua shrugged, "Last Call, the latest," Joshua said.

Lucas nodded and leaned back. After a few moments, he would watch the beer pong, and would read the paper that Joshua kept in the bar.

Finally, he noticed sitting at the end of the bar was another guy. Lucas looked at him for a moment and sighed. He tapped Nathan on the shoulder.

"Hey, isn't that Chase Adams at the end of the bar?" he asked.

Nathan looked, "Yeah, I think that's him."

"I wonder what he is doing here," Lucas said, "His daughters want nothing to do with him."

Nathan nodded, "But they still use his name," Nathan pointed out.

"That is because they want their amenity," Joshua said, "Yeah, he came in earlier and been sitting there just drinking. He suggested a few drinks, but trust me, they suck."

"Suck how?" Nathan said.

"Have you ever drunk gasoline?" Joshua asked.

Nathan shook his head, "No, why would I?"

"Just put it to you this way, the gas tasted better," Joshua said.

"So what is his story?" Lucas asked.

Joshua nodded, "He wasn't invited to his oldest daughter's wedding, and well, he's feeling down about it," he said.

"I see," Lucas said.

"That sucks," Lucas said.

Nathan nodded and looked down the bar, "Yo Chase, come over here and have a drink with us," he said.

Chase looked over and shook his head, "Are you sure?"

"C'mon, we don't bite," Nathan said.

Chase nodded and walked down and took a seat next to them. "I wouldn't think you'd want to drink with me," he said.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"Well, your wives are best friends with my ex-wife, and well, I was kind of a dick when Brooke and I got divorced," he said.

Nathan shrugged his shoulder, "We all have our moments, let's just sit here and relax, have a few drinks, in your case a few more," he said.

"You know what stinks?" Chase asked.

"What stinks, Chase?" Lucas asked.

"My oldest daughter, my baby girl, the one that chose to carry my name, won't even invite me to her wedding," Chase said.

Lucas nodded, "Okay."

"Just I would like to be there," Chase said, "I know I wasn't the greatest Dad in the world, I was never there, and well, I was dealing with being a young Dad and the only earner. I was going to be a pilot, but I wanted to support my kids."

Lucas shrugged, "Chase, it's okay," he said.

"It's not, as Brooke got more successful, and started to drink more, I pulled away and spent more time on the road. We just fell apart," he said.

"You're not the first one to have that happen to, you and Brooke tried," Nathan said.

Chase nodded, "Well, I just finally killed our marriage one day."

"How?" Lucas asked.

"You're going to hit me," Chase said.

"No, we won't," Nathan and Lucas said.

"Well, I had an affair with her friend Tasha, and well, one day two of my daughters caught us," he said, "And after that I could never be home again," Chase said, and Nathan and Lucas looked at him and shook their heads, "Now I'm completely out of their lives."


	271. The Morning After

Chapter 271 The Morning After

The light came in through the bay windows and filled the room. The lone occupant of the bed rolled over and pulled the pillow over her head. The taste in her mouth was nasty, and she knew that part of it was cottonmouth. Of course there was the sour stomach and aches and pains, and right away was the mind that felt like there was a ten ton rock where her brain was. Yup, that old friend that she would rarely visit was back, it was Mister Hangover.

Izzy picked her head up and looked at the door and saw Chase standing in the doorway. She pulled the covers back over her head and tried to ignore Chase.

"Partied a little hard last night," Chase said.

"I have a herd of elephants tap dancing in my head, so let's keep this short," Izzy said.

"It was a celebration of ending your singleness," Izzy said.

"Singleness?" Chase asked.

"My mind is melting out of my ears right now," Izzy said.

"I wasn't the one that tried to drink a lot, Jose," Chase said.

"Ugh! I hate tequila, but why did you let me drink it?"

"I think you were already half gone on Jamison by the time you switched to tequila," Chase said.

Izzy shook her head, "I think I'm going to take full advantage of the steam room," she said.

Chase laughed, "I completely understand," she said.

Izzy shook her head, "What are you doing here?"

"I crashed here last night, since Huck was out with the boys, and I wanted them to have room to crash there if need be," Chase said.

"Okay, and I'm going to need water," Izzy said.

Chase went to Izzy's bathroom and found a glass. Once it was filled with water, she brought it out to her sister and handed it to her.

"We need to talk," Chase said.

"Thanks for the water," Izzy said, and took a long sip, "So, what do you need to talk to your hung-over younger sister about?"

Chase laughed, and Izzy held her head, "Ouch! That hurts."

"My laugh?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, I have a head ache," Izzy said.

"Well, you shouldn't have tried to drink the bar dry," Chase said.

"So what do you want to tell me?" Izzy asked.

"I had a conversation with Trin last night when I noticed she wasn't drinking," Chase said.

"Which she shouldn't since she's underage, and like I shouldn't," Izzy said.

"Why shouldn't you?" Chase asked, curious.

"Because right now I want to curl up and die," Izzy said.

"Okay, good," Chase said.

"How is that good?"

"Our sister Trin, well, let's say that my baby will have a cousin to play with," Chase said.

"What?" Izzy asked.

"Trin is pregnant," Chase said.

Izzy nodded, "A Scott Baby," she said.

"Yeah, Brian," Chase replied.

Izzy nodded, "I know a thing or two about Scott Babies, and Scott men," she said, "Boys really."

"And yet you're still into Keith," Chase said.

"Ugh! Why do y'all keep bringing that up?" Izzy asked.

"Does your back hurt?" Chase asked.

"Everything hurts," Izzy said.

"Well, don't forget to keep your back moist," Chase said.

"What?" Izzy asked, rolled out of bed, and headed to her walk in closet. She looked at herself in the full length mirror. She pulled up her t-shirt and looked at her back.

"Now we match," Chase said, and laughed, lifting up the back of her shirt and showed her own tattoo.

"Damn it, I'm never drinking again," Izzy said, and sighed.

"Yeah, and love the number," Chase said.

"Thirteen, great, not only do I have a number on my back, but I have an unlucky one," Izzy said.

"And Keith's jersey number," Chase said.

Izzy shook her head, "I'm going to have to talk to you, Trin," she said.

"And come to realize that Keith's into you," Chase said.

Izzy shook her head and head towards her bathroom, "Whatever," she said, and slammed her bathroom door closed.


	272. Arrival of Mommy

Chapter 272 Arrival of Mommy

They walked into the airport and started heading towards baggage claims. Ashlyn and Angela were flying in for the wedding and they were due in soon, so James and Huck brought Brett to get Ashlyn, since for some reason Angela was coming in on the same plane but didn't need a ride. As they stood there, James sort of looked around and sighed.

Brett was hugging Huck's leg. The seven year old had slowly become very attached to her birth father and would just cling to him whenever they were together.

Finally she looked up at Huck, "Daddy Huck," she said.

He looked down, "Yes, Brett?" he asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she said.

Huck nodded, "Okay," he said, and then looked at James, "I'll take her if you don't mind," Huck said.

"No, go ahead," James said.

Huck nodded and led Brett off. James just stood there and then saw a blonde woman walk up next to him. She wasn't paying attention to him and just started looking around the baggage claim area.

James looked over and saw her. He shrugged, she did look familiar. He put it out of his mind.

"Do you know if the Flight from Atlanta has landed yet?" she asked.

He shook his head and looked down at her, "No I don't," he said.

She looked at him and smiled, "So, did you at least have fun last night?" she asked.

"What?" he asked.

"You're so clueless, James," she said, "We met at the Brass Monkey last night."

"Mystery?" he asked.

She nodded, "That's me," she said, "Just in normal clothes now."

"Did I ever tell you my name?" he asked.

"No," she said.

"So how do you know my name?" he asked.

"Well, let's play a game, shall we," she said, "It's called Sherlock Holmes, basically when you figure it all out, tell me."

"Mystery is a good name for you," he said.

"I'm just a mystery, wrapped in a riddle, surrounded by an enigma," she said.

"I'd say," he replied.

"It's not really that hard, but you do have to think," she said, and looked around, then she reached into her coat, "Excuse me, James I have to take this call," she said and walked away.

James shook his head and saw Huck walking up with Ashlyn and Angela, and Brett was holding Ashlyn's hand. He smiled and watched as the small group walked up to them.

"Look who Brett and I found," Huck said.

James smiled and walked up to Angela, gave her a caste hug, and then walked over to his wife Ashlyn and gave her a hug and kissed her hard, "I've missed you," he said, when they came up for air.

She smiled and nodded, "I know."

Huck went and retrieved the bags. James stood there and looked confused.

"What's wrong?" Ashlyn asked.

"This dancer at the club last night knew my name," he said.

"Well, you've been on Sports Center for years now, maybe she was a basketball fan or you gave it to her," Ashlyn said.

"That the same thing I'm thinking about, because I know I didn't drink, wear anything that identified me, or even tell her," he said.

Ashlyn shook her head and patted his cheek, "Let's just go home," she said.

James nodded, "Yeah," he said, and then turned to Angela, "Are you sure your ride is coming?"

Angela nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay see you at the dinner tonight," he said.

"See you then," Angela said as they walked away.

After they walked away, Angela looked into the crowd and saw Mystery walking over to her. The two blond women hugged, and when they separated, they looked at each other.

"Thanks for giving me a ride," Angela said, "My Mom and Andy were busy."

"No problem, that's what friends are for," Mystery said.

Angela nodded, "So, how is school going?' Angela asked as they walked towards the parking garage.

"Good, harder with the job I have, but it pays the bills," she said.

Angela nodded, "It sucked you didn't get the scholarship you worked hard for," she said.

"Hey, I had a few strikes against me," she said.

Angela nodded.

"Anyways, your cousin is dense," she said.

Angela nodded, "Yeah, most Scott men can be, what'd he do?"

"He doesn't remember me," she said.

Angela laughed, "I'm almost afraid to ask what you are doing to him," Angela said.

Mystery laughed, "Making me figure out how I know his name," she said.

Angela shook her head, "You're evil, now let's get to my place," she said and climbed into the car. Once they were in, they were gone.


	273. Is He's Still Into Me

Chapter 273 Is Hes Still Into Me

The early morning was over and several of the young women of Beaulieu Manor took to the Steam Room to sweat out their hangovers. So the three of them were there laying about, sweating, and just relaxing. The fourth young lady in the steam bath was a close friend of one of the ladies of the manor. This had started to become a ritual for them as the wedding approached.

"What are you thinking about there, Izzy?" Fallon asked.

"Just something I was told," Izzy said.

Fallon laughed, "Yeah, you hear that Reagan Sullivan is taking a tour of Europe," she said.

Skye shook her head, "That red headed cheer leader from high school?" Skye asked.

Trin sighed, "Yeah, she was an interesting person," she said.

"Didn't she graduate with us?" Skye asked.

"Yeah, and she worked through a couple of summers and graduated early, now her Dad's girlfriend is sending her across Europe to write for some magazine she publishes," Fallon said.

"Some people have all the luck," Skye replied.

"But Europe is nothing new for our Little Izzy, huh? How many times have you been to Europe?" Fallon asked.

"Izzy?" Skye asked.

"Hey Izzy!" Skye yelled.

"What?" Izzy asked.

"How many times have you been to Europe?" Skye asked.

"About five," Izzy said.

"You're not yourself today, Iz, what's up?" Fallon asked.

"I said it earlier, I was thinking about something that Chase told me," Izzy said.

Skye laughed, "I wonder what that could be?" she asked.

"Well, you're going to have to share," Fallon stated.

"Yeah Izzy, you know the rules of the steam room," Izzy said.

Izzy sighed, "Chase said that Keith was still into me," she said.

"Okay," Fallon said.

"What?" Izzy asked.

"I said Okay, get your ears cleaned out," Fallon said.

"Is it possible that he's still into me?" Izzy asked.

"Oh boy!" Trin said.

Skye snickered.

"What was that all about?" Izzy asked.

"Sometimes I wonder if you are the dumbest smart girl I know," Fallon said.

Izzy sighed, "What does that mean?"

"If you and Keith weren't so hardheaded and blind to what your hearts want, you wouldn't be the Maid of Honor, you would be the Matron of Honor," Fallon stated.

"Are you saying I'm stubborn?" Izzy asked.

"Among other things," Fallon said.

"Why?" Izzy asked.

"Because you need to be with the man you love," Fallon said.

Izzy leaned back and closed her eyes, "It's hard to get back on the horse, and well, I also have a lot I want to do, and so did he," she said.

"What, go to Yale?" Skye asked.

"He wanted to play college basketball," Izzy said.

"But is that enough to keep you apart?" Fallon asked.

"To live with no regrets," Izzy said.

Fallon laughed, "Are you really living?" she asked.

Izzy just sighed. It was quiet except for the hiss of the steam. Finally, Izzy looked at her little sister. Trin had remained quiet through most of their conversation which was not her.

"So Trin, I heard a rumor," Izzy said.

Trin laughed, "Yeah, what would that rumor be?" she asked, and Izzy noticed that Fallon had a look of horror.

"That when you were at Gulf Shore, Brian Scott knocked you up," Izzy said.

Trin laughed and then shook her head, dropping it to where her chin touched her chest. "Do I have to answer?" Trin asked.

"As you pointed out, Trin, those are the rules of the steam room," Skye said.

Trin sighed, "The rules suck," she said.

"They don't seem to suck when they benefit you," Izzy pointed out.

"That's true," Fallon said.

Trin nodded, "It's true, I'm pregnant," Trin said.

Izzy sighed, "Is that so hard?"

Trin shook her head, "No, because at least I waited longer than you," she said.

"Burn!" Skye stated.

Fallon laughed, "True."

Izzy shook her head, "Yeah, I was in high school," she said and laughed.

"At least you can laugh at yourself," Fallon said.

Izzy nodded, "True," she said.


	274. Woman This Is Your Son

Chapter 274 Woman This Is Your Son

Neutral Ground, that is the one rule that was agreed to by them, for their meeting. So Club TRIC, Beaulieu Manor, Leighton Manor and The River Court were out of the question, since they were key to one person of the two. But it was argued that by Tree Hill rules the River Court was neutral ground and that was where arguments were traditionally settled. But that didn't fly, and they ended up choosing the fountain on the River Walk.

Brooke arrived first and looked it over. The tourists that made up much of the summer economy were busy walking down the river. She was, by now, no longer an oddity of celebrity but she was once again Brooke Davis, the local girl made good. It was said that Dennis Hopper was treated much the same way after the first few years when he passed through the region.

She looked down the river and saw that the Coast Guard Cutter was in and docked in its usual space on the River Front. Some much history along these waterfronts was real and not rebuilt since this region didn't suffer much from the traumas of the past. Yet with that comforting fact, she was nervous about what she was about to do.

She finally saw Julian walking up and standing there. She sighed, and removed her sunglasses. She was looking at a boy of fifteen years standing there, a person she hadn't seen since the day of his birth. That boy had to be Tucker Baker, her long lost son.

Julian was the first to speak, "Hello, Brooke," he said.

"Julian," she said.

"A nice day we picked for this," he said.

Brooke nodded, "Yes it is," he said.

"Well Tucker, I'd like you to meet Brooke Davis," he said, showing the boy forward. Brooke took the moment to study him. Nodding, she noticed he was smiling nervous, probably as nervous as she was. He finally cracked a quick nervous smile, and she noticed he had braces. She also noted he had inherited Julian's lighter hair, and brown eyes, unlike the Adams who had hazel, but like Kenni, her Stafford daughter with her big brown eyes. There was a compassion behind his eyes, the same look that Brooke first saw in Julian and slowly fell in love with.

"Brooke, this is Tucker," Julian said.

"Hello Tucker," Brooke said, and all she got was silence. Julian tapped Tucker on the back of his head.

"What do you say?" Julian asked.

"Hi, I'm Tucker," he said.

"I'm glad to meet you," Brooke said.

Tucker nodded, "Right," he said.

"Well, I'm going over to the coffee stand, and I'll let you two to talk," Julian said, and walked away. He left Mother and Son alone for the first time in fifteen years. They stood there sizing each other up. Brooke knew this very well, having already raised four teenagers on her own. Where the girls seemed to have more of a scheming about them, Tucker seemed to size her up in a simpler manner. Brooke remembered that Lucas said men tend to be more straight forward and easier to understand.

When Julian was out of earshot, Tucker looked at Brooke. He was done sizing up, and she knew and prepared for the attack. "So why did you give me up?" he asked.

"Let's walk," she said.

"I want to know," he said.

"I'll tell you, let's walk and talk," she said.

He grunted and they walked. After a few steps Brooke started, "I was in a relationship with your Dad, and well, it was going bad, especially when I became pregnant with you. Before I was pregnant with you, I was a borderline alcoholic. I became a full blown one after I gave you up. No excuses for that and the only person I have to blame is myself," she said.

"But that still doesn't explain why you gave me up. I know I have four sisters, two of them have quite a following on the internet, why did they stay and I was sent away. Why?"

Brooke sighed, as they passed by trees, people, and buildings, "Your older sisters, well, I kept them because their Dad didn't want them, and your younger sister, I buried her Dad," she said.

"But why I was abandoned?" he asked.

Brooke shook her head, "The day you were born your Dad showed up and visited with me and made me sign over all rights to you," she said.

"Why?"

"You're fifteen, not five, that gets old fast," Brooke snapped.

"Just answer," Tucker demanded.

Brooke sighed, "I had a business, and the public didn't know I was pregnant with you, I had your older sisters to worry about, I was a drunk, and well, I had to do what I thought was best for everyone involved. You would have Silvia and your Dad loved you, so I did what I thought was best," Brooke said.

Tucker nodded, "Not because I was a boy?"

Brooke shook her head, "No, not at all, I always wanted a son," Brooke said.

"But you gave up your only son," Tucker said.

"Life is complicated, I often wish I was a teenager and I knew it all again," Brooke said.

"So do you wonder about me? Like you do my sisters?" Tucker asked.

Brooke nodded, "Sometimes," she said, "But you've been not a part of my life. I worry about your sisters differently than I would worry about you anyways, and Tucker, it's not fair to compare yourself to them," she finished.

He nodded, "Well, I'd like to get to know you and them better," he said.

"That can be arranged, if your Dad approves," she replied.

"As for my Father, he's a walk over, it's Grandma you have to worry about," he said.

Brooke nodded, "I see not much has changed."

"Well, I'll call you later," Tucker said and walked away.

Brooke watched and wondered what she was getting into.


	275. Rehearsal Dinner

Chapter 275 Rehearsal Dinner

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

The Rehearsal was done and there was just a day or two before the actual wedding. Chase had moved back to Beaulieu Manor in preparation for the wedding, and after this one last "dress rehearsal", everyone in the wedding party gathered in the Middle Dining Room for the Rehearsal Dinner. It was strange because the married couple of Lucas and Peyton Scott were sitting on opposite sides if the table, Lucas would be acting as the Bride's Father and Peyton as the Groom's Mother. Brooke sat next to Lucas and beamed as she looked at her oldest daughter and her future son-in-law. She really had been waiting for this day for years.

Among the people Huck invited was the priest that would marry them. He sat there, quietly buried within the many of groomsmen. Brooke laughed Huck had to pick so many because Chase had picked so many young women for her wedding party that Huck had to find people to fill his half. They also agreed to have two flower girls, one was Huck's daughter, Brett, and the other was Chase's baby sister Kenni.

As the food was served and eaten, things slowly broke apart as the conversation part of the evening started. Brooke slowly walked across the room and looked at Brian, who was actually dressed conservatively, and had his ink-covered skin covered up by the suit he was wearing.

"Brian," Brooke said.

"Aunt Brooke," Brian said.

"May I have a word with you?" Brooke asked.

"Sure," he said and smiled.

Brooke sighed, "So, I heard that you are having a child with my daughter," she said.

"Where did you hear that from?" Brian asked.

"Try from Trin," Brooke said.

Brian shrugged, "Is there any proof?" Brian asked.

"Not yet," she said.

Brian laughed, "Come to me when you have proof," he said, and started to turn away, "By the way, you have a good wine cellar," he said, laughed, and walked away.

_And it starts  
Sometime around midnight  
Or at least that's when you lose yourself  
For a minute or two_

_As you stand_  
_Under the bar lights_  
_And the band plays some song about forgetting yourself for a while_  
_And the piano's this melancholy soundtrack to her smile_  
_And that white dress she's wearing, you haven't seen her_  
_For a while_

In the far corner of the room, Lucas and Peyton took a moment to be together. After all these years and the many hours spent apart between raising family, and their jobs, but almost every night they would be together. They still enjoyed sleeping together, and if Peyton didn't have to have surgery they had talk about maybe having another child.

She looked into his eyes and smiled, "So how have you been?" she asked.

He laughed, "Busy, but I held down the fort when you were gone," he said, "So how do you think it went with Ellie?"

"It went well, I do believe," she said and sighed, "I think we did come to an understanding."

Lucas nodded and looked over at his son. He smiled and turned to see his sister talking with Chase.

"I think we did good overall," he said.

"Yes we did, Lucas Scott," Peyton said.

"We did, Peyton Sawyer," Lucas said.

"Scott," she said, smiled, kissed him, and laughed.

_But you know  
That she's watching  
She's laughing, she's turning  
She's holding her tonic like a cross  
The room suddenly spinning, she walks up and asks how you are  
So you can smell her perfume  
You can see her lying naked in your arms_

_And so there's a change_  
_In your emotions_  
_And all of these memories come rushing like feral waves to your mind_  
_Of the curl of your bodies, like two perfect circles entwined_  
_And you feel hopeless, and homeless, and lost in the haze of the wine_

Ashlyn looked at her husband and then at Huck. She sighed, and slapped the back of his head.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Huck asked.

"Kevin McLaren, Huck, really, did you not consult with Chase at all who was in her wedding party?" Ashlyn asked.

"Yeah I did," Huck said, "But Uncle Sean insisted that he be included."

"Still letting that dinosaur influence your life?" Ashlyn asked.

"She has a point there," James said.  
"He's a friend of my Dad's," Huck said.

"My point exactly, he's your Granddad's and Dad's friend, not yours, and you know that Kevin and Angela had that break up," Ashlyn said, "She still hates him."

"So?" Huck asked.

"Kevin was paired with Angela," James said.

"Oh boy," he said.

"Exactly," Ashlyn said, "Anyways, it's nice that you have Brett in your wedding."

Huck nodded and smiled, "I know you would approve," he said.

_And she leaves  
With someone you don't know  
But she makes sure you saw her, she looks right at you and bolts  
As she walks out the door  
Your blood boiling, your stomach in ropes  
And then your friends say "What is it? You look like you've seen a ghost."_

_And you walk_  
_Under the streetlights_  
_And you're too drunk to notice that everyone's staring at you_  
_You don't care what you look like_  
_The world is falling around you_

Angela slowly walked away from the bar. The wet climate of the Cape Fear Region was messing with her knee. She mentioned it to the doctors and they always told her that was natural for the type of injury, and with the surgery it was typical.

She looked up and saw someone she hadn't seen in three years, and wished she had never seen again.

"Hello Angela," Kevin said.

"Hello Satan," Angela said.

Kevin laughed, "I can see you're still mad," he said.

"Yeah, you think, I was dating someone wanted by Interpol," she said.

"I was never wanted by Interpol," he said.

Angela shook her head, "Yeah, whatever," she said, and started walking away.

"Just leaving me?" Kevin asked.

Angela shook her head, "Yeah, and I am," she said, and walked over to Chase.

"I see you and Kevin are getting along as always," Chase said.

"Can I change who I'm walking down the aisle with?" Angela asked.

"Change you with whom?" Chase asked.

"I'll walk down with Rerun or Kole, I don't care, anyone but Kevin," Angela said.

"What did he do to you?" Chase asked.

Angela shook her head, "I don't like child killers," she said, and in frustration walked out of the room, leaving Chase stunned.

_You just have to see her  
You just have to see her  
You just have to see her  
You just have to see her  
You just have to see her_

_You know that she'll break you in two_


	276. You're Going

Chapter 276 Youre Going

He slowly opened the door of his condo and let the woman in. Being a good host, he walked her into his living room. They looked at each other for a minute, as she walked with a slight hitch in her step, and took a seat on the sofa. The leg in which she had a hitch she spread up as if she wanted to take weight off it.

"Thank you," Daria said as she took a pillow from him and placed it under her leg.

"You're welcome," Church said.

"So, you are probably wondering why I came over," she said.

"Not really, you usually stop in once or twice a week when I'm not working," Church said.

She laughed, "True, well, you're my only family down here," she replied.

"You didn't have to take the job down here, and there is my Mom," Church pointed out.

Daria laughed, "Aunt Spencer and I rarely get along, she always liked Rhett better," she said.

"Speaking of Rhett, how is our dear cousin doing?" Church asked, and took a seat.

"Rhett, my darling cousin Spencer, is doing find, he has no doubt he'll get out of those charges," she said.

"He should have known she was just sixteen," Church said.

"He hasn't been right since he hooked up with that woman Brenna," Daria said, "Well anyways, how are you doing?"

Church shrugged, "I'm doing well, I've started showing some of my pictures in Quinn James' Studio, and well, there is my day job," he said.

Daria nodded, "Yeah, the only Churchill with a day job," Daria said.

"You have a job," Church pointed out.

"Yeah, but I don't need one," Daria said.

"True, but I'm a Grady, not a Churchill," Church stated.

Daria laughed, "In name only," she said.

"Okay," he said, "So why are you here?"

"I heard back from my contact," Daria said.

"And?" Church asked.

"Well pack your bags, and make sure you have a really nice suit," Daria said.

"Why?" Church asked.

"You're going," Daria said.

Church smiled, "Sweet."

"Now, we have to worry about your plus one," she said.

"Plus one?" Church asked.

Daria laughed, "One, we don't want you showing up all by your lonesome, and two, this is too hot of a ticket to leave an empty seat," she said.

"So why don't you go with me?" Church asked.

"That would go over like a fart in church, no pun intended, but she hates me and you bringing me just causes more drama then you need," Daria said.

Church shrugged, "I know no women that are just friends," he said.

Daria rubbed her chin, "I don't know," she said. Just then, there was a noise in the back of the condo. Daria turned and looked at the direction and which the noise came from. "Spencer, who is that?"

Church laughed, "That's just Suellen," he said.

"Oh!" Daria said, and shook her head.

The woman walked out of the bedroom. She was of moderate height and build, and had a hair color that would be described as almost amber in color. She also had deep set black eyes. Looking around, she saw Daria propped up on the sofa.

"It's only you Daria," Suellen DePaul, Church's cousin on his Dad's side, said.

"Yeah, and I got excited that maybe Spenser moved on with his obsession with Angela Scott, but it's just you," Daria said.

"Leave CeeGee alone," Suellen said, "He's a good guy, better than most of you Churchill lot."

"Why do you even come around, no one likes you?" Daria asked.

"Only you snobbish Churchills," Suellen said.

Church rolled his eyes, "Enough, you two," he said.

Daria laughed, "Always the middle man, Spenser," Daria said.

He just shook his head, "I need to figure out whom I'm taking to the wedding," he said.

"What wedding?" Suellen asked.

"The Burke-Adams Wedding in Tree Hill, North Carolina," Church said.

"The who?" Suellen asked.

"Brooke Davis' daughters wedding," Daria stated.

"Oh! That big circus event where the clothes mogul is marrying off her daughter. Yeah, that's a hot ticket. Who'd you blow to land that one, CeeGee?" Suellen asked.

"I got him the invite," Daria said.

"Oh! Same question, but directed at you Daria," Suellen said.

"Very funny," Daria said.

"I aim to please," Suellen said.

"Again, really, I need your help," Church said.

Daria laughed, "Take Suellen," she said.

"What?" Suellen asked.

"Yeah, what?" Church asked.

"She's not a Churchill, and she's relatively good looking, and well, what else does she have planned?" Daria stated.

Suellen shook her head, "She does have a point," Suellen replied.

"Okay, let's do that," Church said, and shook his head, and couldn't believe that he got an invite to a wedding he didn't know anyone at.


	277. Time After Time

Chapter 277 Time After Time

Ellie and Dylan sat in the café of the book store. She was reading a book, and he was playing with some loose paper. Finally, out of boredom, he looked to her.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

"Just some poetry," she said.

"Let's hear some," he said.

She nodded, "Okay," she said.

(Ellie reading in Italics)

_Twice or thrice had I love thee,_

_Before I knew thy face or name;_

_So in a voice, so in a shapeless flame,_

_Angels affect us oft, worshipped be;_

* * *

The night was falling, and there was a slight chill as the wind blew the off the ocean. Haley walked to the sliding door and saw her husband of twenty-three years sitting in his now favorite evening spot. He had a bottle of beer in his hands and looked off towards the sea. She sighed, and now knew this would be the best time to tell him.

She walked out onto the veranda and took a seat in the chaste next to his. He looked over and smiled at her.

"Hello," he said.

"Hello," she said.

"What made you join me?" he asked.

"What, are we that couple that we're suspicious when the other one joins them when they're alone?" Haley asked.

"No, I was just curious, you never usually join me," Nathan said.

Haley nodded, "I wanted to join you, and we need to talk," she said.

Nathan sighed, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Brian," Haley said.

"What did that boy do now?" Nathan asked shaking his head.

"He got Trin Adams pregnant," Haley said.

Nathan just clammed up and started shaking his head. Haley knew he wasn't happy and he was trying to keep his temper.

_Still when, to where thou wert, I came,_

_Some lovely glorious nothing I did see._

* * *

In the corner of the Great Hall at Beaulieu Manor, Ashlyn found herself standing there with Brett. The little redheaded girl smiled at her Mom.

"I'm going to be a flower girl with Kenni," Brett said.

"Yes you are," Ashlyn said, "Are you excited?"

"Yes Momma," she said.

"You're going to look so pretty and you're going to do such a good job," Ashlyn said.

Brett smiled, "Momma?" she asked.

"Yes Baby Girl?" Ashlyn asked.

"When Daddy Huck marries Chase, what does that make her?" Brett asked.

Ashlyn nodded, and expected this. "It makes Chase your Step-Momma," she said.

"Step Momma?" Brett asked.

Ashlyn nodded, "Yeah it's like how you have a Daddy James and a Daddy Huck. Huck is your real daddy, but James is also your daddy. I'm still going to be your Momma, and now Chase will also be your Momma," she said.

"Another Momma? Wow," Brett said.

"See, you're very lucky Baby Girl, most people only have a Momma and a Daddy, you'll have two of each," Ashlyn said.

"Cool!" Brett said, and smiled bigger.

_Takes limbs of flesh, and else could nothing do,_

_More subtle then the parents is_

* * *

Off in the Family Dining Room, Chase and Kayla stood. They looked at each other. Chase didn't have the same comfort level with Kayla as she did with Kelly and Bobbi-Lee. Kayla was more aloof. So she wasn't sure what to expect.

"What's up Chase?" Kayla asked.

"Someone did a boneheaded thing," Chase said.

"What was that?" Kayla asked.

"They put Angela with Kevin McLaren, and they can't stand each other," Chase said.

Kayla nodded, "Not a good thing," she said.

"Yeah, so if you don't mind, I want to swap Kole for Kevin," Chase said.

Kayla nodded, "Okay, that's cool, needs of the wedding and all," she said.

Chase smiled, "Thanks," she said.

Kayla smiled and nodded, and watched the bride leave the room. Kayla looked at the walls and sighed, "It will also be one of the last times I see the inside of Beaulieu, Chase," Kayla said to the air.

_Love must not be, but take a body too;_

_And therefore what thou wert, and who,_

_I bid love ask, and now_

* * *

Lucas and Huck met up in the center of the room. Huck nodded.

"Thanks for what you've been doing," Huck said.

"You're welcome, it's not a big deal," Lucas said.

Huck nodded, "Do you have any advice, because I don't know what to feel and it's all so overwhelming," he said.

Lucas laughed, "That's life, Huck, all I can say is do what you always have done," he said.

"What's that?" Huck asked.

"Love family, love life, and take it all one day at a time," Lucas said.

_That is assume thy body I allow,_

_And fix itself in thy lip, eye, and brow._

_Whilst thus to ballast love I thought,_

_And so more steadily to have gone,_

_With wares which would sink admiration,_

_I saw I had love's pinnace overfraught;_

* * *

The River Court was empty, since the lights finally came down. Kay stood there on the foul line and looked around. Finally, she saw a shape come out of the darkness. This made Kay smile.

Slowly, she studied the young, shapely woman. She was a little above average height, and Kay knew she had beautiful blue eyes. Her hair was down to her waist and free in the slight breeze, and was so blonde that it was almost pure white. He name was Constance Garland, and was more commonly called Connie.

She stopped a few steps from Kay. They looked at each other; Kay was taller, finally, their eyes met.

"I didn't expect you to show, Connie," Kay said.

"Have I ever missed our appointments?" Connie asked.

"No," Kay said.

Connie smiled, which Kay returned. Then it broke loose and they both stepped to each other and embraced. They looked into each other's eyes and green met blue, and those windows to their soul closed and they leaned forward and passionately kissed.

_Every thy hair for love to work upon_

_Is much too much, some fitter must be sought;_

* * *

The Great Hall had cleared out, except for the Viewing Galleries on the second floor, where Peyton and Brooke found themselves. They stood there, leaning on the rail looking down to the floor of the Great Hall.

"In a few days, my baby will be married," Brooke said.

"Amazing, isn't it," Peyton said.

Brooke nodded, "I know, and hard to believe I'm going to be a Grandma twice more," she said.

Peyton nodded, "Yeah, but guess who I'm worried about," she said.

"Keith and Izzy," Brooke said.

"Yeah," Peyton said, and pointed down in the dark, "Speaking of the devils, here they come."

Brooke nodded, "I hope they are working out their differences," Brooke said.

"So do I," Peyton said.

_For, nor in nothing, nor in things_

_Extreme and scatt'ring bright, can love in here._

_Then as an angel, face and wings_

_Of air, not pure as it, yet pure doth wear,_

* * *

Keith and Izzy stood in the shadows of the Grand Staircase in the Great Hall. Unknown to them, their Mom's were watching from the Viewing Gallery on the floor above. He sighed, and looked Izzy in the eyes.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Izzy asked.

"Well Izzy, I've been getting the courage up to ask this," he said.

"Just spit it out," Izzy said.

"Izzy, will you go on a date with me?" he asked.

"What?" Izzy asked.

"Will you go out on a date with me?" he asked.

Izzy paused for a minute, and bit her lower lip. Finally, she sighed and let go of her bottom lip, "Yes, I will," she said.

"Way to go Keith!" Peyton yelled from the Viewing Gallery.

"It's about time!" Brooke yelled.

Keith and Izzy looked at each other and just laughed.

_So thy love may be my love's sphere;_

_Just such disparity_

_As in 'twixt air and angels' purity,_

'_Twixt women's and men's will ever be._

* * *

**Author's Notes**

So welcome to the end of Part 11 (Sundown); which is taken from a name of a Gordon Lightfoot song and album. This is the build up for the wedding of Huck and Chase, and it is getting out of the way many of the little things I want done before we get to the actual walk down the aisle as we would say.

Part 11 is a bit longer; I got back up to my old Thirty Chapters a Part. Trust me, it needed to be done. I had very few scenes that didn't advance something or another. Well Part 12 has nothing to do with the wedding per say. It is a rather experimental part for me and I hope you like it.

Sit tight, read, review, and comment.

Thanks

ThumperE23

**Poem**

Chapter 277 Time After Time: Air and Angels (John Donne)

**Playlist**

Chapter 257 Chords and Notes: Heart of the Devil (Danzig)

Chapter 267 The Pony Express: Take It Off (The Donnas)

Chapter 268 The Brass Pole: Porn Star Dancing (My Darkest Days)

Chapter 275 Rehearsal Dinner: Sometime Around Midnight (The Airborne Toxic Event)


	278. Getting Prepared

Part 12 Save Tonight

(Izzy speaking in Italics)

_Lord Byron once wrote in his unfinished epic poem Childe Harold, "Most glorious night! Thou wert sent for slumber." That is the feeling that I get as I look at myself in the mirror trying to figure out what to wear for my date with Keith Scott._

* * *

Chapter 278Getting Prepared

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

_Clean shirt, new shoes  
and I don't know where I am goin' to.  
Silk suit, black tie,  
I don't need a reason why.  
They come runnin' just as fast as they can  
coz every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man.  
_

The face that looked at him in the mirror was not as young as the one he remembered the last time he was in this position. Shaking his head, he saw the beginning of age marks, his face told of many battles, won and lost, and many more miles that his feet had tread. There were stories of love won, and love lost, awards gained, and tragedies. Yet, in his short twenty-two years, he felt the fresh breath of the coming of another end. But tonight he wanted to travel back to that beginning, almost five years ago.

_Gold watch, diamond ring,  
I ain't missin' a single thing.  
And cufflinks, stick pin,  
when I step out I'm gonna do you in.  
They come runnin' just as fast as they can  
coz every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man.  
_

For all the aging he saw in his handsome face, he still had to admire it. In it was held wisdom, a wisdom very few men his age would ever have. He checked over his clothes one more time and saw that he liked the way the crisp white shirt, sexily unbuttoned at the top, and the black slacks hung from his lean frame. He had thought about wearing a blazer, but decided against it at the last minute. He fixed the collar of his shirt and checked his hair, which was difficult to style at the best of times, downright unruly at the worst of times. He was unfortunate to inherit his Dad's wild darker blonde hair. Looking himself over, he knew he looked good, and he checked and he knew he smelt good.

"Do all guys smell their pits?" Kay, his sister, and the oldest of the twins asked.

Keith looked at her and shook his head, "I guess, I'm not all guys," he said.

Kay laughed, "Sometimes you strike me all as barbarians," she said.

"Is that's why you like girls?" Keith asked.

Kay held up a single finger of her lips.

"You've not told Mom and Dad yet?" Keith asked. He looked at his sister and thought that is was a shame she batted for the other team. Her slender and petite frame was wiry and sexy, and she knew how to dress it. Right now, she wore a summer dress that flowed over her curves as if it was painted on. Her long, dark, blond hair was pulled fashionably back in to a ponytail that hung to the middle of her back and, despite the wildness of it normally, is was smoothed straight as a pin. Keith could never understand how any woman would spend so much time on their appearance. Yup, it's a damned shame.

"Told Mom and Dad what?" Ellie said as she walked into his room. She was Kay's Fraternal Twin Sister, and if no one knew that they would think, except for their green eyes, that they weren't even related. Ellie was tall, like her brother and sisters, but she was the shortest of them, beautiful in a lanky, slightly clumsy way, the kind of girl that most guys felt the need to protect and hold on to so she didn't trip over her own two feet. Her hair was only to her shoulders and so light it was almost white. Kay looked a lot like Keith, which is to say they looked like Scotts, and Ellie looked like their Mom, which is that complex side of their tangled bush of a family tree.

"About Kay being a lesbo," Keith said, "Enough with that, it's Lesbian or Gay."

"Whatever," Ellie said, "So, looking good, Brother of Mine."

With a roll of her eyes, Ellie pushed herself into the room, and stood by Keith to look at his reflection over his shoulder.

"Looking good, Brother of Mine", she said with clocking grin.

"Thanks," Keith chuckled, and gave his sister a shoulder bump.

"So, tonight is the big night?" Kay bounced on her feet slightly then went to sit on the edge of the bed, where she could get a better look at her handsome brother. She was happy for him; she knew how long he had waited for this night, and how miserable he had been during that wait.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Keith said. With another eye roll, he looked back at his reflection and realized just how nervous he was about tonight. A single word flitted through his mind, Izzy.

"Well, c'mon, on you've been waiting for this for how long?" Ellie asked; a playfully sarcastic sneer colored her voice, the question sounding more like a statement and ending with a little giggle.

Keith turned and looked at Ellie, "How old are you?" he asked, making sure his tone matched hers perfectly.

"How old is who?" Candace asked, as she walked into the room. She looked the most different of the siblings, mainly since she was the oldest and from their Dad's almost first marriage. She had brown hair and deep blue eyes, her voice also betrayed a mix of North Eastern in her rising. Candace stood at a medium height, not too tall or short, with a rounder, softer frame. She was another one who had inherited their father's hair, and kept it cut in a short and spiky pixie cut, which she claimed was much better than to risk having it look like she woke up with her finger in a light socket.

"Ellie," Kay said.

"Is that all we're about to fight about?" Candace asked.

"Oh, and Kay being a lesbo," Ellie said.

"Keep that quiet!" Kay stated. Kay was proud of her sexuality, but the idea of her father finding out was nearly enough to scare her straight.

Keith shook his head, "Yeah, the normal stuff," he said.

"So, Isabella Adams, the one that got away," Candace said, "You've been wanting this how long?"

"Four years," Kay snapped.

Candace looked at her, "Don't you have a girlfriend to meet?" All of the siblings loved Kay and accepted her for who she was without reservation, but they did find her discomfiture amusing whenever it came up in the house when their parents were home and possibly within hearing range.

"Keep that quiet!" Kay said.

Candace shook her head and looked at Keith, "So, what are you planning on doing tonight?"

"Going out with Izzy," Keith said.

"Well, yeah, but what are you going to do when you're out?" Candace asked.

"I don't know, Candi, I was able to get good reservations at Cutty Sark, and well, I was thinking one of those chick flicks," he said.

"Chick flicks," Ellie said, "And he wonders why he had so many girlfriends dump him."

"Ellie," Candace scolded. Turning to her brother, she said in a soothing way, "It sounds like a nice evening, remember this is our brother, the bar isn't that high. Anyways, it is Tree Hill."

Ellie smiled and nodded, "Yeah, you're right," she said.

"So this is where all my children are hiding," Lucas said as he walked into the room. Lucas was the epitome of wealthy patriarch. Tall and rangy, it was obvious where his second oldest and only son had gotten his unruly good looks.

"Yeah Dad, we're all picking on Keith," Kay said.

"Well, as the only other member of the male population in this house, I'd say let him be, but then again, I might be partial," Lucas said, and laughed, reaching out to tug on Kay's smooth pony tail.

"Gee Dad, you think," Ellie replied.

"He doesn't think, he knows," Kay said.

"Come on you two, let's leave them alone so they can do some male bonding," Candace said, and started scoot the twins towards the door.

Lucas shook his head and looked at Keith, "I thought since this is a special night…"

"Does everyone know I'm going out with Izzy tonight?" Keith asked.

"Yeah, I think there's a Facebook Group!" Kay yelled sarcastically back over her shoulder as she was ushered firmly out of the room.

"Come on, leave him alone," Candace said; her voice was dripping with amused frustration. This was one of those times she almost felt bad for her brother being the only male sibling in a family with five children.

"As I was saying, since this is a special night I think you need a special ride," Lucas said, with an amused glint in his eye. He handed Keith a set of keys.

Keith held them up and looked at them. "What, the Mustang?" Keith asked. His heart jumped with pride and excitement. This was perfect.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, the Mustang," he said, "Ladies like nice cars, and it's out of the garage for you."

Keith hugged Lucas, "Thanks, Dad."

Lucas smiled as he watched his only son run out of his room. His daughters, who had been lurking just outside the door so they could hear every word, looked at him and shook their head.

"Really?" they asked.

Lucas shrugged, and walked past them, smiling.

_Top coat, top hat,  
I don't worry coz my wallet's fat.  
Black shades, white gloves,  
lookin' sharp and lookin' for love.  
They come runnin' just as fast as they can  
coz every girl grazy 'bout a sharp dressed man._

* * *

Across the city, in a modern day American Castle, Isabella "Izzy" Adams stood in front of an antique gilded full length mirror. She studied everything about her appearance, from how the shoes looked on her feet to any clumps of makeup on her face. To her, it wasn't good enough, her lashes has minuscule clumps of mascara at the ends (Might as well shine a spot light on them). Her shoes didn't look right on her feet (Are my feet REALLY that big). The dress she picked out, a lovely lavender silk sheath that stopped just above her knee, hugged her curves a little too tight, and made her hips and butt look huge. Sighing, she turned and looked at the four sets of eyes staring back at her. Izzy shook her head.

"I have to call him, I can't do this," she said.

"Now why's that?" Fallon asked. Fallon looked at her adopted sister with affectionate jealousy. To her, Izzy looked like a runway model, so perfect she could have just stepped off the runway from a show in Milan. Next to Izzy, Fallon felt dumpy.

"I'm too nervous, I look like crap, and well, I just can't go through with it," Izzy said. There was a plaintive note to her voice that set Fallon's teeth on edge

"I guess she has the jitters," Chase said, soothingly, "I'm supposed to have them."

Trin snorted, "Yeah, but that would make your Baby a Bastard," she said.

"Like yours?" Chase asked.

"Ignore the hormone twins," Fallon said, "I know it's Keith, and there are A LOT of feelings there, but you said you would, and this is the test."

"Which I didn't study for," Izzy said.

"You can't study for this, and you look great," Fallon said.

"You're just saying that," Izzy said.

Fallon looked at the smallest of the four girls sitting on the bed, "Hey Squirt, tell Izzy what you think," Fallon said.

"Izzy, you look beautiful," Kenni, their baby sister, told Izzy, her eyes round with adoration. Izzy blushed, giving her already lovely skin a soft rose undertone.

"Thank You, Kenni," Izzy said, giving Kenni a kiss on top of her soft hair.

"From the mouths of Babes," Brooke said as she walked in and looked at Izzy. She smiled, "There's the beautiful second daughter I know and love, not the Queen of the Damned that I've been hosting for the past few years."

"Gee, Thanks, Mom," Izzy said, rolling her eyes at her mom. No one really understood why the second daughter of a business mogul would dress so darkly and act so morose all the time. No one realized that it was because there was a certain someone she missed dearly and wished she could have another chance with. Through her mind flitted an image of Keith.

"Izzy, you know me," Brooke said, with a playful smile tugging at her lips.

"You call them as you see them," The girls all chimed in. Brooke had to chuckle at the simultaneous eye rolls she received from her girls

"That's right," Brooke said and looked at Izzy, "Here, I thought you might want to wear these for luck," she handed her a small box. Izzy opened it and looked at them.

"Mom, these are way too nice," Izzy said. Though her jaw had dropped, and her heart gave a little squeeze, she was secretly ecstatic that her mom would let her borrow one of Brooke's favorite sets.

Brooke nodded, "But they offset your eyes so nice," she said, and leaned forward, replacing one of Izzy's sets of earrings with the set of Blue Sapphire earrings she loaned her, and also whispered into her ear, "Don't lose these, Chase is wearing them in her wedding."

"I won't, Mom," Izzy said, and locked eyes with her mom and hugged her. When they separated, Brooke smiled.

"Fallon is right, this is the test tonight, and you'll find out all the answers you need to know," Brooke said.

Izzy nodded, "Yeah," she said. That nervous fluttering was back in her chest and stomach, making her knees feel like water.

"One moment," Brooke said, looked at her watch, and looked at Kenni, "Missy, isn't it past your bedtime?"

Kenni shook her head, "No," she said.

"Don't lie to me, and according to my watch it is," Brooke stated.

"Awe Mommy, this is Izzy's Big Night, there is even a Facebook Group about it," Kenni said. Kenni couldn't help but giggle. She always sounded like an imp who just got caught in the cookie jar when she did that.

"One", Brooke started counting on her fingers, looking sternly at her youngest, "how do you even know about Facebook? And Two, I don't care, to bed now, Missy," Brooke said.

Kenni hopped off the bed and pouted at Brooke, and walked out of the room.

"You better be in bed when I check on you!" she called towards her daughter's back. Smiling indulgently, she turned to Izzy, "Now please, whatever you do don't get naked or have sex with Keith tonight, I can't handle having another one of my girls pregnant."

Izzy shook her head, "Mom, that isn't in the cards tonight," she said, the fluttering picked up pace, almost like she now had a whole flock of hummingbirds trapped in her chest.

"I'm going to hold you to that," Brooke said.

"Mom, why would you even ask me that?" Izzy said. Irritation coloring her voice, actually, the thought had crossed her mind, but she didn't feel she was completely ready for that!

"She knows you too well," Chase said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Izzy asked.

"You're little Miss Impulsive," Chase said.

"I'm not," Izzy said.

"I sent the three year old to bed; will I have to send a few more?" Brooke asked.

"No, Mom," The girls all said.

Brooke sighed, "Now girls, head downstairs," she said.

Trin smiled, "Oh yeah!" she said, and started bounding away.

"No jury tonight!" Brooke yelled.

"Awe, Mom! Take away all our fun," Trin said, a mock pout twisted Trin's lovely face to a comical caricature of itself.

"Go! And behave," Brooke said, and watched the other three leave the room. She looked at Izzy and smiled, "You were always my difficult one."

"Gee, Thanks, Mom," Izzy said. Again, with another eye roll, Izzy turned back to the gilded mirror that reflected back, not only her reflection, but also the reflection of her tall and elegant mother, who had come up behind her. Laying her hands gently on her daughter's shoulders, Brooke leaned in to kiss Izzy's cheek.

Brooke smiled, "No, I mean that in a good way," she said.

"Okay?" Izzy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Chase, well, she was the one that everything came easy to. Trin, she was the spoiled one. Fallon came late and was more like a friend, but you, my beautiful, hardheaded, and talented daughter, always were difficult because you were independent, and well, wanted to do everything yourself," Brooke said.

Izzy shrugged, "I guess," she said.

Brooke nodded, "You do, and well, in many ways all three of you are me," she said.

"Well yeah, you gave birth to us," Izzy said. Letting a hint of sarcasm leak in to her tone, she gave her mother another eye roll, then a playful wink.

Brooke laughed, "No, your personalities," she said.

"Okay?"

"Chase is the Queen Bee, and Wild Child Me. Trin, she's the Bitchy and Spoiled Me. You, Izzy, are the Emotionally Guarded, Deep Feeling, Responsible Me," Brooke said.

Izzy nodded, "That's good I guess," she said.

Brooke nodded, "Yes, it's good," she said, and looked Izzy over, "You look stunning, that dress looks perfect, who's your designer?"

Izzy laughed, "You are, Mom," she said. Izzy turned around and threw her arms around her mom's waist and gave her a fierce hug.

Brooke nodded, "And she's excellent. Now stay here and we'll get you when he's here," Brooke said.

"I will," Izzy said.

"Ugh", thought Izzy," if I wasn't nervous enough, now I have to sit here and do nothing but think about what I'm about to do. I'm going to be a wreck by the time he gets here".

Brooke nodded and walked out of the room. Izzy shook her head and walked to one of the Bay Windows and looked out of it, still trying not to freak out about tonight.


	279. Rocking the Stang

Chapter 279 Rocking the 'Stang

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

Keith loved the sound of the Big Block V8 Engine that his Dad so lovingly maintained. The car was older than both of them put together but it always purred and preformed excellently. As he guided it through the streets, he knew that he would have some time before he was close to Beaulieu Manor.

At a red light, he looked around and saw that the car looked immaculate, which was all his Dad's doing and a routine he followed. So Keith reached over and turned on his radio. He let the music flow through him and pointed the car on its way towards Beaulieu Manor and his Date with Izzy Adams.

He wondered a few times if Dusty Garland's advice was worth it, or was it what pushed Izzy over the edge so that they would be able to have this date. Shaking his head, he put it out of his mind and double checked his wallet to make sure he had his cards and cash on him. He was going to need them, since he was going to pay for everything tonight, and he knew he wanted to do that.

As the music flowed, he smiled and looked in the mirror. He adjusted his collar a little at the next light and smiled. He was looking forward to this date. There was so much past and all he cared about was the present and with the hope that would lead to the future.

"This is WKBL Tree Hill Radio, I'm Dogwood, and this is all request hour. We have this song going out to Keith from Kelly, she says, 'Hope you have a great night and everything you dream about comes true.' Wow, I wish I had a friend like that, so this is going out to Keith, hope you get lucky tonight!" came over the radio.

Keith laughed and looked at the radio. "I wish, Dogwood," he said to the radio, "But that is not in the cards tonight."

_Desperate for changing, starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_  
_Letting go of all I've held on to_  
_I'm standing here until you make me move_  
_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

Listening to the music, he smiled and turned at the corner. He slowed down because the road hugging the river made it very curvy and enough people were injured in car wrecks down here.

_Forgetting all I'm lacking, completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation, you take all of me now_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_  
_Letting go of all I've held on to_  
_I'm standing here until you make me move_  
_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_  
_I'm living for the only thing I know_  
_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_  
_And I don't know what I'm diving into_  
_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

He loved the song that Kelly sent out to him. Of all his friends, and he knew that his three closest were Kelly Burke, Huck Burke, and Dusty Garland; Kelly was the one that knew him the best and would do something like that. He looked over at a side street and saw the driveway to Murphy House and wondered what she was doing tonight. Shrugging, he kept going towards his destination, which wasn't too far now.

_There's nothing else to lose, there's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world that can change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else_

_Desperate for changing, starving for truth_  
_I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_  
_Letting go of all I've held on to_  
_I'm standing here until you make me move_  
_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_  
_I'm living for the only thing I know_  
_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_  
_And I don't know what I'm diving into_  
_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

The music was in his ears and he just loved the sound. Smiling, he turned onto the street that Beaulieu Manor was on and looked around. He stopped for a second and looked in the rearview mirror. He composed himself and cracked his knuckles. Taking one deep breath, he slowly drove the car in the front gates of Beaulieu Manor, down the driveway and in through the gate that led to the Outer Court of Beaulieu Manor-there was no turning back now.

_Just hanging by a moment  
Just hanging by a moment  
I'm hanging by a moment  
Just hanging by a moment here with you_


	280. He Was Allowed To Drive That

Chapter 280 He Was Allowed to Drive That

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

Izzy walked down the Grand Stair Case in the Great Hall of Beaulieu Manor and walked over to where Keith was. She greeted him with a chaste hug. Izzy shook her head; she knew that he had tracked her with his eyes. He was probably taking in all her curves that were hugged by the dress. Sighing, sometimes he was such a guy.

_I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart  
But you've got being right down to an art  
You think you're a genius-you drive me up the wall  
You're a regular original, a know-it-all  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else  
_

She turned to her Mom and smiled, "Well, I guess we'll be going," she said.

"One second, Missy," Brooke said, "Where are you to off to?"

"We're going to Cutty Sarks and maybe a movie afterwards," Keith said.

Brooke nodded, and Izzy noticed there was some slight disappointment there. Izzy had to admit she was feeling the same thing too. Then again, there weren't many places that were that great and well, Cutty Sark was better than McDonalds, any day.

_Okay, so you're a rocket scientist  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the brain but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much  
_

"Well, you two have fun," Brooke said, and walked away, leaving them to leave the Great Hall through the Foyer. Izzy was meant by the sweet smell of the flower garden that was kept in the Inner Court. It was beautiful, and many of times she saw a Bride who wanted to rent out Beaulieu Manor, which her Mom would do to help offset the cost of maintaining the place, fall in love with the place as soon as they saw the Garden in the Inner Court. As a matter-of-fact, the Inner Court was also referred to as the Garden Court.

As they entered the Outer Court, she looked at the car he was walking towards. She closed her eyes three times tightly and shook her head. She noticed he was driving the Mustang that his Dad kept in the Garage. She couldn't believe that he was allowed to drive it; no one except Lucas drove the Mustang.

"Wow, he let you drive it?" Izzy asked.

_I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket  
And a comb up his sleeve-just in case  
And all that extra hold gel in your hair oughtta lock it  
'Cause Heaven forbid it should fall outta place  
_

Keith nodded, "Yeah, he did," he replied, and stood by the passenger side door.

She shook her head and half expected to be riding into town in his Ford Ranger. Instead, she would be in the 'Stang as it was called. "Wow, styling," she said, and laughed.

He nodded and looked at her, "Ready?" he asked.

She nodded, "Sure."

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else  
_

He opened the door and stepped aside. He bowed at the waist, "Madam, your carriage awaits," he said.

She laughed, and started to climb in, pausing long enough to give him a flirty look, "Thank you, Footman," she said, and slid into the passenger seat. He closed the door and headed over to the driver's side door. He looked in and saw she leaned over and unlocked the door for him. He smiled and climbed in.

"Did I ever tell you this is a great car?" Izzy asked.

_Okay, so you're Brad Pitt  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the looks but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much  
_

Keith nodded, "I'm not sure," he said.

"Well, Keith, this is a great car," she said.

Keith laughed as the engine roared to life and he slowly pulled out of the Outer Court. Once he was out on the street, he was move lively.

Izzy laughed, "Gun It!" she yelled.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

_You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine  
You make me take off my shoes before you let me get in  
I can't believe you kiss your car good night  
C'mon baby tell me-you must be jokin', right!_

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special_  
_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else_

She smiled, "Hell Yeah, with a car like this, let those horses run," she said.

Keith laughed, and opened the car up on a deserted stretch of the back roads. He didn't maintain the faster speeds for very long, knowing that he needed to slow down because there was always a police officer just ahead, and the traffic was going to get heavier. He smiled, and turned to look at her.

_Okay, so you've got a car  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the moves but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night_

_That don't impress me much_  
_You think you're cool but have you got the touch_  
_Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright_  
_But that won't keep me warm on the long, cold, lonely night_  
_That don't impress me muc_h

She was grinning ear to ear, "That was awesome," she said.

"It was," he replied.

"I can't believe your dad allowed you to drive this car," she said and laughed.

"Me either," Keith said, and merged into the traffic and headed towards the River Walk.

_Okay, so what do you think you're Elvis or something...  
Oo-Oh-Oh  
That don't impress me much!_

_Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-No_  
_Alright! Alright!_

_You're Tarzan!_  
_Captain Kirk maybe._  
_John Wayne._  
_Whatever!_  
_That don't impress me much!_


	281. She Has Great Legs

Chapter 281 She has Great Legs

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

_Saturday night I was downtown  
Working for the FBI  
Sittin' in a nest of bad men  
Whiskey bottles piling high  
_

Once they parked, he walked quickly around the car and opened the door and held it for her. Izzy slid out of the car and he caught a glimpse of her legs. He always liked how her legs looked, she wasn't much of a gym rat but she kept in good enough shape that her legs were very shapely, yet still soft and always looked good, and he knew that she was a junk food junkie too.

Instantly though, he felt ashamed for checking her out, she wasn't a meal for him to eye at and drool over. She was the woman that he loved and wanted back, and this was the night that he was going to start doing something about that. Well, that was the plan anyways, but as his Dad always said, 'Best Laid Plans of Mice and Men'.

_Bootlegging boozer on the west side  
Full of people who are doing wrong  
Just about to call up the DA man  
When I heard this woman sing a song  
_

He held the door for her and let her walk in first. She looked back at him, and was shocked. Keith always went first, there was part of him that loved the attention that he got when he walked into a place, and it had in recent years gotten worse as he became a big name player at UNC.

But today, it was almost like he was trying to hide behind Izzy. This was not easy, since Keith was over six feet tall and Izzy was about average height for a woman. But he also knew, with the dress she was wearing, most people had their eyes on her, which he seemed to be enjoying.

_A pair of 45's made me open my eyes  
My temperature started to rise  
She was a long cool woman in a black dress  
Just-a 5'9, beautiful, tall  
With just one look I was a bad mess  
'Cause that long cool woman had it all  
_

Jackie Gregory was at the hostess station tonight. Jackie was almost thirty, Keith noted, she was about Bobbi-Lee Burke's age, and he often wondered why she stayed when she had plenty of opportunities elsewhere, but the story was she was learning to run the front of the restaurant while her Mom would run the back.

"Hey Keith, Izzy, it's been awhile," Jackie said. The look in her eye, told Izzy that her and Keith's date has just become fodder for gossip amongst the ladies of Tree Hill.

"Hi Jackie," Keith said.

"Jackie, I was here just last week," Izzy said.

Jackie laughed, she had the same deep brown hair as her baby sister Skye, but, where Skye seemed to be plain, Jackie had a natural elegance, and the reason she was usually up front managing the ebb and flow of guests at the family restaurant. "I mean together, so I'll assume you are the Scott Party of two," she said.

"That would be correct," Keith said.

_I saw her heading to the table  
Like a tall walking big black cat  
When Charlie said I hope that you're able boy  
'Cause I'm telling you she knows where it's at  
Then suddenly we heard the sirens  
And everybody started to run  
A-jumping out of doors and tables  
When I heard somebody shootin' a gun  
Well the DA was pumping my left hand  
_

She smiled, "Well good, this is a great thing to see, please follow me," Jackie said, grabbing two menus, and led them into the dining room. She sat them, and he looked across the table at Izzy. She gave him a knowing smile and started looking at the menu.

His Dad gave him the money for tonight. Keith wasn't allowed to work because of some weird NCAA rules. So, he was usually broke except for what his parents would send him. But he wondered what Izzy was going to order. He worried about her ordering the lobster, not that he would mind paying, but in his younger days he thought that was a signal that she wanted him to mount her, any girl that he took out that is. Well, he nodded, he didn't want that tonight.

_And a-she was a-holding my right  
Well I told her don't get scared  
'Cause you're gonna be spared  
I've gotta be forgivin' if I wanna spend my living  
With a long cool woman in a black dress  
Just a 5'9 beautiful tall  
Yeah, with just one look I was a bad mess  
'Cause that long cool woman had it all  
Had it all  
Had it all_

"So, what are you thinking for dinner?" he asked.

"We're not doing that whole lobster test, are we?" Izzy asked.

"No I was just asking," he said.

"Right, you were doing the lobster test," Izzy said, "You should never tell people these things."

"I was honestly interested in what you wanted to eat," Keith said.

"Since when?" Izzy asked, raising her eyebrow at him.

"Always have," Keith said.

"That's a load," Izzy replied, with a slight smile on her lips

Keith looked at her, "Why don't you trust me?" he asked. He suddenly wanted to keep her talking, though he would never say it out loud, he loved the way her lips moved when she talked, and right about now, he was becoming mesmerized.

"I trust you, but I don't trust the load of BS you're spouting," she said.

"It's not a load," he said, with a slightly hurt tone.

Izzy nodded ,with a laugh in her voice, "We shall see." .

"Yes, we shall," he said, giving Izzy a wink over the rim of his glass.

"Okay, I think I'm going to have the lobster," she said. She peeled her eyes away from his and turned her attention back to the menu in her hands, though she couldn't bring herself to actually read it, knowing his eyes were still studying her face. She was flattered, but discomforted at the same time. It felt like he was memorizing every plane of her face. She wondered if she had a huge zit that popped up between her eyes making her look like a three eyed freak.

Keith nodded, "Okay, I'm fine with that," he sighed, finally forcing himself to pull his eyes away from what he thought was the most beautiful face in the world.

"But I'm not going to sleep with you, either," she said. She tried for a haughty, slightly bored tone, but to her ears, it sounded strained and forced. She cleared her throat and tried once more to pay attention to the menu in her hands

Keith nodded, "I'm fine with that, too," he said. He was trying just as hard to pay attention to the menu, with about as much luck.

"We'll see," Izzy said, and put down her menu, finally giving up.

"We shall," he said, and looked back at his menu, and just smiled.


	282. He's Checking Me Out

Chapter 282 He's Checking Me Out

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

Izzy looked over her menu. Nodding her head, she knew he was checking her out. That was typical; she had gotten used to it. Even when she was in full out goth mode people would take notice of her. But there was something about Keith and his deep soulful blue eyes that seemed to bother her, in a good and in a bad way.

Sometimes she wondered if he was just staring right through her. Other times, she felt like he was sizing her up like a side of meat. What was really nice and scary were the times that he seemed to look so deeply that he would touch her very soul with his stare, and sometimes it was so hot it would burn her up alive.

_Just tell me what you've got to say to me,  
I've been waiting for so long to hear the truth,  
It comes as no surprise at all you see,  
So cut the crap and tell me that we're through._

The waitress came up, and looked them over, and Izzy looked up. She could see it was Skye. She was glad she saw her old high school friend, some relief from the intensity that Keith was giving off. Izzy smiled.

"Hello, I'm Skye and I'll be your waitress tonight," Skye said, mechanically, "Finally, she looked them over, "Well you knew that, so do you know what you want? Perhaps drinks?"

"I'll have a coke," Izzy said.

"The same," Keith said.

"And to eat?" Skye asked.

"I'll have the Lobster," Izzy said.

"Mixed vegetables or potato?" Skye asked.

"Mixed Vegetables," Izzy said.

"Soup or Salad?" Skye replied.

"Salad, with Italian dressing," Izzy said.

Skye nodded and looked at Keith, "And you, Keith?"

"I'll have the surf and turf," he said, "Medium well, potato, and salad with blue cheese," he said.

_Now I know your heart, I know your mind,  
You don't even know you're being unkind,  
So much for all your highbrow Marxist ways,  
Just use me up and then you walk away,  
Boy you can't play me that way._

Skye laughed, "A man that knows what he wants, I like that in guys, huh Izzy," Skye said, and looked at Izzy.

"I guess it could be attractive to some women," Izzy said.

Skye shook her head, "Okay, well, I'll put this in and get it right to feed that hunger in y'all," she said.

"Funny, Skye," Izzy said.

Skye nodded, and placed her hand on Izzy's shoulder, and leaned forward, "You look hot in that dress, he won't be able to resist," she whispered into Izzy's ear. Izzy nodded and watched as Skye walked away.

_Well I guess what you say is true,  
I could never be the right kind of girl for you,  
I could never be your woman._

Izzy shook her head and looked over to Keith.

"I see you and Skye are still friends," Keith said.

Izzy nodded, "Just like you and Dusty. Funny how you never told me about her," Izzy said.

Keith shrugged, "I was in basketball camp and you were in Europe when she came home from New Hall Academy," Keith said, "And, well, she was always harmless."

"She didn't seem so harmless with her tongue down your throat," Izzy said.

Keith shrugged, "Well, that was all on her, she wanted to make you jealous," he said.

"Yeah, and she really played it up," Izzy said.

Keith nodded, "Yeah, she does that sometimes," he said.

Izzy shook her head, "Why is she like that?"

Keith sighed and shook his head, "That is hard to explain, and you kind of have to know a little more about her," he said.

_When I saw my best friend yesterday,  
She said she never liked you from the start,  
Well me, I wish that I could claim the same,  
But you always knew you held my heart.  
And you're such a charming handsome man,  
Now I think I finally understand,  
Is it in your genes?, I don't know,  
But I'll soon find out, that's for sure,  
Why did you play me this way?._

Izzy nodded, "So why don't you share?"

Keith shook his head, "Not my place to tell you," he said.

"What can you share about her?" Izzy asked.

"Well, she comes from money, and she is the oldest of fourteen children," Keith said.

"What, fourteen kids?" Izzy asked.

Keith nodded, "Yeah, her parents were very much in love with each other," he said.

"I'd say," Izzy said.

Keith nodded and went back to looking at her, Izzy sighed, "So why didn't you tell me you were friends with her?"

"I really don't know, just didn't seem important," he said.

"So why is she named Dusty?" Izzy asked.

"That's what's she called. But that isn't her name," Keith said.

"Then what is her name?"

"Destiny," Keith said, "I don't want to talk about her."

"Tough, I do," Izzy said as the drinks were delivered.

_Well I guess what you say is true,  
I could never be the right kind of girl for you,  
I could never be your woman._

_Well I guess what they say is true,_  
_I could never spend my life with a man like you,_  
_I could never be your woman._


	283. Those Eyes

Chapter 283 Those Eyes

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

When she looked at him, he knew he was defenseless. Izzy Adams had the most amazing hazel eyes that he had ever seen. He would just love getting lost in them. She once told him that sometimes the intense way he looked at her would be intimidating to her. He always said he was sorry, but he couldn't help it.

_How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
So watch your step 'cause if I do you'll need a miracle_

She only wanted to talk about Dusty Garland, his old friend from school. She was someone that held no sexual or romantic attraction to him. But, because of one kiss and some half baked scheme, now he was being given the third degree by Izzy about her.

_You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear  
You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
Not fit to fuckin' tread the ground that I'm walking on_

So, when the drinks arrived, he was glad. Sipping at his coke, he looked at her and sighed. Finally, he hoped she would get off this Dusty kick that she was on. He wanted this to be about them, Izzy and himself, not anyone else.

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

So, all he did was look deeply into her eyes. They had this blue-green-brown quality that came out when a certain light hit them. He knew that they were hazel so they were always this mix. But there was something about how the light caught her eyes. He was like the moth to the flame when he caught a look from her eyes. He would just lock on with her gaze and be taken in.

_What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head  
You should know better you never listened to a word I said  
Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat  
Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did_

Her eyes were so expressive. When he looked into her eyes, he always knew what she was feeling. She claimed that no one could read her, but he always could. He knew when she was sad, he knew when she was happy, and there was this one look when he was in high school he always loved, but that was for another time.

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

Now, he knew she was guarded. She didn't want to let go of the reins of the horse that was her emotions. She was also a bit jealous, some would point out, her eyes were more green than usual. Yet, he also saw that she thought that something was not right because all Keith was doing was watching her and listening.

_Does it kill  
Does it burn  
Is it painful to learn  
That it's me that has all the control_

_Does it thrill_  
_Does it sting_  
_When you feel what I bring_  
_And you wish that you had me to hold_

She always had such a grace about her. Izzy wasn't as graceful as Chase, that was a given, but then again, having Chase Adams as a sister was always a tough act to follow. Keith knew that things came easy for Chase, but Izzy had to work. She also had a habit of being very guarded in her nature.

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

Of the many emotions and thoughts, there was only one thing he knew. She had beautiful eyes.


	284. He's Too Quiet

Chapter 284 He's Too Quiet

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

She looked across the table at him. All night, his eyes had been locked on and tracking hers. He was trying to bore into her soul, right through the walls, and she knew it. That was one thing that would always get her was his looks.

_God, I feel like hell tonight  
Tears of rage I cannot fight  
I'd be the last to help you understand  
Are you strong enough to be my man?_

_Nothing's true and nothing's right_  
_So let me be alone tonight_  
_Cause you can't change the way I am_  
_Are you strong enough to be my man?_

But there was something more. She studied him as she tried to steer the conversation towards finding out about him and Dusty Garland. She could barely even think the name without wanting to vomit. There was something about that sandy haired woman that made her sick. There were times when she thought of Dusty that she wanted to show her some of her martial arts skills. Izzy shook her head, this wasn't like her, she never let people get under her skin, especially another woman, and one that was seen dating her ex-boyfriend.

Finally, Izzy caught onto something. Keith wasn't saying anything more than acknowledging what she was saying. Basically, Izzy was giving one long monologue. There was something up, and she wanted to know what it was.

_Lie to me  
I promise I'll believe  
Lie to me  
But please don't leave_

_I have a face I cannot show_  
_I make the rules up as I go_  
_It's try and love me if you can_  
_Are you strong enough to be my man?_

"You're very quiet tonight?" she asked.

Keith nodded, "Yeah, I know, but I was listening to what you were saying," he replied.

"I get it, you don't want to talk about Dusty Garland," she said.

"Yeah, I don't," he said.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Izzy asked.

"Anything," he said.

"Except Dusty Garland," Izzy added.

"Exactly," Keith said.

"So, what are your plans after North Carolina?" Izzy asked.

"NBA, of course, what are your plans after Yale?" Keith asked.

"Grad School," Izzy said, "And if the NBA doesn't work out."

Keith nodded, "Well, I've been thinking long and hard about this," he said.

"You have?" she asked.

Keith nodded, "I have, and well, I figure when my Dad lost his dream of going pro he shifted to his backup plan, well, I figured I needed a backup plan," he said.

"Yeah? What is it?" Izzy asked.

"I was thinking of learning the music business and taking over Red Bedroom when my Mom is ready to retire," he said.

"Wow!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Wow?" Keith asked.

"I just never saw you going in that direction," Izzy said.

Keith shrugged, "I like music, can't play music or sing, so it sounds like a logical step, release music for people to listen and enjoy," he said.

"It's not that, I knew you loved music, I just never felt that you had that strong of a tug for working at Red Bedroom," she replied.

_When I've shown you that I just don't care  
When I'm throwing punches in the air  
When I'm broken down and I can't stand  
Will you be strong enough to be my man?_

_Lie to me_  
_I promise I'll believe_  
_Lie to me_  
_But please don't leave_

Keith nodded, "I do," he said, and just then, the dinners arrived. They ate quietly and Izzy noticed that over his plate, and in-between sips of his drink, he would look at her. She didn't want to show it, but on the inside she was smiling when he looked at her. The ice that was around her heart melted just a little when it came to Keith Scott, but she didn't know how, or even why, it was there in the first place.


	285. Beautiful Night, Beautiful Woman

Chapter 285 Beautiful Night, Beautiful Woman

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

After they ate, Keith excused himself. He had to walk through the bar to head to the men's room. After taking care of business, as they say, he started walking through the bar. From near the actual bar he could look out the door of the bar and see the table he was having dinner with Izzy. He paused, and just stood there looking.

He could clearly see Izzy sitting there. He took in her image. He just shook his head, and drank in everything he saw. He slowly reconstructed every line and every curve, every subtle skin tone change, and every light and shadow that was thrown across her. Keith Scott was reconstructing her look in his head, like a portrait in a gallery that only he got to see.

_It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear.  
She puts on her make-up and brushes her long blonde hair.  
And then she asks me, "Do I look all right?"  
And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight."  
_

"What are you looking at so intensely?" someone asked.

Keith turned and saw a man standing there in slacks and a polo shirt, with a bandage across his face. Keith smiled at him, "Just my date," Keith said.

The man laughed, and looked out at the table and looked at Izzy. He smiled, "Yeah, I would stare too," he said.

"Why would you do that, sir?" Keith asked.

The man laughed, "Don't call me sir, it's Davis," he said, "She's a beautiful woman, you're a lucky man, Keith Scott."

"You know me?" Keith asked.

Davis nodded, "Yeah, I graduated Carolina, and come on, you're one of the best small forwards I've seen play for them. Too bad you're leaving next year for the NBA," he said.

Keith nodded, "Yeah, I'm going to miss it up there, and I like spending time with my sister," he said.

Davis nodded, "Yeah, is she true?" he asked.

"True?" Keith asked.

"Is she dating you for the money you're going to earn in the NBA?" Davis asked.

"No, we've known each other for years," Keith said.

Davis nodded, "Always marry a true one," he said, and walked over to the bar and sat down.

_We go to a party and everyone turns to see  
This beautiful lady that's walking around with me.  
And then she asks me, "Do you feel all right?"  
And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight."_

Keith shook his head and walked towards the table. He sat down and took a look at the check and left payment and a tip. He pulled out Izzy's chair and walked her out of the restaurant. They walked down along the side of the building and towards the River Walk. They felt the slightly briny wind that came off the river.

As they walked along the river, he felt the temperature was down as the sun had set. So now it was a bit chilly. Izzy drifted closer to him and he put his arm around her shoulder to keep her warm. She rested her head against his shoulder, and he smiled.

_I feel wonderful because I see  
The love light in your eyes.  
And the wonder of it all  
Is that you just don't realize how much I love you_.

They slowly walked down towards the theater and the movie they were going to see. He wanted to keep it simple, and that was all he could think of. What was funny was Izzy was moving slowly, very slowly for her actually. So he sighed.

"So, why are you going to Grad School?" he asked.

She stopped and seemed to listen for a moment. Finally, she looked at him.

"Do you hear that?" she asked.

"Hear what?" he asked.

"Music," she said, and smiled, "Come on," she said, and took off towards the faint sound he just started to hear.

_It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head,  
So I give her the car keys and she helps me to bed.  
And then I tell her, as I turn out the light,  
I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight.  
Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight."_

He smiled nodded. Davis was right, Izzy was a beautiful woman, and this was a beautiful night, he added. Smiling, he chased after her.


	286. Let The Music Move You

Chapter 286 Let The Music Move You

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

She really didn't want to go to the movies. That was so high school to her; that was what they did when they weren't at parties, or basketball games, or baseball games, they went to dinner and a movie. She figured, if he wanted his shot to be with her again, then he would have to step up his game.

Izzy nodded, she was known for being spontaneous, they always say impulsive. Laughing, she knew once she heard the music playing that she wanted to dance, and headed right for the music. Looking over her shoulder, she could see Keith following her, and her grin grew even larger, she had him.

She stopped near where the music and the DJ were playing. This was something that seemed to happen in the summer. People would play music and some of the passersby would stop and listen for a few minutes and others would stop and dance. She knew what she wanted to do.

When Izzy got to where it was, she noticed that the DJ was Rerun Vasquez. She smiled at him, and when he looked up at the turntables he smiled and nodded. He knew what she wanted to hear. Going through the playlists on his machine, he found the sound and the song that went perfectly with Izzy. Some would say it was almost a conspiracy.

Standing there, she looked at Keith as he came into view, narrowed by the red-orange glow of the day's dying sun. She was the one back lit, but the twilight time was when the human eye saw the worst. There was a slight heavy humid breeze and the air was like a thick gel. Already, she was sweating, but standing there panting, she stared him down. He was looking back and all she did was raise her right hand up and gestured to him with one finger to come here.

As he walked forward, a new song was starting to play. She could feel the rhyme moving through her body, like a hungry animal on the hunt. It also helped that she loved the song. The sweat slowly rolled down her body, and she was becoming aware of the erotic image she was starting to project. Her hips were already swaying and she was ready.

_Lucky you were born that far away so  
We could both make fun of distance  
Lucky that I love a foreign land for  
The lucky fact of your existence_

_Baby I would climb the Andes solely_  
_To count the freckles on your body_  
_Never could imagine there were only_  
_Ten Million ways to love somebody_

_Le ro lo le lo le, Le ro lo le lo le_  
_Can't you see_  
_I'm at your feet_

_Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear  
_

_Thereover, hereunder  
You'll never have to wonder  
We can always play by ear  
But that's the deal my dear_

Keith was in her arms, and quickly they were moving. They moved like two jungle cats stalking each other. It was almost like a war dance, or a mating dance.

_Lucky that my lips not only mumble  
They spill kisses like a fountain  
Lucky that my breasts are small and humble  
So you don't confuse them with mountains  
Lucky I have strong legs like my mother  
To run for cover when I need it  
And these two eyes that for no other  
The day you leave will cry a river_

_Le ro le le lo le, Le ro le le lo le_  
_At your feet_  
_I'm at your feet_

_Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear_

_Thereover, hereunder_  
_You'll never have to wonder_  
_We can always play by ear_  
_But that's the deal my dear_

They fed off each other. There was a hungry, primal, maybe even carnal. Her eyes were wild like a panther. His were crazed like a tiger.

_Le ro le le lo le, Le ro le le lo le  
Think out loud  
Say it again_

_Le ro lo le lo le lo le_  
_Tell me one more time_  
_That you'll live_  
_Lost in my eyes_

He moved to match her moves, and she moved to the music. The heat and the humidity just made their dancing even hotter. There was a point that Keith was feeling like he was going to explode.

_Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear_

_Thereover, hereunder_  
_You've got me head over heels_  
_There's nothing left to fear_  
_If you really feel the way I feel_

But Izzy was fine. She smiled wickedly at him, and kept pushing the envelope. All he could do was answer with his best effort. Which made her up it all again, it was foreplay.

When the music ended, they walked away. He felt the sweat pouring down his back and chest, he felt like he played forty minutes of basketball, instead of just dancing a few short minutes. He looked at her, and shook his head. She knew now that her dress was wet and clinging to her body, making her curves all that more apparent to him, and the low cut neckline showed him her cleavage. She smiled; maybe he knew now what he had been missing.


	287. Distractions

Chapter 287 Distractions

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

The heavy breeze did feel good on his sweaty skin as he walked over to the bench she was sitting on. Taking a seat next to her, he handed her a water bottle.

"Thanks," she said.

"Welcome," he replied.

After cracking the cap and taking a sip, she resealed it. She dabbed the wet sweaty bottle onto her hot supple skin. Keith shook his head, and tried to look away. It seemed that everything she was doing was geared towards turning him on.

Part of him wanted to jump her right there and then. While another part of him wanted to take this slow and see where it led. It was so hard, because Keith really wondered if this was a good idea. Shaking his head, he leaned back and looked up at the slowly darkening sky.

_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away  
An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you_

"Just a few more days," Izzy said.

Keith shook his head, "A few more days to what?" he asked.

Izzy laughed, "Huck and Chase's wedding," she said, "What do you think we were talking about?"

Keith shrugged, "I don't know, but well," he said and shook his head.

"Well, what?" she asked.

"Not long after the wedding I have to return to Chapel Hill, to start the summer session," he said.

Izzy looked at him and shook her head, "So soon?" she asked.

Keith nodded, "Yeah, have to get that extra class or two in so I can graduate on time," he replied.

"I thought there would be more time," Izzy stated.

Keith sighed, "There would have been, but I was with Shea," he said.

"And I don't cheat," she replied.

Keith nodded, "And I don't either."

Izzy nodded, "Keith Scott, you are a good man," she said.

Keith nodded, "Thanks, and Isabella Adams, you're a good woman," he replied.

"Thanks," she said.

Keith nodded and drank some more of his water and looked around.

"So, Keith, what do we do?" Izzy asked.

Keith shrugged, "Well, we just have to save tonight, and fight the break of dawn," he said.

"Because tomorrow you'll be gone?" Izzy asked.

"Well, not quite tomorrow," he replied.

Izzy nodded, "I know, but we'll have to live for the moment," she said.

Keith nodded, "Live today, for tomorrow we die," he said.

_And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best_

Izzy laughed and took his hand, she stood up. It was a funny sight, seeing this slight woman trying to pull up Keith. Part of him was fighting her because he was being playful, and part of him was enjoying looking down her dress. Finally, he let her pull him up. She started off in one direction and he was right next to her.

"So, where to next?" he asked.

"It's a surprise," she said.

"I like surprises," he said.

"I know you do," she answered.

"Well, lead the way," he said, "Lead the way."

They walked away, leaving the bench and the DJ alone in the twilight of the dying day. Just another moment on the River Walk in Tree Hill, that Little City between the River and the

Ocean.

_There's a time for everyone if they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours_


	288. Diversions

Chapter 288 Diversions

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._

Izzy looked and saw that Keith was following her lead. A shudder went through her body, she was very uncomfortable with this, usually it was Keith leading, Keith planning, and doing things Keith wanted to do. Was this part of some scheme to win her back, or was he really being nice, there was also the option that he matured.

So, she picked her way back to the parking lot where they parked the Mustang. Her head was swimming, she knew, now; that dancing with Keith was a bad idea. There was this urge to take him in her arms and kiss him, hard, fast, passionately, and dirty. Shaking her head, she looked off to the lights that dotted along the river.

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

"Had to find a diversion," she said.

"What?" he asked.

Izzy looked at him and shook, "I need a latte," she said.

"A Latte?" he asked.

"Yeah, can you get me one?" she asked, in a charming way.

Keith nodded, "Yeah, sure, no problem," he said, and wandered off. She smiled, dating an ex was good in one way; he would know what she wanted when she asked.

In a flight of panic, she reached into her bag and took out her phone. Looking around, she was panting and could feel the beast that was the humidity of summer stalking and pressing on her. Taking one last breath, she clicked the speed dial on her phone and waited.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams._

"It's going that bad?" Chase asked.

"Yes and no," Izzy said.

"How can it be both yes and no?" Chase asked, "Either it is going bad or it's not going bad."

"He's a perfect gentleman, and even let me buy the lobster, I've been steering us away from the movies and he's not protesting," Izzy said.

"The Lobster? Are you trying to tell him you want to screw him tonight?" Chase asked.

"No, it was a challenge," Izzy said.

"Other than you challenging him; which that is your own stubbornness on that one, what seems to be the problem?" Chase asked.

"We were dancing on the River Walk," Izzy said.

"That's nice, slow or fast?" Chase asked.

"Fast, Shakira," Izzy said.

"Yeah, and what is wrong with that?" Chase asked.

"Afterwards, I wanted to kiss him," Izzy said.

"How's that bad?" Chase asked.

"I mean KISS him," Izzy said.

"Oh I see," Chase said.

"So, what do I do?" Izzy asked.

Izzy heard Chase sigh, "Izzy you have to follow your heart; instead of listening to your head, listen to your heart," Chase said.

Izzy sighed, "Thanks, Sis, you were a big help," she said.

"I always try," Chase said.

"Keith is coming, time for me to go," Izzy said.

"Listen to your heart, Iz," Chase said and hung up.

Izzy put her phone away and looked at Keith as he walked up and handed her drink. He smiled when she took a drink.

"How's Chase?" Keith asked.

"What?" Izzy asked.

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

"You were on the phone when I was walking up," Keith said, "Who else would you be talking to?"

Izzy laughed, and took a sip of her latte, "You got me," she said.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Keith asked.

_And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind._

"Maybe I should drive," Izzy said.

Keith shrugged, "Do you know how to drive a manual transmission?"

Izzy shook her head, "No I don't," she said.

Keith laughed, "Okay, well figure it out and I'll drive," he said and headed towards the car.

Izzy shook her head, laughed, and followed Keith towards the parking lot.

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

_Listen to your heart_  
_when he's calling for you._  
_Listen to your heart_  
_there's nothing else you can do._  
_I don't know where you're going_  
_and I don't know why,_  
_but listen to your heart_  
_before you tell him goodbye._


	289. Crickets

Chapter 289 Crickets

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

He unlocked the car and let Izzy in. He walked away after closing the car door and looked around the parking lot. Sighing, he stood there and leaned on the hood of the car.

It was quiet; most of the action was away from where the car was parked. So, except for the passing of a few people around there, it was just him and Izzy in the car, they were alone. He sighed, and heard the clicking and chirping of the crickets filling his ears.

Looking around, he walked over to the driver's side door and climbed in. He rolled down the window and looked out the window. The music on the stereo was filling their ears.

_Little girl standing, and I'm so alone.  
Little girl whispers, stranger come home.  
Sad little eyes, so much to say.  
Oh what a game, little girls play and it must be,  
Wrong to love you like I do. it must be,  
Wrong to love you like I do._

"What are you thinking about?" Izzy asked.

"Just the crickets outside," Keith said.

"The crickets?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, the small insects," Keith said.

"I know what they are," Izzy said.

"Yeah?"

"Well, what about the crickets?" Izzy asked.

"I just like listening to them," Keith said.

Izzy nodded, "So, are you ready?" she asked.

Keith nodded, "Yeah, I'm ready," he said.

"Head out towards the beach house," Izzy said.

_Little girl talking, can't stand her spell.  
Little girl moving, moving slowly.  
I can hear music, sounds so far away.  
I can hear voices, I know just what they say it must be,  
Wrong to love you like I do. it must be,  
Wrong to love you like I do._

Keith nodded, started the car, and headed out. He headed out, looking out along the road and was got ready to turn onto the road to the beach. Every so often, he glanced over to the passenger seat and studied Izzy.

"So, how long have you liked listening to crickets?" Izzy asked.

Keith shrugged, "I think maybe since I was six or seven, thereabouts," he said.

"Why there?" Izzy asked.

_My head goes a round and round, my heart come a tumbling down._

_Your hot kisses only makes me know it's true.  
Your hot loving only makes me think of you it must be._

Keith laughed, "That was when we moved out of Atlanta and back here. Except for those few years when I was in diapers, and we lived in Chapel Hill, I've lived in cities, and there really wasn't much noise like crickets, car horns and street sounds, yeah, and those to a six or seven year old were magical. There were times when my Dad was out, either at a meeting for his book, teaching when we were in Atlanta, or seeing Candi when we were in New York, my Mom would take me, Ellie and Kay out and we would find these Street Musicians and listen to them play, or just walk down southern Manhattan, to see things and people. It was amazing, very educational, and then we came home and I learned about being who I was and where I was from," Keith said.

"Wow," Izzy said, "You almost sounded like a poet."

"I'm no Thomas Wyatt," Keith said.

Izzy laughed.

"What's so funny?" Keith asked.

"I was only reading him for a class I was taking this fall," she said.

"What?" Keith asked.

"I can't stand Thomas Wyatt, it's hard to understand, and well he's just plan obsessed with Anne Boleyn, creepy," Izzy said.

"So I learned Wyatt and Donne for?" Keith asked.

Izzy laughed, "Trying to impress me, and well, Donne isn't that bad, very erotic at times, but Wyatt, well I don't know, just doesn't stir my coffee," she said.

"Okay," Keith said.

"You know where I took you the first time we were alone?" Izzy asked.

Keith nodded, "Yeah, we were squeezed into your old Focus," he said.

"Yeah," she said.

"What happened to the Focus, since you have the Mini now?" Keith asked.

"Trin drives it," Izzy said, "I think I told you one day at TRIC."

"Sorry, I forgot. Trin got your old car? Wow, she has to be pissed," Keith said.

Izzy shrugged, "I had some money from Graduation, invested smartly, and well, I earned enough to by the Cooper. The Focus was in good shape, and she needed a car so she got it and saved our Mom some money," she said.

"How responsible of you," Keith said.

"She was driving it anyways when I was in New Haven," Izzy laughed.

"You're a good sister, Isabella Adams," Keith said.

"Thank You," she said and laughed, "You're a great brother, to all your sisters."

Keith shrugged, "I try, but well, things are strained with Kay."

"Why?" she asked.

"Not my place to say why," he said, and turned onto the road that would lead them to the beach. Izzy nodded and knew it wasn't something he could freely talk about.

_Do I do I...  
There will be no song of love there will be no sweet refrain.  
There will be no soft goodbye or slow walk in the rain.  
There will be no whispered words no vows that can't come true.  
There's only me waiting here for you and it must be,  
Wrong to love you like I do. it must be,  
Wrong to love you like I do.  
Wrong to love you ( wrong to love you)...  
Like I do.  
Do I do I do I do I...  
I do._


	290. Moonlight

Chapter 290 Moonlight

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

There was a moment of silence. It wasn't awkward like in the past. It was actually nice for a moment. They hadn't been this open in a long while. It was nice.

She looked out the window. The sun was now down and the moon had risen. The moonlight was beautiful, especially on the relatively dark road that they drove down. It came through the old Ford's window and lit the dash board up.

_If words could make it real  
I'd tell you how I feel  
Instead I'm waiting here on my knees love  
I know how it feels to breathe  
With you beside me  
I think about it always..._

Smiling, she was thinking about words and lyrics she once heard. But right now, unlike the words of the Sharp Hint of New Tears, she wasn't hurting. She was really happy for a change, and looking over, she could see Keith.

Maybe what everyone said was true. They were meant to be together, but why? Why did they lose their son? Why couldn't she mourn when she buried him in the earth of Tree Hill? Was she ready to be back with Keith?

_Tonight, tonight, tonight  
I'm waiting for,  
Waiting for the night  
Tonight, tonight, tonight  
I'm waiting for,  
Waiting forrrrrr_

"What are you thinking about?" Keith asked.

Izzy laughed, "Believe it or not, Dashboard Confessional," she said.

"One of my favorite bands," he said.

"I know," she said, "I saw them live."

"Yeah? Where?"

"Theses this rock club in New Haven, smaller then TRIC. You can get to the stage and reach out and touch the act on stage. Their way up from the dressing room is one of the ways to where the coat room and bathrooms are. Well, they were there playing one night and Kari dragged me out since she had tickets and her rule is never go to concerts alone.

_A lifetime for a day  
Would be an even trade  
No price I wouldn't pay  
For your heart love  
I know how it feels to breath  
With you beside me  
I think about it always..._

"All I can say was it was awesome, especially when the crowd was singing. It was so cool," Izzy said.

"That's cool, any song you were thinking of?" Keith asked.

"A Sharp Hint of New Tears," Izzy said.

"Really depressing," Keith said.

"No, no, just the line about the car hears my confessions, and taking the long way home," she said.

Keith nodded, "So?"

"I think we should take the long way home," she said.

"I can be on board with that," he said.

Izzy laughed, "Are we there yet?"

"Maybe," he said.

She shook her head, "So, what is your favorite song by Dashboard Confessional?"

"Hands Down," he said.

"Wow," she said.

"Why wow?" he asked.

"That is depressing," she said.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"It's the song they close the night with, means you have to go home," she said.

"C'mon, you went right back to your dorm?" he asked.

Izzy shook her head, "No, Kari and I, both a bit tipsy mind you…"

"Hammered?" Keith asked.

"Yeah, big time," she said.

"Figured," he said.

_Tonight, tonight, tonight  
I'm waiting for,  
Waiting for the night  
Tonight, tonight, tonight  
I'm waiting for,  
Waiting forrrrrr_

"Anyways, we would walk slash stagger down York Street to Crown, and there's this little place called Louis' Lunch. They have the best burgers, I tell you Keith, ending the night with one of your best friends, having juicy cheeseburgers and potato salad is the best part of college," she said.

Keith laughed, "Do you drink much?"

_Tonight, tonight, tonight_

_Tonight, tonight, tonight_

_Tonight, tonight, tonight_

_Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight_.

Izzy shook her head, "Once in a while, Chase understands, and knew I did it mainly to support her. So she wants me to enjoy what life I have," she said.

Keith smiled, parked the car, and climbed out. Izzy nodded and followed him out of the car. She followed him down towards the water.

_Tonight, tonight, tonight  
I'm waiting for,  
Waiting for the night  
Tonight, tonight, tonight  
I'm waiting for,  
Waiting forrrrrr_


	291. Three Skips

Chapter 291 Three Skips

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

He stood at the water line and looked out at the waves washing up on the beach. He reached down and took a stone in his hand. Straightening out his back, he started shaking the stone in his hands. He looked over and saw Izzy standing next to him.

"So, what are you thinking about?" Izzy asked.

"Skipping stones," he said, and took tossed the stone in his hand.

Izzy watched as the stone bounced through the wave and she counted the skips. He skipped it three times. He smiled and reached down and picked up another stone. After a minute he skipped it across the water and through three waves before it died, it was another three skips.

"Why do you do that?" Izzy asked.

Keith shrugged, "Its fun, I guess, and something to do," he said, "It helps me think."

"Well, you're here with me, I'm fun," she said.

Keith smiled and nodded, "Yes, you are," he said, "Come here, join me."

Izzy walked over and picked up a stone. She jiggled it in her hands and finally she tossed it out in to the water. It skipped once, twice, and then sunk. She looked at him and frowned.

"It's okay," he said, and skipped another stone three times.

She nodded and reached down, and picked up the stone and played with it. Finally, she picked the right wave and skipped it through several waves. It bounced once, and then twice, when she thought it would skip a third time it was hit by the wave and sank. Shaking her head, she looked at Keith and smiled.

He was still skipping rocks in the waves. He was completely clueless, and she smiled, she knew what she had to do. With his back slightly turned, Izzy charged him and tackled him to the sand.

Keith was able to half turn and landed on his back. Izzy landed on top of him, and their heads banged together. They looked at each other and rubbed their heads.

"Ouch! You have a hard head," Izzy stated.

"Well, why did you tackle me?" he asked.

"It felt like the thing to do at the time," she replied.

He laughed, "Typical Izzy, spur of the moment," he said, and smiled at her.

She took a handful of sand and playfully poured it on him, "You say that like there is something wrong with that," she said.

"Nothing at all," he said, and rolled her over.

Izzy tried fighting back, but Keith was just too powerful. She shook her head, one thing that disappointed her was she never grew to the height of her sisters, nor did she seem to get the raw athletic ability of Chase, no matter how hard she worked and tried, when they did wrestle, Chase always seemed to beat her. Shaking her head, she always seemed to be second best, sometimes even with Keith.

When she first got with Keith in high school, he was with Jessalyn Windsor, who was Queen Bee and Queen Bitch of the school. They noticed each other, and well, she wouldn't see him on the side, and it took months before they even got together. They were great, but she ended up pregnant with Adam, and well, in the end he died, and they drifted apart.

Fast forward it a few years, she comes back, and some would think plotting, she ended up in constant close proximity to Keith. Well, he had a surprise too; he was with this woman named Shea. Izzy had no good experience with Shea. Also it seemed that Shea heard the story of them and, well, was very jealous.

Izzy shook her head and started to wiggle underneath him. He leaned forward where their noses were almost touching. They looked into each other's eyes and there was that instant spark that in some cases people would say plagued their whole relationship.

"What are you doing?" Keith asked.

"Trying to get out of this dress," she said.

"What? Wait a minute?" he asked, "You're what?"

"I want to go swimming," she said.

"We don't have any stuff to go swimming with," he said.

"Never stopped us before," she said, and he watched her slip out of the dress.

He knelt there, stunned, as he looked at her body, just clad in underwear and a bra. Izzy always had an amazing body, in his mind. Of the sisters, he always though Izzy was blessed with the best shape of body. Spending time together, he knew Chase was a hard person to have as for an older sister, and Izzy tended to be under confident in what she was blessed with. Which she shouldn't, he watched as she ran into the water.

Shaking his head, he stood up and started to undress. Damn it, he was young and maybe just maybe he should live a little. Once he was down to his boxer shorts, he ran and joined her in the water.


	292. Two Skips

Chapter 292 Two Skips

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

The water was a bit chilling compared to the air around them. She loved the feel of the water and the briny taste just reminded her of what she loved about the ocean. There were times that she cursed her impulsiveness, looking down at her lacy bra and thong she knew it wasn't exactly she should wear when swimming.

Looking over, she could see Keith coming out of the water. She smiled at him and knew he was smiling in the dark. Shaking her head, she swam towards the beach. Something had to be done.

_You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me_  
_I was alright but things_  
_Were kinda heavy_  
_You brought me to life_  
_Now every February_  
_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

Once on the beach, she shed what was left of her clothes and headed back into the water. Smiling, she knew Keith probably had no idea what she did or where she went. Silently, she swam up behind him and jumped on his back.

After fighting for a second or two, she got him under the water but he also brought her under with him. There was a struggle for a moment or two, but they both soon popped their heads above water. He gasped for a second, and turned to face her. She was finishing her own gasping and finally, they locked eyes.

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel_  
_Like I'm livin' a_  
_Teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep_  
_Let's run away and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look bac_k

"Where are your clothes?" he asked.

She laughed, "On the beach," she said.

"Why?" he replied.

"I was having trouble swimming," she said.

Shaking his head, he just treaded water for a minute. Finally, he looked at her and smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Izzy asked.

"You," he said.

"Me?" she asked.

Keith nodded, "Yeah, you, is that shocking?"

Izzy shrugged, "Yeah, maybe a little," she said.

Keith shrugged, "Izzy, I don't know what to say, you've always made me smile," he stated.

_My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali_  
_And got drunk on the beach_  
_Got a motel and_  
_Built a fort out of sheets_  
_I finally found you_  
_My missing puzzle piece_  
_I'm complete_

"Even with how I treated you when Adam died?" Izzy asked.

Keith nodded, "Yeah, even then, because I knew you were hurting," he said.

"Where did you get so in touch with your feminine side?" Izzy asked.

"I have four sisters home, and a Mom," Keith said.

Izzy laughed, "Yeah, I know," she said.

Keith nodded, "Well, there was a lot of getting along and dealing with feminine things, and well, Candi helped really," he said.

Izzy arced an eyebrow, "How did your step-sister help, she was a joke when I knew her in New York?" Izzy asked.

Keith laughed, "I guess you and Chase rubbed off on her, she is quite a girlie girl," he said, "More so than Ellie."

Izzy laughed, "Ellie is a special girl," she said.

Keith nodded, "She's a tough girl, probably tougher than me," he said.

Izzy nodded, "Yeah," she said, "With the surviving cancer, and all."

Keith sighed, "And Mark dying while she was in the hospital," he said.

"That was sad, and she insisted on going to the funeral," Izzy said.

"Yeah, people weren't sure what to make of her, and she looked like she was dead too, but she insisted and stayed till the end," Keith said, "I wish my children had their Aunt's toughness."

Izzy nodded, "Me too," she said.

"When she took the court the first time her senior year, as the captain of the squad, I remember the crowd screaming and applauding," he said, "I was glad that I came home from Chapel Hill for that."

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel_  
_Like I'm livin' a_  
_Teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep_  
_Let's run away and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look bac_k

"I was there, I was standing in the corner over where Chase and Fallon were," she said.

Keith nodded, "Thank you for coming down for that," he said, "It meant a lot to Ellie."

"And, I see, you too," she replied.

"Ellie is my baby sister, or was until Sassy came along, I've always wanted her to be happy," he said.

_My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back_

_I'mma get your heart racing_  
_In my skin tights jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_Let you put your hands on me_  
_In my skin tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_

"I know, you're a good brother," Izzy said and swam towards him, kissing him on the cheek, "you'll make a good Dad some day; and I'm getting out, I'm shriveling up like a prune," she smiled and headed to shore.

He shook his head and started to swim in after her.

_Yoooouuu  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
No_

_My heart stops_  
_When you look at me_  
_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a chance and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_

_I'mma get your heart racing_  
_In my skin tights jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_Let you put your hands on me_  
_In my skin tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)_


	293. Moon Dance

Chapter 293 Moon Dance

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

He was looking through the Mustang. Finally, he popped the trunk and found a bag with some towels, blankets and a radio in it. On top there was a note from his Mom and Dad.

"Just in case you end up at the beach again, be careful for both of your sake, Love Mom and Dad," Keith read out loud. He laughed and shook his head.

Gathering up the stuff, he walked over to where Izzy was standing. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and he could see she was getting cold. He held out a beach towel for her.

"My parents though of everything," he said, and wrapped her up.

"You have good parents," she said, "You know what my family put in my purse?"

"What?" Keith asked.

"Condoms," she said, and laughed.

Keith shook his head, "I wonder what they were saying there?"

Izzy laughed, "I wouldn't have a clue," she said.

"Oh yeah, my Dad and Mom also provided us a blanket and a stereo," he said.

Izzy shook her head, "What are you waiting for, spread it out and let's here some music," she said.

Keith nodded and spread out the blanket. After it was all set, he turned on the radio and found a local station they both liked. He set it down and joined her on the blanket. She was propped up on one elbow and adjusted the towel so she wouldn't give him more of an eyeful than he had already gotten.

"You know, you don't have to be modest," he said.

"A Lady has to have her secrets," she replied.

Keith laughed, "We had a son together, so I've seen what you are being modest about," he said.

Izzy shook her head, "Do you always have to be so logical?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said.

Izzy laughed, "You sometimes surprise me, Keith, and other times you puzzle me," she said.

He nodded, "Me too," he said.

She just shook her head, "Case in point," she said.

She noticed his head was elsewhere. Finally, he looked at her.

_Well it's a marvelous night for a moondance  
With the stars up above in your eyes  
A fantabulous night to make romance  
'neath the color of October skies.  
And all the leaves on the trees are falling  
To the sound of the breezes that blow  
And I'm trying to please to the calling  
Of your heartstrings that play soft and low._

"Van Morrison," he said.

She nodded, "Okay," she said.

"Moon Dance, it's a great song," he said.

"Okay, I get that," she said.

He shot to his feet, and looked at her, "Dance with me," he said.

Izzy slowly moved to her knees, "Do I have to?" she asked.

Keith nodded, "Yeah, I've always wanted to dance with you to this song under the moonlight," he said.

_And all the nights magic, seems to whisper and hush,  
And all the soft moonlight, seem to shine-In your blush  
Can I just have one more moondance with you-my love?  
Can I just make some more romance with you-my love?_

"It's not really a danceable tune," she pointed out.

"Does it matter?" he asked.

Izzy shook her head, "I guess not," she said and stood up.

_Well I wanna make love to you tonight,  
I can't wait till the morning has come  
And I know now the time is just right,  
and straight into my arms you will run.  
And when you come my heart will be waiting,  
to make sure that you're never alone  
There and then all my dreams will come true dear,  
There and then I will make you my own._

She felt so right in his hands. He tried to keep his hands in respectful places. He didn't want things to roam, especially knowing she wasn't wearing anything under that towel. They locked eyes and they were able to look deeply into each other's souls. The stress, strain, hurt and sorrow that filled her life since the death of their son, Adam, and their splitting up were more evident than ever. She was once the toughest girl when it came to her heart, but now it was shattered and held together by both duct tape and bubble gum. He felt for her.

_And all the nights magic, seems to whisper and hush,  
And all the soft moonlight, seems to shine-In your blush  
Can I just have one more moondance with you-my love?  
Can I just make some more romance with you-my love?_

He gently moved her around the beach sand. The warmth of the sand felt good on his bare feet. Finally, he turned her around and leaned her down, and smiled.

_Well I wanna make love to you tonight,  
I can't wait till the morning has come  
And I know now the time is just right,  
and straight into my arms you will run.  
And when you come my heart will be waiting,  
to make sure that you're never alone  
There and then all my dreams will come true dear  
There and then I will make you my own._

She smiled back.

"That was great," he said.

Izzy nodded, "I had my doubts, but it was great," she said.

He smiled, that Scott smirk, that knowing smirk, "Thanks," he said.

She looked at him and rested her hand on his cheek, "Take me somewhere," she said.

"Where?" he asked.

"Wherever, you choose this time," she said, and retrieved her thong, and started to slip it on.

He shrugged, "Okay," he said and looked for his pants, and smiled. The date was going better than he expected.

_And all the nights magic, seems to whisper and hush  
And all the soft moonlight, seems to shine-In your blush  
Can I just have one more moondance with you-my love?  
Can I just make some more romance with you-my love?  
One more moondance with you...  
in the moonlight, on a magic night._


	294. Along For The Ride

Chapter 294 Along For The Ride

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

Izzy looked at Keith as he packed away the stuff he got out of the car trunk. She smiled at him, and watched as he closed the trunk. Walking over, he looked her over head to toe and shook his head.

"Your hair is soaked," he said.

She shook her head, "So is yours," she said.

"Yeah, and so is my underwear," he said, laughed, and walked towards the car. Izzy shook her head and grabbed her heels. She chased after him and he was waiting for her by the car door, which he opened and let her slip in.

He nodded and walked to the other side and climbed in. He started the engine and heard it roar. Smiling at her, he set it into gear and off they went. He slid through the streets.

"It's too quiet," Izzy said.

Keith shrugged, "Go ahead, turn on the radio," he said.

"I'll do that," she said, reached over, and turned on the stereo.

"Welcome back to WKBL Lover's Hour. Now we have weird requests before but this one I don't get at all. This is from Chase Adams and it is dedicated to someone name Kizzy. Well, Chase has great taste in music, so we're going to play it.

_Past the road to your house  
That you never called home  
Where they turned out your lights  
Though they say you'll never know_

_I remember running through the wet grass_  
_And falling a step behind_  
_Both of us never tiring_  
_Desperately wanting_

Izzy shook her head, "Figures my sister would get involved somehow," she said, and laughed.

"Kelly dedicated a song for us earlier," he said.

"Really, what did she dedicate?" Izzy asked.

"Hanging By a Moment, by Lifehouse," Keith said.

_When they pumped out your guts  
And filled you full of those pills  
You were never quite right  
Deserving all the chills  
They say the worst is over  
Kicked it over and ran  
Then they ask what went wrong  
When they turn you on again  
They turn you on again._

_I remember running through the wet grass_  
_And falling a step behind_  
_Both of us never tiring_  
_Desperately wanting_

Izzy laughed, "Yeah, and Chase sends out Desperately Wanting by Better than Ezra," Izzy said, "Sending signals?"

"Maybe," Keith said.

"So where are we headed?" Izzy asked.

Keith shrugged, "A surprise," he said.

"Oh boy," she said.

"Why Oh Boy?"

"Just because," she said, and laughed.

_Kick them right in the face  
Make them wish they weren't born  
And if they bring up your name  
Well they'll say you won the war.  
Baby burst in the world  
Never given a chance  
Then they ask what went wrong  
When you never had it right_

_Oh the letters have dropped off_  
_Though they say you got them all_  
_I finally figured out some things you'll never know._  
_Take back your life and let me inside_  
_We'll find the door if you care to anymore._

_I remember running through the wet grass_  
_and falling a step behind_  
_Both of us never tiring_  
_Desperately Wanting._


	295. This Old Bench

Chapter 295 This Old Bench

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

After the car was parked and Keith got the car door for Izzy, they walked down to the river front. The humidity had taken the night off and the night wasn't that cold, yet. Izzy put her arm in Keith's and rested her head against his arm. They also held hands while she leaned against him.

_She's sittin' by the water  
Where the river gets wide.  
Thinkin' 'about swimmn'  
To the other side.  
Got a Marlboro Red,  
And a can of cold Bud.  
Toes squished down  
In the Arkansas mud.  
"Hey Mister!  
Yeah, I kissed her!  
Son,  
You oughta see her sister"!  
You gotta give a little somethin'  
To a cold, dog, cat.  
Findin' him a woman  
That can shake like that._

"That is a nice dress," Keith said.

"Thank you," she said.

They walked along the river until they came to a small point. They turned off the walkway and stopped under a tree. Together, they stared up at the moon.

"It is beautiful tonight," Izzy said.

"Yes, it is. What would make it better would be if there were no city lights," Keith said.

"Only you would ruin a moment like this," Izzy said.

"I was pointing out how much more romantic it would be without the city behind us," Keith said.

"Shut up!" Izzy said, and laughed.

_Hottie!  
She's a hottie!  
Got a smokin' little body.  
String bikini  
And a barbed-wire tat.  
She's a rockin' that cowboy hat.  
Hottie!  
She's a hottie!  
And just a little bit naughty.  
Kayay digidigy.  
Kayay digidigy.  
Yey,  
Hey, hey, hey._

After a moment or two, finally, he steered her back onto the River Walk. Slowly, they walked down the path that many, including themselves, had walked before. Finally, they came to a corner where there was a bench and table. He stopped and looked at it.

Izzy looked at him and shrugged. "Okay, am I missing something?" she asked.

"This was the place you asked me to come when you were talking about us not having a spot," he said.

_She's slidin' down a dam  
Where the moss gets thick.  
A yellin' "Yee Haw!"  
She's a redneck chick.  
Spittin' in the fire,  
And puttin' on a show.  
Struttin' like a chicken to the radio.  
"Hey Slick!  
She's a hick"!  
Hmmm, in her buttermilk lipstick.  
Now, give a little somethin'  
To a cold, dog, cat.  
Findin' him a woman  
That can shake like that._

"Yeah, and if I remember, that conversation ended badly," she said.

"It did, we were arguing," he said.

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, we were," she said.

"Well, there was something you were trying to tell me that night," he said.

"What was that?" Izzy asked.

"We were meant to be here," he said, and pointed to the bench.

"Why this old bench?" Izzy asked, confused.

"This was our spot, think how many days and nights did we end up here," he said.

Izzy nodded, "True," she said, and then laughed, "Damn, you do pay attention but you're too stubborn for your own good."

"Takes one to know one," he said.

Izzy shook her head, and took a seat down on the bench.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"Just what is going to happen, since you're heading back to Chapel Hill soon, you know, with us?" Izzy asked.

"I don't know," Keith said.

_Hottie!  
She's a hottie!  
She got a smokin' little body.  
String bikini  
And a barbed-wire tat.  
She's a rockin' that cowboy hat.  
Hottie!  
She's a hottie!  
And just a little bit naughty.  
Singin' kayay digidigy.  
Kayay digidigy.  
Yey,  
Hey, hey, hey._

"I don't think I can go through not knowing for this last year," she said.

Keith nodded, "All I know right now is we got tonight," he said.

"Can that be enough?" she asked.

"Enough for what?" he asked.

"To get back to good?" she asked.

Keith nodded, "We can see, but let's just live until we can't live anymore," he said.

Izzy stood up, and looked at the bench and then at him. "Let's do something adult," she said.

_Dress her up boys,  
I took her from the farm.  
I brought her downtown.  
I hung her on my arm.  
You gotta give a little somethin'  
To a cold, dog, cat.  
Findin' him a woman  
Who could walk like that._

"I'm not having sex with you, I told you that already, not on the first date," he said.

"You're no fun, and anyways, this isn't a first date, and as you pointed out, we've had a son together so sex is something we've done before," she said.

"True," he said.

"Follow me, you'll love it," she said.

"I'm not totally sure about this," he said.

"We'll, it's my turn to lead," she said.

"Okay, so lead away," he said.

"Follow me, and trust me, it we'll be fun," she said.

He nodded, and followed her away from the bench and down the River Walk.

_She's a hottie!  
She's a hottie!  
She got a smokin' little body.  
String bikini  
And a barbed-wire tat.  
She's rockin' that cowboy hat.  
Hottie!  
She's a hottie!  
And just a little bit naughty.  
_


	296. Kiss Him Like Back Then

Chapter 296 Kiss Him Like Back Then

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

"The Sleeping Dragon?" Keith asked, "Something adult, this is your idea?"

"Hey, I feel like beating you at pool," she said.

"You would like an easy victory," Keith said, and kissed her.

"Always," she said, and led him inside.

Izzy brought Keith over to a pool table and a nearby table. She put her bag down on the table and put together her stick. Keith started to rack the balls up on the table. The Waitress came over and Izzy ordered from her. When the Waitress left, Izzy came over to the table.

"Get a cue, and break," she said.

_Find me here,  
And speak to me.  
I want to feel you,  
I need to hear you.  
You are the light,  
That's leading me,  
To the place,  
Where I find peace again._

Keith shook his head, and went over to the cue racks. He looked over each stick and found the straightest one. He walked over to the table and lined up the cue ball.

"What are we playing?" he asked.

"Stripes/solids, and call the eight ball," Izzy said.

"Okay," Keith said, and took his shot.

He straightened up and let Izzy line her shot. He noticed that the dress she was wearing was tight enough when she bent over that it hugged her curves. Keith was mesmerized as she moved and lined up her shot.

She looked over her shoulder, saw he was checking her out. She smiled at him. Keith started to feel embarrassed over the fact that he was caught. She winked at him and blew him a kiss, and then took her shot.

A ball went in and she stood up and was starting to size up the table.

"I guess I am solids," she said, and walked around the table.

"Yeah, I would say you're solid," Keith said, with a sly grin.

Izzy lined up her next shot. As she was looking down the shot, Keith moved out of the way. Izzy looked up into Keith's eyes.

"Yeah, I am solid, like a brick house," she said, and took her shot.

_You are the strength,  
That keeps me walking.  
You are the hope,  
That keeps me trusting.  
You are the light,  
To my soul.  
You are my purpose,  
You're everything._

Another ball went into a pocket, and she straightened up. Izzy walked around the table and started looking for another shot. The Waitress brought over what Izzy ordered. She put the stuff on the table that Izzy pointed to. Keith paid the bill and looked at what was on the table.

"Don't worry, I ordered you unleaded," Izzy said, "So you don't drive home drunk."

"Thanks," Keith said, and went over to the table. The Waitress had indicated to him which was the non-alcoholic beer. He started to drink it as Izzy lined up her next shot and sank another ball.

She found her shot and started to line it up. Just before she took the shot, she looked up at Keith.

"Sorry, you are supposed to be playing too," she said.

"I'm having fun watching you play," he said, with a smile.

"Having fun watching my ass, you mean," Izzy said, and took the shot.

Keith smiled and nodded. She sank another ball. Keith poked at the plate of wings that were delivered.

"They are chicken wings, Keith. They are not that bad," Izzy said.

"I know. I was just looking for a good sized one."

Izzy smiled. "So are most women," she said, and lined up her next shot.

"Funny, Izzy," Keith said.

She sank the next ball, and Keith shook his head. He found the chicken wing he was looking for and started to chew on it. Izzy walked around the table and lined up another shot. She missed this time so Keith put down his wing and cleaned his hands. He walked over to the table with the bar's cue and looked for a shot.

_How can I stand here with you,  
And not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me,  
How could it be,  
Any better than this?_

Keith lined up his shot and looked up. Izzy was giving him the eye, and she unbuttoned her top button. He shook his head and smiled. He really sucked at pool and didn't need her flirting with him. He focused on his aim and took his shot. The table came alive as several balls moved and hit each other, finally one of his striped balls sunk in.

He looked over the table and started to line up his next shot. Izzy took a sip of her beer. Keith finally found the shot he wanted and lined it up. He took the shot and the only ball that went in was the black eight ball.

_You calm the storms,  
And you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands,  
You won't let me fall.  
You steal my heart,  
And you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in,  
Take me deeper now._

"Shit!" he said.

Izzy stood up and walked over to the table. She shook her head and looked at him.

"You win some, you lose some," she said.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Maybe you need something to play for," she said.

"Like what?" he said, with a sly grin.

"Well," she said, and smiled, "Every time someone sinks a ball, they get a kiss."

"Okay," Keith said.

"You rack up," she said.

_And how can I stand here with you,  
And not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me,  
How could it be,  
Any better than this?  
_

Keith retrieved the sunken balls and racked them up again. Izzy watched as he did it. She signaled him to break. A solid ball fell in and Keith stood up and smiled.

Izzy walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and lined up his next shot. Breathing carefully, he took his next shot, and missed. Izzy shook her head and leaned over and took a shot. She sank her ball, and she smiled.

Keith walked over and kissed her on the cheek. He cleared out of her way. She sized up her options and walked over to the side of the table. She then sank another ball, and Keith gave her another kiss on the cheek.

_And how can I stand here with you,  
And not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me,  
How could it be,  
Any better than this?_

Izzy was now really starting to enjoy this. She found her next shot and sank the ball. For that Keith gave her another kiss. She had a beaming smile on her face and went for another shot which she missed.

Keith lined up another shot and sank his ball. As he walked over to take another shot, Izzy gave him his kiss. He got into the groove and sank another ball, earning another kiss.

On his third shot, he sank two balls. He looked up at her and smiled.

"That is two kisses," he said.

She smiled, "A deal is a deal."

She walked over to him and paid him up. He smiled and took another shot, only to miss. Izzy smiled and walked over to finish the game and run the table. Keith was too busy paying with kisses to enjoy her brilliant run of pool.

_Cause you're all I want,  
You're all I need,  
You're everything, everything._

_You're all I want,_  
_You're all I need,_  
_You're everything, everything._

After their second game, they sat down and ate their chicken wings. Keith looked across the table at Izzy and just enjoyed her hazel eyes. Her eyes were intense and intelligent.

"Are you even hearing what I am saying?" she asked.

"Yes, you were talking about how you were taught to play pool," he said.

"But you were zoned out."

"I was lost in your eyes. You have such amazing eyes," Keith said.

Izzy blushed, "Aw, thank you," she said.

Keith smiled.

_You're all I want,  
You're all I need,  
You're everything, everything._

_You're all I want,_  
_You're all I need,_  
_You're everything, everything_.

When they finished their wings and beers, they left. They slowly walked back towards the car. Izzy held Keith's hand, and leaned against his right arm. She rested her head on his shoulder and just listened to him talk about his life. She was dreamy eyed and loving every minute.

_And how can I stand here with you,  
And not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me,  
How could it be,  
Any better than this?_

_And how can I stand here with you,_  
_And not be moved by you?_  
_Would you tell me,_  
_How could it be,_  
_Any better, any better than this?_

When they were on the base, they stopped in front of her barracks. They stood about half an arm's length apart and looked into each others' eyes. Izzy smiled and looked at him, and built up her courage again. She just smiled and shivered a little bit. She leaned up and caught his lips with hers, and she went for broke. They stayed lip locked and as the kiss went on it became tenderer. As the kiss went on, the night seemed to fade away and so did their problems, for this night, at least.

_And how can I stand here with you,  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me,  
How could it be,  
Any better than this?_

_Would you tell me,_  
_How could it be,_  
_Any better than this..._


	297. She's Cold

Chapter 297 She's Cold

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

In just moments again, they were in a passionate embrace. Yet, now they were walking down the River Walk, a small distance between them, and you wouldn't have known that it happened. It seemed like the past, high school, and when Shea was in town, an instant connection that would rattle the windows in the town, and then followed by a coldness that would make the ice age look like a warm day.

_I feel a hunger_

_It's a hunger that tries to keep a man awake at night._  
_Are you the answer?_  
_I shouldn't wonder when I feel you whet my appetite_

_With all the power you're releasing_

_It isn't safe to walk the city streets a_  
_Anticipation is running through me_

That was the way it always was, Keith reflected. Izzy could be cold, emotionally, it was something he knew and was used to. Huck and Chase had alluded to, and he even believed that Izzy might have even said that there were reasons, and a lot had to with her Dad.

"What's on your mind?" she asked.

"Just wondering about things, between us," he said.

Izzy nodded, "I'm doing it again, am I?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yeah," he said.

"Sorry," she said, and slipped closer to him.

"You were also a million miles away," he said, "Where were you?"

"More like a million years away," she said.

"Really?"

_Let's find the key and turn this engine on._

_I can feel you breathe_  
_I can feel your heartbeat faster._  
_Take me home tonight!_  
_I don't want to let you go till you see the light!_  
_Take me home tonight!_  
_Listen honey_  
_Just like Ronnie sang: Be my little baby!_

Izzy nodded, "I was very little, it was before my Mom and your Aunt stopped talking and soon after you moved away to Atlanta," Izzy said.

"Yeah?" Keith asked.

"My Mom was dating this guy," she said.

"Your Mom dating, that doesn't seem like her," Keith said.

"She dated Fallon's Dad," Izzy said.

Keith nodded, "Okay, you're right there," he said.

"It lasted for about a year," Izzy said.

"Cool," Keith said.

_I get frightened in all this darkness_

_I get nightmares_  
_I hate to sleep alone_  
_I need some company_

_A guardian angel to keep me warm when the cold winds blow!_

"He was a great guy; he was the one that really pushed us to have us called anything but what we were called before," Izzy said.

"Okay, smaller words please," Keith said.

"We were called by our full names back then, and he encouraged us to be less formal, and that was how I became Izzy and Chase, Chase; and well, Trin became Trin," Izzy said.

"That's cool," Keith said, "What happened to him?"

"He left," she said.

"Why?" Keith asked.

"My Mom was drinking back then, and we just guessed that between that and her getting fat, he left," Izzy said.

"She got fat?" Keith asked.

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, and then she stopped drinking, and finally she went into the hospital, lost the weight and started drinking again," she said.

"Do you think it was more than that?" Keith asked.

Izzy shrugged, "Looking back, I think she was pregnant, but doesn't make sense, there is little or no information from that time. Not even pictures or a name, why would she be pregnant," she said.

"Maybe she was, but the baby died," Keith said, "You said she was drinking a lot."

Izzy shrugged, "That makes some sense, but I don't know," she said.

Keith nodded, "Yeah, well, I guess she wouldn't talk about it, it was what, fifteen almost sixteen years ago?" he asked.

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, if my math is right," she said.

Keith looked off in the darkness, "Well, something would have broken by now," he said.

Izzy shrugged, "I guess you're right, that would be a scandal," she said, "The press like scandals."

"Anyways, who was this guy?" Keith asked.

"Some guy named Julian Baker, he did something with movies," Izzy said.

"Julian Baker?"

"Yeah, Julian Baker," Izzy said.

"The Academy Award winner, Director/Producer Julian Baker?" Keith asked.

"I would guess," Izzy said.

"Okay," Keith said.

"Why?"

"Julian Baker has a fifteen year old son named Tucker, but no mom has been mentioned," Keith said.

_I can feel you breathe  
I can feel your heartbeat faster. . . .  
Be my little baby!_

_Just like Ronnie sang_  
_I say_  
_just like Ronnie sang:_  
_Be my little baby_  
_baby_  
_my darling!_  
_I feel a hunger_  
_it's a hunger!_

"Sometimes you surprise me, Keith," Izzy said.

"How so?"

"How you can remember some things but not others," Izzy said.

"It's a gift," he said, and looked at her, she seemed to be shivering, "Are you cold?"

"Yeah, I'm a bit chilly," she said.

Keith nodded, and took off the jacket that he brought and wrapped it around her. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her close, "You'll always be warm here," he said, and smiled.

_Take me home tonight!...  
Take me home tonight!...  
Take me home tonight!..._


	298. Scent and Thankful

Chapter 298 Scent And Thankful

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

_Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free_

She liked being in his arms, there was something about his arms. She always seemed to fit in his arms. There was a comfort in it, something she had missed over the last four years. Also, it was something she rejected when their son died. But then again, they were Keith and Izzy, or as they were called in high school Kizzy. There also seemed to have this pre-destined path where they would always end up together.

_Now nothin' can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me comin' back for more  
Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
_

She rested her head against his chest, and sighed. She could feel his warmth and heart beating against his chest. This was comfort for her; this was heaven, being in his arms.

Her mind was running a mile a minute. The ice was melting faster now, there was something about Keith; he would break down her walls. Even though her walls were made of ice, since she was always so cold to men, he could warm her heart and melt those icy walls.

_And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_

It was a strange thing that her Mom's ex-boyfriend would have a son that was the same age of when her Mom might have been pregnant. This is very weird, and she made notes that she would need to talk to her Mom about them.

_Oh - once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Bring you up when you're feelin' down_

"So, where are we headed?" Izzy asked.

Keith laughed, "Everything is almost closed, except for diners," he said.

"So cliché, we're going to close out our night at a diner," she said.

He shrugged, "We could find a Waffle House," he said.

"I'd rather go to a diner," she replied.

Keith nodded, "Okay, we're heading that way anyways," he said.

"So, what do you know about Julian Baker's son?" Izzy asked.

Keith shrugged, "Not much, he's been photographed a few times, and goes to private school. He's kind of an enigma, other than being spotted a few times out with his Dad or Grandma there isn't much about him," he said.

Izzy nodded, and smelt his scent, and she smiled. Keith always smelt nice and she was pleased, and well, frankly, getting horny, something she really didn't want to do.

"Weird, isn't it," Izzy said.

"Not as weird as you using the name Isabella Davis for modeling," Keith said.

"My Mom insisted for business reasons, and well, I liked it because I could go to school and turn off Isabella and just be Izzy," she said.

Keith nodded, "So I think Baker is doing it to protect his son," he said.

"Do you know his name?" Izzy asked.

"I believe it is Tucker Baker," Keith said, and shrugged, "What type of name is Tucker anyways?"

"Well, what type of name is Keith?" Izzy asked.

"I was named after my great uncle," Keith said.

Izzy nodded, "Well, I was named for your Mom," she said.

He nodded, "But Tucker?" he asked.

"Yeah, I see the point," she said.

Standing on the corner, he looked across the street at the diner. Sighing, he looked down at Izzy. She looked at him and smiled. Leaning her head back, she puckered her lips.

"Thank You," she said.

"You're welcome," he replied, "For what?"

"For listening to me, and talking with me about this issue," Izzy said.

Keith nodded, "That's what I'm for," he said.

"And more," she said.

He nodded, and looked at the diner, "Are you ready to head in?"

Izzy nodded, "Yes, I am."

_Ya - nothin' could change what you mean to me  
Oh there's lots that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way_

Slowly, they walked across the street. They picked their way through the late night bar crowd. Finally, they got into the diner and took their seats. Izzy removed the jacket Keith had given her and looked across the table at him. He smiled, and took the menu, and started looking through the various items.

_And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_

Izzy smiled and looked at him. This was a good night, and she was hoping that it would last just a little longer. They were now racing the sun and the end of the night. The wedding was soon upon them and soon after that Keith would be gone back to Chapel Hill. By the end of the summer, she would be back to New Haven. All they had was tonight and they could worry about tomorrow, but in her mind they were already in heaven, and that was all she needed.

_I've bin waitin' for so long  
For somethin' to arrive  
For love to come along_

_Now our dreams are comin' true_


	299. Cream No Sugar

Chapter 299 Cream No Sugar

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

They walked into the diner and they took a seat at a table. Keith looked at the menu, and after making his choice, he looked across the table at Izzy. She peeked up from the menu and caught him looking at her. He averted his eyes; and she chuckled behind the menu. Finally, they looked at each other; and the heat could have melted the chromed walls.

_I know it's late, I know you're weary  
I know your plans don't include me  
Still here we are, both of us lonely  
Longing for shelter from all that we see  
Why should we worry, no one will care girl  
Look at the stars so far away  
We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?  
We've got tonight babe  
Why don' you stay?_

"I keep forgetting you like looking at me," she said.

"Yeah, I do," he said.

"And not just my boobs," she shot back.

He laughed, "So true, but they are nice too," he said.

She smiled and laughed, "You always tell me that," she replied.

He nodded, "Well, it is true," he said, reached over, and took her hand.

Izzy nodded and looked at the menu, "I'm feeling like an egg sandwich," she said.

"And coffee?" he asked.

_Deep in my soul, I've been so lonely  
All of my hopes, fading away  
I've longed for love, like everyone else does  
I know I'll keep searching, even after today  
So there it is girl, I've said it all now  
And here we are babe, what do you say?  
We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?  
We've got tonight babe  
Why don't you stay?_

"Yeah," she said, and rubbed his hand with her thumb.

"You're thinking," he said.

"I am," she said.

Keith nodded, "Please share," he said.

"I can get over how we're just getting back to good…" she said.

"I'm leaving soon," he replied.

She nodded. Keith sighed, and put his other hand on hers. He studied her hazel eyes and wondered what was going on behind them. So much confidence and yet, at times, so fragile, he always wondered how she could be that way; and how she survived. His eyes traced across her face and along the dark hair on her head. Finally, down the nape of her neck, and slowly, his eyes went lower.

_I know it's late, I know you're weary  
I know your plans don't include me  
Still here we are, both of us lonely  
Both of us lonely_

Shaking his head, he was going to look at her boobs. He couldn't help it, for some reason his eyes were drawn there. Shaking his head, he looked her back in the eyes. His blue, and hers hazel, silently they locked and seemed to have a conversation, completely silent, and yet perfectly understood by both of them.

That was when the waitress came up. That broke their attentions. She looked at them.

"What will y'all have," the Waitress said.

"Coffee and fries," he said.

"Okay, and you, miss?" the Waitress asked.

"Sausage Egg and Cheese on wheat, and a coffee," Izzy replied.

"Alright, I'll bring the coffees right out," the Waitress said, and left.

Keith looked at her and shook his head, "Where were we?" he asked.

"You were checking me out, and I was talking about you leaving," she replied.

Keith sighed, "I don't know what to say, other than after next year I'll probably be drafted into the NBA, and god knows where I'll be," he said.

Izzy nodded, "So, where do we go from here?" she asked.

"We've got tonight, that's all we have," Keith said.

"Why do you say that, we're both young, and our whole lives are ahead of us?" Izzy asked.

"I just keep remembering Marc," he said.

Izzy nodded, "Yeah," she said, and moved her other hand to Keith's, "Or Adam."

Keith nodded, "Or Adam," he said.

Izzy smiled, weakly, and Keith nodded.

"You were ready to be a Dad, weren't you?" Izzy asked.

"Yes, I was; I was looking forward to teaching him things. Like my Dad taught me," Keith said, "And a few things my Momma taught me."

Izzy laughed, "You're so lucky," she said.

"How so?" he asked.

"You have both of your parents," she said.

Keith shrugged, "Yeah, I guess, mostly, but then again, my Mom has her issues," he said.

Izzy nodded, and looked as the Waitress brought their coffees. Keith thanked her and looked at his cup. He reached over and brought the creamer over. He poured it into the coffee and stirred it with a spoon.

"Cream, no sugar," Izzy said.

Keith nodded and laughed.

_We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?  
Let's make it fast, let's find a way  
Turn out the light, come take my hand now  
We've got tonight babe  
Why don't you stay?  
Why don't you stay?_


	300. Dark No Longer Bitter

Chapter 300 Dark No Longer Bitter

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

Izzy looked at Keith as he laughed. His laugh was comforting, but at times it was off putting. He had one that would boom, and when it happened just suddenly it would make you jump. Finally, she smiled.

_My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all  
the morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all  
And even if I could it'd all be grey, but your picture on my wall  
it reminds me that it's not so bad  
it's not so bad_

"Yeah, my choice of how I like my coffee hasn't changed," he said.

"Some things are comforting when they don't change," Izzy said.

Keith looked at her funny, "Me liking my coffee with cream no sugar is comforting?"

"It's the little things, Keith," she said.

Keith nodded, "Yeah, like smelling my Dad's cooking," he said.

"That's weird, why doesn't your Mom cook?" Izzy asked.

Keith laughed, "All she could do is fry or boil a hotdog," he said.

Izzy laughed, "Speaking of hot dogs, there is this place in West Haven called Turk's, a small place, right near the beach, well, they have this take out counter, and they serve hotdogs spilt," she said.

_I drank too much last night, got bills to pay  
my head just feels in pain  
I missed the bus and there'll be hell today  
I'm late for work again  
and even if I'm there, they'll all imply that I might not last the  
day  
and then you call me and it's not so bad_

_it's not so bad and_

"Split hotdogs?" he asked.

Izzy nodded, "They call it Savin Rock style, I never asked why," she said.

Keith laughed, "Yeah, some people are different," he said.

Izzy nodded, "Yet, you seem to go one way then the other. What was that with Shea?"

Keith shrugged, "Me trying to move on, I guess, maybe something more along the lines of a body to keep me warm at night. Nothing emotional, just using each other," he said.

Izzy nodded, "I thought about that, but the scars ran deep," she said.

Keith shrugged, "I've always thought love was hard," he said.

_I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life  
Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life_

"Why?"

Keith laughed, "Well, you know about the Epic Romance of my Parents," he said.

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, I read all about it," she said.

Keith nodded, "My point exactly. You're raised with that, how else are you supposed to think about love. Everything had to be epic; there was nothing else, just passion in the basest form of the word. You did feats for the one you love; it was the thing of poetry and something the angels will sing about," he paused, and stirred his coffee, "But that doesn't prepare you for the things that actually break you. It is just knowledge, not experience, and you don't know what happens until it happens; and that is when you find out what you're made of."

_Push the door, I'm home at last and I'm soaking through and  
through  
then you handed me a towel and all I see is you  
and even if my house falls down now, I wouldn't have a clue  
because you're near me and_

Izzy nodded, "Where I on the other hand was from a broke marriage," she said, and snorted in humor, "It was your parents that broke my Mom at first," she shrugged, "But my Dad did a number on her, then Julian, and well, Baldwin dying didn't help. So there was coldness around men, and I built up walls. If anything, Keith, you were if anything strength to my weakness," she finished.

Keith shrugged, "We were too young, for children, engagement, and loss, we fell apart," he said.

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, we fell apart," she said, and looked out the window, "The question is, is there a way to be redeemed."

"You can never go back, nor take away what was said," he replied.

"How about the ability to start over again?" Izzy asked.

"Altogether possible, it does work," Keith said, and looked out the window, "Sometimes," he finished.

The waitress came with their plates, "Who had the fries?" she asked.

"That is me," Keith said.

The Waitress placed the plate down and looked at Izzy. "That would make you the sausage egg and cheese," she said.

"Yes, that would be me," Izzy said.

The Waitress placed the plate down, "I would love to have your metabolism, eat this stuff and stay as fit as you do," the Waitress said.

Izzy laughed, "It's hard work," she said.

"I'm sure," The Waitress said, and walked away.

Keith nodded, "I noticed something," he said.

"What is that?" Izzy asked.

"You still like your coffee black and bitter," he said.

She shook her head, smiled her winning smile, and looked at him in the eyes, "You're wrong," Izzy said.

"How so?" Keith asked.

"The coffee is black. But not longer bitter," Izzy said, and smiled.

_I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life  
Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life_


	301. Sunrise

Chapter 301 Sunrise

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

_Go on and close the curtains  
'Cause all we need is candlelight  
You and me, and a bottle of wine  
To hold you tonight (oh)_

After Keith paid the tab, they started to head back to the car. Once they were there, they were listening to the radio and driving along the roads back towards Beaulieu Manor. He looked out the windshield with tired eyes. Looking over to her, she was somewhat curled up in the seat and also looked tired.

He laughed as she looked so cute. The early morning blood red sky of the just being born sun hurt his tired eyes. Looking over the road; he though of it as Aurora coming to greet them, from one of his best nights of his life. As he pulled up into the driveway and into the Outer Court of Beaulieu Manor, he parked, and slipped out of the car and went over to the passenger side. He gently reached in and shook her.

Izzy stirred and opened her eyes. Looking up at him with her hazel eyes, she smiled.

"I fell asleep," she said.

"I know," he said.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Beaulieu," he said.

Izzy nodded and took his hand. He helped her out of the car. She looked at him and smiled.

"I had a great time tonight," she said.

_Well we know I'm going away  
And how I wish - I wish it weren't so  
So take this wine and drink with me  
And let's delay our misery_

* * *

_Save tonight and fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow - tomorrow I'll be gone  
Save tonight and fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow - tomorrow I'll be gone_

"So did I," he said.

That made Izzy smile, "So, what are we going to do now?" she asked.

Keith shrugged, "Go to the wedding, enjoy it, and take it one minute at a time," he said.

Izzy nodded and smiled. She looked around and saw the slowly fading red light of the newborn sun, contrasting with the red native brick that made up the façade of Beaulieu Manor. Finally, she looked at him, and then at herself.

She was a mess; the dress was wet and probably ruined. Her mom would be a bit mad, but Izzy smiled in a way that said she knew it was worth it. Looking at him, she smiled, he was a mess too, and would probably have to clean and detail the Mustang, but he had a smile that told that he knew it was also worth it.

"How about this for this minute," she said, leaned forward, and kissed him hard and passionately on the lips.

_There's a log on the fire  
And it burns like me for you  
Tomorrow comes with one desire  
To take me away (ohh it's true)_

* * *

_It ain't easy to say good-bye  
Darlin' please, don't start to cry  
'Cause girl you know I've got to go (oh)  
And Lord I wish it wasn't so_

Keith broke away from Izzy's kiss and looked at her. He smiled. She was always a great kisser.

"So you really want to do this?" he asked.

Izzy nodded, "With all my heart," she said.

Keith nodded, and looked at her. "Me too," he said.

Izzy was about to say something, but Fallon opened the door.

"There you two are," Fallon said.

Keith shook his head, "Morning, Fallon," he said.

"Morning, Fallon," Izzy said, and gave him a look.

"Did I interrupt something?" Fallon asked.

Izzy nodded. Fallon rolled her eyes.

"Well, I have to go to bed," Izzy said.

"Me too," Keith said, "I'll call you later," he said.

Izzy nodded. He got into the Mustang, and Izzy followed Fallon into the house.

_Save tonight and fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow - tomorrow I'll be gone  
Save tonight and fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow - tomorrow I'll be gone  
_

* * *

_Tomorrow comes to take me away  
I wish that I, that I could stay  
But girl you know I've got to go (oh)  
And Lord I wish wasn't so_

Inside, Izzy looked at Fallon. Her adopted sister shook her head.

"So, spill it," Fallon said.

"Damn it, Fallon," Izzy said, "Why did you interrupt?"

"Brooke is looking for you," Fallon said.

Izzy shook her head, "I'll see my Mom later, I need a nap and a shower," she said.

"Looks like the dress saw some action," Fallon said, "Wanna share?"

Izzy shook her head, "No," she said, and walked to the nearby mid-wing stair case.

_Save tonight and fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow - tomorrow I'll be gone  
Save tonight and fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow - tomorrow I'll be gone  
_

* * *

_Save tonight and fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow - tomorrow I'll be gone  
Save tonight and fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow - tomorrow I'll be gone_

Keith looked out the mirror as he pulled out of the Outer Court. He sighed, and tried to focus on the road. As he steered the car out on the street, he smiled even wider. Shaking his head, he was in complete disbelief; he was dating Izzy Adams again.

_Tomorrow I'll be gone  
Tomorrow I'll be gone  
Tomorrow I'll be gone  
Tomorrow I'll be gone_

* * *

_Save tonight  
Save tonight  
Save tonight  
Save tonight  
_

Izzy didn't turn towards her room. Instead, she ended up at the front of the manor house. She looked out the window, in the brightening light of the new day. She watched as Keith drove his Dad's Mustang out of the driveway for Beaulieu Manor and turned towards his home.

A smile broke on her face, and she knew she was where she wanted to be again, free, all because she saved the night.

_Oh that's right  
Save tonight  
Save tonight_

* * *

(Izzy speaking in Italics)

_There are nights, and there are nights. But you have to save tonight and not worry about the coming dawn. How you should spend your youth and your nights is as what Henry Wadsworth Longfellow wrote, "And the night shall be filled with music, and the cares that infest the day shall fold their tents like the Arabs and as silently steal away."_

**Author's Notes**

**FAN QUESTION: SEND IN YOUR REVIEW WHAT DO YOU THINK IS THE PERFECT SONG FOR KEITH AND IZZY**

So we come to an end of another part, in this case Part 12 (Save Tonight). It is of course named after the _Eagle Eye Cherry_ Song by the same name. This part focused exclusively on Keith Scott and Isabella "Izzy" Adams, and their so called "Epic Romance".

This is a concept part. I always wanted to do a story where the POV shifts between people and all the events happen in one night. I've wanted to write that type of story since I read _Nick and Nora's Infinite Playlist_. It came to me when I was at a lunch date. It was my date that actually suggested the name for the part. The original sketch was much larger, but soon I toned it down to just Keith and Izzy and their one date, which was supposed to be in the last part as one chapter. Personally I hope this works…if not well, I just suck, and as my motto states "I'm still learning."

Thanks for your reads, reviews, and patronage.

ThumperE23

* * *

**Playlist**

Chapter 278 Getting Prepared: Sharpe Dress Man (ZZ Top)

Chapter 279 Rocking the Stang: Hanging By A Moment (Life House)

Chapter 280 He Was Allowed to Drive That: That Don't Impress Me Much (Shania Twain)

Chapter 281 She has Great Legs Long Cool Woman (The Hollies)

Chapter 282 Hes Checking Me Out: Your Woman (White Town)

Chapter 283 Those Eyes: Harder to Breathe (Marooned 5)

Chapter 284 He's Too Quiet: Strong Enough (Sheryl Crow)

Chapter 285 Beautiful Night; Beautiful Woman: Wonderful Tonight (Eric Clapton)

Chapter 286 Let The Music Move You: Whenever Wherever (Shakira)

Chapter 287 Distractions: Can you Feel The Love Tonight (Elton John)

Chapter 288 Diversions: Listen to Your Heart (Roxette)

Chapter 289 Crickets: Wrong to Love You (Chris Isaak)

Chapter 290 Moonlight: Tonight (Sugarland)

Chapter 292 Two Skips: Teenage Dream (Katy Perry)

Chapter 293 Moon Dance: Moon Dance (Van Morrison)

Chapter 294 Along For The Ride: Desperately Wanting (Better Then Ezra)

Chapter 295 This Old Bench: She's a Hottie (Tobey Keith)

Chapter 296 Kiss Him Like Back Then: Everything (Life House)

Chapter 297 She's Cold: Take Me Home Tonight (Every Avenue)

Chapter 298 Scent And Thankful: Heaven (Jason Aldean/ Bryan Adams)

Chapter 299 Cream No Sugar: We've Got Tonight (Bob Seger and the Silver Bullet Band)

Chapter 300 Dark No Longer Bitter: Thank You (Dido)

Chapter 301 Sunrise: Save Tonight (Eagle Eye Cherry)


	302. Peyton at TRIC

Part 13 Stop Dragging My Heart Around

(Chase's voice in italics)

_Johann Wolfgang von Goethe said 'The sum which two married people owe to one another defies calculation. It is an infinite debt, which can only be discharged through eternity." Today is my wedding day and I'm nervous, but then again I see that tall red headed man waiting for me I know that I found the person that as Goethe said I'd go into infinite debt with._

Chapter 302 Peyton at TRIC

The woman walked into Red Bedroom's Office and looked around. Her mouth was agape. The walls were painted red, a bright red, that it could make someone's eyes hurt. Hanging on the various walls were artwork and albums. There were five desks, some sofas which their color was completely clashing with the bright red walls. There was even enough room for a full sized pool table. Looking over the various desks and other things, she finally took a seat in front of one of them. The person behind the desk raised an eyebrow at the audacity of the person sitting before her.

"Hello I'm…" the Person that came in and sat before the desk started to say.

"Pia Sanchez, I know who you are," Peyton said, not even raising her head from the papers she was working on. Peyton was dressed casual with a loose fitting concert t-shirt and jeans, and her curly light blonde hair was pulled back to keep it out of her eyes. "Amongst other things, you're the sole owner and publisher of Reaver Magazine."

"So you've heard of me?" Pia asked, she was dressed in a short skirt, a white blouse, and had her dirty blonde, almost brown, hair, worn short, and there were still sunglasses covering her eyes.

"Yes," Peyton said, "You've reviewed a few of my acts when you were on the west coast." Finally, looking up from her paperwork, she started to tap her pen against the side of a notebook.

Pia nodded, "That I did," she replied, wondering where this was going.

"Which led to the breakup of High Performance Heart Attack," Peyton shot back, shutting her eyes, she really wanted to cut this woman up. She's been a pain in the ass for her small label almost since it was started.

"They were half way there anyways, and I did your nephew a favor, Mental Lapse is a much better band anyways," she retorted, know that from the time she spent back stage with them.

"So that's what you want, a piece on Mental Lapse? Sorry, it is an internal matter and we do not discuss those matters with the press," Peyton said, getting tired of dealing with the fallout of Brian's bad boy antics and him basically being suspended by the label.

Pia laughed, "What I really want is your office. You're here in a club, finger on the pulse of music. Setting here at your desk you can hear the next big thing first and jump on it. Sadly, my office is an unused bedroom at my house," Pia said, not lying, since she moved back to the East Coast she had been using a bedroom in her house for an office.

Peyton nodded, "Are you here to buy the lease to this office?" Peyton asked.

"You know we also write about Lifestyles," Pia said, again telling the truth.

"I hope there is a point in there soon," Peyton said.

"There is," Pia said.

"Well, let's have it," Peyton said.

"I was hoping to get an in to the Chastity Adams Wedding," Pia said.

"Why would I help you?" Peyton asked, there it was, out in the open, the reason why the publisher of a magazine that was hostile to her label would come and visit her, "If I could."

"Well, I do have a story I've been sitting on which involves both your family and one of your artists," Pia stated.

"Blackmail, I see?" Peyton asked.

Pia nodded, "If I have to use it to get what I want, I will."

"That is pretty low," Peyton said.

"If you'd lived my life, then you would be ruthless too," Pia said.

Peyton nodded and looked at her, "Just because your daughter wants nothing to do with you doesn't give you the right to destroy another family," she said.

Pia nodded, "I see you've done your homework," she stated.

"That's easy enough, I know the right people," she stated.

"Ah, so you're on the Sullivan side," Pia stated.

Peyton stood up and leaned on her desk. They locked eyes, "I remember when you were in high school, Pia," she stated, and then laughed, "Hell, I wanted to be just like you at one point. Just because you've had a shitty life doesn't mean you can threaten me, or, in fact, be jealous because I got the happy ending you didn't."

"That is an amazing set of assumptions, Peyton," she stated, indignant.

Peyton shook her head, "I get you want into the wedding," Peyton said, "A large fashion mogul's daughter is getting married. That would be a hell of a story, especially since you know some of the people close in and could scoop the bigger outlets. That doesn't mean you can come in here and bring your form of gun boat diplomacy."

"I just want to get into the wedding," Pia said.

Peyton nodded, "Why didn't you ask?" she questioned.

"I missed the deadline," Pia said.

Peyton laughed, "Your incompetence; that is why you come in here and raise cane?"

"If you put it that way, yes," Pia said.

"What is your story?" Peyton asked.

"What story?" Pia replied.

"The one that you threatened me with," Peyton said.

Pia nodded, and sighed, "Not much, just a rumor I heard," she said.

"What is it?" Peyton asked.

"Brian Scott has a love child on the way," Pia said.

Peyton nodded, "Okay," she said, "You know I officially have no comment."

"Off the record?" Pia asked.

"His Mom wants to cut his balls off," Peyton stated.

"I see," Pia said, "And my invite?"

"I'll see what I can do," Peyton said, and sat down.

"Thank You, Peyton," Pia said.

"You're welcome, and don't let the door knob hit you in the ass," Peyton replied, and went back to work. Pia nodded and walked out.


	303. The Groom's Party Arrives

Chapter 303 The Grooms Party Arrives

They were driven up in various black SUVs owned by Davis Enterprises. Once they were in the Base or Outer Court, they walked out and felt the large paving stones under their feet, and looked over the red brick façade that covered the cement block core of Beaulieu Manor. If anything could be said was Beaulieu was an imposing structure, the outside the most common design feature was the bow windows, but the white stone trim work around the windows, floor levels and corners. There was a certain style, especially with the tall and elaborate chimneys. The style was called sometime Tudor or Tudor Revival. The Groom's Party was shown in one of the auxiliary doors that lead to the Family Wing of Beaulieu Manor. The nine guys walked down that long gallery and were shown into the Parlor Room. It was noted that the mixed use, commercial and residential make up of Beaulieu Manor didn't fit with the style, but on the other hand if anything could be said about the interiors was it was built to make movement of large items easier.

Looking around, they noticed there were mirrors and various other things they needed for what they had to do. Huck nodded and walked to a mirror, a finely wood carved frame that stood almost as tall as Huck himself with a crystal glass mirror in it, and started fiddling with his bow tie.

"Enough with that, Huck," Keith said, and took his hands away from the bow tie.

"Why do we have to wear these things?" Huck asked, pointing towards the bow tie.

Keith laughed, "One, you and Chase shot down the ascots, and two, it is a nice traditional touch," he said, shaking his head, not really liking the whole neck tie wearing thing.

Huck shook his head, and looked at the other groomsmen, "What do y'all think about that answer?" Huck asked, trying to keep his mind active.

"He's right," Kevin said, the one that was forced upon them, who hadn't grown up with them, and was thus an outsider.

"Who the hell are you, anyways?" Brian asked, the youngest groomsman, whose tux barely covered over his tattoos.

"I'm basically Huck's cousin," Kevin said, shook his head, and looked at Brian.

Brian shook his head, "I heard you're a terrorist," Brian stated, knowing that by legal definition Kevin was a terrorist.

"I heard you're an insufferable prick, and it is a good thing we're wearing long sleeves," Kevin said, which according to the news, rumors, and what Kevin's associates told him, was also basically the truth.

"Well, you're not welcome here," Brian stated, which was, again, the consensus of the group.

James walked over and put his hand on his brother's shoulder, "Brian, please, this is an important day and we don't need you ruining it," James said, being the most level headed and the only member of the party that was married.

Brian pouted, and stormed off to a corner of the room. He always acted that way when he didn't get his way, he was pretty much a spoiled brat.

"From what rumors I've been hearing, is he's barely tolerated here," Kevin said, sighing.

"And you're only here because it is a favor for a friend of Huck's Dad," James said, shaking his head, and keep his tone level and his words clear.

Kevin looked at James, "So, how is your cousin?" he asked, with a taste of vemon in there.

"Not very sound mentally, thanks to you," James stated, and pointed for Kevin to leave his face. Kevin smiled, nodded, and walked away. James turned and looked at Andrew McMichael standing right next to him.

"What are you doing there?" James asked.

"I had your back in case we had to pound him down," Andrew said, standing close to a head taller the James, and rippled of solid muscle.

"That's nice, Andy, but you don't have to," James said.

Andrew looked at Kevin, then turned back to James, "Anyways, I hate Irish people like him."

"What type?" James asked.

"The type that call themselves freedom fighters; but are really terrorists. The war has been over for a while and still they fight. It destroys people," Andrew said, venting in an increasingly angry tone.

James nodded and looked over the group. Finally, he looked at Huck.

"How were you when you married Ashlyn?" Huck asked, fiddling with his finger tips.

"I was nervous, and it spikes when you hear the first notes of the Bridal March," James said.

Huck nodded, "Really?" Shocked at James' bluntness, but then again James did marry Huck's ex, and was helping raise Huck's daughter.

"Yeah, but I tell you, once you see her, the woman you love in her wedding dress and she is walking towards you, it doesn't matter, all that matters is that she is here for you," James said, his eyes getting a far off look remembering the day that he married his wife in that church.

Huck laughed, "Does it get easier?"

James shook his head, "No, you're like joining the SEALs, man, the only easy day was yesterday. But that is any relationship, you have to take time and build it, and maintain it, and since you have another baby on the way, well, it takes a lot. Especially since you already have a little girl that adores you like there is no end," James said.

Huck smiled and looked to Keith, "Maybe you'll be the next one looking forward to this," he said.

Keith shook his head, "Just because I went on one date with your sister-in-law doesn't mean anything. My money is on your sister and Andy," Keith said.

"Not hardly," Andrew said.

"Right," Huck said, and shook his head.

"You knew?" Andrew asked.

Huck shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe, but you can tell by how you look at each other," he said.

"You're a slippery sort, Huck Burke," Andrew said.

"Maybe," Huck said.

"So, are you going to be James or Huck today?" Keith asked.

"I don't remember," Huck said, "Just bump me when I need to speak."

Keith shook his head, "Great, another classic Huck moment," Keith said, "The Priest asks him to repeat after him, and Huck asks, 'what did he say'."

Huck shook his head, "You're just jealous," he said, and got everyone to laugh.


	304. Bridal Party Prepares

Chapter 304 Bridal Party Prepares

She looked at herself in the full length, gilded lead glass mirror they brought up to her bedroom. Everything looked just they way she wanted and almost exactly like how her Mom and Bobbi-Lee said it would turn out. This dress was a rare time that Brooke did most of the designing, Bobbi-Lee over the last few years had been doing a lot more of it. But Bobbi-Lee had overseen the making and final details. She sighed, and looked at her mom.

"Chase, Honey, don't cry," Brooke said with a touch of concern and a hard time covering over her joy.

"Why, Mom?" Chase asked, trying to be brave when she was really feeling awkward. It had been years since she had been the center of attention like this since she was sixteen and in the end she couldn't handle it and that was the last overdose.

"Because if you do, I'll cry," Brooke said, sighing, and fighting back tears.

Chase smiled and nodded, "I won't, Mom," Chase said, and she was trying hard not to cry too.

Brooke took a step away and looked over her oldest daughter. She sighed as the girls closed in around her to finish preparing her. Brooke leaned back and looked over it all and smiled. She so wanted to rub her daughter's back or stroke her dark brunette hair, but she wouldn't touch her, because she would mess up her dress or her hair.

Chase looked at Brooke, who just handed her a small black felt box. "What is this? These are one of your favorites," Chase asked, looking at the sapphire earring set Brooke had just handed her.

"I told Izzy she had to be careful with them so you can wear them today," Brooke said.

"Mom?" Chase said, fighting back tears.

"I know," Brooke said, and nodded.

"Something Blue," Bobbi-Lee stated, and laughed, referring to the old tradition, taking the earrings from Chase and putting them into her first ear lobe holes.

"Okay, so am I missing something borrowed, old, and new?" Chase asked, trying not to laugh or cry because she knew she would lose control if she did either.

Izzy shook her head, "No," she said, and stepped forward, handing her a box. Izzy, her closest sister and harshest critic, she was Chase's wing-woman in the past and the one who usually ended up making sure Chase got home or to the hospital before she cleaned up her act. Izzy was shorter than Chase, and wore her red dress well. She also shared the same dark brunette hair that Chase and Brooke had.

Chase opened it and looked at them, "These are your favorite," Chase stated, looking at the pair of earrings that Izzy loaned her. They glittered in the light coming through the bay windows, the diamonds just sparkled. She looked up at Izzy.

"And if I remember, you always liked them," Izzy said, smiling.

"So this is?" Chase asked, curious.

"Something borrowed, be serious, they are my favorite," Izzy said, laughing and smiling.

Chase laughed, and had Izzy put them into her second ear lobe hole.

Fallon, a brown haired woman wearing a red bride's maid dress, reached out and showed Chase a necklace. It was beautiful, and seemed old, Chase looked at her, shocked that Fallon of all people would be handing her something so old and priceless.

"This was my Grandma Kendall's, it blessed her wedding and my Dad's, well, since I'm not getting married I think you should wear it as something old," Fallon said.

Chase nodded, and looked at her semi-adopted sister. Fallon walked behind her and Chase held up her hair. In a simple and easy move, Fallon clasped the necklace around Chase's neck and smiled. She stepped away, but finally, she looked her over.

"As for new we thought maybe the Huckling could be the new," Trin said, Chase's youngest blood sister, one of her flower girls was her younger half-sister Kenni, aka Kendall, but Trin was the youngest that shared a Dad. She wasn't as tall as Chase, but she was taller than Izzy. She also shared the same dark brunette hair as Chase, Izzy, and Brooke. She also wore red and held out something for Chase.

"Yeah?" Chase asked.

"Or your flowers," Angela said, a tall blonde woman, with a strong athletic from. The red bride's maids dress off set her hair and skin color.

"Huck, but he also kind of fits for old," Ashlyn said, also a tall blonde woman with an athletic frame. She was also dressed in a red bride's maid dress, and Huck's old girlfriend.

"Really, we had no clue," Izzy said, mournfully.

"So I had to step in," Kelly said. She was Huck's baby sister and the red hair and red dress maid her seem alight with fire. She smiled, and produced a small charm bracelet. After taking Chase's hand, she slid it on her right wrist.

"There is a charm from each of us," Kelly said calmly.

"One for Brett," Ashlyn said and nodded.

"One for me and one for Kenni," Brooke said, still holding back tears.

"One for Huck," Kayla mentioned, Huck's older half-sister, who had blonde hair.

Bobbi-Lee, Huck's other older sister with red hair, nodded, "That was the best we could come up with for new," she said.

"Thanks," Chase said.

Izzy nodded and looked at her. She turned to Trin and saw she was over by the two flower girls, Brett and Kenni.

"Hi Trin," Kenni said. She had a cheerful four year old air about her. Her dark brunette hair betrayed that she was related to Brooke and her three other daughters. She was also related to Fallon, having the same Dad. She was acting as one of the flower girls for this wedding.

"Hey Kenni, Brett," Trin said.

"Hi Trin," Brett said. Her tone was low and sober. She was about seven and was taller than she should be for her age. But both her parents, Ashlyn and Huck, were tall. What made people know she was Huck's daughter was the red hair.

"What's wrong, Kenni?" Trin asked.

"I'm bored, when is this going to start?" Kenni asked, her long black hair cascading down her back.

"Soon, it will start," Trin said.

"Trin?" Brett asked.

"Yes Brett?"

"When my Daddy Huck marries Chase will you be my Auntie?" Brett asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Trin said.

"Can I call you Auntie Trin?" Brett asked.

"Yes, you can call me Auntie Trin," Trin said.

Brett smiled, "Thank you," she said.

Kenni smiled, "Is it true that I'm going to have a niece?" Kenni asked.

"Yeah, Chase is going to have a baby," Trin said.

"Not just Chase," Kenni said.

"Then who?" Trin asked.

"You are having a baby too, Trin," Kenni said.

"Where did you hear that from?" Trin asked.

"I heard you and Momma yelling," Kenni said.

"I see," Trin said.

"Is it true?" Kenni asked.

"Trin, one last picture before everything," Izzy said.

"I'll answer you later," Trin said to Kenni, "We have pictures to take."

Trin led the two little girls to where they were all assembled.

"Are we done having our pictures taken?" Brett asked.

"No, there are going to be a lot of pictures taken today," Ashlyn said.

"No fun, Momma" Brett said.

"Yea, I know, but it's important for Daddy Huck," Ashlyn said.

"Okay," she said and took her place in front of Ashlyn.

"Who's the photographer?" Angela asked.

"James' Aunt Quinn," Ashlyn said, and laughed. They looked at the woman that came in and even though she was in her forties, she smiled and adjusted her camera. After a few quick adjustments of the people, she snapped some of the first pictures of the wedding.


	305. Silence and Conversations

Chapter 305 Silence and Conversation

There was a knock on the door. James answered it, and the Old Man in the Wheelchair rolled himself in. The groomsmen retreated to the far side of the room as he rolled over to where Huck was standing. The older man looked up at the younger.

"Aye, it is a big day today, Lad," Sean said, a touch of an Irish broke touched his voice. His hair was short and gray, and he was probably one of the few guests that actually wore a tuxedo.

Huck nodded, "Yes it is, Uncle Sean," he said, and turned to look in the mirror. He saw both his and Sean's reflection.

"I've always liked weddings," Sean said.

"To bomb them," Huck said under his breath.

"What was that, Huck?" Sean asked, his interest peaked.

"I said yeah," Huck replied.

"Well, your Mom and Dad would be very happy and proud that today was happening," Sean said, and he honestly believed it.

Huck nodded, "I know," he said.

"So, what are your plans for a family?" Sean asked, his eyes lit up on the thoughts of children.

"Need more soldiers for the cause?" Huck asked, knowing where Sean was going to head with this.

"Aye, that we do," Sean stated.

"Well, we have a child on the way now," Huck stated.

Sean made an approving sound, "I guess there is some Irish in Miss Chastity, and a new joke about her name," Sean said.

"Uncle Sean, that is my soon to be wife and mom of my child," Huck said, agitated.

"Second child, and hopefully a son, too," Sean said, thinking how he could shape a Burke to be a good soldier like Kevin.

Huck shrugged, "Yes, my second child," he said.

"You know what they say about the Irish Boy," Sean said, giddy with laugher.

"What?" Huck asked.

"The First Child comes early, the rest at nine months," Sean said, and laughed.

Huck shook his head, "Not funny, Uncle Sean. We have some stuff to do, so can Kevin show you to your parking spot?" Huck asked.

"Sure," Sean said, and let his blood nephew Kevin pushed him out of the room.

* * *

Brooke walked over to Chase, who was sitting down in an old handmade arm chair. She looked at her oldest daughter and tried to smile. It had been many years, and it would seem it was almost twenty-two years to the day that she was conceived in the back seat of a car. She studied her face, and smiled.

"What's wrong, Mom?" Chase asked, concerned and looking like she was trying not to scream, cry and puke all at once.

"Just thinking about a few things," Brooke said, a tinge of nostalgia in her voice.

"Mom, please don't get all weepy," Chase said, choking back tears.

"I'm losing a daughter today," Brooke said, and sighed to the fact she only had girls and they would go their separate ways.

Chase shook her head, "No, you're gaining the son you always wanted," she stated, trying to reassure her Mom and herself.

Brooke shook her head, "It's still not the same," she said, feeling that impending loss.

Chase nodded, "I know," Chase replied, thinking about the old saying, "They say when you have a son he is yours till he takes a wife, but a daughter is yours for life."

"Yeah," Brooke nodded, "It is what it is, but…"

"But what, Mom?" Chase asked.

"Today it is all about you and Huck," Brooke said, sighed, "So let's try and make this the best day we can."

Chase nodded, and looked at her girls, "Are we ready?"

They nodded, "Yes, we're ready," Izzy said.

"Where's Uncle Lucas?" Chase asked.

"He was heading this way, he was probably delayed," Brooke said, herself wondering what happened to her best friend's husband.

Chase smiled and looked at her Mom, "Mom, head downstairs, I think I have it from here," she said.

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked.

Chase nodded, "Yes, and Mom," Chase said.

"Yes?" Brooke asked.

"Thanks for everything," Chase said, smiling weakly.

Brooke smiled, holding back tears, "You're welcome."

* * *

Lucas came in through the front doors and saw that the Groomsmen were doing the ushering duties. Smiling, he headed off towards the Family Wing Grand Gallery. Before he left, he kissed Peyton.

"I'll see you later," he said, looking at the various plants and flowers that were planted in the garden patches of the Inner Court. He marveled at the intricate stone work that made up the pathways through the Inner Court as they reached the Foyer.

Peyton nodded, "I know, now go take care of Chase," she said, and then took Andrew's hand and he showed her to her seat. "Thank you, Andy," Peyton said.

"You're welcome, Missus Scott," Andrew McMichael said.

Lucas walked along the back row and slipped through a doorway. He headed towards the midway staircase of the Gallery. The interior walls were wood, where the walls were at core stone block, and the panels that made up the wall coverings were deep brown color, and were polished to shine. Lucas was amazed at how well Brooke had this mansion appointed and of course maintained. He had never really had a chance to explore Beaulieu Manor, something he was about to do, but bumped into Nathan.

"Nate, what are you doing here so early?" Lucas asked, shaken out of his amazement.

"Haley wanted to be here in case Brett needed handling and well, I just couldn't wait to get this done and over with," he said, leaning his head towards the Courtyards, "The Press is already here."

Lucas nodded, "I know, and I was already asked questions," Lucas said, and sighed, being used to the same inane questions from the press.

"So, are you ready for this?" Nathan asked, looking around the Gallery and resting his eyes on the artwork that Brooke chose to display.

Lucas sighed and nodded, "Yeah, anyways, I have four daughters, so this is good practice," he said, looking around and kind of kicking an imaginary stone.

"Yeah, I can say, and soon I bet we'll be doing this for your son," Nathan stated, laughing in a nervous way, knowing he had a son that was going to be a dad and wasn't doing right by her, much as their Dad did to Lucas' Mom when she was pregnant with him.

Lucas shrugged, "I've pretty much given up trying to figure out Keith and Izzy," he said, knowing that both of the young adults had baggage upon baggage even before they get to the baggage they shared, "But from what I hear, you might have another daughter-in-law soon."

Nathan shook his head, "I don't think that is going to happen," he said, exhausted.

"Why not?" Lucas asked, curiously.

Nathan shook his head, "I just have that feeling about Brian," Nathan said, shaking his head and thinking more and more in attitude how Brian was like his Granddad.

Lucas nodded, "He's a tough nut to crack," he replied, in a shooting tone.

"Downright rebellious," Nathan said, "Were we ever that way?"

Lucas laughed and rested a hand on Nathan's shoulder, "Yeah, we were," he said and looked down the hall.

"You have a duty to attend to, and I have a wife I left alone," Nathan said, calmly.

Lucas nodded, "I'll see you at the reception," Lucas said.

"Yeah, I'll buy a round," Nathan said.

The two brothers smiled, and walked off in different directions.

* * *

Brooke walked out of Chase's old room and ran into Peyton and Haley as they were walking through the Family Wing Upper Great Gallery. The two women had bored with waiting in the Great Gallery, so they decided to walk around and chat, taking in the beauty of Beaulieu Manor and passing the time. That was what happened when they came across Brooke. Brooke smiled at her two best friends, and the two sister-in-laws smiled back.

"Trying to keep it together?" Peyton asked, concerned with the look on her best friend's face.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, I so want to cry," she said, frustrated, excited, and overwhelmed.

Haley nodded and looked at her, "I was a wreck when James got married," Haley said, reassuringly.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, how are you taking our news?" Brooke asked, looking at Haley, trying to just get words out of her mouth.

Haley shrugged, "Needless to say, Brian is not my favorite child right now, nor his Dad's, but we still love him, and we'll do our best to make sure he does the best thing for Trin and our grandchild," Haley said, almost giving up on her younger son.

Brooke nodded, "Thank You," she said.

"You're welcome, and the child can have the Scott name," Haley said, telling the choice that Nathan and she came up with in private conversations. They were willing to accept Brian's baby, even though Brian wasn't willing to accept it.

Brooke nodded.

"Enough with the Drama, this is Chase's special day, and let's head downstairs and enjoy it," Peyton said, smiling and trying to get things back onto a happy note.

Brooke laughed, "From the angst girl herself, wisdom," Brooke stated, smiling that smile she always got when she needled her best and oldest friend.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Let's go," Peyton said, and directed them to the nearest staircase.

* * *

There was a knock on the door, and Keith opened it to find the priest that was going to marry Huck and Chase waiting there. Keith nodded and let the man in. The Catholic Priest walked over to Huck and put his hand on his shoulder. Huck looked at him in the mirror, and saw his brown hair had long since gone gray, and the face now lined with the lines of age and experience, but it was the same old face of that man he had known for years.

"Are you ready for this?" Father Quinn asked, in a tone of a concerned uncle.

Huck nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be," Huck said, starting to show he was chafing at the collar with the waiting.

"I want you to know that your Dad was very proud of you," Father Quinn said.

Huck nodded, "Thanks, Father," Huck said.

"Also, he was very found of Chase and the Man she helped you become," Father Quinn stated.

"Thanks," Huck said.

"Nervous?" Father Quinn asked.

Huck nodded, "Yes, very, I don't know why, but I am," he said.

"It's natural, it's a big step. If you weren't nervous, then well, I'd have to worry about you," Father Quinn said, "Don't worry, just like we practiced, I'll be against those doors and you'll be in front of me and to my left."

"Did Carson make it here safe?" Huck asked concerned.

Father Quinn nodded, "Yes, I picked that Dirty Old Man up myself," he said, and laughed.

"Dirty Old Man?" Huck asked, wondering.

"He was talking about making it with a desperate younger woman at the wedding, when she was overcome with wedding emotions," Father Quinn said, laughing.

"That's Carson," Huck said, laughing at his Mom's distant relation, "It's not like he could do anything."

"He showed me a bottle of Viagra," Father Quinn said.

"Sugar pills," Huck replied, and laughed, "Carson isn't in shape to do that stuff."

Father Quinn laughed, "Sneaking," he said, laughing.

Huck nodded, "Thanks," he said, and laughed, "For everything."

Father Quinn nodded and looked at them in the mirror, "Just a matter of moments now," he said, and turned to walk to where he needed to be.

* * *

They were alone for a minute in the soon to be unused bedroom that was once Chase's Own Bedroom. This past night was the last time that she would stay in it. For some reason, Chase felt that Beaulieu was really over built and within many years would be empty. That would leave her Mom alone.

Chase turned and looked at her Maid of Honor, her best friend in the world, and her sister, Izzy. Izzy smiled back at Chase.

"So, how did the date go?" Chase asked, trying to take her mind off her Mom, Beaulieu Manor and many other things.

Izzy sighed, "It went very well, maybe we'll do it again, but he's heading back to Chapel Hill soon," Izzy said, exhausted with everyone asking her how her date with Keith went.

"You have a car," Chase said, pointing out that it didn't have to end with him going to the summer session.

"Your point?" Izzy asked, also tired of hearing that point being raised.

"Get your skinny ass in that Mini of yours and visit him at Chapel Hill, he'll enjoy it and I know it will drive that woman Shea crazy," Chase said, laughing, trying her best to stay calm and cheer her sister up.

Izzy laughed, "Nervous, aren't you?" Izzy asked, seeing right through Chase's act.

Chase nodded, "Very nervous, but I also want to see my sister happy," she said, deflated, and being totally honest, as she only could with Izzy. Chase never outright lied, she bent the definition of truth out of any recognizable shape, but never said a lie, but she would lie by omission.

"What about Trin?" Izzy asked, trying as she would always do to deflect the subject or any talk about herself.

Chase sighed, "Unfortunately, our sister is in a sticky situation," she said, sighing, and looking across the room at her pregnant sister. Chase herself was pregnant, but she knew that the wedding which was already being planned, was just pushed up, and that Huck would be there for his children. Looking at Trin, she wasn't sure that Brian could be the man.

"True, now why are you nervous?" Izzy asked, feeling Chase shake under her hand that rested on Chase's shoulder.

"This is just so much, an apartment, Huck's new job, a baby, and I'm not even twenty-five," Chase said, venting out a large chunk of her fears. Izzy nodded, and knew that if she didn't do this, the bottles of alcohol would start calling her back, and Chase was dedicated to being sober, but she did lapse a few times.

"It's going to be good, Huck loves you and well, you two survived four years of college in two different cities, I think you can take the job and everything," Izzy said, sighing, wondering for a minute about Keith and if he could be that man. The indications from high school were that he could be, but Izzy was still worried. She was glad she held back the instincts to sleep with him on their date, even though she bet him they would and lost it. Adam, her late son with Keith, was still a deep wound to fill.

"Are you sure?" Chase asked, encouraged.

"Well, today I know one thing," Izzy said, sighing, knowing she was going to have to buttress Chase.

"What's that?" Chase asked, curious.

"Smile, be strong, and I'm right next to you," Izzy said, and smiled. Chase started laughing at the confidence booster she used to give to Izzy all the time, now turned back on her.

* * *

Keith and Huck came out of the Parlor Room and were shown through the various rooms of Beaulieu Manor until they were in the Business Wing Lower Grand Gallery near where Huck and Chase were to get married. Huck looked at Keith, and sighed.

"Yes, I have the rings," Keith said, shaking his head.

"Are you nervous?" Huck asked, looking at one of his best friends.

Keith shook his head, "No, and you won't be nervous once you turn around and see Chase in her wedding gown and you say the words and, well, are finally married," Keith said, smiling, thinking about how he would get before a big event but once things started all nerves were gone.

"How can you be so certain about that?" Huck asked, generally concerned, especially since the advice came from someone who wasn't married.

"Because that is how I feel about Izzy," Keith said, with a strong confidence, something Huck never seen in his friend before.

"Speaking of which, how did the date go?" Huck asked, idly trying to take his mind off the wedding.

"It went well," Keith said, sticking to the same story he had been telling ever since the date ended a few days ago.

"You know, I'm going to have to compare notes with what Chase got from Izzy," Huck said, trying to get his friend worked up.

"I wouldn't expect less," Keith said, knowing that Chase and Huck had no secrets and shared everything.

Huck smiled, "Thanks for being such a good friend," Huck said, with a serious tone.

Keith nodded, "You're welcome, and same goes to you," Keith said, matching Huck's tone.

Huck nodded, "You're Welcome," he said, as they walked out into the Great Hall. They took their positions, with Huck facing Father Quinn and his back to everyone. Keith stood next to him, watching and waiting, it was almost time.

* * *

The bedroom door was knocked on, and Lucas was shown in. He looked around the room as the Bride's Maids and Flower Girls were finishing up what they were doing. He shook his head, as the color red was everywhere, and it was bright. Each one of the young women or girls smiled and headed out to where they were to wait. Lucas looked at Izzy and walked over. He helped Izzy put the veil on Chase. He stood there and sighed, looking at them in the mirror.

"I'll see you at the top of the Grand Staircase," Izzy said, sighed, and looked at Lucas.

Lucas nodded, "Okay, Izzy, we'll be along in a minute," he said, and was proud of his god daughter Izzy for who she was becoming, and he secretly hoped she would get back together with Keith, since they made each other better versions of themselves.

Izzy nodded, and left the room. Chase looked at their reflection through the veil, and sighed.

"Thanks for doing this, Uncle Luke," Chase said, feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"You're Welcome, Chase, and you know I'd do most things you ask," he said, knowing that there was very little he wouldn't do.

She nodded, "Why couldn't my Dad be like you?" she asked, speaking her thoughts out loud.

Lucas shrugged, "Some people respond differently to changes in their plans," he said, telling her a sad truth about adults that most people knew but refused to acknowledge.

Chase nodded, "I guess I got a good one," she said, referring to her soon to be husband, Huck.

"Yes, you did," Lucas said, smiling, and looking at her.

Chase sighed once more, closed her eyes, took two deep breaths and once she opened her eyes, she looked at the mirror. She had been trying to center herself and be prepared to do this.

"Let's go," Chase said, finally ready as she'd ever be.

Lucas nodded, and they walked out of her soon to be unused bedroom and walked to where they were to wait. Everyone was set up, just waiting for the right moment, and the Groomsmen to finish seating the guests. Lucas looked at Chase, and she looked down the stairs, and saw Huck and Keith standing at the altar waiting.


	306. Guest Have Arrived

Chapter 306 Guest Have Arrived

The seven Groom's Men stood together at the front door of Beaulieu Manor and looked over the guest. They looked at each other, and finally, Cale sighed.

"Is that all of them?" he asked, exhausted with sitting people.

Brian nodded, "Yeah, that's all," he said, ready to get this done and over with. He had an evil plan, that was something he always wanted to do, and this would be one of the best times for him to get it done.

Cale nodded, "We're going to have to head upstairs and get this going," he said, looking over the room.

"Yeah," Kevin said, and nodded, looking them over and getting evil stares from the other six.

"Who asked you?" Andrew said, snapping at Kevin, a man he hardly knew but just never liked.

"What's your problem with me?" Kevin asked, standing up for himself.

"I just don't like you," Andrew said, each word dripping venom he would like to spit on Kevin.

Kevin snorted, "Feeling's mutual," Kevin said, getting that it was something deeper, and for him, if you weren't with him you were against him.

"The difference here, Kevin, is that no one here likes you," Kole said, being the voice of reason and truth, but inflecting his voice to let Kevin know he wasn't to answer the statement.

"So why am I here?" Kevin asked, with a serious question.

"Basically; because your Uncle Sean guilted Huck into you being in the wedding," James said, and looked at the one person that Brooke had running around making sure everything went off without a hitch, "Time to get going," he told them, taking charge of this mob.

They slipped around the guests and into one of the Great Galleries. They were directed to the nearest staircase and headed to the top of the Great Stair Case.

Cale smiled, and walked up to the rear of the Bride's Maids and stood next to Fallon.

"Did it go down without a hitch?" Fallon asked, as she took Cale's arm.

"Remind me again, why do we put up with Kevin?" Cale asked, the soon to be minister who was having a hard time accepting him.

"I don't know," Fallon said, to which Cale nodded.

Rerun came up next to Trin, who was just before Izzy but after Fallon, and took her arm.

"Thanks for walking down the aisle," Trin said.

"No problem," Rerun said, "Just making things easier."

"Yeah, Chase thought originally she was doing me a favor when she pared us," Trin said.

"I understand perfectly well, things change," Rerun said.

Trin nodded, and sighed.

Kevin walked up and stood next to Bobbi-Lee. The second oldest of the Burke's looked at him, and finally took his arm.

"You too?" Kevin asked.

"Kevin, the way you treated Angela, and the fact that Uncle Sean was trying to fix us up since we were in diapers, you should be grateful I took you, when Kayla could stand you after the rehearsal," she stated.

Kevin shook his head, "Whatever," he said.

Brian walked over and took his spot next to Kayla. Both the youngest and the oldest person in the wedding party were paired up.

"Keep that thing in your pants and away from me," Kayla said.

"What?" Brian asked.

"I don't want to get pregnant, and right now, just put it you this way, you're lucky you are allowed here," Kayla said.

"God, all of you people are crazy," Brian said.

Andrew walked over to Kelly, and she slipped her arm in his. He looked down at her and smiled. "This is great," he said.

"I'm glad I didn't have to change you during the drama caused shuffle," Kelly said.

"I wouldn't let them if they asked," Andrew said.

Kelly smiled, "Well, I want you to keep me dancing all night," Kelly said.

"Just dancing?" he asked.

She looked him in the eyes and winked, "Some of them horizontal," she whispered, and he smiled.

Kole took Angela's arm and patted her hand.

"I'm here, Angela," he said.

Angela nodded, "Thanks, Kole, I couldn't tolerate that scumbag all night," she said.

Kole nodded, "What did he do again?" he asked.

"Lying, and well, Interpol showing up at my dorm room doesn't help either," Angela said.

Kole nodded, "You've always had the worst Love Life," he said.

"Ugh! You're telling me," Angela said, and laughed.

James took his wife's arm in his and looked at her.

"Is everyone seated?" Ashlyn asked.

James nodded, "Yeah, very little difficultly."

"I see Kevin is still alive," Ashlyn said.

"Just barely," James said.

Ashlyn smiled, "You see Brett?"

James nodded, "She's beautiful," he said.

"She's Huck's daughter today," Ashlyn said, "Sorry."

"She's always Huck's daughter, as well as mine," James said, "But this is Chase's and Huck's Day," he said, and smiled.

The music changed and the two flower girls started down the Grand Stair Case throwing their flowers. The groups looked at each other and smiled, and stepped off.


	307. Processional

Chapter 307 Processional

Keith stood there, and kept checking over his shoulder. Huck was standing there looking at Father Quinn. Nodding his head and listening, he could hear the music, the Bridal Chorus by Richard Wagner, called the wedding march or more commonly known as here comes the bride. His eyes focused up on the Great Stair Case and saw the two little girls, Kenni Adams, followed by Brett Pierce-Burke, leading the procession.

The two girls were throwing flower petals. Keith laughed, and was glad he didn't have to clean up the floor. But he had to admit that Huck's daughter and Chase's little sister looked cute in their dresses.

He sighed and watched Ashlyn and James come down the stairs and the aisle. Chase and Huck both wanted all their friends in the wedding. Keith laughed; Ashlyn was Huck's ex-girlfriend and the Mom of his daughter Brett. She was also Chase's friend. Well, there was James who was Huck's friend, Keith's cousin, and Chase's friend. Keith just shook his head and laughed to himself since they had a weird and twisted relationship. But he had to hand it to Ashlyn and Huck, they were honest with each other and would tell Brett everything as her parents together. Keith noticed that Ashlyn was smiling slightly and the color of her dress off set her eyes. Keith also knew soon James would be in Miami and Ashlyn would go back to Atlanta for work.

The two little girls took their space in the front row next to Brooke, Nathan, and Haley. When Ashlyn and James arrived by where they were standing, they split off, with James taking a place next to Keith and Ashlyn standing off on the other side looking back towards the other end.

Next down the Great Stair Case was Angela and Kole. Kole was on the same basketball team as Huck, Keith and James when they won the state championship. Kole had been in the same classes with Huck since grade school, so he was a natural. It wasn't out of place for Huck either, but Kole was also a black man, and many people commented how some redneck like Huck could have a black man for a friend, but they didn't know Huck. Keith smiled and knew that his aunt was there and had been nearly as good a friend with Huck as Keith had been. Angela had also become fast friends with Chase, and well, it seemed weird not having a Tree Hill wedding without Angela involved somehow.

When they got to the area where Keith was standing, they peeled off. Kole took his spot next to James. Angela took her place next to Ashlyn, who was also her best friend in the world, and roommate in Atlanta.

The third pairing was Kelly, Huck's sister, and her current boyfriend Andrew McMichael, who also played basketball with them. Kelly looked brilliant, Keith reflected on his best friend. Chase and Brooke sure did have an eye for detail, and the color they chose definitely worked with Kelly's red hair, which was the most brilliant red of the three Burke redheads. Keith reflected that Kelly had settled into her new role as the Mistress of Murphy House and yet her path hadn't changed. Andrew was just glad that he was there and happy to have Kelly at his arm. Keith wondered if Andrew wasn't secretly wishing this was his and Kelly's wedding.

As with the two couples before them, they peeled off and took their places. Keith nodded, and just kept looking at the Stair Case.

Kayla and Brian were the next couple. Keith nodded, and studied the oldest Burke child. She hardly looked like her brother and sisters, blonde haired and quiet, where the other Burke's were outgoing. There were rumors that Kayla wanted to leave town since she moved here to get to know their late Dad, but since he's now dead, she didn't have a reason to stay. Keith wondered if she was going to miss this place. Brian, Keith's rebellious cousin and James' little brother, was currently the family member that was on the outs. His attitude, how he acted, and the fact that he knocked up Chase's sister Trin and seemed not to care, were just the top three reasons.

When they arrived, they peeled off. Kayla looked at her little sister, and sighed. Brian, cocky as ever, took his place next to Andrew, when he got up where they were.

Next was Huck's Sister Bobbi-Lee, the woman that really acted like the matriarch of the Tree Hill Burkes. If there was a person that could be called a Steel Magnolia, it was Bobbi-Lee. She was tough, and was open about it. Kevin McLaren was her Groomsman, the person everyone loved to hate. The man that no one wanted to give the time of day, much of it was his chosen profession as a revolutionary, and there was his Uncle Sean, but also how he treated Angela didn't help his case.

As they peeled off, Keith wouldn't make eye contact with Kevin as he took his place next to Brian. Bobbi-Lee slowly walked over to her place next to Kayla.

Now came Chase's sisters, Keith reflected when he saw Trin and Rerun come down the stairs. Rerun was always mister nice guy, and the guy that Huck really wanted in his wedding because Rerun so often went unnoticed. Trin, well, Chase wanted to make sure all her sisters were in the wedding. Keith smiled, and watched them take their places.

Only one more, he thought. That was when Fallon, Chase's adopted sister, and Cale came down the stairs. Cale towered over Fallon, but Keith smiled. They were an odd pair, but yet the best of friends. Cale was the kid that always planned on being a Minister, and Fallon, the New York Heiress. In some way, somehow, they worked as boyfriend and girlfriend in high school, and friends in adulthood. They took their places and were waiting.

Finally, the person Keith was waiting to see. Slowly, she walked down the stairs. She was the shortest of the sisters, but Keith didn't seem to mind. His heart fluttered, that was the best way to describe it, he wasn't like his Dad or his sister Ellie with words, but he knew he just loved to watch Izzy. She walked down the aisle and she was smiling. They made eye contact and there was an electric charge. She took her spot, and Keith and Izzy started to catch glimpses of each other, and they weren't doing it too subtly.

Finally, what everyone else was waiting for. Down the Grand Stair Case came Chase Adams in her wedding dress with Keith's Dad Lucas at her side. Chase didn't have a relationship with her Dad so she had asked Lucas to walk her down the aisle.

"How does she look?" Huck asked.

"Beautiful," Keith said, watching Chase be walked down the aisle.

"You're just saying that," Huck said.

"No, I'm not," Keith said, just as Chase and Lucas got to where they were. Huck turned and just beamed at how beautiful Chase looked. Lucas looked at Chase, raised her veil, and kissed her on the cheek. He then placed her hand in Huck's, and took his spot a few feet away, just as the music ended. Keith reflected on how this was timed just perfectly.


	308. Blessings

Chapter 308 Blessings

Huck looked Chase in the eyes and smiled. She smiled back and they both turned and looked at Father Quinn. He smiled, and look around at the vast wedding party, opened the bible he held in his hands.

"In the name of the father, the son, and the holy spirit, amen," and made the sign of the cross, "Marriage is an important institution, that shouldn't be entered into lightly, it binds a man and a woman together, and it is an expression of love. As we, the family and friends of J.L. and Chastity, come together in this place to celebrate their love and their choice to take their two lives and make them one.

"Who gives the bride away?" Father Quinn said.

"I do," Lucas said from where he stood, and went and took his seat next to Peyton.

Father Quinn looked at the couple as they kneeled, and he blessed them. He stepped back as Kelly walked forward and looked at a piece a paper.

"A Reading from the Book of Genesis.

"The Lord God said, "It is not good for the man to be alone. I will make a helper suitable for him"...and while he was sleeping, he took one of the man's ribs and closed up the place with flesh. Then the Lord God made a woman from the ribor "side" he had taken out of the man, and he brought her to the man. The man said, "This is now bone of my bones and flesh of my flesh; she shall be called 'woman,' for she was taken out of man." For this reason, a man will leave his father and mother and be united to his wife, and they will become one flesh," Kelly read, and looked around, "This is the word of the Lord."

She walked back to her place in line, and Father Quinn nodded.

After the usual stuff, Father Quinn opened the Bible.

"A Reading from the Gospel of Matthew," he said, and the Catholics made some gesture, "Have you not read that at the beginning the Creator "made them male and female," and said, "For this reason a man will leave his father and mother and be united to his wife, and the two will become one flesh"? So they are no longer two, but one. Therefore, what God has joined together, let no one separate," he read, and looked, "These are the words of Our Lord, Jesus Christ."

He looked around, and now he was going to speak. He nodded, "Well, I guess this is my time to comment," he said, and got a chuckle out of the crowd, "I can bore you with all the chapters and versus on marriage and love from the Bible, but maybe I should do something different. I'll tell you a story.

"Many years ago, I was a young priest, I know, hard to believe," he said and got a chuckle, "And I met this man from up north. He wanted to talk to me about getting married. I listened, and then I looked at him and said, 'Are you crazy?'" he got another chuckle, "He smiled and said, 'Yes, I'm crazy in love.' I nodded, and we talked some more. This young man was divorced, due to his wife leaving him for another man, and had a young baby girl he couldn't see because of her. I counseled him, and eventually met this woman he was crazy in love with and smiled, since I knew her as well.

"After watching them together and listening to them, I knew I had to make this happen. I was able to go through all the steps and get them married. Soon, they were blessed with a young son, whom I baptized.

"She was soon pregnant again, but that was when tragedy struck. The young son was taken from them way too early. This man asked me to bury his beloved son, and listen to his grief as we had become friends during the process it took for them to get married. I buried their son and watched her as she stood there, her new born baby daughter in her arms, whom I soon baptized as well; within years, I soon baptized another son and another daughter. Sadly, this woman who I'd known for years, soon passed away due to Cancer. I was again asked to bury her by the man, and asked if I would stay and help guild his children in the church.

"I did, and sadly, not long ago I too buried that man. And now, I'm marrying his son, which is full circle for me.

"When J.L. came to see me, I looked at him and thought he was crazy. J.L. was always a bit off the wall, and well, I didn't know what to think of it. That was until I met Chastity, and I knew why he fell in love with her.

"It is very rare that I've seen so much love and tolerance in a relationship before. There is also so much support between the two of them. It was actually a pleasure to counsel them and help them through the process. Finally, it is a complete pleasure to marry them in front of all their family and friends.

"J.L., Cade and Darcey would be very proud of the man you have become, and the woman that you are marrying; I know they would have just have seen her as another daughter. They would also be proud to see their only son and his children," Father Quinn said.

Next was communion, which all the practicing Catholics took part in.


	309. Vows

Chapter 309 Vows

Now was what everyone was waiting for. Father Quinn looked them over, and smiled. Huck smiled, and looked at Chase. She smiled back, and then they both looked at Father Quinn.

"Chastity, repeat after me," he said; "I, Chastity."

"I, Chastity," she repeated.

"Take this man, J.L.," Father Quinn said.

"Take this man, J.L.," Chase repeated.

"As my lawfully wedded husband," Father Quinn said.

"As my lawfully wedded husband," Chase repeated.

"To have and to hold," Father Quinn said.

"To have and to hold," Chase repeated.

"To love and honor," Father Quinn said.

"To love and honor," Chase repeated.

"In good times and bad," Father Quinn said.

"In good times and bad," Chase repeated.

"For richer or for poorer," Father Quinn said.

"For richer or for poorer," Chase said.

"In sickness and in health," Father Quinn said.

"In sickness and in health," Chase said.

"To death do us part," Father Quinn said.

"To death do us part," Chase said.

Father Quinn nodded, and turned to Huck.

"J.L. repeat after me," he said, "I J.L.."

"I J.L.," she repeated.

"Take this woman, Chastity," Father Quinn said.

"Take this woman, Chastity," Huck repeated.

"As my lawfully wedded wife," Father Quinn said.

"As my lawfully wedded wife," Huck repeated.

"To have and to hold," Father Quinn said.

"To have and to hold," Huck repeated.

"To love and honor," Father Quinn said.

"To love and honor," Huck repeated.

"In good times and bad," Father Quinn said.

"In good times and bad," Huck repeated.

"For richer or for poorer," Father Quinn said.

"For richer or for poorer," Huck said.

"In sickness and in health," Father Quinn said.

"In sickness and in health," Huck said.

"To death do us part," Father Quinn said.

"To death do us part," Huck said.

Father Quinn nodded, and looked over to Keith.

"The Rings?" he asked.

Keith reached into his pocket, and handed them to Father Quinn. He blessed them, and handed one to Chase.

"Place this on J.L.'s finger, and say 'with this ring, I thee wed'," Father Quinn said.

Chase placed the ring on Huck's left ring finger, "With this ring, I thee wed," she said.

Father Quinn handed the other ring to Huck. He took it, and looked at Father Quinn.

"Place this on Chastity's finger, and say 'with this ring, I thee wed'," Father Quinn said.

Huck looked at Chase, and they smiled. He took her left hand and slipped the ring on her finger. "With this ring, I thee wed," he said.

Father Quinn nodded, "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride," Father Quinn said.

Huck and Chase leaned together, and kissed for the first time as Man and Wife. Izzy looked across at Keith, and he looked at her, and they both smiled as if to say, "finally".


	310. Recessional

Chapter 310 Recessional

As the Bride and Groom kissed, there were claps and a few whistles. Keith looked over the crowd, and wondered what was next. That was when Felix Mendelsson's Wedding March in C Minor started to play. Chase and Huck broke apart, and looked at each other.

They turned around, and started to walk down the aisle. Keith stepped up and took Izzy's hand and walked behind them. Followed by Fallon and Cale, then Trin and Rerun, followed by Bobbi-Lee and Kevin, next were Kayla and Brian, then Kelly and Andrew, trailed by Angela and Kole, and bringing up the rear was Ashlyn and James.

They walked down the aisle, and headed towards the cross aisle. Instead of heading towards the Grand Stair Case where the Bridal Party came down, they headed towards the foyer. From there, they headed out towards the Inner Court where photos would be taken. It was decided to do the receiving line at the end of the reception because it was just logistically easier due to the layout of Beaulieu Manor and how they did the set up for everything.

When Keith stepped out of the manor house and looked around the Inner Court, he turned to Izzy. He noticed that they had new flowers planted. Keith smiled; Brooke always went all out for her daughters.

Izzy walked over to him, and smiled. "It was a beautiful ceremony," she said.

Keith nodded, "Yeah, a bit long, but those are catholic weddings," he said.

Izzy nodded, "If I ever get married, I want it to be small, family and friends, close family and friends," she said.

Keith nodded, "I hear you there, but are you sure about your Mom and that?" Keith stated.

Izzy shrugged, "After all, I'm the spare, and well, Chase is seen as the heir," she stated.

Keith shook her head, "That is not the way to be referring to yourself," Keith said.

"That is how my Grandma refers to me," Izzy said.

Keith shrugged, "I just don't see Chase or you following your Mom into her company and business," he said.

Izzy nodded, and looked around the garden. She leaned forward and took a sniff of one of the flowers. "My Mom had these planted to be used as a back drop for the pictures," Izzy said.

Keith nodded, "Yeah, I noticed the colors matched," he said, and laughed.

Izzy nodded, "Did you also know some of the flowers for the boutiques came out of this very garden, too," she said.

Keith nodded, "Your Mom does love you," he said.

Izzy smiled, "Yes, she does, now she shows it," Izzy said.

"Shows it?" Keith asked.

"Years ago, there was a time when she was at work all the time, drunk, or both. Then she got fat for a while and suddenly lost the weight," Izzy said.

Keith nodded, "Okay, that is a weird way of putting it," he said.

"Yeah and she never really dated, except for Baldwin, there was this one other time," Izzy said.

"Really, when?" Keith asked.

"Around the time she got fat. It was this guy Julian Baker, he was a real nice guy and he was really friendly. I remember he used to try and do things together and he gave us all nicknames that we still use to this day. Even our Mom adopted their usage," Izzy said.

Keith nodded, and rubbed his chin, "That's what you remember?"

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, I do."

"Could your mom have gotten pregnant by Julian Baker?" Keith asked.

Izzy shrugged, "It's possible, I really am telling you what I remember, and sadly, I don't often go back to that time and try to remember it and see it with more experienced eyes," Izzy said, "Why?"

"I was reading an article in Reaver Magazine," Keith said.

"Reaver Magazine, don't they hate like every band your Mom has signed?" Izzy asked.

"Not every band, but a few," Keith said.

"So why would you read something like that?" Izzy asked.

"Always read both sides of the opinion, makes you better when you can balance out between them," Keith said.

Izzy nodded, "Okay, so your point?" Izzy asked.

"There was an interview with a Julian Baker, who happens to be a movie producer," Keith said.

"Okay, there could be many Julian Bakers," Izzy said.

"They talked about him being single and some of the women he was seen on the town with, included were pictures, only two from his dating life and one of an actress named Alex Duprey, and one of your Mom," Keith stated.

"Okay, that means nothing," Izzy said.

"You were about how old when your Mom got fat and then suddenly skinny?" Keith asked.

"Maybe five," Izzy said.

Keith nodded, "Interesting," he said.

"What is so interesting?" Izzy asked.

"Well, Julian Baker has a son, never married, never mentioned a Mom for his son and he looks to be around fifteen years old, which fits your story," Keith said.

"What?" Izzy asked.

Keith nodded.

"Hey lovebirds, we're getting ready for pictures," Kole said.

Keith nodded, and walked over to where they were gathering, and Izzy shook her head and soon followed.


	311. Photos In The Inner Court

Chapter 311 Photos in the Inner Court

Brooke had gone all out. In the past, Haley had suggested that Brooke hire her older sister Quinn as a photographer. Brooke hired her to do some freelance stuff, and soon after seeing her work, took her on the payroll. Well, of all the Tree Hill relationships, Brooke never broke her relationship with Quinn, mainly because they really weren't close, and they also had a very good professional relationship. Quinn was a very gifted photographer, and even though Quinn went on and did some freelance stuff here and there, she stayed on staff and was paid well.

Brooke was even there for Quinn's divorce from her husband. So when Brooke called and said she need a photographer for her daughter's wedding, Quinn James hopped a plane and was down in Tree Hill after her last photo shoot just in time to start the whole wedding picture chain. It also helped that her nephew and great-niece were in the wedding, just some extra incentive to get there.

So, as Quinn was busy taking photos during the ceremony, she hoped the light would hold. Because Quinn, Chase, and Brooke went about planning the gardens of the Inner Court to make the perfect shots, and had new flowers planted for their color.

Quinn smiled as everyone collected together, "Okay, looks good," she said, "Wow, there are a lot of tall people here. Can we have the groomsmen stand by order of height, tallest closet to the middle," Quinn said.

She snapped a picture. She smiled, "Good, now I want to you to line up like when you marched out," she said, "Look to the left," she said, and snapped some pictures.

"Okay, now the happy couple only," Quinn said and snapped the picture, and started working on it.

Izzy took the time to track down Trin.

"Trin, do you remember Julian Baker?" Izzy asked.

Trin shrugged, "I remember him vaguely," Trin said, "Just that he and Mom would argue a lot, and he's been to Beaulieu a few times recently."

"What?" Izzy asked.

"Mom says he just wanted her to work on a movie with him," Trin said.

Izzy shook her head, "Why?"

Trin shrugged, "I don't know, but I told her I think she should stay away from him," she said.

"Izzy, can you stand next to Chase, Please?" Quinn asked.

"I'll be back," Izzy said, "Coming, Quinn."

Izzy stood next to Chase, as Keith stood next to Huck. Quinn took a series of pictures. When they were done, Izzy could hunt Trin down because Brooke wanted a picture of all her girls together, so Trin, Fallon, and Kenni joined them in the next picture.

When she got some relief, she was standing in a corner with Chase and Trin.

"Chase, do you remember Julian Baker?" Izzy asked.

Chase laughed, "Yeah, that guy that was trying to be friends with us because he was sleeping with Mom," Chase said.

"Okay, that is disturbing, you know that," Trin said.

"C'mon," Chase said, "So what about him?"

"Did you know he has a son that is probably around fifteen years old," Izzy said.

Trin shook her head, "No," she said.

Chase shrugged, "I never dug into him that deep, I don't even think I Wikipedia'd him," Chase said.

"Yeah," Izzy said.

"Can I get the Bride back?" Quinn asked, laughing at something someone said.

"Back to the grind," Chase said as she walked over to where Brooke and Lucas were standing.

"Why is Uncle Luke in these pictures?" Trin asked.

"Because he walked Chase down the aisle," Izzy said.

Trin nodded, "Okay, so stupid question, what does that mean that Julian Baker has a fifteen year old son, he could have shagged any number of women and they left the unwanted by product on his door step," Trin said.

"Sounds bitter for someone who is pregnant," Izzy said.

"With a child by a Dad who doesn't want to be a man, so I can understand the woman that does that, well, partially," Trin said.

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, well, losing a child sucks," she said.

Trin nodded, "I can't imagine losing junior here," Trin said, patting her stomach.

Izzy shook her head, "Believe me, I know."

"So, what is so important about this boy?" Trin asked.

"Remember when we were little and Mom got fat and then skinny?" Izzy asked.

Trin nodded, "Yea, a little since, I was like what three or four?"

"That was fifteen years ago," Izzy said.

"Oh!" Trin said.


	312. One Twin Meets Other Twins Beau

Chapter 312 One Twin Meets Other Twins Beau

Not being able to drink sucks, especially when everyone else around you has some form of drink in their hand. Standing there, bored and silly out of her mind, tired of soda and orange juice, and never good at flirting with woman bartenders, she hunted down her date. Grabbing him by the arm she led him, using her knowledge of Beaulieu Manor, to the second floor, and the Garden Gallery. From there, they could look out the windows and see the photo session in the Inner Court.

He stood next to her, and rested his hand on her shoulder. There was something about her, and the fact that to him she was an enigma. There was also a strength somewhere in this small woman, that he couldn't believe existed. Something altogether different about her, she was complete, but there didn't seem to be a down side, nothing contradicted in her makeup. Again, he was used to people that were a mess and things inside them tore them apart. Even his cousin that watched after him was this duality, and she had none of it, she was what she was, which was strange to him.

For her part, he was different. Maybe it was his shyness, but she liked that about him. There was no pretense, no, he wasn't ego driven. If anything, he was a hidden personality, and she had to work to draw him out. Unlike most of the loudmouths which were quickly worn out on her, she found that there was something more than smoke; there might be fire deep down inside him.

As they stood there watching the wedding party, there was silence between them. The noise of the people starting to filter out of the Great Hall echoed through the large ceiling and along the galleries that surrounded the Great Hall. It hardly affected them, as they just kept watching from one of the many windows that were situated along the second floor that the Garden Gallery was located on.

Soon, the noise of the people drifted off, and yet they still stood there watching the pictures being taken. Silent and still, they just looked out there and took in all the colors and the actions. It was kind of pathetic really, another young woman thought as she stood near one of the entrances of the Garden Gallery.

"It's kind of like watching paint dry," Karen "Kay" Scott said, and walked in, taking the spot next to her fraternal twin sister, Elizabeth "Ellie" Scott. Dylan Mason stood there, and was face to face with the infamous twin sister for the first time. Where Ellie was more of an average height for a woman, Kay was tall, over six feet. Ellie was slight in build, Kay was more athletically built. Ellie's hair was around mid shoulder blade in length and had waves in it, Kay's was shoulder length and straight, also Ellie's hair was lighter than Kay's, even though they were both blonde. The only thing that connected them was that they had the same shade of green eyes, but the look was different, Kay's were somehow harder then Ellie's ever were.

"And what would that be Kay?" Ellie asked, sighing, when her thoughts were interrupted by her sister. Kay and Ellie were never the closest of sisters; they were at times pretty different. Where Ellie was the girlie sister, Kay was the daddy's girl, and the tomboy. They were closer to different parents, and rarely ever socialized together, and they traveled in very different circles.

"Watching the photos and the people here," Kay said.

Ellie rolled her eyes, and then turned to see Dylan looking at them, confused. She sighed, "Dylan, this is my sister, Kay," she said, "Kay, this is Dylan."

Dylan nodded at Kay. She nodded, in a dismissive way. This tore at his mind, he wasn't used to being dismissed, well, at least not like this, she didn't even look him over, as so much as dismiss him completely.

"So, you're the latest guy trying to tame Ellie," Kay said, in the tone best fitting the Spanish Inquisition.

"Well…ummmm," he said, not sure how to answer and tripping over his words.

"I see," Kay said, and laughed, "You have a real live one, Els," she finished.

Ellie shook her head, "Yeah, I do," she said.

"I bet you the fish have more vocabulary," Kay said.

"And where is your date, Kay?" Ellie asked, hurt a bit by her sister's callous remarks.

"Simple, home," Kay said, "You know I can't bring my date here, not yet."

Ellie nodded, "Still haven't worked up the so-called balls you claim to have to tell our parents," Ellie said, in a strong sense, knowing Kay will either lose the fight or drop the subject.

"I will when I'm ready," Kay said, defiantly.

"What are we talking about?" Dylan asked, confused.

Ellie sighed, "We all have secrets, Dylan, and I just happen to know Kay's biggest, and she needs to come out with it," she said.

"So you're Kay's Secret Keeper?" Dylan asked, trying to straighten his mind out.

"Well, we know he's read Harry Potter," Kay said, shaking her head.

"Well yeah, basically, Dylan," Ellie said, knowing he was lost.

Kay shook her head, "I'm out, and Els, you really know how to pick them," Kay said, and walked away, leaving the two young lovers alone.

"What's with her?" Dylan asked when Kay was out of ear shot.

Ellie shook her head, "She's difficult," Ellie said, "Let's just not bring it up again," she said, and turned back towards the window. Dylan nodded, and joined her in looking out the window at the garden below, but still confused about Kay.


	313. Middle Dining Room Opened

Chapter 313 Middle Dining Room Opened

It had been a few mere moments since the happy couple walked out to the Inner Court for their wedding photos. The guests started to mull around the Great Hall and look around at the vastness of the room. There were clicks of woman's heels on the polished Italian Marble Floors. Since the room was open to the roof, it was lit by the natural light of the day, bringing physical and emotional warmth. Some of the new visitors were amazed at the neo-classical columns that supported the third floor and framed the second floor viewing galleries.

For those that had been here before, they took it all in stride. The white and black marbles polished to near mirror like qualities, the Grand Staircase, and the viewing galleries all served one purpose. It was to awe visitors, and set into context the person that lived here. Those that were really in the know knew that this was also a stage, every so often Brooke would introduce a new line in a semi-private fashion show and here was where it took place.

In the dual personality of Beaulieu Manor, the Great Hall was the heart of the business aspect. Except for the lack of a dais and a throne, this was where Brooke held court and showed she was queen. This made it all the more fitting for her oldest daughter to be married here; among the mirrored glass-like Italian Marble Floors, the heavens reaching neo-classical columns, and the fine wood scroll work.

As almost on cue, the sliding doors to the room know as the Middle Dining Room were opened for the cocktail hour. Things were planned and were running like clock work. As the guest filed into the smaller room where drinks and hors d'overs were being served, they were also taking in the features of this room.

Where the Great Hall was designed to be impressive, the Middle Dining Room was more utilitarian. This room, of the two, saw the most use, it was used as a cafeteria for the staff that worked in the business, and most large dinner parties were held here, so there was an elegance and sophistication to the utilitarian nature. It did carry over the same mirrored glass-like Italian marble floors, and the detailed wood scroll work on the walls, but it was only one floor high, and lit with neon bulbs in the chandeliers, which glistened like gold but were simply polished brass.

Music played softly over the built in sound system. Yet, it was hardly heard as the crowd of people talked and small talk was all the rage in the conversations. Waitresses walked around with trays of drinks that came from the private reserve of bottles kept mere feet away in the Buttery. Impression didn't stop with the building and the furnishings, but went so far with the presentation of the finger foods, and the quality of the alcohol served in the glasses.

In the middle of all, this stood Candace Strauss, looking at all the faces, some of which she knew. Her simple light blue dress was weather appropriate, and yet flattering, with a low cut front, and a hem line just above the knee. The color offset her blue eyes and brown hair. Since being home, and in between summer online classes and practicing for the up and coming basketball season, she had laid out and gotten a tan. What was most shocking was her dress showed off her cleavage but most people seemed to notice the pale scar that was between her breasts, from her open heart surgeries.

She sipped the expensive champagne that was offered by the waitresses and looked around. Finally, her half-sister Ellie Scott walked up and looked at her.

"So, what did you think of the ceremony?" Ellie asked, almost dismissive in a way. In a lot of ways, that was Ellie. She was very much like her mom. Other ways, she was the most sensitive of Candace's half-siblings, accepting her into their family when she moved down after her mom got into the accident. Some ways, she is also the most distant, maybe because she had tasted death's cold lips several times in her rather young life.

Candace shrugged, "I was expecting something more Huck-like," Candace said, shrugging. Huck Burke, the groom, was always good for a non sequitor or even a strange story, but yet everything in this wedding was very close to traditional if not outright traditional.

Ellie nodded, her shoulder length blonde hair was starting to show its natural curls. Candace studied her younger half-sibling and often wondered about her, and how she survived. Ellie was diagnosed with Hodgkin's when she was in high school and spent the better part of two years fighting the disease off. She returned full time to school for her senior year, and yet it didn't seem to bother her. Expect a few other things changed in her life, she dated a lot for a short period of time, she took place in cancer fund raising events, and her hair was still short because it hadn't grown back to its original length before she lost her hair. Yet, what seemed to have darkened her mood and maybe led her on her crazy streak, which ultimately matured her, was the accidental death of her first boyfriend Mark.

"He's always had a reverence for his Dad's religion and treats it seriously," Ellie said, again she was dismissive. Candace was raised Episcopal, where her half-siblings were more agnostics. Over the years, Candace had observed that her Dad was strongly as such, and didn't encourage prayer at the games he coached, once saying, "God has more important things to worry about then the outcome of a high school basketball game." Where her step-mom often questioned if there was even a god, she had a hard life and that reflected in her thoughts and moods.

"It is good to have faith," Candace said, but also knowing that Episcopal Religion was considered a good religion for atheists that like ceremony, then again that was just people's talk.

"There are a lot of good things in this world, Candi, a good man in your arms, a good stiff…well, drink, and faith is one of them, but not blind faith," Ellie said, in a serene and practiced manner, showing she had to defend her position many times. Candace wondered, of all her siblings, why Ellie didn't have the most belief in a religion since she so closely touched death.

Candace looked over towards the pocket doors that connected the Middle Dining Room to the Great Hall. They were closed slowly, almost with the intent to not disturb the guests at the cocktail hour. She looked at Ellie.

"I wonder why they are closing the doors?" she asked, her head kinked in such a way to point towards the door.

Ellie laughed, "If anything, I bet it was planned," she said, running her finger over the lip of her ginger ale glass.

"Kind of creepy in the Third Reich sort of way, if it was planned," Candace said, and rested her hand by her side.

Ellie shook her head, "No, probably just them shifting the Great Hall from Church to Banquet Hall," Ellie said, and laughed, "Relax."

Candace nodded and looked over to see someone walking over to them. He stood there and smiled. Ellie nodded, and looked dismissively at him, and in turn started looking for her own date. The young man shook his head, and looked at Candace.

She studied him with a careful eye. His auburn hair was short and neatly cropped; his fingers were rough and showed wear and tear. The suit, which was well fitting and looked good on him just seemed out of place, as if he didn't normally wear suits. Her blue eyes wandered the tanned skin, which had a few freckles here and there, but what got her were the brown eyes.

"Hi," he said, and smiled at her.

"Hi," she said, and sighed.

"Can you believe they closed the doors on us?" he asked, laughing a nervous laughter.

Candace shrugged, "What Ellie seems to think is that it's so they can switch the Great Hall from a Church to a Banquet Hall," she said, studying his nervous moves and gestures, she wondered if it was enough to be called a twitch.

"I see," he said, and looked at her, "You must be Ellie."

Ellie shook her head, and looked at him dismissively. "Well, excuse me, I see my date over there," she said and slipped away, the clicking of her heels against the polished Italian marble floor.

Candace looked at the guy and shrugged, "I guess that leaves us alone," she said, giggled, and looked into his eyes, "So to speak."

He nervously laughed, "Yeah, I guess, hey, I'm Devin Nolan," he finally said.

"Candace Strauss," she said, and looked at him, "Nolan? Like the priest?"

Devin nodded, "Yeah, he's my uncle, he usually brings me around in hopes of me finding a wife," he said, and laughed.

"I see it hasn't worked yet," Candace said, trying hard not to laugh.

"No, it hasn't," he said.

"What do you do for a living, anyways?" Candace asked, taking his rough calloused hand in hers.

"Oh, I'm an ER Technician," he said.

Just as she was about to respond, the doors opened back up to the Great Hall. All the noise ceased, and slowly the people started moving towards the Great Hall. Just as she regained her train of thought, they were caught up in the mass exodus from the Middle Dining Room and separated as they went to find their own places at the various tables.


	314. Introduction of the new Mr and Mrs Burke

Chapter 314 Introductions of the new Mister and Missus Burke

The tables, like the rest of the Great Hall of Beaulieu Manor, were not cheaply made. They were actually stored in the attic and brought down through the rear elevator. When Brooke started the design for this building, one key thing in mind was logistics, everything was made to move things and store things quickly and easily. Considering she would also have her business run out of one of the two wings, things had to be moved, and handicapped accessible. So, with a little bit of staging and a good amount of manpower, things can be moved, staged, set up, torn down, and stored relatively quickly. Today, she went all out and even hired extra people to set up and do the moving of the items. They were set up in the Family Dining Room when they weren't needed.

The Guests were starting to take their places at the various tables in the now filled Great Hall. Music was playing through the built in sound system and echoed off the walls of the Great Hall. Every table was set up so they all could look up at head table.

The music suddenly stopped and changed. There was a tapping on the microphone and everyone stopped their conversation. It was an eerie sort of quiet, with just the soft sounds of music.

"We'd like to welcome you to Beaulieu Manor, for the wedding of Mister J.L. Burke and Miss Chastity Adams. Now, the moment we all been waiting for," Rerun's voice came over the in house. He was doing double duty, being a groomsmen and the DJ for the Reception.

"Well, here we go.

"As Bridesmaid and Groomsman, Ashlyn Pierce Scott and James Scott," Rerun said, and they coupe walked in from the Inner Court. They were both wearing sunglasses and smiling. They took their place at the ends of the Head Table.

"As Bridesmaid and Groomsman, Angela Scott and Kole Brown," Rerun said, and Angela and Kole came into the Great Hall from the Inner Court. She smiled and he just nodded, pointing to his plus one sitting at her table. They were both also wearing sunglasses, and they took their spaces next to Ashlyn and James respectively.

"As Bridesmaid and Groomsman, Kelly Burke and Andrew McMichael," Rerun said, and Kelly and Andrew walked into the Great Hall from the Inner Court, like the others via the Foyer. They leaned closer together, and the other two couples, they would steal glances at each other behind their sunglass covered eyes. They slipped apart, reluctantly, and headed to their places next to Angela and Kole.

"As Bridesmaid and Groomsman, Kayla Burke and Brian Scott," Rerun said, and Kayla and Brian walked into the Great Hall. Kayla smiled and looked around, seeing her Grandparents sitting at their table. Brian had his usual air of not giving a crap about anything but himself. They both were wearing sunglasses and took their places next to Kelly and Andrew.

"As Bridesmaid and Groomsman, Bobbi-Lee Burke and Kevin McLaren," Rerun said, and the couple walked into the Great Hall. Bobbi-Lee smiled when she saw her Grandparents, and she glanced over at Kevin who was carrying himself very arrogantly. She shook her head just slightly, and was relieved when they separated. For one, she was thankful that they were wearing the sunglasses, which covered up her rolling eyes. She took her spot next to Kayla, and Kevin to his spot next to Brian.

"As Bridesmaid and Groomsman, Trinity Adams and, yours truly, Rerun Vasquez," Rerun said as they walked in from the Inner Court, through the Foyer, and into the Great Hall. He had a microphone in his hand and looked through the side of his sunglasses and saw Trin next to him. She was also glade that she had sunglasses on as she was giving Brian the evil eye the whole time, and looked over and noticed that his plus one was Gabrielle Vincent. She used to be friends with Gabrielle, affectionately known as Gabi, like she was known as Trin, but since Brian got into the picture they had been the best of frenemies. Rerun didn't care, he smiled and took his place next to Brian, while Trin stood next to Bobbi-Lee.

"As Bridesmaid and Groomsman, Fallon Stafford and Caleb Howard," Rerun said from his place now at the table. Fallon and Cale walked in from the Inner Court, again through the Foyer, and into the Great Hall. There was a visible closeness between these two, even though they weren't a couple. Fallon smiled and looked around, this place was crowded. They both peeled off and headed towards their spots at the head table next to Trin and Brian. As the others, they were both wearing sunglasses.

"As for your Best Man and Maid of Honor, Keith Scott and Isabella Adams," Rerun said, and looked towards the door. Keith and Izzy walked in arm and arm. As typical of most events that they were grouped together, there was the visible attraction and closeness between them. Keith would keep glancing at Izzy out of the corner of his eye, which was of course partially blocked by sunglasses he wore. Izzy was busy looking around just trying to see people she knew. Finally, they separated and took their places at the table.

"And the Bride and the Groom, introducing for the first time Mister J.L. and Chastity Burke," Rerun said. Huck and Chase walked through the Foyer from the Inner Court and looked around. There was some clapping, Huck looked around and picked out the people he knew, and Chase did the same, and knew there were some press there and her Mom's Business People. She smiled, which was so bright it could light up a hundred rooms, the darkness of her sunglasses really played with her bright white teeth. Huck was just there. They both wore sunglasses, that was Chase's idea, since that was her trademark when she was a model, and the papers snapped pictures of her when she was out, she always had sunglasses on, and the type she preferred were smaller than what was in style, so it was fitting to her.

They took their places in the center of the head table. They looked at each and removed their sunglasses, and then kissed, and sat down. The rest of wedding party sat down, yet all Chase could see or feel was the smile on her face. All Huck could feel was being happy he finally married her.


	315. Parents Dance

Chapter 315 Parents Dance

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

There was a lull as Rerun was checking his notes and let some soft music play. He would peek up over his shoulder and look over the waiting crowd. Finally, he straightened up and was seen carrying a microphone in one hand and a remote control in the other. Taking his place along the table, he looked the Bride and the Groom over, and then turned to the mass of faces that were the guests.

He felt hot, and the sweat was starting to run down the back of his neck. It was strangely odd, as he knew he was standing under one of the high efficient central air conditioning vents that Beaulieu Manor was fitted with. Though he felt the sweat pouring down his body, there were those icy fingers of the central air dancing across the back of his neck.

Shaking his head, he knew for him it was time to man up. It was time to face the fears of saying something in front of a large crowd, which had haunted him. Every time he did a broadcast or a podcast he was alone with a camera, his back to the crowd, or they weren't clear in his vision. Here, he swore he could count the freckles on some people's faces.

Skye Gregory, one of his closest friends, told him when he told her that he was doing this and he was nervous, to pretend he was just talking to the microphone, or the camera, and nothing else. So he took a deep breath and looked out to where the camera would have been placed. The faces that filled the Great Hall soon faded away, and all he saw was the camera that he had in his mind's eye.

"J.L. and Chase would like to welcome you to their reception, all their friends and family.

"As they tried to keep this as traditional as possible, and, well it's time for the last dance with their parents," Rerun said.

Huck stood up and took Peyton Scott's hand as she had approached the table. He was now orphaned for the lack of a better word. His Mom died when he was young from cancer, and his Dad recently passed away fighting a fire. So, he asked his friend Keith's Mom to dance with him for the reception.

Chase stood up and took the hand of Lucas Scott. She looked into his eyes and smiled. Chase and her Dad had a falling out years ago soon after her parents divorced and he really was never in her life. So, when she did this, she chose the man she called Uncle Luke for as along as she could remember. He smiled kindly on her, and they walked out to the dance floor.

The first notes of Luther Vandross' Dance with My Father filled the room. The sound system that was installed was top of the line, so the music was crystal clear in everyone's ears. It was just amazing, and they looked around and slowly started moving to the music.

_Back when I was a child  
Before life removed all the innocence  
My father would lift me high  
And dance with my mother and me and then  
Spin me around til' I fell asleep  
Then up the stairs he would carry me  
And I knew for sure I was loved_

_Back when I was a child  
Before life removed all the innocence  
My father would lift me high  
And dance with my mother and me and then  
Spin me around til' I fell asleep  
Then up the stairs he would carry me  
And I knew for sure I was loved_

Huck looked at Peyton and smiled. She smiled back.

"Thanks for agreeing to do this," he said.

"You're Welcome, Huck, you're like a son to me anyways," Peyton said, and smiled at him.

Huck sighed, and looked around, "I see my family here, and I just can't seem to stop thinking…" he said, trailing off, as he was choking back tears.

"Your Dad is here," Peyton said, soothingly, "Just like when Lucas and I got married, my Mom was there in spirit."

"Did you dance with your Dad?" Huck asked.

Peyton nodded, "I was lucky enough to have my Dad," she said, sighing, thinking about her wedding.

"What are you thinking about?" Huck said, as he slowly moved her around the dance floor. He looked at her, concerned, and she looked at him and shrugged.

"Older people get this way, Huck, we start thinking about the past, and who isn't with us anymore at events like this," Peyton said, and gave him a weak smile.

Huck nodded, and looked over her shoulder at a vision in white. He studied her as she moved with Lucas. Again, he was lost in thought, and knew that he was the luckiest man in the world. Chastity Adams was now his wife, and she was carrying his baby. A smile cracked across his face.

"Thinking about Chase?" Peyton asked, smiling, with a hint of a little giggle.

Huck blushed and nodded, "Yeah," he said.

Peyton laughed, "Don't be embarrassed, it's cute, and it is your wedding day," she said.

Huck nodded, and took her through and set of movements, with a smile on his face.

_If I could get another chance  
Another walk, another dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never ever end  
How I'd love, love, love to dance with my father again, ooh_

_When I and my mother would disagree  
To get my way I would run from her to him  
He'd make me laugh just to comfort me, yeah yeah  
Then finally make me do just what my momma said  
Later that night when I was asleep  
He left a dollar under my sheet  
Never dreamed that he would be gone from me_

Across the dance floor, Chase rested her head against Lucas' shoulder. She was very tired, and the dress was hot. Finally, she picked up her head and looked him in the eyes. Her hazel met his blue, and then she sighed.

Lucas nodded his head. Her Mom and he had dated back in high school and there could have been a chance that Chase could have been his daughter. But Chase, as much as she was her Mom's daughter, had parts of her Dad in her. At one time, Lucas had respected her Dad, and was glad he had made her Mom happy. But as the song goes, everything falls apart. Fame, fortune, family, addictions, all those things tore at that family, and destroyed it, which ended in a bitter divorce case, which was all over the tabloids. With Lucas being out of the picture, and no stable male role model in her life, the world nearly destroyed Chase.

Lucas looked at her and knew she had rebounded and was living a good life now. Yet there was always that darkness of her past and those daemons which always seem just a hair's breath from being out of control. Yet, as any good adopted uncle, he was very proud of the woman she became.

"You're being the proud poppa," Chase said, laughing, in her usual direct manner.

Lucas smirked and shrugged a bit, but never breaking eye contact, "Maybe I am, but you deserve to have that today," he said.

Chase nodded slightly, "You think it was wrong of me to leave my Dad out of this?" she asked, with a touch of concern.

Lucas shrugged, not sure how to respond, "Well, I'm not in your shoes, Chase. So I wouldn't know how to comment," he said.

"Was your Dad at your wedding?" Chase asked.

Lucas shook his head, "The man that created me was in jail for killing the man that was my Dad," Lucas said.

Chase nodded, "I keep forgetting about him," Chase said, resigned to her mistake.

Lucas shrugged, "Like anything, he's a cross to bear," he said in a low voice.

Chase nodded and looked over his shoulder at Huck dancing with Peyton, "He seems so content, and yet troubled," Chase said, in a low contemplative voice.

"He misses Cade, as you know they were very close," Lucas said, in a calm and almost matter-of-fact way.

Chase sighed, "He finished the nursery," she said, a bit disappointed.

"Why are you disappointed?" Lucas asked.

"I expected us to be going through the pregnancy together, with us doing things together, but he seems to do it himself or not at all, like he's been through it before," Chase said.

Lucas shrugged his shoulders, "You know that's Huck. He's not been involved before, and well, when does he go to the academy?" Lucas asked, in a low tone.

"Soon, and how did you know he got the job?" Chase asked.

Lucas shrugged, "I just do. So he's trying to get stuff done before he has to go," he stated, bring her around with the music.

Chase nodded, "I guess you're right."

_If I could steal one final glance, one final step  
One final dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never ever end  
'Cause I'd love, love, love to dance with my father again_

_Sometimes I'd listen outside her door_  
_And I'd hear how my mother cried for him_  
_I pray for her even more than me_  
_I pray for her even more than me_

As Huck and Peyton moved across the floor, he started to get a far off look in his eyes. This was a different look, it was a look more of fear than of sadness, but of course there was a lining of joy in that look. Peyton, who was no stranger to conflicted emotions, saw this in him and wanted to see what was on his mind.

"What's wrong, Huck?" Peyton asked, with a concern of a Mom.

"I was just wondering what it is going to be like to be a full time Dad," Huck said.

Peyton sighed, how was she going to encourage this young man about what he expected and how little actual experience he had with babies. "Huck, I saw you with Brett, and you do a good job," she said.

"It's just I've never been there for the diapers and the midnight feedings. I just hadn't been there," Huck said, frustrated with what happened with his daughter, Brett. When Ashlyn Pierce, now Ashlyn Scott, found out she was pregnant by Huck, her Mom made her break up with him, and hide the pregnancy, and after the baby was born she was partially raised by Ashlyn's aunt in another town, and Ashlyn would spend much of her free time there helping raise her daughter. Huck found out about her when she was almost three, and only because Savannah, Ashlyn's older sister, told him in defiance of their Mom. Ever since, Huck had been doing his best to be in Brett's life, but she also had another Dad, in Ashlyn's husband James Scott.

"So, it will be a shared experience between you and Chase," Peyton said and shrugged, not knowing at the moment any other way to put it.

"How about you and Lucas, how did you deal?" Huck asked, slowly moving her through the music.

"We were in different situations than you and Chase are when I was pregnant with Keith. We were still in college, and he had some income from his books, but we also had full schedules," Peyton shook her head, and looked down at the ground, after some deep thought, she looked back at Huck's eyes, "We almost didn't make it. We had Keith and, well, school, but like any new parent will do, and that is take it one day at a time, and one step at a time. There is no hard and fast rule about anything, including parenting," she finished, with a sigh of relief.

Huck nodded and smiled a little, "Thank you, Peyton," he said.

"You're welcome," she said.

_I know I'm praying for much too much  
But could you send back the only man she loved?  
I know you don't do it usually  
But dear Lord she's dying to dance with my father again_

The other couple was taking a nice slow path across the dance floor. He looked into the hazel eyes, in a lot of ways they were like the hazel eyes he looked in when he dated her Mom in high school. That was over twenty years ago, and yet, he was amazed with the life that was in her eyes. There was a spark that would bring Huck a lot of joy, and except for some hesitation, there was a sense of peace finally in young Chase Adams' eyes.

"What are you thinking, Uncle Luke?" Chase asked.

"How at peace you are, Chase," Lucas said.

Chase sighed, and tightened her grip on him, "I'm a mess inside," she said.

"Why do you say that?" Lucas asked.

"I'm going to be a mom soon, and I really won't have time to learn how to be a wife," she said.

Lucas laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Chase asked.

"I'm still learning how to be a Dad and a husband," he said.

Chase nodded, and waited for the music to end.

_Every night I fall asleep and this is all I ever dream_


	316. First Dance

Chapter 316 First Dance

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

As the music ended for the dance with their surrogate Mom and Dad, a new song started to play over the built in sound system. Peyton and Lucas bowed out and left the dance floor, heading towards their table. Huck slowly walked over to his bride, and took her hand. She slowly rested her free hand on his shoulder, and his free hand on the small of her back. They smiled at each other as the music started to play.

_On that snowy bright December day_

_She came and took my breath away_

_It was there I met my love so fair_

_A beauty oh so true and rare_

_For who we are and what we'll be_

_I'll sing your praise eternally_

_When I was lost you carried on_

_When I was weak you kept us strong_

He looked into her eyes and smiled. She nodded.

"I knew how much you loved this song," she said.

"Yeah, I just didn't expect you to pick it," he said.

"Well," she said, and sighed, "I wanted to do something special for you.

Huck nodded, "Yes, the Dropkick Murphy's is one of my favorite bands," he said.

"I know," she said, and smiled, and without caring, rested her head on his shoulder.

"For who we are and what we'll be, I'll sing your praise eternally," Huck sand softly with the song.

_You walk the line so gracefully_

_Of friendship, love and loyalty_

_In troubled times you did your best_

_Of lesser strength I must confess_

_For who we are and what we'll be_

_I'll sing your praise eternally_

_When I was lost you carried on_

_When I was weak you kept us strong_

"Huck," Chase said, softly.

"Yes," he said.

"Let the music sing itself," she said, and giggled.

"Yes, dear," he said.

"Oh, and remember that phrase because I'm always right," she said.

"Yes, dear," he said and laughed, which caused Chase to laugh.

Chase smiled, and they kept dancing. They just remained fixed on each other's eyes. Huck loved having her in his arms, and Chase knew that she always felt safe with in his arms. The strains of the bagpipe in the song kind of hid the pounding of her heart. Even after dating for five years, he still made her heart race.

_As seasons come and seasons pass_

_The bond we know will always last_

_We built a life remaining true_

_I pledge my heart and soul to you_

_For who we are and what we'll be_

_I'll sing your praise eternally_

_The miles we've shared I'd trade but few_

_They're the ones that kept me away from you_

Huck held her close. Chase looked at him.

"What is on your mind?" she asked.

"Have you ever wondered why I like this song so much?" Huck asked.

Chase canted her head slightly, "It has crossed my mind, but I figured you had your own reasons."

"Well, do you want to hear my reasons?" Huck asked, almost in his tone begging her to ask him.

"Yeah, I would like to hear your reasons," she said playfully.

"The lyrics remind me so much of us and our relationship," he said.

Chase looked at him, shocked, "Truly?" she asked.

"When I was lost, you carried on, When I was weak you kept us strong," he said, "Among other lines, but when I heard the song I knew except for the snowy December this was us," he finished, leaving Chase in tears of joy.

_On that snowy bright December day_

_She came and took my breath away_

_It was there I met my love so fair_

_A beauty oh so true and rare_

_For who we are and what we'll be_

_I'll sing your praise eternally_

_When I was lost you carried on_

_When I was weak you kept us strong_

The song ended, and they walked back to the table. Some light music replaced the Dropkick Murphy's song as the wait staff started to bring out the meals. Huck took his seat at the table and looked over at his bride. She was trying to dry her tears as their meal was set out. He wondered if he hurt her.

Taking her hand in his, he looked at her.

"No, it was very touching," she said, as if she knew what he was going to ask next. That was followed by a course of ringing glasses. Chase smiled, and looked at him.

"It is a tradition after all," she said.

Huck smiled and leaned forward, and kissed her.


	317. Speeches

Chapter 317 Speeches

The dinner was top notch, Beaulieu Manor had an excellent cook staff, and the food that was prepared showed it. If Beaulieu Manor was a European Bed and Breakfast, it would be Michelin Star Winning, maybe multiple stars. She also made sure that with such a large gathering she brought in more chefs, via her personal chef's connections. They served five different dishes, including a vegan meal for those people who were disposed to that. The waitresses would bring out the drinks, many from the vast and varied Buttery of Beaulieu Manor, which included many excellent labels, some of which were brought in for the reception, including two cases of wine special for the wedding.

The head table had their own waitress with instructions that the bride doesn't get any alcohol, which was Chase's idea to make it simpler, and when they would drink the traditional toasts she had her own sprinkling cider that she would drink from.

As the final dishes were cleared, Keith stood up and tapped his knife against the glass. When the place quieted down, he looked them over. He placed the glass and knife down, and took the microphone from Rerun and looked them over.

"Yes yes yes, it is time for the boring part of this, the speeches. We all have full bellies and want to get some sleep but well, Huck and Chase wanted, I'm sorry, James and Chastity to some of you, wanted things as traditional as possible so that means speeches, and as I'm the best man, I have to kick this off.

"Well, I'm not the most word-oriented person here. Also, I don't want to repeat the story I was told about Chastity's mom, Brooke, at my Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley's wedding where she quoted from Shakespeare's 116th Sonnet, but maybe I could do better.

"Since I'm no playwright and have not an ounce of talent my Dad has, I turned to my little sister, Ellie, thank you, and I learned that I would have to quote Shakespeare again," there was a laugh in the room. Keith nodded, "I was used to just being bored to death with him being taught to me, who knew he had the perfect words for these two people, who I had the good fortune to watch slowly fall in love with each other. Now these words perfectly match who they are, in love, in temperament, and in personality.

"As an unperfected actor on the stage,  
"Who with his fear is put beside his part,  
"Or some fierce thing replete with too much rage,  
"Whose strength's abundance weakens his own heart;  
"So I, for fear of trust, forget to say  
"The perfect ceremony of love's rite,  
"And in mine own love's strength seem to decay,  
"O'ercharg'd with burthen of mine own love's might.  
"O! let my books be then the eloquence  
"And dumb presagers of my speaking breast,  
"Who plead for love, and look for recompense,  
"More than that tongue that more hath more express'd.  
"O! learn to read what silent love hath writ:  
"To hear with eyes belongs to love's fine wit.

"In closing, to Huck and Chase, may the years be filled with love and joy for these two unperfected actors," Keith said, and raised his glass. After his toast, he sat down.

Izzy stood up, and looked around. Rerun walked over and handed her the microphone. She nodded, and looked at the crowd.

"How do you follow that? Shakespeare is always a show stopper," Izzy said for a quick laugh, "Now, sorry, about Keith, I tutored him in English in high school and well, he has been hit in the head a few too many times, but despite the fact that he self admittedly isn't good with speeches, delivered a great speech.

"I, on the other hand, will bore you to tears," she said, and got another laugh.

"Well, let me tell you this, I was there when Chase, my beloved older sister, met my brother-in-law. We had just pulled into this town and the car we drove all the way from New York to here caught fire. We got out, and were just standing there, close to the car, and watched it burn.

"Well, out of the night, this big red pick-up truck comes around the corner and pulls over. This tall, skinny, brush cut red headed guy jumps out and yells at us to get away from the car. After the bravery he showed," Izzy let a sarcastic tone touch her voice, "Chase was hooked, and pursued him. But enough with the Nicholas Sparks.

"I've seen them over these past five years grow as people and a couple. It sounds so cliché but, in many senses, cliché is good, and in the case of these two, it is perfect," Izzy said and looked at Chase and Huck, and got a smile from them.

"When one of them was weak, the other strong, when one was lost, the other one found them. Yes, all clichés, but for some reason they make it seem fresh and work for them. They give us hope and show us what joy can be.

"It is said when a woman marries, you lose her. Some say you gain a brother, but I remember something similar, and I'll paraphrase this, a brother is yours until he takes a wife, but a sister is yours for life.

"So, Huck, welcome to the family, this neurotic close knit bunch of emotionally challenged women.

"As for you, Chase, my beloved sister, and best friend, you've always been there for me, and I was here for you today. As you always told me, Smile, Be Strong and I'm standing right next to you. Well now, you have someone else to be right next to you.

"So, to my sister Chase and my new brother Huck, congratulations, may you be blessed with years of joy and happiness," she said, and raised her glass. After the toast, she took her seat and Chase and her locked eyes.

"Thank you," Chase said, choking back tears, she'd been so emotional today, and the pregnancy hormones probably weren't helping. Izzy smiled, and nodded and rested her hand on Chase's arm.

"Don't worry about it, you are my sister, and my best friend," Izzy said.

"Maybe soon I'll be standing next to you and giving a Matron of Honor Speech," Chase said.

Izzy laughed a little, "That I highly doubt," she said.

"I thought you and Keith were back on track?" Chase asked.

Izzy laughed, "I really don't know," she said.

Chase looked across her husband at Keith and saw he was trying to be cool and just steal glances at Izzy. Chase turned and looked at her sister.

"Trust me on this one," Chase said and smiled.


	318. Kevin Causes Problems Church to Rescue

Chapter 318 Kevin Causes Problems Church To The Rescue

After the speeches and the plates were cleared, the reception really began. The doors to the Middle Dining Room were opened again. This time it was set up with the open bar and space for people. The music became livelier and people started to move around.

Events like this weren't about the event, but who was there. Many of these people have mutual business interests and would network. Others were suggesting new business deals, or some people would just meet people they only read about in the magazines, seen on TMZ. So there were plenty of mouths agape.

The music was playing, people were dancing. There were voices talking, filling the vast room with sounds of life. Some people were up in the Galleries looking around and sitting on the chairs and couches that lined some of the Gallery Areas. There was the clicking of high heeled shoes on the Italian Marble Floors, and the clicking of glasses; it looked like it was another successful party that Brooke was throwing.

She slid out from behind the head table and headed out onto the area of the Great Hall that had been set up as a dance floor. Never to be one to remain still, she was moving like she was on a mission. The heels she wore, and actually had to practice wearing and walking in, clicked against the Italian marble floor, she looked at the color as if it was a chess board of deep gray and white. These same shoes made her taller than her six foot one inch barefooted height. She knew she was tall, and athletic, and she also knew her chosen career was to be an athlete. The dress she wore, even thought it was red, was beautiful, Bobbi-Lee had designed it as part of the wedding preparations, and it was made in Beaulieu Manor's dress shop, but Angela and Ashlyn were the last fitted because of them traveling from Atlanta where they worked, and well worth the money she spent on it, but it was not her normal wear. She since she was nine years old, she had spent most of her time in bike or basketball shorts, but traveling with the WNBA's Atlanta Dream, she had to dress in business attire, and she would normally wear a pants suit. But ever since she became friends with Chase, she slowly started to be more comfortable with her feminine side.

The Bride's Maid dress also had a low plunging back. It did make Angela Scott a bit self-conscious. The low back showed off her large back tattoo, her angel wings, which started at her shoulders and ended just above her butt, and were drawn in such a way that they were folded and crossed her back. It was something she did when she was rehabilitating after her knee surgery. To her it was fine artwork, and expensive, again worth the investment, each feather was drawn to be different, that was the level of detail in it. She usually had most of it covered, and only hints of it would peak out from under her basketball jersey. Garrett was the only boyfriend to see her wings in their full glory, and part of that reason was she didn't have them for her other boyfriends, Rhett, Royce, and Kevin.

She listened to the music and the small talk, she wanted to head over to the table that James' parents, Nathan and Haley Scott, were sitting at. Angela wanted to see her god daughter, who was one of the flower girls in the wedding party, James' step-daughter, Ashlyn, and Huck's daughter, Brett.

"Pretty little angel wings you have there, Angela, mind if I pluck them to keep you here on Earth with me?" a voice said over her shoulder.

She shuddered for a moment, and as if from deep in her bones, a freezing chill ran up and down her spine. His breath was hot on her exposed skin. This contrasted the heat of his breath and the cold horror that ran through her bones as she knew who it was behind her.

"Hello, Kevin," Angela said, as calmly as possible, she sighed to let out the venom that was starting to pool in her words. This was Chase and Huck's day, and she didn't want to cause a scene, "I know you would come and find me."

"Aye, I planned on it," Kevin said, "I missed you, Angela."

"That goes for one of us," Angela stated coldly, rolling her eyes.

"We were good together, what happened to us?" Kevin asked.

Angela sighed, and looked Kevin in the eyes, and slowly shook her head, and finally rested her hands on her hips, "We're at a wedding, there are a lot of people, and this is not the place, nor the time for this," Angela stated firmly.

"When are you leaving for Atlanta?" Kevin asked.

"Tomorrow, I head back to the team," she said quietly.

"So we need to talk, so I guess now is the only time," he said.

"Not that there is a lot to say, but I'll humor you," she replied, praying it didn't sound too bitchy, or too venomous.

"Is there some place where we can talk privately?" Kevin asked.

"I don't want to be alone with you," Angela said firmly, almost too firmly, as her voice started to increase in volume. Angela always had a loud voice, she also always spoke her mind, but in social settings they weren't always good traits to have.

"Why not?" Kevin asked, with almost a tad bit of mock horror, as if to say, what did I do, but his body language was very passive. There was almost something scary about this red haired older man. He did have some empathy and could be charming, which made him just as dangerous without violence as he was when he used violence. The control of his body and verbal language made him hard to read, and often underestimated. He would have made one hell of a professional poker player.

"I'd rather not say in polite company," Angela said, steel was starting to creep into her voice; steel and venom, yeah, she was starting to lose control.

"So let's take this someplace more private," Kevin repeated.

"No, don't you get it, I don't want to be alone with you," Angela stated, more firmly now, the steel was completely there, now she just had to control the venom.

"But you won't answer me," he said.

"You know what you do and have done. From the murders, kidnappings, and the smuggling, all that stuff. I can't be a part of it.

"And don't give me the whole cause line. You're a pirate and not like the Jack Sparrow type. You're just a terrorist," Angela stated.

Kevin took a step closer to her, "Not so loud," he stated through clenched teeth.

"That's what you are, get over yourself, you're not a freedom fighter. The war was over before you got there. Get out of the past, Kevin, and start by leaving me alone," Angela said, failing as the venom she tried to choke down finally spewed forth from her mouth.

Kevin reached out and grabbed her wrist. His eyes were no longer passive, but cold blue pits filled with rage. "Watch what you say and how you say it" Kevin stated, through his clenched teeth; Angela felt the homicidal rage.

"Why should I? There is a thing called free speech is there not?" Angela asked him, defiantly.

Kevin opened his mouth and was about to speak, but was suddenly silent. Angela looked up and saw Spencer Churchill Grady, or as he liked to be called Church, resting a large hand on Kevin's shoulder. His eyes were cool and he had this calmness about him. "Sir, I would highly suggest you two take this outside, or end it," he said, coolly, but with a commanding tone in his voice.

Kevin looked over his shoulder and caught Church's eye. Finally, he looked over to his wheelchair bound Uncle Sean. Sean gave him a signal, and Angela saw that Kevin stood down. He gave Church a glance that said this wasn't over, and walked away. Church turned and looked at Angela.

"I had it handled," Angela said, her voice neither angry nor hurtful. Her pride was slightly bruised, but in some ways she was grateful for Church's intervention. He looked at her.

"You're welcome," he said, deflated.

Angela shook her head and walked away. Church stood there and listened to her heels click on the Italian Marble Floor. Hopefully, she could catch up with her god daughter before she got into a grumpy mood. Church stood there, dumbstruck by her reaction. He could see in her eyes and he thought he heard in her voice, a different, almost thankful tone.

A soft hand rested on his shoulder. Church turned and saw his "date" standing there. His cousin Suellen DePaul shook her head.

"That woman is a tough one," Suellen said.

"I'd say so," Church replied, defeated.

"If what I heard about that Kevin and knowing what an ass Rhett can be, she has all the right to be closed off and distant," Suellen said.

"So what do I do?" Church asked.

"Give her space," Suellen said, and looked at Church, "Come, I'll buy you a drink."

Church nodded, and followed Suellen to the open bar that was set up in the Middle Dining Room.


	319. Keith and Izzy Dance

Chapter 319 Keith and Izzy Dance

It was time to socialize, and Keith Scott decided that sitting behind the head table was not where he needed to be, and that he needed to be out where the people had gathered. As he walked out among them, he was known to a few. He would smile, shake hands, give hugs, and occasionally be greeted by someone that recognized him from playing at UNC. Always working the image angle, Keith would stop, shake hands, get his picture taken, and even sign a napkin. James was out, and Keith knew he would be doing the same thing. The difference was James wouldn't let female admirers kiss him on the cheek, because of Ashlyn.

The one table he wanted to stop by was the table where his family would be sitting at. He looked over at the table and saw his parents, sisters, and his sister Ellie's date sitting at their table still. He smiled and took a seat in an open chair, Sassy, his baby sister, came running over and climbed into his lap and curled up.

"I liked your speech," Ellie said, breaking the silence.

Keith laughed, and stroked Sassy's hair as he felt her trying to take a nap. Sassy loved Keith and was very affectionate towards him. He looked down and smiled, Adam would have been close to the same age as Sassy if he didn't die.

"You should; you helped me write it," Keith replied, and smiled, "Anyways, that wasn't too horrible."

Lucas laughed, and put his hand on his only son's shoulder. "It wasn't so bad, was it?' Lucas asked.

Keith shook his head, "No, not at all," he replied and smirked.

Sassy looked up at Keith, "Keith, I'm tired," she said.

Peyton looked over at Sassy, nodding, she stood up and walked over to Keith.

"Come to Momma, Sawyer," Peyton said, and took her baby in her arms, "You had a big day. I think you need a nap," she finished as she cradled Sassy in her arms.

Sassy looked up at Peyton, "I'm not that tired, Momma," she said and then yawned. Peyton smiled, and carried her towards the Grand Stair Case and the second floor.

After they watched Peyton and Sassy leave, Candace, the oldest of Lucas' kids and Keith's half-sister, looked at Keith. "So, are you and Izzy going to dance?" Candace asked.

"Why would you ask such a question, Candi? Of course they are, they're Keith and Izzy," Kay said, smiling. But Keith wasn't even paying attention he was staring off into the crowd.

Ellie finally turned to see what he was staring at. She sighed in the awe sort of way, knowing full well his mind was on her.

Keith's blue eyes tracked across the richly appointed Great Hall. She was a vision in red, her dark brunette hair contrasted with the full richness of the red dress. They said she wasn't the most graceful of the sisters, but to him she moved just like a ballerina. She was so quiet, but when she was in a comfort zone she would come alive. As she talked with Skye Gregory, he could see the comfort level and her brilliant white toothed smiled as she and Skye talked.

Isabella Adams, Izzy, she was always a woman that was well shaped, and now a bit older, she seemed in good physical condition but had developed a woman's body, she wasn't that girl in high school anymore. She was also brilliant, her mind sharp, her tongue cutting, and her heart caring. She had many sides that few people would see, and Keith was fortunate enough to see her in all her complexities.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?' Lucas asked his son.

Keith nodded, "Yeah, she is," he replied with a dreamy quality in his voice.

"Why are you sitting here?" Lucas asked, prodding his son gently with his words.

"Sometimes I just like to sit back and watch her," Keith said.

Lucas smiled and nodded, "I still like to take a moment and admire your Mom every now and then. I still find her making me breathless in everything she does," Lucas said, his blue eyes taking a far off look as thoughts of his wife filled his mind.

"Yeah," Keith said, and nodded, still watching Izzy.

Ellie shook her head. Her hair was dead straight, just a bit longer as it was still growing back from when she lost it. She spent many mornings straightening her hair, because she liked the style. Sighing at the mushiness of her brother and Dad, she finally turned to Dylan Mason, her date.

"Do you look at me like that?" Ellie asked him, with small sparkle of hope in her green eyes.

Dylan, now in a very awkward position, looked at his near empty glass. He grabbed it, stood up, and looked at the table.

"I seem to be a bit dry, I'm going to get another, anyone want anything while I'm at the bar?" Dylan asked, and headed off in the direction of the Middle Dining room and the open bar there. Ellie stood up and looked at the people at the table.

"Excuse me," she said, and quickly followed Dylan.

Candace watched them walk away and turned to Kay. Kay was waiting for her moment to comment, especially after the mini-drama. Kay looked at her Dad and brother, "Do you two have to be so mushy?' Kay asked.

"Just speaking the truth, Kay," Lucas said.

"Kay, you're going to be the same way when you are around your partner," Candace said.

"No, I won't," Kay said.

Peyton returned from laying Sassy down for a nap. She took her seat next to Lucas and Keith just as Kay replied to Candace. Peyton looked at her oldest daughter.

"What won't you do, Kay?" Peyton asked.

"Nothing, Mom," Kay said, embarrassed.

Candace looked at Peyton, "We were commenting on Keith watching Izzy," Candace said, "And Kay said she wouldn't be that way."

Peyton nodded and then smiled, "Well, we'll see," she said, and turned to her son, she noticed that he was still watching Izzy. "Keith?' Peyton called to him.

"Keith?' she repeated after the first time he didn't reply. Shaking her head, she grabbed an ice cube from what was left of her ice water and tossed it at him. "Keith?" she called to him loudly.

"What?" he said, reacting to the ice cube hitting bare skin.

"Are you checking out Izzy Adams?" Peyton asked.

"What do you think?" Keith asked.

"Well, Mister, I think you need to go up to her and ask her to dance," Peyton stated.

"What?" Keith asked.

Peyton threw another ice cube at him.

"Hey!" Keith said.

"Go get your girl," Peyton said.

Keith nodded, took a deep breath, and stood up. He walked across the floor. The hard marble was firm under his pounding feet, giving him no give. It was all or nothing, no turning back now. He had to dodge several people and groups. Finally, he came upon Skye and Izzy. He looked at the two young women and smiled.

"Skye," he said, greeting her, and then turned towards Izzy, "May I ask you a question?"

Izzy nodded, "Yes, you may," giggling, a little amused at his formal tone.

"Will you care to honor me with the next dance?" he asked again, formally, causing both Skye and Izzy to laugh. He had to be putting her on.

"I would be delighted," she said, and in a playful way offered her hand to him. Keith bowed, kissed her hand, and took firm hold of it. He guided her through the guest traffic and stationary groups to the open dance floor.

As the current song ended, Keith and Izzy took to the dance floor. Rerun saw the couple, and as Peyton had visited him before returning to her table, she set aside a song for him to play and them to dance to. So, as agreed, Rerun played the song when he saw them on the dance floor together.

Izzy slid into Keith's arms and they started to move to the music. As they glided through the steps and the beats, they would come closer together and make eye contact.

"I thought we agreed to be cool and take it slow," Izzy said, softly.

Keith moved her through the steps as he was leading, and matched her gaze and gave her his wise ass smirk, "Since when do we ever do things slow?" he asked.

Izzy giggled, "So true," she said, enjoying the ride, "So what happens when you leave?"

Keith sighed, "There's always Skype," he replied.

Izzy nodded, "I really don't want to see Nate running around if I'm lucky in just his boxers," she said, and laughed.

Keith nodded, "You know this gives me an idea," he said.

Izzy shook her head, "We're not officially together, we're not getting married," she stated firmly.

"No, maybe just making it official," he said.

Izzy nodded and kept dancing. She studied his eyes, and tried to read them as his emotions were clearly shown. Every depth and breadth of his feelings for her was laid bare. For the first time in a long time did she feel totally loved.

Keith looked into her eyes. Finally, and hopefully for more than just this moment, her walls were down. Laid bare was the pain, love and hope that she had and they shared. He was being let into an area of her heart that was seldom seen.

As the song came to an end, Keith pulled Izzy close and he leaned his head forward. Just on instinct alone, she leaned her head back and parted her lips to receive his. For them, the world disappeared around them. They were completely lost in each other.

Across the room at the head table, Chase elbowed Huck. He turned and looked at her.

"Yea, dear?' he asked.

"Look out on the dance floor," Chase said.

Huck looked out on the floor. He smiled and laughed, "Finally," Huck said, and laughed.

At Lucas and Peyton's table, she smiled and looked at her husband. He smiled and nodded.

"I told you," Peyton said.

Lucas nodded and smiled some more.

Across the room, Brooke and Haley were standing by one of the Coat Check Rooms talking. Then the room went silent, and they turned to see what everyone was looking at. Haley held out her hand and Brooke took some money and slapped it into Haley's hand.

As they broke apart on the dance floor, the wedding cake was being rolled out. Most of the people that were standing, chatting, and networking slowly returned to their seats. Now it was time to cut the cake.


	320. Balcony Action

Chapter 320 Balcony Action

The cake was beautiful, and again it was made in Beaulieu Manor's own kitchen. It was kept back there until now. That was when it was rolled out via the Butler's Hallway and into the Great Hall near the head table. If anything was traditional, it was cutting of the cake. It started with Chase and Huck making the first cuts. The first piece was handed to Chase to feed Huck a bite, and of course it went all over his face. The second did find Huck's mouth. To sum it up, Huck got his revenge when it was his turn to feed Chase.

Now, it was the Staff's turn to cut the cake and pass it out. Angela found an excuse to leave the head table with her piece and find some place private to watch everyone and enjoy her cake. A guilty pleasure, cake was one of the few treats she allowed herself.

Now, she stood against the railing of one of the Galleries that surround the Great Hall on the second floor. Her forearms rested on the railing and she leaned forward, putting her weight on her forearms. In her hands, she held the empty plate and fork, which was covered with the debris from the piece of cake. She just stood there, watching the people move about like ants.

She heard the clicking of high heeled shoes behind her. Angela stayed silent and kept watching the crowd. Hopefully it was just a person admiring Beaulieu Manor and would soon leave her alone.

"I don't think the Bride and Groom would appreciate one of the Bride's Maids jumping to her death at the reception," The woman said to Angela, her voice had a touch of a Georgia Accent.

"I wasn't planning to jump," Angela stated.

The woman started to move closer, as Angela could hear her heels clicking against the marble floor. Angela caught her leaning against the rail to her right. She was of moderate height and build, and had a hair color that would be described as almost amber in color. She also had deep set black eyes. She was wearing a light blue strapless dress and Angela knew that she had a tan.

"I didn't think you would, just trying to break the ice," she said.

"Well, if you are going to hit on me, don't waste your time, I'm straight," Angela said.

"Being that's your first reaction, you've had that happen to you before," The woman stated.

Angela nodded, "Yeah, kind of goes with the territory, a lot of men and women think I'm gay because I'm an athlete," she stated.

The woman laughed, "I used to get that too," she said, "I'm a Marine Corps Pilot," she said.

Now, that was something that Angela didn't see coming. She didn't expect anyone that Chase knew would be in the Marine Corps. Matter-of-fact, she probably didn't think Huck would know someone like that. It is almost for certain that Brooke didn't know anyone in the Marine Corps. So, she had to be a guest of someone, and well, her mind started to race and knew that she was a guest of Chruch Grady.

Angela decided to play it close to her chest. "Cool, so what's on your mind?" Angela asked.

"I'm Suellen DePaul, by the way," The woman said.

"Angela Scott," Angela said.

"I was just wondering, what is your problem with CeeGee?" Suellen asked.

"CeeGee?" Angela asked, "Who is CeeGee?"

"Sorry, Church Grady," Suellen said.

Angela nodded and shrugged, "There's just something about him," Angela said.

"CeeGee is one of the best guys I know, honest and well meaning," Suellen stated.

Angela shook her head, "If it's a threesome that you're after, I don't do that either," Angela stated.

"Get asked for that a lot, too?" Suellen asked.

"A few times," Angela said.

"You don't trust people, do you?" Suellen asked.

"Depends on who you are talking about," Angela said, and looked down at the floor and her blue eyes traveled from Ashlyn, to James, then Keith, Huck, and finally to Chase.

Suellen nodded, "What about CeeGee?"

"Why do you care what I think of your boyfriend? He's been putting moves on me while he was dating you," Angela said.

Suellen laughed, "First off, CeeGee isn't hardly anything like Rhett, in fact they are probably the most polar opposites; and second, CeeGee, my boyfriend? Not hardly," Suellen said.

"So why are you interested in his happiness?" Angela asked.

Suellen stopped laughing and looked at her, "If I tell you, you'll jump to conclusions and shut me out before I have a chance to say what I want to say," she said.

"You're related to him?" Angela asked.

"His Dad and my Mom are brother and sister, I'm no relation to any other Churchill except CeeGee," Suellen said.

Angela nodded," So why are you interested in him and me?"

"Well CeeGee is CeeGee, he's a good person and I think he has earned the right to be happy," Suellen said.

Angela shrugged, "Who says I can make him happy?" she asked.

Suellen shrugged, "I don't know, what I do know is that for an adrenaline junky you sure do lock away your heart," she said.

"Long story," Angela said.

Suellen nodded, "But I also see your friends getting married, and your nephew will probably be next. It probably gets lonely," Suellen said.

"How would you know?" Angela asked.

"I'm thirty, and I've spent plenty of nights alone," Suellen said, "I'll leave you alone now, but I'll say this, as a woman CeeGee looks better in his suit than that Irish Thug Ex of yours looks in his tux," Suellen said, straightened up, and walked away. Angela heard Suellen's heels clicking on the marble floor. Angela stood there, leaning on the rail, and holding the dirty plate and fork. She was wondering about her feelings and what Suellen had said.


	321. Old Married Couple

Chapter 321 Old Married Couple

It was a sugar coma; that was what she thought it was as she placed her daughter down on the bed next to Sassy Scott, her daughter's cousin through marriage. Straightening up, she looked around the richly finished room that had, and this was rare for Beaulieu Manor, rather plain wall coverings and furniture. This was one of the unused bedrooms and was never decorated to one of her daughter's personal tastes. They weren't really bedrooms either, but a suite, with a large walk-in closet, and a shared full bathroom, with two sinks, with the neighboring bedroom suite. She had heard Brooke call them modules, she said it had something to do with the construction of Beaulieu and that was what the architect called them. The room that was occupied in this module was Kenni's room and it was also the closest to Brooke's suite of rooms.

Straightening up, she walked to the suite's bathroom and found the closest sink. She washed her hands, which were dirty from cleaning Brett up. Brett wasn't as messy of an eater as she was a few years ago, but she was messy when it came to cake. So Ashlyn Pierce-Scott cleaned up her daughter, and when she passed out she laid her down on the bed.

She straightened up and looked into the mirror that was before her. A face of a twenty-two year old woman greeted her. Her blonde hair was done like the other women in the bridal party, but her eyes showed weariness. She looked down at her left hand and studied her engagement and wedding ring, this was one of the rare times she got to wear them with her job, and sighed.

She was young, she knew what her age is, and she knew by how she looked in the mirror. Yet she felt old. A child at age fifteen, a husband at age eighteen; a college graduate at age twenty-one, and just barely twenty-two a professional basketball career. She had what a lot of women would have by their late twenties. Was it enough? She loved her husband and daughter, and couldn't or didn't want anyone else, she had good friends, but she really just felt very old.

Sighing, she adjusted her red bride's maid dress, she was shocked at how low cut they were, she was shocked that Angela had no problems with it, and headed to the Garden Gallery that overlooked the Great Hall and the Inner Court, also known as the Garden Court. As she walked over, she saw her husband James standing there. She walked over and took the place next to him. James lifted his arm and she slid closer to him, and he wrapped his arm around her.

"It only took them four years, but they did it," James said, quietly referring to Huck and Chase. James's parents married very young, and he was born when they were eighteen. So to him, young teenage marriages were normal, even though his parents didn't want him to get married as young as they did, but they waited until they were eighteen. Ashlyn, on the other hand, came from a rather broken relationship she called her parents. A good marriage was all new to her. They had many bumps in college.

"Yeah, and they're happy," Ashlyn said, not knowing how to respond to James' comment.

"And we're not?" James asked concerned.

"I am, we are, just wishing we were going to be playing basketball in the same city," Ashlyn said, "But it is what it is," she finished with a defeated tone.

"What's on your mind?" James asked, trying to employ what Ashlyn referred to as Jedi Haley Mind Tricks. She was aware of them, seeing his Mom do it to him, and his Dad. Brian they never seemed to work on.

"Have you ever wondered if we should have done things differently?' Ashlyn asked.

James shook his head, "To me it was the right way, it was the only way I knew growing up," he said.

"Sometimes I just feel so old, like I'm living life out of order," she said, sighing and shuddering from the thought.

James shrugged, "Do you want to quit basketball?" he asked.

"I don't know," Ashlyn said.

James nodded, "Maybe you're just homesick," he stated.

"I don't know," she said, "I just see our friends and they seem so young and vibrant," she said, frustrated.

"Well, except Angela," James said, laughing, then he suddenly shot upright and started groaning.

"That's my best friend and your cousin you're making fun of," Ashlyn said, and broke free of James' arm.

"Just raising a point, and awe, that hurts!" James said, rubbing his side she had elbowed and trying hard to figure out a way to keep her from going into what he called She-Bear Mode.

"Maybe it will get better when my season ends and I'm in Miami with you and Brett," Ashlyn said, changing the subject.

James shook his head, "Brett would be in school by then, and here," he said, "Even though I'd love to have y'all with me, but we can't uproot her, and we want her raised stably and here."

Ashlyn nodded, "Damn, it isn't fair, we hardly get to spend time with each other anymore," Ashlyn stated.

James sighed, "My Mom and Dad offered to take Brett for the night," he said.

Ashlyn nodded, "They wanted us to have the night alone?"

"That, and they'll leave earlier than, us and they can get her to bed earlier," he said.

"That sounds good," she said, and smiled a dirty smile.

James nodded, "Yeah!"

"Make sure you can deliver on those mental promises," Ashlyn warned, playfully.

He leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "There's always slutty wedding sex," he said.

Ashlyn laughed, "Maybe later, I want to see who catches the bouquet," she said.

"Want to see Angela jump in heels?" James asked, laughing.

"No, not hardly," she said, "I just do."

James nodded, and then he looked down at the floor. His focus fell upon a young woman walking across the floor of the Great Hall. He blinked his eyes and shook his head. He knew that young woman; he couldn't believe that she was invited to a high end wedding. Maybe she was someone's plus one, either by asking or by being paid to accompany him.

James just shrugged, it meant nothing. This was a crowded place and he more than likely wouldn't run into her. That is what he hoped because he didn't want the awkwardness of having to explain where he knew her from, why she knew his name, and what relationship, or lack thereof, they had. But then again, this was Tree Hill, so he'd better keep a low profile.


	322. Trin Confronts Brian

Chapter 322 Trin Confronts Brian

Her back was turned, and he sneered at her. Models, they were just too easy, all he had to say was his name or mention he was in the band Mental Lapse, and she was his. This, being a wedding of a Clothes over Bros here, there were plenty of models for him to prey upon. It was too easy, but too shallow, so it only quickened his vampiric tastes and habits, only just settling the urge, and settling the hunger just slightly. But they were different, and like any person given a choice between steak and hamburger and they had only been eating hamburger, they would choose steak.

Gabrielle understood his needs and tastes; even though she was his plus one, but she would let him do what he wanted.

This current model he was talking too was just eighteen. He smiled, he was nineteen, almost twenty, and he liked all women, he had younger and older. They were all different, some had more energy, and others more skill, but to him it was just another meal.

He was giving her his "pretty" smile, but it was just glamour. Her words meant nothing; all that mattered was her energy. She was prey, and he would be her predator.

"Excuse me, Brian, we need to talk," Trinity "Trin" Adams said, rudely cutting in between Brian Scott and his intended prey. This upset him to no end.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with your problems," Brian said, coldly, his brown eyes hollow pits as he looked at her.

"My problem? My problem? Really, Brian, it's just my problem? Considering you are the father of this child," Trin said, loudly, and in an indignant tone, causing people to stop and stare. The young model Brian was sizing up for the kill turned and walked away.

"I told you that it was your problem and you had to deal with it. I'm not involved," he said coldly, and turned and started to walk away. Trin followed him, her shoes' heels making a loud clicking noise against the floor of the Great Hall.

"Really, you're not involved, you were very involved when I got this way," she said, still following him.

"Doesn't matter to me, I told you my position on this matter," Brian said, still cold.

"Position on this matter? What, can't you even say baby, or our child?" Trin asked, needling him, and still chasing after him.

Brian stopped, and turned around to face her. "I don't care, it's not my problem. If you're keeping that thing, fine, don't expect me to be involved," he said, anger tainting his rather flat speech.

Trin was about to say something, when Gabrielle walked up and wrapped her arm around his. She was a devilish redhead with brown eyes, and was a year older than both Trin and Brian. She had also been Trin's rival for Brian's affection since they were in high school. There were rumors that Gabrielle purposely blew a year in high school so she could stay back and spend the extra year trying to win Brian's affection.

"I see you are airing your dirty laundry at your sister's wedding, how tacky," Gabrielle said, condensation filling her words.

"Not as tacky as you are, Gabi," Trin shot back, catty, "I hope you know he got me pregnant and won't own up to the responsibility," she finished. Trin and Gabrielle had been raised on and off together, as their Moms were friends and Gabrielle's mom would work from time to time for Trin's Mom. They never really got along with each other.

Gabrielle laughed, "Oh really? I see, I guess Brian didn't tell you, I'm pregnant too," Gabrielle said, "But I have no problem with Brian not being involved, unlike you, it's our child's life, and not ours, and it doesn't matter as long as I get him," she said, that devil's glint in her eye, "His mission is the marriage of heaven and hell. He can't be tied down by mere domestic things, and I plan on helping him with his mission."

Trin shook her head and walked away. She left the Great Hall through one of the sets of double doors. Once she was in the Pocket Room, in the Personal Wing, she found one of the large leather couches, specifically one with its back to the Great Hall, and collapsed in it. That was when the tension broke, and she began to cry.


	323. Duty is Discharged

Chapter 323 Duty is Discharged

There were only one or two things left to happen, and after the cake he decided to retreat into the Middle Dining Room and stand by the bar and have a drink or three. That was where she found him when she stepped into the Middle Dining Room. Standing there, she watched him slowly drink his beer, there was a tentative and introspective way he was drinking.

Peyton Scott watched her husband as he drank slowly. Her blonde hair was straighter now, just having a slight wave to it, and time had darkened it from its light blonde. Her green eyes were still bright, caring, and yet, guarded as ever. She also looked good for her forty years, maintaining her figure through diet and exercise, and when she had been traveling, checking out bands to play either her club or sign to her label, men and some women, some of them her son's age, would try and pick her up. Today she was dressed in a nice blue dress, it was conservative after a fashion, perfect for the role she played in the wedding, the Mother of the Groom, it had long sleeves to cover up mistakes from the past, but it was also sexy in its own way. She sighed, and shifted on her high heeled shoes, the marble of the floor was hard and unforgiving.

Finally, she pushed forward and walked across the Middle Dining Room. Her heels clicked on the marble floors as she walked, adding to the noise of the reception. Slowly, she passed by people and greeted the few she knew. The one thing she did liked about running her business from a small city away from it all, was it allowed her some isolation from the fakeness and pettiness of the entertainment industry. Also, all she wanted was to meet up with her husband and maybe have a drink or three with him.

Sliding up alongside the bar, she locked her green eyed gaze with his blue eyed one. He smiled at her, and finished off his sip of beer. After he was done, he set it down on the bar and looked her over. She smiled at him, and she also noted that he looked very good in his tuxedo, and she rubbed her thighs together in an attempt to settle herself.

"Hey sailor, want to buy a girl a drink?" Peyton asked.

Lucas laughed, "What will the Little Lady be having?" he asked.

She smiled, the Bartender walked over and Peyton told him what she wanted. He took care of it and brought it to her; Lucas paid it and tipped well.

After she took first sip, she smiled and looked at him, "It was a beautiful wedding, Brooke always goes all out for her girls," Peyton said, a bit tired, and a tad bit over whelmed.

Lucas nodded, "They are her Princesses and this is their castle, so you wouldn't expect much less than a full state wedding," he said, laughing, and taking a sip of his beer.

"Chase danced rather gracefully," Peyton stated.

"Yeah, she made me look good. How's your shines?" he asked.

"Good," she said, laughing at the implication that Huck couldn't dance.

Lucas nodded, and held up his glass, Peyton smiled and held up her glass. "To a successful discharge of duties," he said, and smiled.

"I'll drink to that," she said, they clicked their glasses and both took a sip.

"So, what did you learn so when we do this again we can be prepared for it?" Lucas asked, a hint of laugher in his voice and a slightly upturned of the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah, dance lessons," Peyton said, and laughed lightly.

Lucas smiled, "Maybe you should make it part of his job," he laughed.

"Maybe I will," Peyton snapped back, "How about you, this was a dry run for you. Four more times," Peyton said in counter point, with a playful tone.

Lucas shrugged, and looked out amongst the crowd. He could see two of his four daughters. Sassy, his baby, was with a babysitter with her cousin LK. Looking across the room at his eldest, and Peyton's step-daughter, he nodded, Candace, the one he lost and found again, the bright one, already on the road to being a medical doctor. Yet, she seemed focused only on getting into medical school, and not on finding a husband. Kay was the oldest of the twins, she had never showed an inclination towards men, Lucas often questioned if Kay was a lesbian, which in reality didn't matter to him, Kay would always be his little girl. Finally, he rested his eyes on the younger of the twins, she was talking with her current flavor of the week, and he noted that she didn't seem interested in settling down.

He sighed, Sassy was just four, so he wasn't worried about her yet. Kay and Ellie were both just into their twenties so it was a good thing, they should be seasoned and live a bit before they take the plunge. That left Candace, just twenty-two, only six months older than Keith, and Lucas noticed that his son seemed ready for marriage, ready to get out of school, and ready for his future.

"I learned a lot," Lucas said, nodded, and took a sip of his beer.

"Care to share?' Peyton asked, curious.

"Mainly that you need to listen, support them, and no matter what, love them," Lucas said, smiling slightly with a touch of just learned wisdom.


	324. Proud Mom

Chapter 324 Proud Mom

Things were moving along, and finally she decided to slip away. Passing out of the crowd into the Business Wing's Gallery, she walked down to the Mid-Wing Stairwell and up to the second floor. Slowly, she picked her way to one of the viewing galleries that overlooked the crowd. She rested her hands on the stone railing and felt the coldness of the marble underneath her hands. Twenty-two years ago when Chastity was first born, and in Brooke's arms, if asked if she thought about this day, she would have said no. She was more worried about feeding them than her wedding.

When she would be asked when Chastity was fifteen did she look forward to today? Brooke would respond that she just wanted her daughter to be alive. Yet, Chastity survived that wildness that she had in her early high school years, or they wouldn't be here today. Or Brooke wouldn't have been standing in Williamsburg Virginia just a short time ago and watched her accept her degree from William and Mary, an Ivy League University.

"You seem lost in thought," Haley said as she walked over and stood next to Brooke, she completely missed the clicking of the shoes on the marble floor.

"I am, Haley," Brooke said, and sighed in the way a Mom would sigh seeing her daughter married, "Just thinking about the journey."

Haley nodded, "Yeah, they're born, and, you blink, they're married," she said and signaled Brooke to look over where her son James was standing with his wife Ashlyn, and she leaned hard on the railing next to Brooke, "And soon you have one child about to make millions of dollars and another that is completely being an ass, and you wonder how long he'll be alive," she finished with a frustrated sigh. Her younger son Brian had been a sore spot and been misbehaving in her mind since he left last year after he graduated high school to tour with his band. Nothing good came of it, and now he was the so called genie that couldn't be put back into the bottle.

Brooke nodded, "I've talked to Trin, and she's agreed to allow you to help and be part of her baby's life. She at least wants her baby to know it's Dad's family, even if the Dad wants nothing to do with it," Brooke said, and sighed, looking over at Haley's husband, Nathan Scott, Lucas' younger half brother, the son that their Dad chose to be in his life, still to this day they quietly and politely debated if Daniel Scott being in either of his sons' lives made them better or worse. Brooke started to feel the strain of having to help plan and pull off this wedding, deal with another daughter's refusal to see that her soul mate was right in front of her, and also deal with a third daughter's pregnancy with a baby daddy that wanted no part in the whole thing after he laid the keel, so to speak.

"I saw the bit of fireworks today," Haley said, "Why can't there be a Tree Hill Wedding without some sort of drama?" She shook in frustration, with Brian it had been a lot of things, but with Trin it was the so called last straw, his refusal to be a man and step up and be the Dad for his and her unborn child.

"She refers to the baby as junior, I believe she wants a son," Brooke said, avoiding the discussion of Trin and Brian's confrontation, "I don't know, but maybe she'll be lucky."

Haley shrugged, "So this is great, and Chase looks so beautiful," Haley said, following Brooke's cue to change the subject, and she changed the whole area back to a safety zone, the wedding. She was also trying to lighten the mood between them.

Brooke nodded, "I'm happy with how the dress turned out and how the whole thing turned out, I'm just ecstatic with this whole day," Brooke said, her voice slowly picking up volume as she spoke with excitement.

Haley nodded and looked around the Great Hall, what she saw were the people talking in small groups and in pairs. She focused on her nephew, and Brooke's second daughter, who was also Haley's Goddaughter. They were on opposite sides of the Great Hall, but she could see from her vantage point above that they were stealing glances at each other across the hall.

"I wonder how soon before we'll be doing this all again? Or will it be a smaller scale then this?" Haley said, and sighed.

Brooke looked over and saw what she was looking at. She sighed and looked at Haley.

"Well, hopefully," Brooke said, and then studied the two young adults in question, "Izzy also looks so happy. I don't think she could take going back to being the Queen of the Damned."

Haley sighed, "I think they're ready for each other now," Haley said, and nodded.

Brooke looked at Haley and shook her head, "Haley, there is one thing that doesn't make sense to me," Brooke said, probing Haley for information.

"What is that, Brooke?" Haley asked.

"Well, Keith always works for his family companies during his breaks, and yet, when Izzy wanted something to do during the summer and there happened to be an internship open at the same company that Keith was working at, funny isn't it," Brooke said.

"Well, things do happen," Haley said.

"Right," Brooke said, "and if I remember correctly, you were the only one that Izzy spoke to about the internship."

Haley shrugged, "Guilty as charged," she said, "I spoke to my goddaughter about an internship," Haley said, and walked away, "I want to see who catches the bouquet," she said over her shoulder as she continued to walk away.

Brooke looked at her, "You so learned that scheming from me!" Brooke yelled playfully after Haley, smiled, and started to laugh.


	325. Road to Redemption

Chapter 325 Road to Redemption

She had a long hard think after Suellen left her in the Viewing Gallery. For a moment or two, she played with a few loose strands of her blonde hair. Looking over the crowd, she saw many people, a large number of them paired off and they seemed happy. Looking around herself, she only felt loneliness.

She sighed and fixed her dress. Spencer Churchill "Church" Grady, he was handsome after a fashion, but his biggest fault was he was related to her ex-boyfriend Rhett Churchill. Rhett was a player and a total ass. He also took her virginity, while he was screwing around with another woman, and this was something years later Angela Scott regretted.

One thing she wondered, did she push Church away because he was Rhett's Cousin, because she didn't trust him, or was it because she didn't trust herself.

A few more moments had passed, and she decided that it was her she didn't trust, she was the problem. After Rhett, she causally dated Royce Parker until she left for UCONN. Then there was Kevin McLaren for a while, and she dumped him when she discovered what he really did for a living. Of course, there was Garrett in college. They were all really just their relationships, meant more to cover a void then to fill it. Shaking her head, she cleaned the cobwebs out.

Maybe she had a bit too much to drink. Maybe it was getting caught up in the atmosphere, but she felt she had to do one thing.

She pushed off the stone railing, and headed towards the Grand Stair Case, the closest stairwell to the First Floor. Her speed was slower than what it was in high school due to her knee surgery, and also the high heeled shoes she was wearing didn't help. Her ears were filled with the pounding of her heartbeat and the clicking of her shoes on the marble floor.

Slowly, she walked down the Grand Stair Case, which was very shallow, which had the effect of every woman looking like they walked gracefully down it, and she looked around the Great Hall the whole trip down. Once she reached the foot of the stairs, she saw who she was looking for. He was walking out of the Great Hall, through the Foyer and would be entering the Inner Court. She headed across the Great Hall, dodging people and groups of people as she went. She exchanged a few greetings, a few excuse me's, and a few sorry's, with people she knew, people she didn't know, and the few well-wishers. Which was funny, one person even asked her to pose for a photo shoot which she said she'd think about it. But she was on a mission, and she didn't need any delays like these.

She got to the Foyer, finally, and walked through it, ignoring the person there directing people to coat check, which even in the summer heat people had brought jackets, and women would check something. Angela just shook her head, and really didn't understand it all. She walked through the Foyer and out into the Inner Court. The Inner Court would get good sun, but it also had this imposing appearance as the four walls of the Manor were straight and sheer, and the windows were done in Tudor style which had metal framework in them, which gave the place an appearance of a prison, especially with the Red Brick and Granite Façade that covered the concert core of the outer walls. But this was where she found Church Grady, with a small point and shoot camera taking pictures of the flowers in the Garden that Brooke had planted in the Inner Court.

He stopped taking pictures and straightened his head, as soon as he felt he wasn't alone. Turning around, he came into the blue eyed gaze of Angela Scott. He smiled at her in a calm and happy way. Angela could see that he had no intention other than being a good guy.

"Hello, Angela," Church said, quietly.

"Church," she said, trying to keep her voice even.

He sighed "I shouldn't have stepped into your conversation with Kevin," he said, regretful in tone.

"It's okay, Church, I was wrong by jumping down your throat," Angela said, "You were only trying to help, and I tend to be a bit aggressive and attack even people that defend me."

Church nodded, "Why's that?"

"Too many bad experiences with people," Angela said and sighed, "I was pretty much sheltered when I grew up, so I was too trusting and I've been hurt a lot."

Church nodded, "So we're here now, what does that mean, and where do we go from here?" he asked, a curious tone entered his voice.

She shrugged, "We go forward, slowly," she said, and sighed, "We are in season, so my time is limited," she finished.

"I understand, I do have a cousin that works for the team," he said and sighed.

"Please don't remind me," Angela said.

"Okay, I won't," he said.

"Well, you invited me out to dinner, is that still good?" Angela asked, sheepishly.

"Of course it is," he said, excitedly.

"Good," she said, "I still have your number, I'll call you when we get back to Atlanta," Angela said, and sighed, knowing she got that monkey off her back.

"Okay, sounds like a plan," Church replied.

She nodded, "How about you buy a lady a drink?" she asked.

He smiled, "Sure," he said.

Angela laughed, "That doesn't mean get me drunk to have slutty wedding sex with me," Angela said.

"Slutty wedding sex, what's that?" Church asked.

"Something you're not finding out about," Angela said, with a nervous laugh, and led him back inside.


	326. Reception Stories

Chapter 326 Reception Stories

After Haley had left to head down to the floor of the Great Hall, Brooke stood at the railing and watched the goings on for a few more minutes. After getting bored with that, she pushed off the railing and headed for the Mid-Wing Stairwell in the Business Wing. As she walked by the door of one of the Guest Bedrooms, she heard some noises coming from the room.

Brooke paused, and pressed her ear against the door. Her face started to brighten with the sound of every pant, moan, and grunt. With a huge dimpled grin, she slowly and gently pushed off the door and headed towards the stairwell. Shaking her head, she felt like the wedding was pretty much complete, and now some couple was having slutty wedding sex, it was just great. Smiling even bigger, she was trying to figure out who it possibly could be.

In her mind, she ticked off the couples and a few possibilities of hook ups. The grunts were from a man, so it couldn't be Lucas' daughter Kay, Brooke mused, it was plain as day, to Brooke at least, that she didn't like guys. So she was off the list.

Next, Brooke checked Trin off. That was hopeful to Brooke, mainly because Trin was pregnant, and having trouble with the baby daddy. Yet, Trin was too much like Brooke, and she would have the tendency to seek solace in drinks, boys, or both. Both something that she doesn't need of either right now.

Brooke sighed, that left, in her mind, several possibilities. The one she would like, at least at this point half of her was thinking it was too soon, would be Keith and Izzy. Shaking her head, she saw a couple ahead of her coming from the Mid-Wing Staircase, and on this side of the house there was also an elevator in that same room.

Brooke smiled when she saw who it was. He was the reason they were invited, and he was a great, but quiet, person to work with. On the other hand, she was a really demanding client.

"Ryan, I'm so happy to see that you made it," Brooke said, gushing at the sight of the architect that designed Beaulieu Manor.

"Thanks, Brooke," Ryan Atwood said in a low voice, almost a mumble, "I hope you don't mind, I was showing my wife around. She never saw this place."

Brooke smiled, "Its fine, Beaulieu is as much your baby as it is mine," she said.

Ryan nodded, "Brooke, this is my wife, Taylor," he said, "Taylor, this is my toughest, most demanding, and in the end, most satisfied client, Brooke Davis."

Brooke took the other brunette's hand and shook it," Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Atwood," Brooke said.

"Please call me Taylor, actually it is Taylor Townsend-Atwood, I hyphenated my last name when Ryan and I got married. It just worked because, well, it fit me, anyways I heard you had an ex write a book about you, I had that happen too, it was called Peaches. Anyway, this place is like so WOW. Did Ryan mention I studied in France, at the Sorbonne, and I've traveled widely? This place, England, have you ever been? Of course you have, you're a fashion mogul, you know Fashion Week in London. This place is WOW, it's impressive. I'm really glad Ryan took me around, and are those real full size pool tables?." Taylor said, in a rapid voice, in what seemed like one breath.

"Whoa! Come up for a breath," Brooke said, "Thank you, enjoy, and watch out in one of the rooms, there are people that shouldn't be disturbed," Brooke said, and moved past the couple. She noticed that Ryan and Taylor gave each other a knowing smile. Brooke shook her head and smiled, wondering what the story was behind those smiles.

* * *

He walked up to the bar, and leaned heavily on it. The years since he retired from basketball had taken a toll on him. Before, he could handle stuff like this, but now he was worn out. Looking at the bartender, he smiled a satisfied smile and ordered a beer.

Looking around, he saw his brother walking in and took the spot next to him. Lucas, being three months older, looked at his half-brother and smiled. They were so different, and yet, so the same. Lucas, being over six feet, was still shorter than Nathan. A dead giveaway between them when you saw them was Lucas was Blonde and Nathan was a Brunette, but they both did have the same blue eyes.

"You look more disheveled than normal," Nathan said, and laughed.

Lucas shook his head, "Don't get me started," he said, and looked at Nathan, "XYZ, Little Brother," he finished, in a teasing tone.

Nathan looked down and zipped up his fly, "Well I…"

Lucas held up his hand, "No need to explain," he said, and turned back to the bar and ordered a beer.

Nathan shook his head, "So far, so good, except just Trin and the Bad Seed had some fireworks," Nathan said, and shrugged.

"It's not nice to call your son the Bad Seed," Lucas said, in a matter-of-fact manner.

Nathan looked at his brother and took a long pull of his beer. "I see more and more of Dan in him," Nathan said, and seemed defeated at the fact he mentioned their hated Death Row confined Dad and seeing him in his youngest son.

Lucas put his hand on Nathan's shoulder, "I don't know, Nate," he said.

Nathan nodded, "Where's Peyton?" he asked.

"Oh well, she was off doing something," Lucas said, unsteady.

"No problem," Lucas said with a nervous laugh, "I'm more wondering where Keith and Izzy are," he said, and shrugged in a half laughing manner.

Nathan shrugged, "I don't know, but that looked like a pretty hot kiss on the dance floor," Nathan said, and laughed, "Maybe we'll be doing this again soon."

Lucas shook his head, shrugged, and then rubbed the back of his neck, "Who knows, but between me, you, and the beers, I hope so," Lucas finally said with a sense of relief.

"I'll drink to that," Nathan said, and held up his glass.

"And to Brian Scott, hopefully he's not a Bad Seed," Lucas said.

"I'll drink to that," Nathan said, and the brothers clicked glasses and then drank their respective beers.

* * *

She sighed and looked in the mirror in the Great Gallery, in the Personal Wing, to make sure everything was in the proper place. Not that she often fretted about how she looked, but for this event she had to look good. Adjusting the dress she wore and looking hard at her reflection, she was pleased with how she looked.

"Trying to burn that look in your mind?" Haley said as she walked up next to her sister-in-law.

"No, just trying to look my best," Peyton said, and sighed again.

"Need to touch up your lipstick," Haley said, and giggled a little.

Peyton looked at Haley's reflection and shook her head, "Need to adjust yourself," Peyton said, dryly.

Haley looked at herself in the mirror and shook her head for a second, "Oh boy! Gee, thanks, Peyton," Haley said and laughed.

"What were you doing?" Peyton asked, with a teasing tone in her voice.

"Oh nothing, I wasn't doing anything wrong, I was helping Brett as she just woke up and was confused," Haley said, "And why were you so disheveled?"

"I was, that's none of your business," Peyton shot back.

"I see, you and Lucas weren't getting in on the slutty wedding sex?" Haley asked, with a teasing tone in her voice.

"What? Not that it's your business, why would we need to have slutty wedding sex, we have plenty of slutty sex, look at it this way, we do have four children," Peyton said, and laughed, "And what about you and Nathan? Knocking about in one of the many rooms?" Peyton asked, knowing that Haley wasn't checking in on her step-granddaughter because Peyton had just come from checking in on Sassy who was sleeping in the same room.

"Touché, Peyton, touché," Haley said, and laughed, "And anyways, I wouldn't want to know what you and Lucas were or are doing, that was an over share, he's like my brother."

Peyton laughed, "So that means you and Nathan are committing incest?" Peyton asked, and couldn't help but laugh.

"God, you had to go there?" Haley asked.

"Where's LK? We brought Sassy?" Peyton asked.

Haley sighed, and looked at Peyton's reflection. "LK had been sick and my sister Quinn was in town, so she said she'd watch her," she sighed, "Quinn was supposed to come to the wedding, she has a business relationship with Brooke, but she knew I was closer to the family than she was, so she volunteered to watch LK," Haley said, and sighed.

There were footsteps echoing through the Great Gallery. The two women turned to see Keith walking towards them. He looked at them and smiled. Peyton noted his tuxedo was disheveled and his tie was loose.

"Hi Mom, Aunt Haley," Keith said, with a cheerful voice.

"What are you doing over this way?" Peyton asked.

"I was checking in on Sassy," he said, nodding to them, and walked by, whistling the whole time.

* * *

She slipped down the Great Gallery in the Personal Wing of Beaulieu Manor. Elizabeth "Ellie" Scott had a smile of self-satisfaction on her face, a spring in her step, and swayed to the beat of her own music playing in her head. She chose to wear ballet slippers instead of heels, and they made no noise on the floor, also these floors were hardwood instead of marble, so these floors were also easier on her feet.

Before she came to the door that lead back to the Great Hall, she heard crying coming from the nearby Pocket Room. A Pocket Room, that was used to describe two rooms where the Great Galleries opened up to full room size, but really had no function, and the one in the Personal Wing had sofas and chairs and was used as another place for people to collect. Ellie stopped and listened for a moment, yes there was crying coming from the room. Finally, she headed towards the Pocket Room and looked around the walls and settled on the leather upholstered chair with its back to the hall to the Great Hall. Ellie walked around the chair and looked at Trin, sitting, curled up in a ball.

Ellie squatted down; her hands smoothed her dress as she bent at the knees. She looked at the young woman that was probably her best friend in the world. Reaching out, Ellie pushed Trin's hair out of her eyes and saw her tears messed up her once flawless make up job. Ellie shook her head, and glided her hand down to Trin's shoulder.

"Trin honey, what's wrong?" Ellie asked, looking into Trin's open but unseeing eyes. Trin's hazel eyes were wide with this shell shocked look in them.

"He's a total ass, and he chose her," Trin said, in an almost mechanical voice.

"Who Trin? Are we talking about Brian?" Ellie asked.

Trin nodded, slowly, "He also got Gabi pregnant too, and he chose her," she said, devoid of emotion.

"It's his loss, you're so much nicer and a better person than Gabi could ever be," Ellie said, trying to reassure her friend.

"Still, he chose her," Trin said, "He's your cousin, why are you helping me?"

"Trin, you're my best friend, and you're pregnant by him, someone has to step up and support you," Ellie said.

"Why are you?" Trin asked.

"Do you know how my brother got his first name?" Ellie asked, in a calming tone.

"How did he get his name?" Trin asked.

"Our great Uncle Keith, he was our granddad's older brother, when our granddad left our grandma pregnant and not supporting her, he stepped up and acted like our Dad's dad, so our dad gave his son his name to honor the man that was his dad. So I was raised that when you see someone you care about that needs help or support, you better step up," Ellie said.

"Thanks," Trin said weakly.

"Come on now, let's get you fixed up, the bouquet will be tossed soon," Ellie said, and got Trin up in a sitting position.

"Ellie, why do you look so disheveled?" Trin asked.

"You need not worry about that," Ellie said, and got Trin up and they headed towards the nearest private bathroom.

* * *

Things were starting to wind down. There were only a few things left to do, and James Scott, not being single, would not take part. He sighed as he walked along the side of the Great Hall and tried to make his now messy look work for himself, and make sure no one noticed. Shaking his head, he then kept moving on. That was when he stopped suddenly with a thud.

Shaking out of it, he looked down. The one woman he was avoiding was the one he bumped into. He sighed heavily and looked down at her smiling face.

"Hello James, enjoying the wedding?" she asked, with a slightly cheery tone.

"Mystery," he said, and looked over the crowd, "So, who brought you?"

She smiled, a wicked smile, "No one, I was invited," she said, quietly.

James nodded, "Really, you were invited?" he asked.

She still had that wicked smile on her face, "Of course, I was invited. Why else would I be here?" she asked.

"Escorting someone," James said, coolly.

"First of all, I'm working my way through school, not everyone has the benefit of scholarships, especially a full ride, or rich parents," she said.

James shook his head, "I've heard that many times," he said, truthfully, he lost track of how many times women in Mystery's line of work told him that, and they were closer to his parents age than his.

"I'm sure you have, but this time it's the truth," she said, slightly offended.

"You're going to have to excuse me, I'm looking for my wife, and don't have time for a stalker slash dancer," he said.

She shook her head, "I'm no stalker," she said, "I'm not Allegra Sandoval, that stalked you in high school, and when you rejected her, she jumped off a bridge. Also, I don't think Ashlyn would mind us talking," Mystery finished with confidence.

"Right, Ashlyn might be open-minded, but I don't think she'd like me talking to a stripper," he said.

"Dancer," Mystery said, "I don't think she'd have a problem with us talking, other things she would though," there was a slightly flirty tone in her voice.

"Which I don't want, don't you get it?" James asked.

"Why are you so disheveled?" Izzy asked as she walked up to them, looking at James, "You and Ashlyn have slutty wedding sex?"

"What? Yeah! No! I was talking with…" James replied.

Izzy turned and looked at Mystery and she smiled. The smile changed on Mystery's face to one of happiness and the two women hugged each other.

"Hey, thanks for coming, Chase would be so happy, how have you been?" Izzy said, looking at Mystery as though she was a long lost friend, and smiling with a genuine smile.

"It was a problem, I see you and Keith are together again," she said.

Izzy nodded and crossed two of her long fingers, "Hoping," she said.

"Izzy, you know her?" James asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah," Izzy said, "Miranda was a cheerleader with me and my sisters in high school," she said, with that bright smile of hers, "In fact, Miranda and I were captains together our senior year."

James' jaw was on the floor and he looked at Miranda Roy/Mystery. Shaking his head, "You knew the whole time?" he asked.

Miranda Roy/Mystery nodded with the same wicked smile she had on before, "Yeah, and I couldn't believe how slow you were. I've been friends with your wife for years, hell, though it was fun watching you squirm," she said.

James shook his head unable to speak, and Izzy looked at him.

"Speechless," Izzy said, running her hand up and down in front of James' face.

"Yeah," Miranda/Mystery said and looked at Izzy, "You're hair is messed up. What have you been doing?"

"Nothing," Izzy said, while she turned red.

* * *

There was a room that was just off the Great Hall that really wasn't used during the wedding. There was some staging here, but it had pretty much not been used. Of all the places someone who knew about this place could hide, today, this room was the place. It was called the Family Dining Room. The irony of this was it was one of the most used of the three rooms that were designated as dining rooms, i.e. the Family Dining Room, Middle Dining Room, and the Great Hall. It wasn't used for the wedding because it was considered family space and not for public access.

It was typical for Ashlyn Pierce-Scott during an event to go looking for her best friend, her husband's cousin, and someone she considered a sister, Angela Scott. It was also pretty typical for Angela to sneak away and catch her breath. She was never really a social person, she was better in small groups, which benefitted her, being raised in a small town, but now she was forced in the spotlight more and more. She would need to get away from it all. Ashlyn always was the more outgoing of the two, and she would be the one that would pull her out of her own world and into the much bigger one around her.

Ashlyn walked across the smallish room, if there ever was one in Beaulieu Manor, her heels clicking on the marble floor. She found Angela standing at the end of the table. Angela was drinking what looked like wine from a long stemmed glass.

"Hey Ash," Angela said, and then took a sip of her drink.

"Hey, was that Church Grady you were dancing with?" Ashlyn asked.

Angela nodded, "Yeah, it was," she said.

"He seems like a great guy, surprising since he's related to Daria and Rhett," Ashlyn said, "So what are you doing here?"

Angela took a sip of her drink, which Ashlyn still believed was wine. Angela was never a good drinker, she remembered a party they were at in high school, when Angela's ex-Rhett Churchill returned to Tree Hill and tried getting back together with her, she got drunk and spent time on the rail puking out her guts. "He's in the men's room," Angela said, softly.

Angela never said anything softly. She had one of the loudest voices she knew, which on the basketball court allowed her to cut over the noise. Ashlyn laughed and stood under the central air vent. Even with central air cranked in the Great Hall, it was hot from all the bodies in it. This had the effect of ruining her hair.

"So, there's a rumor that someone had slutty wedding sex," Ashlyn said, laughing.

"How was it and who was it with?" Angela asked in a teasing tone.

"Why do you think it's me and James?" Ashlyn asked, with mock offense.

"When isn't it?" Angela asked, "Might I remind you of your thong in the fan."

"One, that was before James, and two you have a point, but it was only one time," Ashlyn said and laughed, "But I know it wasn't you."

"Hey, how'd you know that?" Angela asked.

"You've never done anything impulsive in your life," Ashlyn said.

Angela shrugged at that statement.

"C'mon, they're getting on with things," Ashlyn said, and dragged Angela out to the Great Hall.

* * *

The music cut off and people looked around. As the last faint echoes died in the far flung corners of the Great Hall, Rerun stepped forward with a microphone in his hand. He looked around the room. He smirked, and set up the microphone so he could speak.

"Ladies, the moment you've all been waiting for, now can we get Chase to come out to the floor," he said, laughing as she walked out from behind the head table and took a spot on the floor. She adjusted her dress and looked around.

"Okay, all those ladies that haven't been made honest by some guy, you should be out on the floor. There you go," Rerun said.

Lucas and Nathan stood against one of the walls, looking at the crowd. Nathan pointed out Peyton, and Haley pushed Brooke out onto the floor, this made the two brothers laugh at what their wives were doing.

Nathan shook his head, "Let's see, you have Izzy, Brooke, Trin, Fallon, Bobbi-Lee, Kayla, Kelly, Ellie, Candi, Kay, Angela, and a host of others," he said, and pointing to the floor, "So my money is on Angela."

"No, I don't think she wants it enough, I'd go with Kelly," Lucas said.

"Right," Nathan said, "And it will really be…"

"Izzy," they both said together.

After things settled down on the floor, Chase looked at the women. She turned around, facing Rerun.

"Well, it looks like we're ready! When you're ready, Chase," Rerun said.

Chase wound up her arm and tossed it over her shoulder. The arc was perfect, reinforcing the belief that Chase was the most athletic of the sisters. It glided in a beautifully perfect flight to the group of women. To Lucas, it looked like when a Hail-Mary pass was thrown and the wide receivers and defensive backs all went for the ball at the same time. There was a bit of confusion, and once the bodies landed, they held their breath, and waited for the dust to settle.

The young woman that came out of the pile with the bouquet was Izzy. Lucas and Nathan turned and looked at each other, "I told you," they both said, and laughed.

* * *

Rerun stood there watching the chaos as the young ladies picked themselves up and dusted themselves off. He stood by his equipment and studied it all. Izzy slowly walked off the dance floor towards the head table, she was joking with the other bridesmaids. Rerun saw the glares from the other ladies that didn't catch the flowers, which, he noted, included Gabrielle Vincent. She was someone that Rerun never liked, nor trusted at all. Looking around he saw Candace, his ex-girlfriend, a lot of history had passed between them, as she walked towards the edge of the crowd to watch.

He laughed, now came the interesting part. He looked over to Huck, who seemed to be staring off into space.

"Okay, Chase, you're not quite done yet," Rerun said, "Huck, you need to get the lady a chair," he mentioned, as Huck grabbed a chair and carried it over to Chase. She took a seat and Huck removed the garter. He stood up and twirled it around his finger. Chase laughed and stood up, and slowly headed towards the head table.

"Okay, here's the hard part, I need all the single gentlemen, or just men, some boys too, to the floor. Yeah! That means if you haven't put a ring on a finger you're single…Let's see, we're almost there, c'mon, guys it's all for fun, and anyways, she's hot, with too T's," Rerun said, and he watched as the guys slowly collected.

Over on the sidelines, Brooke returned to where Peyton was standing. Peyton looked over at her best friend and laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Brooke asked.

"You would have fought for that before," Peyton said, "You're losing a step."

Brooke shook her head, "Hell no I'm not, I think it's time for the younger crowd to have their happy ending," Brooke said, confidently.

"Right!" Peyton said, looking at Brooke strangely.

"I'm serious, our time is done, now it's their time," Brooke said, causing Peyton to really look at her really strangely.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my best friend?" Peyton asked in shock.

"I'm serious, Peyton. I'm glad Izzy caught the bouquet. It's time for her happy ending," Brooke said.

Peyton shook her head, "What about your happy ending?" she asked.

"I have five beautiful daughters, a successful business, soon two grandbabies and a good son-in-law. I'm very happy, and this is my happy ending," Brooke said, with a dimpled smile that she was known for.

"Yeah," Peyton said, looking at her children.

"So, who do you think will catch the garter?" Brooke asked.

Peyton shrugged, "I'm not sure, but I have the feeling that Keith will be the one who catches it," Peyton said, confidently.

"What makes you so sure of that?" Brooke asked.

Peyton laughed, "I just have a feeling he won't let anyone else slide that garter up her leg," she said.

"Possessive?" Brooke asked.

Peyton shook her head, "No, protective," she sighed.

Brooke nodded, and was about to say something, but that was when Huck tossed the garter. There was a scrum, although it wasn't as big or violent as the one the ladies were in, but there was one. As what seemed like a herd of elephants crashing together echoed through the high ceilings, and it ended with a thud as the bodies landed on the floor. Looking around, they saw Keith bending over and then straightening his back up. Between two of his fingers was the garter.

Peyton just looked at Brooke and smiled a knowing smile.

* * *

It was done; the bouquet was tossed, as well as the garter. Rerun stood there shaking his head, it was odd, but also almost a forgone conclusion that once Izzy caught the flowers, Keith was going to make damn sure he caught the garter. Already he heard people whispering, some in a joking tone, that it was a fix. Rerun laughed, and looked out to the floor as Izzy started walking out onto the floor.

Rerun didn't expect her to be so, well, frankly, he would say eager. So he found himself scrambling to start playing some music. For his detriment or credit, depending on your point of view, he stood there just smirking at the sight of Izzy. Izzy must have let the impulsive side loose, she seemed to be just in the moment, she was walking in a tone heel walk, and seemed to be vamping it up too, with what seemed to be an extra sway in her hips.

Keith had this look in his eyes, he liked what he saw. Rerun was trying not to laugh, now that he snapped out of it, because he half expected Keith to start panting. Keith and Izzy were in their own little world now.

Izzy came up behind the chair and rested a hand on the chair's back. She seductively slipped around to the front of the chair, and slid herself into the seat. She wantonly looked Keith in his eyes.

Slowly, Keith lowered himself down to one knee in front of her. Their eyes never broke contact; her head followed him down to where he was resting on one knee. She put a wicked smile on her face as he looked up at her. Izzy shifted her legs in a seductive way, offering her foot to him.

He took the garter and slipped it on her foot. Slowly and gently, in almost another act of seduction, he slid the garter up her leg. Izzy closed her eyes and her lips released a sigh of pleasure.

She opened her eyes, and found her hazel gaze locked back onto his blue. Slowly, he came off his knee and leaned closer to her. She was slow at first as she leaned forward, then she darted quick as a cheetah and snagged his lips.

At first, the kiss was tentative, as if they weren't sure, like for a moment reality and their fears peeked back into their world. That was soon forgotten as the initial tentativeness started to fade into a wanton boldness. The question in the minds of the silent crowd was who was going to swallow who, and how far were they going to go.

The kiss broke off, and Keith pulled away, and then finished standing up. He helped Izzy to her feet. They looked around and saw the stunned crowd. Someone started a slow clap that took off and filled the Great Hall, which made it sound like a rain storm with the echoes.

Izzy blushed; her skin was as red as her dress. She covered her mouth with her hand, and ran off the dance floor into the Personal Wing. Keith stood there, shocked. Looking around, he shrugged and then took a bow, after which he walked out to the Inner Court.


	327. A Rose

Chapter 327 A Rose

Some people would think it was out of place, others crazy, but he was a southern boy, bred and raised, so he carried a pocket knife. Slipping it out of his pocket and popping out the blade, he slowly looked at the shiny blade edge. He reached over and cut a flower from the bush. Closing the blade, he walked over to the door that led to the personal wing of Beaulieu Manor, and entered the building again.

Walking down the Great Gallery, he looked at the paintings on the wall. Many of them were original Peyton Sawyers. Brooke had always supported his mom's art, and Keith knew that many were purposely hidden from public view, as their subject matter was very private. Keith paused and looked at the portrait on the wall, it wasn't his Mom's work, but it was one of Izzy. She sat for it when she was fourteen years old. Keith remembered that Izzy told him about the portrait, and that at fourteen all the girls sat for a formal portrait, just like their Mom had done. They all were hung in this gallery, and only Fallon's wasn't at fourteen, it was at seventeen.

He took a couple of breaths, and started on his way back down the gallery. He came to one room, and looked at the door. After a few moments, he pushed open the door and walked in. He had walked into the Billiards Room and saw Izzy sitting on one of the three nine foot pool tables, bouncing a pool ball off the table's rails. He shook his head, and walked over to the table and stood there, opposite of the woman he loved.

The blush was gone from her skin, leaving only the tanned but flawless skin. When Keith looked at her, she always seemed to glow. There was something about Isabella Peyton Adams that made him mushy. He knew that the past three years, and all the time with Shea he was really denying himself, he was lying to himself, he was in love with her, Isabella Peyton Adams, and she was his soul mate. Keith was very versed in music, being Peyton Sawyer's son, and any love song he listened to, all he could think about was how much it reminded him of Izzy.

Finally, she looked up at him. Their eyes connected, but instead of electricity, she was guarded.

"I'm the only one out of my sisters that never mastered this game," she stated, and bounced the ball off the rail, "At one time, this was the only way we bonded, our Mom and us, and again it was just another thing I proved less capable than Chase at doing."

"But you're not Chase," Keith said.

"That's my point, I'm not Chase; I'm not Trin. I'm the middle child. The one that my own Grandmother referred to as the spare. Trin was spoiled. Chase was perfect, and I was, well, just the spare. Never quite able to measure up, never the smartest, the prettiest, just Izzy. Chase's sister, the second child, the spare," she said.

Keith nodded, "What brought this on?" he asked curious.

"I couldn't even control myself, when I saw you catch the garter, I wanted, damn it Keith, I wanted to jump you right there. I ruined my sister's wedding by acting like a slut," Izzy said, frustrated, looking at the painting on the wall.

Keith walked around the pool table to her. He rested his hands on her naked shoulders. She sighed at his touch. He felt the warmth of her skin underneath his hands. For some reason, it felt like she was getting warmer.

"Don't worry about it, Izzy," Keith said.

"What about the gossip columns and the reporters?" Izzy asked.

"Forget about them, just be happy," he said.

"That's easy for you to say," Izzy replied.

"Do you want to be famous?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No, I never liked that lifestyle," she said.

"So forget it," Keith said.

Izzy nodded, "Thanks," she said, and slipped off the rail of the pool table she was sitting on, and looked up at him, "You've always been good to me."

Keith nodded.

"I've treated you badly in the past," she said, and wrapped her arms around him and then rested her head against his chest, "I love you, Keith Scott."

Keith smiled, "I love you, Isabella Adams," he replied.

She leaned back, removing her head from his chest. Her hazel eyes searched for his blue, which at first were hidden from her. Slowly, he lowered his chin, and their eyes finally came in contact. There was always a feral energy between them. That energy had gotten them in trouble more than once. He paused for a second, causing her eyes to question what he was doing.

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the red rose that he cut off the rose bush in the garden. She looked down at it, and took it from his hand. Taking the beautiful and perfect red flower up to her nose, she inhaled its scent.

She took the flower, and placed the stem in Keith's mouth. Pushing up on her tippy toes, she kissed him with a hard fierce passion on his lips, and slowly and gently took the rose out of his teeth.

He laughed and smiled when he saw her. She took the rose out of her mouth and placed it on the pool table. He looked at her, and she smiled that wicked smile back at him. Finally, she wrapped her arms around his neck, popped back up on her tippy toes, and kissed him again.

This time, the kiss deepened as their body temperatures rose and they became further lost in each other. They just kept going, until they ended up on the pool table.


	328. The Leaving Song

Chapter 328 The Leaving Song

They walked out of the Great Hall and through the Foyer. They turned back, and waved at the guests that were still in the massive room. Finally, he led her out into the Inner Court, also known as the Garden Court because of the beautiful garden of flowers that was planted there. They saw what would look like a receiving line, but it was the planned close friends and family that would say their personal thanks and good-byes as the newly married couple would soon depart onto their honeymoon.

Brooke stood the closet to the door, and made sure it was closed. This was personal and for family only. She smiled at looked at her oldest daughter. The two near look-alike women stared at each other, because now they were equals, and Brooke knew that her daughter picked well.

"Mom, please, we've been good so far," Chase said.

Brooke nodded, "I know, but I'm losing my daughter," she said.

Chase shook her head, "No, you're not," she said.

Brooke smiled bravely as she hugged Chase and Huck. They slowly moved on and greeted a few others. When Huck came to his young daughter with his ex Ashlyn, he picked her up and spun her around, and gave her a big hug.

"Daddy Huck, you'll ruin my dress," Brett said.

"Okay, I'll stop," he said.

"No, don't stop," Brett replied, and gave Huck a kiss. Then she looked over at Chase, "Momma Chase," she said, and reached out. Chase was now fighting back her tears more as she reached out and hugged this little girl for the first time as her new step-mom.

Next, they came to Carson, and he just smiled a drunken, dirty old man smile. Huck looked at Chase and gave her a knowing look. She laughed.

Finally, Huck came to Sean and Kevin. The old man in the wheelchair looked at Huck.

"Aye Boy, another generation will be coming soon," Sean said, and smiled, thinking of the money Huck married into.

"Thank you for coming, Uncle Sean, Kevin," Huck said.

"Aye, no problem," Sean said.

Huck nodded, "And the both of you never come around me and my family ever again," Huck said, and walked away.

* * *

Lucas stood in the archway as he watched Huck and Chase leave in the black limo. He smiled, and turned back and looked at Carson. The old crippled Irishman, the man that could drink anyone under the table and who had many acts of bravery under his belt, was standing there, crying.

Lucas rested a hand on the older man's shoulder, "He'll be okay, Carson," Lucas said.

Carson nodded, "Aye, I know Boyo, I know," Carson said, and sighed, "I'm just glad that I saw him marry, but too bad Cade wasn't here. Huck was his boy, his son."

Lucas nodded, "Or Darcey," Lucas said.

"Aye, or Darcey," Carson said as they started to head back into the manor.

"I think they were here, just like my Uncle Keith was there when I married Peyton," Lucas said.

"Aye," Carson said, "Would you do this old man a favor, Lucas?" Carson said.

"Sure," Lucas said.

"Lead me to the bar, so we can drink to Cade, Darcey, and your Uncle Keith," Carson said.

"And you can flirt with the young models," Lucas said.

"Aye, that too," Carson said, and laughed.

Lucas smiled, and led him into the manor.

* * *

Trin found herself alone in a corner of the garden. She was looking at the various colored flowers in the bushes. That was when she picked up that she wasn't alone anymore and turned around and looked at who was standing there.

"Ellie," Trin said, you almost scared me.

"That wasn't my intention," Ellie said.

Trin shook her head, "No, I know that's usually not your intention," she said, "I'd figure you'd be with Dylan."

"I saw that my best friend needed me," Ellie said.

Trin nodded and smiled, "Hoes over Bros?" Trin asked.

Ellie nodded, "Yes, Hoes over Bros," she said, and stood there with her best friend, who was also carrying her cousin's baby.

* * *

Brooke excused herself, and went up to the Personal Wing and found herself standing in the now unoccupied room that was Chase's. There was still furniture in it, but the bed was stripped of the sheets as the housekeeping had stripped them but had yet to replace the set. The drawers and the closet were empty, as was the desk, and the walls were no long decorated like Chase would have liked it. That was when she broke down and started crying.

There were a lot of reasons she wanted Chase's bedroom closest to hers. But the main one that she kept to herself was that Chase was her baby girl, her first, the one that she always felt a certain kinship with. Now she was gone.

Standing there, the tears ran freely down her cheeks. Brooke never liked to cry, that was for high school and the disappointment of her marriage. Now, she wouldn't cry for joy that she had promised Chase, but now she was crying, and these were tears of sorrow.

That was when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Brooke turned and looked to see her best friend in the world standing there. Peyton smiled, and took Brooke into her arms.

"What is wrong, Brookie?" Peyton asked.

"She's gone, Peyton, my baby is gone," Brooke said.

"Chase isn't gone, she's just on her honeymoon with her husband," Peyton said.

"Yeah, but she'll never be here again," Brooke said.

"We knew they would leave the nest some day," Peyton said.

"Just not my girls," Brooke said, "I've lost her."

Peyton shook her head, "No you haven't, they say a son is yours until he takes a wife, but a daughter is yours for life," she said.

Brooke nodded, and just let Peyton comfort her.

* * *

The sun had finally set, and Izzy had kissed Keith good night as his parents would bring him home. She sighed, and walked up the Grand Stair Case and down the Galleries to her room. Once she was in her room, she looked around and sighed. She unzipped her dress and let it drop to the floor. Slowly, she undressed and headed to the bathroom, that was technically shared with the room next door but it was never occupied.

She stripped on her way to the shower. After letting the hot water wash over her body and loosen the day's long tension knots out of her body, she cleaned up, and stepped out of the shower. Wrapping herself up in a towel, she looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. Finally, she walked back into her room, drying her hair.

"Finally you got out of the shower," a voice said.

Izzy jumped with a start. "You scared me," she said, "And what are you doing here?"

There was a laugh, "For being so dark and brooding, you were always easy to scare," the voice said.

"You're point?" Izzy asked, "Anyways, what are you doing back here?"

The person stepped out of the shadows, and Kari, Izzy's roommate at college smiled, "I told you I'd be back, and anyways, that was a great party," she said, "And it is time to have fun."

* * *

(Chase's voice in italics)

_Friedrich Nietzsche once wrote that "Marriage: that I call the will of two to create the one who is more than those who created it." As I sit next to the man that I know call my husband, I can't think and believe that for all the stuff that Nietzsche said, and for his supposed influences on people for evil, there were a few things he was right about, and I think Huck and myself fit that quote perfectly._

* * *

**Author's Notes**

So here we are at the end of Part 13 (Stop Draggin My Heart Around), unlucky or lucky thirteen. Well the name comes from a _Stevie Nicks and Tom Petty_ song. I liked it and it can refer to many of the stories that are taken place.

Finally Chase and Huck are now Mister and Missus J.L. Burke. Keith and Izzy are starting to heat up. Brian is an ass, so what else is new.

As for writing, this was me trying to get back to my strengths. I've been feeling like I've been calling in a lot of the scenes. So I hope this worked out. This took a lot of time to write, but I have a good feeling about it.

Hope you enjoy.

Thanks for your patronage.

ThumperE23

**Poems**

Chapter 317 (Speeches) Keith reads Sonnet 23 by William Shakespeare.

**Playlist**

Chapter 315 (Parents Dance) is Dance with My Father (Luther Vandross)

Chapter 316 (First Dance) is 1953 (Drop Kick Murphy's)


	329. Airport and Leaving Daughters

Part 14 Some Beach

(Ellie writing in italics)

_The American author Russell Baker wrote "Ah, summer, what power you have to make us suffer and like it." Amazing how we are held in the sway of this season, and yet it tutors us. But every year we look forward to it, and praise it. Yet as I sit here in Tree Hill, this small town between the river and the ocean, I often wonder is it our own lives that make us suffer during the summer, and we just pin the blame on it.  
_

* * *

Chapter 329 Airports and Leaving Daughters

There was a theory that is probably no more than crack pot in nature, but they say that objects collect emotional energy. In fact, they believe that this energy is so imprinted that if you are there at the right time you can see that event happen again. They call them residual haunting, in short, a video recording of events. If this was such, then airport gates would be a place that would be very haunted.

Someone once described the airport boarding gates as a gate of tears, where people say their last goodbyes, or where they say their first helloes. Such highs and lows would most certainly scar anything. Yet there was no record of any sort of event being recorded at this airport.

James shook his head; it was a moot point now. Ever since the terrorist attacks that happened before he was born, very few people were cleared past security and were allowed near the boarding gates. So now, everyone said their goodbyes at the security gate. Today was no different.

The wedding, as fancy as it was, and there was a big production behind it. James would admit he had a good time there, and was amazed on how they were able to move and shape things in those few rooms to be the whole of the wedding. His "Aunt" Brooke knew what had to be done and had the right people in place to run things. All those thoughts bring him back to the here and the now, back to the gate of tears.

Again, he stands in this very airport and watches his wife and her best friend, his cousin, get ready to walk through the gate again, leaving him home alone, with Brett, their daughter. Again, it was for her career, and he knew that soon enough he would be done with these mini-camps and soon he'd be in Miami playing full time, if he makes the team. He sighed and looked at her as she was down looking eye to eye with Brett. He knew it tore her up that she would leave that little girl behind; she had enough distance between them when she was in high school and Brett was very little.

James never had to worry about it when he was younger. His Mom gave up touring to be home for him and Brian, and they generally lived in the same city that his Dad played in, so he was gone, but really wasn't gone. It was just his last year, James' senior year in high school that his Dad was away for long periods as he played in Charlotte and the family lived in his hometown of Tree Hill, North Carolina.

"What are you going to be for Daddy James?" Ashlyn asked.

"I'm going to be a good girl, for Daddy James," Brett said, in a tone that made Ashlyn fear her teenage years, which were still five or six years away.

"That's right, and Momma will call you when she lands in Atlanta," Ashlyn said.

Brett nodded, and looked at her Mom. She was a curious child, and kept staring down at Ashlyn's feet. Brett would run around with Ashlyn's shoes, and try to wear them, which made James laugh. Like many girls, she would play with Ashlyn's high heels, but she also seemed to like her old basketball shoes. This was something James didn't discourage, but he knew that Ashlyn didn't want her anywhere near basketball.

"Momma," Brett said.

"Yes, Baby Girl?" Ashlyn asked.

"Where did Daddy Huck and Momma Chase go?" Brett asked.

"They went away on their honeymoon, we've told you that already," Ashlyn said.

"Why didn't they bring me along?" Brett asked.

"Well," Ashlyn said, trying hard to find the right words to explain it, "It's for adults only," was all she finally came up with.

"Like you and Auntie Tall in Atlanta?" Brett asked.

Ashlyn shook her head, "No, that is something different," Ashlyn said.

"Okay," Brett said, a bit confused. Angela bent down and laid a hand on Ashlyn's shoulder. Neither woman should be down low for long, as they both had surgically repaired knees. Angela looked at her Goddaughter who, since she could speak, always called her Auntie Tall.

"Well, it's time for Momma to say good bye to Daddy James, or the people we work for in Atlanta would be mad," Angela said, and spread her arms as Brett came over and hugged her. Ashlyn stood up and looked at her daughter and her best friend. Brett always took to people right away, she was a bit of a social butterfly, but there was something about Angela that attracted Brett to her, and there was something about Brett that made Angela melt.

"So you going to be okay, Squirt?" Angela asked, as she held Brett close.

"Yeah, Auntie Tall," Brett said, "So when am I going to get a cousin to play with?"

Angela laughed, "Ask your Uncle Brian," Angela said.

"But I want a cousin just like you, Auntie Tall," Brett said, in an innocent child like way.

"Maybe, someday," Angela said, and wondered if she was lying, humoring, or being hopeful in her speech.

Ashlyn looked at her daughter and best friend and then turned back to her husband. She was fighting back tears, every time she came to the security gate; she found it harder and harder.

"I think Brett just asked Angela for a cousin," James said.

"What?" Ashlyn asked.

James nodded, "She, well, how do we say it, wants someone else to hang out with other than the terrible three," he said.

"The terrible three?" Ashlyn asked.

"Kenni, LK, and Sassy," James said, "That's what their parents call them."

"One of them is your baby sister," Ashlyn said, playfully slapping James.

"I just think they are so different from Brett that she wants someone she can relate to," James said.

"Maybe we should be glad that she didn't ask for a sister," Ashlyn said.

"And what will be wrong with that?" James asked.

Ashlyn shrugged, "I'm not sure that there is anything wrong with that," she said.

James shrugged and looked to the gate. "It seems that your sister from another mister is getting impatient to get through security," James said.

Ashlyn nodded and looked at James. They melted into each other's arms and their lips touched. She quickly pushed away, and headed towards the security desk. She glanced over her shoulder and saw James and Brett standing there as she walked through the security checks. She held back tears as she kicked off her shoes and passed through the metal detector and was off towards the gate right behind Angela, with the fading image of her husband and daughter standing there, sending her off yet again.


	330. Discussion Between Friends

Chapter 330 Discussion Between Friends

The sun was coming up over the Cape Fear Peninsula, and the haze of the coming humid day was very visible. As he drove through the streets, he wanted to take the long way. His head was a bit cloudy from the Wedding the day before. His heart was still beating fast from that day and night. He wanted to calm down before he went to his morning appointment.

He passed by the few farms and saw the hands were out already making sure their chores were done before the day became too hot and humid to work. He looked down at his radio's clock and knew he had to start heading to where he said that he would meet his appointment. This was also him, knowing that he had other things that he had to do, he had his own routine that he needed to complete, no matter how hot and sticky it would be today. The air could be Vaseline and stuff still had to get done.

He came to the road he knew so well, and turned onto it. As the blacktop was worn and not well maintained, his vehicle bounced and bucked as he drove down this stretch of road. A few moments later, he turned off the old black top and drove up a small stretch of gravel and dirt, really mostly dirt. He found the small lot and pulled up into it.

He had come in the back way, because sitting right there as he expected was that Aston-Martin DB9 that he expected to be sitting there. An expensive English Grand Tourer belonged only to one person, which is hard to say, but it was the only person he knew that owned one. The car was a graduation present from their Granddad, who spoiled all of his grandchildren.

The Customized Ford Ranger pick-up parked next to the English Touring car. He shut off his engine, and looked around the park. The person he was going to meet, one of his oldest friends in the world, was here. She was sitting on the swings, gently swinging back and forth. It really showed her innocence, he mused. Now he was starting to frame things like his sister or his dad. That wasn't him or his mindset.

He shook his head, and opened the driver's side door. He slid out of his truck and walked across the lot towards where the swing set was located. He moved slowly, fighting the thickening daytime air. That was the one disadvantage to living where they lived, it was always humid. It would be foggy in the cold days, and would be sticky on the warmer days. Finally, he reached the swing set and took a seat next to her. He could feel through his basketball shorts the heat that had already collected in the black hard vulcanized rubber seat.

"Ahhhhh!" Keith Scott said as he lowered himself on the seat.

The young woman that sat in the other swing laughed, "Usually you flip it over and sit on the cool side," Destiny "Dusty" Garland said, and leaned against the chain.

"Well, I'm different," Keith said.

Dusty nodded, "I didn't say it," she said.

"Whatever," Keith said, and sighed.

Dusty nodded and turned him. Her eyes studied him and shook her head. "I heard that you and Izzy had a great date," she said.

Keith nodded, "Yeah, it was fun," he said.

Dusty nodded and looked him over, he was still hiding his eyes. "You two were out all night, did that mean…well…did you have the makeup…" she was saying.

Keith shook his head, "No, we didn't have sex. Skinny dipped, though," he said.

"You went chunky dunking and didn't have sex? Keith, isn't that like the second time you two did that?" Dusty asked.

Keith nodded, "Yeah," he said, "Well, she was naked I had my boxers on still."

Dusty shook her head, and laughed, "Keith, if I didn't know you as well as I do, I'd swear you're hiding being very gay," she said.

"Dusty! It's not like that, I just don't want to rush anything," he said.

Dusty nodded and stuck out her lower lip, "Right, Keith," she said, the sarcasm dripped from her words.

"Seriously, Dusty," Keith said, his voice starting to take the iron edges of becoming defensive.

Dusty looked up at the taller Keith. She stood up, and her height came into play. The Garlands were tall, it came from their Mom's family, the Drakes, and she was one of the few women that was not related to Keith that was almost as tall as he was. She had been a well known Volleyball Player in high school. About the only place that Keith had seen her in total control or confident was on the volleyball court.

Dusty was no pushover, though. Keith knew that she was the oldest of a large family. Her jokes about the Duggar Family were only in half jest, she had thirteen younger brothers and sisters, but the one she was closest too was Wolf, the brother that was the second oldest, and her sisters Constance and Denise, who were in their late teens. But she could handle herself against most of her brothers, except for Ryan, who was someone that was just hard to get; he was calculating, unlike Wolf, who was rather simple minded.

"First of all, Keith James Scott, or is it Sawyer-Scott this week? Doesn't matter, because you have to lose that attitude with me, I've known you far too long for it. Second, from what I heard was happening at the wedding, slow was the farthest thing on both your minds," Dusty said.

Keith blushed and shrugged, "What did you hear?" he asked.

"Well, there was the R-Rated putting on the garter, and the rumors that someone had Slutty Wedding Sex," Dusty said.

Keith shook his head, "Who did you hear this from? Kelly or Ellie?"

Dusty laughed, "Both," she said, smiling, a devilish sparkle in her eye. That wasn't always a good thing. Of all his friends, Dusty was the one that would come up with the crazy schemes that would get them in trouble. Huck, who was supposed to be one of the more level headed people, couldn't even resist the temptations of her suggestions.

"Well, the garter thing was true," he said, sighing, defeated.

Dusty smiled, "I knew it, I knew it, Wolf owes me money," she said, laughing.

"My love life is now part of one of the Garland Kids famous bets?" Keith asked.

Dusty shook her head, "It always was," she said.

"Oh great," Keith said, sighing again, defeated.

"What about the slutty wedding sex?" Dusty asked.

Keith shook his head, and contoured his face, "That wasn't us. Even though we did make out on one of the pool tables," he said.

Dusty nodded. He shook his head, "Thank you for helping, but you know you're going to have to make nice with Izzy after that show you put on," he said.

Dusty sighed, "Okay, but you know she never liked me," she said.

"She never trusted you," Keith said.

"KJ Scott, how can you say that, when she trusts Kelly Burke?" Dusty said.

Keith shrugged, and then chewed on his bottom lips and rubbed the number thirteen tattooed on the back of his neck. "My guess is she went to school with me and Kelly and saw we were just friends. You went to school, well, at private school she didn't always see or get to know you," he said.

Dusty nodded, "Yeah, true," she said, and walked off for a minute. Keith stood there and watched her pace back and forth, then she walked back over.

"You know how to get to Fantasy Hall?" Dusty asked.

"Yeah, your Granddad's place," he said.

Dusty nodded, "Well, all the Grandkids are in town, and of course he's spoiling us, so he's throwing this party," she said.

Keith shook his head, "Which means boring," he said.

"Only for a few hours, then he makes sure all the aged are busy in the house, and it just goes from there," Dusty said, "But you wouldn't know, you never could get out there for them."

"Yeah," Keith said, and sighed, "That means all your Cousins?"

"Yes, Aurora will be there," Dusty said.

"I'm not sure about this," Keith said, almost scared.

Dusty shrugged, "How else will the future Missus Scott get to know about one of her future Mister Scott's best friends, than experiencing the whole Drake Beach Party thing, and well, of course, meet Aurora," Dusty said, showing some of the steel in her back bone that people knew was there but never saw.

Keith sighed, "I guess so," he said.

"Good, it's settled, I'll email you the details," Dusty said, and took off towards her Aston-Martin. Keith stood there for a moment, and shook his head. He watched Dusty take off with dust and noise from the rear wheels of her Aston-Martin. After the havoc cleared, he walked back to his pick-up and followed her out of the parking lot. Then he headed out towards Leighton Manor and his workouts for the day. In less than a week, he would be heading back to Chapel Hill and the start of his senior year of college.


	331. Take Two

Chapter 331 Take Two

There was a fountain by the River Front and near the Federal Building that was where they met. She stood there in her summer dress, which was starting to cling from the humidity that was growing in the mid-morning hours. The sun was up but wasn't yet at its peak. That was why she chose now, things were starting to calm down after the big wedding and now she could concentrate on this matter, and only their second meeting.

Through the dying crowd of early morning joggers and the just being born crowd of people walking towards their jobs that lined the River Walk, she spotted a man and a teenage boy. She pushed her sunglasses up to the top of her head, in the mistaken hope to get a better look, but the brightness of the young sun bothered her eyes and she lowered them back onto her eyes. The man moved with a confidence, but also there was a certain grace and maybe even femininity to how he moved, it showed that he wasn't raised around here, and was different than most of the men that she grew up with. Even the most sensitive man had a certain manly quality to him; it might be part of that Southern Pride, or some faux masculinity, but this man was different than what she was used to.

Then again, she also was engaged to a Northern Man. He was also all man; there was not a trace of femininity in him. He also left this world standing on his feet, shot in a robbery by some white trash. He left two daughters behind, one of them yet to be born. He was a good man, different than the Southern Boys she had dated and married in her youth, but a good different.

Maybe if things were different, she would be married to this Momma's Boy she saw walking towards her. Maybe she wouldn't be hiding to meet her only son. On the other hand, she wouldn't be here, or have two of the girls that she considers her daughters in her life. The question is, would she make the trade-offs now. Looking around, she wondered and watched as they closed the last bit of distance between them.

She studied them. The man was tall and well built, he still took care of himself, but he had that pretty boy, over maintained air about him. The teenager was about the same height; he'd hit a growth spurt and would be as tall, or taller than the man in the next few years. The teen was built like the man, and showed the same signs of keeping himself in shape. But the teen's coloring was the same as hers, he was a balance of both parents, mostly his Dad's looks, but his Mom's coloring.

Julian Baker removed his sunglasses and looked at Brooke Davis, "So, what's the plan?" he asked, in a measured voice. Julian wasn't one hundred percent behind their son meeting her. It was many dark and drunken years ago that Brooke gave up her only son to his Dad. It was one of the darkest moments in her life when she chose her business over her child. But all her brain, still not back from being pickled daily, could think of was that you already have three, why do you need one more.

She looked at her only son. The boy, almost a man, looked back at her. He was just entering that period when your early teens turn to your late teens, those middle awkward years, when things change. She saw the confusion in his eyes, and she was glad he was also wearing sunglasses, or she knew she would have even more trouble because his eyes were so close to hers that it would be like looking into her own.

"Well, Julian," Brooke said, her raspy voice low, "I figure Tucker and I would walk and talk, get to know each other better, and, at the most, get some lunch, if that's not too much?" she asked, first giving Tucker Baker a hopeful look, then turned to Julian and gave him a knowing look.

"Its fine," Julian said, just as Brooke and Tucker started moving down the River Walk.

When they were out of earshot, Brooke looked at Tucker, "I never did ask, do you know how you got the name Tucker?" she asked.

He sort of shrugged, and then looked over towards her, "I think I was named after a Kevin Costner movie, about a man who designed a car and built it himself," he said.

Brooke nodded, saying to herself that it was pretty typical, "That's interesting," she said.

"So I have four or five sisters?" he asked.

Brooke sighed, "You have four half-sisters and a sister by adoption is a good way to put it," she said.

"Adoption?" Tucker asked.

Brooke sighed, "Yeah, I took her in after her Dad was murdered," she said.

Tucker nodded, "So, what are their names?" he asked.

"Okay," Brooke said, and paused, "Your oldest sister is named Chastity; we call her Chase."

"Why do you call her Chase?" Tucker asked.

"Your Dad gave her that nickname," Brooke said.

Tucker nodded his head, "Go on," he said.

"Then comes Isabella, we call her Izzy, for obvious reasons," Brooke said.

"Chase and Izzy?" Tucker asked.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, Chase and Izzy," she said.

"Okay," he replied.

"Then there is Trinity, she's called Trin. Trin, Chase, and Izzy all have the same Dad, my ex-husband Chase Adams," Brooke said.

Tucker nodded, "And the other two?"

"I was engaged to your adopted sister's Dad. He is the Dad to your baby sister Kendall, who we call Kenni. He had a daughter that is Izzy's age, and her name is Fallon," Brooke said.

Tucker nodded, "How did they get their names?" he asked.

Brooke sighed, "You really want to go into that?" she asked.

Tucker nodded, "Yeah," he said.

"Chase was named because when she was conceived it broke her Dad's chastity," Brooke said, embarrassed.

Tucker laughed, "There's more to that story," he said.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah there is, but that is for another time," she said.

"Izzy?" Tucker asked.

"She was named Isabella Peyton after my best friend Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, I just liked the Spanish version of Elizabeth better, and it sounded better, Isabella Peyton, than Peyton Isabella," Brooke said.

Tucker nodded, "Interesting."

"Fallon, I don't know, she was well pre-named," Brooke said.

Tucker laughed.

"Trin, well, she was named Trinity because she was the third daughter, the Trinity," Brooke said.

Tucker made a sound, "There was some thought into naming her," he said.

"Yeah, there was," she said.

"So Kenni?" Tucker asked, really curious.

"She was named after her Dad's Mom," Brooke said, flatly, the memories of Baldwin Stafford and his murder were still a fresh wound and sore when brought up.

"So where are they now?" he asked.

"Chase is on her honeymoon. Izzy is probably with Keith Scott…" Brooke said.

"Keith Scott, the Small Forward for UNC?" Tucker asked.

Brooke looked at him weird, "Yeah, why?" she asked.

"I'm a big fan, I was hoping he would come out early, the Lakers were really scouting him," Tucker said.

"You're a basketball fan?" Brooke asked shocked.

"Yeah, my Dad has courtside seats for the Lakers, I miss Nathan Scott, he was a monster on the court. It was said that Keith stayed in school and they missed Nathan's son James, it would be nice if they turned into monsters like their dad," Tucker said.

Brooke laughed, "Do you play sports?" she asked.

Tucker shrugged, "Baseball, I'm not that good, my Dad tried teaching me, but he was not the best player," he said.

Brooke shrugged, "Not everyone is great," she said.

"I know, so you left off with Izzy," he said.

"Oh yeah," Brooke said, "Well, Trin is probably home or out with friends, she's been sick. Kenni is on a play date. Fallon is probably working."

Tucker nodded, and looked out over the water. "Any place good to eat here, I'm hungry," he said.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, the place I planned to eat at is just ahead," she said.

"Cool," he said, and smiled, Brooke noticed for the first time that he also had dimples in his cheeks, "So, when can I meet my sisters?" he asked.

Brooke sighed, "Let's discuss this over lunch and then talk to your Dad about it," she said, sighing in a defeated way, showing she wasn't ready to deal with this. She really wished Cade was still alive. He could give her advice on this. But instead, now she was flying solo; and well, they walked to the restaurant, unsure of the way things were going. All she knew was that with the simple statement of "Okay", Tucker Baker was behind what she proposed.


	332. Not Again

Chapter 332 Not Again

There was something to be said about summers off. He stood there, looking out the window of his nice, and as he referred to it, his retirement home. Thinking back, he never really did anything during the summer his whole life. In school they were off, in college they were off, when he was a professional they were off, and even now in his second career and even going to get his Masters Degree he still largely had his summers free. Shaking his head, he walked away from the window and into the large open floor plan that was his first floor.

There was something about this house that his wife liked. The kitchen was open to the living room and only the dining room was roomed off. It was a pretty large open floor. She often commented how, except for its size, it reminded her of their first apartment together. He laughed and thought on those twenty something years passed, how they were so young, and now they were here, and wondering what to do with their children and their soon to be children's children.

Shaking his head, he took a seat in his recliner. This was his chair, and he made sure wherever he spent most of his time, that chair was there. His wife hated it because it was old and worn, and didn't match anything anymore. He loved it because it fit him like a glove.

He reached over and picked up one of the many papers he always read. Flipping through the pages, he really never read about the sport he loved, not until a week after the paper was published. He didn't want to get all caught up in reading his own press. He had played his game and well, now four years out of the league, he enjoyed being out of it. He was able to read and follow the exploits of the people he knew during his time playing, but soon he'd switch back to not reading because his son was about to enter the league.

He could hear the whistling of the vents near him, as the central air conditioner kicked in to take the humidity out of the air. This would make the house bearable in the coming humidity, especially with the hangovers that he and his wife were sporting from the wedding they attended the day before. He wondered how his son could do it, party and be up early enough to get his wife and cousin to the airport so they could fly back to Atlanta and work.

Sighing, that was when he heard the doorbell ring. He heard his wife walk down the stairs and open the front door. Slowly, he looked over the edge of the paper for a second and listened as well. Nothing of note, so he started to head back to his newspaper, it was nothing.

That was until he heard the footsteps. They were both female, so he was hoping it wasn't the police. But then again, it could be anything. So he just sat there and kept reading, and hoped it wouldn't involve him.

"Nathan," his wife Haley James-Scott said, in a calm but distressed voice. This usually meant that he had to pay attention. He shook his head; damn, there goes the peace from reading the newspaper. He lowered the newspaper and looked across the room. He saw his wife, and he saw a woman about their own age, with red hair. He rolled his eyes, Rachel Gatina, which meant this wasn't going to be good.

"Hello Rachel," Nathan Scott said as he adjusted himself in the chair. Haley came over and sat down on the battered arm of his chair.

"Go ahead Rachel, tell us what you need to say," Haley said, a little venom in her voice. Rachel had tried taking away Nathan from her, and has always left bad blood between them.

Rachel wasn't too stable in the job market either. She was such a bitch that she couldn't stay in one place too long. Somehow, throughout all this, she got the reputation of being a good office organizer and sort of was called in whenever an office needed straightening out. So, she was now a well paid consultant.

"Well, it concerns your son Brian," Rachel said.

Haley nodded, "We already know he got Trin Adams pregnant," Haley said, in a tone that told Nathan that she wanted Rachel out of her house as soon as possible, and that she would probably throw her out the window if she had the chance.

Nathan nodded, "Yeah, Brooke told us," he said.

Rachel turned a whiter shade of pale. Looking around, Nathan noticed her eyes went from Nathan and then back to Haley, and back again and kept repeating that cycle.

"Trin too?" Rachel asked.

Haley looked at her and turned to Nathan. He was shocked too; all he could do was just shrug. Haley turned, and looked at the confused redhead sitting on their couch.

"What do you mean, Trin too?" Haley asked, in a voice that made Nathan think she would have used if she was involved in the Spanish Inquisition.

Rachel looked at them, "You mean you don't know?" she asked.

Nathan just shook his head. Haley's eyes bore down on Rachel. "No, enlighten us," she said.

Rachel knew that look, and was now starting to tread lightly. She shifted in how she sat. Nathan himself was not feeling very comfortable with the tension rising between these two women. He was moving back and forth trying to make himself sit squarely in the chair. If any of what he had just been hearing was true, it meant that his nice peaceful retirement was about to end. He flexed his knee, maybe it was healthy enough where he could come out of retirement and play off the bench.

"Brian got Gabrielle pregnant, also," Rachel said, coolly, trying not to cause anything or do anything that would set off Haley.

Gabrielle Vincent, Rachel's daughter, and only child. She was from Rachel's first husband, the New Orleans Saints' quarterback Tomas Vincent, the man that was bringing back the era of Drew Breese in New Orleans. They weren't married long, and Rachel was very pregnant. But Tomas died in a car accident one day when he was returning home from the Saints training facilities.

"Are you sure?" Haley asked.

Rachel shrugged, "That is what Gabrielle told me. But she's never been totally honest with me in the past," she said.

Haley nodded. Nathan shook his head, and watched as the two ladies talked and then Rachel was escorted out. He stood up, and walked to the bookshelf. He took a picture frame off the wall and looked at the picture of Brian.

Haley came back and looked at her husband standing there looking at the picture.

She gently took it from him, and looked it over.

"Remember when he was that young?" Nathan asked.

Haley nodded, "Yeah, and he was a good kid," she said, trying to hold back the emotions. Nathan just nodded and took her in his arms. She lost it, and the river of tears started flowing down the landscape of her face. He slowly rocked her in his arms and tried to sooth her.

"Nathan, what are we going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know," Nathan said, "Honestly, Haley, I don't know." After he finished saying it, he just stood there rocking her, trying to keep her together so he wouldn't lose it. Things with Brian went from bad to worse.


	333. Moving On

Chapter 333 Moving On

Bars, that was the last refuge for people that were looking to run away, or couldn't make that important choice, and that was where she found herself, the First and Amistad Bar. She slowly pushed the door open and walked into the old bar, with the great handmade woodwork. The place had a dark look, mainly because the lighting wasn't great, but it was like any other bar. There was a comfort in that, and she walked over to the bar and took a seat on the stool.

The Bartender, Joshua Davidson, turned around and put down his newspaper. The bar was typically very empty. It never seemed to bother him. The place never seemed empty of what people wanted and never seemed in danger of closing. Also, he had a timeless bronze look about him, as if to say when he wasn't at the bar he was at the beach.

He smiled and walked over. Carefully, he wiped off the bar. When he was done, he put the towel away and laid out a napkin. She smiled as he walked away and let her think about what she wanted. That was something that was very unique about Joshua, he never rushed you. Kayla liked that about this place, it was peaceful. It was kind of like that place called Cheers, Joshua just let you sit there and drink and maybe talk to you if you needed help.

She looked over the woodwork and pictures. There was a lot of fishing pictures, she noticed. It seemed like Joshua traveled everywhere and seemed to go fishing where ever he went. There was some sort of peace about his face when he fished, or the few pictures of him building something out of wood. People seemed to collect to him and listen to his words.

Joshua walked over like he always did, when the person seemed ready to order. "What would you like, Kayla?" Joshua asked Kayla Greene, aka Kayla Burke.

She was the oldest daughter of Cade "Red" Burke, and overall his oldest child. Her mom was his first wife, and when she was a baby that marriage ended badly. Cade ended up moving to Tree Hill, and soon met the love of his life. His second marriage produced three more children, Bobbi-Lee Burke, J.L. "Huck" Burke, and Kelly Burke, her half-sisters. When she moved down here on a whim taking the job she had, it was her way of finding and meeting her Dad. She found an old man that was a widower and seemed at peace with his life and the three half-siblings, one, it turned out, she was working with. Over the years, she got to know her family, but when her Dad died not so long ago, she started feeling like her life wasn't here. She started to feel that she was living a poor imitation of Bobbi-Lee's life, here she was treated as the oldest, and was seen as the matron of the clan.

"Something with vodka in it," Kayla said, in a low voice.

He nodded, and made her drink, and placed it in front of her. She took a sip and nodded. He stood there and looked her over.

"The Cross Roads," he said.

"What?" Kayla asked.

"You're at the crossroads," he said.

Kayla nodded, "You can say that."

"Now, which crossroads are you at?" Joshua asked, "Are you at Robert Johnston's Cross Roads, or are you at Yogi Berra's?"

"What?" Kayla asked.

"Robert Johnston's is where you go at midnight and ask for a favor at a great price," Joshua said, "Berra's," he laughed, "When you come to a fork in the road, take it."

Kayla laughed, "In other words, make a choice."

Joshua nodded, "Yeah, there is a certain wisdom in the Clown Prince of Baseball. It's a gift to this country and the world," he said.

Kayla nodded, "I would say."

"So, what are the streets at Kayla's Cross Roads?" Joshua asked.

Kayla shrugged, "Well, ever since Cade died…"

"Your Dad was a very good man, he was taken way too early, but, in some respects, he bowed out at the right time," Joshua said.

"That's a weird thing to say," Kayla said.

"By bowing out, he clears the way for you all to grow," he said, "So anyways, go on."

"I've been thinking of leaving Tree Hill. Even leaving Clothes over Bros, I've been thinking a lot about it. I just feel like here I'm just Bobbi-Lee's sister, and not Kayla," she said.

Joshua nodded, "You're jealous of Bobbi-Lee's life," he said.

Kayla shrugged, "Maybe, just feels like my purpose here is gone, and I miss New York," she said.

Joshua nodded, "Have you visited there recently?" he asked.

"I'm in New York all the time," Kayla said.

"For work," he said, and started looking around for his cigarettes, "Business and Pleasure is different, and never should be confused as the same."

Kayla nodded, "Yeah."

"Anyways, I have the feeling you've pretty much made up your mind about your job," Joshua said.

Kayla nodded, "Yeah, I think I have," she said.

Joshua nodded, and walked to the back of the bar. He looked back at her. "Kayla, you have to be happy with yourself, and after that you can worry about finding happiness with others," he said.

"What?' she asked.

"One of the things you're worried about is because you've not dated since you've been here," Joshua said, "Don't worry, it's easy to see on your face, just be happy and it will happen."

Kayla nodded. Joshua shrugged and picked up his newspaper, and started reading it again. He knew that Kayla at least made one choice and crossed the first crossroads, but she had another one she needed to cross, but she wasn't ready yet.


	334. Open Conflict

Chapter 334 Open Conflict

The walls were red, maybe not red with blood, but with the way the tempers were running they might as well be. The two combatants stalked each other. One was the talent, and the other was the talent maker. They needed each other to exist, and yet they also could exist without each other. What made it worse was they were family.

He stood there in front of the desk, like a school boy being scolded by the principal. He was tall and well built; he was dressed in black basketball shorts and a white wife beater. His skin was covered with wild ink, it was a swirl of color, and images that at one time made no sense, but at the other times made total sense. It was a story, something that told his beliefs and how he felt in the world.

The view of the world is pretty extreme, especially for someone that was just nineteen years old. He saw the world as broken and that the reason of heaven needed to be bonded to the each other in a union, a marriage. His job, in his mind, was to bring that about in as many people as possible.

The older veteran combatant sat behind the desk and looked up at him. Her blonde hair had darkened to a honey blonde, and where it was once curly it now was more wavy and thicker. She was once skinny, but after having four children she developed a woman's body. She dressed casually, but with a certain conservative bend to it. This was because she had a daughter that wasn't even in school yet, and also there were certain expectations in running her Record label.

In her earlier years, she went out to conqueror the world. To some extent, even with having a family rather young she was able to cut out her own share of the recording world. Partly because she found unique voices, and great talent, and sold that, not looks and pre-packaging, it was about the music, and that was it.

The biggest problem was he was her nephew, her husband's brother's son. Which made this more and more a family matter and less and less a business matter. The first rule of business was never do business with friends and family. She had broken it many times and it always paid off. Well, this time it seemed that all her exceptions were about to prove the rule, as this family member was about to take that rule and bite her in the ass.

"Brian, you remember why we pulled you off the road and suspended you, right?" Peyton Sawyer-Scott asked her younger nephew, Brian Scott.

"I was taken off the road because I was embarrassing the label. I think my Mom was just embarrassed by me, since I wasn't the perfect married James Scott," Brian said.

Peyton shook her head, her hair whipped about because she shook her head so hard in frustration, "This isn't about your brother, but about your behavior. You've done nothing but acted up, we got you a job so you'd have income, and you were fired for rarely showing up. You took off for a week to a beach town in Alabama. On top of that, you got a young woman pregnant out of wedlock and are not even offering to help her out," Peyton said.

"It's not about me or her. I have a miss and you are preventing it from happening. It is about the fusion of heaven and hell in a celestial marriage. Children of earthly desire are not a consequence," Brian said, in a serious deadpan.

Peyton sighed, "Brian, I've read William Blake and the Marriage of Heaven, Blake was rebelling against something that doesn't really affect us anymore. So why would you even try and bring that back?" she asked.

"Those who restrain desire do so because theirs is weak enough to be restrained; and the restrainer or Reason Usurps its place & governs the unwilling," Brian said, in that same serious deadpan.

Peyton laughed, "Brian, seriously, I can't have you going around acting like Jim Morrison; I don't think he believed half the shit he wrote or even said. He was just a drunken trouble maker and frustrated poet. Brian, you're just as talented and could be greater than him," Peyton said.

"Morrison failed, where I won't," Brian said, "And I'm not worried about Trin Adams."

There was the sound of the sliding door that separated Club TRIC from Red Bedroom Record. It came to a rest with a bang, and Peyton looked over and saw Haley and Nathan Scott walking in. They were Brian's parents. Nathan was Peyton's brother-in-law, and Haley, as well as being her sister-in-law, was also the number two person in Red Bedroom Records. Peyton could tell this was going to be bad.

"Are you going to tell her about you knocking up Gabrielle Vincent?" Haley asked as she stormed across the office space like an angry she-bear.

Peyton first looked to Haley, and then she shifted her glance to Nathan. Nathan stayed quiet but nodded his head slightly to let her know that it was the truth. Finally, Peyton looked at Brian and shook her head.

"Brian, is this true?" Peyton asked, now concerned.

"Every young woman wants a piece of me, since I'm the prophet," Brian said.

Haley shook her head and wanted to slap her youngest son, "Prophet? You think you're a prophet, I'll damn well show you what you are the prophet of, the end of my foot," Haley said, and was about to charge her son, when Nathan grabbed her and barely held her back.

Brian looked at his parents, "Just because your more believed first son isn't destined for the greatness that I am isn't my fault. I forgive you, and it isn't your fault that you can't see what I'm trying to do," he said, smirked, and walked out of the office, shocking the hell of everyone.

Nathan was stunned, and then let Haley go. She stood there and looked at the door, and shook her head. Finally, she turned to Peyton.

"What is all that belief about?" Haley asked.

Peyton stood up and walked over to the coffee station, and poured a mug and Haley a glass of water. She walked over and handed each of them the drinks. She picked up her bottle of water and looked them over.

"He's obsessed with the idea of the Marriage of Heaven and Hell," Peyton said, in an exhausted voice.

"William Blake?" Haley asked, "That was his favorite author when he was a teen."

Peyton nodded, "I think he's trying to be the rebirth of Jim Morrison," Peyton said.

Haley shook her head, "You know how that ended," she said.

"Dead in a Paris bathtub," Nathan said.

Haley nodded. Peyton sighed, and just shook her head. She didn't know what she was going to do with this whole situation. That scared her.


	335. On The Rocks

Chapter 335 On The Rocks

The scent of the food would make anyone hungry. That was one thing she did know how to do, unlike some of the women she worked with, was that she learned how to cook. Smiling, she took a deep breath and let the aroma of the food fill her senses. Snapping shut the Tupperware, she packed the last of it in the basket. Once that was all done, she walked over to the mirror.

She looked at herself and smiled. Damn, she looked good and she knew it. Her legs showed a natural tan, that looked good for her, she was glad she inherited her Dad's side's skin, and her long legs were set off by a pair of daisy duke cutoff jeans, and she wore a pale colored tank top. Underneath was her brand new two piece string bikini and she was hoping that when he saw it he'd really like it, she was very proud of how she looked in it. Her red hair was braided, and her blue eyes were marked with a sly glint.

It had been a while since he was in town, and they were both off. He worked for his Uncle in Raleigh and his Uncle kept him busy, and most of the time he came down here was for business so she was lucky to see her boyfriend for a few hours here and there. When he said he was coming down, she made sure that she didn't have any work, and shut off her work cell phone.

She planned this beach day, and knew exactly which beach she was taking him too. It was a private one, somewhere on what is now her sister's land. It was nice and private, and hopefully private enough so he would lose his inhibitions. She loved when he did that, there was just something about him.

Shaking her head, she slipped on her sandals and crashed on her sofa. Looking at the clock on the wall, she could see she had about ten minutes before he would call. Finally, she laid back and started thinking about the day on the river.

Time seemed to drift by, as the logs drifted down the Cape Fear River. The seconds seemed to take minutes, and minutes seemed like hours. As the clock wound down, she wondered where he was, and where was his call. He was always prompt, it was something that she liked about him, and he never gave excuses.

She pushed herself off the sofa and walked to the door of her apartment. Walking out to the balcony hall, she looked around the parking lot and didn't see him anywhere. Shaking her head, she headed back into her place and crashed on the sofa.

That was when her cell phone rang, it was his ring tone. She reached over and grabbed it.

"DZ, where are you?" Bobbi-Lee Burke asked.

"Sorry, Bobbi, I'm on my way to the Raleigh-Durham Airport," DZ McMichael said.

"Why are you headed to the airport?" Bobbi-Lee asked, surprised, considering that he should be in the area and not in Raleigh.

"The Blue Star ran aground pretty bad last night and Uncle Ian wants me and the dive team to fly out there and check her when she is brought into port," DZ said, sighing.

"When did this happen?" Bobbi-Lee asked, kind of tired of it.

"We got the call last night," he said, "I've spent most of the day going over stuff and worried about the ship sinking and environmental impact, the Blue Star is one of our biggest and most profitable ships."

"I know, I know, work first," Bobbi-Lee said.

"Yeah babe, I'm sorry, I hoped you didn't have anything big planned," DZ said.

Bobbi-Lee looked at her picnic basket and down at how she was dressed, "No, nothing big, just spending time together," she said, lying.

"Okay, good, when I get back Uncle Ian promised I get the time off and I'll be down there to make it up to you," he said.

"Okay," Bobbi-Lee said, and listened to him hang up the phone. She sighed and walked out onto the balcony porch and was about to scream. Before she could even get to the rail, she bumped into someone.

She stopped and took a step back, and shook her head, "Sorry, I wasn't looking," she said.

"No, Bobbi, it was my fault," his voice said, "I wasn't paying attention."

"Corey, it's my fault," Bobbi-Lee said to her neighbor. He nodded, and looked down at her. He was tall, taller than DZ, and DZ was pretty tall, and was a solid man. Corey Richter smiled his easy going smile, and she saw he had just trimmed up his short cropped blonde hair. His amber eyes were sensitive and he seemed to read her.

"You look nice, Bobbi, too bad the person you dressed for stood you up," Corey said.

"What? How did you know?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I don't know," he said, and looked at her, "But it's his loss."

She shook her head, "He's off to check on one of the ships that ran aground," she said.

"Really, which one?" he asked.

"The Blue Star," she said.

He nodded, "Okay, well if you don't mind, I was planning on watching some movies and drinking some beer," he said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Yeah, go ahead," she said, and let him pass. She liked Corey, he was a simple guy and wasn't very nosey. He was the type of person you could tell something to and he would either forget about it or tell no one. Shaking her head as he walked through the door to his apartment, she sighed and walked into hers and grabbed her picnic basket and head over to Corey's place.

She knocked on the door and waited. Finally, he came to the door, and stood there. "Bobbi, what's up?" he asked.

"Well, I made all this food for my canceled date, and it's more than what I can eat," she said.

Corey nodded, "Yeah," he said, "come in."

Bobbi-Lee walked in and over to his table. Corey's apartment was a basic bachelor place, very basic and no style. She smiled, it was nice and pretty, it matched Corey, who seemed to be a very basic person. She started unpacking the stuff. He walked over to the fridge and offered her a beer. She took it with a smile.

Corey looked at her with a silent and hidden pity. DZ McMichael was a fool, not knowing what he had. Bobbi-Lee was a good woman, and well, if he saw her now he would be hard pressed to admit that it was a good idea to stand her up. Also, the lie was pathetic, the M/V Blue Star, of his Uncle Ian's shipping company, was in Newport News with engine trouble and had been for two months, not run aground. Corey just nodded and took in the scent of the food, he was going to enjoy this meal, and if the scent was anything to go by, Bobbi-Lee Burke was one hell of a cook.


	336. My Name is Lou

Chapter 336 My Name is Lou

The humidity was thick. Moving through this Vaseline made people cough and breathe hard. They were calling for high heat, haze, and humidity, pretty typical summer, so most people would retreat indoors. But they were out right where the ocean and the land met.

She was sitting there watching him, and every so often looking off to the East. Sometimes, her mind and heart would wander to where the sky and the ocean would meet. Often, she would wonder what happened there.

The sand was warm on their feet as she watched him leaned against this old tree just where the soil and the sand met. His back was against it and his guitar was on his lap as he fiddled with some of the chords. This was rare that they were out of their practice space. As of recently, they spent a lot of time in that practice space.

Studying him, she was wondering if the strain of not being on the road was taking its toll. He only seemed alive after he was in front of a screaming crowd, as if he fed off their energy. That wasn't good because being on stage was like a drug, and it would take more and more to get that same high.

Or, she wondered, sitting in the beach chair, was it that he was fighting with his family and the label. Unfortunately, in this case the label was also family and that just led to more stress. This wasn't good for him, especially when he wanted to be led by the beat of his own drum. It didn't help he had this odd notion about some old writer and his book, called the Marriage of Heaven and Hell.

Finally, as she played with the sand, moving it with one foot to bury the other and then doing the same to the other. The last possible reason for the way he was could be that fact that he knocked up two young women. One was being a pain in the ass to him, as he would say. She wondered if it was too much to ask just to be in the child's life, but he wanted nothing to do with that child. He also barely wanted anything to do with the other child or the Baby Momma.

Kat just shook her head as she watched Brian Scott play with his guitar. It was said what he had become. Back when they started playing in high school, he was a pretty straight up guy. Now, he was obsessed with this so called mission. This started to taint everything, and she wasn't sure how much more she could take of it. If he wanted to go down the road of Jim Morrison, then he could go it alone.

"What's on your mind?" Brian said, looking up from his guitar.

Kat sighed, "Our future, if we keep fighting over not touring with the label I'm going to have to get a job," she said, which was true, she had been living frugally but the money would eventually run out.

Brian nodded, "They'll give in soon, and let us tour again. We make them too much money for us not to tour. Also we can always just leave the label," Brian said.

"We're under a pretty strong contract, Brian," Kat said.

"There is always a way, Kat, you just have to find it. The mission we're on will not be denied," he said, and smiled a knowing smile, "The marriage will happen."

Kat shook her head, "Brian, I just want to play bass and make money doing it," she said.

He laughed, "Is that all?" he asked.

Kat nodded, and kept kicking the sand. That was when she noticed a man coming over. He wasn't unpleasant to the eye, but also if you didn't look too closely you wouldn't notice him. He seemed a bit unsure of himself, or that was how he carried himself, disarming, yet Kat knew there was something about him.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation," he said, "Maybe I can help," he said, and with a calculated nervousness, played with the back of his neck.

"How can you help?" Brian asked.

He shrugged, "Well, I do know a few things about contractual law. I can take a look at it and see where you can get out of the deal," he said, "Of course, that is if the relationship isn't satisfying enough for you."

Brian nodded, "Thank you, sir," he said.

"Brian, are you sure about this?" Kat asked.

"I could use this as leverage to get us to tour again," Brian said.

"I don't think you should rock the boat," Kat said.

"Kat, we're great, and you said it yourself, we need to be touring," Brian said.

The man nodded, his head, "So, what is the name of your band?" the man asked.

"Mental Lapse," Brian said.

"Mental Lapse! Y'all are great; I caught your act in Los Angeles and also in Vegas. They have this great lead singer," he said.

Brian nodded, cocky now, "That's me," Brian said.

The man smiled, "Wow, man you're awesome, you remind me of Jim Morrison, one hell of a stage presence," he said.

Brian nodded, "Thanks," he said, starting to buy it.

Kat shook her head, "But there are other reasons we don't want to leave the label," she said.

The man nodded, "I understand, but it is also business and they will do what is best for them to make money," the Man said, "And it seems you need to be out there touring, and well, your fans can't wait to see y'all again."

Kat shook her head, "It's just complex," she said.

"Nothing is complex, everything is simple, cause and effect, we just make it complex with our own emotions," The Man said.

Brian nodded, "Say, I can get you a copy of the contract, where would I be able to find you again?" he asked.

"Brian!" Kat said.

He just smiled and reached into his back pocket. He handed each of them business cards. Smiling, he just locked eyes with Brian, "My name is Lou Morningstar," he said, "All my information is on that card."

"Thank you, sir," Brian said.

"No, call me Lou," he said.

"Well, thank you, Lou," Brian said.

"You're welcome Brian, and the pleasure was all mine," Lou said, and shook Brian's hand. He walked away and eventually turned his back to them. When he was out of earshot, his demeanor changed and a wicked smile came across his face. He knew that he had his hooks, at least into Brian. Kat, she was loyal and would follow him, and they were the core talent to Mental Lapse.


	337. Sands

Chapter 337 Sands

It was a fine hot day, with the humidity not really affecting them. They both were off from the book store, so what they decided to do together was head to the beach. They traveled in her car, which was one of the old family beaters that seemed to be handed down from child to child. It was good enough, as they arrived and parked, they gathered what they brought and headed out towards the sand.

Once he walked on the sand, he felt the warmth through his sandals. Looking at her, he wondered what she looked like in a bathing suit. Her blonde hair, which was now around mid-shoulder blade, was pulled back in a pony tail, and she was wearing a muscle shirt and cut off daisy duke shorts. He could tell by her arms and legs that she laid out and it was real as it was a nice healthy tan.

She laughed as she walked onto the sand. He was checking her out. Really, she didn't mind, when she was at North Carolina she encouraged guys to look at her. She was happy with how she recovered from her illness, and worked hard to get back into shape when she was considered in remission. She ate healthy and worked out, her motivation was a picture she carried with her of when she was being treated and she had no hair and looked like one of the women that came out of the death camps.

She sighed, Cancer, she survived Cancer. That put a lot of things in perspective, and she lived for the moment. She also started writing her first novel. It wasn't that she wanted to be like her Dad, published by his second year of college; it was just that life was too short and she wasn't going to waste any moment anymore.

Finally, they found a spot that they both liked and started to spread out. He removed his shirt and took a spot on the blanket. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses and he was trying too hard not to stare at her. She smiled, knowing that he wasn't very good at hiding what he was doing. Turning her back, she reached down for the hem of her muscle shirt and slowly removed it, showing him her tanned back, and for the first time the small tattoo that she had on her back. It was a simple script word that had her personal motto, in fancy script; it said "Survivor." She wiggled her hips a bit, teasing him. Finally, she reached down and undid her shorts and slowly and purposely wiggled out of them. They slid down her long tan legs; she loved giving him a show.

He was a good guy really, Elizabeth "Ellie" Scott thought. Dylan Mason was trying so hard to act cool, but his shyness and inexperience showed through. She thought it made him cuter, and she didn't take advantage like many people would say that she would. Ellie wasn't half the stuff they said about her, but she did enjoy herself.

She took a spot next to Dylan, and lay out along her blanket. Reaching into her bag, she pulled a tube out. Slowly, she started spreading sunscreen on her well tanned skin. He was so trying not to watch, but he failed miserably. Finally, she rolled over and undid her top's back strap, he almost exploded.

"Could you rub some of the sunscreen on my back?" Ellie asked.

All she heard was a heavy gulp, and then the sand shifted next to her as he moved. He croaked out a simple response, "Yes," he said.

She made sure her sunglasses were set on her eyes, and closed her eyes, just feeling his hands covered with the sun screen glide over her body. She let out a soft sigh, in pleasure; it was clumsy but did feel good, after a fashion.

He was sweating, sure it was hot out, but that wasn't why he was sweating. Her skin was warm under his hands, and he wasn't sure how far he could push running his hands over her body. He did inch close to her breasts but he wouldn't go that last distance. He knew Ellie had a sharp mind, and was a very smart young woman; they had many long meaningful conversations. Yet, to most people and even to Dylan himself, she was an object of lust, or at least a woman to lust after. She was very confident and open. Also, what was driving him nuts was she had no tan lines on her back, and he didn't see any when she turned around when she changed out of her clothes. He had to keep hold of himself.

When he finished, he rolled over and she smiled slyly. "Do you need a cigarette?" Ellie asked, a teasing tone decorated her voice.

"No, I'm good," he said, still sounding uptight a bit.

She laughed, "Having trouble sitting?" she asked.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Dylan, it's perfectly natural, and you wouldn't be the first guy that happened too," she said.

"Well…I….just," he said, trying hard to get his words out.

"Don't worry, Dylan, let's just enjoy the beach," Ellie said.

He nodded, and just laid there. He kept stealing glances over at her.

"You can look openly," Ellie said, and laughed.

"What?" Dylan asked.

"I don't mind that you are looking at me, I actually like it," she said.

Dylan nodded, "Well I, I, I…" he said.

She laughed, "You don't know what to say," she said.

He nodded, "Yeah, pretty much," he replied.

"It's okay," she said, and reached into her bag and pulled out a book. She opened it to where she had left off, and started reading.

After a bit, he started moving and finally grunted loud enough to get Ellie's attention. She grabbed her top and rolled on her side, holding it in place.

"Orgazium?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No," he said.

"What's up, something is on your mind?" she asked.

Dylan coughed a bit uncomfortable, "Well, we never seemed to get around to well, simply put, sex," he said.

Ellie laughed, "You want to have sex with me?" she asked.

He turned a bright color red, "Well, yeah," he said.

Ellie nodded, and knew that a lot of her co-workers, male and female, wanted to have sex with her. She was used to it, and was selective, but not that selective.

She smiled, and tried not to laugh, "Well, I didn't want to rush you," she said, "Also, I like what we have and well, sleeping together changes things, it complicates things, Dylan, believe me I know that, first hand."

"It just feels like you're using me as your gay friend," he said.

She shook her head, "Gay friend? Listening to the guys in the break room again," she said, "Dylan, just relax and things will eventually will happen," Ellie said, and sighed, finally looking at him, "It's not you, and this is not a cliché, it's me, my best friend is pregnant by my cousin and he's being a douche about his responsibilities, and well, it has kind of turned me off about sex."

Dylan nodded, "I understand, but it seems like you like to tease me," he said.

Ellie laughed, "Don't get a big head, I enjoy teasing you because of your reactions, now sexually, I'm not teasing you, you're teasing yourself, I'm just being me," she said.

Dylan nodded and sighed. Ellie rolled back onto her stomach.

"Let's please just enjoy our day off and not have sex ruin it," she said.

Dylan nodded, and reached for his book, and joined Ellie, reading and relaxing on the hot sandy beach.


	338. Sister This Is Your Brother

Chapter 338 Sister This Is Your Brother

Well, how to start a good day, she thought sarcastically, wake up your nineteen year old hormonally pregnant daughter early, for starters. After you get her dressed, make sure she eats properly, this is like normally never, for second. Once she is dressed, get her into your car and take her somewhere you don't want her to know and she doesn't want to go for the ride, for thirds. So, at this point you have a tired, unsatisfied, hormonally driven, cranky bitch in the car next to you, and her mouth has yet to start. So for the big surprise you are going to introduce her to her long lost brother, when she is in full on hate all men mode, that is number four.

So as they pulled into the beach parking lot, she looked at her daughter and then into the rear view mirror. Shaking her head, she wondered what the hell she was thinking with starting the introductions with her nineteen year old. Maybe it was because her twenty-two year old is off on her honeymoon. Her twenty-one year old is in the midst of some romantic thing with her ex-boyfriend, and the three year old was not going to be the first one no matter what. There was also the theory that she didn't want her long lost son to know his sisters so she would introduce him to the most difficult one first.

She shrugged, and removed her seatbelt. Looking over at her daughter, she had this sour look on her face. It could be any number of ailments, but she knew that this pregnant teenager probably was not happy for the three of the previous mentioned reasons above. Why only three, because she doesn't know about the fourth one.

As the two women got out of the car, they started walking over to the beach. Brooke Davis was hoping she guessed the tide right, because if it was low, she would easily guess that her daughter, Trinity "Trin" Adams, would have a bout of nausea and the healthy breakfast that she was made to eat would end up somewhere other than Trin's body.

Trin made sure her sunglasses were over her eyes. Where Chase was known for her smaller sunglasses, that were proportionate to her face, Trin preferred the big sunglasses, kind of like old movies. She saw a man and a teenage boy standing in the direction they were walking. Trin slowly rolled her eyes, behind the dark lenses. She was wondering what her mom was up to.

Julian Baker stood there and watched as Brooke Davis, his ex-girlfriend, and the Mother of his son walked over with one of her daughters. He knew she had four, and since she wasn't a small child he knew it was one of her older daughters. It had been years since he had seen her girls, which he was at one time very close to. He remembered giving them all their nicknames. Even back then, they all looked very similar, so at a distance they were hard to tell apart, especially since their tastes had changed. He knew that Chastity was away on her honeymoon, so it was either Isabella or Trinity, and from the pictures he saw on E! News they were both in the wedding and were both single. So, he still wasn't sure.

Tucker Baker stood next to his Father and studied the two women. His Mother, he had met before. Yet when he looked at one of his sisters he could see that she looked so much like their shared Mother it was amazing. He didn't know what to expect. If she was anything like their Mother she would probably be guarded and not really forth coming with anything, it would be a process to get to know each other.

When they finally came face to face, Brooke removed her sunglasses and looked at Julian. He nodded, and removed his aviator sunglasses. Brooke laughed, he always liked those, he was used to joke that they were so Top Gun.

"Morning Brooke," he said.

"Julian," she said, both of their voices as always were measured, there was a tension between them, they were trying to behave for the children's sake, "So, whom do we have here?" he asked, smiling genuinely, he did miss spending time with the girls.

"Well, introduce yourself," Brooke said, "You're not a kid anymore."

She huffed, and looked at Julian. Just standing there, Brooke looked at her.

"Remove the sunglasses and be polite," Brooke said, sternly. Julian didn't remember this alpha female aspect of Brooke. It was as if she was just a caretaker for the girls back then, in between high balls of vodka.

Trin finally removed her sunglasses and looked him over.

"Trin Adams," she said, in a huff.

"Trinity?" Julian asked, shocked on how much little Trin had grown up.

"Yeah, it's me," she said, "And you are?"

"Julian, Julian Baker," he said, and looked at her amazed, and shocked, he would have put money down that Brooke had brought Izzy with her, not Little Trin.

"The movie director?" Trin asked, her voice hostile and unimpressed.

He nodded, "Yeah," he said.

"So who's the kid? I'm a bit old for a play date, and Mom, you'd say you'd never play match maker," Trin said.

Brooke smacked Trin on the back of the head.

"Hey, let's not hit the pregnant woman here," Trin said.

"You're pregnant?" Julian asked, shocked.

Brooke nodded, "Yes, it's a long story, and Trin, behave, for once."

Trin rolled her eyes, "Fine," she said.

Julian nodded, shocked at how much of a bitch Trin was. "Well, Trin, this is my son Tucker…" he said.

"Fine, let's talk," Trin said, and grabbed Tucker by the hand and dragged him off.

When the kids were out of earshot Julian looked at Brooke. "That was Little Trin, and she's pregnant?" Julian asked.

Brooke sighed, "With my daughters with Chase, I've not been the best parent," she said, "All three were pregnant before they were married."

"Wait a minute, so you have grandchildren?" he asked.

Brooke shook her head, "No, Adam died of SIDS, when he was a few months old," she sighed, "But Chase is also pregnant. It was unplanned, but they were also engaged before she got pregnant."

Julian nodded, "So who's Trin's Baby Daddy?" Julian asked.

"Brian Scott," Brooke said.

"Brian Scott? From Mental Lapse, Brian Scott? Retired Professional Basketball player Nathan Scott's son, Brian Scott?" Julian asked.

"Yes," Brooke said.

"You're right, it is a long story," he said and laughed.

Off in the distance, Tucker looked at Trin, who for her part was trying to ignore him. Finally, he just took a couple of quick steps and was directly in front of her when he stopped. She crashed into him and they finally looked eye to eye.

"That's rude," she said, meanly.

"So are you," Tucker said.

"How old are you?" Trin asked.

"Fifteen, and how old are you?" Tucker said.

"Almost twenty," she said.

"And you're knocked up," he said.

"So?" she asked.

"Don't judge me," he said.

"Fine, I won't, but we might as well tell them this hook up idea is a bad idea and you're way too young," she said.

He started to laugh. She looked at him strange. "What are you laughing at?" she asked.

"You think this was some sort of fix up?" he said, "Man, you are dumb."

Trin shook her head, "So why was I dragged out of bed?" she asked.

"Because I wanted to meet you," he said.

Trin shrugged, "That's cool, but wouldn't you have rather met Chase or Izzy, they were the ones always in the gossip column?" Trin asked.

Tucker shook his head, "Man, thank god I was raised by my Dad," he said.

"What does that mean?" Trin asked.

"I'm your half-brother," Tucker said.

Trin just stood there and shook her head in shock. Tucker shook his head and walked away. He sighed, well, sister Trinity was a complete air head, was all he thought.


	339. Fantasy Hall

Chapter 339 Fantasy Hall

Unlike many driveways of his friends', this was well paved. He drove his custom Ford Ranger Pick-Up truck up the driveway and into the arch that separated the driveway from the Outer Court of Beaulieu Manor. With a practiced motion, he pulled the truck into a spot next to a Ford Focus and a Mini Cooper. The Mercedes SUV and the Lincoln MKS were gone, so that told him who was home. Also that there was one less car kept here, since one of the residents had recently moved out and her car wasn't here anymore.

Walking through the thick hot humid air, he reached the door that opened onto the Gallery of the Family Wing. As he stepped through the threshold, he was hit by the central air conditioning of the complex. He smiled and listened. Slowly, he turned left and walked towards the end of the house. There was a certain medieval feel to Beaulieu Manor, with the halls being over four hundred foot long, and they were brick and not plaster board. Finally, he walked down to a door and pushed it open.

Walking into the Parlor, he looked around and saw her, sitting on one of the couches and talking with a brown haired woman sitting on one of the other couches. He shook his head and laughed. Standing there, he just listened and laughed, she was always cute when she chatted with her female friends. She would largely confide in her older sister. It started changing after her sister went away to college and she had to build a new support system.

Now, he knew most of her friends. This woman wasn't someone he knew readily. Shaking his head, he stood there and listened. Finally, he walked over to one of the overstuffed leather chairs and took a seat. Looking back and forth, he waited.

Finally, she stopped talking, and looked at him. She smiled and stood up, walking over to the chair and slid into his lap and kissed him hard on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her slender figure. She had put some curves on since she was in high school, and they looked very good on her. He enjoyed sliding his hands up and down her curves, but yet they still hadn't taken that next step in their new reforming relationship, which shocked most people.

The brown haired woman stood up and walked over. She looked at them and laughed. This brought them back to the real world. They looked up and both smiled at her.

"Yes?" Isabella "Izzy" Adams asked, in a cheerful and playful tone.

"Were you two always like this?" Kari, Izzy's College roommate, asked.

Keith Scott turned an interesting shade of red. Izzy laughed, "Sometimes," she said.

Kari nodded and went back to the couch she was sitting on, "So, what are you two kids going to do tonight?" Kari asked.

"I really don't know," Izzy said.

Keith cleared his throat. They looked at him.

"Yes?" Izzy asked.

"I'd figure we'd head over to Fantasy Hall, there is a beach party there," he said, plainly.

"Fantasy Hall? Isn't that the Drake place?" Izzy asked.

Keith nodded, "Yeah, every time he has all the grandchildren in town he allows them to throw a big party, their epic," he said.

"Have you ever been to them?" Kari asked.

Keith shook his head, "No, but I've been invited for years," he said.

"So, what is your hook into this?" Kari asked.

Izzy shook her head, pushed off his lap, and once on her feet turned and looked at him. She shook her head, "It's Dusty, isn't it," she said.

Keith nodded, "Yes, Dusty is a Drake," he said, "And she is also my friend."

Izzy shook her head, "Why would I want to go to one of these parties?" Izzy asked.

Keith sighed, "Dusty asked me to bring you specifically, she wants to put everything past both of you, and well, I think you'd get a better understanding of her if you went," he said.

Kari shrugged, "It's worth a shot, and hell, the Drakes are serious rich, these parties are epic," she said.

Izzy sighed, "I'm not going unless Kari goes too," she demanded.

"Izzy, I can't crash the party," Kari said.

"If they are that rich, then there is well plenty of stuff to go around, that I know for a fact," Izzy said, Keith saw in her that she wasn't going to back down.

He stood up and walked out of the room. Kari looked at Izzy, "Are you crazy?" Kari asked.

Izzy shook her head, "No, not at all," she said, "In fact, I don't think Dusty would even mind you tagging along. If she did mind, then she really doesn't want to patch things up."

Kari nodded and thought about it for a minute, "I see your point there," she finally said.

After another minute, Keith came into the room again. He looked them over and sighed. "Dusty said sure, more the merrier," he said.

"What took you so long?" Kari asked, laughing.

"I don't know, Dusty was busy," he said.

Izzy nodded, "So, what do I need?" she asked.

"Well, a change of clothes, they do dress formally for dinner, and something for the beach after all," he said.

The two women both nodded and then headed off. Keith took a seat in the chair and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes again, they were ready. He didn't even bother to check out what time it was. They headed out to his pick up.

"I don't have a bench seat," Keith said, matter-of-factly.

"So what do we do with me?" Kari asked, concerned, thinking that it was a feint to get her not to come.

Izzy shook her head, and tossed her bag in the bed of the pick-up. "Ride in the bed," she said.

"Isn't that illegal?" Kari asked.

"Technically," Keith said, and opened his passenger door.

Izzy shrugged and climbed into the cab. Kari shook her head, tossed her bag into the bed, and then climbed in. He started the engine and they were off. Keith shook his head, and looked at Izzy. He saw that Kari had her head peaking through the rear sliding window.

"Okay, you probably won't see old man Drake, he's pushing ninety, but you might see some of the Old Man's kids, there are seven, and Dusty is the oldest of the second child, and oldest daughter Carolyn.

"She also has thirteen brothers and sisters, the jokes she makes about a large family are based on facts. So don't worry about keeping names straight," he said.

"Fourteen kids?" Kari asked, "Wow!"

Keith shrugged, "She's used to it, and well, I've only met a handful, mainly the four oldest, Dusty, Wolf, Connie, and Denise," he said.

"They are kind of like your family, more girls than boys," Izzy pointed out.

Keith shook his head, "No, they're even," he said, as he turned onto the road that lead them to Fantasy Hall. The wild grow along the sides of the road changed to a more manicured look. Slowly, they seemed to get to an empty section of road. Keith just kept going, and when they crested the hill, there was a large building before them.

"Wow! That's a big house," Kari said, surprised.

Keith shook his head, "That's just the gate house," he said, matter-of-factly.

"Just the gate house?" Kari asked.

Keith nodded, "Can you reach in the glove box, Iz, and get out a pink sheet of paper," he said.

Izzy nodded, and reached and found the paper and handed it to Keith. Izzy looked at it and shook her head, "Dusty gave you a code to the gate?" she asked.

Keith nodded, "When she invited me, she figured it was easier," he said.

"I'm not sure I like this," Izzy said, and sighed.

"Don't worry, the code is only for today, they do that for parties," Keith said, and shrugged as the gates mechanically swung open. Once it was open, Keith drove up the driveway and towards, for the lack of a better term, a car park, there were several cars, that were nice, and there six or seven real nice cars. Izzy shook her head when she saw Dusty's Astin-Martin DB9. There was a Lamborghini Aventador, a Porsche 997 GT3 RS4.0, and Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano, among the cars. "Those are her sisters', brothers', and cousins' cars," Keith said as he parked the truck, shut down the engine, and slipped out of the truck, Izzy soon followed him. He looked over the various cars. "Why?" Izzy asked, staring at some of the cars, and she knew from Keith telling her that Dusty was the second oldest Grandchild. "Their Grandfather spoils them, trust me it's scary watching Denise drive, she's only been doing it a short time and her car is way too much for her," he said. "Yeah, but Keith, these cars are six figures in cost," Izzy said. Keith shrugged his shoulders and dropped his tailgate and helped Kari get out of it. "How was your first ride in the back of an old pickup truck?" he asked. She smiled and laughed, "It's fun," she said. Keith smiled, "Wait until we go on a dirt road," he said, and grabbed the bags out of the bed. Slowly, they walked around the house. Keith was reading from the sheet of paper that had the gate code. Izzy laughed as she could hear he was reading out loud to himself at a whisper. She also heard some music coming from the back of the house. They came around, and saw the there were a bunch of people walking around. Keith shook his head. Finally, he spotted Destiny "Dusty" Garland laying out on a chaise longue. Her dusty blonde hair was worn down and loose, and she had a pair of white sunglasses covering her eyes. He shook his head, and saw that Izzy was standing there, mouth agape. The suit that Dusty was wearing was two pieces, very small, and white. One could see the body on Dusty and that she worked out to earn it. "I'm not liking this, Keith," Izzy said. Keith shrugged, "I don't know," he said. Dusty turned and noticed them. She sat up, and shifted to where her feet were over the sides of the chaise lounge and slipped her feet into sandals. Once she stood up, she adjusted her suit; just to make sure she looked as close to decent as she could be wearing it. When all the adjusting was done, she walked over to them. "I'm glad you all made it, these things are so boring, and especially you, Izzy," Dusty said. Izzy nodded, "Yeah, well, thanks," she said, uncomfortable with the near nakedness of Dusty. "Oh, oops, I'm sorry," Dusty said, and walked back to her chair and slipped on a short robe, "I'm sorry, used to being in a large family and well, modesty kind of goes by the wayside." Izzy nodded, "Yeah, and who are all these people?" she asked. Dusty laughed, "They are my brothers and sisters," she said. "Just your brothers and sisters?" Kari asked. Dusty nodded, "Yeah, only two of my cousins are here, and they just got here, and well, they haven't changed yet," she said. "Do you have a score card?" Izzy asked. Dusty shook her head, "Okay, let's start with my sisters," she said, she pointed, "That's my Connie," she said. Constance "Connie" Garland was asleep on her stomach. A young woman of nineteen, Izzy knew she was around Trin's age, and she kind of looked like the girl hanging around with Kay Scott, Keith's sister. Her blonde hair was almost white. She was on her stomach asleep, and wore a small red suit, that her hair almost completely covered. Dusty pointed to another woman, "That's Denise," she said. Denise Garland was swimming laps in the pool. She was still high school age, and seemed to have dirty blonde or blondish brown hair, and when the light reflected in it she had streaks of auburn. She wore a blue and black racing bathing suit. Dusty nodded, and sighed, "That's Lizzie," she said. Elizabeth "Lizzie" Garland sat at a table with books. She had shoulder length dirty blonde hair. Lizzie had learning disabilities and had to work through the summer in order to stay ahead in school. In keeping with the hot summer day and pool party, she wore a yellow swimsuit. Izzy noted that she was probably a lower classmen in high school. "The other one swimming is Noel," she said. Noel was thirteen, no more or no less. She was swimming, trying to keep up with her older sister. She had the same hair color of Denise; just Noel wore a blue racing swim suit. "Finally, those are the twin girls, Sam and Deirdre," Dusty said. Izzy noticed they were near identical. Both had brownish blonde hair, and wore black one piece suits, and were about eleven years old. Dusty sighed, "Yes, it's a mouth and mind full. My brothers, well, the zookeeper let them out. Well, there is Wolf," she said. Izzy noticed Wolf was standing around some weight bench or something like that with several of his brothers. "They're always like that, the other two are Ryan and Scott," she said, Izzy shook her head, "Well, my other four brothers are out in the field causing trouble, I'll introduce you to Allen, Walt, Ken and Garrett when they get back here," she finished. "How do you keep it all straight?" Izzy asked. Dusty shrugged, and sighed, "You get used to it," she said. Before Izzy could respond, the double doors swung open and a tall, beautiful, meaning drop dead gorgeous, blonde woman came through the door. She was even taller than her normal height due to her eight inch heels. She walked over to a chaise lounge and slipped off her short robe, and the suit she was wearing was just as small as Dusty's, but only in black. She turned around and smiled when she saw Dusty talking with Keith and company. Walking over, she stood next to Dusty, where Dusty wasn't modest but covered up to make Kari and Izzy comfortable, this woman wasn't playing that game. "So, Dusty, what do we have here?" she asked. "Hello, Aurora," Dusty said, and rolled her eyes, "These are my friends, Keith, his girlfriend Izzy, and her friend…" "Kari," Kari said, making sure Dusty got her name right. "Hmmm, a Ménage a trois plus one if we include you, Cousin? Kinky," she said. "No," Dusty said. Aurora laughed, "I knew you couldn't do it, Plain old Dusty," she said, and patted Dusty on the head, insultingly, "Someday you'll top me," she said, and walked away. Dusty shook her head, and walked away. Izzy and Kari looked at Keith. "Who was that bitch?" Izzy asked. Keith bit his lip. "Out with it, Keith James Scott," Izzy said. Keith sighed, "That was Aurora Leigh Drake, Izzy's older cousin and their Granddad's favorite. Or, as we'd say on the River Court, Oh That Rich Bitch," he finished. "How old is she?" Kari asked. "Twenty-one, almost twenty-two," Keith said. "She looks familiar, what does she do for a living?" Izzy asked. Keith laughed, "She's a model, does a little of everything I believe," Keith said. Izzy nodded looked at Aurora Leigh, "Yeah. I know her, she's a bitch," Izzy said. Keith nodded. "So where is our hostess, I want to get changed and enjoy this weather," Kari said. "I'll find her," Izzy said, and walked off, leaving Keith just to stand there and shrug.


	340. Slam

Chapter 340 Slam

This was the day she was going to change her life. She started sending out her resume and checked her bank account and knew she had enough money for six months. In her briefcase, she had her resignation letter typed up and printed, ready to hand in. This was the day she was going to retake her life.

Most of the resumes were out to companies in the Greater New York Area. It was time for her to return to what she knew. This was a nice four years, and she really didn't mind living here, but this wasn't her, her life wasn't here. Maybe she expected different when she first moved here, but what she got was a poor imitation of her younger sister's life.

As she walked down the main street, she paused and took in the hot humid air. It was pretty hot and humid, and made the northeast seem pretty tame. It took her months to get use to this, but she was just fed up. Finally, she came to the coffee shop and pulled open the door, and entered. The air conditioning hit her, and she felt that she could breathe again. Also, she felt her business suit's shirt cling to her skin.

She walked up to the counter and waited in line. That was one thing she hated about being down here, the coffee shops weren't the same and they really didn't know how to make coffee. But this was what she had to deal with until she could find a job back in the land of milk and coffee. She laughed, and stepped up to the counter and looked at the counter girl and placed her order. She wouldn't call her a barista, but she would do.

Once she got her coffee, she turned away from the counter. Kayla Burke was slowly morphing into Kayla Greene, Brooke Davis' personal assistant. That was a major step down, but she took it because she was burned out and wanted to get to know her Father, who she just learned where he was. Now that he was dead and buried next to his second wife, she felt like she belonged elsewhere.

As she walked away from the counter, not paying attention to where she was going, she suddenly stopped. Looking around, she saw a large figure standing in front of her. That was when she felt the hot liquid seeping through her clothes.

"Och!" she said, "What the hell were you doing standing there?" she asked.

He looked down and shook his head. She noted he had shortly cropped blonde hair, and deep blue eyes. He looked to be in his mid-thirties and was hard muscled, which she felt when she crashed into him.

He looked down and saw the spilt coffee on his skin and his shorts. He shook his head. "I was leaving," he said.

"Well, I was walking here," Kayla said, a bit angry, "Now I have to change and I'm going to be late for work."

"Still, the proof is you walked into me," he said.

"Now I have to change, and have no coffee for work," Kayla said.

He shook his head, and finally actually looked at her. He was close to six inches taller than she was. He noticed her beautiful blue eyes, and she had long dirty blonde hair, her power suit was ruined, but it looked good on her. He could tell she had a nice body. She was also pissed off, and it wasn't going to go anywhere.

"Sorry, but I have to go," he said, and walked away.

Kayla shook her head. She couldn't believe he had the nerve. To hell with the southern politeness, he was rude as someone from New York. Checking her watch, she was going to be late. Shaking her head, she walked to her car and drove away from down town. As she fought the tourists, she headed to where Beaulieu Manor was. She pulled into the main driveway and parked in the Outer Court.

She stormed into the building through one of the many doors she had keys to. She walked through the gallery to the office that Brooke had. She stopped at her door and looked across at Brooke.

Brooke stood up and walked over. She shook her head. "What happened?" Brooke asked.

"I spilt my coffee on myself because some guy crashed into me," she said.

Brooke nodded and looked at her coffee stained clothes. "Head over to the prototype room and find a top that fits, and I'll have this dry cleaned," Brooke said.

Kayla nodded, "Brooke, you shouldn't do this," she said.

"You're family, and family takes care of family," Brooke stated.

Kayla nodded, and put her briefcase on her desk. She walked out and headed towards the prototype shop. Brooke saw the briefcase had popped open, shaking her head, she walked over to it. That was when she noticed the letter addressed to her on the top. She picked it up and read it.

Putting it down, Brooke nodded. Biting her lip, she walked to her office and sat behind her desk. She liked Kayla, and really didn't want to see her leave. Yet, she couldn't keep her here if she didn't want to be here. She felt that Bobbi-Lee and the rest of the Burkes would be devastated.

Finally, she looked at Kayla as she walked back, carrying her jacket and shirt. Brooke stood up and nodded, smiling at Kayla.

"Nice choice of top," she said.

Kayla nodded, "Thanks," she said.

Brooke nodded, as Kayla started to head to her office. "I saw the letter, Kayla," she said, "Your briefcase popped open and I was going to close it and I saw it."

"Brooke, let me explain," Kayla said.

"You explained it well in the letter. Can I offer you a counter-proposal?" she asked.

"Money won't keep me," Kayla said.

Brooke nodded, "I know. I'd like you to stay until you either find another job or train your replacement," Brooke said, "And if you need a day off for interviews and whatever, you can have it and lose none of your time, I'll pay you when you leave."

Kayla nodded, "Thanks, Brooke."

"No, Thank You, Kayla, you've been a godsend and helped get this new headquarters running, I couldn't do it without you and your sister," she said.

"You're welcome," Kayla said.

Brooke nodded, "We have a lot of work and well, we need to get started."

Kayla nodded, and started to leave the office.

"Kayla, you can leave the clothes, I'll get them dry cleaned," Brooke said.

Kayla nodded, laid them down on the sofa, and then headed towards her own office.


	341. Long Road and Peace

Chapter 341 Long Road and Peace

She stood on the upper porch or patio, the granite and terra cotta blocks and tiles, and looked down at the pool area. Sighing, she took it all in, the very old money and the way the people around her age acted. They all knew they were taken care of, and yet they had no direction. She noticed Dusty and how she seemed to want to head somewhere, but she could go anywhere with no fear of failure.

It was failure that drove people, not ambition. Ambition pointed you in the direction but the motivation was not failing. Even the people that had the longest shot and the largest fear of failure drove them to work harder to prevent the failure. She saw that in her Mom, and well, even with her unable to cope, she eventually succeeded in sobriety, which was driven by her fears of failing again.

The heat and humidity was thick, but it didn't bother her anymore. She had more than enough time down south, all year around, to get used to the hot and wet conditions. She even stopped thinking about getting her hair done any other way than natural. She saw what the humidity did to hair. Sighing, well, at least she was having fun, and watched her friend talking to one of the young men that were a member of the host family.

Shaking her head, she really didn't know what to think. Some of this around her was decadence, and in other things she saw a close family. Reflecting on her own home, Beaulieu Manor seemed small and a poor imitation of what Fantasy Hall stood for. She had thought it was decadent and overblown when she first moved into it, but now she saw the practical side of it, where Fantasy Hall had none.

"Isabella Davis," a female voice said, in a confident way.

"That is a name I've not heard in a long time," Isabella "Izzy" Adams said, in an even voice. After which she turned and saw Aurora Leigh Drake standing next to her. Aurora Leigh was still wearing her barely there bathing suit and no cover up.

"I figured, considered you disappeared four years ago. Like a thief in the night you and Chastity left," she laughed, "Nice touch, using your Dad's name now."

"Davis was my stage name," Izzy said, trying to tolerate Aurora Leigh.

"I see, so you are dating Dusty's crush. She's always wanted him since once she knew what boys and girls are supposed to do together. I'm surprised she's so nice to you," Aurora Leigh said.

"I remember you, Aurora," Izzy said, "Always looking to cause drama back stage, always looking to cause people to lose it for your own benefit."

Aurora Leigh laughed, "Not everyone has a Mom that owns a design house, Isabella," she said, "As you know, it is a cutthroat business, and my goal was to last as long as I can."

Izzy nodded, "Does that include being a bitch to your cousin?"

"She's a Drake, and being a Drake means tolerating no weakness. She has an inherent weakness, her Dad. I have no idea what my aunt saw in him," Aurora Leigh said.

"What she saw in him was simple, he was one of the few people that would stand up to your Granddad and speak his mind without fear. Hence why he has gone farther in the company than your own Dad," an older woman's voice said from behind them.

Izzy and Aurora Leigh turned around and looked at the older woman, standing there. She wore a sun dress and had her dirty blonde hair down. She was staring Aurora Leigh down.

"Aunt Carrie," Aurora Leigh said.

"Don't Aunt Carrie me, Aurora," she said, "Now, go prance off and show off for the male guests." Aurora Leigh took off. The older woman named Carrie took her space next to Izzy. "I'm sorry about my niece, Aurora Leigh was my Dad's favorite Granddaughter, just like Wolf is his favorite Grandson," she said, and turned to Izzy, "I'm sorry, I'm Carolyn Drake, everyone calls me Carrie."

"Izzy," Izzy said, and nodded.

"I know; Dusty talks about you a lot. She's happy that Keith is finally happy," Carrie said.

"This just seems like so much," Izzy said.

"Its old money, and generations raised with it. Dusty is pretty level headed, but that is all her Dad's doing. So, are you enjoying yourself?" Carrie said.

Izzy nodded, "Yes, I am."

"That is good. Every time I see your Mom, she talks about you and your sisters, and she was very worried about you. I'm glad she won't be worried anymore. One thing, even through all the worry, was she was always very proud of you," Carrie said.

"What?" Izzy asked.

"Well, Izzy Adams, I've taken too much of your time, I should be inside with the aged," she said, and walked away. Carrie was replaced by her daughter Dusty. Izzy noticed she was still wearing her barely there swimwear, but had a cover up on.

"I see my Cousin and Mom were bending your ear," Dusty said.

Izzy nodded, "Yeah," she said.

"I hope you are enjoying yourself," Dusty said.

"Yeah," Izzy said, "So, do you have a crush on my boyfriend?"

Dusty nodded, "I knew this was coming, and was hoping we could talk about that," she said.

"Well?" Izzy asked.

"I did have a crush on Keith. It was also my idea to get you jealous. Part of me saw it as my last shot with him, when I kissed him. Well, I backed down when I felt that we would never be more than friends. He is completely and totally into you, and wants no one else but you," Dusty said.

"How can I trust you around him again?" Izzy asked.

Dusty sighed, "I don't know. But trust me, when it comes to Keith there is nothing you can do worse than what happened. I had all my hopes and dreams destroyed by that kiss. I'm no different than Kelly to him, and well, the worst place to be is the friend zone," she said, "So trust me, I'm never going there."

Izzy nodded, and looked down at Kari flirting with one of Dusty's brothers. "Who is that Kari is making time with?" Izzy asked.

Dusty laughed, "That is my eighteen year old brother Ryan," she said.

"She was never known for her age choices," Izzy said.

"Still it is a gap," Dusty said.

Izzy shrugged, "Yeah."

"So, are we at peace?" Dusty asked.

Izzy sighed, "Yeah, we're at peace," she said, and nodded, watching what was going on around the party. Dusty nodded and stood next to her, and both their eyes settled on Keith and how he was entertaining with stories of college the younger males of the Drake Clan.


	342. First Offensive

Chapter 342 First Offensive

She sat behind her desk and was looking at the list of artists under contract. The status of each of them were listed on this excel spreadsheet and was indicating where they were. Which ones were in the studio costing money, and which ones were on the road touring, making money. Nodding, she saw that most of them were getting ready to hit the road for the Fall Tour Season. That was good, they make money and they make the label money. Which was good for both parties, and she was always trying to be fair with them, so they both made money.

Looking down the list, she came to the one that said Mental Lapse, Brian Scott's band. They were listed as suspended, which she regretted since he was her nephew but she needed to curb all his behavior. She had seen it too many times as a band or a musician would get to the height of their creativity and fame would feed the fame monster with excessive behavior. It destroyed careers and hurt labels, families were laid out, destroyed by this, and she was tied in on all levels and she wanted to stop it.

Looking across the room, she pushed the laptop to one of her partners. Her partner took the laptop and turned it around. Looking it over, she nodded. Sighing, she pushed it back to the first woman.

Peyton Sawyer-Scott sighed and closed the laptop. She looked at her partner and sister-in-law, Haley James-Scott, and shook her head.

"It looks like a pretty solid season," Haley said.

Peyton nodded, "Except that our top band is suspended and well, that means our top earner is going to be sitting home. I'm constantly getting calls wanting to book them," Peyton said.

Haley sighed, "We suspended him to reign in his wild ways and he's only gotten worse," she said, and looked at the door and then turned back, "Especially with him now being the baby daddy to two different women."

Peyton nodded, "The aunt in me tells me we are doing right."

"But?" Haley asked.

"The business woman in me says 'As long as they spell my name right," Peyton said, sighing, knowing what Brian's behavior would bring to the family.

Haley nodded, "We're doing the right thing," she said.

"Right Mom, you're doing the right thing, leaving me here alone, and comparing me to the oh so perfect son James," Brian said, walking into the room. His arms were bare, showing his tattoos. He looked at Peyton, "and you, Aunt Peyton, going along with this. You know as an artist I need to be out among my fans."

Peyton nodded, "So you can spread the gospel of the marriage of heaven and hell?" she asked.

"Yes," Brian said.

"You forget, Brian, I've read William Blake, and I know you idolize Jim Morrison. He came to a bad end, and I don't want you to come to that same end," she said.

"You know, Aunt Peyton, Morrison ended perfectly, he's a legend now, and his words are still out there, as are Kurt Cobain's," Brian said.

"Kurt Cobain killed himself with a shotgun, Brian; you want that to be your end?" Peyton asked, "Life is more important than some message."

Brian laughed, "It is better to burn out then fade away," he said.

"Neil Young is pretty old, and still kicking," Peyton said.

"I was quoting Cobain," Brian said.

She laughed, "What little you know, Cobain quoted from Young. He was wrong, it is better to fade away then to burn out," she said.

Brian shook his head, "I need to go on tour, not everyone is doing well, and I need to make money for the band. We can't stay here forever," Brian said.

"You should have thought about it before some of your exploits and let us not forget the fact you have two children on the way from two different women and you're refusing to take care of them," Haley said, "But on the other hand, we might just let you go out on tour, and just take a cut of your pay and send it to the women."

Brian shook his head, "Mom, these kids are not my problem," he said.

"Not your problem, talk to your Uncle Lucas, who was abandoned by his birth father because he wanted to pursue his dreams, then you will see where we are coming from," Haley said.

"I want to tour, and I want to play for my fans. My band needs to get paid, and that is how we make our money. But we need not take my money to pay those women. Both come from very rich families and they don't need my money," he said.

"That is not the point; it is your responsibility to take care of these children. If you were man enough to make them, then you have to be man enough to take care of them," Haley said.

Brian shook his head, "I need to tour, but neither woman wants me involved," he said.

"Bull, Trin wants you involved, I had to watch the scene at Chase's wedding," Haley said.

"Whatever," Brian said, "Talk to me when you change your mind." He turned around, and started to walk out.

Haley looked at Peyton, "Are we doing the right thing?" Haley asked.

Peyton shrugged, "I'm not sure. It doesn't seem that he is taking to it," she replied.

Haley sighed, "Yeah, you're right," she said.

Peyton nodded and looked at the empty door, and wondered herself.


	343. Dinner and Drinks

Chapter 343 Dinner And Drinks

There she sat on the bed and watched her best friend run around looking between their two wardrobes for something to wear. Laughing at her best friend, she wondered if she even knew how to dress up like a woman, but she knew that thought already had an answer since she had pictures of her dressed in nice clothing.

The Best Friend turned around, standing there in just her underwear and held up a dress and a pair of shoes. The woman on the bed nodded. The Best Friend walked out of the bedroom and towards the bathroom. Shaking her head and slipping off the bed, she headed down towards the living area in the condo.

Taking a seat in one of the chairs, she looked around. It was great that her roommate's uncle allowed them to live in the condo here in Atlanta when they were both taken by the same team in the WNBA. This allowed them to save money, and well, they had been roommates before she was married.

Laughing, she picked up the remote control and turned on the television. As she was watching the news, that was when she felt the she was missing out. Her husband and daughter were living in North Carolina, and by the time she would get up there he would be in Miami and she would be watching her daughter, and not spending time with her husband.

Sighing, she heard a knock on the door. Getting up off the chair, she walked over to the door. Looking out the peephole, she saw the guy that her roommate was waiting for. Slowly, she opened the door and let him in. Walking in, he looked around as she stepped out of the way.

"Is she ready yet?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No, but soon," she said, "Please, have a seat."

He nodded, "Thanks," he said, and took a seat.

She returned to the chair and started watching TV.

"So, you have a young daughter," he said.

She nodded, "Yes I do, she's in Tree Hill with my husband," she said.

"Not her Dad?" he asked.

She laughed, "No, the wedding you were at last week, was her Dad's wedding," she said.

"Okay," he said.

Ashlyn Pierce-Scott nodded, "Yeah, Huck and I dated in high school, I got pregnant, and well, we have Brett. I later met James and well, we got married," she said.

"Nice," Spencer Churchill "Church" Grady said.

Ashlyn nodded as she saw someone come down the stairs, "Angela's ready," she said.

Church stood up and turned to the stairs. He watched as she walked down the stairs. She looked beautiful, and he would never expect Angela Scott to look that way. Finally, she came to the bottom of the stairs and looked around. She smiled nervously, and looked at him.

Slowly, he studied her, and the simple blue sun dress, and the strappy heels. She was a tall woman, even taller now, which made him feel small, but it was okay. There was a simple look to her, but it showed her feminine side. He had seen her in game attire, training attire, and at the wedding, but this look seemed the closest to who she really was.

"You look beautiful," he said, and held out his hand, which held a simple bouquet of flowers.

She smiled, and took the flowers, "Thank you," she said, and walked to the kitchen and set up the flowers for a vase.

"So, are you ready for tonight?" he asked.

Angela nodded, "Yeah," she said.

"Behave, you two," Ashlyn said from her chair.

"Never mind the old married woman," Angela said, laughing.

"Hey!" Ashlyn said.

"Don't wait up for me, Mom," Angela said, and pulled Church out of the condo and headed out. She stopped, and looked around for his car. He smiled, and led her over to where he was parked. He even held the door open for her.

After he got in the car, he headed out. As they drove through the streets, she sighed. Finally, she looked over to him.

"So what are the plans for tonight?" she asked.

"I have some reservations, and drinks, as I said at the wedding," he said.

"I have one question, Church," she said.

"What would that be?" he asked back.

"What do you do for a living?" she asked.

He laughed, "I'm a Lieutenant in the Navy. I'm based out of the submarine base in King's Bay," he said.

"What do you do there?" she asked.

"I can't say, but don't worry," he said.

"Why me?" she asked.

"Why not you?" he asked.

"Well, other than Ashlyn being married, she was always prettier and more feminine then me," she said.

He laughed, "Let me get this straight, Missus Confident Angela Scott actually has insecurities?" he asked.

Angela nodded, "Yeah, I do have them, and some of them are very big," she said.

He nodded, "We all have our insecurities, mine have a lot to do with how my family is, and the fact my Mom married below her station, so I was always treated as the mongrel dog," he said.

Angela laughed, "Funny, a lot of my insecurities have to do with your family," she said.

"Rhett?" he asked.

Angela nodded, "Yeah, Rhett Butler Churchill," she said.

"I heard what he and those women did to you," he said, and sighed, "Rhett was always, well, just to be blunt, evil."

"Enough with Rhett, what about Spencer?" she asked.

"Church please, I hate being called Spencer, considering it is also my Mom's name, long story."

Angela laughed, "This is going to be an interesting night," she said.

"Anyways, "How did you get your name?" he asked.

"I'm my Mom's angel that saved her, and hence the angel wings," Angela said, and laughed.

He smiled, and kept driving. Yes, it was going to be an interesting night.


	344. What Do You Want?

Chapter 344What Do You Want?

This place looked like something out of Milton's Paradise Lost, dark and dirty, and barely able to see two inches in front of your own face. This space wasn't always this way, but it had slowly started to take the gritty, dirty, almost abandoned look. This was not what she liked, she liked things neat, but he was the energy and the force of nature that drove things, and this was what he wanted it to be like.

As she walked into the room they would hang out in, she would find him in his usual spot. This beaten and worn chair, he sat in it like a throne. It was as if he was an emperor of an empire of dirt. But there he sat, arrogant like the king he thought he was. Of course, she was his loyal lieutenant, always at his side.

Shaking her head, she took her place. She was always out of the circle of the main band, and well, that was the way she worked. Her job was to help create what they were known for. Finally, she removed her jacket and sat down next to the weak bulbed lamp and looked over at him.

"So, how did it go at the label?" Kat asked.

He sighed, "It didn't go well, they were willing to bend on the touring issue, but they want to attach my share and send it to Trin and Gabi," Brian Scott said.

Kat nodded, "They are pregnant with your children," she said.

He nodded, "I know, but that isn't the point, Gabi doesn't want my money and Trin doesn't need my money," he said.

"Have you ever thought that maybe you should agree to it, just so the Message can get out about the Marriage of Heaven and Hell?" Kat asked.

"There is no backing down, Kat, my dear, we need all the money to help spread the message," he said.

"Can't have it both ways, Brian, you know how your Mom and Aunt are," Kat stated.

"Hmmm, are you sure they won't bend, Katrina?" a voice said, coming out of the darkness of the door that lead to the entrance.

Both Brian and Kat turned and looked at the voice. They saw Lou Morningstar standing there. He seemed to have grown since the last time they saw him. His presence was strong, but yet there was something unassuming about him.

"Yes, they're both pretty stubborn," Kat said.

Brian leaned forward and pushed his sunglasses off his nose. "She's right, once they take a stand they very rarely bend," he said.

Lou nodded, "I see, so you are stuck between the rock and the hard place, as they say," he pointed out.

"Yeah, that is where I am," Brian said.

He nodded and rubbed his chin, "Well, it comes down to one matter," Lou said.

"What matter is that?" Brian asked.

"It's simple, what are your goals, where do you want to be, and do you think that Red Bedroom can get you there," Lou said.

Brian shrugged, "That is pretty basic, what does any musician want?" he asked, in a naïve tone.

"Well, other than being the best at their instrument, there is fucking as many woman, men, or both as possible, drinking, drugs, and of course, Money. So are those what you are looking for, Brian?" Lou asked.

Kat laughed, "Well, as a nineteen year old guy he'd agree to all of those," she said, and laughed.

Lou shrugged, "That is for him to answer, not me or you," he said, and looked at her with eyes that seemed to inhabit her soul and burn it up at the same time, "What do you want, Katrina?"

She shook her head, "Sorry, Lou, there is nothing in this world that I want that you or anyone can get me. Some things have too high of a price, when they come easily," she replied, trying to get that new creepy feeling off of her.

He nodded, "I see," he said, and turned to Brian.

"So Brian, that leaves you, what are your dreams?" he asked.

Brian smirked, "The Marriage of Heaven and Hell, and to feel the energy of my followers," he said.

Lou nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure that is fine, but is that all?"

"What do you mean?" Brian asked.

"What do you want?" Lou asked, "What is it that your heart desires?"

Brian looked at him and smirked, "I want it all, the women, fame, glory, money, everything, Lou, I want to be the best, I want to be remembered for years after, I want to be called the founder of a new movement, I want to be immortal," Brian said.

Lou nodded, "Well, I don't think you can get there with Red Bedroom," he said.

Brian nodded, "Yeah."

"It's your choice," Lou said, and slowly walked out of practice space. This left Brian and Kat there with a lot to think about. They knew they would have to make choices soon enough.


	345. Take Three

Chapter 345Take Three

The summer heat and humidity that was known about the middle of the summer, driving through the various streets she looked at the signs and pulled into the beach parking lot. Getting out of her car, she walked over to where two men were standing and nodded to them.

They all remained silent, and looked off to the pounding waves of the green Atlantic Ocean against the sands of the island they chose to meet on. There was a strong breeze blowing in from the Ocean and it made their hair dance to and fro in its grasp. They just stood there in the heat and the humidity, and the stiff wind as they were standing, silent, afraid to speak.

In silence, there is said to be some form of bonding. Maybe there was some bonding, there were some walls. There was history, and they were here to revisit some of that history and well, to build a possible future. She finally stopped staring at the ocean and the vastness of it all, and turned to the here and now.

"I'm sorry I brought you out here," Brooke Davis said, and sighed, looking over her ex-boyfriend, and the son that she gave up to him fifteen years ago.

"Well, it is nice to see some of where you are from," Julian Baker said, looking over the various waves and drift wood. He sighed and nodded, "We never really got to see much of where each other was from in New York."

Brooke nodded, "Well, if I remember, we were much different people back then. Maybe a little too into ourselves, and our businesses, I know I was way too into drinking," she said.

He nodded, and turned to their son. Tucker Baker nodded, and took a step forward. Brooke took a step away from Julian and next to Tucker. Slowly, they started walking down the beach. Now, instead of the wind hitting them head on they were hit on the side. He soon led her down to the tide line and she noticed he had no shoes on so he walked and his feet would get the waves to wash over them.

He sighed, and he looked at her, "There was some place I wanted to ask about," he said.

"Some place?" she asked, confused.

"Well, actually several places," he replied.

Brooke nodded, and sighed, "Go ahead, I might be able to give you some information," she said, not sure what he was getting at.

"Karen's Café?" he asked about.

Brooke nodded, "That was this local café that until four years ago was open, the owner closed it when she retired. I remember that place well," she said, "My first job was waitressing there."

Tucker asked, "I would really like to see it," he said.

She shrugged, "The space is going to be one of my stores," she said.

He nodded, sad in a way. "The River Court?", was next on his list.

Brooke nodded, "Oh yes, the River Court; that was where the boys played basketball, and well, where we hung out when we were younger. It was this spot where we were kings and queens of our destiny. We thought big there, and where we became friends," Brooke sighed, remembering the past, "It was where we would even leave messages for each other."

Tucker nodded, "Does that place still exist?" he asked, measuring his words.

Brooke nodded, "Yes, it does, it hasn't changed much, but there is still a basketball court there, and kids playing on the court."

"I'd like to see it some time," he said.

"May I ask why?" Brooke asked, cautious.

"It is an important place in your life, and I want to know more about you," he said.

Brooke nodded, "Okay, I could just tell you about it," she said, and sighed.

"It's not the same," he said, and kicked some of the water, "I just need to see it, that's all."

Brooke nodded, "I get it," she said and sighed.

"One more place," he said, with an interest that bothered Brooke.

"Okay, and that place is?" she asked.

"Under this bridge," he stated.

Brooke shrugged, "It was a place that Peyton Scott would go when she wanted to be alone and think. Often, I would be there with her; we'd sit silently, or just talk. It was our spot," Brooke said, stopped, and looked into the horizon. This time she wasn't thinking about the future, but rather more about the long ago past. How she was different back then, and how she often thought about that old proverb that she heard Trin state all the time. The Road of Excess leads to the Palace of Wisdom, which was what she would hear all the time. It was usually related with what Brian Scott was always saying.

"Brooke," Tucker said, "I didn't mean to upset you."

Brooke sighed and turned to face Tucker, "No, you didn't upset me, you just brought back some old memories," she said.

Tucker nodded, "They look like they weren't good memories."

Brooke shrugged, "Some were good, many were bad, but they all make up the tapestries that are our lives," she said.

Tucker nodded, "And my sisters?" he asked.

Brooke sighed, "Izzy is not ready, maybe after Keith returns to college. Chase is still away on her honeymoon, so that just leaves Kenni," she said.

Tucker nodded, "My younger sister," he said.

"Yes," Brooke said.

"I'd still like to meet her," he said.

Brooke looked at him from over her shoulder, "Maybe that can be arranged, and taking you to the River Court," she said, thinking about killing two birds with one stone. Tucker just nodded, he was happy.


	346. Run In

Chapter 346Run In

There were things about the summer here that she hated. The heat and the humidity she was pretty much used to, it got pretty humid up north, and the heat, once you got used to it, well, it didn't bother her anymore. It was the tourists that came during the summer, to enjoy the local color and the shore. They would clog up the walkways and the best beaches.

So, she had to fight through the crowds as she did her afternoon jog. Along the River Walk she jogged, ear buds in her ears, feet bounding the hard hot sidewalk, and constantly dodging tourists. Her running shirt was sweat-soaked and clinging to her, and her shorts were short, but were very comfortable.

The air was thick and hot, and with her pushing herself to her limits it added to the burning in her lungs. But it was all mind over matter, she didn't mind, and it didn't matter. This cleared her head, and she really needed her head clear.

Life was never easy for her. Even with her Mom and Step-Dad divorced, she could stand being around them. But she needed to find her life that she lost, and well, working with her sister wasn't helping. People always came to Bobbi-Lee, and well, she finally had enough and she wanted to be herself.

As her mind drifted, she started to lose focus on the crowd. Slowly, she started getting too close. But she still kept pushing herself and losing focus on the crowd. Finally, she was brushing against people. First it started with light brushing, then it became bumping, and yet she didn't stop, and kept going.

All she felt was the heavy, slamming, pounding, footfalls of each and every stride, the pounding of her heart in her ears, and the sounds of music. It was if she had gotten tunnel vision and was just focused on getting her run done.

As she saw the final stretch, she started to leg it out more. She always wanted to finish strong. The sweat was pouring out now, and her joints and muscles were burning up. She was working hard today, and wanted to feel the reward at the end of her circuit.

Bam! It was all in that moment and her forward progress was gone as if a brick wall was all of sudden right in front of her. In a flash of a moment, no less than a few ticks on the clock, there was a big thud and she was flat on her back.

Kayla Burke sat up and pushed her sunglasses off her eyes. Slowly, she removed her ear buds and looked for who she ran into.

"I'm so sorrrrr…." She said, and then trailed off as she noted he had shortly cropped blonde hair, and deep blue eyes. He looked to be in his mid-thirties, and was hard muscled, which she felt when she crashed into him, "You again," she finished.

He held out his hand, "You keep dying to crash into me, maybe it is fate," he said.

She looked at his hand. His eyes didn't drift like most guys would do when she was wearing her running gear.

"I don't bite, let me help you up," he said.

She shook her head and got up on her own, "Thank you, but no thank you, I can do it on my own," she said as she got to her feet.

He nodded, "I can see that," he replied.

"What are you doing, following me?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No, I was walking and heading to get some ice cream," he said, he had a North Carolina accent, so he was local, maybe not from this area.

"Right, you're just a tourist," she said.

He laughed, "Says the woman with the Southern New England Accent," he said.

She looked at him strange, "How'd you guess that?"

"The way you say your R's," he said.

Kayla nodded, "So, where are you from?" she asked.

He laughed, "I'm local," he looked her over, "Let's walk, or you will cramp up."

She shook her head, and forgot she had been running. He nodded and started walking with her. She followed, it was strange, he was just this stranger she ran into twice, and now she was walking with him.

"So, if we are going to keep running into each other maybe I should know your name," he said, with a hint of a laugh on his voice, "You just doesn't work."

She couldn't help but laugh, and looked at him, "Kayla," she said.

He shook his head, "Did your parents hate you?" he asked.

Shaking her head, "No, my Mother always liked the name, and insisted I be named it," she said.

He nodded, "Well, I'm Christian," he said.

"I'm Catholic," she replied.

He laughed, "No, that is my name, Christian," he said.

Kayla blushed, "Sorry," she said.

"It's okay, I get it all the time," he looked around, "So, you run here often?"

"Everyday, when I can, I hate the summer, the tourists," she said, looking at the crowd.

He nodded, "I hear you."

"Yeah, well, don't get used to running into me," she said.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"I'm moving back up North," she said.

He nodded, "Not many people move back north when they move down here," he said.

She shrugged, "Well, I'm the exception," she said.

He nodded, "So, what are you doing down here now?" he asked.

"I work for Clothes over Bros," she said.

He nodded, "Good company, Transferring to the New York Office?" he asked.

She shook her head, "I'm leaving the company," she said plainly and looked around, "This is my car," she said, and peeled off.

Christian stood there for a moment as Kayla opened the car up and took a towel and wiped her face. Next, she stretched her muscles. When she was done, she started drinking water.

Finally, Christian shook his head and walked away. Kayla looked at him and sighed. He was cute, but no, she didn't need any more complications, and climbed into her car. Starting the engine, she took off.

Christian stood there watching, when a blonde kid walked over and nodded at him.

"Who was that, Uncle Chris?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Her name is Kayla, Connie," he said, and sighed.

"You want her to be your girlfriend?" Connie asked.

He shrugged, "Not everybody is as lucky as you and has a girlfriend, Connie," he said, and nodded. His niece nodded and headed off, leaving him there watching the road.


	347. Dirt Road Back Woods

Chapter 347Dirt Road Back Woods

(Song Lyrics in Italics)

The sun came through the window like some of those birds in a Disney Movie. Why not, she lived in a castle, she could compare herself to a Disney Princess. Laughing, she looked at the full length mirror and studied how she looked. It was going to be simple in her mind, and she wanted to look nice, simple, but hot. So she just stood comparing herself to a Disney Princess and seeing how she looked in her various bikinis.

Shaking her head, she looked at her stomach; there were only a few hints of stretch marks. Nothing too crazy, and well, she still looked good. This was her simplest bikini, simple color, black, the color he always liked her in, and the top was tied on both the back and neck. It didn't show too much, nor did it hide too much.

Finally, smiling, she nodded in approval and started looking for the rest of her outfit. She chose a pair of cut off daisy dukes, and slid them on over her long tanned legs. They hugged her hips, and rode low, showing just the top of her bikini bottom. She nodded, and pulled a thin plaid shirt and slid it on; she tied it off just under her breasts, where she showed a lot of cleavage.

On a whim, she reached over to her dressing stand and grabbed two hair bands, and put her brunette hair into pigtails. Laughing, she took a seat in the chair and slipped on a pair of cowboy boots. As she grabbed her bag, she scooped up a cowboy hat and placed it on her head.

She walked through the Gallery to the Mid-Wing Stairs, then down to the lower floor of the Personal Wing. Looking out the nearest window, she tossed her bag on a nearby chair. She sighed, and leaned on the sill, looking out among the paving stone floor of the Outer Court, seeing the cars parked of the residents on one side and a few of the people that were doing business cars on the far side of the lot.

This was the hardest part of the date for her, the waiting. All she knew was she was told to dress for the beach, but also expect to be out late, and in primitive conditions. She had no idea what he was planning, but she was all for it.

As she stared out the window, she heard someone walking behind her. Turning around, she saw one of her sisters standing there. It also happened to be the one closest to her age, her adopted sister, which in the grand scheme of things meant nothing, she was one of them.

"Waiting for Keith?" Fallon asked, standing there looking at Isabella "Izzy" Adams.

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, he's taking me to a beach, I guess," Izzy replied.

Fallon nodded, "And I see you wanted to go country," Fallon said, in a playful but sarcastic way.

Izzy's eyes rolled, and then she looked in a nearby mirror and checked herself out, "I think I look hot," she replied.

Fallon nodded, "I won't deny that, just well, I'd never expect you to take up this look," she said, and smiled.

Izzy shrugged, "Honestly, neither did I," she said.

Fallon nodded, "So, what am I going to do with your house guest?"

"Kari, when she gets up, she should know I'm out with Keith, but please remind her," Izzy said.

Fallon nodded, "You leaving her with Trin again? Hormonal, bitchy, never easy to get along with Trin, again?" Fallon asked.

Izzy shrugged, "Maybe, you can entertain her a bit today?"

Fallon shrugged, "I don't know."

Izzy nodded. "Well, Keith is almost here," Izzy said.

"Why don't you bring Kari with you?" Fallon asked.

Izzy sighed, "Keith wanted it to be just me and him," she said, and looked around, "I'll make it up to her, at the Red Bedroom Fall Kickoff."

Fallon nodded and looked out the window, "Well, please wait to be married before you give me another niece or nephew," Fallon said, and laughed.

Izzy nodded, and walked over to her adopted sister, and rested a hand on a shoulder, "I'm sorry you can't have kids, you'd be a great mom," she said.

Fallon nodded, "Well, Mister Wonderful just pulled in," she said, and rested her hand on Izzy's wrist.

Izzy nodded, withdrew her hand, and grabbed her bag. She headed out the nearest door for Keith. Today, he had his tricked out Ford Ranger Pick-Up. She saw him smiling when she approached the truck. He leaned over and popped open the door. Izzy smiled, tossed her bag into the bed, and climbed up into the cab of the truck.

_Yeah I'm chillin' on a dirt road  
Laid back swervin' like I'm George Jones  
Smoke rollin' out the window  
An ice cold beer sittin' in the console  
Memory lane up in the headlights  
It's got me reminiscing on them good times  
I'm turnin' off a real life drive and that's right  
I'm hittin' easy street on mud tires_

She noticed Keith was checking her out when she climbed in. She smiled slightly in an approving manner. Once she was in her seat and the door was closed, they were off. The truck rode differently than the Mustang, but it didn't matter. As they headed down the road, she looked over to him.

"I like your hat," he said, his North Carolina hat pulled low over his eyes.

She giggled, "Thanks," she said, "So, where is this Private Beach?" she asked.

"Not far," he said, as he drove through the streets. Izzy noticed they weren't far from Murphy House, her brother-in-law's childhood home and the home of two of Keith's closest friends. The streets also became fairly rural as the houses gave way to trees and second growth. She felt the truck slow down as he passed along the tree lined streets. Finally, he stopped and turned down a small dirt road that broke at an ancient stone wall.

_Back in the day Potts farm was the place to go  
Load the truck up, hit the dirt road  
Jump the barbed wire, spread the word  
Light the bonfire then call the girls  
King in the can and the Marlboro man  
Jack n' Jim were a few good men  
Where you learned how to kiss and cuss and fight too_

He clicked in the four wheel drive, as they headed down the road. The truck bounced a bit, not the worst ride that she was on, but then again, it wasn't the best. After what seemed like forever, since they were driving slowly, they came to a clearing, where he parked the pick-up. Izzy looked out the passenger window and saw the smallest and best maintained beach that she ever saw.

It was on a small inlet that looked out onto a large one and then the River itself. Keith opened his door and slid out. Izzy shook her head, and soon followed him, meeting at the tailgate.

_Better watch out for the boys in blue  
And all this small town he said, she said  
Ain't it funny how rumors spread?  
Like I know somethin' y'all don't know,  
man that talk is gettin' old  
you better mind your business man,  
watch your mouth  
Before I have to knock that loud mouth out  
I'm tired of talkin' man y'all ain't listenin'  
Them ol' dirt roads, is what y'all missin'_

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Just a small inlet off Murphy Outlet," he said.

"Does Kelly own this beach?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, this is not far from her house," he said and moved a cooler out of the bed and dropped it near a fire pit that had some charred wood.

"So, this is completely private?" she asked.

He nodded, "Except every Monday, when they clean out the port-a-john," he said, taking a blanket, and laid it out.

Izzy smiled, "So, no one comes out here?" she asked.

Keith nodded, "Yeah, pretty much," he said, "The usual stuff is in the cooler."

Izzy smiled, and grabbed her bag out of the truck and tossed it near the blanket.

Keith shrugged, and walked over to the edge of the woods, where there was a stack of wood. He started collecting logs for a fire later.

_Yeah I'm chillin' on a dirt road  
Laid back swervin' like I'm George Jones  
Smoke rollin' out the window  
An ice cold beer sittin' in the console  
Memory lane up in the headlights  
It's got me reminiscing on them good times  
I'm turnin' off a real life drive and that's right  
I'm hittin' easy street on mud tires_

"Keith!" Izzy called.

"Yeah?" he asked, without turning around.

"Can you help me with the sunscreen?" she asked.

He nodded, "Sure," he said, when he turned around with the arm full of logs, he nearly dropped them. Izzy was lying out on the blanket, topless, "What?"

"Awe, come on, you said it yourself we've seen each others' before," she said, and held out the tube.

_I sit back and think about them good old days  
They way we were raise in our southern ways  
And we like cornbread and biscuits  
And if it's broke 'round here we fix it  
I can take y'all where you need to go  
Down to my hood, back in them woods  
We do it different 'round here that's right  
But we sure do it good and we do it all night  
So if you really want to know how it feels  
To get off the road with trucks and four wheels  
Jump on in and man tell your friends  
We'll raise some hell where the black top ends_

He nodded, and walked over to the fire pit and dropped the logs. All except one, that is. He nodded, and took the sunscreen from her and got behind her. After applying a liberal amount to his hand, he put the bottle down near her, and started rubbing her back. She picked up the sunscreen and started applying some more to her skin.

"Why?" he asked.

"I hate tan lines," she said, and laughed.

_Yeah I'm chillin' on a dirt road  
Laid back swervin' like I'm George Jones  
Smoke rollin' out the window  
An ice cold beer sittin' in the console  
Memory lane up in the headlights  
It's got me reminiscing on them good times  
I'm turnin' off a real life drive and that's right  
I'm hittin' easy street on mud tires  
Let's ride_

The day passed nice and slowly, just how they wanted it. After about an hour or so, they went for a swim, of course it was Keith and Izzy so it was really skinny dipping. Of course, there was some light making out. After that it was getting dark, so Keith lit a small camp fire, and they sat on the blanket, wrapped in another one, and watched the fire. Their sandwiches were hardly touched.

_Yeah I'm chillin' on a dirt road  
Laid back swervin' like I'm George Jones  
Smoke rollin' out the window  
An ice cold beer sittin' in the console  
Memory lane up in the headlights_

"I miss this," he said.

"What is that?" she asked.

"The times just sitting here holding you," he said, and kissed the top of her head.

She nodded, "Yeah, and I want to hold you tighter," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Every second, our time together ticks away and you'll head back to NC," she said.

He nodded, "I know, but you know the tighter you hold on, the faster the sand slips away," he said.

Izzy nodded, "I know," she said.

He kissed her neck, "I'll miss you," he said, and sighed.

She nodded, "Yeah, I just don't want to lose you again," she replied.

"You won't," he said.

Izzy nodded, "So, how can we be here?" she asked.

He laughed, "Knowing us, I prepared to have breakfast here," he said.

She laughed, "Yeah, and Kelly has no problem with this?"

Keith shrugged, "It was her idea to use this beach."

Izzy shook her head, "You have some great friends," she said.

He nodded, "I know, they've never given up on me."

"I think my Mom has a boyfriend," Izzy said.

"What makes you say that?" he asked, inquisitively.

She sighed, "She's been taking secret phone calls and well, also, she's been sneaking out," she said.

Keith shrugged, "Well, she deserves it," he said.

Izzy nodded, "Would you want your Dad or Mom to date after one of them died?" she asked.

"I'd want to be happy," Keith said, in an even, thoughtful tone.

"Are you happy with your life?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, how can you ask that?" Keith countered.

"I know you're happy here with me, but it seems that basketball doesn't bring the same joy anymore," she said.

Keith shrugged, "I'm not sure anymore about the game," he said.

Izzy sighed, "Keith, I'll always be here, and whatever you choose, I'll be there and support you. As Chase said to Huck, where you go I'll follow," she said.

Keith nodded, "Thanks," he said.

There they sat watching the fire crackle. Two nearly naked twenty some things wrapped in a blanket, holding on tightly to each other. Their senior years of college were there staring them down, like a barrel of a gun, knowing that soon the playing adult was going to end. The future was in sight and it came down to three choices, chase their dreams, find new dreams, or do nothing. Yet, all they wanted to do until he left to return to the University of North Carolina was sit there and hold each other.

_It's got me reminiscing on them good times  
I'm turnin' off a real life drive and that's right  
I'm hittin' easy street on mud tires  
Let's ride_


	348. Sappho

Chapter 348 Sappho

Once she left her uncle, she walked along the River Walk, getting lost in the crowd. She was dressed no different than most of the transitory population of the River Walk. Near the end of the River Walk, which was an old waterfront, with converted warehouses into stores and office buildings, she found an alleyway and ducked down it. She headed back up to the main street and found where she parked her car.

Constance Garland smiled at the high school graduation present her Granddad gave her, a Ferrari 458 Italia. She turned off the alarm and smiled at the one or two guys that were checking out the car. She played with their minds as she climbed in, letting think that she was flirting with them.

Starting the car, she looked at them, and knew that they were thinking she couldn't handle this car. With a wink she was gone, laying down rubber, and was off through the streets. She was in a rush because she had a very important appointment to make.

There were plenty of horses under the hood, and she knew how to use them. One thing that was amazing was such a young woman could handle a car like this. But her Granddad was smart, and when he bought them such a car, he would have them go through driving lessons so when they got out on the road with the cars they knew how to handle them.

Today, she was showing her prowess with the car. The Ferrari moved through the traffic like a ballerina on her tip toes. Constance sighed and smiled with how the car felt under her fingertips. Finally, she turned off the main road on to a smaller back road.

She sped through the tree canopied road. The tree trunks were like a picket fence as she headed for her final destination, which was just ahead of her.

She pulled into the parking lot, and shut down her engine. Looking through the front windshield, she saw a woman around her own age playing basketball on the River Court. She watched her move on her powerful legs, and the speed and grace of a champion was before her.

Constance Garland often remarked that Kay Scott was everything she wasn't. Constance wasn't athletic in a family where it was considered important, but Kay excelled in sports. Kay was more tomboyish, while Constance was very girlie. Kay was an artist, which was their only shared traits, Kay was a person who could draw and paint, while Constance was a photographer. That was how they met, in a program for developing artists, and they just clicked.

Constance climbed out of the car and headed to the baseline of the basketball court. Kay didn't notice her for a minute, but once she saw her, she finished what she was doing, which Constance liked about Kay, she was a finisher. Once she was done, she walked over and the two women embraced, and kissed.

Kay leaned back and looked at Constance, "So, miss me?" she asked.

Constance laughed, "As much as you missed me," Constance said.

Kay smiled, "Connie, you know I miss you every day were apart," she said.

Constance nodded, "Yeah, well, Kay, you don't cheat during those long months away in Connecticut?" she asked.

Kay shook her head, "Hell no, Connie," she said.

Constance nodded, "So, why did you go all the way up north for college?" she asked.

"So I can live my dream, Connie, you know that," Kay said, and broke her embrace, walking over to the court.

Constance nodded, "I just wish I get to see you more," she said.

Kay nodded, "I know, and once I'm done and playing professionally, we can be together," she said.

Constance nodded, "But I'll always be your mistress," she said.

Kay turned and faced her, and gave her a look, "What do you mean by that?" Kay asked.

Constance shrugged, "Just your first love will always be basketball," she replied.

Kay walked over to Constance, and put her arms around her. "Connie, you're mine, and I'm yours, you have my heart and soul, basketball will never compare to you," she said.

Constance nodded, "Yeah," she sighed.

"That's the truth," Kay said.

"Why haven't you told your parents about us?" Constance asked.

Kay sighed, "It's complicated," she said.

"Just do it," Constance said.

"I will, I promise," Kay said.

"For me," she whined.

"Not the voice," Kay said.

Constance laughed, "Yes, the voice," she said.

Kay shook her head, "So, what are we doing tonight?" Kay asked.

Constance shrugged, "Well, how about we get you cleaned up and we hit the town," she said.

Kay nodded, and a smiled touched her usual stoic face, "Sounds like a great plan," she said.

Constance nodded, "I knew you would like it."

"I always enjoy my time with you," Kay said.

It was Constance's turn to smile now. "So, are you going to your house, or are you coming over my place to change?"

Kay nodded, "I have clothes at your place?" Kay asked.

Constance nodded, "Yes, some you've left there and some I've bought for you," she said.

"Connie, I don't…" Kay said.

"No, just in case you want to shower at my place, nothing too crazy," Constance said.

Kay nodded, and leaned forward, kissing her girlfriend again. This made Constance's heart flutter. Kay broke off their embrace and collected her stuff, finishing by toweling herself off. Constance stood there watching, she always liked watching Kay.

Finally, they climbed into Constance's Ferrari and were off, leaving the River Court behind them.


	349. Movie Night

Chapter 349Movie Night

Every night before they left on a road trip, it was a movie night for them. It always started the same way; they would pack their bags and lay out what they needed to wear when they traveled. After that was all done, they would cook dinner and eat. Being they would be gone, they cleaned up everything, instead of waiting a day or three. Usually this was followed with them getting comfortable and picking a movie out.

Ashlyn changed into a pair of basketball shorts and wore an Atlanta Dream t-shirt. Walking over to Lucas and Peyton's well stocked movie library, she smiled and looked around. This was, at best, a vacation home for them now or rental property. Usually Lucas rented it to a local graduate student, but this year it was empty and he let them have the place while they were in season.

She looked around at the furniture and shook her head. It was decorated by him; she heard that Peyton really wasn't with it when they lived in Atlanta. So that left Lucas to do everything, and she could tell it was a man's taste. Yet, it seemed nothing changed when Peyton got better. She laughed, and pulled down a few Blu-Rays, and climbed into a leather upholstered arm chair. She pulled her feet up and got comfortable, with her feet underneath her.

Her roommate, best friend, maid-of-honor, godmother to her daughter, and teammate walked into the living room. Ashlyn smiled, her friend was also a blonde like herself, but hers was darker. Angela Scott was just a few inches taller and a little heavier built. Ashlyn Pierce-Scott nodded, but they were never very competitive about looks or boys, just basketball.

Ashlyn shook her head and laughed. Angela was walking around in basketball shorts, with the interlocking UC of University of Connecticut, which was where Angela was both an All-American, an Academic All-American, Wade Trophy winner, and had a few Tournament Most Outstanding Player Awards. Ashlyn smiled and knew that she was the only person that was able to shut her down. She also wore an Atlanta Dream tank top, which exposed her back tattoo of angel wings.

Angela smirked and took a seat on the leather couch and curled up. Looking over at Ashlyn, she shook her head.

"I really am not sure about this road trip," Angela said.

"Why?" Ashlyn asked.

Angela shrugged, "I just see the other players and it seems like several can't finish, they're tired," she said.

Ashlyn shrugged, "Not everyone is like you, Angela, a monster at working out. A lot of these women were playing professionally when we were just starting high school," she said.

Angela shrugged, "Well, I don't know," she said, and looked at the stack of movies, "So, what do we have to select from?"

Ashlyn handed over the stack which Angela started looking over. As Angela looked over the movies, Ashlyn got out of the chair. She looked around, and sighed.

"Would you like some popcorn and something to drink?" Ashlyn asked.

Angela nodded, "Yeah," she said.

Ashlyn nodded, and walked towards the kitchen. Angela flipped through the movies and took out two that they would probably debate about. She leaned back and listened to the central air blow through the vents. Looking around, she wondered what this road trip would bring.

There was a harsh whistle. Angela picked her head up and looked around. She heard it again. It was a god awful sound that was about as comfortable as stabbing your eardrums with a dull ice pick. Shaking her head, she sat up and as soon as her feet hit the floor, she shot up to a full standing position. Looking over toward the door she sighed, why was someone bothering them on movie night.

"Was that the doorbell?" Ashlyn called from the kitchen.

"Yes, I'll get it," Angela yelled, as the bell went off a third time. She walked over to the door. Opening it, she saw Spencer Churchill "Church" Grady standing there on her doorstep. She looked at him shocked. He looked at her and was surprised with how she was dressed.

"Church," she said.

"I'm sorry, it looks like you were about to go to bed," he said.

Angela shook her head, "No, just relaxing for the night," she said.

He looked at his watch, "It's early, I'm surprised I found you at home," he said.

Angela laughed, "Its movie night, come in and join us," she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure," she said.

"Angela, who is that?" Ashlyn called from the kitchen.

"Church!" Angela yelled.

"Church? Why would they be going door to door at this hour?" Ashlyn called back.

"Not that Church, idiot, Church Grady," Angela responded.

"Oh, well, invite him in," Ashlyn said, "Maybe he'd like to join us for the movie."

"Already have, Mother!" Angela called back, and shook her head, and looked at Church. He was laughing.

"Is she always like that?" Church asked, as Angela let him by. She took a seat on the couch; he took a seat beside her.

"Ashlyn and I've known each other so long that we fall into so many different rolls with each other," Angela shrugged, "She's the sister I've never had."

Church nodded, "Yeah, that was Suellen for me," he said, "So, you do a movie night every Wednesday?"

Angela shook her head, "No, before every road trip. Kind of kills time and keeps us home," she said.

Church nodded, "Sounds like a good plan?" he said.

"Yeah, you can't stay long since we have to get up early," Angela said.

"No problem," he said.

Angela nodded, "What are you doing up from King's Bay?" she asked.

Church shrugged, "I had gotten time off and I decided to head up here and see you," he said and shrugged, "I guess I should have checked the Dreams schedule."

Angela nodded, "Yeah, but we have some time tonight," she said.

Ashlyn walked into the room and put down a bowl of pop corn and three drinks. She returned to the chair and looked at them. "Are you two going to be making out while the movie is playing?" she asked.

Angela blushed. Church laughed. Ashlyn smiled and shook her head. She reached over and picked out Angela's two choices. She shook her head and held them up.

"Well, Angela is suggesting Love and Basketball, and well, let's see here, Coach Carter," Ashlyn said, and laughed, "No Varsity Blues?"

"Ash, I felt like a basketball movie," Angela said.

Church nodded, "I've seen Coach Carter, there is this guy named Worm in there that looks like this guy that plays for the Spurs Antwain Taylor, I believe they call him Skills," he said.

Angela laughed, "We say that all the time to him," he said.

Church laughed, "How does he take it?" he asked.

"He denies it all the time," Ashlyn said, laughing.

"What is that movie Love and Basketball is about?" Church asked, "Never saw it."

"You never saw Love and Basketball? " Angela said, in actual horror, "Ashlyn, he never saw Love and Basketball."

"My god, the horror," Ashlyn said, with a mock jest.

"Okay, what is the movie about?" Church asked.

"You'll have to find out, 'cause we're watching it," Angela said, jumped up, and headed to the Blu-ray player.

"Never get into Monica's way," Ashlyn said, and laughed.

"What?" Church asked.

"You'll see," Ashlyn said, and shook her head in laughter.

Once Angela was done, she returned to sitting next to Church. Ashlyn turned down the lights and they watched the movie. Ashlyn noticed Angela started to cuddle up with Church. Sighing, Ashlyn wondered what Church's story was. She knew she would try to find out, and that would be right after they came back from the road trip.

She sighed, and tried to actually pay attention to the movie and not to her friend, and her "friend". Ashlyn knew they didn't call each other anything else but just friends. But as Ashlyn studied them, she knew there was more to it. Shaking her head, she leaned back and watched the movie, but it was hard to actually concentrate on it, with the scene on the couch and the fact she had seen the movie so many times she knew it by heart. But she had to do it, for now, and for her best friend.


	350. Kate's Back

Chapter 350 Kates Back

There was a nice café along the River Walk. Even in the hot and humid mid-summer day, people came to it and sat on the patio. That was where she was today in a casual business dress, with her coat draped over the back of her chair. She looked down at the table and her sweet tea. Some work papers were spread out across the table, but she really didn't read them.

After sighing, she turned back to her papers. He was late, which was pretty typical when he was working. Yet, he was supposed to be down here and off. But that hardly ever worked out, it was like his uncle had no other executives other than him. But they seemed to need the dive team a lot and that was what he handled.

Shaking her head, she looked out across the Cape Fear River. Not far away was this massive shape, it was a dead ship; it was painted in a pattern of blues and grays. She once asked why this paint pattern was used, and she was told it was to break up the size of the ship and how it was moving. Sighing, that was different, but she also reflected on how her Dad used to go to that ship and stand at the back and watch the river, when he didn't want to sit on his back porch and drink and watch the river. He told her once that he wanted to convene with the spirits of the ship.

Shaking her head, she changed from looking at papers that she memorized and checking out the museum ship, to watching the crowd. The worst thing she had done in a long time. That was when she saw her, and she sighed, of all the people on the River Walk today, it was her; which meant that she was back in town, after all these years, nine to be exact, she was walking down the River Walk and heading in the direction that she was sitting.

Long, shiny black hair, perfect complexion, and sharp grey eyes, that was what people would notice when they got beyond her toned legs, perfect breasts, and tight butt. For all her years in school, she was at times best friends with, and at times biggest rival to. They call that being a frenemy. Well, that was what she was until they graduated high school, and she went off to college with her then boyfriend, and the other she went to college at Wake Forrest alone, because her best friend decided that he would leave for the army instead of playing college football. In the end, she lost her best friend because he died in the war in some forgotten place at the far end of the world.

Bobbi-Lee Burke sighed as she thought back on the past year. She lost her Dad, and her best friend, and her older sister had become distant. She was told that Kayla put in her letter of resignation and well, Brooke also thought that Kayla really wanted to return up North. Shaking her head, she reached over and grabbed papers to try and hide her face.

"Bobbi-Lee? Bobbi-Lee Burke, is that you?" she said, with a slight accent that reflected that she had been traveling.

Bobbi-Lee looked the other way, trying to hide her face from the woman.

"It is you," she said, and joined her at the table.

Bobbi-Lee looked at her and gave her a weak smile. The woman's name was Katherine "Kate" Sheridan; she was Bobbi-Lee's best Frenemy growing up, and her boyfriend DZ McMichael's ex-fiancée.

Bobbi-Lee turned and looked at Kate for the first time in years, "Oh, hello Kate," she said, "Yes, please join me," she finished, trying to hold her sarcasm to the bare minimum.

"So, how have you been? Tell me everything, it's been so long, and I heard that you were like designing high end clothes for Brooke Davis," Kate said, with a fake enthusiasm.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, "Yeah, I do work for Brooke Davis," she said, measured.

"That must pay very well," Kate said, she was still sounding fake.

Bobbi-Lee nodded, she knew that Kate was always sort of a gold digger. She only worried about money, how and where she could find it and or acquire it. "I get paid well enough," she replied.

"So, what are you driving and where are you living?" Kate asked.

"I still have my Mustang, and I have an apartment by the shore," Bobbi-Lee said, calmly.

"You've worked there how long?" Kate asked.

"Since college," Bobbi-Lee said.

"You should have a super nice house, and one of those goddamn cars we've seen the Drakes drive around in," Kate said, passion inflamed in her voice.

Bobbi-Lee shook her head, "I don't need much, the Mustang still runs great, and well, I don't need a lot of space, since I work a lot," she said.

Kate nodded, "What about a sex life, any boyfriends, or are you married to your work?"

"I have a boyfriend," Bobbi-Lee said, calmly.

"Speaking of boyfriends, DZ and I have been so over for like four years. I've not seen him around, until a few months back when I bumped into him in Raleigh. Wow, he made the right choice, makes more money working for his uncle," she said.

Bobbi-Lee nodded.

"You should see his apartment, it is like wow," Kate said.

Bobbi-Lee saw his apartment. She just calmly nodded, and couldn't believe that Kate Sheridan, her frenemy, and her boyfriend's ex-fiancée had seen his apartment. "Yeah," Bobbi-Lee said quietly.

"Also, his taste in restaurants has gotten better and so has his taste in wines," Kate said, smiling.

Bobbi-Lee nodded and her face started to turn red with anger. "Really," she said.

"I also read about Johnny," Kate said, with mock sincerity, "Well, really told. I'm truly sorry, you two were such a great couple, I'd half expect you two to be married now and have a bunch of kids."

Bobbi-Lee shook her head. "Okay," she said.

DZ walked over, and kissed Bobbi-Lee. Kate just stared, because he didn't notice her there. He took a seat and that was when he noticed Kate was sitting across from Bobbi-Lee.

Bobbi-Lee started to collect her papers. She looked at DZ and at Kate and saw the confused look in both their eyes.

"Kate, when did you get into town?" DZ asked.

"Last night, and do you have business here?" Kate said.

Bobbi-Lee had her stuff collected, she looked at these two. Right now, she was suppressing her Irish temper. Also, she couldn't look at DZ right now or she'd rip his head off.

"Excuse me, I just forgot to I have to head back to Beaulieu Manor and return these papers," she said.

"Bobbi, do you have to?" DZ asked.

She nodded, "Yes, I do, top secret stuff, you know, stuff you hide from people, and cover up," she said.

"Why do you have such secrets?" Kate asked.

"Why do we all have secrets?" Bobbi-Lee asked, and walked away. Shaking her head, she went to her car and closed the door. As she started the engine, the air conditioner started blowing out its air. She suddenly just rested her head on the steering wheel and started to cry.


	351. Hiring Letter

Chapter 351 Hiring Letter

The air was fresh and clean as they moved up the channel. He felt the wet air cut across his skin as he stood at the ship's wheel and made sure he kept them in-between the navigational beacons. The air was heavy, and to his nostrils sweet, yet it was the salty air of the ocean.

It had been a good week, up in Albemarle Sound. They would come into one of the local towns for the night. Some days, they would find a secluded beach and spend the day there. He looked over to her sitting at the rail, her long brunette hair flowing in the wind.

She hadn't taken to sailing when he first took her out on his last boat, the small coastal day cruiser he called Billybong. Looking over, she seemed to take more readily to the much larger blue water cruiser he bought, called Sundowner. Smiling, he saw the turn off the marina that he slipped this beautiful boat in.

Now, reality was settling in. Their honeymoon was over, and soon he'd have to find a job. She would return to work, and soon, about seven months later they would have their first child. Knowing this, he really had to make sure he could take care of his family and since he wasn't there for his first child, he wanted to make sure he was there for his second.

As he guided his boat into the slip, someone on the dock helped him tie up. They collected their bags, and headed off towards where they parked his truck. Slowly, he loaded their stuff into the bed of his Ford Pick-Up Truck. After he was done, he helped her in the truck. He got into the driver's seat and headed off. He watched the traffic and the greenness of the trees around the streets.

Things hadn't changed in a week, but maybe how he saw things did change. Looking over to his bride, he smiled at her. She looked back and pushed back her sun glasses, which were nice and proportional to her face.

"What are you smiling at?" Chastity "Chase" Burke asked.

J.L. "Huck" Burke nodded and laughed, "My beautiful bride," he said.

Chase smiled a big smile, "That would be me!" she said, like a little girl.

Huck nodded, "Yes, and she is the mom of my baby," he said.

"That's right, I'm your Baby Mama," she said, and laughed.

He nodded, and kept driving.

"That makes you my Baby Daddy," Chase said, and laughed.

Huck chuckled as he pulled into their apartment complex. Chase slipped out of the cab of the truck once he came to a stop, and headed for the mailbox. Huck went to get their stuff out of the bed of the truck. He walked up to their apartment and found the door open.

Pushing through the open door, he found Chase standing by the breakfast bar looking over the mail that their sisters had collected and put there. Neither of them had brothers that they knew of, so it had to be one of the girls. More than likely it was either Kelly or Izzy that did it, since Huck's older sisters worked all the time, and well, Chase's sister Trin was busy with her own issues.

She was looking at one. Huck shook his head.

"Chase, what is it?" he asked.

"A letter from the fire department, and a big envelope," she said.

Huck nodded, and walked over to the couch, and put their bags down. He walked over and took the envelope. He stared at it for a few minutes and weighed it.

"This is our future," he said, and looked at it.

Chase shook her head, "No, it's just a path, you're my future, you're my future and this family is our future," Chase said, and nodded.

Huck nodded, and ripped it open. He poured out the contents on the breakfast counter and looked for the tri-folded letter. He reached over and took it. His hand was shaking as he brought it close. Slowly, he opened the letter, he really didn't want to read it.

He looked at Chase. She shook her head.

"Do it," she said, "It was postmarked yesterday."

He nodded, and took a deep breath. Looking at it, he started to read.

"Dear Mister Burke, The Chiefs of the City of Tree Hill Fire Rescue Department and the City of Tree Hill North Carolina, would like to thank you for your interest in the job in their department. We also like to extend to offer you a job on the Tree Hill Fire Rescue Department as a Grade C Firefighter. You have until the below date to reply to accept the position or you will forfeit the position and the job. Included is paperwork on what and where you need to complete for pre-employment," he said, and finally dropped the letter on the counter and turned to look at his brand new wife.

"Congratulations," Chase said, trying to measure his reaction.

He looked at it and shook his head. That was when it hit him, "YEAH! I did it!" he yelled, and hugged her hard, she laughed and he swung her around and pogoed.

"Yes, you did," she said, "You have the job."

He smiled, and put her down. He looked over the papers and nodded, "First thing tomorrow he would handle it all. He walked over to the shelf that had pictures of their family on it. He reached up and took one down of his Dad and his Mom, now both have passed on. He looked it over and nodded.

"I made it Dad, I made it," he said, fighting back tears.

Chase stood at the breakfast bar, and leaned forward on her elbows and looked at him. He now had some more direction. That was what she wanted, and he seemed to be happy. Shaking her head in disbelief, it was amazing how one letter could bring so much joy.

She sighed, and started going through the rest of the mail. They had other responsibilities to deal with too, and now it was her job to keep them grounded.


	352. The Sands of Time

Chapter 352 The Sands of Time

The night was beautiful as she stood on the balcony of the condo they were staying at in Atlanta. Looking around, she saw her roommate/best friend/sister from another mister, walk up from the parking lot. Even from this distance, she could tell that her best friend was smiling.

Ashlyn waited as she heard the door open and then close. She leaned hard on the rail and looked out among the parked cars. Finally, her best friend Angela took her place next to her.

"Looks like you had a good night," Ashlyn said.

"We did," Angela said.

"So, is he more than just dating material?" Ashlyn asked, still looking at the cars.

Angela nodded, "He's a great guy," she said.

"Good, so you'll have someone here in Atlanta with you," Ashlyn replied.

"What? Why are you saying that?" Angela asked.

Ashlyn shrugged, "I'm just not sure if this game is fun anymore," she said, and looked at Angela, "I just have the feeling that my heart is elsewhere."

Angela nodded, "It's with James and Brett."

"Yeah, he is my husband, and I do want to have children with him," she said.

Angela nodded, "Well, let's cross that bridge when we get to it," Angela said.

"Do you ever think about having children, Angela?" Ashlyn asked.

Angela nodded, "Every once in a while," she said.

"Believe me, things change, and you change," Ashlyn said.

Angela nodded, "I can see," she said.

"Is Church one of those guys that scratches your itch or is there more?" Ashlyn asked.

"More," Angela said, and Ashlyn just nodded to that.

* * *

Church sat in his car and looked up at the balcony. He checked his watch and pulled out his briefcase in the back of the car. Opening it up, he looked at the papers. He sighed and closed the briefcase, something big was coming and he was going to be involved in it, and well, he didn't know how to tell Angela.

* * *

Keith walked down the River Walk and stopped by the woman with dirty blonde hair. Dusty Garland looked at her childhood friend and nodded.

"So, are you and Izzy you and Izzy again?" Dusty asked.

Keith nodded, "Yes, we are," he said.

"Are you happy?" Dusty asked.

Keith nodded again, "Yes, I am," he said.

Dusty turned to face him and patted him on the cheek, "Finish it this time," she said and smiled, "Too bad there wasn't someone else like you for me," she sighed, kissed him on the cheek, and walked away. Keith stood there and nodded, and hoped his friend would find happiness.

* * *

Izzy walked into the guest bedroom, where Kari was staying. She found her college roommate still laying in bed. Izzy shook her head, and pulled the covers off of her. The young woman grunted and hissed, and put one of the many pillows over her eyes.

"Enough sleeping in, there is stuff to get done," Izzy said.

Kari took a pillow in her free hand and flung it. She didn't aim and it came nowhere near Izzy.

"C'mon," Izzy said.

Kari pushed the pillow that was shielding her eyes back, "Iz, it's too early."

"C'mon, let's do something," Izzy said.

"You're cheerful this morning, did you and Keith do it on your date?" Kari asked, adjusting herself so she was in a sitting position.

Izzy shook her head, "No, it was a very nice date, but we didn't have sex," she said.

"Right, so who's holding out?" Kari asked.

"Neither, we want to take it slow," Izzy said.

"Right," Kari said, "So what are we doing, since you woke me up?"

"We'll find something to do, I was thinking shopping," Izzy said.

Kari laughed, "Okay, gift wrap for Keith is on the list."

"No!" Izzy said.

"I think you protest too much," Kari said..

"Whatever, get showered and dressed and I'll meet you in the family dining room," Izzy said and walked out of the room.

Kari laughed, "Gee, she's pushy when she's getting some," Kari said, and slid out of bed and headed towards her bathroom, to shower and change.

* * *

Brooke sat at the empty table in the family dining room. She had her Blackberry to her ear. She nodded, and rolled her eyes every so often.

"Yes, that is when I'm free again," she said, "You have work to do and I have a business to run... Yes, we'll get together soon, I know there is a lot to talk about and stuff to work out…See you soon Julian, bye," Brooke said, and went back to her papers, not noticing that Izzy was standing in the doorway.

* * *

He stood on the bluff that over looked the town. He sighed and looked around, wondering what was coming next. There was a future out there that he wanted to seize and control, but he was being held back.

As the sun set, he wondered what it would take to make them break and let him tour again. He really didn't want to leave his label, but Brian Scott knew that he would need to if they didn't bend, so he could get what he wanted.

So he planned on what he needed to do, either to get them to bend or release him. Standing there, he over looked the city, this was his kingdom to rule, after all it was his Granddad's kingdom and then, for that time, his Dad's, but his Cousin took it away, now it was his time to retake and he knew when and how. Standing there in the wind, heat, and humidity, he just smiled.

* * *

She stepped out of the shower and dried herself. Smiling at her reflection, she had plans for tonight. Her boyfriend was in the bedroom waiting for her. That was when she was going to surprise him.

Reaching into the cabinet, she pulled out a small bag and took the risqué outfit out and looked at the lack of material and smiled. Being gentle, Bobbi-Lee slipped it on and looked at herself in the mirror, and approved.

She even bought a pair of slutty heels to go with it. Once she was ready, she walked out the bathroom. She moved carefully, not totally comfortable on the platform heels. Smiling, she saw the mood lighting in the bedroom, pushing the door open, she walked in.

She took a seat on the bed and shook her head. DZ had fallen asleep. Everything she went through was for naught.

Kicking off the heels, she grabbed a pair of sweats and stormed out of her apartment. She walked to her neighbors' and knocked on the door.

The door was thrown open and he was standing there.

"What's wrong, Bobbi?" Corey asked.

She sighed, "Can we talk?" she asked.

He nodded and let her in, closing the door behind them.

* * *

She sat at the bar in the small bar at the Corner of First Ave and Amistad. She twirled her wine glass around and watched the red liquid swirl around the bowl of the glass. She didn't even pay attention to the door opening and someone walking in. She was so engrossed in her wine glass that she didn't notice that the new person sat next to her.

"What will it be, Peyton?" Joshua Davidson, the strange and all knowing bartender who smoked and had some other worldly wisdom to share, said when he saw her.

"I'll have what she is having," Peyton Scott said, pointing to Kayla Burke's wine glass.

"Coming up," he said, and turned away.

Kayla turned and looked at Peyton, "So, who sent you, Brooke, or one of my sisters?" she asked.

Peyton shook her head and took the glass of wine, "Neither, I came here on my own. Brooke showed me your resume once, and I was wondering, do you have plans once you are done with Clothes over Bros?" she asked.

Kayla shook her head, "Probably New York, and well, have my own life, not be Bobbi-Lee's sister," she said.

Peyton nodded, "Well, working with your sister who had already developed a relationship with your shared boss, I can see that," she said.

"So you see what I'm going through," Kayla said.

Peyton shrugged and sipped her wine, "Well, I'm the famous author Lucas Scott's wife, or I'm also the Singer Song Writer Haley James-Scott's sister-in-law, or, and let's not forget, I'm the future Hall of Famer Nathan Scott's sister-in-law, blah blah blah, life sucks, but I've worked hard to build it and be here and live in those lights."

"That's you, Peyton, I'd rather be a small fish in a big pond, be at the pulse, here, I'm a small fish in a small pond, someone's un-cool sister," Kayla said.

Peyton nodded, "Well, I'm expanding my Record Label, and I need someone to run a business unit, same sort of thing that is right in your wheelhouse. Anyways, I thought you were hungrier and stronger than you are," Peyton said, finished her wine, and laid out a card before Kayla, "If you are the woman I think you are, give me a call, if not, have a good and successful life," she finished, paid Joshua, and left.

Kayla picked up the business card and looked at it, shaking her head.

* * *

(Ellie writing in italics)

_Violette Leduc wrote in her book Mad in Pursuit "I walk without flinching through the burning cathedral of the summer. My bank of wild grass is majestic and full of music. It is a fire that solitude presses against my lips." A beautiful statement that seemed to cut to the heart of the matter, very much how one would feel always being a bride's maid and never the bride, but if you pause long enough, listen to that music you can see the changes and the future possibilities._

* * *

**Author's Notes**

So brings us to the end of another Part. Part 14 (Some Beach) was named after a Blake Shelton Song. Largely because I needed a Part title and well also a lot of the action takes place at the beach. This part deals with the events that happen right after Chase and Huck's wedding and the week that follows.

Only two more Parts left at this writing. I will end this part of the journey for the people from the small city between the River and the Ocean. I'm also committed to seeing the end of the road. I'm just not sure if I should do a short one that bridges between the end of Bless The Broken Road and the final Story, or just add all that back story to the final chapter.

Well thoughts are appreciated. Anyways until next time, Thanks for the review, and the reading, your patronage makes this worthwhile.

Thanks,

ThumperE23

**Playlist**

Chapter 347 (Dirt Road Back Woods) Dirt Road Anthem (Jason Aldean)


End file.
